


The Zootopian Chronicles II: Darkness

by Menser



Series: The Zootopian Chronicles [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Fiction, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 628,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menser/pseuds/Menser
Summary: The Protectors: They came with promises of safety and protection from all the threats facing Zootopia but what if the greatest threat is The Protectors themselves? Nick, Judy and their Furless friend must forge an alliance with old friends and Legends from Zootopia's dark mysterious past to save their city and world against these invaders from within and new otherworldly threats from beyond their borders.Can Nick's friends brave the dangers to reunite him with the family he has been missing his entire life?  Can the mysterious legendary figure from Zootopia's dark brutal past help the current heros save the Zootopia of today?  Judy wonders if the law she loves is now the problem. Can Nick and his new rebel alliance learn from the furless ones how to find a way to save the Zootopia they have come to love?  Can the hard won friendships, love and bonds of the past survive the darkness which seeks to alter Zootopia forever?





	1. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Author Introduction
> 
> Again I wanted to do something unlike anything done before. Something maybe even too ambitious. I wanted to see what happened if the Zootopia of the Original Script came slamming into the Zootopia of the movie. Have the citizens taken their freedoms for granted? What can the people who love their city do? You say how could this happen? It can happen to anyone who is not vigilant. It is happening every day in societies all over the human Earth and the universe. Granted this is the world of the Original Script on massive steroids cranked up to 11 on a scale of 10 as Nigel from Spinal Tap would say. But hey, how about a little challenge. Okay how about one beyond any sane imagination. I never said I was sane. Nick's motto is never let them know they get to you. Mine is go big or go home.
> 
> There is quite a lot going on in Volume 2. It was never supposed to get so involved with so many different subplots, but it just sort of happened as the work went along. I suppose it is better than having nothing happening at all like in so many other stories. The dynamic relationship of the main three characters and their ever developing feelings for each other serves an important purpose with respect to the main plot. As such things will become quite dangerous with the changing landscape of power in Zootopia. While much of Volume 1 dealt with humanities role, Vol 2 is primarily a Zootopia story, but the furless creatures will definitely have a say in what happens. This work is definitely of a more M (Mature) nature than Vol 1 with some parts M+ or M+++. Nothing crude or graphic but definitely suggestive as all fucking hell. Any chapters with any mature subject matter will be marked as such at the top. It is not all doom and gloom. It has loads of fun stuff and even some sexy time. It has Judy at a sex club – a chapter that brings a huge smile just thinking about it. If there is a scenario to make the characters uncomfortable – well that is what happens – and hilarity ensues. I never said this was kiddie Zootopia.
> 
> This and Vol 1 both are very logical and character-centric. Characters need to try and stay true to who they are and their very nature and act logically although their new experiences will influence this a good bit. This got me in trouble as I wrote them true to their nature and everything went out of control and required a rewrite and complete reordering of chapters. I am a slave to the characters and story. I am just a monkey typing away listening to their story in my head. I just start and everything just flows wherever it will go on its own. None of what occurred in the last two thirds of Chap 3 was supposed to happen but damn that fox outfoxed me and gave me so much extra work. He is a worthy adversary always screwing up all my well laid plans. But it led to one of my favorite chapters in Chapter 4. Anyway you will see what I mean.
> 
> Vol 1 was more of a work of science fiction. Vol 2 is more about love in all of its forms and fighting for what your believe in and not taking anything for granted. Reading Vol 1 is not necessary although I encourage you to read and enjoy it. I was developing as a writer as I wrote it as it was the first serious work I have ever attempted. It may have been a bit ambitious, okay a lot ambitious, but I was very pleased at the end result. The final 11 chapters were everything I could have hoped for. I hope you enjoy Vol 2 and feel free to comment. If you enjoy it or even if you don't, tell your friends. The more the merrier.
> 
> I encourage readers ask questions in the comments. I will try answer all I can. Please examine all the previous comments posted and see all the questions and responses. Hopefully you will gain a better understanding of the story. Unlike a lot of writers I use a lot of subtleties and leave the interpretation up to the reader. Sometimes the thing I intended to express gets lost. If that happens hopefully the comments can help to make it clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transit map was used to highlight relative locations during the pursuit and is used as reference throughout the work  
> [](http://imgur.com/SQ2O0DY)

**Zoodate: 201 P.C. (P.C. is Post Covenant (aka The Commencement of the Covenant's Operation Freedom))**

_**(The events of the story bounce around a bit so this convention was chosen to understand the relative timeline. Events are listed in days relative to the climax at the Western Power Plant and Covenant attack. For reference the events at the very end of the Vol 1 epilogue took place at 31 P.C.)** _

_**blackness** _

As light begins to break the peaceful blackness, all that exists is smoke. Her eyes sting and fill with tears as the thick clouds of black assault her optics. Even her long lashes are no help against this onslaught.

What is that sound? She hears screams… screams of pain and sorrow… but where is it coming from? It sounds like it coming from all around. The sound explodes in her head. Wait… the scream sounds familiar. Where has she heard it before? Wait… I recognize that scream. It's Me!

A form grabs her… picks her up like she is a rag-doll. A powerful force of pure muscle and power. She feels the world shaking, pounding, hurling past her. The form leaps impossibly high. She is flying. Looking up she sees blackness. The black vapor surrounding her is gone. She tries to wipe tears from her eyes with her hoof but they still sting. Wham! Her breath is knocked from her like a giant weight has pressed down on her chest but she feels herself rolling and then instantly she feels massive legs press forward and the weight is gone, but her body is thrown forward. Shouts come from all around her. Whizzing sounds from her left and right. Another large form is parallel to her path on her right and moves ahead. She senses the forms are not malicious but instead benevolent. She doesn't know how she knows this but she senses it. The many forms behind her are not however. The form carrying her suddenly rolls to the right and she sees a giant net sail past. The world turns upside down and then forward again all in one motion like she was on the tightest corkscrew turn ever on a roller coaster. She hears a soft thud land mere centimeters from her and the form carrying her yelps. She feels the strength of its form start to diminish. The form yells "I'm Hit!" into the nothing in front. It screams "Take Her! I'll deal with these fucks!" She then feels herself flying into the air. Leaving the powerful arms of her friend. She knows it is a friend, a long time companion, a love. As she sails in the air she hears shouts from behind and then screams of pain. She senses the screams are from those who have come face to face with with that friendly force whose arms she just left.

Suddenly another equal power has her in its arms instantly pushing off with impossible thrust as she flies into the air. She senses more creatures of impossible strength and agility on her left and right moving ahead of her. She realizes the screaming has stopped. As she turns her head and looks to the face of the powerful entity of impossible grace and power she sees orange and black. She sees a massive tongue panting and huge white fangs and teeth. But she does not fear the form. Far from it… she feels comforted by its presence. She recognizes that face. It is a face she sees every day.

"Ravi!" She finds herself exclaiming just out of some instinct deep in her memory.

The form she knows as Ravi bounds effortlessly beside her panting, "We got you girl. Just hang on."

She recognizes the voice from ahead… Blaze!

Blaze turns his head while running and manages to utter between heavy breaths, "We've got to get off the street before they catch up. Saber will slow them down a bit."

Saber… where does she know that name from. She sees an image in mind. A gorgeous creature of impossible grace and beauty. A friend she has known for many years. She recognizes the third voice from ahead on the left. It is Zeus! Her first... but first of what?

The creature known as Zeus runs with the others but holds a phone up informing them, "Ben says we have exit ahead in five hundred meters. Look under the large BugBurga billboard. We're gonna need to get some distance though first for this to work."

She hears shouts and noises coming from behind them. Large lights flash in their direction reflecting off the walls of buildings.

All four forms flinch as the wall to their left explodes knocking them to the ground. They instantly all stagger and take off with her being carried along as if part of the wind.

Ravi desperately exclaims _,_ "We've got to slow them down or they have us!"

Blaze has a moment of inspiration and yells out _,_ "I've got it. Good Luck! Love you Zel baby…"

She feels a tongue gently lick her face and the form is gone. She feels sadness deep in her soul. Anguish drives tears from her eyes as she senses this may be the last time she hears that beautiful voice.

She hears a giant roar from behind her and she is thrown forward.

She suddenly realizes the who and where!

She is Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia.

* * *

How did she end up here? The answer is not a simple one.

It started with false promises as these things often do. It started with promises of peace and safety. It started with promises of a united Zootopia. A loving and beautiful Zootopia safe and secure. How could such wonderful ideals be so fraudulent?

They came with a name that sounded so safe and pure. They called themselves The Protectors. The Party that would protect Zootopia from all the bad in the world and keep it safe. Even she had been fooled at first. Their symbol was a circle with three arms meeting in the middle: a paw, a hoof, a claw clasped in unity.

From the far south outside their borders lights and strange ships appeared in the air and rumors of missing mammals both prey and predator were all over the streets. Was it another plot like Bellweather's, was it the predator savage movement again, was it a resurgence of the Covenant, was it an invasion by the strange human mammals, was it preparations for an invasion by another force? Theses questions and many more dominated the news and the nervous discussions of the people of the city.

No one had a solution. No one but The Protectors.

They promised the people would be safe. They promised whatever dangers faced Zootopia they would make it prepared to face any challenge. The one danger they neglected to protect against was The Protectors themselves.

They won in a landslide. They took the mayor's seat and two thirds of the council. They took the judge-ships, the top leadership of the ZPD and official positions in almost all areas.

They created the DD, The Defender Division, a special elite force to act above the law for the greater good. The DD gathered the tools to defend Zootopia from all these threats just as promised. The people were elated as they felt safe and secure now. The DD became stronger and more powerful. They were supplied with the best personnel, the latest weapons, vehicles and technology.

In order to pay for this protection they raised the taxes. Tariffs were raised on all food and common goods. Taxes across the board were raised in all areas. They promised these were only temporary until the defense force was fully equipped and the dangers were past. They lied of course.

They took control of all the cameras and the ZPD crime report apps. They needed control of all this in order to monitor the system for any signs of danger they said. They would inform the ZPD of any domestic crimes that needed to be addressed, and would handle all others deemed a threat to Zootopia as a whole. No more could a conspiracy like The Covenant and Bellwether's threaten the people when they closely monitored every mammal, every action, every crime and report looking for any threats.

Sure there were early warnings. But these mainly came from conspiracy nuts like Honey Badger and her Wooly Linkers. Even more mainstream groups from the Linkers, Watch Wolves and Sahara Sentinels screamed "The Protectors were taking control and would soon be unstoppable!" But the people didn't listen. Each group couldn't agree on what to do or give the people a cohesive message.

She tried to get the message out. Oh how she had tried. She put out the word to all her followers warning of the dangers of the power they were gaining day by day. But there was no concrete threat. There was no smoking gun showing any malfeasance. If she had to do it all over she would even be tempted to manufacture false evidence if it could have done any good.

The group was crafty and cunning. They had the majority of the people on their side. They had all the positions of power. Any people of power they did not currently control, they were either finding ways to replace or pressuring them into accepting their leadership and control.

Then came the disappearances. People putting up views contrary to their dogma began to disappear. The DD became the tool in which to silence major critics or anyone who gained an audience with others. She heard Honey and several other conspiracy leaders disappeared but the rumor is they disappeared themselves before they were silenced permanently. The abductions were very scarce initially. They were only rumors and no evidence could be found of a cause, but the DD were seen operating near the instance of each disappearance.

Then came the new rules. The rules which opposed everything the Zootopia she loved stood for.

They started as seemingly simple innocent rules.

Littering became a crime. Anyone seen on the cameras all over the city or anyone recorded by other citizens of committing this crime were subject to fines and even jailed for repeat offenders. Rewards were given to those reporting any incidence of littering.

This seemingly benign law and reporting mechanism by normal citizens was used as a test for the real laws to come. They established an easy streamlined system for reporting fellow citizens and crediting the 'good citizens' with reporting behaviors deemed detrimental to the greater good.

It started with littering, then jay walking, traffic violations and parking infractions. They didn't even need to employ meter maids anymore as citizens were reporting any violators themselves and gaining rewards and perks. Those with higher levels of 'vigilance' could get promotions in their jobs, invited to special parties and gatherings or higher monetary rewards. Some citizens were making a living just reporting the violations of others.

Anyone speaking out against the government and laws or appearing to be a possible threat to the public could be recorded and reported. The Protectors had figured out how to turn the citizens themselves into their own personal monitoring system tracking every resident and possible dissenting voice.

They began monitoring all communications and phone conversations. They started trying to monitor the newly installed internet. They promised they were only looking for conspiracies and threats to the people of Zootopia.

They began threatening and punishing any whistle blowers. Anyone exposing any evidence of their misdeeds were prosecuted by the justice system. Those who exposed the new communications monitoring were all jailed with maximum sentences.

Journalist sources were drying up from fear, and the media was being pressured to kill any story that showed The Protectors in any poor light for the 'public good'. The Protectors claimed that they must be unified to stand against these threats to Zootopia. Any impediment to that unified cohesive message was a threat to the public good and must be dealt with severely.

They changed the language of law so that almost any critic of the government could be prosecuted as a traitor.

Once all these changes were in place. Once the system was setup to to silence any contrary voice and monitor every mammal in Zootopia, then came the true agenda of the Protectors.

 **The Sexual Morality Act** : Any citizens or non-citizens pursuing intimate relationships outside of traditional male and female pairings of the same species are found in violation of the law and can be fined or jailed.

They outlawed all homosexual, transsexual, cross-species or multiple partner sexual relationships. With a simple one sentence law they had outlawed every expression of sexual freedom and love.

Gazelle remembered almost going ballistic as soon as she heard about this law. The law that was so opposed to the Zootopia she knew and loved she couldn't contain her anger or her voice any longer no matter the consequences.

The reasons they gave were worthless. They said it was to protect citizens from the immoral practices that had led to the degeneration of safety of the city. How in the world could anyone possibly buy this load of crap.

There were outcries after this law. She even organized some peaceful protests.

Their response was the passage of a law limited assemblies of citizens for public safety reasons.

The takeover of the city was now in full force. People feared even holding hands or touching anyone of the same sex or a different species in public. The city had become unbearable.

But it was only going to get worse.

The disappearances were increasing at greater and greater rates. People were missing and no one knew where they went or what happened to anyone.

 **The Disability Act** : Those deemed disabled in such a way as to be detrimental to the Zootopian society as a whole will be removed from Zootopian city limits and placed in special care camps where they can be treated and act as productive members of society. Special exemptions can be filed and granted by the Mayor's office.

Those with birth defects, mental handicaps or severe psychological problems were blamed on these immoral sexual relations and removed from normal Zootopian society for the protection of the public and the gene pool. They were moved to camps outside the city to work on farms to pay back the good citizens of Zootopia for their upkeep and care.

Gazelle was getting hit daily with tons of fines for speaking out against all these laws and actions. They had not threatened to jail her or silence her but she had to be closely protected by her tiger dancer/bodyguards and additional security. It was reported that agents of the DD were watching her constantly. She was having to pay all this money in order to avoid jail time to try and speak out and educate the public, but she was helping to finance all their operations in doing so. She had already paid 500,000 Zoot bucks in fines in just a few weeks. It could not continue at this pace. Even she didn't have unlimited funds.

Throughout this entire period she was frantically searching for a leader. She begged anyone who could give them a voice and help bring all the people together to stop this madness to venture forth and stand paw in hoof with her to unite the people. People were so scared to speak out. People were even afraid to speak honestly to their own family members for fear of being reported and possibly taken away. Gazelle wished she knew what to do to fight back. She was trying to do all she could educating her followers. She had to create a private website to inform them of all the violations and help them unite. The Protectors worked to shut this down constantly. Keeping the site up and getting the word out was becoming more difficult and the fines mounting for any of her public pleas.

The Protectors however were using the internet as a giant propaganda tool. They offered all kinds of free media and entertainment mixed with mounds of propaganda promoting their cause and message of hate and bigotry. The were controlling most of the ads on Zoogle for any search terms that might go against their ideology as well as placing ads and pro-Protector messages on all information websites such as news, financial and weather. Their message was come and enjoy all the wonderful good things the Protectors offer while brainwashing them with propaganda to support their moral authority.

In the schools a new pro-Protector message was being pushed indoctrinating the children. The kids had visits by representatives offering all kinds of fun activities pushing their message. Children were encouraged to let their teachers and parents know of any violations they saw or thought were happening in their school and in their lives. The Protectors even were producing game apps for the children and adults with pro-Protector messages both subtle and overt.

Finally a group of predators had enough of these Protectors and started a riot attacking what they saw as the symbol of this oppression. They struck at the DD (Defender Division) Headquarters.

A group of around fifty predators of various species had somehow gotten organized and attacked the DD building. Gazelle hated the thought of violence but hoped that this was the trigger to help the citizens rise up and unite to stand up against the despots. But unfortunately the DD was well prepared for this event, and they used new means of defense including water cannons, long range taser shotguns and a gas called tear gas shot from a cannon type gun which caused temporary blindness, breathing problems and retching. Some of the DD were armed with armor, helmets and shields repelling the predator group. The ZPD was called in to help contain the area and prevent any additional rioters from arriving while the DD assaulted and subdued the predators. The DD took all predators away against the strong objections of the ZPD to something called a rehabilitation camp. The ZPD said they needed to be processed by the normal justice system as they were citizens and a big fight over jurisdiction raged unresolved over the rights of citizens to be tried by the judicial system. The Protectors deemed certain citizens acting against the state as enemies of Zootopia could be tried outside the law without due process. To their credit the ZPD began to fight back against the numerous instances of denials of due process of the law.

The Protectors then issued the final straw for Gazelle.

 **The Predator Act** : All predators from the age of eight forward will be required to wear aggression collars when outside of their designated domiciles. Collars will warn and shock based on levels of aggression. Shocks can also be administered via use of special remote devices by authorized parties including ZPD Officers and DD Members. Use of remote devices by any unauthorized parties will be prosecuted at the maximum penalty. Predators not wearing active collars outside the domicile, found modifying collars in any way, or violating any laws will be required to wear collars at all times and be fitted with non-removable collars. Certain exceptions to the collar requirement include members of the ZPD and DD, and government officials. Special exemptions can be obtained at the Mayor's office. Proper papers and identification must be maintained at all times if exemptions are granted. Those violating this law can be fined and jailed based on the severity and frequency of the infraction.

Followed by…

 **The Refusal Act** : Any businesses have the right to refuse service or enforce separate seating or lines for parties deemed undesirable by the Zootopian Government to include those falling under **The Sexual Morality Act, The Predator Act** and **The Disability Act.**

The city she loved had finally lost it's mind. It didn't even resemble the city she once knew. It was now controlled by bullies, bigots and those who hated freedom of any kind. The people were frightened more by those who were supposed to be protecting them than anything else. She would not stand for this any more no matter the consequences.

Her dancers, her friends would never wear such a collar, such an ultimate symbol of oppression. Not if she still had any say.

She said no more. She hoped she would provide an example to others that people can stand up for what is right. That people still had that freedom. It is not civil disobedience when the laws are unjust and the rulers are out of control. She hoped she could at least provide a spark to wake the good citizens of Zootopia she knew were still there but were scared and feeling alone and hopeless. They prayed a leader could help show the people a way to wrest the soul of the city she loved from these oppressors masquerading as protectors.

She knew that the chance of arrest was great and immediately implemented a plan to setup several private communication channels for her followers via the internet and phone system. She had any liquid assets moved into multiple caches out of the possible control by agents of the current government, and placed so that her or her agents could access them if they were on the run. You may wonder why she didn't go underground before this. The problem was all exits to the studio were surrounded she was to be arrested if she stepped outside the studio facilities. She had been stuck living in the studio since the moment she had been posting messages counter to the current government.

Her boys had agreed to wear the collars to protect their Zel from any reprisals but she refused. She told them that she had ignored her principles for far too long, and it was time to make a stand. A final stand against tyranny. She contacted her private followers informing them of her actions and asked them for any help if and when the situation most likely escalated. She then put the final gauntlet down and blasted posts on all message boards, all phone systems, any public fan site, and place she could think of to get the message out that the actions of the current government were barbaric, a crime against the people of Zootopia and she accused them of being criminals, oppressors and vile opposition to all that was decent and good in society.

She said she refused to allow her friends, her dancers, her fellow performers, her bodyguards to give in to this abhorrent government diametrically opposed to everything Zootopia stands for by submitting to collars or any other horrendous discriminatory law they have forced on the citizens she loved. She could not live as a free citizen while other innocents have been dragged from their homes in the dead of night with no due process, or forced to submit to discriminatory laws of every kind and denied basic decent mammal rights. She encouraged anyone who supports her or who loves the true Zootopian spirit of freedom of expression, freedom of love, freedom to be whoever they wanted to be to stand up and resist.

She took a deep breath and sent all the messages all at once. Finally she felt good for the first time since these Protectors took power. She finally stood up to these bullies but she knew the consequences would be dire. There was no way these Protectors could leave this action unpunished. There was a hammering outside the music studio within minutes of sending the posts. One of her dancers came sprinting to her.

He was such as gorgeous boy. A massively muscled powerful tiger with orange fur and black stripes with white accents on his chest and chin. All her boys were the best of the best. The most gorgeous male tigers in Zootopia both inside and outside. She loved them all.

Ravi was out of breath and warned her with immense trepidation in his voice, "Zel, they are at the door with some kind of battering ram. I have to get you out of here."

Gazelle calmly informed him, "You know the plan. Get my Go bag and let's exit through the back garage. You have our internet and communications systems on the portable computer from the human Ambassador's office?"

She had been expecting this moment for quite awhile, and was surprised it had taken so long for them to act against her.

Ravi assured her, "Yep it's all packed."

Gazelle let the tiger know her friend had anticipated this, "Judy knew this was coming and made sure they sent it over."

Ravi expressed relief, "Thankfully she is close with the Ambassador."

Gazelle had some quick orders, "Well let's get the boys and get out of here."

They made their way to the back door. Her boys were all there. They had been through so much together. Her first, Zeus, then Ravi, Blaze and Saber, the best four friends and dancers a girl could have. As long as she had them she would be fine wherever she ended up.

Zeus pulled out of the garage heading toward the back entrance and the exit.

Zeus warned them of trouble ahead, "Fuck! Sorry Zel…. Damn DD shits have the exit partially blocked."

Ravi has a suggestion, "Well we need to ram our way out before they start bringing more backup. I don't know anything else to do."

Gazelle realized there was no choice, "Do it Zeus. I didn't stand up to these pretenders, these oppressors to have them parade me around as an example of what standing up for freedom buys you. "

The driver, Zeus, shouted a warning, "Buckle up. Good thing we ordered the premium package on this SUV."

Zeus gunned the vehicle up the exit. The DD blocking the exit had no idea they would be coming and several forms scattered as their SUV slammed full force into blocking truck spinning it into the middle of the street.

Their SUV had spun as well and the engine had stalled. Zeus was quickly trying to restart it, and finally got it back after thirty precious seconds. As the engine started, he spun it out just as three black armored DD vehicles sped down the entry from the front parking lot. Zeus drove directly out the back and slammed through a thin back retaining wall entering a back street and immediately took off out of Sahara Square downtown where the studio was located, and headed down Palm Street towards Big Dune as fast as he could. They were trying to get to a safe-house in southern Savanna Central offered by one of her high roller fans.

They had the three vehicles behind them but saw a large black truck heading directly from the other direction.

Blaze knew the route well and informed them, "We've got to get across the bridge at Vornoy Plaza and at least make to Riverside to have a chance."

Zeus responded that there were a few issues with the plan, "Working on it but don't think those coming at us are going to cooperate."

Sure enough the truck ahead veered toward them trying to ram them head on. Zeus jerked the steering wheel left at the last moment toward a side street but the vehicle clipped their back and spun them around slamming them into a metal support beam.

A loud crunch and shuddering told them that they just took a massive hit but they bounced free of the support and were able to keep going south moving around a back way trying to reach Vornoy. They had made it to the Vornoy Plaza bridge but saw the other side blocked by several vehicles.

Saber wondered, "Think we could break through that?"

Zeus had an idea, "I'm going to try one of the bridges just north and see if they are any better."

Zeus pulled onto a side street running parallel to the river scanning ahead trying to see if any of the other bridges looked better. The next northern bridge appeared to only have one truck on the other side and then slammed on the accelerator heading full speed across the bridge crossing the lane into the lane left of the truck bypassing it. Three mammals in black DD uniforms dove out the way and Zeus dodged an oncoming car turning south toward Riverside.

Saber inquired, "Where is this place?"

Blaze immediately responded, "South of Prairie."

They had made it in between Riverside and Baobab Blvd. making good time when….

WHAM! The entire the vehicle shuddered and all of a sudden they were airborne and then blackness.

* * *

Now they found themselves as fugitives of the law. But not ' **The Law'**. She refused to recognize any of these new laws as the law. She was on the run from tyrants not the good people of Zootopia.

Their whole group was running for their life panting heavily.

Zeus called out to the others while staring forward, "Is the way clear?"

Ravi looked back at him while holding Gazelle firmly answering, "I think so, Blaze definitely gave us a chance."

Zeus shook his head slightly in frustration, "Well I suppose we have no other choice."

They were now running at full speed toward the BugBurga sign as if their life depended on it. And well… it did.

Gazelle looked ahead and wondered why were we running to a sign? Was Bugga the chain's mascot going to reach out from the billboard and pick them up and whisk them to safety? Well Ben had said this was where they needed to go and she trusted that beautiful chubby ball of fluff more than any of her fans. He had suffered under these tyrants as much as anyone. They still had no idea what happened Ben's love Brian another victim of these DD abductions. These arms of the beast engorging itself on innocent victims.

She didn't need to watch any of these new horror movies they were showing at the cinema as she was living in one. She didn't need anything to artificially raise her adrenaline as she lived that every day now.

Her boys were getting quite tired. They may have massive stamina and endurance built up from years of performance but even they had limits. They had been on foot running at full speed for over ten kilometers swinging, leaping and dodging through city streets trying to lose their pursuers. She looked down and saw she still had her Go bag strapped around her. The sign was coming up but they heard shouts and sounds from behind. They were gaining on them fast.

The air was full of nets, darts, tasers and every other possible type of projectile to end their freedom. They were running out time. No she corrected, they were out of time. An explosion from their left caused them to flinch and swerve sending flying shrapnel raining all around them.

All of sudden a vehicle came from their right out of the blackness heading for them.

Was it a rescue?

No such luck as the black markings of the DD could be seen on the hood. It barreled straight toward them at full speed. The beady eyes of the ram driver and grim expression of loathing on his face a testament to the cruelty of these thugs. She braced for the impact she knew was coming and cringed as the...

She felt a great power from beneath driving her up into the air with impossible strength and she was flying… weightless for an impossible length, frozen in a moment of time staring into those beady ram eyes looking up in shock… as she flew she saw her Zeus in the air next to her flying over the vehicle and then suddenly the ground was coming at them. She felt the massive force slam into her but Ravi rolled as he landed holding her in one arm while holding the other paw extended to take the impact. He rolled shielding her with his shoulder and immediately taking off at full speed without a pause. She saw Zeus had landing on all fours and was sprinting ahead of them running like his ancestors. My what a magnificent sight. He was absolutely gorgeous. The power and grace in that frame was a thing of pure beauty. In any other circumstances she would enjoy this sight but she was a bit preoccupied. Ahead she saw something in the small space under the billboard.

Zeus saw it too and was heading straight for it. Their pursuers seemed to see it as well and began shouting and firing everything they had at them. A small hole about a meter high in the wall! Zeus did not pause and went through on all fours at full speed on his belly. Ravi slid though on his back holding Gazelle on his chest like he was sliding into a base in a pawball game.

 **Wham!** They crashed into orange and fur. They had collided with Zeus. There was no time for apologies as they looked back through hole at their pursuers mere meters from them and then saw nothing as the hole in the wall disappeared. Gazelle looked up to see the tusks of a warthog staring down at her with a grim expression.

The clearly agitated warthog yelled, "That was close. Hurry!"

Ravi and Zeus didn't need prompting and quickly followed the warthog running to a hole in the ground. She saw the warthog and then Zeus disappear. Ravi just blindly jumped depending on his cat reflexes to hopefully keep them from dying. Gazelle felt herself in the air again falling into blackness the lights of the city above disappeared then a splash of water and a thud as Ravi took the full impact with his springlike legs. She looked up to see the warthog sliding the hole above shut with grinding metal sound and a click.

Blackness.

Once again she was in pure blackness but her boys could see apparently as they did not pause running toward some source of light she could not see. All she could hear was a splashing sound of many feet thudding along the surface of tunnel of some kind. They kept running down the tunnels making turn after turn.

The warthog yelled in relief from the darkness, "Here!"

She heard a sliding sound and then the outline of a door opened in the wall and then slid through the partial opening and heard the door slid shut.

She saw they were in a dimly lit room full of old dusty boxes and metal lockers. But only one object in the room had any interest to her. She saw a transport cart with a flat bed back and four wheels. She had never seen such a lovely sight before as the warthog jumped in and turned a key and her boys jumped into the back with her laid across their legs like she was doing one of her sexy intimate songs on top of a large grand piano. And suddenly they were moving… speeding down a corridor to who knows where. But it didn't matter as long as it was far far away from these agents of hate.

As she felt drops of moisture dripping on her as her poor boys panted sounding so exhausted, she realized maybe they were free at least for now. But what now? They were rumors of possible help… She heard that Honey Badger had resurfaced on the sub-net and had a message that something was coming… hang on… not all hope was lost.

Gazelle hoped this was true but she wished it was from a different source as Honey was not exactly a reliable source. But at this point any possible source of hope was better than the utter despair in which the good citizens of Zootopia found themselves.

She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

A dark room was filled with a glow from the radiance of hundreds of screens and monitors. An entire wall of images from all over Zootopia. Little mammals scurrying around doing meaningless things. Meaningless creatures living meaningless lives.

In front of these monitors in circular black chair sat a form staring at the monitors with glaring eyes and a snarl on its mouth.

A door in the room opened in back and a nervous beaver looked inside.

The chair spun to face the beaver.

"Well!" The voice angrily said.

The beaver responded nervously, "We lost her. They went underground and by the time we got equipment to breach the opening they were long gone."

"No matter. She will be no bother any more. I should have arrested her a long time ago." The voice grumbled.

The beaver explained, "The publicity would have been a nightmare arresting her. Her popularity is still sky high."

"What is the fall out from all this **shit** she spouted about us?"

The beaver answered, "Too early to tell. Definitely will hurt as she has a lot of followers and sympathizers."

"Can't be helped. Just keep an eye out for any messages. Have you interrogated the two you captured?"

The beaver reported, "Umm well one is still asleep and the other in still in surgery."

"Well get them talking as soon as you can. I want to know who is helping her. Everything was perfect until this shit. Well we still control everything so what can she do? What is the status on the collars?"

The beaver explained, "We have half of them collared and are scheduled to have the rest done by the end of the week."

"Perfect! The stupid predators attacking us was such a perfect excuse to implement our collar plan."

"I thought your orchestrated that." The beaver exclaimed in surprise.

The form smiles malevolently and cackles.

"I have learned from my time away. It gave me so much time to plot and plan. I met so many great minds on my 'vacation'."

"They had no idea their leader was your agent?" The beaver wondered.

"None whatsoever. Nothing will stand in my way this time."

"Anything else?" The beaver stood ready asking for orders.

"Bring that stooge mayor to me when you have a chance."

The beaver responded instantly, "Will do immediately!"

The door closes and the chair swivels back to face the monitors. It watched the little mammals scurry this way and that.

The form straightens the large glasses on her face and grins.

This time will be different.


	2. You're a Green One Mr. Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a love triangle sub-plot which gets quite crazy soon and then continues to have an impact throughout the whole volume. It also has Nick, Judy, Drew OC and Yax, Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Finnick making special appearances. Get ready for one wild adventure

**Zoodate: 36 P.C.**

After the events following the West Plant operation and the capture of most of the Covenant leaders and agents, Nick and Judy were given a month long paid vacation to recover from their ordeal. It was so good to have her back, however after the picnic at her parents farm, things seemed to have changed a bit. She had remained there fours days longer with the human visiting her family and he had returned with Finnick. It was good catching up with his old friend and they spent quite awhile swapping their crazy stories. He could tell Finnick was jealous of the number of cons Nick had pulled but Nick was jealous he had a partner with him during his. If you couldn't have Judy as your partner her twin sister was the next best thing. It was always more fun working in pairs. Which is why most of his cons were with Finnick. It was also why he loved doing his job with Judy and couldn't wait to get back to being by her side. The previous month trying to do the job without her was absolute misery.

He got excited several days later when Judy called him to let him know she was back in town. She said she had moved out of her old apartment so she was meeting him at his place. The moment he saw her he could tell something was quite different about her. There was just a sense of happiness and satisfaction about her he had never seen. Initially he thought it was just being back in Zootopia but realized she had been back awhile before this and something had happened to her while she had been gone.

Nick: "Out with it Carrots."

Judy: "Out with what?"

Nick: "I've known you for how long now. You don't think I know when something is significantly different about you?"

Judy: _shyly looking down_ "Nick, I am fine, can you please drop it. "

Nick: "That's how you want me to do my detective work eh? Just let the suspects walk free and clear is that it?"

Judy: "It's personal."

Nick: "We're personal."

Judy: "It's just… I'm not ready to talk about it with you."

Nick gets a hurt look on his face. What in the heck is wrong with this long eared ball of fuzz. She never has had a single problem discussing anything with him. Well anything except…

Nick: _realizing_ "It's the human. Carrots what have you gone and done?"

Judy: "Nick, it doesn't change anything with us. Nothing will ever change with us I promise you that."

Nick thinks… Damn it Judy what the hell **have** you done.

Judy: _looking at the new plant in his apartment and sniffing it_ "Oh, I see you did go back and rescue the orange jessamine from the Plant. It really is beautiful and smells so wonderful."

Nick: _annoyed_ "Quit trying to change the subject and answer me."

Nick starts tickling Judy. He knows she can't resist this torture technique. This always works to get her to talk. Judy giggles and tries to escape him but he gets her in a corner and gently pins her tickling her feet. She keeps laughing and says…. "Alright… please… Drew and I are together."

Nick doesn't think he heard her right… what the hell does she mean. He releases her.

Nick: _confused_ "Carrots, what the blazes does that mean?"

Judy: _apprehensively_ "You know, um… like well... affectionately."

Nick: _perplexed_ "Did that transfer thing scramble your brain? Make sense woman!"

Judy: "It took a really long time. I didn't know if it would ever happen. But it did finally."

Nick: "When did this happen?"

Judy: "Like the night after you guys left. About four days ago."

Nick: _pestering_ "Carrots, If you don't make sense I am gonna tie your ears in a knot."

Judy: "Fine, Drew and I… well… I just can't say this out loud. Okay we were naked together."

Nick: _confused_ "Well you said you were when he found you."

Judy: " **Together**. And well like lots of stuff two mammals do together when they are like that and they have strong feelings for each other… **very** strong."

Nick is stunned a second as he took this information in…

Nick: "You and the human… did… no way. Carrots are you putting me on?"

Judy: _annoyed_ "Why do you think that is a joke?"

Nick: _stunned_ "Because… like… how in the hell would that even work?"

Judy: _defensive_ "It works quite well. Everything works quite well. I mean I don't know. I think it does. It seems to… well… I have no idea. It's not like there is any manual for that situation but… but we both seemed quite happy even if it was a bit awkward at first."

Nick: "You're not kidding are you. Well damn. I didn't see that coming. Oh wait yeah thinking back I should have. Damn now it is obvious. Why couldn't I see that? No wonder you defended him when your mind..."

Judy: "When I was in the box. Nick, it doesn't change anything with us I hope you know that. And he really likes you a lot. He still talks about how ingenious you are **all** the time. Like annoyingly so."

Nick: _smiling_ "Oh so you're saying I better watch out or he's gonna put a move on me next?"

Judy: _laughing_ "Nick, stop it!"

Nick: _grinning_ "So he has conquered a bunny and now he is looking for some nice red tail next?"

Judy: _giggling_ "Oh he would he be so uncomfortable if he heard that."

Nick: _teasing_ "These humans from what I have heard seem do like to plant their flag and claim ownership of everything."

Judy: "He is so nice to me. I really didn't know anyone could be that nice. He is so different than every buck or well every male I have met as well."

Nick: _slight concern_ "Carrots how serious is this?"

Judy: "Ummm… well, pretty serious."

Nick: _curious_ "Holding hands serious? A secret kiss under the bridge serious?"

Judy: "Moving in together serious."

Nick: _whistles_ "Well Carrots has gone and gotten a boyfriend. I never thought I would have seen the day."

Judy: _honestly_ "Me either."

It wasn't that he didn't like the human. He just didn't see what she saw in him. Granted he wasn't saved by the human or lived with him every day for so long. It was just these humans were very strange creatures. And the no fur thing. Just too weird. The human did really care about Judy that was for certain so he had that going for him but… was he jealous? Nick thought about that. It was so weird seeing Judy so happy. Happy because of someone else not him. Nick loved Judy so much but he hadn't considered a romantic relationship with her. It just didn't feel right with the work they did and her emotional… her being an emotional basket case. The truth hurt but it was still true. But seeing her having a boyfriend sure did seem to stir some uneasy feelings in him. He had to admit maybe it was jealousy. He just didn't know if it was romantic jealousy or just because someone else had found a way to claim part of her heart that he had enjoyed all to himself for so long.

Well he might at least have some fun with this if he is going to have to get to know this furless person better since there was going to be no avoiding him now.

Nick: "So where is this creature who has corrupted the morals of an innocent bunny?"

Judy: _excited_ "Oh he is over at the new apartment. They were finalizing the place while we were at the farm that is what delayed us several days."

Nick: "Want to head over there? I wouldn't mind seeing your new digs."

Judy: _grabbing his arm excited_ "You really want to go? I was afraid you wouldn't want to see him."

Nick: "Well he must have some Svengali powers. I have to see a guy who can pull a con like that."

Judy: _confused_ "Huh?"

Nick: _slyly_ "I read some of those human books you had on your little pad… the ones with certain topics of interest to me."

Judy: _confused_ "Okay not sure what you mean but let's go."

While they headed downtown, his mind was thinking he now had an opponent worthy of his attention. He hadn't see this coming and he had no idea how he missed it. Looking back in retrospect every clue stood out and screamed it was obvious. The ease at which she had felt around the human. The clinginess, the constant light touches, the furtive glances, the incessant excuses to get him alone, the excuses to hold his pa… hand… that was the right word… all the clues were there among dozens and dozens of others. He was just annoyed that he had been completely blinded. He could only guess that he must not have seen the possibility that Judy could have those feelings for the human or anyone else. Did he only think she could ever have those feelings for himself? Did he think she would just save that part of herself for only him someday? His personal delusion disturbed him greatly as he always liked to be in complete control of his emotions, and if he was hiding such feelings from himself he was potentially out of control.

He absently was paying attention as Judy checked into the security station and barely noticed all the eight… no nine as he thought that bush looked funny… security cameras around the lobby. Then he scarcely glanced at the four part laminate ID with the latest level 3 security strip. The fact there was a unique five digit code given out by the security officer in order to gain a two minute window to the specific apartment floor vaguely registered in his head. As they headed up in the elevator after entering the code, his mind absently noticed the four cameras and emergency panic button. Carrots was talking to him about something but it was not registering in his head as he was thinking of about fourteen things at once. It almost escaped his notice as Judy used a paw scan device and entered a new RFID card into the panel next to the door. His tools were completely useless accessing that lock a hardly perceptible section of his brain told him.

His brain was starting to come back as they entered into the foray and wondered if they had entered the wrong room. The was a meter high divider as you entered the doorway but he was just tall enough to see over it. There was a large sectional sofa with two bends so it slightly curved around a coffee table and a fancy reclining chair with footrest sat next this facing the largest flat screen television he had seen sitting on a counter next to a panoramic two story skyline view of downtown. Ahead of him he saw a formal dining area in another room. The room was broken up by a one and a half meter wall behind the sofa and behind that was a large kitchen with a middle island with overhead vent with lights and grill seamlessly built into the counter. Surrounding this was a large brushed steel refrigerator and numerous cabinets. He noticed it had an electric runner which could be raised so that smaller mammals could step up on it and be moved around. In addition the middle island and all locations were designed with recessed steps for smaller mammals to access higher areas. Next to the kitchen was a rounded glass table for four mammals with auto hydraulic chairs for various heights. Two sets of curved sets led to the second floor to left. One as you entered and one farther into the apartment. The main room was two stories but the area above the kitchen and a home office and an exercise room and a media room looked to be for bedrooms he assumed. In the area past the exercise room there were a shower area and on the wall in a separate room next dining area he could see a recessed hot tub overlooking a view of the city as well as it's own large television and a… is that a… walk in swimming pool? That knocked Nick's brain back to reality.

Nick: _shocked_ "Carrots is that a walk in swimming pool?"

Judy walked him across the apartment over to the room with the hot tub overlooking the city. There was a rectangle in the floor with a slanted descent into the water. Warm water from the touch. You could walk into it and go through a glass panel into a pool that went along the outside of the building. There was a door to the outside as well that exited onto a patio with a grill, table and lawn chairs.

Judy: "You can just step into the pool from the hot tub and just walk out in the main pool through here." Judy pointed to the panel in the wall partially under water.

Nick: "Holy sh… shoot."

Judy: "This is the new apartment complex that was just built so there were a few bugs they were working out over the past couple days."

Judy: "Let me find Drew, he must be upstairs."

Judy took Nick up the stairs and down a short hall and hopped ahead a bit and peeked around a corner. She motioned to Nick to follow.

Judy: "He's in here unpacking."

Nick and Judy walked into a bedroom with a curved wall covered in glass overlooking the city. A huge bed was against the opposite wall with a cherry nightstand on each side with a lamp and clock/digital music box on each. Against the glass wall there was a desk and chair with a computer. Several large leafed plants were placed around the room near the glass wall. Past this there was a large walk in closet and a large bathroom with Jacuzzi tub, a jetted shower system and sink with a mirror. A large furless creature appeared to be hanging up clothes and putting items in drawers in the closet. The creature looks up as they entered.

Drew: _smiling_ "Hi guys, about time you showed up."

Nick wondered how he knew they were coming but then remember Judy had texted something on the way. The human put a large box that said Baby Gap down on the bed and walked over and shook Nick's paw in both of his hands.

Drew: _looking at Judy_ "Glad the security system worked okay right?"

Judy nods her head

Drew: "It had been acting up earlier. I have seen too many sci-fi movies where the new buildings have all kinds of glitches which terrorize the residents. This place is still freaking me out. Take a look at this damn thing, it is going to take forever to figure out everything."

Drew takes a heavy binder out and plops it on the bed. It says Resident Manual – Penthouse Suites.

Drew: "I call this an apartment. I refuse to call this place a suite even though it has a guest room suite down the hall there. For some reason I keep thinking of a Swiss Chalet whenever I think of a suite."

Nick wouldn't call this place a suite. He would call it a palace.

Nick: "How… how can you afford this?"

Drew: "Doesn't cost a single Zoot buck. It is just part of the package with the city. Access to the motor pool, housing, travel and clothing allowance, etc. Look Nick, I know you think I pulled some scam but I just took whatever they gave me. The place is so big it creeps me out."

Judy was rummaging through the large Baby Gap box.

Judy: _excited_ "Oh it came! Finally."

Judy: _explaining to Nick_ "Drew had a catalog and I picked out a whole bunch of items to ship over."

Nick: _to Drew_ "How did you pull that off?"

Judy: _smiling and reciting from memory_ "To further beneficial relations with Zootopian officials."

Nick: _smiling and shaking his head_ "Nice one… gonna have to borrow that sometime."

Drew: _smiling_ "Well she is one. An extra cute one granted… Ow!"

Judy is smiling and punching Drew in the arm.

Drew: _slightly hurt_ "Hey I thought you said I had permission to use that word."

Judy: _smiling and punching him again_ "In **private**."

Drew: _shaking his head_ "Damn all these rules. I can't keep them straight. This is all new to me."

Drew makes a sweeping gesture indicating the whole place and nodding at Judy.

Drew: "Well I guess I should give you the grand tour."

The three wander down the hall to check out the guest suite which was its own smaller apartment complete with a furnished bedroom, office, full bath and even a mini kitchen. They then took a tour of the rest of the abode.

Drew: "I hadn't mentioned this to Judy but I wanted to offer you a place here."

Nick: _surprised_ "What do you mean?"

Judy: _excited and hugging Drew pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek_ "Oh Drew, that is a fabulous idea! Of course, why didn't I think of that!"

Drew: _blushing_ "I mean you can stay in the guest suite. You and Judy can just walk to work. It is just a short walk from here to the ZPD Central office."

Nick is wondering what game this genius mastermind is pulling. He supposed he is trying to appear magnanimous to his new bunny convert. He would just like that lording his position as master of the domain while plowing his bunny partner down the hall. Or well, whatever they did in private. He was still trying to figure that out. The geometry still didn't add up.

Drew: _concern as he reads a mood in Nick_ "Nick, I didn't mean to spring this on you. You can think about it, I just want you to know the offer stands. The city should have offered you something similar for all that you have done for it. You are like family. I owe you so much for bringing this one back from that mental prison. Besides you bring so much life wherever you go. This place is way too big for just me and her. She doesn't take up any room."

Judy smiles and lightly punches him again.

Damn this guy must be the greatest con artist of all time. He actually sounds completely and utterly sincere not a single tell. Nick doesn't know what game he is playing. He is not sure what is the best move to make. Does he want me to move in or is he trying to make me reject it and still be the hero to the charmed cotton tail. He figured he would have to think on this as this guy was so good he was unsure what was the right play.

Nick: _smiling his most disarming smile_ "I greatly appreciate the offer. I'll think on it."

Drew: "Excellent well regardless come have a swim with us."

Nick: _slyly_ "Well I would be glad to but I don't have a suit unless this one doesn't mind me wearing my birthday suit."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "Nick!"

Nick: _teasing Judy_ "I told her I could get her a membership cheap at the Mystic Springs Oasis naturalist club."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "Stop!"

Nick: _grinning_ "Now that she is a woman of the world. She shouldn't have any problems sharing that fuzzy little body of hers with the rest of the world now."

Drew: _shocked_ "Judy, what the hell have you been telling him?"

Judy: _defensive_ "Nothing! I swear."

Nick: _chastising_ "Oh don't be so coy Carrots, she has been telling me how you have made a woman out of her."

Judy: _angrily_ "Nick, I have not!"

Drew: _blushing_ "Nick, I have done no such thing. I mean. Well… oh hell I don't know what I mean… but she is… oh I give up I can't explain this."

Nick thought ah now I see his weak spot. He is defensive of Carrots wholesome reputation. While this is a noble ideal it is something he can definitely exploit to his advantage. So the mighty master does have a weakness. This is all the information he needed. The con game is all about probing to find weakness. Time to let her off the hook.

Nick: _holding his paws up in mock defense_ "I'm kidding Carrots. She told me no such thing Drew. She has always been a good girl. She only said you got close and I just kind of exaggerated all the rest in my head."

Drew: _accepting this nodding_ "She is as sweet and innocent as they get."

Judy: _defensive_ "Hey! I am not that good or innocent."

Nick: "Sure Carrots, sure."

Drew puts his hand up to his mouth between Judy and Nick and whispering to Nick "She is… she really is."

Judy: _punching Drew_ "You realize I can hear you." She points at her super ears.

Drew smiles at her.

Drew: "No Nick, they anticipated the bathing suit thing for guests. There is cabinet down near the shower area in between the pool and exercise room that has suits to fit most all sizes of mammals. They use a material that is very flexible to cover a wide range of each size. Go down and find one and get dressed. We'll meet you down there."

Nick left the two of them to do whatever it is they did and headed downstairs to check out this cabinet the human had mentioned. He found a suit that looked promising and stripped and slipped it on. Nick didn't bother using the restroom. If they wanted a show he was happy to oblige. Nick had a pretty good imagination and he kept wondering what the two of them had actually been up to. He was now thinking the truth lay somewhere in between the two con artists exaggerated descriptions. Unless the anatomy books were wrong he was unsure if the human could make a woman out of her without killing her unless he was somehow smaller than… nope that is not the case as the human filled out his bathing suit quite well.

Drew: "Admiring my bathing suit eh?"

Nick: _stunned for a second_ "Oh yeah, it is pretty flash."

Drew: _curious_ "Flash?"

Nick: "I am trying to make that my new expression for cool, hip, 'rad' I think you humans use, in honor of my friend."

Drew: _understanding_ "Oh right, the sloth. Judy told me about him. I can't get over how you have all sloths working at the DMV."

Nick: _grinning_ "You don't have sloths at yours?"

Drew: _chuckling_ "Oh we do. We certainly do. They are not hairy with long nails like yours, well a few of them do, but they are definitely sloths or about as expedient."

Judy came hopping down the stairs in a suit he hadn't seen before in Zootopia. It was a pink outfit with a pink bottom with a small hole for Carrot's tail and a short sleeve pink shirt with lots of pictures of exotic fruits most of which he had never seen.

[](http://imgur.com/aY3Zx1b)

Judy proudly swirled around for both of her guys to see her new outfit.

Judy: _grinning_ "Baby Gap."

Nick: "Cuu… nice." He corrected himself quickly.

Drew: _feeling the material_ "Nice water resistant design. I wish we could grow some of those fruits here. I am thinking if we travel to some of your more tropical zones we could find some growers willing to grow some of these for import into Zootopia. I have brought some of these in frozen and fresh but it is only for special tastings. It is not practical to try and use the transfer for real import of these. We need local growers and your Dad's farm just doesn't have the climate."

Judy: "It's too bad, I really love the bananas. I love the juice blends with that in them."

Nick recognizes a nice weak spot which he can use as a saber with which to riposte.

Nick: _slyly_ "Baby Gap. Isn't a baby a newborn human?"

Drew: "It is Nick."

Nick: "So miss sunshine here is considered a newborn human?"

Drew: _puzzled_ "I am not sure what you mean."

Nick: "I mean her size. Is she like a newborn to you?"

Drew: _understanding and disgusted_ "Oh no… she is more like the size of a young human child… about a two year old is what we have found fits her right for her height and weight. The Baby Gap goes all the way up to five year old children."

Nick: "Well that is still quite young."

Drew: "Yes, she is very small Nick I know that. But she is as old as I am. I think she is actually older by almost a year. I just see her as more like a human called a little person."

Nick: "A little person?"

Drew: "We have some humans that have a developmental condition which causes them to remain very small. They grow to full adulthood but still remain the size of a young child. Some are as small as Judy. But they can live somewhat normal ordinary human lives. The can even marry and have kids."

Judy: "I saw them on this movie called _The Wizard of Oz_. They called them munchkins. I watched it because it had a human dressed as a lion."

Drew: "That was just a fictional movie of fantasy but those were indeed little people who were actors."

Well this tact was not working. Nick thought guilt-tripping the human into thinking he was having relations with a baby or young child was not working. Well he would just keep at it. He reserved the right to call pedophilia back to the stand at a later time. Nick loved his Jury references. It came with being a cop.

Judy: _remembering_ "Come on guys… let's oh wait. There isn't any chlorine in here is there?"

Drew: _smiling_ "Nope. I checked it uses the latest technology using titanium plates which oxidize and burn off any organic waste using copper and zinc ions. No chemicals at all are used."

Judy: _smiling_ "Yeah! I can hang out here as long as I like!"

Judy dives in and swims through into the main pool area.

Drew: "When was the last time you swam in a pool Nick?"

Nick: "Hmmm I think when Judy and I were chasing some skunks who were scent spraying tourists and we got hit ourselves and dove into nearby aqua duct to try and get the scent off.

Drew: "With your sense of smell I imagine that would be brutal."

Nick: _grinning_ "Not as brutal as Carrots cooking."

Drew: _laughing_ "Guess I will be doing the cooking eh."

Nick: "Well she does know how to use a microwave."

Drew: "I was wondering why she mostly ate raw foods. No cooking involved."

Judy pops her head back inside.

Judy: "What's the hold up guys… get in here."

The two guys join her spending the afternoon splashing around and enjoying the wonderful day. Judy loved it when Drew would pick her up on his hands and tossing her high into the air so she could do a bunch of acrobatic moves. He would go the shallow end and cup his hands low holding both her feet and tossing her way up. After several gentler tries he could toss her up fifteen meters or more into the air until the she accidentally hit the bottom of the floor above and came crashing down into Nick. The partners both became very dazed and the human collected both of them carrying them out of the pool to make sure they didn't drown.

Drew: _very concerned_ "Judy I am so sorry. I didn't think you would go that high. Are you alright?"

Judy: _holding her foot_ "Ohhh… well I have had worse."

Drew is feeling her foot for any possible breakage.

Nick: "No concern for me? The victim of a falling 'shrabbitnel'."

Drew: "That pun was really pushing it."

Nick: "Must be my head coming in contact with a 'bunnybomb'."

Drew: "Okay that wasn't even clever… you really must have a concussion."

Nick: "Well it was a hare raising experience."

Drew: _grinning_ "Okay that is better… maybe you are okay. I think we have all survived and probably a good signal to quit while we are still alive."

While the representatives of the ZPD licked their wounds, the human cooked some Zucchini Ravioli and Falafel Burgers and some Salmon-stuffed Crab Crakes with a sauce with a zing from some wasabi from the human world.

Nick: _conceding_ "These human foods and recipes are damn tasty. Have to give your species credit for that. Carrots you sure you won't try the crab cakes?"

Judy: _making a face_ "Blech!"

Nick: _smiling_ "More for me."

Drew: "Am happy to make more whenever you are here. I am very serious about wanting you here with us permanently. I don't have the energy to keep this one entertained by myself." nodding his head at the bunny busily munching on the ravioli and burgers.

Hmm what is he playing at? This human is really good. He almost has me convinced he is sincere. But what if he really is sincere? Maybe he is not a master con and just has a thing for handsome foxes? Or what if he just likes Judy to be happy having her best friend nearby and even actually likes Nick? No, it can't just be that simple. Judy said he is a terrible liar. Does he have her fooled as well? He doesn't really have any other good sources of second opinions.

Finnick said he is pretty useless as a fighter but he is good at carrying stuff and thinking. His little friend just thought he was motivated to help Judy or anything she loved which explained Tala, himself and Zootopia as a whole. Honey still thought he was involved in the Wooly Linker conspiracy and was hiding all the crucial Linker evidence so she wasn't much help. Clawhauser was in love with him so that was no good. Bogo just thought he was funny looking, but a decent guy for alien. Was Nick the only one seeing his true con or was he thinking too much like Honey lately?

Hmm how about looking at his motivations instead. What does he see in Judy? She is cute and all but there are cute mammals all over and many even cuter. It couldn't be anything carnal as Judy's size and her sexual knowledge made her about as useful as a wet rag to him. She wasn't rich, she had only minor political influence and she only had a decent sense of humor. She was soft, very sweet, clever and brave. She was very loyal to her friends and family. She was very loving and emotional. Something about the emotional. Judy had mentioned that the human was an em-path and was able to read and feed off emotions better than anyone she had heard of. Judy was full of emotion but this did not explain the human liking himself as he was able to turn off his emotions. He would have to think on it further and hope the human would slip up and give his game away in the meantime.

Apparently they were going to watch this thing Judy was excited about called a movie. They hooked a digital device to the television and played some space movie called Star Wars IV – A New Hope.

Nick: "Why are we starting with episode four?"

Drew: "Because episode four, five and six are the classics, they came first."

Nick: "How many are there?"

Drew: "Nine."

Nick: "And why are we not starting with one? Won't I be lost?"

Drew: "Well because one sucks and they originally started with four anyway so you won't be lost."

Nick: "So when do we watch one?"

Drew: "After six."

Nick: "You humans are nuts."

Drew: _laughing_ "Just go with it… think of one, two and three as flashbacks to four, five and six."

Nick: "Three movies of flashbacks?"

Drew: "Well they call them prequels."

Nick: "Are there any foxes in this?"

Drew: "There's a wookie."

Nick: "What the hell is that?"

Drew: "I guess he is kind of like a bear."

Judy: "Hush Nick, it has a 8.7 IMDB and 93 on Rotten Tomatoes so it is gonna be good."

Nick: "What the hell are you talking about Carrots? Why would I want any rotten tomatoes?"

Judy: "It just means it has really high reviews. It is 8.7 out of 10 and 93 of out 100."

Nick: "Why can't we watch a 10/10 and a 100/100?"

Judy: _annoyed_ "Because no one gets that high. There are always those that give it less than perfect so you can never get perfect if you have lots of reviews. Just trust me that is really high."

They turned out the lights. The windows had an auto tinting technology to darken them automatically but it was nighttime so it was not needed. Nick sat in the nice lounge chair with his feet up on the footstool and the human and the bunny cuddled up on the sofa covered in a blanket. The human had made something called popcorn which was really delicious especially with butter and salt. Nick figured he could make a fortune selling this stuff. Maybe he could get some to Finnick for a cut of the action. The movie opened up with weird words flying in space at a weird angle nothing like it is presented on the news. It was very disconcerting so the human rewound it and read it so everyone knew what it said. They watched the movie and he really enjoyed it even though there was only humans, weird creatures and robots in it. It really needed some foxes. It was an exciting adventure in space with princesses and battles and a very evil bad guy called Darth Vader. Well if they ever needed anyone to save a princess they needed a fox. Nick nodded off as the movie credits began to roll.

* * *

Nick finds him in a strange bar with strange creatures playing strange instruments. He and his fellow fox ChewFinnick are speaking to a strange stoned yak trying to hire his ship.

Nick Solo: "Nick Solo. I'm the Captain of the Millennium Fox. Finnie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

Obi-Wan Yax: "Oh heh man… like sure dude if it is fast."

Nick Solo: "Fast! Have you never heard of the Millennium Fox?"

Obi-Wan Yax: "Yo dude… just chill man I'm sure it is fine."

Nick Solo: "Are you in some kind of trouble."

Obi-Wan Yax: "Yeah… being hassled by the man."

Nick Solo: "What's the cargo?"

Obi-Wan Yax: "Myself, the young dude, two tin cans and some premium grade skunk weed."

Nick Solo: "Well it's gonna cost something extra then. Ten thousand in advance."

Drew Skywalker: "Ten thousand… I calculate at that rate we could easily buy an aftermarket ship if I looked at dealer markets in the area."

Nick Solo: "But who's going to fly it, human! You?"

Drew Skywalker: "Of course I could. I have been flying simulations for several years and calculate a high probability of success. When we look at the analytic of..."

* * *

Judy Organa: "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

Drew Skywalker: "But I'm average height for a human. I am here to rescue you from this cage. I have your R2 unit and Obi-Wan Yax."

Judy Organa: "Oni-Wan Yax is here! Where is he?"

Drew Skywalker: "Come on!"

* * *

Darth Bogo: "He is here..."

Moff Bellwether: "Obi-Wan Yax! What makes you think so?"

Darth Bogo: "A tremor in the force..."

* * *

Nick Solo: "Finnie!"

ChewFinnick: "Grrrrr… Motherfuckers! I'm gonna bite their faces off!"

Nick Solo: "Get behind me! Get behind me! We're not getting out that way."

Judy Organa: "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

Nick Solo: _sarcastically_ "Well maybe you'd like to be stuck back in your cage, Your Carrotness."

Drew Skywalker: "Claw-Threepio! Claw-Threepio!"

Claw-Threeio: "O M Goodness… you're actually calling me."

Drew Skywalker: "We're cut off is there any way out of the cell bay?"

Claw-Threeio: "Oh there you are you little dickens. Mmmmm… oh what were you saying Master Drew? Am just having a snack. But seems there is no way out. Ooooooo…. Ummm sorry."

Nick Solo: "I can't hold them off forever! Now what?"

Judy Organa: "This is some rescue. Didn't you guys have a plan?"

Nick Solo: _pointing to Drew_ "He's the brains, sweetheart."

Drew Skywalker: "Well I didn't calculate every possibility..."

Now this was a space adventure once you had foxes in space! A fox that gets the bunny princess too if the trailers for five and six were to be believed. Nick was liking this movie.


	3. Fox Fatale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M+. It has strong sexual suggestion but is not graphic or crude but suggestive as all hell. I told you this stuff starts heating up fast. And we are just getting started.

**Zoodate 37-47 P.C.**

During the next several weeks Nick decided he would run a long con to try and figure out this whole situation with Carrots and this human. Nick had this nice break and it gave him plenty of time to plot out some nice little plans to test in order to discover the truth of this whole situation.

While not committed to the whole moving in idea he compromised and took up temporary residence as a 'trial run' as the humans called it. This gave him the perfect opportunity to act completely normal and then execute his little probes out of nowhere to check for cracks in the story. He couldn't believe that any guy would be so accepting of another male who was a partner and best friend to his mate. The only thing Nick could assume was this human didn't see Nick as a rival for Carrot's affections. He would have to handle the execution quite carefully.

This also gave Nick the perfect opportunity to spend a lot of catch up time alone with Judy as the human was very busy handling constant heated negotiations with the humans. They still had almost three weeks of vacation left and after being separated from her for so long he was making up for lost time. Living with her made this quite easy. He still was not sure why the human would encourage him to live with her while he was gone but he was not going to pass up such an opportunity.

The annoying thing was he had never seen Judy so happy. She was usually an emotional roller coaster but she seemed to be on a permanent elevated high lately. Lord knows she needed this after the suffering she had been through but he didn't have to be pleased about the cause of this happiness. The first week Nick was there Judy spent most of her time sleeping while the human was away. This was fine at first as Nick imagined she needed quite a deal of rest and recovery but after almost a week of this he was getting a bit bored of just swimming, watching television or movies from this human world, working out in the exercise room and reading many of these human books on this tablet device they had which was like a giant phone Drew called an _ipad_. Nick never thought he would be bored by a life of leisure but he lived for excitement and mental challenges. Granted he had more than a years worth of excitement dealing with the whole Covenant thing but he was getting restless. It was time to push some parts of his plan.

The top floor was intentionally separated between his bedroom suite and the master bedroom for the privacy of both parties. It could be removed in the case of parents and children but would require maintenance to come in and manually remove the wall. So he decided enough was enough and he wanted to see if he could get some answers out of a sleepy bunny. Nick had found that you could much more easily get truths out of people not fully conscious. He had just been a bit uncomfortable messing with his partner in her private room but his patience was wearing thin. He climbed up the stairs and headed down the short hallway to her bedroom. He decided to cover himself with a…

Nick: _whispering very softly_ "Carrots, you awake?"

If she had really been fully awake she would have heard that unless she was in the shower or listening to music. Those ears of hers weren't just for decoration.

He didn't hear the shower or anything so he decided to peek around the corner. He didn't see anything at first until he made out a small lump in the sheets on the bed. His partner barely made a dent in this bed. He supposed this thing could handle some smaller large sized mammals although this apartment was designed for smaller to medium large mammals from squirrel size to bear. Rodent sized mammals generally lived in very small housing and couldn't share accommodations with medium to large mammals such as Judy or bigger. Also large to extra large mammals such as giraffes, elephants and hippos required much larger housing and it was very difficult for them to share living quarters with even mammals such as bears or smaller. But the vast majority of mammals could live together in apartments such as this one with the special design modifications provided.

Nick: _whispering_ "Sleeping beauty, you ever gonna wake up?"

The form in the bed rolled over fitfully and turned to face him. He could only make out a couple of large gray ears but then he saw a little pink nose barely peeking over the covers as she lay in a ball. It was nearly afternoon and unless she had been busy all night she had been asleep for at least fourteen hours.

Nick went and sat on the corner of the bed still far from his partner. He then lay down on the bed facing her and staring at her. He felt a bit uncomfortable being in the bed with her as he would never think of making any unwanted advances on her but he was getting bored and also wouldn't mind some honest answers. He scooted a bit closer so he was about a meter from her. Any closer than this and he felt it was crossing a boundary he was not willing to cross.

Nick: _slightly louder_ "Carrots…."

Judy wiggled her nose and rubbed it with her left paw.

Nick: _slightly louder_ "Hey Carrots..."

Judy half opened one eye and then gave a big yawn and stretch. Then she lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Nick: _slyly grinning_ "I am still here Carrots. I know you think you are having a pleasant dream about me and all and don't want to wake up, but it is not a dream."

Judy opens one eye half way.

Judy: _softly, hesitantly and a bit hoarsely_ "Nick? What are you doing in here?"

Nick: _grinning_ "It's the afternoon Carrots, I am bored out of my mind. Were you up all night doing things with the human? Did he exhaust you this much? I thought you bunnies were resilient."

Judy: _sleepily_ "A bit… but no more than usual. We do that every night."

Ah finally getting honest answers. Judy would never answer that question if she was awake.

Nick: "Hmm what the hell **do** you two do?"

Judy: _sleepily_ "I'm not gonna say that..."

Nick: _slyly_ "Ah come on… who am I gonna tell?"

Judy: _sleepily_ "Bah… always bugging me… I don't ask you about that stuff."

Nick: "That's cause you are too embarrassed, I am happy to answer anything. So come on out with it."

Judy: _sleepily_ "Will you leave me alone if I say."

Nick: "Of course."

Judy: _sleepily and kind of mumbling then sighing_ "Well like normal stuff… kissing… cuddling… touching… rubbing… is that enough?"

Nick: "And he doesn't do more than that?"

Judy: _mumbling_ "What are you talking about?"

Nick: "You know… sex..."

Judy: _mumbling_ "It's all sex..."

Nick: "Baby bunny making sex."

Judy: _mumbling_ "He can't make baby bunnies with me..."

Nick: "No… like if he wanted to if he actually could."

Judy: _mumbling_ "No… it would hurt me."

Ah Nick was right. He didn't think so. Well at least this human was not harming his partner. Not that he thought he was with how damn sensitive the guy was if she even stubbed her toe. Damn human freaked out if she even felt any discomfort. He is consistent he will give him that.

Nick: "He's okay with that?"

Judy: _mumbling_ "He is very happy. I'm very happy."

Nick: _slyly_ "Does he excite you in your happy place?"

Judy: _mumbling_ "I thought you said you would leave me alone."

Nick: "Just answer."

Judy: _softly_ "Yes he does, now leave me alone."

Nick would love more. His curiosity was really peaked but he was pushing it far too much as it is…

Nick: "Well come join me in the pool if you ever wake up."

Judy makes a waving motion with her paw and closes her eyes and is asleep instantly.

When she woke up a few hours later she didn't mention it so he assumed she probably thought she had dreamt the whole thing. Looks like it worked perfectly. Damn he was good. He smiled to himself.

Getting any answers out of the human was a whole lot harder. He was embarrassed to even admit he even touched her sexually. He never knew a male mammal with such hangups about sex. The human claimed he never had any luck with relationships. Nick was not so sure as he did seem to know his way around keeping a bunny very happy. Well that could possibly be because she never had a real adult relationship before. She had always been so paranoid being stuck with kids she seemed to be repulsed by anything with an 'outie' down below instead of an 'innie'. Well she should have expanded her horizons outside of male bunnies earlier if she was worried about that.

About a week after the bedroom probe Judy was away for over a week visiting her family in Bunnyburrow and it was just the two guys in the apartment. Strangely the human treated him the same as when Judy was there. Nick had been hoping that he would find any small tell that he was only acting for Judy's sake but unfortunately he didn't see anything to indicate otherwise. Frustratingly enough he seemed even more relaxed and happy to see Nick. Usually he was paying so much attention to the cotton tail he was distracted. With her gone he seemed to relax completely and seemed to want to bond with Nick to a much higher degree.

Well instead of trying to get the human to answer his questions he decided to test how he really felt about Nick. Nick had found if you wanted to know how someone truly feels see how they react to you in their sleep or when they first realize you are there. Just as Judy was very comfortable seeing Nick when almost unconscious he figured he would try the human. He couldn't hide his feelings all the time. The only problem is that he would have to get very close and personal for this. But Nick was not shy about nudity or sexual flirting. He used sexuality and flirting when conning all the time and was not afraid to use it on women or men. Nick had no leanings in the other direction but he was never shy about using it when it was advantageous. He didn't get a single vibe the human had any other leanings in that direction except that he seemed to love Ben for some reason. He had asked Judy about this and she said it only had to do with his empathic senses and nothing sexual. Nick had tried a probe to convince her otherwise but she was not buying that and was fully convinced of this empathic thing. Nick didn't think it was true either but it didn't hurt to try that play.

One evening he found the human asleep on the couch. He decided to try a test and stripped down to some paper thin shorts and a light t-shirt and lay down next to the human. He kept a close eye on him as he moved closer and closer until he was right next to him. He then moved himself into the human so his waist was next to the humans as if the human was spooning him and tried to gently wake him and see what happened. As his fur hit the humans nose he brushed it with his paw… hand... and yawned a bit and seemed to sense Nick next to him. He didn't react in any way except to get a slight smile on his face and gently put his arm around the fox and pull him close snuggling back into a slumber. Nick was very confused by all of this. Did he think he was attracted to him? No he didn't get that sense. He certainly seemed quite comforted by Nick's presence as he didn't get any sense of revulsion. Being a predator Nick had sensed revulsion all his life. This was the opposite. Maybe the human thought of him as something Judy had called a dog. Humans apparently enjoyed living with canines related to foxes and wolves and thought of them as family members. While he respected humans greatly for this gesture he was unsure if the human loved him as this dog thing or genuinely felt love for Nick himself.

Figuring this out was gonna to take a bit more of a complex probe. After going to a restaurant that night they sat on the couch watching a bit of television and then just started discussing their lives. Nick didn't really feel like opening up to the human but he needed to find the connection to get the information he needed and so he had to be completely honest about his past. He knew the human was an empath and could sense false emotions so this required some sacrifice about honesty. The topic of traumatic childhood events came up and he discussed his past and his relationship with his mother when he was eight to nine. The human revealed the truths of his father and how he had been rejected about the same age. Hearing about the truck full of dead animals made Nick nauseous and he thought to himself at least his father was never a serial killer and no wonder this human was so fucked up. Nick moved closer to the human and revealed his past about his torment at the hands of the other Junior Ranger Scouts and began to tear up thinking about being muzzled and rejected seemly for just being a fox… and no other reason. Nick needed genuine strong emotion… anything false would not work. The story had the desired effect as the human moved right next to him and gently rubbed his back and pulled him into an embrace as Nick broke down.

He glanced at the human and saw he had his eyes closed with a somber look gently rubbing him. This was very disconcerting to Nick as he had not expected this reaction. The human truly felt for him there was no way he could fake this reaction. There was not even a flinch. There was nothing but compassion and sorrow in the humans face and body. He could smell only sorrow and genuine love coming from the creature. Those smells could not be faked. The human talked about the event for awhile until he was sure Nick felt better and kept his hand in contact with him until Nick had cheered up a bit.

These last probes had really confused Nick and had made him unsure about everything. Perhaps the human did have genuine feelings about himself. Maybe he sees a kindred spirit and feels so confident in his manipulation he wished to share it with a fellow artist. There was no better feeling like sharing your conquests and exploits with fellow masters of the con. That was one reason why Nick always enjoyed working with a partner and loved to hang out with fellow enthusiasts sharing stories.

Nick decided he would push a truly deep long con over several days called **Night Exposure** and decided to show Drew the night life of Zootopia and all it had to offer some young bachelors. Drew had seemed very excited to join Nick and said they both needed cheering up as it was getting lonely without Judy there. So for the rest of week while Judy was gone the two of them had gone to some clubs and restaurants each night and the human seemed to be quite enthusiastic about acting as Nick's wing-man. He would sure like that, Nick thought, to get him out of the way. Nick wasn't buying this even though the clubs were so full of loveliness. He was on a mission and decided to act as the human's wing-man instead.

Well this appeared to be unnecessary as the human was such an oddity that there was an army of females and even a few males flirting with him outrageously. This continued for several nights at various clubs and restaurants. Nick would decide to leave him alone for a good while and see if he would take any of the offered bait without Nick around. Frustratingly this did not work as the human ignored all the advances and was very happy to talk with them and even dance with a group of them together.

Nick was getting frustrated. He tried this over and over with the same result. On the final night before Judy was due back he took Drew to one of the best private clubs in the entire city and set him up in the common area in order to try overwhelming him to see if any of the young lovelies would wear him down. He left awhile and observed the human for several hours. It was cute how the human had offered to be his wing-man and wanted to find him some company. He asked him if he had any preference… did it need to be a fox… or would any other species work? Nick had grinned saying he was flexible but a vixen would definitely be nice. He already knew there was no vixen worthy of his attention at this club as he had already checked, so this was a fools errand. He figured it would keep the human busy a bit while he worked on other more important tasks. He watched the human off and on for several hours seeing the throngs of mammals pushing their way for his attention and the exhausted look on the humans face. His politeness and patience was wearing him out trying to deal with all the aggressive ladies and a few gents. This gave Nick a truly inspired idea and he went into execution mode.

Nick tried a couple interesting probes and searched the entire club. He knew this particular club was the club to find the best of the best. The place to find the perfect bait for that certain personality with those certain hangups, vulnerabilities and weaknesses. It was a good thing he had learned to be a master in patience as he had been scanning through thousands flowing in and out looking for the exact perfect set of tools when he finally spotted her, actually a pair of hers. He had found a couple of the prettiest bunnies he had ever seen. They made Judy look like a Plain Jane. These were silky lop bunnies with fluffy light brown fur and flopping ears with a cute bow on top of each of their heads in a different color matching their perfect dresses. They appeared to be in their lower twenties. They both had large piercing blue eyes one with a lighter shade and one a deep royal blue. They both were a bit bigger than Judy although they appeared shorter because their ears were flopped on the sides but their heads would have been about half an ear taller head to head with her. They were quite lean and fit and each wore very cute dresses. One powder blue and one white with dark blue slanted stripes. They both made Nick feel quite heterosexual and alive in his pants.

Nick: _disarmingly smiling at the two_ "Hello ladies… Nick Wilde at your service."

Nick gave at slight bow and extended his paw. The ladies extended theirs and he instead took each paw and gently kissed the top of it instead of shaking theirs. Nick was in super charm mode.

The bunnies were shocked at first. This was Zootopia but still it was not common for a fox to approach female bunnies. But they recovered very quickly, and gave very big smiles and even blushed when he kissed their paws.

Petra: _smiling_ "Petra… Petra Lopp"

Ophelia: _smiling_ "Ophelia Lopp. Cousins."

Nick thought perfect!

Petra: "I recognize you from somewhere."

Nick: _humbly diverting their question_ "Oh I have one of those faces."

Petra: "No… like you are famous are you not."

Nick: _grinning_ "Well… famous for loving fun and laughter sure."

Ophelia: "Oh Petra… what does it matter if he is famous or not."

Petra: "Well I would like to tell some of my sisters I met someone famous for a change. All my stories are so boring. They seem to think if you live in the city every day you meet someone famous."

Nick: "Well girls, I may have a solution to your problem. I have someone famous for you to meet. But he is quite shy."

Petra: _softly with bright eyes_ "Oh we would be really gentle. We are not pushy."

Ophelia: _smiling_ "We like shy guys."

Nick is thinking he has found his white whale. Actually two of them and damn if they weren't the two cutest whales in the whole ocean. He loved pulling these human references on people now that he had been watching all these human movies. It gave him so many interesting stories to tell people they had never heard before. Well let's set this little thing up.

Nick: "Well I just so happen to be good friends with the new Human Ambassador. And he would absolutely **love** you two."

Petra: _wide-eyed_ "Oh really. I saw him on Bull's show!"

Ophelia: "He saved the Hopps girl didn't he?"

Nick: "Yep. Thanks the one. Well he couldn't resist your charms for sure but be really really gentle with him. So many ladies have been so pushy and that really scares him."

Petra: "We would be extra sweet Mr. Wilde. I **promise** you."

Ophelia: "Absolutely!"

Nick: _disarmingly grinning_ "Nick, please. Mr. Wilde is my father."

They two bunnies giggle.

Nick: "You guys wait here. I will get you drinks and set up the meeting. Should only take a few minutes."

The girls agreed and he went to find the club owner who owned him a favor.

Nick: "Vlad can you setup a nice table in back up top for the ambassador and some special guests? Just a small intimate one. The one with lounge chairs where you lie back and get relaxed, a private restroom and automatic ordering and delivery.

The club owner Vlad Didel was a middle aged opossum.

Vlad: "Sure Nicky, whatever you need. I really appreciate you helping my son with that problem of his. You want the full VIP I assume. Of course you do."

Nick: "Yep and I don't want him to be disturbed. He has two very special ladies meeting him if you get my drift. Just make sure they get all the refreshments they want."

Vlad: "Oh course... of course. It is an honor to have the ambassador here."

Nick: "Oh and one special favor if you don't mind. Make sure you have security footage on in there. I don't want there to be any incidents if you know what I mean. Certain young ladies making moves on him and then claiming otherwise."

Vlad: "I certainly understand. What has the world come to when these women try to put false stories out for attention. Someone like the ambassador must be careful. I will make sure only you see this."

Nick: "You understand perfectly. Here is something to cover the tab."

Nick tries to hand Vlad three hundred zoot but he refuses.

Vlad: "Your money is no good here Nicky. Just bring him upstairs in a minute. And see Meme at the bar for some drinks for the ladies."

Nick went over to Drew and told him he got him a private table upstairs as he knew he was being a bit overwhelmed down in the lower section. He could tell how appreciative Drew was since he was being hounded non-stop by a mixture of curious mammals and females wishing to try their luck at him. As Drew was escorted upstairs by a bouncer who was helping to extricate him from the flock of visitors downstairs he picked up some new special pink drinks from Meme that the ladies really loved and heading over to collect his prize does.

He escorted the two and headed upstairs. He peeked inside to make sure he had the right room and told the ladies not to mention him as the ambassador would be embarrassed if he thought he needed Nick to find such special visions to keep him company.

Petra: _coyly_ "Of course Nick, I certainly understand. We will find a good excuse."

Nick: _smiling_ "Excellent. He should be very happy to see you. There could be no more perfect companions for him."

Nick watched them enter the room and he silently closed the door. The trap is set. This was a genius play if he didn't say so himself, one of his best ever. These girls were the perfect bait for the human. And cute bunnies can get away with being super sexual and could get any male in trouble before they knew it. Who could say no to these two. He knew he **certainly** couldn't. And these two were the best he had seen in quite some time. Quite a **very** long time.

* * *

Drew was exhausted both mentally and physically. He had no idea being a celebrity was so much work. He had no idea how the ones on the human Earth did it. Drew had been anonymous all his life and to all of a sudden be the center of attention and in demand was flattering at first but was not really his thing. He had never sought attention. He never asked for it. It had just sort of found him.

He supposed it could not be helped as he came to Zootopia right in the center of the biggest media story to ever to hit the city. He was on the huge Covenant media presentation and Bull's show both seen by virtually every resident. He was the only one of a new very strange species living here. He was tied to several other famous people in the middle of entire story. He was a new ambassador to a whole new world responsible for bringing changes to their world and was being covered daily in the news. Add saving nearly a thousand citizens lives and the constant gossip shows covering him and there was just no way to avoid attention.

He had not been out with Judy as she did not appreciate all the crowds and attention. She would get very uncomfortable and that would instantly make him extremely uncomfortable. Also it was important that no gossip media got any impressions from the two of them out together. It was very hard for him to avoid touching her when he felt such strong emotions of discomfort from her in a situation like this. It was torture. So it was a unique experience the past few days going out to restaurants and clubs with Nick. What also helped was Nick seemed to know people and could have things taken care of for them at all the places, but the downside was the people wanting to talk to him constantly could get very oppressive.

He really needed a drink but they didn't have alcohol here. He would have to look into that sometime. He could see the reason. Imagine large drunk animals running around. The number of deaths from smaller animals accidentally getting crushed, sat upon, stepped upon, etc. would be catastrophic. He would have to have it extremely well tested and strictly controlled. He could not afford any bad publicity for any human items introduced into Zootopian society.

He was hoping to help find Nick some companionship because he could sense a loneliness and melancholy in his fox friend. He was hoping living with Judy would cheer him up, but he still had it hanging around him. He didn't figure Nick needed help in the area as he was so charming and handsome. He seemed like he would not need any help but he hadn't seemed to find anyone for some reason. Maybe he was just very picky. If he had Nick's equivalent looks and charms on the human world he would imagine having to beat off gorgeous women wherever he went. Ah to have that strife. He imagined Ryan Gosling, Chris Hemsworth, Ryan Reynolds and Tom Cruise must have such a struggle keeping track of all the stunning women pursing them their entire lives. Ah to have such problems.

Well he was about at his last rope as he had been trying to be so polite to all the people wanting to meet him. Being an ambassador and a solo representative of an entire species was a lot of pressure. He had to be extra nice to everyone and he hated to be phony. But it was nearly impossible to be genuine and be so very careful about every thing you said and every action you took. And Nick had wandered off and abandoned him most of the night. Not that he blamed him as Nick was not one for attention either. He would have probably done the same thing in a reverse situation. He enjoyed the brief few times he could just dance with a group of them. But sometimes many would try and dominate the conversation or force themselves over others when dancing. He disliked this immensely but he could not demonstrate this displeasure. When Nick finally came back and offered him an escape it was like he was seconds from drowning and a lifeline was proffered.

He was given his own intimate private room that was partially lit and the music from downstairs was just enough to barely hear and enjoy. The room actually had curved chairs that reclined so you could be fully relaxed and talk to others on either side of you. It even had it's own restroom so you never had to leave the room. He would have loved to have a room like this to take Judy to as it was very private and very conducive to romance and intimacy. The time downstairs with the constant crowds had exhausted his body and completely drained all his emotional energy and the negative energy from the aggression and frustration had taken its toll. How he longed from something like being among Judy's siblings and all their joyous happy exuberant unrestrained emotions. He was just relaxing on the chair enjoying a wonderful cocktail of Outback Island theme which seemed to have very relaxing properties when he heard some slight rustling and the door close and two smalls forms stood in front of him.

These were two of the most adorable bunnies he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of bunnies. They were each a bit taller than Judy by about half a rabbit ear but their ears flopped down on each side of their head so they appeared shorter. When Judy was sad, depressed or frustrated her ears would droop behind her but theirs were permanently flopped to each side. They were very fluffy, a lot more so than Judy with beautiful silky light brown, tannish fur and large blue eyes. Their beautiful cute dresses, matching bows on their heads and the shy way they were holding their paws in front of themselves gently rocking back and forth made your heart melt. They didn't say anything so he figured he would break the ice.

Drew: _hesitantly_ "Um, hi ladies. How may I help you?"

Petra: _smiling shyly_ "Hi, I am Petra and this is my cousin Ophelia."

Ophelia very cutely gave a hesitant smile cocking her head and waving her paw tentatively.

Petra: "We really wanted to meet you and were told by the owner that you might like some company that wasn't so…

Ophelia: _coyly_ "...aggressive."

Drew hesitated for a brief second not sure what to say.

Petra: _apologetically_ "We didn't mean to bother you. I wouldn't have come here myself if my cousin hadn't talked me into it. We were kind of afraid to meet you. Being you are such an important and well known person."

Ophelia: _coyly_ "We know you are so busy with all your adoring fans but we are just so appreciative of all you have done for us. You are a hero. We understand if you want to be left alone."

The two girls pause for a couple seconds and then looked down despondently and started turning toward the door. You would have had to be the most jaded asshole prick in the whole world to let these two walk out the door without saying anything. Being the exact opposite of that as well as an empath nearly made Drew jump up and drag the two girls to him. They made him feel so many things at once it was overwhelming.

Drew: _slightly frantic_ "Girls. I mean Petra… Ophelia… please don't go. I apologize for not responding sooner I was just a bit shocked seeing you. I have to say you two are truly a breath of fresh air. I am just a bit exhausted from everything. Please come sit here."

He indicated the chairs on either side of him. Since these were the only other places to sit in the room he didn't have many choices.

Drew: "Did you need any more refreshments?"

Petra: _smiling_ "We could use some more of those pink things. They are amazing!"

Drew: _smiling_ "Excellent, let me order you some."

He selected the pictures of the drinks on the buttons on the table so they he would have them automatically ordered. The girls sat down on either side shyly sitting on the edge of each seat rocking their legs a bit holding their paws clasped in front of themselves and looking down.

Drew: "Please relax, you seem so tense. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I won't bite. My friend Finnick says my teeth are useless for hurting anyone."

He smiles and shows them his teeth.

The two girls giggle.

He convinces them to lie back and relax. So that they could lie on their entire sides on the elevated pad so their whole bodies were tilted to match his torso and their heads were roughly even with his.

Wow, he thought, this is a thousand times better than being downstairs mobbed by crowds of aggressive mammals pushing each other. He could actually be himself for a change.

A bell rang and a light came on. He pushed the light above the chairs and the drinks slid out. He picked them up and handed one to each of the girls and sat back down enjoyed his Outback Sunrise. Man this is the life. He started to close his eyes and then realized he still had company.

Drew: "Where are you two from?"

Petra: _shyly grinning_ "Well certainly not as exotic a place as you. But we both live in Zootopia now but were originally from Westville."

Ophelia: "Not all bunnies are from Bunnyburrow you know."

Drew: "I did not presume such. How is Westville different than Bunnyburrow? I have heard of it but don't know much about it."

Petra: "It is a bit more cosmopolitan. Nothing close to Zootopia but there it is not so homogeneous as Bunnyburrow in that there are more equal numbers of different species."

Drew thought of how wonderful these two visions of stunning delightfulness were compared to virtually every female he had met in well… since he had come to Zootopia. Their ease, charm, warmth and so many other descriptors were causing so many emotions in him they had blended into a soup of attraction that was overwhelming. Before he knew it he was talking to them as if they were old friends and discussing pretty much anything and everything they wished to know. They had asked about Judy and he told them they were very close still and how he knew so many rabbits in Bunnyburrow. He actually even knew several they did.

He did not mention anything about his relation or living with Judy as this was very private and only a **very** select few even knew he had a relationship with Judy. All he needed was a bunch of gossip columnists chasing Judy around while she tried to do her job asking about their relationship. He tried to keep their relationship as top secret as the whole dimensional transfer project was on Earth. The downside of this is every female and some male mammals on Zootopia figured he was fair game. The other downside in this situation was that the two bunnies he was currently with figured he was fair game as well and that Judy was completely out of the picture. They also figured he especially liked rabbits now since he knew so many of them and knew so much about them. They were not wrong as the two of them were an irresistible force for him. They were like the perfect combination of beauty, intelligence, charm, wisdom, cuteness, shyness, and the list went on and on. Drew was in real trouble and he did not know it. He thought he was just the luckiest guy in the world to have these two find their way to his doorstep.

Luck had nothing to do with it. An expert con fox had orchestrated the whole thing and was putting Drew to the ultimate test. Unfortunately Drew was failing as he was only human. The additional fact that he was very inexperienced with woman had pretty much doomed him as he was dealing with experts. A further dilemma was that he didn't understand and was completely unaware of the fact that while Judy was very genuine, nonmanipulative and sexually repressed, female bunnies especially of this age, were experts at the art of seduction as they had been doing it for over a decade. They used their looks and apparent innocence to hook in very specific targets they were interested in. Nick knew this quite well but Drew was clueless as all the other female bunnies he was familiar with were Judy, Tala and her relatives, all of which knew to leave all their paws off him. You might wonder how Drew's empathy failed him, but realize these bunnies truly believed all the emotions they were exuding, and their feelings toward their target would appear to be completely genuine. His empathy was a blessing and a curse and in this case had left him as vulnerable and exposed as he had ever been in his life. The accumulated negative energy and exhaustion of the past three hours had made him desperate for any positive feelings at all and two cute sweet innocent bunnies were like an all you can eat smorgasbord to a starving man. But these two were anything but sweet and innocent. The two bunnies were the equivalent of con artists on par with or even exceeding Nick but with respect to allurement.

Before he knew it Drew was on his side facing both bunnies with one hugging him gently rubbing his chest while he played with the other's ears. Their innocent sexuality was intoxicating. He became quite aroused and the one hugging his chest definitely noticed this was the case and she began softly rubbing his arousal. The other began caressing his face and lightly kissing him. Before he knew it Ophelia had unzipped his pants and pulled the pants and briefs down below his knees as Petra simultaneously expertly maneuvered him to lean up and forward to continue kissing her. The two worked in perfect concert. The one started gently licking him below while the other held his face in her paws and rubbed his neck and chin while making out with him. The aphrodisiacal pleasure and sexuality in the air was overpowering. Ophelia licked him from the base to the tip and Petra had found his hand and had put it under her skirt rubbing her underside. She then guided his fingers down inside her panties and to her very damp burrow. He was completely helpless to their charms as they had pushed every button to perfection. The concert continued with Ophelia taking some ice from the drink and gently rubbing it up his arousal while gently flicking the tip with her tongue. Petra inserted his finger down the rabbit hole and she began slowly grinding her hips against it in time with the music. In the back of his mind somewhere far far back it was asking where the heck these visions of innocence learned such things but his mind was so preoccupied with the pleasure from all three of them together he was utterly adrift in another world altogether. Then Ophelia took his other hand and guided it down under her dress and copied her cousins plan while still continuing her project, but adding the additional element of moving the top of his arousal into her mouth and using a crisscross with her tongue strategically in the front while gently tugging on the top with her mouth and rubbing the lower with her paws and ice. Petra continued kissing him flicking her tongue around his mouth rubbing the edge of his ears with her paws. The complicated ballet continued as the two cousins increased the rapid pace of their hips in order to catch up with the surging storm building between them. The senses from every part of his body and the two exquisite illustrations of perfection surrounding him conducting a master class in pleasure, were driving him to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

The two adorable temptresses knew exactly what they could and couldn't handle controlling every aspect of their subject slowing him down just enough so they could catch up. Ophelia applied just the very slightest pain to him with her claws while continuing her masterpiece in pleasure and Petra pulled his ears just slightly enough with a very gentle scrape with a claw on his neck to delay him just enough for all three to arrive at the ideal spot at the exact right time. Petra gently bit and sucked on his lip while Ophelia rapidly moved her tongue and mouth and both bunnies pushed extra deep with Drew assisting speeding the process until all three howled in unison and unleashed waves after waves of hot tingling bliss shaking and tingling for several minutes until all three collapsed in a heap with the human holding the two bunnies in his arms like a drowning man holding two life preservers. He sensed instantly he was pressing a bit too hard and relaxed enough for all three to lay panting and completely drained.

The two cousins sensed the waves of pleasure running through their objective and just snuggled next to him and enjoyed the quiet ride of bliss and solitude after the tempest that had just occurred. After about five minutes the two charmers began to caress his butt and chest. The human was lost in a sea of contentment never known. The back of his mind kept yelling at him to escape and running screaming from the room but it had been yelling that from the moment the two artists of passion sat down. The emotions and pleasure still hung like vapor in the room. Once it appeared their ambition had begun to recover his rigidity Ophelia and Petra removed their undergarments rubbing them on their human ambition's face so the silkiness and smell would intoxicate him. Ophelia and Petra faced each other holding paws Ophelia rubbing on top of his soaring staff while Petra sat upon his features leaning forward and moving her posterior and pink pleasure down on his nose and mouth. The rocking melody continued in earnest yearning for an encore performance worthy of a sequel with the two bunnies acting as perfect counterparts to his cadenza. They were virtuosos writing the symphony of the ages. The flawless performance was followed by two additional encores of increasing creativity and complexity.

As Nick watched this concert in the control booth later he marveled at the humans ability to keep up with these two masters of the craft. He supposed the human must have a great deal of repressed time in his past. But figured this definitely helped make up for a good chunk of that. He now saw that his opponent was indeed susceptible to pleasures of the flesh like any normal male. He had just had to find the exact perfect pairing, weaken him completely and setup the most flawless scenario. Very few males could have resisted their affections even if they didn't have **vulnerabilities** to their resume of charms. From what he knew of this particular human these two ticked off every check in his list and more. He stood no chance at all. He resisted thousands of attempts from others but once Nick found his frailty he gave into it with wild abandon until he was a pile of jelly. A bit of him did feel guilty. Well a lot of him actually. The human had been nothing but overly kind to him from the moment he met him. But in war for the affections of his best friend the rules of gentlemanly engagement did not apply.

He imagined he could sell this little video on the underground circuit of Zootopia for a fortune. Unfortunately it was quite obvious who the one participant was since he was the only one of his kind and the chances of it leading back to him were nearly certain. So this would instead buy him full custody of his Carrots. She would be a free agent very soon.

* * *

Drew woke from a stupor holding something silky and furry to his face. He opened his eyes and realized what he had in his face and froze. He recognized exactly what he was looking at but also recognized immediately it was not Judy's. There was a dress draped around his head that was supposed to cover this cute little window of pinkness if it had its complete ensemble. He looked down and saw two large floppy ears and a cute bow followed by a long silky haired bunny still wearing a dress but nothing else as the nothing else part below the dress was lying on top of his nakedness. His mind thought back to what led up to this and his memory starting coming back in horror but mixed with memories of such ecstasy it was like a dream but not a dream. He had not drunken a drop of alcohol or taken any drugs that he knew of. However the emotions he had been exposed to were stronger than any drug he could have taken and he was completely helpless under their control.

He figured this was going to be quite awkward but in comparison to the conversation with Judy it would be the easiest thing he had done in his entire life. There was no hiding this from her he knew this. He couldn't even hide it if he took the last muffin. He was certainly not ever going to hide this from her. The thought of hurting her made him nauseous but the thought of keeping this from her made him even sicker. It was a no win situation and he deserved any punishment she dished out. He was the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends and she deserved a million times greater. Maybe he could move into Nick's place while she decided what to do. He just had no idea how this happened or was even possible. He thought he was completely immune to anything like this happening at he had seen thousands of females in Zootopia as well as many hundreds of female bunnies in particular without the remotest feeling of any temptation. He remembered the two bunnies coming in and irresistibly being drawn to calling them to him like he was on Ecstasy/MDMA. Their scent and the feelings in his body were like he was drugged out of his mind yet he remembered everything in exacting detail. He would have thought he completely corrupted these sweet innocent bunnies except that he was unfamiliar with over half the things they did and probably a whole lot more things he didn't even notice. And the two of them working together like they were one being was mind blowing. He couldn't explain this and thought possibly his mind had hallucinated this trying to make excuses for failing to protect him and preventing this. He kind of wished he could just melt and become part of the furniture.

As if by a magic signal the two came awake as well yawning and stretching but with easy smiles on their faces. They demurely removed their private areas from his face and waist and gently touched him turning over and rubbing their paws on him giving him a gentle hug.

The urge to jump up and run screaming naked down the hall was irresistible but he had his part to play. Out in public he always had to be part actor keeping a public persona. He could not let them know he was upset in any way. To awaken to this scenario and having to play this part would be the hardest acting in his life. Fortunately he had practice playing parts when working undercover and he became someone else to complete the performance.

He gently kissed each of the two ladies on their lips and casually rubbed their ears. They both smiled with such satisfaction closing their eyes and hugging him. The emotions surrounding him were potent and rising within him. He was walking a fine tight rope playing the part but suppressing the swirling emotions. This whole scenario was a case where his empathic abilities made him so vulnerable and completely helpless. He longed to give into the emotions with wild abandon and take the two and repeat the entire process. The strength of will to continue took every fiber of his being to control these senses.

Gently keeping his hands on the two he raised himself off the panel and began a search for his pants and underwear which somehow made an escape through the entire process. The two held his arms as he looked and giggled a bit when he located them under the table and vainly attempted to look refined putting them back on. He found the girls panties under him and vaguely remember them caressing his face with them. The thought almost made him rigid again and he rapidly pushed it into a far corner and handed each to one of the girls. The bunnies giggled as they tossed the pairs to each other. Apparently he had chosen the wrong ones. Hey, he had a fifty fifty shot. It is not like this was a normal occurrence in his life. It was the exact opposite. Maybe for some this was a normal night but for him it wasn't even something he even imagined as a possibility in his wildest dream.

He wished these two were not so cute and soft. It was making this performance like walking up the stairs with large backpacks of lead on his shoulders. He got up off the couch and offered a hand to help each lady hop off the couch. Their ensembles were complete and they were fully dressed. Each pressed their dresses down with their paws to get any wrinkles out of them. He noticed the dresses were made of a material that helped to make this a very easy task and before you knew it there was no sign they had ever been disturbed.

Drew: _smiling_ "You two have turned such a tiresome evening into a magical experience."

Petra: _smiling bashfully looking down holding her paws locked together in front of her_ "We were just so honored to have met you and gotten to talk with you. You are the most interesting person we have met."

Ophelia: _bashfully_ "We would be so grateful if you would keep our contact information if you ever were bored and just needed some friendly faces or company."

Drew: _smiling_ "Of course an excellent idea."

They took out their phones and exchanged information.

He looked at his phone and realized they had been in the room for nearly four hours and it was late. It had felt like just a short time.

Drew: "Oh my I didn't realize how late it has gotten. Did you need a ride anywhere? I could not have you walking unescorted at this time of night. I could not bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Drew didn't have to act that line he definitely felt this.

Petra: _surprised_ "I didn't realize the time as well. We could hopefully get a cab."

Drew: _magnanimously_ "Nonsense let me request a ride from the motor pool."

He used an app to request a private vehicle to meet them at the club and the information of the passengers. He escorted the two ladies downstairs to the front of club where private vehicles picked up passengers. The club was one of the most high class in the city and even at this time there were many limos and valets picking up passengers and dropping off cars. The limo arrived and Drew opened the door and helped the bunnies into the car and confirmed the driver had the information he needed to get them home properly and thanked them again for a lovely evening and waved goodbye.

As soon as they were out of sight he turned back toward the club with a painful look like as if he had been punched in the gut and leaned over holding his knees to keep himself upright. Man he was in a mess. He had never even considered this to be a scenario he had to worry about. It had been so hard to even think of having any sort of romantic relationship with Judy for so long and took ever ounce of strength to overcome the concept of being with another species. How had he found his way into this mayhem? He no conceivable idea. Well he needed to find Nick and get out of here. Nick… damn what was he going to tell him? Well he certainly wasn't going to say anything until he talked to Judy first that was sure. Judy was his soul mate. She was the love of his life. And he jeopardized everything for… he just had no idea how it happened. He saw thousands of female Zootopians all the time without a single temptation. He thought he was completely immune. It wasn't as if he and Judy were married or even had made any commitment to be exclusive but they didn't need to. It was unspoken. Their bond was stronger than any marriage or contract. And he had never been happier with their relationship. It just made no sense. He still couldn't understand how it happened. His only explanation was that his emotions and empathy had betrayed him drugging him as if he was on a potent cocktail of pharmaceuticals dreamt up by a mad scientist.

Drugs… why had he not considered this. The human world had the greatest number of pharmaceuticals to offer the Zootopians. There were so many complications with these but there were also so many life saving critical ones. This would require a great deal of careful consideration and research to find which ones to introduce. He laughed to himself. Here he was his life and relationship in shambles and he was still thinking of work. Well it was better thinking of this than the alternative things running through his brain.

He went back inside and looked for Nick. He found the club owner instead. A slick looking opposum named Vlad who told him Nick had gotten tired and did not want to disturb him and had already gone home. He thanked Vlad for the information and for a wonderful evening and the greatest hospitality and promised he would be back. He wouldn't ever be back unless it was with Judy he told himself. The likelihood of that occurring is quite infinitesimal. He just hoped he could stay in her life in any way. He would have walked home but was too tired so he called the motor pool and waited for the car.

Back in the apartment a fox was sleeping as soundly as ever with a flash drive in his paw under his pillow like it was an offering to the tooth fairy. He had won. His patience had paid off just as he knew it would. He still had some work to do but the tide had finally turned in his favor. He hated to leave this lovely domicile as he had gotten a bit spoiled, but he would never trade his relationship with his long eared partner for all the palaces in the world.


	4. Hopps on the Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no you didn't! My favorite Judy chapter ever written by far. She's been the damsel in distress for too damn long. She has come here to chew bubble gum and kick ass and she's all out of gum! I genuflect to you Miss… excuse me... Officer Hopps.

**Zoodate 47 P.C.**

A glass shattered against the wall breaking into a thousand tiny crystals of melted sand. Crash! Another glass followed the first missing his head my a couple centimeters. They were coming fast and more accurately now. Glass littered the floor like landmines littered the border between North and South Korea. Drew slid across the floor in socks hoping to avoid slicing his feet into bloody pulps. Crash! A glass grazed his head leaving three trails of blood. The angry rabbit was getting much better with her throws. The phrase throws like a girl was taking on a whole new meaning. They would have to make a new phrase about throwing like a bunny where it meant becoming more and more deadly. Drew was using a counter as a barricade but the glasses were ricocheting around him raining glass and pain in his scalp, back and arms. He made a run toward the living room and a glass caught him in the side of the face and he dove for cover under the coffee table. His hands were sliced into shreds as glass littered the path before him.

She did not take the news very well. This went without saying as she had gained access to a drawer of knives and forks and she was throwing them like a skilled assassin. As he ran for the cover behind a sofa three knives sailed at him landing embedded into the couch and wall. She was coming around the side and she was fast. There was no way to outrun an angry bunny. The best you could do was try to find cover. The only problem is if you are as large as human you take up a lot of surface area. Ouch! A fork embedded itself into his thigh. He ripped it out and ducked two knives. He was regretting buying the extra sets. The extra preparation for invited guests may end up costing his life. He thought of a brilliant idea and made a mad dash for the hot tub and entry into the pool. He stumbled toward the pool getting hit by one knife in his lower buttocks and another catching his foot. He stumbled and collapsed on the floor and began crawling toward the water entry.

He saw the shadow of a gray form flying through the air and rolled just fast enough to avoid the feet but she executed a cartwheel and slammed a knife into his hand embedding it into the floor shattering the handle. He screamed in agony as she leapt and landed on his neck holding a knife high in the air plunging it down toward his exposed neck. He attempted to roll and the knife instead embedded itself in his shoulder. He was raining blood and pain from dozens of cuts and holes now. She cartwheeled away and leaped into the air grabbing three of the knives out of the wall pushing off from the top flying in the air and rolling as she hit the floor immediately coming up throwing the first. He pulled the hand with the knife in it out of the floor and rolled to the side but slipped on all the blood as his legs slid out from under him. This was actually fortunate as the second knife would have hit his body had he not collapsed, but the grim rabbit had other ideas and sent the third toward his crumbled body on the floor. He unflinchingly put up his arm out of the reflex and a knife embedded into his forearm for his effort. He crawled as fast as he could towards the water but she was faster. He saw a shadow in the air and moved to roll but she was not aiming for him. She instead aimed for wall behind him and instantly vaulted off the wall directly into his helpless form holding a knife in each paw. He felt the crunch of bone and severing of sinew. He had made it to the water sliding down the ramp but the loss of blood had weakened him to the point of near unconsciousness. The gray form hung to him her paws still holding the knives. The grimace on her face had turned to a malevolent grin as she admired her handiwork. As he slid under the water she released her grip and watched the stuffed pig fill the pool with red.

* * *

Drew woke in a cold sweat. This was the third such nightmare he had woken to since coming home from the club. They were progressively getting worse and worse. He checked his phone and realized Judy had texted him she was on her way and would be home in thirty minutes. Sleep was only an exercise in futility now so he woke up showering and cleaning himself up before the final execution. He now knew the feeling of a prisoner on death row. He was a dead human walking. He had not seen Nick since he had been escorted to the VIP room the previous night. He might as well try to get a bit to eat and drink. He might be going hungry for awhile. He might also need energy to avoid dying.

He absently ate some cereal and juice. He was indecisive whether he wants Judy to arrive and to get this over or whether he wishes she would never arrive. A corrupt part of him hopes she would suffer amnesia just briefly but this part is quickly crushed as he could never wish any ill will on his love. Whether she still loves him remains to be seen but he loves her more than ever. He only wished that he could absorb all her hurt into himself like a sponge. He dreamed of covering her in armor and protecting her with a shield capable of deflecting any harms physical or emotional.

He hears the door open and he slowly stands up. He stares at the door and only sees the tops of some gray ears and some bags being dragged into apartment and the click of the door closing. The ears peek around a corner and he sees a giant grin and suddenly a gray form is bounding across the floor like it was shot from a giant slingshot and hurls itself right for him. The form leaps into the air and lands in his arms hugging him with all its might smiling the most satisfied smile he could imagine. All of this tears at his heart and he has to fight his emotions to not break down completely at the thought of doing anything to dampen that unrestrained joy. But he would not ruin her welcome. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this. He hugged her gently back and asked her controlling himself.

Drew: "How was your trip? How was the family?"

Judy looked at him a bit strangely sensing his hesitancy and mood. She knew him well enough to know something was very wrong.

Judy: _concerned_ "Umm... everything was good. The family were all great and all wishing you were there. They understood you had to work but they missed you. What's wrong?"

There it was. What was wrong indeed? To other scum boyfriends, to the assorted cheaters and scoundrels nothing was wrong. He was none of those so a lot was wrong.

Drew: _somberly_ "I will tell you in a few minutes. Did you get anything to eat or drink on the way home?"

Judy: _hesitantly_ "Umm yes I stopped by Gideon's new diner on the way out of town. Next time we are there we have to go. He seems to have collected all the best recipes around and has the best collection of home cooking you ever tasted in a restaurant. Just have to make sure to save room for desert, a lot of desert."

Drew: _bleakly_ "I promise if we are there together again we definitely will try it out."

The careful way he phrased that last statement made Judy apprehensive.

Judy: _worried_ "I can sense something is really bothering you and I am getting a bit freaked out."

Drew: _solemnly_ "Come let's go into the bedroom and let me get this over with. First I am going to help bring in your luggage."

Drew collects her luggage and helps carry it into the bedroom and helps her unpack. He makes sure everything is put away and everything in the room is as he wanted it. He had removed everything breakable he could find and even left some soft clothes and things she could throw on the bed. He had seen these scenes in the movies but never thought he would ever have one himself, and had no idea how this was going to go.

Drew looked and felt absolutely miserable.

Drew: _somber_ "First off I would have wanted to do this downstairs but I didn't really want to take the chance of Nick overhearing. I really did not want to do this in the bedroom but I have no alternative. Please sit on the bed and I will pace. "

Judy gets a lump in her throat and a sick feeling in her stomach. It is like he is breaking up with me. How can he be breaking up? What did I do wrong? My sisters told me of conversations that went like this. But it did not make sense. Everything had been going perfectly. She knew she didn't have much of any experience with adult relationships but she couldn't think of a single warning sign. She thought he was completely over the darn concept of being with a different species by now, that can't be it… or could it?

Drew: _somberly_ "I am not sure how to do this as it is the first time I have ever had to do anything like this in my life and I never thought I would ever have to do it. Please understand I have no idea how this works but I will just do it."

Drew: "Before I say anything else, I want you to know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, and you mean more to me than anything I can imagine. I would be happy living as a peasant in a shack on a small field only growing carrots if it meant I could spend my life with you."

Judy thought that this is not how breakup speeches go. Not even close. This sounded more like a marriage proposal. But the most melancholy one ever. Breakup speeches are more of the "It's not you… It's me" pattern.

Drew: "That said I also vowed to myself to not cause you sorrow or pain. I realize this is impossible as life and relationships all go through this, but I vowed to try to avoid it at all costs. But I also realize that to keep anything from you is a greater crime and disservice to you than any pain it will cause."

"I would also like to emphasize that I have loved everything about our relationship and could not ask for a better girlfriend or mate or wife or whatever. I am completely satisfied emotionally, spiritually and sexually. It doesn't make any sense I realize but it is how I feel. Nothing makes sense I keep telling myself over and over. Anyway I am rambling. I just wanted to state this up front. You can record it with your carrot pen if you want me to try and repeat it."

Judy looks a bit shell-shocked and shakes her head.

Drew: "Also I want you to know I support any decision you make. I just hope you consider my words to you, but am willing to accept any consequences. I will only tell you the truth as I know it. I will not try and justify my actions except to express what I was feeling and how I tried to make sense of everything."

He then began to tell her the story of the entire evening to the best of his knowledge. How he and Nick had gone to many clubs and restaurants while she was gone simply because he had not gotten a chance to do any of that while she was there. Also because of the need to keep their relationship low key so it was a unique opportunity.

He then told her of the fancy club they had gone to and the entire night of dealing with a progressive throng of mammals and females pushing themselves on him.

Judy: "Where was Nick?"

Drew: "I was hoping to find someone to keep him company. I wanted to be his wing-man. I could sense his loneliness and melancholy and wanted to help. But he seemed to have disappeared and I didn't see him until much later."

Judy: "Hmmm. Go on."

He then told her of being completely physically and mentally exhausted and Nick coming later and offering him a special VIP booth upstairs. He told her how appreciative he was.

He then mentioning lying down and relaxing and then finding the two does in the room.

Judy was getting a very bad feeling about this. She had heard about pairs like this and the lops were some of the most notorious. They gave good female bunnies a bad name stealing boyfriends, husbands and anything they wanted. Lop bunnies were especially good at manipulating certain men especially ones like Drew and they practiced their skills from even before they were teenagers. Her sisters had lost many boyfriends to lops. But she couldn't believe they would target Drew out of the blue. She had a really bad feeling she knew where this was heading and why Drew was acting this strangely. But there was a whole lot nagging her about everything. Her cop brain had kicked in and she wanted to interrogate the suspect.

Judy: _sternly_ "Please hand me a pad and pen."

Drew was very thrown by Judy's behavior. He had expected a lot of different emotions. He expected anger, crying, sobbing and everything in between. He had expected violence and the breaking of things. He had even expected the possibility of being hospitalized and had an emergency call waiting on speed dial. What he hadn't expected was impassivity. He was quite sure Judy knew where this was heading as she was as sharp as they came, but to get this emotion threw him completely off. Maybe she wants the pad and pen to throw at me and stab me with he thought.

Judy: "And Nick just left again."

Drew: "Um yes. I never saw him again."

Judy: "And the lops said the owner had told them to go see you specially?"

Drew: "Yes Judy that is what they said."

Judy: "No mention of Nick?"

Drew: "No."

Judy: "And they specifically acted how… fine detail please."

Judy was freaking him out. She sound like a cop. He had never seen the cop Judy interrogate anyone before as he stayed out of the cop part of her life except to talk about her day and help on any cases he could. He had really not expected this, but he imagined the next part was going to change a lot.

He was not wrong but she still didn't react like he was expecting.

He began to explain his conversation with the two of them.

Judy: _a spark of fire in her eye_ "And you told them about me?"

Drew: "I told them as much as I could as they asked about you. I told them that we were still close and saw each other often. I couldn't tell them any more as if anyone wrong knew about us you would have gossip reporters chasing you around and you couldn't do your job or have any peace. I couldn't act like I was attached or I would bring suspicion on you."

Judy: "Um hmm. Go on."

He then proceeded to tell her in detail what happened. He told her of the mix of emotions and how he lost all sense. He described how his emotions and empathic ability completely betrayed him causing his whole system to go haywire and as if he was drugged. He described every detail even down to finally getting a car for them and getting their information.

There was fire in her and a deep undercurrent of emotion but it was incredibly controlled. He had never seen Judy control even a fraction of so many emotions before and it was disconcerting. But he sensed an anger he hadn't seen… since she wanted to murder the monster. He began to sweat and feel frightened. This was the Judy capable of murder. The cold analytical Judy turning off her emotions so she could exact terrible retribution. He couldn't sense the emotion directed specifically at himself but…

Judy: "Please give me the information for these lops."

Drew's stomach dropped and he felt nauseous.

Drew: _desperate_ "Judy please don't hurt them. They didn't know about you. It was not their fault. They only thought they were helping me. It was all **my fault** not theirs."

Judy: _angrily glaring_ " **Phone!** "

Drew begrudgingly handed her his phone and she began copying down information. She also examined some pictures he had snapped of them. Nothing perverse of course, just some pictures they had taken earlier when they were talking and playing around. They were adorable, smiling and fully clothed in these photos.

Judy: "This is the clubs owners info in here as well?"

Drew: "Yes Judy."

Drew: _concerned_ "You are not going to do anything to the girls? It was not their fault."

Judy: _seething_ "Oh those girls deserve something... but not death… but definitely something..."

For the first time in his life he could not read Judy's exact emotions. Unfortunately this was the one time in his entire life he desperately **needed** to understand her every emotion. There was seething hot rage. He could sense this flowing around her like tentacles of red hot molten lava, but he was unsure where that rage was directed and that scared him to death. He was horrified that she was going to do unspeakable things to the two lovely ladies whose only crime was being adorable and trying to cheer up a lonely human. They just didn't know he wasn't actually lonely, but he must have appeared to be quite lonely entertaining hordes of visitors. The other thing he worried about was her reaction to the club owner or the club. The owner had been nothing but overly nice to him. He had been a nicer host than anywhere he had ever been. He had treated him almost like royalty. For her to do anything to those three people made him violently ill. She should direct all her rage toward himself. The only other person she had mentioned was Nick. The fox had taken pity on him and wanted him to have a good time. He had taken him out on the town for several nights enjoying clubs and restaurants and a vivid nightlife he only imagined the rich and famous enjoyed. Sure Nick had left him alone at the club, but Nick wasn't one to crave the spotlight and he understood that completely. He was only trying to show Drew a good time. Judy couldn't be angry at him for doing that could she?

Then there was the disappointment. She definitely had that emotion and he couldn't blame her. He was severely disappointed with himself. But again the emotion wasn't directed solely at him confusingly. He hoped she was not disappointed with herself. She had done nothing wrong. She was completely blameless and the thought of her beating herself up over any of this brought tears to his eyes. There was sadness there as well but it was just a general blanket not the deep sadness he expected. There was regret, hopelessness, grief, fear and the most devastating of all broken trust. But again all these emotions swirled around her but bewildered him as he had no idea where exactly they were all being placed. None of this made any sense.

He wanted to run to her and hug her and comfort her. He wanted to remove all these dark thoughts hanging over her like a shroud. But he knew he couldn't and it was pure torture. She was very quiet with a frown on her face and he could see she was deep in thought. Perhaps she was thinking of a punishment. He couldn't think of one harsh enough besides death and torture. He only hoped he could remain close enough to her to eventually try to repair this and somehow make amends. He didn't know if it was possible but he wanted to at least make the attempt.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

Drew: _tentatively_ "Judy?"

She turned to him giving him the one look and emotion he had never expected. Not in his wildest dreams. She looked at him with **pity**. The cold wave he felt from that look shocked him to his core. His befuddlement had finally reached a zenith. He stood frozen in shock with his jaw hanging open for a moment and then closing it. He waited for her to say something looking as sorrowful as he felt.

She walked over to the edge of the bed and reached out and gently touched him petting his face like you would a dog or young child while she talked to him.

Judy: _tenderly_ "Stay in here awhile. I have some things I need to take care of first."

Drew: _extremely confused_ "But… what… why?"

Judy: _taking a deep breath and sighing_ "Just don't talk to anyone. Read a book. Work on the computer. Just stay here until I come back."

Drew made to open his mouth again to ask another question but she placed her paw over it.

Judy: _considering_ "Just think of it as part of your punishment. Understand?"

Drew nodded and took this as a good sign that at least she was starting a punishment. He also took it as a good sign she had mentioned coming back. The thought of her leaving was his greatest fear. He was happy to find somewhere else to stay for however long she needed. He just did not want her to leave their place. He sat on the bed in the warm spot she had left smelling her scent in the air. How much he loved that scent and the warmth of her body. His mind was so muddled right now. This had not gone the way he had expected. He had run through at least a hundred scenarios and the reality was not even close to one of them. He sat in stunned silence thinking but finding no answers.

* * *

Judy had a pretty good idea what happened but she needed more than circumstantial evidence. She needed an airtight case to bring to the court. She would play the prosecutor, the judge and the jury. But she needed to fill in some information first. She called ahead and made sure the person she needed was at the club and went there directly to interview the suspect. She first went upstairs to check out this room Drew described and confirmed his description in detail. She was then escorted into the office of a middle aged well dressed opossum. He offered her a seat and she took it and both sat in the office staring at each other.

Vlad: "Miss Hopps… how may I help you?"

Judy: _smiling but stern_ " **Officer** Hopps."

Vlad: "Of course… Officer… could you please tell me what this is concerning."

Judy: "I am here on behalf of a guest of yours… a good friend of mine… that was here last night."

Vlad: _curious_ "Nick or the Ambassador?"

Judy: "To some degree both. I wanted to know who was responsible for setting the Ambassador up in the common area where he would be swarmed with visitors without any help."

Vlad: "I was told he wanted to be with the public. I was told he needed to be among all the Zootopians so he could provide maximum exposure to public relations and experience all the questions and issues of the people. A truly noble gesture indeed. Such is never done by public figures here. He is truly a mammal of the people."

Judy: "And who told you to do this, the ambassador himself?"

Vlad: "Oh no I barely spoke with him. His representative Nick arranged everything for him."

Judy: "For the record you are referring to the fox Nick Wilde correct?"

Vlad: "Of course."

Judy: _nodding_ "I see. Did the ambassador seem to have any reservations about this arrangement?"

Vlad: "Well, he did seem a bit hesitant, but was very thankful he was given a table and well treated. "

Judy: "Did you offer him a more private table?"

Vlad: "Not until much later."

Judy: "I meant initially, was any more private option offered to him?"

Vlad: "No as I said his representative had selected the accommodations. He is your partner is he not. Shouldn't you be asking him these questions?"

Judy: "Sir, I only want to get all the facts straight so I know everything is consistent for my report. I can not have any opinions of other witnesses biasing my conclusions whether they be law enforcement officers or not. Each will be verified independently for the review board."

She was being honest she just neglected to say the report and review board was for her own tribunal.

Vlad: _nervously_ "Did anything happen? Did something happen to the ambassador? Did those girls do..."

Judy: _putting her paw up calmly_ "Sir, we will get to that. Please just answer all the questions truthfully and you will be fine."

Judy: "Was any help offered the ambassador to deal with the unruly crowds?"

Vlad: "Umm I had assumed Nick would have informed us if any help was needed."

Judy: "So the answer is no."

Vlad shook his head affirmative.

Judy: "Approximately how long was the ambassador downstairs before being moved to more private quarters?"

Vlad: "I would estimate around three hours."

Judy: "And how many mammals do you think he had visit him during this time?"

Vlad: "I really wasn't counting. I supposed I could view the security video."

Judy raised her eyebrow at this.

Judy: "I see, it is not necessary at this time. Please just give me an estimate from what you observed."

Vlad: "Well probably a hundred at least maybe one hundred and fifty or more."

Judy: "Did you not think this was an unusually large number for one mammal to handle by himself."

Vlad: "He is a very unusual mammal."

Judy: "Did he seem to be enjoying himself."

Vlad: "Initially I thought so but he did seem quite exhausted as the night wore on."

Judy: "And you didn't try to help him?"

Vlad: "Again as I said your partner… I mean Nick… Nick Wilde didn't seem to think it was necessary."

Judy: "I see. And did this Nick Wilde request that accommodations be changed at any time?"

Vlad: "Um yes… he requested that he be given a VIP room in the very back."

Judy: "And was there anything special about this room?"

Vlad: "Yes. These were special rooms for guests who wished to have intimate encounters."

Judy: "And this type of room was specifically requested by this Nick?"

Vlad: "Yes."

Judy: "And was a reason given for this special room?"

Vlad: _sweating a bit_ "Um… he said he had some special ladies for the Ambassador to meet and to make sure he was not disturbed."

Judy: "And you performed this exactly as he requested?"

Vlad: "Of course."

Judy: "How was this paid for?"

Vlad: "I owed Nicky… I mean Nick Wilde for helping my son out of a jam."

Judy: "So no money exchanged hands."

Vlad: "No of course not. I would have provided these services for someone such as the Ambassador free of charge anyway. It is always good having celebrities in my club. I would provide such services to yourself as well Miss… I mean Officer Hopps."

Judy: "I see. Were there any additional requests."

Vlad: "Ummm."

The opossum was silent for awhile.

Judy: "I sense you are reticent to divulge this information but I remind you that the protection of the Ambassador is dependent on a full review."

Vlad: "Well it was requested that security be turned on. But this was for the safety of the Ambassador only."

Judy: "And who requested this?"

Vlad: "Nicky… Nick Wilde."

Judy: "Is this unusual?"

Vlad: "Yes. It is only used if requested by certain parties sensitive to any potential misunderstandings. We never review such recordings. They are the private property of the guests."

Judy: "Was the Ambassador informed of the recording?"

Vlad: "I would assume Nicky told him."

Judy: "Did you specifically inform the Ambassador?"

Vlad: "No."

Judy: "And where is the recording now?"

Vlad: "I believe Nick reviewed it."

Judy: "And what was done with the recording?"

Vlad: "I would assume Nick reviewed it and took it."

Judy: "To what purpose?"

Vlad: "Umm he said to make sure that the two ladies did not claim to have been taken advantage of in the future. This is the purpose of the recordings to prevent any false claims."

Judy: "Were the young ladies informed they were being recorded?"

Vlad: "No. That would have the responsibility of the guest."

Judy: "Do you have any record of the recording here?"

Vlad: "Only a log entry that shows it was recorded and what time and length of the recording. We keep no copy of any recording. If we did so it would ruin our reputation for discretion. Only authorized personnel for the guest are allowed access to this information. No one else ever accesses this."

Judy: "Did you know the two ladies in question?"

Vlad: "I had seen them on occasion. They had special passes as they were very good for business."

Judy: "In what way."

Vlad: "Umm it is important for a club to have the most attractive clientele possible. Those two appealed to a wide demographic."

Judy: "Have these two been to a private VIP room before?"

Vlad: "Not to my knowledge."

Judy: "Do you believe they left happy and in good condition?"

Vlad: "I do not know I would have to review the security footage."

Judy: "Could you show me?"

Vlad: "Oh course Officer Hopps."

Vlad showed the bunnies leaving after four hours and in very good condition. She watched Drew getting them a car and laughing with them and casually touching them. She got quite angry seeing how relaxed and at ease with them he was. Everything fit exactly with his story though and the reason for acting this way. She did notice something after they left in the car.

Judy: "Could you zoom in on the Ambassador after they left."

Vlad: "Of course."

Judy: "Please play the video from this point."

She saw what she wanted to see. Drew looked sick and devastated. He had put his hands on his knees for awhile and seemed lost in thought. He finally walked back inside.

Judy: "When did Nick Wilde leave."

Vlad: "He left immediately after stopping the recording and reviewing it."

Judy: "How do you know this?"

Vlad: "He thanked me and said he needed to leave early and for me to make sure the Ambassador got home safely."

Judy: "So he left roughly an hour before the Ambassador exited."

Vlad: "Yes around that time. The Ambassador got an official car and he left shortly after I informed him Nicky had left."

Judy: "Is there anything you would like to add to the report?"

Vlad: "Just that everything seemed just fine. The Ambassador and girls seemed to be perfectly happy. Well more than perfectly. Nothing seemed to amiss. I am not sure what happened. The Ambassador thanked me for my hospitality and seemed to be fine when he left. Could you please tell me what this is about?"

Judy: "It is just a security review. I just wanted to review the events of the evening to make sure we can improve the well-being of the Ambassador in the future."

Vlad: "I apologize that we did not intervene on his behalf in the main club earlier. If I had thought he was in discomfort I would have taken steps immediately."

Judy: "Of course. I am sure you would. I just want to make sure he is properly handled in the future."

Vlad: "Please tell Nicky hi for me and have him contact me if he needs anything again."

Judy: "I certainly will."

She thought you have done more than enough Vlad Didel even if you didn't realize it.

She had one more task to accomplish in her report. She did not relish this and would have to keep her professional Officer Hopps persona in complete control for this. She made her call.

Petra: "Petra Lopp here. Who is this?"

Judy: "Officer Judy Hopps."

Petra: "No way.. **The** Judy Hopps?"

Judy: "Yes."

Petra: "Did Ophelia put you up to this?"

Judy: "Did you check your caller id?"

Petra: "I thought it was a joke."

Judy: "It is **not** a joke Miss Lopp."

Petra: "This is such a small world. I just met your friend last night."

Judy: "Which friend?"

Petra "The human… the Ambassador."

Judy: "I see. Did everything go fine with him."

Petra: "Oh yes. He was nicest mammal I had ever met. And he was famous. I thought all celebrities would be such snobs but he was the exact opposite. I was hoping to see him again soon. Did Drew mention us?"

Judy was seething clenching her one paw in one hand and trying to keep herself under control and ignoring the question.

Judy: "Did you meet a fox named Nick Wilde?"

Petra: "Oh yes. Nick. He was so charming. He introduced us to the Drew… the Ambassador. How do you know him?"

Judy: _ignoring her question_ "How did you meet him?"

Petra: "Oh he found us and introduced himself. We had mentioned we were wanting to meet someone famous and he told us about the ambassador."

Judy: "What exactly did he tell you?"

Petra: "Oh that he was very shy and to be very gentle with him."

Judy: "He said the ambassador was looking for company?"

Petra: "Nick said not to tell him as not to embarrass him that he had Nick finding companionship for him."

Judy: "And the owner did not tell you to meet Dre… the Ambassador."

Petra: "Oh we made that up. I am sorry… we didn't want to get Nick in trouble and embarrass the Ambassador. Once we got to know Drew he was so sweet. You were so lucky to be able to spend so much time with him. How do you know Nick?"

Judy: "We work together."

Petra: "Oh wait… he's your **partner** right? I **KNEW** he was famous. He helped stop all those evil Covenant right. Darn I knew it. He was so humble. I gotta tell Ophelia."

Judy: "Oh he is something all right..."

Petra: "Oh, you sound mad. I hope he is not in trouble. He is so charming."

Judy: "Oh he is that. Well I got the information needed. Thank you for your assistance."

Petra: "Oh one thing I meant to ask you.

Judy: "What?"

Petra: "Were you ever tempted to get to know Drew better? You know… in an intimate way."

Judy was having trouble controlling herself.

Judy: "No why?"

Petra: "Oh nothing. Just that you missed out. Could you let him know to call me or Ophelia anytime? We would love to see him again."

Judy hung up the phone and screamed into the air clenching her phone and paws at her sides.

A couple of nearby groundhogs who were cleaning the floor looked up with startled looks.

Judy glared at them and they quickly looked down and went back to their cleaning.

* * *

Judy walked back into the apartment and decided she needed to play the role of her life to finish the final piece of the puzzle. Fortunately Nick was not an empath or he would be able to sense her seething displeasure. However Nick was an excellent read of people and an excellent read of Judy so she would have to use some half truths to convince him of the next part.

She went up to his room and knocked on his outer door. The guest suite had its own special entry but Nick generally left it open all the time. However she wished to speak to him in the open apartment not where he was comfortable. Nick came to the door with a grin. He looked to be in quite a good mood.

Nick: _grinning_ "Carrots! When did you get back?"

Judy: "A couple hours ago."

Nick: _concern_ "Whats wrong?"

Judy: "A few things. Could you come out and talk to me?"

Nick: _concerned_ "Of course. Tell me what's wrong."

As they walked into living room Judy casually got a fruit and vege blend from the refrigerator and got a blueberry drink for Nick.

As they sat down on the sofa she said…

Judy: "Nick did you and Drew go out to a bunch of night clubs while I was gone?"

Nick: "Oh yeah Drew hadn't been to many since he was here. He said you never liked them so he hadn't been to any so I thought it was a perfect opportunity to check them out."

Judy: "Did you go to one last night?"

Nick: "Ah yes what about it. I left early."

Judy: "It is just Drew is acting weird and I thought you may know something about."

Nick: "I may… what did he tell you?"

Judy: "He said he was busy entertaining lots of mammals mainly females all night."

Nick: "That is true… he was a regular politician schmoozing them all."

Judy: "Did he do anything with them?"

Nick: "Not that I saw. Why do you ask?"

Judy: "I just had this feeling he was not telling me everything."

Nick: "What did he tell you?"

Judy: "Oh he said he met many but that they all meant nothing to him."

Nick: "He didn't say anything else?"

Judy: "He said he met some bunnies later that had lots of questions about me but not to worry. Nothing happened."

Nick: "He said that?"

Judy: "He said they couldn't hold a candle to me. And I was much cut… prettier."

Nick: "Ah…."

Nick paced around the room with a grim look on his face.

Judy: _questioning_ "Nick, what is wrong?"

Nick: "I just don't want to be the one to tell you this."

Judy: _concerned_ "Tell me what?"

Nick: "You have been so happy lately. But I just didn't want to be the one to disrupt that happiness."

Judy: _concerned_ "Please tell me Nick, I want to know."

Nick: _sighs_ "I am just afraid your boyfriend is not the person you think he is."

Judy: "What do you mean?"

Nick: "A friend of mine at the club saw something he thought I should see and gave it to me with discretion. It is the only copy."

Judy: "What is it?"

Nick: "There was a video of Drew with those bunnies but he was doing a lot more than just talking with them."

Judy: _shocked_ "What?"

Nick: "I couldn't believe it myself. But the evidence was there. I was debating whether to show you hoping he would admit what happened to you. But I can't keep this from you. You deserve to know the truth."

Judy: "What video?"

Nick: "You don't want to see it, take my word."

Judy: _pleading_ "I can handle it. I want to know the truth."

Nick: "I warn you it is going to upset you greatly."

Judy: _sorrowfully_ "I am already upset."

Nick put the flash drive of the video into the large television and began to play it. He left Judy alone to watch it and watched her reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Judy watched the video with sorrowful eyes but inside her head she was seething about the girls. How amazing they were at acting the perfect amount of shy and coy. They pushed cuteness and adorableness to a level she had never seen. They were the perfect storm of femininity, personality and sexuality to seduce Drew. He had no chance against these two. Especially not with the three exhausting hours of constant hell he had just gone through downstairs at the club and his empathic vulnerability.

It was very difficult to watch the part once the foreplay was over. Actually it was excruciating. The two girls were so fluid and sensual. The lops didn't have the reputation they did for nothing. No wonder her sisters stood no chance of holding their boyfriends if the other lops were even a fraction as talented as this tag team. She did get a master class is sexual education watching this, it was just the object of their education that was driving her mad.

She fast forwarded through the breaks in the action and was a bit disturbed by the stamina of all three. She supposed Drew had sensed when she had enough and stopped but these two seemed to never end their creative sexual escapades. He seemed helpless but to go along with all of it. She had seen that face on him before. It was an empathic bliss that he had described as being like on the heroine she had seen in a movie. He had said it was one of the most addictive drugs on the human Earth and the feeling so strong it was nearly impossible to resist. Apparently he was high for almost four hours straight with some rests in between.

Drew had described everything in detail. He had forgotten a bit here and there but that was understandable. In his state of mind he probability didn't even know half of what was actually going on. The advanced moves of the two girls were almost mind blowing. She hadn't even heard of most of the things they did and they made them look so smooth and easy. She did notice they did not have him penetrate either of them with his… male part. They did about everything else conceivable but humans were quite large in this area compared to other male mammals of similar size. Add the fact the two girls were much smaller in size and this was completely understandable. These two were all about pleasure and did not wish to harm themselves. This did not seem to slow their methods of pleasure both for themselves or him though.

She watched every minute of the video until it cut off after they had been asleep in each others arms and paws for a long while. She sat stoically wondering how to handle the next part.

Finally she decided shock was the best method. She took the flash drive put it in a secret pocket inside her new outfit and zipped it up.

Judy: _sadly_ "Nick could you please come here."

Nick: "Of course Carrots."

Judy put her head down and grabbed him around his waist sobbing.

Nick hugged her back and patted her head.

Judy: _sobbing_ "Why do you hate me?"

Nick: "It's okay Carrots I am so sorry… I… What?"

Judy held on to him tightly as he tried to pull away.

Judy: "Do you hate to see me happy for some reason?"

Nick: "Carrots what are you talking about. I just thought you wanted to know the truth."

Judy: "Which truth is that?"

Nick: "The truth that the human is a cheater. He is a liar and manipulator."

Judy: _seething_ "Oh there is a manipulator here. But he is not a human."

Nick: _shocked_ "What?"

Judy pulled away from him and had a livid expression on her face.

Judy: _accusingly_ "You set him up."

Nick: _stunned_ "What? What did he tell you?"

Judy: "He told me you were wonderful to him. He told me you showed him an amazing time and that he was so appreciative of all you had done for him. He told me you were a true friend."

Nick: _confused_ "Huh?"

Judy: "He has no idea what you have done to him. He has no clue you set the entire thing up."

Nick: "What do you mean?"

Judy: "You made one big mistake."

Nick: "Which was?"

Judy: "You assumed he was a liar and manipulator. You assumed he did not really love me but was using me. You assumed he was conning me. You assumed **wrong**."

Nick: "He was conning you. He didn't tell you anything."

Judy: "He told me **everything**. He told me every single tiny detail. He admitted every single caress and fondle… everything no matter how tiny he could remember. He took full responsibility."

Nick: _confused_ "Why… why would he do that… what is he playing at?"

Judy: _**yelling**_ "He is not playing at **anything**!"

Nick: "Couldn't be. Why would he invite me to live with you?"

Judy: _**yelling**_ "Because he likes you and thinks it would make me **happy**!"

Nick: _shocked and shaking his head_ "Carrots, that... it just can't be that **simple**."

Judy: "He is not a Svengali. Yes I looked that up. He did not con me and hypnotize me. I wanted to be with him as much as he wanted me."

Nick: "Why would he invite a rival to live with him?"

Judy: _confused_ "Rival, what do you mean?"

Nick: "I mean… for your affections."

Judy: _confused_ "Nick now you're not making sense."

Nick: "I mean. Look he cheated on you. Not only that but with **two bunnies**. Why are you on **my** case?"

Judy: _angrily pointing a finger at him and yelling_ " **Because you orchestrated the entire thing!** You set him up the **entire** weekend. You worked non-stop to put him into this position."

Nick: "How do you **know** that?"

Judy: _angrily_ "Because he told me everything. He didn't know what you did but I could fill in the gaps. I did the legwork. I grilled your club owner. I talked to the lops. I know **every** detail."

Nick: _shocked_ "Whaaa?"

Judy: _fuming mad_ "What I just don't understand is why you hate me. Why do you hate for me to be happy? Why do you hate Drew? What did we ever do to **deserve** this?"

Nick dropped his jaw and stepped away from her. He looked down and didn't know what to say for once in his life. After a long pause he finally said.

Nick: "Carrots I don't hate you. **I love you**. I don't hate the human."

Judy: _storming with anger_ "Then **WHY?** "

Nick: "I wanted you all to myself."

Judy: _startled_ "What?"

Nick: "You were so happy. He made you so happy. I didn't make you happy."

Judy: "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

Nick: "Because I didn't exactly **know** how I felt Carrots."

Judy: "So you just didn't want to see me happy unless it was **you** making me happy. That is the most selfish thing I think I have ever heard."

Nick: "If the human had been in my position he would have done the same thing."

Judy was **hopping** mad! She yelled and pointed at Nick.

Judy: _furiously_ _screaming_ " **NO!** That's just it Nick. He would have done the **opposite**. In fact he **did** the opposite. He would sacrifice his comfort, his self satisfaction, his pleasure, his entire being to make me happy. He invited you here just because he thought it would make me happy. He bent over backwards to try and become friends with you because he thought it would make me happy. He spends all his free time trying to think of just little things to try and make me happy. He always tries to come up with ways to surprise me and bring me joy constantly. He didn't go to clubs and out in public because it made me uncomfortable and he didn't want to risk reporters chasing me around. That alone was a major reason that this whole thing even occurred because he was looking out for my well-being and couldn't tell the lops the truth and had to act unattached. I know it sounds twisted but it is the truth!"

Nick: "I… Carrots… he **cheated** on you."

Judy: "It would be like putting a starving Clawhauser in charge of a room full of the best donuts in Zootopia and telling him not to eat any because they are for the Chief's party."

Judy: "To borrow a human example it would be like putting a recently recovering heroine addict in a room full of top grade liquid heroine and needles and expecting him not to get high. I watched a movie called Requiem for a Dream… it wasn't what I thought it was about."

Nick: "But..."

Judy: "Do you love me?"

Nick: "Carrots, you know I do."

Judy: "But you don't want me to be happy."

Nick: "I can make you happy."

Judy: "Are you **in** love with me?"

Nick: _hesitant_ "I…. I know how you mean… I just don't know."

Judy: "It was never an issue before. We we fine. I come back from the human world and all this comes out of nowhere."

Nick: "I guess seeing the human make you happy just confused me. It made me jealous."

Judy: "I would think you would be happy for me instead if you really loved me."

Nick: "I just always thought…"

Judy: "Thought what?"

Nick: "It was just you and me against the world."

Judy: "You didn't think I deserved someone to love me in another way?"

Nick: "I thought I was enough."

Judy: "That is pretty narcissistic of you."

Nick: _grinning_ "That's just me baby. Love it or leave it."

Judy: _irritated_ "At this point I am leaning toward the latter. And what is this fascination with my sexual life. Don't think I didn't remember that stunt you pulled before I left. Getting me to talk when I was half asleep."

Nick: _innocently_ "I was just curious is all."

Judy: _disgusted_ "Blah! You were just wanting to know if he was satisfying me like it was some contest. Like you were having a pissing contest with Drew except he had no idea he was even in one."

Nick: _defensively_ "Well regardless he failed you and gave in to those two."

Judy: _angrily_ "Given the same scenario with the weakened state begging for a friendly gentle face after three hours of hell… and given the talent of those two… I daresay my dad and my brothers-in-law would have given in to those two as well."

Nick: _shocked_ "Judy!"

Judy: "I am serious! You set him up so much he had no chance. You might as well have tied him up and forced them down on him personally."

Judy: "I have made my decision. I am not going to tell him what you did. I want you to apologize to him and to treat him as a friend. I don't want there to be any bad blood between you that is why I am not telling him the truth. You will never do anything against him again or I will… you **risk our friendship** is all I am saying. Do you understand?"

Nick: _begging_ "Carrots..."

Judy: _vehemently_ "Do you **understand**!"

Nick: _despondently_ "Yes Carrots I understand."

Judy: "Stay here while I get Drew."

Judy knew she could not let Drew know that the two lops were masters of seduction or even that they were not sweet and innocent. If he knew this he might blame the nightclub owner he thought sent them to him and confront him and discover the truth.

Judy went up to the room and found Drew reading on the bed. He nervously looked up. She saw he looked pretty much like a nervous wreck.

Drew: _nervously_ "Judy. You're back."

Judy: _curiously_ "That was in question?"

Drew: _sighs as if in relief_ "I'm just happy you are back."

Judy: "I just had to look into some things."

Drew: _apprehensively_ "Is everyone okay.

Judy: "Why wouldn't they be?"

Drew: "No bunnies or opossums have been harmed?"

Judy: "They are all intact as far as I know."

Drew: _relieved_ "Whew! Nick is okay?"

Judy: "You only think of everyone else, is that it?"

Drew: "Well I am still alive and fine so far so I didn't need to ask about myself."

Judy: "Well I have made my decision."

Drew: _gulps_ "I am ready I suppose."

Judy: "Come join me in the living room."

Drew walked hesitantly after Judy and found Nick waiting on the sofa. He was unsure why Nick was there. He just hoped his friend had not taken any of the heat for his mistake. Judy motioned for him to sit down next to Nick.

Judy: "Drew I have filled Nick in on part of what occurred in the VIP room."

Drew looked extremely embarrassed and very uncomfortable not wanting to meet Nick's gaze.

Judy: "And Nick has admitted to being negligent in taking care of you while you were there knowing such possible temptations were there. He left you overwhelmed downstairs and completely vulnerable upstairs. You are both at fault for what occurred."

Drew and Nick glanced at each other guiltily.

Judy: _nodding her head toward the coach_ "It is my decision that you should leave."

Drew: _resigned_ "I understand Judy."

Judy: " **Not you**."

Drew: _stunned_ "What?"

Judy: _sternly_ "My decision is that Nick needs to leave tonight. That you two need to be separated until Drew and my relationship is on rock solid ground and then I will consider the possibility of having Nick back. Nick may come over but **only** when I am around. You two will not go any places together where such an event could happen again without my explicit permission. Is there any question?"

Judy had considered punishing Drew by moving out temporarily, but quickly realized that really had no upside  but instead  several  potentially tremendous downside s . Separating Nick from Drew would punish Drew since she knew how much he l ov ed the fox’s company  as well as preventing anything like this from happening again. Besides, the human would punish himself with guilt far worse than anything she could  possibly  do  whether she remained here or not .  S he worried her friend may do something to hurt himself if she left him alone. He was so upset by what happened and didn’t understand how it  even  happened  in the first place .  To leave him  so  confused and alone would be beyond cruel.  Also  as an empath  with that much pain and depression,  he may  m ake some  desperate  dangerous choices in order to try and  counter those massive ly depressed thoughts. One of the reasons this whole thing happened was Drew didn’t understand that just because something looked cute and friendly in the Zootopia, didn’t mean it was. Regardless of what happened, Drew was her friend and had sacrificed everything for her. He desperately needed her to get through this and his only real faults were his trusting of Nick, his naivety when dealing with lops and his failure to understand how dangerously vulnerable he was to his empathic need for positive feelings when he was worn down and exposed to so many negative feelings  for so long . 

Drew was in a bit of shock. He had not expected this result. He hated not having Nick around but the alternative was a million times worse so he quickly gulped and said.

Drew: "I accept your decision completely."

Nick knew better than to argue with Carrots when she had that look in her eye. He had never seen her so pissed at him. He understood the reasons for her decision completely. She did not want him to be able to interfere with her relationship in any way. He did not have any current plans to attempt this anyway.

Nick: "Carrots, I accept you decision and understand completely."

Judy: "Good now say goodbye to Nick for now and help him pack. You will see him again soon. Maybe not for a few days but soon. It is not like he is dead."

Judy: _whispering so only Nick could hear_ "Yet."


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter bounces around in time a lot so be prepared. Most all other chapters are set in a specific time. This in an exception so just bear with it. It bounces around to events immediately following the previous chapter, to current events, to memories of Judy's childhood, to events in Vol 1 well all over as I said. It has a lot of flashbacks and character motivation. It definitely has some Mature content and themes/images. Originally a lot of the content was supposed to be in Chapter 2 as it dealt with Judy's mindset but I felt 'You're a Green One Mr. Wilde (three-four jokes in one – count them)' was a much better setup to the love triangle and took place in a much earlier time period. That is why things jump around in this chapter a bit chaotically. Anyway hopefully it will give a better understanding of character motivations and backstory. Some quite humorous memories as well.

**Zoodate Pre P.C. - 110 P.C.**

**(47 P.C. - 6** **8** **P.C.)**

The week following the events leading to Nick's banishment was quite awkward, but that was primarily caused by Drew's guilt causing him to punish himself rather than anything Judy had enforced. For example Drew punished himself in many ways including sleeping in the guest room that had been used by Nick. He also would not touch her and barely looked at her. The guilt was eating him up and Judy could sense the tremendous pain and anguish he was feeling every time she saw him. She was extremely worried about him and decided that after a whole week of this enough was enough. He didn't deserve to be this miserable, and drawing this out any longer would not accomplish anything as she was quite certain he had learned his lesson.

So she told him that she had enough of his boycott, and told him she was upset by his constant ignoring of her and his punishment was to please her more than she ever had imagined possible in her life. And Sweet Carrot Cake she meant sexually! She had to be pretty specific sometimes with the human. It was snuggle time to the extreme. He begrudgingly accepted his punishment and once he focused his attention, he took to it as if it was an Olympic event and he was going for the gold medal. And they did it in the ancient Greek style. It was similar to a decathlon since it was made of many events spread over many sessions and days but seemed to extend into a two week hectothlon _(for those with Greek knowledge – that's_ _ **a lot**_ _)_. His exuberance to make amends for his perceived wrongs and his emotional need to comfort her led to some pretty epic efforts which seemed to cover every square meter of their apartment now that it was just the two of them.

Judy: "How can you know the strength of your love if it hasn't had to survive the greatest tests it could face? "

Drew: "That is one of the most mature and profound things you have said."

Judy: _smiling_ "I have my moments."

Drew: "You have **many** moments. Now come back here Fluff!"

Judy: _squealing and hopping to escape_ "I don't have the energy for any more."

Drew: _grabbing her in his arms_ "Well then just relax and let me do the work."

Judy: _coyly_ "Okay I lied... sue me… I have a little energy."

Drew: _pushing her down on the couch burying his face into her bare belly_ "This is Zootopia there are no lawyers that sue anybody. Damn this perfect society!" _shaking his fist in the air._

Judy: _giggling_ "Oh poor human… "

* * *

**(47 P.C. - 110 P.C.)**

Once Nick realized that the human had not been manipulating him and generally liked him he had begun to accept the human as a decent mammal and started to warm to him. It was very difficult for him to completely turn off the part of his brain which always had doubts, but that part gradually became farther and farther in the back of the fox's brain. He still couldn't help but constantly tease Carrots and the human about their relationship as it was just too tempting but he recognized the human had no designs on stealing his best friend but saw him as an integral part of their relationship. The concept was so alien to Nick but the human was an alien so… he guessed it fit. Once they had started working again Carrots was in high spirits and they pursued their work with a vigor and gusto like never before. It was like they were Holmes and Watson from the human books and movies except they could never decide on who was who so they both finally concurred they were both Holmes and made Drew Watson. Since he wasn't there to argue, this seemed to work fine. Their solve rate was near perfect and they were handling two to three times more cases than anyone in the department.

The negotiations with the humans had already introduced many changes and improvements into Zootopian society. The infrastructure and initial stages of the internet were being built with server farm technology and high speed networking being brought in and installed. This would take quite awhile to get fully installed but huge amounts of data were being brought over as the server farms became operational. They were able to connect into the wi-fi hot spots and existing data used for their phone system but were greatly expanding the network. Zoogle was already up and running and being widely used on numerous devices now. A huge amount of the programming needed to adapt all this to a new system was being sub-contracted all over the human Earth. It would be impossible to know it was for a different world as it was broken into millions of different jobs. The amount of training of local Zootopians for development and management of web servers and web development was breathtaking. Most work was just adapting Earth data for Zootopia. Many websites and could be brought directly over. The main work was customizing sites specially for Zootopian needs.

Many other things were brought into Zootopia like _ipads_ , Blu-ray and digitial media players, food and farming technology, life saving advanced medicines and pharmaceuticals, advanced medical technology and limited entertainment in the form of television, movies and music. Zootopians were slowly accepting shows with humans but initially they enjoyed things such as Looney Tunes and animated features with animals. The Zootopians liked watching many of the human documentaries on animals which were like watching live ancient history except that many of these had to be marked Mature/NC-17 or had parts of the animals blocked out with black bars. Many early Disney films were already becoming big hits in some of the new movie theaters that were being built in the city. The Ambassador had several focus groups which would test each different television show or movie to determine which held the most interest for the residents of Zootopia. Movies with violent or sexual content were being held back. After the events with the Covenant they felt anything with guns should not be brought in. Things with lasers and the like as in the Star Wars or Star Trek films were accepted since they didn't exist in Zootopia and didn't show graphic violence or blood. A lot of later Disney films were set to be released in the local theaters. A full library including more violent content was available for rental or purchase on blu-ray or digital format.

Most smaller and medium mining parts and technology were brought over and larger parts were constructed in local manufacturing. Mining operations had already begun in two sites for Power-8 and initial shipments covering half a years human Earth energy needs were already transferred so that generator construction using the new efficient techniques development by human and Zootopian scientists were underway in all major centers around the human globe. Technology was being used to minimize the personnel required for mining and the hardest work was adapting operator stations for smaller mammals as moles seemed to be the primary workers in the mining operations and they absolutely loved the new mining jobs and were the most suited for the work. Several other mammals were lining up for the mining jobs like armadillos, badgers, bilbies, pikas and some fennec foxes. There were many mammals well adapted to mining operations and the influx of jobs was an exciting time for their species. A few large animals such as elephants were hired for some of the heavy labor required that could not be properly automated. Some of the new small Power-8 generators were employed out in the field to handle the extreme power requirements of these remote projects.

* * *

**(Pre P.C. - 110 P.C.)**

It had been three months since the picnic at her parents farm. Once her parents started growing the new fruits and vegetables… the demand had been extremely high right from the start and they were able to demand premium prices. Her father bought three adjacent farms but they still could not keep up. Many of the new items like the apple trees would take awhile to grow before they would produce fruit so a large portion of the new farms were dedicated to items that would take awhile to pay off. Even with all the kids and farms they couldn't keep up so her father contracted out to a lot of friends in the area to grow his crops and pay him a 20% commission on all revenue generated. Soon he had contracted work to over half of Bunnyburrow. Her father was a shrewd business bunny… he had to be to afford to take care of so many kids.

Drew had provided lists of all the things you could make with all the new produce and had given Judy a whole list of the best recipes for each of these which she had shared with her family. Her father shared these with the public as more demand for his products would always mean more profits. Her father and the Hopps family were becoming tycoons and a power family in Bunnyburrow.

Judy thought back to the time Drew first met her family in Bunnyburrow three months ago. Judy had known how Drew had felt about her very early since they met. It had taken several days for her to get over the shock of being harmed and thinking she was going to die. Once she began to know and trust the human and once he become comfortable talking to her open and honestly she realized how wonderful a person he actually was. He definitely had flaws but his flaws were lovable. His good points however were everything she could have hoped for. He was very loving and very affectionate. He hated to talk about relationships and relationship stuff and still had a very hard time discussing it. But he responded to her emotional and physical needs without needing prompting. He would just feel what she needed him to do or be at that particular moment and he would be there. To comfort her, to talk to her, to excite her.

He also wasn't afraid to show his affection. He would never be so crude do to anything in a sexual nature to embarrass her in public… it was usually the other way around… nor would he brag or really talk about their private life or intimacy with anyone not because he was embarrassed but it seemed out of respect for her and to protect her. Most people she knew except the very very few who knew her quite well would never have any idea they even had a relationship.

In the past she hadn't had any experience with adult relationships. She had a couple brief boyfriends when she was younger. They were innocent enough but it seemed male bunnies really develop a sex drive at a very early age and they could be extremely difficult to deal with once this happened. It is almost if they have been driven mad by their hormones. Too many of her friends had gotten involved with bunnies in their early teens and had found themselves pregnant before they even knew it. Even those careful about birth control still found ways to get pregnant. It seems if there is even the remotest chance for a bunny to get pregnant doing anything sexual… well she usually becomes pregnant. Unfortunately the only way to be sure about not having this happen was to stay as far away from bucks as she could. This was very difficult because they seemed to be everywhere in Bunnyburrow and if you were a female bunny well you were fair game by unmarried bucks of any age… even some married ones.

They did not seem to take no for an answer. Their hormones would override any good sense they had and manners and respect kind of went out the window. It wasn't their fault… nature had thrust this curse upon them… but it was the female bunnies who suffered. She had to set her priorities and focus on her goal to become the first rabbit police officer and had to deny herself a more intimate relationship to protect her dream. She had hoped that eventually one day she could have that relationship.

Initially after she had known her friend Nick for awhile she thought it may happen with him. Once she stopped looking at him like a fox or predator and had complete trust in him she realized what an amazing special person he was. Flawed yes… damaged yes… annoying at times… yes but deep down he had a heart of gold. She also realized that once you got over the predator prey issue she saw him as a person and didn't even see the cross species taboo. In Zootopia cross species pairs while not common were still seen seen from time to time and were fully accepted by the people in the city. Now in Bunnyburrow that was a whole different story. Cross species relationships were taboo there. She still hears people talking about one couple she knew years ago. A rabbit and a squirrel and these were somewhat close species. Heaven forbid a predator and a prey had a relationship.

The difficulty was working with him every day as a partner on the ZPD their relationship was amazing and something special. She never wanted that to change. But she had seen many others who had experimented with an intimate relationship and even if it was brief, and it ended up damaged their partnership and friendship. Sure there were a few who could have an intimate relationship that was completely matter of fact and was only about sexual/base desires. But the people who could do this could turn off their emotions. She did not have that luxury. She was about as emotional as you could get. She knew she was and accepted it. It was impossible for her to have any kind of sexual or intimate relationship and keep emotion out of it. Even if she didn't have the experience with relationships, she knew herself pretty well and knew she would be an absolute emotional wreck. That did not bode well for a close partnership like you needed on the ZPD. You needed your complete focus on the task at hand. Without complete and total focus you risked your life and your partners life.

So she had never pushed it and Nick had never pushed it either until the recent jealous incident with Drew. Both had seemed very happy with the relationship and neither wanted anything to interfere with it. She figured she would just never find the right person.

When she met Drew she couldn't get over him being human for several days. She had been so traumatized that her mind blocked off anything regarding trust. But once she got to know him and he was comfortable opening up to her she realized he was really unlike anyone she had ever met. He was extremely bright, annoyingly so. He was also emotional. Not like her but he definitely felt a lot and had a great deal of empathy. That emotional side allowed him to feel anything that she felt almost instantly even from the very first minute he knew her and he would react to it and give her the emotional response she needed at that time. It was something extremely unique and almost unheard of for a male of any species. He also was very humble… not with his intellect… he definitely flaunted that… but as far as a mate. He was very insecure in this area and seemed to have a lot of problems from an early age. It wasn't that he denied himself the opportunities like she did for safety and career reasons, she thought his insecurities just wouldn't allow the chance to let someone get to know him.

He definitely had those insecurities when he met her and it didn't matter she was a rabbit. Once he found she was a sentient being he treated her with probably more respect than if she had been a human female. About the same time he got very comfortable was about the same time she started getting over the fact he was the same species as those he had wronged her so badly. It was once he opened up to her completely that she fell in love with the person he was. He was completely unlike Nick yet she loved him the same. She knew he had feelings for her very early but his seeing the rabbit in her made him deny those pretty much until his substitute father, The Colonel, finally pointed it out to him. Even then he denied it for awhile, but she thought that being in Zootopia and seeing how accepting people were finally brought him to see it was not an evil unnatural thing as he once believed.

Now her parents on the other hand… they may have been grateful for him saving her and bringing her back to Zootopia alive, and even providing them a huge wealth using the seeds he provided to become the richest farm by far in Bunnyburrow, but a boyfriend, well that took some serious work. It wasn't the crazy predator prey taboo because he wasn't really considered either but he was definitely unusual compared to the other mammals. After several visits and her parents finally realizing that her new home was in the new residence for top Zootopian officials they finally broached the subject. When she was home visiting by herself early in their relationship the topic was finally broached.

Stu: _nervously_ "Um Jude… there was something I meant to ask you."

Bonnie: "Stu just ask her."

Jude: "What is it guys?"

Stu: "I know you are a big girl now. And can make your own decisions. But you are still my little baby..."

Bonnie: "Bun Bun are you living with Drew?"

Stu: "and we love you very much… Bonnie I can do it."

Bonnie: "You were rambling."

Judy: "Yes Mom."

Stu: "Ummm Jude… is he… is he your..."

Bonnie pokes him.

Stu: _looks down_ "...boyfriend."

Judy: _grinning_ "Yes. He is wonderful."

Bonnie: "Oh we can't tell Pop Pop not ever."

Stu: "We will just have to tell him she works with him."

Bonnie: "One of the kids will spill it though."

Stu: "Hopefully he will just forget."

Judy: _concerned_ "Are you upset?"

Bonnie: "No Bun Bun we like him very much it is just… not done around here."

Stu: _defiantly_ "Well they can talk about her all they want I will defend her!"

Judy: "I am sorry guys. It just sort of happened. I hadn't had those certain kinds of feelings before about anybody."

Bonnie: _lovingly_ "We understand dear, we are not mad… we knew you did things much differently than anyone here in Bunnyburrow."

Stu: _defiantly_ "They better not say anything against my baby!"

Bonnie: _touching him_ "Stu please calm down..."

Judy: "Well they better not be talking about me… or that could cause a lot of problems..."

Bonnie: "Why dear?"

Judy: "It needs to be a secret."

Bonnie: "Oh?"

Judy: "If anything got out I am afraid gossip reporters would make my life not even worth a pile of carrot shavings."

Stu: "Jude… I didn't think of that."

Judy: "We are keeping it very quiet. Almost no one knows, you can't tell anybody. It has to be a family secret as closely held as Maw Maw's secret carrot cake recipe."

Bonnie: "Oh My!" ( _now that was a serious_ _secret_ )

Stu: "Well that fixes the problem with having to worry about gossipers."

Bonnie: "Oh course we will do as you ask baby."

Judy: _hugging them both_ "Thanks guys."

Her brother and sisters were very accepting. They all really loved Drew and he loved them. He enjoyed his time visiting them immensely and she had to drag him away from playing with or talking to them constantly. It had taken Tala a bit longer to warm to him. She was very wary of his close bond to Judy which seemed to cause her great concern. But eventually she got to know him as well and now they were quite close. The two of them did a lot of reading and theorizing about this and that and would love to discuss these kinds of things ad nauseum. They would text or call each other quite often now.

Once Drew got comfortable with Zootopia and saw how accepting everyone there was… the barriers he had put up weakened and finally she told him to deal with it and go with his feeling for her.

Once that happened he shut that hesitation away and just went with is feelings. Well one thing about two emotional people when they give in to those feelings completely. It is the greatest feeling in the world. It is like the two things come together and become twice as powerful. It was almost too intense sometimes.

But both of them had been denied that part of themselves for far too long and so they would just go with it. It could be dangerous sometimes as Drew was very careful to avoid hurting her but sometimes if the feelings were too intense mistakes happen. He would keep saying to himself over and over "Don't break the bunny." They did figure out ways to avoid this after awhile. Usually just by making sure he stayed under her as much as possible in those instances. It is probably a similar issue for other cross species pairs with a large size and weight difference. If they were being more careful it could be more normal but she knew if feelings for intense then she better be on top of the heap or she could get seriously hurt. The fortunate thing was that he could sense the instant she was in any pain or discomfort and would immediately rectify it.

The one thing that took some doing was something Judy was fairly determined about and that was for the two of them to have something she called baby bunny making snuggle time. Nick had given her the idea with his incessant badgering her about it and she was determined to make it work somehow. Drew had no idea what she was talking about…

Judy: "It is like if you were trying to make baby bunnies with me."

Drew: "We already discussed this. You would get hurt. Are you just trying to make me uncomfortable again?"

Judy: "No I am serious."

Drew: "Darn you are not trying to tease me are you."

Judy: "Nope."

Drew: "I just don't see how to do it without you getting injured."

Judy: "Well I talked to some other couples with similar issues."

Drew: _shocked_ "Judy!"

Judy: "I was careful. They didn't know me and I made sure it just came up out of curiosity."

Drew: _determined_ "I am not going to hurt you."

Judy: "You owe me."

Drew: _pleading_ "Of course I do but please don't make me do that."

Judy: "It can be done it just has to be over a long period of time very carefully."

Drew: "It sounds uncomfortable."

Judy: "You know rabbit anatomy?"

Drew: _looks down embarrassed_ "Yes you know I researched it."

Judy indicates a short distance with her two paws about three and a half to four centimeters

Drew: _curious_ "What is that?"

Judy: "That is all you need to reach to get that perfect spot… you know the one."

Drew: _blushes_ "You are really making me uncomfortable."

Judy: "Well I think I am going to be the one uncomfortable."

Drew: "Don't joke about that!"

Judy: _laughing_ "It really is fun making you uncomfortable but seriously it will take some time. No better time to start than the present."

Drew: _squirms_ "Please don't do this."

Judy: "You would think I was torturing you why are you so upset?"

Drew: "You know I feel everything you do."

Judy: "Do you feel my anger at you if you don't do as I ask?"

Drew: "Yes."

Judy: "Well then just follow my instructions."

Judy begins whispering to him.

Drew: "Yikes this is gonna take some time."

Judy: "It will work just be patient."

The method to this without causing her any permanent injury was a slow process but the end result would provide a much greater level of intimacy. One that neither of them had ever had and that is why she was so determined for it to happen. But fortunately these types of things had occurred in other cross species pairs so there was a bit of information in this area if you knew the right people and fortunately her friend Margie knew several couples who had the information they needed.

As a follow up to their current project Judy liked to come up with advantages to their pairing versus a normal one that would embarrass the heck out of the human. She remembered a really funny conversation the two of them had about just that early on. You just loved teasing him about things like this.

Judy: "Well, I don't have to worry about birth control."

Judy: "That's pretty important for us bunnies cause we multiply if a boy bunny looks at us the wrong way."

Drew: _blushing_ "Judy!"

Judy: "It's the truth."

They both knew that it was impossible for cross species couples to produce any offspring unless the species were extremely similar usually of the same genus family. For example a panther and leopard or a horse and zebra. Any such pairings outside of extremely close species had no chance of producing any offspring.

_Sorry all you shippers out there shipping everything from Gazelle and Clawhauser to Bogo and Bellwether. You can ship all you want but you'll never realistically get any offspring. Why do you think no crazy cross species creatures exist on Earth? Chimeras only exist in myth._

Judy: "It's so fun to talk about things like this that make you squirm. Oh you can talk and talk about mating habits from a theoretical standpoint or cultural impacts of this and that but just start talking about birth control, babies and sex positions and you turn red and go quiet."

Drew: "Sighs. You're really going to make me suffer aren't you."

Judy: "Oh course, this is the most fun I have had in eons."

Drew: "And you're just going to keep at it until I talk openly about everything with you aren't you."

Judy: "Have you ever known me to give up?"

Drew: "No."

Drew paused awhile and said.

Drew: _hesitantly_ "Sorry I can't give you any kids."

Judy: "If I wanted kids why would I become a cop? Besides I could always adopt but don't need to... I want to serve the law. If I wanted to raise a family I would have stayed in Bunnyburrow."

Judy: "Also I think I will have 100s of nieces and nephews to keep me busy."

Drew: "I think I am going to need a large database to keep track of all the birthdays in your family."

Judy: "Did you want kids?"

Drew: "You know I only wanted you."

Judy: _grinning_ "I know that, but it is nice to hear anyway."

She pauses and gets a mischievous look in her eye and says with a smile...

Judy: "Now about sex positions."

Drew: _shocked_ "Judy!"

Judy: "Okay okay, I think you have suffered enough for now but you're going to have to talk about everything sometime soon and I mean **Everything**."

Drew: "Well give me some time please. God this is so uncomfortable."

Judy giggles in delight

Fortunately she didn't want kids. She had so many brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews she really didn't have any desire to raise any of her own. Besides with bunnies you can't just have one kid or even two kids… you had ten kids… or twenty…. or a hundred… that just didn't fit into her plans and she didn't have to worry about that with Drew.

She also never had to worry about him cheating or her anymore as long as Nick was not pulling the strings, and she made sure that was taken care of. Well at least not with a non human female. And since he was the only human in Zootopia that seemed pretty darn safe. She could read him quite well… actually too well… and he never gave her any reason to even be jealous… he was oblivious to all the female mammals throwing themselves at him. It was quite funny to watch. He was a celebrity mainly because of his being the only human here and also because of his role in stopping the Covenant plot and being the Human Ambassador. After this, so many female mammals would come up flirting with him and throwing themselves at him right in front of her. He was always exceptionally polite to them but never gave any indication that they remotely interested him. She supposed maybe it was a good thing that the alien nature of cross species relationship still was in his subconscious somewhere. She thought he had fooled his subconscious that she was a human female or he was a male rabbit. She figured it was the former since he showed no reaction to any of the other female rabbits that threw themselves at him now when he was away from her families farm and in the town area. In fact he was a bit scared of them now thanks to the lops. It was a bit funny seeing him flinch and start to sweat if an exceptionally attractive female bunny approached him. If he had been a male bunny he probably would have screwed himself to death in a couple days with what was being offered. Male bunnies can't say no. It is just instinct.

When they were on the human Earth initially she was jealous of Mia and was worried he would like her better. But it quickly became apparent that he completely ignored any such actions if Judy was around. What amused her is Mia became jealous of her. She did find that funny. She thought Mia was used to guys hitting on her all the time especially smart guys. But Drew completely ignored Mia and only focused on herself. It was then that she knew he was the one. With bucks you really had to worry about infidelity. It was rare to find a male so devoted that would ignore any such temptations. She wasn't so naive to think he was infallible especially after Nick had set him up, but it would take something spectacular now and he would be wrestling with it in his mind forever before ever taking any action, and she would be able to identify any problems very quickly. He tended to overthink everything especially in that area. It is what made him so hard to finally catch but made him near impossible for any others to steal.

The friends she knew of all species including humans never understood that if they could catch a guy so easily. That meant anyone else could catch him just as easily. If you or any other female had to work day and night constantly for him to share those feelings and commit to you then you knew he was serious and extremely difficult to steal.

Most relationships go through a honeymoon phase where everything is perfect and you can't do anything wrong, then comes the test phase where small things and then larger and larger things test the relationship and this is where the relationship dies or succeeds. Most relationships nowadays had no patience. At the first sign of any problems people would give up. Well Drew and Judy started in the middle and have worked their way back to the front. You don't have a relationship get quite so tested as accidental sexual abuse, torture, fighting for you life, dodging death constantly and even having you girlfriend turn into a brain dead primitive rabbit. But Drew and she had survived all that and passed with flying colors. Then they survived sabotage of their relationship by Nick and a vicious love triangle she had not seen coming.

Any problems from this point forward would seem quite trivial compared to anything they had faced. The only real test of their relationship Judy saw was the third phase and that was boredom. Well each of their lives and especially their relationship was anything but boring. They seemed to be discovering new and crazy things every day. Neither of them was really remotely close to an expert on relationships probably the opposite as her species and his had never tried anything like this so everything was new. There was no playbook to go by. No Dr. Shrew Spinsky or Dr. Booth Walabheimer to give them relationship or sex advice. It was the least boring relationship you could have. Probably the only complicating factor was the dynamic of other people in their relationship. Typically you had family and friends but it is rare to have a best friend of the opposite sex involved in a relationship. That made things interesting to say the least and had certainly caused complications, but they had survived them so far and she hoped she had settled that.

The circle of those who knew her relationship was very small. Her parents, Tala and her older siblings knew. Nick of course knew and Chief Bogo because any relationship with a government official had to be reported and she followed the law. Ben Clawhauser knew somehow as soon as he saw the two of them together. He seemed to have a special sensitivity about this. Judy figured he had some special sense the same way Drew could sense emotions. But he swore himself to secrecy regarding everything. Select officials at the apartment knew they were living together but everything at the apartment complex was very discreet. The only other people to know were McHorn, Mia and the Colonel. This was the entire circle of people who knew they had any kind of relationship and this was the only people they planned on telling.

Judy believed that the good times were ahead of them. She felt optimistic and hopeful for the first time in a long time. The major potential problems seemed under control finally. The people in their life, her parents, family and Nick were all hopefully accepting at least to some degree. The physical and emotional part of their relationship was advancing to where she wanted. Outside influences and potential pitfalls were being managed and hopefully issues with any temptations were restricted with the new controls she had put in place. She had learned a lot about relationships from her sisters. She felt like she had lived through a dozens and dozens of them. Sure they were with bucks, but there were parallels to all relationships. Their experience and advice had already helped immensely. Still everything was unique in so many ways but they had found a way to make it work. Everything would be okay now wouldn't it?

The bunny was truly amazing. She was could control everything around her. She had parents, family and two guys who loved her more anything. But she was not omnipotent. Something she was going to find out very soon. In her world major forces seemed to swirl around. Forces that threatened all her relationships and all she cared about. How she dealt with these forces would determine more than just her fate. It would determine the future of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I did some research on this chapter and after watching bucks and does it became apparent quite quickly male bunnies are insane humping machines. There is no "hi how are you doing?" or "lovely weather we are having" it is just chase the female around and hump her whether she likes it or not… usually not... like their life depends on it. They believe even a few seconds of courtship is overrated. No one seems to be having any fun but the male, and for the male it is more like they are driven mad and hump or die rather than anything pleasurable. Anyway it amused me and influenced a lot of the content in the chapter. I feel pretty sorry for female rabbits now. Another interesting fact is that female rabbits don't have reproductive cycles like other mammals. They drop an egg soon after sex happens so the chance of pregnancy is nearly 100%. That is a scary thought. They are fertile baby making machines.


	6. Lights in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting elements in this one. A lot of verbal sparring. We find out the description of Nick's ideal girl. A mysterious secret mission with an old friend. Oh man I can't wait!

**Zoodate 110 P.C.**

Nick was visiting the two love birds at their apartment. This wasn't unusual since he came over at least three to four days a week. Judy had stayed true to her word and never told the human about **Night Exposure** or the dozen probes he executed to sabotage Carrot's relationship with the human. The human truly loved and cared about Nick and it was hard to hate him. He had come to terms with his jealousy but it didn't mean he had to completely accept it. But he had grown to slowly accept the human as more of a friend and less of rival for Carrots affections. It didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun tormenting him or looking for any opportunities to let Carrots know that a handsome red fox could make her just as happy as a furless human.

Ah Nick thought, there is the human… lets try this new one out on him.

Nick: "Hello Mr. Carrots."

Drew: "Carrots and Mr. Carrots? Not sure if that really works Nick, I'm not a rabbit."

Nick: "Guilt by association."

Drew: "Well then I have no problem being Mr. Carrots then as I am quite thrilled with that association."

Nick: "Well that makes it no fun. Damn I am gonna have to think of something else."

Drew: "You'll come up with something I am sure or are you sticking with Furless?"

Nick: "Hmmm well I like it but it doesn't annoy you enough."

Drew: "Well it is kind of like calling you Red or Fluffy Tail… not really imaginative. Carrots is clever based on your early conversation with Judy where you called her out from coming from a carrot farm before you even knew she actually did come from one."

Nick: "You figured that out did you. I really need to find a clever one for you though."

Drew: "You do know carrots are not even good for rabbits."

Nick: "Judy told me. They have been mainly eating all the new human stuff you introduced now."

Drew: "I can't wait until the apple and pear trees come in… there are so many great things they can do with those. But unfortunately those will take many years."

As they ate their dinner it did annoy Nick how happy the bunny was having her ears stroked and her fur rubbed by the human. The human just did it unconsciously being around her. So he tried getting his mind off this by focusing on this new food the human had introduced and buried his head into the large bowl of steaming, white objects that the human had called "rice". He hadn't tasted anything like that before. He wasn't sure if he should try it, but his empty growling stomach convinced him otherwise. Nearly forcing himself, he picked up his spoon (he couldn't master the pair of sticks Furless had given him as apparently paws did not work as well with these like unlike hands… oh how the human liked reminding him of this), he scooped up a spoonful of the thousands of tiny white objects, splattered it over with some sort of weird brown substance and a variety of fish and vegetables, and painstakingly shoved it into his mouth. Hmm… it didn't taste bad, with the brown sauce at all. At least he didn't have to feel his own loneliness at the table anymore, with something else to concentrate on.

He looked up and saw the fondling and caressing had started heating up. He was surprised he didn't jump her right in front of him, but he supposed he was just extremely affectionate around her and was very comfortable around Nick now. Nick had seen this dance a lot and he had gotten mostly immune to it but it still bothered him a bit. He had figured it would have gotten old by now as it did with other couples but it did not seem to be the case. Even after the incident with the two lops their relationship had just gotten far stronger. He wasn't sure how this could have happened but Judy and the human's explanation was they they appreciated what they had that much more and didn't take it for granted as they did before. When something could be taken away they learned to hang on to what they had much harder.

He knew the two couldn't show their affection out in public or to much of anyone else so Nick was one of the only ones they could show this kind of affection around. But he didn't have to like it. But he couldn't really tell them to stop, it was their apartment after all, but it didn't mean he couldn't retaliate in his own special way.

That night the human had gotten a bit excessively frisky and was kissing her around her neck and caressing her ears while she giggled and cooed in delight.

Nick: _grinning_ "Did you want me to move the stuff off the table so you could lay her out and do her right here?"

Judy: _shocked_ "Nick!"

Drew: "Capital idea! "

Judy: _lightly punching Drew_ "Stop it you two!"

Drew: "I know it seems like a sexy idea but it is not all that comfortable. The table is kinda hard."

Nick: "Blech! Too much information."

Drew: _grinning_ "The great Nick is bothered?"

Nick: "Oh no just the thought of eating where you were doing that is a bit unsanitary."

Judy: _grinning_ "Well we cleaned it quite well."

Nick thought well that was not working. They are getting way too comfortable with themselves. Conversations like this used to really bother them.

Drew: "Any sexy ladies find their way into your fox hole?"

Nick: "That is the fifth time you made that reference and it would work much better if I was a female or gay."

Drew: _laughing_ "Sorry Nick it is funny every time."

Nick: "Why in the world would soldiers call it that. The humans like to blow up foxes during your wars?"

Drew: "I'm not sure Nick. You are still avoiding the question."

Nick: "Well I know you would like me to meet a nice lady but I couldn't have her meet you anyway because of the whole secrecy thing unless it was permanent. Unless we were married."

Drew: "Ah so you are thinking about marriage now."

Judy: "Marriage Nick, who is the girl?"

Nick: "Oh you guys are just too much… there is no girl. The only couple that should be talking marriage is you two."

Oops that slipped out. Damn you Nick sometimes your smart mouth can get you in trouble. He needed to be more careful.

Drew: "That is up to fuzzy there. She calls all the shots."

Judy: "You like to think so… but I don't always get my way you know."

Drew: "Coulda fooled me."

Judy: "Well… oh you asked about marriage."

Nick: "Did I?"

Judy: "We are in no rush. Not like we were planning on kids or anything. Besides if we got married we would have to file with city hall and that would problematic if it was on the public record."

Drew: "Ah so that is why you said no. Smart."

Judy: _smiling_ "I told you I am no dumb bunny."

Drew: "Anyone who thinks that is the dumb one for underestimating you. I know for sure I never have."

Nick thought when did he lose control over these conversations. He always used to have the upper hand but these two were getting too comfortable with the verbal fencing. I guess they were getting a lot of practice lately. He was a fox damn it. A rabbit and a human can't keep up in a verbal battle with a fox. Well he knew a few areas they were sensitive about.

Nick: "So what have you two been up to lately?"

Drew: "What do you mean Nick?"

Nick: "Well since I haven't been getting any I have to live vicariously through your sex life."

Drew: "I offered to help you find a girlfriend Nick."

Nick: "You don't even know my type."

Drew: "You want a girl who will challenge you. One who is smart, who can take anything you dish out and throw it right back just as good. You want a girl who is cute, sweet, brave and affectionate. I am close?"

Nick: _looking down_ "No."

Nick thinks damn him he nailed it. But he doesn't know he just described Carrots.

Drew: "Hmm I am thinking yes and you just don't want to admit it."

Nick: "Well finding a girl like that is quite rare."

Drew: "Yep it is… I got extremely lucky."

Nick thinks well on second thought maybe he isn't as dumb as he looks. Furless humans really did look stupid but this one wasn't stupid… just a bit naive and trusting sometimes.

Judy: "What are you guys talking about."

Drew: _picking her up and hugging her spinning her around_ "Just how lucky I am."

Nick turns to the side and makes a fake retching motion pretending to stick his paw down his throat.

Drew: "I saw that Nick."

Nick: "Well you never answered my question."

Judy: "What does he want to know?"

Drew: "Sex life again."

Judy: "Nick, what is it about our snuggle time that obsesses you so much?"

Nick: "Snuggle time? Is that we are calling it now."

Judy: "It sounds much nicer. The other sounds so… graphic."

Nick: "It sounds like something a two year old would say."

Drew: "Well she is the size of a two year old… Oww!" as Judy punches him.

Nick: "Now you are stealing my lines."

Drew: "Just anticipating them now. But I took the hit for it."

Nick: "Well can't envy that… but I'm not getting that predicable now am I?"

Judy: "You **are** on that subject."

Nick: "Well just answer me honestly."

Judy: "What do you want us to do? Do it in front of you so you will stop asking questions?"

As soon as she said it she realized the mistake and put her paws up to her mouth.

Nick gets a giant grin on his face. Finally things were turning up foxy.

Nick: _grinning wide_ "I thought you would never ask."

Drew: "Well he got you there Judy. You stepping right in that one."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "It just slipped out."

Nick: _smiling_ "Is that what I am gonna see? Who's slipping out you or Drew?"

Drew: "I guess me… I am not sure what she has to slip out. If she was a human female she would have stuff but she's not."

Judy: "Are you insulting me?"

Drew: "It not an insult just a fact of nature. I told you I love your chest the exact way it is."

Judy: "It's just weird that… male rabbits never do that… feeling there."

Drew: "It may just be something built in human male DNA even if there isn't the equipment there to feel."

Nick: "Oh you are talking about human mammary glands again. How would you react to a vixen's six teats?"

Drew: "I don't think they are like human females breasts."

Judy: "And why are they always hanging out all the time… don't they only need them when they have babies?"

Drew: "Well rabbits are much more efficient only developing them right before birth and then not large and only temporary. I don't know why male humans have nipples either. Bucks don't."

Judy: "It seems painful to walk around with those large things. I have seen some of your videos when they get hit in the head with those things when running or jumping. I run and jump all the time. That would be disastrous."

Nick is thinking damn it I had them right where I wanted and now they are off on a tangent again. This happens far to often now.

Nick: _grinning_ "Well come on you two out with it."

Drew: "What are you on about Nick?"

Nick: _grinning_ "The demonstration."

Judy: "You wish."

Nick: _grinning_ "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wish."

Drew: "I have heard of close friendships but that is a bit **too** close."

Nick: _grinning_ "I'll shut up if you do it."

Judy: _frowning_ "Yeah right. We would never get any work done. That's all you would be talking about."

Judy thought Nick had seen quite enough of the human and rabbits having snuggle time and Drew doesn't even know it. Well he should know from the video that there is quite a lot a human and rabbits can do. She just hoped he never found out what they had been working on for the past couple months to greatly expand snuggle time or they would never hear the end of it.

Judy then thought of one rebuttal that could at least buy them time.

Judy: "Nick it sounds like you really **need** a girlfriend. If you get one you can demonstrate in front of us if you wish. Maybe you could teach us something."

Nick: _grins_ "You would **actually** watch?"

Judy: "I would make an exception just to shut you up."

Nick thought damn I must of hit a sore nerve on Carrots she was getting feisty. Well I need to switch topics then.

They had moved over to the living room couch after dinner. Nick wished to distract the love birds from their make out session so he had turned on the news. He knew it embarrassed the human any time he was on the news, and he was hoping to see something on some of the cases he and Judy had solved. It as a potential win win in his book. Anything to stop the cuddling, Judy's giggling and heavy petting under the covers.

They had been busy talking watching the news but a ZNN special news report came on and the three turned it up. The two anxious broadcasters, Fabienne Growley a female snow leopard and Peter Moosebridge a male moose, were hotly debating a strange topic. When the video of the strange lights came on the human completely took his paws… hands off his partner and stared at the screen fascinated. Strange lights could be seen floating in the sky far in the distance moving far too fast to be any of the gondola airships they used and also none of those were used that far away from Zootopia. They showed the video a couple more times in extreme closeup.

Drew: _shocked_ "UFOs?"

Nick: "UFOs?"

Drew: "What we call them on human Earth. Unidentified Flying Objects. Many associate them with aliens but it just means unknown objects like these."

Nick: "I thought you said we were aliens."

Drew: "Well technically I am the alien here. But they are referring to creatures coming from outer space."

Judy: _annoyed_ "Hush you two! Reverse that so I can hear it over your jabbering."

Fabienne: "Several reports of these lights have been seen coming from far south and south east of Zootopia population centers far past The Burrows and Outback island."

Peter: "There are also rumors of disappearances of mammals from this region although these have not been confirmed. The rumors suggest both predators and prey have been taken."

Fabienne: "So this does not appear to be related to Night Howlers or Covenant activity if these rumors are true but something else altogether."

Peter: _looking at his predator co-anchor grinning_ "I guess we can't blame predators this time."

Fabienne: _looking annoyed and haughty_ "You know full well predators were not at fault in the first incident and even **stopped** the second one."

Nick thought to himself they went off script! Nick loved when they went off script. They had such great chemistry. He especially liked any reference to himself like the last one. You go Fabienne!

Peter: "Reports from mammals in these remote regions report a large humming or buzzing sort of noise."

Fabienne: "These UAV as we are calling them… Unidentified Air Vehicles… are quite different than the gondolas as they are far too fast and appear to be capable of moving in all directions."

Peter: "Citizens are advised not to assault these unknown vehicles in any way, and to report such sightings along with video or pictures if available, location and approximate time to their local authorities or using the ZPD crime reporting app now standard on all carrier phones and mobile devices."

Fabienne: "These strange hovering devices have been seen during both day and night outside of greater Zootopia regional borders. Our own air security forces have already attempted contact, but these aircraft appear to escape at high speeds when confronted by our own defense craft."

Peter: "Fabrienne, could these craft be newly obtained or developed vehicles of the government, hidden from the public?"

Fabrienne: "That is the topic of our next guest. A special ZNN presentation featuring Professor of Aviation Technology Dr. Shrewd will be coming up in thirty minutes to discuss this and possible causes and explanations."

Peter: "Until then we will re-air the interviews with the mayor and city council regarding these unusual lights and UAVs."

Nick turned down the sound and turned to the couple looking shocked and holding each other. He could tell the humans brain was working furiously running through all scenarios. But what the human didn't know was he was a bit ahead on this topic.

Nick: "Umm guys. I kind of meant to tell you I going on a bit of a special mission starting tomorrow."

Judy: "Nick, was that why you were in the mayor's office this afternoon?"

Nick: "Well it was a bit hush hush if you know what I mean."

Judy: "Why was I not called in with you?"

Nick: "Well I have to go outside of Zootopian borders."

Drew: "It wouldn't happen to be far south say past The Burrows and Outback Island would it?"

Nick: _grinning slyly_ "Maybe, I am not at liberty to say. The mayor called on me for my past special services to the city. I guess when they give you special shiny medals they feel they own you."

Judy: _looking hurt_ "Why did they not want me with you? I am your partner."

Nick: "Well Carrots a rabbit and fox don't exactly blend in together. I felt it was an excellent opportunity to bring the old team together for this mission. Besides I hadn't seen enough of the little guy lately."

Judy: "Finnick agreed to work for the ZPD?"

Nick: "This has nothing to do with the ZPD. I am on special assignment for the government. Double pay and a sizable expense budget."

Drew: "Well I can see why Finnick would be interested now."

Nick: "I had to get them to pay him triple. The thought of working for the man did not sit well with him. But the thought of that kind of money helped him to overcome that objection. He is the only one besides Carrots I would trust on something like this."

Judy: "Well I suppose you have a point about us not blending in like you and Finnick. It would be good for you to do some work with him again. He always looked at me a bit jealously that I took his partner away from him."

Nick thought I know the feeling.

Drew: _to Nick_ "Well there is no one better to do that kind of covert work than two foxes with your resumes."

Judy: "Quit gushing over Nick and his ingenuity. It is embarrassing. I solve more cases."

Drew: "He is talented in other areas my love. You are not so subtle."

Judy: _punches Drew_ "You're supposed to be on my side."

Drew: "I thought we weren't supposed to take sides between the three of us."

Nick: _grinning_ "You two fighting over little ole me?"

Judy: _to Nick_ "You already have a big enough head as it is."

Nick: _grinning_ "There's plenty of sexy fox to go around guys."

Judy: _concerned_ "How long will you be gone?"

Nick: "That is uncertain as we don't know how long the job will take, but I would imagine from five to nine days. Or until Finnick blows our expense budget. Never had one quite that special and generous before if you know what I mean."

Drew: "I imagine Finnick can get quite creative with his budgetary needs. You should see the reasons he came up for me to bring him some special items from my home world. He is truly creative when motivated by profit."

Judy: "That sounds scary what kinds of items?"

Drew: "I agreed not to say. But nothing so harmful. I owed the little guy a lot if you know what I mean."

Judy knew about Finnick saving Drew and her from the Covenant guards while she was mentally trapped so she let this one go.

Judy: "Well I am not sure what I am going to do during all that time. But Tala told me she had a few days off and wanted to visit for a long weekend so maybe she can keep me busy."

Drew: _faking looking hurt_ "I'm not enough? No Nick so you have to call your sis?"

Judy: "You know you love her to death. Sometimes more than me the way you guys get carried away with your conversations."

Drew: "Sounds like you're jealous."

Judy: "I would never be jealous of my twin baby sister. Usually seeing her ends up being more fun for you than me, so quit your whining."

Drew: _putting his hands up in mock defense_ "Okay you got me. She is fascinating. She is a brainiac version of you."

Judy: _punching him in the arm_ "Hey!"

Drew: _teasing_ "Don't worry my love, she is quite a bit too much like me in that area for me to be attracted in the other way."

Judy: "She is a little bunny. That's perverted!"

Drew: _teasing_ "I said I was **not** attracted if you would have listened. Besides she's fourteen. You always said bunnies develop much earlier than other species especially does."

Judy: "She's still a little baby."

Drew: "She is not so little anymore. The questions she is asking now are a bit embarrassing. She doesn't seem to have any hangups that you and I have discussing that kind of stuff."

Judy: _concerned_ "What is she discussing with you?"

Drew: "Well I wouldn't call it a discussion. She brings it up and I change topics. I think you need to have some long talks with her if she comes."

Nick was quite enjoying this interplay. He loved Tala to death himself and Finnick and her were more brother and sister than any real brother and sister. Tala was the one thing everyone could agree on. She is the one bunny anywhere who seems to love foxes more than other rabbits. He had to seriously respect that. Foxes were great.

Judy went in the other room to call her sister leaving Drew and Nick on the sofa.

Drew: "You know Nick I have some thoughts on the UAVs."

Nick: _grinning_ "I figured."

Drew: "Yes yes I know… I am predictable. I am just concerned about anything that might be human related I don't know about."

Nick: "Human related?"

Drew: "Well from the images and noises heard, it sounds like they may be helicopters. Conceivably it could be a harrier jump jet or people in rocket packs. It could also be a large flying animal with some kind of assistance and lights. But helicopters are a much more likely possibility from all the other evidence."

Nick: _slying grinning_ "What's your problem with them? Afraid they will swoop down and steal your precious bunny. They want her back?"

Drew: _shuddering_ "Don't even joke about that. I am just concerned with any potential human technology making it to Zootopia. We strictly control every item brought and if something like that exists then it means we have serious leaks."

Nick: "Do you think other humans could be here?"

Drew: _concerned_ "I highly doubt it. They wouldn't have come through the dimensional transfer as all those records are quite detailed. The one good thing about bureaucracy. Everything is well documented a hundred times. But if there is potentially another transfer point then it is of extremely grave concern. Especially since these vehicles seem to be avoiding contact. That means they are hiding something."

Nick: "You think humans are plotting something?"

Drew: "Well I would like to hope not but am not naive enough to think it is not a serious possibility if they are here. I don't know if it is human related. It is possible plans for such vehicles were smuggled in although manufacturing those kinds of parts would seem extremely difficult. Another possibility is that the technology was developed by the native population."

Nick: "Well we are going on that assumption. I mean… if I was investigating this phenomena which I am not saying I am. There I am covered. We had not even considered humans."

Drew: "Yes wink wink nod nod… I am just very concerned for you and for the citizens here."

Nick: _teasing_ "I didn't know you cared about me so much. I figured you would like Carrots all to yourself."

Drew: _genuinely concerned_ "Nick if anything happened to you she would be devastated. I am not sure if I could ever get her back mentally to where she is now."

Nick thought initially the human was kidding. He was not. This was something he hadn't considered. Nick's presence was a co-dependent relationship in her life and the human fully accepted that. Well doesn't this just make things a whole lot more complicated. He wondered now if something happened to the human if she would similarly go off the deep end. The thought was not pretty. She was a bit of an emotional basket case and it was very likely the case. He didn't have to think about this as his mind was quite busy thinking about this additional information the human had presented. He thought at first this would be a great excuse for a road trip. But now he was considering this could potentially be as great a threat or greater to Zootopia as the Covenant. This made him nervous. But his motto was never let them see they get to you.

Nick: _grinning and laughing_ "Okay okay… I will be careful so your bunny doesn't have to be **committed**."

He sees Drew raises his eyebrows at the word committed and start to speak.

Nick: _grinning_ "I saw One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest."

Drew: "Ah you always were a fan of Jack Nicholson."

Nick: "He just gets me. Didn't think a human could be a kindred spirit."

Drew: "Well with over seven billion of us a few must be out there."

Nick: _grinning_ "Well seriously I will take care Furless. It is good to know I am needed around here."

Drew: _gently grabbing his wrist_ "You always are. I miss having you living here."

Nick thought damn if I didn't know he was sincere I would swear he was conning me. He admitted he was wrong about that. It is just he didn't think any male mammal would act like that to a fox… especially when he was sleeping with the partner and best friend of that fox. This certainly was a strange situation. But he was beginning to understand this human a lot more with that last revelation. Nick was important to keep Carrots mentally balanced. Nick and Drew were opposites in many ways but she needed both of them to be truly happy and fulfilled. Wow that was deep Nick thought. Damn human was rubbing off on him. Must be catching it through osmosis as he looked at the paw/hand on his wrist. Nick preferred it when things were simple.

Judy came back in and sensed some kind of moment going on as Drew was touching Nick which he did when there was a strong empathic link. She was getting worried. Drew would not react like that unless something was seriously wrong.

Judy: _worried_ "Um guys… Tala is very exciting about coming. She will be here Wednesday night."

Nick: "I wish I could see her. I am sure Finnick will feel the same."

Judy: "Well I am sure she will understand. You have important things on your plate."

Nick: "Well speaking of that I have to be going. I have a lot of preparations to make."

As Nick said goodbye to them at the door Drew surprised Nick and gave him a full hug shocking the fox.

Drew: "Call me or my office if you need **anything** , and get word to us if you can."

Judy was now getting very worried.

She hugged Nick but was too shaken to say anything.


	7. Tail Whip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter has a fantasy sex club, a kinky friend, tons of kinky mammals, a top Hollywood SFX studio, a new song by the top Zootopian singer, an old friend surprising us once more and a mysterious new stranger. If you want more than that… well you really are spoiled.

**Zoodate 111-113 P.C.**

While Nick was out of town one of Judy's more "experimental" friends Margie, knew she was in a relationship and invited them to a special underground club called Tail Whip. Now one of the things that went on there was quite obvious from the name. Drew couldn't do anything like that as the thought of dealing out pain to anyone especially Judy made him nauseous. But her friend Margie said they did a lot of other interesting things there. They had not been out together in a long while because of the risk of being seen together but this offered them a unique rare opportunity as apparently they had a special costume party and Judy convinced Drew to just go and see what they had.

Drew: "Well how do I hide the fact I am a human? I mean we have costume parties on Earth but we don't have to hide our entire species there."

Judy: "Well you could cover yourself in a big sheet."

Drew: "That sounds like a Charlie Brown Halloween costume."

Judy: "Which one was that again?"

Drew: "The cartoon with the black and white dog with the big nose."

Judy: "Oh right… he had one big head. They all did."

Drew: "Artistic License… well I need something truly creative."

Judy: "Well how do I hide my being a rabbit?"

Drew: "You don't really need to hide that… just your identity. There are rabbits all over the city."

Drew: _grins_ "You could go as a lop."

Judy: _growls_ "Too soon!"

Drew: _laughs_ "I think it will always be too soon for those jokes."

Judy: _scowling_ "Keep laughing if you want to get punched."

Drew: "You know you own my heart."

Judy: "I'm gonna be owning something else if you don't behave."

Drew: "I think I thought of something… but I will have to have it brought through in the next shipment in two days."

Judy: "What is it?"

Drew: _grinning_ "It is a surprise but I will get something for you as well."

Two days later Drew came home with a large crate. Judy hopped over and couldn't wait to see what was inside. He unboxed it and saw it said ILM on the outside.

Drew: "I knew someone who had contacts in Hollywood. I hope this is as good as he said. "

They opened it up and found lots of beautiful blue multi shaded scales and a lightweight metal costume.

Judy: "What is this? I am the Tin man from the Wizard of Oz… but what are you?"

Drew: "Let me dress you first."

Drew put on her costume. Judy couldn't see anything barely out of the slits but could hear some clanking. He moved her over to the mirror and raised her visor.

Judy: "I'm a knight! Is that right. I saw them in several of the movies."

Drew: "Yep and here is your foam sword as well. So you can slay me."

Judy: "What?"

Drew: "Just wait."

It took Drew about ten minutes to get the costume but he finally came tromping around the corner.

Judy: _screaming_ "Ahhhh… you are a monster!"

Drew: "I'm a dragon!"

Judy: "It looks real."

Drew: "It better, it is a movie prop from Eragon. The books were a million times better than the movie but this prop is still cool."

Judy: "You are gonna terrify everyone!"

Drew: "Wait..."

Drew hooks a collar around his neck and hands Judy a leash.

Drew: "See not so scary now. I figured this kinda fit pretty well for this place anyway."

Judy: "Well you better be a good dragon."

Drew: _lowers his giant head sounding sorrowful_ "Yes mistress."

Judy: _laughing_ "Well this is gonna be fun. But we can't have anyone see us leaving the apartment in this getup."

Drew: "I'm borrowing a large SUV from the motor pool… one for larger mammals. We can change in there."

Judy: "Good idea. Oh where did you get this costume."

Drew: "One of the executives from ILM had it made for her little daughter to go to a costume party with her as the dragon."

Judy: "They don't need it anymore?"

Drew: "Oh she's a lot bigger now."

Judy: "Which one?

Drew: "I think both."

Judy: "I see. Well I am keeping this. It is great!"

Drew: "Having some kinky ideas?"

Judy: "Well it doesn't lend itself towards anything like that. How do you go to the restroom in this thing?"

Drew: "Was thinking the same thing. I guess we better not drink anything while there."

Later that night they had moved the crate down to the van and he put some extra large colored contacts on Judy. And then put a mask on her.

Judy: "Colored contacts?"

Drew: "How many rabbits do you know with giant purple eyes besides Tala?"

Judy: "Good point. What color are they."

Drew: "Blue… they go well with the silver of the helmet and me… well my costume."

Drew dressed Judy and then himself and put on the collar and handed her the leash. They headed to the club through an underground entrance about a hundred meters away. Walking in the dragon costume was not the easiest but it was a lot better than he thought. It was quite terrifying but the collar made it a lot less frightening.

They got to the entrance and Judy handed them the passes. The bored panther at the door barely even looked at them. I guess he had seen about everything. I guess he was quite jaded.

_(Anyone get the joke? Okay just me again I see.)_

Shadow: "Guest names?"

Judy: "Saphira and Lancelot.

Drew: "You realize we are both gender bending… we'll fit in here just perfect."

Judy: "What? Oh… well I didn't know any female knights. Are there any?"

Drew: "There must be but I can't think of any right off hand… I like the gender thing anyway for this place."

Drew: "Oh we need to turn on the voice modulators now."

Judy: "Those are freaky… you sound so weird with that voice."

Drew turned the voice modulator that gives him a sound similar to what he thought a female dragon would sound like. It was feminine but had a deep echo like it was coming from a giant beast. Those guys at ILM are talented.

Drew: _modulated_ "Ah my little bunny friend… you need not worry I will not eat you. You wouldn't make even a snack."

Judy turned her voice on giving her a deeper modulation tone. She had heard it played back in her Carrot Pen.

Judy: _modulated_ "Well that is good because I don't feel like being eaten. And the metal can would give you indigestion. This thing makes me sound like my brother Sean after his voice changed."

Drew: _modulated_ "Well it does sound freaky coming out of you. I much prefer your normal voice."

Judy: _modulated_ "Glad to hear it, let's check this place out."

The place was very dark but gave the impression it was quite large. It appeared to be similar to the kind of clubs you would see sometimes on movies except they seemed to have different rooms for different sized patrons. The room for rodents was kind of freaky seeing tiny whips and ball gags. The stuff for large mammals was even scarier. If you got hit with some of that stuff you would be lucky to live.

The creative stuff was what they were after though. Most of the rest of the club was deserted but all the action seemed to be going on in a large ballroom connected to many other smaller rooms. Apparently when not having a special event they had many rooms around the club but everything was connected as one big room with many connected small rooms for this party. As they wandered in it truly looked like they had stepped into a different world.

Judy: _modulated_ "Oh… sweet!"

Judy lowered her visor covering her eyes.

The room was full of mostly very scantily clad mammals wearing all sorts of sexy costumes. The two of them were quite overdressed. Not that it could be helped and keep their identities a secret. There was some weasels and gophers dressed as sexy rabbits complete with buck teeth, cotton tail and ears. A lot of the mammals were dressed up as other species. Apparently everyone liked the thought of being a different species. There were a lot of gender benders with females as males and vice versa as well. Some dressed as cheerpaws, others in sexy maid outfits. Some males in bondage outfits. The ones with the ass-less chaps with tails waving around were a bit freaky. As a human, naked animals or half naked animals just looked like… well animals… to Drew, so he didn't have any problems wandering around leading his mostly blind companion. He could feel discomfort from his bunny love and just absently touched her with his claw in response and made her jump in fear. Well this was not working at all… hands seemed to be much better at calming her.

Drew: _modulated_ "Where do they get leather in Zootopia?"

Judy: _modulated_ "Hush! It is fake here. How did you convince me to come here?"

Drew: _modulated_ "It was your friends idea remember."

Judy: _modulated_ "Oh right. Can you find her?"

Drew: _modulated_ "What does she look like again?"

Judy: _modulated_ "Shes a camel… she said she would be in pink. She's always dressed in pink."

Drew thought you would think a pink camel would stand out… but in this place not so much. After about five minutes of leading the poor blind bunny around he found her in a side room. He never thought he would have ever seen a camel in a pink dress but there she was. A pink princess in a pink dress complete with pink tiara and pink mask. Wow Zootopia was always surprising him. She was talking to a muscular orange tiger with black stripes wearing a white hat and black suspenders and white pants with a bare chest.

Drew: _modulated_ "I found her. I think you can open the visor."

Judy slowly opened up the visor and seemed to think it was about as acceptable as it was going to get for her.

Margie: _surprised_ "Who are you?"  
Drew: _sexily modulated trying to curtsy which looked ridiculous in a dragon costume_ "Saphira and Lancelot at your service Princess Margie."

Margie: "Who? My you guys do seem an unusual pair."

Judy: _modulated_ "It's me Margie."

Marge: "Me who?"

Judy: _modulated_ "Oh right. Ummm" She looked strangely at the tiger.

Margie: "Tony how about I meet you in the upside down room a bit later… okay hon?"

Tony: "Ah Margie I will count the seconds my love."

Margie: _blushing_ "You big smooth talker"

Drew: _modulated to Tony_ "How are those Frosted Flakes anyway?"

Tony: _confused_ "Huh?"

Drew: _modulated_ "Frosted Flakes… they're great… oh never mind… sorry I just couldn't pass it up even if I am the only one amused."

Tony: "Ya got some freaky friends Margie."

Tony wanders off and Judy turns off the modulator and removes her helmet. She is still masked with contacts.

Margie: "You know you look a bit like a friend of mine."

Judy: "It's me Margie."

Margie: "It **is** you. Oh wow you weren't kidding about a disguise. I would never have known it was you."

Judy: "This place is a bit much. I didn't know everyone would be naked."

Margie: "Oh poor Judy… they aren't naked… close sure… but they aren't allowed to be totally naked here. Only in closed private rooms.

Judy: "Well I wish you would have warned me."

Drew: _modulated_ "I got to be a seeing eye dragon. Hi Margie… Saphira."

Margie: "Somehow I don't think that is your real name. Quite a pretty name for sure. I would never disclose your identity but I can understand you not wanting to be seen here. We have several high ranking officials and judges here. They are just much better disguised than the normal clientele."

Drew: _modulated_ "Well this is definitely not my scene either but hey it is definitely something quite unique. What's with all the pink anyway?"

Margie: "I just think pink is **fabulous** don't you?"

Margie spins around and tosses pink glitter in the air making it rain all over.

Drew holds his arm up as the glitter falls off him.

Drew: _modulated_ "Well it goes with the blue scales. I'm just glad I am not wearing fur or I would never get it out."

Margie: "Well he is a funny one Judy. I didn't expect you to come. I know this is not your kind of place. But you need to learn to experiment every once in awhile you know."

Judy: "Well if we hadn't found the right costumes we would not have. It is a unique place for sure. I just thought more people would be in…. Like these kinds of costumes."

Margie: "Oh they are in just a bit. Most of the ones more scantily clad are the regulars. Just wait in here for thirty minutes or so and the real fun will begin."

Drew and Judy sat down in some lounge chairs. Drew noticed that sitting with a giant dragon tail is a bit of a task. Judy and her friend talked and Drew interjected every once in awhile. It was very interesting Judy had a friend such as this but he realized she was quite imaginative just repressed about a few things. He and Judy had quite vivid imaginations that made for a lot of fun. It was not about sex but about enjoying fantasy and interesting stories. They both loved a good mystery and were very inquisitive about how things worked and why things were the way they were. It was what made Judy such a great cop because she could see past the ordinary and consider all possibilities. He loved that little mind of hers always working. It may get her in over her head sometimes like here, but it is what drove her to solve some of the greatest cases in Zootopia just like the Bellwether case. She didn't just take things at face value but used her imagination to see everything.

Marge: "It is so forward thinking of you to consider a cross species relationship Judy."

Drew: _modulated_ "What makes you think I'm not a rabbit?"

Marge: _exasperated_ "A bit big for a rabbit I'm afraid."

Judy: "Quit being silly… D… Saphira. It does make for some interesting issues."

Marge: "Everything okay in that area… you know… I know how uncomfortable you are discussing it."

Judy: "We're in a sex fantasy club Margie you can say it."

Marge: "Oh I know… I just thought it was funny having problems discussing it in a place like this."

Judy: "It is fine Margie. We make it work. It certainly creates certain issues but it is fun trying to find solutions."

Margie: "Everything okay with you Saphira?"

Drew: _modulated_ "Absolutely perfect. I would not change a thing."

Margie: "Well he seems quite taken with you Judy dear."

Judy: _hugging Drew_ "The feeling is mutual. He is a wonderful dragon."

Drew: _modulated_ "You're gonna make me tear up little one." _(Eragon inside reference)_

Margie: "Ah the festivities are starting."

Judy put back on her helmet and modulation and they wandered out to join the commotion at the front of the room. A group of small and large mammals dressed in much more elaborate costumes had gathered. They all seemed to be quite covered so Judy allowed her visor to be raised and watched. Drew thought it looked like something out of Mardi Gras except there was quite a bit more paws and fur. The Master of Ceremonies… an older sophisticated looking red fox dressed as a swash buckling pirate wearing a mask opened the events. He wouldn't put it past Nick to frequent a place like this but this was not Nick. The city was full of foxes and this fox was much older… they did make for some great presenters as that natural charm of their species was captivating.

MOC Fox: "Ladies and gentlemen… and those somewhere in between… and those somewhere else entirely… you are all welcome here. You are in Zootopia where anyone can be anything. And we truly take that to heart here at Tail Whip."

MOC Fox: "Everyone knows to respect the privacy of every member or visitor to our fine club. We all come from every part of Zootopian society with only one purpose… to have fun!"

The audience cheers.

MOC Fox: "To start that off we will turn it over to DJ Flash."

The lights go out and a spotlight hits a form in a corner surrounded by DJ equipment. It is a sloth slowly waving and smiling.

Drew: _modulated_ "Is that Flash? Like Nick's Flash?"

Judy: _surprised and modulated_ "It sure looks like him. He is always full of surprises apparently."

Flash: _over the microphone_ "Tailers… Are… You… Ready… To… Dance?"

Everyone cheers raising their paws, claws and hooves in the air.

Flash slowly moves his claws down and presses a button.

All of a sudden the room is filled with laser lights of many colors and a deep club music begins. Several shiny balls lower and the room is filled with dazzling colored lights.

A club mix of Gazelle's new song "Follow Your Heart" begins with a strong thumping theme. And everyone began dancing.

Love who you want.

Be who you want.

Kiss who you want.

See who you want.

Only love... love... love..

Only one rule.

Only one thing to do before you part.

You have only one job.

Follow your heart.

Drew and Judy became swept up in the music and danced to the song. Drew just had to be careful about stepping on any smaller club patrons so he mostly shuffled his feet. Fortunately the costume had built in ventilation and even had a body temperature regulating cooling system flowing through it which came in quite handy at the moment. Judy was just as awkwardly trying to dance in a small suit of armor. These were not ideal costumes for this but they seemed to have a lot fun anyway.

Margie came over and brought a large male lion wearing an unbuttoned white silk jacket and bare chest and black mask and some tight white pants.

Drew: _yelling modulated to Judy_ "She definitely has a type."

Judy: _yelling modulated and grinning_ "It would seem so."

Then Flash announced over the song… "How…. about… some… new… stuff… "

Then some thumping and he heard a song he recognized…. Was that…

Daft Punk "One More Time"

He guessed Flash had some contacts inside his media group analyzing music to introduce to Zootopia. He couldn't keep track of which songs were released. But somehow Flash got access to some. He was full of surprises.

Followed by Madonna – Vogue.

Okay where the heck is he getting all these. Apparently Flash was not afraid of bending the law from what Judy had been telling him.

Well it was a damn good song.

The crowd seemed to be marching around and posing. It was an amazing scene. And the words seem to fit this place perfectly. Apparently this crowd seemed to be embracing the new music quite well.

He followed this up with Deee-Lite's "Groove is in the Heart".

Now watching a bunch of animals getting down and funky was quite bizarre but this group was the cutting edge of Zootopians that loved to try anything and did on a nightly basis.

Flash then turned them on to a remix of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Okay now this song definitely fit this group and they took to it like you would expect. They even were doing the thriller dance with paws out marching from side to side. This was absolutely bizarre. How did they know… oh wait.. the room was filled with videos of the song all around the room. Well it made sense now. Drew just hoped they didn't think all humans were mindless zombies marching around. Drew then thought ah hell just enjoy it.

He and Judy marched around getting down to MJ, may the king of pop rest in peace. He would have thought MJ would have loved the thought of his music being enjoyed on this world more than anyone.

This group seemed to love to party more than any place he had seen. The feeling in the air was intoxicating with emotions of elation and joy all around. Drew was in heaven. It was like being part of a giant group high. He spun around dancing with bears, wolves, otters, beavers and deer. In this place there was no judgment. You could dance with anyone you wanted of any sex or species and no one thought any less of you. He could see now why mammals enjoyed coming to a place like this. You didn't have to enjoy the fetishes they had to offer you could just enjoy freedom of expression and choice. He even wandered over to a table and danced next to whole group of rats, mice, moles and other smaller mammals. They were a bit shocked by a large blue dragon standing over them but they quickly recovered. He gave them credit… to them he was real dragon sized. He didn't think a group of humans would react to well to an eighty meter blue dragon staring down at them.

He found his little tin can and picked her up so she could dance on the table next the smaller mammals. He usually danced with her being on the bed or sofa so they were closer to even height. It was difficult dancing with her when she was on the floor. One of those sacrifices but hey they figured out how to make it work like everything else.

The MJ Remix of Billie Jean was just awesome. The Zootopians definitely seemed to be digging his tunes. I guess they were universal across all species. He hoped the battery in the cooling system kept up he had no idea how long it was supposed to last. He supposed he would just have to enjoy it as long as he could. He could sense his little bunny was getting quite hot, and gathered her after the song and took her to a private room.

He got her helmet off and undid the chest piece. She was panting quite a lot and looked very tired. He went and got a drink for them to share and let her sip it while getting most of equipment off her. It was not completely private as people could still wander or see inside but as long as she had a mask and colored eyes he figured she would be fine. People at this club were not paying attention to things like this anyway as couples, threesome and more of all sexes and species went into the rooms around the area to have some intimate gatherings. He gathered her inside his costume while he sat down and she and he disabled the modulation.

Judy: "Whew it is nice and cool inside here. A bit stuffy but cool."

Drew: "Some genius design. I don't know how much longer it will last but we can just enjoy it as long as it holds out. I should have looked at the specs."

She hugged him inside the suit. He wished he could hug her back but it was a bit difficult considering she was inside and he didn't want to crush her.

Drew: "This place is really nice. I just wish we didn't have to go to such extremes for a night out."

Judy: "It is the price we pay. "

Drew: "Well one day I hope we can be free to go anywhere we wish without worry."

Judy: "I don't care. At least we can go to Mom and Dad's and be open now."

Drew: "I am still a bit self-conscious there. Your Dad keeps making tall comments to me."

Judy: "Oh he is just concerned about me getting hurt. He knows you are really careful."

Drew: "Remember how I used to keep repeating 'don't break the bunny' when we were together."

Judy: _laughing_ "That was hilarious. But you were always so careful."

Drew: "You know I really would like to get out of this costume and do unspeakably fun things with you."

Judy: "I thought we were doing… oh… okay I know what you mean."

Drew: "Ah wait I see the battery gauge on this thing now. We have thirty minutes before it turns back into a pumpkin."

Judy: "Why would it turn into an orange gourd?"

Drew: "Oh you haven't seen that movie yet. It is showing at the new Cineplex in Central Square. We will have to catch it some night."

Judy: "You and all those darn annoying human references."

Drew: "Hey you knew what you getting involved with when you insisted on this."

Judy: "Well I think you seem to be quite happy I insisted."

Drew: "I can't argue with that."

Once Judy was cooled down Drew redressed her and they enjoyed dancing with as many groups in the place as they could before time ran out. They even found the fox introducing the party.

Drew: _modulated_ "Saphira and Lancelot at your service."

MOC Fox: "I bet you guys have one heck of a story."

Drew: _modulated laughing_ "You have **no idea**."

Judy: _modulated_ "We love the party. "

MOC Fox: "You haven't been here before?"

Drew: _modulated_ "Nope, we are virgins."

Judy punches Drew and he senses embarrassment from her.

MOC Fox: _laughing_ "Wow such a cute couple. You should come here out of the costumes."

Judy: _modulated_ "I wish we could but it might cause complications."

MOC Fox: "Ah I understand. This is Zootopia but there are still complications for some of us in the public eye. Amazing costumes by the way. I have never seen anything the like of those here and I have seen more than anyone. I would ask you where you got them but I am betting that would be a secret."

Drew: _modulated_ "Unfortunately yes."

MOC Fox hands Judy a special slick black card with gold lettering.

MOC Fox: "Well I have special events, or even just a special gathering for people in your situation which are **VERY** discreet. I would just love to hear your story. I have a few interesting stories of my own. Quite a few."

Drew's curiosity was greatly peaked by this fox. He sensed an interesting past surrounding this gentleman.

Drew: _modulated_ "We will definitely give it some thought. I have to admit it would be nice to have someone else that might know what we have been going through."

Judy: _modulated quietly to Drew_ "What do you sense?"

Drew: _modulated quietly to Judy_ "I just sense he is someone we need to know."

MOC Fox: _smiling_ "I am definitely someone you need to know."

Judy: _modulated_ "How did you hear him? I barely did and I am right next to him."

MOC Fox: _smiling with a mischievous grin_ "Get to know me and you will find out."

They said goodbye to the mysterious fox and found Margie in the upside down room doing upside down things to Tony. Judy instantly put her visor down when she saw what was going on in this room. They both called out goodbye to Margie and didn't get a response if she heard them. Margie was busy. She was a camel on a mission.

The cooling system gave out as they were exiting the club. It was a hot walk back to the van. Drew drove back in just his underwear and Judy as well. They were so hot they didn't really care at this point. The vans had tinted windows anyway. They dressed when they got back to the complex and removed the power unit for recharging from the costume and put the crate with costumes into personal storage after cleaning them in the van. Drew removed Judy's contacts.

They enjoyed a nice long shower together in the apartment but were too tired to do anything but clean each other. They had installed a raised platform in the shower for Judy to stand on. It made things a great deal easier for tasks such as this and once again they found a way to make things work. They dried off and just crawled into bed.

Judy: "You were serious about the fox?"

Drew is looking at the fancy black and gold card. The card just had a phone number and three gold keys on it.

Drew: "From what I could read about him he was completely sincere and truthful in what he was telling us. He was not masking his emotions. But there was something else. Something I just couldn't place my finger on. I just sensed he was someone we should know."

Judy: "Well I do love a mystery."


	8. Sister Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the first main conversation takes place during the time Drew and Judy are waiting on the arrival of costumes for Tail Whip. Tala arrives the next evening after the Tail Whip event. The events are split into separate chapters to prevent any confusion.

**Zoodate 111-114 P.C.**

Drew was an em-path, someone capable of instantly feeling every emotion or sense you were feeling even if you didn't know it yourself. He had been that way with her from the moment he met her but along the way he bonded with her on a much greater level until it was so incredibly strong that sometimes it felt like he felt her emotions even before she did. Finding a male em-path of any species was extremely rare… to find one bonded to you as strongly as Drew was to her would be ever rarer than winning the big annual PowerPaw lottery or finding a single clover in the biggest meadow in Bunnyburrow.

Being an em-path would be a major problem with human women as he would feel any frustration, awkwardness or discomfort which would make him even more self-conscious, nervous and uncomfortable creating a viscous vortex of tension. Until he could find his swan that could move past this and project comfort and happiness, it would be a cycle that would repeat over and over with the same result. Drew hadn't considered this but admitted this explained his entire past failures with relationships. Thus relationships for an em-path like this would end in despair and disappointment until they found that right person. She felt very sorry for him once she realized what he must have been going through all those years.

But being with an em-path was an amazing experience. But considering how emotional she was this was multiplied many times with her as the emotions and reaction to the emotions would become so strong it sometimes felt scary. He would sense her highs and happiness and would build on those taking her to heights of joy almost impossible to conceive of. The same with pleasures as he could sense what things gave her pleasure and satisfaction and knew exactly the right buttons to push and things to do to continue this until she was driven almost mad. When she was sad or feeling down he knew what to do to cheer her up or make her feel better. Sometimes she would just need a good cry and he would sense this instantly and not try to push her but embrace her and comfort her until she had let it all out. It was like he was an expert pianist and her emotions were the keys he would play to create the perfect melody.

The only thing that had really stopped him from realizing his true feelings was the earth concept of having a romantic relationship with another species. This was understandable as there was no other sentient intelligent species on Earth. This put up an invisible barrier that took an incredibly long time to break and without her insistence most likely would never have broken. She had wanted him to realize this on his own, and had been dropping hints for a very long time since she had met him and finally realized his true nature and how much she loved it. They were very subtle granted, but she thought they would work in totality eventually. But she finally realized she would just have to push him over the threshold and force his empathetic nature to overcome his Earthly hang-up as he would sense her frustration and would break through the barrier in order to stop that frustration.

Once he did finally relent and break through it was like a giant damn had been released and the water came rushing in sweeping her and everything in its path away. Every pent up emotion and frustration and failure in his relationships turned completely on its head and focused every fiber of his being on her. It was overwhelming. She almost drowned in it until his empathetic ability realized it was too much too soon and was able to scale it back with great difficulty. Once he figured out what excited her and pleased her he could take those feelings and build on them to greater and greater heights. Just the right touch in the right place at the perfect time could multiply those sensations well beyond anything she thought was possible.

She knew how to make him feel amazing as well. While he derived great pleasure and satisfaction pleasing her she would insist on the same for him. Humans and male rabbits were quite a bit different in this respect. Female rabbits were instructed at a fairly early age all about such things as they needed to be aware of the consequences of exciting a buck accidentally. So they were taught the birds and the bees well before most other species. They were also taught everything you needed to do to excite and satisfy male bunnies. While it would seem for the most part female rabbits just needed to show up, it was more complicated than that as one of the more important things to learn was how to keep your buck satisfied and happy so he didn't wander off and decide to try door number two. Judy never really considered using any of these techniques but she was studious by nature and learned to master everything since she liked to be the best at everything but primarily so she knew what **not to do** when it came to them.

One of the most uncomfortable things in her young adulthood was having to watch and take notes as her older sister and her boyfriend practiced such things in front of her. Granted she was not alone as several of her sisters were with her. She thanked heaven that she had not had to undergo that torment alone. She had never been so uncomfortable in all her life.

Drew had been shocked and appalled when he had heard what she had been made to do, but she explained that with rabbits it was very common because sexuality was a key component to their nature. Learning from a book or video was one thing but actually having your nose in it and asking questions was quite another. He thought it was incredibly alien but she reminded him she was an extraterrestrial to him and things are quite a lot different when it comes to such things for different species. She could tell he was very uncomfortable asking her about this and he could feel her discomfort as well but his curiosity got the best of him.

Judy: "Shortly after you reached the age of twelve they would gather several rabbits of the same sex and typically a relative, usually an older sister in the case of does, would demonstrate most every normal sexual practice with her boyfriend or husband in front of all of you."

Drew: "I can't imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for you. What happens if there was no older sister to demonstrate. It wouldn't be your parents would it?"

Judy: "No, even bunnies draw the line there. But typically you would just join a group of relatives such as cousins to undergo this and watch their older sister."

Drew: "Females don't watch a male relative?"

Judy: "No, you would only be instructed by your older female relative. Watching a male relative or having a male relative instruct you in this would be… well it is not done for females. It is considered perverse."

Drew: "Hmm well the whole things sounds perverse, but I can see how a male relative instructing you in sexual matters would be **much** worse. But the sister and her boyfriend or husband are fine doing this in front of you?"

Judy: "Well only relatives that are comfortable doing this would demonstrate. Only a select number of sisters would be needed as you instruct many at once and could do it many times over the years. Also you would have to have a male that would be willing as well. You might think all bucks are mindless humping machines from my description, but even most all of them are very uncomfortable doing this in front of a whole room of young does. It is all more clinical and instructional than enjoyable for them."

Drew: "I would imagine that would be the ultimate case of performance anxiety. I couldn't think of anything much more uncomfortable than that. Having a whole room of young girls staring at you… it's hard enough just having one partner you love in the room."

Judy: _laughing_ "It is strange that you are more uncomfortable than I was and you weren't even there."

Drew: _shudders_ "I guess I just have a good imagination. So they did everything in front of you?"

Judy: "Yep, and they made sure you were up close and personal so to speak. They would quiz you and especially ask questions of anyone not paying close attention."

Drew: "I am not sure I could look at them or their partner the same way ever again after that."

Judy: "That was tough for me as well. Most could just view it as a normal demonstration such as when you were a baby and your parents showed you how to eat with a plate and fork and spoon, or how to go on the toilet."

Drew: "I just couldn't even put those things in the same universe as that."

Judy: "Well you weren't raised a rabbit. You had sex education in school didn't you."

Drew: "Well yes but..."

Judy: "Didn't they show you how all this was done?"

Drew: "They usually just showed male and female anatomy and how it worked."

Judy: "But didn't they show you how to use the anatomy correctly?"

Drew: "Umm not in my class, they just sorta alluded to how it worked with visual aides."

Judy: "And no one taught you how?"

Drew: "No thank God."

Judy: "So how did you know how?"

Drew: "Well talking to friends, or videos on the internet."

Judy: "But you said those were not accurate."

Drew: "Well most of the professional ones aren't really. I don't know, I just kinda just had to figure it out as I went."

Judy: "Don't you wish you had someone to show you how, right in front of you?"

Drew: _uncomfortably_ "I am sorry Judy that is just too freaky."

Judy: "Well as a female bunny especially, you need to know exactly how everything works so you didn't accidentally try and learn on your own and find yourself pregnant."

Drew: "I can see the point but really doing it right in front of you? Where I am from that would have been quite illegal… I can't think of how many laws that would have broken. The male would have been branded the highest level sex offender and put under the jail for years for sure."

Judy: "Well, they need to make sure you pay attention and don't miss anything and ask any questions so you have no need to experiment."

Drew: "So you would just watch them do everything?"

Judy: "Well you had to touch as well."

Drew: _shocked_ " **What!** "

Judy: "So you knew what it felt like and how it worked."

Drew: _very shocked_ "What it **felt** like?"

Judy: _realizing what he was thinking_ "No no… not like that! … just what the male thing felt like."

Drew: _shocked_ "Well that is pretty bad right there. Not nearly **as** bad… but still quite bad. To what degree… like a quick touch?"

Judy: _sighs_ "Unfortunately no, you had to feel the long narrow bulges on the sides and every single part of the aroused… um… male."

Drew: _shocked_ "Egods!"

Judy: "I said it was the most uncomfortable I had ever been in my youth. But it really helped. I didn't have the curiosity I would otherwise have had. And probably saved me from getting pregnant by accident. Don't you think it would have helped you?"

Drew: "I am not sure if it would have or not. I suppose I might have been more comfortable around women, well I couldn't have been any worse… but it just seems so wrong… so alien."

Judy: "Well as I said it is a bunny thing, Most other species don't do it that way. But due to our natural sexual proclivity it is just something that seems to have worked."

Drew: "Well how in the hell did we get on this topic anyway? And can we please **get off it**?"

Judy: "You had asked how similar our relationship is to rabbit mating."

Drew: "Umm you sure? I am pretty sure I would have avoided something like that."

Judy: "You asked in general terms **not specific** to our relationship."

Drew: "Ah yes, that sounds much more like me."

Judy: "But specific to us. Well, human sexuality and rabbit sexuality seems to be quite a bit different. While some things that arouse you are the same as for a buck, many are different, and because of the large scale difference well… most everything is having to be learned brand new so most of that sexual education is thrown out the window."

Judy: "Also you really don't know much about rabbit sexuality. You keep touching my chest… I am not a human female. Only a pregnant doe near the time for giving birth develops any mammary glands otherwise there are none. I think I need to send you to join my younger brothers for their next sexual awakening demonstration."

Drew: _blushing_ "Great way to really help my confidence. And I can just see their faces with me in the class. Hi boys, can you show me how to satisfy your sister?"

Judy: _laughing_ "Well you get a lot right. And you are incredibly dedicated to experimenting and learning everything possible."

Drew: _blushing_ "Okay well that helps build it back up a bit. But I don't think what they teach in that demonstration would really help much anyway if I imagine it correctly."

Judy: _thoughtfully and then smiling_ "Well thinking about it, yeah it most likely wouldn't. Everything is completely and totally a one of a kind scenario with us. But I am having fun learning."

Judy: _with a big grin_ "Who knows, if more humans come through you can give lessons to them."

Drew: _blushing and then retorting impishly_ "Are you volunteering to join in that lesson?"

Judy: _laughing_ "Sure, if you could **ever** get the nerve up to do that, I would gladly join you."

Drew: _defeated_ "Damn you, I can't win that argument."

Judy: _smiling_ "Nope, I figure I am safe volunteering cause that won't ever happen."

Drew: _shuddering_ "Judy can't we have a conversation where I don't get extremely uncomfortable just once?"

Judy: _laughing_ "Nope… this is just too much fun."

* * *

A couple days later Tala had come to Zootopia to visit for a long weekend. She arrived Wednesday night late they set her up in the guest suite in the apartment. It had it's own bathroom and even a mini kitchen and was setup so that anyone visiting would have their own little mini-apartment inside their apartment which was actually a suite. Drew didn't like to call their apartment a suite as he thought it was pretentious but in reality it was actually a sizable suite.

The next day both of them had agreed to take Tala to work with them. Judy only had patrols in the morning so Drew took Tala with him to the government office and let her play with all the new things they were looking to introduce into Zootopia. She got to work with the lab assistants and helped give feedback on what things would be most attractive to younger Zootopians. He took her to lunch at the elegant government admin restaurant serving some new foods brought over from the human world to test. He walked her over to the ZPD after lunch in order to hand her off to Judy.

Drew sensed her nervousness and leaned down and held his young friend's paw and walked her into the ZPD. The ZPD central office was a large imposing place. He met Clawhauser at the front.

Clawhauser was distractedly licking his paws trying to get every morsel from the box of donuts he finished earlier and didn't see the pair walk in. He sees something out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at Drew with a wide expression of happiness and joy on his face.

Claw: _ecstatically_ "Oh my word! If it isn't Judy's tall hunk of gorgeous come to pay us a visit!"

Drew absolutely loved spending as much time with Ben as possible because he was completely genuine and exuded such joy and excitement it could wash away any dirt or darkness that still clung to Drew. For an em-path such a person was the most valuable gem possible to have in his circle of relations.

Clawhauser realizes Drew is holding something and leans forward to look over the desk counter and looks down to see he is holding Tala's paw.

Claw: _shocked and delighted_ "O M Goodness! Who do we have here? It's Judy… but she's out of uniform?"

Drew: _bowing to Tala flaring the arm and hand not holding Tala's paw out to the side_ "Hi Ben… may I present her esteemed grace Miss Tala Hopps."

Claw: _putting both his paws up to his face and squealing_ "Two of them!"

Drew: _realizing something_ "Oh that's right you weren't at the plant three months ago."

Tala hops up on the desk extending her paw to Clawhauser.

Tala: "Hi Mr. Clawhauser. I am Judy's sister, Tala."

Claw: _excited even more than usual_ "Oh My!" _squealing_ "She is so polite too! She is so adorable!"

Drew hands her a large white box which she has difficulty holding as it almost weighs as much as she does.

Tala: _presenting the box to Clawhauser_ "I have a gift for you. Something I saw at the labs over at the ambassador offices. It's from the human world and I thought you might like it."

Claw: _taking the box in shocked amazement_ "Oh you shouldn't have. Oooh… I wonder what it could be!"

He opens the box carefully on the table.

Inside is a large variety of pastries never seen in Zootopia before. There are tarts, eclairs, strudel, baklava, pecan and apple pies, cinnamon rolls, croissants, an apple turnover, profiteroles and numerous slices of a wide variety of cakes with labels containing descriptions and a rating sheet on each.

There is a loud thump as Clawhauser has disappeared and is seen lying on the floor behind the desk.

Tala hops down and gently touches his face.

Tala: _concerned_ "Are you okay Mr. Clawhauser?"

Claw: g _radually coming awake_ "Ben, please call me Ben you exquisite vision of delightfulness."

Drew and Tala help Ben get back and up and he sees the box of pastries and begins to fall again but they catch him and keep him upright with difficulty.

Drew: "I hope you enjoy them Ben. Tala picked out all the ones she thought you would like best."

Claw: _hugging Tala_ "You are even nicer than your sister and I didn't think that was even possible."

Judy arrives at the front seeing the little group get together.

Judy: "Tala, I see you met Ben. I guess you have found an extra special place in his heart."

Tala: _excited_ "I love him! Can we keep him?"

Judy: "We'll see. He is not a stray 'kitten'… that is the correct word?"

Drew nods.

Judy: "Say good bye to Drew, Tal. We have some people to meet around the office."

Drew waves goodbye and leaves the two bunnies and Ben having an exciting conversation with Ben nibbling on each different gift and oohing and aahing.

Later that evening after dinner Tala has a strange preoccupied look on her face. Drew could sense she has some tension and discomfort about something. He knows when she feels this way it is always best to let her talk to her sister when she is ready. He would never think to try and force anything from her if it could be helped.

They talk about their family and catch up on all the goings on of various siblings and everything seems to be going fine but Tala still has something bothering her. Drew figures Judy will get it out of her eventually and he reads some magazines they got in the mail that day half listening to the girls conversation.

Judy asked her about her friends and mentions in passing if there are any boys in the class she likes and there is a sense of thickness in the air as if you cursed in church.

After a long pause Tala finally confides in her sister.

Tala: _talking quietly to Judy_ "Umm Judy, I kinda missed my orientation, you know the one, the one you really hated."

Judy: _shocked_ "How did they not insist you have it… it is mandatory."

Tala: "Well I was busy with the Ffion thing and was in the hospital with you and well they kind of forgot I missed it."

Judy: "Why didn't you reschedule?"

Tala: "Well I kind of forgot as well, I was so distracted. It wasn't until some other girls were talking about it recently… and I didn't know what they were referring to."

Judy: "Well why not just join with the next one."

Tala: "Well I kind of told everyone I had mine and acted like I knew what they were talking about. I am over two years overdo… I can't just try and sneak in one without having everyone all over Bunnyburrow talking about it. It is embarrassing enough as it is."

Judy: "Umm well why are you asking me?"

Tala: "Because I can't imagine anyone else showing me what to do."

Drew spew the tea he had been drinking across the whole table.

Drew had been absently overhearing the conversation but when he started to understand what the two of them were talking about he started sweating profusely.

Drew: _defiantly_ "No way in hell."

Tala: _surprised_ "He knows about that thing?"

Judy: "Yes we had a full discussion about it in detail a few days ago."

Tala: "Drew, I know it makes you uncomfortable and all but I don't want anyone else to show me."

Drew: "Can't Judy just tell you?"

Tala: _whispering to Judy_ "Darn I thought I could get you to convince him before he even knew what it was… I mean you can get him to do anything to please you."

Judy: _whispering to Tala_ "That is asking a bit much even for him. He loves me and all but there are limits and that is definitely well past the limit. Besides it would do no good… with a human it is totally different. It wouldn't teach you what you needed to know about bucks."

Drew: _annoyed_ "Guys please don't whisper in front of me."

Tala: _blushing_ "Sorry Drew… well this is embarrassing for me as well. But I mean I know you quite well now. And am comfortable with you."

Judy: "I was saying even if I did do the orientation for her… and I am not saying I would… that it would do no good as ours is nothing like what she would need to know."

Tala: _more confidently_ "But it would. Because I don't want a relationship with a buck. I want one with. Well with a different species. So a normal one would do no good don't you see."

Judy: _curious and shocked_ "Tala, Who!"

Tala: "I don't know maybe like a fox or…."

Judy: _upset_ "A Fox! Not Nick!"

Tala: _defensively_ "No… no… ummm..."

Judy: _angrily_ "Finnick… I will kill that little..."

Tala: _disgusted_ "NO! Finnick is more of a brother to me than any of my brothers."

Judy: _curious_ "Then who?"

Tala: "Judy, It's not anyone in particular but I don't want to be tied down in Bunnyburrow and pregnant. I don't really find any of the bucks at all interesting. They are annoying and always making unwanted advances on me. Rubbing my tail and butt with their grubby hands." _Tala shudders disgusted._

Judy: "You may change your mind when you get older. You are still fairly young."

Tala: "I know what I feel. I am attracted to Nick. I know him and I could not be anything for at least a few years, but I know I am attracted to him, like down there you know, unlike the bucks."

Drew looks very uncomfortable and starts to try and slowly exit himself from this conversation slowing moving away. Judy gives him a sharp look and grabs him and pulls him back.

Judy: _sighing and then compassionately saying_ "I know how you can feel. Nick is an incredibly handsome and charming guy. And under different circumstances I might have had something with him at one time."

Drews looks a bit hurt and Judy glaces at him.

Judy: _poking him and smiling_ "I am substantially happier with how things turned out. I am just saying at one time it might have happened. If I had not been partners on the force with him."

Tala: _pleading and tearing up_ "I could not imagine anyone else I would trust to help show me how to act and what to do. It is so uncomfortable being around all the other does talking about things and I have to make excuses to walk away. I need your help and there is no one else I know. I love you guys so much and couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly help me. I have to banish myself from all my friends and peers in order to avoid all conversations for fear of discovery. I am **so** alone."

Tears stream down Tala's face.

Judy: _hugging Tala and understanding_ "It was very uncomfortable for me. And I can understand your wanting to do it with someone or… " _looking at Drew_ "a pair you are very comfortable with but..."

Drew: "Even if I was comfortable with it, which I am most definitely not, I would not be responsible for doing that in front of a… well… young lady. I am barely comfortable just doing it as it is."

Judy: "What if you kept your clothes on?"

Drew: "Well how would that work? I am not sure I could even talk about it."

Judy: "Well as I said we are in Zootopia so there is no stigma about things such as that, but I want to help my sister… what do you suggest?"

Drew: "Couldn't you two talk about it and leave me out?"

Judy: "Well in the instruction it is important for the male to demonstrate and explain what he likes and what he doesn't. How he feels."

Drew: _shuddering_ "Egods Judy, it is hard enough for me to even tell you that."

Judy: _thinking_ "Well I don't know how to help her."

Drew: _desperate_ "Judy there has to be another way, you can't seriously want this."

Judy: _resigned_ "I just know I need to help her regardless of how uncomfortable it makes me."

Drew: _thinking_ "Your parents… I can't even imagine what they would say. It took so much just to accept me as it was… if they…."

Tala: _pleading_ "I would never tell them. I never tell anybody anything except you two and Nick and Finnick. If my parents knew I missed my orientation they would flip."

Drew: _upset_ "Egods… Nick… he would make my life a living hell."

Tala: _upset_ "I would never tell them in a million years. If Nick ever found out how I felt… I would die of shame. I trusted you two with my secret. With all my secrets. You would have to know I would never tell a soul."

Tala: _hopeful_ "You guys have the best relationship I know. I could think of no one better to help me."

Drew realizes that something deep down is causing Judy to be so recalcitrant and determined to do this. Something he is not quite seeing right now but he knows her and knows there is a very good reason. He will just have to get to the bottom of this reason and find out what is driving her.

Drew: _sighs_ "I would have to get **really** drunk."

Tala: _excited_ "So you will do it! You will?"

Drew: "I don't think there is enough alcohol. I am not making any promises."

Judy: _intrigued_ "I have never seen you drink alcohol."

Drew: "I had some shipped over for some trial tests. We wanted to see what the impact on was on the population. We needed to make sure it did not cause any problems like addiction or binge drinking or strange behavior. We wanted to make sure it could be drunk just to enhance entertainment and help relax mammals and not be abused."

Judy: "Um so what would you do with it."

Drew: "In order to do what you are asking I would have to abuse the **hell** out of it."

Tala: _curious_ "What does this stuff do?"

Drew: "It is distilled from certain grains or fruits or vegetables. It lowers inhibitions. It can numb your senses but can unwind you and make you feel relaxed and tingly if it is drunken in moderation. "

Judy: "And if not in moderation?"

Drew: "Well it depends on how much you drink. But it can cause erratic behavior. You can not walk straight, get slurred speech, blurred vision… if you drink too much you will vomit and pass out."

Judy: "Wonderful, this stuff sounds like poison."

Drew: "Well the key is managing how much of it you drink. For you guys, you couldn't drink more than a very small amount."

Judy: "This stuff sounds like a police officer's nightmare with citizens running around in this state."

Drew: "Yes which is why it has to be extremely well tested and highly controlled if it is allowed."

Judy: "You sure this is the only way?"

Drew: "Well there are drugs I could take… but they are far more dangerous than the alcohol and very unpredictable. It is the only way I could remotely see myself considering it and don't even know if it will be enough."

Tala: _excited_ "I can't wait."

Drew: "Judy, you don't have any other curious twin sisters do you?"

Judy: _teasing_ "Who knows, there are several more I haven't even met yet. And I could have a few cousins."

Drew: "Damn rabbits. Why did it have to be rabbits. Why couldn't it be… I don't know… something not so sexual like kangaroos..."

Judy: "You don't want to know what male kangaroos do to each other when they fight for mates."

Drew: "Koala?"

Judy: "Stoned out of their gourd and mean tempered."

Drew: "Ah hell..."


	9. Shock and Paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure. This chapter is definitely M+/++ rated – not crude or graphic but suggestive as all hell. You have been warned. It's a wild one… buckle up people.

**Zoodate 114 P.C.**

Drew was having a pleasant dream that night. He was back in Bunnyburrow enjoying the beautiful peaceful pastoral scene before him. Judy had put down a blanket and he lay down under the small oak at her favorite spot on the hill. They lay back and enjoyed the complete peace and tranquility. All the cares had gone away and it was just the two of them against the world. He was relaxing when he felt something gently brush his sleeping giant and apparently something was trying to awaken it. It was actually quite persistent. He had been completely relaxed but this bundle of gray next to him seemed to have other ideas.

Judy: _mischievously_ "I want you to feel the ultimate relaxation."

Drew: _dubiously_ "I am not sure how much more relaxed I could have been."

Judy: "Just close you eyes and lie back and enjoy."

Drew did as he was commanded and his focused tension rose like the Phoenix as velvety paws stroked this tension from atop his clothes. He felt paws unbutton his shorts and then unzipped them. A paw moved into this new crevice and rubbed him over his briefs. This mischievous companion of his seemed to enjoy the result and continued her quest to build the tension to greater magnitude.

He felt two paws grab a hold of his shorts and try to pull them off. He lifted his rear off the blanket to help his mate and she pulled everything off down to below his knees. He felt the cool wind hit the tension. It was an unusual feeling but then he felt her tongue licking up and down and the cool breeze against his wet statue was something he had never felt before. It was making every nerve strain at attention for stimulation. His gray companion obliged this request and he closed his eyes enjoying utter elation.

Then he felt something watching him. He got goosebumps all up and down his arms and legs as he felt lots of somethings watching him.

The velvety paws continued their assault but this new chill from the sensation of dozens of eyes on him was counteracting the rising courage she held in her paws.

He slowly opened his eyes and realized all he could see was a wall of fur and eyes surrounding him. A ring of twelve young does besieged him staring at him or well parts of him with open mouths and fascinated expressions. He as unsure what to do as it was if he was frozen in a moment of time.

Drew: _speechless_ "Umm J… J.. Judy?"

She turned to him and looked at him with an amused expression.

Judy: _stoically_ "Oh… my sisters needed a lesson. Could you please answer their questions."

She turned back focusing on keeping her hard won victory fully risen.

"Why is it so big?"

Someone asked…

He could not speak. He was completely aphonic.

"How hard does it get?"

The questions kept coming in rapid fire.

"Does it get bigger?"

"Why does it look that way?"

"It is supposed to be that slightly darker color?"

"Why is it so much much bigger than my Dad's and brothers?"

"Why do you have that expression on your face?"

Judy: _encouragingly_ "Come on girls, don't be shy. Everyone help."

All the does move closer and all begin to put their paws on him and Judy removes hers.

Drew: _dumbstruck_ "J J Judy..."

All the does begin earnestly rubbing him all over and some begin rubbing his sack and spheres. Some paws starting pushing them and it felt painful.

"What are these?"

"Dad doesn't have those. What do we do with them?"

Judy: _impassively_ "Now girls please take turns with this next part. You have to learn to share."

The does all begin to remove their shorts… and start to climb on top of him…

Drew suddenly woke up in a cold sweat gasping. Oh dear sweet... **thank you**! It was just a nightmare. He turned to look down to his side and saw some sizable gray ears and a small form on her side with her back to him peacefully sleeping without a care in the world.

This had really gotten out of hand. He was not sure he could ever go to another Hopps gathering again after thinking about this. He had no attraction to bunnies not in that way. He only had an attraction to one person who just happened to be a bunny. This whole situation was insane. He determined in his mind then and there he was going to convince Judy to drop this whole thing and never speak of it again. He felt a great weight lifted off him as he had made his mind up. She was going to see the sense in this he just knew it.

He turned on his side and sidled next to this warm fuzzy form gently draping an arm over her. He could now sleep soundly knowing things would be all right now.

The next day he spent most of the day distracted trying to catch up on reading reports and making calls to numerous departments. It was difficult keeping focused on work but he tried his hardest to clear his mind. He had already prepared an entire opening argument and a series of rebuttal questions for his deliberation later with Judy. Once he had all this thoroughly prepared in his mind he focused on all the busy work at the office. He remembered to go by the lab storage and pick up some alcohol. He figured he could use it to toast an enjoyable evening and relax and discuss the usual topics with the two Hopps sisters once this ridiculousness was behind them. He loved discussing the difference in cultures and the many new books Tala read. He had brought her many from the human world and she always had so many questions which he loved to answer and discuss.

Judy had texted him she was on her way home so he put the bottles in his briefcase and headed to the apartment. As he walked he absently began thinking on everything.

Drew was thinking how in the hell did he get involved in this thing at all. How do these damn rabbits keep getting him to do things that go against every fiber of his being. He knows they do things in Zootopia differently and all but this was ludicrous. Tala was like his own little sister now. They were good friends. It had taken awhile to get to know her and while they shared the adventure in the Plant together she had been a bit stand offish for awhile after his relationship with her sister got serious. Their bond was so close that she became jealous as it was even stronger than her bond. But finally after awhile they started talking and realized they had so much in common. They both loved to read and study history and culture. Both of them were geeks at heart and now they talked and texted almost every day. He did not know how this was going to go down but all he knew was it was gonna be weird beyond weird if his argument somehow failed. Judy loved to say… you have to embrace Zootopia… be one with this society and leave your inhibitions at the door. Like she is one to talk. She freaks out if you even mention the word nudity. But there are limits and this was definitely at the limit.

He wasn't even sure how in the world this had happened. It is just Tala had this way of getting him to do anything she wanted. He had no idea what power this girl had. He knew she had this special bond with her sister which was proven and unexplained. But it was like she also had a magic way of convincing him to help her with whatever she wanted. Well what she wanted up until now wasn't so onerous. Finnick had said the same thing. All of a sudden before he knew it Tala had him wrapped up into one adventure after another and he was defenseless to stop it. Judy was able to do the same thing with himself. It is like these damn Hopps sisters were sirens and had the magical powers of the gods that no male ensnared by them could resist.

Also if Nick or her parents found out, well he might as well find a deep hole and never come out. He still didn't know if he could get drunk enough. But he hadn't drunken alcohol in quite a long time and if he didn't eat any food… well maybe he would just get drunk and pass out. Hopefully he would just forget everything. Hmm on second hand he better not. Two Hopps with him drunk and passed out, who knows what mischief they might get up to as when the two of them got together they were always teasing him to no end. They loved to torment him and find things to really make him uncomfortable. Well they had finally found their Holy Grail of uncomfortable to inflict upon him. If Honey needed a good conspiracy, well he had a big one right here. But his arguments were sound so he prepared them in his mind ready for the debate.

He arrived home just before Judy should arrive. He always knew her schedule and would just stay at work until she texted him she was done. He did not like to be alone in the apartment without her as it just seemed so empty and lonely. She did not take up much space but her presence seemed to fill the entire apartment with a glow and made it feel like a real home. He was not complaining about the apartment as government housing provided for a high level ambassador was spectacular and it's location convenient as it was just a short walk between Judy's ZPD central office and his offices in the government building in city center.

He opened his briefcase filled with alcohol and removed a couple varieties of rum and vodka… no tequila. The last times he had overindulged in tequila had not ended well. Margaritas were one thing but when you started downing shots all hell broke loose and you could wake up on the other side of town naked and wearing a lampshade on your head. He just needed something to take the edge off but keep him in a relatively calm and decent mood. The problem was Tala and Judy were way too similar in many ways. Tala was very curious and once she got an idea in her head or something she wanted to know, by god she would keep pushing until she was satisfied. She was very stubborn like her sister in that respect. Once she had her mind set it was nearly impossible to change it. He just couldn't understand why Judy was all okay with this after how she reacted to this whole thing in the first place. It was like she was resigned to it and nothing else mattered. Well if all else failed, he just hoped Tala would chicken out. He had a good relationship with her and he wasn't sure he could look at her again if this thing happened.

He knew Tala was still at the library, but was due home soon. Judy just walked through the door exactly on time as usual. Drew decided now was the best time to figure out why his girlfriend was acting nuts with respect to this whole situation.

Drew: "Hiya Cotton. How has your day been?" He tried to put a brave face on everything. He could sense a dark mood in Judy. He would refer to her as Cotton short for Cotton Tail, usually when he was trying to cheer her up. Apparently it was not working.

Judy: _sullen_ "Did you get the alcohol?"

Drew: "Yep enough to get all of us plastered many times over. You got all the mixers I requested?"

Judy: "Yep." _sighs_ "I know you want to ask me about why but don't know how."

He prepares his case in his head but once she is here things are starting to become forgotten and jumbled and he begins to sweat.

Drew: _exhales heavily_ "Judy you told me this whole thing was the most uncomfortable thing of your childhood. Why would you want to inflict that on your twin sister for goodness sake."

Judy: "You have to understand it was uncomfortable for me personally because of who I was with and the circumstances. She is actually coming to me for help begging me. "

Drew: "You said if you had been alone you would have been way more uncomfortable."

Judy: "She is my sister. My bonded sister as close as you could be. She is your friend. For her it is not uncomfortable with us because she loves us and we love her."

Drew: "A better reason not to have us involved. I don't want her looking at me strangely or feeling uncomfortable around me. I value her friendship. She is a lot different than you in many ways. Besides I thought you had all kinds of hangups around nakedness. I mean I do as well but… how can that be okay now?"

Judy: _sighs_ "Because it doesn't really apply with her. She is the relative I am closest to by far. She is my twin, I have been around her naked many times. With her it doesn't bother me it is like I am just in the shower or naked around myself. Also she doesn't have any hangups about being unclothed or seeing nude animals so it won't make her uncomfortable seeing us unclothed."

Drew: "Well I haven't been naked around her. You haven't talked about us before with her have you? Is that why she is so curious?"

Judy: "No, no it is nothing like that. You have to understand how confused and ostracized she must be when all her friends share a secret she doesn't."

Drew: "You realize we have no idea what we are doing. We both have almost no relationship or sexual experience. We don't even have any idea if we are doing anything right. It is completely uncharted territory and what is she going to learn? I just don't see the point."

Judy: _sorrowful_ "I heard the desperation in her voice. She was reaching out for me as a last grasp of hope. I can't ignore her and abandon her. I want her to have a positive experience and only want her to do what she is comfortable with."

Drew: _with melancholy_ "Well to be honest it is the most uncomfortable I have been. How could it get any weirder than it already is?"

Judy: "How about a roomful of does staring at you."

Drew: _shudders thinking of his nightmare_ "Okay you have a point there. I don't think I will ever get that image out of my mind. But this is so bizarre."

Judy: _slyly_ "What are you shy or something?"

Drew: "Yes I am shy… what makes you think I have not been since the moment you met me? I am nothing like a fox, or cat or… whatever she thinks she likes either. And there are no other humans."

Judy: "I was trying to be general… not specific to humans. I'm her sister… I need to be supportive. She just needs to learn to be comfortable with herself."

Drew: "I fail to see how this will make her comfortable."

Judy: _tearing up_ "No it just shows her she can adapt to any situation. Tala knows us better than any other couple and she trusts us. I can't abandon her when she needs me."

Judy: _somber_ "I don't want it to be uncomfortable like it was for me. I want her to do what she is most comfortable with… with no one constantly making fun of her… or teasing her incessantly… or calling her names. I want her to know she is in a place of love."

Drew: _feeling her deeper pain then his own rising anger_ "Judy, were you **tormented**? Did they do **something** to you at that orientation thing? Did they **touch** you?"

Judy: _sorrowfully_ "No, I mean yes and no. They didn't touch me like you are thinking. Well, some of my sisters pushed my face right into them holding me down while they were right in the middle of… like right in my face… like all over my face… and then they teased me non-stop for so long for being a prude or an old maid."

Drew: _horrified_ "But **why** Judy, **why** would your sisters do that to you?"

Judy: "Well a few reasons. One was the buck several of them wanted was interested in me instead. I never showed him any interest but they thought it was my fault that he ignored them and took all their anger out on me. And I was kind of a suck up and know it all in school and was trying to get the best grade on the orientation test."

Drew: "A suck up… you. Well I am sure I was a much bigger know it all in school. Well obviously nothing like that is going to happen to her or would ever happen to her at our home. Did you ever tell your parents?"

Judy: "I may have been a suck up and a know it all but never a tattle tell. I would never have informed on any of my siblings unless it was something that would have harmed someone."

Drew: "But this harmed you. They harmed you, maybe not physically but instead psychologically. They may have damaged you even until now with respect to your relationships and intimacy. You need to see that and recognize that everything is a house of cards with this one card being pulled out and toppling the foundation of your sexual development. By also bullying you and striking out against you they damaged part of the love and safety you felt with respect to your family."

Judy: _looking downcast_ "I suppose you may be right. I just didn't see it at the time. I thought it would just be worse telling someone."

Drew: _enlightened_ "So you kept the pain locked inside growing into a blackness which you have carried to this very day. You see this as a way of vindicating your younger self. Of striking back against the situation which damaged your psyche. The positive is that instead of taking that pain and using it as an excuse to lash out and harm others like most bullies, you instead seek to take the opposite tact and channel what was done to you into love and acceptance of your sister. It truly shows your character. The character I have fallen madly in love with. The reason you are unique among all the beings I have met in the universe."

Judy: _sobbing_ "I just want to make it comfortable for her and don't want her experimenting or getting hurt. I couldn't stand it if she tried to experiment on her own with… with who knows who or what. She came for me and helped me when I was at my lowest when I was in that cage and then came on her own to save me risking everything. I can't turn my back on her now."

Drew let out a sigh and comforts his little bunny. He knew this was his Kyrptonite and he was defenseless against its green glow. He could not resist her when she was heartbroken like this… it was built into his DNA and he could not deny her. This was her chance to redeem what had been done to her younger self. To provide the love and support denied her by her sisters. This was her chance repair the harm, to erase the blackness, to turn the despair into hope and love. God how he loved her. This is what made her greater than any mammal he had met. Her selflessness, her love for her family even when part of it sought to harm her. Any discomfort he felt was an insignificant thing compared something as considerable as this true act of pure love.

Drew had already started trying some drinks when Tala arrived at their home. She seemed to be in exceptional spirits. Well it is good someone is happy because he and Judy looked like they had just attended a funeral of more ZPD officers like the ones three months ago. Judy looked at the drinks and he offered her some, but she said one of them needed to be sober to try and make sure everything went smoothly. Drew decided to make a nice strong drink to cheer him up, a Rum Runner. He was starting to feel better. He had decided to change in some shorts and a t-shirt and Judy was in pajamas. He kept thinking this was just too weird and damn rabbits, but Judy needed him to be strong for this. Besides after he drained the first drink he was feeling a bit better.

He starting thinking of ideas on how to justify all this to himself. Maybe he could just think of this as being with two Judys. No that was really weird as well. How about it is just Judy and her shadow. Better but still weird. Judy and her twin sister who look alike but are separated by many years and are bonded by some invisible thread across even the universe. Creepy… just plain creepy. Maybe more alcohol will make all these seem normal.

He made a very strong Mai Tai and downed that quickly and was starting to feel a lot better. He made a nice tall strong Planter's Punch with several rums and figured he would sip this as his head was starting to fly as he sat on the couch. He noticed Judy sat next to him looking ravishing as always but she did have a strange look on her face. It was a bit of a concerned look. He felt that concern but it was dampened. One effect of the alcohol was that his emphatic ability was reduced in proportion to how much alcohol he consumed. He was lucky because he would have been affected a good bit by that concern otherwise. Tala sat in a chair right in front of them. She even had a notebook, how cute was that. Why did she have a notebook? Oh yeah something about a test or something. Oh wait, it looks like Judy is saying something to me… I better listen or I am in trouble.

Judy: _concerned_ "Drew, are you okay? You look really strange."

Drew crawled over to Judy and climbed behind her so she was sitting on his lap and put his arms around her.

Drew: _feeling_ _ **much**_ _better_ "I feel fine Fluffy. Damn you feel soft."

Judy: _shaking her head in wonder_ "Wow this alcohol stuff must be really potent. Tala I really apologize, this is not going to be exactly right as I am not sure how cooperative he will be. Normally the whole demonstration is fairly clinical and precise but I am afraid with him this way it may just be free form."

She grabs Drew's drink out of his hand and hands it to Tala to put over on the coffee table.

Drew: _imitating Clawhauser's voice while reaching for the drink_ "Come back here you little dickens!"

Judy slaps his hand.

Judy: _annoyed_ "You have had **quite** enough."

Drew: _rubbing against Judy and turning his butt towards her making some slapping motions_ "Yes mistress… I have been a bad boy."

Judy: _ignoring him_ "Tala it may take awhile before he sobers up enough to be cooperative. I thought he was drinking those too fast on an empty stomach. How about we start with the basics..."

While Judy starting talking about boring stuff Drew started having fun putting his hand under Judy's pajama top. Luckily she didn't push him away so he was having fun. She had such soft fur. She kept fussing at him for rubbing her chest because she wasn't a human female and had nothing there to feel but he begged to differ. The fur on her chest was extra soft and fluffy and he liked to rub the area up there and then down to her flat belly.

Judy: _matter of factly to Tala_ "He is doing foreplay right now. It can come in many forms and is usually very personal preference for the male. This drunk thing here is an em-path so he knows where to feel to turn me on without help, but you may need to help direct the male to know what places to touch in order to help get you in the mood."

Tala: "But what if I don't know where I need to be touched?"

Judy: "Well on us you can start with the most common. The ears, the tail, the butt, the bottoms of the feet, the… oh…."

Drew's hand had found the inside of Judy's thigh as he gently rubbed her there.

Judy: "Okay this is very weird. I have to apologize Tala but having him do that while talking to you is a bit disconcerting."

Tala: "It's okay sis. I fully understand."

Judy: "It is a little like how I would get on the phone talking to Mom and Dad and he would start trying to turn me on and make me crack."

Tala: _abashed with paws to her mouth_ "You talked to Mom and Dad when he is doing this?"

Judy: "Several times… he really loves doing it seeing if he can make me break and make an excuse to get off the phone. I think he times himself to see how fast he can do it, but sometimes he slows it down and enjoys it way too much. I suppose he is making up for me teasing him so often."

Drew has started caressing Judy's ears. He would stroke them gently with his fingertips feeling gently along their edges all the way from the bottom to the tips and then brush the back of his hand up and down their backs and gently blow into her ear canal.

Judy's foot starts thumping on the seat.

Judy initially tries to stop it but then realizes it is a teaching moment.

Tala: "Why does your foot move like that?"

Judy: "It is an automatic nervous response to high levels of stimulation. Everyone has different ones so yours may be different."

Drew has gotten bored with the voices. He has decided to go explore his favorite feathery white cloud and reaches down into Fluff's stretchy pajama bottoms and caresses her fluffy tail. He begins to gently rub it at the base of the tail and can feel the tension in her but it is a good tension. The kind that tells him he is doing the exact right thing. He starts to slowly begin caressing slightly lower and lower until she tenses up very tight crushing his hand between her cute little buns.

Judy: _annoyed_ "Sorry, he is getting a bit ahead of the timetable."

She let him extract his hand. It is a minor inconvenience. There are many beachheads to explore for possible deployment in operation Fluff Fondle. He decides to try a frontal assault and puts his hand on her belly and rubs gently inching down lower. He can feel the tension and hears her stop talking… but then she relaxes and lets him proceed. He calls for reinforcements. Troops we have been given the green light… it is time for an assault. Strange, Fluff has removed the large tarp covering the entire field of battle exposing it to the elements. This is an unusual situation as usually this area is kept under cover during this operation. He supposed this was to protect against rain and the elements. It must be a sunny day or something. The field of battle has also become a lot more wide open than before as the large hills on opposite sides of the field have somehow moved wide apart and the field has been raised off the ground and was resting on his foot. Fluff has pushed her back tightly against him and he proceeds to lead the exploratory force around the bulkhead.

He knew this part of the operation was tricky. He carefully maneuvered the troops around this area making sure all surfaces were thoroughly examined in detail, and very carefully investigated for any traps. His scouts spotted a hatch inside the bulkheads and they proceeded to gently pry this open and send some probes down to determine what dark forces lay below waiting in hiding ready to strike. Strange, he heard voices. One was very shaky sounding. He ignored this as he had a mission to complete. The tunnel down was very damp on all sides and he figured it must have been a pipeline of some sort or maybe a sewer. He correctly himself… the area smelled far too good and was far too clean to be a sewer. If it was a pipeline, it may contain valuable resources at the lower levels and so he setup breaching exploratory equipment and sent it down far into the tunnel testing the area. He attempted this again and again sending it slightly father each time. The surrounding area started shaking and lifting up in the air as he explored farther and faster. The liquid he encountered earlier covered his equipment. He was afraid at first this could be toxic, but it turns out it was a false alarm as it was harmless and was actually quite pleasant. The equipment hit the bottom of the well very slightly and he made sure to stop further drilling in order to prevent any possible rupture from below. Who know what lay down there. He had a team that would love to explore given the chance. The drilling continued until the ground shook constantly. The outer area of the entrance had seemed to relax and loosen and all operations were smooth sailing. Operations continued at increasing speed until all of a sudden the entire area raised high off the ground and shouts were heard yelling. An earthquake of at least 8.0 magnitude shook the fields of operation shaking everyone's bodies almost into jelly and then all of a sudden everything crashed down to the ground and was still. The operations leadership congratulated the field team for surviving the mission and the exfil procedure began in an orderly fashion.

He had specialists to explore the newly discovered lower recesses in the near future once he was certain the rumbles and after shocks in the area had calmed down. He had many good brave spelunkers ready to map and analyze every surface of this area.

Judy was still panting but gradually slowing… she had her eyes closed. Tala had a look of wonder and awe on her face staring down at her sister's aperture. Drew had come out of some daydream he had been having and realizing what was laying exposed in front and put his hand flat between Judy's legs just out of reflexive reaction. Judy smiled and lifted his hand away and pulled off her pajama top.

She turned over lying so her stomach was flat against Drew's lower body and lay her hands out on each side of him hugging him and sighing.

After a brief rest she started rubbed against him and he began to feel aroused, and realized he was sobering up a slight bit and may need some more liquid courage. Tala handed him the glass and he drank quickly while Judy said "One thing quite unique about humans is the ability to do that. The extent that any other species can do that is highly doubtful as human paws are especially skilled in this area. I have no knowledge of how successful any other species would be at doing what you just saw but I doubt most could do anything remotely close. I only have a sample size of one to go by but this method was not explored during normal orientation training so it is doubtful a buck would be successful. There was some light petting in the area but nothing remotely like what you just saw. Other mammals paws are just not ideally built for that."

Tala just nodded.

Judy: _impishly_ "Okay Mr. Bashful it is time for you to come out and play."

Apparently Judy's tension had completely disappeared and she seemed to actually feel relaxed. Drew could sense that relaxation and elevated mood. However he was not so relaxed himself as he had gotten a bit too sober and was quickly trying to finish off the rest of his drink. He was not going to like this next part he was quite sure. He finished it off and was feeling better, but he was unsure how this would go. But his mate was quite insistent and when she got this way well there was no stopping her. He decided this was just way too weird even being mostly drunk so he closed his eyes. And Judy suddenly pulled off his shorts completely. He heard a sizable intake of breath across from him which sounded like shock and just said….

Drew: "Um Fluffy can you do something? I am beginning to feel a bit self-conscious and it feels breezy in here."

He thought of something that made him smile and decided to pretend he was anywhere but here. He kept thinking about what Judy had been required to do at this damn orientation thing and really was extremely uncomfortable with her sister being anywhere near his area especially not touching it. He did not want to see this image when he saw her in the future so he kept his eyes closed. His nightmare last night kept playing in his mind.

Drew: _pleading_ "How about bringing your furry self over here please."

Apparently he was being ignored as there was a discussion going on he was not privy to.

Well he figured if the downstairs was open, he might as well open all the windows and took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He then felt something pass by and felt a bit of fur brush his arms. He then felt something soft touch him. It hesitantly touched him in his lower mid section using both paws. He guessed these were paws as these definitely had fur, small pads and claws. They then gently and hesitantly began feeling him all over as if unsure and he wished he had more alcohol, a lot more. The paws seemed to feel every area in his crotch and every area up to top and around his swollenness. He really didn't want to think about his new young friend putting her paws on him, and he did not want to imagine this in any way, so he shuts his eyes tighter and started trying to think of something else. The problem is those paws had started doing something they really shouldn't and he was reacting reflexively by standing at extreme attention as they rubbed up and down faster and faster. At this point he realized maybe Zootopia was a bit too free for his taste, and they needed just a bit more fire and brimstone. Just a bit mind you to dissuade certain young bunnies or any bunnies this was remotely a good idea. Just then he started feeling a tongue hesitantly licking where the paws were.

Drew sobered up very quickly as soon as that happened. He really didn't want to open his eyes and see what he was afraid he was going to see. If he didn't see it then it didn't happen. He kept telling himself this. The licking and rubbing became quite persistent. He knew she was curious but this was a bit much. She was fearless and determined just like her sister Judy but sometimes those things could get her in trouble just like heading into extreme danger with no thought of the consequences.

He then felt the upper portion of his member completely engulfed with a brief scrape of her teeth as he imagined she was new to this but then the teeth were gone and it was only her mouth while the paws worked below. The mouth worked up and down creating a vacuum and he realized all the alcohol in the world was not going to help this situation. The worst part was he felt something rising and he could not stop it. There was tongue on the front licking while moving up and down and paws moving lower down. The rising feeling kept getting more and more intense. How in the hell could Judy allow this unless she was asleep or went to the restroom. He only prayed she could come back and stop it in time. But she was running out of time because the intensity was a nine point five out of ten and he didn't know many baseball players. He had never felt such a mixture of utter uncomfortableness and pleasure at the same time. It was like feeling like you hit a grand slam home run to win the pennant at the same time someone was pulverizing your entire body with a bat. He was never going to be able to look at her again.

He kept telling himself she was just a curious girl that's all. She means no harm by this, she is just exploring and he has to just pretend he is a Ken Doll and she is just experimenting with him playing doctor with her dolls. Except that Ken had no genitalia, and this was definitely not the case with him right now. The tongue, mouth and paws were much more insistent now and he was not going to take much more. This was the Judy from his nightmare. The one encouraging her sisters. The one encouraging Tala. He guessed this was Judy's joke on him. Having her sister set all this up so he would completely embarrass him anytime he saw her in the future at her mom and dad's house. Good Lord they better not be recording this. No, that would give their parents a heart attack and kill them for sure. But they could make it for Nick. Ah it was too late to worry there was no stopping this now. He weakly called out… "Judy?"

There was pause and then he heard her say "What?"

Wham! He couldn't take it anymore and he exploded violently inside her sister's mouth. He felt such shame and sorrow but he couldn't hold it any longer. You might as well try and hold back all the water from the Hoover Dam with a beaver dam. He was going to miss going to the family gatherings. Wait… good God! The tongue was moving again and the mouth as well for more. Does she have no shame?

He had to acknowledge this. He said utterly defeated "Judy… **how** could you allow this?"

There was no sound for what seemed like forever until he heard her say…

"Umm… I don't understand."

"I thought you would like her to do that… she said you would."

He opened his eyes and locked eyes with Tala and looked down and saw Judy with her mouth around him.

All the tension in the world released from him at once.

Drew: _ultimately relieved_ "Oh my God…. It was **you** the whole time."

Judy slowly stops and releases her captive.

Judy: _curious_ "Who did you think it was?"

Then a bit of a long pause as her face turns to shock.

Judy: _shocked_ "Oh my God! You thought that was **Tala** the whole time?!"

Drew: _confused_ "Umm yeah you said that is what she was supposed to do."

Judy: _understanding_ "Ah no wonder you were squirming the whole damn time like I was trying to kill you. I forgot you had your eyes closed. No I was gently patting all over to point out stuff to her. I can see where the confusion came. You thought I would let her do all that?"

Drew: _confused_ "I had no idea. I figured you were getting the ultimate joke over on me."

Judy: _laughing_ "Sweet blueberry pie would **that** be a joke! But no way, you would never live that one down."

Tala: _shocked_ "You thought that was me?"

Drew: _defensively_ "You have virtually identical physical features there was no way to tell."

Tala: _laughing_ "I would have no idea what the muffins to do. I have never seen anything like that before in my life."

Judy: _laughing_ "Oh God, I wish there was someone to tell this story to."

She sees the expression on Drew's face.

Judy: _chuckling_ "I'm kidding… I'm kidding."

Tala: "Judy said I didn't have to touch anything if I didn't want to and that you would appreciate that."

Drew: _relieved_ "Whew!"

Tala: "But now I am so curious about everything I want to."

Judy: _looking at Drew's upset expression_ "You sure Tal?"

Tala: "Um yeah if that is okay. I thought it was disgusting before but it seems really interesting now."

Drew: _resigned_ "Ah hell, well get me some drinks. Several. After that last scare, that is nothing at all. As long as you are **just** patting you can pat away all you want. Well no let me correct that..."

Tala: _laughing_ "Too late! You said it!"

Drew: _defeated_ "God damn it… it was just a human expression… I was not serious."

Judy: _laughing_ "Tal please have some mercy on him. He has really been through a lot."

After he downed two more drinks, Tala tried some very careful before and after patting with Judy changing the status from asleep to standing at full attention in between the patting. He closed his eyes for this as he didn't really want to have that image in his mind. But he did open his eyes to make sure it was Judy taking care of the middle part.

He tried to think of happy thoughts while the girls mentioned something about firm but spongy and something about how foxes and bunnies were different than that. That was quite uncomfortable but was so tame in comparison to what he thought had been happening previously that it seemed quite innocent and inconsequential. Maybe it was the two more drinks he just drank. He didn't care what it was as long as he felt somewhat okay with it.

He thought about something they were saying a moment ago. He just had a delayed reaction.

Drew: "Fluff. How do you know what a fox male part looks and feels like?"

Judy: "Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Drew: "Nick didn't do any show and tell did he?"

Judy: _blushing_ "No of course not. I asked Margie this afternoon knowing Tala would want to know."

Drew: "Ah okay. That camel really does get around."

Judy: "Yep she helped supply a good portion of non-human related information I have for Tala."

Drew: _laughing_ "I guess if she knew about humans I would have some explaining to do."

Judy: "You are so bad."

Drew: "Oh and if Nick asks you to play doctor tell him you already have a good HMO right here."

Judy: _laughing_ "I have no idea what you are talking about as usual… but I am pretty sure I get the gist."

At this point Fluffy grabbed his ears and pulled him so we had his face buried in the soft white fur of her chest.

Drew: _pleased_ "This is fun." As he began kissing this whiteness he decided it may be time for another military exercise and called in the spelunkers he had held in reserve and started to make an advance on a cave his scouts had reported. The men were lining up and preparing to breach when he felt a large force pushing his head down to the rift instead. The men scattered so they would not be crushed and this new force began kissing and licking this area. Fluff usually doesn't have me do this very often since unlike human females her super duper sensitive area is a short distance inside her instead of on the outside and there was no way to reach it using his current means of entry. So he got a mouthful of fur but he didn't mind as anything that pleased her was awesome in his book. Fluff was busy yapping to someone for some reason while he worked. The yapping made him smile as he remembered doing this while she was on the phone to her parents one time. She made his life hell the rest of the day but it was worth it.

Judy: _instructing_ "This doesn't work as well since my inebriated partner here has a big flat tongue which apparently works fine on human females… not so much on bunnies. Now if he had the tongue of say an anteater or a tamandua well you might get a result similar to that first example although it all would depend on the width of the tongue as well."

What the hell was Fluff yapping on about. Insulting his tongue like that. He starting licking and then sucking and then blowing focused air on a super special location and that got the response he was looking for as she tensed all of a sudden grasping her paws on both sides into the sofa cushions. That will show ole Fluff to never underestimate the ingenuity of her mate. Fat tongue or not he could get some fantastic results regardless.

Judy: _shaking_ "Ummm… Tal… Sorry... I was mistaken. Oh Sweet Carrot Cake!"

That was better. He decided that Fluff needed to be taught a lesson and increased the speed and intensity. She began shaking and her leg was moving uncontrollably. He had never tried this before but had experimented with various components and had been meaning to give this a try. Well no time like the present. It seemed to be quite the successful experiment as her paws starting pushing his head down harder and her back arched and she was making strange whimpering sounds. By moistening and then sucking and blowing he was using physics to create a vacuum and wind tunnel in the exact right secret special place for the optimum effect. She was shaking and then all of a sudden arched her back and shuddered. The shaking continued for several seconds as he continued faster and faster. Finally her back released all its tension and she lay back completely spent with her arms splayed to each side panting. He nuzzled her special area with his mouth and rubbed his face gently from side to side near her belly.

After almost a full minute as if by some unspoken command the two of them both looked up out of their stupor and turned to see Tala staring open mouthed and wide eyed. Her notepad and pen dropped to the ground on either side completely forgotten.

Judy: _apologetically_ "Oh **my** , Tal I am so sorry. I completely forgot you were there. He's never done that before."

Tala: _shocked_ "I didn't know that could happen."

Judy: "Well bucks can do that and get somewhat pleasant results as their tongues are small but they can't go nearly deep enough, but I have never heard of anything close to that. It is a rare buck that will even try. But I am not sure what just happened."

It looks like Fluffy was busy yapping again so he decided to have some fun. He slid in behind her and so he was on his side with his head facing away from her sister and his back was to the sofa cushions. Her back was to him and moved Fluff down so her tail was just above his hips. Fluff grabbed toward his ear so he would lean down and she whispered "I need to rest just a bit" and gave him a soft kiss. He lay back with a satisfied smile. He was drunk but his empathetic ability was still screaming ultimate relaxation and satisfaction even with his inebriated state, so he just lay back and held her to him tightly enjoying the strong empathetic feeling flowing through him with a smile. It was like the unparalleled tingling energy flowing through his veins warming every fiber of his being. The feeling was what he lived for, and what he had been denied for so many years until he met and finally relented to Fluff's urging to put his stupid human Earth notions behind him and become her mate. It was like the feeling of an extreme orgasm but much stronger and could last up to fifteen minutes sometimes. Her extreme pleasure was the most potent drug he knew existed and he was the ultimate junkie.

He must have dozed off enjoying his high when he felt something velvety moving against him bringing him to arousal again. He felt something soft and moist rubbing the top of his growing appreciation long and slow. Tala had brought him another strong drink and he enjoyed this while Fluff slid along him. Even though this was on the top part of his appreciation the fur and soft moistness was extremely pleasant. As the movement became more insistent and moved toward the top of his rising pleasure, even drunk he knew not to try and push this in any way as this would most likely lead to pain for Fluff and greater pain for himself as he felt hers. He knew when it came to this area he needed to let her control things as much as he wanted to push them himself. It was the one price he had to pay in this unique one of a kind pairing in order to protect her from any temporary or permanent harm. One thing he could do he did and grabbed her around her waist and helped her to move easier and faster. Not pushing only assisting. They were still on their sides with the backs to the back of the sofa.

Fluff decides to turn around and pull him so he is on his back and she straddles him rubbing against the front of his ever growing satisfaction with her back to the chair next to us. This sensation was a lot stronger and as she moved faster and faster and as he assisted her he could feel the rising forces gathering forth. She then moved forward just enough to capture the top of his soldier and carefully lower herself down just far enough so her special super sensitive area was enveloped and she being to gently rock. He remembered this had taken quite a long time to accomplish to get to this point and was just a gradual process to make it easier day by day for months without it being painful or harmful. But now her special sensual area could be reached fully and her careful rocking was having the desired effect for both of them. He was drunk but his empathetic link was still strong as he helped with the motion very careful to make sure she felt no pain or discomfort.

This was the point at which her species was at an advantage in that she could make very rapid quick movements even if it was just in a small area and only a length less than the size of her small paw. The feeling for both of them was so intense and rapid he could feel her climax and his rising at the same time multiplying in extreme intensity so great he felt he would explode from the top of either of his heads. He held on as long as he could as he felt hers almost at the exact fulcrum. It felt like going up the ski lift and they were just at the point where you would disembark and plunge down the mountain with wild abandon. Both he and her were on a massive roller coaster a kilometer in the air feeling it ratchet up and up just cresting the top and they were looking down at almost a vertical plunge with so much built up potential energy from the climb… they crested the hill and began to feel the coaster train break free and gravity pulled it plunging down at shattering speeds. He burst inside Fluff and he could feel her moan for brief moments as he expanded inside her calling forth all his built up passion. Both of them shuddered and shook and finally relaxed panting as Fluff collapsed on his chest and he held her to him.

After an unknown time he finally looked up and realized he was lying on his back his head opposite the coffee table and chair. Fluff was lying collapsed on his chest with her tail facing her sister. Again he had forgotten she was even there but she had the full front row box seats for the entire show, and apparently she looked ill and uneasy. He whispered into Fluff's ear that she might need to do something and she went from ultimate relaxed ecstasy to tension and concern. He hated breaking that feeling of ecstasy as it was breathtaking, but he also sensed her visitors great discomfort and the empathetic battle inside him between two sisters finally won in favor of the younger. Fluff got up and gingerly went over and talked quietly with her sister. He couldn't hear what was said but he could feel both of them relax and they hugged and he felt immense calm and tranquility.

While the wonder twins were discussing the secrets to the universe he went to the restroom and got a couple more drinks to keep his buzz at maximum. He drank one quickly and took the other back to enjoy. With this much alcohol in his system he didn't really mind walking around naked. He was quite a bit unsteady on his feet but managed to make it back to the sofa without killing himself or tripping and falling into the two bunnies. He wondered what headlines that would make. Twin sisters crushed by drunk naked falling King Kong. He thought it was funny. All of a sudden something gray and warm was next to him smiling up at him.

Drew: _amused_ "Fluffy! Back for more so soon? You get everything all squared away and good?"

Judy: _smiling and hugging him_ "Yep. Everything is all good now. We are not supposed to completely ignore the student during this whole process. You are supposed to let them know everything is alright during all times because from the outside it can look like I am extreme trouble. She thought I had been greatly harmed. I just kind of get carried away sometimes and forget I am supposed to tell her. I am just terrible at this whole thing."

Drew: _rubbing her leg_ "Well my Fluff, I can't say I ever want to do this ever again. While it was loads of fun with you it is just **way** too weird. I say we keep the number to two participants going forward."

Judy: "Well we're not done yet."

Drew: _laying down in her lap looking up at her_ "What did we miss? Or do you have some kinkier stuff to do. I told you I can't do any of that Tail Whip stuff even plastered as I couldn't cause you any pain as that would damage me and that is not really my thing. And that um rear door stuff is just not gonna fit and would be quite dangerous."

Judy: "No no… I just wanted to try some creative stuff just as an example. It could be fun."

Drew: _curious_ "What kind of creative stuff?"

Judy: _whispering_ "You know role playing stuff."

Drew: "I'm not exactly sure what this is teaching but I'm game."

He grabs her tail gently and starts wrestling with her.

Judy: _laughing_ "Oh you are just having way too much fun. Um lets try this scenario… I can be a human female and you can be a male rabbit."

Drew: _laughing_ "I get to play a humping machine? Um that could be very dangerous to you as you make a pretty small human and I am pretty big for a rabbit." Drew looks down below his waist.

Judy thinks better of this scenario with an overly enthusiastic and drunk Drew.

Judy: _thoughtfully_ "Okay I can be a prisoner and you can be the warden."

Drew: _considering_ "Are you on death row?"

Judy: "What is that?"

Drew: "Oh right… It is where… you are condemned to die for your crimes."

Judy: _aghast_ "That is terrible!"

Drew: "Well... so were your crimes. It will help make this better trust me."

Judy: _trusting_ "Okay then… sure why not."

Drew: _considering_ "Well how are you going to explain the part where we are both nude?"

Judy: _thinking_ "Alright I was in the shower and you accidentally walked in thinking it was unoccupied?"

Drew: _teasing_ "Zootopian prisons share showers between inmates and the prison administration?"

Judy: _exasperated_ "Quit overthinking everything. Just go with it. I was hoping the alcohol would stop that overthinking brain of yours."

Drew: _tickling her tail_ "No such luck."

Judy: _covering herself with her paws_ "Warden, what are you doing in here?"

Drew: "Pardon me inmate… Bellwether… they must have forgotten to switch the sign outside saying it was occupied."

Judy: _blushing_ "Could you please cover yourself."

Drew looks down and realizes his mistake. He was too drunk for this role playing he realized.

Drew: _covering himself_ "My apologies. But you have no need to cover yourself. From what I saw you are spectacular and have nothing to be ashamed of inmate."

Judy: _slowly uncovering herself_ "I know my date of execution is tomorrow. I am wondering if you can honor my last request before I am to die."

Drew: _trying not laugh_ "Well usually this is a last meal, but I can see what I can do."

Judy: "I don't want to die a virgin. I was hoping you could please fix that."

Drew: _instantly aroused_ "This is highly irregular but I am a highly unorthodox warden."

Judy: _coyly blinking her eyes_ "I heard you did make special exceptions. Can you come closer… **oh my** … I didn't realize you had so much appreciation for accommodating my special request."

Drew's head was beginning to spin as he took the prisoner in his arms.

Drew: "You have no idea how much I would like to accommodate you right now. I would like to accommodate the heck out of you."

Bellwether stood facing the Warden with her two paws holding his accommodation between them gently rubbing it along its entire length as he brought it near her untouched pasture.

Before this scenario the warden had downed two strong drinks and the effects were really starting to kick in now as the cumulative effect was starting to take hold. Maybe he shouldn't have had so much.

The warden put his accommodation between her legs under her and lifted her up in the air so she was being supported completely by his special sense of compassion for this poor inmate.

The inmate takes her arms and hugs the warden around the torso.

Judy: _smiling_ "Oh my, warden. I never knew it could be anything like this."

All of a sudden everything goes black and Drew wakes up slowly opening his eyes.

He looks down and sees he is wearing his shorts and looks over to his right behind him and sees Judy standing on the top of the sofa back wearing just her pajama bottoms stretching to clean the top of the wall with a wet cloth.

He groggily turns his head to see Tala sitting in the chair with a horrified dazed expression on her face. Strange she is wearing different clothes than he remembered and the fur on her whole head was wet.

Drew: _head spinning_ "Ummm… what happened?"

Judy looked down at him and then over to Tala… they speak in unison…

Judy and Tala: _flustered_ "We're never talking about it… ever again."

Judy: _sternly_ "No more alcohol for you."

Tala: _hesitantly_ "I think boys can wait for a good while."

Drew: _proudly and then winking at Judy_ "Well I think my job here is done... you can thank me later Fluff."

With that he passes out headfirst on the sofa.


	10. Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn there is a new honorary bunny position, a new tagline for Drudy (it had to done as it is one of the best portmanteau ever), an extensive theoretical discussion on how the mammals of Zootopia came to exist and finally an encounter with a new political party that could change the face of Zootopia

**Zoodate 115-116 P.C.**

Judy spent the night and most of the next day playing nurse and teacher. She helped Drew take a couple trips to the restroom to "pray to the porcelain gods" as the humans called it. After his stomach appeared to be completely free of liquid she sat with him forcing him to drink as much ice water as possible to prevent something he called "bed spins" and a massive "hangover". Drew had anticipated this may be the result of the nights activities as he had predicted needing substantial quantities of alcohol to be receptive to his required duties. Apparently he had some experience with what he would require after imbibing that much alcohol, and had Judy quite prepared for the aftermath. He also knew how he reacted to alcohol and knew he would just get a bit relaxed, affectionate and generally entertaining if his "friends" were to be believed. He had also admitted to Judy the only time he seemed to have any luck interacting with women was when he was quite intoxicated. He realized now this probably had to do with his empathic senses being dulled so we wouldn't be so sensitive to any negative emotions. Everyone reacted differently to alcohol especially large quantities of alcohol and you needed to know this beforehand. He told Judy some people got violent, others became quite depressed and some became became quite manic or aggressive. Judy wondered how she would react. Drew had guessed she would be quite loopy and unrepressed, and would need to be closely monitored by someone who cared a lot about her so she didn't do anything she regretted. He said the more uptight and repressed you were the greater the reaction from certain substances that loosened those tight self-imposed restraints. He said he was a bit frightened she would be a powder keg. She didn't know what that was so he told her it was something that was ready to explode with the slightest provocation.

Fortunately because of Drew's anticipation of his needs and Judy's faithful nursing and forcing of large amounts of ice water into his system, Drew just needed a good long sleep to recover. Judy spent most of the day in between checking on Drew discussing anything Tala could think of to ask her. She didn't know a lot of the answers to the many questions her sister came up with but faithfully wrote all these down to ask Margie. Judy didn't want Tala doing any experimenting on her own if she could help it. The potential danger was just far to great to an incredibly curious bunny like her sister.

Tala just seemed to be a ball of energy asking constant questions and it was quite exhausting. But Judy wanted to make sure she got all of this out of her system before Drew was up and around as she didn't want him to be uncomfortable with all those questions flying around. She was actually amazed he even had gone through with the whole thing because of his incredible discomfort of doing anything remotely resembling that. The only thing she could figure is he saw his sacrifice as being minor in comparison to her need to redeem what had happened in her youth. That was the only thing that was able to convince him it was necessary. She thought he must really love her to do the most uncomfortable thing he could think of for her benefit. She thought of some of those same uncomfortable things for herself and wondered if she could have done the same things for him. She hoped so but she also hoped she never had to find that out.

When Judy heard Drew finally groggily wake up that Saturday afternoon and get into the shower she asked Tala to please act normally around him and not mention anything that would make him uncomfortable. Tala said she would try but that a lot of questions she asked made him uncomfortable so it would be difficult.

Judy: "Well just discuss some of those books you read then or anything but the stuff we have been talking about. He has had it pretty rough the past 24 hours."

Tala: _sighs_ "I will try sis."

Drew wandered into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel and Judy thought he seemed to be in decent spirits thankfully.

Drew: _lightheartedly_ "Hiya girls. How are my Hopps doing today? Better than I feel I hope."

Judy: "We're doing fine. You feeling okay?"

Drew: "I will feel better after a nice breakfast."

Drew began making some blueberry pancakes, a fruit medley and a big western omelet using a vegetarian substitute for the ham/bacon they had brought from the human world which was becoming quite popular.

Tala: "Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

Drew: "Nonsense, we had many restaurants on Earth that served breakfast 24 hours that were especially popular with drunk people. I need to get us a nice Belgian waffle maker as well as some real Maple syrup."

Drew writes this down on a dry erase board on the refrigerator where he kept listing ideas. A lot of his breakfast imports had already become quite popular and several restaurants just serving these had sprouted up in Zootopia.

Drew: _remembering_ "Oh did you guys want some as well?"

Tala: "Sure I'll try some."

Judy: "Sounds good. Extra blueberries for me."

Tala: "Same."

Tala was always fearless about trying anything new but it wasn't much risk with Drew's human things since most all of them were really awesome she had found except bubble gum. She just couldn't get used to all the sticky pink stuff stuck all over her mouth.

The trio ate their very late breakfast and just enjoyed a relaxing afternoon watching a classic movie according to Drew called "Casablanca". It was really good but everyone talked really funny and it was in a very different style. Drew had to pause it a lot to explain a lot of the Earth history and terms they were unfamiliar with but it made for something quite interesting to discuss.

Tala: "I can see why some of these movies like this one are hard for mammals here to accept. But once you know the history and background they make a lot of sense."

Drew: "Yep it is strange thinking about showing these movies to audiences which have no frame of reference. I guess we will need to have people familiar with each one to write any pertinent history or background required for each movie before releasing it to the Zootopian public."

Judy saw it was a good sign Drew sat watching the movie with his arms around her and Tala like he normally did. It told her he felt things were normal between the three of them. The one thing she had been afraid of was him being uncomfortable around Tala. Maybe he had forgotten a lot of what happened or possibly he saw it like a dream. She didn't care as long as he felt comfortable. She felt a lot of relief and apparently Drew sensed this from her as he smiled at her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

He didn't show Judy sexual affection with Tala around like he did when Nick was present. He always felt a bit self-conscious being affectionate around her family members even though Judy assured him it was okay. Bunnies had no problem showing affection even sexual affection to loved ones such as boyfriends, girlfriends, wives or husbands. It was just their sexual nature and she had been used to it since she was young. She was actually a bit jealous as she had not gotten much of any chance to express this around her family like most everyone else did. Perhaps this is why she liked doing it around Nick. But she then remembered Tala had not gotten this chance either and with her anti-bunny attraction she would most likely go through the same shortfall. She realized it was probably for the best that Drew didn't act like that around Tala. Judy figured she got to see enough affection out of him the previous night to make up for her whole family. Drew typically showed affection (nothing sexual of course) to them equally when Tala was around just holding them or gently touching them.

Tala was very appreciative of any of his affection as apparently she was denied any such contact and Judy felt really bad for her sister. While her parents doted on herself, Tala seemed to have been a bit forgotten. Judy supposed it was bound to happen with having so many kids. A lot of the younger ones were just going to get ignored especially her introverted twin sister. Judy was just out there demanding attention when she was younger and her parents paid especial attention to her through her entire childhood and now her adulthood. She supposed it was up to herself to provide that same attention to her sister. She knew Drew loved her sister like she was his own sister and it was great that the two of them to could provide a strong foundation of love and support. This brought something to Judy's mind.

Judy: "Drew you haven't told me anything about your siblings."

There was a long a pause before Drew answered.

Drew: "Ah well that is a long conversation. Something I will have to discuss at a later time."

Tala: "Don't you worry your mom and dad and siblings will be very worried about you."

Drew: _sighs_ "Well I suppose my mom might. My dad hasn't cared I even existed since I was young. I just hadn't been close to my family since I was a young child."

Such a concept was completely alien to bunnies. To Judy and Tala not being close to your family was completely unthinkable. Being social creatures everything revolved around family for rabbits.

Drew could sense a lot of confusion and sadness from his two girls. He went over and hugged them.

Drew: "It's okay guys. I have family now with you. Why do you think I never want to leave your family when we visit. It is the first time I feel accepted and part of a family."

Judy: _tearful_ "I never even thought about that. I have been so inconsiderate."

Drew: _hugging her tight_ "It's okay, it is just an alien concept to you bunnies I know."

Tala: _hugging him_ "Being all alone. I can't imagine it and I thought I felt alone. But compared to you I have been drowning in family."

Drew: "Well Nick and I discussed it a good bit. We both have had similar family issues."

Judy: "Oh, that is one area Nick never wants to talk about."

Drew: _laughs_ "Well I guess that is one area where both your guys are pretty messed up."

Judy: "I never realized. Do I attract damaged guys?"

Drew: _grinning_ "I guess so. I think you are like a celestial body that draws us in and gives a stable orbit instead of having us blindly traversing the universe lost and alone."

Judy: "You watch too many space shows."

Drew: _laughing_ "Most definitely. But you have a phenomenal celestial body."

Judy: _blushing_ "Stop it. You are embarrassing me in front of my sister."

Tala: _grinning_ "I have the same body so it is a compliment to me too."

Drew: "Well I didn't just mean physically but you know how amazing I think you are Tala Wala."

Tala: _smiling_ "Dad calls me that."

Drew: "I like it. It's cute."

He sees Judy about to punch him.

Drew: "I said **it's** cute not her. You bunnies are just way too sensitive about that word. Where I come from cute is a compliment. Most human girls and many guys would love to be called cute."

Tala: "It is just other animals have used it to dismiss bunnies as just being cute and insignificant in all other ways. It is the same as how they treated Judy with respect to being a police officer. They only saw her as cute and not having any other worthwhile attributes."

Drew: "I guess it is hard for me to see that as I am just used to it being a very positive compliment. You know I only mean it as very positive to you guys."

Judy: "That's why I gave you permission to use it in private. You were given official bunny status so you could use it."

Drew: "Awesome. So I am an official bunny now? Do I get some kind of card or plaque?"

Tala: _laughing_ "That would be hilarious."

Drew: _grinning_ "I could use the word and pull out my card to another bunny showing I have official credentials to use it."

Judy: _grinning_ "Well it is an unofficial status. You get it when you become a mate with a bunny."

Drew: "Is that a formal thing?"

Judy: "Well I don't know any other bunnies mated with another non-bunny so I am starting it."

Tala: "Do I get to do the same?"

Judy: "Sure we will be trailblazers."

Drew: "Yep Judy always has to be the first at everything. First rabbit cop. First Zootopian to be intimate with a human."

Judy: _teasing_ "Unless of course you managed to sneak something in behind my back."

Drew: _laughing_ "Like that could ever happen. Have I have been to sneak anything over on you Officer Hopps?"

Judy: _laughing_ "Nope. You can't keep anything from me."

Drew: _grinning_ "I just gave up. I guess I am doomed having the greatest detective in Zootopia as my better half or maybe I should say better third."

Judy: _questioning_ "Third?"

Drew: "I added Nick into the equation."

Judy: "That is strange."

Drew: "It is a unique dynamic."

Judy: "I never understand how you keep adding him as an equal partner. He can't understand it either. And from what I know about human Earth it doesn't make sense there either."

Drew: "It is something called a co-dependent relationship. I fully accepted that before I became involved with you. You had a very bonded unique relationship with Nick. For me to have ignored that relationship before becoming romantically involved with you would have been extremely problematic."

Tala: "Isn't co-dependency typically a negative thing?"

Drew: "Well in this case it is just an additional complication but I had to embrace it as a positive or at the very least a stabilizing element. Just like you have to accept a mates family you had to inherit Nick as part of the package."

Judy: "You couldn't see me as separate without Nick?"

Drew: "Not with the bond you had with him. If I attempted to interfere with that bond you would have resented me and it would have never worked. Besides I have always liked Nick. He is a very interesting mammal. I am always learning new things about him."

Tala: _bashfully_ "I know how you feel."

Drew: _putting his arms around Tala_ "Your feelings for Nick are fine. It is important for you to be honest with yourself about your feelings. I have come to learn that being with your sister. I kept denying everything to himself and it caused me a lot of problems and confusion. You need to always be honest with yourself."

Tala: _hugging Drew_ "It is nice having people accepting I can talk to. If I ever mentioned anything about that to my parents or anyone else it would be a disaster."

Drew: "Where I am from it was similarly difficult for those who were gay or felt confused about their gender to come forward and share similar feelings."

Judy: "Really? We have several of our brothers and sisters who freely admitted those things as soon as they felt them."

Drew: "Here it is not so much a stigma but is accepted. For you guys the cross-species is a bit of a difficult thing to accept in Bunnyburrow."

Judy: "Tala I want you to know you can feel free to admit anything and we will not Judge you."

Drew: "Most definitely. You can even ask all those super uncomfortable questions and I am fine with that. We both love you very much."

Drew hugs both the Hopps sensing a special moment between the three of them. The feeling he got was very unique. It was something he had never felt from his own family or pretty much anyone else and was something quite extraordinary and not to be taken for granted but instead something to be cherished.

The trio spent the rest of the day swimming and sunning themselves on the patio. They later watched a movie Drew knew would cause a lot of interesting discussion called "Harold and Maude" about a young rich kid obsessed with death and an old woman obsessed with life and how the two bonded.

Judy: "And people thought we had a strange relationship."

Drew: _grinning_ "See we look normal now."

Tala: "It is definitely unlike anything I have ever seen. You humans sure have some very strange ideas."

Drew: "Well it is really meant to make you think. It is very unusual. So many of the movies are predictable plodding along giving the same formula over and over that the statistics say is how you make money at the box office. It is very refreshing when you have movies, books and stories that take a chance and ignore the standard conventions and formulas and try something unique." _(hint hint)_

Judy: "Do you guys want to check out the city tomorrow?"

Drew: "All together?"

Judy: "Yeah I don't think we have to worry so much being together with Tala."

Drew: "I think you are right. It is a unique opportunity for us."

Tala: _grinning_ "It sounds like loads of fun. I don't get a chance to do a lot of exploring in the city. I can't wait!"

Judy: "Well we will get to bed early so we can get an early start on it tomorrow."

 

* * *

As Drew and Judy made an early night of it, Drew made up for ignoring his mates need for more intimate affection during the day. They had gotten spoiled recently.

She enjoyed being kissed and touched all over. It wasn't a need for sexual stimulation. It was just the intimacy of the exercise and he never minded performing his part as just the general satisfaction she felt was his favorite reward. She could see the bliss on his face and knew he liked it as much as she did the darn addict. That caused her to giggle.

Drew: "What are you laughing about?"

Judy: "You are addicted to me."

Drew: _with a cowboy drawl_ "I wish I knew how to quit you."

Judy: "What's that from?"

Drew: "Oh sorry you hadn't seen that. _Brokeback Mountain_ about two cowboys who had a forbidden gay relationship."

Judy: "You're comparing our relationship to that?"

Drew: "No it is just an awesome line is all."

Judy: _snugging next him_ "It is that."

Drew: "I never want to quit you."

Judy: "Aww... Why didn't you use that one instead?"

Drew: "I will from now on. _**You're an addiction I never want to break**_."

Judy: "Hey, that would be a good movie line."

Drew: "It will be a classic quote from our own special feature."

They snuggled closer and fell asleep.

 

* * *

The next day the trio heading out into the city ready to explore everything.

It was a lot of fun being about to walk everywhere holding each of his girls paws in public. He was always so afraid of even being close to Judy in public so this was a special opportunity and he meant to take full advantage.

They went to the natural history museum. Judy had not been back there since her incident with Bellwether and the Night Howler serum several years earlier so it was a bit uncomfortable for her at first but with the place full of other mammals it felt very normal, and soon she was having a great time looking at all the exhibits and discussing them with Drew and Tala. Drew was always fascinated with the history of Zootopia which was always an area of extreme interest to him. Any remnants of ancient mammal civilization and their evolution always brought heated discussions with Tala.

The guidebook tells them "Travel back in time as you explore millions of prehistoric skeletons, artifacts, and fossils at the Natural History Museum."

They saw several diorama showing prey animals hunting predators.

Drew: "So your ancestors actually hunted predators?"

Judy: "Well it was to defend ourselves. Didn't your ancestors hunt predators that hunted them?"

Drew: "Yep we wiped out so many and not many survived. I guess your solution was a whole lot more peaceful."

Judy: "Well fortunately our predators evolved enough so that we could create a peaceful treaty with them leading ultimately to our city being formed."

Tala: "Could you not have created a treaty with the predators on human Earth?"

Drew: "Well our predators were not sentient. They only had primitive instincts. As human civilization grew we encroached on more and more species lives and unfortunately so many species were lost or decimated."

Tala: "Do you think they would have developed similarly to ours if humans had not been present?"

Drew: "Possibly but what is hard for me to understand is how all mammal species evolved together. I could see one or two evolving but I would think those that evolved would dominate the other species and the others would never form. That's why I have have been giving a lot more credence to the Linker theory."

Judy: "You think we are the descendants of humans?"

At this point a zebra who overheard them came over and introduced himself and shook hoof and hand with Drew.

Dr. Orshank: "Dr. Zander Orshack, curator of the Natural History Museum. I can only assume you are Drew Stevens, Human Ambassador."

Drew: _grinning_ "What gave it away?"

Dr. Orshank: _laughing_ "I guess you can't go much of anywhere and be unknown."

Drew: "I was pretty unknown on human Earth. Quite invisible actually."

Dr. Orshank: "I suppose it has taken some getting used to being here then. Who are your companions?"

Judy: _shaking Zander's hoof_ "Judy Hopps and Tala Hopps."

Dr. Orshank: "Ah yes… surprised to see you back here after your **incident** awhile back."

Judy: "Well I have gotten over it finally it seems."

Dr. Orshank: _looking at Tala_ "You are a bit young to be an identical twin so I am confused."

Tala: "I am her younger sister but I guess the same DNA seemed to come together and made me."

Dr. Orshank: "Fascinating… I suppose the odds were that it would eventually happen."

Drew: "Well with 275 kids the odds were a lot better that at least two of them were almost the same."

Dr. Orshank: _whistles_ "Your parents have been quite busy."

Drew: "That's one way of putting it."

Dr. Orshank: "Well I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but I couldn't help overhearing it and it is a topic that really fascinates me. So you believe this Linker stuff?"

Drew: "It is the only explanation that explains the wide variety of evolved species. Unless it was an alien species from another world that did this instead of humans."

Tala: "Why do you believe this?"

Drew: "Well I have looked at the medical evidence from a lot of your smaller mammals. For the tiny mammals such as mice and rats and even rabbits to have the same intelligence as humans you would have to have a very complex brain. Human brains weight about 1.35 kilos and have approximately 86 billion neurons. This in itself weighs much more than many mammals themselves who are supposed to have close to the same intelligence. You would need to have some serious genetic manipulation to create a brain with similar brain power in a much more compact package. A complex brain also requires a huge amount of resources in the way of blood, nutrients, oxygen, nervous system, etc. to operate. Doing all of this is in a tiny mammal would take such amazing genetic manipulation I can't even conceive of how complex this would be. It would take a human civilization far more sophisticated than current humanity to create such advances it genetic manipulation. Possibly humanity in a thousand years or more could do something like this. It could take many many thousands of years. It could also have been done by an alien race outside of the solar system.

Dr. Orshank: "You don't believe in evolution?"

Drew: "For one species sure. For a couple sure. For thousands of mammal species at the same time? Impossible."

Dr. Orshank: "Hmmm what do your scientists say?"

Drew: "Well it is not something they have been working on. Just the ability to expand the telomeres of various mammal species to life spans similar to humans is mind blowing. Humans have been working feverishly trying to figure out how to manipulate human telomeres in order to increase lifespan. The other thing which is nearly impossible to conceive of is that all these species have similar brain capacity and intelligence. In order to accomplish this it would take monumental genetic manipulation."

Dr. Orshank: _looking at Judy_ "He is a thinker isn't he?"

Judy: _exasperated_ "Tell me about it. Once he gets started down these paths he can go on quite awhile."

Dr. Orshank: "How do you know each other? Do you work with the Ambassador?"

Judy: "He brought me back from the human world."

Dr. Orshank: "Ah that's right. Fascinating. To have been on another world. I would have loved to have been there."

Judy: "Um… not in my circumstances."

Dr. Orshank: "Oh right… I completely forgot. I am most sorry Miss Hopps. I just got carried away thinking about witnessing a completely new world. It must be a monumental shock to you Mr. Ambassador being in a completely different world."

Drew: "I think it would have been if not for friends like Judy and Tala here. They helped make the transition feel natural. With them here I feel almost normal."

Dr. Orshank: "Ah good friends can make anyplace tolerable. What further evidence do we need to confirm your theory?"

Drew: "Well assume the mammals here evolved from the remnants of a human civilization thousands of years into the future. I theorize that the creation of these evolved mammals was due to some need of the humans to have intelligent companions. Possibly the humans were dying out due to a virus or some condition which prevented reproduction. This is a large hole in my theory as it would seem any civilization capable of such incredible genetic manipulation would presumably be able to fix any problem to their own population. But assuming they were unable to do this and they needed intelligent partners to carry on civilization, they could then turn to their fellow mammals. Again there are so many questions. Why did they need to modify the genomes in order to have animals who normally walk on four legs walk on two? Why did they need to modify every mammal species instead of just say a couple? What happened to all the monkey, ape and related species such lemurs? Why were other species such as snakes, fish or birds not modified? Dr. Orshank you have to admit that walking on all fours would be a great deal more efficient than your current bipedal means of transport. All hoofed mammals were designed to be on all fours. The only thing I can think is the humans wanted creatures who were nearly identical to themselves. There is no reason I can see for hoofed creatures to evolve into bipeds."

Dr. Orshank: "Wow Judy you weren't kidding about this human. You have asked so many questions the Linkers have never even considered. As far as the four legs I have watched some of your shows from this Africa place with entire plains of zebras like myself except naked and on all four legs. I have even tried walking on four legs but it just feels so unnatural to me."

Drew: "Well the body forms of many mammals were modified in order to adapt to this change. Your body had to be modified in order support the weight and balance needed. Rabbits here were also modified a good bit. Their physiology is a quite a bit different than the rabbits of my world."

Tala: "I still can run on all four legs sometimes and can achieve speeds and maneuverability far superior to hopping or running on two legs."

Drew: "That may have to do with your unique legs. I am not sure Tala. However rabbits regularly would stand on two legs in order to stand tall and look around. They would never attempt to walk or move while on two legs. Many other mammals would stand or walk on two legs such as prairie dogs, squirrels, meerkats, macropods such as kangaroos and wallabies, kangaroo rats, hopping mice and several others. I could see some advantages for many of these species to develop bipedalism but not every species. In order for this to occur it had to require massive genetic manipulation. But to what end? It would seem the human creators wished to have creatures as companions with traits like themselves for purely egotistical reasons rather than anything practical. Forgive me Dr. Orshank, but a two legged zebra is just so inefficient. Humans would ride many species of ungulates like horses or camels. They were far more efficient for locomotion and their partnership with humans helped to develop human modern civilization. In addition the only reason I could see for so many similarities between your civilization and human civilization is due to some incredibly strong commonalities. Possibly there was some kind of shared knowledge base being used from the human ancestors. Or possibly there is some remnant of human civilization still left on your world."

Dr. Orshank: "You do have one amazing mind my human friend. I can see why possibly your kind might have been our creators but I have two questions. Do you think we originated from a future version of your world and also why do we have Power-8 here but not on your Earth?"

Drew: "Excellent questions which I have been considering for awhile. Well with multi-verse theory your world could have developed from a multitude of different human worlds rather than being a future version of ours. I would need a massive team of theoretical scientists working on that one. I would need some way to differentiate our Earth from other multiverse versions. But if this was the case changes on our Earth from meeting yours could cause time distortions manipulating future events. For example if humanity was able to solve it's energy issues then possibly humanity did not die out. But then again possibly humanity simply left terrestrial Earth and traveled to the stars leaving your descendants to rule the world in their absence. Without a great deal of more evidence it is impossible to determine what exactly occurred. As far as the Power-8 it is very likely there was a collision with one large and many small celestial fragments which deposited these pockets of Helium-3. This would make sense as the substance would collect in outer space on these large fragments and then upon collision with your world, they would have bury themselves. I would need some geological data from the mine sites to determine if there was recent extra-terrestrial evidence. I could run it and rock samples by scientists on human Earth to determine if this was the case. The only problem is that we have to be very careful what information we farm out to human scientists so as not to raise questions about where this evidence originating from in order to protect the existence of this world from the human public."

Judy: _poking Drew_ "You do realize we are here still."

Drew: _hugging his two bunnies_ "I have to apologize I have neglected my friends. If you have any evidence you think might be helpful and wish to discuss it further email me or call my office."

Drew hands a card to Dr. Orshank who hoofs one back to Drew.

Drew shakes Dr. Orshank's hoof again and they part and the trio explores the rest of the museum.

Judy: "I would stay away from Honey if I were you. She would really confuse things with her theories."

Drew: "She still thinks the humans are building some super sheep. What is it with her and sheep? She allergic to wool or something?"

Judy: _laughing_ "I am not sure. You would have to ask Nick. Her train of thought always seems to come back to sheep."

Drew: "You guys ready to check out everything else the city has to offer?"

Tala: "Yes please, my mind is a bit blown by your discussion here. Can we just go somewhere not so stimulating?"

Drew: "I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your cute little mouth Tala."

He sees Judy about to punch him and he holds up an invisible badge.

Drew: "Honorary bunny remember."

Judy: _laughing_ "Okay okay Mr. Honorary Bunny."

 

* * *

The trio spent the rest of the morning and afternoon relaxing in the central park and riding some rides at a temporary amusement park in the city. There was an outdoor festival with some bands and they enjoyed some jugglers and other street performers. They also visited some art museums and several science exhibits they had to drag Drew away from. The food festival was a lot of fun tasting all the many varieties of unique foods offered in Zootopia. Drew thought they certainly found some very creative ways of using insects for food. Judy noticed a lot of new vegetables from her fathers farm.

Drew: "How could all of these come from your dad's farm?"

Judy: "He has half of Bunnyburrow growing them for him."

Drew: "He's quite the entrepreneur."

Tala: "Dad doesn't come across as too bright but he has quite the mind for business."

Drew: "I will have to discuss some ideas with him the next time I visit."

Judy: _exasperated_ "Great! It was hard enough getting you away from all my siblings and nieces and nephews as it was."

Drew: "I just wished there were more places in the house I could go. It is not exactly a human friendly habitation."

Tala: "I thought you called it a 'rabbitation'."

Drew: _laughing_ "I amused myself with that one."

Tala: "What are all these signs I see everywhere?"

They could see see signs all over many walls, billboards as well as stuck into the ground with slogans such as.

**The Protectors: Freedom From Fear**

**Whose looking out for you? The Protectors That's Who**

**There is nothing to fear when you have a partner like The Protectors**

**Protectors: A Vote for a Free Zootopia**

**Safety in Numbers: The Protectors**

**Join The Herd: Vote Protectors**

Drew: "Judy is there an election coming up?"

Judy: "Yes in just a few weeks. But I have never seen anything like this. Generally every elected official focuses on their own candidacy and not a party."

Drew: "Do you have political parties?"

Judy: "Yes but they don't really make themselves so obvious and public. The political parties typically make agreements between each other to get certain legislation passed. We have dozens of them."

Drew: "Hmm I don't know much about politics and this is one area I am completely ill equipped to understand."

Tala: "Is your position in danger?"

Drew: "I don't know Tala. I never considered this. I know it was an appointed position by Mayor Le Pew and the council. We never even discussed how long it was for or any such details. The Mayor said the position was mine indefinitely but I suppose that may apply only while she is in power. I am going to have to look into this. What do you know of this political party The Protectors?"

Judy: "Not much they just sort of popped up a week ago when those UAVs started appearing."

Drew: "Hmm it is a concern that they are using fear to motivate support. But it seems all political parties where I am from do that."

Judy: "I have just never seen it done here."

Tala: "Is that a party going over there?"

They turned to where Tala was pointing and they could hear a great deal of voices and some voices over an intercom.

Drew: "Well let's check it out. That's why we're here in the city."

The group of bunnies and honorary bunny marched hand in paw over to a rally of several hundred mammals of various species many holding various 'The Protectors' signs with different slogans. They maneuvered closer to a wall Drew had spotted and he lifted each bunny up so they could sit on the wall and he climbed up after them so they had a good view of what was happening.

A white and black goat was giving an impassioned speech on the stage with a large group of different animals behind him. Drew noticed many of them were herd animals such as sheep, rams, deer, goats, horses, zebras, antelopes, wildebeest and bison. There were many other types of species as well as a few predators. There were even a quite a few bunnies as well he noticed.

Goat: "For too long the city has ignored the safety of its citizens and allowed threats to go unchecked. We need someone who will look out for the mammals of this city and not just be concerned with their own political power. What has Mayor Le Pew been doing about this new threat in the sky, these lights? Nothing at all. We are helpless and the current administration doesn't care about us one bit. It is just dumb luck we were not all hostages of The Covenant just four months ago. We need change in this city. We need change in order to make sure our freedom is secure."

There was a great deal of murmuring by the hundreds gathered and then a chanting in unison of… "Protectors! Protectors! Protectors! Protectors! Protectors!"

Then a bunny stood up in front of the crowd. Apparently neither girl knew who he was. It was an older brown male rabbit with glasses wearing a blue suit.

Harold: "My name is Harold Clover and I want to speak to you today about the other things these Protectors offer us besides just protection from those who wish to harm us."

Harold: "They offer a return to the principles and morality that made our great city what it was in the past. For far too long I have seen this society lose its way and compass. This is the reason our society has become so vulnerable to these threats. This sexual ambiguity, cross species abomination, immorality after immortality, this entire society has lost its way and needs a correction."

Drew was getting a bad feeling about this. He started getting some angry and disgusted looks from various animals nearby looking at him holding paws with his bunny friends. He put his arms around his two girls and they could sense the mood in the air as well and had concerned looks on their faces.

Harold: "We need a group to clean up this city. The Protectors have offered to do the job no one else has been able to do. To reverse the direction we are heading toward and stop the destruction before its too late. They offer us a chance to be free of fear, immorality, degeneration and devolution caused by the corruption of our gene pool. They stand for purity and a return to morality and values that once made us great."

A great chant came from the crowd as if triggered.

" **Purity! Purity! Purity! Purity! Purity!** "

Harold: "Yes… good citizens the Protectors mean Purity. Purity of heart. Purity of spirit. Purity of life. Purity for moral citizens to live happy healthy lives free from corruption and immortality that threaten to destroy all we hold dear. They want a city where you can take your children down the streets and not worry about having to cover their eyes from what they will see. Imagine a city where you can live freely and not worry about your stomach turning in knots and disgust as you see denizens cavorting in obscene acts of unspeakable debauchery."

Harold: "For too long we have seen this disgusting pattern continue. But **NO LONGER**! We will stand for it **NO MORE!** We finally have a chance to stand up for what we believe and not be pushed down as insignificant tiny voices. **TOGETHER WE HAVE ONE VOICE!** We have a voice they can not ignore any longer. We can speak for all those in the shadows afraid to be seen as alarmist and bigots. We are those that truly care for this city and its **future**. Join with me and welcome our lifeline for hope and change. Join with me and welcome our saviors, our liberators, **OUR PROTECTORS!** "

The crowd went crazy screaming like mad all in one voice.

" **PROTECTORS! PROTECTORS! PROTECTORS! PROTECTORS! PROTECTORS! PROTECTORS!"**

Drew got a sense of empowerment and a dangerous element of mob mentality from the crowd some of it directed at him and his two girls. He knew of the danger of groups like this and the kind of terrible acts a group riled up can do if they were so directed. He jumped down and grabbed the two bunnies off the wall and started heading away from the mob. He could sense both bunnies were extremely uncomfortable and he tightly held each of their paws. Tala was hugging onto his leg. Some of the crowd even started throwing things at the trio. He even heard several comments and angry looks directed at them like "Disgusting" "Unnatural" "Abominations".

It was the first time in Zootopia he felt uncomfortable. He was getting the same sense out of his two bunnies and he made sure to keep them in front of him to shield them from any objects and insults. They made it safely back to their apartment and Drew felt almost tempted to have some alcohol but after the previous night this thought kind of sickened him. It was a battle between his nerves and his stomach. He finally said fuck it and made himself a strawberry daiquiri and shared a partial glass with each of the two bunnies as well. They were too shaken to even question the alcohol and they just drank it in silence. He felt the relaxation from the alcohol kick in and the two bunnies seemed to relax as well and the three of them just sat in silence with him holding his arms around each of them as they leaned against the tops of his arms. Finally they both just plopped their heads down into his lap and he gently rubbed their ears and the fur on their heads.

Drew had a bit of dread forming in his head. If this rally was an indication of what was to come then things could get quite interesting in the near future. He knew about these types of mobs and movements. They start with great ideals and values but then these same mobs turn their energy to hate and violence. They don't seem to care who gets hurt and try to justify it as being for the greater good or their message. But hate speech was just that no matter how you coated it no matter what the higher ideal was. The words they spoke seemed to go against all that Zootopia stood for and he was not sure what could be done about it. Groups get worked up and motivated by fear and being part of something greater than themselves. He could understand the allure of the crowd mentality. When he was at the Tail Whip with Judy he got completely caught up in the entire freedom and love of the entire group, but these so called Protectors used fear and prejudice and intolerance to provide their group energy. He also needed to see Mayor Le Pew before it was too late as it was possible all the good work he had done over the past three and a half months would be for naught if his position was in jeopardy. He didn't care about the apartment or money or fame or prestige. They could have all that. He only wanted to help both civilizations create a lasting bond between humanity and the Zootopians. Their alliance was very new and fragile and to have something like the Protectors come at a time like this could be disastrous for everyone.

He saw both bunnies were sleeping now. It didn't take much to knock them out but all three of them had been an extreme bundle of nerves and it is good that the tension was released. He was thinking there are going to be a lot more Zootopians that will need alcohol and drugs if this kept up. He nodded off thinking that things never seemed to be boring in Zootopia. He hoped Nick and Finnick were okay as he hadn't heard a word from them. If anything happened to those two his little bunnies here would never be the same again. That thought and the afternoons events did not sit well with him at all as he nodded off for an alcohol induced nap.

 


	11. Preparations and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the amount of dialogue is this chapter. There are a lot of conversations going on. The characters have been regular chatterboxes and they haven't been able to keep quiet. We get to meet our lovely skunk Mayor, the Ambassador's assistant Marvin and finally a meeting with a mysterious legendary figure.

**Zoodate: 116 P.C. - 117 P.C.**

After a good nap Judy and Drew dropped Tala off at the train station. Drew had gotten her a pass as a consultant of the Ambassador's office so she could freely come and go to Zootopia with much greater ease. The high speed train was far faster and Drew always loved seeing his adopted sister as much as possible so it helped to make this a much more commonplace occurrence. Tala had done work for the Ambassador's office during her current visit and had plans to regularly assist his office so everything was copesetic. He had even gotten her a well paid consulting job with his office which involved researching what human improvements would best suit mammals outside of Zootopia city limits. It would seem it was just a case of nepotism, but Tala had a brilliant mind and there was no one better Drew could possibly think of for doing this kind of work. He felt absolutely no guilt and would have offered her a much more lucrative position had she not been currently in school. He planned on providing her a full time high paying position during her summer vacation and she was already approved to start as soon as her school session was complete.

The encounter with The Protectors really occupied his mind and activated quite a few responses. He would need to fit in an immediate meeting with Mayor Le Pew as soon as he could on Monday to address his concerns with the work being done at his office. He also wanted to inquire about information relating Nick and Finnick. He also sensed he needed to contact the mysterious fox he and Judy had met a few days earlier.

Judy: "Why the sudden need to meet this figure?"

Drew: "Well with Nick and Finnick still gone we are free, and I was hoping he might have some insight on this whole Protector thing."

Judy: "Isn't it risky outing our relationship to someone we don't know?"

Drew: "I have a feeling that gossip reporters will be the least of our worries in our near future if this Protector movement continues unabated."

Judy: "I have never felt such hate from Zootopians before… it felt alien… like it was almost something from your human news."

Drew: "Definitely very disturbing. I wish Nick was here as he seems to have a much better impression of the minds of the Zootopian mammals. Understanding politics and Zootopian behavior is just one area in which I am extremely deficient. Nick and Finnick are the ones who know the word on the street and the pulse of the city. Hopefully this mysterious fox might also be able to help with insight."

Judy: "I am just worried we might get exposed and this would cause a lot of problems especially with this new Protector movement."

Drew: "Well considering the fox was leading the events at Tail Whip I highly doubt he has **any** love for this group… in fact most likely quite the opposite. I would not have suggested it if I felt **any** risk from him."

Judy: "Very well… it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

Drew made the call to the mysterious number using an anonymous phone he had picked up for just this kind of situation. His years of work for The Unit and B.A.D. made him quite cautious. The number rang awhile and then heard the call being redirected. He had the modulator he used for Saphira ready if he needed to leave a message. Instead he recognized the live voice of the fox on the other end. He put the call on speaker so Judy could participate.

MOC Fox: "Keys?"

Drew was confused by the question at first until he remembered the card.

Drew: "Three gold."

MOC Fox: "Positive?"

Drew: _turning the card over_ "Yep."

There was a long pause on the other end.

MOC Fox: "No three keys were handed out in a long while."

Drew: "Hmm do the names Saphira and Lancelot ring a bell?"

There was along pause.

MOC Fox: "Ah my two mysterious virgins. I had not expected you to call for awhile."

Judy: "Circumstances seemed to have accelerated the timetable."

MOC Fox: "I take it that is the lovely bunny knight. Good to hear from you again Lancelot."

Judy: _blushing_ "It is good to talk to you as well."

MOC Fox: "Well I will stick with your aliases for now until you choose to give me your real monikers. Is this line secure?"

Drew had used a new encrypted government burner phone used for secure communications using new human technology.

Drew: "Saphira here. Yes this is as secure as it gets here."

MOC Fox: "Well you two are a truly fascinating pair. The most in recent memory. I made a great exception when it came to you. A three key had not been given out in years."

Drew: "I am not sure what the three key means but I take it we are a special case."

MOC Fox: "I would never risk exposing myself to any new acquaintances especially with recent events."

Drew: "That is one of the reasons we moved up the timetable."

MOC Fox: "Ah more and more interesting. I take it you may be at the heart of all this."

Drew: "I am afraid we might be and definitely not by choice."

MOC Fox: "I take it you would only want a private meeting and not a social event as is normal."

Drew: "That is correct. I would prefer no one else know of the meeting or our identities."

MOC Fox: "When do you want this?"

Drew: "As soon as possible any evening."

MOC Fox: "Evening of course. I would imagine both of you are quite busy during the day. This is some wonderful cloak and dagger eh?"

Drew: "I would be lying if I said no. It is definitely quite exciting. But we are at extreme risk especially with current events. So it is less entertaining than I once thought it would be."

MOC Fox: "Tomorrow evening then. Do you have a location for a meeting?"

Drew had considering this might be a possibility but had figured the mysterious fox would have been calling all the shots. For the fox to be willing to meet them at a location of their choosing showed he had a lot trust.

Drew: "I can arrange one if needed unless you have a better suggestion."

MOC Fox: "I only wanted you two to be the most comfortable with the arrangement. Normally I would have made the meeting at one of my residences. In the future I hope that this will be possible if I take care to make sure no staff is present."

This statement told Drew several things about this mysterious fox. He certainly was someone of quite substantial means although this did not surprise Drew in the least as he would have been surprised from his initial impression if this had not been the case.

Drew: "I would recommend a more secure neutral site if you have one available."

MOC Fox: "I will send an encrypted map on this phone tomorrow. You will need the password... your pseudonyms combined."

Drew: "Understood."

MOC Fox: "Do you have access to private transport?"

Drew: "Yes why do you ask."

MOC Fox: "The location will most likely be far from public transport."

Drew: "Time?"

MOC Fox: "7 PM. I will have a chef prepare a meal. Any dietary requirements?"

Judy: "Pure Vegetarian."

MOC Fox: "Obviously my mysterious bunny."

Drew: "No restrictions for myself. Well… I take that back. Just a normal diet as eaten by say a normal fox in Zootopia."

MOC Fox: "Interesting. I am quite intrigued by you Saphira. I take it you will be the biggest surprise. You assumed I might be serving some more forbidden or esoteric foods and that is why you changed your answer?"

Drew: "Not much gets past you my mysterious fox."

MOC Fox: _laughing_ "Until we meet then."

The Fox hung up the call.

Judy: "Well we are going to have a busy Monday."

Drew: "I hope I can get a meeting with the Mayor. My nerves are really getting the best of me. I don't want to keep using alcohol as a crutch."

Judy: "I just had one of those daiquiris and passed out. I thought you said I would be this powderkeg thing."

Drew: "You only had a small amount and we were all extremely stressed. It just served as something to relax us when we were in such an agitated state. If you were in more of an excited state and drank a large amount the results would have been much different. Also we had just eaten a lot of food from the festival so your exposure was quite mild."

Judy: "I see. After seeing your reaction the other night I thought something crazy would happen but I see it depends on a lot of other factors."

Drew: "Just one strong drink on an empty stomach and I have no idea what the result might be with you. Just be careful and please don't ever do that unless I am there to protect you."

Judy: _hugging Drew_ "Aww you care about me."

Drew: "That was in any doubt?"

Judy: _talking into his belly_ "No. I still can't believe you thought I could ever play such a cruel joke on you like the other night. How could you think I would have Tala do that to you?"

Drew: "Do what?"

Judy: "Umm you know. With her mouth. Like…"

Drew: _realizing_ "Oh… well I was quite stressed. I had also had a really bad nightmare the night before about that. I guess everything caused a good bit of paranoia. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly if you know what I mean."

Judy: _laughing_ "Tell me about it. You are a lot of fun like your friends said but a bit much to handle with all that alcohol in your system."

Drew: "Ah speaking of that I have a few gifts for that mysterious fox. Some things I am sure he wouldn't have."

Judy: "Ah what do you think he would like."

Drew: "Well I have no idea but I am just going by what humans in his position might like and go from there."

Judy: "Like what?"

Drew: "Well I am going to try several things. I figure he will like at least one."

Judy: "Why do you want to impress him so much?"

Drew: "Just the swirl of emotions I felt. It was unique."

 

* * *

On Monday morning he called the Mayor’s office first thing and told her assistant he needed a scheduled emergency meeting as soon as possible that day. She fit him in at 2PM and so he caught up on the work for the office and grabbed a few items he thought the mysterious fox might be interested in as well. Something a true connoisseur might enjoy.

After lunch he headed over to the Mayor’s office and noticed there was a large number of mammals in her office and quite a lot of heated discussions going on. He patiently waited outside reading through some manifests on his iPad and checked his phone to see if the fox had sent the map. Apparently there was no word yet but he didn’t find the fox to be the kind to be forgetful. He just had to be patient.

Apparently the discussion in the Mayor’s office was going into overtime. He understood that she was quite busy especially with the election going on and was quite content to be patient especially with her fitting him in on such short notice. She finally shooed the assistant mayor, a Meerkat and squirrel out of her office and motioned Drew inside. She motioned for him to lock the door which was quite unusual for most of her meetings. He did as instructed and could sense her agitation and nervousness which was quite unusual for her. She looked impeccable as always. He thought to himself that she and Mia would get along quite well.

He shook her paw and gave her a slight bow.

Mayor Le Pew: _smiling nervously_ “Now what can I do for my human Ambassador?”

Drew: “Mayor I really appreciate you fitting me in on short notice.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Sharon please… did you get all the approvals you needed on funding requests you sent over?”

Drew: “Sharon, I got everything. Your office has been nothing but exceptionally helpful to me in every way. That is the primary reason I am visiting your today.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I see. What seems to be the issue?”

Drew: “I have only been in negotiations for less than four months. I am concerned about this election and this Protector movement. I have completely stayed out of Zootopia politics intentionally and your office has been wonderful about not requesting my assistance in any politicking however I fear I may be a victim of politics if these Protectors succeed in defeating your campaign. The numbers I have seen are extremely worrying.”

Mayor Le Pew: _sighs_ “I suppose it is futile to lie to you and tell you everything will be fine and not to worry. Yes that was what the extended meeting was about before you came in. My numbers are dropping and this new party seems to be picking up greater and greater momentum.”

Drew: “Why not come out with information about these mysterious lights to answer the criticism by these Protectors? They are using the fear caused by this current crisis to bring mammals to their side. Before this crisis your popularity was sky high.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I just wish, I had something to report that would eliminate the fear.”

Drew: “Have Nick and Finnick reported back yet? I know it has only been less than six days but it seems the answers to this question could have a far greater impact to Zootopia if these Protectors come into power because it.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well their mission was supposed to be secret but I suppose your knowing could not be helped as close as your are to those two. But no we have not heard anything and were hoping we would hear something by now. Nick said you thought humans might be involved?”

Drew: “Humans or human technology at the very least. I thought they were helicopters but they could definitely be just using human technology obtained from some unknown means. The chances of another dimension rift nearby would be astronomical so the other is a better theory. But anything relating to potential human technology we don’t have full control over is of great concern. The last time that happened many citizens died and the entire city was in great peril.”

Mayor Le Pew: “If the humans or mammals using this technology attack us by air could you do anything to defend Zootopia?”

Drew: “Yes as soon as I heard about this mission from Nick I put inquiries into Earth command to get permission to gain access to RPGs and defensive weapon systems. I preferred only air defense systems if possible to avoid anything offensive like RPGs getting in the wrong hands. I had no idea how long those approvals would take so I went ahead and filed the paperwork. We could fast track it if you need. You could show the people you had air defense from humans if you think it would calm their fears and help the political climate.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I am quite appreciate that you have already taken preemptive steps. I may take you suggestion and announce we have humans helping with air defense. I have to run this by some advisers. We have been worried of obtained anything military or war-related from the human world.

Drew: “Is there other information you can provide to the population to quell their fears?”

Mayor Le Pew: _sighs_ “Well there is nothing we can do until we hear from Nick or the other agents.”

Drew: “How many different teams did you send to investigate?”

Mayor Le Pew: “Three… we have heard nothing from all three groups. I had the most confidence in Nick and Finnick based on their past successes.”

Drew: “Well I know Nick knew the gravity of the situation before he left after I discussed it with him.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well there is nothing we can do at this time. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Drew: “I am concerned that if these Protectors come into power they could undo all the work I have done with respect to negotiations with the humans. I have only just now been seeing strong trust and cooperation from both sides. I need to find out how tentative my position is. I know you had said it was indefinite before but I don’t know how your political system works. In my home country Ambassadors are appointed by the head of the country and approved by senate or in your case the council. However these positions can be more permanent or replaced at any time by the head of the country. How does it work here?”

Mayor Le Pew: _understanding_ “Ah I can see why you have come here now. Typically ambassadorships work the same way here as they are appointed by the Mayor’s office and confirmed by the council. However many ambassadors have served through multiple administrations especially if they remain political neutral like yourself. You want to make sure you can not be tossed out if the administration changes correct?”

Drew: “Yes that is essentially it. I have only just started serving and am afraid these Protectors will undo all the good works we have accomplished.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well under normal circumstances it would be out of my paws. But your situation is a unique. The human ambassadorship is not an official position like other ambassadorships. The way we structured it at the moment is that it would require a no confidence vote to remove your position.”

Drew: “Realize I have no knowledge of Zootopian politics. What does that entail?”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well they could bring these up at certain intervals once a quarter not anytime they wanted, but it would require a two thirds vote of the entire council to have you removed.”

Drew: “If this Protector group controlled enough votes or influenced enough other votes outside their party I believe they could still do this.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I see. They have you quite worried I take it.”

Drew: “I was at one of their rallies yesterday. I have seen groups like this from my world and I would not put anything past them.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well the best I can do is delay their opportunity to give you a no-confidence vote. Since it is a new position I can introduce a bill guaranteeing you a full year term before any such action could possibly take place.”

Drew: “I suppose that is the best I could conceivably hope for under these circumstances. Could they cut my budget or mess with my personnel and staff thus circumventing my effectiveness?”

Mayor Le Pew: “Obviously they could mess with certain requests by your office but autonomy of your staffing and budgeting are fixed. In the same bill I can approve a large amount of addition discretionary funds they could not touch until the year is up.”

Drew: “Anything you could do would be most appreciated. I hope that these actions will be unnecessary but I want to prepare for any possibility.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Of course. I would do the same thing in your position. You have accomplished absolutely amazing things in such a brief amount of time. Far more than anyone could have believed possible.”

Drew: “I am just hoping you can hear back from Nick and the others to hopefully thwart this Protector movement. I am trying to stay political neutral but if there is anything I can do to help you that doesn’t comprise that apolitical appearance I would greatly like to help.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I suppose just pray we can get the information in time and that the election goes well. I will let your office know if there is anything you can do. I will contact Martha to draft up all the appropriate documents to introduce into the emergency legislation I am introducing later this week in anticipation of the same thing you are worrying about across numerous departments. You are not the first official see me concerning this Protector situation. It has been a regular revolving door lately. I will send copies of the documents over to you office.”

Drew: _shaking her paw_ “Sharon I want to thank you for everything you have done and I just pray things work out well for all of us.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Of course. I wish you could be above such political issues and could just focus on doing good works for all of Zootopia.”

Drew: “Exactly my sentiment. Let me know if you need any additional information from my office.”

Drew left the Mayor’s office feeling a bit better but still nervous as he knew how politics worked. Even if he could not be removed an administration could still make his job a living hell if they wished. Many of the things he was working on had to be approved by the Mayors office and council before they could be implemented. He would have to have his office working overtime to get approval requests filed for anything he might need in the next six to nine months. He was going to need a lot of overtime in the next few weeks.

He called his assistant Marvin a brilliant raccoon with an amazing grasp on Zootopian politics, bureaucracy and social issues. It was one of the main reasons he had specifically hired him. He needed people around him who had skills he lacked.

Marvin: “Ambassador how did the meeting go?”

Drew: “As well as we could expect. We have at least a full year term and secure funds but we are going to have to file all the approval paperwork for everything we had planned for the entire year period.”

Marvin: _whistles_ “That bad huh.”

Drew: “I don’t know. I just don’t want to take the chance. I can see us now besieged on all sides until our term is up unable to do anything if we don’t implement this now. I am also wanting us to file a lot of stuff that is extremely vague that we can use to fit for anything we don’t currently anticipate needing.”

Marvin: “You mean like that travel request?”

Drew: “Yep. Definitely that one. Anything we can possibly imagine needing to be filed.”

Marvin: “Won’t the Mayors office balk at that many requests especially vague ones?”

Drew: “Nope. I suspect she will be expecting them.”

Marvin: _whistles again_ “Wow, okay I will request staffing for the additional people we will need and the overtime. I know you had an important evening planned so go home and let me take care of everything.”

Drew: “Thanks Marvin. You are the best assistant a human could ever hope for.”

Marvin: _chuckling_ “Aww with compliments like that I might have to stick with you til the very end.”

Drew: “Let’s just hope that end is a long way off still.”

Marvin: “Amen to that.” 

* * *

As he arrived home early he got a message on the phone with the map from the mysterious fox. He entered the password and pulled the map up on his computer. It looks like the location was far on the edge of the city in the Meadowlands far to the North of the High Road station. Drew knew that this was more of a wide open pasture area enjoyed by a lot of herd animals. This seemed a strange place for a fox but he supposed that it was just a good out of the way meeting place and had nothing to do where he actually lived. Judy had texted him she was trying to come home early and was stuck doing lots of paperwork and reports since Nick was gone and she didn’t want a substitute partner.

He showered and prepared his briefcase full of gifts. He had a laid out his outfit which was a copy of Matt Smith’s Doctor Who. He even had his hair styled to match earlier that day. Drew had always wanted to try out this look and this seemed to be a great opportunity. Off-white/gray shirt, burgundy bow-tie with white dots and matching thin burgundy suspenders, gray five button vest, tight black pants and tweed jacket matching the bow-tie and black 18-hole laceup boots. He figured Matt’s whimsical personalty matched his own.

He had a full Peter Capaldi outfit as well which looked just amazing but it was a bit too severe for this first meeting. He couldn’t wait to try out that amazing jacket sometime but would save it for another occasion. It was a lot of fun to have some discretionary funds to get some fun items like this.

He had gotten Judy a special dress for this occasion. He pulled the box out and checked that it was what he wanted and was pleased with the result. He had ordered a couple but thought he first choice was going to be the best.

Judy opened the apartment door and came around the barrier looking a bit tired but her eyes got wide as Drew gave her a pose complete with Sonic Screwdriver.

Judy: “Wow! That looks amazing. You look just like the doctor guy.”

He had gotten Judy to watch some episodes with him. It wasn’t her kind of show but she did like the idea of the doctor and female companion. She thought the outfits on the show were pretty amazing.

Drew: “Well I couldn’t get exactly one of the costumes for the females on the show but they changed quite a lot and the ones they had didn’t come in such a small size but I got a surprise for you.”

Judy: “Baby Gap?”

Drew: “Nope you have graduated to big girl.”

He gave her a box from Zoe Secret Garden.

Drew: “I had to have it custom altered to fit you.”

Judy opened up the box to find the prettiest dress she had ever seen. It was a Tulle and Sequin Flower Party Dress. It was white with a beautiful pattern of dark multi-shaded blue flowers growing all over and had a matching blue belt. Judy held it up to herself with a big smile.

Drew: “Adorable!”

Judy: “You can say cute.”

Drew: “Beautiful. You have graduated from cute.”

Judy smiled big.

**[ Judy's Dress For The Meeting (Her First One Ever?) and Drew's Outfit/Hairstyle (or a close appoximation) ]**

|   
---|---  
  
Drew entered the secret location into his GPS and then sat down to watch some Matt Smith Doctor Who just to get into character. He enjoyed the thought of the doctor exploring this strange world. This Zootopia was stranger than any of the worlds the Doctor ever visited.

Judy came hopping out spinning showing off her new beautiful dress.

Drew: “We better get going before I get tempted to do something about these impure thoughts.”

Judy: _blushing_ “Quit it.”

Drew: “Come on my princess we have a bit of a trip.”

Drew grabbed the brown briefcase and they went down into the private car entrance and got into a town car he had borrowed from the motor pool.

Judy: “Where is this location?”

Drew: “Northern Meadowlands.”

Judy: “I thought it was nothing but sheep and goats up there.”

Drew: “I had never been there before so who knows.”

They arrived at a quaint farmhouse that seemed to be abandoned. They were a bit early but saw no other car or sign of life. It appeared to be deserted. They parked around the back of the building and Drew got out and checked the front and rang the bell and not no answer. Drew wondered if this was some sort of test. He wouldn’t put it past a trickster fox especially knowing all the mischief Nick could think of doing. Judy had remained in the car. He didn’t want her to come out until it was safe. He then thought well she can handle herself much better than I can. But it just felt wrong having her doing the scouting in such a beautiful dress. He was The Doctor damn it, so he better act like it.

It had gotten dark out and he looked around the outside and then saw something promising. There was an outdoor gazebo about fifty meters from the house with some faint light inside. He got Judy out of the car and he grabbed his briefcase. Judy was armed with a taser and fox repellent. Judy figured it was better safe than sorry and Drew couldn’t argue with that. As they made their way to the gazebo they saw there was a very nice candlelight dinner setup. However there was no sign of their host.

There was a note on the table though.

“ _ **Saphira and Lancelot… Enjoy some appetizers I will be with you soon. - R”**_

Drew: “And the mysteries just keep coming. **Hey save some for me**.”

Judy had been busy munching away on fig and olive tapenade on some crackers. She also had some mushroom caps with cream cheese type topping. He found some crab puffs and some shrimp and lobster. Where did he find this? Finding shellfish in Zootopia was quite difficult. Drew didn’t wonder too long and just enjoyed these amazing delicious rarities.

The duo were busy enjoying their snacks as it was well past their normal supper time when Judy’s ears shot up and turned to the left. Drew immediately turned this direction to reveal a medium fox sized figure covered in black.

Dark Fox: “Ah foiled by super rabbit ears again I see.”

The fox threw off his black cloak revealing a middle age red fox looking quite dapper wearing a suit with a green vest with a yellow tie and blue silk jacket with matching blue pants and a blue top-hat.

He took off his top-hat and bowed to the shocked pair.

Reynard: “Reynard Cane at your service.”

Drew recovered from his shock and bowed to him in return.

Drew: “The Doctor… I mean Drew Stevens… “

Judy: _curtsying_ “Judith Hopps sir...”

Drew: _whispering so only Judy could hear him_ “You know who this is?”

Reynard: “Ah I suppose you would not know me now that I think about it.”

Drew: “You heard me again?”

Reynard: “I have developed a special focused hearing. It comes in useful for hearing conversations that are supposed to be private.”

Judy: “I’m sorry. I thought you were dead.”

Drew looks very confused.

Reynard: “The report of my death was an exaggeration.”

Drew: “I am truly impressed. Not only a perfect Mark Twain quote but the **actual** quote and not the common legendary misquote. You sir are **definitely** full of surprises.”

Reynard: “And you as well for **knowing** that. You need no introduction Mr. Ambassador. The same goes for you Miss Hopps. Both your exploits are legendary especially among my colleagues. I knew you were an interesting pair at the club but I had no idea **how** interesting.”

Judy: _shocked_ “Reynard is just a legend. I had no idea he was actually real.”

Reynard: “I assure you I am quite real but before we get into anything serious I would like to compliment you on a stunning dress. You are a true vision to behold.”

Judy: _blushing_ “Oh thank you.”

Reynard: “And you my dear mammal from another world. I have never seen such attire so I can only assume this is a human Earth outfit?”

Drew: “Ah yes it is as close a replica of Matt Smith’s Doctor Who as I could get.”

Reynard: “I am not familiar with it but I am assuming a human science show of some sort?”

Drew: “Science fiction yes.”

Reynard: “I will have to give it a watch if you have released it to the public.”

Drew: “I am not sure we have yet, but it may still be trying to pass the violence tests. While it is a show that human children can watch there are many scary moments and so we have to have some of these passed for proper content and rating. I am sure it will be available for digital access soon though.”

Reynard: “Well the mystery of those costumes seems to be solved. I take it those are from the human Earth.”

Drew: “They were from one of the biggest special effects studios from Hollywood. The ones that make these human movies.”

Reynard: “Ah they were quite extraordinary.”

Drew: “Before we get started I have some gifts for you. Some things you may not have. A guest should always bring some gifts.”

Reynard: “A human Earth custom?”

Drew: “Well technically guests will bring some wine to be enjoyed with dinner. I kind of expanded this a bit.”

Reynard: “Ah, wine?”

Drew: “It is made from fermented grapes and creates an alcoholic substance which has relaxing properties. I have brought a few of the finest examples for you.”

Drew: “2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex, a sauvignon blanc.”

Drew: “2008 Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières 1er Cru.”

Drew: “2010 Buccella Cabernet.”

Drew: “And an amazing champagne which is a bubbly kind of wine, a 1998 Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame.”

Reynard: “Remarkable which do you suggest trying?”

Drew: “What are we having to eat?”

Reynard: “Well for Miss Hopps a Caprese appetizer, Farro Salad with Winter Fruit Pistachios and Ginger, Seared Tofu Tabbouleh and Grilled Eggplant Parmesan.

Reynard: “For us we have She-Crab Soup, Grilled Shellfish and Vegetables al Cartoccio and Grilled Lobster in Lemon Thyme Butter.

Reynard: “We have a whole dessert tray with every kind of dessert for after.”

Drew: “Well I suppose we would need a white wine with all seafood. I would suggest the Burgundy as it is the most expensive. In Zootopia I am not sure what you serve red wine with since you have no red meat. I suppose insects but that does sound strange.”

Drew put the 2008 Domaine into an ice bath with salt and water to chill it rapidly.

Drew: “I also got you one of the best scotches made. It is a Macallan 25 Year Old Sherry Oak. It costs over $1000 where I am from. I am not sure how much that is in Zoot bucks but I would imagine the equivalent of about 50 entrees at your finer restaurants. You typically drink this plain or over ice. It is quite strong so be careful with it.”

Drew: “Finally I got you one of the finest pens made called a Mont Blanc.”

Reynard: “My you did go a bit overboard with the gifts. But you definitely made a nice first impression. All of this is completely unnecessary but quite appreciated.”

They sat down to dinner and Drew poured some of the Burgundy white in the glasses and chilled a bottle of the 2008 Didier if necessary.

Reynard: “Intriguing taste. I will have to look into these wines from your world in the future.”

Drew: “Well alcohol has not been approved for use in Zootopia yet. But this is a special occasion. But I am sure I can make sure you are first on the list when we bring some in for limited distribution.”

Reynard: “Well I would ask you two how you met but I am fairly familiar with your story already as it was widely reported. I am guessing quite a lot of that story was left out and that is the part I would most love to hear. But I am most intrigued how you two became a couple.”

Drew: “Well the easiest answer would be she wore we down.”

Judy: _lightly punching Drew_ “Not true.”

Drew: “How not true?”

Judy: “You make it sound like it was all my doing.”

Drew: “I apologize to my companion here if that was the impression. I got to know her spending so much time with her and saw her as an amazing person rather than another species and fell in love with that unique being. It was quite difficult seeing past the other species part. That was the part she helped with but it took being in Zootopia for a full month before I was finally able to overcome that.”

Judy: “Okay well that sounded much better.”

Reynard: “Well I would imagine it definitely presents some unique complications. I don’t want to be indelicate but...”

Drew: “We have just figured out how to make it work. It took some modifications in many areas but we have made all aspects of the relationship quite enjoyable.”

Reynard: “I see well I think there are quite a lot details missing but I can definitely see why you have to be so careful about your public personas and keeping your association private.”

Judy: “It is very frustrating. We have to be so careful we generally avoid going anywhere together. There is just too much temptation to do something which would give us away.”

Drew: “It is torture for me. Especially when she feels discomfort.”

Raynard: “How so?”

Drew: “Well I have a unique ability to sense emotions and am drawn to react to them. To my lovely bunny here I am specially bonded so the emotional sense is many times stronger than normal and she is an especially emotional mammal. The craving to comfort her in a situation like that is overwhelming.”

Raynard: “Ah… so you were reading me at the club?”

Drew: “Certain rare individuals can sometimes mask their emotions like our fox friend Nick, Judy’s partner on the ZPD. But most can’t so it helps to tell me if they are being genuine or if they have ulterior motives. With you I sensed you were overly honest but the sense I had was that you were like a damn holding back a whole torrent of mysteries, emotions and information. It is hard to describe but it was a unique feeling that told me you were a unique character.”

Raynard: “I have never been so described, but your sense it quite fine tuned. I suppose it is like my ability to focus my hearing and sense of smell. For example I can sense you both seem relaxed but very curious. The sense of smell can act as your emotional detector. It also helped me determine you were people worth knowing and taking a chance to expose my true self. I could sense from your scent your sincerity and I got an intriguing odor. Miss Hopps or should I say Detective Hopps I can sense you are full questions.”

Judy: “I did not want to interrogate you like a suspect. I am also quite hungry and enjoying this wonderful meal you had prepared.”

Raynard: “I noticed you have not had any of the wine.”

Judy: “I am a bit cautious regarding the alcohol.”

Drew: “It is fine to have some with the meal Judy. Just limit the amount. It will only serve to relax you a bit under these circumstances.” He pours Judy a small glass of the Burgundy.

Raynard: “It definitely gives you a unique feeling. A bit like some mild drugs.”

Drew: “Each kind of alcohol used in a different way evokes a distinct response. Commonly wine is sipped with meals and it has many layered subtle flavors which can compliment the food and serves to relax the imbiber. The thing my sweetheart there is worried about is the other use of alcohol which can cause one to lose control of their normal inhibitions. We recently had an incident she witnessed where this happened with myself.”

Raynard: “That sounds quite interesting.”

Drew: “Well it is not something I would want to go into but made me a bit difficult to manage.”

Raynard: “Well I would assume you will be in full control this evening?”

Drew: “That is the plan or else the good Officer will taser me.”

Judy: _grinning_ “You thought I was joking about that. Try me.”

Raynard: “I see having a relationship with an officer of the law can cause certain complications.”

Drew: _grinning_ “Well she has been quite restrained. I probably have deserved to be tasered, maced or tranquilized on numerous occasions.”

Judy: _grinning_ “Humans can be very annoying at times especially this one.”

Judy thinks about something.

Judy: _smiling_ “He is **cute** though.”

Raynard: “I can sense a lot of this wordplay is for each of your own benefits. I feel a bit left out.”

Drew: _chastising_ “Judy please refrain from using inside references my exquisite lagomorph.”

Raynard: _amused_ “My aren’t we one with the rejoinders.”

Drew: “I beg your pardon if we got carried away. It is just a unique opportunity for us to be open about our relationship with a third party. There are so very few we can do so with.”

Judy: “It is just fun to tease him but he is correct. Being with you provides us a rare moment to relax and not have to worry so much about every little thing we say or even glancing at each other the wrong way. We have avoided a lot of invitations to be together with others not in our extremely small circle for just that very reason.”

Raynard: “How long have been together… like together together.”

Judy: “86 Days.”

Raynard: “Wow, that specific.”

Judy: “It took a lot of work. He was quite stubborn.”

Drew: “Well we were together almost constantly for about a month and half before that. It would have been the equivalent time of at least year or more for even close friends in normal circumstances. We had been through quite a lot together. Getting sucked through a vortex in space and each almost going completely insane will do that to you.”

Raynard: “Ah sounds like another thing left out of the reports. I knew of the serum effect Judith here experienced as a thousand other citizens went through it as well. The subject has been quite well covered in the media and sounds like the most horrible thing one can imagine.”

Drew: “Well we experienced a few other things that were worse or at least as bad.”

Raynard: “You didn’t get affected by the serum did you?”

Drew: “No but going through the portal conscious was similarly traumatic.”

Raynard: “You two do seem like you have been together a lot longer than just 86 days.”

Judy: “Well we have making up for lost time.”

Drew: _blushing_ “Judy!”

Judy: “I didn’t say doing what.”

Drew: “Well it was inferred.”

Judy: “Well it’s not like we are talking about it in detail or **demonstrating** it.”

Drew: _blushing_ “Hush!”

Raynard: _grinning wide_ “I take it there is a lot of subtext I am missing but I am quite enjoying the dynamic between you two.”

Judy: “I wish Nick would. He can be quite annoying sometimes.”

Raynard: _understanding_ “Ah your partner the great Nick Wilde I presume. Of course he would know. I have followed his adventure and exploits quite closely and not just because he is a fellow fox.”

Drew: _curious_ “Do you know him?”

Raynard: “Well that is part of my story, but I suppose we will get to that after dinner. I am quite enjoying this wine. I take it this particular one is not inexpensive.”

Drew: “Well there are many extremely expensive but this is one of the most expensive higher priced ones that are not obscenely priced. I have never had such expensive wine before but I figured you deserved some special ones. I am kind of curious about the scotch.”

Raynard: “Please feel free to open it I can think of no better opportunity to share such a unique item.”

Drew opened a bottle of the Macallan and poured three small glasses over ice for the trio.

Raynard: “Very unique tasting. Definitely strong but quite fascinating and complex. The smell for me is what is most amazing.”

Drew: “I imagine with your sense of smell you would be quite the connoisseur.

Raynard: “Quite fruity and yet smoky and sweet. The taste has so many different flavors it is like you could write a whole book on them. I think I will enjoy this for dessert instead of all the ones your mate seems to be enjoying.”

Judy was busy grabbing a bit of every dessert offered.

Judy: “I am afraid I am not a big fan of this scotch stuff but I love all these desserts.”

Drew: _laughing_ “I noticed well I will not let your glass go to waste my bun.”

Judy: “Thanks I would have felt guilty leaving it.”

Drew and Raynard wandered over to the three lounge chairs that had been set up next to the dining area and sat down carrying the scotch, an ice bucket and some the tumblers full of one of the best liquors ever made.

Judy came over with a plate of desserts and tried sitting in the third chair but she was quite small in the chair and seemed uncomfortable and came over and hopped on Drew’s lap instead sitting to the side putting her dessert plate on the arm of the chair and sitting on one of his legs.

Raynard: “How did your parents handle all this Judy? I would imagine this would be a bit unusual for those from the distant suburbs like Bunnyburrow.”

Judy: “Well I thought they would be a lot more upset but they were actually quite understanding. I was kind of shocked and surprised. I suppose they have gotten used to my breaking the mold and doing my own thing. But they are incredibly supportive.”

Raynard: “You are very fortunate. I would imagine most parents from a similar background would be have not been so accepting. Do they treat you okay Drew?”

Drew: “Her parents are very accepting of me into their family. Her father does keep bringing up my size but I think it is just he is very protective of his daughter and her safety. I don’t blame him at all as I would imagine being in reversed positions I would worry about this lovely winsome gray vision at least as much if not more.”

Judy gives Drew a kiss on the cheek and feeds him one of the chocolate and nut desserts. She then realizes she left a mark on him and wiped his cheek off. A chocolate kiss did not project dignity although he didn’t seem to mind the impression. Judy was very careful not to get any of the desserts on her dress and put a napkin on top of the front of the dress.

Raynard: “Well it is time for a bit of truths. I will agree to share my story if you will tell me something about your story that no one else knows. The more unusual and secret the more story you will get. I can assure you anything spoken here would be kept in the strictness of confidence. I would expect the same from you two.”

Judy: _nodding in agreement_ “Hmm well I nearly murdered a helpless although extremely vile human and would have if Drew hadn’t stopped me.”

Raynard: _raised his eyebrows_ “Well I was not expecting that. Please expound on the circumstances leading to this.”

Judy told enough of her story and the explanation of how she had felt at the moment and the events leading up to near act of murder.

Judy: “I hate to think what would happened if Drew had not stopped me. I am afraid I would have been quite mentally damaged. I never thought I would be capable of such an act. I mean I could if it was defending my family, Drew or my partner Nick in the line of duty, but not a helpless creature no matter how heinous.”

Drew: “I am expecting a significant story for my revelation.”

Raynard nodded to him.

Drew: “I am not blameless throughout our initial meeting. What no one else knows is I inadvertently sexually assaulted Judy multiple times.”

Raynard: _shocked_ “My… you two are full of secrets. I have to know all the details around this.”

Drew discussed their initial meeting and detail and Judy gave her side of events.

Drew: “I would have never touched any rabbit there except I completely misinterpreted her behavior. It appeared to me she was in serious trouble. I suppose I should have known she was not an ordinary rabbit but you have to understand I had no way of knowing she wasn’t an ordinary primitive rabbit.”

Judy: _blushing_ “I am still so embarrassed thinking of that.”

Drew: “I was extremely respectful of your sensibilities the instant I knew you were not an ordinary bunny.”

Judy: “Yes you went a bit overboard with that although at that point it was hard to put the genie back in the bottle as you humans say.”

Drew: “Well there was not much else I could do.”

Judy: “I had never been touched there before, at least not since I was a baby. It was quite traumatic.”

Drew: “I mean I was really gentle and didn’t do anything but check if you were in any pain. I was quite careful not to do anything else.”

Judy: “I know… it was just the shock of that on top of everything else I had gone through. It was kind of like the final straw. I know you meant only to help me and I even knew that at the time but it was still quite traumatic.”  
Raynard: “My your history is quite colorful. I take it everything in that department is fine now?”

Judy: _bashfully_ “It is although it took a good bit to get over that and my treatment by the humans. But after going through all the other traumas it is so nice to have positive experiences. The human here is big and would appear to be clumsy but he is quite skilled at making sure I am completely comfortable with every tiny thing he does to me.”

Raynard: “You said you could sense emotions. Didn’t you feel her emotion of being uncomfortable by being touched there when you first met her?”

Drew: “I had asked myself the same thing but realize she had been tortured and all her emotions were pain and torture and discomfort. It was a giant sea of despair and sadness. Also I was not used to reading emotions from primitive animals so I was not even in the practice of trying to separate out her specific emotions. But even if I had been able and even if I had the strong bond I have with her now I still am unsure if I could have understood her emotions at that point. They were so jumbled. I read the discomfort as possible pain and physical abuse.”

Raynard: “Fascinating… it is amazing you could put that behind you Judith.”

Judy: “Please call me Judy. I realized once I got to know him and how he treated me that it was completely inadvertent and he was only trying to help me. I forgave him almost immediately as I knew it was completely unintentional. He was very sensitive to my needs and foibles even though many were alien to him.”

Drew: “I still couldn’t understand her hangups about being naked. I mean even completely naked you have to look extremely closely to see anything that would be considered sensitive on her body. She could get by with just wearing a small piece of tape. Human females would have quite a lot more trouble as there is quite a deal more that needs to be covered if they had any concerns about modesty.”

Judy: “Human females look so weird unclothed.”

Raynard: “I have seen them briefly like that in some of the restricted movies and I find them quite strange as well.”

Judy: “And they all look so different. Most female and male rabbits all look almost the same in that area. There is not the wide variety you have in humans of both sexes.”

Raynard: “It is an interesting topic. Are you uncomfortable around any unclothed mammals Judy, or just specific ones?”

Judy: “Well even the ones I initially saw at the party at the club made me extremely uncomfortable. I had to cover my eyes with my visor.”

Raynard: “You didn’t have problems with them Drew?”

Drew: “Well they just looked like animals to me. I have no discomfort seeing unclothed animals but I grew up my entire life seeing unclothed animals. If they had all been unclothed humans then yes I would have probably been uncomfortable like Judy.”

Raynard: “Interesting so I suppose it has to do with what you grew up seeing was acceptable.”

Drew: “Well the flaw in that logic is that her twin sister doesn’t have any of those same hangups about her own nudity or the nudity of any other mammals including humans.”

Raynard: “Hmm she sounds like quite an interesting character.”

Drew: “Yep you can say that again. She was involved in this whole Covenant situation as well.”

Raynard: “Interesting. Her role was kept out of the papers and news. I knew she had been there but they did not discuss her role in any detail. This would probably be due to her still being a minor I would imagine.”

Drew: “If she had not been there, Finnick would not have been there. And without her, Finnick would also not have been where Judy and I came through. The two of them were critical to Judy and I surviving the Covenant forces. I freely admit I am quite useless in a physical confrontation.”

Judy: “Tell me about it. I don’t even think you have even given anyone a single light tap since I have known you. The only time I think you have ever hurt anyone is when you accidentally rolled over on me or got a bit too frisky during snuggle time.”

Raynard: “Snuggle Time?”

Drew: “Her term for affection of a more passionate nature.”

Raynard: “Ah so I take it even the terms themselves are uncomfortable to you as well Judy?”

Judy: “Well no I can discuss them when needed but I like friendlier words is all. There is no need to be disgusting if you don’t have to be. I don’t have any problems doing them with my mate here.”

Raynard: “Are you embarrassed to be naked around him or see him naked?”

Judy: “I was at first. He was as well. No I take that back. He was never embarrassed seeing me unclothed. He was just embarrassed being naked around me. I am not sure why though I mean he is not like the male humans in the “professional” human snuggle videos but if he was we would be in a great deal of trouble and much of our intimacy would never work but he is quite perfect compared to other normal male humans just still a bit weird looking in general but I am getting used to it.”

Drew: _laughing_ “Not exactly boosting my confidence but it is better than what she has said in the past.”

Judy: grinning “Well those things hanging there are just so strange. Male rabbits aren’t like that.”

Raynard: “Foxes either. We keep those tucked away most of the time.”

Drew: _chuckling_ “Well I didn’t expect this as dinner conversation.”

Judy: “How **did** we get on this topic?”

Raynard: “Ah forgive me I was just curious why you were so sexually repressed Judy dear. That seems quite unusual for bunnies or Zootopians as a whole.”

Drew: “I wondered the same thing. I suspected it stemmed from her paranoia of getting pregnant and some recent childhood memories that have surfaced that shed more light on the subject.”

Judy: “Well it is just a load of fun to be psychoanalyzed by the pair of you.”

Raynard: _apologetically_ “I beg your pardon if I have touched on a sore subject. It was never my intention just my curiosity.”

Drew: “She teases me constantly about talking about the subject so I don’t have quite the sympathy as you.”

Raynard: “Ah you are repressed as well?”

Drew: “I guess we are both damaged goods.”

Raynard: “But you have no problem in that department?”

Drew: “Quite the opposite. From what I understand we are quite a great deal more active than similar couples with similar relationships both of the same species and cross-species.”

Judy: _smiling_ “We are making up for lost time.”

Drew: “She is quite the slave driver.”

Judy: _punching Drew lightly_ “Hey, I don’t hear any complaining.”

Drew: _laughing_ “I’m just too tired to complain is all.”

Judy giggles.

Raynard: “My you two are quite the contradiction. But it all seems to work quite amazingly perfect.”

Drew: “Better not to be able to talk about it than not do it.”

Raynard: “That is quite true.”

Raynard: “Well I promised you a story and think I have left you hanging for far too long and I need to pay my part of the tab. I recommend visiting the facilities and getting more refreshments first. This may take some time.”

The three of them did just that and Judy picked out a few rare exotic fruits some from the human Earth and some unique to Zootopia imported from the tropical climates. Drew poured Judy a fruit blend over ice and poured the fox and himself some more Macallan over ice and settled in for what promised to be a unique tale.

Raynard: “Well I suppose I will have to start at the beginning...” 


	12. Reynard’s Story – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I finally achieved something to rival the pain and anguish of Stephen King’s The Eyes of the Dragon but I am not sure if that is a good thing or not as taking your mind to such a dark place leaves a black stain on your soul. The first part of the story is the most disturbing yet powerful visceral imagery I believe I have ever written. Reynard’s story is not for the faint of heart. It has the worst trauma imaginable without giving any spoilers. It is M+++ for unspeakable acts of sexual abuse, torture and violence. Anyone with sensibilities like Judy should skip ahead a bit. You have been WARNED. I’m not fucking around.

**Zoodates: (-52 Years) (50 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie), 117 P.C.**

**Zoodate: (-52 Years) (50 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

The pain in his paws was matched only by the emptiness in his belly which was then shattered by the torment in his heart seeing his little baby sister so very sick and suffering. Her constant cries had finally dissipated due to exhaustion as death's silent embrace caressed her small helpless form and he realized he was powerless to do anything.

* * *

Reynard was only a small child of eight thrown out and abandoned onto the cruel streets of Zootopia by a system which professed to be all about protecting the innocent, but that only applied if you had a family that actually cared about you and you were not a fox. After the death of his mother two and a half years ago, the two were treated as yet another two pieces of discarded refuse. They never knew their father. They only knew that he was the same negligent scoundrel of a father for the both of them who had never helped their mother and them a day in his miserable life. The three had suffered daily trying to survive any way they could, but that existence was paradise compared to the strife they would encounter without their mother in their lives.

The only link now to his past and to that far off memory of his family was his little four year old sister Marion. They had been a victim of the system thrown from foster home to foster home each progressively worse than the next. The ones that only wanted a paycheck were the best, but they would soon tire of the foxes, swapping them to the next where beatings and abuse would be the best they could hope for. Marion had emotional problems and would cry constantly triggering the fury of the foster caretakers. Reynard was covered from head to toe from welts and bruises received from standing between their anger and frustration and his baby sister. He had fractures and cracked ribs which constantly reminded him of these encounters with every step he took.

The final straw was the last couple who saw his little sister as a toy for their carnal pleasure. He didn't know which was worse, the wife who stood by and ignored her husband's vile sadistic behavior, or the male weasel who would chain him in a corner by his ankle while he grinned malevolently approaching Marion ripping off her clothes and muffling her cries with one paw while he violated her repeatedly. Reynard would scream and claw at his chains desperately trying to pull his foot free rubbing the fur and making it bleed. His screams of agony only seemed to give the weasel pleasure and he would thrash with ecstasy as Reynard's screams would reach a fever pitch. He would then cackle hideously with glee and release her to curl into a ball and sob. The weasel enjoyed leaving the little fox boy in a corner helpless unable to go and comfort his baby sister. He seemed to get the most perverse pleasure of all from this particular action. The door would close and he would be left in the dark with only the soft sobs from the helpless little girl.

Reynard could take no more. His life and soul were forfeit. He knew this and accepted it. But he could not stand by and witness this horror again. He was still only a kit, but one who had grown up in a system of daily torture both mental and physical. The hatred inside him now consumed him and had given him strength. It lightly touched his soul replacing the helplessness of a small child with power and determination. It warmed him and fed him. It cradled him when he slept and became his new mother feeding him with the love he had been craving for so long.

The night began as every other. The weasel screaming at his wife giving her a loud smack across the muzzle and then locking himself in their room.

The weasel turned his head toward the door screaming, "Fuck you **cunt! Mind your own fucking business!** "

Marion and Reynard were in the far corner of the room. Marion was curled in a ball shivering in terror too scared to even make a sound. Reynard had been holding her tightly willing the strength he felt from his new mother to strengthen her as well. The weasel locked the door from the inside with a padlock and put the key in his pocket. Reynard had tried to escape before, but the weasel had gotten wise to him. The weasel strolled confidently over to the two kits standing over them with a wicked grin holding his belt in his paw. He loved to use the belt as a whip and the buckle as the tip which provided his extra special brand of love to the object of his abuse. Reynard would take every ounce of that punishment if only the weasel would leave his sister alone, but the weasel had plans for both the kits. He harshly cuffed Reynard across the head dazing him and grabbed his foot dragging him across the floor towards the corner with the bolted chain. Reynard's claws dug into the floor in an impotent effort to halt his progress until he felt the chain lock around his sore ankle.

The weasel then turned his back on the young fox focusing his full attention instead on the helpless little girl. Marion had her head tucked below her paws shaking in the corner. She tried to pretend she was somewhere else… anywhere else. She closed her eyes and remembered a friendly face… her first memory… the beautiful face of her mother. Her only memory of her. She still saw that face… it was the only thing that kept her going. The weasel picked her up by the waist with one paw so she hung limply by his side facing the ground. He carried her over to the small bed and threw her down on top. She lay on her side in a ball with her eyes closed keeping that image in her mind. Her slight smile… the bright gentle eyes… hush my kit everything will be okay... Momma is here. The weasel yanked her filthy panties off her and tied her front paws together with the belt and tied the other end to the bedpost.

There was some banging on the door. It was the first time Reynard remembered this happening.

The weasel turned toward the sound and walked over to the door yelling, " **Shut the fuck up bitch!** It is all your fault for looking like the **ass of warthog**."

There was was some faint crying from outside the door.

The weasel then looked back toward the small form on the bed with a malicious gaze as he continued his tirade, " **Fucking cunt!** "

Marion was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. The weasel came over to the bed and climbed on top grabbing the little fox and flipped her over pushing her face first into the filthy mattress. He crouched down on his knees and then grabbed her tail and pushed it out of his way and began to mount her from behind. As he entered her, the little girl yipped and then began to howl. The pain from numerous times before was back, but where the weasel had been somewhat gentle before, any pretense of care was gone and she screamed in agony as droplets of blood poured down her back legs from his effort.

The weasel then glared at Reynard jeering at him, " **What the fuck is wrong boy? Where is your serenade?"**

Normally the little fox would scream and plead. The weasel missed those wonderful sounds. They helped to really make this all worthwhile. The sounds were like a lover screaming in ecstasy as she enjoyed each thrust. Maybe the boy kit's voice was all gone. Maybe he had all been screamed out finally. The weasel would miss that. No matter, maybe his cunt of a wife would serenade him through the door with her cries and pleading. He was having fun. The little fox beneath him was annoying him though with her pleading howls.

The weasel took his left paw and wrapped it around the little girl's muzzle preventing her from opening her mouth pressing it into mattress as hard as he could. He could feel her convulsing, fighting for air, gasping for a breath that would not come. She shook uncontrollably. He thought **wow** this actually felt good for a change. Finally she was acting like a participating partner... as if she was enjoying it. Why hadn't he done this before? He would have to try this again.

Was Reynard ignoring all this? Had Reynard finally given up? Reynard had taken the blackness into his soul and embraced it replacing the red in his veins with the inkiness of hate. He had spent the day ripping the fur away from his ankle and then hidden his instrument of liberation from the weak bitch who stood by and watched her husband violate at least a dozen other innocent victims if the conversation he had heard earlier was to be believed. He had no reason to doubt its truth. As his baby sister screamed in ghastly agony, he jammed the knife between the hinges of the clamp around his ankle and pulled with all his might. With each howl of horror, the blackness flowed into his paws warming him, giving him the strength and sustenance that had been lacking from many weeks of malnourishment. Jamming it with all his newfound strength from his loathing, he felt the hinge loosen. Holding it jammed, open he began to pull his raw naked ankle and foot against the metal. He pulled and pulled feeling excruciating pain. But the pain was welcome. It was his friend. The pain fed the blackness that consumed his soul. The pain provided him the love he had been missing for so long. Finally he felt a snap and felt the foot slick with blood slip from the metal clamp as he tumbled back onto the floor.

The weasel had a look of utter pleasure and elation on his face. His sister's shaking had stopped and her paws lay dead at her side. Reynard did not hesitate a second as he jumped up on the bed behind the weasel and plunged the jagged edge of the knife upward through the back of the weasel's neck jamming it all the way through his throat and emerging from the front. The weasel shook as in orgasm for a second until a fountain of blood poured forth decorating the bed with a shower like a sprinkler in the summer providing life giving liquid to all the grass and plants. Except this shower fed the blackness of his hate and avarice. The weasel's paws grasped at his throat in horror, but Reynard had pulled the blade out and had jammed it in again with such vigor that his meager paw following the blade into the throat itself. The blood caused the blade to slip and fall from his paw, but the deed was done and the weasel fell forward onto the small naked ball of red fur in front of him.

Reynard did not pause in shock as most would as he was finally one with the darkness becoming a true disciple of retribution, and instantly flipped the weasel off his little sister without a thought and grabbed the bloody knife on the bed cutting the belt from around her paws. He threw the blade away mindlessly and pulled the little girl's head to him.

She was not breathing!

He tilted her head back listening for any breath… even a slight wheeze.

Nothing!

He laid her on the bed on her back and began pressing into her chest with both paws and then releasing.

He repeated the motion several times.

He focused his hearing towards her praying for any sound.

Nothing!

Tears sprang from his eyes.

 **He could not lose her!** **She was all he had!**

He prayed to the angel of death to bring her back to him… allow her acolyte to have his little sister back if only briefly to live a life worse than death. He could not live without her. She was the only light he had in his wretched pathetic life.

He repeated pressing down harder and then releasing.

He repeated the motion several times faster.

He repeated the motion again several more times.

Precious seconds were passing and the pall of death clung to everything as the walls and room itself began to transform into a world of shadow and blackness.

He repeated the motion again in desperation.

He felt a spasm from underneath him and then a cough.

Marion shook and coughed again and he turned her over on her side.

He then heard the greatest sound he would ever hear in his entire miserable life as he heard her take a ragged breath in and then exhale.

He lay against her spooning her, holding her in his arms as she continued to breathe, her sides moving up and down steadily, her throat sore and raspy.

He wept uncontrollably holding her.

She shuddered and curled into a ball.

* * *

 **Zoodate:** **117 P.C.**

At this point Judy was sobbing hysterically in such utter despair there was nothing Drew could do to control her. Her inconsolable form convulsed. Her tears soaking his chest as he held her tight. He felt all her anguish and it had multiplied ten fold. He felt the sorrow from Reynard as well and knew it was the truest emotion ever. The heartbreak and grief endeavored to overtake him and he now realized this was true anguish in its purest form. It was like liquid sorrow had been injected into his veins. The thought of these small innocents going through such torment was too much to bear. For an empath such agony was so powerful it threatened to consume him completely. He poured a generous glass of nearly priceless scotch and downed it in one gulp embracing the burn in his throat.

Reynard gave them a moment to recover as he knew the story did not get much better, but Judy was in no state to listen to anything. The very few who knew his true story had never reacted remotely as badly, and he recognized the two before him as two of the purest hearts he had ever known. He felt sorry for them as his tale was not one for those with such sensibilities. But the truth of that story was important as it was the basis for that which he would become. He knew the cruelty and injustices of the world and understood that life was not always a pretty picture, but for those like himself it was ugly and brutal. Innocents like his sister existed all around with no one to help them. Evil such as the weasel existed in all forms hidden from sight, and there were plenty of others like the weasel's wife who allowed it to happen. Both were equally guilty and should be judged accordingly. He had touched the blackness and survived, but was certain his soul was now lost. What he did from that point forward would decide whether his life was a worthwhile one or yet another meaningless empty existence.

Once he saw Judy was finally looking at him sniffling he continued.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-52 Years) (50 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard knew the job was half done and had risen from the bed once he was sure his sister was breathing okay. He retrieved the key from the weasel's pocket and wiped the blade off on the corner of the weasel's shirt, the one place not covered in blood. He absently unlocked the door and removed the lock and waited gathering the blackness into himself. He knew the bitch could only wait so long before checking on her husband as he usually would have left the room by now in a wonderful satisfied mood after sharing his brand of love on his innocent victims.

He knew he only had one chance. She was still much larger than him and could deal out quite a bit of damage on her own. His only hope was shock and surprise. Without that he knew that he and his sister were lost as she took her vengeance out on them both. He stood behind the door in the corner praying to his deity for more strength to once again provide him the love and nourishment he desperately needed to become her disciple and agent of earthly justice. After a wait, he heard footsteps approach the door and then heard a slight creak as the door handle was slowly turned. He felt the cold chill turn to warmth in his body as he took the darkness into himself spreading blackness through his veins and felt his heart ice over. Cold gloom enveloped the room and he could see his breath in the air in front of him. He now knew his mistress was with him and he felt joy… joy for the first time. The door openly slowly and he pushed his back into the wall as the door approached his face. He heard footsteps move towards the bed and his helpless little sister. He knew where those footsteps would take their owner and moved accordingly.

The female weasel was moving towards the bed looking at the little female kit shuddering in a bloody ball and then advanced toward the bloody form on the floor letting out a shriek. This was the signal Reynard has been waiting for as he plunged the knife into the back of weasel's thigh twisting it sharply then pulling it downward as he yanked it free. He didn't wait for the result as he repeated the action in the other leg twisting the knife violently as it entered. She shrieked and fell to her knees grabbing toward his form, but he was now one with the darkness. He had become death incarnate. He was the reaper. His mistress was screaming for blood and he was her willing slave severing the tendons on the back of each weasel bitches legs and waiting for her to turn. He met her turn with the blade of the knife stabbing into her gut as her claws reached for him. He slashed across her belly with all his might as he felt those claws digging down his front with desperate strength. The pain did not stop him, but gave him greater resolve as he grasped the handle with both paws and pulled upward tearing into her cavity feeling warm blood flowing down his paws in torrents. He now worshiped at the altar of his mistress and spread his offering over the floor for her approval.

He was completely silent. He was like a whisper of death. The only sounds were the wife's screams and gurgling as he hung onto the knife refusing to let her wrest it from his grasp gripping it with all his remaining strength. She dug her claws down his front repeatedly shredding the rags he called clothes, but he had long since embraced the pain as a giver of love and a friend. As she collapsed on top of him with weight several times his own, he slid to the side and let her fall forward finally relenting and releasing the instrument of his liberation. He looked down on her form emotionless. He did not feel relief or regret. He only felt justice and finally felt the feeling of satisfaction for the first time in his wretched life. The blood covering his body was his baptism and he was now her servant forever.

He checked on his little sister and picked her up carrying her out of the room towards the bathroom. He ran warm water in the bath. The same bathtub they had never seen since they had stepped foot into this house of torment. He checked the water and once satisfied with the temperature, he lifted the little girl into the water watching it instantly turn red. She had been covered in so much blood, it looked as if she was swimming in tomato soup now. He wished it really was tomato soup as the strength he had once felt was dissipating rapidly. He drained the water and refilled it rinsing her body off. She barely noticed it, but seemed to like the warm water. He cleaned her all over the best he could with shampoo he had found and rinsed her off. He lifted her out and dried her off and then dragged her into the weasel couple's bedroom and pulled her up onto the bed. At least the bed was not black and filthy in here he noted, and Marion seemed to be breathing easier. He got some more towels and tried to dry her off the best he could and then finished bathing himself tossing what little remained of his clothes into the corner. He would rather be forever naked that wear that filth ever again.

Once he dried off, he searched the apartment for sustenance. He greedily gobbled down some crackers, moldy vegetables and dried fish. He searched everywhere and found some more crackers and some fruit which he saved for his little sister as he knew she needed them desperately. His stomach rumbled, but she was far more important than any hunger or pain. She was the only thing that mattered. He went to her bed and woke her cutting the fruit into small pieces and holding her while he fed her each one. She had not eaten in awhile so he made sure she ate slowly so her feeble body could handle it. It took an excruciatingly long time, but he was in no hurry. Once she had finished every morsel, he gently kissed her and held her close feeling her warmth and then lost consciousness from exhaustion.

* * *

And now they were on the street again wearing the best rags he had found in a closet containing the trophies of the weasel's former victims. But being out here in the cold and wet of the street was far preferable to ever seeing another foster home and the chance of a tormentor possibly even worse than their last. He was unsure how that could even happen, but he never underestimated the creativity of evil and fate. He hid them in an abandoned upstairs room in a warehouse near the docks. He spent his days scrounging the empty buildings and warehouses finding the two of them any scraps of food, clothing or anything they could use to trade to stay alive. He already had some skill at scrounging as he had done it for years to help his mother as she cared for his sister, but the danger was much greater as she was exposed here, and he hated to be away from her for even a brief moment. The thought of anyone discovering and harming her tore his insides apart every time he was away, but it could not be helped as they needed food to survive. She would get her terrors all the time now, and he was afraid she would be heard as she would cry out uncontrollably at random times. Normally these would result in beatings when he was in the foster homes as he tried to protect her, but now he feared they could expose her to even more uncertain dangers. He needed someplace to take her where she would be safe when he was away, but he was unsure where.

He had tried to approach some fox families, but even they shooed him away as a vagrant. Apparently no one loved a fox, not even other foxes. He was regularly kicked and cursed at, threatened and chased. But all of this was nothing compared to what he had suffered, and he laughed at such things. He began to learn to focus his hearing and smell in order to find food or pretty much anything he could get his paws on. Someone would always trade for nearly anything he found. He had located a few regular vagabonds who would at least not try and just take what he offered and at least gave him a few meager morsels in exchange. Most mammals he had approached just took his offering and laughed at his impotent struggles to get his items back or grab the falsely offered goods. The life on the streets for a small child was merciless, but he was very clever and a quick study adapting quickly and never making a mistake a second time. Mistakes could easily get you killed or worse. One of the most important skills was learning how to read other mammals and know their hearts. He even learned to sense and smell varying degrees of malicious thought.

Unfortunately his little sister was not doing well. Even with a bit more food than they received in the foster homes, she was sick constantly and was not getting better. He had to try and force feed her as she was too weak to eat and would many times refuse to eat anything until he had to almost shove food down her throat. She was losing the will to live. The trauma she had suffered was too much to bear and the sickness was sapping the minuscule amount of hope and strength she possessed. His mistress was calling her back to the darkness. Her brief reprieve was expiring and she would soon be dead for good to join their mother. The little girl was far too young to die, but Reynard didn't know what else to do. The torment and torture of her life had taken its toll. Oh how he wished he could nourish her with the strength and love of his mistress! How he wished he could cut open his veins and share the blackness that drove him to remain alive.

As he held her, he could feel her breath had become shallow and her body so weak she would not last much longer, a day at the most… she may only have hours. He had to do something! He had to take some kind of desperate chance! In his time on the street he had found only one mammal he had remotely any trust in and knew this was his only hope. He tucked all the meager possessions he found in the front of his grimy shirt to trade for the information he needed.

He approached the old scarred bear carefully making sure he was alone. He waited awhile straining to hear or smell anything but the bear sleeping in his normal corner. He hesitantly approached, the many beatings, rip-offs and dishonesty fresh in his young mind. He approached the old bear with trepidation.

Reynard hesitantly called out, "Growler?"

He heard the bear sniff and open his eyes slowly.

The bear finally focused on the small kit and asked in annoyance, "What is it whelp?"

"Um… I'm a kit." Reynard corrected.

Growler responded apathetically, "Whelp, kit, what the fuck does it matter?"

Reynard explained, "Just a whelp is a wolf pup, a kit is fox pup."

The bear got a wicked grin on his face and suggested viciously, "Well how about I call you little shit?"

Reynard gave him a shrug, "I have been called far worse… so fine with me."

"Bah… what the fuck do you want you red piece of shit?" Growler barked growing more annoyed with every passing minute.

The fox kit replied, "I just need some information. I can pay."

At that the bear appeared curious, "What could a little shit like you have that I could want?"

Reynard lowered his shirt and showed the bear his collection of coins, jewelry and all sorts of little knickknacks he had collected. He watched the bear closely ready to run if the bear made any movement. He had no chance if the bear got his paws on him as he could kill him with a single swipe, but where the bear was strong, he was fast and nimble.

Growler was impressed that such a small kit had been able to amass such a nice collection of goodies. He thought perhaps humoring the kit might actually be worth his while asking the kit, "Okay boy you got my attention. What do you want to know?"

"I need medicine and care for someone important to me. I need it fast. I need someplace I can trust to make sure she is well cared for. I will do **anything** if she is treated well." Reynard responded trying to hide his desperation.

The bear knew the child was quite motivated and might be worth helping, informing him, "Hmm yes I know you. I can imagine you would do anything. I know someone, but I would be taking a risk. I am not sure it would be worth my while."

Reynard responded, "What can I offer?"

Growler informed the kit of the price, "Well your meager collection is a start, but I would want my usual cut for the introduction."

"What cut?" Reynard asked.

Growler demanded, "I want 25% of any of your pay for the first year."

Reynard would pay 100% of any pay to save his sister, but he knew the way of the streets and if you took the first offer anyone gave you, they knew you were desperate and would just ask for even more. He knew the game and he was a quick study. He had made the mistake once before accepting the first offer. It was a mistake he only made once like all mistakes now.

"25% is way too high. That is bullshit. Fine… I'll do 15% and that is generous." Reynard negotiated confidently.

Growler chuckled realizing the kid was a sharp one, "Good one kid. You are not half bad for a little shit fox. You might do well with them after all. Very well... 20%."

The bear spit in his giant paw and extended it. Reynard spit in his tiny paw and extended it to meet the huge paw of the bear ready to flee at any sign that something was amiss and then shook the paw.

The bear noticed the body language of the kit and chuckled, "I'm not gonna rip you off kid, but I don't blame you for being cautious. Anyone out here who is not gets fucked."

"I've been fucked every day of my miserable life. I'm just trying for one day that I am not." Reynard admitted.

Growler laughed at that, "Well, can't promise you that with these guys. But if you want your little sister helped, they're your only hope."

"How did you know it was my…." Reynard responded in shock.

Growler pointed his paw at his nose explaining, "Free lesson. Never try and fool the nose of a bear. You may have a decent sense of smell, but it is nothing compared to this sniffer. Stay here… kit… I need to go see someone to set this up. Be here when I get back or you better leave and never show your scent around here again cause I am taking a big risk."

The old bear slowly got up and headed out of the alley ignoring the kit who had moved to flee if the bear made any suspicious movement. Reynard put all his little possessions in a bag he found on the ground and waited. The bear had left food, money and many possessions behind, but the little fox didn't dare touch it as that special nose would know who touched any possession of his and track them to the ends of the earth to deal murderous retribution. Besides this seemed the only chance his little sister had, and he had to take any chance offered before she succumbed to his mistress who had been lovingly caressing the little girl for days.

After an hour he heard the bear return and motioned for him to follow. He followed the bear through a maze of buildings underground and through some hidden passageways. He only hoped this wasn't a trap. He was ready to flee, but he would have no chance if he was cornered. He was fast, but against any large older mammals he was helpless if he was grabbed. He still had his knife, but against something as large as bear it would barely tickle it. They finally arrived at a door and the bear gave a special knock and a slit above the door opened and a voice asked, "Purpose?"

Growler responded, "Got a package for the boss. He knows I'm coming."

The voice asked, "Who?"

At this the bear began getting annoyed growling loudly, " **You fucking know well who!** "

They heard the noise of several bolts sliding open. Growler led Reynard inside and he saw the weasel at the door get down from the steps and jump down.

The weasel asked, "What's with the little runt?"

"New meat." Growler explained.

The weasel wondered, "What use is this little shit?"

"None of your business… but I would imagine he is ten times as useful as your sorry ass." The bear responded sounding quite cranky.

"Bad mood eh?" The weasel figured.

At that Growler started chuckling, "Actually I'm in a good mood. You don't want to see my bad mood. That I can assure you."

Growler led the little fox through an underground maze finally arriving at a door. He knocked and heard a voice from deep inside yell, "Send him in."

Growler held out his open paw palm up.

Reynard looked at it with a questioning glance.

Growler glanced at the bag he was carrying.

The little fox was hesitant, afraid to hand over his entire collection of amassed wealth as he had been screwed over more times than he could count, "Umm, I wanted to make sure I had a deal first."

Growler was growing impatient, and wanted to be about his business, "Kid, I negotiated your deal. You in exchange for your sisters care. Hand it over. You think I would go to all this trouble to rip you off for a few baubles? I am more interested in my cut. I expect it paid weekly."

Reynard reluctantly put the bag in the bear's paw and prayed he was not ripped off again. But he had no choice.

Growler issued a low rumble saying his goodbye, "Good luck kit."

Reynard gulped and nodded his head walking hesitantly into the room.

Reynard definitely didn't expect to see the sight that met him as he entered the room. He saw a wolverine wearing a blue suit and glasses reading a book. Both walls were full of books old and new as well as stacks of papers. There were all kinds of fancy writing instruments and charts and maps all over the walls. There were many ancient devices Reynard recognized, but couldn't think of the names of. The figure in front of him and the entire room certainly were not what he expected from this questionable boss of the underworld.

The figure looked up from his book taking off his glasses and welcomed him, "Ah… sit down my brave little kit."

The wolverine seemed to remember something and introduced himself, "I apologize. I am Xander Barb… who might you be?"

Reynard simply replied, "Reynard."

Xander looked at the kit curiously asking, "No last name?"

Reynard responded, "No father worth having a name to keep."

This explanation seemed to satisfy the wolverine who remarked, "Ah... well we will find one for you sometime… we will just call you the Reynard the Red for now. You wished to sell your services?"

"Ummm Growler said you could help my sister?" Reynard asked hopefully.

The wolverine considered the kit, not wanting to make any promises he could not keep asking, "Can you tell me what is wrong with her?"

Reynard explained, "She is very sick. I don't know what is wrong, but she will be dead soon."

"I see. I was wondering what drove you to someone as scary as Growler. Desperation breeds bravery. Well I can see what we can do for her." Xander vaguely promised not knowing the full extent of her condition.

"If you can heal her and keep her safe, I will do anything you need." Reynard honestly declared.

This piqued Xander's curiosity as he wondered, "Hmm, what can you do?"

Reynard then listed all the skills he had learned surviving on the street, "I am good at sneaking, stealing, looking out for any danger. Really anything you need. I can kill if you need, but I am afraid I am not very strong yet. But I am quick, and if I get the jump on them I can do it."

Xander raised his eyebrows at this last statement commenting, "Hmm, I take it you have had a colorful history."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that sir. I have received a lot of color all over my body if that is what you mean." Reynard answered not quite understanding what the wolverine was referring to and thought he was talking about the many beatings and abuse he had received.

Xander chuckled in amusement at the kit's response, "I daresay you have. Times have not been easy for you I take it. I am very surprised you have survived as long as you have on the streets alone. That takes some skills. You have killed?"

"My last foster family." Reynard admitted.

"I take it they deserved it?" Xander figured.

Reynard quickly answered, "Yes sir. **Most definitely!** "

The wolverine nodded seeing some potential in the child, "Good then… I will have that story sometime then, but right now we need to take care of your payment."

Reynard was confused, "I'm not sure what you mean sir."

Xander realized now his mistake, "I'm sorry Red. I am not used to speaking to employees so young. We need to get your sister."

This brightened the kit's mood considerably, "Ah yes sir! Please... as soon as possible! So we have a bargain?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, you are mine as long as we keep her safe correct?"

"Yes sir." Reynard answered.

Xander reached out his paw to shake Reynard's. But Reynard spit on his paw and extended it towards the wolverine.

Xander informed the kit, "You don't need to do that with me kit. A bargain with me is a bargain sealed for good."

The wolverine shook Reynard's paw firmly.

He then told the kit, "Wait here a moment."

The wolverine left the room and returned a few minutes with a grizzled black panther who was covered in hundreds of scars causing his fur to appear ragged and uneven.

Xander then introduced his companion, "This is Coal. He will bring your sister to a place where she can receive help. I will assume you will want to be with her?"

"Yes sir." Reynard quickly responded.

"When she is out of danger I will send for you." Xander informed him.

"Thank you sir." Reynard sincerely told his new boss.

Reynard quickly led Coal out of the complex and to where he left his sister. This took quite some time as the boss' hideout appeared to be several kilometers away. He ran up the stairs to the closet where she was hidden.

She was gone!

Reynard panicked and searched frantically around the room for a clue and then remembered to sniff and ran down the stairs following her unmistakable scent. He could smell the sickness. She could not have gone far on her own, but if she had been taken, she could be far from here. But her scent was still fairly strong. At this point he ran. He ran as fast he could following the scent. There was no way she could have gone this far on her own. She could barely move a few steps out of her makeshift bed. Reynard pulled his knife out of his pocket and began to growl as the scent became stronger. He didn't even wait to see if the panther was following as he had only one thought and that was to become death once more no matter the target. He had finally struck a bargain to save his only light and to have her snatched from his grasp right before her only chance of survival was beyond cruel. He grinned thinking this did seem to fit his life and it was a fitting end when he died in moments at the paws of whatever monster captured the baby kit to perform unspeakable acts on her dead body as if she hadn't suffered enough already in life.

Ahead he saw a form pushing a buggy and the unmistakable scent of his sister was coming from the carriage. He headed directly towards the form with his knife flashing in the moonlight preparing a slashing attack from the back. The creature was a bit bigger than the weasel, but if he was fast, he may be able to cripple it and grab his sister and flee if she still remained alive. The blade was out and was slashing down on the exposed leg when suddenly he felt a massive weight from behind slam into him throwing him onto the ground. The knife bounced away as his body slammed onto the pavement and a heavy weight pressed on his back so he was unable to move.

The panther picked up the knife and then stood up keeping Reynard pinned beneath his foot.

Coal then spoke to the marmot, "Damn kid was looking to take you out. Shell, you owe me big. Brave little shit. Stupid, but brave."

The marmot looked down at Reynard with some understanding but no compassion, "Ah, I take it this is the owner of my little find. Fuck, I figured I could sell it for a decent penny. It was pretty dead, but hoped I could get something for it."

" **Fucking leave my sister alone you cunt!** " Reynard yelled furiously at the marmot.

Shelly looked to Coal and commented, "My, a spirited little cuss isn't he."

" **Give her back!** " Reynard demanded.

Shelly then explained the realities of life to the kit, "I'm afraid it is finders keepers here on the streets. You should know that. I may be able to get something for you as well. But the little girl is a lot more valuable to **certain** clients of mine."

Reynard sensed a familiar sensation in his veins. He felt his mistress calling and welcomed the blackness once again. That darkness consumed him and he was her acolyte once more. The panther had relaxed his foot and Reynard rolled and slid out from under the panther throwing him off-balance causing him to fall back as Reynard wretched the knife out of the panthers paw and in one motion slammed the blade into marmot's foot. He pulled it out as she screamed and spun driving the knife up into her belly with both paws.

But the blade never reached her abdomen as the panthers paw stopped him. He helplessly attempted to scramble through the paw spinning to the side and under, driving the knife upward, but was thrown off his feet and across the street into a wall, and landed in a crumpled heap, the knife landing beside him. The impact had knocked the breath out of him, but his mistress was still with him and would not be denied.

Once again a corruption had taken his baby sister, and he would see justice done. The blackness filled him fully and he saw everything silhouetted in black, his target shown illuminated. He picked up the knife and drove forward anticipating the panthers actions running on all fours under the creature. As Coal reached for him, he rolled and dove under the marmot and drove the knife up into the thigh of the shocked creature. He felt the blade enter the flesh and cut the sinew as he twisted the blade and yanked it out ripping downward. He didn't bother watching the reaction as he pulled the blade free and jabbed the knife into the belly of the marmot with both paws. He anticipated the blade entering the flesh, but felt himself violently pulled backwards, and a massive black weight of pure muscle and power pressed onto his chest. The panther grabbed the knife from Reynard's pinned paw and then released him.

The marmot was screaming in anguish. The panther looked from the marmot to Reynard and shook his head admitting, "I underestimated you kid. I won't ever make that mistake again. You are deadly."

Shelly demanded vengeance, "Don't just stand there. Kill the little shit!"

The panther chastised Shelly explaining, "You deserved everything he had planned for you. But I can't stand by and watch you killed in front of me. No one dies without direct order by the boss. You know that. The kid doesn't know that yet, so he has an excuse."

Shelly then reached for the knife shouting, "Fucking let **me** kill him then!"

"Sorry, you took his property, and he is one of ours now." Coal explained.

The marmot responded angrily, "What the fuck are you talking about? He's a little shit. How can he be one of yours?"

The panther ignored her questions pointing out, "That little shit just fucking owned you, and would have gutted you like a fish if I hadn't stopped him. Keep talking and I will let him do it, Xander be damned. He will understand."

Shelly shut up then and looked at Reynard. After seeing the look on his face, she thought better of saying anything. Reynard had taken the angel of death into his soul and his eyes burned with that hate as if ignited by a thousand suns. He looked possessed by a demon, and Shelly started to feel real fear and understood the truth of Coal's words.

She sat on the ground appearing shaken holding her paws to stop the profuse bleeding from her thigh screaming, " **Ahhh** can you help me? **The pain is unbearable!** "

Coal glanced at the marmot and then looked at the kit, "Kid check on your sister. Let me patch this one up. Don't kill her if you want your sister helped. I guess Xander figured he didn't need to tell you that rule. Don't blame him… never seen or heard of anything like that before. A baby kit… a baby assassin."

Coal cut strips from his shirt and made a makeshift tourniquet and bandage for the marmot's leg and then wrapped her foot.

The panther then looked over at the kit who was checking his sister over in the carriage, "She okay kid?"

Reynard had carefully lifted Marion out of the carriage and was listening to her shallow breath. She was burning up with fever and was yipping in a delirious state. Most likely she had been calling out in her delirium and the marmot had heard her. He gently touched her muzzle with his paw.

Reynard looked at Coal with deep concern, "She's in a really bad way. She is too weak to survive this fever."

The panther quickly assessed the situation, "Well we don't have time to waste. I am not going to have anyone die while I am in charge. Push her in the cart and I will take care of this one. Try and keep up."

Before the marmot could open her mouth to argue, Coal picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and took off at a run. Reynard sprinted after him pushing the cart following the panther. The marmot screamed in agony with each step and jolt, and Reynard admitted he felt a little bit better with each scream. The blackness was still swirling around him and his mistress was calling for the marmot's sacrifice at her altar, but taking care of Marion was more important and that worship would have to wait for now.

The panther had run through various streets at quite a fast pace and was very hard to keep up with. He almost got lost a few times until the panther looked back and slowed his pace so the little fox could keep up. After several kilometers they finally reached a door in front of a large house and the panther knocked soundly upon it. There was a discussion through a small opening near the top of the door, and it then opened up and the panther entered followed by Reynard pushing his sister in the carriage.

They were in the foyer of a very wealthy home. Reynard had never seen or imagined such a place as this. He guessed this was what a palace he had read about in stories looked like. He didn't have time to really take in the details as he saw a female wolverine in a beautiful pink dress wearing a fancy necklace of gold and pearls run down the circular staircase and look at the bloody marmot and the little girl kit in Reynard's arms. She felt the forehead of Marion and looked at her pallor seeing the little girl was nearly dead, and snatched her from Reynard's paws screaming into another room for help. Several servants had run in and one went to look to the marmot while the other servant and the female wolverine carried the little girl into room on the lower floor lying her gently on a bed. She screamed for ice to be poured into the bathtub in the bathroom attached to the room and yelled for medications and cloths.

She put a towel over the ice and lay Marion in the bathtub. She then wrapped some ice in a towel and pressed the compression of ice on Marion's forehead forcing her to drink water and take medications. Once the fever was brought down, they moved the little girl back to the bed and fed her more liquid and water as well as antibiotics. It was a quite difficult task as she would frequently choke and vomit the liquid and medications back up. The female wolverine sat with her while they called a specialist.

Reynard sat in a chair next to her bed helping to fetch anything Mrs. Barb wanted as once things had calmed down the female wolverine had introduced herself as Mrs. Fran Barb. Reynard was just very pleased to help in any way as he knew Marion was far from out of danger. She was so weak suffering so many illnesses on top of malnourishment and physical abuse that any of them could kill her at any time. He could see the blackness of death hanging over her form like a shroud.

The doctor had arrived and was checking her over completely. When he had removed her clothes and put her in a gown, he had screamed in shock seeing the devastation to her private area glaring accusingly at Reynard. The young kits eyes had filled with tears and he was only able to croak out the words 'foster parents'. Mrs. Barb's face turned from sorrow to anger to fury and back to sorrow as she grabbed Reynard in her arms hugging him to her. Reynard was too shocked to react as no one had ever hugged him except his mother and Marion. It was very strange for anyone else to hug him, but the lady was trying to help his sister so he allowed it.

The doctor had setup a bag of liquid and attached it to the little girls veins through a thin tube. Mrs. Barb assured Reynard he was not hurting her as she needed a great deal of liquids in her system. The doctor then said she was anemic and would need a blood transfusion if possible. He tested her blood and Reynard's and determined they were a match. The doctor then pricked his veins and filled a bag with blood. Reynard noticed it was very dark but not pure black as he had expected. He supposed it would have been if his mistress had still been inside him. The bag of his blood was attached and fed into his little sisters veins. Finally, Reynard thought. He had wanted to feed that nourishment and darkness into her veins for so long. Maybe she can finally experience the love and power of the life giving force of his mistress. He stayed with her constantly for hours. Her breathing seemed stronger and her shivering and terrors had seemed to calm.

The staff had brought him food as he refused to leave his little sisters' side. He slept in the chair with his head against the bed for an hour here and there. He would hold Marion's paw in case she needed anything so he could sense any change in her condition. It took nearly four days before the doctor finally said she was out of danger and the medications and intravenous therapies had seemed to help. She still needed a great deal of care and substantial amounts of healthy food as she was suffering from extreme long-term malnourishment. The doctor had also treated her for numerous injuries including the extreme damage to her private area. Reynard had been very upset by the doctor touching her, but he was wearing gloves and carefully cleaned and shaved the area treating it with ointments even some stitches. He seemed to understand the concern of the kit and explained every little thing he was doing so Reynard would be assured she was not being harmed.

Apparently the area had been an open wound and had become infected. The little girl had cuts and marks all over her body. Not nearly as many as Reynard, and the doctor spent quite a long time treating him as well. The doctor kept shaking his head as he checked the little kit and mumbling to himself about demons, devil-spawn and unspeakable evil as Reynard explained where each mark had originated. They had moved a second bed into the room so Reynard could sleep next to his sister as he was suffering from extreme sleep deprivation.

Reynard had noticed his new boss Xander had visited the room checking on his investment. His wife would shoo him out telling him to leave the kits alone, that they needed rest. Reynard wondered how Mrs. Barb had ended up with such a figure. She seemed to be nothing like what he would have imagined a wife of an underworld boss would be like. Of course this Xander didn't seem to fit his idea of a mighty dark figure controlling all the lives in his domain either. The times ahead appeared to be quite confusing and interesting. Only he had no idea how truly interesting they would be.

* * *

 **Zoodate:** **117 P.C.**

Reynard seemed to relax in his chair and put his paws behind his head. Drew and Judy seemed to come out of their trance as they had been captivated by his every word hanging on his every syllable. Neither had ever heard anything even remotely as fascinating and tragic. Judy had been sobbing almost non-stop and was exhausted. Reynard indicated they should take a break and gather themselves and gather some refreshments.

Reynard: "I will take a break before the next part of the story."

Drew: _fascinated_ "I knew there was vivid history to you, but not remotely how much."

Reynard: _smiling_ "Ah, I am only just beginning the tale. My young friends, your story is only just beginning as well. You two have many years to accumulate such a history yourselves and very possibly you two will be far greater legends someday. You already are legends to many."

Judy had returned from the restroom and had filled a large glass with juice and was drinking it greedily. She had lost a great deal of fluids all over Drew's chest.

Judy: _sorrowful_ "Oh your suit. I am so sorry."

Drew: "I knew what I was getting into when I became involved with you my little bunny, I can afford the dry cleaning bill."

Judy hugged Drew and looked back to Reynard.

Judy: _concerned_ "Was she okay… Marion?"

Reynard: _grinning slyly_ "Ah… well that is another part of the story. I figured we needed a break from my tale. I want to hear the first part of your story… the **real** story."

Drew wrapped his arms around Judy as he felt and saw her concern and trepidation. He knew how difficult it was for her relive those memories. He had become an expert in relieving those painful emotions and remembrances.

Drew: _softly_ "It's okay my cherished bunny. I am here with you the whole time."

Judy then started the story as it was hers to begin.


	13. Finding Your Wilde Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to find out what our fox buddies are up to. Nick tries a new look with some nostalgia of the darkest kind and they head off into the great unknown. Okay these foxes love to mess up all my plans again as Finnick finds love? and Nick finds… well you will just have to read and see I don't want to spoil it. Oh yeah and they find important stuff too as they are on a mission after all but they did seem to forget that for awhile.

**Zoodate: 111-118 P.C.**

Chills went down his back and his fur stood on end as he looked into the blackness seeing a light in the sky move down shining a beam on the forest floor moving around getting closer to their position. The two foxes dove for cover rolling down the hill and hiding in a hollow log. The greenish light which shone on the ground like a circle of brightness in the middle of the black moved around as if frantically searching for them. Nick and Finnick held their breath as if they could be heard and the buzzing from above seemed to sound like they were being hunted by a swarm of angry bees except if they were stung by these bees they may never be seen again.

After awhile the buzzing sound became one steady loud voice and turned into a loud humming and then the green light disappeared and the humming sound became quieter slowing diminishing. When they started on this mission Nick figured this would be a lot fun scamming the easy marks out in the wilderness easily getting to the bottom of this silly mess. He figured it was just a hermit or woodsman having a joke on the naive people in the city having a laugh at everyone freaking out. Well they had the scamming part down but the threat didn't seem to involve any creature to scam at least none they had found. They were con artists not secret agents. This was not exactly their forte.

* * *

When Finnick had shown up at their staging point and parked his van in the back lot of the government building, Nick had a special package for him.

Finnick: “What the fuck is this?”

Nick: _grinning_ “Your new uniform.”

Finnick: “I brought the shitty elephant costume and diaper in case you had nostalgia.”

Nick: “Bring it, we may have a use for it.”

Finnick went into the van to change and Nick stripped in the parking lot slipping on a costume he would never have expected to wear in his life. But when he had been flipping through hundreds of pictures of possibilities it just fit so perfectly. His life had come full circle and it was time to face his fears. When the little fennec came hopping out of the back of the van he thought he was looking at his eight year old self except with much bigger ears and an angry grimace on his face.

Finnick: _angrily_ “What the fuck Nick?”

The little fennec was dressed in an olive green uniform with red kerchief and matching olive green hat. The hat had a large round orange and yellow patch with a pine tree in the middle and the words Zootopia Junior Rangers. On the left sleeve was a red patch that said 914. On the front were several patches on both sides. On the left pocket area were three squares standing on their vertices flush next to each other forming a ‘V’ pattern.

Finnick: _annoyed_ “I thought you said these cocksuckers were fucking scum.”

Nick: _grinning_ “I am proving to myself they didn’t get to me.”

Finnick: “Hmm so I take it you are the dick scout master and I am the little shit scout?”

Nick: _slyly_ “Yep I call this **Undercover Scout**. It gives us an excuse to pretty much wander anywhere without seeming a threat.”

Finnick: “What are these fucking badges?”

Nick: “I set you up as rank three of four and the badges over on the right side are various events you have attended and extra merits you have achieved on top of your rank. You would need to appear to be an advanced scout to be going where we are going.”

Finnick: “How do you know so much about these fuckers?”

Nick: “I looked them up. Had full access to all government archives.”

Finnick: “When did you bother with fucking research?”

Nick: “Darn Furless rubbed off on me I guess. He was pretty freaked out by all this.”

Finnick: “Still can’t see him and the rabbit together like shit, my mind can’t compute.”

Nick: “Well I was really shocked how much they could do together.”

Finnick: _shocked_ “ **You fucking saw them doing it?** ”

Nick: “No, well yes and no. I really can’t say because I promised Carrots I would never mention it to anyone including you. But yeah they surprisingly can do a lot. But no I have never seen Carrots like that. That would mess me up in the head like you seeing Tala.”

Finnick: _angrily_ “Nick you **cocksucker**! I had **finally** gotten that image out of my head. I am gonna fucking bite your face off if you keep that up!”

Nick: _laughing_ “Sorry old friend, force of habit being around Carrots and Furless, I love to taunt them mercilessly.”

Finnick: “Well fuck, they invited me over a few times but I am scared to see them together like that. I am afraid I may beat the human senseless if I see him all over Judy.”

Nick: _grinning_ “I would avoid that. Carrots will take you down without a seconds thought if you threaten her human.”

Finnick: “Shit, he needs her to defend him? That is fucking messed up.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Tell me about it. Welcome to my life.”

Finnick: “Fuck, I may have to go visit them then. I will just have to keep my paws off anything that will fucking damage the motherfucker.”

Nick: “Don’t let me hold you back. It would be interesting to see what you thought about the two of them together.”

Finnick: “Well I woulda thought a fox and rabbit would have been fucking weird until I met Judy and Tala so who the fuck knows.”

Nick: “It’s Zootopia. Get used to weird.”

Finnick: _angrily_ “So what is the goddamn motherfucking excuse for us to be tromping through woods?”

Nick: “You are going for your Wilderness Badge.”

Finnick: “That exists?”

Nick: _grinning_ “Heck if I know.”

Finnick: _grinning_ “Fucking nice! My old buddy is still in there somewhere.”

Nick laughs.

The two foxes had packed camping supplies including tent and backpack, food, money, Nick’s special toolkit, Finnick’s baseball bat ‘Betty’ and brass knuckles, spare uniforms and clothes, knives, compass, maps, cameras, digital recorder, phone, long range walkie talkie, writing materials, cooking and fire starting gear, water purification tablets, toiletries, first-aid kit, compact fishing set, several flashlights including ones with power beams and solar recharging packs and spare batteries, nylon ropes, sleeping bags with pillows and numerous items needed for a week long wilderness excursion. The government officials were very handy in preparing all the possibly items needed for this mission. They had the emergency code for the channel for the other two teams that had already been sent out into the wilderness. Carrots had called and reminded him to pack a ZPD Tranquilizer gun, a taser and some long range wasp spray which could be used as an effective mace. It is a good thing she is always thinking as he would have forgotten this arsenal. His mind had gone back into his old con patterns being with his old partner and he wasn’t thinking in his new cop mind. To accomplish this mission he probably would need both those sets of skills.

They took the train to the closest exit point in The Burrows and they took a taxi to the farthest location on the South East edge of the vast forest that spread across the southern border to the east of Outback Island. There the foxes found the place they had been searching for… Pine Adventures Rentals. The city had already arranged for a vehicle they could use to hopefully get a lot farther into forest and much closer to the location of the sightings. They met the owner Mel who was a friendly older moose who already had the vehicle fulled charged.

Mel: “Got you the deluxe model as requested. This is the ZOORV model of the ORV Off-Road Vehicle. It is designed for longer-range use instead of just daily excursions. The battery should be equipped for quite a long range through this terrain although it all depends on how rough the path is as the more it has to climb the slower it travels and more power it will use.”

Nick: “What is the range of a full charge?”

Mel: “It is equipped with triple the battery of the regular model but it will probably run out of charge in 120-150 kms in this terrain. Once this happens you will need to park it and setup the array of solar panels to recharge it.”

Finnick: “Um can’t it fuc…. I mean can’t it be taken.”

Mel: “It uses a RIFD card and code to operate. It will not operate without these. It also has a chip and tracker so if you need to leave it somewhere you can find it in the wilderness.”

Nick: “That seems quite useful.”

Mel: “Well you guys paid for the best. The deposit was brutal on this thing so I would recommend getting it back in one piece.”

The foxes piled all their gear on the transport panel on the rear and wrapped it down with stretch cords. Because of the amount of equipment they were hauling for an extended tour hiking through the forest with that much gear would be impossible. They would have to go as far as the vehicle could travel and set up camp and recharging panels and then wander around and explore.

They had been given the eastern most section of the quadrant to explore with the other two groups exploring areas to the west and south. The ORV was designed for smaller medium to medium sized mammals with four large tires with large heavy duty tread and special shocks on all four wheels with the ability to independently control each wheel which would help in getting through any rough rocky terrain.

Nick wanted to get as much distance as they could while it was daylight and they immediately headed off with Finnick driving. Finnick had a whole lot more experience driving than Nick as it seems he was always the backup driver with regards to both his partners. It was no big deal to Nick as it gave him a chance to relax and enjoy the scenery just like when he rode with his bunny partner. Nick figured it was a whole lot easier for someone else to do the work while he wore his trademark reflective shades and looked cool. He grinned at the thought of that. It was nice to get out of the city for a change and enjoy the fresh air and beautiful wilderness. They were following the main southern dirt trail on their map which went for almost 200 kms. Nick hoped they had time to max out the range on the ZOORV and then setup camp. There was a site about the 135-145 km mark he was hoping to reach which was commonly used by those exploring this area. The road was fairly well traveled and they were making good time so he hoped they could make that range before running out of power.

It was quite a beautiful drive through the canopy and it definitely seemed relaxing. Nick could get used to life out here living like his ancestors. He then realized he would probably get bored quite quickly but it was a great opportunity to take a break from the normal ZPD grind and enjoy the company of his little buddy again. Nick and Finnick had known each other since childhood and Finnick was his only real friend from that time. Carrots and Furless were usually decent company but sometimes only a really old friend could really relate to everything he was going through. Once he had joined the ZPD most of his old buddies were very hesitant to hang out with him. They said it was just because they were busy, but they couldn’t con him and he had no idea why they even tried. They were afraid that other associates of theirs would give them a hard time hanging out with a cop. Finnick was the only person who didn’t give a fuck what other mammals thought. He never minded hanging out with Judy and he loved Tala like his sister so hanging out with his old fox friend who was a cop was nothing. Finnick figured it would be good to have some connections in the ZPD if things ever got hairy anyway. Besides Finnick knew that Judy and Nick would look the other way with regards to any of his or Mr. Big’s questionable business methods. Carrots may say she was a stickler for the law but she bent that in many instances. She always found a way to justify it. Nick always just looked towards the spirit of the law rather than the fine details anyway. He left all that rules and regulation crap to Carrots.

They had been traveling for several hours and they were starting to lose some light. Finnick said they had been below 10% power for a fair bit and had no idea how much more they had left. Fortunately Nick saw the camp site and directed Finnick into the entrance where they found a good spot near a permanent fire pit. The duo began to unpack the gear and setup camp. As they began to lose light another vehicle showed up in the camping site parking nearby so they could also use the fire pit. Nick realized he should have tried to test the camping equipment before coming out as it took them quite awhile to figure out how to use it. Apparently the two others sharing the pit did not have this problem and they had their equipment up before Nick and Finnick even though they arrived much later. Nick thought he wasn’t used to all the preparation work required for this secret agent stuff. He was thinking just give me a nice normal con as this special mission stuff had a lot of complex elements to juggle. Sometimes it was fun to just be lazy instead of worrying about a thousand things.

Their fellow campers appeared to be an elk couple who had been cautious when they saw Nick’s red tail until they saw the Junior Ranger uniforms and had smiled seemingly at complete ease. Nick watched these kinds of things out of the corner of his eye and was pleased his con was working as he had expected. The elk couple had started the fire in the pit and Nick and Finnick had been going through the cooking gear and food to figure out the best way make something to eat. The male elk came and introduced himself shaking Nick’s and Finnick’s paws.

Phil: “Phil Nelson and that is my wife Bridget”

Bridget waved her hoof at the foxes.

Nick: “Nicky Softpaws and the little kit there is Finley Verda.”

Phil: “Ah, I couldn’t help but notice you are Junior Rangers. From Zootopia?”

Nick: “Yep, we are out exploring the great outdoors. I’m afraid all this outdoors stuff is quite new to the both of us but Finley there needs to be an expert in everything before we get back.”

Phil: “Ah well we didn’t do much of any real outdoors stuff until I was in older Ranger Scouts. Looks like they are starting the kids earlier now.”

Nick thinks just great. He had to come across the one camper in the entire forest who was a former Junior Ranger Scout. Well he had been bored all day so it was always fun to live on the edge and keep sharp. He would just have to be careful what he said.

Phil: “What’s he going for?”

Nick: “Tell the gentlebuck Finley.”

Finnick: “Wilderness Badge.”

Phil: “Hmm I hadn’t heard of that.”

Nick: “It’s new. Finley was hoping to be the first in the troop to earn his and I had some free days and thought it would be great to get outdoors for awhile.”

Phil: “You’re not concerned with all the stuff about the lights?”

Nick: “Oh is that why we hadn’t seen anyone else until now. I hadn’t been watching the news lately. We had planned this trip awhile back and the rental was non-refundable.”

Phil: “We were in a similar situation. So you don’t know what is going on out here?”

Nick: _grinning_ “How about we work together to cook some dinner and you can tell me about what is going on.”

Ah it was good to run some cons again. Running a con wearing a police uniform did not work very well. It is good to get back to his roots again. It was also good he figured out how to find an excuse to explain why he had no clue how to use any of this camping crap. It was so nice to have someone teach them everything. Nick chuckled to himself while Phil and Bridget helped show them how to use the cooking gear and they cooked a meal together while Phil filled Nick in on essentially every detail he already knew. But it kept him busy and it was always good to see what the elk **didn’t** know.

Nick: “How long you been out here?”

Phil: “Three days. We were planning on heading back in the morning.”

Nick: “See anything?”

Phil: “Yeah, that is why we cut the trip short a few days. We heard a bunch of humming and buzzing in the air moving incredibly fast and later that night we saw two sets of lights in the sky less than a kilometer from where we were camping. Once we saw that we high tailed it out of there.”

Nick: grinning “Can you show me on the map so I can make sure to avoid it.”

Phil marked the area on the map where they had been camping when they saw the lights and approximately where they were when hearing the noises. It sure was nice for the elk to point out on the map where the scouts **shouldn’t** go. Ah this was fun… he had missed it.

Phil: “Ah I see Finley there has achieved Turtle, Snake and Lizard. Finley how long until you achieve the final rank?”

The question caught Finnick off-guard but being a true professional he winged it.

Finnick: “I am hoping six months.”

Phil: “Ah quite good. You’ll be a chomper in no time.”

Finnick: “Yes sir I hope to chomp with the best of them.”

Phil: “I sure miss those days. I envy you… but I worry about you out here with all that stuff going on. I wouldn’t want you guys to go missing.”

Nick: “Is there any place out here that is safe where we can still camp?”

Phil: “Maybe on the outskirts of Outback Island to the Northeast. The UAVs have been fairly careful about avoiding populated areas.”

Nick: “I had a few questions about some of this other equipment if you could help.”

Phil: “Of course… I would be happy to help another Ranger Scout with anything you need.”

Phil help to show Nick had to use the remaining equipment while Bridget doted over little Finley making a fuss over how handsome he looked and how brave he was being out in these woods. Phil and Nick both figured out how to get the solar panels setup and orientated to get maximum solar coverage based on where the sun was rising and available openings in the canopy. He had not expected to meet such nice mammals in these woods. He had expected maybe some hermits or crazy people howling at the moon. Well they had plenty of more time to find those kinds he imagined but it would be nice to get to the location with the sightings and get some good sound, video and photographic evidence, and get to the bottom of this whole thing. They were getting paid for a minimum seven days so if they finished it in two to three then they had some nice free vacation time.

Nick and Finnick got settled in their tent unrolling their sleeping gear. Nick decided to go commando which is how he usually slept.

Finnick: “Get that fucking thing out of my face!”

Nick: “Sorry Fin it’s not out anyway.”

Finnick: “Well fucking make sure it stays tucked in there if you don’t want to lose it.”

Nick: “Well I don’t really have that much control over that… and you are looking cute.”

Finnick: _growling_ “You really don’t value your health do you cocksucker.”

Nick: _imitating Bridget_ “Ahh little Finley you are so brave and handsome in your uniform. I’m sure you will be a heart-breaker when you get older.”

Finnick punches Nick in the gut.

Nick: _pained_ “Ummmph!”

Finnick: “You just had to push it you fucking shitbag.”

Nick: _laughing_ “It was worth it.”

They got into their sleeping bags.

Finnick: _curious_ “Chompers?”

Nick: “I think it is a crocodile.”

Finnick: “Fuck, glad I didn’t have to tell him what the motherfucker was.”

Nick: “You played it just right as always.”

Finnick: “Fuck you… you’ve still got cleanup duty no matter how much you compliment me.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Can’t ever get one over on you.”

Finnick: “Fucking right you can’t.”

Nick: “Making up for lost cursing time I see. It is amazing how you restrain yourself.”

Finnick: “Well the key is to talk as little as fucking possible.”

Nick: “Yep leaving all the heavy lifting to me I see.”

Finnick: “It’s always been your fucking job. You talk… I look pretty.”

Nick laughs.

Nick woke up when he heard the elk couple packing up and there was a bit of an embarrassing moment when Nick forgot he was under-dressed and wandered out in that state giving poor Bridget an eyeful. Fortunately he was still tucked inside so it wasn’t quite as bad as it could have been if he had woken up from one of his special dreams. Nick quickly apologized and dressed. Nick thought he was not used to waking up in the middle of the wilderness in mixed company. Fortunately Bridget didn’t have Judy’s sensibilities and laughed it off.

Phil and Nick made sure the solar panels on both their vehicles had maximum light and he finished eating breakfast with elks. He spent the rest of the morning chatting with Phil and Bridget and checking out all recording equipment, and then relaxed telling stories with the couple. They wondered why they hadn’t seen little Finley but Nick told them Finley was getting over a cold and needed some extra rest.

Bridget: _concerned_ “Oh, the poor dear.”

When he saw the charge was 85% he woke Finnick and they started to pack up the camp. The elks followed their example and both groups were ready to put the panels away when the charge was near maximum.

Phil: “Good luck with your Wilderness Badge Finley.”

Finnick: “Thanks sir.”

Bridget went over and hugged Finnick.

Bridget: “You take care my brave dear.”

Bridget leaned down and gave Finnick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick was amazing at how composed the fennec was as he didn’t even flinch. Fortunately he had allowed Finnick a good night’s rest so he was in a less cranky mood than normal or it might have gone a different way.

The two foxes were not used to being treated so nicely by prey. Maybe there really was something to these Junior Ranger Scout uniforms. Nick also just thought this couple was an extra nice one though. Maybe there was hope for the future with more couples like this one.

Phil stood in front of Finnick and put up his right hoof and split the hoof into two parts and Finnick mimicked the action and split his paw into a V.

Phil and Finnick: “I promise to do my best. To do my duty to Zootopia, To help other mammals, and. To obey the Law of the Lounge.” _(A lounge is a group of reptiles)_

Finnick repeated this motto softly. Nick saw he actually did a good job mouthing and copying Phils words. It was nice working with a professional for a change. Carrots was sweet and all but she was about as subtle as a sledgehammer when it came to these kinds of nuances.

The foxes waved goodbye to the elk couple and headed south to the end of the highway. They headed out until the southern road ended after 60 kms and they made a direct route for the location where the elk couple had seen the lights and sounds. When the power was down to 10% after 60 miles south of the path they made camp in a clearing near maximum sunlight and put out the panels for recharging. They took a break eating some late lunch or early dinner depending on your perspective. They hoped to get fully charged and at least travel another 60-80 kms before they lost light.

They were both lying on their sleeping bags on the ground when Finnick’s head shot up and he turned his ears to the east and stood still listening.

Finnick: _whispering_ “I hear several creatures coming this way… large and small.”

Both foxes sniffed the air but the breeze was traveling south and getting an early scent was not an option. Nick had Judy’s weapon pack in the glove compartment of the ORV and put the tranq gun in the right pocket and the taser in the left and held the wasp spray which had the greatest range. He kept it behind his back so he could use it for surprise and utilize the other weapons in close combat. Finnick had put on his brass knuckles and had Betty in his hands ready for an ass whooping. They crouched behind the ORV on the western side peering over trying to get a look at what was heading their way. This may be the moment they were not heard from again as Nick had all those missing mammals on his mind.

Finnick: _whispering_ “We should see them any second.”

Nick had heard them coming for a few seconds and tightened his paw around the spray. The two foxes may have the surprise and be armed but against six opponents some that were large they really stood no chance. Nick thought to himself… we are con foxes not secret agents. Judy and him would have called for backup in a situation like this and waited until help arrived. Going in against these numbers was suicide. Well they didn’t have much choice at the moment. All of a sudden they saw them…

A group of six mammals of different sizes came into the clearing. This didn’t sound shocking at first… except all six didn’t have a stitch of clothing on and didn’t appear to be carrying a single thing. While Nick had no problems with nudity as he spent occasional time at Yax’s Naturalist club, facing a group in the middle of the wilderness many hundreds of kilometers from any civilization was quite shocking. This group most likely were a group of savage animals possibly left over from The Savage Movement or possibly just a group of crazed mammals that decided to become cannibals. This would explain the disappearances of all the mammals and apparently foxes were considered prey to this group.

The group stopped in the middle of the clearing. The foxes hid behind the vehicle ready to pounce once the group moved on them. He and Finnick were breathing hard. Nick tried to do Nangi’s trance exercises to calm himself down. He needed a cool head for this combat. Finnick had started growling and gripping his bat tightly.

They then heard a large voice say “Hello foxes… we mean you no harm. We were just hoping for some water or other liquids. We are quite parched.”

Nick: _calling back from behind the car_ _chuckling_ “Ah we’re not scared we are just relaxing back here enjoying the breeze. If you don’t mind though could you back away and leave a spokesmammal to represent your party.”

They listened and heard the large figure which they could now smell was a bear and some medium sized and small mammals back away. Nick looked around the corner and saw only a smallish medium form and casually walked out with his hand and wasp spray behind his back whistling as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

A lone ocelot stood seated on all fours with his butt and front paws on the ground. About twenty meters behind him stood a medium large brown bear, raccoon, Tasmanian devil, lynx and a mink. He could smell and see that the lynx and mink were female and the rest male.

Nick: _giving his perfect con smile with slightly open mouth_ “Nicky Softpaws… how may we help you?”

Charlie: _slightly nervous_ “Hi Nicky, Charlie… my bear friend and leader is Arnold… my raccoon friend is Steven… my furious Tasmanian friend there is Vincent and then the lovely lynx is Fila and the gorgeous furred sleek little mink there is Shannon.”

The other five mammals had been on all fours and sat like the ocelot… all five waved when Charlie introduced them.”

Nick put the can in his back pocket and covered it with his shirt. He smelled no deception and sensed no deceit or aggression from this group. Spending your life on the street you learned to trust all your senses and this did not feel like a dangerous group. He called back to Finnick.

Nick: _yelling behind him_ “Finley how about coming out here and showing them some hospitality.”

Hospitality was one of several code words they had for “the coast is clear” and Finnick came out bat and brass knuckle free. He could see the slight outline in the fennec’s front pocket as Finnick had these knuckle dusters handy just in case.

Nick: “This is obviously Finley. I have to admit meeting a group of naturalists in the middle of the wilderness is quite unexpected.”

Nick covers Finnick’s large ears with his paws.

Nick: _softly_ “I have been known to engage in such activities from time to time.”

Arnold: “We are not naturalists… we are primalists.”

Nick: _curious_ “Primalists?”

The bear came about halfway between the ocelot and his group and sat down. He did not act in a threatening way.

Arnold: “Yes we live as our ancestors and commune with nature. We walk on all fours, unclothed, and eat what we find. We are not savages. I know many who we have encountered have thought so. We simply enjoy the simplicity of life in the wilderness a few times a year and we bond as we enjoy nature. “

Nick noticed his friend was distracted for some reason. He glanced at the fennec and saw an unusual look on his face and followed his eyes to the sleek black figure of the lovely little mink.

Hmm thought Nick well this is certainly unexpected. He had never seen Finnick like this around any other females as he could hear his heartbeat slightly elevate and sense a bit more blood in the fennec’s ears. Well now I suppose this was quite an unexpected surprise.

Nick had always dreamed of being a wing-man to his little buddy, and had been living his whole life hoping for such a chance.

Nick: _smiling_ “Marvelous… I have never heard of you but it does sound like quite an interesting experience. No prey are allowed?”

Arnold: “Oh no it is not predator only but generally we have to live off some small reptiles, birds, eggs or fish that myself and Steven can catch for the group. We do find some edible plants but you have to be quite careful in the woods as many of them are poisonous. Because of this we have not had any prey join us but they are not prohibited but are highly encouraged.”

Nick: “Where are you from?”

Arnold: “Well Vincent and Fila are from Outback Island so not terribly far away. Charlie is from Westville and the rest of us are from Zootopia.”

Nick immediately sensed his little friends heartbeat increase and blood pressure rise.

Nick welcomed all of them over and shook each of their paws and greeted each one personally. Finnick did the same but he was quite nervous when greeting the mink. Shannon the little mink was quite cute he realized. She had very sleek dark brown fur with white fur around her nose and under her chin. Nick had to admit she was quite adorable but he had heard female minks could be quite aggressive but strangely the two of them seemed to be quite shy around each other. Nick decided to distract the other five inviting them to enjoy some of his water and refreshments. He grabbed a drink for Finnick and his female acquaintance and slyly slipped them into the fennec’s paws who seamlessly handed one to the little mink. He immediately went back to distract the group and allow his little buddy to work his magic. Well he didn’t even know if Finnick had any magic in this area as he had never seen him actually put any moves on a female that wasn’t a con job. Interestingly he was quite shy and reserved around a female he really liked. How un-Finnick but thinking about it, Nick would not expect his friend to act the same around someone he actually had feelings for. He acted totally different around Tala… nothing like he was acting now but he was quite gentle and tender around the bunny.

Nick kept an eye on the pair and saw Finnick was whispering in her ear and he then pointed at Nick and she looked his way. Nick quickly turned away and glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw she had a shocked expression on her face and put her paws up to her muzzle. Then she got a very big smile. Hmm I think he might have just outed our con. He had never seen Finnick do that before but then again he had never seen him act this way around any female. Females could definitely get you in trouble but they really didn’t need a con for this group anyway. He just hoped the damn little guy could keep his mind on the mission the rest of the time as this was life or death. Well he would never stand in the way of his old friends happiness as he definitely deserved it. He saw Finnick and Shannon sitting on a small log chatting away occasionally whispering in each others ears. He also strangely noticed that his friend avoiding looking at her naked lower body. Well he is nervous enough as it is he figured without getting distracted by something like that. The little fox was smart. The little guy seemed much more interested in something else with the adorable little mink besides common carnal pleasures.

Arnold: _curiously_ “You seem to be quite deep into the woods for Junior Ranger Scouts.”

Nick wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this as he was quite sure Finnick outed their con and he didn’t really have it in his to heart to push the scam on his fellow predators as it was mostly to help prey to feel at ease.

Nick: “Actually we are not really Junior Ranger Scouts. We are investigating the unusual lights and disappearances in the area.”

Nick figured out as long as he didn’t say who they were working for or any details he was fine. It was left up to his discretion how he approached situations this deep in the wilderness anyway.

Charlie: “Ah well that is a relief. I take it your little scout Finley is not so little… well let me rephrase that. He is not so young.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Yep he and I have a fair number of years on ourselves. We have known each other since we were kids.”

Charlie: “Whew… well I was afraid our little Shannon there had lost her mind and had become a child molester. That explains a lot.”

Fila: _rubbing up against Nick sexily_ _tickling him with her_ _petite_ _tail_ “Never seen her pay any attention to anyone before. It is certainly weird although I can’t fault her falling for a fox.”

Arnold: “I had never seen her act that way around anyone. Usually she is quite grouchy and aggressive. It is unnerving to see her that way.”

Nick: _laughing_ “The same for my little buddy there. Well I suppose they are the perfect pair then.”

Vincent: _laughing_ “She is usually more disagreeable than me the little sow. And that’s saying something! They don’t call us devils for nothing.”

Nick: “Well I suggest we leave them alone. I’m Nick by the way. And the little guy over there is Finnick.”

Arnold: _chuckling_ “Nice to meet you again Nick. Well that does make a lot more sense. You seem to be equipped for a major expedition. Secret mission and all?”

Nick: _sly grinning_ “Well I can neither confirm nor deny anything. I can just say we are trying to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Have you seen anything?”

Steven: “We had heard some noises coming from the south earlier. It was like a buzzing sound in the clouds.”

Charlie: “And we saw the strange lights the other night.”

Nick brought out the map and they searched for identifying marks to get a rough estimate where they had seen the sounds and lights. They recognized some of the hills and streams and Nick plotted a rough range with his pen. Apparently they didn’t use any maps and compasses to navigate but instead used landmarks and the sun and stars. Nick supposed since they didn’t have a single item on them this made sense. The sexy female lynx was distracting. Apparently she had a thing for sexy red foxes as well. He couldn’t blame her. If they hadn’t been on a mission of such importance and Nick and Finnick had run into her and the mink alone in the woods well who knows what might have happened. Nick had to get that thought out of his mind quickly as he had work to do.

Steven: _pointing to a stream on the map_ “Arnold and I caught us quite a feast there.”

Arnold: “We hadn’t eaten in awhile. We were quite fortunate.”

Steven: “I caught twelve. You were slacking big guy.”

Arnold: “It is not about the number. It is about size. I caught two monsters.”

Steven: “Well not my fault your paws are so much bigger. You can just swat the big ones right out of the water.”

Arnold: “Well if I had those same sensitive paws and could just feel around the water, I could catch far more as well.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Guys it sounds like you were both are amazing providers for your group.”

Steven: “He is right Arnold.”

Arnold: “Sorry Nick we can get carried away sometimes with competition rather looking at the bigger picture.”

Charlie: “And who got us all those eggs?”

Vincent: _annoyed_ “Yes Charlie you can climb any tree with ease. You **are** a leopard after all albeit a small one.”

Nick: “I see everyone gets in on the competition.”

Fila: _rubbing against_ Nick “I just like to be outside and feeling free. Clothes are so restrictive don’t you think so Nicky? Care to join us for a bit?”

Nick thought he better keep his mind on the work at hand. But then he thought he was going to have to wait a bit for the recharge to finish and he hadn’t explored his wild side in awhile. He might as well have some fun… he had to be himself sometimes… which did infuriate Carrots when they were working quite a lot but he knew she loved it. Well he thought she did. Well regardless if she did or not, he still had to be himself.

Nick: “Fil, I would love to but be careful where you rub my dear. I can’t be held responsible if parts of me react a certain way. It has been awhile if you know what I mean.”

Fila: “I would be insulted if they didn’t.”

Nick: “Whoa… is it getting hot out here?”

Fila: “Sounds like you need to become one with nature and cool off… I wouldn’t mind seeing if you were red all over if you know what I mean.”

Nick was pretty sure he did but it was quite uncomfortable with four other guys sitting there staring at him.

Arnold: “Don’t mind us Nick. We are primalists… there are no judgments among our group no matter what happens. It is one of the statutes of our group. We can be who we were meant to be.”

Nick: _slyly grinning_ “Well then I apologize in advance just in case even though apparently I don’t need to.”

Nick had been quite stressed for quite awhile with the whole Carrots, Furless and secret mission thing and he needed to relieve some stress. He stripped off all his clothes and put them neatly on top of the ORV. Fila rubbed against him gently.

Fila: “Get on all fours Nicky… it is good to welcome the primalness into yourself.”

Nick had been on all fours on occasion and he admitted it didn’t feel all that bad. It had just been awhile since he had been in such a state unclothed. But it helped a bit in case certain parts of him decided to say hi to the world. Standing on two legs it is a bit harder to keep that under wraps.

Apparently Fila was not kidding about the being insulted part as she rubbed up against him and then invited him to run free in the woods with her to get his primal spirit out. He told Finnick he would be back in just a bit. Finnick barely acknowledged him. He offered to put down a tarp for the other members to relax on for awhile but they said they were fairly strict with their rules and needed to relax on the ground.

As he ran free with Fila on all fours he could now see the attractiveness of being a primalist. He felt wonderful chasing this sexy lynx. He hadn’t seen such an attractive female so free with herself in such a long while. She was the opposite of Carrots in that respect. He loved the little tufts on her ears. They looked so adorable and gave her a bit of a whimsical look. After they had run for awhile she slowed and nudged him over to a spot under a tree on some leaves. She lay next to him purring and gently rubbing his side. Nick thought she wasn’t exactly his type but she was absolutely gorgeous and so amazingly sexy and feminine. Part of it had to do with her species but the other part had to do with how much of a free spirit she was.

Before he knew it she had turned around with her slight tail wrapped around his muzzle and had begun to lick him downstairs. Apparently she was quite insistent about not being insulted and his body apparently did not wish to insult such an exquisite feline. As his crimson dagger made a complete appearance Fila wrapped her tongue completely around it and slid it up and down it’s complete length several times causing it to actually knot and obtain its ultimate magnitude. He had never heard of this happening without full insertion into a female but apparently Fila knew some tricks about foxes no other girl did. She must have fooled his body into thinking he was locked inside. She seemed quite pleased with herself licking the knot and closing her mouth carefully over it keeping her tongued wrapped around its entire circumference snugly and gently stroking it as her head bobbed.

Nick’s paws dug into the ground and his tongue hung out of his mouth panting. Apparently unlike most other females Fila liked to take her time and extend the length of this exercise. Normally something like this would be over quite quickly but he had never knotted so he was in uncharted territory. Fila seemed to know what she was doing and didn’t try and rush. He hadn’t done anything like this since before he had met Carrots and was surprised he could last so long but with the knot anything was possible. He might have done this and quite a lot more with Ffion if things had progressed and he had given in to her charms. Thankfully nothing had happened as the thought sickened him. Even though he was quite progressive he hadn’t really done anything of any consequence except with vixens, but Fila was the perfect size just a bit smaller than himself and was quite attractive and incredibly sensual.

Why was Nick thinking of all these other things. Well to try and keep his mind off what was actually happening of course. But one could only do that so long and he felt the uncontrollable need rising inside him to howl. He was not a wolf but his primal side and current activity sure convinced him otherwise. Fila could sense he was reaching that point and had increased her pace. He grasped the ground tighter with his paws clasping his claws around some nearby roots. The impulse to howl rose with the urge to climax and the urge to do both had risen to extreme heights. Finally he couldn’t resist the compulsion and howled at the top his lungs as he burst forth causing Fila to continue awhile and then begin to loudly purr as he felt the vibration all along his underside. She was quite insistent on making sure she cleaned him quite thoroughly snuggling on top of him gently licking slowly until his knot receded. Nick relaxed and felt all the pressures of the world, all the stresses he seemed to have building in life finally flow away like a damn that had been holding them back had finally broken and released the water in one torrent sweeping across the countryside. He wondered why he had not done this sooner. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the opportunity if he had decided to pursue such activities. He wondered if his relationship with Carrots had caused him to be so reticent, but it didn’t make any sense. He never had any urges to pursue anything of a passionate nature with the bunny. He just enjoyed her company even if she could be quite annoying at times. He figured she could definitely say the same about himself. Fila seemed to settle down in a satisfied ball purring.

After several minutes of relaxation Nick realized the knot had released and he had receded back inside. Fila had her tail and hind quarters in his muzzle, and Nick smirked mischievously as certain other parts of her looked to be quite in need of attention. He didn’t have any experience with the feline persuasion but he grinned realizing he knew how to make them howl as well. He stuck his nose and muzzle under her exposed rear and began nuzzling her causing her to wake looking a bit startled and then turned peering back at him giving him a big smile. Nick was always a trooper and definitely wanted to return the affections of this enchanting free spirit. In fact he was quite insistent about this and used his knowledge of feline female anatomy to make sure this sensual queen got her just desserts. Nick’s tongue was quite well suited for this mission as he licked right around the inside of her lovely vent. He figured his insistent tongue was quite a lot more comfortable than the rough tongues or barbs of the males of her kind. She seemed to agree quite wholeheartedly as he continued until she filled the stillness with yowls of her own. Nick got a self-satisfied grin as Fila curled into a ball on top of him for a bit of a cat-nap as her slighttail absently swished around with a mind of its own.

As the pair headed back to the camp both quite a bit more relaxed Nick couldn’t help but ask her.

Nick: “Not to be indelicate but how were you able to avoid harming me with that tongue of yours?”

Fila: “Ah wouldn’t you like to know.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Well yes that is why I asked. I was always a bit cautious of those of your kind for that reason.”

Fila: “The tongue is only rough in the middle. If you have proper control curling it you can avoid touching that part to certain sensitive parts. Also the back is nice and smooth.”

Nick: _grinning_ “You are quite full of surprises.”

Fila: _purring sexily_ “”You have no idea foxy.”

Nick: _chuckling_ “I’m betting not.”

As they approached the camp everything seemed to be calm and at peace. Because they had the breeze blowing in their direction Nick could smell everyone and there was no smell of danger or fear. As he entered the camp he noticed the four male primalists had remained roughly where he had left them and Finnick and the mink were lying reclined facing each other where he had last seen them with the mink gently playing with the fennec’s generous ears as he nuzzled her under her sleek neck. Apparently the little foxes negotiations had gone quite well. Most likely not as well as his had but hey it was not a contest. He was quite sure Finnick was going to get the far better end of this deal in the long term. Fila didn’t strike him as the long-term kind of gal but he wouldn’t mind attempting to get to know her better if the opportunity presented itself.

He noticed the batteries had finally been fully charged and he reluctantly realized he had a mission to get back to. He really enjoyed the company of his primalist predator friends. It gave him an opportunity to fully be himself and not to have to hide behind a scam or con or a mask disguising his emotions and true feelings. Even with Judy and Furless he always had to be careful to hide those emotions and be careful what he said. He was suspecting that the two of them would be understanding eventually if he had let down those guards. The human was quite forgiving and sympathetic but he wanted to avoid any uncomfortableness among the trio if he could help it. He may eventually confide in Furless but he wasn’t ready to quite yet.

He redressed and again offered his new friends some food and refreshments for their journey. They did all make sure their thirst was quenched with the water and juice the foxes had on hand. He handed Finnick a pen and pad unbidden as he remembered it wasn’t like the little mink or any of them could carry any information with them. It was up to the foxes to keep track of the group and Nick copied down all their information. Fila made sure to let Nick know that Outback Island didn’t just have kangaroos and she did come into the city from time to time. The primalists apologized for not being able to help the foxes pack up their camp but they tried to stay strict to their rules when out on excursions and not touch anything that wasn’t part of the wilderness. They made exceptions for drinks sometimes like this but that was the only time. Because they couldn’t carry water with them when they were away from a water source it sometimes became necessary to rely on the help of other mammals. However most others they came across would usually run screaming. In those cases they would only take some water and be on their way without touching anything else.

Nick ended up packing the panels and had the vehicle ready to go. The rest of the primalists had moved off into the woods. He finally had to wander over to his little buddy and gently pull him away from his special new friend. The two held paws as long as possible looking longingly at each other as Fila had helped to pull the little mink away as well. Nick waved to Fila and the rest of the group and escorted Finnick to the front of the ORV. Nick pulled out the map and Finnick started the vehicle and drove south quite preoccupied.

They drove in silence for several minutes until Nick finally couldn’t contain himself any longer.

Nick: “Alright out with it. What the heck happened with you two.”

Finnick: “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Nick: “I always tell you all my details.”

Finnick: “You haven’t had details in eons and I never asked you. You just blab it cocksucker.”

Nick saw he was even cursing quite halfheartedly as if it was forced.

Nick: “Well when are you gonna see her again?”

Finnick: _sighing_ “The instant we are through with this fucking mission you shitbag!”

Nick: _grinning_ “Well that sounds more like my old buddy.”

Finnick: “I have no idea why I felt that way about her the instant I saw her.”

Nick: “Who knows. It is one of the great mysteries. It happens differently for everyone.”

Finnick: “I mean I have seen minks from time to time it had nothing to do with her species.”

Nick: “You had seen tons of rabbits before Tala and instantly connected to her when you saw her as well.”

Finnick: “True but it was definitely a different kind of feeling with Shan.”

Nick: “Well little buddy how about we focus on finishing this mission so you can see her in a more private setting as soon as possible.”

Finnick: “Fuck you. I am not gonna just jump her like you and miss sexy paws.”

Nick: _grinning_ “I didn’t even think you noticed that. You seemed to be quite focused.”

Finnick: “You didn’t think I wouldn’t hear all the fucking racket in the woods or smell it all over you. Everybody did but they all politely smiled and ignored it.”

Nick: “I hope it didn’t make things uncomfortable for you and the mink.”

Finnick: “Her name is Shannon cocksucker not mink.”

Nick: “Well forgive me. It wasn’t like I even got to say a word to her.”

Finnick: “I knew better than to let your sorry ass near her.”

Nick: _laughing_ “True… true… you don’t think she has a thing for red foxes as well do you?”

Finnick growled quite loudly.

Finnick: “Oh keep that up motherfucker and see where that gets you.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Under the ground in a grave I imagine.”

Finnick: _laughing deep_ “Fucking A.”

As they headed south he thought about Finnick and his new friend Shannon. He had to grudgingly admit they made quite a cute couple. Maybe all that anger just needed to find its perfect pair to cancel each side out leaving peace. Seeing the angry fennec so calm and quiet was shocking but after seeing him with Tala it seemed to make sense. The mink was the perfect size for him. He didn’t expect his friend to find someone outside his species but he supposed becoming friends with a bunny helped to expand your mind a bit. Maybe it was rubbing off on Nick himself as he wouldn’t have considered a dalliance like he had experienced this afternoon before either. Apparently these Hopps sisters were instrumental in expanding the imaginations of their fox friends.

Apparently everyone else was going to find love except him... Clawhauser, Carrots, Furless and now Finnick. He could be the third wheel in yet another relationship although thinking about it he highly doubted Finnick wanted Nick anywhere near him when he was with his little sow ( _a sow is a female mink… don’t ask me… I thought that was just a female pig but apparently not but then again bunnies and deer have the same names as well… it is quite confusing_ ).

As they setup camp for the night he noticed his little friend was much quieter than normal. Apparently he had the bug and Nick needed to get him to focus on the mission and leave all that thinking for after. He knew Finnick was a professional but he had been acting quite unusual since meeting Shannon so he did have some concerns. Hopefully he would be back to normal after a good night’s sleep. They still had most of a charge and should have enough to get into range of some of the UAV sightings before they needed to recharge their batteries. They retired early after dinner so they could get an early start for the next day. The little fennec was not very talkative anyway and both of the foxes were a bit worn out from quite an eventful day.

It only took 90 minutes of daylight to fully charge the ORV so they spent the morning cooking some breakfast and plotting the best path to investigate the sightings. They had data from both the Nelsons and the primalists. The best target seemed to be the area where both sightings crossed which was an area of about 60 square kms. They decided they would head right for the heart of this area. Finnick was not as talkative as normal but he seemed to be quite a bit more focused. Apparently he wanted to get this job done and get back to Zootopia as soon as possible. Nick knew how he felt as he missed Carrots and even Furless. The guy had even grown on him even if he was weird looking. They had been checking the radio communications at the designated times, and still had not heard anything from the other teams. They had checked in the mornings and evenings for five minutes for the past two days and received no messages which was worrying. They debated breaking radio silence but decided against this. If they did not hear anything by tonight they decided they would transmit a message whether they found anything or not.

Once charged they headed toward the target area and which should be in range by the late afternoon if they didn’t run into any issues. Unfortunately the weather was not cooperating as a light rain had begun falling all day and they had to be a lot more careful on the path in order to avoid any potential areas where they could get stuck. As the droplets of rain continued to collect on his Fur, Nick realized that the woods themselves seemed to reflect his dour mood. Both he and Finnick shook their fur off and dressed in rain gear. Neither could afford to get sick at this juncture. The rain continued to get heavier and their progress became quite slowed. Nick had slipped the map into a plastic wrap and squinted to make out their progress estimating their position based on visible landmarks. They had about thirty kilometers to make the outer edge of their target. Over ninety minutes later they finally reached the edge of the zone and he shivered unconsciously as the foxes now were in the danger zone. The visibility was quite poor and even though Finnick had well above average eyesight for a mammal it was still difficult to maneuver the woods finding a safe path. They had to stop and reverse frequently taking a circuitous path to avoid debris, rocks, downed trees and heavy brush. They were ten kilometers into the target region with Nick keeping a sharp eye in the sky for any objects and focusing his hearing for any unusual sounds when he suddenly felt the entire ground below him give way and he felt weightless for a what felt like forever but was actually only a second and they suddenly came to halt crashing into something dark and hard being thrown forward.

Fortunately they had been wearing seat restraints as they had found early that hitting large roots and rocks could be hazardous as they nearly fell out of the vehicle a couple of times. After that it was decided that it was much safer buckling themselves in at all times. If they had not been restrained they might be badly hurt or unconscious right now face planting into the hard darkness in front of them. They unbuckled themselves and stood up looking around. They appeared to have fallen into a four meter deep trench which must have been covered by many years of undergrowth. The area appeared to be a large rectangle and definitely appeared to be mammal made. The walls were flat in front of them and on the sides covered in many years of dirt, fungus and plant growth. Cutting into the surface revealed a hard surface which appeared to be pitted in places and seemed to be concrete or stone. He chipped off a bit and put it into a plastic sample bag and labeled it. Finnick was looking back up the way they had come cursing quite a bit. It was good to have the old Finnick back.

Finnick: “…fucking came out of nowhere. I didn’t see a fucking thing. The ground in front just gave way. This was the only way to go as there were mounds on both sides.”

Nick: “Well let’s just focus on getting out here.”

Finnick: “How the fuck are we going to that? This motherfucker weighs a ton.”

Nick: “I have an idea. It is a good thing I read the manual for this sucker before we came. Furless’s idea to do research and preparation work is not useless.”

Finnick: “I never fucking said it wasn’t. I just said it wasn’t like you cocksucker.”

Nick: “Well just don’t be pissed at my plan.”

Nick handed Finnick some cord. He then stood on top of the vehicle and pulled Finnick up on top and picked his friends feet up as the fennec climbed the outside of the wall until he had pushed him up above him holding Finnick’s back feet in his extended paws.

Nick: “Did you put on weight?”

Finnick: “Keep it up furbrains and I will drop some weight right all over your fucking face. And I am referring to shit since I doubt your pissant brain can figure that out.”

Nick: “Fine… can you reach the top?”

Finnick: “Push me up a little and I can get hold of some of these roots.”

Nick stood on the ends of his rear paws stretching as far as he could pushing the little fennec up and up. His arms and back were weakening as the fennec was still quite heavy holding him above his head in this awkward position. Finally he felt the weight above lightened and he saw his friend pull himself up and disappear over the edge above. A few seconds later an end of a rope landed next to him and he tied the one end around his waist. Finnick tossed the other edge down to him and he began climbing up the side of the wall. Finnick had tied the rope around a tree trunk and Nick was able to climb up the side with his feet against the wall pulling the end of the rope not tied around his waist. His friend helped pull on the rope and the two of them managed to finally get Nick over the edge where he lay panting for awhile from the effort. It was once he stood up he saw that the mounds surrounding the area looked quite strange. There were no hills in this area and these mounds appeared to rise out of the ground out of nowhere. However what was under these mounds appeared to have been covered by possibly centuries of dirt and brush. They did find one section under an overhang that was not completely covered by organic material and scraping the side with a knife it appeared there was an artificial material similar to that which they had found below which he promptly bagged and labeled.

Nick decided he needed to document this area but first they needed to figure out how to get the ORV out of this pit. The plan was to take some fallen trees and lay them down in the pit side by side behind the vehicle creating a ramp. This took quite some time as the trees were quite heavy to move as they slowly shifted them and rolled them into position.

Finnick: “This is something that Furless may have been useful for.”

Nick: “He is limited in many physical ways but he is fairly strong. He has been using the gym whenever Carrots is not home. He said he wanted to be able to keep up with her. Like that could ever happen.”

Finnick: “Well I guess I can’t fault him for fucking trying. But he is never going to keep up with the bunny. She smokes your fucking ass every time I see you.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Well I have my own pace.”

Finnick: “It’s called lazy.”

Nick: “I get there eventually. That should do it. Let me go down and setup the winch.”

The ORV was setup for winching from the front and rear, and they connected the cable from the rear around a large tree directly behind pit and began to winch the vehicle up the makeshift ramp until it was out of the hole. While Finnick checked the vehicle over Nick climbed down into the hole taking photos and video of it and the surround mounds. He got on top of one of the mounds at the edge and took several pictures from an overhead angle. He then marked the location of the site on the map which he protected from the rain under his rain gear.

Nick: “Everything okay?”

Finnick: “Just some fucking equipment got shifted but doesn’t seem anything was damaged. Good thing this fucker is tough.”

Nick: “Well let’s see if we can get to the middle of the target zone before it gets completely dark. We are going to be stuck there for awhile until the weather clears so we are going to be on foot awhile until we are able to charge this.”

The duo finally got underway careful to look out for any suspicious mounds and finally made it to the center of the zone with under 10% power left. They setup camp and just grabbed some rations they didn’t need to cook like bugjerky and some fruit and crackers. Both foxes were shivering and both took off all their clothes and tried dry their fur with some dry clothes they somehow found before trying to get into the sleeping bags. It was quite a cold miserable night and Nick wished Fila was there to distract him. She was quite warm and very fluffy and could definitely get his mind off their current situation. Apparently Finnick noticed he was distracted and grumbled looking like he wanted to yell as parts of Nick seemed to have awakened but he didn’t say anything and instead just climbing into his sleeping bag turning his back to Nick and fell asleep exhausted.

They slept through most of the next day. Nick checked outside the tent until the rain finally let up and some sunshine started breaking through. He woke Finnick and they prepared the panels and searched for a long while to find enough dry wood and brush to make a small fire and cooked some food and dried out their clothes around the fire. It was good to get some warm food and hot chocolate into their systems. It felt amazing in their bellies and anything warm was a welcome change.

Once the panels were up, they prepared to explore the area with the remaining light. Finnick thought he heard noises from the southwest and they decided to investigate. They realized they had missed the last two communication windows due to their situation and would definitely have to send their signal at the evening communications window. They could both sense that a thunderstorm was coming and hoped they could get back to the camp before it hit. That was when they heard the sounds. It was a faint buzzing sound from the southwest getting louder and louder. The moved toward it keeping an eye in the air but could not see it as it must be above the clouds. Nick recorded video and sound of the area where the noise appeared to be coming from.

They continued moving quickly toward the area where the sound was coming from for an hour. Nick noticed that it was getting dark and the thunderstorm was slowly building. Well it could not be helped as they had finally found their quarry and this was their ticket to get out of this wilderness. Nick had quite had his fill of nature at this point. Give me some nice concrete and noise for a change he thought. It was now getting dark but Finnick’s ears were quite accurate and both their eyes were well adapted for the lack of light. They were perfect night time predators and their prey was within earshot. The continued to follow the sound with Finnick leading them making slight adjustments as he heard subtle changes in direction. The sound had gotten much louder and they appear to be quite close. He hoped that they could get to it before the thunderstorm got worse as he could hear rumblings in the sky. Nick noticed that their communication window was just starting and he turned the communication device on and listened for several minutes to the static. They did not slow their pursuit and Nick finally decided to break radio silence and attempt contact pressing the transmit.

Nick: “Ground 3 reporting. Anyone out there. Over.”

He paused a thirty seconds and repeated the message. He continued this for two minutes.

Then he heard a response on the radio.

Ground1: “Ground 1 we read you.”

Nick felt elation… finally he heard something.

Nick: “Ground 3… we are in pursuit of target.”

He waited a few seconds and heard.

Ground1: “Ground 1… do you have visual contact?”

He squinted toward the sound and Finnick had stopped dead in his tracks and Nick followed.

Nick: “What’s wrong?”

Finnick: _concerned_ “It’s changed course. It is heading right for us!”

Sure enough they could see a light in the distance making a direct line toward them impossibly fast.

Nick: “Ground 3… affirmative we may been detected. Target is heading toward us.”

Ground1: “Go to ground. Contact us at the top of next hour.”

Nick: “Ground 3… messaged received. Going radio silent.”

Nick turned off the radio just as a bright light appeared in front of them. Nick began video taping the light in the sky as the two foxes ran looking for any cover. Then they heard the bees. The angry bees looking to sting them into oblivion. It sounded like a giant swarm and they were very pissed. Then all of sudden a green beam emanated out of the light scanning along the ground near the foxes. It was as if they were famous stars and the lighting personel were desperately trying to get them in the spotlight. 

* * *

And here they were hiding in a log waiting for angry bees to retreat. He could sense the electricity in the air as his fur began to stand on end. Nick had an interestingly foxy idea.

Nick: "I'm going to try and bring it back."

Finnick: _yelling_ "What! Are you fucking crazy?"

Nick: "Well we need to figure out what it is don't we?"

Nick turned the radio on as he stared at the light videotaping it. He then broadcast a message.

Nick: "Ground3… testing… hope these are not my last words."

The light stopped and began to return to them.

Nick: "Ground3… tell my Mom I love her."

Nick had heard that in the human movies right before someone was about to die. He wondered if anyone would get the joke. Well he always wanted to go out with a joke. It was so him. He smiled to himself.

The green light and bees were back searching and he stepped out of the log videotaping closeup footage of the device. Finnick kept pulling on his shirt urgently, but Nick waved him off trying to get nearly point blank footage of the light almost directly overhead. Nick then saw a beam coming right at him and he dove into the log.

Nick: _urgently_ "Turn off the radio!"

Finnick: _panicked_ "Fuck!"

His friend reached along the ground grabbing the radio and flipping the power off.

The light hovered overhead and they could see the green light appear on one end of the log and continue to the other end. They waited for a minute as they heard the bees above them moving around and then heard them slowly move away. Nick stepped out of the log and began video taping the light.

"CRACK!"

Nick ducked and went flat as he heard an explosion nearby as apparently lightning struck some trees just ahead of them to the left. He then heard a rolling rumbling sound from across the sky. When he looked out he could see the light still looking slowly around making a wide circle.

"CRACK!"

Nick instantly crouched down as if pawball at been thrown at his head and the sky in front of Nick exploded and little pieces of light and fire seemed to explode from the air, and the UAV in front appeared to plummet directly to the ground about 200 meters in front of them.

Nick had been video taping the entire incident and stood in shock. Then he heard thunder roll across the sky and he ducked back into the log thinking better of it.

Finnick: "What the fuck happened?"

Nick paused several seconds.

Finnick: "Well?"

Nick: "I think the lightning got it."

Finnick: "What?"

Nick rewound the footage and showed it to his friend.

Finnick: "Fucking A! Let's check the motherfucker out."

The fennec pulled Betty out of his bag and got his ass whooping face on.

Nick: "Shouldn't we wait until the weather passes?"

Finnick: "You don't give your fucking opponent a chance to get back up once you have him down!"

Nick thought especially when you can't reach him if he does. He figured that was a damn good motto for a little guy. With regards to these UAVs they were all little guys like Finnick and they had better take advantage while they could.

The two foxes ignored the thunder and ran as fast as they could toward the point where Nick had seen the crash. As they approached the location they smelled it far before they saw it. The smell was like something electrical that had burned. They approached cautiously and heard some clicking and whirring. A faint light could be seen from the ground. Finnick readied his bat to strike the sounds but apparently this was unnecessary as the sounds were getting fainter and the light was diminishing. They waited nearby ready to strike if they heard or saw anything, but it appeared the strange mechanical flying creature was unconscious or dead.

They pulled out their flashlights and shone them on the large metal craft and saw what appeared to be metal wings and well as rotors and several protrusions which could be lights and cameras. The entire device appeared to covered in all kinds of electrical equipment the purpose of which the foxes had no clue.

Finnick: "What the fuck is this?"

Nick: "I wish Furless was here he might know. But it certainly is not this helicopter thing he mentioned. But it is also certainly nothing like anything I have ever heard of existing in Zootopia."

Finnick: "Well fuck what do we do with it?"

Nick: "Hmm we need to take it back."

Finnick: "How the fuck are we gonna do that. It is too big!"

Nick looked at this watch and turned on the radio.

Nick: "Ground3 here… Ground1 are you receiving?"

He repeated the message three times until he finally heard.

Ground1: "Ground1 here… Ground3 you guys okay?"

Nick: "Ground3... we survived but can't say the same about one of those lights."

Ground1: "Ground1… what?"

Nick: "Ground3… How soon can you guys get here?"

 


	14. Reynard’s Story -- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is a TRULY Epic Chapter for an epic legendary figure. I can’t believe it is finished but I am thrilled with it. It is the equivalent of several complete stories in one just by itself as this monster weighs in at almost 27k words. There was just so much to cover in this chapter that was vital to the upcoming plot. Reynard’s story is so interesting it has at least six parts and we are just on Part 2. The 3rd part will appear in awhile and we will hear more of Reynard’s tales in Vol 3. Also there is quite a lot of interesting dialog between Drudy and Reynard related to a whole other subplot that will reveal itself at the end of the chapter as well some more fascinating discussions about several what if scenarios from the past. The number of new characters as well as introductions to key Zootopian characters both very old and new is massive. Well Reynard’s story is a non-stop thrill ride full of drama, intrigue, romance, love of so many forms and brutal violence, torture, rape, sexual assault and disturbing imagery. It is not all kittens and rainbows as Reynard says. It is definitely rated M++ or higher so be warned. (Baby bunnies are called kittens for any objecting that kittens don’t exist in Zootopia.)

**Zoodates: (-52 Years to -34 Years) (50 to 32 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie), 117 P.C.**

**Zoodate: 117 P.C.**

As Judy and Drew ended the first part of the story shortly before the assault on the government facility housing the dimensional transfer point on human Earth, Reynard seemed deep in thought, and broke his silence when it was clear the bunny and human had finished.

Reynard: "Judy dear, I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to be on another extremely hostile world seemingly alone and having to trust in creatures you didn't really understand or know."

Judy: _looking at Drew_ "I could only trust in Drew and hope those he trusted in would come through for me. I was scared out of mind and had no idea what we would face as I was hopping into the den of those who wished me and my whole world harm as far as I knew."

Reynard: "What allowed you to believe you could succeed?"

Judy: "I knew the human here loved me. He was so very careful in every decision he made with regards to my safety. He never made any decisions without discussing all the risks and possible pitfalls with me and made sure I was completely comfortable with each choice."

Reynard: _to Drew_ "How could you know the choices were the right ones?"

Drew: "Well taking any risks with Judy tore me up inside every time, but I knew I had to her get her back to her world because of the potential risks she faced every moment she remained on the human Earth. We had to weigh all the options and knew we had to trust in Mia and The Colonel or we had no chance. I could sense their motivations and didn't sense any threats, but it was extremely difficult as their reasons for helping were a great deal different than mine."

Reynard: _to Drew_ "Was helping Judy or helping Zootopia more important to you?"

Drew: "Well at that point Zootopia was only a fairyland and very difficult to even conceive of, so it was mostly Judy at that point, but I could sense how important her world was to her and knew she believed in everything she had told me. The idea of an entire world of intelligent animals under threat certainly pushed up our timetable and motivated the risks we took. If that had not been a factor, I would have been more comfortable moving her to a more secure hiding place and then searching for a safer method of getting her home."

Reynard: _to Drew_ "If she had remained with you on human Earth, do you think you would have eventually pursued a romantic relationship with her?"

Drew: "That is a very difficult question. It is difficult now for me even to think of not having that with her, but I am uncertain as it took me so long even being among the accepting Zootopians as I can be quite obstinate regarding certain things like that. However the longer I was around her, the stronger those feelings grew and the more I became bonded. But the other side of the coin is that once we got to Zootopia, we had a great deal of constant distractions as we ended up fighting the Covenant and I ended up spending so much time negotiating with humanity. So conceivably it may have happened much sooner once I realized I potentially had those feelings, and if Judy had begun to insist I follow up on them."

Reynard: _to Judy_ "Is that true Judy?"

Judy: "I hadn't thought of that. I suppose he is right. If we hadn't had any of the other many diversions, I probably would have been a lot less subtle and more insistent that he recognize his feelings. Because we had so much else to focus on all that time, it wasn't that high a priority or focus, and just happened naturally once things finally calmed down. But I could tell his bond had been growing stronger and stronger, so I wonder how long it would have taken."

Reynard: "Fascinating… I suppose you did have quite a lot to distract you during that period. Well I am going to take a break before I start the second part of my story. I will be back shortly."

Reynard got up and left the area. Judy and Drew used the facilities and got some more refreshments and snacks and settled back down in the chair waiting for their host.

Judy: "Where would you have taken me if our timetable had not been so urgent?"

Drew: "Well I was thinking an isolated cabin in the wilderness. The only problem with that is potential wildlife in the area as predators on Earth would see you as an easy meal, and there would always be the potential of someone possibly wandering in and seeing you. But I hate the idea of keeping you trapped inside the entire time as you would be miserable as I know how much you missed the outdoors coming from the open fields and your farm in Bunnyburrow."

Judy: "Hmm, so you did give consideration to those options?"

Drew: _laughing_ "You know me… I ran every possible scenario and each pro and con through my head."

Judy: _laughing_ "You are a thinker."

Drew: "I suppose the best option would have been an isolated private island without any threatening wildlife and with outside threat monitoring. You could still hide from the remote chance of someone coming especially with your hearing. I could have arranged that, but it would have been quite expensive, but I could have acquired those kinds of funds if I was motivated to need them for you with my certain set of skills. I just have never been driven by avarice. I have instead been driven my entire life searching for **you** not worldly goods or fame."

Judy: _tearing up and hugging Drew_ "I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Drew: _smiling_ "If we were alone I would like to do even nicer things to you."

Judy: _giggling_ "Stop that. You haven't had too much alcohol have you? I am not sure how we could explain that to our host."

Drew: _grinning_ "Knowing him we may be able to get his **entire** **story** for that."

Judy: _lightly hitting him and grinning_ "You really are getting full of yourself tonight."

Drew: _wrapping his arms around her_ "I think it is the idea of being alone with you on a private island that got my imagination going."

Judy: "That imagination of yours will get you into trouble. Ouch!" Judy puts her paw around something in the middle of Drew's pants pushing it a bit to the side and shifts over to sit on his leg.

Drew: "Sorry."

Judy: "It's okay… female bunnies always take that as a compliment. Happens to bucks **all** the time. Its just not so… well… pronounced."

Drew: _curious_ "I wonder what will happen in the next part of Reynard's story."

Judy: _concerned_ "I really hope Marion was okay. I can't imagine what must have been going through her head. I mean I thought it was tough just getting bullied as a child, but for something like that to happen to you at four years old. For that to happen to you at any age is nearly inconceivable, but for a little girl. I just don't know how she could recover."

Drew: "Well one thing I always wondered was why Reynard didn't just leave Marion. You realize the only reason they had problems with all the foster families and why they kept getting passed to worse and worse homes is because of Marion's mental problems. The families couldn't handle her outbursts. If he had been alone, he would have been fine and been able to stay with a much nicer foster family and would most likely have never been harmed at all."

Judy: _aghast_ "She's his family. You would **never** abandon your family!"

Drew: "I guess it is hard for me to relate."

Judy: _upset_ "Would you have left me or Tala if we had those mental problems?"

Drew: _shocked_ "Of course not!"

Judy: _satisfied_ "Well there's your answer."

Drew: "Hmmm… those with mental issues are commonly abused by those who don't understand them… it is very sad… especially children since they can't explain or defend themselves. They are abused and the problems become much worse. Children with autism, anxiety disorders, mood disorders, schizophrenia and similar conditions are commonly targeted for abuse by those that are frustrated by them, fear them and misunderstand them. The little girl most likely had an anxiety disorder which manifested itself after the loss of her mother and then multiplied each time she received further and further abuse. You need to recognize it early and provide a calming and loving environment. The wretched environment and extreme abhorrent abuse the little girl suffered would be incredibly traumatic for a normal child, but for it to happen to one afflicted as she was would be absolutely catastrophic on an apocalyptic scale.

Judy: "Could you have helped her… with your… gift?"

Drew: "Definitely early on, but I am not sure even I could get her back from such trauma, at least not in any reasonable amount of time. It would take a great deal of time and require an incredible environment full of love and understanding to even have any chance."

Judy: _concerned_ "Could you get me or Tala back from something like that?"

Drew's heart dropped even thinking about either of the bunnies undergoing such torment and abuse, and he had to fight hard to even control himself. The emotions came flooding into his mind like a torrent of pain and despair overwhelming him. The pain and anguish both the small kits had experienced hit him like a massive tidal wave and multiplied ten fold thinking of them happening to his two bunnies. That was the problem with being an empath and having such a vivid imagination as he could fully imagine and completely experience such a situation, and he had to quickly slam a block on his mind to control himself or risk being swept away.

Drew closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself and control his breathing and heartbeat. He had been required to undergo such a block from time to time in the past, but not with such intense devastating emotions.

Judy: _tearing up realizing her mistake and hugging him_ "I am **so sorry** for mentioning this Drew… I forgot what it did to you."

Drew: _looking down into her watery eyes_ "It's okay, I just needed to have the block ready beforehand. When I get it sprung on me out of nowhere, it is difficult."

Judy: "You okay?"

Drew: "Yeah now I am. Well with someone bonded like you, and to a lesser extent Tala, it would be much easier as you are much more receptive to receiving comfort and assistance from me. For someone like Marion, it would be extremely difficult for her to even receive me. In that circumstance the only one who could conceivably get her back was Reynard. She would reject anyone else and would most likely become catatonic and essentially wall herself off into her own little world possibly forever."

Judy: "Do you think he was able to?"

Drew: "Well if it was anyone else, I would be quite dubious, but if anyone had a chance I believe it would be him. But it would take an incredible amount of time and patience."

Judy: _tearing up again_ "I sure hope he was able to."

Drew: _comforting her_ "I just hope she was able to remain in a loving environment. Without that, even **he** would have no chance."

Judy: "I am not sure living with an underground crime boss is exactly a loving environment."

Drew: "I suppose we will see."

At this point Reynard returned looking relaxed and poured himself some more of the scotch over ice. He gave his guests a sly grin and then got an inquisitive look on his face.

Reynard: _curious_ "Before I begin I have a question to pose to you because of your situation. If you could change what mammal body you were in, what would you change to?"

Drew: "Hmm I suppose it would be a lot easier if I was a rabbit."

Judy: _looking at him upset_ "I would not want that. I have been avoiding male rabbits my entire life."

Drew: "Wouldn't that make everything easier? We could freely be ourselves in public. Everything would work as nature intended... like with us physically and..."

Judy: "I was serious about not wanting kids."

Drew: "Oh… what if I was umm… fixed."

Judy: _horrified_ "Do you have any idea what that does to a male bunny?"

Drew: "Umm… no… I never really looked into that."

Judy: "It completely changes who they are… it devastates them."

Drew: "There has to be a way to do it without affecting their hormones."

Judy: "Apparently it still affects them."

Drew: "What about for female rabbits?"

Judy: "What about what..." Judy starts to realize what he is referring and gets another horrified look on her face "You can't mean!"

Drew: "Umm… what does that do?"

Judy: "It also alters the female."

Drew: "Judy there has to be a way rabbits keep from having babies. Isn't there some kind of contraception or birth control prevention?"

Judy: "Well it exists, but it is not 100% effective and…"

Drew: "And if there is any chance of a bunny getting pregnant… she will."

Judy: "Yep. It is not just the chance of getting pregnant that concerns me. Being a rabbit will change who you are. Much of your identity is in being a human. Also having all the rabbit hormones and instincts will make things difficult for you."

Drew: "Is there any other animal that you would rather I was? Maybe a fox?"

Judy: _laughing_ "You do realize I had been raised my whole life to fear and mistrust foxes."

Drew: "Hadn't you gotten over that with Nick?"

Judy: "With Nick specifically yes, but not with all foxes, especially with what happened with Ffion. It is also still difficult for my family and other rabbits to get over that."

Drew: "It is easier with a human?"

Judy: "Well we weren't raised believing humans were trying to eat us and trying to trick and deceive us."

Drew: "But if I was a fox, wouldn't you accept me the same way as you do Nick?"

Judy: "I suppose so, but I guess I have just gotten used to you the way you are."

Drew: _considering_ "Hmmmm."

Reynard: _amused_ "Judy, what about you?"

Judy: _considering_ "Well I suppose it would be far easier if I was a female human."

Drew: _upset_ "I told you do I don't care that you are a rabbit now."

Judy: "There are plenty of cute little human females."

Drew: "I thought you thought human females were weird and you were upset by their mammary glands."

Judy: "Well if I was smaller or they were small, they wouldn't get in my way."

Drew: "What about getting pregnant?"

Judy: "Humans can control pregnancy a whole lot easier than rabbits. Also you guys have actual pregnancy cycles so you don't get pregnant all the time like us."

Drew: "You don't want to go through those believe me. Human females get crazy hormones like male rabbits all over the place during those, and it is the **male humans** that suffer. Well… the females as well. It is very uncomfortable for human females during certain times."

Judy: "Hmm well we get many instincts based on hormones as well. We have a nesting instinct and snuggling/spooning instinct."

Drew: "Well I very much like your snuggling instinct. I thought you only got a nesting instinct if you were pregnant."

Judy: "Well sometimes we get false signals."

Drew: "Is that when you go on one of your cleaning binges? And when you pile all the clothes on the bed and hide in them? I come home and can't find you until I discover you hiding in the middle of the pile."

Judy: "Umm I suppose… you are **embarrassing** me. I thought you promised to never mention that to anyone."

Drew: "Oh sorry, I thought it was very cu… sweet."

Judy: "Wouldn't it be easier if I was a human female… you know..."

Drew: "Sure I can't deny it would be easier for the physical stuff, but I have gotten used to you being a bunny. Your identity is tied into that. It is part of your ties to your family and Bunnyburrow. Your being the first rabbit police officer. You love being super bunny able to leap over and speed past any obstacle in your way. I also could never see you being more adorable as a human than you are as a bunny."

Judy: _snuggling next to Drew_ "Hmm, you really wouldn't want me to change?"

Drew: "Would I love you any less if you were human? No. But I love you just the way you are, and love how we use our imagination to solve every little issue. The challenges are what make it fun and exciting. And I know you love being a trailblazer and doing something no one else has the guts to do."

Judy: _holding Drew's arm_ "Well… I suppose a bunny it is."

Reynard: _grinning wide_ "Fascinating."

Drew: "You really use **that** word a lot with us."

Reynard: "Well it is quite exclusive to the pair of you. I have never seen such a dynamic as you two present."

Drew: "I hope you are not planning on writing some thesis on us."

Reynard: "What?" _laughing_ "Oh no, I am just one who loves to examine relationships, and yours is definitely one of a kind."

Drew: _smiling_ "Well we certainly never want to be boring or ordinary."

Judy: _sticking her tongue out_ "Bleh! Who wants that." She then grins wide.

Reynard: "Well interesting, it seems you each wished to change for the other, but then your partner did not want you to change. It seems you are quite suited for one another."

Judy: "I told him that all along. He was just a bonehead not listening to me."

Drew: "Well I stand corrected. It is just that stupid human thinking that we are the only intelligent species thing. Being with a Hopps does expand your comprehension of the world around you just like Nick says."

Judy: _grinning_ "We have our uses."

Drew: "Use me all you want. You know how much I enjoy it."

Judy: _grinning_ "Darn addict."

Reynard: _sighs_ "I suppose more subtleties with you two is par for the course."

Drew: "A golf reference?"

Reynard: "I am trying to bring that game to Zootopia. I am developing a course myself. I could use your help bringing some equipment for different sized mammals through if that is at all possible."

Drew: "But of **course**. See what I did there."

Reynard: _grinning_ "Yes yes, you need not to be so obvious for my benefit."

Judy: _anxious_ "Guys can we please get to the story? I have been waiting forever to find out about Marion. What is it with golf that every male of every species ignores the females when they start talking about it?"

Drew: "Females can like golf too."

Judy gives him a glare.

Drew: "Umm okay, well a few do. But just like my fuzzy soulmate here, I have been quite anxious to find out what happens to the two little fox kits."

Reynard: "Well I can tell you at least one of them grew up."

Judy gives him a very angry glare.

Reynard: _putting his paws up_ "Okay, okay, I see you are not in the mood for levity."

Drew: "When I get **that** look, I find it is best to give her whatever she wants… fast."

Reynard: _smiling_ "Very well."

* * *

**Zoodate: (-52 Years to -49 Years) (50 to 47 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard sat in his little sister's bed holding her head to his chest and holding her paws in his own. The little girl had not said a single word in recent memory. Once the sickness had been stopped, she had begun to regain some of her strength eating a healthy diet. The only sound he ever heard out the little ball of fur was when she would weep uncontrollably shaking and crying until she would tire herself out and finally go to sleep. In their many days in the many foster homes, Reynard would have to remain vigilant during these times as usually the caregivers would scream, kick or beat him as they tried to reach the little girl to shut her up. However in their current situation, typically the only thing that would happen is that Mrs. Barb would stick her head into the room with a sorrowful look and leave once she was sure the little kit was okay and was just having one of her episodes.

Her husband Xander would come by from time to time asking for a progress report. When Reynard could hear what they said, Mrs. Barb would tell her husband that the little girl was stable physically, but mentally she was dangerously unbalanced and had the potential to slip into a catatonic state. She told him that the only thing preventing this was Reynard's presence. Reynard had thanked the wolverine on many occasions for all his help, and had promised he would make up for his kindness many fold once he was sure Marion was okay. The problem was that she was not speaking, and would not let anyone touch her if he was not with her. Anytime he tried to leave her side, she would become violent potentially harming herself quite badly, and had already done so on a few occasions. Otherwise she would completely shut down and go into a tight ball regressing into a trancelike frozen state until he would return and gradually pull her out of it.

Reynard could tell the boss was becoming impatient and was sure he was questioning his decision to make this bargain with the little red kit. The little kit wanted to very much prove his worth to Xander, and make sure he knew his faith had not been misplaced. Reynard wanted to make sure Marion was offered a decent place to stay as the terms of their contract were quite vague, as the word 'safe' could be interpreted many ways. Reynard knew that if he proved himself valuable to the boss, Xander would be motivated to make sure 'safe' was at least a warm place with proper food and no beatings or abuse. But if he disappointed the wolverine, 'safe' could become an environment just short of death until the two kits were driven out. He had expressed hints at these concerns to Mrs. Barb, but she said he should not leave until his sister was mentally stable and not to worry about Xander. Reynard hadn't heard of any bosses who listened to their wives regarding business matters, as the code of the street said the regional boss was the final word on all matters and no one but a top lieutenant would even think to question their orders, and certainly not a spouse. The only way Reynard could make sense was that because he was in their home, Mrs. Barb held ultimate dominion in this arena.

The kits had been moved upstairs into a quiet section of the house and he shared a bed with his little sister as she seemed to do better sleeping and moving about when he was next to her. He sometimes could see slight glimpses in her eyes as if she recognized he was there, and then she would go back to being glassy eyed. If anyone made any sudden movements coming into the room, she would instantly jump and shiver curling into a ball and start to weep. Mrs. Barb's servants learned to be very careful when approaching the room now.

During the many moments of downtime, Mrs. Barb had provided Reynard books to read. His Mom had taught him to read when he was very young, and he had picked it up quite easily and could read at a level of one many years his senior. During his time in the foster homes he had continued to improve his skills, and he could still read at a reasonable level. He kept learning words based on the context they were used, but he had begun to write down a long list, and Mrs. Barb seemed to be very happy to let him know the meaning of each one. He kept a notebook and wrote the definition of each word down until he was very familiar with its meaning. He would spend most of his time reading to his little sister hoping at least his voice was comforting her.

It was several weeks after coming to the house that he noticed a change in the little girl one day as he sat in bed with the small red bundle lying next to him staring into space as he read to her. He felt her fidget and then he stopped as he saw her turn her head up and stare into his eyes. It was the first time since before they had been moved to the last foster family of pure hell nearly half a year ago, that he actually saw recognition and comprehension behind those eyes. Then he heard words he hadn't heard in so long as a tentative little voice asked hesitantly, "Renny?"

Reynard froze. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a very long time. He very carefully put the book down and stared into his little sister's eyes. His own eyes began to water and tears filled them unbidden as he responded, "Marion?"

Marion began to get a slight smile on her face, something he hadn't seen in… well not in recent memory. She then asked concerned, "Renny, what's wrong?"

Reynard hugged her tightly letting her know, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right now."

As he chatting with his little sister for the first time in over a half a year, he felt like he was in an other worldly dream. It wasn't until Mrs. Barb very quietly made an entrance and waved to Reynard trying not to startle the little girl, that it felt real for the first time.

He gently said to her, "Marion, I want you to meet someone."

He could immediately sense tension and concern in the little girl so he added, "She is a very good lady. She is the nicest lady I ever met since Mom."

He felt the tension release from the little kit when he mentioned their Mom, and she slowly looked into the face of Mrs. Francine Barb.

Mrs. Barb sat in a chair near the bed careful not to come too close or make any sudden movements. She gave Marion a very big kind smile and waved at her. She then gave the little girl the kindest and sweetest look possible asking her softly, "Hello my precious little kit. How are you doing?"

Marion then looked at Reynard for confirmation that it was okay to speak. Reynard nodded gently. She then turned to address the lady of the house, "I am feeling okay, Ma'am."

Her response got a warm smile from Fran who requested, "Please call me Fran little one."

"Mrs. Barb… Fran has been helping us. She has helped make you feel better." Reynard explained.

"Thank you Ma'am… Fran." Marion expressed her gratitude.

Fran smiled wide at that, "It is my great pleasure little one. I am so very happy you are back with us."

Marion looked confused, "Where was I? Renny?"

Reynard hugged his little sister to him tightly, "I am not really sure. I am just happy you came back."

Reynard could tell his host was very anxious about asking her the next question from her expression.

Fran then asked the little girl hesitantly, "What do you remember last Marion?"

Marion appeared confused thinking to herself, attempting to remember anything, finally responding, "I'm… I'm not sure. It is all just bits and pieces. I remember little flashes."

Mrs. Bard looked relieved, "Oh well, that is probably for the best little one. Just know you are safe now."

Marion slowly nods, "Thank you." She looks down and notices her clothes for the first time asking in wonder, "Where did I get this dress?"

Marion had been dressed in a hospital gown for the first week until her physical wounds had begun to heal, and then she had been dressed in soft pajamas. After a couple weeks Mrs. Barb had wanted to try having her wear normal clothes to see if that helped, and had begun dressing her with Reynard's help in soft comfortable dresses. The doctor had been checking on her progress several times a week, and had been pleased at her healing progress.

Reynard let his little sister know, "Mrs. Barb… I mean Fran let you borrow it."

Marion touched it carefully with her paws, "I have never seen anything so nice. I am getting it wrinkled." She starts to take it off.

Fran quickly put her paw out to stop her, "No no dear. It is fine. It is yours to keep. Please leave it on. It makes me happy you are wearing it."

Marion looked up in shock, "Are you sure? It is **far too valuable** to wear. Renny how much food can we get for it?"

Tears began welling up in Fran's eyes, "Oh baby..."

Mrs. Barb couldn't control herself and moved onto the bed hugging Marion to her chest weeping.

Marion looked in confusion at her brother, "Renny... what did I say wrong?"

Reynard smiled gently at her assuring her, "You did just fine. She is just happy you liked her gift."

Marion appeared skeptical, "You sure Renny? She doesn't seem happy."

Reynard nodding assuring her everything was okay, "I am sure. We are both just happy you are back with us."

It was several days since Marion seemed to have come back that Mrs. Barb relented and let him leave his sister's presence. Once his sister had come back, Reynard was very loathe to leave her side, but he knew he was long overdue from earning his keep and was desperate to show his boss what he could do. He wanted to make sure Marion could be kept in a place reasonably free of bugs and dirt so that she would not get sick again. He promised anything he earned he would give to them so she would be fed well. Mrs. Barb seemed quite upset by his offers though, and assured him that he need not concern himself so much about her care. She offered to house Marion at her house and treat her as part of her household. Reynard couldn't understand this, so he insisted that he and Marion earn their place and struck a bargain with her that they would earn their keep and both do chores and help in order to pay their way. She seemed to understand he was fiercely determined they pay for her hospitality, but she refused to accept his offer to pay for extra food for his sister. He then offered to pay for her education which she also refused. She finally told him he could instead get some nice things for her like maybe some toys. Reynard didn't know what a toy was.

Fran looked at the kit in disbelief, "You've never had a toy?"

Reynard thought a bit and responded, "I think I found some before, but traded them immediately."

Fran asked him, "Did they never have toys in the foster homes?"

Reynard explained, "I think some of the families with their own kids had them, but I never saw one. I was just happy to get a book to read every once in awhile."

Mrs. Barb showed Reynard some spinning things and some shapes and blocks she said you could build with. She also showed him animals stuffed with soft stuff. He didn't see the use in any of the things she showed him except as trade for food or a weapon, but she assured him they would be good for Marion to have for something she called playing. Reynard wasn't sure what this was, but thought his mother had mentioned it a long time ago. He didn't see the harm in it for Marion though, but he wanted her to be able to read as soon as possible. Mrs. Barb promised him she would help teach her to read when he was not there. She refused to bargain with him on this issue, but said it was a promise and didn't need to be negotiated. It was very difficult negotiating with Mrs. Barb as she was very confusing and did not seem to understand the rules of the street at all. How she could not know this married to Xander Barb was beyond him. If you didn't negotiate a strong deal for each side, you could not trust that the other party would keep their end of the bargain. She seemed to be way too much give and no take, so he was very concerned about her reneging on her word to him.

He had never met anyone like her in his entire life, but she said her own kits were grown and she missed having little ones underfoot. Reynard couldn't understand this as everyone seemed to despise having them anywhere near them, and if they were underfoot that usually meant a broken rib or bone for them. She finally convinced him that she would treat his sister like she was her own daughter… like she was family. Reynard understood that, but couldn't understand why she would want some little foxes as her family. She explained that no one liked wolverines either and that they needed to stick together.

That was when Reynard got an idea. He had a thought that would drive his ambitions and motivate him the rest of his life. Those that had been shit on, stepped on, and fucked their entire miserable lives needed to stick together and provide that much needed family for each other. If they couldn't look out for each other, then who would? He vowed then and there to make that happen. He knew it would take a great deal of time, and he was only a little kit, but he would do his part as much as he was able. But his first priority was to his new boss. For the man who had saved his little sister and brought her back to him, he would do **anything**.

The instant he was escorted to meet with his new boss Xander, he found out that anything encompassed something he had never expected in his wildest imagination.

Xander brightened looking up at the kits arrival, "Ah, finally my little protege arrives."

"I am very sorry sir. I came as soon as I was able." Reynard responded in apology.

Xander nodded, "Yes, my wife told me your were very persistent. She seems to have found a soft spot for both you kits."

"I offered her the very best terms sir." Reynard tried to explain his difficulties negotiating with the boss' wife.

Xander seemed to understand the issues the kit had, "I am sure you did, and I am sure she refused them."

Reynard seemed dumbfounded, "I don't understand sir. Why would she ignore the rules?"

The wolverine tried to explain, "She did not grow up on the street like you and I. She did not have to scrape and claw just to survive another day or even another hour as I know you and your sister have. I have had many such try to join my organization, but I would only trust someone like you to follow me. Only someone who has been through what you have, would know what there is to lose. Only someone like you who has starved never knowing where your next meal was coming from or knew that a single mistake could end your life, could appreciate what I offer you."

"Offer me sir?" Reynard asked in confusion.

"Why to carry on after I am gone." Xander responded.

Reynard stood still looking and feeling very bewildered. Why kind of bargain was the boss seeking now?

Xander attempted to explain, "I apologize Red. You must think I am angling for some kind of new deal. I am in a way, as I need someone to take over my position that I can trust to do right by the people. Someone who is clever, but also understands the street and understands that sometimes you have to make hard choices and hurt people in order to help others. The life you have led and the choices you have made, the sacrifices you have made for your family, tell me you are very likely that mammal."

"Sir, I am only a kit. I told you I would do **anything** for you and I stand ready to so immediately, but I am unsure how I can do what you ask." Reynard replied looking quite uncomfortable.

The wolverine began laughing hysterically as he now understood what the kit thought he meant, "Oh my… you thought I meant **right now**. No... No Red, I mean when I am ready to retire in **many** years. I only meant that I wished to train you how to do this to take over **many** years from now. It will take a great deal of work and a very long time for you to be ready. I only wanted you to know that it will require a great deal of extra work and sacrifice far above what is required from an ordinary member of my crew."

Reynard was still confused, "Why would you not do this for your lieutenants… why me sir?"

Xander smiled at his response, "Ah, from that question right there I know I have found the right mammal. The reason is that I don't see the potential in any of them that I see in you. Watching the patience and determination you had to heal your little sister never wavering in your devotion to your family against all odds, **that** is what truly convinced me. Your soul is a dichotomy, one of loving and complete uncompromising loyalty to those you care about, and the other side is ruthless, vicious and brutal to those that would stand in your way. My wife told me of your voracious appetite for knowledge as well as your desire to prove yourself worthy to me. You and I both share in that thirst for greater knowledge, and we also share that same soul. I see myself in you. I was in that same place at roughly your same age, although you beat me by several years on fulfilling retribution on those that wronged you, but your desperate circumstances came a bit sooner than mine. You are not the only one to know the blackness and hear her call."

Reynard looked at Xander in awe, "You worship my mistress? She did not tell me she had any other acolytes."

"Ah, you see her as a deity. She goes by many names. Azrael is one among many, and her message varies, but the results are the same. For one with her in their heart can accomplish things others can not conceive of as her power and love provide them strength of will and courage only an extremely scant few can imagine." Xander explained in reverence.

Reynard looked downcast staring at the floor in anguish, "I failed her the day of our bargain."

"Ah yes, Coal told me all about that. I can not argue her call to seek the marmot's life after what she did to your family, but there are rules of the street as you know. If you wish someones death, you have to make a proper case before our district court and provide proper justification before being allowed to carry out such retribution. I understand that is not normally how she works for you, but we must have order on the street, otherwise we would have anarchy and residents would find justification to kill anyone they wished if left to their own devices. That is the reason you lived as long as you did on the streets, as there was no order for your death as you had not done anything worthy of such an order." Xander attempted to clarify why it was necessary for him to stop the kit from killing.

Reynard became angry thinking of all the wrongs he had suffered, "But I was robbed, beaten and abused daily. The marmot cunt stole my sister!"

"The way of the street is harsh. There is no rule against doing that to the weak as that is the way of the world. That is how the weak learn to survive or perish based on their own faults. It may seem harsh, but it is the only way to make sure only the truly strong survive and flourish here. Your sister was a possession at the time as she was helpless and incapable of providing for herself." Xander attempted to elucidate.

Reynard furiously declared, "The marmot cunt wanted to sell her to people who would most likely rape her or abuse her alive or dead!"

Xander nodded in understanding, "Yes, I can see why your mistress called for her blood. But that was only a threat, and there was no proof of a misdeed unlike your former foster parents."

The kit fumed, "But what the fuck was she going to do with her other than victimize a helpless innocent!?"

Xander calmly attempted to clarify the situation, "I see your reading has paid off, and I very much appreciate your passion. If you had been able to obtain proof of her actions, you would rightly be able to call for her blood. I would never allow such atrocities to be committed in my realm. But simple theft of a possession is not justification for execution even if it is highly likely such an atrocity would be the motivation."

Reynarddemanded to know, "How can you allow a baby kit to be treated as a possession!?"

Xander nodded in commiseration, "A very good question, and one that seems to be part of the universal code of the street. Any child unable to provide for themselves on the street without a guardian is subject to being treated as a possession."

Reynard declared, "That should be changed!"

"Unfortunately that is out of my control. You would need to petition the court of King Nobel to do something like that." Xander explained.

"King Nobel?" Reynard wondered.

"Yes, the King of the underworld. His court controls all the gangs, crime, pick pockets, scam artists, thieves and denizens of the underworld, and we pay monthly tribute." Xander remarked.

Reynard immediately inquired, "How would I petition for such a change?"

"Well there is a great deal you need to learn about everything before attempting something like that." Xander explained.

Reynard grinned wide, "Well lets get started right away!"

Xander smiled seeing the vigor in his young protege, "I very much appreciate your enthusiasm, but that will take many years not days. You do not need to worry about your sister anymore. As one of us now, even at your age, you retain ownership and guardianship status over her, and she could not be taken from you."

Reynard was confused, "How can I own my sister?"

Xander clarified what he meant, "Well I don't mean to suggest she is your slave. It is just used as a legal term of the underworld court when talking about guardianship of a minor since possessions like minors have no rights on the street."

At that Reynard realized he had a lot to learn, "It is quite confusing. I suppose it may take awhile to understand."

And it did. Reynard spent part of his time studying the many books and knowledge his boss Xander had acquired on every subject imaginable. The majority of his time he spent learning the organization while training and working toward every skill he could possibly need. He would provide assistance on the many jobs which helped to pay for the expenses of running such a vast enterprise. He noticed Xander picked his targets quite carefully, and victimized only those who could afford such a cost. Initially Reynard acted as a lookout on most heists especially night jobs as his expert focused hearing, smell and night vision could spot any danger far in advance. But he practiced his skills in private on the test locks at the base and he found he could open them all in a matter of minutes. The bobcat trainer Lunard said he broke the previous record for opening every lock in order cutting the entire time of the former record in half. Xander had seemed quite shocked by this revelation and moved him to train on safe cracking. Reynard was pleased his boss admitted that he was beginning to get used to being surprised by what the little fox was capable of every day.

Xander instructed Lunard to give the little kit an impossible task they did as a joke to ambitious thieves like Reynard in order to humble them a bit as he was getting a bit too overconfident. He sent him to open a very difficult safe with no equipment at all. They chose a special rotary combination lock called 'The Iron Maiden' because of its extreme difficulty in being opened even with specialized equipment. This safe had special serrated wheels with false notches and a special clutch-type driver wheel. Xander, Lunard and three members of the larceny crew enjoyed a good laugh at his expense outside the room, and even had cameras in their paws ready to capture the frustrated and bewildered look on his face. They would hang those on the _wall of failure_ next to the hundreds of others just for a laugh.

Reynard exited the room, but with a normal face.

The kit looked around at those waiting outside the room wondering, "What's with the cameras?"

Xander regarded him curiously, "You give up already?"

Reynard was confused, "Give up?"

Lunard looked down at his watch in consternation, "You were only in there for 3 minutes and 21 seconds."

Reynard looked up at the bobcat instructor apologetically, "I am really sorry sir. That driver wheel had a real kick I was not expecting. Otherwise I would been out a minute ago at least."

Lunard stared at the kit in shock, "You opened it?"

Lunard ran into the room staring in shock at the open safe with a note sitting inside that said, "If you are reading this you don't exist as no one has ever opened The Iron Maiden unassisted."

Lunard exited the room with a frightened look and stripped Reynard completely naked even checking his mouth, rear and every inch of his body and fur and then searched every square inch of the room.

Reynard looked very confused as did the three members of the team holding cameras.

Reynard then grinned at them, "Ah, so you guys are getting into child pornography now is that it?"

The three with cameras got disgusted looks on their faces and quickly put their cameras down.

Xander stood back with one arm crossed and one paw on his face with a perplexed yet slightly amused look on his face.

Lunard appeared panicked, and had closed the safe back and reset the lock checking it quite thoroughly. He then rushed out and pushed the stark naked kit back into the room.

The shaken instructor then requested the kit, "Try and do it again." He then started his stop watch.

All five waited with hushed breath staring at the closed door. After just over two minutes they heard a click and the door opened, and out stepped the naked red kit looking up at everyone with an amused look on his face. Everyone stared at him with gaping open mouths until Reynard realized he needed to say something.

"It was easier that time as I knew what to look for in the wheel. How did I do that time?" Reynard calmly asked.

Lunard looked very sick, "2 minutes 10 seconds". Lunard ran back in checking the safe over thoroughly and locking it again and attempted to open it himself.

The group waited outside in silence with Reynard looking around inquisitively not understanding what all the fuss was about. Since no one was talking, he grabbed a comb out of his pants pocket on the floor and spent his time combing his fur. He loved his red fur even if it made others look at him with disgust and hate.

After about five minutes, Lunard exited the room with a frustrated look and pulled the kit into the room, and told him to open the lock in front of him.

Reynard put his paw up in front of Lunard's mouth to quiet his breath, and he put his ear to the lock and closed his eyes and focused. Click click click cli false click click false… click cl.. good. He spun the wheel back and forth and got a smile on his face as he heard the final click and pulled the safe open.

Lunard just stood frozen with an ashen look.

An amused looking Xander requested, "Time?"

Lunard looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"Red's time?" Xander clarified.

Lunard nodded, "Oh… 1 minute 58."

Xander regarded the instructor asking, "Satisfied?"

The bobcat looked down in resignation, "Yes. He is the real deal."

Reynard was confused by what they meant, "Real deal?"

Xander explained, "We heard rumors years ago of someone able to do what you just did in the Tundratown district, but no one believed them. I would not have believed it unless I had just seen it with my own eyes."

Lunard looked at Reynard in wonder, "How… how did you do it?"

Reynard nonchalantly explained, "I just focused my hearing, and just sensed the false and clean notches. It is the wheel that throws you off, but once you know what to expect, you can remove it from the equation."

Xander nodded satisfied, "Well I think we have found our new chief locksmith. I have a few special jobs we would never have attempted before I would not mind setting up right away."

And that is how at just eleven years of age Reynard the Red became the chief locksmith for the Docks District Gang. As a chief he was given a substantial share of the take on each job, and Reynard began to acquire quite a sizable sum of credit with the organization. Prior to this, he spent most of his money buying things that made his little sister happy. He would also borrow certain books from Xander's vast library he knew she might like if only for the pictures. He would spend all his spare time reading to her and telling her of his adventures. He used to sleep with her every evening unless he was on a night job, but as they got older, Mrs. Barb insisted he stay in the room next door instead as she said Marion needed to learn to sleep on her own. Marion would still occasionally get night terrors and Reynard would go into her room and hold her rocking her to sleep. Mrs. Barb would come in the morning to find the two snuggled together in bed in each others arms and shake her head wondering if the little girl would ever really be okay.

Now that Reynard finally had some means, he decided to enact the other part of his plan, and found a sizable abandoned house close to the border of the Rainforest District with an owner that was quite motivated to sell, as he owed Sweet Lou the Jackal, who ran the Rainforest District, quite a sum of money. The owner was quite surprised to see a small fox kit asking about purchasing his property, but when he saw Xander's men standing outside guarding this little kit, the owner thought better of questioning his sincerity. Reynard sensed a great deal of desperation from the raccoon. The crutches he was using and the missing pinkie on his left paw confirmed the information Reynard had obtained, and why this particular owner was ideal. After several minutes of negotiation, Reynard could smell the desperation on him and knew the price he could get. He gave him his final offer and saw the owner ask for a great deal more, so he gave the raccoon a blank stare and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" He heard the raccoon say just as he had predicted. "Fine, you have a deal." The raccoon said with a resigned dejected voice.

Reynard turned to his colleagues and told them, "Pay the man and get the deed."

And with that Reynard bought his first property at a fraction of its value. He spent part of his remaining funds hiring help to repair all the serious deficiencies in order to make the house habitable again.

Xander watched with curiosity as his young protege did all this, helping with advice and arranging a very special rate for the repairs, but never once asking what the young kit was up to. It was after many weeks of searching Reynard found what he was looking for and visited two middle aged red wolf sisters who he knew had worked as nursemaids to some wealthier clients taking care of their kids, but who had been let go because they were wolves, and those families decided that predator nannies were quite unsavory. They had tried finding other similar work, but would eventually be let go for similar reasons. The two now worked in a garment shop sewing all day for slave wages. Reynard had one of his associates Tebor, give him an introduction to the two so they would know he was serious. They appeared to be quite frightened to meet a notorious underworld figure, and thought they had done something wrong.

The red wolves got a very curious look on their faces as an eleven year old kit walked through the door. He nodded to the ladies to sit down in the chairs in the room and sat across from them.

He introduced himself as just Red, and they introduced themselves as Silvia and Mabel.

Reynard began, "Ladies, I will get right to the point. I wish to hire your services for a very special project."

The two looked at each other with a bit of dread and gulped. They knew this little fox was not a joke as they had heard rumors of young fox in the Docks District who was a child yet was not a child at all, but a ruthless criminal. The fact that Tebor, a notorious mobster, and a large beefy jaguar waited outside the door guarding him, also helped to provide a great deal of weight to this notion.

A nervous Silvia addressed the kit, "Sir… I believe you have us confused. We have no skills you would be interested in."

An equally nervous Mabel echoed her sister, "We have never committed any crimes. I know the Ransons claimed we stole, but I assure you we would **never** steal anything from our employers."

Reynard calmly explained his intentions, "Ladies, I do not wish to hire you for a job for one of our operations. I wish to hire you personally to take care of my kids."

Silvia and Mabel looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Silvia blurted out, "Sir… how… I am confused."

"I do not have them yet, but I will shortly. Quite a lot of them." Reynard added.

Mabel stuttered in confusion, "How… how is that possible?"

Understanding came to Reynard as he attempted to clarify his request, "You misunderstand me. I am not talking about kits from my loins. I hope to have those someday, but not for awhile yet. I am talking about my foster kids. I wish to find all the kids living on the street with no place else to turn. I am talking about finding the worst of the worst, the children who have been abandoned, abused and rejected by everyone else. I am looking for the kids like myself from just a couple years ago who have no place else to turn."

The two sisters looked at each other again with shock. They could not imagine they were speaking to such a small young kit or to an underworld figure of some renown. What he was asking made no sense for either of those descriptors.

Silvia wondered, "But… where would you house them?"

"I own a recently renovated home with a large kitchen, ten rooms and three bathrooms, that could hold quite a number of smaller to medium mammals. Someday I would like to house some larger children, but at present the numbers are more important as space is at a premium. I would provide you housing and a stipend twice your current pay. I would provide you food and resources so that the children get proper medical care, education and learn skills to provide the means to survive on their own once they get old enough. I have found a handyman that will stop by daily to help with any repairs and deliver food and any other supplies you need." Reynard informed them.

An uncomfortable Mabel wondered, "And we would be employed by… your boss?" Neither sister had any desire to be employed by a criminal organization.

Reynard assured them, "No. You would be employed by me personally. My boss has nothing to do with this. You are free to reject the offer without any fear of recrimination."

Silvia and Mabel continued to look at each other with shocked expressions. Reynard gave them time to discuss their decision in private. They finally came back after a five minutes discussion.

Silvia hesitantly explained one of their chief concerns, "Sir… Red… we do not wish to insult you, but what assurance is there that the funding will be there if… say… something were to happen to you."

Reynard handed them a ledger with a complete operations budget for an entire year and a signed document showing the money was set aside in advance for full expenses and guaranteed by the dockside operation's bursar which was as good as cash in hand.

A surprised Mabel nodded, "Red… sir... you have a deal."

Reynard gave them a quick nod and slight smile, "Excellent… now I need your help to find my kids."

Within a week Reynard had paid informants to find twenty-four orphaned kids in the Docks and Rainforest Districts. The main problem was luring the kids out to believe what they were told. These children had been lied to, tricked, manipulated, abused, mistreated and generally fucked every day, so getting them to accept that someone wanted to offer them a safe home with food, clothing and safety for free with no catch was extremely difficult. Kids had fallen for such promises in the past and had ended up as sex slaves or slave labor.

It was Tebor who had the bright idea of calling them Red's Kids and spreading the word among the underworld in both the Docks and Rainforest Districts that they were recruiting for Red's Kids instead of trying to lure them with promises the kids would never believe. Kids on the street responded much better to a recruitment message than pie in the sky promises, and it was much easier after that finding kids who wished to join. Silvia, Mabel and some of Reynard's contacts on the street in both districts helped to weed through all the applicants and eliminate those that did not qualify based on their age, their need or unsuitability being around at risk children. Reynard did not tolerate anyone who would abuse any other children physically or sexually. He had a zero tolerance policy in this area, and the safety of his kids was his top priority. Kids who qualified for placement in normal foster homes were kept at the home until they could be placed in those homes that Red and his team were very sure would treat them well.

Once one of Xandar's top lieutenants, a brilliant leopard named Lezart, found out how much Reynard was spending on his project, he obtained a meeting with Xander to discuss the matter.

Lezart shook his head clearly concerned, "He is wasting his money. The amount is staggering for one small kit. It is an outrageous sum for almost anyone in our organization to handle on their own."

An amused Xander considered the leopard, "He is probably spending his money wiser than anyone I know."

Lezart stared at the boss in shock, "How can you say that?"

"He is investing in the future. He is a true visionary." Xander explained.

The confused leopard asked, "Huh? How... what do you mean?"

Xander smiled slyly at his lieutenant, "Who do you think all those kids will be loyal to in the future? He is making converts for life. He is investing in them like I invested in him."

Lezart continued shaking his head clearly not seeing what his boss saw, "He is just a little kit. How can he be thinking so far ahead?"

"I am sure he is only thinking that he is helping others like himself that no one else would aid. But what he doesn't realize is he is far more brilliant than he realizes. He will be someone whose worshipers would blindly follow into the very gates of hell itself." Xander remarked in awe.

Lezart stood staring blankly ahead considering these words.

Red's Kids were for those who would follow the rules and for those who had nowhere else to turn. Reynard would regularly visit them and talk to every kid and make sure they understood his motto that all the kids there were your family and you looked out for your family first. That if you didn't look out for your family, then you could never expect anyone to look out for you. It was also all the kids responsibility to look out for each other at all times. To stand by and watch someone harm your family, even if it was another kid in the house, and do nothing to help, made you as guilty as the one doing the act. Reynard was especially sensitive to any sexual abuse of the little girls as most of these kids had been abused constantly on the street, and he wanted them to be sure they were safe under his roof. Anyone committing a crime of this nature against them was subject to disciple by the law of the district boss himself which could lead to death or mutilation. It was well known on the street his kids were off limits to all who valued their lives. His anger and retribution to those who harmed his kids had become quite legendary. His mistress had called him twice more to seek retribution once he had properly applied for and gotten permission to execute two who had raped a little girl in his care. He had trained daily in weapons and combat for three years now since joining the gang, and could even now pose a threat to something as large as a bear. He had gained a good bit of muscle and strength, and he was now lightning fast and deadly with all types of blades.

Once execution was approved, many offered to perform the job for him as the crime they were guilty of angered many in Xander's organization. But Reynard knew that right now he needed to set an example to make sure something like this would never happen again. Coal had been quite worried about the kit as he knew his value to the organization, but Xander said it was something he needed to do on his own. In order for the gang to respect him, he needed to prove himself as one willing to get his paws dirty. Coal argued that he was still only an eleven year old kit and that the group would never expect a young kit to take on a full grown veteran of the street who was most likely armed and prepared. Coal contended that this was far different from killing unarmed weasels by surprise. Xander relented and told Coal to keep close and help him only if absolutely necessary.

Coal shadowed the little kit fully armed with throwing knives and daggers. Coal knew Reynard could sense his presence as the kit had amazing senses, but the kit didn't even bother acknowledging him and simply headed to the hideout Xander's agents had found. Coal had supervised quite a lot of the kits training, and he knew the kit was a very capable fighter especially for his age and size, by far the best he had ever seen, but Coal knew better than anyone that anything could happen in a fight, and it was impossible to be fully ready for anything. Xander said the kit had some special power when it was time for a real fight, and Coal had seen the kit in action three years ago, but that was against a far too overconfident unarmed idiot marmot. He was about to face a desperate cornered caracal. The cat would be incredible fast and agile and outweighed the kit by many times. The caracal could leap higher than three meters and could kill the kit just landing on him even if it was unarmed. The normally lighthearted kit was all business, and his eyes looked cold and deadly. He had politely listening to Coal's warning and advice earlier in the day, and had nodded and thanked him and then left. Coal signaled his men to surround the warehouse in which the caracal was hiding and he quietly followed Reynard in and watched from the shadows.

Reynard had listened to eyewitness accounts from another of his kids who had been acting as a guardian for the little girl, as none of his kids ever traveled the streets by themselves as was the rule. The little bear was held down and forced to watch the whole ordeal. The cries of the little bear as he recounted the horror brought back memories from three years earlier as Reynard knew that feeling of helplessness all too well. He then watched a tape of the little girl's account solicited by Silvia and Mabel as he did not want to traumatize the little girl further by asking her to recount the horror directly to himself, but instead he had her tell her new mothers exactly what had happened. He felt a familiar sensation in his veins, but this time the feeling was controlled and powerful. He could barely contain his anger and immediately prepared his case, calling a district council, and presented his evidence and received approval for the executions. The two accused had been known to have committed these kinds of crimes and many other types of abuse and cruelty quite frequently, but surprisingly this was the first time anyone sought approval for their deaths. Reynard had made it clear that his kids were off limits and anyone committing crimes against them would suffer the consequences.

Reynard easily found the caracal in a large room on the upper floor. There was no way the caracal could hide from the now expert nose and ears of the young fox. The caracal named Felinae appeared ready for him poised to pounce. The room was partially dark, but the little kit could see the cat quite clearly. He was gnarled and covered in scars from years of surviving on the streets. The cat was missing a fang and one ear. As Coal had warned, this cat had been in many fights and had survived. He was an extremely dangerous opponent. Reynard heard Coal behind him and he felt comforted having the panther nearby, but hoped to take care of this on his own.

He was a far different kit than the one that had faced the weasels. His education in a mere three years was the equivalent of six to nine years for a normal recruit as the kit picked up most skills in a fraction of time that it took others. The other factor was that he was driven by internal demons to master every skill, not just be proficient in their use. The one thing Reynard had not tried since that time several years back was bringing his new skills and presenting them to his mistress for inspection. He wondered if she was still with him, but after hearing the words from the little cheetah girl, he felt that familiar feeling he had not felt in quite awhile and knew his mistress had not abandoned him. He could sense her even now whispering in his ear and caressing his heart as he faced this true test. He only hoped he could provide her a proper offering and would not disappoint her. As he entered the room, he could see the caracal hiding in the corner and felt it prepare to pounce.

Reynard informed the cat in a stern voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Felinae responded with a wicked laugh, "I can't believe you were fucking stupid enough to come yourself."

Reynard admonished the caracal, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to violate one of my kids."

The cackling Felinae derided the kit _,_ "One of your kids? Who the fuck do you think you are? Half of your kids are around your same age or older."

Reynard glared at Felinae speaking in a cold voice, "Irregardless they are mine, and their safety is sacrosanct. You **knew** the consequences of such an action."

The cat snarled in response, "What the fuck do you care if I have some fun with them whenever I feel the need?"

Reynard felt blackness filling his veins and started to see an incandescent glow begin to surround the caracal.

Felinae cackled at the audacity of the upstart kit, "Do you want a confession? I don't give a fuck. Sure I stripped the little cunt bare and fucked her raw. So did Balor. She was a tight little piece of ass. I refuse to kowtow to the likes of a little shit like you. Who the fuck do you think you are? You are the same little red piece of shit that begged for a crumb of bread every day. Just because you have protection now doesn't mean you aren't the same little worthless piece of shit."

Reynard had to fight to control himself. He knew the carcal was intentionally trying to incite him in an attempt to cause him to make a mistake. He knew this was the strategy of a cunning street predator like this. But two could play that game.

Instead of rising to the bait, he instead mocked and ridiculed Felinae, "So that is it. You can't find a female who would go within twenty meters of you by choice, so you have to victimize a little girl for your pleasure. You can't satisfy a regular female so you have find a baby to fuck? Are you so fucking pathetic? Is your fucking dick that small?"

Felinae growling in fury, "Fucking pathetic. I will show you **pathetic**!"

The cat leaped from the corner onto Reynard.

The instant the cat left the ground, time stood still and Reynard closed his eyes and let the blackness consume him completely. His mistress entered him and he became her servant once more. He had become death, but he was now something more. He was an instrument of pain and earthly justice. He was a disciple of Azrael, now a trained killer and no longer a scared little kit hiding in the corner. He was alive and yet dead at the same time. He was Red. He was retribution. He wished his name spread all over the floor and walls in honor of his mistress. A blade flashed in darkness in each of his paws and the suddenly the red form was rolling forward and then leaping straight up spinning and slashing.

The cat realized his mistake while he was in midair as he was completely exposed, and tried to turn to halt his leap to the now empty spot, but he caught two large deep gashes across his chest as he rolled to the side. If he had not rolled, he would have likely been disemboweled. But even so, the damage was severe, yet he had been in worse fights before, and he was damned if a little red shit was going to do him in. The only problem was when he landed with a large blade in his paw, he couldn't see anything to attack until he felt something from behind.

Reynard had spun to follow the path of the cat waiting for the moment when the cat turned to search for him. He was behind and below him and he struck fast and mercilessly slashing lightning quick across the cats legs and belly ripping muscle, flesh and fur apart in fractions of a second, and then instantly rolling backward and coming up crouched down blades up and ready.

The cat had been surprised by the kit's movements and even more surprised by the viciousness of the brutal attack on his legs and belly. He instead turned to slash and claw the kit, but the as soon as he landed his blows, he realized nothing was there. By the time he turned to follow the red blur, something was rolling underneath him.

As soon as Reynard saw the cat miss his attack he was cartwheeling forward and rolling and slashing in two large arcs and felt the jarring contact as his blades met muscle and bone, but he used his momentum to continue sliding under the cat slicing the blades across the belly of the cat feeling the thuds as each blade bounced off each rib. Common sense would seem to suggest that a small opponent would not want to be within the reach of the much larger opponent, but against a fairly sizable cat with the leaping ability and agility of a caracal, close combat was preferred. You just had to be faster so the larger mammal couldn't get his paws around the smaller disabling his blades. At this point Reynard was having to fight against his mistresses' wishes demanding he go for a death blow, as he now had the advantage as the numerous deep cuts all over the cat would now begin to take a heavy toll.

The floor was now covered in blood and was slick and sticky. Blood covered his paws and fur, but he controlled the blackness and waited for his proper moment. He saw the movements of the cat were slightly slower, but Felinae was now desperate and more unpredictable. The cat growled in pain and hate spitting at him feinting a jump at him, but instead rolled into him attempting to knock him off his feet. A very smart move against a smaller opponent, but time stood still once again and the kit instead rolled backwards in response and then dove to the right twisting and slashing at the rolling cat cutting deeply along its back and continuing forward. He heard the cat scream and Reynard turned and stabbing into the sound of that scream with both blades not even looking and then immediately pulled the blades cartwheeling backwards.

His mistress was screaming in his ears for death. His ears bled from her screams, but he was no longer a mindless machine of death, but was instead a scalpel, and he still had more surgery to perform. The caracal was a complete bloody mess and crouched on floor waiting on Reynard now. The cat had learned from his mistakes and now realized it was a much better strategy to strike as Reynard came to him instead. The only problem was that the caracal was running out of time and Raynard could afford to be patient regardless of his mistress' screaming for death and bloody retribution.

Felinae spat at him screaming in fury, "Fucking finish it you little **red cunt**!"

Reynard did not respond, but looked at the bloody mess in front of him with a cold emotionless stare, and simply stood crouched waiting. Time passed and more blood flowed from the dozens of wounds, and the cat realized that the kit was ignoring all his cries and insults, and he cautiously advanced on the fox attempting to corner him and pin him for a last desperate mauling.

Then Reynard suddenly did the one thing the cat never expected. He was now completely one with the blackness as he ran forward directly into the cat, but then spun sideways slashing like circular rotary blade. As soon as the kit felt contact, he rolled across the back of Felinae digging both blades in deep and using his full weight and momentum to carry the blades down the cat's back, and as soon as hit the ground, he immediately stabbed upward and deep into the belly of cat pushing with all his might until both daggers were embedded to their hilts and then released them both at once leaving them embedded executing a backflip and then rolling back pulling out two smaller double sided razor sharp blades that had been strapped to his legs.

The caracal was gurgling holding his abdomen and fell forward to his side. Reynard casually walked over to the cat and jammed both blades into the cat's neck from both sides simultaneously then released them wide in the air and bathed himself in the spurting blood grinning and holding the bloody knives in the air as an offering to his mistress. He got down on his knees and thanked her for her patience and strength. He then casually pulled the large blades from the belly of the cat and watched as blood poured forth all over his feet. He then walked to the corner cleaning his four blades off on some clothes the caracal had stashed. He then put the blades back into their sheaths by his side and casually walked past the stunned panther and out the warehouse door without looking back acting as if he was out for a relaxing evening stroll.

The vicious brutal fight was lightning fast, and Coal had barely been able to follow the action. All he saw was a small red form and spinning blades. He stood in stunned silence as the baby assassin chopped up the much larger cat and then bathed in his blood offering it to some unknown force in reverence. Coal felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly decided to leave the room before he vomited all over the floor. He barely made any sense as he told his guys outside to send a cleanup crew when they had a chance, and then quickly tried to catch up to the red demon.

They found the badger Balor the next day hiding out in the Rainforest District as Sweet Lou's operatives knew a death order had been issued for the badger, and they took it as an insult that anyone would try and hide in their territory from such an order. Bordering districts would always assist each other, especially in these sorts of cases, in order to assure that peace was kept between districts. War and disputes were bad for business, and if The King's court had to become involved, both sides would suffer immensely.

Thus Sweet Lou's operatives delivered the badger in reasonable condition to Xander's agents promptly. Balor was brought before a council of Xander, the top lieutenants, a special guest and his small red accuser. The badger looked terrified beyond reason looking into the cold eyes of the tiny red monster in front of him.

Reynard spoke coldly as if something not quite alive, "Balor the Badger, you stand accused of crimes against my property. How do you plead?"

Balor managed to babble a response, "Ffff… Felinae. It was his idea."

A dispassionate Reynard inquired, "Did you participate in this act?"

The badger managed to whimper, "Yyyes… but I was only helping a friend."

Reynard countered furiously, "Even simply witnessing such a crime and doing nothing makes you guilty. But you actively aided the perpetrator in restraining one of my kids preventing them from aiding the victim. You then violated my other child in the worst possible way. Do you deny this?"

A dejected Balor answered with his head bowed, "No… but Felinae insisted."

The red monster callously informed him, "You should have found better friends. You should have stopped him instead. Balor you are guilty and sentenced to death. By rights I could simply slice your neck and let you bleed out on the floor, but no one, not even you, deserves to go out like that."

Reynard tossed him a dagger which the badger caught carefully.

A nervous Balor looked at Reynard with a hint of hope, "If I kill you… do… do I go free?"

Reynard chuckled in response, "No my dear Balor, you will die regardless. The order is given. But you will at least go out with some dignity."

The sniveling badger then prepared himself. Fighting a badger was quite a lot different than fighting the cat. The badger would fight from a defensive position and would present quite a challenge to find any exposed weaknesses. Reynard knew the badger may act like a sniveling weakling, but he knew he was anything but. He was an experienced defensive fighter who would crouch in the corner and use cover to protect his flanks. Anyone with any sense knew the danger of engaging a cornered badger. Insults and threats would not work on this creature as it fought for its life.

His mistress had been screaming for blood the instant her servant saw the creature and controlling her anger took all his will. She finally smiled realizing her time had arrived. Her disciple then displayed a pair of blades in each paw that he had specially designed for himself at great expense. Two short razor sharp doubled sided diamond shaped blades extended from between the digits of each of his paws. The two blades were connected to a metal tube covered in a gripping rubber so the paws could be curled tightly around the tube giving the appearance that two razor sharp claws extended from each of his paws. They were designed for his size and for close quarters fighting. A large blade could easily be knocked away, but these blades were perfect for slashing and for stabbing in quick jabs with a very low chance of being dislodged or becoming stuck inside the victim. Reynard had wanted to try these out for quite awhile, but they were far too dangerous to even spar with. He figured there was no better time to test them. The craftsman, an old skunk named Torun, offered to make them for his eleventh birthday. Just the offer to craft something from Torun even at a steep cost, was quite extraordinary as the expert craftsman had commissions already scheduled for years to come, and bosses from all districts including The King himself were the only ones that could even hope to gain such a commission. Reynard was truly honored by such a special gift, and gladly paid the steep price for their construction. He invited the skunk to attend this gathering to witness his master work in action. This was something the skunk had not witnessed in decades, and Torun gladly accepted the offer.

The badger snarled and held the knife close. Reynard slowly approached the corner with the deadly beast and decided to warmup first as he felt his mistress angrily screaming for her disciple to quit teasing her. He executed his normal warmup routine executing a series of forward and back flips, spins and cartwheels to his left and right. He had worked on his fighting style so that he was ambidextrous. Any time he noticed he was favoring one side or the other, he would focus on the weaker side such that he was equally comfortable attacking from any side and at any angle. He also kept a sharp eye watching the badger to see if he would take the bait and attack Reynard when he would seemingly be open and exposed. However Reynard was anything but, as he prepared counterattacks for every movement he executed. He veins were now ice cold with black liquid pumping through him with chilled calculated emotionless focus all directed for one purpose, at one point, for one single objective. He forgot where he was and only saw one thing illuminated in the room snarling in the corner. He prayed to his mistress and vowed to her to make his oblation a truly worthy one for her honor.

As he rolled near the badger attempting to bait him to extend his attack, he spun to the right suddenly rolling into it jabbing all four blades into its lower body ripping upward as he executed a backflip. The move completely took the badger off-guard, as it reflexively moved to protect its injured body, Reynard spun to the right kicking off the wall forward somersaulting off it and landing onto the back of the surprised badger digging all blades into the sides of its neck. But the badger quickly recovered and threw itself backwards slamming into Reynard so the blades instead sliced deep into both its shoulders instead. The move stunned Reynard for a second, as he was pinned to the back wall, but his mistress informed him the creature would pay for its insolence, and the kit extracted the blades and plunged them into the sides of the badger's collar. Against any other opponent this would have been devastating ,but badgers had very thick muscular necks and it threw the kit forward. Reynard rolled as he landed and instantly ran headlong into the startled creature with an impossibly instant recovery, but the badger somehow recovered immediately as well and moved to shield his front, but Reynard was not aiming for the front, but instead its flank as he spun to his left and at the last second jammed all four blades their full length into the soft exposed belly on the side and then kicked himself off the thighs of the badger rolling backwards and began walking sideways in front of the creature holding his arms and paws in front of his muzzle like a boxer glaring at the bloody creature.

Patience was now his friend as the deep brutal cuts would now do their job. He shuffled his feet carefully to adjust for slippage from the blood covering the floor. Because of his size and low center of gravity, the kit had an advantage in slippery conditions, and he waited just outside the reach of the badger waiting for the move he knew had to come soon. The creature was becoming desperate and knew it had to hope for a lucky strike before it was too late. The problem was the red devil was far too fast and his reflexes were too attuned for a simple attack. Balor decided his best chance was a desperate attempt to pin the far smaller kit against the wall pinning his paws so he could not strike. The badger crouched as low as it could and rushed the kit throwing him against the wall. This would have been an effective strategy, but Reynard had anticipated the move rolling forward spinning to the left jamming both blades across the back of both the creature's exposed legs slicing both tendons causing the badger to bounce off the wall as it could not stop its forward momentum, and then fell backwards as its legs completely gave out.

Reynard did not hesitate even a fraction of second as he stabbed one paw under the chin of the now supine badger providing the offering his mistress had been pleading for spouting blood in the air covering his grim form. He then flipped onto the chest of the badger and drove both paws into each side of creatures neck and then ripping them wide apart shredded the entire neck of the shaking bloody mass. He extended his razor paws forward palm up looking into the air and presented his goddess Azrael his offering of gore as the thick liquid and bits of flesh dripped down from his upturned paws upon her altar for her approval. She caressing his reverent visage kissing him gently thanking him for his offering and promising him further rewards for his devotion.

The room stood in stunned silence as all gathered to witness the execution looked at the same red form covered in blood with fear and awe. All gathered, including Xander himself, stood frozen as the small kit rose and calmly walked out of the room heading for the showers trailing paw-prints and droplets of blood in his wake.

A clearly shaken Coal looked at Xander speaking in a hushed tone asked, "What is he?"

Xander continued staring at the retreating form of the bloody kit responding in stunned amazement, "He truly is her acolyte."

A stunned Coal asked, "Whose?"

Xander shook his head simply responding, "Nevermind… just be glad he is ours."

"No one believed me three years ago. No one believed me after the caracal yesterday. I hope I am finally proven truthful." Coal commented.

Xander explained, "I always believed you. I think it was more they chose not to believe than anything. I think that has changed today."

* * *

**Zoodate: (-44 Years) (42 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Over the next five years, Reynard continued to master skills in all areas working extra hard to perfect any he felt were deficient. He was driven to be the very best in every category, and had numerous followers in the organization dangerously more loyal to himself than to their boss Xander. But the now mature kit had grown in size and strength as well as wisdom, and was fiercely loyal to his boss, and became very angered if anyone suggested anything remotely disloyal.

Reynard now lived in quarters near the headquarters, but still stayed at Mrs. Barb's from time to time. Marion was now serving as Mrs. Barbs handmaiden assisting her in all her activities. The twelve year old girl had grown into an attractive young woman which no one would be crazy enough to even speak to and certainly no one to flirt with. Being the sister of Red and his reputation for uncompromising retribution, and the personal handmaiden to the boss' wife, made her the most off-limit female in two districts. This was probably for the best at the moment as Marion still had terror episodes, and flinched and become very anxious around unfamiliar males. Reynard always enjoyed his time visiting his sister because she was the only light and goodness in his life. He enjoyed spending time with his kids, but each of them had been tainted to varying degrees from their lives on the street. He looked at his little sister with reverence and unconditional love. He would patiently listen to all her problems, fears and concerns, and hold her tight to his now lean muscular form now a good bit over a meter high. He enjoyed staring into the beautiful green eyes of the young girl, holding her face in his paws, kissing her forehead and holding her close. Her presence made all the filth and grime he collected everyday doing the necessary things to keep his boss' organization running, become loose and fall from him leaving him feeling fresh and clean for a brief time.

Marion had become reasonably well educated and capable under Mrs. Barb's tutelage. Mrs. Barb had kept her promises and bargain helping his sister to grow into a bright and energetic young vixen, and her brother spared no expense providing her anything she desired. Marion remained quite modest in her requests, so Reynard mainly sought books of adventure and romance that she devoured regularly.

Reynard had since acquired a warehouse in the docks as gift from a corrupt politician who had been caught in a compromising position with some underage females in the district. In order to keep the information quiet, he offered the property to Reynard free and clear with no taxes for 'development' purposes with a twenty year lease. Reynard accepted his gift as proper reparation for his actions, and was given assurances that no such action would ever be repeated in his or the Rainfall District. The young fox then invested his funds into turning the warehouse into a school and housing for his ever growing group of young charges. After renovations and the hiring of several additional personnel, he would now have over a sixty young souls in his active protected circle with plans for many more in the near future.

To pay for the additional costs, Reynard obtained permission to lease his services out to Sweet Lou's top operatives bringing several of his own people and executing highly profitable large scale operations on select high value targets in the region. Xander's operation would receive shares in the profits, but Reynard's would be far greater as he was not only the chief locksmith, but the chief of operations for most of these missions earning multiple sizable shares of the extremely lucrative endeavors.

At this age Reynard could not help but turn an eye to some of the lovely young ladies he encountered, but he knew that young ladies could be very distracting, and only kept encounters with young vixens and a couple females of other species intentionally brief and casual only experimenting and playful, nothing serious. He had been quite careful to gently turn down numerous offers by various girls of all species that were part of his kids. He felt disgusted by the notion as he thought of them as his own children and would never think to use their gratitude or his position for such a base purpose. He would rather forever remain an inexperienced virgin than take advantage of their feelings of indebtedness no matter how much they protested it was from desire instead.

This was his one seeming flaw, and the members of his gang and even some brave denizens of the street had an enjoyable time teasing and tormenting him over it. This was the single area where he was not a master, but a simple novice, and they made sure he knew it with their endless comments. They couldn't understand his search for the one, the right one. But he didn't give a fuck what they thought as he felt that calling every day. Even Coal was bewildered by the young fox's reticence when he could have virtually any female in several districts as his to do with whatever he wished, whenever he wished. He would just state that his mistress would leave him satisfied until he met the earthly body that would fulfill that role. Coal would shake his head and throw his paws in air, and finally admit he would never understand this young fox. Only Xander was amused by his young protige's endless search for that certain one, and would only say it was not a required skill in his dominion of the underworld, and was up to the young fox to approach however he wished.

However this fox's world changed the day he received word of a rumor of a group operating an underground sex ring at an abandoned warehouse near the shipping yard. His agents confirmed this when they 'convinced' one of the fine patrons of the establishment to provide every scrap of information they desired. Reynard then got special permission from Xander to execute anyone he found at this site as his operatives now had the facility on watch to intercept anyone attempting to leave. Xander agreed to the executions because any of those in the facility were not members of his community, and were trespassing on his territory committing capital district offenses. The boss issued a blanket death order, the first ever issued in anyones memory.

He had not had to kill anyone since we was eleven, but he knew that would change today, and his mistress was screaming in triumph for she had been neglected for far too long. She could feel such fury in her servant that she knew that her temple would soon see offerings like never before. He went in with Coal and two other enforcers while he kept men outside to prevent any vermin from escaping. All those entering knew that the gloves were off, and any adults not identified as victims or non-combatants were forfeit with extreme prejudice. For he was no longer the small red demon of five years ago, but something far more dangerous. He now had the strength, experience and skills to truly become pure death. Coal and the others knew to stay far clear of Red Death as they called him when he had the look in his eye they now saw. That look would make the hardest mammal wet themselves, and they were afraid to even stand in his line of sight. Even Coal was very timid and nervous gently talking to his friend trying to calm him the best he could. Whether this was having any effect was doubtful as Reynard easily disabled the external cameras and unlocked the pathetic four locks on the door in a mere couple minutes.

His mistress now filled him completely, and he had now become the embodiment of earthly death and retribution. His black stare barely registered the wolf as a knife left his paw before anyone else even knew anything was even there. He coldly passed the furry form soundlessly clutching his throat falling muzzle first into a widened pool of blood. Red Death soundlessly entered the facility immediately lining up three targets sending two knives soundlessly flying as he pulled his newly designed large dual diamond blades placing them in his paws and cartwheeling forward and then leaping into the air stepping onto the hunched back of the monster pushing himself higher into the air and driving both claws of death into the neck of the massive grizzly bear in front of him. As gravity pulled him back down from his heavenly flight, he then instantly jumped off and rolled free. His periphery barely registered the forms of a ram clutching his throat falling over a screaming adolescent female skunk. The rabbit who had been so intently humping a small female bunny had sprouted a large dagger clean through his entire skull. These things may represent joy and elation to his mistress, but they meant nothing to him as he much work to do. The bear who now had fountains of spurting blood pouring from his neck then turned with a roar exposing a small male brown bear he had violently been sodomizing.

Reynard saw only the huge dark brown form in front of him as he dove under it driving his new large diamond blades deep into the belly of the monster and ripping upward as he kicked off the massive form executing a backflip landing on his feet and spinning to the right of the bear and leaping into the air grabbing onto the raised arm of the beast and throwing himself swinging upwards and driving one paw down directly down into the side of the angry beast's neck embedding the ten cm blades fully into his target aiming for its jugular vein. He then pushed off on that embedded paw releasing the blades and swung his form forward right into the enraged maw of the beast grabbing onto the head with his left paw to hold him in place while driving the blades of his right paw under its chin ignoring the gnashing maw in front of him shoving the blades lightning fast into the left, right and finally center of the exposed neck of the bellowing beast driving the blades in even beyond their full length and violently twisting his paw in circle ripping its throat completely out, and then kicking himself backward off the top of its chest landing and rolling standing waiting for the reaction of the massive grizzly. His mistress was screaming praises and adulation, but he barely heard her as he waited for a response from the bear who now had a very confused look on his face and was standing frozen upright. Then all of sudden the monster fell forward into a lifeless lump as Reynard rolled backward and did not even bother to acknowledge his handiwork as he headed down a hallway and opened the door to find his worst nightmare.

A middle aged red fox was holding a red form under water while awkwardly attempting to mount her from behind. He saw the red bushy tail of the victim and he felt anger unlike any he imagined in his life as he saw his sister again at paws of her violator. But instead that violator was one of her own kind ,and the anger drove him to jam his bladed paw completely through the back of the fox's neck ripping it completely through its throat and coldly watched as the form collapsed to the left, its head barely still connected to its body.

He dropped the blades mindlessly from his paws and pulled the limp red form from the water cradling it on his lap as he knelt on the floor. He didn't even hear the screams of his mistress crying in elation in the back of his head as he only had eyes for the red form in front him. He turned her facing the floor and held her as she coughed up water gently pounding her back. Once he was sure her lungs were clear, he turned her to face him expecting to see his sister. The face he saw was soaked and near death, but it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He thought his mother was the most beautiful vixen in the world, but he now knew that thought was the false memory of a child. The vision he saw before him changed his whole world in an instant. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, and he saw beautiful azure pools staring at him with confusion and then a look of terror.

Reynard was confused by that look and was afraid another threat had entered the room he had not heard, smelled or sensed. How could this be as nothing was able to sneak up on him now? It took several seconds for him to realize the fear in her beautiful blue eyes was for him. He could feel tension in her and felt her straining to fight him with all her remaining strength.

But Aza realized she was far too weak now after the constant beatings and drownings, and she began to weep as she realized she would be unable to fight off this new defiler's violations as he was far too strong and powerful, and she was far too weakened now to stop him. She collapsed and gave into him praying he would get it over quickly, but strangely he pulled her to him embracing her. It was then Aza saw the gruesome sight on the floor as the lifeless glassy eyes of her tormentor of the past week stared up into nothingness. She then heard the sound of something outside the door approach and wait. She then felt the powerful young fox holding her answer the silent waiting footsteps.

The frightening young fox coldly spoke simply saying, "Report."

The deep voice on the other side of the door responded sounding cautious, "We found two more down the hall and dispatched them. That is six total counting the wolf, ram, rabbit and grizzly you somehow took down."

The fearsome fox responded angrily, "One more."

The deep voice sounded hesitant, "Oh… um what…"

The scary fox answered sadly, "Fox."

The deep gravely voice sounded compassionate responding, "I understand. Orders?"

The fox confidently issued orders, "Get all the victims out and to the warehouse immediately. Carry any unable to walk. We should have sufficient medical staff standing by. Make sure they are cared for immediately. I will be with you shortly."

The deep voice sounded cautious and uncertain, "Umm sir… Red… are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine Coal. I have something I need to take care of **personally**." The young fierce fox informed him.

The one named Coal apparently simply responded, "Yes sir."

She heard the soft sound of the figure walk away. Aza was very confused. Who the hell was this young fox?

She then found the fox looking at her with concerned mournful eyes asking her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She responded cautiously, "Umm I think so."

He then asked seeming to have difficulty remaining calm, "He hurt you?"

She saw him look down to the dismembered bloody form below and understood his meaning.

"I don't think so. I mean I would know if he did. No... I am definitely fine in that way." Aza answered trying to assure him she had been spared at least that.

The cold young fox seemed to realize she was completely naked at this point and looked away as if embarrassed.

Aza held his face with both her paws and she turned his head back to look at her informing him, "It is fine. I have been here this way for what seems like forever. I have no idea how long. Who are you?"

The fox figure seemed amused by her question answering, "I am known by many names. I am Red… Red Death… The Angel of Death… Death Incarnate... Little Red Shit… Red Cunt… and by birth Reynard. But to you I believe I will be known as Renny."

"Renny?" Aza responded surprised.

"Only my little sister and my dead Mom ever called me that." Renny responded as if speaking of a far off memory.

Aza looked confused and then realized the potent significance of those words and **that** name.

A slightly shaken Aza responded, "Oh... okay… Renny. Well technically I am Hermeline Azadel but my friends call me Aza. It is very nice to meet you."

She smiled then and he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her to his chest.

Renny spoke very solemnly and vehemently pronouncing, "You are safe now. I promise you no one will ever harm you again if I can help it."

Aza then broke down weeping in his arms.

He sat with her, holding her until she had calmed down, and then pulled off his bloody shirt and dressed it around her to cover her fully. When he stood, she witnessed the imposing lean bare chested muscular fox in front of her covered with scars of various sizes and the numerous small and large knives attached to his sides, legs, and straps around his chest. She also saw a leather brace across his front with slots missing for several large throwing knives. Renny apparently noticed her questioning eyes.

"Sort of used those." He admitted looking slightly guilty.

Aza asked with disbelief, "Umm did that person say you… dispatched four plus the fox?"

Renny spoke gently only responding, "Aza, you shouldn't worry about that."

A frightened Aza asked with part dread and part incredulousness, "You killed the grizzly… **by yourself**?"

"Please don't concern yourself with that." Renny again spoke gently ignoring her questions.

Aza then remembered something else which seemed preposterous, "He said you were his boss? You are barely older than me."

"Just worry about yourself." Is all the young fox would say.

Aza felt a cold chill throughout her body as she asked with great trepidation, "Who… **what** are you?"

This Renny gently smiled at that question answering, "Ah… well that is the question is it not. I am not really sure. I am many things to many people. But to you I hope to be something quite different altogether… something special."

Azacould only respond in bewilderment _,_ "But… but you don't even know me."

Why would he see her as anything special? It made no sense.

"I know that you survived this hell somehow with your mind intact, and that is amazing in itself. I know you somehow fought off these fuckers for who knows how long. I know you are someone with incredible strength of will and bravery." Renny spoke as if looking into her soul.

Aza was incredulous, "Why would you want someone like that? I am worthless. I doubt anyone even missed me when I was taken."

Renny smiled at her,"Get to know me and you will know the answer to that."

Aza smiled cautiously giving him the benefit of the doubt, "Okay… Renny… I am certainly curious."

"Can you move?" Renny asked.

Aza tried to stand but realized the punishment had taken its toll and she could not. She was far too weak. She shook her head.

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" The young fox asked.

Aza wondered whether to trust this strange fox, but every sense she gathered from him was that he was completely sincere. She briefly told him she had been in foster care because her parents had abandoned her as she suffered from behavioral disorders, but that she had been passed through several foster homes as they could not deal with her outbursts, until one family dealt with her by instead selling her to this sex slave ring. She was gagged and had a black bag put over her head suddenly finding herself in this nightmare. They informed her she had been purchased and was now their property to do with as they pleased. Apparently they wanted to sell her virginity to one of the several high rollers that were bidding on her. However she refused to participate in entertaining their clients in any way, and would viciously attack and attempt to bite off anything that came near her. They decided to wear her down instead using her as sexual amusement to be gawked at by patrons of the club while regularly being beaten with bags of coins that would not leave a mark on her, but would instead make every inch of her body sore and painful. She still refused to cooperate with their games, and they had recently started drowning her in the fishtank in this room holding her under water until her lungs filled with fluid and then releasing her. The shock of nearly drowning would weaken her each time and she was gradually losing all her strength. She said her will had finally been broken after what she guessed was a week of this constant abuse. She wept uncontrollably as she told him the fox had told her they had run out of patience with her and he was going to fuck her dead wet corpse and be done with it.

Reynard then insisted on very gently picking Aza up and carrying her out in his arms. She was quite concerned with the carnage that was left all over. Bodies littered the floor. There was blood on everything and seeing the giant bear lying face down in a giant pool of blood and gore was extremely disturbing considering the one who did that by himself was now holding her in his arms. He gently put her down in a chair and apologized informing her that he needed to retrieve a few things. He asked her to please look away. Aza's curiosity got the better of her as she watched the young fox pull large daggers from the throat of the wolf at the front, the ram on the side and from the head of a rabbit. She then saw him pick up some special pairs of diamond shaped knives from the floor in the drowning room as she called it, and heard him dunk them all in the same water she had sucked into her lungs so many times. He casually walked out wiping the blades off on the parts of the victims that were not covered in blood and then re-sheathed them. She now had no idea what the hell had saved her and whether he was monster or an angel, but he was certainly no ordinary fox that was for sure. He was scary yet fascinating at the same time especially with how nonchalant he was with the death and gore that surrounded him. It was all she could do to keep from retching, but she figured that would not help improve her first impression to this mysterious fox. She had no idea what he saw in her, but she wanted to make sure whatever she was doing right she continued to do.

This Renny then walked into the room and down the hall inspecting the apparent carnage in the other room. He came out nodding his head as if satisfied with the job others had done. From her count, her savior had taken out all but two of the rapists and fucks who were currently using the facility. She knew the bear was the boss and he was he scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. For a young fox to single-handedly rip him to pieces was incomprehensible.

He then returned his attention to her, and she pretended she was not watching him. She looked up and met his eyes and realized there was such concern and compassion in them as she stared back stunned and open mouthed. How could this angel of death by his own admission have such eyes? He was a complete contradiction. He was a boss yet he was a still a boy. He was an instrument of ultimate death yet he had such emotion and tenderness. He effortlessly picked her up again and carried her out the front. She then saw lines of very dangerous grizzled ruffians, brigands and gangsters standing outside reverently waiting for him to emerge. Once he left the walkway, she saw him nod to the group of men who then moved inside for apparent cleanup. The fox then stopped one of the men and told him to gather every scrap of evidence. He said he wanted every name involved and wanted to find any others held by these… she saw him change the word for her benefit for some reason… bastards.

He personally walked her in his arms for several kilometers seemingly barely needing to breathe until they arrived at a warehouse. As they entered she saw they had walked into a madhouse. She recognized many of the other victims from the club. A couple like herself were being held to have their virginity sold to high rollers. Other girls and even several boys were used as toys for the amusement of the staff and regular patrons. She had known that if she had given into the rape, she would have then become a worthless fuck toy for them, and decided to choose death rather than let them touch her. She thought that death had finally come. It had indeed come, but not for her apparently.

This Renny demanded she be checked over by the female medical staff, and he put her on a bed and a white curtain was placed around the bed. He left her assuring her he would be just outside. She noticed the staff all acted extremely deferential to this Renny instantly following his orders, and they were all looking at her quite strangely, and were being especially attentive to her needs for some reason. She still didn't understand why, but the doctors and nurses carefully removed Renny's bloody shirt and kept asking her if she was comfortable with letting them examine her. They even seemed quite scared of upsetting her for some reason. After being naked and gawked at for who knows how long by the many patrons of the place, she had become quite immune to any uncomfortableness about being naked, poked and prodded, and assured the doctors she had no problem with their full examination. They seemed very happy with their findings and gave her a brand new set of clean underwear and clothes to change into. She could hear the voice of Renny issuing orders. He sounded quite clear with what he wanted, and it seemed everyone was overly eager to please him. Apparently the staff let him know she checked out perfectly, she just had a great deal of bruising all over that would be slow to heal, but no major injuries. From what she could hear, he seemed exceptionally pleased for some reason. He had come walking over to her with a big smile on his face.

Renny grinned inspecting her, "Aza, you look much better now."

Aza handed him his blood soaked shirt responded with some bitterness, "Umm... here is your shirt back. Aren't you supposed to say something sardonic like you prefer me the way you found me or something... naked and panting."

She saw him get a strange look on his face. He then moved in front of her and held her face in his paws looking deep into her eyes. He looked like he was trying to swallow her with his gaze and she felt a bit scared until he realized he was making her uncomfortable and broke the eye contact.

Renny spoke gently, "Aza my dear, I want you back with some normality as soon as possible is all. I know far too well the kind of trauma you suffered, and the sooner we get you back to something approaching normal the better. I am making sure you and all the others are getting a good hot meal and then some warm showers and baths as soon as possible once each are cleared medically."

"Where are we?" Aza wondered.

Renny explained, "You are at my home. Well… one of them."

"This is your home?" Aza responded in disbelief.

Renny then attempted to explain, "Of a sort… you are welcome to stay as part of my family if you wish. If you want to be returned to where you came from, I can make that happen as well, but I do hope you can stay long enough to get to know me first."

An older female red wolf then came over to him.

Renny gave her a gentle smile asking, "Hi Silvia… how many did we get total?"

Silvia replied, "Six girls and two boys counting your… um… vixen here."

"How are they all doing?" Renny wished to know.

The red wolf responded, "Some are in a really bad way. Others like your... um... vixen here… seemed to have been untouched for some reason."

Aza looked to her and explained, "We were to be sold. Well I mean our virginity."

Silvia's faced dropped and she gasped in horror, "Oh dear! How can such evil exist in this world?"

Renny smiled at her, "I have been trying to get rid of it every chance I get."

Silvia seemed to brighten a bit, "Ah… yes I have heard you have. The bunny is in a bad way though. She is frightened out of her mind. I don't think she has ever seen so many predators."

Hearing this news Aza immediately asked, "I know her. Her name is Rachel. Could you take me to her?"

Silvia looked at her in a patronizing manner, "Dear, I know you mean well, but you are a fox."

Aza became annoyed and perturbing clarifying, "I said she **knows** me. She trusts me. We were locked together the whole time."

Reynard picked Aza up and carried her over to the bunny who had the blood cleaned from her and checked out medically. She had been separated and had a curtain placed around her to try and keep her calm.

Aza poked her head into the curtain seeing her friend asking, "Rachel?"

Rachel looked incredibly relieved to see her, "Aza is that you? Are you okay?"

Aza smiled at the bunny, "Yes sweetheart. Is it okay if I bring a friend in to see you? He personally saved you."

At the mention of a someone else, Rachel appeared hesitant, "Umm okay. If you say he is okay."

Aza tried to assure her, "I am quite certain he means you no harm."

Renny then stepped into room still carrying Aza and looked over the bed at Rachel. The little bunny took one look at the young fox and got a horrified look on her face gasping in panic, "He… that… dead… all dead… blood everywhere."

Renny turned to Aza asking, "Should I step outside?"

Aza attempted to calm the situation, "No... no… Rachel dear, I know what he did. But he saved my life as well."

It took several minutes to calm the bunny down. She was a young rabbit of about twelve with soft fluffy light brown fur, light green eyes and medium length ears. She had white fur on her chest and tail.

Aza tried to quell her friend's fears, "Rachel, they tell me you are very scared of all the predators here, but I assure you they are taking extra good care of everyone from The Dungeon."

The young fox looked in puzzlement at Aza, "The Dungeon?"

"That is what they called it." She informed him.

Renny then gently spoke to the bunny, "You are safe here Rachel. No one would dare harm a hare on your head once you are under my protection." He then chuckled, but the two girls didn't get the joke.

The bunny stared at him with frightened eyes, her little pink nose quivering. Aza then climbed out of Renny's arms and crawled into the bed with the bunny holding her close until she had calmed down.

Aza turned to Renny and explained, "We used to do this every night so that we could sleep."

"It feels so good having you next to me Az." Rachel said seeming content.

Renny then asked, "Rachel… could you tell me your name and where you are from so we can look into getting you home to your family?"

The bunny looked very hesitant.

Aza encouraged her, "Go on Rach… he is the boss. He will get you home."

"The boss… how can he be..." The bunny responded in disbelief.

Aza rubbed her paw on her friend's arm soothingly imploring her, "Please, just tell him."

The bunny looked at Renny answering his request, "Rachel Cotton… I am from Bunnyburrow. I was visiting the city with my family and was grabbed when we took a wrong turn. I don't even know if my parents are still alive."

She began weeping thinking of her parents' unknown fate and Aza hugged her.

Renny gently asked, "What are their names and how many days ago?"

Aza tried to answer for the despondent bunny, "She arrived a few days after me, so I guessing four days. They took her virginity a day after she arrived. Oh my dear lord… she may be pregnant with as many male rabbits humped her. Oh my poor little Rach."

Renny responded somberly, "I hope she was too young. I can have it taken care of if she wasn't."

Rachel gained some composure answering, "My parents are Phillip and Mona. I… I am so sorry Aza. I couldn't stop them like you." She then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Renny excused himself and said he would make phone calls to find out about her parents immediately. Aza cried with her bunny friend and assured her she did nothing wrong. She was only a small bunny, and there is **nothing** she could have done.

Renny returned a few minutes later with a big smile on his face. Both girls stared at him expectantly.

Renny them informed them quite pleased, "Rach, we found your parents and I just got off the phone with them. They are coming here right now and I will have an escort for them as soon as they arrive in the district to make sure they are untouched. I know this area is a place no normal bunny would ever come, but they didn't care, and wanted to see you immediately even though I told them I could take you to them. They have been worried sick about you. They should be here within an hour. Would you like to get some food first? I am sure they didn't have much to feed you there that fit your diet."

Aza and Reynard convinced the little bunny to go with them to eat and the trio joined all the other rescues.

Aza was quite confused, but very impressed by this young fox Renny. He even had a soft spot for bunnies. She never expected such a brutal killer and gang leader to have such a soft heart for apparently every child of every species, even ones who would look at him with disgust and contempt in another situation. Aza asked for some paper and got Rachel's phone number and home address as she imagined once her parents arrived that chance would never come again. They all had a good meal and even met many of Renny's other kids or Red's kids as they called themselves, who served the food and were paying very special attention to all the newly rescued arrivals making sure they felt welcome and comfortable. It was quite a bizarre scene until someone whispered in Renny's ear that the bunnies parents had arrived, and he excused himself to talk to them first before they could see their daughter. Aza asked if she could go with him, but he insisted she stay with Rachel so she was comfortable.

Renny explained, "They need to know what happened to their daughter and understand what will be needed to take care of her going forward. They also need to be aware of the possibility of a pregnancy and what should be done. I have a lot of experience dealing with these conversations. Please keep her busy until they are ready. Okay Aza?"

Aza assured him she would and this strange fox left to break the hearts of those parents, but hopefully help the little bunny cope in the long run. A bit later Aza saw the two adult rabbits slowly enter the room. Their entire demeanor appeared crestfallen. They looked like they had been crying, their faces were ashen, but those same faces lit up with joy upon seeing Rachel who jumped up and hopped into their arms immediately. She envied the bunny having parents who actually loved her. After she said farewell to her friend, she began to feel all alone even though she was surrounded on all sides by dozens of other mammals. All of them were looking at her strangely and it was unnerving her.

After she had gotten cleaned up for the first time in… well it had been quite awhile, and a day had passed, she finally got the little skunk Amelie, that she had known briefly from The Dungeon, alone and asked her why everyone was acting so weird around her.

Amelie could only respond, "They said you were the one."

"The one what?" Aza replied in confusion.

"The one the boss… the fox had been searching for." Amelie replied.

"Renny?" Aza wondered.

"I don't know that name… they call him Red." Amelie told her.

"What do they mean searching?" Aza asked puzzled.

Amelie tried to explain, "Apparently he had been waiting for you apparently. I don't know. It is confusing. They just said you were special is all and to treat you like… like you were a princess."

Aza was now thoroughly confused. She needed to get some answers and fast as this was getting out of hand. She found the red wolf that seemed to be in charge and decided to interrogate her. The red wolf also seemed to treat her weird.

Silvia responded gently, "Yes dear… how may I help you?"

Aza was becoming frustrated, "No one will tell me what is going on. They keep saying I am the one and something Renny was searching for, but I have no idea what that means."

"You are the **one** he had been trying to find for quite awhile now." Silvia explained.

"What does that **mean**?" Aza replied angrily.

"Dear he ignored all others waiting for you." The wolf calmly answered.

"Waiting for me to do what?" An angry and confused Aza wondered.

"Sweetheart he **loves** you." Silvia told her.

Aza responded in surprise and disbelief, "What? I just met him."

"I don't know dear. I can't understand his mind most times, but I just know he is the kindest and most loving mammal I have known. I know that doesn't make sense, but to these kids he is their savior and their whole world. I have just learned to ignore anything bad I hear and only judge him on how he has treated me, my sister and these kids." Silvia tried to explain.

"How can he know I am this one?" Aza wondered.

Silvia didn't have a certain answer for that, "I don't know. I think it is a fox thing. But he also seems to have some special abilities no one else has so who knows. You really need to speak to him."

Aza didn't have to go searching for the fox as he made it a point to see her as his first priority whenever he came by the warehouse, and so when she had him alone she finally decided enough was enough.

Renny seemed to realize Aza was displeased, "I can tell something is wrong. Silvia told me you needed some answers."

Aza asked him directly, "Renny, everyone says I am the one and that I am a princess. What is this nonsense?"

Renny laughed at that, "They are just getting carried away. They tend to do that around here. Everyone seems to want to be involved in my love life."

Aza looked down bashfully, "Silvia said you loved me. Is that right?"

"Silvia and everyone should have kept their mouths shut. But yes. I do love you. I loved you movement I saw your wet face." Renny responded with a gentle smile.

Aza was confused, "That makes no sense."

"Most of my life has made no sense." Was Renny's explanation.

Aza was a bit snarky, "Are there no foxes around here? You go crazy the first time you see a bushy red tail?"

Renny laughed at that, "Quite the contrary my dear. I have had a regular parade of vixens from the surrounding districts come by."

"What does that mean? You were auditioning them all… they all wear you out or something?" Aza wondered.

Renny grinned in response, "No… nothing like that. I mean I did date a few and fooled around a bit, but nothing serious. I just knew I would know the one somehow."

"Someone said it is a fox thing?" Aza asked attempting to understand.

Renny replied, "Not exactly. Foxes do tend to mate for life once they find the one though. Some other species do that as well."

"But… I am just a kid. So are you." Aza responded still bewildered.

Renny explained, "My dear Aza, we both had to grow up fast and are now more mature or more adult than most grown mammals I have known."

Aza expressed her honest opinion, "I still don't know how I feel about you. I mean I felt something when I first met you, but was not sure if it was love or fear."

Renny laughed in amusement, "Finally an honest and open female. I knew I picked right. You can always feel free to be completely open with me, and I am happy to answer any question you may have. You have seen me at my worst. It is a side I would have wished to hide from you until you knew me better, but it can't be helped."

Azasmiled in appreciation of the offer, "Okay I am taking you up on that right now. So what? Am I supposed to now swoon at the sight of you and beg you to take me right here and make lots of kits with you?"

Renny laughed in response, "You are not a shy one, that is for certain. No Aza, I don't expect any of that. I don't even expect you to love me right now. I just wish to court you."

"What is that?" A confused Aza asked.

Renny attempted to explain, "Hmmm you know. Well I don't know… write you songs and poems… sing to you… take you out on dates… that kind of stuff."

"Hmmm the throwing me down on the table and ravishing me is sounding better than all that nonsense." Aza responded.

The young fox grinned, "Well that is what the books say you want. I guess it is probably better to ask you what you wish rather than consult books of romance."

Aza informed him of her preference, "How about you show me around and tell me about yourself instead. I would rather get to know the real you than any of that other crap."

Renny bowed before her with a huge grin, "Your wish is my command, my princess."

An exasperated Aza responded _,_ "You do know how to annoy me, that is for sure."

And that is how Reynard met his one true love, one Hermeline Azadel. He was true to his word and told her of his entire life and even his worship of his mistress. She was quite disturbed, yet fascinated by this incredibly complex young fox who was every extreme wrapped into quite a handsome package. Dangerous and deadly, loving and gentle, young and reckless, wise and brilliant, he was all of those at once. He was otherworldly and yet very down to earth. He was also incredibly patient and took their relationship quite slow seeing her daily. He said it was a good excuse to visit his kids, and he kept adding more and more. Since they all treated her as a princess anyway and there was no changing that no matter how much she begged, she decided to become an assistant foster mother to the kids.

On her sixteenth birthday, she was now sure her Renny was definitely the one, and insisted he finally make her one with him if he got her drift. She had never seen him so shy and uncertain, but after she jumped him he soon changed his tune. At eighteen she became pregnant with twins and he decided to make an honest vixen of her begging her to marry him. He said he would have done it four years earlier if he had thought she would have said yes. She did say yes this time. As soon as he found out she was pregnant, he insisted she live with Mrs. Barb and his sister Marion until he arranged proper housing for the both of them and the kits. Aza loved both Fran and Marion dearly, so this did not take much in the way of convincing. Marion was so excited she would be an aunt. The sixteen year old Marion looked up to Aza as a bit of a role model, and the two became quite close.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-40 Years) (38 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

At twenty years of age Reynard was now a power broker in two districts as Xander had transferred more and more of operational duties to his protege and acted primarily as a consultant spending most of his time pursuing his passion for knowledge. Reynard had finally fulfilled his promise of taking over Xander's role after twelve years of brutally hard work. The only downside was Reynard had far less time to spend with his kids, but he had many good people he now trusted taking care of them as many of the grown ones chose to stay and care for the younger members of their family. After purchasing several surrounding facilities at remarkably extra special prices, Red's kids numbered one hundred and twenty-two not counting his wife and the two kits inside her. Many former kids went to work for his organization and some of the more academically talented ones went to work for his new shipping business which was a completely legitimate business. However he was able to get extra special rates and contracts because of who he knew and who he was. He also had a very good understanding with the local criminal organization namely because he ran it. He also now managed theft operations for all of the Docks, the Rainforest and most of Sahara Square District paying a fifteen percent tribute of the net profits to the appropriate bosses.

Reynard bought a well fortified estate overlooking the water near the Rainforest District named Maupertuis. It was designed to survive a massive attack and had the best security known to exist. Several of his former kids ran security there and he ran part of his operations from this facility. He moved Aza and his two beautiful new kits, Titian and Rose into the new home. Mrs. Barb finally convinced Marion to move in with her sister-in-law to help take of her nephew and niece.

Reynard had never been happier having his entire blood family living together, and his extended adopted family close by and all around him. As he sat on his couch holding his lovely sister and gorgeous wife in his arms watching his two kits crawl around play fighting, he thought he was the happiest fox in the whole world. The only entertainment he ever needed was spending his rare spare time with the four special foxes in the room as they meant the entire world to him. He wished his Mom was still with them now, and hoped she could see them and feel happy knowing they had somehow survived.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

At twenty-six Reynard was now known as a legitimate business magnate in the wider circles and known by his birth name Reynard to legitimate politicians and residents of Zootopia. He now controlled eighty percent of all shipping in the entire region, and found bringing new products and opening markets from outside was highly profitable. He had developed several capable lieutenants in his multiple business ventures, wider theft ring, and district underworld organization which managed a large portion of each operation, as he was far too busy to micromanage such a growing empire. He spent a great deal of money opening up charities pushing for reformation of the foster care system calling for much greater monitoring and special facilities for caring for and treating children with physical and mental disorders. He was now supporting Red's kids operations in every district managed by his former kids after he attended a special get together of all crime bosses at the request of King Nobel. The meeting was to now be an annual event. He personally spoke to each boss, and got assurances that all would give him full cooperation with running Red's kids operations in each of their districts. At this event Reynard finally had an opportunity to fight for the rights of children in the underworld and stop the practice of defining them as possessions. The proposal seemed to be well received, but changing those laws seemed to be something that may require much more time.

Xander had now fully retired and had moved far outside the city to a quiet estate. Reynard still talked to his former boss several times a week, and Xander and Fran would spend several days visiting them at Maupertuis each month. Reynard would try and schedule his free time to spend as much time as possible with his former boss, but Aza and Marion were always thrilled to entertain them while he was away.

He and Aza had two more kits, a little boy named Brick two years after his first two. Two years after that they had a true little Daddy's girl kit named Scarlet who lit up every time she saw her father and would follow him wherever he went crawling into his lap at every opportunity.

After many years of private treatment and help from Aza and Fran, Marion starting dating, but was very concerned as her brother kept looking into each of her potential suitors finding numerous reasons they were not good enough for his sister. Marion had many arguments with Reynard that he was being far too picky and needed to stay out of her love life. She finally had enough and would not relent until Reynard promised to stay out of her love life completely. Reynard had to hope Aza could keep an eye on his now willful sister. He worried that some unsavory types may use to her to either gain favor with one of his organizations, to look to her for financial reasons or a variety of other nefarious reasons. Aza said she was now seeing a new fox regularly, but wanted to make sure he stayed far away.

He heard from several of his former kids that there was someone he needed to meet at the new Docks foster house. There was a special case. He hadn't had such a request in many years and he went to the operation to meet this special case. When he walked into the private room, he saw something he had never expected to find in one of his foster homes in this rough section of town.

There sitting in front of him was a small light gray bunny. What made the bunny look quite unique was that he had three black stripes around the back of his head symmetrically ending at points on each of his cheeks. The tops of his light gray ears had black fur as well as a symmetrical curved stripe slightly below the black top providing black marks over the pink insides of his ears. He also had white toes on each of his feet. The final unusual feature was piercing light blues eyes that were now staring at him with intense purpose. Looking into those intense eyes, Reynard knew this six year old little bunny was anything but ordinary. He walked over to the bunny and shook his small paw introducing himself simply as Red.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Reynard asked curiously.

"Savage… Jack Savage." The bunny spoke in a serious no-nonsense voice.

Reynard invited this unusual bunny to sit and he sat across from him.

An amused Reynard began his discussion with this special bunny, "Well… Jack… The first thing I have to ask is how the heck a bunny ended up in my foster home. It is extremely rare to see any young bunnies, and we usually return them to their families in a matter of days. Even for bunnies who have lost their parents for some unfortunate reason there always seems to be plenty of families willing to quickly offer to care for them."

The bunny looked at him with those unusual eyes seemingly staring into his soul considering his answer carefully.

Jack asked, "You run this operation?"

"I do Jack." Reynard answered simply.

Jack wondered, "Will you keep anything I divulge in confidence?"

"I can do that Jack, at least until I retire, but that won't be for quite awhile." Reynard answered honestly.

The bunny seemed to think about this awhile finally responding, "That is acceptable."

"I would like to extend that confidence to all our conversations from this point on for both parties." Reynard offered.

"Deal." Jack quickly answered.

Reynard saw the bunny start to spit on his paw and he stopped him explaining, "Jack I am the boss. A bargain with me is a bargain sealed for good."

He shook the small paw of the bunny.

The young bunny paused for a moment and then disclosed, "I am on a secret mission."

Reynard thought to himself, that is something he didn't expect. But then again he didn't expect to find such a young bunny here either.

"You will need to expand on that a bit." Reynard informed his bunny guest.

"Sir, I mean to say I am here to learn the skills necessary to survive in any kinds of conditions. I am here on a mission to learn to overcome any dangers and obstacles thrown in my path." Jack explained.

Reynard wondered, "Is any part of your secret mission designed to undermine any of my operations in any way?"

"Of course not sir. I am not spying on you or any of your organizations." Jack assured him.

"That is good to hear. But Jack you realize we have very strict rules in who we accept as part of Red's kids." Reynard explained cautiously.

"I quite qualify sir." Jack responded confidently.

"Please tell me how." A curious Reynard wished to know.

"My mother died in childbirth. My mother was pregnant with several babies, but I was the only one to survive. She was walking across a bridge when she began to give birth prematurely and died on her way to the hospital. They injected her with several drugs to try and keep her alive. By the time they got her to the hospital and attempted to save my siblings, they were all dead. It wasn't until I crawled out over them and out of her that they realized one had survived. Apparently the drugs they used caused these marks you see. Apparently it altered the pigment. I have the hospital report with me so you can confirm everything I have stated." Jack explaind.

The bunny handed Reynard the report and everything confirmed his account of the incident.

Reynard wondered, "What about your father?"

"Once I was released from the hospital, he did try to raise me, but he was one shit bastard." Jack answered bitterly.

Reynard commiserated, "Ah, you and I share that in common. But at least your knew your father."

"I would prefer to have never known him. I believe he only raised me to torment me. Apparently every time he looked at me, he would blame me for her death. He said my movement inside caused her to die. He later said my Mom had an affair, and that is why I had stripes like a tiger. In his delusions he even said I was a tiger bastard and not his son. He would chase me and beat me when he could catch me. I learned to be fast." Jack explained further.

Reynard nodded, "A very sad tale. I wish it was unique, but it is quite common among kids who find themselves here. How did you end up here?"

"My father went to the point where my mother went into labor and said he was joining my Mother and jumped off the bridge with me in his arms. The fall seemed to kill him or knock him unconscious, but I still lived and climbed on him and was able to float for awhile until I was spotted by a small fishing vessel and dropped off at the docks." Jack continued.

"Did they bring you to my group then?" Reynard wondered.

"Unfortunately not. I was told I was a possession and sold as a slave laborer. Apparently small bunny hands are good for threading needles and working on fishing nets." Jack explained.

Reynard nodded sorrowfully, "We try to crack down and stop any such practices in my realm."

"I know that sir. A bobcat who was held with me told me all about you and your group. The guy holding us forgot to lock us up one night and Bilit was able to push me up high enough to a ledge and I was able to leap out a window. I was able to eventually unlock the door and let him out. It was difficult as I couldn't reach it, but found things I could move and build a tower I could climb on." Jack elucidated.

Reynard was impressed, "Ingenuous. It is admirable you went back for your friend especially considering he was a predator."

"He was a slave same as me. I would never leave him sir." Jack explained honestly.

"How did you find us?" Reynard wondered.

"Well apparently the ferret heard me open the door and tried to catch us, but we were able to escape and hide. Bilit recognized the roughest looking black panther I had ever seen covered in scars. He said he could help us. I have to admit I was scared, but I trusted Bilit." Jack answered.

Reynard nodded his face brightening, "Ah, so you met Coal. He can be quite a scary looking character. I assume he brought you here?"

"Yes sir, but he caught the ferret first. He said the ferret would not be enslaving any more kittens or cubs again. He then brought me here." Jack admitted with a hint of satisfaction.

Reynard confirmed, "I take it they had to confirm your story for you to still be here."

Jack replied, "Yes sir. I have no relatives I know of."

"Forgive me, but I am curious. How are able to speak so well for a six year old." Reynard wondered curiously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I am not sure. I just pick up things quite easily. I learn fast."

"Jack I am sure I can find you a nice rabbit family who would be happy to take you in. There are some rabbit couples who can't conceive and they desperately want bunnies like you. They would love you and treat you better than even their own children if they had any as they would treasure you far more because they couldn't. I am able to place bunnies in good homes quite easily." Reynard offered.

The bunny appeared to be uncomfortable with the offer responding, "Well I said I was on a secret mission. I couldn't complete my mission if I left."

"Ah well, this is not exactly a bunny friendly environment." Reynard told him honestly.

"Yes I have been told that. They torment me quite often telling me I should leave." Jack admitted.

"Yet you wish to remain?" Reynard wondered.

Jack responded, "As least they are honest. That is a rare thing."

Reynard asked, "Why do you think they torment you?"

"I am different?" Jack guessed.

Reynard nodded, "Yes. Do you like being different?"

Reynard saw the bunny break his serious look for the first time and he smiled and grinned at the fox, "Quite so."

Reynard smiled at that, "I am glad. Being the same is boring."

"I have heard stories of you. You sound quite different." Jack stated with some admiration.

Reynard responded, "That I am Jack. But I suspect you are as well. We differents need to stick together. What say you to that?"

Jack responded with an unusual accent, "Capital idea! That's brilliant."

"Where is that accent from?" A curious Reynard wondered.

Jack grinned in response, "Not sure, just something that feels right."

"Definitely different." Reynard replied with some admiration.

Jack grinned back at him, "Exactly."

"Jack can you please be honest with me?" Reynard asked with some reservations.

"Of course sir." Jack immediately answered.

Reynard requested, "Please call me Red."

"Of course… Red." Jack replied.

"Why don't you really want to live with your own kind, but rather with a bunch of misfits and rejects?" Reynard wondered with some concern.

"Well I don't really want to see any rabbits again after what happened to me. I feel I am a misfit and definitely a reject." Jack admitted.

Reynard nodded accepting his answer, "I have to admit I see a lot of me in you at your age. Are you sure you don't have a sister?"

"Quite." Jack responded with his crisp accent.

Reynard laughed, "Well Jack, I think you and I will be seeing a great deal more of each other."

"I would like that si… Red." Jack responded enthusiastically.

"Capital idea!" Reynard responded attempting to mimic Jack's accent.

"Maybe accents are not your thing." Jack replied.

Reynard laughed at that.

And that is how Reynard met Jack Savage, a fellow misfit in a shitty world treating another soul like a chew toy. Reynard was just pleased he met someone truly worthy of his attention. He decided to see how serious Jack was about his mission and began pushing him mentally and physically. He was still a bit young to bring him into the underworld as he was quite small being a six year old bunny, but he absorbed the education, skill and physical tests offered at the school for his kids and was indeed advanced far beyond his years. The only thing he failed at were things that required greater size and weight, but he even found ways to get around these impediments many times. Jack may not be his perfect protege as he seemed to have different motivations, but he knew Jack would be a valuable part of his organization in some way, and he would be trained and encouraged as a top priority prospect.

It was then that something would happen that would break his heart. Aza said he needed to come home immediately, that Marion was packing up and leaving. He rushed home and found a male fox loading her clothes in a car and realized now Marion was quite pregnant.

"Marion… where are you going?" Reynard asked with concern.

Marion explained sternly, "I am going to live with my husband."

"Husband?" Reynard responded shocked.

Marion informed him, "We were married in secret so you wouldn't butt in."

"You are pregnant?" Reynard asked stunned.

Marion answered with some annoyance, "What gave it away? You would have noticed if you had been around more."

Reynard tried to explain, "Marion you know I am busy. I spend every spare moment I can at home. I am sorry I didn't notice. I have been distracted."

Marion sighed, "It is fine. We just need time to ourselves before the baby comes."

"When is it due?" Reynard wondered.

"In a couple months… it is a he." Marion replied.

Reynard pleaded with his sister, "Marion you are welcome to live with us. You husband is welcome here. We have plenty of room and there will be plenty of help for the baby. He would have a wonderful time with his cousins."

Marion replied "Maybe, but I just need to be alone with my new husband and not be underfoot in the house."

Reynard sighed in resignation, "Very well. But know you are welcome anytime. Aza and the kids will miss you terribly."

"And you?" Marion looked at her brother questioningly.

Reynard appeared quite despondent, "I will be devastated. You are my light."

"You have five other lights now." Marion informed him.

Reynard answered in reverence, "You will always be my first and brightest light."

Marion hugged Reynard and then he walked over to meet this fox who was tearing his little sister from his paws.

He stood face to face with a decent enough looking fox who was a bit older than Reynard, but was a bit shabbily dressed. Based on the vehicle and his clothes, he certainly appeared to be challenged monetarily, but Reynard just hoped the fox loved his sister even a tenth as much as he did as he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He had never been away from his little sister since the moment she was born. The fox looked a bit apprehensive meeting him and did not wish to meet Reynard's icy stare directly. There were not many mammals who would when his eyes began to get that dangerous look. Marion gave him an angry stare when she realized he had that glare in his eyes and grabbed Reynard's paw and forced it into her husband's.

Reynard icily shook the fox's paw, "Reynard."

"John. John Wilde." The apprehensive fox answered.

Marion angrily declared, "There. You can at least be civil. I will let you know when little Nicholas is born."

* * *

**Zoodate: 117 P.C.**

Judy sat frozen staring at Reynard as if she had just seen a ghost.

Judy: _shocked_ "Nooooooooooooooo."

Judy: _stunned_ "Marion. Marion is Nick's mother?"

Reynard: "Yep."

Drew: _stunned_ "Holy shit."

Judy: _astonished_ "Then… then you are his uncle?"

Reynard: "Yep."

Judy: _bewildered_ "But… he never mentioned an uncle. Or an aunt or cousins."

Reynard: "He doesn't know."

Judy: _shocked_ " **WHAT! How can he not know?** "

Reynard: "Well that is a tale for another time."

Judy: _angry_ " **NO! You can't leave it like that! That is not fair and cruel beyond reason!** "

Reynard: "Life is unfair. I know that more than anyone."

Judy: _angry_ "How could you keep this from him? **How could you be so cruel?** Why would you be so spiteful to your own blood! I thought **family** was **everything** to you!"

Reynard: "Judy dear, why do you assume it is my choice?"

Judy sat staring at Reynard with her mouth wide open in complete shock trying to speak.

Since she was completely aphonic Drew decided to ask.

Drew: _holding a stunned Judy_ "Why… why would Marion do that? What possible reason would Marion have for keeping this from Nick?"

Reynard: "That is a complicated answer my friends as I know for certain both of you will be my friends for quite awhile to come."

Drew: "Can't you tell us anything?"

Reynard: "It is a complicated story, and while Marion has some justification, I still don't believe it is enough, but I would never think to bias your opinion of her without your hearing the full story. She is still my first light and always will be. She means the world to me."

Judy: _finally able to speak_ "How can there be any possible reason?"

Reynard: "Well times ahead are not all kittens and rainbows."

Judy: "But family sticks together when times are rough."

Reynard: "It is complicated Judy dear."

Drew: "Have you not seen Nick?"

Reynard: "I have seen him quite a lot. I have seen him grow up. I have seen him living on the streets as I did. I have seen his brilliance. He was able to survive without resorting to the darkness I did and I am so happy for him. I even watched him graduate from the academy. I am so proud of him."

Drew: "But he still doesn't know of you?"

Reynard: "No. He has seen me before several times, but doesn't know who I am. I have been doing the best I could as my contacts and I would look out for him whenever we could. I have followed every part of his life."

Drew: "Like a guardian angel?"

Reynard: _chuckling_ "I suppose so although being the angel of death it is amusing to be known as a guardian angel instead."

Judy: "We could tell him."

Drew: _confused_ "Tell who what?"

Judy: "We could tell Nick about his family."

Reynard: "I promised Marion I would never tell him and you are forbidden of speaking of anything we have spoken of here just as I am about you. That is how this works."

Drew: "He is right Judy. We promised him. We can **never** break that trust."

Judy: _desperate_ "There has to be something we can do! Nick has been missing family his **entire** life. I can't stand by and do nothing when my friend suffers and I know something like this."

She began to weep and Drew tried to comfort her.

Drew: "What if we got Marion to tell him."

Judy stopped crying and looked up at Drew sniffling.

Judy: "Could we do that?"

Reynard: "Well that would be tricky as you can not tell her you saw me or know of me."

Drew: "Well that does make things quite difficult."

Judy: "We could ask her about it."

Reynard: "You can not tell her you talked to me or about anything you heard."

Drew: "Well not telling someone about it and asking certain questions with prior knowledge of the facts are two different things."

Judy: _hopefully_ "We could force her to admit it."

Drew: "She will be suspicious based on our questions."

Judy: "It doesn't matter if she is suspicious as long as we never explicitly say we met Reynard or spoke of it."

Reynard: "I see you are trying to circumvent the rule."

Drew: _laughing_ "She does that all the time at the ZPD."

Judy angrily punches Drew.

Drew: "Ow! It's the truth my adorable fuzzy one."

Judy: _defiantly_ "I follow the law!"

Drew: "Judy… you bend the law non-stop and sometimes completely ignore it. I am not saying your reasons are unjust as the ends seem to justify the means in your case, but you have to admit the truth."

Judy: _uncertain_ "Well I try."

Drew: "Yes you do my love. But you bend the law in the cases of those you love all the time as well. Nick, Finnick, myself, Mr. Big and his whole organization, Reynard here and the list goes on and on, we have all bent or broken the law many times and you have let it slide."

Judy: "But… but you are my friends."

Drew: _kisses her on her forehead_ "Exactly. We all love you. It is just you can't always be about the rules and you know that more than anyone. I imagine if you followed the strict rules you would not have solved most of your cases."

Judy: _frustrated_ "I don't think Nick knows what a rule is."

Drew: "But let's get back to the important topic and that is if we can get the truth out of Marion without breaking our promise to Reynard."

Judy: _to Reynard_ "Is it okay to try?"

Reynard: "I can't stop you from seeing my sister. In fact I agreed to stay out of her life so even if I wanted to I couldn't because that would break that promise."

Drew: "Hmm it seems to be getting complicated again."

Judy: "So it is okay if we ask questions that she would know means we know the truth and know about you and the rest of Nick's family, but as long as we don't say where we know this information is from it is okay?"

Reynard: "Well you can't say anything that obviously reveals that information though. For example you can't say so do you know this handsome dashing fellow named Reynard?"

Reynard grins mischievously.

Drew: _sighs_ "Okay lets figure this out then. We would have to ask questions which illicit responses so that we can ask follow up questions to get the truth revealed. For example we could ask her about her childhood or her mom or if she had any family."

Judy: "What if she denies it?"

Drew: _smiling brightly_ "Well you have an ace in the hole."

Judy: "I do? What?"

Drew: _smiling_ "Me silly."

Judy: "Huh?"

Drew: _points at himself_ "Human lie detector remember."

Judy: _understand and grinning excitedly_ "That's brilliant!"

Reynard: "I am not sure I follow."

Judy: "We can establish Drew as an empath at the start. If she lies, he can call her out on her lies until she reveals the truth."

Reynard: "I see. Well couldn't she just toss you out on your asses and refuse to cooperate?"

Judy: "Well we have to do it nicely. We can tell her a half-truth. We could tell her Nick is desperate to find out about his family."

Drew: "Well that indeed is the truth."

Judy: "If we make sure she knows we are there on her sons behalf, I think it may work."

Drew: "It will take a lot of subtlety."

Judy: "I would never want him to hear this, but we need Nick's skills in that area."

Drew: "Ah yes, but he is the one person we definitely couldn't use for this task. I suppose we can just try and do the best we can then."

Reynard: "You know how careful you have to be with what you say then."

Drew: _sighs_ "Yes I do. I realize it is getting late and our time is limited so I propose we open with our story continued next time followed by yours."

Reynard: "That sounds acceptable to me."

Drew: "However we need to discuss the reason I called this meeting in the first place."

Judy: _confused_ "What was that?"

Drew: "The Protectors."

Reynard: _disgusted_ "The Pretenders more likely."

Drew: "I fear you are quite right."

Judy: "If the hate they were preaching at their rally is any indication of what is to come, if they gain power then we are in real trouble."

Drew: "Judy and I would have to remain in hiding forever about our relationship. If it got out, we could be in great danger."

Judy: "And Drew and the entire negotiation with the human Earth could be destroyed."

Reynard: "It seems they stand against everything that makes Zootopia great."

Drew: "What can be done?"

Judy: "What if we can solve the situation with the lights or bring defenses in from human Earth to calm their fears?"

Drew: "I am afraid it may not stop their momentum even if we do all that."

Judy: _upset_ "There has to be something we could do."

Reynard: "We may be able to disrupt or rig the election. I still have resources that may be able to help."

Drew: "That seems even worse. If we seek to circumvent the democracy of Zootopia it would be like we were even worse than The Protectors themselves."

Judy: "But what if the ends justify the means like you said I do?"

Reynard: "I am with you Judy."

Drew: "I hate to think we are forced into such a position. I would think trying to turn public sentiment against The Protectors is a much more democratic solution."

Judy: "But do we have enough time?"

Reynard: "I can see what I can find in the way of ammunition."

Drew: "Is there an organized opposition to them?"

Judy: "That is the whole problem. They seem to have free reign with no balance."

Reynard: "It would seem we need to organize some kind of opposition. I can look into the other option as well."

Drew: "I am loathe to support such a measure, but I think we need to consider any option."

Judy: "We will try and find any opposition or anything we can use. Do you think Honey or her contacts may have anything."

Drew: "We need Nick to ask her. She would be too distracted if I tried."

Judy: "I agree, but I can try and ask to see. I hope Nick gets back soon. We need him now!"

Reynard: _smiling_ "Well it is good to hear my nephew is in such demand."

Drew put his hands over Judy's ears.

Drew: _chastising_ "Not a good idea rubbing salt in an open wound."

Judy: "What was the point of that?"

Drew: "Was trying for some levity for a change. Everything has been so serious."

Reynard: _laughing_ "That is why I said what I did."

Judy: "Well this whole evening has given us so much to think about, and with this human here, I won't be able to get a thing out of him as he will be busy until he is all thought out which could take quite awhile now."

Reynard: _laughing_ "Well don't think too long. Sometimes a good distraction can help if you get stuck."

Drew: "I believe I get your subtle meaning my mysterious fox. You want to make sure I don't neglect this adorable little cotton tail here right."

Reynard: "You are a perceptive one. Let me know if you need to change phones, otherwise I will just use the one you have now."

Judy: "We had such am amazing evening we will certainly never forget. We thank you so much for your hospitality."

Reynard: "We can meet at one of my safe houses or isolated estates next time. Just be prepared for a bit of cloak and dagger with transportation to the location.

Drew: "Can we help with the cleanup?"

Reynard: "I will have a crew here later to wipe this place clean. Please feel free to take all the remaining food home as it will be just be wasted otherwise. Also thank your very much for your gifts and a truly exciting evening for the first time in so very long."

Judy and Drew packed up the excess food in the carrying case and Reynard packed up Drew's gifts, and they then parted ways. As Judy and Drew headed home they discussed this amazing evening.

Judy: "I still can't believe little Marion was Nick's Mom all along."

Drew: "I don't think she has any idea what Reynard sacrificed for her all those years or how much she truly means to him."

Judy: "But how can she not?"

Drew: "I think she put a mental block on her memories and has no memory that anything even happened."

Judy: "But why?"

Drew: "It is a defensive mechanism by the mind to protect itself against memories too traumatic to even acknowledge. I am wondering if she is also blocking many other memories of later years for some reason. I suppose I will have to see what I can read from her."

Judy: "I take it we are going to be quite busy in the coming days."

Drew: "When are we not?"

Judy and Drew laughed and laughed as the end of the evening had been so tense and they desperately needed the release.


	15. When Drudy Met Bren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay after all the intensity of the last chapter it is nice change of pace to have a fun chapter with Drudy going on a date to meet Clawhauser and his significant other. Ben finally officially coins the phrase Drudy. There are several stories about the couples first meetings and first kiss. There is an epic smooch for the ages where a lot more than just sparks fly. We finally find out what Drew made for dessert. And a secret is revealed that Clawhauser can’t seem to remain conscious to accept as reality. Oh there is heavy foreshadowing at the front of this chapter so pay close attention. Scrump-delicious! As Ben says.

**Zoodate: 117 P.C. - 118 P.C.**

As Drew and Judy arrived home late and were putting away the food and dressing for bed their conversation from the nights events continued in earnest.

Judy: "So how bad is it going to get for them?"

Drew: "Well the sense I got was like watching the blackest storm clouds you have ever seen rolling straight toward you with flashing lightning and the crackling of energy going off every second."

Judy: _aghast_ "That bad?"

Drew: "Definitely no kittens or rainbows in sight."

Judy: "Did you sense he harmed Marion or her family?"

Drew: "No, quite the opposite. Whatever happened he did it to help her at least in his mind. That emotion was as clear as if it had been a knife and thrown straight at my mind."

Judy: _upset_ "Don't mention knives! Do you sense he ever meant any harm to us?"

Drew: "Never… I sensed he felt the same about us as he did about Nick when he was mentioned. It was like the opposite."

Judy: "What is the opposite of harm?"

Drew: "Help, heal? Well strangely I kept getting the sense he wanted to hug us but kept himself restrained."

Judy: "I am like Aza. I can't understand him at all. He is like one big contradiction."

Drew: "I have to say I was mesmerized by every part of his tale. The emotions and images of violence and suffering he described was beyond anything I have ever imagined."

Judy: _shudders_ "Don't remind me. I have never heard of anything so brutal in all my life."

Drew: "What part?"

Judy: "Everything. Well virtually every part except with Marion, his rescued kids and Aza and her children."

Drew: "But they suffered terribly."

Judy: _horrified_ "No! Not that part. Just the brief parts when they were not suffering."

Drew: "I had no idea Zootopia was such a brutal place. I am very frightened of you patrolling anywhere close to where he said those kinds of things were happening."

Judy: "No it is not. Not anymore."

Drew: "Not anymore. What happened?"

Judy: "Well that is what I meant by Reynard being a legend. I thought it was all made up but I am doubting that now. It happened before my memory. I just heard rumors. Things were always calm and peaceful in Bunnyburrow but definitely not in the heart of Zootopia. PopPop would tell me stories of Zootopia when he was younger, but I thought they were just him being alarmist like he is with foxes. He was so horrified when he learned I had wanted to go Zootopia. He said it was no place for any bunnies with any sense."

Drew: "What does the legend part say?"

Judy: "Well they spoke of Reynard being the catalyst that changed Zootopia. He was like the driving force of a revolution to build the Zootopia we know today. But I was just sure he didn't exist as the pieces of stories I heard spoke of him as if he was an unworldly deity."

Drew: "Like a god?"

Judy: "Well like a god come to earth. A god of terrible power and force with no restraints but one that fought for the righteous and innocent. He was a force for justice but the price could be colossal."

Drew: _shocked_ "Egods! I knew he had so much more to tell us but I had **no idea**. He truly is The Angel of Death come to walk on the earth."

Judy: _furious_ " **How can Marion not want Nick to know him and his family!** "

Drew: "I suspect it has to do with those terrible forces you mentioned."

Judy: "But his **family** means more than anything to him!"

Drew: "Her choice must have devastated him. I could sense sadness and regret of unfathomable depth when he spoke of that."

Judy: "But he would never do anything to hurt them right?"

Drew: "No quite the opposite. But he is a being without restraint and there are consequences for those actions."

Judy: "I wish we had more information about what happened."

Drew: "I am not sure if that would help. I am suspect Marion is missing a lot in her mind. She is still damaged and her mind fractured."

Judy: "What? But he **got her back**. He saved her!"

Drew: _holding Judy's paws looking sorrowful_ "I am afraid the job was only half done. She never dealt with the many years of trauma and suffering on an immeasurable scale. All those memories were locked away."

Judy: "So… so she is still broken?"

Drew: _mournful_ "I am afraid so. He did all he could. The only problem is until she dealt with those memories and that pain she was like an egg covered in cracks and he kept her in a basket of the softest feathers but once she left his care, his basket, and went to make a family of her own, she could easily break."

Judy: _lips and nose quivering looking mournful_ "So there is no hope? She is broken."

Drew: _hugging her_ "I don't know. Perhaps when we see her I might know. I really haven't tried to repair any damage like that. I can help take pain and hurt away, but a broken mind... I have no idea. I won't know until I try. I am not a psychiatrist. I can only sense emotions and react to them. Some trauma could take a lifetime of therapy to deal with."

Judy: _defiant_ "We **have to** at least change her mind. We owe it to Nick. We owe it to Reynard for all he has done for all of us for all of Zootopia."

Judy: _remorseful_ "He must have been living with such pain and devastation Nick's entire life."

Drew: "Well if there is anyone who has been used to living with pain it would be him. But the problem is his sister never has."

Judy checked her messages while Drew checked his emails. He got one from Marvin his assistant saying everything was underway for Operation Kitchen Sink. Marvin loved spy movies and he also loved some of his new human idioms. Judy came running in excited and glanced at the email. They never kept anything from each other as they consulted each other on work stuff all the time. Drew always loved to have Judy's opinion on everything.

Judy: _curious_ "Operation Kitchen Sink?"

Drew: _laughing_ "As in everything but the kitchen sink."

Judy: "What does that mean?"

Drew: "It basically means virtually everything. I am not sure where the phrase originated. I suspect it might have had to do with someone moving out taking everything not nailed down so they only left the kitchen sink."

Judy: "So what is he referring to?"

Drew: "The blanket approvals for pretty much anything we could dream of needing in the next nine months."

Judy: "Ah, now I get it."

Drew: "Well out with it. I don't need to be an empath to know you are excited about something you heard."

Judy: _smiling_ "Ben wants us to meet his significant other!"

Drew: "You can say boyfriend."

Judy: "Oh… I am not that narrow minded. I just like how he phrased it."

Drew: "Good lord… this week seems to be a non-stop ride of insanity. Well it has certainly not been boring that's for sure."

Judy: _laughing_ "What next? Nick leaves for a week and our world explodes with madness."

Drew: _laughing_ "I guess Nick was the glue that kept us from becoming unhinged but he leaves and the world turns upside down. When does Ben want us to meet?"

Judy: "He said tomorrow night if possible since Nick is still out of town so he figures we would not be busy."

Drew: _laughing_ "He really has no idea."

Judy: _laughing_ "I know… if he had any idea. He means well… he is so sweet."

Drew: "Where does he want to meet?"  
Judy: "He said at their place. He said he has not told his boyfriend Brian about us being a couple. He recommends we arrive separately and you can read him to know if he could be trusted and if we should tell him."

Drew: _grinning_ "Who knew Ben could be so calculating."

Judy: "He is just very considerate worrying about us."

Drew: "Ben is a good judge of character. I am sure he would never introduce us to someone who was a threat but I believe his caution makes sense. I can pretend to not even know you were coming."

Judy: "Are you that good an actor?"

Drew: "Well I can try. I am just not sure I could ever pull off not being madly in love with you with Ben around though. I will have to make an excuse and leave if I feel any sense of danger or deception or anything off-putting at all."

Judy: "I hope that is not necessary."

Drew: "Just a necessary precaution with the dangerous times in the air."

Judy: "I fear those dangerous times apply to Ben and Brian as well."

Drew: "Way to bring the mood down."

Judy: _grinning mischievously_ "Well how about I bring something up instead."

Drew: _confused_ "Huh?"

Judy: _slyly_ "What was that about just us on a private island?"

Drew: _understanding_ "Ah! I didn't know you had such a naughty mind."

Judy: _impish_ "I may be miss sweet and innocent but I am still a bunny with bunny flowing through my veins and you said that is what you **wanted** earlier tonight so it is time for you to prove it mister!"

Drew: _laughing_ "Yes Ma'am!"

Drew picks her up and carries his lovely little distraction into the bedroom to prove his statements earlier in the evening sincere and forthright.

* * *

Drew had a very busy day working with Marvin brainstorming vague and wild proposal requests for everything from the entire contents of Library of Congress to the entire digital entertainment content of recorded human history. They even resorted to flipping through pages of encyclopedias and catalogs trying to come up with crazier requests. They had worked several travel visas to and from the worlds. They had no idea what they may need to use in the coming months they just wanted some they could apply them to any possible need.

During his free time Drew researched anything he could find on political opposition to The Protectors as well as anything he could use to derail their meteoric rise in the polls. By the time he arrived he was tired and texted Judy that he was going to take a nap and to wake him in time to get ready for their date night.

Judy had also been busy. She had tried to talk to Honey but all Honey could talk about was how Nick was missing and how she thought some sheep had kidnapped him. Judy tried to convince her that he was on special assignment and was due back anytime. Honey seemed reluctant to talk about her theories on The Protectors with Judy and so she decided she would have to wait until Nick got back and hope he could get something out of her. Since she was on self imposed desk duty with Nick gone she decided to use her time to research everything she could on the current political situation and even went over possible scenarios for disrupting and manipulating the voting system for Zootopia.

What Drew had said bothered her about not following the rules as she hadn't really thought about her actions but now was realizing he was right. But she still wouldn't have done anything different and that bothered her. When she was little she thought the law was absolute and had vowed to make it her mission to defend the rule of law with every ounce of her being. But once she was actually in the middle of the system, she had realized it was a lot more complicated and sometimes it was about the end result than the exact letter of the law. If she had followed every rule she would have been stuck as a meter maid and the peace between predator and prey possibly irreparably damaged. She may have never met Nick and all her numerous new friends she had made in Zootopia and ultimately never met Drew. The thought of that made her sick and so had to conclude that following the law is not always absolute but she wanted to do her best to try.

She arrived home, showered and quietly changed into a nice casual outfit for the evening and did not want to wake the large form sleeping soundly in the bed. She knew he had been quite stressed out by recent events and hoped this evening would be relaxing and just fun for a change. She knew being around Ben always cheered the human up and this may be just the thing to take his mind of all the recent stresses and pressure. She was kind of curious what kind of guy had captured Ben's heart as she had no idea what his type might be. As she looked in the fridge she saw Drew had brought some dessert home from his test labs for their dinner. She decided not to look so it would be a surprise. She was still worried about Nick and Finnick as she still hadn't heard a word from them and prayed they were okay and would be home soon as she really needed her partner quite desperately at the moment. The only thing she worried about was accidentally letting anything slip about his mom or his unknown family. About the only thing she never talked to him about was her intimate life so it would be difficult to keep something like this from him especially he if sensed she was keeping something from him.

She realized it was getting late and Drew was supposed to get there first to make sure everything checked out okay so she decided to wake him. As he groggily smiled at her and gave her a kiss, was quite emphatic he wanted to do something about the fact that several parts of him were quite happy to see her. She told him there was no time and pushed him into the shower stripped him and turned on the water hopping out quickly. Something like this would have embarrassed him to death a few months ago, but they had gotten quite used to each other by now. She heard him yell as the water hit his semi-conscious form. She would have hopped in and helped get him clean fast but she was already dressed and ready to go, so had to leave him to fend for himself.

She decide to try and leave some more messages for Nick for whatever good it would do. Then she decided to call her parents instead while Drew was busy so he couldn't try and distract her like he loved to do when she was on the phone with them. She had no idea what he found so exciting about fooling around with her while she was trying to talk to them but she had long since given up understanding all his quirks.

As she saw the familiar form of her mother appear on the other end of the phone she got a big smile.

Bonnie: "Hi Bun Bun!"

Judy: _smiling_ "Hi Mom. Where is Dad?"

Bonnie: "He is with Charles, Philip, Reggie and Felix delivering the new crops. You know how busy he has been lately trying to manage so many fields and growing cycles."

Judy: "Well it is good to see you. How are things?"

Bonnie: "Busy as usual. Becky had the three kittens and they are beautiful."

Judy: "Awww I bet she is so excited. Can you send me pictures when you have them?"

Bonnie: "Of course. What are you up to?"

Judy: "Drew and I are meeting Ben tonight."

Bonnie: "That's the big… I mean chubby cheetah right?"

Judy: "Yes Mom."

Bonnie: "Is it safe for you and… Drew to see him together?"

Judy: "He knows about us Mom. It is fine."

Bonnie: "Okay. I never know. I just hope you are careful. I hope you have fun."

Judy: "Drew should be in a good mood being around Ben."

Bonnie: "You do live a complex life dear."

Judy: _laughing_ "You really have no idea how true that is."

Bonnie: "Well you have fun. I am sure your Father says hi."

Judy: _smiling_ "Thanks. Bye."

Yikes!

Something had come up behind her while she was distracted on the phone and had wrapped itself and a towel around her.

Judy: _scolding_ "Put some clothes on! You are going to mess up my outfit."

Drew: _smiling_ "I feel a lot better after the nap. Sure you wouldn't like to join me in a similar outfit."

Judy: "We don't have time. You are late. My you are in a good mood."

Drew: "I can't wait to see Ben."

Judy: _teasing_ "Well get dressed. I don't want you to send him any mixed signals dressed like that."

Drew: _laughing_ "He certainly would be shocked. Okay my fluffy taskmistress I will get dressed to make you happy."

Judy: _slyly_ "I didn't say I didn't want you like that. I just said you need to get going. Oh don't forget the dessert."

Drew: "You didn't peek did you?"

Judy: "No of course not. I probably wouldn't even know what it was even if I did."

Drew: _laughing_ "True."

The human got dressed and came back in and got something out of the freezer and put it into a cooler with ice packs and got a pan and a liquid container out of the cabinet and then a box out of the refrigerator.

Judy: "You never like to be ordinary do you?"

Drew: _sticking his tongue out and grinning_ "Ordinary. Bleh!"

Judy giggled at his imitation of her.

Drew comes over picks her up standing her on a chair and gives her a long kiss.

Drew: _smiling_ "I am missing you already."

Judy: "Ohhhh a horrible 30 minutes until I see you again."

Drew: _smiling_ "I can't stand it!"

* * *

It took Drew fifteen minutes by subway to arrive at Ben's apartment. He didn't quite know what to expect but his life had become one interesting thing after another lately so he certainly didn't expect anything mundane. As he wiped his feet on the doormat he saw it had two tiger paw prints on it. He picked it up and turned it over and it said "Part of the Gazelle Collection" on the back. Drew laughed and rang the bell. He heard an excited exclamation from the other side of the door and already sensed joy through the door. He didn't even know he could sense things through walls. You learn something new every day in Zootopia.

The door opened to a visage of a very overweight quite happy grinning cheetah wearing a bright green collared shirt with a darker green stripe bordered by light green stripes on its top and bottom stretched across the middle of the shirt with a white undershirt underneath. He wore dark gray pants and a red and yellow belt which was struggling to keep those pants up.

Drew: _grinning_ "Hi Ben."

Claw: _grinning wide_ "Hi you gorgeous hunk of delightful. Awww… I could just eat you up!"

Drew: _smiling_ "Well save some room for dessert." Drew holds up his multiple containers.

Claw: _excited_ "Oooh… something new from the humans?"

Drew: _smiling_ "Would I ever disappoint the great connoisseur of desserts with something mundane? But I need to put this in the freezer."

Claw: _graciously_ "Of course… this way."

Ben escorted him to the kitchen directly in front of the entrance. He took out his item from the cooler and put it into the freezer and then noticed there were quite a lot of baking implements all over the kitchen as well as a specialized oven. There were a great deal of molds, decorating tubes, baking pans, glass jars of every kind of filled with nuts and cooking garnish, a cake leveler, pastry bags and cap sets, cake stands and a small handheld torch.

Drew: _curious_ "Ben, I didn't know you were so into baking."

Claw: "Oooh those are not mine silly."

Drew: _realizing_ "Ah… so you have taken this to another level."

Claw: _putting his paws up to his mouth_ "Oooooh I guess the **cat** is out of the bag."

Drew: _grinning_ "Funny one. How long?"

Claw: "Almost a month. We had been dating about two months before that."

Drew: "Nice, so how are you liking domestic life?"

Claw: _smiling_ "It so nice being able to see the little ball of fur whenever I am off duty."

Drew: _grinning_ "Well how about introducing me to this special someone."

Claw: _yelling to a backroom_ "Brian! Bring your scrumptious tush out here."

A small light brown bear with soft fluffy fur came walking out. He was slightly shorter than Ben and was quite adorable. He had a multicolored blue shirt, black pants, a tweed looking jacket and a stylish scarf around his neck. He had a sweet smile and Drew thought if he was gay and into bears this would definitely be the one he would pick.

Drew laughed thinking of that.

The little bear got an amused look on his face.

Brian: "I hope I am not that funny looking. I'm Brian Fisher."

Drew shook his offered paw and grinned. "Quite the contrary Brian. Drew Stevens. It is my great pleasure to meet a special friend of Bens."

Brian: _grinning_ "Special… is that what we are calling it now?"

Drew: "Well you have to forgive me Brian. I am still new to Zootopia so I am not sure how they refer to things here."

Brian: _smiling_ "You do have quite a good excuse there."

Claw: _putting his paws to his mouth_ "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

Drew: _smiling_ "Why Ben I didn't know you had a thing for bears."

Claw: _confused_ "Oh not specific for bears. That had nothing to do with it."

Drew: _grinning_ "I apologize that was for my own amusement. A bear is a much hairier gay human so I thought it was funny and I had to do it."

Brian: "You say things just to amuse yourself often?"

Drew: _grinning_ "Drives Jud… I mean it drives some friends of mine crazy sometimes. I think of things that would be funny for humans all the time but no one else here would understand them."

Drew: _mischievously_ "Speaking of that… your given name doesn't happen to be Theodore is it?"

Brian: _confused_ "Um no… why?"

Drew: _spreads his arms wide and steps one foot forward as if to say tada_ "Teddy Bear?"

Brian: _confused_ "Huh?"

Drew: _sighs_ "Nothing. I wish I had an audience. Well you look just like one."

Claw: _giggling_ "Someone is too clever for his own good."

Drew: "I suppose. I guess you don't have them here. I wonder what you stuff here. I mean Jud… geez… I mean I have a friend that has a whole collection of stuffed bunnies. I thought you might have bears."

Claw: _giggling_ "I have my own. I don't need one."

Brian: "Ben says you an empath?"

Drew: "Ah yes that is no secret."

Brian: "Can you sense what I am feeling then?"

Drew: "Well it really depends on how well I know the mammal and if they are able to mask the emotions and also how strong the emotions are as well as many other factors. Like right now I sense you are not sure what to make of me and are holding back a bit."

Brian: _curious_ "Wow… like even subtle feelings then."

Drew: _grinning_ "Well it is one reason I love being around Ben here as his emotions are infectious to me and puts me in a good mood. He is like a drug for me but without any harmful side effects except for my face hurting from grinning so much."

Claw: _grinning_ "Compliments will get you everywhere with me. Brian you need not be so reserved with Drew. He is quite open minded about everything."

Brian: "Hmm I guess you are. Ben says you are discreet."

Drew: "Most definitely. Ben is a good friend and I would never break his confidence and I know he would not mine. We all have secrets Brian. Myself a great deal more than most."

Drew could sense a bit of relief from the bear.

Brian: _sighs and then grins_ "Well that is good. I haven't really come out."

Drew: _confused_ "I didn't think there was any stigma with that here."

Brian: "Well not with most people but it is still something certain people I know would have a problem with."

Drew: "Well I certainly understand. I would never mention it to anyone. If I told you a secret would you be able to keep it?"

Brian: "You are not gay are you? I am kind of stuck on Benny."

Drew: "No no… you get that vibe from me? I thought you had gaydar I mean Ben picked up my secret instantly."

Brian: "Gaydar? No I just don't know your species so I have no idea. I'm also not very good at picking up who is gay. Benny knew it as soon as he saw me though."

Drew: "He has that particular talent in that area like emotions for me. No gaydar stands for "Gay Radar" in the human world. I am sorry for using all these human stereotypes and slang words as of course things would be completely different here."

Claw: "Oh… don't apologize my yummy smooth skinned buddy."

Drew: "Could you keep a similar secret for me?"

Brian: "Oh… but yes of course. I know better than most others the need for discretion in that area."

Claw: _to Drew_ "Did you get what you needed?"

Drew: "So I suppose cross-species relations are okay for you?"

Brian: "Umm… well I am in one."

Drew: "Doesn't mean you are comfortable with others having them."

Brian: "I see. No I had no problem with that. It was just more the gay thing than the cross-species thing for me."

Claw: _to Drew holding his paws pad up on each side_ "Well?"

Drew: "He passes all tests. I just need to ask one more point blank one."

Drew: _directly to Brian_ "Brian. This will be the last question. If I expose a relationship I am in that almost no one knows because of the potential danger and dire consequences can you promise never to breathe a word of it to anyone but Ben of course."

Brian looked uncomfortable and a bit scared. Drew could sense this but he sensed no deceit from him so far.

Brian: "Well that is a bit of a scary question, but the answer is yes I can keep your secret. I am quite good at doing that. I have been keeping a secret my entire life from people in my family. I certainly understand your concern. But the answer is yes."

Claw: _inquisitive_ "Well?"

Drew: "He is good."

Claw: _relieved_ "Whew! That was way too intense! Can we have fun now?"

Drew: _smiling_ "Of course Ben. Oh one second let me text someone very special."

Drew sent Judy a text saying "Everything all good. Come join ASAP."

Judy sent one back a short one back with a smiling face with smiling eyes and the message "couple mins."

Drew: "She'll be here in a couple mins."

Brian: _disappointed_ "Oh… she."

Drew: "Brian what's wrong? I am taken… that is not exactly a secret… sorry."

Brian: _startled_ "Oh… no… you misunderstand. I was just hoping you were like us."

Drew: _smiling_ "Ah… well if it makes you feel any better, the reason I laughed when I first saw you was that I was thinking if I was gay and into bears… **real** bears… you would be exactly my choice."

Brian: _smiling_ "Oh… actually that does make me feel better. I thought you were laughing thinking I looked foolish."

Drew: "Brian I want to apologize to you for grilling you. The reason will be apparent in a minute or so. I love my mate more than anything in the world… let me correct that… more than anything in two worlds. And thus why I am fiercely protective of her."

Brian: _understanding_ "Oh I get it. Two worlds… more human humor. I don't blame you for being so careful."

Claw: _putting his paws up to his face and squealing_ "Oh… this is so exciting."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Claw: _mischievously_ "I wonder **who** that could be?"

Drew: "Well don't keep her waiting long or she will be in a bad mood and we definitely don't want that."

Clawhauser opened the door to reveal a certain gray bunny with giant purple eyes wearing a big smile, jeans and violet blouse.

Claw: _excited_ "O... M... Goodness! We really did invite a bunny. Ho-whop! I gotta tell you, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be."

Judy: _grinning_ "Oh ha ha Ben, you are a laugh riot."

Ben had repeated this same little bit of dialog with the slight variations to fit the situation based on their very first conversation two years ago as a constant running joke for them.

Drew: "Get in here love, come meet Brian."

Judy comes in and shakes the paw of the shocked Brian.

Brian looks at Drew and then Judy several times.

Brian: _stunned_ "I… oh… um I never expected."

Drew: "Yes yes you are thinking the same thing everyone does when they see us. How can you two work."

Brian: "I… I wouldn't ask that."

Drew: "Oh course not, you are too polite."

Judy: "Hi Brian, it is okay. It works quite well. It just takes a few adjustments and then it works perfect in every respect. It has just taken awhile to make all those adjustments."

Claw: _putting his paws up to his face and giggling_ "They are just adorable together!"

Drew: _putting his arms around Judy_ "She is… I guess I just get to inherit her aura riding on her coattails."

Judy: _grinning_ "You aren't too bad yourself… for a human."

Brian: "I just had no idea. I knew you were friends but I never see you anywhere together."

Drew: "Well that is the idea. It is very tough being anywhere with her and keeping my distance and keeping myself controlled around her."

The group moved over the sofa and Drew sat in a standalone chair and Judy hopped on his lap. After last night they found this seemed to work best for them especially in this configuration which allows Judy's eye level to be closer to Drew's and everybody else's as well as placing her right next to her source of comfort.

Clawhauser and Brian sat next to each other. Drew could tell Brian was a bit uncomfortable but Ben gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Brian: "This is the first time we have met anyone so it will take a bit of getting used to."

Drew: "It will get easier Brian. Please feel free to relax and be how you normally are with Ben. We have had the advantage of being around Nick, her partner on the ZPD , quite a lot so we are a bit used to being around others."

Brian: "Oh… okay I will try."

Judy: "Brian how did you and Ben meet?"

Claw: _excited_ "Oh I want to tell!"

Drew: "Maybe you can tell your version after Brian, Ben."

Brian: "Well I am a pastry chef."

Drew: "Story solved… next."

Claw: "Am I that predictable? No no… it is not like that."

Judy: "Did you meet him buying pastries?"

Claw: "Well… um… yes."

Judy: _grinning_ "Case solved. I would have just gone and handcuffed you and brought you in at that point Ben."

Claw: "Well it is **more** than just that. I visit **a lot** of pastry shops."

Brian: "We would call him the The Spotted Sugar Specialist."

Drew: _smiling_ "A title I imagine Ben would wear with pride."

Claw: "I had put in a special order of delicacies for the Chief's Birthday party over three months ago and had gone to pick them up but no one was behind the counter and… "

Judy: _smiling_ "You got hungry?"

Claw: "Am I that predictable?"

Drew: _laughing_ "Yes."

Claw: "Well I lean over to sample some scrumptious little morsels I saw just out of reach and..."

Brian: _grinning_ "He got stuck."

Claw: "Oooo yeah between the shelves. It was worse than when I accidentally sent the email of me lip-syncing Gazelle's latest song "A Kiss For You" to the whole department by mistake."

Drew: "You sent me that video. You send me those kinds all the time… how is that embarrassing to you?"

Claw: _mortified_ "I was doing the dance steps **all wrong**. I have never been so embarrassed!" Ben hides his head under his paws.

Everyone else laughs.

Brian: "Well I came in and saw him but he couldn't see me… just my legs."

Claw: _smiling_ "So I just start talking to his cute little furry legs."

Brian: "He called them his flaky little spindles of brown sugar and cotton candy and asked them to help him out."

Claw: _grinning_ "I was sooooo hungry. I thought they were taunting me with their delightful deliciousness."

Brian: "I crouched down and looked him in the face."

Claw: _grinning_ "I asked him to come closer… that I couldn't speak… hehe."

Brian: _grinning_ "I got close and he gave me a kiss on my mouth."

Claw: _smiling_ "Well he had a bit frosting still on his mouth."

Brian: "Sure. Well I had been frosting a cake."

Claw: _smiling_ "Well it tasted extra special on his cute little furry face."

Brian: "I was quite shocked. I just stood there frozen. I mean I liked it. But no one knew… I had never done anything like that with anyone."

Drew: "Not even a kiss? How did you know you were gay."

Brian: "Well I had tried with girls of several species but it didn't seem to excite me in any way. But my toes tingled when Benny kissed me."

Claw: "I was happy to be stuck."

Judy: "You knew he was gay?"

Claw: "Of course. It was all over his adorable fuzzy face."

Drew: _grinning_ "You sure that wasn't the frosting talking?"

Claw: _rolling his eyes_ "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't believe he would like it. Of course I knew. How could you not? Look at him."

Judy: "Well I admit he is precious but I would have no idea."

Drew: "I would have no idea either. I would only know if I felt his emotions of attraction of a physical nature to me or another male."

Claw: "You guys are so silly. It is so obvious." _he realizes they aren't kidding_ "Hmm well it just feels obvious to me like how it is obvious Gazelle's new album is her best yet."

Drew: "Ben I have been telling you that you have a unique ability. You were the only person anywhere to know about Judy and I, and you just looked at us and we weren't touching each other or looking at each other or anything."

Claw: _excited_ "You guys were so perfect."

Judy: _grinning_ "It would be nice if more shared your opinion. What happened next?"

Brian: "Well I helped get him unstuck and he asked me if I could help him deliver his order."

Claw: _smiling_ "He was so confused about his feelings. It was so cute."

Brian: "I kind of mentioned I was working on some special pastry creations and he asked to see them later."

Drew: "That was quite a dangerous invitation."

Brian: "I didn't mind. No one appreciates my work like Benny. He appreciates it as pure art."

Claw: "Art you can eat! The best kind."

Brian: "He leaned over my back to watch me work and kissed me on my neck and I tingled all over and knew right there how I felt."

Claw: _smiling_ "Well he did still have frosting that needed cleaning but I took him out for milkshakes after."

Brian: "And the rest was history."

Judy: "Aww what an adorable story. So this is your first relationship Brian?"

Brian: "Yes."

Drew: "I wish we had a story like that."

Brian: "How did you guys meet?"

Drew: _tentatively_ "Umm fuzzy you want to take that one?"

Judy: "Did you not watch the news? I thought our story was sort of all over."

Brian: "Oh umm I mean I know parts of it just not details of what happened."

Drew: "See... not so famous."

Judy: "Well… I would rather talk about our first kiss instead if that is okay. The circumstances of our meeting is not really a cute story."

Claw: "Owww I have never heard this story."

Drew: _confused_ "Are you talking about when I kissed you when you were crying because I stopped you from… you know the monster."

Judy: _realizing_ "Oh No! I am talking about like both of us together, a **real kiss** , not kissing me on the head."

Drew: _confused_ "Umm when?"

Judy: _upset_ "You don't remember?"

Brian: "Uh Oh… someone's in trouble."

Drew: "Welcome to my life. Well things were quite a bit chaotic back then so I can't exactly remember. I really am sorry. Judy can you give me a hint?"

Judy: "It was right after you were sworn in as the ambassador."

Drew: _remembering_ "Ah that's right. That was a crazy time we were rushing all over."

Judy: "You want to do the story or shall I?"

Drew: "You can start that one. It was quite short if I remember but I have a bit of an interesting one we could do after."

Judy: "Okay… we were in the back of limo and we had just finished the big press conference that lasted hours."

Drew: "Judy was running the whole show. I was so proud."

Brian: "Ah… I think I caught part of that."

Judy: "Drew had been sworn in and he wanted to start negotiations immediately so we stopped by the hotel and picked up overnight bags for several days and both heading right to West Plant."

Drew: "I was just going to stay there until we got the ball rolling. I figured it would take several days of non-stop talks. They would then have to take all the results to their upper leadership for approval and I would have to do the same."

Judy: "They don't need a whole play by play why we were doing it just that we were alone in the back of a limo after a crazy high pressure day so we were both stressed out of our minds."

Drew: "I lay down on the seat with my back to it… it was quite relaxing as I could completely stretch out in the limo."

Judy: "I was sitting in front of him in the middle of the seat in front of his waist."

Drew: "I started tickling you for some reason I think."

Judy: "Oh… you were trying to get me to admit the whole ambassador thing was my whole plan for you all along."

Drew: "You had made a comment the day we arrived back in Zootopia inferring that you had plans for me when I asked about what I was going to do in Zootopia now that I was stuck there."

Judy: "I meant I had **romantic plans** for you dummy. I believe I actually said 'I had some ideas'."

Drew: "I was clueless."

Judy: "That's why the kiss happened because you were clueless. No the ambassador thing was not planned but you wouldn't accept my answer so I lay down facing you and kissed you to stop you from tickling me."

Drew: _smiling_ "It definitely stopped me. I was a bit freaked but I starting kissing you back. And then you started giggling!"

Judy: _giggling_ "Hehe I couldn't help it."

Drew: "You made me think I was doing something wrong."

Judy: "You were so soft and gentle but it tickled a bit."

Drew: "I didn't know we had to orient ourselves a certain way to get it to work right."

Brian: "What do you mean?"

Judy grins and points to her big front teeth.

Brian: "Oh."

Drew: "I was just a bit shocked but I never turned away. Then I got real embarrassed because of your giggling."

Judy: _grinning_ "You were so sensitive about that stuff back then."

Drew: "Well I have given it a lot of thought and I knew there was one perfect chance to have kissed you that I missed that I wish I could do over… a real romantic one."

Judy: "When was that?"

Drew: "During our escape from the Cryodyne labs."

Judy: "Hmm I was feverish much of that time so I have no memory. You didn't kiss me when I was unconscious did you?"

Drew: "I said I missed the chance, not that I did, and no not when you were unconscious. I was a bit busy shitting myself worrying about you dying at that point."

Judy: "Then when… oh I know… when we got back to your office right?"

Drew: "Yeah."

Brian: "When was this?"

Drew: "It is right after I was smuggling her out of the secure labs where she was being held captive. She was hidden inside my shirt and under my lab coat. You want to recreate that?"

Judy: _impishly_ "Do I get to wear clothes this time?"

Brian: _shocked_ "WHAT?"

Drew: _laughed_ "We had a bit of a crazy meeting. I would have loved to use the line 'What's a cute bunny like you doing in a place like this?' when we first met."

Judy: _laughing_ "You always want to turn our relationship into a movie."

Drew: _smiling_ "Just in my mind. But one with a happy ending of course."

Brian: "I guess I should have paid closer attention to the news."

Judy: "Well most all of the details of that whole time in the lab are only known by a **very** select few. But it is not fun dinner conversation, but recreating that part would be."

Drew stands and puts Judy under his shirt hiding her ears and demonstrating how he smuggled her out of the labs.

Drew: "It was easier because I had her under my lab coat as well at the time but you get the idea."

Judy: "We somehow made it past the guards and I sensed we had made it to his desk."

Drew: "She popped out of my shirt with a giant smile on her adorable face."

Judy pops up out of his shirt ears first and then her head and they stood face to face grinning at each other.

Drew: "I was terrified but exhilarated at the time. But this would have been the perfect time if I had to do it all over but ONLY if we both had our current memories. If we didn't I am not sure that would have been a good thing."

Judy: "I might have bitten you."

Drew: "Yeah probably wouldn't have blamed you but it would have been hilarious to have seen your expression if I had."

Judy: "I probably would have just looked at you frozen in place not sure what to do."

Drew: "Well duck back down and let's do this thing right."

As Judy ducks back down and Drew pretends to walking into his office behind a desk sitting down in the chair and she pops her head out smiling right in front of him virtually touching noses and he gently leans forward brushing his lips softly against hers gently pressing them to her drinking in her essence and Judy pulls her arms out the neck of his shirt and grabs him around the head pressing him to her, tilting her head slightly and then she begins kissing him deeply and passionately. Both of them close their eyes and Drew's imagination transports him back to that moment in time on the human Earth and he holds her face in both his hands and time seems to stand still.

Thinking back to that moment in time he couldn't believe he was so narrow-minded to think that this was wrong. Something that felt this good in his heart, the heat spreading through his head, and the electricity he felt on his lips could **never** be wrong. He gently brushes his tongue over her oversized front teeth that come with the bunny package… that and the cotton tail. He couldn't believe he ever thought feeling those teeth in his mouth ever felt weird. They felt as natural as his own ivories now. He focuses his entire energy at the point in which they were currently connected and the world vanishes and it is just the two of them alone in the universe. The emotions in her are heavenly and flow around her as if it is a mist of pure love. He breathes in deeply feeling the mist fill his body warming every extremity. Every part of his body is tingling as if alive for the first time. He then feels the two of them almost blending together as if they were one being and he gently touches her mind with his and they blend their memories of this exact point in time.

As Judy felt Drew's mind touch hers she feels like she is suddenly weightless. She senses both of them have risen into the air. She feels all the pain and sorrow… all the darkness and suffering flow from her body freeing her soul. Tears come unbidden to her eyes as this moment of impossible love feels like it was rewriting the code of her DNA changing her, making her something more… making both of them something far greater. All the fear, all the regret, all the what ifs of her life all disappear as if they had never existed. The love flows into her and all around swirling faster and faster and she senses herself spinning. Both of them spin impossibly fast and the cloud of emotions around them converge as if they are in a centrifuge and everything they are, were and ever would be became one single entity of pure love and tenderness, of hope and joy.

A single sound broke the impossible silence that surrounded them. It was the sound of giggling… it was the sound of glee… it was the sound of impossible joy and elation. It was the sound of…

Clawhauser.

Drew and Judy both opened their eyes staring into the watery pools in front of them and carefully pulled away from each other incredibly slowly as if their faces were magnets drawing each toward the other and those faces were loathe to leave the company of their partner. They both turned to the source of the sound.

They saw the large face of the chubby cheetah holding his paws to his face staring at them giggling uncontrollably. He couldn't even speak. He tried but no sound would come out.

The bear to his side had a look of shock on his face as he stared open mouthed as if he had seen both of them sprout angel wings and white robes and then rise into the heavens.

Drew and Judy still held each other with their hands and paws wrapped tightly around each others heads and each carefully released their vice grip. Judy slowly slid out Drew's shirt and sat down stunned on Drew's lap. They both sat staring wordlessly ahead not sure what had just happened their minds reeling.

No one said anything for over a minute. The only sound was that of Clawhauser desperately trying to utter a word. Finally he succeeded.

Claw: _ecstatic_ " **O... M... Goodness! Scrumptious... Impossibly Scrump-delicious…!** "

Brian: _shocked_ "You seemed to breathe each others souls into yourselves. It looked like you were glowing. How?"

Drew: _stunned_ "I have no idea what happened. I just imagined I was back in that moment of time and I lost control."

Judy: _astonished_ "I felt our minds blend. I felt like we were one person… like we had become something altogether different."

Drew: "Um how long were we there? I kind of lost track of time."

Brian: "I have no idea either. Five minutes at least… maybe more. I am not exactly sure what you two are… something beyond an ordinary pair."

Judy: _grinning_ "Ordinary we definitely are not."

Drew: "Another crazy day in Zootopia… I have no idea why I am even surprised at this point."

They hear a rumbling sound coming from the belly of the chubby cheetah.

Claw: "I'm hungry!"

Brian: _coming out of his stupor_ "No kidding. How about we see what's for dinner."

The foursome moved over to the table with Drew and Ben facing off against each other across the table grinning.

Claw: _grinning madly_ "I am so excited! I got to see the **real** Drudy finally! That passion was exquisite and divine."

Brian: _serving the dinner_ "Drudy?"

Claw: _smirking_ "Drew and Judy combined."

Drew: _amused_ "Clever. You do portmanteaus here as well?"

Judy: _grinning_ "Sometimes. Never seen one that fit that well before though."

Brian: "Fate?"

Drew: "Well I am afraid you will be the only ones using that cause I don't think Judy's parents are going to and Nick would have to use Furrots or Careless which both sound quite ridiculous although I can see the second one but we try to avoid being careless."

Claw: "Can you come up with one for us? I have been trying for one that fit as nicely as yours."

Drew: "BriBen, Brijamin… Ah! I have it… Bren."

Claw: _elated_ "Purrrrfect!"

Drew: _laughing_ "I love kitty humor."

Claw: "We finally have one Bri!"

Brian seems distracted by something Drew just said mentioning Judy's parents.

Brian: "That's great Benny! Judy you came out to your parents?"

Judy: "Well I didn't have much choice. They knew we were living together. Their mail was going to the penthouse floors of the government administration housing and we had just spent nearly a week together at my parents. Plus my older sisters knew immediately what happened the morning after... well you know."

Brian: "What do you mean?"

Claw: _giggling_ "Isn't his innocence adorable? After they consummated their relationship."

Brian: _blushing_ "Oh. Um at her parents house?"

Drew: _grinning_ "She was kind of insistent after I finally said okay."

Judy: _grinning_ "I was making sure there weren't going to be any take backs. I didn't give him a chance to reconsider."

Claw: _putting his paws up to his face in excitement_ "Ooooo I have to hear this story!"

Drew: _blushing_ "Yikes I would need a ton of alcohol for that and I didn't bring any."

Claw: _unsure_ "Alcohol?"

Judy: _looking annoyed at Drew_ "It's liquid that makes this one nothing but trouble."

Claw: _squealing_ "Well get some **quick**!"

Drew: _laughing_ "Perhaps another time. That is a bit over the line when it comes to a discussion topic at a couples first date with another even with how close we are."

Brian: _shocked_ "How did your sisters know?"

Judy: "Well bunnies just kind of know those things. They put a male you hold paws with and touch all day and him staying overnight, combined with bunny sense of smell then combine with extra good moods the next morning and well bunnies are super detectives when it comes to that area. Plus they are experts at amorous body language and this one couldn't take his paws off me once we dove into the water. But they didn't tell my mom and dad. It took them about a week later to figure it out or at least ask me about it."

Drew: "I was quite embarrassed the whole time I was there because I could sense all their emotions and knowing looks."

Judy: "Didn't stop you for going back for second helpings… and third… and fourths… you get idea. "

Drew: _grinning_ "Well not like I could take it back. Besides it was well worth any embarrassment."

Judy: _realizing_ "So that is why you spent most of your time with the little ones that whole trip."

Drew: "Well that and they were adorable and so full of life and emotions of joy and excitement. But yeah they didn't look at me like I was doing something quite naughty to their sister."

Judy: "It wasn't that. They are used to that stuff. It was just because it was **me**. You know… with my history."

Drew: "Ah that makes sense now especially with your past **issues** in that area."

Claw: _excited_ "I have no idea what you are talking about but it is delicious."

Drew: "Brian this meal is amazing. You have some amazing talent. What exactly are we eating?"

Claw: _grinning_ "How did you know I didn't make it?"

Judy: "Ben come on now… if you cooked, nothing would make it to the table. It would all get gobbled up."

Claw: "Too true."

Brian: "Thank you for the compliment. We three are having Fish en Croute with Lemon Butter Sauce a wonderful fish pastry. Both Judy and us are having Pesto and Roasted Vegetable Puff Rounds and Vegetable Pastry Purses. And Ben said you would be taking care of dessert."

Drew: "If he leaves any for the rest of us."

Judy: "I hope you brought a lot extra."

Drew: "Eight plus servings worth."

Judy: "Smart."

Claw: _wronged_ "I wouldn't take more than my share."

Drew: "Sure… it is fine Ben I took everything into account. Let me get it prepared."

Brian continued asking questions about Judy's parents and families reactions to her relationship while Drew brought a pan, portable burner and a collection of boxes to the table with four plates.

Brian: "Well when my parents call they just think Ben is my roommate and they seem to accept that."

Judy: "What makes you think they wouldn't accept the truth?"

Drew placed butter, bananas and sugar in the pan and began cooking them.

Brian: "They are quite old fashioned. The have been going to these rallies of these Protectors and getting riled up about purity and values."

Judy: "Oh my… Drew and I found ourselves at one of those. The hate we felt was disgusting."

Claw: _curious_ "Protectors?"

Brian: "This new political group Ben. The one attacking the mayor."

Claw: "Oh… I like the Mayor. She simply is delectable. I want to bury my face in her tail."

Drew: "I agree. Not with the tail part though but she is stunning. Mayor Le Pew is the only politician I think I have ever liked in two entire worlds."

Drew adds some alcohol to the bananas and lights the mixture with Ben's handheld torch and it catches fire. Drew shakes the pan flipping the contents for even coverage.

Claw: _aghast_ "You are burning it! Put it out quickly!"

Drew: "It's supposed to do that Ben, it is a flambé. The alcohol will burn itself out in a few seconds. There you see."

Claw: _excited_ "Alcohol! You can tell your story then!"

Drew: "Sorry to disappoint you my joyous ample kitty but I would need far more than I brought for these."

Brian: "What is it?"

Drew: "It is called Bananas Foster." He puts the flambéd caramelized banana mixture on the plates topping each with a generous scoop of homemade french vanilla ice cream and smothering everything with a brown sauce.

Brian: "What's in the sauce?"

Drew: "Butter, brown sugar, cinnamon, dark rum and banana liquer."

Judy: _excited_ "I love bananas so I know I will like it."

Everyone digs in and Drew is happy to see three faces displaying absolute ecstasy. He grins feeling the emotions of satisfaction. That feeling makes everything worth all the effort sourcing the items for this dish since most of them had to be brought in from the other side of the portal.

Judy: "We have to get bananas for Zootopia."

Drew: "Um… Judy you know the friend of ours we saw the other night. I believe he has the contacts and resources to grow all the exotic fruits I was wanting to produce."

Judy nods her head understanding.

Judy: "Excellent idea."

Claw: _grinning like a little kid_ "More please!" Ben pushes his empty plate toward Drew.

Drew: _laughing_ "I barely started mine Ben. But I will get it started while we finish." Drew puts the remaining bananas with butter and sugar into the pan to cook.

Judy: "Brian you were talking about your parents. Are they actually members of The Protectors?"

Brian: "I am not sure if there is an official membership unless you an official running for office. But they are trying to get all the people they know to vote with them."

Judy: "I am afraid the times ahead will be dark if they are elected."

Brian: "They have a whole list of people they seem to hate."

Claw: _confused_ "Why would they hate anyone?"

Drew: _gently touching the innocent feline_ "They are groups like these that hate everything that Zootopia stands for and wants to restrict everyone's lives and happiness."

Claw: _confused_ "Why?"

Drew: "Ben has a good question there. Why indeed? Somehow to make themselves feel superior? Who really knows exactly?"

Drew adds the alcohol and lights the banana mixture on fire.

Brian: "Well if you have seen their rallies you know why I have had to stay hidden."

Drew: "It is hard to even imagine this kind of group getting any support in Zootopia based on everything I have seen and experienced prior to that rally."

Judy: "We need the Gazelle Party to crush them!"

Claw: _perking up_ "Did you say Gazelle and Party together!"

Judy: "Not exactly what I meant Ben but that would be fun."

Drew serves everyone a second helping with Ben getting an extra large cheetah's portion and everyone digs in.

Claw: "Are you going to her concert next week for the new album?"

Judy: "Oh I didn't realize it was already coming up."

Drew: "I could get us VIP tickets if you like."

Claw: _eyes as big as saucers_ " **REALLY!** "

Drew: "Yes my office is offered VIP Front Row seating and Backstage tickets. They give those to ambassadors offices to entertain dignitaries. Since my dignitaries are all on an another world they won't be able to attend so we have to find something to do with them." Drew laughs at that.

Brian: "Oh we could both go out on a real date!"

Drew: "Yep, I was just worried about the appearance of being with just Judy but if we make it a big party it will not seem suspicious at all. I was hoping to get Nick to come and maybe you guys. I think I will invite my assistant Marvin. He can be my date. He will deserve it after all he has been doing this week." Drew grins.

Judy: "How come you didn't tell me?"

Drew: "I wanted it to be a **surprise**. Ben you interested?"

Ben stares at them with his mouth open but is unable to speak.

Brian: "I think the answer is yes."

Drew: _smiling_ "Excellent… I will get six tickets… sound good?"

Ben still is unable to speak.

Drew: "Ben your dessert is melting. I never thought I would **ever** have to say that to you."

Claw: _coming out paralysis_ "Oh My!" Ben attacks his dessert.

Everyone was busy finishing their desserts and Ben finally finished his extra portion.

Claw: "I had some strange daydream about the Gazelle concert a few minutes ago."

Brian: _grinning_ "Yes Ben they want to take us all to the concert VIP style."

Ben swoons and Drew catches him as fortunately he was up to clean the pan. Drew and Brian manage to drag Ben to the sofa with great difficulty. After awhile they finally convince Ben they are serious without him fainting.

The couples played a few games. Drew taught them how to play charades but it was difficult for Drew to get all Judy's Zootopian references as he had only lived there for less than four months compared to the lifetime experience of the other three members. They offered to let him use human examples but Judy didn't know most of those so that was no help.

Ben had a Gazelle trivia game and matched his knowledge against all the other three but it was still a rout. If they didn't have Judy they would barely have scored anything. Drew and Brian freely admitted that Gazelle trivia was not their areas of expertise.

Ben showed them his room dedicated to Gazelle complete with cardboard cutouts of the pop star escorting you into the room. Drudy stood staring a kaleidoscope of color and collectibles. One wall was completely covered with virtually ever article on Gazelle and the other with posters and memorabilia. There was shelf after shelf of everything under the sun: numerous garments worn by Gazelle, a whole collection of figurines of her and her four tiger dancers, a full sized arcade video game system similar to Dance Dance Revolution except all oriented around Gazelle, hundreds of magazines with Gazelle on the cover, Gazelle toothbrush and toothpaste, recording session original tapes and engineer notations, bootlegs of every concert, recordings of every appearance, things touched by the star including flowers, leftover food, hotel receipts. The sheer number of items was scary and it took nearly an hour to go through. Judy was having the time of her life ooohing and ahhhing over everything. Drew was just overwhelmed by the madness of it all but since Judy was having the time of her life he was feeling amazing. There was an alarm clock where Gazelle would rise out of the floor singing various songs surround by her tigers spinning around her when the alarm went off. There was a whole closet of actual and replica clothes like the pop star had worn. There was a large number of promotion items like cardboard cutouts for various concerts and albums. There was another entire side of a closet fill with concert memorabilia, t-shirts and clothes of every kind. Drew didn't have to wonder where all of Ben's paycheck must go as it was all in this room and in his belly.

Drew finally couldn't handle any more and decided to step outside with Brian while Judy and Ben continued going through every piece talking about each item.

Brian: "Overwhelming isn't it?"

Drew: "Whew… quite a bit obsessive. I have collected a few t-shirts and items from events I attended but mainly just to remember the event rather than any obsession. I have never been one to care so much about physical objects except for a bit of amusement from time to time."

Brian: "You lasted far longer than I ever have in there."

Drew: "I was mainly there to absorb Judy's feelings or I would have run out screaming long before."

Brian: _laughs_ "I suppose both of us are stuck with some obsessed fans. I am so happy you are able to get those tickets. It will be so fun to actually go out in public on an actual date with him although I believe he will be quite distracted."

Drew: "Well fortunately we have each other for company if they go overboard."

Brian: "I am so glad I met you and Judy. It is so nice to feel comfortable around others."

Drew: "I feel exactly the same. We have so few people we can be normal around as well. I can only dream of a day where we can go anywhere together without worry."

Brian: "I hope we can do this on a regular basis."

Drew: "I do as well… you will have to come visit us next time. I am installing a dance floor area, karaoke system and some lights just for fun. It even has some pretty cool sound modification effects that may even make my voice sound acceptable."

Brian: "Ben would love that for sure. I assume you will have the entire Gazelle library?"

Drew: "Not to worry, Judy will insist."

Brian: "I suppose we need to gather our obsessed partners unless you have another idea."

Drew: "They may be in there for awhile longer. I was quite interested in all your pastry equipment if you would like to show me how to use it."

Brian: _smiling_ "Certainly… it would be my pleasure. It is good to share it with someone who appreciates the epicurean arts."

Brian showed Drew how to properly make a flawless pastry and they tried out some recipes.

A plump curious face appeared out of the Gazelle room.

Claw: _interested_ "Do I smell something?"

Drew looks at Brian and laughs.

Drew: "I see how you get his attention away from that stuff now."

Brian: _laughs_ "It is not that bad. He doesn't spend so much time in there when it is just the two of us."

Judy and Ben finally exited the room and sampled the wonderful flaky Petite Pain Au Chocolat the two non-obsessed Gazelle fans had created.

Drudy said goodbye to Bren and thanked them for a wonderful diversion and promised to do this again soon most likely sometime after concert.

Drew: "Judy will let you know the details at work Ben."

Judy: _smiling_ "Don't worry, I have a feeling he won't let me forget."

The four laughed uproariously.

 

 


	16. Can't See the Exit for the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we find out what happened to our favorite foxes. Something tells me they have had quite their fill of communing with nature. We find out the fate of the other teams sent on the mission and hopefully get a few more clues about the mysterious flying object. However as these things go many times the answers you get lead to many more questions. Will Finnick ever see his new lady love? Will Nick ever see his bunny buddy? Well let's find out. Oh and wait to get your mind blown by the end of the chapter.
> 
> I apologize for the delay in putting out this sizable chapter. There were a lot of issues related to the device the foxes found to be worked out. But never fear during these delays two other future chapters were nearly completed as well as several upcoming scenes. Hopefully we can start pushing toward all the exciting things to come.

**Zoodate: 118-121 P.C.**

As they slowly trudged through this endless forest creeping along on the way to hopefully meet team Ground1, the hairs on Nick’s neck and the tips of his ears gave him the familiar sense that something was watching them. The extreme senses of the fox had kept his ancestors alive for eons and he was hoping those same senses may help keep this modern fox alive as well. As he glanced to his left at his smaller fox friend he could sense the uneasiness in his friend as well.

Nick: _nervous_ “You sense it as well?”

Finnick: _annoyed_ “Fucking unnerving.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Maybe it’s Ground1 having a joke on us.”

Finnick: “Maybe its the fucking Cheerpaws waiting to ambush us and giving us a good tongue lashing. That is about as likely.”

Nick grinned thinking about that wonderful dream he had right before all hell had broken loose in West Plant. He had told Finnick of course. Finnick always appreciated his stories of that nature and he hadn’t had any real stories to tell him in so very long. Well until the other day. He got a warm feeling thinking of that unexpected twist of fate. He sure wished he was sharing a locker room fantasy with those Cheerpaws right now instead of waiting to be attacked any moment in this godforsaken damp depressing wilderness far from any civilization. What he wouldn’t do for a Bug-Burga right now.

* * *

Finnick had stayed to guard the strange metal device they just called a UAV (Unidentified Air Vehicle) while Nick had taken off at top speed following the tracking device back to their ORV. This only made sense as Finnick would be far better in a physical confrontation and staying hidden while he could make far faster time without his little buddy to slow him down. He loved Finnick like a brother, but his short legs could not keep up when push came to shove. Nick always appeared to be slow and lazy, but that is because he was saving his energy and speed for the times he really needed it like now. Carrots always gave him grief for being lackadaisical, but when she needed him to move he was always right with her. As he flew through the underbrush slipping through branches at breakneck speed he was not holding back now. He knew he needed to get back to Finnick as rapidly as possible in order to get far away before whoever owned the strange craft they had captured decided come claim their property. Based on the evidence that mammals were disappearing regularly in areas where these devices appeared, he didn’t believe they would act so kindly to having their property taken.

Nick found their vehicle in thirty minutes as he had made a beeline directly for it at full speed and he quickly packed up the panels and took off at the fastest safe speed possible driving toward his tiny fennec friend who was hopefully just grumbling and angry and not in serious trouble. Again Nick wondered how the two foxes had found themselves in this situation. They were scam artists and the only thing they had scammed in days was their own bellies trying to convince them that the rations they were eating were a delicious meal. Leave the secret agent crap to secret agents. No amount of money was worth dying over. He always knew it was always best to walk away with your hide intact than to keep pushing a scam that could mean getting caught or killed. He had ignored this device when he sold the skunk butt rug to Mr. Big and it almost got him turned into a block of ice, and likely would have if Carrots hadn’t earlier saved Mr. Big’s daughter FruFru. Sometimes his mischievous nature could get him in trouble and cause him to do some things just to amuse himself. He just had to be a lot more careful who he did those kinds of things to in the future. Sometimes he had to be himself, but he would have to learn to restrain himself. He even thought he had picked the perfect mark in Furless, and that had nearly permanently damaged his relationship with his best friend. He had to admit to himself that occasionally being a sneaky sly fox was not always the best thing.

As he finally made his way into the familiar clearing he headed toward the landmark to take him near the mechanical device and nearly ran over a small figure with large ears.

Finnick: _surprised_ “Watch where you’re going cocksucker! No wonder I don’t let you drive.”

Nick: _grinning_ “You’re a bit hard to see.”

Finnick: “Took you long enough.”

The two foxes used the winch to help pull the UAV behind the ORV and tied ropes to other end and created a pulley system to haul the heavy device onto the back of their vehicle and spent a long while tying it securely as the thought of having to repeat this again was painful. Once the device was secure, they took off traversing directly to the north. It was dangerous driving at night as the lights from the ORV were limited, but fortunately the foxes had excellent night vision expanding the range. They knew they needed to get as far away from this location as fast and safely as possible. Both foxes kept a close eye out for any more strange mounds as they didn’t want a repeat performance of their earlier mishap as getting trapped in a pit now could cost them their lives.

After about twenty minutes they began to feel it. Both their fox senses felt the eerie sense in their bones that they were being watched as the hairs on their necks stood up straight.

Nick: “How much charge do we have?”

Finnick: “70%.”

Nick: “Think we can get 100 kms before we run out of juice?”

Finnick: “Doubtful… fucking extra weight is gonna limit the range.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Guess we shoulda gone on a diet.”

Finnick: “Speak for yourself fatass. We need to shed weight as soon as we stop.”

Nick: “I hope you weren’t attached to that porn collection of yours.”

Finnick: “It’s yours motherfucker.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Oh that’s right.”

Finnick: “The human ever wonder what you wanted with all those magazines about foxes from the human world?”

Nick: “I doubt he knew what I used them for. He probably thought I was curious about my ancestors or something.”

Finnick: “Just hope your partner doesn’t see all the ones with dead rabbits. Fucking disturbed me as well.”

Nick: “I pulled out all those pages. They ruined my boner.”

Finnick: “Just hope they never see that shit in Bunnyburrow. Damn rabbits are scared of us enough as it is.”

Nick: “Well I will try to drop as much weight as I can on the next stop.”

Finnick: “I think the fuckers are just watching.”

Nick: “They may be waiting for us to stop.”

Finnick: “Good thing Judy reminded you to bring that whole arsenal, we may need all of it.”

Nick: “How long to the rendezvous with Ground1?”

Finnick: “Probably not until late tomorrow. Hopefully we can reach them in the morning during our the window.”

Nick: “Well I hope Ground1 has some eye candy.”

Finnick: “You think they were gonna send some hottie on a mission like this in the wilderness. That lynx scramble your fucking brains as well as your balls?”

Nick: _grinning_ “A guy can hope.”

Finnick: “I just hope we just fucking live to see them.”

They made it eighty kms before they began to run out of juice and found a reasonable defensible position in which to camp as a large tree had fallen and they were able to park behind the tree and detach and install the solar panels to best pick up the sunlight that had just started to peek through the branches. Fortunately the panels auto adjusted angles for maximum sunlight exposure. Nick armed himself with his taser, tranquilizer and wasp spray. Finnick had his knuckle duster and Betty handy and ready for battle. The two foxes climbed on top of the fallen tree to keep a close eye on the surrounding area and then attempting contacting the other ground teams. After a few minutes they heard something.

Ground1: “Ground1 here. We read you Ground3.”

Nick: “Ground3 here do we really need to use these ridiculous call signs?”

Ground1: “It is only us here so I guess not.”

Nick: “Much better. Where are you guys?”

Ground1: “We found part of Ground2 so we are a bit delayed.”

Nick: “Did you say part?”

Ground1: “Looks like the other part was taken.”

Finnick: “Motherfucker!”

Ground1: “What was that?”

Nick: “My colleague was a bit upset by that news.”

Ground1: “Yes... we will discuss it later. We will plan on meeting you at the secondary position to the north of the original rendezvous.”

Nick: “We may have company. Pretty sure we have eyes on us.”

Ground1: “Shit. Nothing we can do from here. Try calling at the evening window if you can. Good luck Ground3.”

Nick: “Understood.”

Nick understood they were on their unknown against an unknown potential hostile force. It was not a good feeling. He had Finnick keep his eyes and sharp ears open for any movement while he checked to make sure the panels were charging. The next task was to go through all their equipment and determine what was not worth keeping to reduce their weight. Out went the dirty extra clothes, cooking equipment and any food that required cooking. They were going to have to survive on ready to eat rations from now on because of the danger of discovery from a fire. Truth be told he wouldn’t mind shedding every scrap of clothing but didn’t think the little fennec would agree with that fashion statement. Finnick told him to try and get some rest while he kept guard and he pulled out a sleeping bag and rolled it out behind the ORV where it was dark and slipped inside. While he thought he could relate to a lot of what the primalists offered, he found sleeping gear, beds and blankets quite preferable. Before he could think on this further he closed his eyes and instantly went to sleep.

After what seemed like a minute he felt something nudging him in the side.

Nick: _whispering_ “You see something?”

Finnick: “Nah your lazy ass has been asleep for four fucking hours.”

Nick: “No way. I just lay down.”

Nick checked and thought Finnick had been messing with him but it said four hours had passed and he could now see the sun was much higher in the sky.

Nick: “Thought you had played a trick on me.”

Finnick: “Sure, you like my trick of moving the goddamn sun?”

Nick: _chuckling_ “Would be a damn good trick.”

Finnick: “Fucking bugs are starting to drive me crazy.”

Nick now started to notice a lot of bugs, ticks and fleas were starting to make their home in his fur and he jumped out and started to ineffectually shoo them out. He then searched around in the bags for a kit he remembered for just this situation.

Finnick: “What are those?”

Nick had pulled out little pieces of flexible reddish orange plastic and attached them with clasps around both his ankles, both his wrists, his neck and the base of his tail.

Nick: “Little help?”

Finnick: “You fucking serious?”

Nick: “You want the bugs gone?”

Finnick: “Fine. You mention this to anyone and you are fucking dead.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Deal.”

Finnick helped fit the ring around the base of Nick’s large bushy tail so it was flush with his butt and attached it with a fastener. Nick then helped Finnick with his own tail while the fennec attached similar smaller tan rings around his ankles, wrists and neck. Nick then pulled out a spray and sprayed the fennec and himself all over. He sprayed inside his shirt and under his armpits and then pulled his pants down and sprayed him all over below as well. Finnick insisted on doing his own spraying under his clothes.

Finnick: “This stuff supposed to get rid of all these fuckers?”

Nick: “Yeah, supposed to encourage all these bugs that fur is not the best place to take up residence.”

Finnick: “Fair enough. Shitload of them to evict.”

Nick: “Sleepy time little one.”

He could sense Finnick had an angry retort coming but the fennec decided he was too tired to argue and slipped inside the sleeping bag still wearing his brass knuckles and holding Betty next to him. Nick grabbed some cricket bars, a bottle of berry drink and his arsenal of weapons and climbed up on the end of the fallen tree leaning his back against a branch so he was partially upright and surveyed the forest.

As he listened carefully he realized the forest was a bit too quiet. Usually there were sounds of birds and insects but there was only the faint sound of an occasional insect buzzing and a rustling of leaves when a slight gust would blow. He slid down from his perch and hid behind a large tree focusing his acute hearing and smell trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary. After several minutes he realized he was not sensing anything and allowed himself to quickly munch on some of the cricket bars and wash them down with some berry drink. He was hungry and needed to have as much energy as possible in case he needed to flee or fight. He looked into the sky and saw the sun overhead and checked the charging status and saw that it was over 60%. He knew he needed to wake Finnick in a few minutes and make some good time so they could charge up fully again while there was still daylight and drive as much as possible during the night. After another tense hour of silence he woke Finnick up and they packed and took off directly north making as good a time as possible.

Nick was glad to be out of those particular woods and was keeping a sharp eye out watching the surrounding the wilderness and glancing behind them from time to time. The trip northward was fairly uneventful and they stopped after about 80 kms and began charging up in the brightest area they could find in order to max out their charge for an evening journey. Nick kept watch while Finnick slept as the little fox was running on a larger sleep deficit and was worn out from so much driving. Nick woke Finnick before their evening call and they attempted contacting their other teams to get a progress report. After a couple of minutes they heard “Ground1 Here. That really you Ground3?”

Nick: “Yep. We managed to not be eaten or swallowed by the woods.”

Ground1: “What is your position?”

Nick: “About 140 kms south of the secondary point.”

Ground1: “Good. We should be there sometime tomorrow around midday.”

Nick: “We should have a full charge before tonight and hopefully we can make it most of the way there driving through the night. Should be able to make it there early in the morning after a brief charge.”

Ground1: “Good. Just be careful.”

Nick: “We will. I am quite fond of my fur the way it is.”

Ground1: “We will have a better idea on the ETA during the morning window.”

Nick: “Sounds good. Any more info on Ground2?”

Ground1: “Unknown. Still MIA. Nothing we can do now.”

Nick: “Could use some friendly faces for a change. If I see another tree again it will be too soon.”

Ground1: “Know how you feel. Can’t wait to see what you found.”

Nick: “Can’t wait to **know** what we found.”

Ground1: “Same. Until the morning.”

Nick: “Ground3 out.”

Nick didn’t care about seeing a hottie in Ground1. At this point he would be happy seeing a warthog, mole rat or this elephant seal thing he heard about as long as they were on his side. He could also sense the temper of his little fox friend was at a razor’s edge and so he wasn’t trying to goad him as much as he usually would. The battery was charged to maximum just before they ran out of sunlight and they packed up the panels and checked their package to make sure it was secure. Both foxes had constantly been scanning for any smells or sounds that might indicate any danger, but everything seemed normal now and the prickling feeling of being watched had seemed to abate. They took off heading north into the night at a careful pace taking a conservative path to avoid any potential trouble.

Nick: _concerned_ “All good Fin?”

Finnick: _frustrated_ “Just can’t wait to get the fuck out of this place.”

Nick: “Can’t argue that one. Even desk duty is better than this.”

Finnick: _grumbling_ “I shoulda asked for a lot more money.”

Nick: “Well at least you met a hottie.”

Finnick: _smiled thinking of Shannon_ “The only fucking good thing out of all this.”

Nick: “You rather have the money or her?”

Finnick: “Fucking not putting **any** price on her.”

Nick: “Must be in love buddy.”

Finnick: _accepting_ “Maybe.”

Nick: “Never heard of something not having a price for you.”

Finnick: “I’d sell you cheap right now.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Wouldn’t doubt it.”

Nick: “Wonder what Carrots has been doing?”

Finnick: “Having fun with the human?”

Nick: “Way to bring my mood down.”

Finnick: “Why the fuck does he like you so much?”

Nick: “Think he has something for this bushy red tail.”

Finnick: “Couldn’t be your fucking personality.”

Nick: “Spiteful eh.”

Finnick: “Bah woods are making me that way.”

Nick: “I know buddy. Me too.”

Nick: _grins_ “You don’t think the human has something for minks do you.”

Finnick: “Only if he likes dying.”

Nick: _laughs_ “So you not gonna double date?”

Finnick: “I just want **a** date. Fuck that.”

Nick: “So I shouldn’t expect to see much of you once we get back?”

Finnick: “No idea. When did you get so needy?”

Nick: “Can’t a guy want to hang with his buddy?”

Finnick: “Fuck man where were you all this time. I finally find someone and **now** your want to fucking hang out.”

Nick: “Good point.”

Finnick: “We’ll see. No idea what is next.”

Nick: “Well just hang on to what you have once you finally find it is all I gotta say.”

Finnick: “No worries about that.”

Nick: “I imagine not.”

Nick thought dark thoughts the rest of this leg of the journey in these dark woods which matched his dark mood. His dour disposition was not helped by the apprehension about what this strange metal device meant for the future of Zootopia or what might have happened in his long absence. He had not been away from Carrots this long since he had first met her except the month she away on the human Earth. Nick was sure that the human was watching over her like a hawk as he was extremely protective, but the human could be naive and didn’t understand all the dangers of Zootopia like he did.

After a couple hours they could feel the charge start to die. They had made quite a significant distance and were within 10 kms of their rendezvous point. They found a good defensible position for their camp behind a rock and some brush. They setup the panels to hopefully get a quick charge in the morning and grabbed some quick rations. Finnick setup first watch and Nick sprayed the inside of the sleeping bag with insect repellent and crawled inside and went instantly to sleep once his head hit the pillow. He was awoken after what once again felt like just a few minutes, but had apparently been most of the night. It was disconcerting sleeping without any dreams as normally Nick had very vivid dreams, and he could only surmise that he was quite stressed and exhausted. He set his alarm for the contact window in less than an hour and planned to let Finnick sleep through the communication and wake him after they had a brief charge and were ready to go.

At the communications window he attempted to connect with his other ground teams and got no contact. He continued trying to contact them even up to five minutes over the window and still got nothing. After considering the possibilities, he hoped that they had just forgotten the window which the foxes had done on a few occasions themselves. Nick didn’t relish any more delays in escaping this wilderness nightmare. As he watched the sun come up, he checked that everything was charging properly and counted down the minutes until the charge would reach the safe 20% level they needed to make it the final distance. Finally the signal reached the magic yellow charge zone and he packed the panels and gently woke his fox friend and they took off heading toward the rendezvous.

Finnick: _curiously_ “What did they say?”

Nick: _frustrated_ “Got no answer.”

Finnick: “Fuck! What do you think happened?”

Nick: “Probably scared of you.”

Finnick: “Makes sense.”

Nick: “I can see us show up and find their bodies all waiting there torn to shreds.”

Finnick: “Well I am not stopping if they are.”

Nick: “Good call.”

Finnick: _angrily frustrated_ “Fuck these woods!”

Nick: “How do you really feel?”

Finnick: “I would need to invent some new words.”

After almost 30 minutes they approached the landmark. In the distance the could make out an enormous ancient pine tree standing atop a gradual mound to the northwest of their position. As they arrived at the base of the mound, they circled around the mound a few times in wider circles checking for anything that looked out of ordinary, and finally came back and parked at the bottom and set up the panels to start the charge. Nick and Finnick fully armed themselves and grabbed some drinks and rations and climbed to the top of the mound. Each fox came armed with binoculars and searched the entire area around the mound especially looking to the west where they thought their fellow agents may be arriving from.

Once they got bored looking around, they took turns checking out the western section of the woods while the other relaxed enjoying the sunshine and gentle breeze blowing from the south. Nick was thankful for the breeze as most likely anything potentially hunting them would come from that direction, and they would be able to smell it in advance. If it actually had a smell. Looking at the strange piece of metal technology attached to the back of their ORV he was unsure.

As the sun passed over the midpoint of the sky, they realized the other ground teams were late. Based on the lack of their earlier communication and the way things had gone out in the wilderness, Nick was not especially surprised by this.

Finnick: “If they don’t show how long do we wait?”

Nick: “Maybe a few more hours. We need to go as far as we can tonight and hopefully we can make it out tomorrow.”

Finnick: “Would have been fucking nice to have some company.”

Nick: “Well looks like it is up foxes to save Zootopia once again.”

Finnick: “Save it from what though?”

Nick: “Good question.”

Finnick: “Who will know?”

Nick: “Hopefully Furless. I believe he worked with stuff like this in his job on the human planet or at the very least he might know.”

Finnick: “This thing human stuff?”

Nick: “Looks like it. Nothing like anything of ours.”

Finnick: “You trust the cocksucker?”

Nick: “Yes. If it is a threat to Carrots we can. He would choose her over humans in a second. He would do anything for her.”

Finnick: “Well I can understand that.”

Nick: “Awww you understand ‘wuv’ now?”

Finnick: “Fuck you. Maybe you will someday.”

Nick thought to himself that yes he did understand. He understood the human’s motivations now. All his actions up to this point now made complete sense even his love for this sexy fox. The human’s actions could now be predicted and calculated, but they were allies as they had similar interests. But the human’s motivations had been more self-sacrificing than his own, and he was embarrassed by this now. He was beginning to understand that true love requires self-sacrifice and thinking of someone else’s interests even above your own. Nick had been required to only think of himself for so long surviving on the streets. He had to do this to survive, but he was slowly learning that love required you to ignore that instinct sometimes. Finnick putting the little mink above money fully demonstrated he was actually capable of that same self-sacrifice and for the idea of something greater than oneself. Something Nick would never have believed possible. But he now also realized that Finnick’s feelings for Tala were the same, and he had really misjudged his little buddy all these years.

Nick went down the hill and checked the panels, and found they had been fully charged and he began to put the panels away. As he was partly done he heard a shout from up on hill.

Finnick: _excitedly_ “See something coming.”

Nick: “Friend or foe?”

Finnick: “Not sure.”

Nick quickly finished putting the panels up and started the vehicle up preparing for a fast getaway if this was a hostile force.

Nick: “Ready to go.”

Finnick: “Can’t see anything yet. You know what makes up those teams?”

Nick: “No idea but there should be three.”

Finnick: “See the cocksuckers now. Only see two.”

Nick: “Maybe they got hungry and ate the other.”

Finnick: “And maybe I grew half a meter since we’ve been out here. Looks like a raccoon and a squirrel.”

Nick: “That has to be them. Who better to send into the woods with all the trees.”

Finnick: “Well we better prepare just in case. But doesn’t sound like a deadly duo.”

Both Nick and Finnick hid behind cover waiting for the vehicle coming their way. They could see a similar vehicle to their own ORV coming over the rise heading cautiously toward their position. Nick could see the raccoon excitedly pointed toward their ORV and the squirrel headed directly for it. They parked behind it and got out and started looking around. Nick also smelled another scent. He could pick up a feline smell… male… an ocelot. It would have been a bit difficult to pick one out, but he knew the scent from a few days ago. Nick decided to step out from his hiding place fully armed and ready to rumble with his wasp spray behind him. He put on a big grin and walked up to them announcing “Call sign?”

The squirrel was startled and ran up a nearby tree instantly. The raccoon took a defensive stance and then saw Nick and relaxed a bit. The raccoon said cautiously “Ground1… yours?”

Nick responded with “Ground3… and….”

The raccoon looked confused and the squirrel came down from the tree and joined the raccoon announcing “He means Ground2… well half of Ground2.”

Nick relaxed and walked over and shook the raccoon’s and squirrel’s paws with relief informing them “Nick Wilde. We were unsure if you would show. You have no idea how good it is to you see you guys.”

The raccoon responded, “Same. Sorry we had some troubles with a wheel and were delayed. I’m Samuel Prickles and this is my partner Rudy Chatterson. You said we?”

Nick indicated a small form appearing from behind the tree on the mound, “My partner and good friend Finnick.”

Rudy: _questioning_ “Just Finnick?”

Finnick: “Finnick Fox if you wish.”

Samuel: “Oh okay. Our friend Reggie is in the back here. He was hurt so we had to bandage him up and give him some painkillers which knocked him out.”

Samuel pulled a cover off the back of their ORV to reveal the form of an ocelot with bandages on his legs and one of his arms and paws. Samuel checked on him and the ocelot seemed come to as they unstrapped him and he sat up.

Reggie: _woozily_ “Whoa… how long was I out? And who are you guys?”

Rudy: “I think four hours. This is Nick and Finnick… Ground3.”

They helped Reggie get off the back of the cart and gave him something to lean on as all five moved over to the foxes ORV and examined the reason all three teams were in these woods.

Samuel: _curiously_ “Any idea what it is?”

Nick: “It is mechanical and seems to have wings and rotors to fly and maneuver in place. It also has a lot sensor devices and cameras.”

Rudy: “Never heard of anything like this.”

Nick: “We need to have our human friend check this out.”

Reggie: _surprised_ “You know him?”

Finnick: _shocked_ “You don’t fucking recognize us?”

Rudy: “Of course… I do. These are the two foxes from that whole Covenant thing.”

Samuel: “Ah yes… so yes that is why you know him.”

Rudy: _excitedly_ “I wonder if the human can introduce me to Judy Hopps. I have always wanted to meet her.”

Nick: “Oh why?”

Rudy: “My family and I are from Bunnyburrow.”

Finnick: _pointing his paw at Nick_ “Talk to him.”

Rudy: _wondering_ “Oh why?”

Nick: “I’m her partner.”

Rudy: _confused_ “I thought she wasn’t in a relationship.”

Nick: _annoyed_ “ **On the ZPD**.”

Rudy: _embarrassed_ “Oh sorry. I forgot… I remember something about her being on the force with a fox. Strange days that is for sure. It must be so amazing working with her. You are so lucky.”

Nick: _smugly_ “I think she is the lucky one.”

Rudy: _confused_ “Huh? Oh you must be kidding… fox humor. We all follow the cases she solves.”

Nick: _annoyed_ “Oh yeah I am just there for window dressing.”

Rudy: _eagerly_ “Well I would love to meet her. She is such a hero to all us little guys.”

Reggie: “Well don’t you think you should be charging the vehicles while we are yapping.”

Finnick: “We are fully charged.”

Samuel: “Ah we can use all the solar panels and use your vehicle to charge ours while absorbing energy so we can fully charge ours in half the time.”

Finnick: _excitedly_ “Well why didn’t you fucking say so!”

The fennec immediately started yanking solar panels out and the others helped connect the batteries and all the panels.

Rudy: _nodding toward Finnick_ “He want out of here fast I take it?”

Nick: “He has a hot date he doesn’t want to be late for.”

Samuel: “Oh… Good one… more fox humor.”

Nick: “Nope. Finnick doesn’t kid about dates.”

The other three looking at him with skeptical looks, but finished setting up the panels and then all climbed to the top of the mound and Rudy scurried up the tree with some binoculars and called down from above that he would keep a lookout for them.

Nick: “Ah now I see why all three of you guys are perfect for the woods.”

Reggie: “Yes we have climbed hundreds of trees each since we have been out here.”

Samuel: “Also we don’t take up much weight and are fairly good at hiding.”

Reggie: “Don’t mention hiding.”

Nick: _curious_ “What’s up?”

Samuel: “It’s a sore spot. He was up a tree hiding keeping watch and his partner disappeared.”

Reggie: “Carlos was just looking around the grounds just about 50 meters from my position and then he just vanished. I tracked his prints to a point and he was just gone with no other tracks.”

Nick: “No drag marks? No scent?”

Reggie: “Nothing. He just vanished. I searched for him for two days.”

Nick: “Maybe he had a hot date like Finnick.”

Samuel: _shocked at such an inappropriate joke_ “Really?”

Nick: _directly_ “I gotta be me.”

Reggie: _despondently_ “What am I going to tell his wife?”

Samuel: _putting his paw on his arm_ “You did all you could.”

Nick: “Hopefully the answers are in the metal flying thing.”

Samuel: “But who can get the answers out of it?”

Nick: “I am afraid we are going to have to depend on the furless ones.”

Reggie: “But what if they are the ones doing it?”

Nick: “But why? It makes no sense.”

Reggie: “How can we trust them?”

Nick: “There is one of them we can trust.”

Reggie: “How do you know?”

Nick: “He is my friend and he has a stronger reason than anyone to protect Zootopia.”

Reggie: “What is that?”

Nick: “Just trust that I know his heart.”

Reggie: “Well then lets get this to him as soon as we can.”

Samuel: “We can get this out tonight.”

Nick: “I thought it was 230 kms outside our range.”

Samuel: “We can stop partway and dump the rest of the charge from our vehicle into yours so it can get there before morning so you can call it in. We will catch up with you later.”

Reggie: “Rudy can go with you. He is very light.”

Nick: “He is okay being with… predators?”

Samuel: “He’s never had a problem with us once. He is a pretty fearless little guy.”

Reggie: “And the best climber you will find.”

Samuel: “Also a decent driver.”

Nick thought if a bunny could be his best friend and another like a sister to Finnick, then he supposed a squirrel could work with two foxes. Although he wouldn’t be much good as a lookout at night and not much of a night driver.

Nick: “I have no problem working with a squirrel but I would think we would need one of you two if we are doing a night drive.”

Samuel: “The fox has a point.”

Reggie: “Which one then?”

Samuel: “I suppose me because I can drive and am not injured. I just hate leaving Reggie and Rudy.”

Nick: “We will send people as soon as we make it out.”

Reggie: _reassuring_ “We’ll be okay Sam.”

Nick informed Finnick and Rudy of the plan, and the whole group packed up and rode out at a fast pace with Finnick in the lead. The little fennec seemed quite determined to get out of the woods as soon as foxily possible. After approximately 30 kms they found the main northern road out of the wilderness and were able to increase their speed significantly. After about 90 minutes they found the campsite where they had met the elk couple what seemed many weeks ago but was actually 9 days ago. They stopped and charged up both vehicles with the remaining couple hours of daylight getting them both to around 95% before darkness fell. While the foxes had made the campsite on one charge coming in they were on a lower charge and were carrying additional weight with the UAV and an extra passenger. Also with the extra charge they could travel at a faster pace, and be out of the woods by around midnight, and get some backup immediately. Nick knew the Mayor had planned on having backup agents stationed near the woods after they had been in there for about six to seven days. Finnick relented and let Samuel drive to the halfway point where they would dump the remaining charge. While Finnick was desperate to get out of the woods, Nick knew he was exhausted and sore for the constant driving. They setup a makeshift seat for him in between and above the raccoon and the red fox and attached the seat to the cargo rack of the ORV.

For the first time since the met the primalists, Nick had started to feel better. Sure he was exhausted, hungry, sore, dehydrated and so many other things, but he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Once he got a call out to the mayor’s people he had a special call to make. He had the phone in his pocket waiting for civilization and cell reception. It was also great to actually be with other mammals finally even if he didn’t know them. But he knew they were allies and they had been through the same suffering he had. While he loved his little buddy, he had never spent so much time with him, and Finnick was not in the best of moods most of this entire trip. He still would not have wanted to do it with anyone else but Carrots, but in truth he was a bit thankful his fennec friend would be a bit distracted when he got back.

They were able to drive at quite a fast pace with the raccoon being an excellent driver in the dark. He saw that Samuel really seemed to liven up once it got dark. He might have to give this guy a call and go out for some night clubbing with him sometime whenever he actually had time again. Nick noticed that Finnick had nodded off, and was thankful his little buddy was able to get at least a few hours of sleep as they were about to be very busy in just a few more hours. Once they got to a 50% charge they pulled off, and Rudy and Reggie attached their charger and reversed the charge loading almost all of it into the ORV. The groups wished each other farewell and promised to send support as soon they got out. Nick setup the squirrel and ocelot with his phone and contact information and they said goodbye.

Finnick seemed to have renewed energy and was driving almost like a demon possessed. He had a certain number memorized, and had a phone call to make the instant he was out. Nick had a similar phone call to make. The return trip seemed to take forever, but finally after nearly two hours they began to make out civilization in the distance, and Nick dialed his phone the instant he got signal bars. After a few seconds he connected with the government dispatcher and they had connected him to Mayor’s support team. They sounded incredibly excited to hear from him and said they would contact the Mayor and would meet them at Pine Adventures Rentals office which was located at the end of the woods near the trail. Then Nick made the call he had been waiting 10 days to make. He heard the call going through for what felt like forever and finally the beautiful very sleepy image of a furless creature appeared on the screen.

Drew: _sleepily_ “Nick? Nick… is that you?”

Nick: _grinning_ “Miss me?”

Drew: _desperate_ “Oh God Nick… you have **no idea** how much.”

Nick got a chill down his back and his fur stood on end. He knew the human quite well and he sounded like he was desperate to see him. What the hell had been going on while he was gone? Had something happened to Carrots? No there was movement behind the human which had to be her.”

Drew: _looking away talking to something_ “Nick are you **alone**?”

Nick looked up at the raccoon sitting above him. The raccoon seemed to be staring intently at the road and the outer images of civilization.

Nick: “Sort of… you can put her on.”

Instantly the image of the bunny appeared on the screen below the human.

Judy: _overjoyed_ “Oh Nick! I can’t believe it is you. What happened?”

Nick: _grinning_ “Never seen so many faces so happy to see a fox. It is a long story. The main thing is I have something Furless needs to see immediately.”

Drew: _shocked_ “You actually find a piece of a UAV?”

Nick: “We have no idea what we found but we have it complete.”

Drew: _confused_ “Complete? How are you able to carry it back?”

Nick: “It is smaller than what you thought.”

Drew: _curious_ “And you need me specifically to see it? It is of human origin?”

Nick: “We don’t know. I need you to tell us.”

Drew: “I’m on my way.”

Drew handed the phone to Judy and moved off screen and a light could be seen behind them which Nick knew was the bathroom and he heard the shower start to run.

Judy: _excited_ “Oh Nick you have no idea how good it is see you are okay.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Things that bad at the office?”

Judy: _confused_ “The office? No… nothing like that. Just that… there are so many things going on.”

Nick: “Bogo do something? We have to go to some stupid training or something?”

Judy: _distracted_ “No Nick… nothing to do with work.”

Nick wondered what the hell would have both the human and his best friend so worked up. Well he would hopefully get to the bottom of this soon.

Nick: “Well it may be a couple days before I can get back to work as I imagine we have a lot of questions to answer.”

Judy: “That doesn’t matter. When can I see you?”

Nick: “I wish you could come with Furless.”

Judy: “Me too. I desperately want to come. But that would look really bad.”

Nick: “Hopefully we can all get together this evening.”

Judy: “Grab a bag and come over here. You can sleep in the guest room and we will feed you.”

Nick: _grinning_ “You giving me permission?”

Judy: _obviously_ “Hush. Of course.”

Nick: _concerned_ “What the heck is going on?”

Judy: “It will take too much time. Take care of all the stuff for the Mayor. It is top priority. You have no idea how top priority it is.”

Nick: _concerned_ “Carrots?”

Judy: “I will explain later. Drew will be there with you soon and he can fill you in. He is ordering a Priority 1 vehicle now.”

Nick: “Priority 1?”

Judy: “You know how Flash drives?”

Nick: “Yeah.”

Judy: “Imagine that the whole way there.”

Nick: _astonished_ “Damn who is driving.”

Judy: _talking off to the side_ “Drew who is driving?”

Judy turns the phone to show the human who is pulling on some pants and searching for a shirt and tossing all kinds of electrical devices into a bag.

Drew: “They had Mario Antready standing by for this kind of situation. He will be downstairs in five minutes.”

Nick: “Antready?”

Drew: “He’s anteater with a penchant for driving like a maniac. The vehicle even has a roll cage.”

Nick: “What is that?”

Drew: “I just hope I don’t get to find out how good it is.”

Nick: “We are arriving at the drop off location. We may need to meet you en route.”

Drew: “I will have Mario connected with the Mayor’s guys.”

Drew gives Judy a brief kiss and gently rubs her head.

Drew: “I’m out the door. See you soon. Call me on the government phone. I will leave Judy this one.”

Judy: “Just you and me now partner.”

Nick: “You have no idea how good to is to see that fuzzy face.”

Judy: “Back at ya.”

Nick: “I never thought I would even miss seeing Bogo.”

Judy: “Sounds you had a rough time of it.”

Nick: “Just a bit too much nature. I’m a city fox born and bred.”

Judy: “I have a **pile** of paperwork for you to fill out.”

Nick: “Hmmm, maybe the Mayor can find something else for me to do.”

Judy: _chastising_ “You’re not getting out of it.”

Nick: _relenting_ “Fine, bring it home to your place. I’ll do it there. After a long session in the hot tub.”

Judy: “Want anything special?”

Nick: “If Furless can make those fish and chips things it would really hit the spot. No more crickets.”

Judy: “I think we still have a batch in the freezer he can make.”

Nick: “Have to go. I see the reception committee.”

Judy: _smiling_ “I’m so glad you are okay. How is Finnick?”

Nick turned the phone to show the little fennec intensely driving toward the reception committee.

Finnick: “Doing just fine here bunny.”

Judy: “I’ll call Tala now and let her know you are okay. She has been driving me crazy asking about you.”

Finnick: “Tell her I’ll call her this evening.”

Nick turns the phone screen back to himself.

Judy: “Can you tell me what happened?”

Nick: “Will have to find out what we can say at the debrief. I will try and get you approved.”

Judy: “Thanks. I would like to hear the story from you and not by pulling stuff from Drew.”

Nick: “I have a feeling he will be busy thinking. We’re here now. Bye.”

Judy: “Bye.”

Nick reluctantly ends the call and puts the phone into his pocket.

There was not a mystery where to drive to as the way ahead was filled with three large black SUVs with flashing lights and a large black van. As they parked and were surrounded by the Mayor’s support personnel, the lead agent, a giant panda dressed in a sharp black suit named Agent Leuca from his official ID, greeted Nick and directed the agents to carefully remove and pack up the strange UAV device and unpack all supplies securing all recording devices. Nick directed them to send a team to pickup the other two agents down the path and the exact distance to their last known location. Two agents took off south down the way they had come on two ORVs with extra battery units loaded on the back.

It was quite nice not having to do anything for a change. He had other mammals to do everything else ready at his beck and call. This must be how it feels to be the Mayor or Bogo. He had to admit it didn’t feel half bad.

He briefly gave a summary report to Agent Leuca who recorded everything and gave them some hot coffee, the good stuff not the crap they served in the station, and some delicious energy bars with real fruit and nuts. Nick never wanted to see another cricket bar in his life. He saw Agent Leuca wince a bit when he sniffed, and Nick realized he must smell quite rancid at this point. He must have gotten used to the stench. Apparently they had access to the rental office and the agents opened it up so that he could take a long hot shower and put on some fresh clean clothes.

As he came out clean and refreshed, he thought how wonderful civilization was. The woods may be a fun thing for the primalists to enjoy from time to time but nothing beat modern conveniences. Finnick went into the showers as soon as he was done and Nick was amazed they had clothes to fit him as well, but realized they would have these things handy and waiting for each of the them. Agent Leuca then came over to him handing him a phone, and he saw the visage of a very pleased quite lovely skunk appear on the screen.

Mayor Le Pew: _smiling_ “Mr. Wilde it is so very good to see you back and alive.”

Nick: “The feeling is mutual.”

Mayor Le Pew: “They gave me a quick briefing on you mission. I look forward to your full report. Are you getting everything you need?”

Nick: “Yes ma’am, thank you. Your people have been amazing.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Can you tell me anything about the device you found? Nothing official, just your suspicions.”

Nick: “Just that I don’t think it is Zootopian.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Do you suspect it is of human origin?”

Nick: “I was hoping Fur… I mean... the Ambassador could help answer that.”

Mayor Le Pew: “I will contact his office then first thing.”

Nick: “Ummm I may have already contacted him. I hope that is okay.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Well I had hoped to keep him out of this mess unless absolutely necessary, but I keep forgetting you are friends. That is not how we handle classified missions in our office, but I suppose it can’t be helped in this situation. Did he have any ideas?”  
Nick: “He should be here shortly. We just knew it was not this helicopter thing he initially suspected but something smaller.”

Mayor Le Pew: “Okay well I will have Agent Leuca keep me informed of anything you find. I will stop by and check on your progress when you have everything back at the office.”

Nick: “Thanks Mayor hopefully we will have more answers by the time we see you.”

May Le Pew: “Excellent, put me back on with Agent Leuca.”

Nick handed the phone to the panda and went to check on Finnick. As he walked into the office he thought he heard singing. He actually heard quite an amazing baritone voice actually singing Gazelle’s song “Follow Your Heart.” Nick had no idea Finnick had such a beautiful voice, and he also had no idea his fennec friend even knew any Gazelle songs. Meeting a certain mink seemed to have changed his friend quite a lot. He hoped everything went okay between the two of them as he hated to think how foul Finnick’s mood would be for quite a long time if things did not work out. Nick preferred to think positively as the alternative would be unthinkable.

Agent Leuca informed him that they had secured the UAV in the van and it and the SUV with the two foxes and the raccoon would be heading back to Zootopia immediately while the other two vehicles would handle the recovery of the other team and turning in any rental equipment. He was informed the human Ambassador’s driver was informed of their departure and would meet them en route. As soon as Finnick emerged from the rental office looking quite refreshed and in a much better mood, they got in the SUV with Samuel and headed toward the main highway.

Apparently Finnick had called Shannon and the conversation must have gone well as his friend was in quite a good mood. The trip just to get out of the backroads and to the outskirts of the Burrows took over an hour and once they hit the minor highways they started making much better time. They were informed that they had recovered Rudy and Reggie and were almost back with the remaining members of the ground teams except for the missing member of Ground2. Apparently Rudy and Reggie were in good shape and they had medical staff ready to treat Reggie’s wounds. After another hour they stopped and met up with Drew’s driver. As Nick get out of the SUV he saw his furless friend looked quite shaken stepping out of a futuristic looking sedan with flashing lights, red racing stripes, multi level adjustable spoiler and halogen lights. The human shook the paw of an anteater wearing a racing helmet, slung a black bag over his shoulder and headed right toward the foxes.

Nick was trying to think of a smart ass thing to say to the human when all of sudden he found himself embraced and lifted up by the human being squeezed and rocked back and forth.

Drew: _thrilled and smiling_ “I am so happy to see you Nick. It has seemed like forever since I saw you last.”

Drew looked to the fennec and as he appeared to reach down to hug Finnick he thought better of it as he saw the expression in the fennec’s eyes and instead enthusiastically shook his paw.

Drew: “I am glad Nick had you looking out for him Finnick.”

Finnick: “He was a fucking lucky bastard for sure.”

Nick: _talking to Finnick_ “Where were you when I was being squeezed to death?”

Finnick: _laughing_ “He picked you up like you were a stuffed animal.”

Drew: _apologetically_ “Ah… I’m sorry Nick. It is just so good to see you alive and well.”

Nick: “Well I was well. I suppose you want to see what we found.”

Drew: “Sure… lead on.”

Nick took the human over to the van and they opened it for him. Nick, Reggie, Finnick and all the agents stood watching the human examine the strange metal object.

Drew starts recording his examination with a 4K HD Video recorder.

Drew: “Hmmm it appears to be some kind of drone and possibly a human UAV. It has large wings with fins on each tip and a folding rotor on the rear end for stabilized short range flight. It appears to be designed for long range flight as well as near stationary flight for data collection. I count four cameras on the underside. Based on the lens and markings one is infra-red, one night vision, one thermal and one standard video with high end zoom. It is painted dark olive green and appears to weigh around 35-45 kgs. The front of the unit appears to have cameras for terrain and flight information for automatic navigation.”

Nick had climbed up into the van and the others crowed around outside.

Nick: “UAV… I thought we already knew it was a UAV.”

Drew: “Human UAV.

Nick: “Is it human?”

Drew: “Zootopians used UAV to refer to any Unidentified Air Vehicle but a human UAV is an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. It is very confusing but this appears to be some type of human drone possibly a sub-class called a human UAV.

It does appear to be of human origin but I am unfamiliar with the design. This is not unusual as there are many hundreds of different designs and models made on human Earth. Ah… I can see serial number and year on the top of this wing near the fuselage. Serial number T4590. Year 1989-14.”

Nick: “1989-14?”

Drew: “That is 29 years ago from the current date on human Earth. I am not exactly sure what the -14 means.”

Nick: _pointing to a symbol_ “What is that?”

Drew: “On the other wing near the fuselage there is a symbol of a sideways facing wolf inside a red star. The red star would suggest possibly a Soviet or Russian connection.”

Nick: “Soviet?”

Drew: “It is one of the superpowers of human Earth. Everything about this screams military.”

Nick: “Can you find out?”

Drew: “My home country is not at the best of terms with them so I am not sure how much cooperation we can get, but I have no earthly idea how this device and most likely the other units operating down south got here or what they are doing. I would have to assume someone is operating them.”

Nick: “Can you determine anything else?”  
Drew: “I can field strip it and examine anything I can find that may give us some more clues, but it would probably be safer to do that back at your facility. I don’t want to lose any parts and would need to document every step thoroughly.”

Drew turned off the video recorder.

Drew: _speaking to the Agent Leuca_ “I need to get a copy of any video or audio recordings and any other documentation we have to send to my military contacts on human Earth.”

Agent Leuca: “Sir, I can get all those for you as soon as I get approval from the Mayor.”

Drew: “Excellent, can you have a lab or facility ready for me to do a full exam on this immediately upon arrival?”

Agent Leuca: “Yes sir. I will call ahead and have it all ready for our arrival.”

Drew: “Excellent, we should get underway immediately.”

Agent Leuca: “Right away sir.”

Drew put the video recorder into his bag and joined Nick seated in the middle seat of the SUV with Finnick and Samuel in the back. The agent that had been in the SUV moved to the van. Once they were seated in the SUV and had gotten underway Nick asked, “When did you become such a boss. You sounded like Bogo without all the yelling.”

Drew: _laughing_ “I guess I am used to it since I have been working in the Ambassador’s office. It seems to get things accomplished much more rapidly and efficiently than trying to be too nice.”

Nick: “Are you going to start ordering me around next?”

Drew: “Like that would work.”

Nick: _laughing_ “Might as well try ordering Carrots around.”

Drew: “I think I would be the one who ends up getting ordered around.”

Nick: “Well I just wanted to make sure all this power stuff wasn’t giving you a big head.”

Drew: “You guys are the ones with big heads. Your heads, Judy, yourself and Finnick’s are as big as mine even though your bodies are far smaller. That must have been really tough on your mothers when you were born.”

Nick: “If you want to keep your face from being bitten off, it would be best not to talk about Finnick’s mother.”

Drew glaces around to see if Finnick was listening but the little fox seemed to be busy doing something on his phone.

Drew: “Probably a good idea. Well I just need everything to be prepared in advance so that it all can be done as quickly as possible while still being done just right.”

Nick: “Power mad are we?”

Drew: “Well we really don’t have time to waste.”

Nick: “Why is everything in a rush?”

Drew: “A lot has happened since you two have been gone.”

Nick: “Such as?”

Drew filled Nick in on the new Political party called The Protectors, the Mayor’s precarious position, the use of this “Lights in the Sky” crisis for political gain, the rally Drew, Judy and Tala attended and the message and potential dangers of these Protectors. He also discussed the options they were looking at to possibly stop these Protectors. As these issues were discussed Finnick had stopped his daydreaming and had a grim look on his face and appeared to be intently following their conversation.

Nick: _understanding_ “No wonder you and Carrots were acting that way.”

Drew: “Now you see why we need to get this UAV situation resolved as soon as possible so that the public can regain confidence in the Mayor’s office before the election in nine days.”

Nick: “Can it be resolved?”

Drew: “I am not sure, but we can at least take some steps. We need to get the data and hopefully an answer from the humans on Earth.”

Nick: “What do you need me and Fin to do?”

Drew: “Well after you give a full debriefing to the Mayor’s people, we need to know what is really going on with the public with regards to this election. We need to know what they are thinking and what we can do to get them back on the Mayor’s side.”

Nick: “Are these guys really as bad as you say or are you just trying to wind my chain?”

Drew: “I wish I was. I have seen these types of groups on human Earth before and the end results were not pretty. The other problem is that there is no opposition to the group which means they can pretty much do anything they want now, and once they get in power, everyone will be helpless to stop it.”

Nick: “Do you think they mean harm to Zootopia?”

Drew: “I am worried about the hatred and tone of the rhetoric. It is an easy jump from that kind of political power to forcing their views and opinions on every citizen of Zootopia. It is too early to label them as a fascist organization, but they definitely have that vibe. Their true agenda is unknown.”

Nick: “Fascist?”

Drew: “It means a government maintaining complete power over the system with a dictator calling all the shots. The group commonly suppresses any opposition and criticism while forcing their agenda on the populace with no counterbalance, and frequently imposes racist or in Zootopia’s case, speciest prejudice and bias as well as other forms of oppression against the public in the name of nationalism.”

Nick: _laughing_ “You must be joking. We are not crazy humans. We are Zootopians. Nothing like that could happen here.”

Drew: “I thought the same thing until I found myself at one of their rallies. I have never felt such hate or been so uncomfortable in all my time in Zootopia. Ask Judy when we see her. Even the Covenant didn’t espouse such hatred.”

Nick: “Well I will find out what I can, but I think you are overreacting.”

Drew: “I really hope I am Nick.”

Finnick: _angrily_ “These fuckers threatened Tala?”

Drew: “I wish it was not so but they did. Even the appearance of one species being close to a different species was enough to set them off spouting hatred and throwing things. I got the two girls out of there as soon as I felt the mood of the crowd toward us.”

Finnick: _defiantly_ “If I were there I woulda busted some heads.”

Drew: “Unfortunately against a huge mob that would only have potentially gotten yourself killed and caused tension to rise. We need a way to diffuse such a situation. Crowds such as those get energy from each other. In many such groups with peaceful positive agendas and messages this can be a good thing, but in a group such as The Protectors what is riled up is latent potentials of hatred, violence and anger. These people look for a scapegoat to blame for their problems and look for easy targets to attack.”

Nick: “I think they just need a good joke.”

Drew: “Ah, if it was only that simple.”

Nick: “I have been looking for simple for weeks and it has been quite elusive.”

Drew: “Everything does seem to have five layers which then turn into ten when you cut deeper and then twenty when you go a bit further.”

* * *

 

Several hours later the vehicles arrived at the Mayor’s facility and they brought the van into a classified loading dock. The UAV was carefully unloaded and taken into a lab. Finnick and Samuel went off to be debriefed while Nick stayed with Drew to help do a further examination of their prize from a week and a half of trudging around in the wilderness risking their lives.

With the assistance of a wolf and sheep scientist they had the UAV scanned, imaged, photographed and videotaped. They then did thermal, radiation, infra-red, sonic, magnetic and electrical tests. Once it cleared all tests, Drew and the scientists documented the removal of all easily accessible parts labeling and documenting every part for proper reassembly.

Drew: _speaking into the camera microphone while using a 4K HD Video Recorder_ “The suspected unit contains a black box with yellow and orange stripes. The chip was removed with a screwdriver and data was able to be retrieved. The only data on the chip was last recorded time which matches the recorded time of the lightning strike by agent Wilde and telemetry data on the current flight path.”

Drew then pans to show all the data found on the inside of the removed panels.

Drew: “The parts contain two flags and written data. One flag is the current Japanese flag. The second flag is unknown although it appears to be Russian or a former Soviet republic. It has a red background with white globe of the human Earth with blue representing the continents. Inside the globe is the traditional hammer and sickle Communist Russian symbol in black outline. The globe is framed by golden ears of wheat and a golden five pointed star above the globe. These two flags confirm that the device is definitely of human origin. Also manufacturing data shows that this device which I suspect is an early model human UAV which stands for Unmanned Aerial Vehicle was created at the Tokyo Central Arsenal Division of Robotics. The manufacturing information appears to be written in English, Russian and Japanese although this needs to be confirmed as I am only able to read the English. The exact weight of the suspected UAV is 38.6 kgs. The cameras on the underside are confirmed to be standard, night vision, infra-red and thermal. The symbol on the outside is also unknown but appears it may be of Russian or Soviet origin. It consists of a five point red star with a side view of what appears to be a wolf’s head in the middle.”

Drew turns off the camera and Nick who had been watching nearby pointed at the Wolf scientist with the last name Lupinto on his name tag and then pointed at the symbol.

Nick: _again pointing at the wolf and asking sternly_ “So how are you wolves involved in all this?”

Lupinto: _flustered_ “I… I don’t know. I have never seen that symbol.”

Nick: _accusing_ “You need to come clean now before this goes bad for you.”

Lupinto: _frightened_ “I… I swear I don’t know. Wolves are not behind this.”

Nick: _denouncing_ “Very well I will have to do a full background check on you Dr. Lupinto. Please give me your full name for the report.”

Lupinto: _frightened_ “I… oh...”

Drew: _irked_ “Come on Nick please have your fun somewhere else.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Oh come on Furless, I was about to have him confess to all sorts of stuff.”

Drew: “We don’t have time for this.”

Nick: “Well it was getting too serious.”

Lupinto: _confused_ “I’m not in trouble?”

Nick: “Depends… have you done anything wrong?”

Lupinto: “Oh… no… no I swear I haven’t.”

Drew: “Nick, I have to schedule a special communication with human Earth. How about you finish your debrief while I contact Mayor Le Pew for permission.”

Nick: “Very well… you spoil all my fun.”

While Nick gave his debrief, Drew met Mayor Le Pew who had been waiting outside the lab.

Le Pew: “Mr. Ambassador, how did the examination go?”

Drew: “We did as thorough an exam as I dare in this facility. I have tried to read the data off several of the data modules, but was only able to see a short bit of data. We would need to have experts in these type of devices try to access the data modules at the core. I just don’t have the equipment to do that kind of examination.”

Le Pew: “What are your findings?”

Drew: “This is definitely of human Earth origin but it appears to be as old as 29 years and possibly of an origin of another superpower group. I have no idea what it is doing here or why it is collecting data. I can assure you no device like this came through our end. I need to look at the internal data and GPS data to determine where this equipment originated and possibly it’s point of origin. I need permission to send all the data collected to my friend on human Earth that could oversee a full examination of the device and that data.”

Le Pew: _concerned_ “How do you know the humans of your group are not behind this?”

Drew: “Well it makes no sense. Why would they need to be spying far outside the city limits? They already have full detailed information about Zootopia and the surrounding areas. They already have data hundreds of times greater than these devices were collecting. Also it would make no sense to do this kind of reconnaissance work when we already have much great data and have very good relations with your people. There would be nothing to gain and everything to lose. I can think of no possibly reason.”

Le Pew: “So there is a possibility of another human presence in Zootopia?”

Drew: “I won’t go that far, but we have to assume there are several of these devices as we have seen multiple units at the same time in multiple locations. These devices also have to be being maintained, refueled and monitored somewhere on the planet. It is possibly this is being done by natives but it could also be done by human agents.”

Le Pew: “Are we in danger?”

Drew: “Potentially, while this device appears to be only for reconnaissance, it is military issue which is very worrying. If it was strictly scientific it could be a curious party only interested in what is located in this area of the planet. The nature of these devices hiding from detection, the missing mammals, and the military nature of the equipment suggest a possible prelude to invasion, harvesting of natural resources, an attack on the population or a host of other possibilities. I will need to get more answers and possible counter-actions and defenses. I need to get permission to send all collected digital data to human Earth immediately and clearance to send the device if it is required which I am quite certain it will be.”

Le Pew: “I will get you clearance to send the data and work on clearance to send the device based on what answers you are able to obtain. I can’t say I am happy about these results as they only sound like they will cause greater fear in the public. However it is possible we may be able to turn the counter measures to help our cause as well as providing some defense against this potential threat.”

Drew: “Should I call Mario to drive me to West Plant?”

Le Pew: “No he doesn’t have the clearance and I need to send you with security. I will arrange to have transportation ready in five minutes at the entry dock. You can collect all the data you require and I will issue the approval for transfer of the data directly to the DTCD (Dimensional Transfer Communications Department).”

Drew: “Very good Mayor. I hope we can have an answer soon. How long to get approval to move and transfer the device?”

Le Pew: “I will need to get approval from the Security Council which might take awhile. They have already been scheduled to meet this morning to go through all the briefings and data. Hopefully by early afternoon.”

Drew: “Just let me know. I will keep you informed of any developments.”

Le Pew: “I don’t have to tell you how important this issue is.”

Drew: “Of course Mayor. I will make sure they know it is Priority One.”

Le Pew: “Very good. Good luck to you.”

Drew: “Good luck to us all.”

Drew quickly began making copies of every data file possible and integrating them into an encapsulated encrypted digital packet. He texted Judy to let her know where he would be and had an agent let Nick and Finnick know what he was doing. He got into an armored SUV and they headed out to West Plan with two fully armed teams of elite ZPD units.

Drew called the DTCD en route and had requested The Colonel be on hand for the transfer and communications. He then called his assistant Marvin to let him know where he would be and to email him anything he needed to address during his free time as he would be out of the office indefinitely. The convoy arrived at the DTS (Dimensional Transfer Station) ninety minutes later and after clearing security he delivered the package for digital transport during the open Communications window and confirmed Colonel Richard Hanson was on the other end of the communications window.

After quick pleasantries Drew filled The Colonel on everything he had found and what they needed immediately.

 

**Colonel do you have idea what this could be?**

_**From your description it appears to be a Russian made UAV but there are quite a number of unusual bits of information that will need to be researched.** _

**Which components are inconsistent?**

_**The flag you found is unknown as well as the Japanese factory listed. Also as far as I know the Soviets or Russians did not have any UAVs matching that description in 1989. But I will start making inquiries on the factory, flag, symbols and serial numbers.** _

**Is there anything else you need?**

_**The units would contain a lot of vital information on the CPUs inside which will require special equipment in order to read this data. Unfortunately all the detailed information will require physical examination of the device.** _

**We are working on getting approval to transfer the unit. Anything you can find in the meantime will be useful in getting that approval.**

_**We just received the last of the packet and I will have my experts going over the data immediately.** _

**Any idea of the threat we face and possible counter measures?**

_**Well until we are certain who is running the operations, a large part of the threat is unknown. Because they are trying to hide their presence and not engaging most likely they only have reconnaissance authorization. However it sounds like with the missing mammals they are most likely kidnapping or executing anyone who has gotten too close to identify who is responsible and where they are operating from.** _

**Well I will wait on any information your people can provide based on the data we sent. Any possible solutions I can take to the Security Council will go a long way.**

_**We will contact you in a couple hours with what we found. Colonel out.** _

 

Drew informed Agent Leuca to wake him if they got any information from human Earth, The Mayor or the Security Council. He then decided to get a couple hours of much needed sleep in the temporary living residence that he and his staff used while staying at West Plant.

A couple hours later he was awoken and instructed that The Colonel had some information for him.

 

**Colonel you find something on what we sent you?**

_**A few things. The symbol with the wolf and red star represents the Soviet Armored Reconnaissance Core. That is also confirmed by the Serial Number which begins with ‘T’ which was only using by the SARC.** _

**Not Russian?**

_**No Soviet before the dissolution of the USSR. This matches the other thing we found which was that this appears to be consistent with a proposed UAV Mark project of the USSR which was scrapped and never developed according to all data we have.** _

**What about that Year with a dash 14?**

_**The second part is the latest edition to the model which would be 2014.** _

**So this version could have been made anytime after 2014 by a Soviet Union that hasn’t existed in over 27 years?**

_**Yes even more curious in the factory where it was built.** _

**Can you tell me any more about this Japanese factory and the manufacturing division?**

_**The Robotic Division never existed but the Japanese factory actually did exist up until 1945 and was decommissioned at the end of World War II. All military manufacturing was banned from Japan after the war.** _

**So somehow a Soviet UAV was manufactured in a plant that hasn’t existed for 73 years by a country that hasn’t existed in 27 years and somehow has found it’s way here with who knows how many others by an unknown force with unknown intentions. I am used to weird now but this really had taken weird to a whole new level.**

_**Well if it is any consolation you have made things quite exciting around here. I don’t think I have ever seen officials so panicked before.** _

**Could a rogue Soviet group be operating these?**

_**We can’t discount that possibility but we are unsure how that could be possible or what would be the purpose.** _

**Is it possible that the Russians or Soviets have a means of transport to my current location?**

_**Again the power required for such a device would be enormous and we don’t know of any potential source large enough but it is possible something is well hidden but very unlikely. Any rogue group with those kinds of resources would have numerous other agendas here instead of using them on this kind of project. The amount of resources required for that kind of project could only be achieved by a superpower not a rogue group.** _

**Are the Russians behind this then?**

_**We are looking into this closely but nothing has turned up so far. But we will keep looking.** _

**What about the other flag?**

_**It doesn’t exist from our knowledge. It appears to be Russian or Soviet in origin but nothing like it exists.** _

**Is there anything else you can tell me from the data sent?**

_**Nothing definitive but we are still checking discretely with various sources.** _

**What counter measures can be offered?**

_**If we have the unit itself we may be able to find a way to track it back to its source. Also from the data inside we could provide a lot more information on how to track it and its purpose. As far as options we can offer Anti-Air defensive systems, Radar detection systems and Counter-UAV technology.** _

**Is there anything else that can be offered?**

_**Well all options are on the table as far as military. Anything they need in terms of offensive weapons and weapon systems. I know they are loathe to allow such weapons but they are available in case of likely invasion or military offensive. Harrier Jump Jets should be small enough to fit through the portal and were made to combat Russian tanks and planes. They don’t need a runway which is critical for your needs. We would need to send pilots, technicians and jet fuel through to support those. We can get you eight of those immediately but could quickly get you more if needed. We can have special forces armed and mobilized in a matter of days by fast tracking the clearances. I can have my own team there in a matter of hours.** _

**I think that is premature but it would not hurt to have contingency plans for any scenarios prepared for immediate execution. Currently we are looking for all non-lethal defensive options.**

_**I will prepare plans for all non-lethal defensive options but many of them require a full examination of the UAV. A lot of the vital information is contained inside it’s core components and internal CPUs which will require special equipment and power sources to access.** _

**Thanks Colonel I will pass this information onto the Security Council and try and get authority.**

_**Understood Colonel out.** _

 

Drew then quickly created a report for the Security Council and gave it to Agent Leuca for secure transmission to the Mayor’s office. He also put a request into the Mayor for Nick and Judy to be given secure clearance regarding this situation. This would have been an unusual request but these were quite unusual circumstances and he thought he had a chance of getting approval so he figured it would be worth a shot. He didn’t relish the thought of keeping everything from Judy and Nick. Keeping anything from Judy was a personal struggle and something he never wanted to have to do, but normally something like this would have been kept top secret.

He requested Agent Leuca inform him as soon as they made a decision on the transport of the human UAV. He got a message from Nick saying he and Finnick were done with their debriefs. Apparently Finnick had some urgent business to attend to but Nick was going to see Honey and look into some of the other information Drew needed and would hopefully see him tonight. Judy let him know she had invited Nick for dinner and to stay with them at least for a few days. Drew knew that he and Judy needed to probe for a good bit of additional information from the fox as well as dealing with their current crisis. The little bunny was always thinking ahead. He then spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with the various crises from his office related to all the emergency requests they were preparing.

In the late afternoon Drew got a call from the Mayor letting him know they had authorized the release of the human UAV for analysis on human Earth. He was informed they were still debating on what options were acceptable from the humans and expected a more thorough list of options after analysis of the unit. He was also informed she had managed to get clearance for Nick and Judy after quite a lot discussion. Fortunately Nick and Judy had both proven themselves in multiple crises and plots involving Zootopia and that fact ultimately carried the day. She let him know she would inform both of them and have them electronically processes the paperwork required immediately. He then oversaw the transport of the device when it arrived at West Plant a few hours later. He then confirmed the humans had received it and were taking it to processing. He then had an agent take him back to his home in Zootopia.

* * *

Nick and Finnick finished their debrief and joined with Reggie, Samuel and Rudy for a reunion. Nick was quite pleased the squirrel and ocelot were in good condition and they all were in good spirits as all their debriefings were completed and they were all back safely in Zootopia. Finnick was in an even better mood after he received his sizable check for their work and made a quick escape once they were cleared to leave. They were due back for follow up the next day, but the little fennec didn’t waste any time making his way to his van and a special visit to a certain new acquaintance.

Nick had an Agent drive him to his home and packed for an extended stay with Carrots and the human and then had the Agent drop him off at Honey’s den. He had called the honey badger earlier and apparently she was quite excited to hear from him, and apparently had a lot of things to discuss with him. As Nick walked to his friend’s home, he prepared himself for the assault of theories about sheep, but knew that somewhere in all those theories rested some truths he would need to discover. The trick was always trying to determine fact from fantasy.


	17. Red Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the trio are reunited and we get to catch Drudy up on the adventures of their foxy friend. However a prophetic warning from Honey Badger gives the friends quite a lot to consider. (BTW anyone get the four different references of the chapter title? Hint: One of them is quite foxy.)

**Zoodate: 121 P.C.**

As Drew dragged himself through the door after a nearly eighteen hour marathon of madness, he never thought he would be so happy to be back home. His shoulders and muscles ached as he dropped his black bag of clothes and electronics on the floor and let out an exhausted sigh. Just as he turned he heard a whoosh and a light thumping sound on carpet. He braced for the impact as he knew that sound quite well by now, and sure enough an instant later he found a gray furry form in his arms grabbing him around the neck in a death embrace and a mouth with very large front teeth attempting to nibble his face off. But instead of being reviled, he embraced and held on to this attacker grinning and hugging her spinning around and trying to nibble her back. For this was the reason he loved coming home and his main motivation for doing all the crazy things he found himself doing in this strange land so far from his own.

Drew grinned and asked a rhetorical question to the furry form in his arms, "Happy to see me?"

The furry form finally relented stopping her nibbling to answer slyly, "What do you think?"

Drew carried the bundle into the apartment dragging his bag trailing behind him. As he wandered into the living room, he saw a grinning reddish-orange furry figure with a big bushy tail sitting on the sofa looking quite amused by the scene he was witnessing.

"I need to hire a welcome committee like that to greet me wherever I go." The seated figure with the toothy grin requested.

"I rent her out for parties." The exhausted but happy human responded in a teasing tone.

The gray one got a false indignant look on her face and told the two gentlemammals, "I only save my special welcome for special occasions and this certainly qualifies. I finally have my two guys together again after what seems like forever."

The reddish one slyly responded, "I already had my similar welcome from Furless. While it is wonderful to see you again my human friend, I could use some real food after being trapped in the forsaken wilderness for nearly two weeks. Think you could whip us up something to eat?"

The homo sapiens grinned back at the highly evolved vulpes vulpes, "What, the raw vegetation or microwaved carrots this little bundle can prepare not good enough for you?"

The toothy smile he received told him the answer was a most definite no as the hungry canine emphasized, "Rabbit food may be fine for rabbits but this beautiful bushy tail needs some real food before it starts losing all its luster and fur and ends up looking like a giant rat tail."

The large furless mammal gave the hungry figure a grin and carried the gray bundle in his arms into the kitchen looking in freezer for something to make and teasing the red one answering, "We can't have that as what would you become? They might start mistaking you for a new orangish breed of opossum."

The fluffy form in the humans arms whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "Nick wanted some of the fish and chips. I already defrosted them and left them in the fridge."

The extraterrestrial gave the fluffy form a quick kiss and considerately asked her, "Well what would you like me to make you while we have that?"

The gray one thoughtfully responded to his request, "Could you make some of the Chopped Greek Salad and some of that Kale and Farro Salad?"

Her request was met with a grin and a nod, "Of course my bun, who says rabbit food can't taste delicious. I would like some of that myself."

He then carried her and the bag up towards the bedroom asking her cunningly, "I'm going to take a shower and change into something more comfortable first. Care to join me?"

She responded with a coquettish grin, "You know I would love to but I am entertaining our long lost friend and didn't want to abandon him as my presence may delay you for quite awhile if our similar excursions of the past are any indication."

The hominid gave her a persuading argument, "I am sure he wouldn't mind if you gave me a good scrubbing all over. He would appreciate me being extra clean before I cooked his dinner."

His fluffy tailed companion whispered to him quite seductively, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

The drained human got a burst of energy from that thought and reluctantly let the gray bundle down and gently rubbed her head and patted her fluffy rump as he shooed her back toward their foxy guest. He then headed toward the bedroom to clean up a bit before joining his two recently reunited friends.

* * *

After a thorough cleaning, the human felt a bit a bit more alive and quickly cooked a welcome home meal for his foxy guest and close friend as well as well as two types of tasty salads for his long eared love. He placed all the foods on the table and gave himself some helpings of each while his two guests scooped some very large helpings of their requested sustenance onto their plates. Drew while not especially religious bowed his head and led the trio in a prayer thanking whatever powers that be for the safe return of his foxy friend and the reunion they were currently enjoying. Nick had no problem with that as he said he would take any help he could get. Judy echoed the sentiment and all three dug in stuffing themselves. During dinner they only focused on friendly banter as the three had not seen each other for awhile and it was pleasant adjusting to their former patterns of amiable conversation. By the end of the meal it was as if all three friends had never been separated.

The fox and bunny headed over to the sofa while their human host prepared three large dairy free chocolate shakes made with frozen bananas, coconut milk ice cream, almond milk, chocolate and chocolate syrup and shaved chocolate on top. He stuck a large straw in each thick shake and presented one to each of his two friends sitting next to the fuzzy gray cottontail while his bushy tailed friend relaxed in the recliner with a great toothy grin and large sigh as he relaxed his tired bones.

Nick: "You have no idea how much I missed this kind of thing out in the woods."

Drew: "I can imagine. What did you have to eat out there?"

Nick: "Well we had a few hot foods for the first part of the trip. We cooked things like biscuits and gravy, eggs, and pancakes. But for the last half we were just eating cricket bars and fruit juice. And cricket bars are not as good as they sound."

Drew: _disgusted_ "Well they sound terrible so I hate think how bad they **really** are."

Judy: _repulsed_ "Blech!"

Nick: "Well at least Carrots here could have found some things to nibble on in the woods while we were out there."

Judy: "A lot of that stuff is not very tasty and some is quite poisonous so it would not have been so wonderful for me either."

Nick: "Well that is what the primalists said when they explained why they didn't have any prey members with them."

Drew: "Primalists?"

Nick: "Oh I guess I need to get to my story."

Judy: "We have been waiting for that since the moment you left."

Drew: "Did you guys get all the paperwork filed for complete clearance to discuss everything? I went to a lot of trouble to get everyone fully cleared to discuss every detail."

Nick: _grinning_ "Like you didn't do it for yourself. You look like someone sick with the flu trying to keep anything from Carrots."

Judy: _grinning_ "He can't keep anything from me. Yes I got all the paperwork processed."

Drew: "Well that is not exactly true, love. I have kept a lot of the classified requests by the government from you. But I just omitted telling you they existed. I would never lie to you. You are not missing anything though… everything was quite mundane compared to this discovery by our foxy friend here."

Nick: _grinning_ "Glad to rock the boat."

Drew: "More like crashed the boat into some rocks and then flipped it over."

Judy: "Well can we get to your story then?"

Nick: "Fine. I guess I owe you entertainment for the evening now that my belly is finally full."

Nick then began to recount the story however he didn't get very far before he was interrupted.

Judy: _shocked_ "You wore Junior Ranger Scout uniforms? I thought you were still traumatized by that whole thing."

Nick: "After all I have been through these past few years I decided I could put all that behind me. What better way to do that than face that past head on."

Judy: "Hmmm gutsy move. I guess that is what I did myself with Tala while you were gone."

Nick: "What did you do with Tala when I was gone?"

Judy got an embarrassed look on her face as she realized she had said that out loud. She wasn't used to editing herself around her foxy friend. Drew got a bit of an uncomfortable look himself and Nick began to suspect that something significant had happened while he had been absent. The fox knew he couldn't leave these two alone without their getting into a great deal of trouble unless he kept them on the straight and narrow. He would have to get to the bottom of this later.

Judy: _hesitantly looking uncomfortable_ "Oh just that we discovered a few things with Tala from my past. It is great you were able to overcome your past trauma like that."

Nick decided to let it go for the moment as he had quite a lot of story to get through and continued to recount his and Finnick's adventure. He noticed the human and bunny where quite fascinated by the entire meeting with the primalists. He could tell they wanted to burst during this whole part of the story but held their tongues. The fox was quite amazed that they had somehow learned to hold their tongues until the end of a section of story before finally blurting out...

Judy: _excited_ "Finnick found a girlfriend!"

Drew: _amused_ "I guess there is someone for everybody. I find it interesting how different he was with her."

Judy: "Well he is a lot different with Tala and to a similar extent with me as well. So that was not so shocking to me."

Drew: "Well I suppose that is true. When the three of us were together in West Plant he was quite a lot different than when I have seen him at other times."

Judy: _talking to Nick_ "Did you take any pictures of her?"

Nick: "She was kind of naked. Finnick would have killed me and stretched my innards to dry in the sun if I had dared do something like that to her when she was in that state. I can tell you that she is quite adorable. The little guy does have good taste."

Drew: "I expect she was the reason he was so distracted when I saw you guys. He seemed to ignore most everything until he heard about Tala being threatened."

Judy: _shocked_ "Tala threatened? When?"

Drew: "At the rally."

Judy: _understanding_ "Oh… yes… that seemed like ages ago… but it was actually was only a week ago."

Nick: "Sounds like I have a lot of catching up to do as well."

Drew: "True. These primalists sound like quite an interesting group. Had you never heard of them before?"

Nick: "Nope, which is surprising. I am usually in touch with all the more cutting edge type of off the grid groups in Zootopia."

Drew: "Well one thing you seem to be glossing over is this lynx. Did you find a girlfriend Nick?"

Nick: "Fila is a bit of a free spirit. Not sure she is really girlfriend material."

Judy: _curious_ "Are you going to see her again?"

Nick: "We will have to see. I am not saying no but I will just have to check and see where her head is at."

Drew: "Why not give her a call tonight? I am sure she would be interested to see if you made it out of the woods alive."

Judy: "I would like to meet her." Judy thought about this a moment. "Well clothed of course."

Nick: "Well of course. I couldn't have the human seeing her like that."

Drew: "You realize she would just look like a lynx like that to me. What makes you think I would react any differently seeing a naked lynx?"

Nick: _grinning_ "Oh you just never know with you humans."

Drew: _patting his heart_ "You hurt me Nick. I would never think to interfere with any potential girlfriends of yours."

Drew: _reconsidering and then grinning_ "But I do take it as a compliment that you see me as a threat. So you think she would prefer a human over a fox eh?"

Nick: _being a bit annoyed that his insult had turned against him_ "The day I have to worry about a human being preferred over this sexy fox is the day I retire."

Drew: "You just started at the ZPD so I am afraid you are a long way from that. And I think you are quite a ways from retiring from the dating pool."

Nick: _annoyed_ "I didn't say I was going to retire just that I would."

Drew: _grinning_ "I'm just glad you see me as threat."

Judy: _annoyed_ "Hush you two." _Pointing at Drew._ " **You** are not going to be a threat to anyone's love life if you know what's good for you."

Drew: _apologetically_ "Yes my bun, I only said it was nice to be considered a threat, not that I **was**."

Judy: _sternly_ " **Good**. And you best keep it that way."

Nick: _grinning_ "Well it's good to see the mammal wearing the pants in your relationship hasn't changed while I was gone."

Judy: _annoyed_ " **Hush**."

Nick laughs and then continues his story. After the part with the hole in the ground and the mysterious mounds Drew had a few questions as if this was any surprise.

Drew: "I hadn't heard any part of this mentioned. I suppose with all the uproar from the UAV this part was completely ignored."

Nick: "Well Finnick and I were asked quite extensively about this in the debrief. We turned over all the pictures and samples we found."

Drew: "Hmmm it sounds like this may be part of an ancient complex. I know so little of the history of Zootopia. The records are so spotty."

Nick: "Hopefully some of the pictures and samples we were able to snag will help."

Drew: "Did any of the other groups find anything similar?"

Nick: "Not as far as I know. But we didn't really discuss such things. We were busy trying to get out with our fur still intact and all."

Judy: "I wonder why so little of Zootopia history is not taught in the schools. We studied the formation of the bond between predator and prey but nothing on how we came to exist."

Drew: "This is strange as for humans the creation and evolution is a topic of quite a deal of study and debate. We are still finding new discoveries about our ancestors and evolution. I was always wondering if primates or human ancestors ever lived with your ancestors. We still know so very little of the rest of the planet. Who knows what is out there?"

Judy: "It is as if there is a conspiracy to hide all that information."

Nick: "Don't mention conspiracy. I had enough of that topic with Honey earlier."

Drew: "We had been trying to talk to her for awhile. Well Judy tried."

Judy: "She only wanted to ask about you Nick. All I could get was theories about where you were and what you were doing."

Nick: "Well she gave me an earful. But I will get to that in a bit."

Drew: "Well if we ever get a chance, I would like to check out that find of yours. Anything that might shed clues about Zootopia's ancient past would be fascinating. I would have to see if you have an archaeological teams that could study something like that. I could ask Dr. Orshank."

Nick: _questioning_ "Dr. Orshank?"

Judy: "He is the curator of the National History Museum. Drew, Tala and I met him while touring the museum."

Nick: "You went back there? I thought you were terrified of that place."

Judy: "I guess I got over it. It doesn't seem very scary with lots of other mammals around."

Nick: "I guess we are all getting over our fears lately."

Judy: _looking at Drew out of the corner of her eye_ "Yes, lots of them."

Nick: "I feel like I am missing a lot of information about what went on while I was gone."

Judy: "We will try and cover that in a bit. Continue your story."

Nick then described seeing the lights in the sky and playing chicken with the UAV and then the lightning strike. He described the uneasy feeling of being followed and meeting the other ground teams and then the escape from the woods. Both Drew and Nick described the examination of the UAV and the findings. Drew updated the ZPD partners on the findings from command central on the human side.

Judy: "What now? I thought The Protectors were the only thing we had to worry about but now we are threatened with invasion."

Nick: "I kinda wish we didn't find the thing now."  
Drew: "Don't say that Nick. You may have prevented an all out invasion. At least now we can possibly prepare countermeasures and prepare for any eventuality."  
Nick: "How many invasions does one fox have to prevent to keep this city safe?"

Drew: "Several apparently."

Judy: "What are harrier jump jets?"

Drew: "They are small metal manned flying vehicles. They are super fast and can take off straight into the air instead of needing a long runway to takeoff and land. They also can carry numerous special guided missiles and bombs for to air-to-air, air-to-surface and anti-ship combat."

Judy: _frowning_ "They sound really dangerous."

Drew: _sighs_ "They are. They were designed to fight Soviet tanks, aircraft and ground forces."

Judy: "Why did you humans create such dangerous things?"

Drew: "Well it is because of the arms race. Each country and side wanted to have better and better combat capability and more firepower than the other countries. So each side would keep improving and developing more and more deadly weapons and tools for war and conflict."

Judy: _reviled_ "It sounds terrible."

Drew: "Well actually one thing that actually improved with more accurate weapon systems was the ability to target only military targets and minimize civilian casualties. During earlier conflicts and wars the civilians were killed and injured in huge numbers, but those numbers have been greatly reduced with new advances."

Judy: _frowning_ "You sound happy about these new deadly things."

Drew: "You know how I feel about killing anything. I was only saying that there were at least some positive aspects of the new technology."

Nick: _grinning_ "Sounds like those humans needed a time out until they behaved."

Drew: "I wish it was that simple Nick. There is still so much I have no idea about. I have no idea how this device was even manufactured by a country who hasn't existed in 27 years in a factory that hasn't existed in 73 years. Then the question is how it and all the others could have possibly have ended up in Zootopia. Who is operating these devices and why? Who is taking the mammals and why? What do they know of the population and what are their intentions? Do they mean to invade Zootopia and are they a threat?"

Nick: "Is there **anything** you know Furless?"

Drew: "I know that we need to plan for every possibility and be able to react immediately or it could be too late. I know we need to put a plan into place and use as many defensive measures as possible until we are certain of the intentions of these creatures whether they be human or natives. The weapons you saw during the Covenant invasion are like sticks and rocks compared to what the might of the Soviet military could bring to bear."

Judy: _despondent_ "Ohhhh…. I kind of wish you hadn't gotten me this security clearance now."

Nick: "We just know how to deal with the occasional theft and domestic disturbance. How can you expect us to deal with such a force?"

Drew: "Well if circumstances become dire, we can bring humans who specialize in these weapon systems like the special team that helped Judy and I escape from human Earth."

Judy: _uncomfortable_ "They were kind of scary."

Drew: "They would not have harmed you. It was their job to protect you."

Judy: "I know. But it was still scary being around those humans with guns that hurt mammals."

Nick: "And then who protects us from these guys once the threat is gone?"

Drew: "Well they would only be here as long as the threat existed. Only until we no long requested their presence."

Nick: "And if they decide a house on Zootopia sounds good?"

Drew: "These are soldiers Nick not settlers. They have a mission. They do it and go home. They don't relish staying any longer than needed. That is their job."

Judy: "I thought you were worried about the humans invading Zootopia."

Drew: "Well initially I was, but both sides have been getting a great deal the way things are, and I don't feel it is in the best interests of the humans to upset the Zootopians by try anything. But I would be the first mammal keeping a close eye for any indication of anything to hint at that."

Judy: _resigned_ "I suppose we don't have any alternative."

Drew: "Well hopefully the defensive measures will help without causing any threat to Zootopia, and may help turn the public back to the Mayor's side."

Nick: _teasing_ "Still scared of these big bad Protectors?"

Judy: "Nick you didn't see them. If you had you wouldn't so casually dismiss their threat."

Nick: _teasing_ "Really Carrots, don't tell me Bogo was right about you being just another scared bunny."

Judy: _frowning_ "Really Nick, you don't think by now I have proven my bravery. You who goes out with me everyday arresting criminals. You don't think I know what to be afraid of what not to?"

Nick: "Okay… okay… well it is hard to imagine Zootopians acting the way you say. I guess I will have to see it for myself. Honey was out of her mind."

Drew: "Well we want to hear what she had to say."

Nick: "It is scary times when you are begging for conspiracies from Honey."

Drew: "Well that should tell you something Nick. We really need to hear what the word on the street is as well and what we can do to turn things around and help the Mayor."

Nick: _smiling_ "Oh all on me again eh? Foxy has to save the day for the hundredth time?"

Drew: _frustrated and sarcastically_ "Yes Nick, it is all up to you **once again**. Judy and I couldn't do anything at all until you returned."

Nick: _smiling satisfied_ "That's what I thought."

Judy: _irked_ "That was sarcasm fur brain."

Nick: "What I heard was... oh help us great fox… we are a just big bumbling furless thing and little fuzzy wuzzy piece of fluff. Help us! Help us!"

Drew: "Nick I really don't care what you think as this point. We all just need to do everything we can."

Judy: "Drew is right."

Nick: _astonished_ "Really you are letting me get away with that?"

Drew: "We really don't have time for egos."

Nick: _becoming slightly troubled_ "Very well I will look into it tomorrow."

Nick started to have a bad feeling about everything. Maybe all the nonsense Honey was telling him wasn't entirely nonsense. Maybe just the stuff involving sheep was nonsense. His two friends had been acting quite strangely and a bit panicked from the moment he contacted them coming out of the woods. He would have to get to the bottom of all this.

Judy: "Nick can you tell us about what Honey had to say?"

Drew: "Ditto to that."

Nick: "Very well but I am not sure how much help it will be but here it goes."

* * *

As Nick waited at the fourth security entry point, he kept asking why he was visiting Honey at her apartment again. He looked up at the second camera high in the corner glaring down at him and gave it his best friendly Nick Wilde patented grin and waved. He then put his paws in the air and slowly turned around. He then heard a crackle and a deep voice obviously speaking through a voice modulator come through the small speaker behind the solid iron gate he was trying to pass. The menacing voice spoke to him accusingly, "Prove to me you are Nick Wilde, fox, if that is really what you are."

Nick hadn't visited Honey in her den in quite awhile and he noticed she had added quite a lot of additional security recently. In the past, there was only one obstacle to get past, but this was the fourth such gate. Honey was a bit nuts, but even for her this was getting ridiculous. He answered in hopefully a calm and collected unsheeplike voice, "Honey, NICKIT here. I called you just a few minutes ago on the phone letting you know I was coming just as I told you the past three times. When did you add all this additional security?"

He waited patiently for an answer from the box. "Why are you so interested in my security?" The box answered accusingly.

The fox sighed as he thought of a proper response. As he remembered something, he raised his eyebrows and got a sly grin on his muzzle. His response ready he retorted, "Remember when we were kids and we were playing on the rail tracks near Shady Place and I slipped and fell to the tracks below just as a train was approaching. You had a line of cord you always kept around your waist as a belt. You yanked it off and tossed it down to me and I climbed up it just in time before the train got there. You then swung the cord so I could grab the guardrail and climb back up. Remember we didn't know I was injured at first since the blood was disguised by my fur?"

"Anyone could have tortured that information from you or the fennec." The menacing voice boomed accusingly.

"Ah possibly, but would they have this to show for it?" Nick turned with his back to the camera, unbuckled and dropped his pants pointing his tail and rear up to the camera and reached behind him lifting up the fur near his right butt cheek exposing a U shaped scar on the flesh beneath. Nick enjoyed the thought of mooning this annoying speaker tormenting him.

He remained in his position butt in the air until he heard a buzzing sound and quickly grabbed the gate pulling it open and slipping inside and continued down the hall pulling up his pants as he went until he got to a solid metal door. A slit midway up the door slid open and two beady light green eyes glared at him as he approached.

"Approach and show me your eyes." A stern voice demanded.

Nick approached and put his eyes right in front of the slit staring into the eyes on the other side with a grin on his face. Wow Honey has gone all out lately.

"Fine, it's you." The voice finally relented and he heard a large metal click and the shifting of what sounded like numerous metal slides. "Get in here quick." The voice demanded once the door was opened just enough for a lean handsome fox to slide through. Nick wasted no time as he quickly slid through the entrance.

A large figure with dark gray fur stood beside him staring out the slit. She had loose green fatigues on her lower body and a loose black sleeveless tank top on her upper body. The cream colored tuft of fur atop her head swayed as she slid the panel closed and slid the heavy door back into place with a heavy thud. The cream colored fur continued from the top of her head down her back and to the top half of her medium length tail. As she turned to face him, he saw she wore a necklace with a symbol that appeared to be the skull of a sheep with pointy devil horns atop the head and large menacing cavities in the skull apparently representing eyes and the word 'Believe' below the skull.

The figure stared at him for what felt like minutes with a frown and then suddenly a smile appeared on the face and the figure approached him and gave him a huge hug exclaiming, "About time you made it here."

Once Nick recovered his breath and ensured his rib-cage was not crushed he responded, "Honey, what's with all the extra security? Are you expecting the apocalypse tomorrow?"

Honey escorted him through her den full of stacks of newspapers and magazines to what appeared to be a brown couch with a table covered in clipped articles and various books. She slid a pile of clothing off a corner of the couch onto the floor and indicated a spot for the fox to sit on. As Nick glanced at the table he saw a small poster with sheep and rams jumping over some fences and a partial moon in the dark blue sky with the phrase 'Stay Awake!' at the bottom. He also noticed a book about the history of sheep through the ages at the top of the stack.

Nick: _frustrated_ "Honey, is all this necessary?"

Honey: "More than ever, Nickit. I am just glad you are back and were not taken by 'The Herd'."

Nick: "The Herd?"

Honey: "That's who is partially responsible for all the missing mammals down south."

Nick: "Are they responsible for the lights in the sky as well?"

Honey: "Oh no, those are The Overlords. Those who have ordered 'The Herd' to do their bidding."

Nick: "Overlords?"

Honey: "They control their minions from a hidden bunker and send out the lights to gather their information and locate victims for their experiments. They are beings from another world set upon infiltrating and controlling our whole world. They are using these lights in order discredit the Mayor and bring about the takeover by the agents of 'The Herd' also known as their public moniker 'The Protectors.'"

Finally a name he recognized. Well now he might finally get some answers.

Nick: "The Protectors?"

Honey: "Where have you been? Oh right. They are this new political force which is attempting to take over the entire election and take control over Zootopia in order to do The Overlords bidding."

Nick: "How can this be. Mayor Le Pew is the most popular mayor in the history of Zootopia."

Honey: "Until The Overlords unleashed the lights and began taking mammals so they could turn public sentiment to their side."

Nick: "Who is leading all this?"

Honey: "The sheep of course."

Nick: _shaking his head_ "Of course."

Honey: "Haven't you seen all the banners and slogans of these so called Protectors?"

Nick: "Honey I just arrived back today. I haven't seen anything."

Honey: "Here let me show you."

Honey hands Nick a pile of stickers, pamphlets, banners, buttons, pins, leaflets and newspaper articles. Nick noticed a few common slogans like 'Join the Herd. Vote Protectors' and 'Safety in Numbers: The Protectors.' He knew these supported Honey's narrative but he found it hard to believe the public would buy all this crap. It was obvious scare tactics for political gain. How could anyone fall for such a simplistic scam? Even children should be able to see through this snow job.

Nick: "Honey, nobody could be stupid enough to fall for all this fear mongering."

Honey: "That is where you are wrong my foxy friend. The public is eating it up like Clawhauser gobbling up a box of hot freshly glazed donuts."

The image of Ben inhaling such a box of deliciousness and licking his paws after came bounding into Nick's mind.

Nick: "Oh… Honey can you get me some coffee. The really strong stuff. It's been the longest day ever and I am afraid I am going to need to be awake."

Honey: "Certainly Nickit."

Honey went into the kitchen while Nick thought over what the badger had mentioned. If this scam was working on the public how much of what Honey was saying was the truth? It was always tough to figure out the truths in between the delusions when it came to his friend, but she was often right about a lot of things, but a lot of that had to do with the fact that she would propose about every theory conceivable. Nick grinned and chuckled as he thought about even Honey missing the entire Covenant conspiracy. He chuckled even more thinking of Honey's explanation that it was mold left in the ZPD communications room that was to blame. As his friend arrived back with a warm cup of Joe for him, he wondered how much of truth was there this time.

She handed him the cup and Nick took a large sip of the brown hot liquid in his paws and he almost dropped the cup. His taste buds and brain were on fire it was so strong!

Nick: _surprised_ "Honey, what the heck is this? Did you forget to add water?"

Honey: "Oh that is something called Espresso from the human world. Judy brought me a new special coffee machine from her human friend. I was hesitant to use it because I am sure he knows something about the Woolly Linker conspiracy but won't admit it. But she said he had given it to her and showed me how to use it and drank some herself. I figured he would never do anything to harm her after all that he had gone through to save her, so I finally decided to use it and was amazed at all the new types of drinks it could make. The espresso is incredibly strong and finally a worthy drink for when you want to stay awake."

Nick thought it wasn't half bad and he needed to see about getting such a machine for himself from the furless one.

Nick: "Well it certainly woke me up."

Nick took a few more sips noticing it had a bit of a creamy foam on top. Each sip made his whole mouth feel alive. He realized he needed all his concentration so he downed the whole cup and asked for a second helping. Honey was only too happy to oblige and returned with a large coffee cup of the potent new mixture.

Nick: _curiously_ "Honey, who is in charge of these Protectors?"

Honey: "Well they would have you believe it is this clueless Mayoral candidate, this goat who is a stooge of the sheep, this Capote Grust."

Nick: "I suppose who better to be led by sheep than a goat."

Honey: _excited_ "Finally all my lessons have sunken in! Yes they are being led by a council of sheep who tells this Grust and all The Protectors what to do. They pull all the strings behind the scenes."

Nick: "Do I know any members of this council?"  
Honey: "You know Bellwether don't you?"

Nick: _stunned_ "You really think Dawn Bellwether is involved in this? You do realize she is in Zootopia Penitentiary. What is she going to do from there?"

Honey: "She is even more dangerous there. That is where she met agents of the Mob of Seven, a council of seven sheep running the whole operation. Once she joined they became the Flock of Eight or Fleight as they are now more commonly known."

Nick: "Fleight? So this Fleight is behind everything?"

Honey: "Oh that is what they want you to believe, but they are really allied with The Overlords and they will destroy the entire government of Zootopia and subjugate the citizens to horrific atrocities and break their will with oppressive laws. Once they have completely bent the will of the public, they will make way for The Overlords to invade Zootopia and enslave the population."

Nick: _unbelieving_ "Honey why would this Fleight want to enslave their own followers?"

Honey: "Because their true loyal followers will rule the city and the entire region. Those who value freedom, most predators, academics, musicians, anyone questioning The Protectors rule and those who express sexual freedom and are not bound but standard conventions of love all will be enslaved and forced to do the bidding of these Overlords while the Protector loyalists live a life of luxury built upon the backs of all these other citizens."

Nick: _shocked_ "Honey, why would the public go along with any of this?"

Honey: "Because the entire public are **sheep**. I mean that metaphorically not literally."

Nick was dreading asking this next question but he knew it must be asked and hesitantly inquired, "What can be done to stop this?"

The gleam that instantly appeared in the badgers eye was frightening in its intensity and madness.

Honey: _Excited_ "Ah, what can we do? Well there are many others like myself and you who see the truth. They can undermine the Protectors plans from within. But the first thing we need to do is to begin to educate everyone else about the truth and find dedicated mammals to spread the truth to others."

Nick: "Are there any other actions that can be taken?"

Honey: "Well my work has been more about figuring out what these groups are really doing and helping educate others. Actually taking direct action is more for the activists and radicals."

Nick: "What do the activists and radicals you know plan to do?"

Honey: "Well some have been stealing the Protectors propaganda like you see here and painting vulgar drawings and slogans on the posters and faces of their candidates like putting devil horns on them or drawing sayings like 'Blah Blah Blah' coming out of their mouths."

Nick: "That is not exactly what I was thinking of when I said action. How is that going to help stop them?"

Honey: "One can never underestimate the impact of a good pair of devil horns."

Nick realized at that point that his friend was really not the mammal to ask about what things could be done. That is more his area of expertise after work with the Night Howler case, The Covenant conspiracy, The Savage Movement and the many dozens of large scale criminal operations he and Carrots had foiled. But these had all been about stopping criminals not stopping an entire political movement. The thought of doing something to interfere with democracy was very upsetting. It was a lot easier when the bad guy was definitely bad and the lines were not gray. Nick preferred things simple but these days simple was as rare as a doughnut in Clawhauser's reach remaining uneaten. He supposed he would need the opinions he trusted like Furless and Carrots to resolve this quandary.

* * *

Nick: "We then caught up on what each of us had been doing and I made up a cover story for my mission down south and then came over here and hung out in the hot tub until you got home."

Judy: _frowning_ "And he didn't wear any shorts."

Nick: "Come on Carrots cut me some slack. Sometimes the boys just need to be free."

Judy: "I use that as well and prefer all your parts fully covered and not getting the water contaminated."

Nick: "Well it is not like those parts don't get touched by the water when they **are** covered."

Judy: _grimacing_ "Ewwww don't say that. I don't want that image in my mind."

Drew: _understanding_ "Nick, please just try and wear some shorts when Judy is around."

Nick: _pleading_ "I wasn't doing it in front of her. She was in the bedroom."

Drew puts an arm around Judy giving her a gentle squeeze and lightly rubbing her head.

Drew: "Just honor her wishes. You can do whatever when it is just me around."

Nick: _smirking_ "Well that's no fun."

Judy realizing she had found the truth, " **Ah ha!** You were just doing that to annoy me."

Nick: _grinning slyly_ "A little of both."

Drew: "Just keep your little foxy parts wrapped when you're in the hot tub for now okay. We have more important things to deal with."

Nick: _hurt_ "They aren't that little."

Drew: "Really Nick, a size comparison? What is this, grade school? I was trying to make a point."

Nick: "Well it is not a fair contest against a human."

Drew: "Nick, you are the only one competing. You both win and lose. Happy?"

Nick: _grins_ "I win!"

Judy: "I forgot this part of having you two guys together."

Drew: "What did I do?"

Judy: "Just don't encourage him."

Drew: "You seem to want the impossible."

Judy: _grinning_ "Of course. Don't I always?"

Drew: "Well what do you make of Honey's thoughts?"

Judy: "The ramblings of a badger with way too much time on her paws?"

Drew: "It would seem like that on the surface but I agree with Nick. There does seem to be some interesting truths in there somewhere."

Nick: "But which?"

Drew: "Well usually it is a simple matter of removing all the sheep from the equation to start, but because sheep are actually involved among many others we can't even discount that."

Judy: "Well we can discount Bellwether."

Drew: "I agree that seems quite unlikely. This Fleight being behind everything. Well no, apparently The Overlords are, but the Fleight are behind The Protectors doing the bidding of The Overlords. I can't discount the possibility that the two events are linked as these The Protectors seemed to come out of nowhere as soon as the lights appeared."

Judy: "Who are these Overlords?"

Drew: "Well they possibly may be associated with the Soviet Union from human Earth."

Nick: "Who are those guys?"

Drew: "Well they were known as the Red Menace which was used during the Cold War to describe the Soviet Union and a related international communist conspiracy."

Nick: "Sounds like another one of Honey's ravings."

Drew: "Yeah except this Red Menace wasn't imaginary, and used the same methods Honey mentioned to overthrow other countries and roll in and take over. The Soviets would use their agents and allies in the governments of other countries they wished to overthrow to create fear, rebellion and oppression to destroy the will of the people, and then they would appear as liberators to restore order and take over as the ultimate oppressors. They would reward their allies and agents with high positions in the new government and make them rich and powerful while living off the toil of the broken people. This happened over and over in countries all over Europe like Romania, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, Germany, Austria and many others eventually controlling over two thirds of Europe as well as being involved all over the world doing the same thing in Cuba and parts of Afghanistan, Korea, China and Iran."

Judy: "But why didn't the other countries help to stop this? Why didn't the citizens try to stop them?"

Drew: "The people's spirit was broken. Their own governments and leadership allowed this to happen for personal power and wealth. They sold out the people as they saw the power of The Overlords… sorry I mean the Red Menace sweeping across the globe, and they wanted to be on the winning side. In these Soviet conquered states only a few held positions of power and wealth, and almost all others lived in poverty and terror toiling to barely survive and support these elites. As far as other countries, the Soviets had a massive military with almost ten million personnel with assault rifles and guns like the ones the Covenant had as well as millions of tanks which are like massive guns protected with armor that can move quickly and fire giant bullets that would explode and cause damage like a thousand guns at once. They had countless other types of weapons to cause death and destruction on a catastrophic scale. And finally they had nuclear weapons."

Judy: _looking incredibly sick and shaking_ "Nuclear weapons?"

Drew: "Bombs capable of destroying an entire city and millions of mammals instantly and making the entire area around unlivable for numerous years. They had thousands of these."

Judy: _sobbing_ " **Why?** What kinds of monsters are these? How can these humans be such horrible evil creatures? And now they mean to destroy us as well?"

Drew hugged the little wet gray bundle and tried to calm her. He looked over to his fox friend who looked like he had eaten some really bad fish and wanted to vomit violently as he held his paw tightly over his muzzle.

Nick slowly gets up and gingerly walks over to the bathroom and closes the door. Some sounds reminiscent of an all night frat kegger are heard coming from behind the door while the despondent bunny curled in a ball and shook sobbing.

Drew now realized he had been a bit too truthful to his innocent Zootopian friends. That potentially the very worst of humanity was now on the verge of infecting this pristine innocent land. The very thing he had been trying so hard to protect his new friends from since the moment he heard of the danger to his bunny friend's land was now possibly about to happen. He had been so careful about what was allowed into this land. He had every tiny nut and bolt cataloged and tracked and yet somehow these human UAVs and potentially an entire force of Soviets or Overlords had somehow come to this world and were set to turn this land into who knows what. Drew suddenly began to feel incredibly nauseous and had to reluctantly leave his little bunny and headed to the bathroom upstairs in the master bedroom and stumbled to the toilet. He barely got the lid off in time as he bent over and retched trying to control his stomach and then vomited violently shaking. His arms felt so weak as he gripped the rim of the toilet as he thought of the potential future to come for this beautiful world.


	18. Happiness Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew provides an apology of sorts for inadvertently terrorizing his two Zootopian friends. They find some happier topics to discuss which seem to range all over but accomplish the goals of getting their fox friend caught up on their activities while he was absent their company. It has been awhile since the three delivered such massive rapid-fire dialogue and they take full advantage of the opportunity delivering almost 6K worth covering far too many topics to list.

**Zoodate: 121 P.C.**

 

After being sure the bout of nausea had thoroughly passed, Drew cleaned the bathroom and emerged from the upstairs weakened but his mind was clear and focused. As he surveyed the scene below, he looked for the two victims of his unintentional assault. Apparently no signs of life were apparent from this vantage point. He felt quite guilty for his words. While everything he said was completely true, he had forgotten that when his mind begins to analyze all the possibilities, the impact of those spoken thoughts could be quite devastating on the innocent Zootopians. The problem was that he had gotten in the habit of telling his friends the truth without considering the consequences. But in the case of such heavy current events, he would have to be much more tactful when discussing such issues.

As he slightly stumbled down the stairs, he reached out and grabbed a nearby supporting rail to steady himself searching for signs of his friends. He found his foxy friend lying slouched down in the recliner looking queasy but otherwise unharmed. Nick gave him a weak grin and Drew gave him a small smile and brushed him with thoughts of strength and health. After a brief tour of likely locations he found the bunny sitting at the table adjacent to the kitchen they normally used for eating meals. She had her head down at the table with her right paw within reach of a partial cup of what appeared to be carrot juice.

He slowly stood beside her and gently rubbed her head and droopy ears with both hands and then leaned over placing his arms lightly in front of her giving her a slight squeeze and then a gentle hug and doing his best to send her pleasant thoughts. She stirred from her numbed state and leaned against his arms and he gave her a gentle kiss on the head. Words were unnecessary at this point as actions were a far more capable a means of communication.

Drew slowly released his hold with one last pat to finish his soundless discussion, and headed into the kitchen where he prepared a tray of apology from the available resources. He made his way to the living room with the tray and set it upon the central table in front of the seating area and took a warm damp cloth and handed it to the fox and helped him find the spots around his mouth that were casualties of his recent trip to the restroom. The human gave the fox a thumbs up and gentle smile once the muzzle and fur appeared to be clean and took the now stained cloth away and presented him with a plate with a couple bananas, some rice infused with darjeeling tea and fresh ginger, a new fresh cloth and a cup of warm peppermint tea. The fox gave him a curious look and the human gave him a knowing nod and a lift of the head to indicate to the curious canine that he should eat this strange meal.

Wandering over to the kitchen he carefully collected the figure seated at the table and carried her over to the sofa depositing her gently and offered her a similar plate sans rice and prompted her to eat. He took the plate identical to that offered to the fox and followed the example of his two compatriots. Once finished the trio sat in relaxed silence with satisfied looks on their faces no one wishing to break the stillness.

Finally after a brief respite the human spoke words of levity in an amused tone with a grin on his face, “Well that was quite an interesting discussion.”

Nick grinned at the human and responded in kind, “Just a typical bit of evening conversation.”

The bunny weakly laughed, “Well typical for us.”

Drew: “I dream of the day that we could have an ordinary mundane conversation.”

Nick: “Boring!”

Judy: _chuckling_ “We can’t have that.”

Drew: “Well I believe that the refreshments will help with any discomfort as long as we stick to some happier topics.”

Judy: _grinning_ “Well that would be pretty much anything else.”

Drew: “Let me rephrase. How about **much** happier?”

Nick: “Sounds good. Surely something juicy happened while I was gone.”

Judy and Drew stared and each other and broke into laughter.

Nick: _confused_ “What did I say?”

Drew: _explaining_ “Well it is more where do we begin?”

Judy nodded.

Nick: “Well just begin after I left and go from there.”

Drew: “Okay. You know that club we saw near Savanna Central. The one you said Judy would never in a million years hop into voluntarily.”

Nick: _thinking and then realizing_ “You mean **Tail Whip**?”

Drew: “Yep.”

Nick: _stared in disbelief at Judy_ “Carrots?”

Judy: _feigning shock_ “Oh I can’t go out every once in awhile?”

Nick: _shocked_ “But… how… impossible. Wait! You went **there** together?”

Drew: _grinning_ “You think I would ever let her go there **alone**?”

Nick: _in denial_ “You guys are putting me on. No way you would go there voluntarily.”

Judy: _hesitantly_ “Well I have this friend.”

Nick: “Wait. You are serious? Are you crazy? The two of you together… that would be among the worst places in Zootopia to be seen as a couple considering your… situation.”

Judy: “Well there was a special costume ball.”

Nick: _understanding_ “Ah. But… why there? And how in the world did you hide your identities. I can see Carrots but this thing… how do you disguise him? He sort of stands out.”

Drew: “Apparently Margie is quite convincing.”

Judy: “I just thought it would be fun to go out together for once. And it was a perfect opportunity.”

Nick: _fascinated_ “Okay. Well I **have** to hear this story. Do not leave out **any** details.”

Drew and Judy then proceeded to tell the story in extreme detail with only one omission. They intentionally told all the embarrassing bits in order to distract from neglecting to mention the card and invitation the mysterious fox gave them. They described the first part of the meeting but then deflected attention emphasizing the virgins comment instead resulting in their fox friend chuckling “Virgins… good one” while they quickly continued to the end. They then showed Nick the pictures they had taken of them in the costumes both with and without heads.

Nick: “Wow! I am really impressed with the costumes. I haven’t seen anything like them either.”

Drew: “What would you have gone as?”

Nick: “Hmmm Nick So… I mean… Han Solo probably.”

Drew: “Interesting choice. I can see that.”

Judy: “Oh… the space guy?”

Nick: “Space fox you mean. We could have disguised the human as ChewFin… I mean Chewbacca.”

Judy: “Who would I be?”

Nick: “The princess of course.”

Judy: “I wouldn’t mind being a princess. It would be funny being both a knight and a princess and saving myself.”

Drew: “I didn’t think of Chewbacca. That would have been a much easier costume to locate.”

Nick: _grinning_ “When did you ever do anything the easy way?”

Judy: _laughing_ “He has you there. Just look at your one real romantic relationship for proof of that.”

Drew: _grinning_ “Okay I never claimed to be the most efficient. But I wouldn’t trade our relationship for any easy one with someone else. I will happily push the massive boulder up the hill.”

Nick: “What?”

Judy: “He explained that one to me. Has something to do with some guy named Sissyfuss.”

Drew: “Sisyphus.”

Judy: “That’s what I said.”

Drew: “Okay... close enough. It had to do with a Greek myth about a king that was forced to push this massive boulder up a hill for eternity.”

Nick: “Who forced him?”

Drew: “He was punished for his greed and deceit as well as thinking that he was better than the Greek gods, and punished by the greatest god Zeus while he was trapped in the Underworld.”

Judy: _teasing_ “He sounds like Nick. Good thing you aren’t in this Greek place.”

Drew: _laughing_ “Greece... and it was ancient mythology. But yes I can see you point about those aspects of our foxy friend. He would have been in trouble.”

Nick: _grinning_ “I’m sure I could outsmart those guys.”

Drew: _dubiously_ “Sure Nick… sure.”

Judy: _frowning_ “ **Hey!** So you are comparing our relationship to a punishment from the gods?”

Drew: _explaining_ “No… I merely meant it was worth such an effort… and would gladly take on such a task to keep it instead of another which was easier.”

Nick: “Good save.”

Drew: “Thanks.”

Judy: “Well it isn’t **that** hard. And is a **whole lot** more fun than pushing a boulder.”

Drew: _grinning and giving her a slight hug_ “It is that for sure.”

Nick: “Well you have sufficiently tried to divert my attention but I am not fooled.”

Drew and Judy then look at each other with some concern.

Drew: _hesitantly_ “From what?”

Nick: “Why from this kinky friend of Carrots. This Margie.”

Judy: _looking relieved_ “Oh… well you are not exactly her… type.”

Nick: “No. Not like that. I meant so how did you meet her? And what do you guys talk about?”

Judy: “Oh she helped with a case of ours awhile back. I interviewed her. You were being lazy as usual and were wasting time telling jokes to I believe McHorn and Fangmeyer. Anyway we got along great and hit it off. I started seeing her regularly just whenever we had some free time.”

Nick: “And what did you talk about?”

Judy: “Girl stuff.”

Nick: “Just girl stuff?”

Judy: “Well you are not a girl… so stuff I wouldn’t talk with you or Drew about.”

Nick: “Ah… isn’t that what your sisters are for?”

Judy: “I can be a lot more open than with my sisters since she doesn’t know Drew or you and they do. And she is quite a lot more knowledgeable about things than them.”

Nick: “What does **that** mean?”

Judy: _slyly grinning_ “Become a girl and you can find out.”

Nick: “What do you mean?”

Drew: “They don’t have sex change operations here?”

Nick: “Sex change! Oh… yes they do but. No thank you... I can live with not knowing.”

Judy: “Well your loss. We could do all sorts of fun things like braiding each others fur and talk about boys.”

Nick: “Pillow fights?”

Judy: “Why do all males think girls have pillow fights together on all worlds?”

Drew: “The visual is just too enticing.”

Judy: “That’s the whole problem. You guys are far too visual.”

Nick: “Well I like smells too.”

Judy: “Of course you do. You’re a fox.”

Drew: “And I like the emotions.”

Judy: “Okay… I take that back… you two are not exactly normal guys but...”

Drew: “Would you be with normal guys?”

Judy: “Hmm… well… I don’t know.”

Nick: “You would be bored silly Carrots.”

Judy: “Maybe… but you are missing the point… get one of those sex change thingies and find out.”

Drew: “They call it gender reassignment now on human Earth.”

Nick: “They love to make things sound palatable on your human Earth don’t they?”

Drew: “Politically correct they call it.”

Nick: “Whatever… well nothing palatable about having stuff chopped off that is there for a good reason.”

Drew: “It is important to be available for certain individuals who believe otherwise.”

Nick: “Well I like things the way they are thank you.”

Drew: “Same. But I am glad it is available for those who need it.”

Judy: “They could make me into a buck?”

Drew: “I am really unsure. Do you know anyone who has had that done in Bunnyburrow?”

Judy: “I have heard of a few bucks who did become does but not the other way around.”

Drew: “Probably a good bit trickier.”

Nick: “They would have to inject them with humping instinct.”

Drew: “They probably have that to begin with and thus why they wanted the change.”

Judy: _looking disgusted_ “Why would anyone want **that** instinct?”

Drew: “Don’t think it is a matter of want. It is just they were born feeling that way but were in the wrong body.”

Nick: “How did we get on this topic again?”

Judy: “Margie.”

Nick: “Oh right… so what kind of freaky stuff is she into? And what could you possibly have to talk to her about in that area?”

Judy: “Well that is confidential girl talk. And I keep telling you I am not **that** innocent.”

Drew: “Well I think you are.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Well prove otherwise. A demonstration perhaps?”

Drew got a bit of an ill look for a brief second as he thought of certain events that occurred just after the one they were currently discussing.

Judy: “Always a demonstration with you. You don’t give up.”

Nick: “Persistence pays off.”

Judy: “Well not in **this** case.”

Nick: “It will pay off… I just **know** it.”

Drew: “How about I demonstrate a foot rub?”

Judy: _excited_ “I can get behind that.”

Nick: “Not exactly what I had in mind”

Drew lifts Judy’s feet and cleans them off with one of the damp cloths and then begins giving them a good massage.

Judy: _giggles_ “Hand things are good for that.”

Nick: “What else are they good for?”

Judy: _coyly_ “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Nick: _slyly_ “A hint?”

Drew: “Head, ears, shoulders...”

Nick: “Boring!”

Drew: “Fluffy tail?”

Nick: “Better.”

Judy: “We’ll keep it at that.”

Nick: “Booooo!”

Drew: “So when are you going to call Fila?

Nick: “Trying to distract me again?”

Drew: “Trying to give you a healthier distraction is all.”

Nick: “What other mischief did you get into while I was gone?”

Judy: “We saw Tala.”

Nick: “How is she? I really need a good nickname for her besides Little Carrots. She is getting bigger.”

Drew: _exasperated_ “Don’t remind me.”

Nick: “What do you mean by that?”

Judy: “Oh… she is just getting a lot more curious is all. You know how the human **is,** talking about those kinds of things.”

Nick: “Like you are?”

Judy: “With her I don’t have that much of a problem. It is just something between bunny sisters especially her.”

Nick: “Because it is like talking to yourself?”

Judy: “You know she is not like me. She just looks like me.”

Nick: “What happened with Tala?”

Judy and Drew had discussed this prior and knew telling an embarrassing half-truth would be needed to satisfy the fox.

Drew: “She has **a lot** of questions.”

Nick: _getting a grin_ “Oh? What kind of questions?”

Drew: “Um… questions about how things worked… well with me and Judy.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Do tell.”

Drew: “I’d rather not.”

Judy: “I sort of encouraged him to. She is my closest relative.”

Drew: “She is like a little sister to me. That was **so** uncomfortable.”

Nick: “So you told her all the things you refuse to tell me?”

Drew: “She is cuter.”

Nick: _putting his paw over his heart_ “You wound me. But I take your point. She is very… heh! Why didn’t you get punched?”

Drew: _explaining_ “Honorary Bunny.”

Nick: “Honorary Bunny?”

Drew: “I still haven’t gotten my badge or certificate.”

Judy: _explaining_ “A romantic mate of a bunny who is not already a bunny gains Honorary Bunny status.”

Nick: _surprised_ “That’s a thing?”

Drew: “It is now.”

Nick: “What does a police partner of a bunny get?”

Judy: _smirking_ “The pleasure of a bunny’s company.”

Nick: “While that is nice but I’d like a title as well.”

Judy: “How about Bunny Buddy?”

Nick: “Hmm… that doesn’t sound too bad. Do I get a badge as well?”

Judy: “We’ll see.”

Nick: “Well so what questions did Tala have?”

Judy: “Well typical questions any curious bunny of her age would have about a couple.”

Nick: “And you answered them all?”

Drew: “Well we tried. But don’t ask her about any of them. We agreed to keep everything between us. It would make her uncomfortable and we wanted her to feel free to ask anything she wanted without fear of judgment or anyone finding out.”

Nick: “I would have loved seeing Furless trying to answer any of those questions.”

Drew: “I had to get very drunk.”

Nick: “Drunk?”

Drew: “I drank this stuff called alcohol we had on human Earth that lowers your inhibitions and relaxes you.”

Nick: “Ah I saw them drinking that in some of those movies.”

Drew: “Well I had to drink quite a lot. I ended up drinking too much and getting sick.”

Nick: “So what is a drunk Furless like?”

Judy: “He is **really** tough to handle. But he is a lot of fun. Just a bit too exuberant. But he is able to do those things he wouldn’t normally be able to do.”

Nick: “Like actually answer my questions?”

Drew: “It’s not exactly truth serum Nick. It just helps to relax you. But you really need to want to answer the questions or do whatever it is you are doing. It won’t alter your personality that much. But it does help you do things you want to do normally but are too uncomfortable to do.”

Nick: “Well we’ll have to try it sometime anyway and see. What else did you and Tala do?”

Judy: “We went downtown and saw the Museum of Natural History and many downtown sights but we had already discussed that. But we didn’t really go over the whole Protectors rally.”

Drew: “I thought we were going to keep with happy topics.”

Nick: “Well how about we discuss it and then go back to more happy topics.”

Judy: “Sounds good.”

So Drew and Judy described in detail everything that happened at the The Protectors rally including the danger and intense anger they felt directed at the trio.

Nick: “Wow… I thought you guys were exaggerating all that.”

Judy: “I wish we were.”

Drew finished his foot rub and pulled Judy sliding her next to him. She turned around and reclined against his chest while in relaxed in the corner of the couch with his arms lightly around her.

Nick: “Do you think they mean to push all this agenda and destroy the will of the people like Honey said?”

Drew: “Well what concerns me is what they are **not** saying. I am more worried about their real agenda and goals.”

Nick: _concerned_ “I think they might have designs on fluffy red tails.”

Drew: “You may be right. I haven’t seen any foxes supporting them.”

Judy: “It was mostly herd type animals. We only saw a smattering of predators.”

Nick: “Predators are too smart to be taken in by that fear scam.”

Drew: “Fear scam?”

Nick: “The are just running a con on all those followers. Create fear and blame the powers that be. In this case Mayor Le Pew. They fail to remember that the Mayor is the only politician to ever have the peoples interests above her own. These Protectors only want power not to protect Zootopia.”

Judy: _disgusted and frowning_ “They only want to protect their political ambitions.”

Drew: “Well the question is what can we do to help?”

Nick: “I will find out what is really going on tomorrow when I check with my contacts.”

Judy: “Drew and I need to contact our retired friend to see what he might suggest.”

Drew: “Retired… oh… yeah. I need to follow up on the examination of the human UAV and the options we can get approved to bring over which hopefully the Mayor can use to gain public support for her campaign.”

Judy: “Well on a happier topic Drew and I got to meet Ben and his boyfriend the other night.”

Nick: _astonished_ “Whoa! Way to bury the lead.”

Drew: “Well we had quite a lot of other high priority stories to juggle.”

Nick: “So Claw was able to actually catch some prey?”

Drew: “Huh?”

Nick: “He’s not exactly speedy for a cheetah… or well for anything.”

Judy: _objecting_ “That’s **mean**.”

Nick: “Still doesn’t make it untrue.”

Drew: “Well they are a cute couple and want to meet you. I will get to that later, but they gave us permission to tell you the story if you agreed to keep their relationship secret just like ours.”

Nick: _hurt_ “Furless, you really have to ask me that?”

Drew: “I know Nick… you know Judy and I have complete trust in you but I only ask for them.”

Nick: “Well duh… of course I will keep it secret just like yours. And yes I would love to meet the prey our cheetah was able to finally capture.”

Drew: _smiling_ “Well all good then. Judy you want to start?”

Judy: _grinning_ “Sure. We got a message from Ben saying he wanted the two of us meet his significant other...”

Judy and Drew then continued the entire story of their meeting with Ben and Brian until they finished telling the story of the kiss.

Nick: “You guys seriously made out in front of them for over five minutes?”

Drew: “We have no idea how long it was. It was like both of us were outside of time.”

Judy: “I can’t explain it either. It was surreal.”

Nick: _gets a mischievous grin_ “Pervy. I like it.”

Drew: “Yeah I can see that perspective from you but it was just supposed to be a passionate kiss not something otherworldly.”

Nick: “Don’t happen to have a video of it do you?”

Judy: “I think it would have broken the camera.”

Nick: _grinning_ “That ugly huh?”

Drew: “That bizarre more like it.”

Nick: _curious_ “Can you try it again?”

Drew: “What? Like right here and now?”

Nick: “Yeah.”

Judy: “I don’t think that is a good idea. I am not sure if the circumstances **could** be re-created or even if they could if it is a good idea.”

Drew: “I agree. I almost lost myself inside her.”

Nick: “You do realize how dirty that sounds.”

Drew: “I know. But it is accurate.”

Judy: “I am not sure what would have happened if Ben hadn’t broken us out of it.”

Nick: “Hmmm well maybe you can retry it sometime. Just make sure I am there. It sounds like something I would have to see to believe.”

Drew: “Brian thought we were glowing.”

Judy: “I think it may have to do with Drew’s empathic thing.”

Drew: “Possibly… I don’t really fully understand it myself. And I am wondering if being here in Zootopia has altered it in some way. It is far stronger now than ever before.”

Nick: “Could it be because of Carrots?”  
Drew: “Very likely but that doesn’t explain some of the other bizarre things that have been happening like even reading stuff through the door when I got there.”

Judy: “Maybe because you are using it far more. Maybe it is like exercising a muscle and making it stronger.”

Drew: “Possibly… you are starting to sound like me now.”

Judy: _grinning_ “I guess you are rubbing off on me.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Again with the dirty talk.”

Drew: “Dirty talk? Oh… yeah… Nick you **really** do have a dirty mind.”

Nick: _chuckling_ “Just figuring that out now? You really are slow witted.”

Judy: _enthralled_ “Well I really loved their meeting and first kiss. It was so romantic.”

Nick: “What? Your meeting wasn’t romantic?”

Drew: _smiling_ “Sure what was more romantic than that… the girl tortured and sick... ?”

Judy: _defensively_ “Well the rescue was.”

Drew: “Well I can’t argue that. Although it was nothing like the rescues in the fairy books.”

Nick: “You are not reading the right fairy books.”

Drew: “What do you mean?”

Nick: “Dragging the girl out naked and unconscious. Sounds like some of the stories I read.”

Drew: “What the hell fairy books do you have here?”

Judy: _disgusted_ “Those sound like those dirty magazines you were trying to show me not a fairy book.”

Nick: “You read what you want to. I’ll read what I like.”

Drew: “I didn’t even know you had those.”

Nick: “Well they are sort of underground.”

Drew: “Well nothing sexy about that situation. It was life or death.”

Nick: _grinning_ “That made it **even better**.”

Drew: “Pretty sick minds.”

Judy: _upset_ “Tell me about it. He kept trying to tell me some of those. They were disturbing. I threatened to taser him if he didn’t stop.”

Nick: “She would have done it. You should have **seen** how mad she got.”

Drew: “Quit trying to corrupt my girlfriend.”

Judy: _touched_ “Awww… that is sweet.”

Nick: “She needs a bit of corrupting.”

Drew: “Well if there is any corrupting to do let me be the one to do it.”

Judy lightly punches Drew.

Drew: “Ouch.”

Nick: “Well you’re not doing a good enough job.”

Judy: “Well I prefer my ears free of that kind of stuff.”

Nick: “Noted. How about I find some human stories. Furless can you get me some of those?”

Judy: _with a look of disgust_ “I have seen what kind of disgusting things humans come up with. No thank you!”

Drew: “Sorry Nick. You heard her. I really prefer her sweet and innocent anyway.”

Nick: “Miss pure and white as snow. She’s a rabbit for goodness sake.”

Judy: _defensive_ “Rabbits don’t have to be slutty and vulgar.”

Drew: “I haven’t even met any rabbits that were. They have all been very sweet.”

Judy: “Well… I have heard what bucks talk about when they think females aren’t around. You would change your opinion about that.”

Drew: _surprised_ “Really? What about your brothers? They have all seemed really nice.”

Judy: “Who do you think I am talking about? They have some filthy minds but they keep it hidden.”

Drew: “How come they never mentioned anything like that to me?”

Judy: “Well you may be an Honorary Bunny but I am quite sure they will never see you as another buck.”

Nick: “Besides you are with Miss Purity here.”

Drew: “So many does aren’t like that as well?”

Judy: _looks down embarrassed_ “Well...”

Nick: _smirking_ “I think we have our answer right there.”

Judy: _defiantly_ “Why is it **wrong** to not want to be like that?”

Drew: _hugging Judy_ “Nothing is wrong with that love.”

Nick: “Be who you want to be Carrots. It is fun teasing you but I like you the way you are.”

Drew: _rocking her back and forth hugging her_ “I do too.”

Judy: _smiling_ “Well good.”

Nick: “Want to finish the story?”

Judy: “Oh right. I forgot.”

Judy and Drew continued telling the story from the point after their kiss re-creation that turned into something else. Nick got quite a kick out of Clawhauser’s difficulty accepting the news about the special access to Gazelle at her upcoming concert and his Gazelle tribute room.

Nick: “That Gazelle obsession is a bit much. He is flirting with stalker territory.”

Drew: “I agree, some of that is excessive.”

Judy: _defending_ “It’s good to be passionate about some things.”

Drew: “I’d rather be passionate about a certain bunny instead.”

Judy: _touched_ “Awwww...”

Nick makes some gagging noises as he motions putting his paw down his throat.

Drew: “I didn’t mean to sound corny. I meant it.”

Judy: _hugging Drew smiling_ “I know you did.”

Nick: “Well yours is a lot healthier than that Gazelle madness.”

Drew: “Well this one is a bit mad about her as well.”

Judy: “I just like her music and message.”

Drew: “Some of the stuff is catchy and her hips are hypnotizing.”

Nick: “I would just want to see what happens when Miss Bouncy here and our roly-poly cheetah meet her.”

Drew: “Well we planned to invite you for sure.”

Nick: _grinning_ “You two need a chaperon?”

Judy: _excited_ “It will be so much fun.”

Drew: “Especially after recent events.”

Nick: “Certainly can’t argue that.”

Judy: “Good. We will be a six-some.”

Nick: “Is that a word? And again with the dirty talk.”

Drew: _shakes his head_ “What isn’t dirty to you? I thought Fila would have calmed you down a bit. The sixth would be my assistant Marvin.”

Nick: “Ah… how sexy is he? An office romance perhaps?”

Drew: “Well if you like amiable brilliant raccoons I suppose he might be up your alley. And I had planned on him being my date... so sure.”

Judy: “I can’t wait to meet him as well.”

Nick: _grinning_ “Are you really supposed to let the missus meet your little office tart?”

Drew: “She can meet him all she wants. He is a great guy and the best assistant I could have hoped for.”

Nick: _raising his eyebrows and grinning_ “He does **everything** for you I am sure.”

Drew: “Everything he can.”

Nick: _getting frustrated_ “Come on Furless… quit ignoring me.”

Judy: _grinning_ “I find it works best when he is annoying and ridiculous.”

Nick: _capitulating_ “Fine I will just find something else.”

Drew: _grinning_ “Quitter.”

Judy then realized there was something she need to deftly weave into the conversation.

Judy: “Drew would your Mom have wanted to go to the concert?”

Drew: _taken aback_ “My Mom?”

Drew was a bit thrown by this question but then quickly realized what his brilliant little lagomorph was up to.

Drew: “Oh well I am not sure any of my family would be into that kind of music. But my Mom would probably like the VIP thing just to feel important. What about your Mom Nick?”

Nick: “My Mom? I am not sure what kind of music she would like.”

Drew: “Would she like to attend an event like that?”

Nick: “She is not really one for crowds. She likes it quiet.”

Drew: “What about your dad?”

Nick gets an uncomfortable look on his face.

Nick: “I have no idea. I never knew mine.”

Drew: “Sometimes that can be a good thing.”

Nick: _frowning_ “I wouldn’t know.”

Judy: “Where does… what’s your mom’s name again? Where does she live again?”

Nick: “Marion. She still lives near Shady Place in the old Happytown area where I grew up.”

Drew: “Happytown?”

Judy: “It was a predator only area but that has changed.”

Nick: “Not exactly a ritzy area if you know what I mean.”

Drew: “When was the last time you saw her?”

Nick: “I visited a few months ago.”

Judy: “How was she doing?”

Nick: _looking downcast_ “She seemed okay.”

Drew: “Does she like company?”

Nick: “Not really.”

Judy: “Think she would like to have dinner sometime?”

Nick: “Probably not. Why do you want to meet her so bad?”

Judy: “Well both of you have met my whole family.”

Nick: “What about tall and pale here’s family?”

Judy: “Nick quit being silly. You know why I can’t meet his family.”

Nick: “Well she is uncomfortable around strangers.”

Drew: “I thought it would be nice to get her something anyway. What would she like do you think?”

Nick: “Hmmm I don’t know.”

Drew: “Well what do you get her as gifts?”

Nick: “I… why do you want to bring her a gift?”

Drew: “Well I brought Judy’s family something special so it is only fair.”

Nick: “Well Carrots is your… whatever you guys are calling it… “

Drew: “Well you are my friend so… tell me or risk getting hugged.”

Nick: “Okay okay… anything but that again. I just usually bring her some groceries.”

Drew: “That’s a strange gift.”

Nick: _looking uncomfortable_ “She… she doesn’t like to go out much. So I just pick up some things she needs.”

Judy: “Well it would be nice to meet her.”

Nick: “She is not exactly the meet and greet kind.”

Drew: “Well I still would like to get her something. Do you have her address and phone number handy?”

Nick: “I guess. Just say hi and drop it off.”

Nick flips to the information in his mobile and hands it to Drew who copies it onto his phone.

Drew: “Thanks I will look around for something unique she might like we have brought from the human world.”

Nick: _rem_ _inded of_ _something_ “Oh. Can you get me one of those fancy coffee makers like Carrots got for Honey?”

Drew: “Oh course. But that is unnecessary. We have one here. Oh right, you haven’t seen it. It’s near the microwave.”

Nick: “Well… I wanted to use it at home.”

Drew: _looking at Judy_ “You haven’t told him?”

Judy: “I hadn’t gotten a chance to.”

Nick: _looking interested_ “Told me what?”

Drew: _getting a big smile looking at Judy_ “Can I tell him?”

Judy: “Sure.”

Drew: _excited_ “Judy said you could move back in.”

Nick: “Well she told me that.”

Drew: _excited_ “No… like indefinitely.”

Nick: “Indef…?”

Drew: “Like for good.”

Nick: _surprised looking at Judy_ “Carrots?”

Judy: “It’s been two and a half months… I think it has been long enough.”

Nick: _looking at Drew_ “You’re fine with that?”

Drew: _smiling_ “What do you think? I never wanted you to leave in the first place.”

Judy: _frowning_ “Sure make me the bad guy. It was very necessary and **very** justified.”

Drew: _looking guilty_ “Of course it was. I never meant to suggest it wasn’t.”

Nick: “It’s fine Carrots. You know I agreed as well.”

Drew: “Well I am happy to get us a van from the motor pool and help you move.”

Nick: “Don’t need anything so fancy. Your place is already furnished with pretty much everything. I can just put the stuff in storage in case Carrots kicks me out again.”

Judy: _looking annoyed_ “Don’t push me and I won’t.”

Drew: “Well you can sleep later now since you can just walk to the precinct.”

Nick: _grinning_ “That is always a great bonus.”

Judy: _chastising_ “You hold me up you’re walking alone.”

Drew: _yawning_ “Speaking of sleep I think it is about time we **actually** got some.”

Nick: “No argument from me.”

Judy: “We get to sleep in late?”

Drew: “Yeah I told them not to expect me to call until the afternoon. I need to catch up on beauty sleep.”

Nick: “So how many weeks should I say you will be sleeping for?”

Drew: _flatly_ “Ha ha.”

Judy: “Not really original for you.”

Nick: “Give me a break, I’m exhausted.”

Judy: “Don’t expect me around early either.”

Nick: “Like I will be?”

Judy: “Well you still haven’t finished the paperwork.”

Nick: _rolling his eyes_ “Just when I thought I would have some good dreams.”

The trio bid each other good night and headed off to their sleep chambers.

Once they were in the bedroom Drew congratulated his shrewd mate.

Drew: _praising_ “Nice move on the Marion thing. I had forgotten.”

Drew shared the contact info for Marion with Judy.

Judy: _smiling_ “That’s what I’m here for.”

Drew: _grinning mischievously_ “I hope you are **here** for a lot more than that.”

Judy: “I thought you were exhausted.”

Judy finished putting on some pajamas and Drew some shorts and a t-shirt.

They go into the bathroom and brush their teeth and prepare for bed.

Drew: “I am. But I would have to be dead before I would neglect you.”

Judy: “Well no talk of that.”

Drew: “I seem to recall you promising me something earlier when I invited you to a shower anyway.”

Judy: “What?” _understanding_ “Oh… you can’t remember to take out the trash but **that** you remember.”

Drew: _grinning_ “Priorities.”

Judy: _grinning mischievously_ “Well what did you have in mind?”

Drew takes a running leap diving onto the bed and rolling so he is on his back.

Drew: _grinning_ “Surprise me.”

Judy takes off from the bathroom and leaps high into the air as if to body slam Drew.

Drew: _weakly_ “Help!”

Judy giggles as she extends her arms and legs to land flat on top of him.


	19. A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a difficult chapter to write. We have a conversation with constant probing questions but also a constant reading of emotions of someone who has a fractured mind and answers that lead to more questions. But we do finally expose some memories and hints about what might have happened. I enjoy challenges and this chapter certainly presented it's fair share of these. I never expected to create a conversation with so many complexities at once.

**Zoodate: 122 P.C.**

Drew and Judy decided to give Nick's mom a call and see if they could setup a time to meet her. Drew decided to give Judy the lead on this call as it would make more sense for the request to be coming from her. After ringing for a bit, a somewhat tired but pleasant sounding voice answered the phone. There was no video image.

Marion: "Hello?"

Judy: "Hi Mrs. Wilde. Judy Hopps here. I am a friend of your son."

Marion: "Oh… hi Judy. Of course I know who you are."

Drew: "Hello Mrs. Wilde. This is Drew Stevens. I am a friend of your son as well."

Marion: "Ah… you were involved with the mess at the power plant with him correct?"

Drew: "Yes… we have been friends ever since then."

Marion: "What can I do for you two?"

Judy: "We really just want to meet you and possibly ask you some questions about your son. We are trying to help him, but he is being difficult if you know what I mean."

Marion: "Yes Nicholas can be that way sometimes. He has always been quite guarded."

Judy: "Well he has met my parents and family many times. I thought it would be nice to meet his."

Marion: _apprehensively_ "Is… is he coming?"

Judy: "He seemed to be hesitant. I am also not sure he would talk to us about what we needed to discuss if he was there."

Marion: _sadly_ "I suppose that would be okay. When would you like to do this?"

Judy: "Late this afternoon okay?"

Marion: _hesitantly_ "Oh… I am not sure if I have… if I am ready to entertain..."

Drew remembers something Nick had mentioned about his Mom not having a lot in the way of supplies and needing groceries.

Drew: "Mrs. Wilde… we really don't mean to impose. Would you like us to bring some take out for all of us to eat? I know it can be tough finding things for Judy's diet as she can wipe out a supply of fruits and veges quite quickly."

Judy looks at Drew slightly annoyed until she realizes that he is offering Marion an easy way to accept their offer to bring food.

Marion: "Oh… I didn't think… yes that would be **wonderful**."

Drew: "What would you like us to bring? Bug-Burgas? Pizza? Fish and Chips?"

Marion: "I suppose pizza would be nice. It's been quite awhile since I had any. But what about for Judy?"

Drew: "They have vege pizzas with vegan cheese we have brought in from the human world. They also have salads there for her."

Judy: "All of it is quite delicious."

Marion: "Oh… okay that sounds good then."

Drew: "What kind would you like?"

Marion: "Ah… they still have a meat lovers?"

Drew: "Sure I will get one of those and a deluxe if that sounds good. Is six o'clock okay?"

Marion: "That would be fine. I… I will see you then… do you need anything special to drink?"

Judy: "I will bring my own just in case."

Drew: "I am sure whatever you have is fine for me Mrs. Wilde."

Marion: "Oh please call me Marion."

Judy: _excited_ "Thank you Marion. We look so forward to meeting you."

Marion: "Oh… do you need the address?"

Drew: "Your son gave it to us."

Marion: "Ah… okay… if you have any problems finding it please give me a call."

Judy: "We will. We look forward to it."

They hung up the phone.

Drew: "It is so strange talking to her after hearing so much about her from Reynard. It is almost surreal."

Judy: "I know. She sounds very hesitant about something."

Drew: "It is hard to read her over the phone but I got the sense she is just not used to entertaining anyone like Nick said."

Judy: "Smart move giving her an excuse for us to bring the food."

Drew: "Now **you** are rubbing off on me."

Judy: _grins mischievously_ "Is **that** what you wanted me to do?"

Drew: _grins_ "I didn't until you just said that."

Judy: "Well thank Nick's dirty mind for the thought."

Drew: _laughing_ "I never thought I would be thanking him for that."

Judy: "There's always a first time for everything. Now get over here."

* * *

After getting cleaned up the three met and had a lunch shortly after midday.

Nick informed them that he was still catching up the paperwork and would stop by the Mayor's office to do some followup work. He would spend the remaining afternoon reaching out to his contacts about the current political situation and then move the rest of his belongings into the apartment.

Judy went into the office for the rest of the day to catch up on the paperwork and followup reports she wanted to finish so she would be ready to go back on patrol with Nick as soon as he was available.

Drew checked on the progress of the human UAV examination from his contacts on human Earth and gathered all information and detailed outlines on every option available to deal with the threat and prepare a full multimedia presentation for the Security Council.

* * *

That evening Drew ordered a car from the motor pool as they needed to pick up food and it was risky being seen together using public transportation. Judy called Nick and left him a message letting him know they would be gone for the evening. They placed an order for the food and picked it up putting it into warming bags they had previously been given by the restaurant.

They drove into an old run down suburb that had seen much better days. Apparently this was the former Happytown which was previously a predator only housing development, but now it was an open but run down neighborhood hinting at a past of Zootopia where prejudice was more accepted and discrimination tolerated. This was obvious by old graffiti on signs and some of the buildings which mostly now appeared to be overgrown and abandoned. From what could be read, tolerance and acceptance was not always part of the Zootopia landscape.

They parked on the street in front of an old dilapidated seemingly abandoned housing development. They couldn't even guess at when the last time any improvements had been done to the building. The outside was faded and weeds grew up through the many cracks in the pavement and concrete. An apparently homeless groundhog glanced up at them as they entered from his squatted area on the floor covered in newspapers and half-eaten scraps of food. They continued up the old stairs to the third floor and walked down an old hallway with a long faded and worn carpet with a moldy scent to a nondescript door with the number 9C at the top. The couple looked to each other and Judy knocked soundly on the door.

The door opened and they were met by a tired but pleasant looking middle aged female red fox about as tall as right around the middle of Nick's height and the top of Judy's ears wearing a dark pinkish purple blouse and purple skirt with a small thin gold necklace holding a teardrop shaped gold bauble. The feature that immediately jumped out to the human and bunny were the tired but brilliant green eyes they knew quite well. There was no mistaking this was Nick's mom from this feature alone as they were as close a match to their friend's eyes as they could imagine. Her fur was similar in color to Nick's if only a bit duller in hue. Drew had his hands full of bags and gifts so he smiled and awkwardly bowed to her and Judy got a big grin and slipped in and gave the fox a hug. Marion got a very surprised look and then gently hugged the bunny back. Drew felt shock and surprise from the fox and then affection as he witnessed the scene before him. She waved them in through the door and they followed her a short distance down the hall to a small kitchen on the right.

The apartment was obviously old but neat and tidy. The room smelled slightly musty but otherwise clean. The hallway they had entered continued and a couple small rooms could be seen which Drew guessed were a couple bedrooms and a small hallway restroom. The entire floor was covered by a worn tan carpet. The sole visible window in the living room to their left had bars on the window and was decorated by floor length light blue curtains with a matching tier. The walls in the entire apartment were painted in a light cream color except the kitchen which was wallpapered in a dark and light blue crisscrossed pattern on a white background. The living room contained what would be a medium-sized couch for humans but was sizeable for a fox family. An old chestnut colored wooden table sat before the couch which faced a medium sized old model television sitting against the wall on a long amber wooden stand which had some magazines stacked on the sides. The most interesting feature of the room was the two large bookcases one set against the wall to the right of the television and the other next to the window directly across from the kitchen. The shelves were filled with many books of all shapes and sizes. There were numerous paperbacks and several hardbacks. Drew wondered how Marion had afforded so many books and figured it was another mystery in a growing list.

Drew separated the pizzas from their warming bags and offered several slices to each of the ladies. Judy grabbed two slices of the vege pizza and put some balsamic vinaigrette dressing on her garden salad. Mrs. Wilde decided to go for two slices of the meat lovers and one of the deluxe. Drew sensed she was quite hungry but intentionally made an effort to control her appetite. He grabbed two slices of the deluxe and a meat lovers. He then put the pizzas back into the warming bags. He took a glass of tea she offered, a napkin, his plate and his carrying bag and followed her into the living room and sat on the far end of a couch while the older fox sat on the other. Judy sat in the middle between them and put her plate and her fruit blend drink on the table in front of the couch. As if by unspoken agreement the three placed napkins down over their clothes and enjoyed some of the best pizza in Zootopia.

Drew felt an immediate shock and pleasure from Marion as she began to sample the pizza. He was quite pleased that he could read her very clearly as this would have been most likely a fruitless effort if she was able to mask her emotions like her son. He hadn't expected her to be capable of this anyway as he knew Nick's talent to hide those emotions came from many years of scamming and conning and was a skill developed rather than anything inherited. Reynard did not mask his emotions either as he probably never needed to being a thief, gang member and ultimately boss.

While he was quite charming and never lacked the talent of motivating and manipulating others, Reynard hadn't needed to constantly hide his emotions from others to accomplish his goals. After a round of "mmmming" and "ahhhhhing" from the collected parties and a slice finished each the silence was broken.

Marion: _amazed_ "This… this is the best pizza ever! How? This isn't like any meat lovers I have ever eaten."

Judy nodded enthusiastically but her mouth was quite full.

Drew: "This is from Papa Fawns. They make pizza nearly as good as the best places back home."

Marion: "But… this… meat. It tastes… **real**."

Drew wondered how the fox knew what real meat tasted like, but then realized she was Reynard's sister and was no ordinary fox. He always wondered about those clean up crews Reynard always talked about especially when the casualty was a prey animal like the rabbit or sheep in the one story. Even though Aza was best friends with a bunny, he didn't think she would feel so bad about eating the rabbit that violated her best friend. Drew didn't exactly know how illegal it was to eat actual meat in Zootopia, but during those dark days of Zootopia's past it didn't seem out of the question for those criminals to sample some victims they found tasty. Being very concerned about Judy's well being, he was always very sensitive about keeping his empathic senses open for any predator that looked at his little bunny as food, but he had never gotten that sense from any of the foxes or other predators yet. But after hearing about the incident with Ffion the savage vixen, Drew couldn't help but be a bit paranoid and unconsciously always had an alert up.

Drew: "I brought all the best meat substitutes from human Earth and arranged to allow Papa Fawns to be a test store for all the latest products including the vegan cheese Judy there is enjoying. I can't even tell it from regular cheese. Instead of using bugs to make the toppings these are using meatless simulations of pepperoni, sausage, ham, bacon and ground beef."

Marion: "I can't even tell you how much better this is than anything I have had before."

Drew: "Well this is also using real tomato based pizza sauce. While I brought in tomatoes from human Earth for Judy's family to grow, they still can't produce enough in Bunnyburrow to justify making but a few processed tomato products as they can't come close to keeping up with current demand as it is. So for products like pizza sauce, we bring that in as well. I am not sure what they used before they had real tomato sauce."

Judy: "Oh it was like a blend of veges to make a paste, but the tomato sauce you brought was a thousand times better."

Marion: "Oh… I feel bad… this must have cost a fortune. Anything with specialty products from your world must cost so much."

Drew: "Well your government doesn't charge the restaurants an outrageous amount for them as they are part of the goodwill of the humans. It was my intention that they be available to the public for a reasonable cost. Anything that can make humans look better I am happy to have widely distributed. As a test store Papa Fawns gets an even better rate."

Marion: "But still… this was too expensive."

Judy: "It was free."

Marion: _shocked_ "Free?"

Drew: "Yes, the owner was so pleased with his massive increase in business from my arranging their test status and the introduction of human products, that he gave me and my assistant passes for unlimited food from any of their stores and our whole office gets a pizza party every Friday. I usually only get food there once a week as I did not want to take advantage of such generosity."

Judy: "I still wouldn't mind having it several times a week. I keep asking him for more..."

Judy realizes she shouldn't have said that, but then realizes they were going to tell Marion they lived with her son anyway.

Marion: "Oh… well I am with Judy. I would eat it more than once a week. Does he have you over to eat it every week?"

Drew: _nodding to Judy_ "Well I will consider having it more often. Usually I pick it up when I don't feel like cooking."

Judy: "We live together… well with your son as well."

Marion: _surprised_ "Oh… he never told me that. You share an apartment?"

Judy: "He lived with us before but he is now moving in for the foreseeable future. We live together in the new government housing apartments."

Drew: "They are quite large. There is plenty enough room for all three of us."

Judy: "More than plenty."

Marion: "I knew you two were friends but living in the same place..."

Judy: "Well we had gotten used to living with each other while on the human world. And we stayed close to each other all the time once we had gotten back here."

Drew: "It helped me a lot. I was all alone on a strange world and being with Judy made it just seem normal."

Marion: "Oh… I understand now. It must have been so lonely being the only one of your kind."

Drew: "It would have been without Judy and your son, but they made me feel so welcome."

Drew sensed Marion was still quite hungry but didn't want to appear that way so he decided to help her out.

Drew: "I am going to get some more. Worked up quite an appetite today. More for everyone?"

Judy gave an enthusiastic nod with her mouth full of salad and he got a slight nod from Marion. It always amazed him how much such a small bunny could eat. But he knew her metabolism was sky high and she could almost eat as much as he did and not gain any weight. He would sometimes think of her as the Energizer bunny with respect to her boundless energy. She thought this was strange until he showed her an ad showing it and finally understood the connection. He got up and grabbed a new plate and managed to stack two slices of each type on top. He gave two vege ones to Judy and he and Marion each split the others.

The three enjoyed the pizza on their plates and chatted about pleasant topics. Once all were finished Drew could sense everyone was satisfied, and he took the empty plates and napkins to the kitchen leaving Judy and Marion to chat. After he cleaned off the plates and put them in the dishwasher, he opened the refrigerator to get out some more tea and noticed it was mostly bare with only a few condiments, butter and a couple other small items. The freezer and cabinets only had a few items in them as well. The groceries Nick brought seemed to make more sense now. He wondered if Marion had some form of agoraphobia which didn't allow her to leave the apartment. He guessed it might have stemmed from the trauma she had suffered. He added it to the growing list of concerns he and Judy would need to deal with. He filled a pitcher up with the tea and brought it to the table with a folded cloth to place it on.

After he sat down he reached behind the couch and pulled his small carry bag out. He could sense a curious look from Mrs. Wilde and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Drew: "Judy and I got you something from the human world we thought your might like."

Marion: "Oh… you didn't have to bring me anything. That is too much."

Drew: "Nonsense I have brought Judy's family many gifts and I wanted to do the same for you. I hope you like it."

Drew pulled out a black box and remote. He could sense Marion's confusion.

Drew: "It is the latest media large capacity jukebox. I had it loaded with an assortment of movies, television shows and music for your age and demographic. There are at least a thousand movies and a similar number of television episodes and thousands of songs you can choose from. I had a booklet printed with descriptions and an index to help you decide which you would like to view."

He hands her the booklet and she accepted it loosely in her paws as she was still a bit shocked.

Drew: "Is it okay if I install it for you?"

Marion nodded her head as she remained a bit stunned.

Drew noticed the television was an older model and he thanked his foresight that he had brought an adapter to make it work in the older model. After a couple minutes he had it up and working. He would need to do something about this television and the food situation. These items were added to his growing list of todos for the mother of his good friend and Judy's police partner and closest friend as well as the sister of their new important friend Reynard. Marion had no idea she was now the focus of a great deal of attention as well as affection. She may feel she has been abandoned, alone and hopeless, but he vowed all that would change.

Once it was setup, Drew turned it on and demonstrated how to use it and tested some of the movies, shows and music and let Marion try it out and helped get her used to using it. Once he was sure she could use it perfectly, they shut it off and he could sense a deep emotion of surprise and gratitude. He could feel the extreme loneliness and despair surrounding her but also something else. Something buried deep inside hidden hinting at layers and layers of complex emotions. Drew had never felt such a distortion, a blackness if you will, a void surrounded by walls of hurt. Bringing out the gift and turning on those emotions had allowed him a peek at this malignancy, this cancer of the soul.

He was so focused on examining this dark ravine that he realized he had become lost in thought and had missed moments of conversation.

Judy: _looking concerned_ "… you okay?"

Drew shook his head affirmative.

Drew: "I must apologize, sometimes I lose my way when I become deep in thought."

Judy gave him a knowing look and he gave her a glance she knew well. She recognized when he had been using his gift and was quite interested in what he had found. Normally Drew would have attempted to project emotions to help heal or counter such emotions, but he suspected he would need strong emotion to come forth in her in order to better read and understand the hidden shadows of Marion's subconsciousness. It pained him to leave her in such suffering, but he would have to overcome this in his time with her, and may even possibly have to push those negative emotions rather than heal them in order to get the results he needed. This thought almost made him nauseous as such a thing seemed alien to him. It smacked of evil. He had only unintentionally used his gift to project negative emotions when he had become nervous and insecure during any kind of romantic venture. It was ruthless in its effectiveness as he could amplify those feelings in others especially the closer emotionally he was to them. Only Judy had been able to provide a calming and neutralizing effect without the aid of large quantities of a numbing agent such as alcohol. He knew how powerful such a thing could be and was terrified by what such an application could do once unleashed intentionally. Theoretically without a block and properly applied, it could lead to dire consequences such as temporary insanity in the subject of the projection. He shivered and felt quite at ill thinking of such a sinister use, but now realized he may be in a position where he may have to do such a thing intentionally for the first time.

He realized he had been lost in thought and saw Judy looking up at him with quite a bit of worry and concern. He sent her strong thoughts of reassurance and love. While most could not realize when he was projecting emotions, Judy knew him and his talent better than anyone on two worlds and she was bonded so many times stronger than anyone in his life that she could instantly recognize when he was projecting emotions as if he had splashed her in the face with a bucket of ice water. She nodded that she understood and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew before coming here that he would be testing his skills to his limits and that he was in uncharted territory.

She realized that so much was unknown and untested and the true power and capability of her mate was barely hinted at. The previous night with Ben and Brian and the kiss hinted at the capacity and potential he could wield. If let loose without restraint, who knew what could happen. It was quite frightening and most others would have run screaming in pure terror if they knew the true possibilities behind his blue eyes. But just like she offered her neck to Nick in a complete act of pure trust in the Bellwether case, she knew she could do the same to with Drew as she knew his heart and intentions were completely pure with no hint of maliciousness. Where she offered her neck to Nick she offered her mind to Drew.

Marion: _apprehensively_ "Are you… are you two alright?"

Her visitors nodded and began what they knew would be a very tricky operation.

Judy: "Everything is fine Mrs. Wilde. Sometimes Drew here has episodes."

Marion: _looking with concern at Drew and then Judy_ "Is he okay?"

Drew nodded to Judy to allow her to explain his situation.

Judy: _hesitantly_ "He… he is not normal. He has the ability to read emotions and sometimes he can get distracted."

Judy neglected to mention his ability to project emotions as she imagined this news would already be hard enough for the older fox to accept. She recognized immediately the concern on Marion's face. She didn't need to be an empath to read those emotions.

Judy: _reassuring_ "He would not do anything to hurt you. Both of us love your son dearly and we are merely concerned for him and wanted to seek your help."

Drew: "We have only the very best of intentions toward you and your family."

Judy marveled at the turn of phrase Drew had dealt.

Marion: _shocked_ "I… I am not sure how I can help you but I will try."

Drew sensed Marion was truthful in her intention and decided to test it.

Drew: "We are here because of our concern with Nick's deep apprehension regarding any questions concerning his family."

Judy: "He has always been hesitant to talk about his family and childhood. While we know of some of the things he has been through, we feel there is quite a lot more there he needs help with."

Drew: "The pain I sense from him with regards to the topic is so strong he can't hide it. We need to better understand that past in order to help heal those wounds."

Marion: _very nervous_ "What… what can I do?"

Judy: "We wanted to know about his history so we could better understand and relate to him."

Drew: "We wished to ask questions that may seem extremely personal but with the understanding that our motives are pure."

Judy: "We want so much to help him in order to assist him moving forward with his life."

Marion: "Oh… you mean this is causing him to..."

This was the most important part of the plan. The hook that could get Marion to do anything to help them and thus help herself, Nick and her entire estranged family.

Drew: "We believe this damage and denial of family issues has stopped Nick from pursuing relations of his own. It seems to be the cause of his hesitancy to open that part of himself to those potential feelings. He must have some kinds of trauma related to this past and we believe he needs to deal with those issues to be willing to allow others to love him and see him as we do."

Judy: "He is so guarded. He makes it so difficult for anyone to really get to know him."

Marion was quiet for awhile. Drew could sense a great deal of sadness and regret in her. The sorrow was deep and swirled around seemingly touching everything. Finally Marion seemed to come to a decision and let out a deep sigh looking down.

Marion: _exasperated_ "I suppose you are right. I have been waiting so long for him to find someone. I have always wondered if that might have had anything to do with that. I told myself he just never could find anyone good enough, but I am afraid you may be right. But what can I do?"

Drew: "Well we need to understand this pain involving his family to help heal him."

Judy: "We don't know how long it will take, but we love him so much and are willing to do anything to help him. We would never give up on him."

Drew could feel great sadness from Marion and she began to tear up. Judy hugged her and Marion embraced her tightly as the two shared a powerful moment of bonding.

After awhile the two separated and they finally heard the words they had been waiting to hear.

Marion: "I will try and help in any way I can. What did you need to know?"

Drew: "Can you tell us about your childhood?"

WHAM! Drew could sense a powerful manifestation appear in her mind. It appeared instantly triggered by that single word. There was great pain and the void he felt seemed to stretch forever.

Marion: _unsure_ "I… I don't have much memory from that time."

Judy: "Do you know what happened?"

Marion: "I am unsure. Everything is in bits and pieces."

Drew: "Do you remember your mother or father?"

Marion: "Not my father. I have an impression of my mother. It felt like she died when I was little."

Drew now prepared the question he knew would get a reaction.

Drew: "Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Pain! Excruciating pain!

Drew felt immense pain in his mind as he instantly raised his hands to his head with a grimace on his face. He had never been hit with emotions so powerful and he was visibly shaken. The sense in his mind was of terror, horror, disgust, hatred and despair.

Judy immediately sensed he was in excruciating pain and worriedly grabbed him and held him. He held her tight and let her feelings of love and support replace the images that had just assaulted him.

Marion was a bit shocked by what had just occurred and was unsure of what had just happened.

Marion: _concerned_ "What… what is wrong with him?"

Judy looked up at her with a worried look on her visage, "He must have gotten a very strong painful emotional feeling from you."

Marion: "But… but why? Why would that question have done that?"

Judy: "Did something happen to your brother or sister?"  
Marion: "Why… no… I mean… I don't know."

Judy: "Something dreadful must have happened for him to react this way."

Marion: _hesitantly_ "I… I remember a brother."

Judy: "What happened to him?"

Marion: _unsure_ "I… it is hazy."

Drew seemed to finally recover and he had to place a block on his mind. He slowly released it ready to place it back the instant he felt anything powerful. The brutal emotions were gone replaced with feelings of confusion, uncertainty and regret.

Drew: _shaking his head as if to clear it_ "How about we try baby steps. Was it an older brother or younger?"

Marion: _uncertain but then confident_ "Older."

Drew: "How much older?"

Marion: _thoughtfully_ "Several years. Three maybe four years."

Drew: "Do you remember his name?"

Marion: _hesitantly thinking awhile_ "Ren… Renner… Renny."

Judy: "Where is Renny?"

Drew tried to send Judy a warning message to say too fast… but the damage was done. He sensed incredibly intense emotion and he immediately slammed a mind block into place.

Marion: _dejected_ "I… I don't know."

Judy glanced at Drew and realized her mistake. She had gotten too impatient and had jumped to the end. She gave Drew a sorrowful look and he gave her reassuring and forgiving thoughts. Drew waited until the emotions had relaxed and he followed the question.

Drew: "Think back. What was the earliest thing you remember about Renny?"

Marion: "I… I remember a house. A beautiful home. I remember Renny took me there."

Drew: "Do you remember where you were?"

Marion: "I remember ships."

Drew: "Where do they have ships?"

Marion: "Docks… near here. It changed it's name. It is called the Canals District now."

Drew: "Canals District?"

Judy: "It is just north of here on the northwestern part of the city on the water. Right next to the Rainforest District."

Drew: "So it used to be known as the Docks?"

Marion: "Docks District."

Drew: "Do you remember who lived there?"

Marion: "Ummm… Fran… Mrs. Franny..."

Drew: "Is that a first name or last?"

Marion: "I… I don't know. I just remember a nice lady… Mrs. Fran."

Drew realized that she was telling the truth and he was not going to be able to get the last name out of her without a deep probing.

Drew: "I suspect that is a first name. Any idea on her last?"

Marion thought… and then shook her head to indicate no.

Judy: "Renny lived there with you?"

Marion: "He did. At least for awhile."

Drew: "Is Renny short for something? Is it a nickname?"

Marion: "I… I don't know. I just know him as Renny."

Judy: "Have you ever told Nick of this Renny, his uncle?"

Marion: "I… I was afraid to. I wouldn't be able to answer his questions."

Drew: "Judy… let's focus on what we know of Renny first. Do you know where in the Canals this house was located?"

Marion: "I am not sure. I remember I didn't leave very often. I was..."

Drew sensed fear… terror… mistrust.

Drew: "What did you do there?"

Marion: "I am not exactly sure. I remember being taught and instructed. Maybe I was a student. But I helped there… maybe I was a servant?"

Drew: "You would be an unusual servant to also be a student. Perhaps you might have been a bit of both?"

Marion: "Maybe so. That would make the most sense."

Drew: "Was Renny a student or servant there?"

Marion: "Maybe… he would bring me books… I remember him reading to me. He… he helped there as well. He did chores… when he was younger."

Marion: "I am sorry… how will all this help Nicholas?"

Drew: _calmly_ _and in a reassuring tone_ "You are doing fine Marion. Right now Nick feels abandoned by his family. Not by you. But by the others. If we can replace that abandonment with possible answers or even potential missing family we can began to heal that hurt and allow him to open himself to love."

Judy: "He won't talk about it right now. He just gets a sad face and sorrowful eyes. He would barely even talk about you."

Marion sighs, "I just wish I could help more."

Drew: "But you have already helped so much. The answers are there. It just may take some time to find them. Fortunately you are talking to one who has spent his entire life being patient searching for the same thing your son seeks."

Marion: "Oh… do you think you have finally found it?"

Drew looks at Judy out the corner of his eye and gives a slight smile and answers, "I believe so."

Marion: "And you really think you can do the same for Nicholas?"

Drew: "I had to do the same thing. I had to deal with all that hurt and pain from my family. I had to finally put all that behind me and remove all those insecurities and regrets. I had to address the mistrust, sorrow and agony and see the potential to start anew and open myself to love in any form no matter how strange, hard to understand and uncomfortable it may have appeared."

Judy looked up into his eyes starting to get a sense of what the human had to wrestle with and what an arduous task it was for him to overcome. She knew she had to overcome some of her same demons as they had discovered only recently.

Drew knew they had a bit more work to do while they were there and he got up and offered to refresh their drinks. He then left the two ladies to chat while he used the restroom and then texted Nick that they had gotten food out and would be back in a few hours. He reminded Nick to feel free to get anything he wanted from the fridge. He knew Nick already knew this but because he was a newly reacquired resident of Casa de Carrots, Drew figured it wouldn't hurt to remind him. Nick had wondered about Drew's nickname for the place until Drew explained the Spanish reference and the fact that they both lived there at her pleasure based on the events of over two months ago. He also thought it had a nice ring to it.

He brought a bowl of ice for the tea and another fruit drink for Judy. The two ladies seemed to have had a productive chat as he sensed pleasant feelings and an aura of friendliness.

Judy: "… and we found out that it was butler all along."

Marion: _laughing_ "Isn't that so cliché."

Judy: _giggling_ "That is what Nick said."

Drew joined the laughter as he knew what story they were referring to.

Drew: "It is cliché on human Earth as well. I said… no… it couldn't be."

Drew gave Judy the new drink and emptied the ice into his and Marion's glasses.

He sat down and Judy unconsciously gave him a hug.

Marion: "You two are very close."

Drew and Judy both became a bit alarmed, but they quickly recovered from the moment as they were used to many moments of unconscious affection and were quite practiced now at explaining it.

Drew: "We had been through quite a lot together."

Judy: "We feel the same about your son. But he is a bit more resistant to that same affection."

Drew: _chuckling_ "I have to threaten him with hugs to get him to do things sometimes."

Marion: "Oh I suppose you are right. We just never expressed the affection in our home you two seem to be able to."

Drew: "Oh we never shared that in my family as well. It is just that Judy is quite an emotional mammal and my link makes it feel natural to share those feelings with her."

Judy: "Nick used to be revolted by that sense of touch but he has gotten much better."

Marion: "You guys have a special relationship. I envy you that."

Drew: "Well the goal is to hopefully help your family to regain some of that as well."

Marion: "Do you really think that is possible?"

Drew: "I feel positive those answers are out there begging to be heard and reunited."

Judy thought to herself that there was quite a good reason for Drew to be positive about those answers, but it was so frustrating knowing all the answers but not knowing how to ask the right questions to get to those answers. She wanted so badly to scream at Marion, "Your brother loves you more than anything and has sacrificed everything for that love! Your family desperately wants to be reunited with you and Nick and it is your senseless stupid decision that has prevented it for so many wasted years! How could you ever reject your family! How could you **ever** hurt someone who loves you more than anything!" Tears began to gather in the bunnies eyes as she could not control her emotions thinking of how frustrating this whole thing was. She knew she didn't have the patience and ability to control emotions like Drew, and realized that it was probably very fortunate she didn't have Drew's talent as she might have recklessly assaulted Nick's mom until she gave up those secrets and admitted the truth.

Drew instantly sensed the change in his companion and quickly pushed strong thoughts of calm and support to her. He knew this whole thing was extremely difficult for her. She didn't understand that a fractured mind like Marion's wouldn't make sense. Marion was unable to make decisions that seemed obvious to the two of them as she didn't have the complete picture and had many unconscious blocks which didn't allow her to see the truths. They also didn't know exactly what had happened to cause Marion to completely break, but suspected it was something quite momentous. They both only knew that her brother only had her best interests at heart and loved both her and Nick more than anything.

Drew: "Well I thought we would see what other answers we could find. This is not a sprint but a marathon, and anything we discover is progress."

Marion: "Very well… but so much is jumbled. I wish I could be more helpful."

Drew: "Just relax and remember anything you can."

Judy: _reassuring_ "You are doing great Marion."

Marion: "I just feel… I am letting you down."

Drew: "You have done well. But I want you to think about a later time. Where did you live after the house at the Doc… Canal District?"

Marion: "I… I remember a large place. It was like many houses in one. Almost like a castle from the storybooks but not exactly a castle but not exactly a house."

Drew: "Do you remember where it was located?"

Marion: "By the water… I remember going down by the water and watching the ships."

Drew: "Was this your house?"

Marion: "Don't be ridiculous. How could that be my house?"

Drew: "Was it your brother's house? Was it Renny's?"

Drew knew he was pushing close to the limit of what he was allowed to ask based on his foreknowledge but he deemed it a legitimate question.

Marion: "That sounds ridiculous. How could Renny or anyone own such a place?"

Drew: "Are you sure it wasn't his house?"

Marion: "I… I don't know. It just seems preposterous."

Drew: "Did Renny live there with you?"

Marion: "Yes… I remember him being there. But only part of the time."

Drew: "Who else lived there?"

Marion: "I remember many. There were many there."

Drew: "What did they do?"

Marion: "I remember many servants. People cleaning and taking care of things and many others. Many… rough types..."

Drew: "Rough types?"

Marion: "Dangerous looking mammals. All different species and sizes."

Drew: "Were they a danger to you?"

Marion: "No... no I didn't fear them… they… it makes no sense..."

Drew: "What?"

Marion: "They seemed to… to… they seemed to serve me… but how… how can this be?"

Drew could sense the excitement in his companion anxiously focusing her whole being into having Marion tell them what they needed to know. But Drew knew he was pushing too hard as it was as Marion was becoming quite confused and disoriented by facts that made no sense to her and he needed to steer her into a more palatable area.

Drew: "We will come back to that Marion. Do you remember anyone else there? Anyone you were close to?"

Marion: "There was Mrs. Fran… but only every once in awhile."

Drew: "Was there anyone you were close to?"

Marion: "I… remember… there… there were foxes. Foxes like me."

Drew: "How many?"

Marion: "Little ones… many kits… they were… I loved them. I took care of them."

Drew: "Whose kits were they? Yours?"

Marion: "No… yes and no. I felt they were mine but not mine. I can't explain it."

Drew: "Was there anyone else whose they could be?"

Marion: "Yes… a beautiful fox… with deep blue eyes… a friend."

Drew: "Do you remember her name?"

Marion: "She… help me Az… help me Aza. Aza."

Marion got a big smile on her face.

Drew could feel Judy clutching onto him her heart beating excitedly.

Drew: "Who is Aza?"

Marion: "She was… she was my friend."

Drew: "Were the kits hers?"

Marion: "Yes! But… but they were mine too. It makes no sense."

Drew: ""Were they your family?"

Marion paused looking confused and lost in thought. Finally she answered.

Marion: "I think they might have been."

Drew: "Were they Renny's? Were they your brothers kits?"

Marion: "I… I don't… yes he was with them. He was with Aza. I remember him kissing her and the kits."

Drew: "So they were his?"

Marion: "They must have been. It is the only thing that makes any sense. But..."

Drew could sense powerful emotion in Marion and he readied a block. The emotions swirled around the fox. Great waves of sorrow, regret and despair. Drew had to hold back tears of his own sensing such powerful negative emotions. He had to fight himself not to send out countering emotions as he knew Marion had to feel and explore these things. Judy instantly knew something was wrong and grabbed onto Drew's arm expressing concern. He cleared his thoughts pushing the feelings from his mind.

Marion then broke down in tears.

Marion: _crying_ "How could I have forgotten? How could these things be lost to me?"

Judy couldn't control herself and dove to the fox hugging her and joining her in tears. She looked back to him with sadness begging him to do something to help. It was difficult rejecting both of them and their need. It was excruciating. But he had learned from Reynard that pain was a powerful force. It was something that was there to tell you something was wrong and needed to be fixed. It was why those suffering from leprosy neglected and lost body parts because they felt no pain and neglected that warning until it was too late. Pain was a motivator and a teaching tool. It was why sometimes he allowed Judy to feel it and merely provided her a shoulder to cry on and a reassuring hug rather than removing it from her completely. Judy's pleading continued but he sorrowfully shook his head no and she dejectedly lowered her head and buried it into Marion's side sobbing.

After awhile the two ladies ended their tears and recovered themselves. Drew had put a block in place to prevent himself from becoming overwhelmed by the emotions of both the girls and gradually loosened it once he was sure most of the sadness had dissipated. Marion wiped the tears from her eyes and Judy relented and returned to sit near him.

Marion: _drying her eyes with a cloth_ "I must apologize. I don't know what came over me."

Drew: "It is completely fine. Do you have any idea why you couldn't remember Aza and the kits?"

Marion: "I don't know. How can I not know?"

Drew: "Extreme trauma can cause such a memory loss."

Marion: _concerned_ "Do you think something happened… to Aza and the kits?"

Drew: "I am not sure. It is something we need to try and find out. It is inside you but well hidden and well protected."

Marion: "Why would I hide such a thing?"

Drew: "To protect yourself from remembering something… something that you can't deal with."

Marion: "How can I find this out?"

Drew: "It is something I have some ideas about. But I will discuss this later. There are still some tough things to address. Some things you will have to be strong for."

Judy: _concerned_ "Hasn't she had enough?"

Drew: _looking in Judy's eyes sorrowfully_ "They need to be asked while she has memories fresh in her mind."

Judy nods in acceptance.

Drew: "Marion… you remember your brother Renny at this… complex… correct?"

Marion: "Yes… not all the time but often."

Drew: "Do you know where he is now?"

Drew already knew she would have no idea but he had to set her up for the follow-up questions.

Marion: "No… I have no idea."

Drew: "Could he still be at this house… this large complex?"

Marion: "I don't think so. I don't know why. I feel… I feel something happened there."

Drew: "Something… something to Renny, Aza and the kits?"

Marion: "Something bad… yes something..."

Drew sensed a deep sadness coming on and he was afraid Marion would break down again. He quickly decided to distract her with the question. The question everything came down to. The question that everything hinged on. He cautiously delivered the question.

Drew: "Marion do you want us to find Renny, Aza and the kits for you?"

Drew's mind exploded and he fell unconscious.

…

Drew found himself in the void. He didn't remember how he had gotten here. He remembered an impossible pain and then nothing. The place seemed familiar to him. A place he had found himself a few times in the past. This was a place within his mind where he had locked himself away when he dealt with emotions he couldn't handle. But he had become far more proficient in handling such emotions and thoughts. Why was he here now? Did something happen to him? Was he knocked unconscious somehow? The memories were muddled as his mind sought to protect him from whatever had caused him to be locked away. He forgot how long he would be trapped here as time had no meaning and a moment could seem an eternity. He supposed he would just have to wait it out and hope he was not trapped here like he imagined Judy had been when she had been under the effects of the serum and locked in her mind. The difference for him was he knew his mind had done this to himself. He felt such sorrow thinking of the confusion and torment she and all the others affected by the serum had undergone. Judy! He remembered her and realized something he was doing with her had caused his mind to shut down.

He felt dampness now. How could he feel dampness in his mind? He was wet. He felt something on his chest. He felt something soft. There was something on his face… he was alarmed… but then he was not. He had felt that feeling before and associated it with happiness and love not danger and caution. The blackness was replaced with light as he opened his eyes and found something gray and wet in front of his face with tears in its large partially closed eyes dripping down onto his face and a mouth locked onto his. He kissed the mouth back and put his arms around the gray form gently hugging her for he knew it was a her. A her he was quite crazy about.

The form forced a smile and pressed the side of her face against his cheek and hugged him tight.

Judy: _relieved_ "I was so worried. You scared me to death."

Drew: _hesitantly_ "I… that hasn't happened in a long time."

Drew now recalled where he was and what he had been doing. He also remembered what had caused his mind to lock itself away. He realized one nagging thing his mind was trying to tell him he was forgetting. Something quite important. Finally he remembered and got a cold chill over his entire body.

Drew: _whispering_ "Marion."

He then immediately felt the gray form go from elation and relief to worry and fear.

The two of them turned their heads and looked toward where they remembered the fox to be.

They saw green eyes looking at them in shock and disbelief.

Judy: _softly to Drew_ "I'm so sorry. You went down and I forgot where I was. I completely freaked out. I had no idea what had happened to you. I was so scared."

Drew rose up and gave her a light hug and a kiss on the top of her head and lightly rubbed her ears.

Drew: _softly_ "I don't blame you. It couldn't be helped. I probably would have reacted the same if the situation was reversed. I just didn't expect that would happen. The block is unlike anything I could imagine. It was like it knew what I was doing and was defending itself from me."

Marion sat there staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. Finally she managed to croak, "You… you two."

Judy: _sorrowful_ "I'm sorry Marion. You had enough to deal with. It was my fault."

Marion: "Does… does my son know?"

Judy nodded to her.

Marion: "I see. That is probably why he never mentioned living with you two."

Drew: "He was protecting us."

Marion: "He is a good friend."

Judy: "The best. It is why we love him and want to do anything we can to help him."

Marion: "I… a lot of things are making more sense now."

Judy: "With your memories?"

Marion: "No… things Nicholas said. Your living together. Your closeness to my son. Why you two aren't seen together."

Drew: "Well I can see where Nick gets his cleverness from."

Marion blushes. The clever fox responded, "But why keep it hidden?"

Judy: "Because we are in the public eye. Because of gossip reporters and gossip shows. We realize we are a very unusual pairing and we garner a lot of unwanted attention both good and bad because of this. We value our privacy and just want to live our lives. But also because of recent political threats."

Marion: "You really think you are in danger from this new group?"

Judy: "We do. They nearly attacked us just for Drew being with my sister Tala and myself."

Marion: "But Zootopia stands for freedom… freedom of such judgment."

Judy: "We fear that may change."

Drew: "Marion I am sorry to lay this on you with everything else going on. I just hope we can count on the same discretion with respect to our situation as we do from your son."

Marion: "Of course. I would never do anything to harm friends of Nicholas."

Drew: "Thank you. What happened to me was that your mind assaulted me."

Marion: _in disbelief_ "What?"

Drew: "It was like it was defending itself from my question."

Marion: "How can that be?"

Drew: "I can only surmise there are powerful forces and reasons at play. But it makes me even more curious than ever."

Drew put up a full block.

Drew: "I am going to ask the question again and just listen for the answer and nothing else."

Marion nods.

Drew: "Marion do you want us to find Renny, Aza and the kits?"

Nothing happened but that meant nothing as Drew maintained the block to prevent a repeat of what happened earlier.

Marion: "I… my mind screams no. It won't let me say anything else. But I am so confused. Why would it do this? Why would it not want me to see my family?"

Drew: "I am unsure. It is something we are going to have to discover."

Judy: "I wondered the same thing before."

Judy realized she had said this out loud and quickly looked around worriedly but Marion did not seem to notice as she was deep in her own thoughts. She realized that her statement could be taken to mean she had wondered about the current developments and not knowing the truth. Or at least part of the truth.

Drew carefully put another block in place.

Drew: "Marion do you remember what happened to Nick's father?"

Drew could sense a powerful emotion even through the block and was thankful it had been put in place.

Marion: "I… he left us… he left Nicholas when he was very young."

Drew: "Do you know why he left?"

Currently he and Judy had no clue what had happened to Nick's father and that part of the story. They only knew it was something quite traumatic.

Drew slowly released the block feeling sadness, pain and loss. But most of all he felt abandonment and betrayal.

Marion: "I… don't know. I am sorry."

Drew: "I am so sorry to bring up such painful memories. But it is all done for the best of reasons."

Marion: "I know. I know how much you are risking to do this."

Drew: "Well what we have to decide now is what to do. Even if we wanted to find your and Nick's family we would have no idea where to look. Not with the available information."

Judy: "You want to find out what happened don't you? You want to find the answers?"

Marion: "I… of course I do."

Drew: "Well I have some ideas about what could be done. I will have to do some investigation into any possible research into these topics from the human Earth. I will also need to find a doctor, a psychiatrist in Zootopia willing to try some unique experimental treatments with my assistance to see if it will help."

Marion: "But the cost. And the risk."

Drew: "Well I am sure I could write off any costs as experimenting with using human knowledge to treat mental issues on Zootopia. I have an assistant who is quite talented at expensing such things. As to the other… it is worth it to me to find the answers for both you and your son. It also allows me to attempt something I have never tried before and possibly discover something more about myself and what I may be capable of."

Marion: "I appreciate you making it sound like it is no big deal. But I know how much of an effort and how much work and risk you are offering to undertake for us. Nicholas is very lucky to have two friends like you two."

Judy: _grinning_ "I wish he would realize that every once in awhile."

Drew: _chuckling_ "One of these days he will Judy, I just know it."

Judy: "A bit too optimistic I fear."

Marion: "I will make sure he knows it when it is all over."

Drew: "You bring up something we need to address. We believe it is best not to mention anything to Nick in the meantime."

Judy: "He would get quite stressed unnecessarily."

Marion: "I agree. I will try and keep as quiet as possible about this."

Drew: "I will contact you as soon as I can arrange a time where we can attempt such a session. I will have to locate the right materials and find a willing doctor in Zootopia which presents quite a challenge in itself."

Judy: "You have been so brave Marion."

Marion: "I just feel so useless… not knowing what happened."

Drew: "We will try and find those answers. But we need to get back home as your son will be wondering where we are. He was busy moving his remaining items in and putting his stuff in storage. I feel guilty for not helping him but it couldn't be helped as this is far more important."

They got up and Drew grabbed his carry bag and the warming bags for the food leaving the remaining pizza and extra salad for Marion to keep.

Marion: _objecting_ "I can't take this… it wouldn't be right."

Drew sensed she wanted to keep the food but was too proud to accept it so he came up with an excuse.

Drew: "We can't bring it home or Nick will know we ate there without him and he will be quite upset. I will have to order it in the next couple days for him anyway or he will annoy me."

Judy gave him a knowing smile and nod and echoed his excuse.

Judy: _grinning_ "Which is fine with me by the way. I wouldn't mind it again right away."

Drew: _chuckling_ "The bottomless pit that is a bunny stomach."

Judy: "That is not true. You can't stereotype all bunnies that way."

Drew: "I suppose you are right. Even Tala doesn't eat nearly as much as you unless she has been running. And then she puts you to shame."

Marion: "You are so sweet together."

Judy: _grinning_ "Thanks."

Drew: "Very few can accept it."

Marion: "They just don't know you two."

Judy: "It has been so very nice to meet you after all this time. I feel so bad for not meeting you sooner."

Marion: "Don't feel bad… Nick hasn't brought anyone here in so very long. Since he was young."

Drew: "Finnick and Honey?"

Marion: "Finnick yes. I know of Honey but haven't met her."

Judy: "She is quite an unusual one."

Marion: "Yes Nicholas mentioned some of her… quirks."

The human and bunny said their goodbyes to their new foxy mom friend and got back into the car and headed back home.

Judy: "The answers were right there… I could taste them."

Drew: "They are… but there are a lot of defenses there to protect them."

Judy: "What were you able to read?"

Drew: "It is complicated. Much you would probably already guess. She is very lonely, frightened and in emotional pain. I suspect she has a form of agoraphobia and that is why she doesn't leave the apartment. I am going to have to find a way to get some things delivered to her she will accept. She is very proud and resistant to anything she feels is charity. I am not sure if this is related to her refusal to accept any help from her brother. I am sure he would be happy to set her up in a palace with servants if only she would let him. But that is not what she needs."

Judy: _looking to him with concern_ "What does she need?"

Drew: "She needs her family. She needs that love and support that has been absent so long. That is what she will need to fully recover from the horrors of her mind."

Judy: "But… but we can't give her that without her help."

Drew: "Exactly. We need to help her recover enough of those memories for her to give us the permission and clues to find that family without the knowledge we have of them."

Judy: "This whole thing is just so… weird."

Drew: _smiling_ "Another day in Zootopia."

Judy: "It is pretty weird **even for** Zootopia."


	20. Crazy Like a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lots of things are going on in this one, but primarily it deals with helping Nick’s Mom and ultimately helping Nick even if he doesn’t want the help. We also get to meet a new unique older gentlemammal that will have a role to play in the whole crazy drama that is about to unfold. Oops, please don’t let Drew hear I used that word. He is quite sensitive to it… perhaps it hits a little too close to home?

**Zoodate: 123 P.C.**

The next day at work was quite busy as Drew put out the many fires caused by all the preparation for a possible administration change. He then checked in on the progress of the investigation into the human UAV and prepared reports and data for the Security Council. The office had to also plan for any possible agreements and incoming shipments of military assistance. All of these required a great deal of paperwork and planning and the office had to be ready to act the instant the Security Council made a decision. The election and possible future of Zootopia depended on their ability to handle this situation.

Then came the issue with Nick's mom and the broader scope of that entire subject affecting his relationships to Judy, Nick, Marion herself and Reynard and his entire family. Drew wanted to help Marion in every way he could, but he was hampered by many factors such as Nick's resistance, Marion's own reluctance to accept help and Reynard's restrictions on what he could say and do regarding his knowledge of her. The immediate problem of how to address Marion's unwillingness to accept direct help with respect to her food situation had been bugging Drew all morning distracting him from the many other things he needed to deal with. Drew finally came up with a perfect way to get some supplies to Nick's mom that she would find acceptable. He gave Mrs. Wilde a call from his office. There was an answer after a short wait.

Marion: "Hello?"

Drew: "Hi Mrs. Wilde… Marion… Drew Stevens calling..."

Marion: "Oh… Hi Drew. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

Drew: "I am not calling about what we discussed. But I wanted you to know that I have requested a data dump of information from human Earth and that will take a couple of days. I also started a search for available doctors."

Marion: "Oh… well please let me know. I wanted you and Judy to know how much I appreciated this media thing you got me. I have already watched several shows and have enjoyed it quite a lot. I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive about it at first."

Drew: "I am very pleased you are enjoying it. I was calling hoping you could do me a favor."

Marion: "A favor? Of course, I would be happy to do anything to help I can."

Drew: "We don't have enough in your demographic to test many of the products we are looking at introducing from the human world."

Marion: "Demographic?"

Drew: "Female predators in your age range."

Marion: "Oh. What do you need tested?"

Drew: "I have prepared a package of all the different food products we are looking to introduce. Some are fresh, packaged, refrigerated and frozen. Some meat substitutes, some fish products, fruits and vegetables some fresh and some frozen, many desserts, cheese and dairy, different types of grains, pastas, etc. Oh and there is a variety of different beverages from vegetable and fruit blends, teas both hot and cold as well as varieties of coffee."

Marion: _apprehensively_ "Drew, I **couldn't possibly** accept all that."

Drew: "Nonsense, you would be helping **us** out. You would be reviewing each. Each one has a rating and comment card. Feel free to share any thoughts you have about each product. You will find suggested recipes in a booklet that will come with them. There is enough for several servings so you can rate them again on any additional testings. I will collect any you have when I see you next. Don't worry if you only have a few done. I will collect them as you have a chance to go through each of the products."

Marion: _hesitantly_ "I… I don't know what to say."

Drew: "Say yes. We would be very interested in your opinions."

Marion: "How would I pay for all this?"

Drew: "We should be paying you. But they won't approve that, I already tried. Just help us out with the cards is all. You don't have to write much. Just let us know which ones you like the most and if you think you might buy them in the stores. If you don't like any of them just leave a note telling us why, for example say too bland or the texture is strange."

Marion: "Okay. I will do my best."

Drew: "Just a short note is perfect. My testers appreciate brevity. They don't want to read any essays. I will send a courier over this afternoon if you will be around with the boxes and coolers. They will call shortly before they arrive. Will you be around?"

Drew would have been very surprised if Marion was not around.

Marion: "That would be fine. I will be here. Ummm... do you know the courier?"

Drew: "Yes it is a young energetic wolf named Sammy who is our gopher. He always **goes for** anything we need around here. I always laugh at that joke and tell him he is quite an overgrown gopher. He deliveries the mail, handles shipments from the portal, makes these kinds of deliveries and does whatever else is needed."

Marion: "That sounds fine then."

Drew: "If you have any problems with the order or any questions about anything please feel free to call me or my assistant Marvin."

Drew sensed Marion wanted to tell him something else but she was holding back.

Marion: _gratefully_ "Thank you Drew. I am glad Nicholas has a friend like you."

Drew: "And I am glad to have one like him. Make sure not to become too obsessed with the media box. Please be sure to eat something every once in awhile and get some sleep."

Marion: _laughing_ "I will. I will let you get back to your work. I imagine you are quite busy."

Drew: "That I am. Bye Marion."

Drew ended the call. He smiled congratulating himself on a small con of his own. Nothing approaching the level of Nick, but a decent one nonetheless. While Nick would con mammals for goods, money or just general amusement in his past and now to catch criminals and protect the public, Drew conned to help others. He was quite amused by that thought. While their office did have others testing food products like these, it usually only sent a couple products to specific parties or government employees. To ship a vast array of products in multiple quantities was unheard of, but it was good to be the boss as no one questioned such things.

After putting in a request to his human contacts for a complete data dump on anything related to dissociative amnesia, Complex PTSD, DSM-IV-TR and any other mental condition relating to amnesia based on traumatic events. He even requested any classified research and experimental methods of treatment known to exist anywhere. He then went through a list of every available psychiatrist in Zootopia and the surrounding Burroughs. Of the ones he found that actually had any experience in treating trauma based amnesia, most balked when he began to describe his case. One name kept coming up when he asked for referrals. The name was on his list, but the doctor in question was retired and not taking any patients.

Once he got to that final name he was extremely frustrated as it seemed very few doctors had ever dealt with any cases involving amnesia except in cases of injuries such as blows to the head or massive body trauma resulting from shock. He supposed this made sense as Zootopia didn't have a military or warring conflicts and true trauma related events were extremely rare based on his questioning of Nick and Judy concerning the most traumatic cases they had heard of happening. Drew sighed thoroughly frustrated and finally decided he would have to find a way to get the help of this Dr. Sussel Scrofton, III. Apparently a boar who lived and practiced during the time Reynard described. He had a reputation for being quite eccentric, but he had dealt with many trauma cases and did not appear to be afraid of experimental treatments.

Drew had to call several contacts in the government to find the private number of this Dr. Scrofton as it was unlisted. It was one of the benefits of having contacts in Zootopia's ZBI as well as the Security Council. He made several calls with no luck as the doctor did not even seem to use a messaging service. Finally in the late afternoon he was able to get a response and heard a raspy voice answer, "Who the hell is this?"

Drew: _hesitantly_ "Dr. Scrofton?"

Scrofton: _grumbling_ "Well at least I didn't get someone calling the wrong number."

Drew: "Dr. Scrofton this Drew Stevens the human ambassador."

Scrofton: "Well at least someone interesting for a change. How do I know this is who you say it is?"

Drew: "I am calling from my personal work phone. Don't you have caller id?"

Scrofton: "Why would I need such a thing? The only people who would call me are people I would want to talk to anyway."

Drew: "Hmmm possibly for a situation like this one."

There is a pause on the other end.

Scrofton: "Well you make a point there. What do you want Mr. Ambassador?"

Drew: "I have a special case I need your help with."

Scrofton: "I'm retired. Or didn't you have that in your records."

Drew: "I'm afraid you are the only mammal I could find that has any possibility of being able to help."

Scrofton: "Well I have to admit you must have some mighty high contacts to have gotten this number, but I am afraid you are out of luck."

Drew: "We have budgeted funds for you assistance."

Scrofton: _affronted_ "I never did my work for the money."

Drew then knew this was a mammal after his own heart. He was this mammal. He got a smile then as he believed he knew how he could convince himself if he was on the other end of the phone.

Drew: "I certainly understand. The only reason I mentioned the money is that we can cover any other expenses you may have including assistants, research, any materials and equipment or anything else you may require. I did not mean in any way to infer I was trying to buy your services. Far from it. I believe I have a case **worthy** of your interest. I would not have come to you otherwise."

Scrofton: _chuckling_ "Well you do know how to tempt me."

Drew: "I only ask you hear my description and let me know if you can help. I have already requested every scrap of research and treatment data from the entire human world classified or publicly available."

Scrofton: "This subject is that important to you?"

Drew: "Yes, for numerous reasons."

Scrofton: "Can you tell me those reasons? I want to know the motivations behind such an extraordinary effort."

Drew: "I can reveal some of those reasons if you agree to the treatment. However some of those I am constrained from revealing based on prior confidentiality agreements."

Scrofton: "Interesting… I can certainly agree to be party to such a confidentiality agreement."

Drew: "I am afraid the terms of that prior agreement were quite clear with regard to any outside parties. But I will happily agree to give you every bit of information I am allowed to."

Scrofton: "Well this is intriguing, but I make no promises. Please go ahead and tell me what you have."

Drew then gave a fairly detailed description of Marion's case without mentioning her name, Judy's name or any sensitive information. He also described his ability and impressions and the possibility of using it to assist with treatment. Once he finished there was a long pause on the other end of the phone for over a minute. Finally Drew couldn't wait any longer.

Drew: _concerned_ "Dr. Scrofton?"

There was another long pause. Finally he heard some movement on the other end of the phone and a voice.

Scrofton: "When you first described this empathic ability I thought you were putting me on, but after hearing all the details I will have to reconsider that diagnosis."

Drew: "I **assure you** I am sincere."

Scofton: "Is this a common ability in humans."

Drew: "No sir, extremely rare. I believe that it has been greatly enhanced by the circumstances related to my appearance here. Many aspects did not manifest themselves until I arrived in Zootopia. It has been getting stronger and acting in unexplained ways lately."

Scrofton: "Well I have to say you may be a more interesting subject than this case you are bringing me."

Drew: "Are you subtlety trying to tell me I need mental help?"

Scrofton: _chuckling_ "Well quite possibly… but it is more the fascination of a scientist of the mind."

Drew: "Well I would be interested in hearing your theories about what might be happening, but I would want to focus most all efforts on the case I presented."

Scrofton: "You say the trauma occurred a long time ago?"

Drew: "I am estimating thirty to fifty years ago."

Scrofton: "Those were turbulent times. That would explain the potentiality for such trauma."

Drew: "Have you had or heard of any cases like this?"

Scrofton: "I have dealt with several cases with some elements, but nothing remotely close to the length of time, extreme trauma and intentional mental blocks you describe."

Drew: "Do you think my gift could help in the treatment?"

Scrofton: "I would have explore it a bit more as it sounds like it could be potentially dangerous. But it certainly makes for an interesting treatment option. Are you sure you are willing to dedicate the time and risk the possible dangers with regards to this case?"

Drew: "Yes. Whatever is needed."

Scrofton: "I see. I suspect this has quite a bit of personal significance to you."

Drew: _sighs_ "It does. The treatment effects quite a number of lives of individuals very close and quite dear to me. Extraordinary mammals who have done enormous services for Zootopia and others without ever asking anything in return. I am willing to do whatever it takes to see this through."

Scrofton: "Very intriguing. I never expected to have any case this complex and fascinating in my career. I suppose it fitting it comes to me when I thought I was finally finished."

Drew: _hopeful_ "So you will help?"

Scrofton: "I will, but conditional on meeting with you first and having you prove yourself to me as well as exposing quite a few things I know you were holding back once I sign a full confidentiality agreement. You realize that normally anything is strictly confidential between doctor and patient. But you are requesting to be fully involved in all aspects of the diagnosis and treatment including active involvement in the actual clinical treatment."

Drew: "Excellent! I will have contracts prepared specifying the confidentiality for all parties as well as permissions from said parties for sharing all information regarding this case. I will have the subject and the other party notified."

Scrofton: "There is another besides the subject involved?"

Drew: "Yes, her significance and involvement will be fully explained once I meet you and have the contracts signed."

Scrofton: "Very well, when do you want to meet?"

Drew: "If I can get the documents all prepared and signed I can do it around six this evening."

Scrofton: "Not wasting any time I see."

Drew: "I would like you to begin treating the subject as soon as possible. I suspect this may take awhile and wanted to get started immediately. I can send a certification of reserved funds for this if you need."

Scrofton: "No need… I don't plan on accepting any payment for this venture. The payment I want is you."

Drew: _stunned and confused_ " **What?** "

Scrofton: "I apologize if that was not phrased properly. The price for taking this case is a payment **from** you."

Drew: "Excuse me… oh… I suspect you are referring to something non-monetary."

Scrofton: "Correct. I want your commitment to explore this gift of yours. With full confidentiality between just you and me of course."

Drew: "Well frequently it is a curse and not a gift, but I can agree to this if you will take this case. But please file any expenses you incur as well as any possible resources you need through my assistant. All that is already budgeted for your needs."

Drew obtained all the details for a meeting with the doctor that evening at his home. He called Marvin to have contracts prepared and texted Sammy to let him know he would need him to take a document to Marion with her supply package and to Judy at the ZPD to have signed. He called Judy to let her know to expect the documents.

Judy: _excited_ "So you found a doctor willing to help?"

Drew: "Yes, after quite an exhaustive search and a great deal of convincing."

Judy: "Do you think he will be able to help?"

Drew: "Well, if anyone in Zootopia can help, I believe it would be him. At least he is familiar with some of the types of trauma Marion experienced."

Judy: "Did he say if he thought he could help?"

Drew: "No. He only said he would take the case. But I have a feeling he may see this as the true culmination of his career. He does not want any money."

Judy: "Sounds like you."

Drew: "I certainly can respect such an individual and trust someone driven by such personal goals rather than monetary gain."

Judy: "You mentioned needing a contract signed."

Drew: "I wanted you privy to everything related to this entire case. I want you fully involved as you are central to every aspect including all three of our fox friends and their extended families, and most importantly I need your help. I couldn't do any of this without you."

Judy: "Of course. I understand now. You wouldn't be able to talk with me about this if I was not written into the confidentiality agreements."

Drew: "Yes, but I want you possibly to help with the direct treatment as well or to be there to assist me. I believe you may be critical to my ability to help Marion just as you were last night."

Judy: "Of course I will do anything I can. You know that. I am still at the precinct since Nick is not back at work yet. I will be waiting for the document."

Drew: "I won't be home until possibly eight or later. You and Nick can order out or use some of the frozen meals already prepared."

Judy: "Okay. Nick texted and said he wanted to discuss what he found out from his contacts when you get home."

Drew: "I look forward to hearing that. I think we need to contact our friend tonight after that."

Judy: "Which friend?"

Drew: "Wears a top-hat."

Judy: "Oh… will he be around that late do you think?"

Drew: "Based on his species and his past activities I suspect so. I will contact him earlier to make sure he is available though just in case."

Judy: "Okay just text when you are coming home."

Drew: "Will do my bun."

* * *

After finishing his work in the office and collecting the signed documents from Sammy, Drew took the subway to meet Dr. Scrofton at his home near Banyon St. in Savanna Central. The doctor had a decent sized condominium in one of the large housing complexes overlooking the water. He shook Dr. Scrofton's cloven hoof and was escorted into a living room filled with rich dark brown wooden furniture, sculptures and other various types of artwork. Drew noticed the decoration had a feminine tone and the doctor seemed to read his mind responding, "Ah… my wife is away visiting relatives. I am afraid I can only offer my meager company."

The boar wore spectacles and looked to be approaching seventy years of age. He was attired in a brown suit with a vest and had a gold pocket watch which he was absently looking at as he escorted the human to a love seat. The doctor placed a cup and saucer on a small table in front of Drew while he placed another on the arm of a recliner filling each with some hot tea. The boar when sat in the recliner.

Scrofton: "I prefer to have some tea with conversation. I hope it is to your liking."

Drew took a sample of the tea and nodded his head in approval.

Drew: "It tastes a bit like Earl Grey."

Scrofton: "Yes. I am familiar with your human brand, but I like this as it is more fragrant. We call it Cloven Dark."

Drew: "Intriguing… oh I have the contracts here for your signature."

Drew pulls the contracts from his briefcase and handed them and a pen to the doctor. The doctor read through the documents carefully flipping through the pages and nodding his head, and then gave a bit of grunt and looked carefully at the other signatories on the document. He then placed the document on a table in front of him and carefully signed all copies and took his copy and placed it in a green folder and returned everything else to the human.

Scrofton: "Well now that we got that out of the way, how about you show me this so called gift of yours before we go any further."

Drew: _hesitantly_ "Well I am not used to performing like a trained..."

Drew was going to say animal but then realized that was not going to win him any points until he thought of an animal he could use and continued, "iguana."

Drew didn't even know if they could train iguanas but he couldn't think of anything else fast.

Scrofton: "Ah… I apologize for how that sounds. It is just my curiosity has been building all afternoon."

Drew: "Well think of an emotion or feeling. You have to be actually feeling it not having it just in your head. Maybe use an event that happened to you or something you read or saw to bring that emotion to your thoughts."

Drew let the doctor close his eyes and then shook his head that he was ready. The human then focused on the boar and sensed a very complex set of emotions. They were confusing at first, but he figured the doctor was trying to trick him and mislead him to truly test the extent of his ability.

Drew: "I was certainly not expecting anything like that from you, doctor. I sensed sexual excitement and deep arousal but of a more eclectic form which I believe to be masochistic in nature but also involving constriction of body parts and sexual organs."

The doctor gave the human a long look and then a huge smile sprang from his snout and he began laughing.

Scrofton: _laughing_ "Well done. Such accuracy… I wanted to try something that could not be easily guessed. In case you were wondering, that was from a case of mine I had been glancing at earlier today."

Drew: _smiling_ "I figured it had to be something like that. Either that or you were a regular at Tail Whip."

Scrofton: "Oh you know of the place? Surprising you have ventured out into such a location considering your obvious uniqueness."

Drew: _grinning_ "Costume party."

Scrofton: "Ah… I understand now. Well can you demonstrate this projection?"

Drew: "It was only very weak before I arrived in Zootopia and only manifested itself as something uncontrollable and passive when I was uncomfortable and nervous and gave off that feeling to others. I never attempted to use or focus it prior to arriving in Zootopia. I suspect something happened when I arrived here and then found it could be focused and directed in an active manner. It and several other aspects of the gift are very new and I don't have enough experience in their use to explain or predict what might occur when they manifest themselves. I have found the projection aspect works much better the more I know or am bonded to the mammal as you would not realize I was doing anything unless you were quite familiar with my ability. But what I can do is project a feeling and see if you can sense it. Just close your eyes and lie back."

The boar nodded and did as he was instructed. Drew focused his mind and projected a fairly simple emotion of pure joy and happiness which he frequently used to cheer up his friends when they were down. He took the feelings he sensed from Judy's younger siblings hopping excitedly around him and projected them to the boar. The human saw the boar get a grin on his face and knew the sending was effective.

Scrofton: "Quite amazing… that is not an emotion I feel all that often anymore. Not in quite awhile. But can you send something not so pleasant?"

Drew: "I have only sent those by accident in the past. It is not something I am comfortable doing. In fact I have never attempted to consciously do what you are asking."

Scrofton: "Please humor me for scientific reasons and think of it as part of your payment for treating Marion. I need to get a firm idea of what you are capable of primarily as it is relevant to the treatment of the subject based upon what you had suggested previously."

Drew: _frowning_ "Very well."

Drew decides to try a more harmless emotion and projected extreme disgust. He thought of things that disgusted him such as harming others and bringing them pain and sorrow. He could see the boar get an uncomfortable look on his face as the boar's snout began to turn into an ugly snarl. Drew then suddenly released the projection.

After about half minute the doctor gave Drew a concerned look.

Scrofton: "I did not expect that to feel so strongly."

Drew: "I did not do it strongly."

Scrofton: _surprised_ "You were holding back?"

Drew: "I was concerned about harming you. It was merely a demonstration that it could be done."

Scrofton: _contemplating_ "Hmmm... I want to know the full capabilities."

Drew: _cautiously_ "I just don't know the consequences of such a thing. It could be very dangerous. I have never attempted doing anything like that even with respect to positive emotions. I recently believe something like that happened unconsciously during an intimate moment just a week ago and I am still a bit freaked out by the results. If we weren't distracted by a friend of ours who witnessed this event I am not sure what might have happened."

Scrofton: "Please remember this is part of the payment and humor me. I want you to try it again without holding back. I need to understand the strength and full extent of what you have described."

Drew: _very apprehensively_ "I will do as you ask only because I agreed to cooperate with your investigation of this ability as part of the contract. I believe such an act to be extremely dangerous and highly unpredictable. Are you absolutely sure you want me to attempt this?"

He watched with dread as the boar nodded his head affirmatively. He already knew he was going to regret this action and he tried to push the dread and doubts from his mind and then attempted to calm his disquieted stomach which had been twisting in knots since the instant the doctor suggested such a thing. Even sending negative feelings unconsciously upset him, but to actually intentionally direct them and worse yet with full strength was reckless to the extreme. He wished Judy was here with him as she could help bring him back or stop him if anything happened just like she had the previous night with Marion. How he wished he could pay the doctor with any amount of money as the price the boar had chosen seemed far too steep at the moment.

Drew reluctantly shook his head from side to side and flared his arms and hands in front of him preparing himself and then committed himself fully to the action and chose something that he hoped would not have any long term consequences to the doctor. He only hoped the doctor knew what he was truly asking for and decided to go for it.

He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and focused his entire strength and being on the projection directed at the mind of the boar. The emotions left him as visible waves in his mind and began drilling into the skull of the complicit victim sitting across from him.

He felt as if he was floating above the room looking down and witnessing the scene laid bare before him. A blackness flowed from him swirling around the helpless boar entering his snout and filling his skull. The form shook and convulsed and instantly vomited on the floor. He continued to force the waves gathering all the terror, hurt and pain he had experienced his entire life from his painful childhood and strained family relations, to all his romantic failures, to the insanity of being lost to the dimensional void, to the terror of Judy nearly dying on numerous occasions, to the feeling of terror and hopelessness she felt tortured in the cage, to being trapped in her mind on the edge of insanity as a result of the serum and finally to being on the very edge of death, a victim of a savage vixen. He had lived all those terrors with her in his own mind from her many nightmares as he sought to relive and counter those same memories when she had her occasional night terrors. However he now took them into his soul making them his own now and used them to project pure terror and horror to the boar. There was a loud thump in front of him and a strange gurgling sound which brought him out of focus the fraction of a second he needed to allow him to regain some control and to release his torment. It was as if he had become Senator and then later Emperor Palpatine unleashing emotions as if they were lightning from his fingers torturing his victim.

Drew got nauseous thinking of what he had just been doing nearly vomiting putting his hand over his mouth and trying to control the reflexive convulsions of his stomach. It was quite fortuitous he had not eaten anything since midday. Drew opened his eyes and no longer saw the doctor sitting across from him, but instead saw a large wet spot on the vacated seat. He looked down and saw the boar convulsing in a ball on the mat in front of the chair. Vomit covered his snout as well as a sizable portion of the floor. The boar's pants around his crotch were drenched and smelled of urine and the strong stench of fresh defecation assailed his nostrils. The poor doctor shuddered uncontrollably with his eyes tightly shut and he was making choking sounds gasping for breath.

Drew panicked for a few seconds and then realized what he needed to do. He closed his eyes and gathered his strength and blasted the doctor with bravery, strength, hope, redemption, love and anything else he could think of that could counter the torrent of negativity he had just thrown at the good doctor. He kept this up for at least a minute until he was exhausted falling limply slouched down into the love seat and then opened his eyes stopping the projection as he saw the doctor sitting up on the floor looking dazed and disoriented.

Drew: _concerned and worried_ "Doctor? Are… Are you alright?"

The boar looked up at the human and seemed to remember where he was and then looked down seeing the devastating results of the demonstration. He got slowly to his feet and carefully made his way to the restroom with his legs clenched tightly together. He returned a couple minutes later wearing new pants and armed with several cloths as well as rug and upholstery cleaner, and then proceeded to clean the chair and floor. Drew tried to help, but the doctor silently waved him off and finished cleaning everything.

Scrofton: _weakly_ "I need to finish cleaning myself up now. I will be right back."

Drew hoped he was okay and checked his phone for messages and read some documents on his tablet until the doctor returned after awhile freshly showered wearing some tan pants and a blue knit shirt. He poured himself a new cup of tea and refilled Drew's cup and calmly sat down in the now damp recliner as if nothing had occurred.

The boar appeared amazingly serene and collected considering his prior condition. Drew waited anxiously for the doctor speak. After approximately a minute of thoughtful contemplation with his hooves held in front of his snout, the boar broke the silence.

Scrofton: _introspectively_ "Be careful what you wish for I suppose."

Drew: "I am very sorry doctor. I did try to warn you. I tried to reverse it as best I could."

Scrofton: "The terror was paralyzing. It was suffocating. I couldn't breath. I lost complete control of my bodily functions."

Drew: "I haven't ever tried anything like that before and for very good reason. I knew it was extremely dangerous."

Scrofton: "I concur. How are you able project such powerful emotion?"

Drew: "I gather the emotions from my life experience or ones that others very close to me have felt and focus them into the target."

Scrofton: "So you felt all the terror you sent to me?"

Drew: "No… most of what I sent you was from Judy."

Scrofton: "I presume that is the Judith I saw on the contract?"

Drew: "Yes. I am bonded far closer to her than anyone else. I feel anything she feels as strong or stronger than if it had actually happened to me. I suspect this is because she is a very emotional mammal so I feel it even stronger than if I had experienced it myself."

Scrofton: "This is the rabbit police officer I have seen on the news with you?"

Drew: "Yes."

Scrofton: "I see and how is she involved in all this?"

Drew: "Well in several ways. She is my support and strength when using my gift. She is also best friends and partners on the ZPD with the son of Marion, the subject. Additionally she is my confederate with respect to the other confidential connection to Marion."

Scrofton: "If she is best friends with the son. What is she to you?"

Drew: "She is my… my… whatever I say sounds either too corny or grossly insufficient."

Scrofton: "I see. A romantic partner?"

Drew: _insistently_ "She is **far** more than that. It is just something where words seem insufficient."

Scrofton: _puts his hooves together in front of his snout_ "And that is why she is bonded so closely?"

Drew: "I am unsure. We were very closely bonded before that with a steady progression for over six weeks. One thing just led to the other. But as I have known her longer, everything has gotten far stronger."

Scrofton: "The bond?"

Drew: "That and the… the reading… the projection."

Scrofton: "So you think she caused it?"

Drew: "It could be many factors or a combination. It could be the stronger bond. It could be because I use it frequently. It could be the different world."

Scrofton: "Was it getting stronger on your world?"

Drew: "Well as the bond with her got stronger yes."

Scrofton: "What about with reading others?"

Drew: "I am unsure. I wasn't really attempting to read many others, but those I did seemed much easier to read. But then again that could just be because I was getting used to using it more often. I really didn't even try to use it very often until I met her."

Scrofton: "And the projection?"

Drew: "That was only something passive and unconscious. It wasn't until after entering the dimensional transfer that I discovered that was something controllable and direct-able."

Scrofton: "Do you believe this was due to this transfer or being in Zootopia?

Drew: "I am unsure. It very likely may have something to do with being actually conscious while traversing through the event horizon."

Scrofton: "Causality will be difficult to determine unless you stopped using it for an extended length of time which I take it is unlikely, or you go back to the human Earth which is also unlikely at this point."

Drew: "It is more the fear of accidentally harming others or myself that concerns me."

Drew described to the doctor the recent occurrence with the kiss at Brens which Drew now attributed to projecting a full strength intense emotion to someone he was extremely bonded to, passing out semi-conscious at Marion's home, completely losing control of himself to the Lopp cousins, the issues he had all his life regarding any potential romantic partners and the effect of alcohol or similar substances dampening the ability.

Scrofton: "I am really unsure how to respond to all that. You have a right to be cautious about using this. I hesitate to call it a gift because of the many negatives issues associated with it as it seems to endanger your life and the lives of others, makes you extremely vulnerable or interferes with your life and relations with others. I suppose talent or ability fits better. It will require a good bit more study. Why do you think Judy was able to avoid the unconscious negatively projected emotions?"

Drew: "She was able to look past all my faults, all my flaws, all my insecurities and love me for who I was under all that. She looked into my soul and was able to overcome all the other."

Scrofton: "Interesting… she sounds like a very unique individual. And you were able to overcome the obvious physical impediments to your relationship?"

Drew: "Well quite a few of them with some work and creativity. I would be lying if I said any aspect of it was easy. But my attraction to her is not of a physical nature. It never was. The physical has gradually grown over time as I have associated her physical self with the feelings I have being close to her in any form. It is certainly far from ideal in every way, but I would not trade our relationship for the most perfect one ever with anyone else."

Scrofton: "She sounds quite amazing to have responded the way she did to the situation with these cousins."

Drew: "I am still amazed about that myself. But apparently she explained to me that she realized I was not at fault for what happened. I still feel incredibly guilty about what occurred, but she has repeatedly explained that other forces were at work including the extreme vulnerability caused by my… ability… when I was completely exhausted emotionally. Ever since that day, I have been extremely cautious and vigilant to never put myself in a position where anything like that could ever occur again. But actually because of that incident we became far closer as we realized we could never take what we had for granted and appreciated and cherished every day we had together that much more."

Scrofton: "Not many romantic partners I know would have been so understanding. She must be quite an exceptional and remarkable individual."

Drew: "I couldn't agree more. I hope you now see why I need her fully involved and require her support. It is her unstoppable driving force and determination which brought about this entire situation."

Scrofton: _curious_ "Really, how so?"

Drew: "I have to be careful as this involves a third party whose very mention and any discussion we have had must be maintained completely confidentially and never revealed. This presents some difficulties as it makes us privy to important information which is vital to this case but which we can not divulge without breaking this sacrosanct agreement. It complicates this entire situation quite drastically. We can only divulge details learned directly from the patient and nothing that was gained through prior knowledge. That being said, through a lengthy discussion with this unnamed party, we learned about much of the past regarding the patient and why she is suffering part of her trauma. We don't know the specifics of what occurred to cause the later trauma to her, but we know enough about the situation to be able to hazard a likely hypothesis. Regardless, once Judy learned about the situation with the patient, she became driven like a mad demon to help the patient recover those memories in order to become reunited with her lost family and ultimately recover from her mental condition. It is Judy who has been the sole driving force behind everything. Her strength and determination are what make her such an amazing detective and in this circumstance an amazing friend."

Scrofton: "So you know what she has lost? You know of this family?"

Drew: "I can only reveal what the patient told us directly and nothing more. Please don't ask Judy or myself to say more than that."

Scrofton: "Interesting and quite mysterious… this entire case just gets more fascinating with every revelation."

Drew: "Nothing about our lives has been remotely normal since the moment I met Judy so I suppose that has become the new norm in our case."

Scrofton: "So what do you hope to achieve from the sessions?"

Drew: "We need to recover enough of her memories in order to have enough clues to locate her family and to convince her to give us permission to find that family."

Scrofton: "Why would she not?"

Drew: "I can only say that the answers are buried in her hidden memory. The reasons why her hidden mind wouldn't let her find this family. To answer the question I know you will ask. Judy and I don't specifically know what her reasons are for this, but we have some strong suspicions. But once we know and can convince her to let us find this family and reunite them, we believe she, her son and her entire family can then finally begin the healing process."

Scrofton: "Well this does change the situation. Normally a case like this would take many years of therapy to resolve. However if you are only specifically needing precise information in order to then take action which will help her long term recovery, this specific effort could be accomplished in a far shorter time period. But you know better than anyone the uncertainty involved with a patient in this condition, and normally you just slowly pull out pieces as you go until you finally reveal as much as you can. When focusing on specific areas, there could be many areas you can't get past without removing other impediments. That is why normally therapy is not so precise. But having someone with your unique ability that could help possibly break through some of those impediments does offer an opportunity never before attempted. It definitely increases the likelihood of a faster solution. However, I am insistent that I endeavor to push forward on my own for many sessions until I find such a critical impediment that can not be overcome in any other fashion. Then and only then will I bring you and Judy in to assist. You can have access to the digitally recorded sessions and any other information, but I want to attempt to solve it in the traditional manor using my own experience and the research from your home world. The effect of your ability is far too dangerous and unknown to be utilized as anything but a last resort."

Drew: "I understand this completely and am quite a bit apprehensive myself. I would never want to harm the patient in any way. But knowing how vital obtaining that information is to her future well-being and the well-being of so many others, I believe the risks are tolerable."

Scrofton: "Very well, could you please go over everything you can tell me as well as anything you have learned from the patient during your encounter. This includes all the blocks you have experienced and any readings or impressions you may have had."

Drew then discussed his and Judy's entire meeting with Marion and every detail and impression obtained during the entire evening. He outlined all potential problem areas and subjects as well what specific information and breakthroughs they needed to obtain. Drew wished the doctor good luck and asked to be kept informed of the progress. He was not naive enough to believe a case as complicated as Marion's could be solved in just a few sessions. Some memories had been repressed since she was a young child. Others had most likely been repressed most of Nick's life. Such a fragmented fragile mind would most likely take much of the rest of her life to fully recover from, but without her complete family by her side the chances were nearly impossible.

* * *

Drew arrived home just before eight o'clock that night to a typical welcome catching a flying bunny and then prepared and ate a frozen dinner, took a shower and changed into some sleepwear. Judy had been on the phone with Tala, her mom Bonnie and some of her siblings since shortly after she had eaten dinner with Nick after arriving home earlier. Apparently several of her siblings shared this birthday and Drew said a brief happy birthday to each of them and made sure they enjoyed their gifts. He tried to specially select gifts from human Earth that would best fit each sibling's age, sex and personal interests. The two said their goodbyes to everyone and then went to find their foxy friend.

They found him in his room watching an episode of the human television series Mr. Robot. They invited him to the living room for a discussion. He paused his program and followed them. As they walked to their favorite discussion area Nick asked the human, "Furless how accurate is the hacking they talk about on that show?"

Drew: "From what they have shown, most of the code I have seen is fairly accurate. I know that they try to make it as realistic as possible and have many consultants to make hacks appear legitimate. However, many hacks take quite a long time and have many failed attempts or many long monotonous periods, but I have to forgive them for not showing those as it would make for quite boring television. It does tend to make it look quite a lot more exciting than it really is."

Nick: "I am glad for that, watching you punching away in front of a computer screen would make me long to do Carrots ZPD paperwork instead."

Judy: _grinning_ "Speaking of that, I still have quite a lot more for you to do."

Nick: _remorseful_ "Me and my smart-ass mouth!"

Drew: _grinning_ "You had to go and insult me. See, you get what you deserve."

They sat down in their usual positions with Nick in the recliner with his feet up and Drew and Judy across from the fox on the couch with Judy laying back against the human's chest in his lap with his arms loosely draped around her.

Drew: "How was your day?"

Nick: "Any day out of the wilderness is a good day."

Judy: "What did you do all day?"

Nick: "I did some follow up work for the Mayor in her office, tried to catch up on Carrots pile of forms and then visited some old friends from the neighborhood."

Drew: "I take it that is where the interesting topic of conversation will originate."

Nick: "Well the Mayor still needs a report on the findings from the humans on that UAV.

Drew: "I won't get a complete report until tomorrow afternoon at least."

Nick: "Well I suppose you want me to spill the beans on what I heard."

Judy: "It would be nice for us not to have to beg you for your cooperation for once."

Nick: _grins_ "No such luck."

Drew: "You gotta be you I suppose."

Nick: _grins_ "Darn straight. Beg furless one beg!"

Drew: "Oh please great almighty fox. Please share your great wisdom and knowledge with your humble roommates."

Nick: _giving him a toothy grin_ "And?"

Drew: "Umm… we are not worthy of having such a friend as you. We would be completely lost without you."

Nick: _continuing his toothy grin_ "And?"

Judy: _exasperated_ "Nick, you're being ridiculous."

Nick: _grinning_ "Let me have at least a little fun Carrots."

Drew: _frustrated_ "Common Nick, what more do you want? How about… um… your fur is so lovely and your tail so bushy and luxurious?"

Nick: _with a sly and mischievous look_ "Well I could use something kissed."

Drew: "I can give you a hug if you wish."

Nick: _hesitantly_ "Nnnn… No… that is okay."

Judy: _excitedly_ "We can both hug you!"

Nick: "Okay fine… no hugs and you have a deal… you two are spoiling all my fun."

Drew: "What did they say?"

Nick: "Well it is not good. Word on the street is they have all the herd animals and most prey riled up seeing everyone as degenerates and corrupting society and have convinced most to blame the Mayor for everything from the lights in the sky to the cost of bread going up. If they can find anything to blame her and the current Council members for they are doing it and the morons are all eating it up."

Drew: "Don't they recognize the tactics for what they are? Scare tactics. Fear mongering."

Nick: "They either don't see it or more likely don't want to see it. It takes a con to spot a con and these guys are running one big one on everyone. The sad thing is that none of these mammals have any clue what their real agenda is and what they truly stand for. Their only response is that they agree with them that the city is corrupted for some reason and must be purged."

Drew: "Can't they see that Zootopia is better than it has ever been in its history? Don't they know this is truly a utopia compared to anything out there? Why would they possibly want to shake that up and change it? Sure there are a few problems here and there but they are virtually nothing compared to any of the problems of cities in the human world. And things are far better than ever in the history of the city. This place was quite rough just a few decades ago from what I have heard."

Nick: "Who told you about that?"

Drew realized he may have said too much but he quickly recovered as it wasn't exactly a secret.

Drew: "I was interested in the history of Zootopia and had asked around."

Judy: "It is not only prey supporting them. Drew and I saw some predators there as well."

Nick: "Well from what I know they represent only a tiny fraction of the predators in the city, less than 5%. I never claimed ever predator was that smart."

Judy: _upset_ "I can't believe a bunny was one of their leaders."

Nick: "Carrots, you're telling me no bunnies where you're from wouldn't like to see predators or foxes muzzled and locked away or stuck in a walled off section? You don't think some of your fellow bunnies wouldn't like anyone who didn't think exactly the same as them to be stripped of their freedoms and forced to comply with their idea of how everyone should think or act?"

Judy thought about her Pop Pop, and then about her father at times, and many other adults she had heard all her life warning her about trusting predators or thinking differently. Judy had been thinking differently all her life, but even she had been susceptible to such ideas and prejudices. She got a sick feeling realizing that many she knew in Bunnyburrow would support such beliefs of forced conformity and prejudice.

She looked at her fox mournfully with a knot in her stomach, "Nick… I… you are right. I am so sorry."

Nick could see the bunnies anguish and gently let her know, "It's okay Carrots. You are not responsible for all their actions and thoughts. After knowing you, I realize how difficult it must have been to resist those prejudices that had been ingrained in you your whole life."

Drew: "Is there nothing that can be done to change their minds? To make them see what allowing such despots to control their city will do to it. That it will tear it apart pitting mammal against mammal. It could destroy the peace and all that others have spent so many generations building. You build a perfect society through inclusion and acceptance not persecution and subjugation."

Nick: "The main problem is there is no organized counter to these Protectors. Even if all predators joined together, we would only be a small fraction of the numbers needed stop them."

Drew: "Judy, how could we get prey on our side?"

Judy: _looking downcast_ "I am not sure. It is built into the genetics of most herd animals and social animals like bunnies to follow the leaders and the social norms so you fit in and don't stand out. The Protectors are using this mentality effectively to encourage compliance with whatever nonsense they are preaching."

Drew: "Surely they are more like yourself and Tala."

Judy: "Yes there are a few. I know many other bunnies that would not support anything like that. Once my family got to know Nick, Finnick, Drew, Gideon and others like you guys they realized that being open to new ideas and inclusive doesn't endanger who they are and what they believe in. That if you are afraid to question those beliefs, you soon realize you don't know why you even believe those things. Embracing others who have different ideas and opinions makes for a much richer culture and expands imagination and encourages growth both of the individual as well as the society."

Nick sat there looking a bit stunned by his bunny partner.

Nick: _surprised_ "Carrots, when did you become a philosopher?"

Judy looked down a bit embarrassed. She didn't realize she had been thinking out loud.

Judy: _looking up at Drew_ "I am not sure. I think the big human is rubbing off on me. Ooops..."

Too late, Judy had said it out loud.

But Nick was in no mood for an easy joke as his long eared buddy really made sense. He just wished he had a solution. He didn't have time to let every herd animal get to know him and other fellow mammals that those same herd animals sought to persecute and then change their entire way of thinking. He could only do it one mammal at a time every day he walked down the street or helped and interacted with each citizen every day he was on patrol. His winning grin and smile were winning hearts and minds daily, but it was not enough. He had done all he could stopping all these conspiracies and trying to turn public opinion. It was tiring work, but the energy and determination of his fuzzy partner kept him going and made it all bearable and worthwhile. He would never admit it to him but the big furless human had helped him expand his understanding of others never dismissing them out of hand, a human term this same friend had introduced. The human would never just accept things as they were, but would think about all possibilities and always be open to new ideas and improving yourself and everything around you. When he was a con artist on the street, he only thought of himself, but since knowing the bunny and human, he realized thinking of others and helping them however you could benefited yourself in the long run and made you new friends you never would have had otherwise.

Nick was broken out of his thought by the human asking him a question he wished he had a good answer to.

Drew: "Nick, do your friends have any suggestions on what we could do?"

Nick: "Well possibly turning that whole Lights situation around and allowing The Mayor to seem in full control of the situation."

Drew: "I am presenting every option to the Security Council tomorrow. But I don't have any control over what they choose to use or what they tell the public."

Nick: _grinning_ "What good are you then?"

Drew was flummoxed at first until he realized Nick was joking with him. Nick had been so serious during this whole conversation he had not been expecting it.

Drew: _grinning_ "Useless human."

Nick: _chuckling_ "What other kind is there?"

Drew: "None. Well not exactly the news I wanted to hear but it was not unexpected."

Nick: "Well foxes can't always save the day every time you know. We have to let you other guys have a crack at it every once in awhile."

Drew: "I really wish you could save the day this time. You and Finnick did your part with the Lights and the UAV. We will have to hope it is enough, and the sheep as Honey calls all The Protector supporters, will see the **Light**. Pun intended."

Judy: "Pun… oh… haha… good one." Judy giggles.

Nick: "Does that UAV thing have some kind of beam that we could shine in all their eyes and hypnotize them all on election day?"

Drew: _chuckling_ "It would certainly make things easier. I can imagine myself standing above the entrance to the polling place holding the UAV blasting it into all their faces."

Judy: "Oh you get to vote don't you? This will be your first election ever."

Drew: "Yes I was allowed dual citizenship. I am a full citizen of Zootopia as well as my home country. It took a special modification to the law by the Mayor to allow that. I really love her and don't want to lose her."

Judy: _grinning_ "I'm getting jealous."

Drew: "Well she is gorgeous and all… but I will always vote Hopps first on the ticket."

Nick: _grinning_ "Tala is running?"

Drew: "I wish she was. I would vote for her in an instant."

Nick: _grinning_ "Over Carrots?"

Drew: "For Mayor yes. I believe she has a knack for it. Judy has many other talents and attributes but I am afraid that politics is not one. I would be terrible at it as well."

Nick: "I would think you would be well suited for it with your experience as Ambassador."

Drew: "Being Ambassador has been more suited for my personality as I am able to find common ground and solutions for both sides that make everyone happy. I get to make everyone winners and no one loses which is an ideal situation for me. But as a politician you can't always make everyone happy. You have to be capable of making hard choices and not being afraid of hurting feelings. That is an area where Judy and myself would be deficient."

Nick: "But not Tala?"

Drew: "Tala is not afraid of hurting feelings if she feels what she is doing is just and right. She will be capable of great things because she is not afraid of what others think of her. She is fearless. The only opinions that matters to her are her true friends and family. We have always encouraged her to be who she is and not try to be someone else. She doesn't have many friends, but those lucky few who she lets in are cherished and special. I have been very fortunate to be one of those few. And you and Finnick have also been so blessed."

Nick: "I never really thought of her like that. But then again I am not the big long term thinker. I prefer to solve the problems of the here and now."

Drew: "Well speaking of that I suppose I need to get to sleep early so am ready for the presentation tomorrow."

Nick: "Before you go what happened with my Mom?"

Drew and Judy panicked for a brief moment.

Drew: "What do you mean?"

Nick: "You were going to see her and give her something?"

Judy: "Oh we saw her last night."

Nick: "And?"

Judy: "She is a really sweet and wonderful."

Drew: "Judy is quite smitten with your mom."

Nick: "I hope you didn't bother her. She is a bit uncomfortable around… strangers."

Drew: "We dropped off a gift and had pleasant conversation. She is quite lovely."

Nick: "Hands off my mom."

Drew didn't know if Nick was kidding or not as he said it in a deadpan tone with a straight face.

Drew: "Hands… oh that actually makes sense in that circumstance. She is very sweet. We gave her one of the new media boxes just like you were just using earlier to watch your TV show."

Nick: "She knew how to use it?"

Judy: "We showed her how. She already likes it."

Nick: "What? How do you know?"

Drew: "I talked with her earlier today and she thanked me for the gift and let me know she was using it."

Nick: "Hmm… mom isn't one to be talking to others out of the blue."

Drew: "She was just being polite Nick. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Nick: "It is just… out of character is all."

Drew: "Your Mom can't be polite?"

Nick: _annoyed_ "Just drop it, okay?"

Judy: _curious_ "Why is it such a touchy subject Nick?"

Nick: "Carrots, I said I don't want to talk about it. It is good you got to see her. Just promise me you won't bother her anymore."

Drew: "Nick, I just don't understand. She is a very nice lady and she is lonely and we like her. Why would you want us never to see her?"

Nick: _hesitant_ "It's just… never mind."

Drew: "I am sorry Nick. I can't make that promise until you justify to us why."

Nick: _reluctantly_ "She… she… she has mental issues okay."

Drew: "She is dangerous?"

Nick: "No! No she is not dangerous. It is just… she gets stressed and when that happens… she can become erratic and a bit unhinged and emotional."

Judy: _defensively_ "What's wrong with being emotional?"

Nick: _looking sadly at Judy_ "Nothing at all for you Carrots. But with her it seems to make her mentally much worse."

Drew: _curious_ "Has she seen someone about that?"

Nick: "We could never afford that! We grew up very poor. You've seen the place… the section of town."

Drew: "There is nothing wrong with growing up poor."

Nick: _sarcastically_ "Well I'll see if I can swap with a rich kid next time."

Drew: "What I meant is it doesn't make you worth any less. And actually builds character and makes you appreciate things more than someone who has had everything handed to them and never had to hustle and fight to survive like you have."

Nick: "I know you are trying to compliment me somehow Furless, but it just brings up bad memories. Mom was a lot worse when I was younger."

Judy: "How?"

Nick: "She would get freaked out by anything, by things only she could see. She was very paranoid and always thinking someone was out to get her. I couldn't ever have friends over."

Judy: "What about Honey?"

Nick: _upset_ "Honey! She would have been the **worst** possible friend she could have met. Honey would have fed into her delusions and made her paranoia much worse with all her own conspiracies."

Judy: "I guess that does make sense."

Nick: "She would have just added sheep to my Mom's list of delusions."

Drew: "She seemed fine when we met her. Just a bit nervous and apprehensive at first but she became quite comfortable with us after just a short while."

Judy: _pleading_ "She was so nice Nick."

Nick: "Well you were fortunate. I still don't want you seeing her. Please **respect** my wishes."

Drew: "If we could get her some medical help, would that be okay?"  
Nick: "What do you mean? Like a doctor?"

Drew: "Yes, someone who could treat her instabilities."

Nick: _annoyed_ "You humans and your ways to make things sound pretty. You mean her **crazy**."

Drew: "Nick you Mom is certainly not crazy. We all have some mental quirks. Just some more than others through life circumstances. You know you have some of your own. For example what if something happened to her far worse than your own muzzle incident to cause these behaviors? Do you just give up on her or do you help her work through that pain just like Judy and I have done with you. Just like Judy has done recently going to the Natural History Museum and with respect to… the childhood trauma in her education program."

Judy gave Drew a very concerned look for mentioning the rabbit orientation incident.

Nick: _confused_ "Education program?"

Drew: "Never mind, they were just examples of how others helped you both overcome these traumas that caused irrational fears. Don't you think your Mom deserves the same? If I could find a way to treat her free of charge."

Nick: _countering_ "How do you know her delusions are caused by traumas and not just being crazy."

Drew: "Please don't ever refer to your mom as crazy no matter what she has done or said. She loves you and cares about you **so much**. I don't know for certain all her problems were caused by traumas. That is why she needs to be seen by a professional and diagnosed. For all we know she took steps to protect you the best she knew how at the time."

Nick: "What do you mean?"

Drew: "I don't know what happened with your father and family. I am just simply saying you should give your mom the benefit of the doubt, and be open to helping her resolve her own demons just like you, Judy and I have."

Nick: _angry_ "What did she say about my father?"

Drew: "She merely said he left when you were younger, but did not give any explanation. I got an impression that the pain involving that still haunted her and may be part of the problem."

Nick: "See, **this** is why I didn't want you two to see her. You always have to butt your heads into everything without knowing what you are getting into."

Judy: _looking at Nick sadly_ "Nick, we both love you. And she is part of your family."

Nick: "I know you two mean well. Well it is something I have lived with my whole life. I don't need you two to fix my problems."

Drew: "If Bonnie and Stu were in trouble, you don't think I would want to do everything I could to help them?"

Nick: "What if Carrots told you **not to**? What if she told you to **butt out** and let whatever terrible thing happen to them."

Drew: "If she explained it so I understood **why** I shouldn't, then I believe I could accept this. But why she would **ever** not want my help I can't imagine."

Judy: _getting upset_ "I can't think of **why** not either. Drew has done **everything** to help my family and would help them in **any way** he could. Why would you **ever** think I would not want him to help?"

Nick: "I don't doubt this Carrots. It was only an example. Don't get so upset."

Drew: "I have found it is never a good idea to say anything to threaten a bunny's family in any way."

Nick: "I am sorry if it came across that way. It was your example. Why do I have to explain why I don't want you to meddle in **my** family business?"

Judy: _gently_ "Because we care about you. If we didn't, we wouldn't bother. I can tell how everything regarding your family and childhood upsets you. Why would you not allow us to try to help?"

Nick: _upset_ "Because it is **my family** , not yours."

Drew: "Nick, we think of you as **our** family and by extension your family is ours."

Judy: "He is 100% right. You **are** our family."

Nick: _shouting_ " **IT… I… I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!** "

Nick angrily got up off the recliner and ignored protests by Drew and Judy and marched straight to his room and slammed the door to his suite shut. Something he had never done before. Something no one had ever done before. Drew and Judy had never seen the door closed **ever**. Even Tala never bothered closing the door as she always knew they would always respect her privacy.

Judy climbed off Drew's lap and stood slowly up on the sofa so she was eye level with him. She was visibly shaken and had a very concerned look on her face.

Judy: "I've never seen him act so irrationally. I know he is stubborn but..."

Drew: "Judy, I am afraid we are going to need to have him treated if we are ever able to reunite Marion with her family and Nick. Even if we are unable we may still need to have him treated."

Judy: "Do you think the same trauma that has afflicted his mom also haunts him?"

Drew: _stunned_ "I don't know what to think. But you may very well be right."

Judy: _shaking her head and staring downcast_ "Nick… is **crazy**."

Drew appeared ready to chastise her, but then shakes his head and blankly looks down staring at the floor.


	21. Lesser of Two Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our duo make a long overdue call to their mysterious legendary fox friend. While they discuss quite a great many things they primarily discussed their fox buddies Mom, a new business venture and finally how to deal with The Protectors. The duo has some very weighty choices to make which could lead to the complete destruction of the very Zootopia they hold dear. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

**Zoodate: 123 P.C. - Evening**

As the entered their room, the two were still a bit shaken by the reaction of their friend. A fox normally so cool and collected, normally never indicating he had a care in the world. But under that outward exterior lay a torment of swirling anguish, pain, sorrow and regret. For buried far away into the deepest recesses of his brain lay memories buried deep, impossibly deep. Memories he had forgotten were there long ago, replaced with only painful memories of his childhood and the family that never was.

Drew wondered what possible troubles had been buried there deep down collecting one on top of the other. Nick was very private and he must have been holding all those painful memories inside for so long. How he so wished Nick could just open up and share everything releasing it all in a torrent, in wave after wave of pain and frustration, of the sorrow and betrayal of his missing father, of the blame and accusations of his mother, and finally of self-doubt and self-rebuke placing the blame on himself for all that transpired. Drew knew that if the fox let them, he and Judy could help their friend work through all those buried feelings and provide the love and understanding needed to counter that sense of abandonment, and help him realize that he had done nothing wrong. That sometimes bad things happen, but you pick yourself up and recognize those issues and share those feelings with the ones who love you as they will not judge you, they only seek to support and comfort you.

As Drew hopped up on the bed after Judy he sat on top of the bed with his back to some pillows so he could sit upright. He held Judy's right paw in his left hand and expressed all those concerns and ideas about what may be buried inside their friend's head with her. Finally he asked her a question he hoped the best friend might have an answer to, "Do you think it's possible for him to open up to us?"

Judy: _trepidation_ "I really don't know."

Drew: "He has a lot of demons."

Judy: "He has always been a private type. I am wondering how much those issues from his childhood caused all that."

Drew: "He must have been holding all that pain inside for so long."

Judy: "He has opened up about a lot of things he never would have. It is just the topic of family that has always been a trigger for him to collapse inside and refuse to let me in."

Drew: "I can only hope that if we can bring that family back together it can help to at least open him up to sharing those feelings and help him to start to remove that sense of abandonment."

Judy: "Speaking of that, how did your meeting with the doctor go?"

Drew: "He is definitely an odd one. But I have found that leading experts in their fields such as scientists and doctors are much more eccentric. I suppose it has to do with the kinds of personalities it takes to push to those extremes and to be the top of their field. It just takes a different kind of mammal and those qualities just seem to go with the territory."

Judy: "You mentioned he had some unique conditions for treatment."

Drew filled Judy in out their complete conversation both on the phone and the meeting at his home.

Judy: _disturbed_ "It was extremely dangerous for you to do what you did to him."

Drew: "I know Judy. At a minimum I needed you there to help break me out of it if things became dangerous. If I hadn't had my focus interrupted, I am not sure what might have happened."

Judy: _upset_ "It was **reckless**. Please don't **ever** try anything like that without me there."

Drew: "I would never have done it if he wasn't seemingly holding Marion's treatment hostage."

Judy: "I am worried he is a bit reckless if he would want you to do something like that with no one else there to help."

Drew: "I am quite sure he vastly underestimated the strength. But if we want someone who is open to all avenues of treatment, we need someone like that. But now you see why I would never attempt anything like that with Marion without you by my side."

Judy: " **Absolutely!** When will he be able to begin treating her?"

Drew: "I am thinking he will have a more informal discussion with her in the next few days. I hope to get him all the data from the human world in a few days as well. It will probably take several sessions over a couple weeks before he would consider bringing us in on a session."

Judy: "Okay… did you get in touch with Reynard?"

Drew: "Yes he is expecting our call anytime now."

Judy: "Well let me get ready for bed first.

Drew: "Of course… I will as well."

Judy changed into some soft pajamas and both completed their evening ritual of brushing and flossing teeth and washing their faces. Drew grabbed a pen and pad for each of them and grabbed the list he compiled of the topics they needed to discuss with their mysterious fox. The human grabbed the special encrypted phone they had been using for Reynard and joined Judy in the bed. He grabbed her in an embrace while lying on his side behind her. Judy always enjoined this feeling or closeness immensely, but when she sensed the very slight barely perceptible air blowing in her sensitive ears, she knew she had better put a stop to this now or they would never get to this important call. She really hated to do it, but she was the only adult in the room at that moment as she moved her head slightly forward out of his range and gently reminded her furless one, "I don't think this is the best time for that."

He quit blowing in her ear and just hugged her close, "I know. I just couldn't help myself. You're quite irresistible."

She turned around to face him with a slight smile on her face looking deep into his eyes and giving him a gentle peck on the mouth, "We have a lot of important things to cover."

He sighed in defeat realizing the gray voice of reason was right, "It just seems everything we do lately, every discussion, every phone call is so crucial and life altering for everyone. I have forgotten what just being silly and having some fun feels like."

Judy got a big grin and hugged him, "I know. Well hopefully we can have a little time for fun after the call."

He got a grin of his own and kissed her, "Can I get that in writing? I have a pad right here."

She kissed him back a bit more insistently, "What's the matter? An oral contract not good enough for you?"

He then held her face in his hands and gave her pink little nose a kiss, "It's fortunate Nick didn't hear that. But that was a clever one."

She lowered her head and buried it into the nape of his neck and snuggled there as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, I could just stay here all night just like this. But I know we have to get to this call. Just give me a minute."

The furless one gently rested his chin on top of her head in between her sizable ears which seemed to have a mind of their own finally deciding to flop down on the back of his neck in an embrace of their own. He caressed the fur on top of her head between those ears. After about a minute, each seemed to sigh in unison and pulled themselves apart and sat across from each other with their legs crossed and the phone in between them on speaker. Drew called the number and waited patiently for almost a minute listening to the steady ringback tone until finally a voice they hadn't heard together in almost a week answered.

Reynard: "Hello my unique one-of-a kind pairing."

Drudy: "Hello our mysterious fox."

Reynard: "How are Saphira and Lancelot finding themselves lately."

Drew: "Quite busy."

Judy: "And exhausted."

Drew: "We could really use something lighthearted and fun for a change. I am afraid times have gotten quite serious and foreboding lately."

Reynard: _chuckling_ "I have some experience with that."

Drew: "No doubt you do. I suppose all this is just an annoyance compared to what you have been through."

Reynard: "You seek to trick a fox? I know you are fishing for more of my story. You will have to be patient my friends. I will tell the subsequent part when next we meet. Provided you complete your side of the bargain of course."

Drew: "Of course. We would not think to try and trick you. We merely have an urgent need to know more of what transpired shortly after your last revelation."

Reynard: "Ah, you are referring to my sister mayhap? I know you two went to see her the other day."

Judy: "We were not hiding that from you. But how did you know?"

Reynard: "Let's just say I keep a close eye on her."

Judy: _sadly_ "She is **so** lonely. It is terrible."

Reynard: "How is she doing?"

Drew: "Like Judy said. She is very lonely. She is very sweet as well and I can tell she is very kind. We just want so much to help her."

Reynard: "You delivered something to her? We saw the boxes and tracked the wolf back to your office."

Drew: "We delivered some supplies to her. Food stuffs from the human world. She was dangerously low."

Reynard: "I take it you found some excuse to justify her accepting them?"

Drew: "Yes, she is quite proud. How has she been getting by there if she doesn't leave the home?"

Reynard: "Well as far as financially, she won a sweepstakes she didn't know she had entered awhile back if you know what I mean."

Drew: "Clever fox."

Reynard: "Clever human. Usually Nick brings something by for her, but he hasn't seen her in quite awhile. I was getting worried about the food situation, but I didn't know it was quite so bad."

Drew: "She should be fine for a few weeks. Hopefully we can get Nick to drop something off to her after that. But he has been acting very irrationally lately. Did something happen to him as well when he was younger?"

Reynard: "Trying to trick me into revealing something again I see. But I had thought he was too young, but perhaps I was mistaken."

Judy: "He is showing some similar symptoms as Marion."

Reynard: "It is unfortunate if that is the case."

Drew: "Even more reason to have you reunited."

Reynard: "I am quite bound to my promise. You know what my promises mean… especially to my family."

Drew: "Who knew having you be so honorable and virtuous would be such a bad thing."

Judy: "Drew, if you **ever** hear me force you to make that same promise to me you have my prior permission to **break** **that** promise."

Drew: _laughing_ "Okay, that goes the same for me. Never hurts to be safe **right**."

Reynard: "I have a feeling your circumstances won't **ever** be the same as mine."

Drew: "I am quite sure are right about that. But your sister seemed to have forgotten she even **had** a brother until we pulled that memory from her."

Judy: "Is it okay to tell him that?"

Drew: "Well that was knowledge obtained prior to our confidentiality agreement, and we never promised her we would not discuss it. She also knew we would have to talk about certain things to get her help. Talking to her brother would definitely qualify as that as well."

Judy: "I suppose you are right."

Drew: "And when have you been such a stickler for the rules all of a sudden? You wanted to tell Nick and break our promise to Reynard before."

Judy: "I'm trying to do better about the rules now."

Reynard: "Breaking the rules every once in awhile isn't a bad thing. Now breaking **MY** rules. Yes that is a **very** bad thing."

Drew could sense there was definitely a bit of a threat behind that last statement. He never had any plans to **ever** break **those** rules.

Drew: "I assure you we have not mentioned you or any part of your story to the doctor I found to treat her. I only told him what Marion told me or I read from her and nothing more. The doctor only knows that there is another party we made a prior agreement with and that we could not break that agreement under any circumstances."

Reynard: "Ah, so you actually found someone who could help her?"

Drew: "I hope so. What concerns me is she has no knowledge of so much of her past. How do you get her to reveal the information we need when she has no memory of most of her life before her husband left her?"

Judy: "We were able to get her to remember the names Renny and Aza and that there were kits that were her nieces and nephews as well as vague memories of where she lived. How could she have forgotten all that?"

Reynard: "I am afraid you may need to hear the rest of that part of the story for a better idea why."

Drew: "But she has no idea she even made the demand you referred to. She only knows her mind won't let her ask us to help find you. How do we fix that?"

Judy: "I am afraid we may have confused her even more. She now can't understand why she forgot everything."

Reynard: "I am afraid that is a good reason why we have been separated for so long."

Drew: "Had you ever seen about having someone help her… a doctor?"

Reynard: "No, there wasn't anyone we found that could help her."

Drew: "Did you ever look at Dr. Scrofton?"  
Reynard: "We may have, but must have dismissed him for some reason. Possibly he couldn't be trusted to not reveal sensitive information about us. It was so long ago when we looked. But I have to admit that is one area I didn't understand very well. If I had, I would **never** have let her leave my home."

Judy: "I don't understand it either. I have gotten to understand it a bit more being with the human here, but it is still difficult to understand all these illnesses of the mind."

Drew: "You couldn't have kept her locked away as a prisoner. That would have done horrible things to her as well and made her resist you more."

Judy: "How could it be any worse than it already is?"

Drew: "Well, at least I believe now she has the capacity for forgiveness once she remembers some of what is hidden in her mind. If she had memories of being held captive against her will by her brother, I am not sure that forgiveness would be so easy to come by."

Reynard: "What should have been done?"

Drew: "The problem was her mind was already fractured by the events of her childhood. I know you got her back from that catatonic state, but she was still broken. You needed to have her treated at that time to come to terms with what had happened and make peace with it so she could go forward."

Judy: "You wanted her to remember all that? **So horrible!** "

Reynard: "Realize we were just thankful she was back with us. I didn't want to risk anything that would take her away from me again. Also no one knew what to do about anything like that. Generally any of my kids that had something similar happen had counselors and others who had gone through similar experiences to help. The kids would turn to their brothers and sisters for help and support. That sense of family is what got them past what happened to them."

Drew: "Every case is different. Everyone reacts to trauma differently. I haven't discussed this with the doctor because I can't since it requires the foreknowledge of your story, but my gut feeling is that the problem was Marion already an anxiety disorder which fully manifested itself after the death of her mother. This is what led to her episodes in the foster homes and what resulted in her being moved to worse and worse homes as few foster parents could deal with them. As the environments became worse and worse her disorder got that much stronger. Finally after experiencing some of the worst possible trauma imaginable, it caused her mind to completely splinter as a way it thought to protect itself. The underlying disorder prior to the trauma is what caused her reaction to be so extreme."

Judy: "But Reynard was able to survive the trauma."

Drew: "His case was quite different Judy. He did not have the underlying disorder. In fact his experiences of protecting his sister, and taking the beatings and abuse actually helped to make him partially immune to it. It was like he had built up a kind of armor by the constant suffering and it almost became expected and a normal part of his life. So his reaction to the extreme trauma was to create a powerful alter-ego represented by the entity he sees as _The Angel of Death_ that sheltered and protected him _._ This alter-ego became so powerful it allowed him to ignore pain, gave him strength and a focused mind to deal with horrors no one else could have handled as if they were nothing to him. It is the same principle behind certain events where individuals are capable of incredible feats of strength or acts of heroism. But his alter-ego became an entity unto itself creating the capacity for him to become seemingly supernatural. As he grew older, it became stronger and more closely melded with the rest of his mind, even becoming part of his conscious self allowing the development of abilities others would be incapable of. This was enhanced greatly by a brilliant clever mind and his innate adaptability to any environment or situation."

Reynard: "Fascinating… that is one brilliant clever mind of yours as well. I never thought I would be capable of being so psychoanalyzed. It is hard to wrap my head around the concept of my mistress being an alter ego. But it does feel like she is with me always. That she is part of me. I suppose your theory makes sense, but I am incapable of seeing her as just a part of my mind. To me she is a separate entity."

Drew: "Many with split personalities or alter-egos are also incapable of recognizing them as such. It just so happened your mind developed something which helped to keep you and your sister alive. It helped you to accomplish what you have been able to do. I never would have thought something like that could be so… well I can't say healthy… but functional."

Judy: "But what about Marion?"

Drew: "Yes Marion. I apologize. I got off topic. The whole idea was individuals deal with traumatic events in different ways. Reynard was able to find a functional method but Marion could not. Merely ignoring that it ever happened left her mind shattered and fragile. She may have seemed to be fine outwardly, but inside her mind that support which was developed in others during childhood was incredibly weak if not destroyed completely. A major traumatic event or a combination of minor ones could set off a complete break which is what I believe occurred. I don't know the details since we haven't heard the rest of the story, but based on what we saw from Nick tonight it would have been major. It must have been something both witnessed that literally haunts them to this very day."

Reynard: "Well you will learn what sometime soon. But what are her prospects for recovery?"

Drew: "The doctor will begin treating her shortly on his own using his experience and all available research from two worlds. He will ask for help if it is required only when he has exhausted all conventional methods of treatment."

Reynard: "What would you two be able to do to help?"

Drew: "I would attempt to help push her mind to get past her blocks."

Reynard: "Push?"

Drew: "It is a recent alteration of being able to read emotions where you can direct them as well."

Reynard: "This is safe?"

Drew: "No. That is why I would only do it with Judy present as she is able to negate some of the unforeseen problems with it. It is why it would only be used as a last resort. But some of those blocks are so deep it might need something drastic to expose the memories."

Reynard: "I am not so thrilled with the idea of something like that used on my sister."

Drew: "I am not thrilled either after I have seen some of the potential consequences of such an action, but leaving her the way she is seems worse especially since it impacts so many others."

Reynard: "You are talking about my nephew."

Drew: "And yourself, Aza and the kits."

Reynard: "Well they would be a bit older now."

Judy: _laughing_ "They are far older than us. But we still think of them as kits."

Drew: _concerned_ "You said would be. Not are. Did something happen to them and Aza?"

Judy: _upset_ " **No.** Don't tell me something happened to them. **Did they die?** "

Reynard: "You know better than to ask questions like that. You have to be patient and wait for the story."

Judy: _frustrated_ "You are **mean**. Leaving us to worry."

Reynard: "They are either alive or dead. No amount of worry by you will change that."

Judy: _sighing_ "Dealing with you is infuriating."

Reynard: _chuckling_ "I have been told that before, by mammals suffering quite a great deal more than you due to my actions. Sometimes not all the answers are always available to you."

Judy: _upset_ "I just want to meet them all so much."

Reynard: "I am sure they would have wanted to meet you as well. Aza always had a soft spot for bunnies."

Drew: "Quite unusual for a fox I would think."

Reynard: "And what could possibly make you think anything about Aza or myself was normal?"

Drew: "So true. You would have to think of anything considered normal and toss it out of the window when it comes to your family. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Judy: "What does that mean? Why would apples be falling?"

Drew: "It is a human phrase just meaning that children or in this case a nephew seems to have inherited the same capacity to think outside the normal."

Judy: "Oh I see. Nick has the same unusual ways of thinking just like his uncle and aunt."

Drew: "The force is strong in your family."

Reynard: "The force?"

Judy: "Oh I get it. It is from a human movie called Star Wars. It is one of Nick's favorites. But he sees the lead as a space traveling fox saving the day."

Reynard: "They have human movies about foxes?"

Drew: "Oh they do. That is just not one of them… but Nick believes the lead, Han Solo, is a really a fox in disguise."

Judy: "Well I can kind of see it. I mean like in spirit of course not in appearance."

Drew: "But Nick doesn't even do the driving. How is he going to pilot a space ship?"

Judy: "Didn't he have the bear driving."

Drew: "It was a wookie, and I guess it kind of fits as Nick thinks of Finnick in that position."

Reynard: "Perhaps we have wandered off topic a bit."

Judy: "Oh… Marion… yes… we both **love her**."

Reynard: "Well she is quite lovable so I can see that. But I am glad you get along. So what do you think the chances of success are?"

Drew: "Hard to say. For someone who has had a fractured mind for so amazingly long it is really hard to say. I am not sure if I have heard of a case or situation anything like this. We will just have to see. I have no idea if I can help get past those blocks or not. They are so far beyond anything I have ever felt before. Nick is able to mask his emotions so his blocks are similar but nothing close to as powerful as that."

Reynard: "Have you tried to see if you can get past his blocks as an experiment?"

Drew: "The thought of doing anything like that to Nick makes me nauseated. I would only do it if he gave me complete permission to rummage around in his head. What do you think the chances of that would be Judy?"

Judy: "About the same as him wanting to go muzzle shopping."

Drew: "Good one."

Reynard: "Well you will just have to keep me informed of your progress, or at least what you can tell me. I understand you have special restrictions with respect to discussing her treatment, but as someone who loves her and cares about her more than anyone, I would be very appreciative or anything you **can** tell me."

Drew: "Of course we will. Judy will figure out some way we can get around the rules."

Judy: _frowning and punching Drew_ "Hey! I am trying to be good."

Drew: "And you wouldn't want a way to let Reynard know how his sister is doing?"

Judy: _sighs_ "And I was being so good. Well I am not a saint."

Drew: "Exactly. Sometimes your rule bending is quite useful."

Reynard: "Well glad to know it works in my favor. What else did you want to talk about?"

Drew: "Well before we get to more serious topics, I have a business proposal for you."

Reynard: "I did not expect that out of you. Oh I wanted to thank you very much for the golf equipment you got me. Also the cases of wine. I foresee a mutually beneficial partnership between us that could serve all of us quite well for many years. What did you propose?"

Drew: "Well I know you had a large shipping business, and had mentioned you were quite talented at opening up markets for profit. Do you still have those kinds of contacts?"

Reynard: "Perhaps I do."

Drew: "I wanted to be able to grow a lot of human foods that have been quite popular here, but only grow in more temperate southern zones. I propose having your contacts grow them providing you all the seeds, technical guides, irrigation systems or anything you need to grow these fruits to supply to Zootopia or any other markets you desire. We need to try growing bananas, pineapples, coconuts, mangos, papayas, star fruit, pomegranates, and citrus fruit which include oranges, grapefruits, tangerines, and lemons among others. We desperately need sources to bring those in to Zootopia as it is far too expensive bringing them in through the portal. If you control growing or contracts in the southern region and shipping you would control the whole market."

Reynard: "And what do you want in return for all this?"

Drew: "Well I didn't think about that."

Judy: "How about a discretionary fund reflective of what a business partner would deserve."

Drew: "Judy, where did you hear about such a thing?"

Judy: "Well I grew up growing all sorts of things on a farm and I am my father's daughter."

Drew: "Well I never got the impression you took after him."

Judy: "Well I kind of learned a few things while I was at home assisting him. He setup similar things with his business partners. That is how he collects profits from the other growers."

Drew: "But I am not doing this for any personal monetary gain."

Judy: "Well just think of it as funds to help your friends if they needed it."

Drew: "Okay, well **that** I can get behind."

Judy: "Does that sound good?"

Reynard: "Well you are fortunate to have such a smart companion my human friend. Normally I would take advantage of such a situation with others. But I want a long term partnership that will last many years, so I will give you the best terms I would ever give which would be 30% of net profits."

Judy: "Why not 50%?"

Reynard: "She is a ruthless one. Maybe she **really is** her father's daughter. But the percentage is because I will be doing all the work after everything is up and running and sharing the profits with many others. Your mate just has to watch his account grow bigger and bigger. Does that make sense?"

Judy: "Oh okay. I guess that does seem fair."

Drew: "That is fine. Do we need some kind of contract?"

Reynard: "Well normally you know my word is my bond. But since this is an actual business venture, it would be operating through a subdivision company of mine which deals in expanding markets so the contracts and dealings will all be through them. I will send over all the details, contracts, and your contacts in the next few days. This will be how most all your business dealings with me will be handled just like how you handled the other items your sent me. None of these businesses know who I am so don't think you can use them to find me for Marion. I still have no idea how you will be able to find me even if you do get the information from my sister. She doesn't know much even if she did have her memory. She never really cared to know much about my other life. In fact the less she knew, the happier she was."

Drew: _sarcastically_ "Way to encourage us."

Reynard: "I never suggested this thing for you in any way. You just took it upon yourselves. I only want you to be realistic."

Judy: _determined_ "We will find a way."

Reynard: "She is an unstoppable force isn't she."

Drew: "You have **no idea**. I don't think I will ever have any peace until she can see your sister, Nick and you together, and she can see Aza and the kits if they are still… around."

Reynard: "Well I really think she is up against it. I mean I have been trying to find a way for over thirty years."

Drew: "You have never tried the energetic unstoppable unrestrained tenacious stubborn force of the bunny that never gave up on anything. It is why I feel a little sorry for any of the criminals and conspirators out there trying to harm her city and world."

Judy: _smiling_ "Thanks. But how could you feel sorry for those terrible mammals?"

Drew: "I only said a little. Just because they have no idea how screwed they are."

Judy: "Oh. Well that is okay then."

Reynard: "Well speaking of conspirators. I assume you called about the election."

Drew: "Yes. We wanted to find out what possible options you might have to help, what you suggest or anything else you can think that could help."

Reynard: "Well I have contacted many of my former and current associates and found out all realistic options that are available. I will try and tell you about the risks and dangers associated with each option. It will be up to all three of us to decide which actions if any should be taken."

Judy: "We have learned more things that suggest these Protectors could just be the start of something far worse."

Reynard: "Can you expound on this?"

Drew: "Well unfortunately the details are classified at the highest level. Just like we agreed to keep your secret. This is also one that can not be broken. But we can say that it makes stopping these Protectors far more important. I can mention some things which were not classified specifically since they are based on other information we received. We believe that the take over by these Protectors is a prelude to another much larger power at work which may seek to control Zootopia once the Protectors have broken the will of the citizens and have them completely busy fighting themselves instead of looking at the real threats from the outside."

Reynard: "So many secrets. Well then I don't feel quite so bad for bringing the solutions I am going to propose. But you need to understand what you are asking if you wish me to bring my entire might to bear on the election."

Judy: "What? How can it be so bad in comparison?"

Drew: "Judy, I am afraid you failed to realize where Reynard's story was going. Don't you remember what you told me those that lived in the past said about him?"

Judy: "Those… I didn't take them seriously… the stories were **impossible**."

Drew: "I suspect they were not."

Reynard: "I am not sure which stories you are referring to, but I will say there is some truth in all of them. Although I will have to say some of the stories were quite kind to me. I was a real fucking bastard. They were far too complimentary."

Judy: "But… but… you are so… you are hero."

Reynard: "My bunny friend I am anything but a hero. I suppose those I sided with or defended may see me as such, but I was nothing like that. If you got in my way or interfered with my goals, I had no qualms about doing anything necessary to get my way. Nothing was off limits. Nothing was off the table. Heroes have morals. I had none."

Judy: "But… you did have morals. You helped those that were innocent or defenseless. You helped to save so many lives and make the lives so much better for so many others and even for future generations."

Reynard: "I can only say you have only heard a small part of my story. Please reserve judgment on such things until you have heard it all. Then see if you judge me the same. I only bring this up to emphasize what you are truly asking if I release my full wrath on these Protectors."

Judy: _baffled_ "But… but… "

Drew: "Judy… let's hear him out first. And then decide."

Judy: _resigned_ "Very well..."

Reynard: "Well to begin, I warn you that everything I will attempt has risks and consequences, some of them quite dire. Even the more subtle things have a chance they will be detected and exposed especially if these Protectors have mammals in place ready for any such attacks. Once any of these occur they could react very quickly and detect others. They could also expose the evidence to the public. The first move I can make is the assassination of key leaders or candidates of The Protectors. The assassinations could be surgical, some could even be made to appear accidental. But once numerous members begin dying, accidental deaths will be useless as the public will know they are deliberate. Then there is the option of mass casualties and mass assassinations. For example taking out an entire rally or a mass slaughter of members. The problem with any of these is that it could turn public support completely behind The Protectors and throw the entire region into chaos. It is hard to say with those kinds of things."

Judy: _aghast_ "Assassinations! Surely you can't mean to kill them."

Drew: "Judy, what do you think assassinations are?"

Judy: "But… but… we don't have assassinations here."

Reynard: "Well not now. As I said, I have no idea of the potential ramifications of assassinations of political candidates. I would imagine the panic and horror of the public would be quite high. Well then there are the many other options. Kidnapping, threats, blackmail, bribery, torture, whatever it takes to get the cooperation of whatever officials we need."

Judy: "What officials?"

Reynard: "Election officials, election workers, government officials, members of the Protectors themselves, whatever we needed to manipulate the results of the election."

Judy: _horrified_ "Oh… **no** …"

Reynard: "I am only getting starting. We could also deal with intimidation of the voters. We could disrupt certain polling locations known to be friendly to The Protections. We could destroy polling places. We could create a distraction in the city causing mass panic. We can manipulate the results swapping out the results and replacing them with the results we wanted. With the right intimidation of the correct officials we can have them rewrite the results of the election. We could manipulate voting equipment to cause them to vote the way we want. We could hack the election results. We could always cause such a mass crisis in Zootopia that martial law would have to be enacted and the election suspended."

Judy: _appalled_ "No. **All those are terrible**."

Drew: "Judy you had to realize what you were asking. How could you not suspect this is what he could do?"

Judy: "I don't know... I just thought..."

Reynard: "Well I have a few possibly more palatable options. I looked into all possible evidence against these Protectors, and while I couldn't find any solid evidence, I found enough that I could spin or manipulate to accuse them of a whole host of atrocities. Also my people can just manufacture any story and evidence we like and put them out there discrediting their whole organization."

Judy: "You would spread lies?"

Reynard: "Isn't that what they are doing now?"

Judy: "I suppose. But it is **wrong**."

Drew: "Judy, what did you expect?"

Judy: "I was hoping he could find some evidence we could present to the media to show the Mayor was the better choice."

Reynard: "I suspect they are too good at covering their tracks. But realize with all these options there is a chance of discovery about what we are doing. Many of the options will result in dire consequences. Understand the risks."

Drew: "Is that all the options?"

Reynard: "Yes. You have to understand the ramifications of asking me to come out of retirement. You can't just let loose the devil and then expect him to go quietly back in the box. I will pursue this cause to its very end. Even if that means the death of every member of their organization and every supporter or sympathizer."

Judy tries to speak but can't. She looks a bit sick and is having some problems breathing. Drew realizes she is having trouble and climbs over to her and holds her in his lap and sends her pleasant thoughts to calm her down. She finally seems to relax a bit and weakly asks, "Reynard could we have a bit of time to discuss this privately?"

Reynard: "Of course, take your time. I will go get some refreshments and catch up on some reading until you are done."

Drew: "Thanks for understanding."

Drew mutes the call.

Drew: _concerned_ "Bun, you okay?"

Judy looks down sadly and then turns to look up at the human with a sorrowful look in her eyes, "I just didn't expect everything to be so…"

He gives her a gentle squeeze.

Drew: _understanding_ "I know. It is not an easy decision. You are choosing between the lesser of two evils. What is the better choice?"

Judy: "There is no good choice. The Protectors are horrible. I just know they will do terrible things and possibly lead to these Overlords of Honeys. But everything Reynard has suggested could lead to terrible consequences."

Drew: "The other problem is that many of the more palatable options could make no difference and risk discovery. They could make more of the public support these Protectors. The discovery could have grave results and could impact Zootopia for many years to come."

Judy: "Would his more… extreme… options work?"

Drew: "The main problem is that there is no organized opposition that it would throw any support to. He could burn the city to the ground and it would make no difference. Disrupting the election could very likely put the Mayor in a far worse position. The only result may be to delay The Protectors or Overlords from taking over, but putting the public firmly behind them with no chance to help them change their minds and reject them."

Judy: "We can't just do nothing."

Drew: "We wouldn't be doing nothing. I am presenting all the options to the Security Council tomorrow. They can accept some of them and use that to turn the support back to the Mayor showing she has a handle on the situation. We could sway the public to reject these pretenders and see them for what they are, bigoted liars and manipulators seeking to destroy the very fabric and spirit of Zootopia."

Judy: "So what are the dangers of accepting some of his options?"

Drew: "You are talking about interfering with or destroying democracy. You are discussing destroying the freedoms the citizens of Zootopia hold so dear. You are considering doing exactly what The Protectors themselves may seek to do. We could very well cause events that will hand the entire city over to The Overlords with our actions."

Judy: "But… how… how could that happen?"

Drew: "Many of his options could tear this entire city apart. They could turn mammal against mammal. They could cause mass panic and cause all citizens to lose complete faith in their government, in the ZPD and in democracy itself."

Judy: "Even the ZPD?"

Drew: "Yes, because you are not equipped to handle the fallout of mass panic and catastrophe on an epic scale. Just think how the public reacted to just a few predators going savage. Think how quickly the public lost faith in the ZPD's ability to protect them. Imagine events ten times that scale, even hundreds of times that. What would the public's reaction be then?"

Judy turns to face the human looking at him in horror.

Judy: _anguished_ "They… they..."

She looks down in defeat.

Judy: _despondent_ "You are right. They would lose all faith in us."

Drew: "As Reynard admitted himself. If you let the devil lose, be prepared to accept the consequences."

Judy: "But something has to be done."

Drew: "The worst part of all is that even if those same options are taken they could make no difference at all and even give us a far worse result."

Judy: "How?"

Drew: "They could get most of the public behind The Protectors. The options themselves or their discovery could turn all those undecided completely behind them and make just normal supporters into zealots."

Judy: "But..."

Drew: "And nearly every option seeks to destroy democracy and what Zootopia stands for."

Judy: "I just hate the thought of sitting by and depending on the public to wake up and stop following the herd. I of all mammals know how easy it is to just follow the group and conform. It is so easy to just let others tell you how you should act and behave. You don't have to make any decisions yourself and you feel like you belong to something greater. You feel you have the whole group or herd behind you. It is an addictive feeling."

Drew: "I can't pretend to understand what that feels like as I have always been a bit of a loner and someone who rejects the norm. But I can see the appeal of it for many. As a bunny, being such a social species it must be quite unusual and difficult to step out and dare to go against what everyone else is telling you to do. I have a lot more respect for what you and Tala have gone through. You are far more special than a human who rejects the normal. It is seemingly simple for us to do something like that in comparison. You truly are one in literally millions and millions. A single shining star in a sky devoid of any other light."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "I… I… thanks but I don't feel that special."

Drew: _smiling_ "It is what I love about you. That uniqueness and humility."

Drew knew exactly what to say to cheer the little bunny up as she got a small smile and leaned over and the human gathered her in giving her a hug slightly rocking her back and forth in his arms. He hated to see her so sad. It is her love for her city, for her Zootopia that made her want so much to save it all the time. But this time she was trying to save it from itself. There was no criminal, no secret organization, no direct cause which she could bring down. The citizens and public themselves would make the decision. That is what democracy was all about. Sure they could be misled, but it was the responsibility of the media and the public themselves to know when they were being fooled. If you could arrest politicians for taking advantage of a situation or spinning a story for their own self interest, every politician on human Earth would be in prison. Drew thought _not that such a thing would necessarily be a bad thing_ as he smiled imagining that _._ But that is how politics worked. Maybe it wasn't the way things were done in Zootopia before, but it wasn't illegal. These Protectors were just taking advantage of how democracy works to gain the advantage. It was the responsibility of those like himself and Judy to discover the truth and help the public see that truth.

After a bit Judy released herself from her embrace, looked up at Drew and asked the important question.

Judy: "So what option do we take?"

Drew: "I think you know my standpoint on this. I believe the potential risks of any of those actions to be against the principles of democracy or truly destructive and detrimental to the entire city."

Judy: "What about spinning the evidence Reynard found?"

Drew: "Well that is probably that most acceptable of all of them. It is not something I believe in or condone, but it seems to be how politics is done. At least how they are done on my world. It would have been nice to see politics done the way you had it before, but you may have to fight fire with fire."

Judy: "I could not live with doing nothing. I can accept using the same tactics against them. But aren't you doing the same thing with presenting the options from the humans as showing the Mayor in charge and in control of the situation when she is anything but."

Drew: "No Judy because she has done everything possible she could do. She has done everything to protect her constituents. I can't fault her for anything. She could have overreacted and requested all sorts of things to bring out before the public and say see look what I am doing. But she didn't. She acted in the smart and responsible way and tried to keep her citizens from panicking which would only do harm to them. She investigated the situation and gathered all the evidence with proper analysis and is considering the proper courses of action with which to protect her citizens. She does not wish to accept help just for the sake of accepting something which might make her look better when the consequences of bringing human military technology to Zootopia could be incredibly harmful."

Judy: _sighs_ "I suppose you are right. Mayor Le Pew always has such a calm level head. The thought of anyone else sitting in that position is quite frightening. Especially when they are associated with these Protectors."

Drew: "I can not fault you for trying to use the same methods they use to fight them. While it would be preferable to be the bigger mammal and not stoop to such tactics, maintaining the high ground and your dignity but losing doesn't help much."

Judy: "And the other options?"

Drew: "Seem far too destructive and dangerous. The potential results could be catastrophic. The worst part is they could make no difference and even make the situation far worse."

Judy: "So you support my decision?"

Drew: "Of course I do. I see it as the only reasonable option presented with the least chance of any detrimental consequences."

She looked at him with a partial smile on her face and he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. She just stayed in his arms holding on tight. It was a hard choice. He knew that. She wanted to do so much but he respected her restraint and careful consideration of the choices. Sometimes it is much harder doing nothing. They would both have to go forward with what they could each do and just let the chips fall where they may. He may not agree with her decision, but it was the only one offered he could fully accept. The biggest concern about all their actions was that they were too late. Was there any way to stop The Protectors momentum and start to swing it the other way before the election? He certainly hoped so.

Judy wanted to just stay in Drew's arms forever and just forget the whole world. She wished she could sleep and wake up and realize the whole Lights in the Sky, Protectors and Overlords were all a nightmare. How could the choices by Reynard be so horrible? How could anyone think to do what he had offered? Maybe she had misjudged him. He did seem like a superhero like she had seen on the human world, but she supposed she was blinded to his true nature. She still believed he had much good in him. He loved his family, his loved all the kids he had saved, he loved his sister more than anything, he loved Nick, he protected the innocent and defenseless. He saved those enslaved or used as sex slaves and punished those that would do such horrible things to others. How could someone like that be bad? But he was capable of acts so horrible she couldn't even imagine them. Acts of assassination, torture, mass murder, blackmail, intimidation and corruption all were on the table by his own admission. He offered to completely undermine democracy and oppose those freedoms that she held so dear. The thought of releasing that force onto the innocent citizens of Zootopia sickened her. Yes, she was sure she was making the right decision. And she had the support of Drew. She couldn't have lived with making a decision he couldn't accept. Especially if it ended up leading to those terrible consequences both he and Reynard had mentioned. She knew he would forgive her, but she knew he would be disappointed in her. That was something she never wanted to ever happen. She didn't know why he thought so much of her, but if he lost that even just a little it would leave her heartbroken and despondent. She wished he didn't put her on such a pedestal. It was really hard trying to be perfect all the time. She wasn't so delusional to think that he imagined her as perfect. He always said he always loved her because her heart was in the right place even if she did screw up. She thought following the rules more closely would make him happy, but she realized now that he had not made her realize how she had broken the rules before to chastise her, but merely so that she would acknowledge that she was making the conscious decision to break a rule to do what she felt was right. He was a clever human even if he was a bit funny looking. But she had gotten used to his strange furless self, and had grown to love it.

Judy finally separated from the warm embrace and accepted an affectionate kiss and a gentle ear rubbing.

Judy: _decided_ "I am ready."

Drew: "Aye aye captain."

Drew released the mute on the call.

Drew: "Mysterious fox?"

They waited a few seconds and Drew repeated the call. After thirty seconds more they heard some noise on the other end.

Reynard: "Ah, I was afraid you might have taken a break for other more intimate activities."

Drew: _excited_ "I wish!"

Judy: _concurring quite emphatically_ "He does… he really really does."

Reynard: _chuckling_ "So no such fun?"

Drew: "No, we gave a careful consideration of every option offered. I believe we came to an acceptable compromise."

Reynard: "Spoken like a true ambassador."

Drew: "Guess I had to learn quite rapidly these past months."

Judy: "We wanted you to know how much we appreciate and respect all the options you have offered."

Reynard: "Are you buttering me up right before a good rejection? You do realize I have done the same to hundreds of others in the past."

Drew: "She is just trying to be polite. Do you really wish to bring your mistress down onto the entire city after how much you have done to help get it to where it is now?"

Reynard: "I would be lying if I didn't admit a part of me was looking forward to bringing back some golden oldies from the old days for a reunion tour. But the more rational side of me knows what the result of that could and mostly likely would be."

Drew: _laughing_ "Only you could equate golden oldies to murder and mayhem."

Reynard: "You have your golden oldies… I have mine. So my bunny friend. I take it you are the one calling the shots."

Judy: "No. I would not have made the decision without support from Drew. It is far too important a decision and affects far too many mammals for me to go rogue. I realize I am the middle ground between two extreme opinions, but it is unfair to put the entire decision on my shoulders alone. We made a decision together that both of us can live with. It is not ideal, but under the circumstances it is acceptable."

Reynard: "And that is?"

Judy: "We would like you to do anything in your power to take any story, any evidence, any weakness of these Protectors and turn it against them showing them to be the scum they are. We would also like you to spin anything you can in favor of our good Mayor and all candidates who support her. If you can help produce a public relations campaign outlining all the amazing things she has done for the city and it's citizens, we could be grateful for that as well."

Reynard: "Do you wish us to make up stories?"

Judy: "No, because that is just plain wrong. But also because if the public thinks the stories have no truth then that will discredit all the valid stories you run. Each of the stories needs to have enough evidence and truth so the public can accept the story as having some validity."

Reynard: "Do you wish any other action be taken against these Protectors?"

Judy: "Not at this time. We don't want you to come out retirement right now. The potential risks and dangers of any of the other actions is just not acceptable. I appreciate all you have offered to do so much, but any of the other options are so against the Zootopia that I love, that I may see myself as worse than the Protectors themselves for choosing them."

Reynard: "Very well said. I understand. I am slightly disappointed but not surprised by the decision. It is very well thought out and considered. What is you opinion on this my human friend?"

Drew: "While not ideal, I fully support the decision. It is the best choice available. I hate to stoop to the same level as these Protectors, but smugness does not win elections. I believe the brilliant bunny has come to the best political choice available."

Judy: "I couldn't have done that without your analysis on all the other options."

Reynard: "Yes yes you are both great… humility all around. So do you want me to use every method available?"

Drew: "Yes, all media options, advertising firms, counter rallies, pamphlets, posters, anything you or your people can possibly think of. I can make certain funds available for your needs through some creative accounting. I can also help with all the internet options. Have your people contact me directly and I will assist them in any way I can."

Reynard: "The money is unnecessary. I think I have some ways to make these Protectors even pay for much of it themselves. Is that okay?"

Judy: "We just don't want to know about that."

Reynard: "Ah, see no evil, hear no evil. I get that. Bending the rules again?"

Judy: "Nope. Just don't want to hear about it. Do what you need to do."

Reynard: "Excellent. Well it is late and there is still quite a lot to do in very little time. I will bid you two adieu."

Drew: "Thank you so very much for another amazing conversation."

Reynard: "The feeling is mutual. I will have by business partners and media team contact you tomorrow with the details on both the ventures we discussed tonight. I wish you good luck with my sister as well. There is however one final thing that I ask of both of you."

Judy: "What might that be?"

Reynard: "That you two have a bit of fun with each other. Well actually have a lot of fun with each other if you know what I mean. Things have been far too stressful and tense as of late. Letting all that keep building up will drive you insane unless you find a release. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Drew: "So you are recommending us play checkers or video games?"

Judy: "Oh jokes again I see. I told you that you are not going to make it here as a comedian. Stick to your day job. Well your day, afternoon and evening job since it never seems to end."

Drew: "I think we quite know what you mean our mysterious fox. Good luck to you and be sure to contact us if you need to talk further."

Reynard: "Until we meet again. May your fur be soft and shiny. May your days be long and fruitful."

With that the call ended.

Drew: "Hey! I don't have any fur."

Judy: "It was metaphorical you big fur brain."

Drew: _grinning_ "Ah well, I guess I do have fur somewhere then."

Judy: "Well you did hear our fox give his last command. Are you planning on refusing his request?"

The furless one began stripping off the bunny's pajamas and rubbing his face in her belly as she giggled. The human then pulled off his shorts and tackled the bunny displaying his great appreciation for her.

Judy: _amazed_ "Yowzers!"

A wrestling match commenced with only winners and no losers. Let the fun commence forthwith!


	22. In Defense of Zootopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally learn a bit good bit more clues about the strange flying device and boy there were some serious head scratchers there. I imagine a lot of those that learned these details will be head bangers very soon, the literal kind not the music lovers, as they try to make sense of these new revelations. So we finally get to see the madhouse that is the Security Council meeting. Trying to explain the unexplainable to a roomful of very angry bureaucrats is no fun under normal circumstances, but getting them to accept military aid that they mistrust mightily to save Zootopia from this new unknown force with unknown intentions may take every trick poor Drew has and then quite a great deal of luck.

**Zoodate: 124 – 125 P.C.**

As he drove out of the city toward the West Plant, Drew wondered at the amazing beautiful scenery along the highway. He was used to smog, trash, billboards, and the many other signs that humans had staked their claim to nature and laid their mark out for all to enjoy. He always wondered what all the animals thought seeing such signs of human habitation all around them. How strange they must seem compared the pristine solitude and beauty of nature. Tall concrete structures rising out of nowhere, metal barriers, layers of oil and filth mixed in pools along the roads after some rain… and the smells. The smells, humans barely use that sense, but for most every other species that sense was far more acute. Even Judy had a sense of smell over eight times his own. She and Nick could tell him exactly how many days left he had on every item in the refrigerator. He was always sensitive to their noses as he tried to keep everything as clean possible so they would not suffer. And hearing… he was unsure why humans had completely lost this sense as well. He had to be quite careful as Nick could hear it if he opened a can of nuts in the kitchen from his bedroom and come walking in and tell exactly what kind or kinds using his keen sniffer. And forget getting anything past Rabbit Radar. Most all human senses went into vision which seemed to be the only area he had an advantage over most citizens of Zootopia. However with some quite enormous eyes most species had gained through evolution from their primitive forms they had narrowed that advantage quite a bit as well.

His mind had wandered off topic once again as he decided to listen to some digital music and played the latest by Gazelle. While he was not a fan of most mainstream pop, he did find the music catchy. He was trying to learn some of the words so he didn't seem too out of place at the upcoming concert in a six days. He didn't expect to be a Gazelle expert by then, but he wanted to know enough to sing along with some of the songs. Besides he had installed the new karaoke system in the apartment and needed to know enough to sing a few of songs with Judy. She was a far more skilled karaoke expert, but he did like the special computer effects that could actually make his voice sound somewhat pleasant. But the ones that made him sound like a robot, dragon or super villain were the effects he enjoyed most.

He laughed to himself as he tried to think back how his mind went from enjoying the scenery to sonic special effects. But that was just how it worked always going off on tangents and working overtime. He supposed he had to adapt Nick's saying _I just gotta be me_ and roll with it. This was how the Human Ambassador enjoyed his Sunday working non-stop all day to deal with a crisis which threatened the entire world. But it was a job which never truly took a day off unlike most all other government jobs. He imagined the Mayor's job was the same though. When you had the weight of the world on your shoulders… and in his case two worlds… there were no days off. He hoped at least Judy and Nick got to relax for a change. He hadn't heard from Nick since his blow up the previous night, but knowing the fox, he would just likely appear and pretend like nothing ever happened. Judy had planned on catching up on sleep most of the day and relax swimming, reading or watching a movie or some shows.

The human had a feeling he was going to be quite busy as he ran into outer security for the plant. They ran his ID, did a retinal verification, searched and scanned his vehicle and let him through. He appreciated how thorough they were even if he was the only one of his species on the world. But after the reports with this human UAV, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. He hoped he might actually get some answers this morning rather than more questions. The full analysis by his human counterparts had been transferred through the portal and would have to physically be picked up as the data was far too classified to be transmitted over any electronic medium. Besides he was going to need to discuss the findings with The Colonel after going over them in detail.

After going through two more levels of security, he found himself inside the portal receiving area and saw a transfer was coming through. He placed the industrial strength ear protectors on and watching as a shipment of mining parts was received. It was always an amazing sight to see an entire pile of equipment the size of six standard shipping containers used on ships, trucks and railroad cars all appear out of nowhere in an instant. There was an entire organized team to check all items coming through doing a full scan of all incoming items accounting for every molecule and ensuring every item was matched on the invoices. Forklifts instantly went into action removing all items and moving them into organized piles in a massive makeshift warehouse. There the items were loaded onto trucks for transport all over Zootopia. It was quite an impressive scene of organized chaos.

Drew wandered over to the communications system and had his ID, credentials, and retinal scan all verified even though he knew every member of the crew on duty quite well, and he picked up his classified Top Secret TS-GLOWWORM package. This was the code name for anything to do with the _Lights in the Sky_ project. He took it to a secure room in his office and loaded the report into a secure computer and began going over the results. Some of these stood out immediately making him look three times to confirm what he was seeing. He called the communications center to let him know when The Colonel would be available and began to go over the information received.

The main body of human UAV device was made in Silicon Valley in California but used a composite carbon polymer only available in Russia existing nowhere else in the world. The various parts of the device were all in English and made all over the globe. How could this come from Silicon Valley made from a material exclusive to Russia itself?

The next part of the report was of most interest to him as it contained all the data from the core CPUs which were protected deep inside the unit and required very specialized equipment and experts to access.

The data was all in English. This was not terribly surprising as most of the parts and information they had found were all in English. The part however that sent cold shivers up his spine and gave him instant cold sweats was the date he was looking at for estimated construction. It was impossible. He checked it several times but it kept coming back the same. The human UAV had been constructed sometime after 2030. How? How could this possibly be accurate? Was someone in the analysis office on Earth having a joke on them all? But with how freaked out the entire staff was over this device, he highly doubted this was the case as mass firings would be the result of any such action. They were not 100% sure on the date but all available information found supported this evidence.

Analyzing all data collected by the device on the internal CPUs and memory also seemed to support the date. The CPUs were far more advanced than anything known to exist or anything even in planning. The memory was the same. The entire device was an anomaly. It shouldn't exist. Then the next date jumped out at him. All data showed the current date as 2038. How could the device think it was 2038? How could this possibly exist 20 years in the past? This was what he was afraid of. All the information he just received only prompted so many more new questions. It was like the whole GLOWWORM project was a hydra and as you answered one question cutting off one head multiple heads would appear to replace the question answered.

The specifications found for the device were not especially mind blowing as were the previous revelations but it was very interesting nonetheless. Pages of data were listed describing information about how the UAV operated. Data about maneuverability, acceleration speeds, hover stability, fault tolerance, etc. filled the pages.

Some of the specifications included:

Maximum Cruising Height – 4600m  
Max Speed (Bare) – Mach 2.0 (2469.6 km/h)  
Max Speed (Loaded for Recon) – Mach 0.85 (1049.6 km/h)  
Max Range (Bare) – 1500 km  
Max Range (Loaded for Recon) – 1200 km  
Effective Range (Hunt and Kill operations) – 800-900 km  
Hunt and Kill Ordinances approved – TOS-1 Incendiary Rockets, Kazaham Path Finding High Explosives, Bunker Buster Bombs  
Power – SMR (Small Modular Reactor)/SAD

The power output of the compact nuclear engine was unknown without further testing. The thing that made Drew sick was imagining that they had been handling a nuclear device that had crashed. The report showed that containment had held as it was designed to withstand extreme impacts, but he would need to have anyone handling the device tested for potential radiation exposure.

Further data from the GPS suggested the device had originated somewhere in the Pacific Ocean near Japan and had traveled across the Pacific into North America. Additional analysis of data from the Black Box showed where it had been traveling over the previous 120 minutes before it crashed. It appeared to be making regular scans over a large area in a predefined pattern until it apparently detected some signal and went to investigate. Drew knew the signal it was detecting was the radio signal by Nick and Finnick.

Long term data collected was data in several spectrums including infrared, thermal, low light optics and normal high resolution data. Numerous hours of trees and landscape were recorded. The only information Drew found of any interest was the tiny forms picked up by the low light cameras and thermal near the time of the crash. It was strange watching his two fox friends in the eyes of this monstrous device hunting them. They seemed so tiny and insignificant in the eyes of this metal beast. He was thankful the device was only equipped for reconnaissance and not hunt and kill operations. He watched the forms of the two foxes running and hiding, diving for cover. How frightened they must have been out in the middle of nowhere alone and unarmed against a strange alien flying creature of metal and impossible powers. No wonder Nick was so thankful to be out of the woods.

The information at the end was the most important which included reports from Russian experts on how to track these human UAVs and how to even follow this specific UAV and others back to its origination point. This information was critical to at least taking steps to defending themselves from these devices. All information regarding equipment which could locate, monitor, track and destroy these devices was listed and would need to be added to his report for the Security Council that afternoon.

He called the Communications Center and told them he was ready for a communications session when they were ready on the other end. He spent the intervening time adding all the information in this report into his presentation. After almost an hour he was told they were ready on the other end and he made his way to the communication terminal as a communications link was opened to the human side.

_**Communications established** _

****Colonel you there?** **

_**Good to hear from you son.** _

****I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances.** **

_**Indeed. Did you read everything in the report?** _

****Yes. Is the date valid?** **

_**I figured that would be your first question. But it seems so.** _

****How is that possible?** **

_**How is it possible the device is there in the first place? It would explain why we had no record of any such device or organic being or beings originating from our end.** _

****Organic beings?** **

_**I will get to that next. The communications data we picked up from the base of the unit and operatives was even more disturbing.** _

****I did not see that.** **

_**They were cleaning up the data trying to recover a lot of communication that was garbled. I will be sending a packet with a full transcript after our conversation.** _

****What is disturbing about this?** **

_**Well quite a few things. The fact that there are unknown creatures speaking in various accents is the most disturbing.** _

****Well that is quite strange as there is not a lot of definitive accents from what I have heard here.** **

_**Well the accents were identified as Northern Russian, Southern Russian, Russian Unknown, Lithuanian, Hungarian, American Southwest, American New England, American Texas, Eastern Asian most likely Northern China, Eastern Asian Unknown, British South Wales, German Branburger. We are attempting to pinpoint the accents even more but that was the linguist experts initial assessment.** _

****So there is no doubt the creatures are from our terra?** **

_**It would be the only possible explanation.** _

****And that they would be human?** **

_**Again it would be the only possible explanation.** _

****That is not good at all.** **

_**Again nothing I don't already know.** _

****From twenty years from now?** **

_**That is not known. Too much of the other information doesn't make sense.** _

****Such as?** **

_**The non-existent assembly factory. The multinational multi-ethnic nature of military operation. The unknown flag. The link to the Soviet Union. And most of all how these beings and equipment could have gotten there.** _

****Can anything be revealed from their conversation?** **

_**Fairly typical military chatter and call signs consistent with Soviet, Russian and even American military.** _

****Anything else?** **

_**They make reference to possible air support.** _

****What? Aircraft flying over this region?** **

_**They just make reference to fly over attempts and refueling at a base.** _

****Any mention of an invasion or mission?** **

_**Looks like reconnaissance.** _

****So with this additional data you would recommend all the options listed?** **

_**Yes. If they have potential aircraft and hunter killer units there is no other alternative.** _

****Is there any reference to offensive weapons or kill targets?** **

_**There is some reference to foxes at the end but we could only clean up a small amount as most likely the lightning strike garbled most of the data.** _

****Kill commands?** **

_**Unknown. Just data that was consistent with the final video captured and consistent with the eyewitness descriptions of your two agents. Oh, they named the unit we have in our possession.** _

****Which Is?** **

_**Dragonfly 10-71.** _

****I suppose that would make sense with the hovering and buzzing. Will they come looking for it?** **

_**Yes. I am not sure they could detect where it was taken but you would need to have any monitoring capabilities on alert.** _

****It sounds like we will need the equipment available as soon as possible. How did you get the specifics on what was needed?** **

_**An Ex-KGB Research Inside Officer that was extremely helpful in allowing us** _ _**to** _ _**obtain access to the equipment and the ability to track these back to their point of origin.** _

****What about offensive military options?** **

_**They are on standby for immediate deployment if any offensive action is detected. We have all scenarios and plans available and already have a lot of the equipment housed here ready for immediate deployment.** _

****What about the harriers?** **

_**Within twelve hours counting staff, fuel and equipment.** _

****The one thing I am hoping is that this force doesn't have any knowledge of our ability to counter an offensive attack allowing us to mount a sufficient repelling force and maintain the element of surprise.** **

_**That would certainly be my hope as well.** _

****Any hint of communication with local agents?** **

_**You suspect they are in touch with elements within your region?** _

****It is possible. There may be a larger plot involving a potential government takeover.** **

_**As if this couldn't get worse.** _

****I know. I have agents doing what they can to counter this possible takeover but it very likely could happen.** **

_**And you believe this group is in league with these forces?** _

****It is a possibility that can't be discounted. The timing of their appearance and their knowledge and use of this crisis is highly suspicious.** **

_**Would this require an action on our part to counter this new government?** _

****Unknown at this time. I would take a wait and see position. But I would set up some contingency plans. I have put actions in place to ensure my group will remain in charge of all operations with respect to your side for the foreseeable future regardless of what happens with the election.** **

_**I will pass this information along and setup some contingencies in case we should lose touch with you or your office. It sounds like you are dealing with quite a lot on your end.** _

****Yes even more than you know. My life has gotten quite complicated as of late.** **

_**Things all good with the rabbit?** _

****Yes. Everything is great in that area. Probably the only thing going right in my life. It is the only thing keeping me relatively sane.** **

_**That is good to hear. When is this election?** _

****9 Days.** **

_**Potential transition?** _ **  
** ****One week after.** **

_**That soon?** _

****Things don't usually change much here after an election. That is they normally never did.** **

_**Are you prepared?** _

****We have been preparing for a week already so three and a half weeks total prep time.** **

_**Well hope it doesn't come to that. Let us know the council's decision immediately. We will prepare for immediate action.** _

****My office is ready with the paperwork. I just have to send them these new details so they can implement them immediately.** **

_**Sounds good. Well don't let me delay you. I know you have a lot to do.** _

****Unfortunately too true. Always good hearing from you Colonel.** **

_**Same. Colonel out.** _

Drew got a copy of the conversation for his personal records and had the lines about a possible new government involvement redacted from the conversation. It was an extremely rare action but one which he had authority to perform for anything that he deemed too dangerous to be in the record. The lines about the rabbit were also redacted just as he always did in every conversation with The Colonel. They would have a record on the human side, but he didn't want any members of the new government possibly seeing this part of the conversation in case they were to take power.

He then got a transcript of the conversation the Colonel had been referring to and took it back to his secure office to examine it in detail.

 **Classification:** Top Secret SCI GLOWWORM

**Official Transcript 2A**

**Investigation:** Object 234

 **Note:** Data recovered during retrieval. Radio Communications.

 **Legend:** *** (Static-Unretrievable)

 **Bold** (Call-signs identified)

**[Start Transcript]**

**Unassigned1** : Alp*** ***** Unit 23, assigned to SWU Armored Rec. Corps stationed in ********

**** Rec******** **peration, on coordinates *******************************

Lead CO of Operation: Captain Ivan Vla****** ******o, λ28-529, assigned call sign during operation is "Epsilon"

Second in command: Captain László ********, λ97-020 assigned call sign during operation is "Alpha"

***** [Approx 20 Minutes]

 **Epsilon:** Epsilon reporting in, testing equipment… seems fine to me… Everyone report in!

 **Alpha** : Alpha, reporting in, all clear on my end.

 **Tiger 1** : Here is Tiger 1, I hear both of you loud and clear!

 **Tiger 2** : Tiger 2 reporting in!

 **Tiger 3** : Tiger 3 here!

 **Tiger 4** : Tiger 4, all clear!

 **Tiger 5** : Tiger 5, the whole Tiger Team is ready sir!

 **Wolf 1** _:_ All clear lads, Wolf 1 ready!

 **Wolf 2** : Wolf 2 reporting in!

 **Wolf 3** _:_ Wolf 3 reporting in!

 **Wolf 4** : Wolf 4 reporting in!

 **Wolf 5** : Wolf 5 here, looks like the whole Pack is ready!

 **Epsilon** : I take the Tigers, Alpha will lead the Pack, good hunting and stay out of sight!

 **Everyone:** Urah!

***** [Indeterminate Minutes]

 **Alpha** : Pack report in!

 **Wolf 5** : All clear!

 **Wolf 3** : This is not what I signed up for, when I joined Spec Ops! If I wanted to walk around seemingly endless forests, than I would have applied to become a boy scout or pioneer or what not!

 **Wolf 2** : Do you have to say this every damn time! I'm starting to think you went crazy during the last *** years!

 **Wolf 3** : Might have to do something with the trees!

 **Wolf 5** : I don't think so, I think you were always this crazy to begin with!

 **Wolf 3** : And fuck you too!

 **Alpha** : Stop the barking jackasses!

 **Wolf 3** : Sorry Sir!

***** [Approx 70 Minutes]

 **Epsilon** : All teams report!

 **Alpha** : Wolf team here, all clear!

 **Tiger 5** : No contact yet, just dense forest!

 **Dragon Leader** : Dragon Leader here Epsilon, the sky is as clear as ever, Dragon team signing out, we return to base and refuel, then make another fly-by!

 **Epsilon** : Roger that! Stay safe, Epsilon out!

***** [Approx 25 Minutes]

 **Wolf 2** : Hey Wolf 4 come in!

 **Wolf 4** : I hear you loud and clear Wolf 2!

 **Wolf 2** : You know that you still own me a drink for that last time, you know, the time when you crashed into that sorry freak-panther thing!

 **Wolf 4** : That was a clouded leopard you asshole! And yes I do remember!

 **Wolf 2:** Sorry for not being a biologist!

 **Wolf 1:** Oh I remember its face! Oh bloody hell, what on earth is this demonic creature!  
It was jolly hilarious!

 **Wolf 4** : I nearly gave that sorry thing a heart attack!

 **Wolf 5** : It wouldn't have happened if you haven't been so focused on that com-pad!

 **Wolf 4:** Sorry for being the nerdy tech guy!

***** [Indeterminate Minutes]

 **Wolf 4** : Wolf 4 to Alpha, come in sir!

 **Alpha** : Alpha here!

 **Wolf 4** : Dragonfly 10-71 spotted two heat sings, it proceeds to investigate!

 **Alpha:** Keep an eye out soldiers, we are going to that Dragonfly's location!

 **Wolf 3** : I hate this fucking rain…

 **Wolf 4** : Fuc* ******* ** ******, the Dra****ly was hit ** *ightning!

 **Alpha** : Fuck my **fe! Why **** ev****ing ***** down on ** **** now!

 ********* : ******* * ********

 **Wolf 5:** I see two con*****, *** ** * red fo*, the o**er is some ***** **** ** fox!

 **Wolf 4** : **** is a ***nec fox…

 **Wolf 2:** ****ission to en**ge targets?

 **Alpha** : No, let **** go!

 **Wolf 1** : R*ge* *****

 **Alpha** : *psi*on **me in! We *** * sit****on!

**Epsilon: Eps**************** (static)**

**[End Transcript]**

After reading the transcript twice, Drew thought _well this is certainly disturbing_. He remembered the missing member of Ground2, Carlos, was a clouded leopard. Probably one of the best climbing cats ever. He was not sure what Nick and his fellow agents would make of that. There was no mention of killing the leopard, but there was also no mention of what happened to him. It sounded like typical humans having no compassion for harming animals with their actions. The callous nature of the conversation with respect to their agent reminded him why he had hated the idea of humans in Zootopia. And now they most likely had them tromping around the wilderness terrorizing the population doing God knows what to them. If they were eating them or turning them into hunting trophies, he would wish them absolutely no mercy and offer them no quarter. He had worked so hard to build a positive image of humanity since the moment he arrived here, and these… whoever they were… were destroying all that work showing humanity to be what Judy had said they were… monsters.

The final part of the transcript seemed to refer to Nick and Finnick and the human UAV code-named Dragonfly. The two foxes had no idea how lucky they had been escaping unharmed. Nick had said they had sensed they were being followed. He supposed the humans had been hoping they would lead them back to their base camp. It was fortunate that the foxes had just hightailed it out of woods instead. He briefly grinned at his pun. Most likely the humans had been waiting on orders, and by the time they got word back the foxes had escaped.

This was going to make his report to the Security Council that much harder. It was hard enough convincing them that the humans had their best interests at heart. But this new information would seem to contradict all that. He would now have to make them believe that these humans were not associated with the humans from his world and the human command on the other side of the portal. He knew that if he attempted to hide any of this from them, it would appear that they were in league with them. But this brought up the question that if they were not associated with his humans, they who the hell were they? Well he had no good answer for that as every scrap of information they had received seemed to contradict each other. The question appeared to be not only where they came from, but when they came from. He couldn't exactly wrap his head around this concept. The concept of being involved with a sentient humanoid-like rabbit seemed quite pedestrian and simplistic compared to **this** concept. He had to agree with Nick at this point, things were a lot better when they were simple.

Instead of dwelling on all this he focused his efforts on completing his briefing for The Security Council adding this additional information into the report. He knew he would have no answers for all the questions he would get, but this new information was critical for making the decisions that would impact the safety of Zootopia and the potential outcome of the election. Usually he had a staff to help with these kinds of presentations, but because of the highly classified nature of the materials no one was cleared to help, not even his assistant Marvin. This would have to be a one man job. Another joke, but he supposed he couldn't use those anymore if it was confirmed other humans were tromping around. At least he was the only human in Zootopia proper as far as he knew unless they already had agents infiltrating the city. He hoped this was not the case, and it most likely was as humans tended to stand out quite a lot as he had discovered on fairly frequent occasions being the object many strange stares, photographs and videos recorded from the citizens mobile phones. He had gotten quite used to this and just pretended he was an A-list celebrity and acted like he supposed those same celebrities did being an object of constant attention.

He finished adding the new recommended options based on their experts and sent the information to Marvin via a secure encrypted link so the raccoon could start preparing the paperwork for immediate action as soon as a decision was reached at the meeting. It seemed that part of his office would not be getting the day off either. A note to those seeking employment, if you wanted a consistent work schedule with normal hours, the Office for Human Affairs was not for you.

The final step was adding the multimedia links to the video and integrating specification sheets for several of the options such as the Harrier Jump Jets and new recommended defensive options. Drew was unsure what the council members were going to make of those videos, but the words shock and awe came to mind. If they imagined this other force had something similar flying over their skies they were going to be a lot of mammals with sleepless nights in the coming days. He thought _join the club_. His was not a job for those that enjoyed their sleep. He then went through the presentation testing that everything was working properly. He wished he had Judy to look over everything and give him the impression it would have on the council. From his experience, he had a difficult time anticipating how a Zootopian would react to many of the things he just accepted as normal when it came to the capabilities of humanity especially with respect to making war. That was where it was handy having Judy to let him know, but he would have to wing it this time. Another joke. He figured he was going to need quite a few of those lately to keep his sanity.

Speaking of Judy, he called his bunny love from a secure outgoing phone and made sure she was okay and gave her a brief unclassified update on his progress. She informed him that the packets from their mysterious fox friend had arrived via secure courier with only him and her as valid signatories. He let her know that she should go ahead and look over everything for their business venture. Sometimes it was quite useful having a farmer's daughter as a companion. She would be quite familiar with all the supplies and equipment needed for growing the produce as well as the scheduled growing seasons, harvesting and shipping to market. He would have to depend on her knowledge and her father's on what would be required for this whole venture and what he would need to request from the human world.

It seemed she was going to be having a much more enjoyable day just relaxing in the apartment, not that this was surprising in any way. He was right about Nick appearing as if nothing had happened and not mentioned anything concerning the events that led to his abrupt tirade of the previous night. Drew chuckled at the thought of how predictable the fox was when it came to things like this and how upset he would be if he thought he was predictable about anything. But it was good to hear the fox was okay and seemed to be in good spirits eating well and enjoying the hot tub wearing swimming trunks Judy made sure to happily add. He let her know he had no idea how long this meeting was going to take and not to expect him home anytime soon. Once the meeting was underway he would be incommunicado until it was finished and a decision reached. With this particular meeting, that could take all night knowing the weight of the decisions they would have make. Because of this, he decided to take a nap for a few hours before leaving for the meeting and had one of the people from his office stationed at the transfer point make sure to wake him in case his alarm failed to do so.

* * *

SCM (Security Councilmammal) Cocho: _greatly upset_ "You propose to bring these giant metal birds to our skies! Of all the fur-brained irresponsible things I have ever heard, this has to be at the top. And you also have to bring dozens of humans, volatile fuel, and equipment to feed these birds?"

The warthog was quite perturbed as he waved his tusks and spittle flew as if to emphasize each point.

The meeting had not gone exactly to plan. Drew now knew what it felt like being the object of hatred faced by a lynch mob with pitchforks and torches. It was not a pleasant feeling. The negativity in the room was playing havoc with his empathic abilities, and was making it very difficult to concentrate on what was being said. How he so wished he had Judy by his side at the moment to help calm him and maintain his confidence and self-assurance. He didn't realize until that moment how much he depended on her. It had made their Covenant presentation to the entire council and media seemed like child's play in comparison with Judy in charge with her determination and control.

The presentation had gone fine until the new evidence regarding the human UAV he had just received was revealed. When the radio communication transcription had been displayed and handed out to each member that was when shit really hit the fan. At that point, Drew was reconsidering his decision to release this information to them. He thought it would help drive home the point that the options he was presenting were necessary, but instead it seemed to undermine both his and the entire human command's legitimacy and competence.

The problem was that it just opened him up to a storm of dozens and dozens of questions he didn't have any answers to. This just served to make him and their human allies look foolish and incompetent. If it had not been for Mayor Le Pew calling for order and explaining how much trust and faith in the council that the humans had in presenting this to them knowing how it would be received, the entire meeting might have broken up right then and there. The skunk was the single voice of reason in a sea of madness. She pointed out that the humans could have easily kept this information buried. She made sure they understood that their human allies were just as upset and determined to find the answers to the situation. That they went out of their way to find every possible option to counter this threat. Drew marveled at this skunk's ability to command a room. Her poise and control were awe inspiring. He was sorely tempted to prostrate himself before her and pledge his undying loyalty to her. If his home country of United States had her as president, he felt the country would not be in the absolute shit it found itself in currently. Unfortunately it had been in that state for quite a long time now and could desperately use a leader like the divine Sharon Le Pew. He would be the first to have the law changed removing term limits specifically for skunks and be the first to scream "8 More Years" at the top of his lungs after her first two terms. Imagining anyone else as mayor of this great city was unthinkable. This whole thing had to work, and this meeting was critical to turning the tide of the public opinion back into her favor.

After she had calmed everyone down, he was allowed to finish presenting all the information found about the human UAV, and then begin presenting the options offered and recommended by their human allies. Realize he had sent some of these options over to them earlier in a report, but reading them in a report and actually seeing the video of things like Special Forces and jet fighter planes in actual combat was quite another. Drew had thought to offer the extreme options first in order to make the more realistic options he would present later seem much more palatable. The problem was that these extreme options caused such an uproar that it was nearly impossible to get through them. The videos and detailed reports on special forces armed with state of the art military equipment was met with such backlash it had taken thirty minutes just to get the meeting back under control. He couldn't fault the councilmammals for being upset by the idea of humans armed with weapons of extreme destruction rampaging around their world. He wasn't very thrilled by that thought either, but with these new revelations, this option was a very real possibility necessary to counter this other human force. The safety and protection of Zootopia and all its citizens was foremost in his mind just as it was for everyone in this room. Anyone who had known him before he ever happened upon a certain caged bunny with huge purple eyes would have never believed in a million billion zillion years he would ever be proposing extreme offensive military options to anybody for any circumstance. But he was not that same person. It is easy being an anti-war hippy type spouting love and peace when you don't have the responsibility of millions of lives and the future of a whole world in your hands or paws. It was quite easy being against everything the "man" stood for when that same man was protecting your freedom to so protest and express your displeasure freely without fear of being grabbed off the street and dumped into a dark hole or executed.

Well once things got under control and he presented the Harrier Jump Jet option… well we can see how that one was received.

SCM Opard: _extremely upset_ "I concur with my colleague. Flying metal birds capable of shooting fire from its mouth destroying everything in the ground and air! This is some vision of a madmammal. Birds without flapping wings driven by furless creatures. The same creatures that seem to have no regard for who they kill or what damage and destruction they do."

It would appear the giraffe council member was not a big fan of humans when it came down to it. Drew would have to remember that. He and humans didn't really have a lot of allies in the room at the moment.

SCM Popo: _furious_ "These missiles this metal beast carries. Whats to prevent them from hitting a tower in the city? Do you have any **CONCEIVABLE** idea what kind of damage something like that could do?"

Drew still had the image of the Twin Towers in New York City falling in his head. He certainly had quite a good idea how much damage something like that could do. But he also had quite a good idea what kind of damage the opponent they faced could potentially do. However the hippopotamus council member did have a point with regards to the kind of potential collateral damage that could be caused by a dogfight over the city.

This had been going on for quite awhile now and Drew was sweating and shaking. This was one of many downsides of his empathic ability as this much negative energy could cripple him or it would cause him to completely lose all restraint and lash out without thought of the consequences. It was not all kittens and rainbows as Reynard said when being inundated in an enclosed space with constant emotions of anger, frustration, hatred and abject loathing all around the room especially when most of it was directly specifically at the lone human. Drew knew that he was reaching his breaking point fast and the results would not be pretty. It was too important that they continue and get through this meeting for him to have a breakdown. He had vowed to never use a projection in such a situation, but he was desperate and for the good of Zootopia he blasted the entire room with calm, tolerance and serenity. He closed his eyes and directly all the negative energy into a projection, but a projection of this positivity. Something he had never attempted to do before. Normally he would use something like Judy to help him gather positive thoughts. The results of something like this would be completely unpredictable, but he had no choice. He heard the room get very quiet. As he opened his eyes he saw the room was full of confused bewildered mammals. He was unsure what had happened, but at least they weren't arguing and projecting such venom and bile his way.

He decided to use this moment of confusion to address the group.

Drew: _calmly_ "My dear assembled councilmammals. Please let me assure you this was presented to you as an option that we can have available in approximately twelve hours time in the event of an invasion or evidence of hostile aircraft, ships, armored vehicles or large forces grouping. These flying metal beasts as you call them may be the only thing that could possibly repel such an attack. Zootopia is simply not equipped to counter any kind of force like this with its current defenses. This option is not to be undertaken lightly, but is presented as a counter measure to possible hostile aggression by this unknown force with unknown intentions. If these indeed are humans, no one knows more the potential danger they present than myself and the humans at portal command. Please understand this option and as well as military special forces, offensive weapons, armored vehicles or similar responses need to be evaluated and readied for fast turn around in the event they are needed. If we were not prepared with these options, there may not be time to counter any such hostile actions. You need to setup agreements in advance for scenarios that would trigger such approvals or you risk delaying your only salvation."

Mayor Le Pew: _confidently_ "Our Human Ambassador has spoken quite eloquently and thoughtfully. We do not need to make a decision on options such as this today, but we need to address all possible scenarios where such a need would arise. The humans have not presented us with numerous videos showing the devastating capabilities of these tanks, battleships, bombers, jet fighters, rocket launchers, guided cruise missiles and numerous other potential offensive weapons of war these unknown invaders might possess merely to terrify us. They only wish to allow us to prepare for such events if they should come to pass. If these are indeed humans, our human allies would indeed be the only ones to know how to counter such a threat. A flying beast capable of shooting fire from its wings may be the only thing standing between us and the destruction of our way of life and the freedoms that we currently enjoy."

Drew could listen to this lovely skunk speak all day. Zootopia was fortunate to have such a voice of reason and foresight at its head at the moment. Instead of worrying about her campaign and upcoming election in a few days, she was here looking out for the future of Zootopia and protecting the mammals she loved. He wished he could show this image to the citizens of Zootopia and say "This is what a leader should be. Thinking of her constituents first rather than herself."

Apparently the words of the Mayor seemed to resonate with the councilmammals who seemed to recover from their collective confusion and appeared much more agreeable.

The Mayor then directed Drew to continue his presentation. He quickly decided it was best to switch to his palatable options that were just added and updated based on the experts on this human UAV technology. Based on the intelligence by their Russian experts and ex-KGB officers, he presented two CUAV (Counter Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) options. These consisted of a special radar system called KRV which was a Russian variant of the CUAV specifically designed to track the type of UAVs this unknown force was using. These consisted of very large radar systems that could be mounted to large vehicles with a large power source and software on a laptop.

There was the smaller version of the KRV which had a range of approximately 92 kms. The advantage of the smaller version was that it could mounted to a smaller faster vehicle and stationed near the outskirts of the city as an early warning system of any activity of these human UAVs within the city limits or suburbs. The other use of these smaller units was the second variant which was designed to reverse the radio frequency detection allowing tracking of the unit back to their source of origination. Essentially the radar could following the controlling signals and estimate the exact location of the source based on the distance and strength of signal. The Ex-KBG Research Inside Officer was very helpful in demonstrating how this could be accomplished on half of the units.

The larger version of the KRV was enormous but fortunately the dish folded and could be fit through the portal without disassembly and then unfolded and mounted to a huge vehicle such as a truck designed for elephants. The radar dish was enormous but the effective range of the radar was over 500 kms allowing it to track nearly all movement of these human UAVs and other aerial targets currently operating to the south of Zootopia. If this unit was situated south of the city it could monitor all movement in the south region as well as Zootopia itself and the surrounding boroughs and suburbs. This unit would have to be powered by one of the new small portable Power-8 generators and require a staff of eight mammals to operate including at least one large elephant sized mammal to operate the vehicle.

The next proposed solution was a brand new mounted laser guided anti-air system called the AWRE (Avenger Weapon Repellent Equipment) that was developed for the US DOD and saw production in late 2017 and early 2018 and were currently in use across several US military departments. A division consisting of fifteen of these units could be re-appropriated for immediately delivery. These units could be mounted to a vehicle similar or larger than a Humvee with a portable high energy source like the portable Power-8 units recently available in Zootopia. A whole network of these units could be setup around the city and linked together and connected into the large CUAV/KRV for a networking targeting system with nearly 100% accuracy. The units are automated so they required minimal training for operation and could be monitored by a central command. The units are relatively compact for easy transfer via dimensional portal and designed to be used with minimal training. Minimal educational is required for maintenance.

Specifications:

Est. Effect Range CBP (Conventional Battery Packs) - 515 km  
Est. Effect Range SMR (Small Modular Reactor) - 966 km  
Est. Effect Range CPR (Compact Power-8 Reactor) – 1287-1448 km  
Estimated RTF: 120 shots/second (7200 RPM)  
Shots – CBP – 600  
Shots – SMR – 350K  
Shots – CPR – 420K+ Est.  
Lock on time – 0.012 Sec Est. (no more than 0.03)  
Fire time (Time to Impact) – 0.0 seconds

Shot Effect:  
Small Missiles – 1 shot  
Tank Shells (AP, HE and HEAT) – 1 shot  
Ballistic Missiles – 1-3 shot  
1st Gen Aircraft – 1-4 shot  
2nd Gen Aircraft – 2-12 shot  
3rd Gen Aircraft – 4-16 shot  
4th Gen Aircraft – 12-36 shot (Harrier)  
5th Gen Aircraft – 150-750 shot (SHu Jet/Lightning Fighter)  
ICBM (Inter Continental Ballistic Missiles) - 40-100 shot (potential Debris/Fallout possible)

Est Cost: 340 Million US$ per division not including cost of Power Units, Vehicles and Shipping

Detection and Targeting Systems: via Ultra Sound System which identifies exact object form and speed and direction. On-board CPU will determine friend or foe using pattern matching and will ask permission if pattern is not found via computer connection. Because all targets are currently considered foe for Zootopia except the gondolas, it will be set to target and destroy any pattern detected automatically except the gondolas which will be programmed into the system. Automated targeting is 89.73% using only on-board systems. Linking to CUAV/KRV radar detection unit increases detection to 100% and shot accuracy to 99.9%.

With these units equipped around Zootopia it could engage numerous targets at once and because of the mobile nature of the units they could be moved very rapidly. Potential danger to Zootopia would be negligible as the system would only fire on incoming airborne projectiles, rockets or aircraft and would not target existing gondola hot air ships as they would recognized as friendly units. The unit would not fire on anything but aerial objects and posed minimal danger to citizens except from falling destroyed targets. The goal of the extreme long range of the detection, targeting and firing of the system is to target and destroy objects far before reaching the city minimizing possibility casualties on the ground. Major upside to Zootopia is that no rockets, bullets or projectiles of any kind would be required.

The second anti-air option presented was a FIM-92B Stinger which was a mammal portable air-defense system which operates as an infrared homing surface-to-air missile (SAM). This was considered as only an anti-air weapon and could not be used against any targets other than airborne targets as it required a lock to fire which would only be the heat signatures of airborne vehicles. Thus the missiles would not pose a threat to any Zootopia targets or citizens as the only airborne Zootopian vehicles were gondolas and their heat signature was too negligible to provide a lock. They could be adapted to be mounted on vehicle platforms using a Stinger rack. The effective range of these missiles was up to 4800 m and at altitudes between 180 m and 3800 m.

Drew: "It is the recommendation of portal command that you accept immediate delivery of multiple units of the two short range varieties of the KRV and a full sized KRV unit. The delivery of a division worth of fifteen AWRE Anti-Air Units for mounting on medium-large vehicles mounted with CPR (Compact Power-8 Reactor). This system is critical to defend against hunter killer UAV units and suspected air support. It also protects against a possible missiles attacks via ship, cruise missiles or ballistic missile carrying a possible nuclear, chemical, biological or conventional warhead payload. The final recommendation is four to eight mounted and loaded FIM-92B Stinger Racks and sixty individual FIM-92B Stingers."

 _Whew!_ Drew thought. He couldn't believe he finally was able to get through the presentation. Well now he had to make it through the questions. He wasn't exactly an expert on the technology, but he had all the manuals and information to search through if necessary. He looked up ready for questions but only saw the stunned faces and muzzles of the Zootopia Security Council.

Drew: _concerned_ "Um… are there any questions?"

Silence.

Well this didn't look good. Perhaps his previous projection had some unintended consequences. Finally he heard a tiny voice speaking into a microphone but he couldn't make out what was said. He heard the reverb of a microphone turned up and then heard from a male rat standing on a table speaking in a microphone the size of his head. He knew this rat. He was usually an ally named Remy, Remy Lingu.

SCM Remy Lingu: "Mr. Ambassador, I believe we are all thankful for your presentation of these defensive solutions. I believe the problem my colleagues and I are having is understanding most of the terms and items you specified."

He saw stunned confused nods from around the room and realized from the Zootopian standpoint nothing he outlined made sense. He was going to have to go through each item and explain each of them in the simplest terms possible.

SCM Remy Lingu: "Mr. Ambassador, could you start at that last one and work your way back."

Drew replayed the video showing the Stingers operating from a rack mount as well as from an individual stance. A female capybara named Charlotte Droch spoke up next.

SCM Droch: "How do we fire those stingers? We don't have those fingers the humans have."

Drew: "An excellent question councilmammal Droch. Obviously something like this could not be fired by a smaller mammal standing due to its size and weight. Most likely you would need a mammal somewhere between a large red fox up to say a large male tiger. While some of these mammals do have digits on their paws that may work in these I am sure we can have them modified for a wider ranger of use similar to how the ACR gun triggers were modified. However mammals too small or two large could still operate the rack mounted Stinger systems."

A brown bunny that looked to be around the same age as Judy's dad spoke up next. Drew remembered his name as Reginald Fuzzly. Unfortunately there was a bit of a feud between the Fuzzly and Hopps families over both a pie contest and some disputed farming land. He only hoped things had been patched up or that the councilmammal didn't extend grudges to very close friends of the family they were in conflict with. With families the size of both the Hopps and Fuzzlys that could involve a huge number of bunnies and mammals if that was the case. However he was a known close friend of one of the highest profile Hopps there was.

SCM Fuzzly: "How are these stingers propelled? And how do they know how to find the target they are aimed at and not hit some innocent barn or burrow on the ground?"

Hmmm Drew did sense some sour grapes there, but was not sure if they were directed at himself or in general. Time to kiss some cotton tail to hopefully gain an ally or at the very least a neutral party.

Drew: "Councilmammal Fuzzly, I am very glad you asked that as this type of energy technology has never been used here. The Stingers use a three stage system to propel the rocket. First the launcher will fire the missile forward using a small ejection motor which pushes it forward so as not to endanger the mammal firing the missile and then the first stage of a two stage solid-fuel engine will engage launching it forward accelerating it up to 2.54 times the speed of sound. The second stage of the solid-fuel will then engage allowing it to travel to its intended target once acceleration is reached. The rocket weighs just over 10 kg and the launcher over 15 kg so it is quite heavy and not recommended for anything but a stronger mammal to use like say a panther or a lioness."

Drew nodded in reverence to Councilmammal Nala Lionheart. She was the cousin of the former mayor and generally waited to weigh in on any decision, but it was always good to get any extra bonus points in he could.

Drew: "The solid fuel I believe is called Ballistite and is made of Nitroglycerine and Nitrocellulose. The rocket releases these two chemicals together to form a powerful directed reaction which in turn propels the rocket forward providing high levels of thrust. Think of these as if the two chemicals were baking soda and vinegar but a thousand times stronger and forced to release all that reaction through a narrow opening. As far as the targeting system, each targeted object has a unique heat signature which emanates from the engine. In the case of the UAV this would be from the Small Modular Reactor inside. The launcher is aimed at the UAV and it detects the unique heat signature and locks onto it. When it launches, it only heads toward that specific heat signature and explodes the warhead only when it comes in contact with that specific source of heat. Even other UAVs nearby would not be touched as it is locked onto only that one specific one. If it does not come in contact with anything and runs out of fuel, it will disarm itself and break apart in the sky. Does that answer the question?"

Councilmammal Fuzzly seemed to nod that he understood although if he actually did or not was still a mystery. Uh oh, his human hating Councilmammal Opard was going to ask a question.

SCM Opard: _grumpily_ "Why would we need protection against this cruise missile or ballistic missile with this AWRE system?"

Drew: "A very valid question and I am afraid I did not explain what these weapons were because I did not want to alarm the council unnecessarily of dangers we were not sure existed. The AWRE was designed to defend the city against multiple types of attacks automatically. With multiple units setup surrounding the city multiple targets could be selected at the same time. If this unknown force was to use something like the Harrier Jump Jets you saw or another type of metal flying bird, as well as a UAV equipped with weapons know as a hunter killer, it could attack and stop many of these all at once. But there are many other types of dangerous weapons besides these two that could easily be used by this unknown force. I will now show a video demonstrating different types of these missiles and the different payloads they could carry."

Drew started the video and casually watched the faces of the council members as he saw the expressions of horror and disgust as the resulting devastation was shown. He was very afraid to show the last one as it was what triggered the attack of sick by himself and his friends the other night. But just as he decided not to hold back the truth from Judy once she had been feeling better on human Earth, he would not hold back now and the Security Council sat in dead silence after watching the devastation of a nuclear missile attack.

The first to respond was the lioness.

SCM Lionheart: _shocked_ "How can this be? Humans are capable of a weapon that can incinerate an entire city instantly!"

There were angry shocked grumbles from around the room all glaring at the lone human.

Drew: "Again the reason I did not want to show you this was because I did not want to alarm you unnecessarily. But yes, these weapons do exist. Yes they are devastating and can destroy a city instantly. They have been used two times in the history of my world 73 years ago to destroy two different cities. But, and this is a big but, we have no idea if these unknown forces have such a weapon. And even if they did, I can see no possible advantage for them to use it. These weapons were only used to end a bloody war which had been raging for many years and costing millions of lives on both sides. The main reason each country has them in my home world was because the other country had them. It was essentially the threat that if one country used them to attack the other with such a bomb the other one would use theirs to attack the one sending the initial bomb. It was a policy called Mutually Assured Destruction which had kept the major super powers from going to war with each other since the bombs dropped 73 years ago. Nuclear war was not good for anyone and could lead to a nuclear winter destroying all life on the entire planet if enough of these weapons were used in a short amount of time. Regardless the use of a nuclear weapon would poison the surrounding area for many years making it useless to anyone."

Drew: "However I would like to say that I find it highly unlikely that this unknown entity would use any kind of nuclear attack on Zootopia. Why come all the way to your world just to destroy a city and public that poses no risk to them? It would be much more likely that they would use a chemical or biological attack than a nuclear one. Zootopia itself offers nothing to this entity if it is destroyed. That said it does not mean that this AWRE Anti-Aircraft System is unneeded. But the benefit is that the system offers protection against many offensive capabilities these humans may have including the ones we know or highly suspect they possess."

SCM Droch: "Then why are these humans here?"

Drew: "With the little information we have, anything I answer would be highly speculative and would not represent any responses from the human portal command, but merely be my own personal theories. That being said I do not feel comfortable presenting these as they would only alarm the members of the council unnecessarily."

SCM Droch: "I don't care. I would still like to hear your theories."

The remaining councilmammals all nodded their heads in agreement.

Drew: "Very well, but please keep in mind that all of this is mere speculation and is based on very little hard evidence. Many of the theories listed are highly improbable with current data, but are just some of the possibilities. The other problem is that much of the information we have is very inconsistent including why the dates on their equipment show a date 20 years in human Earths future and why the data shows that the human UAV we found was manufactured under conditions that seem impossible at least over twelve years in the future by a country that no longer exists consisting of a possible multi-national force. My theories can't explain all these inconsistencies. That being said, it appears their current mission is exploration and reconnaissance. All equipment appears to be setup for reconnaissance operations and no evidence of any kill orders or offensive weaponry is mentioned. They have been careful not to be seen by most mammals, and have retreated rather than interact with any Zootopian gondolas or vehicles. However their treatment of the Zootopian citizens is less than ideal as observed by the communications showing their suspected interaction with our missing agent. While we have found no evidence that our agent or any of the other mammals were harmed, it is obvious by the abduction of our citizens that their purposes are not purely friendly. This is borne out by the pursuit of our two agents from Ground3 by this Dragonfly 10-71 and their subsequent pursuit of them in the southern wilderness."

Drew: "My only theory that does account for most of the anomalous information is that possibly a shadow organization or government on human Earth which identifies strongly with the Soviet USSR discovered the existence of the portal to Zootopia and found a method of creating another portal twenty years in the future off the coast of Japan. Somehow the portal creation contacted your world but twenty years in their past relative to our portal. Again this possibility seems extremely improbable, but it is the theory that explains part of the inconsistent data we found. It is possible the parts were manufactured in secret across the globe the same way the portal would have been constructed. The other possibility is that the Soviet Union is reborn in the near future on our world and partnered with other countries to access Zootopia through this same portal with the same time event occurring."

Drew: "Regardless if all that data is valid or not. Assuming that humans and human technology somehow got to Zootopia in some method unknown to your human allies. The list of possible reasons they are here is very long. The could be here looking for resources in order to send them back. They could be explorers capturing mammals as specimens for their research, and examining and exploring all aspects of the world. They could be looking to colonize the world. They could be using the world for food production. Some of the darker possible purposes could be that they are using the missing mammals for experimentation, food or even trophies."

SCM Opard: _apoplectic_ " **FOOD!** These humans would see us as something to chop up and stuff in their bellies like… like… monsters!"

Drew: "Again please understand this is very unlikely for several reasons. First there is no evidence of blood or a struggle at any of the locations of abductions. The other thing that makes this unlikely is why go through the incredibly massive expense, energy and cost of building a portal to another world only to eat the inhabitants. It would be far more economical to do this on human Earth."

SCM Opard: _angry_ "So these humans can simply eat fellow mammals on your home world."

Drew: "Yes, humans do eat many species of mammals. However humans do not tend to eat mammals they see as intelligent such as dolphins, monkeys, apes, parrots nor any companion animals. All these animals are primitives and have intelligence a fraction of native Zootopians. It would be extremely unlikely humans would wish to eat any creature with similar intelligence to humans. More likely they would be curious about these mammals, and would want to meet and interact with them. This is what I hope is happening to the missing mammals. There is another possibly. That these mammals are used for some kind of hunting. For a hunter, they would find a highly intelligent creature the ultimate prize to hunt for sport. This brings another possibility regarding the use of mammals as trophies for display. Yet another possibility is that the missing mammals are captured to be slaves for some kind of forced labor. They could also be used for entertainment and brought back to our home world as oddities or special zoo subjects. Again these mammals could be taken as some kind of breeding program. They could use some kind of biological attack to wipe out the population of the planet and take it over. They could be experimenting on the abducted mammals and developing a serum similar to what was developed by the Covenant to disable the existing population."

Thankfully at this point Mayor Le Pew stepped in and bailed Drew out as he might have been there all night coming up with possible theories.

Mayor Le Pew: "I apologize for interrupting you Mr. Ambassador, but I believe that this speculation is pointless without more concrete evidence. I know your have quite the imagination and could go on for some time. I am very sure that the assembled body understands now that the truth could be nearly anything at this point. Because of this, I believe it is wise to give these recommendations our complete attention to prepare us for any possibility. Erring on the side of caution would seem the prudent action in a case like this. It appears your human command believes this to be the case as well. I am sure all these options are all provided at an extremely high costs to the humans. This demonstrates to me and I hope the rest of the council how much the humans value us as partners if they are willing to spend this much and go to such incredible extremes to protect us."

Drew could have kissed the skunk then and there and Judy be damned. He was sure the bunny would have understood. He could have never said it better. If he had said the words, it would have come off sounding hollow and empty. Coming from the skunk it sounded like honey.

There were a lot of nods from the assembled council members and a couple grumbles from the warthog and giraffe, but reading the emotions in the room her words seemed to ring true with everyone. He supposed his endless list of possible theories did show them that at this point that nearly any possibility could be the truth. But this was even more reason that ever that they needed to prepare for anything.

What followed next was a diplomatic negotiation about the pros and cons of accepting the aide from the humans. Fortunately Drew had already prepared a list of pros and cons for each and displayed them on presentation screen as the assembled body went over each item. He had to step in and confirm many of the points and data. He even had to show many of the videos several times. But what was important was that every council member was comfortable with the recommendations and understood any dangers and downsides and compared those to the dangers of not having this technology available for defense.

The discussion, negotiation and frequent shouting match continued for several hours. The warthog and giraffe were frequent dissenters, but Drew was very patient and cordial to each of these councilmammals as he knew they were only so passionate about each of their opinions because they loved their city and its citizens the same as everyone else gathered there, and merely wanted to protect them from any harm. Drew was exhausted mentally and emotionally, but a combination of energy drinks and drawing of positive energy from the Mayor, Remy Lingu and a surprising new ally Nala Lionheart helped him push through. So maybe his pandering from earlier had paid off, or more likely he just got lucky and the lioness liked the idea of defending her den from those that sought to harm her cubs. Drew now realized he had watched too many animal shows about the Saharan.

Finally after assuring the holdouts of the safety of the Stinger missiles to prevent any misuse and several repeat videos featuring those same safety features as well as documentation, all parties agreed to accept the defense measures recommended but with the condition that a proper plan was put in place to make sure none of these devices would fall into the wrong paws and would all be accounted for at all times. The arguing over this went on for nearly an hour. Drew agreed to have tracking units secretly embedded in any items that did not already have built in tracking and a fight over which department would be in charge of each of the devices then took place. It was determined after half an hour that a new department would be created specifically for defense of the city and entire region from outside threats which reported to the Mayor and Security Council. The details of budgeting, personnel, training, deployment, maintenance and execution of directives in case of an incursion or invasion were outlined.

Once they were past the acceptance phase Drew sort of zoned out to all the other except to assure the council that every piece of equipment had numerous manuals and training videos provided for each. The one good thing of bureaucracies such as the Russian and US Military was they never developed any equipment without massive piles of accompanying documentation made so the simplest grunt couple operate them. With signatures of the approvals in hand, and a long list of requests he called Marvin and gave him the details on which paperwork to start pushing through so that the equipment could be transferred immediately. He informed his assistant a courier would be over with the signed paper within the hour. All the recommendations were accepted with the exception that the number of Stingers were cut in half. Apparently worries about exploding barns and burrows were still in the minds of some of the councilmammals, but if that got them to agree to the defensive measures, Drew was quite happy to accept a nearly complete success.

While the rest of the council enjoyed a toast of several bottles of the Salon 2002 Le Mesnil Blanc de Blancs Brut Champagne Drew had brought over through the portal and had chilling on ice in hopes an agreement could be met, the human worked furiously writing instructions to the human command outlining all the conditions and requests of the council which were to be sent over in an emergency packet to the West Plant for communication transfer in under an hour. The Mayor came over and gently patted the distracted human on the back and offered him a glass of the bubbly. He paused for a moment and greatly accepted the offering sipping the best champagne he had ever tried by far. It had reached its perfect age in 2018 and deserved its flawless rating and outrageous price.

Mayor Le Pew: _congratulatory_ "You held up quite well in there. I daresay not many in the history of Zootopia have ever withstood such a contentious grilling. Lovely stuff this champagne."

Drew: _humbly_ "I really couldn't have done it without your help and support. You saved me so many times out there and were absolutely brilliant. Don't get too attached to that particular vintage or your yearly party budget will be in trouble quite quickly."

Mayor Le Pew: _laughing_ "If there is a party budget to worry about, I will be quite happy to splurge for the good stuff every once in awhile."

Drew: _amused_ "Only you could joke about something so serious and make it sound so casual."

Mayor Le Pew: _casually_ "It's just politics. It comes with the territory. You can't go into politics and let these kinds of things get to you or the stress would destroy you. It is the same way with all the decisions you make while in office."

Drew: "I am new to all this so it is impossible for me not to feel all the tension. I am hoping these defensive steps can be used to give the public confidence. Do you have a media package prepared?"

Mayor Le Pew: "You would have to ask my campaign manager. I don't know all the details, but I am sure they are prepared for a statement to the media."

Drew: "I was going to request all video of the equipment in operation here with Zootopians using it as well as footage of the test firing with the city backdrop in order to splice it with the footage from human Earth to present to the media."

Mayor Le Pew: "I will let my campaign manager know you will be preparing the video. I will be sure to get every bit of video to you. I was hoping you could stay out of the politics and remain neutral."

Drew: "Well thanks to you, I can at least be sure I can't be removed immediately. But I see it as my duty to work toward the defense of Zootopia and provide information to the public to calm their fears no matter who is charge of the current administration."

Mayor Le Pew: "A very politic position. You might just be able to survive with that kind of thinking. Regardless of your statement, I want to personally thank you for all your efforts to help my office and help put this defense in place."

Drew: "Well towards that. Unofficially I have taken steps to recruit extremely strong large scale assistance to counter the spin campaign of your opponent. You should be seeing signs of this effort in the next few days. You might want to let your campaign manager know to expect this and stay out of their way. I just wanted them to know it was a friendly force with your best interests at heart."

Mayor Le Pew: _concerned_ "You should not have interfered in this way."

Drew: "There will be no way of tracking it back to me. You are the only one I am informing so what you do with that information is up to you. The help will only consist of legal political maneuvering to counter the same actions of your opponent. I am sure you would not stoop to such tactics as they have. But this will be in the form of an independent third party which will act on your behalf, but will leave you completely clean as they will not coordinate or be associated with your campaign in any way. We have these where I am from called a Super PAC or political action committee. I figured if The Protectors are using the dirty political methods of my world, that you needed someone who will do the same on your behalf except that you can continue acting as honorably as you always have while they dirty themselves with their despicable tactics."

Mayor Le Pew: "I had no idea you were so invested in this."

Drew: "The future of Zootopia is at stake."

Mayor Le Pew: "Isn't that a bit melodramatic?"

Drew: "No Sharon it is not. I have seen groups like this do horrible things on the human world. I also have worries they may be in league with this unknown force based on information I have received."

Mayor Le Pew: _disbelieving_ "Surely you can't be serious."

Drew: "Their emergence coinciding directly with this current crisis and their usage of the crisis and tactics only seen on the human world smack of collusion. We have seen very similar scenarios from my home world where a group like this will just be a prelude to a much more insidious power who seeks a permanent overthrow of democracy and freedom."

Mayor Le Pew: "This must be one of your wild theories."

Drew: "Everything lines up and looks very likely. The danger is far too great for me to ignore such a threat."

Mayor Le Pew: "Hmm... and here I was thinking you were acting in your own self interests when you came to me a week ago requesting an extended protected appointment."

Drew: "Everything I have done is only toward the betterment of Zootopia and never myself. That is the entire reason for trusting you above any other politician as I see a similar spirit."

Mayor Le Pew: "You have given me a great deal to think about. I do seem to understand your actions a lot more than I did before. It is just so extremely rare that I really don't even consider that as motivation. Did you ever consider office?"

Drew: "No. For one thing I could never hope to have even a tiny fraction of your talent for politics. I am far too obsessed with pleasing everyone. I feel very confident I am in the best place possible to help Zootopia at this time."

Mayor Le Pew: "I agree completely. Well I will let you get back to your work. I suspect very few will ever actually know how much you have really done for Zootopia."

Drew: _candidly with a grin_ "That is the way I prefer it."

Mayor Le Pew: _softly_ "Well just know a few of us do."

The elegant skunk gave him a gentle smile and rubbed the human's back going back to doing the job she did better than any mammal in two worlds heading over to personally thank each councilmammal for all their hard work and spirited debate.

* * *

 

It was after midnight before the exhausted human made it home. It would be a long night for his assistant and office as well the human side of the portal, but his job was complete for now and handed off. And yes he could use that phrase accurately. He was human after all. But he didn't feel very human at the moment. He felt like something undead. His mind was completely mush from all the stress and overloaded work of the past day. The three glasses of champagne after he finished handing the reports off for delivery to his office and the portal probably helped to add to that muddled haziness. Fortunately he had the government motor pool drop him off directly at the door to the apartment complex both for his safety and the safety of the citizens he had been working all day to protect.

He quietly opened the door and entered the apartment and found his two friends passed out in their usual conversation area. He quietly dropped off his equipment in the bedroom and took a shower and changed into some sleepwear and got a large glass of ice water from the kitchen. He drank the entire glass greedily and refilled the glass and took it over to inspect his sleeping furry friends. The fox was in the recliner with his feet up wearing his reflective shades. It always amazed the human how relaxed he could look.

He could just make out the ends of two large gray ears sticking out from under a blanket on the sofa across from the fox. He put his glass down on a table in front of the sofa and lifted the blanket and slid in behind the little gray ball gathering it in his arms and covering them both. He vaguely remembered closing his eyes.

An unknown time later he felt something soft brushing his face. He got an unconscious smile on his face. He then felt two paws on his face and something soft kissing him. This was a really good dream he thought and amazingly realistic. He began kissing this dream form back quite insistently rubbing its front fur under some soft clothing. He then heard a good deal of giggling and realized it wasn't a dream. The dream form never giggled in his dreams but instead made sounds more like "ooooh" or "ahhhh".

He opened his eyes and stared at two enormous purple eyes barely visible under the blanket illuminated by the light seeking to force its way through protective thick cloth surface.

Judy: "Why didn't you wake me when you got home?"

Drew: "You two looked so peaceful and I was so exhausted and still a bit tipsy from the champagne."

Judy: _hopeful_ "So you had something to celebrate?"

Drew: "Yes, we got them to accept and approve almost everything we asked for. It took almost nine hours of hell but steps are in action to safeguard Zootopia."

Judy: _excited_ "That is amazing! So the Mayor can be saved?"

Drew: _whispering barely audibly_ "I discussed that with her as well as what we had planned with our mysterious fox. We have quite a lot more work to do, but at least we have a real chance now. But it was more important we get the defense in place more than anything. Much more than just helping the Mayor's campaign."

Judy: _concerned_ "I can tell you are quite upset by something. Since things worked out at the council meeting, I can only assume this has to do with something you found out this morning."

Drew: "Yes, I was going to wait and update both you and Nick together."

They heard a voice a short distance in front them say, "Well you might as well tell us. I can't sleep with your yapping anyway."

The buried couple popped their heads out from under the blanket and the human grabbed for the remote and hit the dimmer blindly lowering the lights to an acceptable low level and told his bunny companion it was okay to open her eyes.

They both opened their eyes and saw the grinning fox across from them with his reflective glasses folded and placed in his front pocket.

Nick: "About time you showed up."

Drew glanced at his phone and saw it was after three in the morning.

Drew: "Got home a few hours ago. Guess I fell asleep."

Nick: "How you slept through Carrots snoring is beyond me."

Judy: _insulted_ "Hey! I don't snore!"

Nick: _grinning_ "I'll be sure to tell that to the neighbors that came by to complain."

Judy: _looking at Drew with concern_ "I don't snore do I?"

Drew: _giving her a gentle smile_ "Snore no. Occasionally you make a little faint whistling noise from your noise or between your teeth if your mouth is open."

Judy: _concerned_ "You never told me that before."

Drew: _reassuring_ "It is very cute." He held up his pretend Honorary Bunny Badge and continued, "It never bothered me in the least. I think it helped me sleep actually."

Nick: _miffed_ "Way too ruin my fun Furless."

Drew: "I don't want you giving her a complex."

Judy: _concerned to Drew_ "Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

The human gave her a gentle kiss.

Drew: _with conviction_ " **Absolutely**. Don't listen to your annoying partner."

Nick: "Well spill the beans. I didn't disrupt my sleep schedule to spend my time listening to you two make lovey dovey talk."

Judy: " **Hey!** We were not doing any of that."

Drew: "He's just trying to perturb you."

Nick: "She's easy pickins when she's half asleep."

Judy: "Annoying fox."

Nick: "Sleepy bunny."

Drew: "Do you want to hear the news or should I just enjoy your banter until the sun comes up?"

Nick: "No please go on, we're all ears right Carrots?"

As if automated Judy's large gray ears rose up like a gossip straining to hear a new morsel to spread to all her friends.  
Drew then read them in on every bit of new information received on GLOWWORM.

Judy: _concerned_ "So there are unknown humans running around outside the city?"

Drew: "We don't have visual confirmation, but it is the only explanation that makes sense."

Judy: "And you don't know what they are doing there?"

Judy knew more than anybody what humans could do to innocent Zootopians. And hearing about them taking Carlos and most likely all the other missing mammals did not sit well with her at all. She could imagine them caged and tortured just as she had been only a few months ago.

Drew: "I really don't. They seem to be just collecting information at this point and trying to stay inconspicuous. But abducting innocent mammals and pursuing others like Nick and Finnick do not fill me with confidence that their intentions are friendly."

Nick: "Well at least we know what happened to Carlos and who has him. I only hope the clouded leopard is still alive and okay. His wife is extremely distraught."

Drew: "Well it didn't sound like they intended to kill him, but they were quite callous."

Judy: _upset_ "There are some things worse than death."

Drew held the bunny close trying to reassure her, "We don't know for sure they have done anything like that to him."

Nick: "Sound like Finnick and I got out just in time."

Drew: "Yes, most likely they were trying to follow you back to your base camp to take out or capture any of your companions. If you hadn't fled directly and they hadn't most likely had to call for orders, you might have easily been captured."

Judy: _in wonder_ "Could they really be from twenty years in the future?"

Drew: "That does seem ludicrous. But this is Zootopia where weird is the normal. So much here seems impossible."

Nick: "Do you have any problem with doing anything to these humans?"

Drew: _firmly with conviction_ "No, not if they are a threat to the citizens of this world. They are not my humans. Just like those foxes of the Covenant were not yours. They are not humans associated with those of the human portal command or any government officials we are in contact with as far as I know. If they are harming mammals or wish any harm to this world their lives are forfeit as a friend of mine has said."

Judy: _surprised_ "I have never heard you talk like that about **anyone**."

Drew: _upset_ "I am sorry Judy, but the thought of humans harming Zootopia in any way makes me so angry it is difficult to think properly. I have spent so much time trying to repair all the damage humans did to both you and this world, and to have something like this happen out of my control is beyond frustrating."

Judy: "Well at least our human allies have gone far out of their way to provide a defense against these unknown ones."

Drew: "I just hope that is enough to protect us, and to demonstrate how much the Zootopia alliance means to the human world."

Nick: "You mentioned something about a nuclear reactor in this device?

Drew: "Yes this is what powered the device."

Nick: "I thought you said this could destroy entire cities."

Drew: "It is a powerful material like Power-8 which can be used to provide incredibly powerful engines for devices. However unlike Power-8 it is very dangerous. If the seal was broken, all of us near the device would have been exposed to extremely dangerous radiation."

Nick: "You mentioned we need to be tested just to make sure we are okay."

Drew: "Yes, depending on our level of exposure, counter measures could be taken to stop the effects of the radiation poisoning."

Nick: "Ummm and what if you are exposed to this radiation. What would happen?"

Drew: "Well your hair and fur would all fall out."

Nick: _shocked_ " **WHAT! You mean I would be FURLESS!** "

Nick began to unconsciously pet his big soft fluffy red tail in desperation to comfort himself that it was still there and beautiful and bushy as ever.

Drew: "Yes. I suppose so. I hadn't thought about it with respect to you guys. But that is minor compared to the other things."

Nick: _frightened_ "There are **worst things** than **losing** all your beautiful fur?"

Drew: "Yes. It causes nausea and vomiting, severe headaches, diarrhea, fever, your internal organs degrade and your immune system can be damaged or destroyed, and depending on exposure levels you can die in just twenty-four hours."

Nick: _sickened_ "I said **WORSE** than losing all your beautiful red fur."

Drew stared at the fox thinking he was joking.

He was not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I want to thank Alkatraz for all his assistance with respect to the military hardware research as well as writing the entire Radio Communications transcript for military accuracy. He tirelessly accessed his contacts in the Russian and US military to get accurate specifications and details on all the weapon systems listed, and confirmed that all would be available for shipment to Zootopia during the timeline of this chapter. (Mid 2018) The accuracy of all military equipment, speed of deployment, size issues for dimensional transport, and difficulty of training, use and maintenance were all considered and fully taken into account.


	23. Gazelle Concert – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chance to let your inner beast loose, let your fur fly free and party like it was… well… like you were Ben Clawhauser and Judy Hopps in their favorite dream ever. Wait! This wasn’t a dream. It was actually real. They were at Gazelle’s concert accompanied by their favorite mammals in the world… well two worlds… and not only that, they were special personal VIP guests of that special singer with the most rockin’ hips and gorgeous voice ever. Boy was Bogo gonna be jealous. And hmmm there was a special surprise for them on top of a whole day full of surprises. Ben might explode if we keep him in suspense much longer. So let’s get to it shall we. 
> 
> This chapter was meant to be a fun little break in the constant recent heavy drama, but out of nowhere a certain fox went and did his fox thing and all hell broke loose. And thus the chapter is rated M for suggestive themes of sexual assault. Again none of this was planned as usual and will require a rewrite of some prewritten future chapters, but I followed it watching it lead to drama and then more drama. Also it blew up so large I had to break it into parts. This is Part 1 of the concert. Part 2 is coming very soon as it is mostly complete. I had to know how large it was going to be before splitting it. Anyway if you enjoy drama and madness hang on tight. Word of warning. ALWAYS watch that fox closely, he is a slippery one.

**Zoodate: 125 – 130 P.C.**

Judy couldn't believe the day was finally here and it been the most memorable day she could have ever dreamed of so far. It just seemed to surprise her more and more as the day had gone on. She was amazed Ben's heart had held out so long, but it might not last much longer after the furless creature currently holding her in his arms had told them that the Mayor had pulled some strings and had a very special surprise for them. Well the whole day had been full of wonders but this one must be a big one. The human had gotten a special call earlier in the day from the Mayor herself and Judy hadn't been able to make out much even with her super ears except the words _special favor_ and _ultimate experience_. The big extraterrestrial had a huge mischievous grin on his smooth face and simply told her it was a secret. The human was cute when he thought he could keep a secret or really anything from her. But he somehow had lasted the whole day and she had tried everything to get him to spill the beans.

Well Gazelle, the nicest mammal she had ever met by the way, had just left to get ready to go on stage. They had been grouped with the other VIPs and dignitaries and were heading to the special seating area when their sextet was stopped by a huge rhino security guard. Ben got a horrified look on his pudgy face, " **What!** We are supposed to be with them. Our VIP Host said we all would get the best seats." The desperate cheetah held up his special 3-D lamented VIP lanyard so the rhino could clearly see and looked at him pleading for mercy. It was the greatest day of his life and to ruin it now was quite cruel.

The rhino glanced at the lanyard and the pleading face of feline and gave him a bored unsympathetic grunt as he looked at the human asking with a low voice and flat tone, "I take it you are the Human Ambassador."

The furless one gave the security guard his practiced smile and response, "What gave it away?"

The rhino didn't seem to be amused by the human's attempt at humor as he grunted and turned down a hallway, "Come with me."

Judy noticed her beloved didn't seem at all surprised they had been separated from all the other VIPs and had that silly grin on his face of someone that knew a secret no one else knew. From the confused looks of everyone else in her group it seemed he was the only one who knew the truth. She only hoped he knew what was really going on as the concert was about to start in a few minutes and they were being escorted into a private access elevator. The expressionless rhino used a special key card and told the group to get inside. He told them to push the top floor and then the doors began to close. The horrified cheetah held up his paw to try and stop the rhino, "Wait! Where are we going?" But no answer was forthcoming.

A furless finger pushed the button to the upper floor and Judy looked into face of the owner of that finger who was staring forward intentionally trying not looking at her wearing a slight grin. She tried sticking her paws under his shirt and tickling him to get him to break. It didn't work. His only response to her was a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Hmm he was being very infuriating at the moment. Nick looked amused as he always did with that half smile of his like he knew something. She knew her ZPD partner was only pretending he was in the on the secret. Both her roommates could be quite aggravating at times. Well she could only hope for the best and turned to face forward as the elevator headed up and up.

Finally the doors opened and they exited and walked along a catwalk. They were way up at top of the entire stadium. They could see the massive crowd looking like a swarm of insects and the tiny stage below them. She heard the despondent voice of her cheetah friend, "We are up so high. I can barely see anything."

The adorable little furry bear next to the cheetah held his arm and tried to console his companion, "Look at it this way Benny, we have the best view in the house."

An amused voice in front of them answered, "You sure got that right. You must have an amazing friend **very high up**."

* * *

It was the start of the week after the momentous emergency marathon Security Council Meeting and the hottest place in Zootopia over the following days was not the Sexy Sizzle Celebration going on currently at Tail Whip, but instead the massive warehouse party taking place at the hottest new club which opened at West Plant where they were playing the most kicking tunes anywhere in the new SMA (Saving Mammal Asses) genre. In fact it was a constant flow of the latest in club equipment coming in through the strange portal accompanied by a whole light show. In fact they had setup a new top secret warehouse area for the new equipment with a whole staff of partygoers in the form of engineers, mechanics, agents from the newly formed ZDOD (Zootopia Department of Defense) and some representatives from the Mayor's office.

The instructions from Drew was to have most of the equipment configured on the human side before sending it through to make the job of installing and setup much simpler. All the AWRE units and the KRV equipment were already linked into a network when they received them on the other side. The Stinger Racks and eight AWRE were mounted on special prepared well protected high speed vehicles with equipped CPRs (Compact Power-8 Reactors). Six of the units were transported to the docks for mounting on specially designed high speed ships adapted to be powered with the CPRs. The remaining unit was attached to a large command unit which had monitoring and communication equipment for a full staff of ZDOD agents. The large folded KRV radar dish was covered and transported out on a flatbed accompanied by several engineers for mounting the unit on a large transportation vehicle. The thirty stingers were checked and taken to a secure ZDOD facility outside the city under security escort. The preset smaller KRV units capable of tracking human UAVs back to their source were mounted with power units on some vehicles capable of a wilderness pursuit. The normal preset KRV units were mounted on vehicles capable high speed road pursuit.

Two Stingers were used for testing one ship mounted AWRE and one mobile AWRE with a successful test in each case. Six ship mounted AWREs now patrolled the outside water of the city. Two of the AWREs were setup in the southern and western suburbs. The Command AWRE unit was currently stationed outside the West Plant. The remaining mobile AWRE units were stationed outside the city. The large KRV was placed south of the city and smaller units were stationed on the outskirts of the city with two pursuit and two detection units stationed on the southern border. Two teams with Stinger Racks were stationed on the southern border with the KRV units and the remaining two were stationed ready to be positioned upon need.

Drew helped with programming the gondolas as friendly patterns into the AWRE system and assisting with the testing by utilizing empty gondolas to confirm it was working properly before going online. He also assisted with the test firings of the two Stingers and two AWRE units. The human confirmed the network link and all the software to make sure everything in the command center was working properly. These systems were then all backed up and a redundant secondary system was setup in the event of any problems with the primary command center.

By the end of Tuesday every unit was in place and fully operational. All video was sent to Drew by the Mayor's office and he had his staff prepare media packages describing all the new defensive measures and distributed these and the Mayor's interview and public address on all the steps taken to safeguard the city. The new media campaign had gone over very well with coverage on every major network and outlet. Initial response was extremely positive.

The campaign by Reynard's media group kicked off very strongly on Monday and continued to gather steam every day throughout the week. They timed news story after news story discrediting The Protectors and their false promises. They even used a lot of information provided by Honey's group educating the public on the dangers of the group. Also mysteriously all the posters and literature of The Protectors seemed to be replaced with anti-Protector messages and pro-Le Pew posters, rallies and literature. There were even beautifully designed free t-shirts and buttons to show support for the Mayor and current council. The electronic billboards all over the city now showed the lovely Mayor warmly welcoming them to a safe and happy city and giving each citizen positive heartfelt messages. There were radio contests with many prizes, free concerts and food in the city, entertainment, free movies and so many other positive methods all promoting the current administration. Drew was flabbergasted by what Reynard and his people had pulled off. He suspected the fox had some connections, but he had no idea what the mysterious fox could really do once he flexed his muscles. At this point he couldn't put anything past the capabilities of the fox.

Upon receiving the media package Reynard had sent, the human spent all his free time when not helping with the new defensive measures working with Reynard's new internet division setting up websites supporting the Mayor and administration and also setting up Anti-Protector websites offering "truths" about this group. He helped the group set up internet advertising directing users to these new websites as well a full social media and advertising campaign on Muzzlebook, Zoogle, Tweeter, Muzzletime and any other major internet presence.

After observing the amazing results of all these campaigns by Reynard's different teams, Drew realized his bunny had definitely made the right call and he was very fortunate to have her brilliant mind by his side. In fact that same brilliant mind had done most all the work for him regarding the new business venture, and he only had to put in the requisitions for all the growing supplies from the human side. But one of the most genius moves of the gray long eared entrepreneur involved an expansion of the venture to cover the creation of vineyards for growing grapes for consumption and use in food products as well those for growing wine. Drew got her all the reports on the types of wines most preferred by the palates of the Zootopians based on their testings and requested cuttings of the best varieties of grapes for the regions where they would be growing based on environmental conditions. The human marveled at how quickly the bunny became an expert at operating a vineyard. She really was a farm girl at heart and truly her father's daughter. If the numbers held, this move could almost double the profits of the entire venture. The human wanted to put her on the business venture's account. In fact he was quite insistent. But Judy prevailed pointing out that if this information became public knowledge it could look very bad. The human did however succeed in having the bunny listed as the sole Account Owner Survivor in case anything happened to him. This was Zootopia where anything could happen he reminded her. She wasn't happy about it, but couldn't argue his logic.

The end result of the media campaign involving the new defensive initiative and Reynard's complete pro-Le Pew and anti-Protector blitz campaign was dramatic. Not only was the momentum of The Protectors stopped. It had been bitch-slapped into the other direction **hard** and The Mayor and current council all were seeing gains of 5% a day in the polls. By Saturday The Mayor and existing council were leading in the polls by over 10% across the board. Judy didn't know what to be more excited about. The new poll numbers or the upcoming concert. Everyone knew where Clawhauser stood on that issue however. They were still unsure he even knew an election was going on.

* * *

Friday at work Judy came in hauling a large narrow box and a bag. In fact the package was taller and wider than she was and as she held it in front of her she couldn't see where she was going. Fortunately, she knew this entrance like the back of her paw as she was in the front entrance of the massive ZPD City Central Police Station. She counted the paces she knew would take her to the reception desk where if her ears didn't deceive her which they rarely did, she could make out the munching sound of certain jolly cheetah snacking on a morning meal of Lucky Chomps cereal.

She stopped in front of the desk and waited for a response, but apparently the cheetah was quite engrossed in enjoying each chomp and had not noticed her. She set the package down in front her and tapped her right food loudly on the newly polished floor. After the second attempt she heard the chomping sound stop and heard a familiar voice ask inquisitively, "Well isn't this a mysterious surprise. A box magically appeared in front of me. But what is holding it up?"

Judy stuck her head out from around the side and gave the curious cheetah a big grin, "Officer Judy Hopps reporting for duty!"

The cheetah looked down and saw the bunny, put down his bowl, put his paws up to his face and got the biggest smile ever exclaiming with joy, "O.M. Goodness, aren't you the cutest delivery mammal I have ever seen."

She gave the cheetah a fake annoyed look chastising him, "You shouldn't call a bunny cute."

The cheetah responded with a grin and false apologetic tone, "I am so sorry. A flabby, donut-loving cop stereotyping you, a bunny… the shame."

The bunny gives him a big grin and forgives the only cop to be her friend since the moment she first stepped though that same door around two years ago, "Hi Ben. You are forgiven as always. Look what I got for you from… " She put her paw to the side of her mouth and whispered "Gazelle."

The pudgy cheetah's eyes got wide and the shocked look on his face told her everything she needed to know as he answered her in an awed voice, "Oooooh… is it… you know… part of the special… V… I… P..." The cheetah looked around the with a worried look as if someone was ready to break in and drag him away for uttering such words.

Judy smiled at him and reassured him, "Yes. It's fine Ben. It is not like it is a state secret or something."

Ben looked back at her with concern, "I am just worried if Bogo finds out he'll want to come and we don't have an extra ticket. I don't want him to try and take… " He whispers, "Brian's place."

She assures her friend, "The Chief is visiting relatives this weekend anyway. He was so upset he would miss the concert, but planned on catching another show next week."

Relieved, her chubby friend beamed, "Spectacular then. What is it my angel with horns has graced one who is not worthy to share the same air with her with?"

Judy pushed the box up onto the desk with great difficulty and with assistance from the shaking paws of the biggest fan of the reverently forementioned artist. She tossed up the big bag as well and hopped up on the desk to find out what secrets were held within.

"I hadn't open mine, Drew's or Nick's yet as I wanted to experience it with you. Drew took the other package to work for his assistant."

As the large paws of the cheetah carefully touched the box, he seemed to remember something and reached under the table, "Ohhh my hands still have glaze on them. Could you help open it while I clean them off?"

"Of course." The bunny responded as she carefully opened the end of the box and left it for the cheetah to examine.

He slid the contents out on the table and looked at them with awe and reverence like a priest before an altar. Inside was a limited edition numbered silkscreened framed tour poster with a handwritten note and signature on the poster _Ben, Let love always find you. Gazelle._ Ben looked at it like a holy relic and carefully put it and the other poster to Brian back inside the box. He noticed the Certificates of Authenticity showing that they were special numbered sets of 50. He then noticed the basket and looked inside and found a large wearable 3-D commemorative lamented VIP All Access Badge, an XL and XXL Unreleased Limited Edition Tour T-Shirt, two signed limited edition two disc cds of Gazelle's new album, two signed tour programs, a pair of amplifier glow sticks that would change color every time you shook them, two early merchandise shopping experience access codes for the new Gazelle website, two Gazelle mobile phone cases, and two bracelets that would have different lyrics for her songs appear on them if you turned your wrist. Ben just stood there staring and then carefully looking through all the items over and over and looking at Judy with an open mouth showing awe and wonder.

She just beamed at him and examined each item herself.

Finally her cheetah pal uttered some amazed words, "All this is… so much… I… I just don't know what to say."

Judy handed him a pair of itineraries for the following day and let him know, "It is a very busy day. Drew has one of his helpers from the office driving us to the concert tomorrow and will pick you and your **roommate** up around noon if that is good."

Ben got a big grin and told her, "Oh we'll be ready. With bells on. Hehe."

* * *

As the large SUV rumbled toward Elm St. in Savanna Central to pick up the final member of their party, Judy was in high spirits. She sat between her partner Nick on the left and her love on the right who had arranged all this. Behind them sat a very large beaming cheetah excitedly talking to his own love Brian, a very cute fluffy light brown bear who seemed to be in high spirits himself. The human secretly holding her paw asked the young timber wolf driving them, "Sammy, how long til we get to Marvin's?"

An eager looking muzzle turned partly back to say, "Be just a couple minutes Boss."

The fox to her left got an amused look on his face commenting, "Boss? Getting to be a bit full of yourself aren't you Furless."

Judy thought _Oh no, not more of this. Can't you ever give it a rest Nick?_

The pale skinned one on her right answered the annoying fox, "It's what he likes to call me. I tried for a long time to get him to call me by name but… well he prefers that. Isn't that right Sammy?"

From ahead of them they heard a cheery voice respond, "Sure thing Boss."

Again another quip from the owner of the bushy tail to her left, "Well if your assistant calls you that as well, I may have to get out and walk to make room for your giant head."

The human released her paw and got out his cell phone and began entering a text. She could make out the words "… there in a minute" before he put it back into his pocket and gently clasped her paw hidden by his leg.

A little over a minute later they pulled up to the front entrance of a nice looking condominium complex and saw a grinning middle aged raccoon probably around Nick's age or slightly older wearing some loose fitting dark gray slacks and a loose fitting green knit shirt. What stood out to Judy was the slight scarring around his face and one of his ears was bent to the side. Some of his fur was matted and deformed from partial healing. Drew had never mentioned anything about his assistant's past or anything personal. Most likely the human never even asked or probably even cared. He was just that way. But she could certainly tell he was very excited to see the raccoon from the smile and happy look he currently had on his face as he quickly opened the door to the SUV and went over and hugged the raccoon warmly. He escorted him over to the van with his arm around the coon's shoulder. He then introduced everyone to Marvin Fisher his assistant at the Office of Human Affairs. Apparently the best assistant in all of Zootopia if the human was to be believed. Judy couldn't argue his proclamation as Marvin had always been the most cordial, professional and competent mammal she had ever dealt with in the government or private sector. Well he also appeared to be one of the friendliest as well as he greeted everyone quite warmly as he was introduced to each.

The masked charmer apparently was giving Nick a run for his money as he bent his head forward bowing as held Judy's extended paw and giving it a light kiss, "My dear Judy, it is so good to meet you after hearing your lovely voice on the phone so many times." The raccoon then looked a bit uncomfortable as he realized what he had said and looked to Drew with trepidation.

"It's fine Marvin. They all know she is my roommate. Nick is as well." The human responded to assuage his concern.

As far as Marvin knew, Judy was an extremely close friend of his and his roommate. Her mate had explained to her that it wasn't that he didn't trust Marvin completely, but he always wanted to minimize those that knew the truth if it could be helped. She was never ashamed of her relationship, but understood and supported his concern. It never hurt to be as safe as possible.

After the raccoon settled into the seat up front next to Sammy, they began heading toward Lions Gate at Zootennial Stadium where the concert was to be held. It was then that Judy realized two things. She was the only female and only prey in the entire group of seven in the vehicle. While this would have terrified nearly any female bunny or other small prey animal in Bunnyburrow that didn't know these guys, she couldn't have ever felt safer and more comfortable. How things had changed so much since she had left her family's farm two years ago. If her old self had seen her current self, she would probably have found herself with mouth wide open staring in shock and wonder and finally refusing to believe what she saw. But here she was surrounded on all sides by those she loved and those that loved her. No wonder the human had the look of euphoria as the emotions in the air must be heaven to him. Well the subject of her current search for pure elation and enthusiasm was waiting just ahead of them. She so hoped she would have a chance to actually meet her favorite artist of all time, or at the very least get a picture with her. Drew had assured her that she would get some interaction with the pop star, and possibly be able to ask her some questions. That thought gave her such excitement, but also made her quite nervous. She then gained confidence as she knew the mammal holding her paw would make sure those doubts and concerns would be distant memories when the time came.

She did find it amusing that she could face any bad guy, stop any conspiracy, lead a major press conference to the entire government council and media, and yet still be scared to death of asking a simple question of a singer. It is just one of those strange things that made life complicated yet interesting. A smooth voice from her immediate left broke her out of her contemplation, "Carrots, you excited to see what she has for us this time?" Her best friend gave her a sly grin.

"What do you think?" She responded with a big grin and sparkle in her eye, "But maybe you might actually do a bit of dancing this time. Mister I am just too cool for this."

"You just couldn't handle of my moves if I brought them out. I don't want to make you look bad." The crafty fox intoned in a teasing manner.

She countered, "I'm willing to risk it. Let's see what you got."

The red one smirked glancing at Drew, "I don't want to make the human look bad. It being his first concert and all and him getting us these special tickets."

"Well if you want to thank me, just dance with her for heaven's sake. Why do you always have to be so cool all the time?" The human retorted with slight frustration.

The fox responded with a patented grin and a wink, "Hey, I gotta be me."

"Well just because you had narcolepsy, doesn't mean you shouldn't get out of bed and join the waking world for a change." The human across from him chided.

Judy agreed, "He's got a point Nick. Let you fur down for once in your life. We wouldn't think any lesser of you for it. Quite the opposite."

The fox relented, "I'll think about it."

Judy hoped Nick would finally relax and let loose for a change. It must get awfully tense just bottling up all your feelings all the time and pretending not to care. She thought she might explode if she didn't let out whatever was inside her all the time. At work she really tried to keep all that professional, but being with those she loved she had learned to just release everything that was inside of her and not care what anyone thought. Her human had encouraged her immensely to lay her heart bare at all times with him with no fear of judgment or recrimination only love and encouragement. He was the first one in her entire life to actually request that she do it. Most others had become embarrassed or uncomfortable. When she would question him, Drew would say, "Be like Ben. He never hides anything he feels. And we love him for it."

The freedom was fantastic. Everyone should try it sometime. She vowed she would not hold back this entire concert experience. If Nick was gonna be him, well she was gonna be her and everyone would just have to accept it.

As if timed perfectly to her thought, they pulled up to the VIP entrance at the concert and she clapped her paws excitedly in front of her bouncing up and down on the seat with an enormous smile on her face. They were finally here! After all that waiting, it was finally happening!

The two wolves at the entrance checked their IDs and bags and then handed each of them with a special personalized 3-D lamented VIP All Access Pass lanyard which had _Follow Your Heart Tour_ printed at the top with the image of Gazelle surrounded by her four tiger dancers all making a heart symbol with their arms. Ben examined hers and she examined his as each of them beamed with giddy excitement at each other.

They were escorted into a reception area where they met their VIP Host Charlotte Fulgen an adorable red panda with beautiful orangish-brown fur and striped tail with white muzzle, white eyebrows, white ears and white patches on each cheek which gave her such an amiable and charming expression. She greeted everyone and got all their names and gave them a schedule for the days events. The first item on the list definitely got her cheetah friend's attention, "A VIP Greeting Gourmet Buffet with Signature Refreshments!"

Their lovely host gave him a warm grin, "I hope you came with an appetite. This is where you get to meet all the VIPs enjoying some wonderful catered food and excellent drinks while enjoying conversation with some of the most interesting mammals Zootopia has to offer. You would not be here unless you were quite special."

"Ummm what if we aren't all that special." The cute fluffy pastry chef asked.

Their host walked over to the bear and inquisitively looked him over, "Well you certainly are the most adorable bear I have ever seen. I have a strong feeling the other members of your party don't share that opinion." She then glanced around indicating all the expressions of the other five all looking at Brian with warm smiles.

The bear looked down embarrassed, "Well… I just hope we don't have to make a speech or perform."

"Of course not. You can choose to interact or not, it is your choice. Everything is your choice today. If you don't want to do something with your group, I am sure I can find something you would enjoy." Their host assured him and the whole group. "This is your day. I am here to make it as special as I possibly can. If there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask."

"Can we see the buffet?" The cheetah with a rumbling belly inquired.

Charlotte gave Ben a big smile grabbing his arm locking it in hers and led him down the hall to a large room where a whole variety of wonderful smells wafted all around them, "Of course Ben. I must apologize for delaying you. How careless of me."

She escorted them into a large blue room where one wall had a variety of entrees and side dishes and one wall had a salad bar and whole dessert bar with an attendant to make any custom ice cream dish. There was a whole table with a whole variety of different drinks. They had some juice blends, several varieties of tea, cold and hot and a high end coffee maker imported from the human world.

The room currently had twelve other VIPs in attendance and Charlotte brought the group over to introduce their party to them. She hurriedly introduced Ben to everyone as she could sense he was quite distracted by the delights all over the walls just waiting for him to sample. Once he was introduced and released, he immediately bolted for the buffet examining each item and getting more and more excited. The other VIPs in the room included the CEO of FursNational Bank and his two daughters, Councilmammals Fritz Leopold and Glis Shear, a leopard and sheep and their spouses, the owner of Bug-Burga Sidney Snowpaws a cheery older snow leopard, three executives from Kodiak and the President of Targoat Razel Pacos a large female fluffy alpaca.

Judy caught the gaze of Drew and nodded her head toward the VIPs and gave him a light shove in their direction. As Human Ambassador, her companion had to entertain curious dignitaries who wanted to visit his office wishing to make deals, or at the very least peddle influence with the one controlling trade with the human world. It never hurt to have friends or at least contacts like many of these influential Zootopian leaders. She had already told him beforehand to take advantage of the opportunity and leave her out of the schmoozing as she had many other friends to keep her company. She was a farm girl and a cop, not a top mover and shaker in the political or business world, and was much more comfortable just hanging out with her friends.

However apparently she had a couple fans who wanted to talk to her in the form of the two daughters of FursNational CEO Thaddeus Digg a pocket gopher while Drew and his assistant Marvin warmly greeted the collection of dignitaries. The younger was named Jani who was wearing a pink dress with white stripes and white lace. The older was Staci who was wearing a black tights and red skirt with a black blouse covered in sequins forming a shooting star pattern across the front with smaller stars scattered around the rest of the blouse. Both girls seemed quite excited to meet her jumping up and down. Each had wide awed expressions as they came up and asked for her autograph in their autograph books. As Judy happily signed a personalized message to each, apparently her jealous partner wanted to hone in on her fandom, "Girls you realize you have an even bigger celebrity right here."

The two girls looked at the fox with confused expressions with Staci responding, "Who? The human? I am sure Judy did all the rescuing and convincing him to help."

"No… not the human." The fox responded trying to keep a grin even though Judy recognized the pained expression on his face.

"I don't know the… happy… cheetah… or the bear. Are they famous?" A perplexed Jani responded with a curious look on her face."

Judy tried to heal the bruised ego of the fox, "I think he means himself girls. This is Nick Wilde my partner at the ZPD."

The two girls turned to him excitedly. She could sense the fox was glad someone was finally noticing him, but the questions asked by the two girls were not going to help his self-esteem, "How did you get to meet her? Did you win a contest? What's it like being with Judy?" The questions and idol worship continued leaving her partner quite uncomfortable and downcast. Judy was very nice and tried to answer all their rapid questions as best she could, but the two girls seemed to have only endless questions for her and her partner. A _nd I thought Tala had a lot of questions. Well at least there was only one of her._ This tag-team of enthusiastic inquisitive little gophers was something else entirely. Thankfully the ZPD team was rescued by the girls father who apparently had an idea of what a pawful the two could be, and escorted the two toward the buffet with an apologetic nod toward her and the fox.

She knew she would pay a heavy price and sure enough her partner decided to start the opening salvo of his revenge, "So Carrots, what is it like being a famous celebrity partnered with such a useless good for nothing fox?"

Judy gave the fox an exasperated look, "Give it a rest Nick. They are just young girls. Think about it from their perspective. They are small female prey with big dreams just like I had at that age. They romanticize about what those like myself and Gazelle have done. Don't take it so personal."

"Well, I never see any young fans of my own coming up and asking for **my** autograph."

"You seem to get a lot of older fans if you know what I mean." She remembered far too often being shoved out of the way as vixens, female predators of many species and a handful of female prey decided to show their appreciation for the smug fox. She never gave him grief during all these incidents, but heaven forbid she have a few fans of her own. The fox got his ego bruised far too easily and got annoying when he was not the center of attention.

"Oh look… another admirer. This should be good." The fox grinned mischievously as she saw a buck break from the group of Kodiak executives and hop directly toward her with a confident gait. She knew this could be trouble with a vengeful partner by her side. And she was not wrong.

A middle-aged gray buck who was quite tall and lean for a buck and attired in a fancy silk suit bowed before her and introduced himself as Finley Fuzzbottom, the youngest division head ever at Kodiak. Judy politely offered her paw only to have the buck smoothly lean in putting his arm around her back and nudging her away in an attempt to separate her from Nick for a private conversation. Thankfully her partner followed his movements following behind them looking down at the two until the buck relented and decided to address both her and her partner. She would have much preferred that Nick had left her alone with him if she would have had any idea of what was to come.

"My dear Judy, there is no need to introduce yourself. Your exploits are quite well known to those in my circle. While my adventures are not quite so well known as your own, I like to think we are both true trailblazers of our species." Finley said with all modesty, or the lack thereof.

Not that the buck wasn't attractive. In fact he was far more handsome than any bucks she had known with his freshly fluffed and trimmed fur, whitened teeth and sharp impeccably tailored lavish suit. But she was not the same fresh-faced easily impressed farm girl that had arrived in Zootopia with wide-eyes, wonder and huge dreams. She had seen his type many times before and they tended to be quite full of themselves. The buck was looking for a famous, high-profile and attractive piece of arm candy to increase his social status among his peers. He had sights on a top executive position and a famous trendsetter in the bunny community would be the absolutely perfect choice to impress the higher ups or even possibly bear him a few litters of bunnies and retire to the life of homemaker for her successful husband.

Her supportive partner decided to kickoff his revenge, "Carrots, I think we have **finally** found someone **truly** worthy of your attention."

The buck got quite a big grin after hearing from her wonderful partner, " **Indeed!** I would have imagined such a lovely doe would have her fair share of suitors." He gave her a sly wink.

Before she could respond, the fox got another dig in, "She was just telling me yesterday that she was so hoping to meet a dashing buck like yourself. She really is quite lonely. She talks about it incessantly like… oh if only I could meet a nice and handsome bunny to sweep me off my feet. So many bucks are so nervous approaching her because she is a cop and so famous. But they are right not to try as none of them are remotely worthy of her affections."

The fox could be so annoying at times. And this was certainly one of those times as this encouragement was going to cost her dearly. She knew she needed to try and head this off, but before she could respond the buck gave her a charming smile, "And rightly so. Such a lovely doe only deserves the **very best**. I can assure you while no one could truly be worthy enough for your attentions, I would submit myself as one such that could at least be considered to share your company." The slick buck bowed with his head up and painted with a grand smile.

Judy was sure that this buck was used to such a line working on every doe he encountered and expected her to swoon at his attentions. She did have to admit she was flattered by the attention of such a quality buck. But she instead politely smiled and attempted to let him down gently, "Finley, you are quite impressive and eloquent, but I am too unsophisticated for you. I have plain tastes as I am just a simple farm girl."

The buck had a ready response, "You are anything but simple my dear. You are a flower freshly grown in spring. Compared to those that this city has molded, you are a breath of fresh air. You are a rocket shooting toward impossible prominence. You are one such that a humble bunny such as myself could only hope to bask in your glow as you continue your rise toward unheard of heights."

 _Well this buck is certainly talented._ Apparently he did not have the same problem talking with ladies that Drew had. He could even teach the fox a few things. Speaking of the fox it seems he was not quite done, "Carrots, Finley here is easily the most handsome, charming and successful buck I am sure you have ever met. If you don't pay him some attention, I may have to try and steal him away for myself." The mischievous grin and lowered head told Judy that the fox was not going to relent until he had his pound of flesh.

It did feel good to have such a handsome and charming buck paying attention to her for a change instead of seeing flocks of females all over her furless mate or all the many vixens and other ladies trying to get her ZPD partner's attention. It was nice for someone to actually see her as a doe, as a female, as a prospective mate. But this had gone on long enough and she decided to bring this to a halt giving Finley a patient smile, "I am afraid my partner here is a bit forgetful. Nick, don't you remember that I am seeing someone else. A close friend of the family." Neither of these statements was a lie. Judy hated to ever lie.

The fox however had no such compunctions about doing exactly that, "Don't listen to her Finley. She is just shy. There is **no one** else. You know your parents and family would absolutely **love** this exquisite buck right here. What a spectacular son-in-law he would make. And just imagine the gorgeous little bunnies you two would have. Here Carrots let me help you." Her roommate decided to shock her as he deftly slid his paw around her fluffy tail and nudged her forward so that she stumbled forward into the buck so her face was pressed into his neck and her chest and paws were pressed up against him. The fox kept his paw hidden pressed deftly into the small of her back so she couldn't back away without a great deal of force and it being quite noticeable. The fox had really pushed it **too far** this time, literally. He could be annoying at times, but this was **way** over the line. She wanted to bless him out, but had to remain polite in front of this important dignitary. She was pressed flat against the buck and could feel and hear his heartbeat increase. She could sense his fur begin stand on end. His neck was warm. This was bad, **really bad**. The fox now had this buck believing she was desperate for his affection and had pressed up against him on purpose and no amount of her excuses was going to change that.

Uh oh. She was avoiding looking up at the buck, but he grabbed her face in his paws and tilted her head up to look directly into his eyes. He smiled at her, "My dear Judy. I can assure you I am a most gentlebuck. You need not be nervous around me. I only have the most honorable of intentions and would only like to spend time to get to know you better." They were nearly touching lips and the fox was preventing her from backing away gracefully. She was not sure what to do to get out of this situation. It was extremely uncomfortable. She was unsure what had gotten into Nick. A little jesting is one thing, but forcing her into this situation was quite another. Their faces were so close together at this point nearly touching that she was afraid of even opening her mouth. She managed to turn her head enough to glare at the fox with a look that meant she intended bodily harm. He only greeted her look with a nonchalant grin and a wink. _What could he_ _ **possibly**_ _be thinking?_

She turned back to face the buck and brushed his lips with hers. She then felt him begin to press forward for a kiss that she knew she could not avoid as he still had his paws on either side holding her head in place. Well this may look undignified as all heck, but she was absolutely desperate at this point and had no choice and stunned the buck letting her legs go completely limp collapsing onto the floor.

There were gasps from the several others who saw the incident and she instantly found Drew holding her in his arms. Oh no! She had merely wanted to get out of the situation, but the human must have instantly sensed she was in trouble and she realized she had made a serious mistake causing her covert love to react this recklessly. Darn that fox. Why did he have to push the situation like that and risk their safety. She tried to assure the human she was okay and intentionally put her paws and arms out in front of her so he could not pull her into the embrace she knew he instinctively craved. Instead she firmly stated to him and the others around her, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I guess I need some food."

She relented and let Drew carefully pull her up so she was standing and he stared deeply into her eyes while staying crouched on the floor and asked softly, "Are you really okay?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded mouthing softly, "I'm fine. It's all okay."

He seemed to be satisfied with her answer, "Okay. I am going to get you some food. How about you sit down and relax until then, okay?"

She let him escort her to a chair at a nearby table and help her up. As he went to get her some food she saw Finley and the fox slowly approach her and stand to either side of her.

"Are you okay my dear?" The buck said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. Perhaps I am a bit more overwhelmed at being here than I had first thought." Judy responded with a gentle smile.

"Carrots, I'm so sorry." The fox said softly looking rightfully guilty for his actions.

"How did the human get to you so quickly?" The buck asked with a stunned look, "He was talking with other executives and had you in his arms before I even knew what had happened."

"I guess humans are faster than they look. They may look clumsy and awkward, but perhaps looks can be deceiving." The fox added in a hopeful attempt to explain Drew's actions.

Judy tried to explain, "I spent a whole lot of time on human Earth with him looking out for me. I suppose the human can sense if I am in any trouble." Again not a lie.

"If there was anything I did to cause you to… whatever it is that happened. I must humbly apologize." The buck said with a sincere expression.

"No Finley, you were not at fault. It was just a bit too much for me." Again not a lie as it was a certain foxes fault and it was definitely too much for her.

"Well I don't want to upset you further, but I hope you will call me. I would love to take you out for a very special and I promise delightful evening sometime." The buck handed her his fancy business card in printed gold leaf. "I hope to converse with you a bit later this afternoon when you are feeling better."

The buck then hopped off to rejoin his fellow executives. As soon as he was gone Judy turned to glare at her partner giving him an angry scowl.

"I'm sorry Carrots. I am not sure what came over me. I don't know why I forced that. I guess I was just curious to see what would happen." The fox managed to utter after looking down at his feet for awhile.

She angrily responded, "You almost caused an incident that we would have been hard pressed to explain. Drew nearly gathered me up and whisked me away to safety. You know how hard it is for him to avoid doing anything like that when he thinks I'm in trouble. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know **that** was going to happen." He tried to explain.

"You just don't think of the consequences of your actions sometimes. Your jokes are all well and good, but that was pushing it **way** too far. I just wanted to come here and have some fun and not have to worry about having my private life completely exposed and laid bare before the world."

Just then Drew arrived with a plate full of vegetarian entrees and a large salad with Judy's favorite toppings and dressing and placed them and a cup of Gazelles' Tiger Tea in front of her. The human still looked very anxiously at her, "You sure you are okay? I could sense your distress instantly. Was the rabbit bothering you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He was being a perfect gentlebuck." Judy began digging into the meal, "How about you two get something to eat and join me. That will make me feel a whole lot better." She didn't want to lie to the human, nor did she want to tell him the truth. It wouldn't help make things better if he got upset with Nick which would have **definitely** happened if he knew the truth.

The two of them and Marvin joined her at the table with a plates of gourmet food and drink. Marvin asked about her health and she had to once again make sure everyone knew she was just fine. She was regretting her decision, but still couldn't think of a better alternative that didn't involve insulting the important buck.

The cheery raccoon encouraged her, "You should meet some of the others Judy. They are all quite fascinating. I never thought we would have anything in common with Mr. Snowpaws and Bug-Burga since I thought we would be competitors, but he wants to branch out and try serving some human meatless protein substitutes as well many human side dishes and condiments. The Kodiak guys are all interested in the technology we can offer. And Miss Pacos is interested in carrying a whole line of consumer products featured in all her stores."

Nick gave the raccoon an impressed stare, "You have been really busy. How did that all happen in such a short amount time?"

The human beamed, "I told you this bristly ball of fur here is an amazing asset. His mind is always working. The wheels are always turning behind that mask."

The raccoon blushed at the compliments and then grinned, "Well that's why you brought me along isn't it?"

Drew looked at him as if affronted, "Of course not. I merely thought you needed a reward for all your amazing hard work lately. These past few weeks have been quite trying. But you have held up spectacularly, and have been a miracle worker."

"Well I can't argue the fact that it has been quite tough. But it wasn't just me that has done such an amazing job." Marvin defended not wishing to take full credit.

"Well I couldn't bring everyone. And besides they all get paid overtime for the work unlike yourself. Unfortunately there are caps on the amount of bonuses I can offer or I would offer far more." The human admitted reluctantly.

The raccoon did not appear to be the least bit concerned, "You have paid me far better than anyone in my position. I have checked the amount just out of curiosity not out of any concern. I am paid almost twice that of even the Assistant Mayor. I am still curious. How are you able to do that?"

"I am able to assign a portion of my discretionary funds to performance bonuses. Because I am able to split the proceeds of the sale of all human products in Zootopia with the government, all that money goes into that budget so it gives me a huge pool to work with. I haven't figured out how to get around the 100% cap that they limit on such bonuses." Drew showed true regret that he could not reward his assistant even more.

Nick wondered something, "If the money is split what do you do with all of it? I have a few business ideas you can invest in with some of the money." The fox gave him a sly grin.

"They wouldn't happen to involve any bridges or monuments would they?" The human grinned at the fox referring to some of classic old scams from the human world.

"Huh? Oh no… nothing like that… well maybe some buildings… nightclubs… a few sections of town that need renovating… am sure Finnick has a few things." The sneaky fox responded with practiced casual indifference.

"It is a valid question though. The government uses some of the money to cover the additional cost of regulating all the goods, collecting the revenues, covering all the additional costs required by the changes, but the vast majority goes to funding new public works such as improvements to the roads, rail system, parks, education, etc. Recently a lot of the money has gone to cover all the additional costs of the ZDOD and related expenses. Most of the money in my budget goes to the costs of mining operations, surveys of new locations and running operations at the portal, but I use the other for many things including testing the viability of human products and technology and ideas for use in Zootopia, and many of the additional costs of running the office not covered under the standard government budget. Performance bonuses would fall under that category." The Human Ambassador clarified to his friends.

Just then their lovely red panda host arrived with six more VIPs and everyone was introduced to a Remy Lingu, Drew's rat ally from the Security Council and his wife Margie, Mick Maus, the mouse governor of Little Rodentia and his wife Sophie, and Rod and Todd Jumper, two lemming heads of Lemming Brothers Bank.

Drew immediately went to greet Remy and offered to host the group over at his table and had small tables and chairs setup on top of his table facing his group. Marvin gathered tiny food and refreshments for all the newcomers. Ben and Brian finally joined them at the table after carefully balancing a sampling of everything offered at the dessert bar. Their group of six happily chatted with their six diminutive guests. Judy noticed that the concert promoters had a large bear staff member assigned to the group of six smaller VIPs to carry them in a set of six tiny custom recliners each with footstools and small tables. Apparently these important guests would be cared for in special style just like her friend Mr. Big and his family were personally looked after.

About fifteen minutes later the final group of VIPs arrived consisting of Hamilton Grace and Filbert Grizzoli, two of the top stars of the pawball league. Hamilton was a lightning fast springbok with amazing leaping ability and easily the best outfielder in the game. He was accompanied by an absolutely gorgeous female springbok named Shale Arsup wearing an exquisite Preyda dress and huge flawless diamond teardrop earrings and matching necklace. Apparently he was paid quite well and could afford to keep his girlfriend in the finest most extravagant style in Zootopia. Filbert was a large grizzly bear with an equally large attractive girlfriend named just Mozzel and was probably the biggest slugger in the game. They were accompanied by executive representatives of their sponsors MouseterCharge and Groomingdales.

After roughly an hour giving the VIPs sufficient time to get to know each other and get their fill of the wonderful food offered, their host took them on an extensive backstage tour of the entire production. Judy and Ben got quite excited when they saw Gazelle's tiger dancers in a side room practicing some synchronized dance moves. Ben and the gopher girls asked Charlotte about saying hi to them, but they were told there would be time to meet them later. It was important that they not be disturbed when they were practicing. The group was shown everything including a large room with numerous outfits for costume changes which she had to restrain Ben from rushing headlong into, lighting operations, soundboard recording, speaker systems, special effects operations and numerous other parts of the production. They were even allowed out onto the stage where they were currently testing several set changes.

"Isn't this so amazing?" Ben exclaimed seeing how they seamlessly switched huge sets in and out.

It really was. One thing that amazed Judy was how many mammals were involved in everything. Apparently their group were the only ones in the entire building that were not part of the production, and they had seen many mammals all over backstage and in the stadium. She decided to ask Charlotte about this, "Who are all these mammals we see everywhere backstage?"

The red panda gave her a big smile, she really was the perfect host making any question asked seem like the most important she had ever received, "It does seem there are so many just milling around doing nothing, but each have a reason to be here. Many are members of the media, writers for publications such as Enterfurment Weekly, Billboar Magazine and Vanity Fur or the newspapers. Others are representatives of sponsors like Preyda and Furberry."

"I guess I fit in quite nicely." Shale Arsup exclaimed holding up the latest and most expensive Furberry Bridle Bag in Alligator and Haymaker Check nearly costing Judy's yearly salary and showing off her Furberry snakeskin boots which cost several months of her salary and Shale's custom designed Preyda dress which Judy had no idea what the cost might be but far more than she could ever afford or imagine spending on a dress. With the diamond jewelry Judy estimated the pawball player's girlfriend was causally wearing five times or more her yearly salary.

Judy barely heard a voice behind her say, "Those would look lovely on you Judy my dear. But I am sure we could do better for you." She glanced back at the source of the voice and saw Finley smiling at her noticing her admiring Shale's outfit. She knew that he said it so only someone with bunny hearing could have even heard him. _He really doesn't know who I am at all._ For she was the same Judy who had never even owned or worn a dress until Drew bought her the special one for their meeting with Reynard. She was the same bunny who had never worn jewelry and had wanted to be a cop her whole life, not rub elbows with high society wearing other animals skins. She would never be one to judge others, but that was just not who she was at all.

Staci held up her paw until Charlotte responded, "Yes my lovely little dear."

The young gopher girl inquired, "What is with all the cameras I see everywhere? Are they filming a video?"

"An excellent eye Staci." Their red panda host informed her, "They are actually filming this specific performance of the concert for a special live home experience in ultra HD 4K and 3D. Most concerts have some camera setups, but this one is quite special with camera angles all over."

The little gopher beamed with pride at her observance, "Do we get a copy of the performance?"

"It will take awhile to finish it with all the special features. But I am sure your father will make sure you can get one of the first ones made. In fact all of you got an access code to the early merchandise shopping experience in your preshow packages so you can be the first to pre-order it as soon as it is listed."

"I already ordered it." The grinning cheetah blurted.

"My don't we have an alert fan with us. Were you pleased with everything offered?" Their host asked the excited cheetah.

"OM Goodness, Yes! There is are so many limited edition items. I always wondered where some of the guys on the fan-sites got theirs from. Now I know!" Ben enthusiastically volunteered. He then whispered to Judy, "You have to check it out. Some of the items are only available until someone gobbles them up. You have to be fast."

Judy nodded to him. She didn't really buy all the kinds of merchandise that her ZPD cheetah friend did as she was more a fan of the artist's music and life, but she was really glad it was offered for his use. She only hoped he kept within a budget and saved some money. You never knew when you would need money for important needs, and she worried the cheetah had huge impulse control issues. His diet also attested to this. Being a farm girl she always knew they were good seasons and bad ones and you always needed to prepare for the rough times. She herself was socking away every penny of her paycheck for a rainy day. Living with Drew she had nearly no expenses as he had a budget for nearly everything. About the only thing she spent anything on was some inexpensive civilian bunny clothes like the leggings and blue shirt she currently wore. She had very simple tastes. She knew what living on a budget was like as she had learned to be quite frugal scraping by during her first couple years in the city. There was a bit of guilt that she was mooching off her boyfriend, but he reminded her constantly it cost him nothing as it was all within his allowance and he was the one that begged her to move in with him quite insistently as soon as they finally had become more than just close friends. It wasn't a difficult argument as her lease had been up and she wanted to spend every minute she could with him. But she knew that all of this couldn't last especially with The Protector takeover looming. But hopefully that was behind them with all their hard work over the past few weeks. There were still a couple days to go, and barring a disaster everything was looking good, but she knew better to stop being vigilant and planned on keeping the pedal pressed down all the way over the finish line.

Thinking of him, she glanced up at the human and saw he was looking at her with a big smile. He was trying to keep his distance from her, but she knew it was torture for him to be so close and yet distant. She would have to find some way to make it up to him later. He was being really good so far except for the hiccup caused by a certain fox.

Speaking of the fox, the bushy tailed one seemed to be quite fascinated by their VIP host's fluffy striped tail as he was staring at it intently in his normal casual carefree way. Perhaps there was someone else to finally grab the attention of her partner. She sure hoped so as he really needed it quite badly. She hoped their excuse to Marion was not in fact truth, and the fox would be unable to share his feelings and love for another until his own past family issues were resolved.

Thinking of Marion, she hoped she was doing well. She knew that the doctor Drew had found had an initial interview with her at her home earlier in the week and she was scheduled for her first official treatment today. It was difficult when things like this were out of her paws and she had to depend on others being successful. So much depended on their success with Nick's mom. She was kind of afraid to hear the rest of Reynard's story after his recent revelations, but she knew it was important they know what really happened to Marion to make her the way she was now. It was also important to know what might be haunting her best friend and partner. It was horrible seeing those you loved suffering so and not being able to do anything about it. Well she needed to put all these worries behind her and just have fun today. She felt the human feeding her positive thoughts. He must have sensed her worry. She glanced at him smiling and nodding to let him know all the dark thoughts were gone.

They were then escorted to a special party room where they had many things available to keep them all busy. They had refreshments, a dance floor with music and a DJ, lounge chairs to just hang out and relax and talk, and a couple special items that really got her and she was sure Ben's attention. They had a special photo room with props and scenery for taking as many pictures with friends as they wished and automatically loaded onto the personalized Gazelle flash drives each had been given. Everyone who went in would just plug their flash drive into the console inside of the extra large booth and everyone inside would get a copy of the pictures. Also they had something which caused her to have to hold onto her cheetah friend in order to contain him. They each had access to The Special Gazelle Souvenir Room. Ben informed her he had heard rumors the place existed, but never believed it was real. Apparently it was real and she was unsure if anyone else would get anything if the cheetah was first inside. Fortunately it seems Charlotte already anticipated this and each group of six was given a lottery to determine the order they would visit, and their group was fourth of five. Ben seemed disappointed but he quickly accepted this and went to attack the refreshments with Brian.

Apparently Marvin was still working on business with some of the executives so she decided she would try the photo booth first. She whispered to Drew to join her in there in a few minutes for some personal photos of just the two of them before the crowd discovered it. She then slipped inside and plugged her flash drive into the selection console and starting examining all it had to offer. She was excited to have some fun photos of just her and her man. _I think that is the term the human females used._

The booth appeared to be big enough for about eight or so medium mammals or a couple large ones. There were all kinds of sceneries she could choose on a computer screen and have appear behind her. There were places all around Zootopia, in the air on a gondola, one in space with the moon and stars, some on different planets, some with space ships fighting in the background, one in front of a castle, one at the top of a ferris wheel, one in a train, some forest and mountain scenes, some on the water, some with Gazelle and her tigers in the background, one atop the highest mountain in the world the humans called Everest, a few places from human Earth she recognized from her browsing of the internet while there, one Drew had said was something called sky diving, a few scary scenes like a haunted house and graveyard, also another one of the giant monsters called a dinosaur trying to eat them, and so many more it would take awhile to go through them all and choose.

There was a huge box of props. All kinds of props and costumes imaginable including fake swords, shields, flowing silk gowns, an open faced knight helmet, antlers, a fake arrow that looked like it went through the head, big furry paws with claws, eye patches, pirate outfits, a space helmet, several laser guns and some light sabers that glowed different colors, fishing gear, fake jewelry and treasure, fake skeletons of different animals, doctor smocks, robot arms, capes, fakes muzzles, fake teeth of different sizes in a special disinfectant, even a fake ZPD uniform and badge, different fake ears of various animals, a graduation cap and the list went on and on… it could take forever to explore all the possibilities.

She had been so engrossed in looking through all the props tossing them all over trying get down to the bottom of the trunk that she didn't notice someone had come in until she felt them holding her hips so she didn't fall in completely as she was close to doing since she was bent over headfirst into the large trunk trying to reach the bottom with her feet high up in the air.

Well he was right on time as usual. She let her sweetie know, "Thanks for the hand. But don't be thinking you can get a quickie in. The door to this thing doesn't lock you know. But maybe we could make out a bit or maybe something a bit more if you are quick about it."

Eureka! She found what she was looking for coming up with a large cape for a large mammal, "We can use this to hide under in case anyone comes..."

Judy got a shock as she saw a gray buck staring at her with a surprised smile on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" The startled Finley asked, "Oh and what did you mean by thanks for the hand?"

Judy regained her wits just enough to respond, "Oh... I... smelled you. Like um… who else could it have been?" Who else indeed. Wow this is not good at all and she had screwed **herself** this time.

She then tried to explain the other question, "It is a human expression I picked up being around one so often. It just means thanks for the assistance. I nearly toppled into the trunk, and that would have been quite undignified."

The buck seemed to accept these answers with a big grin and slid in beside her on the seat of the bench and grabbed the other end of the cape she was holding and put it over the two of them so they were covered in case anyone entered. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him. She could sense he was quite aroused as his heartbeat had increased and his pheromones smelled **strong**. _Think Judy think, how can I get out of this one?_ Being flattered someone was actually paying attention to her was one thing, but she was getting a feeling that this was quite another. But how does she explain what she said to him while she was in the trunk?

While she was busy furiously considering her options he leaned over and nuzzled her and started kissing her neck and rubbing her leg. Judy kept her body frozen still not moving as she tried to think of a demure way out of this. If he had noticed her bodily language, he would know she was not into this, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She considered pretending she was overcome as she had done earlier, but she really didn't want to think what might happen if she tried passing out. Once a buck gets this turned on, well they are really hard to stop, and she and Nick had unfortunately given him all go signals all afternoon completely unintentionally. If she pretended to lay unconscious this may only encourage him more and she may find herself in an impossible situation she couldn't escape from quite quickly. He pushed her down against the seat kissing her tightly closed mouth rubbing her belly with his paw under her shirt and he started to pull her shirt up over her head. By the time she realized what he was doing and tried to resist he had pulled it up to her head as he was a lot quicker and stronger than he looked and must be incredibly fit.

 _This is quickly starting to get out of hand._ She decided this had gone far enough to satisfy what she had said a minute ago and she was going to strongly protest at this point before anything went farther, but her paws were caught in her shirt on top of her head and she desperately tried to free them. He also was preventing her from speaking kissing her insistently covering her mouth anytime she opened it. She felt him scent marking her rubbing against her. _He is laying claim to me!_ She could feel he was quite aroused at this point as he was pressed up against her and poking her. She had dealt with amorous bucks all her life, but she had never led them on or given them any encouraging signals at all. She realized she had never intended to give this buck any of those signals either, quite the opposite, but from his perspective she was absolutely **begging** him to take her supposedly shy self and make her his. Bucks were not shy like Drew and with any encouragement at all they aggressively pursued sexual contact with a doe they liked. While she gave Drew the impression they were mindless sex machines, in reality this was not always the case as many of the desirable ones could be quite picky. And this particular buck could afford to be the one of pickiest bucks in Zootopia as he was the ultimate package when it came to any buck. She admitted she was quite flattered now that she realized his interest in her was not as purely window dressing, but as something romantic in nature. But unfortunately this had led to her letting this get **completely out of control** instead of shutting it down immediately. Because of this she now found herself in a desperate situation she had to get out of urgently **at all costs**.

She tried to squirm and back away from him yelling out and began to stand up to get out of his reach but instead slipped as he pulled her back down and fell hard knocking the breath out of her as she was flipped facing forward. Then she felt paws begin to pull her leggings down. Fortunately she had finally freed her paws from her shirt and immediately grabbed ahold of them on each side with each paw tightly in a death grip, but felt them rip completely off as they were pulled down and then off her feet. The situation had now escalated beyond desperate and while she had not wanted the embarrassment and controversy this would bring, and had not wanted the buck to think her a tease, she realized the alternative of this happening was **not** **an option**. But she didn't realize that the current situation may be completely out of her control at this point. She always thought she was in control, but sometimes you can't always stop a locomotive once it has picked up sufficient speed and was thundering down the tracks.

But she was going to try everything she could and she began to scream "STOP!" into the seat in front of her as she attempted to roll herself over onto her front, but she had her shirt still in her face and the huge cape they were under had slid on top of her head burying it under a pile of thick cloth so her voice was completely muffled and she desperately tried to grab at the cloak with her paws to remove it. But unfortunately since her paws were busy trying to remove the giant cape there was nothing to prevent her panties from being yanked down past her tail and down her legs getting caught on one of her feet. She kept trying to yell as she kept pulling on layer after layer of the endless heavy cloth and tried kicking, but then two strong paws grabbed ahold of her hips pulling them backwards and pushed her down firmly against the edge so she couldn't kick as she was bent over the seat with her rear in the air and he had his legs pressed firmly against hers so they were wedged apart and pressed against the bottom of the bench so she couldn't kick or even move. She then felt something furry and hard rub up against her backside and then begin slapping hard against her rear repeatedly as she desperately tried to rip the cape off and then heard and felt a huge woosh sound and felt the form that was pressed up tightly against her suddenly pull away just as she finally yanked the cape and part of her shirt off her head with a gasp and turned her head behind her to see her furless one standing over them.

He was the angriest she had ever seen him. His face was bright red and his eyes looked like they were on fire and would burn a holes in the ground. She knew she had to do something quickly to prevent a horrible scene as she knew he would normally never hurt a fly, but at that particular moment he looked capable of easily committing cold blooded murder. She flipped over on her back exposing her entire chest and well everything else completely to both males but it couldn't be helped and tried waving her paws at him prevent him from doing anything and then awkwardly tried to reach for her panties precariously dangling from the end of one of her long feet. She saw the buck hadn't turned to see Drew yet and the buck's pants and underwear were down and his… well… his… oh sweet cheese and crackers… his buckness was fully out and very aroused. It had been quite awhile since she had seen one and it looked relatively tiny but was certainly big enough to do the job on her or any doe and appeared bigger than normal for a buck from what she remembered.

Fortunately the buck had an embarrassed expression as he saw her frozen eyes staring directly at his… well… you know… and was busy trying to pull up his pants so he didn't see the angry red face staring down at him and the hands reaching for his head. Judy tried pulling her panties partially up one of her legs, but saw the buck was turning toward the human now and desperately reached forward and grabbed Finley's collar pulling his head toward her lap so the buck would not see how furious the human was as well as to try and protect him by having him next to her in case Drew tried to grab him. Unfortunately this gave the buck a very up close and personal eyeful of everything she had to offer as he stared with his mouth wide open in shock. Her absolute extreme embarrassment could not be helped as at least he was staring at that and not the human that currently wished him death and very much looked ready to execute that order at any moment. She kept her gaze transfixed on the buck making sure she had his full attention while she blindly tried to pull her panties up one leg and fit her other foot in the other hole but missing several times as the buck's head was blocking her entire waist and below as he was nearly close enough to lick her… her… well… her unmentionable area. She prayed he didn't try as she was sure it would be the last thing he ever did based on the expression of the human trying to stop himself from reaching for his neck. She was very troubled he would glance behind him, but she needn't have worried as he appeared to be quite contented to just stare at her… her… small pink region while she squirmed desperate to pull her panties back up her legs and finally position them where they very much belonged and then grabbed the frozen open mouthed face of the buck and pulled his face down so it was buried in her belly and said so both males could hear, "Oh, I am so sorry. We didn't mean to monopolize the photo booth. Ummm… Drew could you please wait outside just a minute so we can finish our photos. I forgot I had asked Drew to take a few photos with me earlier Finley."

She gave her human a look which she hoped said she was okay and to please just wait outside until she called for him as she waved her paw toward the exit. The human was currently still trying to restrain himself from grabbing the buck around the throat. Upon seeing her look and her waving paw the human went from furious to a bit confused. She could tell he still wanted to strangle the buck and rip his ears and tail off and then rip off his much smaller and more sensitive part. But luckily he seemed to recover enough to realize how that would look and would cause a huge incident that would be very difficult to explain. He gave her another stare that said _you better be fluffing okay or he would rain down hellfire on the entire stadium_. She nodded vigorously and motioned her head several times for him to step out.

At this point the buck seemed to realize she had something covering at least part of her now, "I… I'm… I am so sorry Judy my dear. I… I don't know what came over me. I can assure you I only have the most honorable intentions toward you. And I… I didn't mean to stare at your… your… private… it… you just shocked me is all. My actions were **shameful** and certainly most undignified." The buck looked up into her face deeply ashamed.

She pet his ears and head gently, "I understand. I admit I wasn't ready for that **at all**. Not even close. But it was entirely my fault for tempting you so, although I did warn you that this was not the place or time for such things."

"There is no excuse for my actions, treating you like a... a… common... meaningless… fling. You are so far beyond anything common and certainly not remotely meaningless to me at all. Quite the contrary. And my exposing your beautiful… I can't believe I nearly… nearly… my behavior was **inexcusable**. You are more precious than all the diamonds that pawball player could possibly think of buying. My only justification is that my feelings for you are truly sincere and thus manifested themselves in a base raw animal form. And I regret you seeing me that way." The buck said in a very sincere sorrowful tone. She didn't know if he was referring to his raw form or his raw... buckness. He then looked at her ruined leggings as she tried to unsuccessfully fish them off the floor and pull them back up, "Oh my heavens! I can't believe I did that. Please let me find you some replacements **immediately**. Please wait in here my dear. You can not possibly be seen like that."

He backed away excusing himself and then nodded to someone outside whom she could only assume was Drew and apologized to him as well and left.

Drew immediately entered the booth looking extremely concerned. She hadn't seen him so worried since he had found her tortured or when she was locked in the mental prison. She could see him staring at her in her panties with her shirt still around her head. She managed to pull down her shirt and tried covering her underwear unsuccessfully. He then stared at her ruined leggings and began trying to speak, "Jud… what… your… buck… what the fuck?"

She quickly tried to explain what had happened from the misunderstanding earlier with only partial blame to Nick and not the part when he held her against the buck so she couldn't back away. She then told him what she had said when she thought it was Drew entering the booth since she had been expecting him at that moment.

"I got delayed. Some of the other VIPs wanted to discuss human culture and a comparison of pawball to human sports such as baseball and American football. Judy he… the buck was **trying to… he was** **raping you!** " Her human said as he began to get red and furious again.

She tried to explain, "I… I know you won't believe it... but he was quite restrained from what I have heard. You **never** want to lead a buck on unless you are prepared to face the consequences. He had been unintentionally led on by me all afternoon. It is not the same as for male humans. The hormones of a buck are so many times greater than a human male. Once they get excited they are nearly **impossible** to stop."

" **Why didn't you yell out?** **Fuck this secrecy shit** if it would mean something like this would happen to you. I'll go on every fucking talk show there is to prevent anything like that from happening to you!" The human fumed looking ready to go to war with the entire world on her behalf.

Judy tried desperately to calm him, "I didn't believe it would happen. I was **trying to yell** for him to stop and kick him off but I got buried in the cape. I would have tried earlier but I just didn't want to make it look like I was leading him on or something. I am not a… what they call it… rooster tease."

"Cock tease." Drew finished for her, "You let him go on with this… let him go **this far** just because you didn't want to appear **to be a tease!** Do you know how **ridiculous** that sounds!"

Judy felt terrible. He was right. But she just didn't want Finley to think she was like that. She liked the buck, not **like like** … but had gained some respect for him. He didn't just think of her as simply arm candy like she originally thought, but something more. Maybe just lust, but more likely something else. He didn't deserve to be led on, "I have never been a tease my whole life. I would **never** do that to any male. Just like I would **never** try and use my female **anything** to try and get a male do something. You know that!"

"But were **never** leading him on. It was just a misunderstanding. You should have told him that. You were **not** a cock tease. Even if it may have looked that way. Besides you do that to me sometimes. You promise to do… well snuggle later… to get me to do things." Drew countered exasperated.

"That is not the same. I was **never** leading you on. I was **never** just teasing you. I always **meant it** every time. The only reason was because you were distracted and it was not a good time for that. When have I **ever** used snuggling to get you do anything. I only delayed it or promised it at a later time is all. And I couldn't explain to the buck it was a misunderstanding as the only explanation would be there was someone else. Someone that was supposed to be in the photo booth. You." Judy defended very upset that Drew would **ever** think she would use sex or anything to manipulate him.

Drew admitted her point, "Yes Judy you are right. I apologize. You have never used your cute little fluffy tail or promises to get me to do something other than just do it at another time. I am just extremely upset and not thinking clearly. I always told you that you were an anomaly among every female mammal I have ever known. But the fact remains you were **NOT** leading the buck on… you were **NOT** a tease. So **what the fuck** does it matter if he gets some impression you **were**. **You** know you weren't. So you have to **fuck him** so he doesn't think you are a tease? What kind of **shit logic** is that?"

He wasn't understanding her. But he was right. Was her ego or the buck's opinion of her so important that she risk letting what happened occur? As the realization of what occurred began to sink in she felt herself losing control and tearing up. She didn't want Drew to see her this way. She wanted him to think she was in control of everything, but… oh God. The tears began to come then. She tried to explain, tried to make him think she wasn't a failure, "I… I thought I was in control of the situation. I thought I could manage it."

Unfortunately Drew was not buying what she was trying to sell him, "He had your **fucking panties all the way down**. Completely exposing your… your… **everything**. He was sticking his… in your… Judy you should have **shut this down** **way earlier**. You should have **NEVER** let it get this far. Let him think what he wants. **I don't give a fuck**. Why didn't you **tell me** this was going on?"

"I was embarrassed it happened and thought I could really deal with it on my own. Nick pulls that kind of thing all the time and I did not want to worry you unnecessarily and causing you to react poorly around Finley and the other executives. It was not his fault." Judy tried explaining to her furious mate.

Apparently Drew finally remembered the ultimate compromised position in which he had found her, "Did he… touch you? Was he… " He said acidly with venom dripping with each word.

She didn't have to be asked what he meant, "No. No… he never… was inside me there. And he never… well… he..."

"Judy **don't you** **dare** try to say nothing was happening. I saw his pants down below the cocksucker's fluffy tail and am sure that his bunny dick wasn't sticking out there for decoration right in your... **He was just… fucking** … **he** … **AH** …" Drew couldn't finish he was far too enraged as he clenched his fist pounding an invisible buck in frustration.

She knew he was right. She didn't want to mention that she was quite sure he was very much just seconds away from doing exactly what he feared quite vigorously with his bunny thing. In fact she thought at first when he was pressed tightly up against her rear several times and humping her that he actually had, but she hadn't felt anything at all. Just something firm against her rear not… well… very close but… not… in there. She hadn't ever done that with a buck but couldn't imagine if he was inside her she wouldn't feel **anything**. It wouldn't be because she was stretched because the opening compressed back so it was still as tiny it had ever been such that even if Drew used his small finger she felt it extremely intensely. And while the buck was smaller than that… he was large for a buck and she was sure she would have still felt **something** at the very least. Perhaps he was too excited or out of practice and had just missed. She would not lie to her love. Most certainly not about this. **She had to be right.** Perhaps the buck had just been preparing himself. If she thought it had happened she would have told Drew no matter his reaction.

She had never seen him so angry with her though. She knew it was only because he was concerned about her and loved her, but it was still terrifying. She had never felt any threat from the human since the moment she had met him and certainly felt none now, quite the opposite. But the anger was still terrifying in what he might do or might have done to the buck if he hadn't interrupted him in time or she hadn't tried to protect him. Also Drew never cursed unless he was furious like when he had found her tortured and maimed when they first met. She hadn't heard him curse even close to this much since that time. He was really outraged and she had no idea how to calm him. Not that she blamed him. He had every right to be. She had screwed up. She tried to do everything right, but ended up endangering herself, Drew, the buck and well completely making giant mess out of everything possible.

She decided she couldn't possibly calm him with any words should could possibly think of, only her actions. She stood up pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. He sat on the long seat and hesitantly hugged her back. The tears that had been coming slowly turned into a torrent, and she began to sob uncontrollably thinking of how much she had hurt him with this and how close she had come to a **horrible** mistake. He was right that all of this wasn't worth it if anything like this happening was the risk. All this secrecy is what led to the whole situation with the Lopps as well as this horrible mess with the buck. And of course in each case one sneaky mischievous fox who should **butt his nose** out of **anything** regarding her relationship. She was going to give that partner of hers a serious talking to after this was over. She felt her human soften finally and felt him give her the feelings of gentle love and support she so desperately craved. Their communication was wordless just as their feelings for each other never needed to be spoken. She was going to just have to stay near him the whole rest of the day and everyone could just think what they wanted. He was right. It was not worth all the risk if anything like this could happen.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and he gave her a gentle kiss and rubbed her ears. She gave him a hesitant smile and buried her face into his chest hugging him again. He hugged her back and then found some tissues and helped clean her face up so she didn't look like she had been crying. He even found a spray bottle of water and wiped her face clean. She then looked down and realized she had been standing in just her panties the entire time. She wasn't embarrassed to be that way with Drew obviously only that it was a reminder of the entire situation she had lost complete control over, but it was the fact that anyone could walk in at any time and find her this way with him. They found some large silk scarves in the prop box and fashioned her a makeshift skirt out of them stuffing them into the waistband of her panties.

"Well you are fortunate that your underwear wasn't shredded as well or you would have had to spend the rest of the day completely naked so everyone could get a good show and not feel left out." The human stated matter-of-factly.

She got a shocked look on her face until she saw he had a slight smirk and she realized then he was teasing her. She grinned back at him. It was good to see he could joke about this which meant he had forgiven her at least partially and wasn't furious anymore. She turned around letting him inspect their makeshift skirt. He nodded that it looked okay at least temporarily. Drew told her if the buck didn't have any success he would text Sammy to pick her up some new leggings no questions asked.

"He really wouldn't ask why?" She wondered.

"Sammy never questions any of the numerous crazy things I ask him to do. It is what makes him such a perfect helper." He explained, "He was so happy to be able to get a job where he wasn't guarding something. He said he had been looking for such a job for quite awhile, but apparently mammals stereotype wolves into those positions here. I told him I wouldn't stereotype any mammal for any position. My best friends were a bunny and a fox that were cops if that told him anything. He appreciated the opportunity so much, just like Marvin did, that he worked extra hard with amazing devotion and vigor. When you give mammals a chance like Zootopia did for me, and the ZPD did for you and Nick, you find they appreciate the opportunity and work harder than any mammal just given something automatically."

"Well give Finley a few minutes first. I am sure he is quite resourceful to get where he was as a bunny. I know a bit about that. I know you want to kill him, but he really isn't at fault here. It was more a matter of a misunderstanding and bunny hormones."

"Maybe, but if he had hurt you… if you had acted like you were in trouble **in any way** … bunny hormones or mis… whatever… I… I guess I know how you felt with the scalpel to that monster's throat now." The human explained not wishing to finish the thought of what he might have done to the buck.

Judy looked down guiltily, "I know. I am so sorry for putting you in that position. I thought I had everything under control."

"You had everything about as far from under control **as you can get!** " Her mate reminded her lifting up her makeshift skirt to emphasize the fact.

Instead of arguing, the two of them spent their remaining time waiting on Finley taking silly pictures with each other. Drew was about to sneak some pictures kissing her when she remembered something examined the console in front of them making sure only their two flash drives were in the photo booth. Apparently Finley had thoughts about sticking something else besides a flash drive in a slot. Judy couldn't believe she thought this. When did she get such a dirty mind? It couldn't be the human as he liked her sweet and innocent as he was fond of saying. It had to be the fox as he was always saying such things to her. She preferred sweet and innocent as well.

They took a few romantic pictures in one scene Drew identified as a water gondola in someplace called Venice, one in front of the fountain in downtown Zootopia, and one Drew got a big kick out of atop a mound of hay. He explained she was a farm girl and it was always a fantasy being with a farm girl on a pile of hay for some reason. She let him know that was not done on her farm, but apparently that image was something humans had. She would have to keep that in mind the next time they were on her family's farm though. They were starting to take more and more risqué photos starting with kissing and progressing to a lot more suggestive poses when they heard a knock on the door and they quickly rearranged themselves and Finley entered carrying a package.

He let them know he had found several pairs of leggings in different colors and sizes he thought were right. They both wondered where he had found all these, but he merely responded he was quite motivated to redeem any wrongdoings on his behalf. The buck winced a bit noticing her makeshift skirt as a reminder of what he had done, and thanked the human for protecting her modesty while he had gone to find the leggings. She was very glad the buck only saw the human as a protector and friend and nothing else. That would certainly make things easier. The two stepped outside to guard the door while she tried on the different offerings the buck had brought to find one that fit best.

Once she found a pair that felt and looked perfect she invited both males back in and was surprised to find them chatting quite amiably with each other. She was afraid she was going to have to protect Finley from bodily harm as regardless of how fit the buck was and how much of a pacifist Drew was, the human regularly worked out daily quite vigorously in their home gym whenever she wasn't around or when she was busy with something like paperwork in order to _try and keep up with her_ he would always say, whatever that meant, and she knew if so motivated the human could do tremendous bodily harm to the much smaller buck. Apparently this was unnecessary as the buck seemed to have charmed her mate. Finley was quite talented in this respect, and in different circumstances she might have taken him up on his offer… to date… **ONLY** to date. _Nothing else_ she told herself. She was **not** a trollop. Far from it. Not exactly the exact opposite now, but pretty darn close regardless of what her fox partner liked to insinuate. Her secret companion had proposed marriage several times to her **well** before they **ever** did _the deed_ as humans would sometimes call it. But she knew it would have been very problematic with that becoming public knowledge. Perhaps once the media got bored with them and found someone else of interest and the political climate was resolved she would accept his offer and end this charade once and for all.

The human was thankfully back to ambassador mode laughing with the buck. He was embarrassing her quite a lot by mentioning that her modesty was quite secure as he had seen her in various states of undress numerous times before and in quite a **whole lot** less with nothing left to the imagination just as he had found her when he had arrived in the booth just a bit ago while they were on their many adventures together. He explained that where he was from none of the bunnies wore any clothes. Finley thought that was scandalous, but being a buck she knew he was going to be imagining such a thing in his fantasies for a long time to come. It was no slam on him. He was a young virile buck and it was just part of his biology. Although he was quite a sophisticated, well heeled, and highly motivated buck at that. She supposed Drew was exacting a bit of revenge for her careless actions with this embarrassment of her. But it also served to assure the buck that seeing her in such a state of complete undress wasn't unusual for the human. That was certainly true, but not for the reasons the buck thought. Besides compared to the Drew finding her in such a situation and the buck staring at her… literally right in front nearly touching her… sigh. She couldn't even finish the thought it was **so** **embarrassing**.

Well this was certainly going to complicate things as she was quite sure the buck wasn't going to accept any simple excuses for not seeing her after this. Not with that vision of her burned in his skull. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it now unless Drew could find some more of that forgetting drug he had used on the monster. But she would never want to use that or harm Finley in any way. He really was a sweet charming buck regardless of the fact that he nearly… well… humped her. But she had a bit of personal experience with bucks and tons of experiences hearing about them from her sisters and friends, and he did seem like one of the good ones, and she was very glad he had not been harmed. He did not deserve that.

She would just have to figure out how to deal with that later and try and enjoy the rest of the day. This was supposed to be her day of fun. She knew it was going to be very interesting, but certainly not this kind of interesting. She had a brilliant idea now how she could stay very close to Drew the rest of the day without anyone questioning it. _Where was this kind of imaginative thinking when she needed it so badly just a short bit ago?_ Well thankfully she had not been harmed physically. The mental suffering of her and Drew would last awhile however.

She convinced Finley to plug in his flash drive into the booth console, and the three of them took some pictures together. It wasn't until a bit later that she realized that the buck having lots of pictures of them together might not be the best thing for him to forget her. But her brilliant mind was not exactly working too well when it came to relationship things. That is the problem with having very little experience. It was also another reason why things progressed as far as they did. Females that had lots of experience with attention of the opposite sex of the buck's kind didn't get quite so infatuated with the idea of the flattering attention, and could much more easily say no to such unwanted advances. Fortunately Judy only had an extremely embarrassing memory and not something more scarring mentally or physically. _Sweet Carrot Cake I could have gotten pregnant!_ She had forgotten that worry at the time with everything else going on. She was so used to being with Drew, that the thought had never entered her mind at the time. The human was right to be furious with her risking so much for her stupid ego. She resolved to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. _But why did it not seem to matter to Finley?_ But she knew why. For the same reason he marked her. The buck wouldn't have minded having bunnies with her. He probably wouldn't mind quite a few. It may accelerate his timetable a bit, but it would get her out of the ZPD and into the role of mother and wife. She didn't think that was entire purpose in what the did or he wouldn't have bothered with the pretext marking her or his foreplay. It was very spur of the moment and certainly unplanned as someone like Finley planned everything quite carefully. But if it happened, she was quite sure he would not be upset as it furthered his ultimate goals and locked down his prize doe.

After the three of them took a bunch more photos one of the Kodiak executives came and told Finley it was their turn in the Souvenir Room and most of the others in their group had already been inside. Finley asked Judy if she would like him to get her anything. From the glance she saw from her love she decided to nix this idea quickly, "Thanks Finley but that is completely unnecessary. Drew promised to treat me to anything I wanted today, and accepting anything would be an insult to his hospitality." She felt confident this was not a lie as the human had pretty much told her words to this effect.

The buck looked to the human for confirmation, and Drew echoed Judy's statement, "That is kind Finley, but today is my day to treat my lovely little bunny buddy here."

"I certainly understand. She deserves to be treated as special as she possibly can at all times as she is a priceless jewel of unfathomable beauty and grace. If I am the one unable to perform such a gratifying duty, I am glad that she has a friend such as yourself who recognizes her incalculable value and limitless worth and will treat her in the way she so merits." The buck solemnly declared bowing to the two of them and waving his paws palm up in a symbol of reverence and backed out and took his flash drive and left.

"You know Judy, methinks the buck fancies you a bit." The human glared at Judy with his eyebrows raised in a part teasing tone and part chastising tone.

Judy sighed looking deflated as she slumped down, "I know. I really screwed up didn't I."

The human put his arm around the despondent bunny pulling her into an understanding embrace and kissed the top of her head holding her close, "He is not going to easily forget you I'm afraid."

She looked sadly up into his eyes realizing he was very right. She had definitely left a lasting impression on this buck in so many ways. Well if it came to it, she was quite certain her big furless love would support telling the buck truth and let the chips fall where they may. She was quite sure he would rather risk that than allow any chance of a repeat of what happened here today. She hoped it would be unnecessary, but all options were on the table now.

When she looked up she saw a toothy grin staring at them through the door as a certain sneaky partner enter the booth, "So this is where you two have been hiding this whole time. Ben has been freaking out wondering where you were, afraid you would miss your chance at this room he keeps going on about." His grin then almost vanished and his eyes nearly imperceptibly showed concern as he saw their expressions, "Why so glum. Who died?"

"It's complicated." Judy said with her head down.

"Ah… do I get to guess?" The foxes grin was back and his eyes lit up.

"You can try. But I doubt even **you** can figure this one out Nick." Drew said looking very skeptical and giving Judy a reassuring squeeze.

"Hmmm… okay a challenge. Challenge accepted Furless!" With that the fox began looking the pair over closely and lifting their arms and sniffing. He saw the leggings on the floor and sniffed those carefully. He then sniffed Drew over and then began sniffing Judy and stopped and then began intensely smelling her quite closely around her chin and neck. He even stuck his nose down the top of her shirt resulting in a giggle from the bunny and some shooing away with her paw. The human got curious as the foxes eyes got wide and he looked very shocked. He then began carefully sniffing Judy all over lifting her shirt up slightly and then sniffing around her belly. He then climbed behind them and sniffed Judy's tail and then stuck his paw down the top of her pants and underwear and pulled both the waistbands and stuck his nose and muzzle far down her pants breathing in deeply.

" **Hey!** **What do you think you are doing!** " Judy shouted shocked at what her partner had just done.

"I'm sorry Carrots. I didn't realize what I was doing. My mind was on the smells. I didn't see anything if that is what you are worried about." The fox said sincerely for a change.

"What were you doing?" Judy wondered.

"The nose knows." The fox grinned, "I think I might know what might have happened, but… it seems impossible."

"Just tell me what your nose says happened no matter how impossible." Drew asked curiously.

The fox stood in front of them looking a bit shocked staring intently at Judy who put her head down guiltily under his glare.

"I just never would have thought. I mean… were you…" The normally confident fox looked shaken and looked at Drew, "And you're okay with what happened?"

The human met the fox's gaze and realized Nick must have a good idea what happened, " **Of** **course I'm not fucking okay with what happened!** But tell me what you think happened for my curiosity."

The fox bent down looking up at the embarrassed face of the bunny trying to avoid his gaze, "Oh Carrots, I hope nothing I did… It was only supposed to be a stupid joke… I never intended anything like this **at all** … not even close… but how could that have happened. Did he…"

"Just say it Nick." The human asked him impatiently.

"Carrots… fuc… that buck had sex with Carrots." The fox looked stunned as he uttered the words.

"No! I… no we... didn't... do that." Judy denied the accusation uncertainly.

"It's all over you. You have scent marks all over your neck and chest, and most telling… you… you are marked quite strongly all over your… Carrots there is no denying… the buck marked your… private parts with his… quite strongly I might add. I apologize for smelling your doe parts but I had to be sure. I couldn't leave that to chance. There is only one explanation and only one position for that to happen. And it would involve two very naked bunnies in an extremely common very naked bunny position for that to happen. And don't think I didn't notice you changed into new pants. The old torn and shredded ones over there smell of the buck as well as your shirt. Did he… did… **NO** … **he took your by force?** " The normally stoic fox began to look very angry as the realization of the torn pants, the smells, and the expressions of his two friends all supported this narrative, " **I will kill that motherf.** _ **.**_ _._ "

"No Nick. It… he didn't… well he tried to… but… this is so **embarrassing!** " Judy covered her face with her paws and buried it in her lap.

"Not the entire picture. But you got it pretty darn close though." Drew admitted very impressed with the fox's expert sniffer.

"You know everything? **She admitted it?** " The stunned fox said with a wide eyed stare.

"Well… I witnessed…" Drew began.

" **And you didn't stop it!** " The fox continued in disbelief.

" **Of course I would have stopped it** … if it had... continued. If she had seemed in any distress I would have strangled… I… I don't want to even think about it." A dejected Drew admitted as he realized what he would have very likely done to the buck, "Judy get over your embarrassment and tell him everything that happened. It couldn't be any more embarrassing to you than what **actually** happened."

Judy sighed and finally resolved to admit everything to her ZPD partner. As she told him every detail the fox stood there with a disbelieving stare and mouth open. He finally closed the hanging jaw and stood contemplating everything with his head cocked to one side.

He finally responded, "I never would have believed. You are just fortunate the buck was more interested in marking his ownership of you before he… well... fully committed. He tried to mark ownership all over you. You are lucky humans can't smell that because that much marking is not going to come off anytime soon."

"I suppose it is good he was more interested in claiming ownership of me than snug… humping. I am just glad I know for sure he was only marking me back there and not…" Judy left what they all knew she meant unsaid.

The fox got an amused look on his muzzle grinning as he realized something, "So… since you are doing a full show and tell now… it only seems right I get one as well."

"Huh?" The confused bunny responded.

"You know… I mean I need to fully understand what this buck saw to understand what exactly happened. Think of it as a visual aide." The fox grinned at her slyly.

What the fox was asking slowly dawned on the confused bunny with her expression doing from shock to anger to embarrassment, "Nick, that is **cruel** to kid about. Haven't I had enough embarrassment?"

"Really Nick." Drew echoed as the fox had gone way too far to tease her at a time like this.

"Who was kidding? I mean everyone gets a full look at Carrots but her partner and best friend. How is that fair?" Nick stated in a surprisingly serious tone.

" **Everyone** was not looking at me. And it's not all that special. Why do you want to look so badly?" An embarrassed Judy countered looking down completely dejected.

"Who says it is not special? It's yours so it's special. Come on Carrots. I am just curious what all the fuss is about is all." The sly fox told her.

"You're **mean** to be pushing this when I feel so bad. Like it is quite annoying normally but right now it is just cruel." The depressed bunny told him.

"It'll make you feel better. I promise not to not ask again." The mischievous fox countered.

"Oh sure why not. I don't think I can get any more embarrassed than I already am anyway. Should we invite everyone else in here so I only have to do this once or do I have to do a private show for each?" The formerly defeated bunny challenged her partner with a spark of fire.

Nick was a bit shocked by the obviously sarcastic comment by the bunny but decided he would push it anyway, "Just me is fine." He gave her a big grin.

Judy had enough of the fox's annoying constant badgering. She was so tired of everything she was beyond caring at this point. She couldn't believe he sniffed out her secret sniffing down her pants. At least she now knew what the buck was doing back there right before. But it was still one more embarrassment in a series that seemed to be piling up today. Finally a bit of her fire came back. How could he hound her about something like this after all the crap he pulled today to cause this in the first place. And then now to tease her about this on top of it all. She decided to have some revenge on this pain in the rear partner of hers. She lifted her feet up facing the fox with her back to the human who seemed to be staring down deep in thought ignoring their whole exchange. She bent her legs in front of her so her knees were elevated at chin level and her legs pushed together. She glanced at the fox who was staring at her with an amused grin and nonchalant look on his face. _He doesn't think I will do it. He's probably right._ She really didn't have the guts to do it. _Think of all the grief he would give me._ But she probably deserved it anyway after all her mistakes today. She finally resolved her mind. _Maybe this will finally shut him up._ She then put her paws into her waistband and began to push her leggings off. She didn't look at the fox, she just stared dead ahead resigned to another embarrassment which she felt numb to at that point and pushed them down around her ankles. She then grabbed her panties and began sliding them off. She glanced at fox who appeared to be staring in disbelief at her. _Good, she finally surprised him for once._ The question was did she have the guts to go all the way. She started this just to shock him and make him shut up for once. Maybe he was right and she was now some slut dropping her drawers for everyone. She had been so careful all her life not to try and turn on bucks or any males and all this was happening. She had always prided herself in being sweet and innocent. She had become everything she vowed her whole life **not** to be. It was like she was some Lopp girl going after every male she met. She looked down and suddenly realized she had absently slid her panties down past her knees almost to her feet without even intending to when all of a sudden two smooth hands grabbed her paws and slid them back pulling her panties back on. They then reached to help with her leggings.

"That's quite **enough** of that." The human said from behind her with his body next to her and arms wrapped around her.

He felt warm and safe. It was so good to be held close by him after everything.

" **Oh come on**. Furless how could you do that? I didn't even see anything with her legs in the way." The clearly disappointed fox was not pleased one bit by the bunny's rescue.

The human was quite pissed, "How could you try and take advantage of her like that when she is clearly not herself. You have her feeling like she is worthless and a slut. But she is anything but. She is more valuable than anything in two worlds. Judy I am **so very sorry** I did not support you more when you needed it earlier." He pulled her in to his waist bending over her and hugging her tightly with her back to his torso.

"But… he was right… I was exposing myself to all of you..." The bunny admitted sorrowfully.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. First of all none of that was remotely your doing. You didn't do **anything,** the buck did. Second of all the only ones who saw you were two mammals that clearly have incredibly strong romantic feelings for you and wish to commit to you with all their heart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about at all." The human tried to explain but with a confusing very strange admission.

"What? Furless what are you talking about?" The confused fox inquired.

"I don't understand either. You are saying… that… huh?" Judy responded bewildered.

"I mean that I know Finley deeply cares about you. He obviously sees you as a very potential ideal mate, a wife, and seems very smitten with you. Being… well… unclothed in your condition with someone who feels so about you is normal regardless of how it happened… and does not make you a slut or anything but what you are. An adorable somewhat naive beautiful young lady who is still just as sweet and innocent as the day I met her." The human explained attempting to remove the self-doubts and worthlessness she was feeling.

"You are okay with the buck going after Carrots?" The fox asked incredulously.

"Going after her I am fine with. I only wished I had known this was going on is all so I could have tried to prevent something like this in advance. She is a beautiful, sweet, brilliant and brave young doe who I have been so very fortunate to know and spend time with. But realize I never expected to be with her unchallenged. I could only hope she found my love, company and everything I offered to be sufficient to keep her as my own. I realize that this buck has a lot he can offer that I am unable to. And he does seem quite sincere in his feelings for her." Drew honestly opened his heart and deepest secret thoughts to his bunny love.

She didn't know what to say. She thought he was disappointed with her. That he thought she was unfaithful and no longer the sweet and innocent bunny he loved. But nothing could be further from the truth. It seemed like he was only upset at the thought of not being able to offer her what this buck did. But that was not true at all. The buck didn't offer her anything she really wanted. She had to know why he thought that, "Why… why would you say that? He doesn't offer anything to me that you don't and far more. How could you think that?" She stared into his eyes as hers started watering. He looked so sad.

"For many reasons. But most of all because he is a bunny. He is your species and one of the best your species has to offer in all aspects it seems. He can provide you with offspring. You can proudly walk with him in public wherever you want with no worry of what others would think. Everything would work the way nature intended it. Everything would fit the way it is supposed to. He is handsome, clearly intelligent, very driven and determined, well respected, very successful, I am sure quite wealthy or very soon to be, and seems to genuinely care for you quite a lot. You also seem to like him. He is everything you could want in mate. Of course I want you more than anything imaginable as you mean the entire world to me, and I would fight for you with my entire being with everything I have… figuratively of course. I do not wish any harm to the buck. But ignoring he exists and what is has to offer is unfair and would only seed resentment in you for trying to ignore such a potential match." The human finally finished what had been on his mind and most likely why he had been deep in thought just before.

"You really are terrible at selling yourself Furless. But you are amazing at selling Carrots on Mr. High and Mighty Fancy Pants." The fox looked pretty disgusted with the human.

But Judy was still in shock about what he had said. She really never considered Finley over him. Sure she had grown to like the buck and not want him hurt, but it didn't mean she remotely cared for him like she did Drew. She didn't realize how it was actually the human who had the most self-doubts and insecurities brought out by this entire thing. She thought she had them, but realized she had no need to feel the way she did. He loved her more than ever. He only wanted what was best for her, even if it wasn't him. How could he think that? She stood up and buried her head in his chest and hugged him dearly. She so hated that she had made him feel this way. She had made him feel absolutely **horrible**. But she was glad he felt this way and not the way she was afraid he felt about her after all that happened.

She didn't know exactly how to respond to him though but she tried, "First of all, the buck means nothing to me. The only reason I got in this mess was because I was trying to protect us, to protect you. I don't want a normal bunny life. That is why I became a cop and left Bunnyburrow. That is why I avoided bucks and getting pregnant. Sure it was flattered to have attention paid to me by someone else. But you pay attention to me every moment of the day. You have since the day I met you. And you never took me for granted **ever**. You have only tried to love me and make me happy every single day we are together. If I want bunnies, which I don't for the foreseeable future by the way, I could always adopt or use many other methods, I don't need something like that. Also I have never wanted social acceptance, money, wealth, fame, fancy clothes, jewelry, none of that. I only want someone who would love me and look at me like you do every day. Someone who respects my wishes rather than trying to change me. You don't think I know that Finley would want me to quit my career the moment we were together? You worry for me every day I am out there on patrol, but you don't try to stop me. I know you so desperately want to since you can't protect me out there… but you let me anyway because you know what it means to me. The short answer is there is absolutely **nothing** he offers over you."

The human stared into the bunnies eyes in silence for awhile until the fox finally couldn't take it anymore grinning breaking the silence, "Okay well glad all that is cleared up. Maybe I should leave you two to have massive makeup sex while I guard the outside door? I promise I will ignore all the noise and won't peek. I swear."

Drew held Judy's face in his hands and kissed her quite deeply for awhile. He then responded to the foxes comments, "Your devotion is appreciated Nick, but I think any making up can be done later as I am sure we are quite late for the souvenir room. And I am sure Ben is missing us quite a bit."


	24. Gazelle Concert – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chance to let your inner beast loose, let your fur fly free and party like it was… well… like you were Ben Clawhauser and Judy Hopps in their favorite dream ever. Wait! This wasn't a dream. It was actually real. And hmmm there was a special surprise for them on top of a whole day full of surprises. Ben might explode if we keep him in suspense much longer.
> 
> Well the huge Part 2 of this madcap adventure is quite a lot more lighthearted than the first part. Although the excitement and drama are still there keeping things quite interesting the entire time. We finally get to see a great deal of the angel with horns, that goddess with the sweetest voice known to mammalkind. But she proves she is a lot more than just a pretty face and voice as you will see. I could list so many things that occur in this chapter, but there would be so many spoilers it would take the fun out of it. Just know that it is one surprise after another until the very end. And we finally learn about this extraordinary surprise of the Mayor's for our special sextet. So let's get to it shall we.

**Zoodate: 130 P.C.**

Drew held Judy's paw in his hand and kissed her again before grabbing their flash drives from the console and leaving the booth. Judy remembered something first she had thought of earlier and whispered to the human so that Nick could hear as well, "Play along with me okay?"

Drew looked at her curiously as she re-entered the booth and they heard a bang of something hitting wood. As she exited she began limping heavily as they headed over to the rest of their group waiting outside the Souvenir Room. A frantic looking cheetah's eyes went wide as he rushed over to her exclaiming, "Where have you guys been? We have been looking all over. You nearly missed it!"

As soon as the group joined them, Judy explained in a pained voice, "Ow! We've been in the photo booth taking some pictures. And we just got to talking is all. I want some pictures with all of you later okay."

Brian noticed Judy's limp and her strained voice, "Judy… what happened? Are you okay?"

Judy hated to ever lie, but after the day she has had she needed to stretch the truth to get what she desperately wanted, "Ohhhh… I hurt my leg on the bench in the photo room by accident. It hurts to walk." See not a lie. She remained lie free.

The bear asked her concerned, "What can we do to help you?"

The bunny was very ready for the question. Thank goodness for such a loving caring cute fuzzy bear that would notice another mammal's pain, "It will be fine as long as I stay off it for a few hours. Drew, I hate to bother you, but could you carry me?"

It finally dawned on the human what his sly little bunny was up to. And he quite happily agreed with this plan as he desperately wanted to be close to her after the afternoon's events. She was very clever this bunny of his and he noticed she had not lied either. No wonder she was a talented police officer, "Of course Judy. It brings back old memories. It was pretty much my only job running around the halls of evil human Earth companies and Covenant headquarters."

He picked her up holding her securely creating a comfortable seat for her rear with his arms as she held him around his neck and leaned against his chest. _Now this was far better._ She didn't want to leave this position if she could help it. Thankfully he kept in decent shape so he wouldn't tire holding her for long periods. She was sure they would have some opportunities for him to put her down and rest. She decided to respond to her modest mate though, "I think you did quite a lot more than simply carrying me around. But I very much appreciated it. I don't remember the stuff with the Covenant, but Tala said you kept me very well fed, protected and happy the whole time. Oh, it looks like Charlotte is motioning us over."

As they headed toward the entrance, she noticed her ZPD partner was keeping a close eye on their VIP Host with that nonchalant walk and sly grin of his pretending not to look at her. But she knew the fox well enough to know what he was noticing. Their host escorted them inside and they spread out looking at a huge variety of Gazelle merchandise.

"Is there anything left?" The concerned cheetah asked their red panda host.

"Of course. Nothing was sold out. There are plenty of each item for everyone. The only reason for the smaller groups is because of the tight space inside here. If you look on your lanyard each of you have a code you can enter for each item and they will be collected for you in a package in just a bit. We can have them delivered to your drivers or held for you when you leave the VIP entrance. The cost of each item will be added to your account." Charlotte gave the now happy cheetah a beautiful smile and everyone began grinning after her announcement. The host's charm, wonderful smile, and the ease with which she put everyone was infectious and it was like she could solve all the problems of the world. With her in their corner anything seemed possible.

"Oh… no… I didn't bring enough money for all these items. Bri how much money did you bring?" The now once again concerned cheetah asked his roommate and mate hopefully.

"I have some Benny, but not nearly enough for all the stuff you have been writing down." The cute little bear responding looking over at the list the cheetah was making trying to total all the amounts in his head.

"I think you are fine, Ben my dear." The red panda host gave the cheetah a big smile and then nodded her head at Drew.

"What? What is she talking about?" Ben looked quite confused.

"I believe she means everything is covered. All your costs are covered on my entertainment account while I am here. You are dignitaries are you not?" Drew smiled at Judy and went over and the two of them gave the stunned cheetah a group hug.

"Oh… wait… no… that is too much… dignitary?" Ben asked.

"Well every one of you guys are government officials are you not? Except Brian of course. But he is head chef, right, as well as your guest?" Drew prompted Ben to understand what he was getting at.

"I… so we are… important. But how much can I get? I would feel greedy." Ben did look guilty.

"Important to me which is all that counts. How about just limiting it to one item of each okay. And only things you really want not just because it is there." Drew cautiously prompted the cheetah. He could see Ben buying out the entire shop if left completely unchecked. This seemed to satisfy the guilt of their chubby cheetah friend. Drew even noticed the cheetah crossed over several items so Ben could feel he was not taking advantage.

That out of the way, everyone happily picked out different items they wanted. T-Shirts, bracelets, towels, tiger paw slippers, books, stickers, buttons, posters, limited edition signed cds, hats, key chains, jackets, hoodies, cell phone cases, lighters, necklaces, action figures complete with a stage and Gazelle jukebox, water bottles, post cards, pens and pretty much everything imaginable they could put a certain beautiful singer with hips that wouldn't stop and four of the most impressive tiger dancers ever on. Nick seemed to be much more interesting in chatting with Charlotte asking which items she recommended. Judy seemed to be happy watching everyone and grinning contentedly at the human.

"Judy, why don't you pick out some items. I know you would like some of these." Drew asked the happy bunny.

"I don't want to use up the budget so Ben can get what he wants. I am just so happy being here in your arms." She gave him a satisfied grin and nod.

"How about you let me not get anything to make up for Ben and you get everything you want. This is all for you as well you know. It would make me happy." He grinned back at her.

"Oh. Okay… well **only** because it will make you happy." Judy replied as she pointed him to each booth and told him which items needed her code entered. She insisted he get a few items so they had matching t-shirts, towels and a few other items.

The group enjoyed refreshments while they waited for another group to finish with the photo booth. Once they got their turn they wasted no time plugging into the console and snapping photos fast and furiously. If the other three had any idea of what had occurred in this room earlier they showed no sign of it. It certainly felt nice and safe having the whole group together and they had quite the time taking dozens and dozens of progressively crazier and crazier photos. Nick seemed to love posing for dozens of photos with him holding a light saber or laser blaster battling in space or in front of space ships. He especially enjoyed wearing a cape in almost every shot.

The group enjoyed dancing a bit together on the dance floor after requesting some of their favorite songs by the DJ. They lost track of time with Drew spinning him and Judy around a few times and then pretending he was ballroom dancing with her as his partner while she was in his arms. She really liked when he held his arm and hers out marching back and forth doing the Tango whipping their heads around to the music. The human even threw in some fun dips here and there touching noses with the bunny as he almost touched her head to the floor. Ben would clap his paws and squeal with delight watching this display. They caught Finley watching them a few times and they would wave to him smiling. He would grin and smile back. It was nice that the buck enjoyed observing Judy having a good time. They would just have to figure out how to deal with him at a later time. In the meantime their best option was to be as friendly as possible. But Judy vowed she was not leaving Drew's arms where she was safe not only from getting stepping on by the crowds of much larger mammals everywhere, but also safe from the amorous aggressive affections of a buck who had marked her all over as his.

The host Charlotte gathered everyone for an important announcement. It was time for the Sound Check Mini-concert, Meet and Greet Photo Opportunity with the talent and Question and Answer Session. There were thirty quite happy grins at this announcement with none bigger than a certain lovely doe and chubby cheetah. As the group excitedly headed toward the stage, Ben struck up a conversation with Judy, "Do you… will we get to meet her? Oh the suspense is scrump-delicious!"

The human calmly responded to his friendly cheetah friend, "It is a meet and greet and photo op Ben. That means you should at least get to shake her hoof. Just please be gentle with her and try and contain your excitement. We wouldn't want an incident where you get… well please just be very polite, okay." Judy knew Drew was worried about Ben being thrown out of the concert if he did something reckless like grabbing or kissing Gazelle.

"I… I will try…" Ben answered with difficulty.

"I'm really nervous as well." Judy admitted.

"I'll have you right here with me. We can meet her together." Her human assured her.

She smiled and got a satisfied smile pressing her face sideways against his chest hugging him tightly.

Drew thought of a question he had been meaning to ask for awhile, "Ben. What is with that unusual outfit you have on? I have to admit that I would have thought you would have something with a picture of Gazelle or her dancers on it."

The cheetah wore a large cream white knit shirt with some kind of straps over one shoulder and a wild looking sparkling multicolored sequined piece of cloth across the front with many small tassels hanging down his belly. On the end of each tassel was a tiny bell. The cheetah would lightly jingle when he moved. The human made a funny comment that it was like cats where he came from wearing a bell so everyone knew when they were coming.

"That's why you said you were coming with bells on yesterday right?" Judy exclaimed realizing now what he had meant.

"Hehe. You got it my gorgeous delicious bunny. Oh it is something very meaningful for me. Don't you like it?" The cheetah responded most pleased with himself and his outfit. They guessed it was some inside joke that amused their friend. It was quite unusual looking, but Ben was never one to be normal.

They got to the stage and the group of thirty was grouped to a far side of the stage and chatted amongst themselves primarily about the upcoming meeting. They then saw the body of a giant rhino and grizzly bear wearing security uniforms and behind them they saw the heads of four huge tigers that were instantly recognizable. The group slowly made their way towards the middle of stage.

Their red panda host then stood in front of them, "Well here we go everyone. Each group will meet the talent for a quick hello and some pictures. Each of you have been assigned a number of this event. In order to make this go faster, each group will have about three minutes for a meeting and pictures so make your time count. Each leader please have your group's flash drives ready so I can plug them into my camera in order to automatically receive each photo taken. Everyone please let's have fun, but remember to be very sensitive to the talent as they are doing us an enormous favor allowing us their valuable time for this special opportunity. Group One leader please bring me your flash drives and let us get started."

The five all gave Drew their flash drives so he had them all ready. Their group was number two this time. They watched as the first group with Finley and the Kodiak Executives as well as the two extremely excited bouncy gopher girls and their patient father. As the rhino and grizzly separated to the side they saw a tiny figure with a signature blonde wavy curl hairdo hanging down her face, two curving gray horns and lovely half lidded light brown eyes. It was none other than Gazelle herself! Strangely she was not wearing a fancy costume but simply some white leggings, a pink skirt and pink knit blouse. She was also not wearing fancy shoes, but simply some comfy white clogs. She looked very relaxed. It made sense that she was not in costume as this was just a sound check and the concert was not for several hours. Regardless of what she was wearing, she certainly had the trademark Gazelle attitude and presence. As she greeted the excited little gopher girls smiling and whispering in their ears, Judy noticed the four tiger dancers milling around just behind the star keeping an eye on the VIPs looking for any trouble. She heard the dancers also acted as bodyguards, and as a cop she could recognize the stance and casual appearing watchful eye of a bodyguard. They seemed to be relaxed and didn't seem to sense any trouble out of this group. She only worried that her cheetah might do something to make that relaxation turn into a tense moment.

Charlotte took pictures of each greeting, and then once the initial meeting was complete she began taking pictures of the group standing with Gazelle. Then the host took some individual photos and some smaller group shots like the father and his two little gopher girls. The photos continued for a couple minutes as Gazelle patiently posed and smiled for each one. She seemed so at ease with everything. Finally Charlotte let them know to wrap it up and she handed the flash drives to their leader, the gopher father, the CEO of FursNational Bank.

Charlotte then motioned for Drew and the group to come over, and Marvin and Nick walked over to meet Gazelle while Drew handed the VIP host their flash drives. She noticed Ben was just staring standing motionless next to them and Brian was trying to get him to move. Marvin greeted the pop star followed by Nick with Charlotte taking each of their pictures. She noticed Nick was acting extra cool as if he was just saying hi to an old acquaintance merely acknowledging her existence. He just kept his paws in his pockets and nodded his head at her not saying a word. How just like the fox.

"Come on Ben. We can't keep Gazelle waiting." Drew said to try to get the chubby cheetah with a wide open frozen face moving.

Finally with help from Brian, they got Ben moving and positioned him in front of her, but he didn't move or say anything. He just sort of slowly waved at her like he was a cardboard cutout and stared with his mouth open in an 'O'. They shifted him so Charlotte could take a photo and then Gazelle came over and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"This happens from time to time." The singer said in a silky voice. She looked at his lanyard, "His name is Ben? Ben… it is a pleasure to meet you. It is always so wonderful to meet a special fan. I hope you enjoy the show."

Her only response was a slow nod from the virtually motionless cheetah. Marvin and Nick then helped to pull the cheetah back a bit with difficulty.

She then got a big smile and shook the paw of Brian as Charlotte snapped a photo, "Oh my, what a gorgeous adorable bear you are… Brian. Your sweet **special friend** in shock there is quite luckily to have you in his life."

The bear got a very surprised look on his face and stuttered, "How? How did you..."

Gazelle gave him a big smile and a wink, "Honey, it is obvious as the nose on your muzzle how you feel about him. Don't worry, your secret is quite safe with me… I just know my fans."

The stunned bear then walked over to stand next to his roommate and special friend.

Drew then stepped up with his little gray bundle in his arms who was also having problems speaking, but she was able to hesitantly smile and shake her idols hoof gently while Charlotte snapped a photo followed by Drew gently shaking her hoof. Judy noticed the tiger bodyguards gave the human a suspicious glance, but seeing Gazelle's friendly reaction to him they relaxed. The human leaned down low enough so that the star could give him and Judy a hug and a kiss on his and Judy's cheek. This was quite an unusual act as no one had received a hug.

"I don't need to read your lanyard to know who you are my dear ambassador. Who do you have there?" Gazelle smiled gently indicating Judy with a nod.

Drew smiled lovingly looking at his special passenger as he answered, "This is Miss Judy Hopps. She is one of your very biggest fans… next to Ben… the frozen cheetah over there."

Judy got really shy and turned her face away and buried it into Drew's shoulder. She was overwhelmed. _This was too much to handle!_ Drew smiled and rubbed the top of her head and ears.

"Not exactly a talkative bunch of fans are they?" The singer grinned in amusement.

"Well normally I can't get the two of them to shut up about you. I guess they are just a bit tongue tied at the moment. Right Judy?" The human asked looking at his mate as she slowly turned back and nodded her head looking at the singer.

"Well they are lucky to have such a friend. I hope you have enjoyed everything so far." Gazelle gave the human and Judy a very pleasant amiable smile while Charlotte snapped a few more photos.

"Everything has been wonderful. Your host there, Charlotte, has truly been amazing. I know these guys can't wait to hear you sing in a few minutes." Drew answered while Judy slowly nodded in agreement hugging the human tight.

"Well toward that end, let's get some photos so we can get to that." Gazelle said as she motioned everyone over and got everyone in position. Drew used his hands to put a grin on Ben's frozen face and tickled his gray love until she giggled and grinned for the photos.

Charlotte snapped photos fast and furious to make up for their extra long meeting and got many quite quickly moving various party members in and out for quick individual photos with Gazelle. The red panda looked at the timer on her app with a slight concerned look, but Gazelle gave her a nod to let her know it was okay. They got all the shots they needed and Brian and Drew started to pull Ben away once he seemed to snap out of his stupor.

" **Wait!** " The cheetah exclaimed out of nowhere and turned around and headed toward the startled tigers who were now on alert ready to pounce on the mad spotted feline. But the chubby feline made a mad dash for the first tiger and shocked him embracing him in a giant hug, "Ravi!"

He then ran over and hugged the next one, "Zeus!" Following by the third, "Blaze!" And then finally going to the last one and giving him a huge hug, "And of course Saber. Can never forget Saber!"

All four of the tigers stood looking at the chubby cheetah while Gazelle got a very amused smile on her face watching the scene. "Is he right? They really all look the same to me." The human said softly to Judy.

She responded stunned by the scene as well, "I… I don't know. The names… are right but… I can't tell them apart."

A thoroughly amused pop star answered the question though, "He did get them all **perfect**. My sweet frozen fan seems to be full of surprises. I thought I was the only one who could tell them apart besides each of them of course."

"I must have a picture with them! **Please.** " The cheetah pleaded.

Charlotte was pointing at her phone. Gazelle looked at their host, "It's fine. We can make an exception for such a special fan I am sure." Charlotte nodded and moved over to take several pictures of the cheetah and the tigers in several poses.

Ben begged them to do the heart symbol with their arms and several other classic poses of theirs like one where all had their arms out and forearms vertical showing off their biceps. They seemed to be impressed with their new fan and even improvised a few scary ones where they all pretended to attack him. Ben giggled gleefully at that. Judy whispered to Drew and he moved in and had several pictures taken of him and Judy with the foursome as well.

"We really must be going now guys. We are quite behind schedule now." Their host said with a very kind lovely smile and handed Drew their flash drives which the human promptly returned to their appropriate owners.

The group went down to the raised VIP seating area just a short distance from the stage and they sat with the first group in some very comfortable seats and watched the rest of the groups meet and take photos while chatting about their unusual meeting. Fortunately they made up time when Remy's group met the singer as they were all together right next to each other.

Some stage hands came out and checked the equipment with some calls of "Testing… Testing… 1… 2… 3…" Apparently they got an okay from the control booth and Gazelle walked over and picked up the microphone and her tiger dancers got into position. The lights in the stadium were lowered partially and the screens all around the stadium lit up in yellow. One of the stage hands counted down and music began playing all around them. The steady sound of a heart thumping resounded all around them and hearts appeared on each of the screens beating in time to the music.

 _Dancing through dreams_  
_A whisper of day_  
_Thinking of those special things_  
_Of all the unspoken words you want say_

 _They say our love is wrong_  
_All those doubters_  
_They say the odds are long_  
_So many against us_  
_But we ignore them all_  
_We have no regrets_  
_Let them talk_  
_Let them jest_  
_We know the truth_  
_We are not like the rest_

 _Follow the truth_  
_It will never lie_  
_Even in our youth_  
_It is easy as pie_

 _If you know what you want_  
_They can talk all they like_  
_You can rest easy_  
_Three simple words_  
_To set you free_  
_And never lead you astray_  
_Three words to live by_  
_You know what to say_

 _Follow your heart_  
_Love who you want_  
_Be who you want_  
_Kiss who you want_  
_See who you want_  
_Only love… love… love…_  
_Only one rule_  
_Only one thing to do before you part_  
_You have only one job_  
_Follow your heart_

Judy had come out of her haze as soon the music started and was grinning ear to ear clapping her paws with each heartbeat. She glanced at Ben and saw he too had come alive and was hopping up and down and clapping his paws. His tail was swishing around wildly. She glanced back and saw Drew grinning watching her and swaying to the music. They were all standing and dancing to the music. Even her ZPD partner was grinning and swaying a bit, but he still looked far too cool. _How could you be so relaxed and nonchalant watching this?_

The tigers danced and spun around making a heart symbol around Gazelle anytime she said the word heart. Then they made a bridge with their bodies for her to walk across. She seemed to walk over it fine without any problems, but once the song ended she gave a cut symbol across her throat and the music stopped. She turned the mic off and was talking to her dancers. Judy focused her hearing and heard that Gazelle had a few problems with the bridge. The tigers reformed it and she tested walking across it a couple times. The reformed it three more times and the singer walked across until she seemed comfortable with its stability.

The singer then signaled to someone Judy couldn't see and the music began again. She sang another new song off the album called "The Best Is Yet to Come." She knew the words by heart and sang along with the singer. She glanced at Brian and saw that he and Ben were having a blast with Ben signaling to the bear when to spin with him. Apparently you just had watch the cheetah's tail to know when to spin or when to rock back and forth. Drew's assistant Marvin seemed to be enjoying himself as well standing to their right grinning and swaying to the music. She finally caught Nick's eye and nodded her head a few times to encourage him. He just grinned at her and swayed a bit. Well she was going to get him going by the time of the concert or else. He had better loosen up.

Gazelle went into her third song called "A Miracle" which was a bit of a slower song, but was so beautiful and the singers voice belted out across the stadium with such passion and strength. Judy was in awe watching this display of amazing control of her voice and tone. The power and emotion of the song got to her and she had tears of joy in her eyes by the end. Gazelle's tiger dancers slid around the stage like ice skaters and the projection system displayed multicolored lights of the rainbow over the stage and out into the stadium as the screens around them showed patterns of colored light extending into space in a breathtaking display.

And then all of sudden it was over and the normal stadium lights came up. Gazelle thanked her dancers and Charlotte escorted the group back to the edge of the stage and gave a microphone to each group leader. She then let everyone know it was time for a question and answer session. Each group leader would hand the microphone to the selected mammal in their group and each group would get to ask a question in the same order as the Meet and Greet. If the group had no questions it would pass to the next group. Drew asked who wanted the first question. He looked to Ben and Judy first. But Ben seemed to have gotten nervous again. Judy was a bit scared as well even though she could feel the human feeding her with positive thoughts and confidence. He looked to everyone else in the group, but everyone shook their heads. Finally Brian let Drew know he had one. Judy wasn't expecting that.

The first group had asked a question she hadn't even heard as she had been so focused on who was going to ask their question. Apparently the answer was quite short as Charlotte indicated it was their turn already.

Brian hesitantly spoke into the microphone, "Ahem… um… on your second album on the song called The Forest when you referred to The Little Ones what were you speaking about? Was it the small lizards and snakes commonly believed or were you actually referring to the spirits of the forest?"

Judy barely remembered that song and reference. Where had the bear come up with question? It could have only come from something Ben must have mentioned at one time.

Apparently Gazelle was also quite surprised by the question from the bear, "Well that is a new one. But yes you are correct. I was referring to the spirit of the woods itself. I was speaking of the ancient trees who had watched the passage of time. The stream that traveled across it's borders. And the spirit of the woodland creatures acting as its eyes and ears."

She saw Ben slightly pump his arm in triumph. Ah, she had been right. This was Ben's question not Brian's. Drew whispered to her, "Do you want the next one?"

She was so nervous. She had not expected to have a chance to actually ask anything of her idol. But she had one question she had wanted to ask for quite awhile. She felt the waves of confidence and finally nodded her head and her love handed her the microphone. She barely could listen to all the other questions as she waited her turn. It reminded her of when she was in school and she was waiting on her turn to stand up in front of the class and do a report. Normally she always had more confidence than anyone else, but this time it was quite another thing. Before she knew it, her turn had come around and Drew nudged for her to speak.

"Ah… hello... I wanted to know… who was your greatest influence when growing up? What made you want to become a singer?"

Judy knew that her moment had come seeing the innocents of her youth being bullied and picked on needing someone to stand up for them. She saw that the little guys, the weak, the timid, all needed a voice and someone willing to face those dangers and terrors on their behalf. The thing that helped her get up everyday was seeing those same faces smiling and appreciating her giving them that voice they so desperately needed.

"It is so good to finally hear from you Judy. And a question I have not gotten in awhile. My answer has changed a bit since the last time I was asked it." Gazelle smiled at Judy and continued, "Initially I thought my Mother was my greatest influence and the reason I became a singer as she was a great singer in her own right. She never had a professional career, but she would sing for us every night growing up and lead us in songs around the piano. Instead of watching television we would sing together for entertainment. But looking back, I believe the real reason I really became a singer all came down to a single moment from my youth. My friends convinced me to enter a talent contest. I remember I sang my heart out singing a song I had written called "Moments in Life" which appeared on my first album. I think that was the instant I knew for sure what I wanted to do with my life."

"What did you win?" An excited cheetah blurted out loudly and then immediately covered his mouth with his paws.

"Actually I didn't win." Gazelle admitted.

" **What!** " Ben and most of the VIPs exclaimed.

"Winning the contest was not why I became a singer. It was the joy I felt and the love and energy from the crowd that made me truly a winner that day. I only came in third and rightly so. I had not put in the required work to become good enough to deserve to win. The song you heard on the album was from a vastly different singer than the one that entered the contest. I then had the motivation to change and improve a song and make it a thing of beauty that could touch each and every mammal in a different way. What I wanted was to write songs that meant something unique and personal to everyone hearing them. I didn't want to tell others how to interpret them. I wanted to encourage everyone to find their own meaning."

"Great Job" Drew whispered to her with pride. Judy got a big smile.

After a couple of rounds Ben finally got the courage to ask a question and questioned the singer about the interpretation of a song off her first album. Later even Marvin asked a question about her creative process.

"I take moments from my life, my family, or friends and pretend I am writing them a message. For many artists the music comes first and then the words. But for me I form the words in my mind and speak my message. I then try speaking that message many ways until I hear the music in my head and then on the piano. My composer takes the piece written on the piano and turns it into a full song. We then work together to blend the words and harmonies." Gazelle finished answering the question and took the remaining few and then thanked everyone for their insightful questions and hoped they all enjoyed the concert in a couple hours.

The security and tigers escorted her off and Charlotte let them know they would be going to a ballroom for some entertainment and a dinner. As they were leaving, a badger Judy had recognized from earlier came over and spoke to Drew. He was Gazelle's manager and wanted a word in private with him. Drew did not want to leave Judy, but she told him it was okay for a few minutes. So he put her down carefully and made sure she could stand okay and was not in any pain. She pretended to feel a bit sore putting pressure on it, but assured the human it was okay to stand for a bit. He wandered a short way from the group and Judy strained her ears to hear what they were talking about. It sounded like she heard the badger ask about a meeting. She could make out Drew mention the words group and friends. The badger shook his head but she couldn't make out what he said. Drew then pointed in their direction and she heard the words not without and trust. The badger seemed to argue with him and Drew had a frown on his face and crossed arms. She knew he was upset about something. The badger seemed to be pleading with the human, but he was not accepting whatever the badger was telling him. Judy thought this quite unusual as Drew always was one about compromise and finding common ground where everyone was a winner. Apparently whatever the badger wanted there was no common ground to be found. She heard Drew say private, friends and "no deal". Whatever he wanted he was not budging from his demands whatever they were. The manager seemed to lower his head in defeat and nod his head and then shake his hand. Her love gave him a slight smile and a pat on the back.

The manager went over to talk to their VIP Host. Judy saw her eyes go wide and then question the badger for a minute. He nodded and she seemed to accept whatever was said. Charlotte then came over to their group and told them, "Your group needs to wait here while I escort the rest to the dining room. I will be back in a couple minutes."

Ben seemed to protest, but a look and gentle smile from Drew seemed to calm him down. They watched their fellow VIPs leave with the VIP Host much to the sadness of her foxy partner. But she noticed the fox quite enjoyed watching her leave. Drew picked Judy up and she asked him what was up.

"Charlotte will tell us in a minute. Didn't you hear her just now?" Her annoying human answered her with an impish grin.

"You know I was listening to you and the manager right?" Judy let him know so he would come clean.

"Well then you already know everything." He said with a frustrating grin.

He was being just as bad as Nick now. _He has been hanging out with the fox too often._ _Maybe she better rethink this roommate situation if this kind of behavior was going to continue._ She got a kiss on her head and an ear rubbing for her trouble. Well at least she wouldn't have to wait too long to find out. She did have ways of making him talk but unfortunately those only really worked in private. She might have even tried a few of those methods if it had just been Nick or Bren. Ah well it couldn't be helped so she waited for Charlotte to return. She listened to her group discussing the Sound Check Concert and the questions that were asked for a bit. She admitted she was distracted by what Drew had been arguing about. He is usually not so stubborn and usually quite amenable to any situation. It was a mystery and was driving her crazy at the moment. Finally she saw the cheery red panda come walking briskly back to them and she led them backstage and then through a door in the back and through two security checkpoints. Apparently all the security knew Charlotte quite well and they had no problem going through, but had to all check in at each point. Finally they arrived in a room filled with many mammals. There was a large container of ice filled with numerous bottled drinks as well as a tray full of snacks. There were some hot drinks next to the bottled ones as well. The room had mirrors along the walls and there was what appeared to be a hairdressing chair and hairdresser, the badger manager was sitting in a chair engrossed in a heated conversation on the phone. There were a few desks with different mammals typing on laptops or tablets. Some were talking on mobiles. They were led to a door on the far side of the room and told to wait there. Judy looked to Drew for some clue, but he just smiled at her gently. Well she would find out soon enough as whatever it was seemed to be on the other side of the door.

Finally Charlotte got a message on her phone and opened the door and told them to go in and that she would collect them in a little while. They entered the room and saw a familiar figure sitting in a high backed white cushioned chair in the corner. The figure who was none other than Gazelle herself motioned them over to her and indicated that they sit in the chairs surrounding her. She motioned to Drew and patted the seat of the chair adjacent to hers. He sat down with Judy on his knee so she could lean comfortably on the side arm with her back to her human's chest. Ben and Brian sat in a love seat adjacent to their chair and Nick and Marvin sat in similar chairs on the other side of the singer.

Gazelle: _relaxed_ "Relax everyone. This is not a formal get together like earlier. Everyone is free to relax and speak freely. I have to admit that I had wanted to speak to the ambassador privately, but he was quite adamant that he would only come with all of you. He seems to place quite a lot of faith and trust in you all. I would wish that anything said in here remain only among us if that is agreeable to you all."

Everyone nodded their heads. So this is what the manager was asking Drew about. And he would not compromise on meeting her without them all. Well isn't that just like her love. She was proud of him. She was very nervous being right next to her idol, but everything seemed to be relaxed and informal like she had said. And Gazelle was talking just like a normal mammal. Like you would talk to your friends not fans.

Drew: "I am glad you agreed. I trust everyone in here completely. You may say anything to any of them that you would say to only me. They are all my good friends and I love them all dearly."

Gazelle: "Very well, I trust your judgment. I wanted to first let you know how much I appreciate all you have done for the Mayor and the city during these very troubling times."

Drew: "I didn't do it alone. Several of those in this room were key in doing exactly that."

Claw: _gulps_ "Who?"

Drew: "It's not important."

Brian: "He is talking about Marvin, Nick and Judy, Benny."

Claw: _shyly_ "Oh."

Gazelle: "Well I would like to thank all of you for all you have done. As well as all the things you have done in the past."

Gazelle seemed to look at Nick and her. _She knows me!_ Well Judy knew she wasn't exactly unknown with everything she had been involved with in the past, but it was nice to know Gazelle knew who she was and what she had done.

Gazelle: "I am just thankful you have helped turn things around. Things had looked so very bleak earlier."

Drew: "I am assuming you are referring to The Protectors?"

Gazelle: "I don't even like hearing the name uttered. But yes. I have been a supporter of The Mayor for sometime now and she told me much of what you had done. I know quite a lot is secret, just know I have some idea what you have been facing."

Judy: _smiling_ "We are up over 10% now last I checked."

Gazelle: "12% actually which is wonderful, but there are several days to go and who knows what this group could pull in the last few days. I am hopeful though. But still, even if this group doesn't completely take over they will surely gain a lot of council seats which could cause many problems."

Marvin: "What would be the exact impact of that happening do you suppose?"

Gazelle: "They would still have an impact on the governance of the city. They could easily pull other councilmammals over to their side to get their agenda passed. I can only hope that councilmammals supporting the Mayor will stay true to her and not be swayed by any tactics they use."

Nick: _smirking_ "Look, Your Worshipfulness, you are a singer not a politician. What do you care?"

 _Nick! How dare he say something like that to Gazelle!_ She recognized that phrase. _The fox had watched too many space movies. He seems to think he is a rogue smuggler now._

Gazelle seemed to smile and give the fox a coy look.

Gazelle: "I appreciate the honesty for a change. I said this was an informal meeting. So many are afraid to speak to me like I am a normal mammal thinking I am some precious flower that will bruise and wilt at the first sign of trouble. I think you will find I am made of much stronger stuff. Yes Mr. Handsome Fox, I am merely a singer, just as you and Judy are merely cops, just as The Ambassador and his assistant are merely diplomats. But I am also a concerned citizen and care deeply about the future of this city and world. If you merely thought of yourselves as only what you are, would you have found yourselves at the center of so many of the greatest events in Zootopia's recent memory?"

Nick: _grinning_ "Fair point. But what can you do to help? At least Carrots is good with a tranq and quick on her foot. And even Furless proves all humans aren't completely useless every once in awhile."

Gazelle: "I take it your talent is getting right to the point my cool crafty one. I suppose one area in which I excel is that for some reason many mammals want to know my opinion on **everything**. It is silly I know. Why the public seems obsessed about every little aspect of the lives of those that are fortunate enough to be celebrities is beyond my understanding. They seem to think we are some prophets or seers with the knowledge of the universe which we can impart to the masses when the truth is quite the opposite. But the fact is that I have that voice gifted to me and so I am obligated to use it when I feel it necessary to help those things and mammals that I love."

The informalness of the environment, the annoying frankness of her partner, and comfort she felt from her mate helped Judy get past her prior shyness around the singer and throw some hard hitting questions.

Judy: "What do you want from us? Why did you want this meeting so badly with Drew?"

Gazelle: _winking at Judy_ "Welcome to the party my lovely fluffy fan. I knew there was something quite special behind those lovely eyes of yours. That is truly the heart of the matter. I had wanted to keep in touch with the ambassador and his office and be involved in any way I could be of help. I wanted to offer my assistance in any way he thought I could with regards to the entire political situation as well as all he was doing to attempt to help Zootopia."

Judy: _disappointed_ "You didn't want to talk to us?"

Gazelle: "It is lovely talking to you Judy dear, but I must admit I was interested in the ambassador himself. He is quite unusual you must admit. And quite handsome as well."

Gazelle flashes her huge eyelashes and lovely light brown eyes at Drew winking at him. Her human seemed to be a bit embarrassed by the attention as she saw he had gotten a bit red. _Was Gazelle flirting with her man?_ No, she couldn't be… she was just flirty by nature. At least Judy hoped that was the case.

Drew: "Well I think you might be exaggerating there just a bit. But I appreciate the interest. What is it you were interested in specifically?"

Gazelle: "Well… it is more curiosity. And things best said in private. But I will adhere to your wishes and say the things in front of your friends."

Drew: _nervously_ "Um… how private?"

Gazelle: "Things of a more personal nature. Such as how human relationships work. How comfortable you are with say… other species… male or female."

Drew: _looking a bit uncomfortable_ "I see. Ummm… human relationships really range widely from very traditional to some wild extremes. I really don't have a lot of experience in that area. I am really just kind of learning as I go. As far as the other… I will say I was quite resistant to the idea at first. This was more just me personally than say what most other humans would do. Some I can see having no problems at all while others would never accept it. But as I have come to see other species here like normal people, just as if they were humans, that has changed. I have merely learned to accept all mammals here as if they were humans with just different sizes, shapes, personalities and quirks, and learned to try and see past any species. As far as the other, I haven't really ever felt anything… well… romantic… for a member of the same sex. But I am never one to say I refuse to accept the possibility of it happening. I have friends that do and I love them the more for it. But from all my life experience it is females than have been my interest as well as my undoing. They are very much the part of me that is missing… that seems what I need to complete me."

Gazelle: "So you are embracing the freedom of love here in Zootopia?"

Drew: "Um… well let's just say I am open to it."

Gazelle: "Well that is good. But you haven't tried sampling any of the love offered in the city?"

Drew: "Well… "

Nick: _grinning_ "Well you wanted all of us here Furless. Keep your promise and answer the lady."

Drew looked like he wanted to strangle the fox and was intentionally avoiding any eye contact with or touching Judy.

Drew: "Maybe I have… I will have to admit I wasn't expecting this line of questioning when I discussed the meeting with your manager."

Gazelle: _flashing her eyes at the human_ "You underestimate your worth then. So none of the fine citizens have wished to explore such possibilities with you?"

Drew: _gulps and gets a bit uncomfortable_ "Umm… no they have. I just… well…"

Gazelle: "I suppose none have met your standards. Well you need to open yourself up to such possibilities to truly know what you want. Don't be afraid to give or receive love as that is what life is all about. Life is too short to be so hesitant."

Nick: _grinning_ "Would you consider giving the human a try? I know he isn't quite as famous as you, but who is. At least he is unique if a bit funny looking."

Gazelle: "I think we could find something we could do together. He is very handsome and quite interesting. Would you be willing to entertain that possibility my dear ambassador?"

_What is she talking about? Wait… does Gazelle want to… with Drew? My Gazelle? That hussy! How dare she! How could she be so bold and brazen! She is acting so loose and easy… throwing herself at him! Well in a sexy gorgeous way. Why does she have to be so amazing at everything. It's not fair._

Drew: _sweating nervously "_ Umm… well…"

Gazelle: _smiling coyly_ "I am quite certain you would enjoy yourself."

Judy: _blurting out_ " **Hey!** **Wait...** "

_Oops! Did I just say that out loud? Oh no, everyone is staring at me in shock._

Drew: _hesitantly_ "Umm… Judy… are you jealous of the attention? She has wanted to meet you for so long. And she is right in that this should be about her and everyone else, **not me**. How about we discuss this topic at a later time if that is okay? I am quite flattered and will definitely give it full consideration."

_Whew... good save love. That was a close one. He came through thankfully._

Nick: "Well I think we would all like to see you two together. The public would love it, I am quite sure. It would certainly make some headlines. Go ahead and set it up now Furless so we can get onto another topic."

 _Nick you… why are you_ _**doing this** _ _? We were just home free. Why does he insist on messing with my relationship every chance he gets especially after the mess that just happened with the buck?_

Drew: _surprised_ "I… are you okay with interspecies relationships?"

Gazelle: _laughing_ "Of course. The more species the merrier. You really don't know me very well do you? I like that. It is so refreshing."

Drew: _explaining_ "Oh… well I have only lived here a short time and have been fairly busy the whole time to notice."

Gazelle: _alluringly_ "The more reason to get to know me. I hope you like tigers."

Drew: "Oh… um… I don't know any really well. I have met Officers Fangmeyer and Jackson but I don't know them or any others that well."

Gazelle: _resolved_ "Well we will have to fix that then. I will have my manager get in touch with you."

_Drew: hesitantly "Oh… okay… um… well..."_

_What? Say something. I don't know what. Oh, how do you turn down that kind of offer from… Gazelle? Oh No. Sly fox I am going to throttle you._ Judy thought it was amazing Gazelle wanted her mate, but… he was hers! _Gazelle can have whoever she wants. Why does she have to take my love? It took me_ _ **forever**_ _to find him._

Gazelle: "Well now that bit is out of the way. I noticed the bunny… Finley… staring at Judy here. He seemed to have quite a strong attraction to her. Did you notice him Judy dear?"

_Oh No! This is so embarrassing. Will it never end?_

Judy: _hesitantly_ "Umm… we talked earlier."

Gazelle: "I suspect more than talked if my senses are correct."

Claw: _shocked_ "What! **Judy!** How **could** you?"

Judy: _squirming uncomfortably_ "I… no… I mean..."

Gazelle: _confused_ "Ben dear… why shouldn't Judy explore those feelings? He seems like quite a nice match for her."

Claw: _looking at Drew then Brian and Nick in desperation_ "But… but…"

_Sigh. Ben is not the best in this kind of situation. Subtlety is not his strong point._

Drew: "Ben… I think Judy was just getting to know him better. Everything is fine."

Claw: "Oh. Ummm… you sure?"

Drew: "Yes… everything is fine. Judy did **nothing** wrong."

Brian was watching the entire exchange quite closely. After watching Drew and Judy, he seemed to try and calm Ben and whispered something in his ear.

Gazelle: "Well it appears there was quite a lot of excitement I was not privy to apparently. It sounds quite interesting. I am all ears as things have been quite boring lately."

Judy: _looking down_ "It's private."

Gazelle: "That is understandable. I never meant to make you uncomfortable dear. Just listen to those three little words for the answer you seek."

Claw: _exclaiming_ "Follow your heart!"

Gazelle: "Exactly Benjamin."

Judy: "That I can promise I surely intend to do." And she intended to.

Nick: "Have any more couples you want to set up?"

Gazelle: "Well it is my nature Mr. Fox. And why yes in fact I do. Officer Wilde… don't you have something you wanted to ask me concerning of our good VIP host?"

Nick: _eyes wide_ "What?"

Gazelle: "You like to be sly I know. But I told you I have a sense for these kinds of things. For love is my expertise. Do you need me to get her contact info for you?"

It was time for Nick to be on the hot seat.

Nick: _gulps_ "Oh hey, oh no, you must be mistaken."

Gazelle: "I know what I saw. Unless you were quite attracted to a ladybug landing or her tail or hindquarters."

Nick blushed… well as much as red fox could blush. At least he made the motions as if he had.

Nick: _embarrassed_ "I… oh… well just give it to me. I might be needing a host for a party or something."

Gazelle wrote something on the back of one of her cards and handed it to the fox.

Gazelle: _winking at Nick_ "Of course as you host so many special celebrity parties, right?"

Nick: _taking the card and deftly slipping it into his pocket without glancing at it_ "It could happen."

Gazelle: "Well I will be sure to let her know you plan on being in contact soon. **Soon** … if you understand my meaning."

Judy could feel Drew was very uncomfortable and tense. No wonder he was being so silent compared to how he usually was. She could tell by the way he clutched his hands on the chair arms. She could tell by the extra set of his jaw. She knew by his scent. She knew by the dozens of the other subtle signals how he was feeling. No one in Zootopia had a tiny fraction of her experience on how to read a human as she had been next to one almost constantly living with him for five months. So fortunately no one else knew what she knew and what to look for. She realized why he would be so upset. He was still dwelling with what had happened earlier with Gazelle. But a chance to date Gazelle? That would be the greatest thing she could think of. Apparently not to Drew. Well he needed to know she was okay and they would figure it out just like the situation with the buck later. She took her paw off the arm of the chair and began rubbing his leg quite firmly until he recognized what she was doing and then she patted it several times. She could sense he wanted to hug her as he involuntarily moved his arms but caught himself and gripped his hands on the arms of the chair with a squeeze and finally seemed to relax releasing the tension. She knew if he was sure she was okay he would be fine. This secrecy thing was sure complicating their lives every time they were out in public.

 _With that taken care of it was her time for revenge. Gazelle let the fox off_ _**far too easily** _ _._

Judy: "So what is it about her Nick? Could it be the fact that she is a **red** panda? Does everything have to be **red** with you? Do you have some prejudice against other colors of fur?"

Nick: "What, such as gray?"

Judy: "Gray is nice. So is brown, and tan, and yellow and many other colors."

Nick: "Well I can't deny her coloring is quite fetching. I mean hey… you can't go wrong with red. Think how nicely we would match. Her big fluffy beautiful tail even reminds me a bit of Marvin's with those amazing rings. But in red of course." He grins at the raccoon.

Marvin: _grinning back_ "I noticed that is well. Quite a gorgeous caudal appendage. It was mesmerizing."

Nick: _confused_ "Caudal what now?"

Marvin: "It means tail."

Nick: "You and Furless and your fancy words."

Judy: "So let me get this straight Nick. She is reddish and has a big fluffy beautiful tail. So that is why you like her? You know how shallow that makes you?"

Nick: "Well she is quite cute as you very well know… and you've met her… she is quite a whole lot more. She's not just a red tail. Shame on you Carrots. And what about Finley? You just looked at him because he is a gray bunny. You're no better."

Judy: "You know very well it is not because he is a bunny. I've been around so many bunnies my whole life. I have seen them everywhere I looked. He is handsome, charming, sophisticated, sweet, smart, clever, successful and sees the value in me as a mate. It has nothing to do with the fact that he is gray and has a nice white fluffy tail."

_Ooops maybe I shouldn't have said all that and so vehemently. Darn that fox. He just gets me so angry sometimes._

Nick: _gives Judy an impish grin like you are all mine now cotton tail_ "Well sounds like there is no time to waste Carrots. Should we have Finley brought in here so you can prove your love to him right here for everyone to see? I am sure we would all **love** to see some baby bunnies made right before our eyes. I know Gazelle would love to see her match being **consummated** right in front of her. You wouldn't want to disappoint Gazelle would you? We can tell the little bunnies we were all there when Mommy and Daddy made you. We can even show them the video. Just be sure to smile for the closeup shots. We can even get Gazelle posing in the background smiling while he is humping you… you know you **have** to do it **now**."

Judy was so angry at the fox she was steaming. She clenched her paws into fists and desperately wanted to hop down and punch the fox out right then and there and keep punching and punching. But she is here with Gazelle and the fox knows it. He thinks he can say anything with her idol in the room. But she had let him bait her. And her temper had gotten the best of her, and worst of all in front of the beautiful mammal she loved so much. She could feel Drew trying to calm her without touching her. It helped a little bit. Finally she felt she was able to respond.

Judy: _shaking trying to control her anger_ "You know I don't love him. I was merely saying I didn't look at him as suitable because of something simply superficial. It was the whole package."

Nick: "The whole package do you say. I saw you admiring his package Carrots. You even said he had quite an impressive one for a buck."

_NO! Darn him… he did it again. How? How could he._

Judy: _faltering_ "I did not… I…"

 _He was trying to make her lie._ The fox was grinning at her and gave her a point with his paw digit and then pointed it up with another to his mouth and blew on it like in those western movies Drew had shown them after they shot the paw gun things. _He was soooo full of himself. Couldn't she ever win one?_

Well she better think of something fast before all her friends were convinced she was a complete sex crazed slut.

Judy: _defensively_ "I was **not** admiring that and you **know** it. I never said he wasn't a handsome buck. But I need more than that. I need to **love him**."

Nick: _impudently_ "Did you not say his buck part was quite big for a buck? Remember Carrots you are under oath."

 _All that was in confidence._ _ **This was too much!**_ _That was all highly personal and something that should_ _ **never**_ _be repeated among friends or anyone…_ _ **especially**_ _Gazelle._ She couldn't answer that without lying or having everyone think God knows what about her.

Nick: _cheeky_ "Answer us Carrots. Did you say that or not?"

Gazelle: _gently_ "Judy darling did the bunny show you his… well not to be indelicate but… his arousal? Or was it not completely aroused? And was that part of what was bothering you earlier? And Mr. Fox… if she told you that, I am sure it was said in confidence. You are being a **terrible** friend to bring this up when you know how it would make her feel. She should be free to express her feelings and tell private things to a friend without fear of them throwing them back in her face later."

 _Exactly. You tell him Gazelle. He was being a tailhole and quite cruel. Using such tactics was low and base and even beneath him. And it was a complete breach of trust. She would_ _**never** _ _do such a thing to him or Drew._

Nick hung his head in shame realizing the truth of Gazelle's words.

Judy: "It was quite embarrassing and only some of what happened. And part of why things were a bit tense. It is not something I wish to discuss. Let's just say signals and feelings got quite mixed up okay."

Gazelle: "I am quite sorry for trying to coerce you to discuss this. I imagine it would be very hard to talk about it in such company. But sometimes signals do get crossed when it comes to expressing love. So often those feelings each party has are not the same, and that can cause problems like I suspect may have occurred. But I caution you that feelings do change on both sides all the time. You might find you quite like this Finley a lot more in the way he clearly likes you after you get to know him better. You have to be willing to risk it. For example I know the ambassador here is a bit hesitant to get to know me better. But until we try, we will never know how things between us really are. You can't just base things on a single incident, meeting or even a single date. If you can see even the tiniest possibility, you should be open to exploring those possibilities."

_Was Gazelle trying to get rid of me trying to convince me to give Finley a chance? No. She was just trying to look out for me. If she figured out Ben and Brian, Nick and Charlotte, and Finley and… well his feeling for me, why did she not figure out me and Drew? Does she not think we could even be anything more? Isn't she supposed to be the self-proclaimed love guru? Well apparently Ben is the only one it seems. Perhaps she just can't read the human and that was the problem. That would make sense as she was convinced Drew wanted to be with her or was at least interested. At least she hoped he wasn't really interested. Well no… every indicator she has gotten from her love since Gazelle even broached the subject is that he is terrified and extremely uncomfortable. She hated for him to feel this way but… she was glad he did. Fighting Gazelle for her mate's affections was probably the last thing in the world she would want to have to do. But if it came down to it. She knew she would._

Nick: _rascally_ "Well how about Marvin here? Raccoons don't deserve love?"

_Nick you are having way too much fun. But at least his target wasn't her or Drew for a change._

Marvin: "I am fine dear fox. No need to add me to the drama."

Nick: "Nonsense… everyone gets to play here."

Gazelle: "My majestic raccoon friend I certainly didn't mean to ignore you. I just sensed you didn't need help in that department."

Marvin: "You are correct. I am quite happy."

Drew: "Marvin, I didn't realize."

Marvin: "You never asked. You haven't ever asked about anything personal. I was not hiding anything from you Drew. I would have been happy to answer."

Drew: "I just figured you would tell me if you thought it was important. It is not that I wasn't interested in your private life. I think of you as a friend and very much would be. But I am one that respects my friends privacy. **Unlike** certain foxes." The human gave Nick a glare.

Marvin: "I know. And that is why I never asked you the same. We are the same in that respect."

Gazelle: "Well you two just needed me to bring everything out. See how nice it is to share."

Nick: _frustrated_ "But nothing was shared."

Gazelle: "I suspect they will when they are ready. You are an impatient one Mr. Fox."

Nick: "Well I never get to hear anything if I don't push things a bit."

Judy: _annoyed_ "A bit? How about more like shoving things down the stairs to see what happens?"

Gazelle: "Nick dear… have you been naughty lately?"

Judy: "Lately? Have you not been listening to him? Try **all the time**."

Nick: _chastising_ "Carrots… you know things would be boring without me to push them along."

Judy: "Boring can be quite enjoyable when everything else is going to droppings."

Gazelle: "Things must be quite interesting I imagine."

Nick: "You should see how much of a mess they get into without me to keep them straight."

Gazelle: "They who?"

Nick: "Oh… hmm… Carrots and… Furless."

Gazelle: "Ah I see… good friends… I wish I had more friends like that."

Judy: _surprised_ "You don't have any friends?"

Gazelle: "I have many friends… but not with the kind of relationship you three seem to share."

Nick: _grinning mischievously_ "Maybe Furless can be that kind of friend for you."

 _Nick I swear I am going to_ _**strangle you** _ _!_

Gazelle: "I expect that what we would be wouldn't resemble what you have. It is just one of those special things that happens as if by magic and is truly extraordinary."

Claw: _wide-eyed_ "How… how could you not have friends? You are the most beautiful, spectacular, scrumptious, adorable, amazing thing that exists. Who would not love to be your friend?"

Gazelle: "Ben dear it is not so simple. When you are a so called icon or celebrity, mammals treat you differently. They don't treat you as a friend, but as an idol or as a means to something. They don't see you as a normal mammal with the same feelings, insecurities and foibles as everyone else. I know you mean well, but you could never see me as a friend until you saw me as flawed and normal. It is not your fault. But it is why I don't have that kind of relationship you all share."

Judy: _sorrowful_ "I… you are right. I have so mistreated you by not seeing you as a person. I apologize to you Gazelle. It was wrong of me."

Gazelle: _reaching over and touching her arm_ "It is certainly fine Judy precious. It is hard I know. I had the same reactions to several others I looked up to. The same thing happened to me as I couldn't see them for what they actually were either. But I do think you and I could be good friends. If it is something you would wish."

_Gazelle was asking me to be her friend? Is this a dream? Am I going to start flying next? What do you say when the person you love… well the one you idolize asks you to be her friend. But what if she is right? What if I can't see past who I visualize her as? This will be very hard, but I need to be honest with her._

Judy: "Gazelle, I would love to be your friend. But I am unsure if I can get past seeing you as something to worship. I am willing to try though, but I may not be able to succeed."

Gazelle: "Well that is all I can ask. All the normal mammals in my life want something from me in one way or another. It would be nice to be with someone who doesn't want something from me. That is the impression I got from the ambassador there, and why I am so interested in him. He is not a fan. He doesn't want anything from me personally. He is not one who is phased by celebrity. He only wants to make you five happy. He would never be here on his own or without most of you I suspect. That is why someone like him could be what I need. There are so few like that."

 _I never thought of it that way. Everyone in Zootopia would have a strong opinion of Gazelle. Most would only worship her and almost all would want something from her. Fame, money, prestige, power, influence, pride among so many other things. She is right that Drew would want none of those from her. But he is mine. He doesn't want any of those things from me either or from anyone. Could I make him happier than Gazelle? I don't know. I think so. I think I make him very happy. No, I know I do. I have been reading humans for all this time and I know he is very happy with me. That is why I have not worried about anything like this happening as long as Nick is not involved. And once again Nick_ _**IS** _ _involved. This is so complicated._

Drew: "I will say that Judy is the greatest friend you could have. The only thing she would want from you is the ability to help you and share your life."

_Awww… that was so nice of him. I wish I could hug him._

Nick: "Yep, he is right. Sometimes she likes to help and share too much. But she means well."

_I'm gonna share my foot in your rear slick fox. But for him this seems a compliment._

Claw: _excited clapping his paws together_ "She's the sweetest most adorable delightful loving friend in the whole world!"

_Thank you so much Ben. Now that is how you give a compliment fox. That was touching._

Gazelle: "Well a ringing endorsement from the assembly. It seems the votes are unanimous. How about we toast to this newfound friendship?"

Gazelle enters something on her mobile and almost instantly a reindeer entered carrying a tray of different drinks. Everyone grabbed one to their tastes and also some of the snacks hanging in small boxes from the antlers of the reindeer. Once everyone had grabbed something he was out the door before they even realized he wasn't even there anymore.

Everyone raised their drink and toasted to a new friendship for all. They shared a common goal and a similar love for all the mammals of Zootopia and the freedoms they enjoyed.

Gazelle: "Ben… "

Claw: _stunned and wide-eyed_ "Huh… who me?" The cheetah seemed unable to realize Gazelle was talking directly to him.

Gazelle: "I meant to ask you. That shirt or design you have there. It really looks familiar."

Judy wondered about that strange colorful design with tassels and bells. _Why was Ben wearing something so strange to the concert?_

Claw: "Oh it's… it's the first outfit you ever wore in concert."

Gazelle: "Ah… that's where I recognize it. May I get a closer look at it?"

The cheetah stood up and slowly turned around and walked quite gingerly over to where Gazelle was siting. He seemed hesitant to approach, but she kept waving her hoof at him until he finally got close enough for her to examine the outfit. She checked it all over and even looked at the tag inside.

Gazelle: "This is marvelous. I had no idea they made a replica of that outfit."

Claw: "Replica?"

Judy: _shocked_ "Ben? That is real?"

The cheetah slowly nodded his head at her.

Gazelle: "Well… that is a shocker. I wondered what happened to it after it was stolen."

Drew: _shocked_ "Ben, you **stole** it?"

Nick: _grinning impressed and shaking his head_ "Nice, you do have some orbs on you there buddy. Respect. Didn't think you had it in you. I thought you only stole donuts."

Claw: _with a shocked open mouthed and wide eyed stare_ "I didn't… I would never… from Gaz… Gazelle."

Gazelle laughed at him and gave him a little grin and a wink.

Gazelle: "I'm **teasing** my sweet special fan. It was sold at an auction to help mammals who had lost various parts through accidents to get realistic replacements. It is called We Complete You. Whether damaged limbs to just missing ears, antlers, tails and many others. It is one of my largest charities."

Drew: "Ah nice… so a play on 'You Complete Me,' clever. You replace antlers, ears and tails?"

Gazelle: "Of course… it is important to the self-confidence of each mammal. Many like myself would never judge anyone missing something, but others are not so kind. It is important to the self-esteem of each mammal that they feel comfortable with who they are. And what they look like and how they are perceived by others is part of that. I realize it may seem shallow, but looking good is part of feeling good. You have to love who you are to help others love you as well. Not in a conceited way, but just in the way of one who is confident in themselves and what they have to offer others."

Claw: "So I'm not in trouble?"

Gazelle: "No silly kitty. You are adored and lovable."

Drew: _grinning_ "He is that."

Gazelle: "Speaking of that. I was looking for someone fairly knowledgeable about me to help run my website. Would you be interested?"

Claw: _nearly catatonic (hehe)_ "Would I… I…"

Ben looks woozy and Brian helps him sit back down in his chair.

Drew: "I am thinking yes."

Gazelle: "Well… it has to be earned. There is a rigorous challenge to be undertaken."

Claw: _reluctantly_ "Wha… wha… what do I have to do?"

Gazelle: "You have to beat me in a game of Extreme Gazelle Trivia."

They had played a standard version of the game when Drew and her had been over visiting Ben and Brian a couple of weeks ago. Ben had never missed a question, but that was the standard version of the game. And to play against Gazelle herself. Gazelle was no clueless celebrity. She appeared quite intelligent and knowledgeable. This really could be a challenge. But if anyone could defeat her, it would have to be Ben.

Gazelle entered something on her phone and a koala that have been busy writing something on a laptop earlier just outside entered carrying a box. She wordlessly handed it carefully to Gazelle and left.

Marvin was chosen to referee the game choosing the cards and asking the questions. He was selected as he had just met Ben as well as Gazelle. He assured everyone he would act impartially as his reputation as being an honest impartial diplomat was extremely important to him.

The match then started in earnest. The questions were quite difficult. It was not called extreme for nothing. Judy thought asking the names of Gazelle's teachers in grade school was quite ridiculous. She couldn't even remember but a couple of her own teachers. But Ben got one point for getting all but two of her teachers correct while Gazelle missed three. Normally different players got different questions but since this was a challenge Drew negotiated new rules. They would be asked the exact same question and had to write down their answers within a maximum one minute time limit. If both wrote their answers in less than that time they would immediately go to the reveal. Drew contended that it was unfair they be asked different questions as any chance of luck determining the winner should be removed. The contest was only scored if a player got a question right that the other got wrong. One question in five would be like the grade school question with multiple correct answers and the player with more correct would get a point for each answer they got correct over their opponent's correct number. Those questions could really swing the balance if say a player got five correct and the other player only got say zero or one. Those multiple answer questions had a two minute time limit. They chose to play to a total score of thirty points. But the winner had to win by two points or more. So it was possible the game could go into sudden death.

The questions were all supposed to be ones where the information was available via legitimate sources. Any questions where the source could not be verified would be thrown out. This rule of Drew's saved Ben three points on some facts involving Gazelle's family members as the answers could not be proven to be available for Ben to even know. Judy was thankful Drew had added that stipulation as the game seemed grossly unfair if only Gazelle could possibly know some answers. The match was taking quite awhile as both players would either get the question correct or neither knew it. They were quite evenly matched. _I hope Ben doesn't remember we have a dinner to attend as that would be quite an unfair distraction to him._ But the chubby cheetah seemed to be on a hunger strike for the first time in his life as he was battling for his dream and his future. The normally always jolly happy cheetah had a serious game face on and the battle raged for quite awhile. They each had a few refreshment breaks so everyone would be properly hydrated.

Gazelle was up 26 to 24 but Ben caught up on back to back questions about Gazelle's date to the Junior Prom and her second favorite book. Apparently she forgot that she had gone to the prom with three different dates at once and only had listed two of them. She said that the third might as well not have been there, but she still lost the point. Apparently the order of her favorite books had changed since the interview the question was based off of. She argued that the question was invalid, but there was no way Ben could have known the new list since it was never posted anywhere but in her head so the objection was disallowed.

Nick: _chastising_ "Gazelle you can't **cheat a cheetah**! Oh the answer changed in my head! Ben isn't a mind reader you know."

Judy: "She had a right to challenge Nick."

Nick: "Well it would be like I was taking a test. And then argued to the teacher. Hey I changed the answer in my mind. So give me credit."

Judy: "Oh… well… um..."

Gazelle: "I was just trying to explain why I missed it. I would not try and cheat. But you have a valid point with your example Mr. Fox."

It was to no one's surprise that the match then extended to an extra session. By the time it was thirty-eight all, everyone began to get nervous that it would never end. It seemed every time one player got one ahead, the other caught up next. It was 42 to 41 in favor of Gazelle when it appeared Gazelle had won. She had gotten the next question correct and Ben had missed it. Because of the critical nature of every question in overtime they had to all be verified and it was determined the information published was confusing and the actual answer ambiguous. They even ran it by a couple assistants and a publicist for the singer and found the answer listed was different in several places one of which was the one Ben had answered. This invalidated the question and the game continued. Ben was now up 45 to 46 over the greatest singer of their lifetime, an angel with horns as he was fond of saying. But his pride as a Gazelle fan was on the line, and **nothing** was more important than that. Not even his stomach.

Marvin: "How many weeks was _Try Everything_ in the top spot on the Zootopia Billboar Top 100 total?"

Gazelle got a smile on her face and wrote down her answer confidently. Ben didn't look so confident. He wrote down his answer but didn't concede he was done and wanted the full time which was his right. _Uh Oh! This didn't look good._ With 10 seconds to go Ben got a frantic look and quickly scratched out his answer and wrote another number.

Marvin: "Time! Reveal."

The raccoon looked at the answers.

Marvin: "Gazelle has written 54. Ben has written… wait… Ben had written 54, but changed it to 58."

 _Oh NO! Ben had it right but changed it at the last second._ Gazelle looked quite smug.

Marvin: " _Try Everything_ was number one for 54 consecutive weeks."

Nick: _disappointed_ "Aw come on Claw."

Judy: "Leave him alone. You'll see your darn hostess' red fluffy tail soon enough."

Nick: "I'm not really interested in your opinion, Carrots."

 _What! Did I just get_ _**Nick Soloed** _ _? I swear I'm gonna hide that movie from that pain in the rear._

Gazelle got a big smile on her face. Ben looked stoic staring carefully at the raccoon.

Marvin: " **BUT** … the question was total weeks… the total number of weeks was 58. **Ben is correct**."

Gazelle: _shocked_ " **What!** _Try Everything_ never went back to number one after it dropped from the top spot."

Marvin: "Six months after it was released it was re-released on a soundtrack and single regained the top spot for four straight weeks due to the popularity. It was the first time in history this had happened."

Gazelle: _shaken_ "I… I forgot about that."

Marvin: " **Benjamin wins 47 to 45!** **Congratulations** my new cheetah friend. Truly a match for the **ages**. Congratulations to Gazelle for an amazing match as well."

Everyone excitedly got up and congratulated Ben on an amazing match as well as Gazelle. They all seemed quite amazed by them both. Then Gazelle gave Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek stunning the cheetah who then gently hugged his idol back.

Gazelle: _impressed_ "Congratulations on an amazing game Ben. I am quite in awe at your skill. You certainly deserved to help manage my website. I will send you the information for my web techs now. You can contract them on Monday and I will let them know you will be calling. You won the spot about 100 questions or so ago. But it was a well fought victory."

Drew hands Gazelle Ben's email address and she uses her mobile to send him the information he needed.

Ben: _upset_ " **What!** I didn't need to **defeat** Gazelle? I could have gone to **dinner**?"

Gazelle: _smiling_ "Of course. No one has ever come close to beating me. No one has come within even 10 points. I was fighting for my pride. No one should be able to beat me at that game. It is not even publicly available to anyone. But you somehow managed to. You are truly my greatest **super-fan**."

Ben kept mumbling about dinner and they could all hear his stomach rumbling.

Drew: "I don't think you could possibly have a better mammal for the job. But this match has turned into a marathon and I am sure you have a concert to get ready for and… well we need to get Ben something to eat or we won't be able to hear anything over his stomach rumbling."

Ben: "It… it's not **that** loud is it?"

Just then the cheetah's stomach let out a huge rumbling sound like an angry mountain with shifting rocks right before an avalanche.

Everyone laughed at that except for the embarrassed super-fan who tried to hide his face.

Nick: "Well I think that question has been answered."

Gazelle: "Well before you go I want to give each you a token of my friendship. Something that is personal to me. Not something for a fan, but something for a **friend**."

The pop-star demurely got up and went into her private dressing room in the back for over five minutes and emerged carrying six rectangular boxes. Each box had their names written on them. She handed the top one to her new website manager.

The cheetah carefully open it and pulled out the contents. It was a clear glass see through picture frame about the size of a standard sheet of paper on each frame in an all gold elaborate design around the edges and on the hinges separating the two sides. Ben's paws shook as he pulled the two sides of the frame apart. Brian instantly grabbed his paws and helped steady them so that his love could continue opening the frame and not drop it. The super-fan gingerly placed the frame on his lap and everyone gathered around examining it's contents.

One side had several photos of Gazelle and her family, pictures from her childhood, even a picture showing her on stage with other mammals proudly grinning holding her third place ribbon from that very contest that influenced her whole career as a singer. On the other side at bottom was a picture of her with Ben that had been taken at the Meet and Greet earlier. In the center of the glass on that second pane in a black velvet background framed by an elaborate gold leaf pattern was lock of curly blonde wavy hair standing sharply out against the black background.

Ben: _in shock_ "That… that… hair…"

Gazelle gave him a big smile.

Gazelle: "Yes that was from a small handful of hair I had trimmed six months ago. I had just enough for each of you."

The locket of hair was the ultimate symbol of intimacy and love. In superstitions and religions possessing it meant you had some supernatural power over the person. Giving it in this way was the ultimate symbol of trust. It was something you would only give to a special longtime lover or someone extremely close to you.

At the top of the page was a handwritten note.

_Ben,_  
_To my gorgeous special super-fan. Meeting you has been a highlight of my life. Your enormous heart and joy of life and all it has to offer is an inspiration to me and to everyone. You prove to us all that there is still hope and true beauty in this world. May you hold on to the love you have in all its forms and never stop your willingness to see the love and good in everyone._  
_With love, your friend and own fan,_  
_Gazelle_

Ben stood shocked staring at the note softly re-reading it out loud. He looked up shaking and had tears in his eyes. He tried to speak but his open mouth only uttered silent whispers.

Nick: _impressed_ "Wow, now **that's** how you give a **personal** gift."

Nick then began examining the outside of the frame sniffing it and then licking it.

Judy: _shocked_ "Nick that is priceless! How **dare** you lick that!"

Nick: "Well I don't know about priceless. The contents inside the glass I suppose. The outside is quite pricey. That is a very solid 18K gold frame and hinges. I estimate around 300 grams worth. It's worth a **fortune**."

Judy: "Nick! That doesn't matter. That gift… the gift from a friend… that is worth **far more** than **all** the gold in Zootopia!"

Nick: _grinning_ "Maybe to you. I'm a bit more practical."

Judy: "If you **ever** tried to **sell that** … I… I… I would **NEVER** forgive you."

She had tears in her eyes and meant every word.

Nick looked a bit shaken by her vehement response and even backed away looking in her eye.

Nick: _smiling nervously_ "I was kidding Carrots. I was kidding. You can't take a joke."

Judy: _sternly_ "That is not something to **ever** joke about."

Gazelle touched Judy's forearm gently to calm her.

Gazelle: "It is so wonderful to have a friend with such passion and fire. You truly do know the value of a friend. Please take a look at yours."

Judy carefully took her box and gingerly opened it pulling it out and placing it on her lap. Drew helped keep it steady in her paws. She glanced at her wonderful personal picture of her and Drew next to Gazelle. She then carefully read her note.

_Judy,_  
_To my delightful bright newfound friend. You prove that the size of the mammal in no way reflects the immense heart inside as yours seems bigger than all others. The impact you have on those close to you demonstrates the unbridled love, wonderment and passion you spread to those that are lucky enough to know you as a friend. I am so lucky myself to have met you and to have the opportunity to call you my friend as well._  
_With love, your friend and admirer,_  
_Gazelle_

Judy stood in stunned silence staring at the note. Drew read the note over her shoulder and could not help himself and embraced her in his arms as she held the frame tightly. He even kissed her neck. Luckily no one saw or noticed his reactions as they each were examining their own.

Nick read Judy's note upside down and whistled.

Nick: _impressed_ "I have to admit I have gained an amazing respect for you Your Worshipfulness as an artist and writer. You were only back there a short time."

His statement was met with a smile by the pop-star and new friend.

Gazelle: "I was inspired by you all. I only wish I could be so inspired to write normally. But I merely opened my heart and what I truly felt and shared it on paper. You don't wish to open your own?"

Judy: "Nick, don't be rude after all she has done. **Open it**."

The fox looked at Judy and then sighed and opened his box looking at the frame and reading the message. He froze and then looked embarrassed and slid it back inside pretending not to notice Judy staring at him.

Judy: _curious_ "What did it say?

The fox looked a bit uncomfortable.

Nick: _pretending to be casual_ "Nothing much."

Judy: _forcefully_ "Pull it out Nick!"

Nick got a huge grin at that. He glanced and saw that Gazelle was busy talking to Marvin about his note and started to unzip his pants.

Judy glared at him angrily. _Fox you are really on thin ice._

The fox was determined to continue unless the bunny stopped him. But she was stubbornly glaring at him. He continued unzipping and glancing at Gazelle and unbuttoned his pants and started pushing them down.

At that moment the human witnessing this exchanged realized someone had to be an adult and stop this before his roommate made quite a scene in front of their new famous friend.

Drew: _curtly_ " **Nick Stop!** Show us your frame please. And please zip that."

The smile on the fox's face turned into a satisfied grin and he pulled the frame out and handed it to his roommates for them to read and then readjusting his pants to their original condition.

They looked at the picture of the almost bored looking fox barely noticing Gazelle giving his normal self-satisfied grin.

Then they read the note.

_Nick,_  
_To my most mischievous devilish dashing friend. The disinterested impassive emotionless outside you show us all belies the truth that at the inside of that soul lies one who is most loving and caring about those special mammals he chooses to call his friends and the world around him. Don't be afraid to open yourself to the love you so desperately need and deserve. Your heart is truly precious and something to be cherished and shared._  
_With love, your friend and devotee,_  
_Gazelle_

Judy looked up at Nick who was trying to avoid her gaze. _That was so very beautiful. Gazelle seemed to look into his soul. She was such an amazing mammal. Even more so than she ever thought before if that was even possible._ She carefully folded and transferred the frame back to it's embarrassed owner. She then turned her attention to her furless one looking at him. Once she got his attention she looked at his gift.

Judy: "Go on."

Drew: _whispering to her_ "I'm kind of afraid to."

Judy: "It can't be that bad. Well I hope not. Open it you big baby." She grinned at him.

He finally seemed resigned to his fate and opened his box and unfolded it and laid it before the two of them for examination. The picture at the bottom was the same as hers so she looked at the handwritten personal note.

_Drew,_  
_To my most fascinating handsome complex human friend. The mystery that surrounds you makes you almost unreadable which is actually something quite amazing and refreshing as you present a riddle which I am sure holds the secret that shelters the most breathtaking and truest heart and soul imaginable. To share in that special circle of those fortuitous enough to call you friend and a chance to experience any amount of the boundless love you offer is a dream from which I never hope to wake from._  
_With love, your friend and ally,_  
_Gazelle_

Drew: _looking at Judy and speaking softly_ "Well that wasn't as bad as I was expecting. She is quite poetic isn't she?"

Judy was not especially pleased with the part about experiencing her mates boundless love, but other than that everything seemed amazingly accurate and true to her lover's heart and soul. The part calling him complex and mysterious did seem to explain why her idol had not picked up on her and Drew's relationship. It also made sense why the pop-star didn't sense the extreme discomfort and uneasiness he displayed with regards to a sharing of love with her. She was afraid Gazelle had decided to intentionally steal her man in a wanton and reckless manner trampling on her feelings underfoot and treating her as insignificant and something to be overlooked. But the star seemed to be a completely genuine friend and only wanted to share love with someone who would treat her as a normal mammal and be open and honest with her. She could very much understand and respect this just as she understood Finley's actions. The one problem with all of this was she wasn't really into Gazelle's philosophy of sharing that love with everyone else. She figured she should be allowed just one thing to be greedy about in her whole life. _I deserve that don't I? Just a tiny slice of happiness just for me? Do I have to share everything all the time?_ Gazelle could afford to share lovers and experiment. She could have virtually anything and anyone she wanted. Judy loved her idol and her philosophy, but she was traditional on certain things and this was one of them.

Judy: _whispering to Drew_ "It is fine. At least she is not knowingly trying to steal you. That eases my mind quite a lot."

The human decided to risk a kiss on her head and a bit of an ear rubbing for the bunny. Judy knew if they were alone right now she might have to worry about him accidentally hurting her as she could sense he wanted to share quite a lot of that love Gazelle had mentioned with her. Probably all over the entire room and possibly the one next door. She grinned thinking of what the others would think if that were to happen at that moment. She was sure it wouldn't be something they would soon forget that was for sure. _We could chalk it up to something like The Spirit of Gazelle came over us._ It was such a naughty thought. Well after the day's events just one naughty thought would be okay.

Gazelle told them they would have a couple security guards take the boxes with the frames as well as all the merchandise ordered from the Souvenir Room and have it delivered to their driver outside the VIP entrance. Drew texted Sammy to expect it. That way they would be completely unencumbered for the evening's festivities. They all said goodbye and thanked Gazelle for the most memorable meeting of their lives. This was certainly the case for Ben and herself. Gazelle excused herself as she needed to get to the hairdresser and have her costumes prepared. Charlotte arrived and started to escort the group so they could rejoin the rest of the VIPs.

The anxious cheetah nervously asked her, "Is the dinner over?"

The cheery host answered, "I'm afraid so. But we are working on something for you."

The pudgy faced feline looked crestfallen, "I can't believe I missed the dinner."

The fox appeared to be the optimistic one for a change, "A meal lasts just brief while, but a victory last forever. Savor the sweetness."

It took a moment for the cheetah to realize what the fox was talking about, "But I didn't want to beat Gazelle. But I thought I had to… it was terrible, truly terrible. To even make that angel sad for any reason is unforgivable."

Judy had to wash such a thought from her friend's head, "Ben, she was impressed. She was not sad at all. You showed her what a special super-fan she was truly blessed with. Did you not see the message she gave you on that personal gift? Did you not see her face and how she hugged you and kissed you? Don't you realize she wanted to be your special friend?"

Perhaps Judy had overdone it. Perhaps the cheetah had merely thought he was in one of his dreams. Perhaps he had previously forgotten everything that had happened over the past hour. Or perhaps the stresses of gravity on the body of such a large and out of shape mammal finally caught up with him all of a sudden as the cheetah began to make gasping noises clutching his chest.

Those in the room began to stare at the feline as he struggled to speak, "Gazelle… wants to… my friend. She… hugged… she… kissed… she selected… website… she..."

Their rotund spotted friend then collapsed on the ground clutching his chest. He made ragged breathing sounds coughing and choking. He looked terrible. Drew immediately put Judy down and embraced his spotted friend. Judy felt his forehead. He was sweating but was shivering. He retched trying to vomit but the feline seemed to have an empty stomach at the moment. Drew was trying to talk to him but he seemed woozy and lightheaded. He didn't appear to have any idea where he currently was. He was clammy and shaking. Someone had called for a doctor. She could sense Drew was preparing himself in case he needed to perform CPR on the massive cat. The human was probably the only mammal large enough close by that had a chance at pressing hard enough to try and keep the cheetah alive if it came to that. Judy wondered if even with all his strength, weight and adrenaline from the moment if her mate could revive their friend if it came to that.

Fortunately a large male chital also known as a spotted deer arrived with a large duffel bag and appeared to be a doctor. The buck with impressive antlers who identified himself as Doctor Bambee Erx immediately pulled out a high end Defibrillator with a large monitor and began attaching electrodes from the machine to the cheetah. The doctor then began talking to their spotted friend while checking all his vitals. He also examined the ECG pattern on the monitor watching the felines heart pattern and oxygen levels. He had Ben chew up an aspirin and wash with a hastily grabbed water bottle from the bucket of ice. Several nurses arrived a few minutes later and Judy saw the doctor had a shot of morphine and a GTN (glyceryl trinitrate) tablet ready. They put an oxygen mask over their friends muzzle and let him breath desperate gulps of air into his lungs. The doctor then removed the oxygen mask when the cheetah appeared calm and he was satisfied with the oxygen readings.

Ben seemed to be sitting up now and looked calm and coherent. Drew was asking him if he knew where he was and what had happened. She could sense the human was carefully monitoring the cheetah's emotions for any sign of distress. She could tell when her love was focusing on sensing such things intently as he would get quiet and close his eyes while placing his hand on the subject. When he did that he could sense even the tiniest of fluctuations and changes in any emotions identifying any pain or distress. After several minutes the human opened his eyes and pulled his hand away. Judy figured her spotted friend must be okay as her mate looked concerned but relieved. The doctor continued to check Ben over and sent one of the nurses off to retrieve something. The nurse arrived a few minutes later wheeling an automated wheelchair for a large mammal. It would not make it through the door but Judy saw it sitting out in the hall.

Drew, the doctor and four other medium sized mammals all helped lift Ben to his feet and helped him out the door and into the chair. The doctor then told their cheetah friend something that caused his eyes to go wide and his face to became a mask of horror, "NOOOOOOOOO! No. I won't go! I am fine."

Judy rushed over to see what the problem was as she was extremely concerned he was being harmed, "Ben, what's **wrong**?"

She saw the terror in her friend's eyes as he exclaimed, "They… they want to take me to the hospital!"

Judy put her paw on his knee since that was all she could really reach at the moment. Drew saw the problem and immediately lifted her up into his arms and carried her next to her friend, "Ben, you might have had a heart attack. You might be in trouble. They need to make sure."

The cheetah shook his head, "I am fine. It was just… so much excitement at once is all. More excitement at once than ever before. My… my mind… it didn't realize everything that happened until… until… all at once. It came to me… **all at once**."

Judy understand now or thought she did. It was like at Ben and Brian's apartment when they had told him they had a VIP ticket for him. He took the information in initially, but the impact of the information didn't actually hit him until several minutes later. And that was just insignificant compared to the entire day's series of events and all the revelations that had hit him all at once. It was her careless comment that caused this. She felt so guilty. She was just trying to make him feel better.

Apparently her furless one sensed her thoughts and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "You did nothing wrong. It was all going to hit him sooner or later. It's fortunate it happened here instead of a more isolated section of the stadium."

 _He just knows exactly what to say sometimes._ Judy felt a lot better. She realized she had no reason to blame herself. Ben had plenty of opportunities to realize what all had occurred. But she could understand why the cheetah was so upset. He had waited his whole life to be here at this moment. To see his idol perform and be as close to his angel with horns as possible while she did so.

They heard their friend again still quite upset, "I am fine. I promise. I swear… I swear on my love for Gazelle I am just fine."

For Ben to swear on Gazelle he must fully believe that with every fiber of his being. But it doesn't mean his mind was deluding him just like it did for the VIP Ticket or how it had for all the events over the past hour. She could see her mate listening carefully to the discussion between the doctor and her cheetah friend. He then took the doctor down the hall and seemed to have an intense discussion with him. She couldn't really make out much they said over Ben's pleading next to her, but Drew seemed pleased about something once he returned.

The human decided to inform her and Ben what their discussion was about, "Ben, I told the doctor you had me convinced you were fine. But they are right to be cautious and take proper procedures. However I was able to gain a special concession on your behalf. You may remain here at the concert..." The cheetah's face went from downcast to incredibly wide eyed and hopeful, " **only** if you agree to be tested for a possible stroke, heart attack or something else."

The cheetah looked at the assembled bodies and nodded his head.

Drew then outlined his plan, "I am going to have the doctors here start tests and a full examination in the ballroom where we were headed originally. You will be right with us the whole time. I am having Sammy pick up a PCI (percutaneous coronary intervention) machine and a technician from the closest hospital up the street. They will also bring any other equipment or personnel needed to test you and make sure you are completely okay. Now if, and I **mean this**. **IF** they find you have had a stroke, heart attack or any coronary episode, or have had **ANYTHING** life threatening occur, I will accompany you **immediately** to the hospital. Everyone else can remain. You have to agree to this or you will go directly to the hospital now. Your life is much more important than anything else. Do you understand this and accept it?"

Ben looked extremely despondent, but he finally agreed to Drew's conditions. Drew then called Sammy and told him the complete instructions of what they needed him to do. This request was far too complex and important to try and express in a simple text. They then wheeled Ben into the Ballroom against his protests that he was fine to stand and walk. They sat him at an empty table next to the other VIPs some of whom were sitting and talking while others milled around the room. They all seemed quite excited to meet the new arrivals and were also very curious why there were medical staff with them. The doctor and staff continued to monitor Ben doing all kinds of tests and checking him all over.

Charlotte arrived and informed them that they were having some new dinners brought in since their group missed the formal dinner. This brightened the cheetah's mood quite a lot. It actually brightened all their moods as they all had gotten quite famished and could use some energy before the concert was due to begin. While they waited on the food and Sammy's return, all the members of the group except Ben tried to fill the rest of the VIPs in on where they had been and what had taken place. Most of the details of the meeting were confidential, but before they left Gazelle had informed them what they were permitted to say. They were also allowed to mention Ben's battle with Gazelle for supremacy of Extreme Gazelle Trivia as well as a general outline of some of the topics covered. Most of the VIPs were then convinced that trying to defeat Gazelle had been too much for the cheetah and that was the cause of his episode. Judy couldn't argue this as it most likely was a contributing factor.

The food arrived and they sat down to eat with Ben. The meal was phenomenal as apparently the finest restaurant in the city had prepared a variety of entrees, appetizers and desserts for them to all share and sample. It was actually quite a lot of fun for them to make their own private buffet at the table and sample a bit of everything. It was a unique bonding experience. Judy was of course given first priority on every vegetarian entree or appetizer and once they were sure she had plenty to enjoy the rest took their share of what remained. It wasn't as if all the predators were rushing to gobble up all the vegetarian meals anyway. Drew was the only one that really actually didn't mind the taste. He loved all the fish dishes, but anything with insects he usually tried to avoid. Ben appeared quite a lot happier with scrumptious food in his belly. Once he was sure everyone else had gotten plenty of dessert and were fully stuffed, the cheetah decided to go for seconds and thirds of the absolutely incredible desserts that were offered. Judy could tell Drew wanted badly to rein in the cheetah's appetite on many of the more decadent dishes. But this was a special day and Ben should enjoy himself as much as possible until they found any reason otherwise.

Sammy had texted Drew he had arrived and a few minutes later a doctor and a technician came in wheeling some large equipment. They set up a private area with a curtain and portable table meant for larger mammals to fully treat Ben and test his heart using a cardiac catheterization for a diagnostic angiogram to test the blood flow to his heart and make sure everything was working perfectly, or as perfectly as an extremely obese cheetah could be. Everyone else excitedly preparing themselves for the concert. Judy finally convinced Nick to chat with Charlotte for awhile. Every time she saw Finley head in her direction with a purposeful gait, she hugged Drew around the neck for dear life and tried to appear to be engrossed in an important discussion. She seemed to discourage his attempts thankfully. But she kept her eye out while intently scanning for signs of gray fur or long ears. They finally got the word from the doctors that Ben had checked out fine, and it appeared he had only had a major anxiety episode. They then made sure to schedule a follow up visit to the hospital the next day. Ben tried to protest but Drew was quite insistent that Ben follow the doctor's orders regardless of how the cheetah thought he felt. Their spotted feline friend finally relented and promised to go for further testing.

Drew offered to pay for all the costs involved in Ben's care, but apparently they were informed Ben was now technically an employee of Gazelle's, and all the medical care was covered by the stadium budget as per her contract with the promoter which stipulated that any employee's of hers had all medical care covered while on the stadium property. The supposedly brainless superstar was quite shrewd and brilliant. She told them later that once she had sent the email to Ben with the information on her website while the group was currently meeting with her, it confirmed their verbal contract and put it into effect immediately. So Ben had become her employee mere minutes before he needed the medical care. Thank goodness for an electronic paper trail.

Finally the moment was here after all this time. The groups were all getting ready for the show. They were informed it would start in ten minutes and they all began to gather their things and say their last goodbyes to their fellow VIPs in case the didn't see them again after the concert. Judy's rabbit ears heard some interesting words coming from the mouth of her mate. He had placed her down safely next to Ben and Brian to keep her safely away from anything bunny shaped and had gone off to talk to Gazelle's manager again. Judy thought it was to line up contact information with his office as they were definitely sharing something as both had their phones out. But her ears heard something about Gazelle going on stage and Drew mentioned the Mayor and everything being set. She now remembered the phone call he had gotten earlier in the day. In the madness involving Finley and the dozens of other non-stop events she had completely forgotten to extract this secret information out of him. She usually could get to the bottom of anything he was hiding from her if she set her mind to it. But dodging sexual advances from a horny buck and worrying about Gazelle stealing your boyfriend could be quite distracting. Well she had a few minutes to work on him once he got back.

Charlotte gathered all the VIPs together and Judy saw her sly partner had subtlety gotten in a bit of chat time with their lovely hostess. She loved Nick to death, but Charlotte seemed far too sweet to be able to deal with Nick. She knew this firsthand. Another unique human expression. She enjoyed using these now. Well at this point she would be quite pleased if Nick found anyone to satisfy that melancholy of his, and help find his happy place so he wouldn't be so determined to make her miserable. Oh carrot sticks! She realized she had another naughty thought. The fox was definitely trying to corrupt her. Well she rationalized to herself that _happy place could mean all kinds of things_. At least that is what she told herself to absolve her guilt.

Drew had returned to the group and picked her up just subconsciously. She figured she had pushed the excuse about her supposed injured leg a bit too far, but everyone was crowded together and larger mammals were not watching carefully where they stepped so being up high and safe in the human's arms was preferable to getting stepping on and having a real injury to deal with. One that would keep her from work for awhile. Her fox partner might not mind being on injury leave, but she loved being out there on patrol and the excitement of catching bad guys. It was what she had been working towards her entire life. The thrill of a chase or solving a good case was a rush, and Judy realized she was an adrenaline junkie when it came to police work. _And being able to spend that same time with her best friend all day was the greatest feeling… well… it was great let me put it that way._ She also loved spending time at home with Drew just hanging out with him, cuddling or doing things involving happy places equally as much. She had the best of both worlds and never wanted it to end. But there were lots of potholes in their path that had just opened up and she was quite on alert now to avoid stepping in any.

She tried to start wearing the human down to tell her what the Mayor had called about, but he kept pretending to not hear her. He was being frustrating. Not close to fox level frustrating. Not remotely close. But for him he was being annoying. Charlotte had positioned their group last among the VIPs for some reason. Ben had been upset that they had not been given a lottery pick for the event like the other ones. He was afraid they would get the short end of the stick when it came to the concert.

His bear love attempted to calm him, "Benny… we were out there before at the sound check. All the seats are excellent regardless. It will be just fine."

"I hope so. Ooooooooo I just can't wait for it to start finally." The spotted feline exclaimed excitedly clapping his paws together and swishing his large tail.

They had followed Charlotte for a short ways until they were approaching a stadium entrance and the other VIPs were heading down the walkway to the special seating section. Judy was still working on getting her annoying human to 'fess up when they saw a rhino security guard approach their group with a determined look.

* * *

They were so high at the top of the stadium that everything below looked tiny. Her cheetah friend was a nervous wreck. Her boyfriend was being extremely annoying not telling her what was going on. Her ZPD partner was enjoying everyone's discomfort immensely. Brian was trying to console Ben that the world was not ending, and Marvin was just looking at Drew curiously.

It was she that had spotted the figure ahead of them in the shadows as if it was a ghost haunting the rafters of the stadium. Brian had commented on the view in an extremely unlikely attempt to pacify the despondent cheetah when the dark figure stepped out the shadows revealing an older gray squirrel who cryptically told them in an amused voice, "You sure got that right. You must have an amazing friend **very high up**."

"What do you mean by that?" An irritated Judy responded quite vexed. Her patience was wearing thin. She hated to be uninformed and liked to be in control of her environment. And this was certainly far out of control for her tastes.

The squirrel introduced himself as Robert Nutter a stadium technician who finally got around to answering her question, "I just mean that I've never heard of a request like I received. And the only one that would have that kind of clout would have to be someone of amazing prominence and power."

Judy was getting even more frustrated, "What request are you talking about? We are supposed to be watching the concert up close and personal yet we are as far away as you can get up here."

The squirrel looked confused, "Oh, no one told you? None of you know what you are doing up here?"

"He does… the annoying furless one." An exasperated Judy pointed at the human holding her.

"Ah, keeping them in the dark eh?" Robert laughed at his joke as he indicated the shadows surrounding them.

"How about surprising them and letting them find out as we go?" Drew requested.

"Well… I have to give the safety talk at least." Their amused squirrel remarked.

"That's fine. Just keep it at that and go. We only have a couple minutes." The human requested slightly urgently.

The squirrel escorted them down the catwalk a distance until they came to some kind of rectangular box which had two rows of seats and a guard rail around the outside. The back row was elevated a bit higher than the front. In the floor in front of their seats was a small hole that just happened to be large enough for a squirrel.

"Any seating preference?" Their guide asked Drew.

"Have Ben, Brian and Marvin in the back row and Nick, Judy and myself in the front similar to how we were situated in the van. Nick and Judy are shorter so they won't block the view of the guys in the back and my seat is offset enough so I shouldn't block any guys in the back either." Drew instructed.

Ben was going to ask a question when Brian reminded him the concert was about to start and he quickly withdrew anything he was going to say. The squirrel then instructed them on proper safety procedures and had them sit.

He then disappeared down the hole in front of them.

"Where are you going?" A shocked Judy asked.

A voice from below answered, "To operate the camera."

"The camera?" A very confused cheetah inquired.

" **Hang on!** " They heard from below.

And with that the entire box began to move as they lurched forward and Judy's stomach began to drop as they felt weightless for a moment. It was then Judy looked up and saw the box was attached to an elaborate cable system running above the stadium. All of a sudden they heard the thumping sound of the heartbeats echo all around them and saw the screens below light up in the familiar yellow from earlier. They could see the floor below the stage start to slowly rise as fog crept from all around obscuring the contents of the rising platform as they began to speed down toward that same stage at breathtaking speeds. Judy was scared out of her mind as it appeared the were going to crash into the stage and flatten her idol and tiger dancers obviously hidden behind the mist below.

But just as they approached the ground heading toward a certain impending crash, the box began to slow and suddenly they found themselves right above the stage facing that gorgeous vision and her personal quartet of awe-inspiring feline accompaniment. Judy recognized their opening pose for this introductory musical performance. They were positioned nearly level with and directly in front of Gazelle a mere twenty meters away. Gazelle appeared to stare right at her and wink with those luscious eyelashes of hers. _She actually winked at me! This was too much._ And then the opening started in earnest as hearts appeared thumping in time to the music all around them. Judy could see the others VIPs off to their left and could even make out most she knew. She even saw some large gray ears attached to a bunny shaped face looking up at her with an expression of amazement.

As the song started and she watching intently as her idol performed her opening song to perfection, she glanced around and saw five pairs of eyes transfixed on the five figures on the stage in amazement. Apparently even her human was stunned by the spectacle. She had to admit as far as surprises went this was colossal. This kind of view was absolutely stunning. She was even close enough to see the sweat glisten off Ravi… or was that Zeus? She still couldn't tell them apart, but they were all glorious and gorgeous. Her admiration wasn't remotely sexual in any way. She was just a huge fan of their amazing talent and their impressive stage presence. Those massive tigers could hold her in their one paw. As she was admiring the tigers, she realized now that the surprises were not done as a voice below them once again yelled, " **Hang on!** " And the box began to move. And move fast! Now they were seemingly moving around the stage in a circle watching Gazelle from all angles. Then they were moving up in the air retreating as they watched the huge crowd below. Judy could see all the different mammals below dancing and the spectacle of soaring over all their heads was absolutely breathtaking. Then once again they zoomed in as if to crash into the singer stopping short and the box and 4K high resolution cameras below followed her as she marched around the stage pointed out to the crowd in each successive direction.

Judy squealed in delight and bounced up and down as they heard the very familiar chorus.

 _Follow your heart_  
_Love who you want_  
_Be who you want_  
_Kiss who you want_  
_See who you want_  
_Only love… love… love…_  
_Only one rule_  
_Only one thing to do before you part_  
_You have only one job_  
_Follow your heart_

All six of them clapped their paws (or hands) with the heartbeats. Since it seemed they were stable now they were all up and dancing to the music grinning at each other like school kids. Even Nick had a much more amused look than normal. Everyone was dancing to varying degrees as they watched the tigers on stage making hearts with their arms as they heard that magic word. Then they saw the tigers make the bridge as their box lowered slightly and they saw Gazelle walk across it flawlessly. They were a lot closer than when they were watching this during the sound check. Judy couldn't help herself and she leaned forward over the edge waving at Gazelle.

Gazelle seemed to smile at her and **wave back**!

But… Gazelle never did that during the sound check.

It was then that Judy realized she was waving at her alone. Out of the many thousands and thousands of fans at that moment Gazelle was performing for her and her alone. She giggled with delight with a smile reaching across her entire face. Her love seemed to sense her jubilation and was grinning just as wide as he picked her up and both of them waved at Gazelle together and the singer gave them both a wave of her hoof and a slight bow and nod.

Magical didn't begin to describe the experience. Judy really couldn't think of any words sufficient enough. During "The Best Is Yet To Come" Drew put her down and she danced away bumping into her ZPD partner with her rump just to make sure he was alive. That got her some amused grins as he even tried a few dance moves she had been begging for. She hopped up and down excitedly holding her paws in together in front of her as he showed off some things she had never seen. Her human also showed a few new moves of his own as she delighted in a sandwich of her guys performing dueling banjos with their dance moves while the song continued. One roommate would finish a little move and challenge to the other waving their paw or hand in a circle then presenting it to the other as if to say _see if you can best that my good fellow._ Judy declared the battle a draw at the end of the song hugging her fox friend and then her human one.

During "A Miracle" Judy hung on to the edge of the box guard peering over enjoying the power and majesty. The squirrel below gave them another warning and Drew grabbed Judy by the waist and pulled her back to the safety of the chair as they went for progressive rotations around the stadium even spinning a bit for some wide crowd shots to the cheers of the crowds below. It was like they were flying, soaring above the stadium like the were on the back of a massive majestic bird that could spin in an impossible 360 degree pattern while rising or lowering at will.

Judy never wanted this experience to ever end. Glancing back her giddy cheetah friend was exchanging looks of awe with ones of wonderment, and she was quite sure he shared her sentiment. She smiled at her new friend Brian, the more subdued but lovable companion of her spotted buddy, who was currently grinning and rubbing the large spotted tail currently wrapped around him. Drew's assistant Marvin gave her a wink and an amused look behind his mask and patted her shoulders. She hugged his paws and arms in response raising her shoulder to capture them between her shoulder and neck petting them affectionately. This was something she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams! Rarely would an event such as this ever live up the expectations of super-fans like Ben and her, but this was the truly rare exception.

As the concert continued Gazelle played songs from several of her albums now each gorgeously choreographed and sung with precision and passion of such depth and intensity it sent shivers down her spine ending at the tip of her fluffy white tail. The performance was like a painting by a master but was a living thing evolving and expanding touching the hearts and souls of every mammal in attendance. The camera and box now moved all over getting shots from high above and sometimes they would turn to face the audience and watch their response as they jumped and cheered each time they focused on a different group in the crowd. One time they saw a wave in the crowd and looped around following it from start to finish.

One memorable moment after over an hour occurred when Gazelle switched up the tone and mood to play one of her powerful sad songs about unrequited love titled "A Kiss For You." Even as the speakers intoned those opening notes she knew so well, Judy instantly began to tear up as it was heart wrenching. But Gazelle stood for truths and many loves went through the experience where you loved someone so much, but the love returned was only a small fraction of the love given or love wasn't even returned at all. The message was that it was just part of the process. It was okay to feel sad, sorrow and pain. Love was hard. But to have never made the attempt was far worse than never having loved at all. The angst was truly deep but part of the process as her mournful voice broke the silence.

 _I reach for you_  
_But you're not there_  
_I want to hold you_  
_But only clasp air_

 _I dream of your presence_  
_But it's all in the past_  
_Your heart I would take_  
_But said it will never last_

 _The love I created_  
_Were simply words to you_  
_The joy for countless others_  
_You say it can never be true_

 _Tears on my pillow_  
_Love in my heart_  
_I want you near me_  
_Even when we're apart_

 _Just out of my reach_  
_Just a hairs breath away_  
_So close I feel your heart_  
_But how far I can not say_

 _You say it's in the past_  
_You scream that we are through_  
_But lied swearing our love was built to last_  
_That it would always carry you_

 _Were those just lies?_  
_Were those untruths?_  
_Or were they more false promises?_  
_The dalliances of youth_

 _Whatever you say_  
_Wherever you go_  
_My heart will search for you_  
_That you have to know_

 _I have something precious_  
_Something I wish to give_  
_A promise meant to share_  
_One needed to truly live_

 _A kiss for you_  
_A precious gift of love_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My gift from one above_

 _It is part of my heart_  
_It is a piece of my soul_  
_My lips are like honey_  
_Though your heart is black as coal_

 _A kiss for you_  
_Seems like a simple thing_  
_A kiss for you_  
_Not like I asked for a ring_

 _I only wish to share_  
_The love in my heart_  
_Your rejection my pain_  
_Your denial rends my soul apart_

 _A kiss for you_  
_My offer stands alone_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My soul I bare_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My heart is breaking_  
_A kiss for you_  
_The journey is for one_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My love for the taking_  
_A kiss for you_  
_But the final nail is done_

 _I will remember you fondly_  
_Though you forget me tomorrow_  
_A part of my heart torn from my chest_  
_Though you only give me sorrow_

 _One day soon your mistake you may see_  
_Regrets of an action_  
_Quite ill-conceived_

 _For love fills me still_  
_I refuse to abandon hope_  
_My life still has meaning_  
_Thus I refuse to mope_

 _Pain is part of love_  
_Suffering part of life_  
_It says you're still alive_  
_Out my back I take your knife_

 _As I cry myself to sleep_  
_I dream of a day coming soon_  
_When mocking jeers don't fill my ears_  
_My love you don't impugn_

 _One simple message_  
_It calls to thee_  
_One simple promise_  
_You can not flee_

 _A kiss for you_  
_A precious gift of love_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My gift from one above_

 _It is part of my heart_  
_It is a piece of my soul_  
_My lips are like honey_  
_Though your heart is black as coal_

 _A kiss for you_  
_Seems like a simple thing_  
_A kiss for you_  
_Not like I asked for a ring_

 _I only wish to share_  
_The love in my heart_  
_Your rejection my pain_  
_Your denial rends my soul apart_

 _A kiss for you_  
_My offer stands alone_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My soul I bare_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My heart is breaking_  
_A kiss for you_  
_The journey is for one_  
_A kiss for you_  
_My love for the taking_  
_A kiss for you_  
_But the final nail is done_

Judy sobbed uncontrollably. The anguish was unbearable. Her thoughts were of moments in her own life with similar visions and remembrances. The despair filled her. The power of the song took her over. Then she felt large arms in front of her. Furless arms with only light hairs and a neck nuzzling her from behind as her love had crouched down hugging her tightly. She turned back to him looking mournfully in his eyes only to be met by a kiss of deep passion and understanding. For her furless one knew all too well such thoughts as these. He had admitted such feelings were far too common, and the despair had been nearly too much for him as hope had left him and love an empty grasp. But he had told her he had somehow found her when he needed her the most. She was a life raft in the open ocean, a port in the storm, a rope on a cliff, a parachute to one falling, he had told her she was all of those things to him and so much more.

He nuzzled her head in his neck and rocked her until they both felt better. That moment they shared together and to heck with what the world around them thought. Nothing else mattered. As long as they had each other, they could survive the challenges ahead and the darkness that seemed to always surround them now.

As Drew finally released her and stood up behind her, she had realized she had lost track of time completely and Gazelle had nearly finished another song. It was a good song, but fortunately not one of her favorites entitled "The Heart of a Hero" as she had missed all but the end of it. It was a bit maudlin for her tastes as it didn't have the real depth and angst of "A Kiss For You". Perhaps it should have come before and built to the power of "A Kiss". But she supposed Gazelle wanted to start deep and slowly back the audience to more lighthearted fare. She was not the expert, but she knew what she loved and pure unrestrained emotion is what she craved. Anything in between was mere fluff as far as she was concerned.

And indeed a few more melancholy songs continued slowly building to much happier, playful and whimsical songs. Gazelle finally ended on a strong catchy song from her new album called "One Love to Bring Us Together" which had them all clapping their paws and dancing like mad. At one point Drew led them in something she had heard called a square dance move where he put his right arm into the crook of her right arm swinging around and releasing her and doing the same with Nick and swapping again. It did surprise her fox partner but he was in a good mood and seemed game for anything. Normally the fox was quite reticent about anything involving touching from either herself or Drew, but he seemed unperturbed by the brief contact and silly playful moves.

Then Gazelle and her dancers waved to the crowd and the stage lowered as everyone watched their singer of a lifetime and her quartet of feline companions disappear from sight. Then the concert ended.

 _Well it did seem anticlimactic._ But she had thoroughly enjoyed herself and everything couldn't be perfection. Her cheetah friend did seem to be a bit dazed as if unbelieving the concert was actually over. He looked around the milling crowd which was much more visible as the lights had come up partially. Some had begun to head toward the exits. He stared at Judy and then smiled gleefully and she grinned back at him.

"Is she doing an encore?" Her human mate asked.

"An **on** what now?" The seemingly disoriented fox asked.

"En- **core**. You know… where they come back and sing a big finale number… like their biggest hit and all." He explained.

"I've never heard of that. Is that a human thing?" She asked wondering.

"I suppose. It was extremely rare over forty years ago but has become standard now for human rock concerts like these. I had just assumed you had that here as it wasn't anything that we really thought to import. Was anything missing from the show? Any important songs?" The human asked inquisitively.

Ben listed off a lot of songs that were quite good that had been missed, but nothing she would consider critical. Not until she thought… she thought… " **TRY EVERYTHING!** " She exclaimed loudly as the realization hit her. How could she possibly have forgotten that? Staring into the eyes of her cheetah friend and witnessing his expression of stupefaction like he was staring at the most shocking event of his life. She realized he had missed it as well. As if in response to her exclamation and the clapping from the crowd they heard music playing, the screens all lit up and the lights came down. Glancing down she saw the mass heading towards the exits looking around in complete confusion and the mass began to switch directions moving back towards the stage and all eyes seemed to turn and stare as lights began to flash around the inside of the stage as many patterns of light pulses from its surface and mist rose from the depths of the ground and the top of the stage rose up. All was black and hidden until a large spotlight flashed on the center of the stage and four others on positions just outside dramatically revealed who else by Gazelle, Ravi, Zeus, Blaze and of course Saber. You can never forget Saber!

A voice then broke the silence. A clear beautiful sensual and soothing voice. The voice of her idol.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and giving me and my gorgeous tigers an amazing welcome."Gazelle told the crowd.

A roar of cheers and also real roars greeted her proclamation.

"I have been so blessed to be able to perform for you all. It is I who has been so privileged to have had you share my thoughts and music in the form of songs that hopefully touch all of you in a special way just as every one of you touch my heart uniquely." She continued.

"Here are a few of my old favorites I have dusted off and brought back for you to enjoy one more time. I hope you like them." Gazelle spoke humbly and hopefully.

The crowd began to cheer wildly as the music started.

"I recognize that… it's…" The wide-eyed cheetah said in a hushed reverent voice staring at Judy.

"Moments In Life!" Judy squealed barely containing her excitement.

And the song began in earnest with Gazelle taking the song that had started it all belting out the beautiful melodies and piercing notes with that of a practiced polished musician, no longer a young girl with big dreams. Judy couldn't ignore the parallels of her own life. Of how she came to dream of being a ZPD officer to help mammals live happier and safer lives. How her own dreams grew and grew as she kept reaching for that elusive goal and worked impossibly hard to achieve it overcoming impossible odds just as Gazelle had done. For every young singer starting out, there are so many thousands and thousands that fail to achieve anything close to the success of her idol. But Judy knew how much work it had taken. She knew that it was not handed to her. It had to be earned with incrediblely hard work and attention to detail. She could never just rest on her laurels, but had to keep trying to improve and become better each and every day. The thoughts applied to Gazelle and Judy equally. Each had overcome the impossible and had an important role to play in the lives of others. From those close to each of them… to all those they touched in one way or another… to the decisions they made every day that impacted everyone.

Judy was too stunned to even dance or clap as she just enjoyed the beautiful song and voice. It wasn't until the next song off Gazelle's second album called "Stuck on You" that her dancing feet awoke and she excitedly clapped her paws and hopped up and down in a circle which generated big smiles from her fellow companions. It was such a catchy and danceable song and it seemed everyone in the box and the crowd below agreed as they all swayed back and forth. Ben gleefully held on to Brian hugging him and dancing face to face with the happy bear even sneaking in a quick kiss.

The chorus began in earnest.

 _Stuck on you_  
_Your smile impossibly bright_  
_Stuck on you_  
_It leads me safely through the night_  
_Stuck on you_  
_A kiss on the cheek, Another in bed_  
_Stuck on you_  
_I can't get you out of my head_  
_Stuck on you_  
_A magical journey we take_  
_Stuck on you_  
_My feelings I couldn't possibly fake_

Judy's joy was unrestrained and she danced with wild abandon and happiness. As the notes of the song ended she gave her surprised ZPD partner a big hug. His eyes got wide in astonishment and then he gently hugged her back with a big smile. She bashfully released her grip from her best friend and moved over reaching out and clasping her mates hand in her paw as he glanced down at her with a gentle smile. They all looked at the singer on the stage as the music faded out.

"Thank you for such a memorable night. I love you all. Please don't forget to vote on Tuesday. The fate of our city is at stake. Every vote counts and everyone needs to make sure their voice is heard. Please do not be swayed by any desperate last second antics. Please remember those three words when you make your decision. Follow your heart." Gazelle delivered the message and promise she had given all of them in their meeting. She wished to use her voice to reach her audience. She didn't tell them directly how to vote, but any true fan of the singer knew where she clearly stood on the matter.

"And now for a little number I think you all know. A message very near and dear to my heart. **Good Night Zootopia!** " Gazelle exclaimed as the entire stadium and screens on the outside went pitch black.

Then the harmonic voices and synthesizer sounds they all knew better than themselves rang out as small spotlights began to scan all over the stadium…

 _Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_

The screens outside lit up in different colors with different floating shapes. The sound of bass drum beats then started before the final set of harmonic vocals.

_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_

_I messed up tonight_  
_I lost another fight_  
_I still mess up but I'll just start again_  
_I keep falling down_  
_I keep on hitting the ground_  
_I always get up now to see what's next_  
_Birds don't just fly_  
_They fall down and get up_  
_Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

Judy was so happy she couldn't contain herself hopping up and down and smiling wide closing her eyes and showing her huge front teeth. She felt all her friends with her dancing to the catchy beat. Drew spun her around and handed her off to Nick who couldn't avoid her and she grabbed onto his paws and moved with him. Ben, Brian and Marvin all grinned and danced their hearts out with Ben wrapping his tail around both the bear and raccoon and then pulling out some dance moves never before seen like one running in place one and a few power side poses. Gazelle wiggled her amazing hips back and forth mesmerizing the crowd. They never seemed to stop shaking. The group then dancing like mammals gone mad through the following lyrics.

_I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end_  
_And then I'll start again_  
_Though I'm on the lead_  
_I wanna try everything_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail_  
_I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end_  
_And then I'll start again_  
_No I won't leave_  
_I wanna try everything_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_

Gazelle then yelled to the crowd, " **Put your paws in the air. Come on!** "

Gazelle then did something strange and made some waving motions while staring seemingly right at them and all of a sudden they felt their box move towards her and downward! _What was happening?_ Judy decided to just go with it. She was too happy to care at the moment actually. She barely noticed what was going on as she closed her eyes swaying her hips to the music when suddenly she felt the box hit with a soft solid thud and a voice from below yelled, " **OUT OUT OUT!** " as the door they had used to enter earlier popped open and the confused group walked out and suddenly found themselves on the ground. The box that had been their home for the last couple hours pulled away to it's normal distance and Judy could barely make out three large camera lenses all staring at them from it's lower section.

The music and steady base beats continued and the crowd continued clapping in time to the beats. The lights were blinding and Judy and her confused group looked around and they realized they were on the lower stage just below the middle section where Ravi, Zeus, Blaze and Saber all grinned at them as they danced around Gazelle. As Judy squinted she could only vaguely make out the crowd. She then looked up at Gazelle who was smiling and waving at her and the rest of her stunned group. The four tigers then came down to the lower level dancing around the six of them and encouraging them to dance. One of them (She found out later from Ben it was Ravi) told them "Face the crowd and show them what you've got guys!" They spread out with Marvin, Brian, Ben, Drew, herself and Nick in that order all spread out and dancing in front of the cheering crowd. It was truly a surreal experience. Judy decided to go with it and grinning and encouraged all her friends to follow suit and smile and dance. Her enthusiasm was infectious. Brian and Nick were a quite a bit more reserved than they were previously while in the box as they merely grinned and swayed. Marvin and Drew were somewhat more enthusiastic with their dancing. She and Ben had completely lost their minds. Ben's tail was switching everywhere and Judy was bouncing all over hopping up and down nearly as high as the human in time to the music. Ben then convinced Brian to try some back to back mirrored dance moves with him. Gazelle smiled and continued the song once the music caught up to the right point.

 _Look how far you've come_  
_You filled your heart with love_  
_Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_  
_Don't beat yourself up_  
_Don't need to run so fast_  
_Sometimes we come last but we did our best_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end_  
_And then I'll start again_  
_Though I'm on the lead_  
_I wanna try everything_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail_  
_I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end_  
_And then I'll start again_  
_No I won't leave_  
_I wanna try everything_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_  
_I'll keep on making them every day_  
_Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_

_Try everything..._

Jungle drums and whistles could be heard as beats and song continued. As Gazelle shook her hips and she came down next to Nick smiling at his amused and shocked expression as he stopped moving completely staring at her with his mouth hung open.

The singer then yelled into her microphone to the crowd, "Shake your tails with me **Come On!** "

She then grabbed the stunned Nick by his tie and started to pull him slowly around the stage dancing and shaking her hips. Judy quickly realized what was going on and followed her partner grinning like a mad bunny hopping and spinning in the air followed by Drew grinning skipping and shuffling along and then Ben, Brian and Marvin. Once they were all going in the circle Gazelle reprised the chorus. As Nick walked coolly behind the star with his paws in his pockets looking like he was out for a relaxing stroll being tugged along by that beauty with impossible rockin' hips, Judy hopped along poking him and grinning. Drew clapped his hands to the beat shuffling his feet in a jig doing a spin every once in awhile trying to time it with Judy's hops. Judy noticed the box they had been using was now spinning around the outside of the stadium for a wide moving shot. The four tigers continued their perfect synchronized dance up on the level just above them. Gazelle indicated to Nick to continue his march around the lower stage while she gracefully moved back to her spot in the middle of her tigers and continued her vocals. Judy finally convinced Nick to quit being too cool and sway his hips and do some little dance moves with his paws as they moved around the stage.

Gazelle continued the reprise to a unique energetic mix of the music.

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_  
_I'll keep on making them every day_  
_Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_  
_Try everything_  
_Oh oh oh oh ahhhhh_

_Try everything..._

The four tigers stepped down and gently escorted them up the steps to the middle level and they all waved to the crowd as the music ended and the crowd cheered roaring and seemingly losing their minds. It was a feeling Judy would never forget as long as she lived. Then a wall of mist and fog shot up from around them and she felt the floor move under her and they all descended into the stage, the sound of the cheering becoming fainter and fainter.

A small hoof grabbed her paw and those beautiful light brown sensual eyes with those gorgeous long lashes winked at her as her idol smiled, "So how was that for a surprise?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is finished. Whew! These Parts 1 and 2 are virtually a large story in itself at 48K total words. I really hope you enjoy them as I wanted to provide an ultimate concert experience for our characters. It was written to truly allow you to enjoy a unique VIP concert experience through their eyes with lots of the craziness, drama, humor and tears you all now expect from me.


	25. Election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An evil mastermind lurks in the shadows plotting revenge on the unsuspecting citizens of our fair Zootopia. She has plans that could spell doom for our good Mayor Le Pew and steal the election right out from under our vigilant heroes. Finally we get to the election. It was a long time coming and signals the start of some momentous changes ahead. Other questions are answered such as how Judy is going to deal with her amorous buck and Drew with the affections of a celebrity superstar. There is even quite a lot of fun banter with Nick involved. That always makes for some amusing conversations.

**Zoodate: 130-133 P.C.**

As the inmate glared at the moronic bucktoothed face of the beaver her associates had sent as her supposed lawyer, she tried to keep cool. But dealing with all these idiots was becoming tiresome. She adjusted her extra large glasses and glared up into the camera in the corner wishing she could reach through it's lens and strangle every fucking screw in this godforsaken place. She had been in this hellhole for well over a year now. Far too long in her opinion, sharing the same air as these scum predators thinking their growls, claws and sharp teeth scared her. She glared at each of them every day with disdain. They had learned to back away and give her space, or they learned her small form had a much more vicious bite as she would send her goons to put any troublemaker in their place. For she owned this prison and she made sure all the mammals inside knew it.

Soon she would be getting out, or so she had thought, but apparently her associates couldn't even tie their shoelaces without her showing them how, and had allowed the stupid skunk and her friends to somehow make a comeback destroying all her perfect well laid plans. And now they were desperate and had taken this great risk in contacting her in this way. Didn't they know the fact she was meeting a lawyer, if this beaver even knew what a statute or writ was, would be timed and recorded into the log book? Well if she could clean up their incompetence and wrest control of the government, she could have the log books scrubbed when they took over. She couldn't ever find any help that could think for themselves anymore. It seemed every one working for her group had to be told every tiny detail of what to do, and were incapable of reacting for fear they would make a mistake. If they had simply used their brains, they could have easily responded to the skunk's tactics.

She had to admit that she had underestimated the skunk as she didn't think miss goody two-shoes had it in her to make some of the more devious and unscrupulous moves employed to turn this election back to her side. Perhaps there were other players involved. It mattered not, as simple steps could have been taken to fix all those actions if her subordinates had any brains.

Well she was going to have to pull some big moves to turn this around being down 15 points with just three days remaining before the election. It would require a true genius mastermind. A mind incapable of restraint, compassion, honor and fair play, things for the weak and losers, not someone capable of pulling a bloodless coup of the entire government. Well relatively bloodless… she couldn't help it if a few liters of red were spilled during a bit of convincing every now and then.

As least they spared her the indignity of wearing restraining cuffs after a long waiver signed by her visitor of course. She didn't do damage with her hooves or teeth. She had proven her devious mind and attention to detail, foresight and ruthlessness were far more dangerous than all the simpletons which she currently found herself surrounded by put together. All her brilliant previous plans all undone by an ambitious rookie cop and an unwitting sneaky accomplice. Well she couldn't give them complete credit as her vanity and overconfidence had certainly contributed to seal her fate. But she had certainly learned many things since that time. She had gained many contacts, both dim-wits to be used as muscle for simple tasks, as well as somewhat functional underlings like the nervous beaver sitting across from her. But the most important contacts were her unnamed associates who had ambition, money, power and at least a glimmer of foresight. Foresight enough to at least realize they needed someone, a true mastermind, to handle all the planning, detail, monitoring and direction to accomplish the unthinkable. They had chosen her to wrest control of the entire government and political system to execute an agenda and vision they all shared. Her time incarcerated had taught her humility, contingency planning, caution, risk management and a dedication to get things right for a change. But it was revenge that fed her soul. It was seething disdain for the little mammals that scurried about the entire civilized world not recognizing the real enemy, and failing to realize she sought to save them all. They needed a shepherd to direct the mindless herd, and she was that mammal.

Her sneer and beady eyes moved from contemplating all this to focus on the nervous beaver. The pathetic creature noticed her gaze had begun to bore into its soul and it acted appropriately terrified. _Good! At least the pathetic henchman they had gifted her with knew his place._ _At least he is not so delusional to think he means anything at all, and recognizes he sits across from pure malevolent genius._ _The bucktoothed idiot lived at her discretion and he knew it._ She glared intently with abject malice until a slight smell of urine wafted in her direction informing her she had sufficiently cowed this proffered aide.

"Name!" She sneered adjusting her oversized glasses to get a better look at the terror on the beaver's pathetic muzzle. She had to amuse herself somehow.

"Um… Mal… Malcolm Ma'am." The skittish beaver answered apprehensively.

"Well Malcolm, you know why you're here I assume?" She asked not expecting an intelligible answer.

"Ah… our associates… The Protectors… need to know what to do."

 _Good! At least the creature has some clue_. "And you have what is required to take this gifted knowledge back to the appropriate members?" She asked not particularly hopeful in the response.

"Um… I… I brought a hidden encrypted digital recorder and notepad as specified."

 _Ah nice. The thing that helped put her away in the first place would now serve as an instrument of her liberation. How ironic._ "And you know how to take notes shorthand in code?" She inquired praying they did not send her another incompetent boob.

"Of course. I… I can take notes at sustained levels of over a 100 words a minute."

 _Impressive. If he is telling the truth. Well the creature knows the price of failure so he must be sure of himself to some extent._ The beaver didn't strike her as suicidal. He seemed to value his pelt, "I certainly hope so for your sake. Well we don't have much time so let's get to it."

With that she began describing every detail to turn this fiasco around. Her plan was quite cunning and inventive even for her. But it depended on underlings doing exactly what they were instructed and some talented editors and stolen video and documents. As she continued laying out the detailed blueprint of her master plan, she couldn't help but notice the impressed nod and grin from time to time from this beaver, Malcolm. _Well possibly the creature was not a complete imbecile after all. It was good she was dealing with someone that appreciated pure genius for a change._ Perhaps she would have use for the beaver once she was free of her confinement. Everything depended on the actions of simpletons. _It was so frustrating being stuck behind these walls not being able to watch over their shoulders making sure every order was executed to perfection._ She sighed in exasperation. _It would have to do._ As she finished every intricate detail and instruction, every contingency, every response for any possible response by the skunk and whatever other players were now involved, she grinned. This election was a chess game and she was a Grand Master. The greatest in the history of Zootopia politics and government.

* * *

The high Judy felt after the events of the concert was euphoric. She couldn't have scripted a day better… well… except for the whole Finley episode and Gazelle stealing her mate part of course. But all the other seemed to make that seem insignificant. They would figure out a way to solve all that, she just knew it.

She was sore from the constant surprises, jubilant dancing and hopping during the concert, and the impassioned attentions of her mate once they finally had a moment of privacy after they got home. The bunny had no energy, but she didn't let that stop her as the lovers wished to prove their feelings were true and completely uncompromised from the trying events of the day. Thank goodness she had the day off to recover as it hurt to even shift slightly out of the warm embrace of the one responsible for much of that soreness. Not that she was complaining. She could lie here in his arms all day.

As she painfully turned to face him, she was gladdened to see he had a slight satisfied smile on his face as he slept. Glancing at the clock she saw that they had been asleep for over ten hours and it was afternoon already. She decided to wake him in his preferred way as she gently pressed her lips to his, feeling the soft smoothness. It was taking a bit longer than usual to wake him from his slumber, but she noticed his smile had gotten wider and she decided to be a bit more insistent in her efforts. Finally she felt him clutch her and press her head and ears into his neck with a gentle hug. She was then rewarded with a nice scalp massage and ear rubbing.

"Back for more already?" He teased her.

She yawned and hugged him around the chest, "Not unless you want me in a great deal of discomfort. I think every part of me is sore."

"Well you know how much I would dislike that, but what about if we don't move?" He suggested impishly.

She then felt something warm and smooth touching her in her happy place. _Well… perhaps if neither of them moved it would be okay._ Thankfully the human couldn't smell the marking of the buck. One good thing about humans having virtually no sense of smell she supposed. She had tried to wash it off in the shower and tub but the faint scent still clung to her. Well as long as it didn't bother him, she was fine. It was designed to warn, irritate and discourage other bucks not humans. If it bothered her companion, he certainly gave no indication based on the previous nights activities that was sure.

After they explored how much happiness they could share with minimal muscle movement, they both got cleaned up and headed to the kitchen for some imported top-rated Deri Kochoha Espresso and Belgian waffles with piles of strawberries, blueberries, freshly whipped imported cream and Canadian pure maple syrup. A listless furry red form appeared sniffing seemingly pulled along following his snout.

"I made plenty for you as well. Grab what you want." The human informed the sluggish yawning fox.

The fox poured himself a generous cup of the espresso and grabbed a couple of the large waffles adding a generous pile of toppings and joined his roommates. The three ate silently for awhile enjoying the delicious carbohydrates and exquisite creamy liquid caffeine filled with so many subtle flavors dancing on the taste buds.

"Well this is light years away from the stuff at the station." The fox remarked with a satisfied expression.

"More space references, really?" The slightly irked bunny responded.

"I declare a truce until we all feel something akin to normal." The peacemaking human declared.

"Yes, Mr. Ambassador, whatever you say. I am still amazed we could get you through the door last night with that giant head of yours." The fox snidely remarked.

"I am afraid to ask, but what are you referring to Nick?" A still recovering human inquired.

"Okay let's see. You got to lead all your friends to an experience most mammals would kill for. Keeping secrets from them and springing them on them one after the other. Oh, and you have the biggest celebrity in the world hot for your junk. I'd say that qualifies." The mischievous instigator of most of the drama of the previous day mocked.

"Well I had no idea about that very last surprise. I was just as shocked as all of you. I think I will have that image of you being led around the stage by your tie the rest of my life. But you know how I feel about that situation with Gazelle. For one thing, the thought of more publicity and media scrutiny is the last possible thing I could want. I have been praying they would forget me eventually, and that would be the worst possible thing to happen to accomplish that. And you very well know I have my hands full just keeping this little gray bundle of fluff here satisfied. Even if I had **any interest whatsoever** in the pop-star, which I certainly don't, you think I could ever satisfy someone like that? I am woefully inexperienced in that area and not so delusional to think I would offer **anything** to a master of love and relationships. I really have no idea what her interest in me is. I mean I am sort of flattered, but I am overwhelmed enough by my lovely bunny here as it is." Drew tried to explain.

"Well you are far too critical of you capabilities especially based on your efforts last night." Judy grinned admonishing him and becoming quite pleased with his admissions concerning her idol.

"So you two admitted you were having all the makeup sex I offered you earlier that day? You guys were quite a bit noisier than normal you know." The fox grinned slyly thinking he had finally gotten them to admit they were doing what he already very well knew they were.

"I admit to nothing except loving this sweet delightful little ball of fuzz." The human maintained with a great deal of conviction wiping his mouth off and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Awwww… Nick… shame on you for listening. I thought you swore not to listen." The bunny reminded him.

"That offer was earlier at that specific time not in perpetuity." The fox grinned.

"Where did you learn that word?" The human wondered.

"So I have been enjoying some of your human crime shows lately. A lot of the legal mumbo jumbo is the same as here. I gotta understand at least some of what the prosecutors, judges and attorneys are saying. Carrots nearly throttled me the last time I was testifying and nearly blew the case." The fox remarked.

"How could you have said the suspect should have been acquitted with some deodorant? You should never use the words suspect and acquitted in the same sentence. You're a cop." The thoroughly perturbed bunny chastised.

"I meant to say acquainted not acquitted. And he stank! My poor nose was messed up for a week." The embarrassed fox admitted.

"It is not polite to say that about a wolverine anyway. I know their smelly musk thing is overpowering. I nearly passed out. But you shouldn't say that. Their defense lawyer then said you admitted to being biased by his smell with that statement and even tried to convince the jury he should be released free of any charges based on your testimony." Judy admonished.

"A lot of mammals are quite pungent to me. I have no idea how you guys stand them." Drew remarked.

"You learn to turn off your sniffer sometimes, otherwise you really would be overwhelmed." The fox explained.

"Well this one smelled extra wonderful last night. So fresh and clean." The human declared.

"I was extra clean and shiny after all the bathing." She explained.

"I wonder what all that was about Carrots. Could it have something to do with some amorous markings by your bunny fiancee? He certainly made his feelings quite clear, all over in fact, especially in the fluffy part in the rear." The mischievous fox reminded them all.

"Oh so that was what all the bathing was about. Well you smelled great to me." The human granted.

"Fiancee, really Nick? Reminding us of all your handiwork. I have no idea how to get out of this mess with him now." Judy sighed in frustration.

"Well if it is any consolation, after all he saw of you up close and personal, I am sure he had many remembrances of that event as he humped himself to sleep last night." The disgusting fox tormented.

"Ewww… that is disgusting. How could he do that while thinking of me? And how could he hump by himself anyway?" The appalled bunny wondered.

"Oh I am sure he could have done the thinking of you part without your visual aide. But you made certain he would never forget you. Your brothers never have a humping buddy to relieve some buck stress?" Seeing the confused look on the bunny's face he continued, "You know… like a stuffed animal or pillow or something? Something good for grabbing onto and humping bunny style."

Judy considered this for a moment and they got a queasy appalled look on her face, "You mean… **THAT** is why my brothers still had stuffed female bunny dolls? I thought they were just hanging on to their childhood. No wonder we had to wash those things all the time. **Blech**! **That is** **disgusting**!"

"Well they don't have hands like your human here. And even if they did, they are probably too small down there for it to work well anyway. Except your big buck Finley of course." The fox laughed seeing his partner's lowered ears, furrowed brow and angry glare. He could imagine steam coming off the top of her head.

The bunny gave him some good punches in the arm, "I owe you some serious retribution after what you said to Gazelle and everyone else. That was unforgivable telling everyone that! That was nearly as embarrassing as what happened with Finley in the first place."

"I'm sorry Carrots, I just had that image in my mind of your face frozen staring at his little bucky like that. Hey, how did you know it was bigger than normal anyway? When did miss sweet and innocent get a gander at a representative sampling of fully aroused bucks anyway?" Nick realizing he had caught the bunny quite expertly.

Judy thought about how to answer. If she said her brothers, well that sounded quite bad and she hadn't ever seen one of them completely excited down there anyway. She had caught them by accident a few times humping their girlfriends when she was younger, but hadn't actually seen anything but their bare butts. Bucks normally kept that part hidden safely away inside them unless they were excited, so seeing her brothers naked hundreds of times didn't ever reveal that piece of them thankfully. The fox also didn't know about the rabbit orientation where she would have seen at least that one. And she didn't want to admit the real truth about her dating history which actually answered the question about why she knew he was a bit larger. Drew knew, as she had admitted it the first night they were together in that special way, but she had never told Nick any details about her sexual history. It was bad enough dealing with him as it was without providing him ammunition with which to relentlessly attack. She decided the best answer was a partial truth.

"Some bucks, and not my relatives I want to make that very clear, showed me theirs in the past, so that's how I knew, okay." Judy admitted implying that it might not have been her choice. It had been her choice, but only to save herself from being humped, not because she wanted to see or touch them. Blech! None of those things, not even Drew's, remotely turned her on. They were actually fairly disgusting. She didn't mind her mates because it made him feel good when she paid attention to it. But she didn't understand females that were attracted to them. Some of her sisters liked them for some reason. But the vast majority were far more interested in the attentions of the bucks themselves and not that part of them. She didn't mind them if she loved the mammal attached to them in that special way, but otherwise she wanted them as far away from her as possible. She figured her love felt the same way as she was nothing like a human female down there, and that he merely enjoyed making her feel wonderful. She asked him once if female snuggle parts turned him on. He did admit very nice looking human female parts did arouse him, and any part of her did as well not just that particular part. But the parts on any other Zootopians he had seen didn't have that effect. He explained human males are very visual. They didn't have the senses of other species. So things like pheromones, musks, scent markings, and many other esoteric and non-visual cues didn't really come into play for human males so they mostly focused on visual cues. Well as long as she made him excited, that was all that mattered to her. She never saw what the big deal was with doe parts anyway. But bucks sure seemed to like them as she certainly found out yesterday. She thought this was quite strange as buck parts looked nearly the same as a doe if the buck was not aroused except for the fleshy pads on the sides of course. All the sex stuff had been quite confusing her whole life. No wonder Tala had so many questions. She just wished she had any of the answers.

"So bucks just flash does all the time? We arrest mammals for things like that here in the city as you well know. There a different set of laws in Bunnyburrow?" The inquisitive fox wanted to know.

The rules definitely were different in Bunnyburrow as it was understood that bucks had out of control hormones and were given some forgiveness and leeway for many of their aggressive sexual actions. If this hadn't been done, many of her brothers and a large part of the male population of bunnies would have been arrested as sex offenders once or numerous times in their life. If a doe led on a buck in Bunnyburrow, they had better we willing to accept the results of such actions. It was something that the human and her ZPD partner couldn't understand. But it is why she did not blame Finley for what happened at all. He was being a buck. It was her and Nick's fault, mostly Nick's fault.

"Let's just say bucks get quite excited all the time and leave it at that. Speaking of excited bucks, I still have to figure out what to do with Finley." Judy wondered.

"Well I would try and make some excuses for awhile and see if he will give up. You don't have to lie. If there is no other choice, or you ever find yourself in any situation where you have any possibly of being compromised like yesterday, don't hesitate to tell him the truth. I would rather risk the consequences of that than ever risk you like that." The human suggested.

She had already guessed that would be his stand on the issue, but it was good to know he cared so much about her. Not that she ever doubted he did. But she did have other concerns, "What about the situation with Gazelle?"

"Well that one is a lot simpler. I can just tell her the truth… not the whole truth of course." He added seeing her expression, "She of all mammals would understand if I wished to pursue a relationship I was currently in to see where it ultimately led first. I would just neglect to mention the who and the indefinite duration."

"Well she would think you are nuts to turn her down." The fox chided.

"You really think Gazelle is a better match for me than Judy? Come on Nick… you know me well enough to answer that." Drew challenged.

"No Furless, I admit I couldn't see you and Carrots at first, but you and Her Worshipfulness? Yes, that is quite ridiculous. At least you and Carrots can stumble aimlessly along together like the blind leading the blind. The question is which one of you is blinder?" The fox debated with a sly grin.

"Well my ego and confidence are quite strengthened by that ringing endorsement Nick." The human responded sarcastically.

"Glad to help." The fox responded with a grin.

They then went through Sammy's delivery of all the items from the concert including those from the Souvenir Room, Gazelle's personal gift and each of their flash drives. The items were put safely away. Drew and Judy shared the contents of their flash drive with Nick on the large 4K television in their living room as none of the personal photos they had taken would have shocked their fox friend. He had seen far more out of them in his time as their roommate. They all especially enjoyed the photos of their whole group in the photo booth and all the photos with Gazelle and her tigers. They didn't have to worry about a video of the concert as they would have an Ultra HD 4K version in about a month. But Drew actually got a call from Gazelle's manager and they actually couriered over a copy of the raw footage captured from Rob Nutter's cameras synced to the soundboard recording to enjoy in the meantime. Nick had a good summary for the digital 4K video they watched especially some of the stuff shot on the high speed 4K 2000 fps cameras for ultra slow motion footage of Gazelle and the four gorgeous felines.

"Whelp, that is a bit of an improvement over videos shot on a mobile." The fox massively understated.

"Well the footage is extremely proprietary and copy protected which was why they didn't even want to risk a digital trail, so I agreed it never leaves this apartment. We need to have Ben and Brian over sometime to check it out. We owed them a date night over here anyway to check out the karaoke system anyway." Drew suggested.

"You are really on a mission to give that jolly cheetah a heart attack aren't you?" Nick jokingly questioned his motives.

"Hush Nick, the exercise of dancing would do him good. And that is a bit cruel of a thing to say after what happened with him. Did he go for tests like he promised today?" Judy wondered.

"I got email earlier from Ben letting me know he got all the items delivered safely from Sammy, and that he had gone in for tests like promised. He hasn't gotten all the results from the tests, but the initial analysis was as good as we could have hoped. The doctors said he didn't experience anything damaging, just what we already knew. That he was morbidly obese, out of shape, and at risk for a whole host of potential problems including diabetes, coronary heart disease, hypertension, stroke, numerous cancers and disease, respira..." The human informed them.

"We get the picture. Lots of fun stuff. Way to bring me down Furless." The fox interrupted.

"Which is how I want you to stay." An angry rabbit told the fox, "Don't think I didn't forget your little pants dropping thing you pulled in front of Gazelle. I owe you some severe punishment for that."

"I didn't realize you were into that Carrots." The fox responded with a mischievous grin, "Your time at Tail Whip get you to explore your wild side? Would you have truly not stopped me from a full show if Furless hadn't?"

"Nope. I would have liked Gazelle's expert critique Mr. I'm Full Of Myself. She may have demanded Charlotte's information back she was so disappointed." The annoyed bunny answered with a jab of her own.

"Cold. Getting feisty I see. You just didn't want me showing up your boyfriend that's it, admit it." The fox counter attacked.

"That is a contest you would lose extremely badly and you know it." The frustrated bunny answered.

"Come up guys. This is juvenile. We are all adults here. If you are going to throw insults at least keep them above a third grade level." The human chastised the pair.

"Sorry. He just made me so furious." The bunny frowned remembering all the things the fox had pulled the previous day.

"Operation Corrupt Carrots is in full force." The annoying fox gave himself a self-satisfied grin.

* * *

A bit later in the day Judy got a call from Finley which was quite unusual as she had never given him her number. Apparently a determined Finley not surprisingly had resources to get such information. He called with the pretense to make sure she had gotten home okay from the concert and to discuss the unusual events involving Judy during the actual concert portion of the evening. Judy politely discussed the events and her enjoyment. But she knew the real reason he was calling and just kept trying to put it off. But Finley seemed happy to talk her to her all evening it seemed, and it was getting them nowhere. She decided finally that a proactive approach was necessary and asked the buck, "Finley I wanted to be honest with you, but I didn't want to say anything to make you upset as I value you dearly. Is it okay if I speak honestly?"

"Of course my dear Judy. I would like nothing else but for you to feel able to speak to me freely about anything you wish. Is something troubling you my sweet?" The lovestruck bunny responded.

"Well… that is good then. I just… Well what happened between us yesterday just shocked me quite a bit. I guess I wasn't prepared for that." _That was for sure! "_ It just frightened me is all as I had just met you and… I am not that kind of doe at all… **not even close**." Judy admitted to the buck pretty much telling the full truth.

"And for that I am extremely sorry my dear. I so apologize for my boorish behavior. It was inexcusable. I certainly know you are certainly not that kind of doe, and that is a good part of the reason for my strong feelings and attraction for you. I am not looking for that kind of doe at all. Quite the opposite. I am the bee looking for the freshly bloomed pristine spring flower that is you. You are as the newly fallen snow, your smile is powerful enough to make the sun rise just to see it's radiance, your laugh a voice that cleanses the soul and nourishes the heart, your smell and taste sweeter than nectar, your touch electricity that gives life and provides promise of a future worth living." The eloquent amorous buck intoned.

 _Wow, this buck sure doesn't make this easy._ She hadn't ever met any buck… or any male for that matter the likes of Finley Fuzzbottom. _Who talks like that?_ _He talks like some prince from a fairy tale._

"I… um… Finley… that is really beautiful and flattering. But I wanted you to know that it is all a bit much for me. I am overwhelmed. I am not ready to have kids, to be a wife and mother. My career is very important to me. It is something I have worked nearly my entire life to achieve. I am not ready to give it up for a very long time. It is the reason I left my family home and came here. It is the reason I get up in the morning. I can't let anything interfere with that as it is part of who I am now." Judy laid her strongest argument and a nearly complete truth and hoped for the best.

"Judy… I didn't realize you felt that way. I apologize if you felt I was pushing you towards anything you felt compromised who you were. I suppose my emotions and interest in you may have given you that impression. I certainly have those intentions towards you for the long term as I wanted you to know my interest in you was honorable and not of an insincere base nature. That I saw you as someone I wished to get to know that could fit that role for me when we were both ready. The thought of making you uncomfortable is a dagger in my heart. I hope you understand that I might have given you that impression only because I wanted you to be sure my intentions were pure and true." The apologetic buck countered.

_Well I knew it wasn't going to be easy. This bunny wasn't going away quickly that is for sure._

"Well it was just overwhelming all at once rushed like that. I hope you can understand that I need some time to get my head straight and figure out how I feel. Is that okay?" The hopeful doe asked.

"Of course my sweet. It has been rude of me not to consider your feelings in the matter. Just know I have your best interests at heart. Your love is like a prize collection of fruits and vegetables, tomatoes, squash, carrots, cabbage, all have to be carefully tended and treated with extreme care in order to grow them to perfection. They can't be rushed and must be carefully watered and given proper nourishment to grow and thrive. The farmer must know the perfect time to harvest the fruits of his labor and finally gaze on that perfection lovingly cradling it in his arms. That is how I see you my love, and can be as patient as I need to be as perfection is a journey of patience and time. How long do you need?" The persistent buck responded.

 _Wow! Farming metaphors now. Really? Where does this buck come up with stuff? Sigh, well let's try to buy myself a bit of time_ , "Several days at least. I have your number and will call you when I feel more comfortable."

"Of course my angel, I will count the moments and keep thoughts of you in my heart til next we speak." With that Finley ended the call.

_Darn that Fox! Oh droppings I am in trouble._

"So how did that go?" An anxious human asked.

"Well I bought a few days, but shaking him is just not going to be a simple matter. Not by a long shot." The bunny responded with grimace.

She was rewarded with an understanding kiss and hug.

A bit later Drew received a call from Gazelle's manager and after a brief discussion he was connected to the singer. He thanked her for everything she had done at the concert giving his friends the time of their lives and for the raw footage of the concert they had watched earlier. They chatted for awhile about various topics until the superstar asked the question the human had been delaying, "My dear ambassador, Drew, please tell me what troubles you. Know you can be honest with me."

"I wanted you to know I considered your request quite carefully. But I wasn't completely honest with you earlier merely because it was a private matter and I wished to protect someone that means a great deal to me. I am currently seeing someone and have been for awhile. I wanted to see where it was going and explore all the possibilities with her just as you had recommended yesterday. She means so much to me and her privacy is my utmost concern. It is not a matter of trust as I trust you and all my friends completely. But it is not just me alone involved, and you being in the public as well can understand how much protecting her privacy is of paramount importance." The human responded with a carefully constructed admission.

"Ah... I understand. I was wondering why you were so reticent. Again normally I could tell if someone was involved in such a healthy happy relationship, but you are an enigma to me and so were unreadable. I will certainly respect your wishes, and would still very much like to get to know as a friend. Just feel free to be honest with me and tell me what you can and let me know if you are open to exploring love outside your current relationship. You are sure she is not open to a more open and sharing relationship? Having others involved together in a close relationship can be quite enjoyable. You should consider exploring those possibilities. I am quite open to sharing that love with another female for such special case." The singer explored the possibilities.

"I am quite sure of her feelings on that matter. She is quite traditional and I respect that about her and only want to make her as comfortable as possible with a relationship which has tested her limits constantly and considerably already." The human admitted the truth.

"She sounds like she truly means a great deal to you. I will respect your wishes of course dear friend. Do not concern yourself with me at all concerning this. I do know how difficult being in the public eye can be on relationships. It has caused quite a few problems in the past as some are not able to handle such scrutiny. It is one reason why I considered someone else already in that public eye to be an ideal companion. I… what? Drew please hang on… one of my assistants has something on the news that must be quite important for him to interrupt me for… I will be right back with you." Gazelle left the call for awhile.

"Ambassador… Drew… please check the news. I was afraid they were going to pull this kind of stunt." A somewhat stressed sounding Gazelle exclaimed.

Hearing her voice so shaken was a warning sign that something significant was going on, "What channel?" The concerned human asked.

"Any of them." A nearly frantic Gazelle responded.

"Oh God! I will be in touch with you later once I know what is going on. Bye." A now very distressed human said as he turned on the television and grabbed a laptop to check all social media outlets.

He had a right to be troubled as it was as if all the media sources of the world had exploded at once.

* * *

A plan had been implemented to change the face of Zootopia forever. The execution had been carried out to the exacting instructions of an impossibly devious unscrupulous mind. For truth and morals were concepts to be ignored and disdained by this power hungry group bent on implementing their vision for the future at any cost.

It started with fanatics and mindless followers taking to the street destroying and defacing anything to do with the Mayor and her supporters. It was well planned and carried at all at once. Within an hour not a poster, pamphlet, sticker, button, leaflet, ad, banner, no trace of the Mayor's campaign remained. Followers on the streets wearing supporting shirts or buttons were accosted and stripped of anything having to do with the skunk. LED screens downtown with images were hacked and now displayed a new edited message of the Mayor thanking everyone for supporting her new military initiative showing marching humans with guns with images of her welcoming a seeming invasion.

For this was the new plan of The Protectors. They would use the old fears. The feelings of terror from the Covenant conspiracy to instill panic in the public. The panic of invasion, of weapons of destruction, of fears of the evil of humanity and their love for military conquest.

First they started with news stories about humans roaming the countryside threatening the population. They then showed the lights in the sky and declared that the cause was humans searching for mammals to abduct. Then the stories continued indicating the humans were taking mammals by the hundreds and inferred they were being tortured and eaten. Several videos of bones of mammals were shown being found in the woods. They had interviews with numerous family members and witnesses and tearful heart wrenching stories showing children and wives or husbands in tears thinking of the horrors done to their loved ones. To confirm everything was true they showed a redacted report from the Mayors office mentioning the lights, humans and the remote southern areas south of Bunnyburrow. The problem was that the reports had quite a lot of truths about them and the narrative they told was possibly true but unconfirmed. They were well crafted and timed perfectly.

The problem the Mayor's office had was that if they tried to tell the truth of the story, it would make them look like they were complicit and knew about everything. Such an admission would also make it seem all the other parts of the story were true. To make matters worse The Protectors had gotten someone in her administration to flip and admit most of what the reports said were true. The public would then easily assume that everything was true and worse yet that the Mayor was in league with the supposedly rampaging and invading humans. Rumors were rampant that the humans were taking the mammals to experiment on them and develop new more deadly serums to infect the entire population. The rumors became so prevalent that many news organizations were reporting them as fact.

As the Mayor's office attempted to try to deny that they were in league with this outside threat, they could neither confirm nor deny the information that dominated every media outlet, news organization and social media source. Rumors of all sorts were spreading about the plans of these humans and their partnership with the current Zootopia government. And the public were eating every one up believing every word.

Once this uproar was at a fever pitch, the next phase of the plan was ready waiting on the Mayor's response that The Protectors knew was coming. The Mayor's office pointed to the extensive preparations they had done to protect the city and entire region from any threat and attack. The public already knew about all this, but it was the only thing the Mayor could point to and show they were on the citizens side against whatever threat they faced.

Almost immediately the media was hit with videos showing similar defensive weapons and humans firing such weapons as Stingers and defensive missiles and destroying all manner of air vehicles. Then they mixed footage of RPGs fired at vehicles destroying and killing everything in its path. They took video of mammals testing the effectiveness of the AWRE system smiling and pointing and then cut to a rough special effect of a gondola full of mammals exploding and the horror in the air showing the destruction. Then footage of humans waging war from actual military exercises, to scenes from movies and special effects of destruction and bloody body parts. Next they showed hundreds of humans marching with guns, tanks, bombs, and humans happily firing high powered rifles and numerous automatic weapons and the resulting destruction. The way it was cut suggested that the defensive weapons brought in were just part of a full military offensive by the humans. The stories and rumors from this video package were expected and devastating to the public's confidence. The Mayor's office tried to explain that these were merely defensive weapons and posed no harm to the citizens. But again they were thrown on the defensive.

The old fears of a human invasion were now on everyone's lips. When were the humans coming and what did they plan to do to them when they got there? Videos of the very worst of humanity continued to steadily be shown on the news, gossip shows, newspapers and the internet. Mass murder, terrorism, serial killers, weapons of death and destruction of every type, blood and death, murder and mayhem, this seemed to be the only thing humans were capable of if these videos were to believed.

Many videos showing the portal and cuts to humans with guns marching and running around firing and tossing explosives so that the two seemed to be associated with each other. The public was in a panic and it was the only thing on everyone's mind. To their credit, the Mayor, The Office of Human Affairs, Reynard's group, The Mayor's campaign, Gazelle, Honey Badger and her group all denied the association of humans and a coming human invasion and the current government. They did everything possible to deny and defend, and The Protectors sat back and watched patiently until Monday afternoon and implemented their next phase.

The Protectors came out and claimed to be the only ones capable of defending Zootopia from the human invasion that was already taking place outside their doors. They accused the Mayor's office about knowing of this threat and not informing the public because they were secretly in league with the force. They pointed to Mayor's close ties to humanity and how their human allies even provided them massive military equipment. The Protectors claimed this was to turn against the public when they ultimately rebelled against the incoming invasion. The Protectors described a plan by the Mayor to bring many more humans, destructive weapons and human horrors such as jet fighters and tanks using evidence of some leakied reports by the security council to prove that the Mayor's office had plans to bring these destructive devices and armed humans to Zootopia to wage a war of death on it's people.

The Protectors then outlined their plan to save Zootopia from this evil by creating a special elite force of mammals called the DD, The Defender Division, specially trained to defend Zootopia from this new threat of Mayor Le Pew as well as any new threat that threatened the good people of Zootopia. The Protectors were only ones with a plan and the solutions to save them all. The Protectors would dedicate themselves so they always kept vigilant and made sure they had the best personnel, weapons, vehicles and technology to do the job of keeping Zootopia safe.

That is when the third parties hired by The Protectors began running non-stop stories and accusations against the current administration mostly with just enough truth to sound plausible, and many outright complete lies and falsehoods using completely falsified and doctored evidence. The Protectors kept themselves separate from any of these groups so that if any of the lies were discovered none of the blame and negative blow back would come their way. It was a coordinated attack on every media outlet. It was an impossible task for all the Mayor's allies to defend against every one of these.

Even with all these efforts by The Protectors, the Mayor and her allies were only slightly behind in the polls. It was a miracle they even still had any support, but the courageous efforts of these allies had at least done a good enough job to put many of the motives of The Protectors in question, and cause most of the stories spread to be determined to have dubious validity. On election day The Mayor came out and reemphasized her relation with humanity and how proud and confident she was with them by Zootopia's side to help defend it's people.

As if timed in response to her statements, videos appeared over every media outlet showing a horror show of epic proportions. It was the true human plans for Zootopia. The slaughter of mammals by the millions to feed the voracious appetites of the humans. The skinning of them to use to wear and sit upon. The stuffing of them as trophies and decoration. The caging of them in these things called zoos to laugh and jeer at. It was a non-stop media blast of horror. Scenes from slaughterhouses, butcher shops, safaris, tanning factories, experimental research labs, dog fights, zoos with suffering animals, scenes of humans shopping for coats, belts, chairs, sofas and even pants made from mammal skins, all were shown along with sinister music and voice overs explaining this is what humanity did to mammals in their own world and what they planned to do to the Zootopians.

The videos showed humans happily eating their mammal brethren. Dead rabbits, sheep, deer, camels, kangaroos, yaks, bison, buffalo, goats, horse, pigs, elk, even rats, all were shown slaughtered, skinned and enjoyed to satisfy the diets of these supposed human friends.

This last minute blast put the final nail in the coffin carrying the election for The Protectors. The Mayor and her allies did all they could but overcoming this massive campaign of misinformation and negativity was just too much. They had no time to counter such a move. Before it was over, Mayor Le Pew had been defeated as well as two thirds of the current council all replaced by these Protectors. They also took most of the judge-ships, the top leadership of the ZPD which oversaw Chief Bogo and each precinct in the city, and most all elected official positions in the government.

Mayor Le Pew gave a very eloquent and impassioned concession speech thanking everyone who had supported her and described how she had enjoyed her years serving the city she loved. She reiterated that she regretted nothing she had done in her time in office and everything was to help the city and every citizen. She explained that the last few days showed how dirty politics could be, and to be sure to keep vigilant and make sure their freedoms and way of life were respected and maintained. The Mayor didn't blame those who had lost faith in her the last few days even though the boos from her supporters suggested that they didn't share her opinion. She said that the citizens were swayed by fear and suspicion, and it was very easy to give in to those feelings in the face of such an onslaught. She had hoped that her years of service and tireless work for the city would have spoken for itself, but that it was politics and such things happened. The Mayor thanked every citizen of Zootopia for making her time so rewarding and hoped the new government would stay true to their promises and treat all the citizens of the city she loved with respect and devotion.

The Protectors held a huge rally displaying their new symbol, a circle with three arms meeting in the middle displaying a paw, a hoof and a claw clasped in unity. The new Mayor, a goat named Drekcus Lacki, led the celebration in a victory speech.

"We finally did it!" The new mayor-elect shouted to the immediate response of thousands of cheers and many chants of " **Protectors!, Protectors!, Protectors!** "

"Yes, we have made history in Zootopia today. The city is now ours and all of our lives will be forever changed because of it. I want to first thank Mayor Le Pew..." As the goat mentioned The Mayor many jeers and boos interrupted him.

"Please… I know you are excited and impassioned, but please show her some respect. She has served the city for many years faithfully and has accomplished many wonderful things for Zootopia. Perhaps she was misguided in her efforts in the last month or so regarding the humans, but I am sure she thought she was doing the right thing for the city. We never thought she had any sinister motives. We only thought her approach and actions were misplaced and erroneous. Again I want thank Mayor Le Pew for her lovely heartfelt concession speech earlier. She also called me and told me she would help make the transition as easy as possible and help in every way her administration could to make sure it as smooth and painless as possible. Please give her a round of applause for such a generous offer." Drekcus Lacki encouraged the crowd.

The crowd then politely applauded and even a few cheers were heard. Then shouts of " **Purity!** " and " **Protectors!** " could be heard in the crowd. Even a few chants of " **Herd! Herd! Herd!** " could be heard above the din.

"And now for the reason that we are all here. I want to introduce you to all the new councilmammals and officials that have joined our cause and have vowed to make sure all your voices are heard from this day forth." The goat announced to many cheers. He then introduced every new Protector member that was victorious.

"We are here to be your voice. We are here to do your bidding. We are here to take back this city and entire region and make it a place safe for us and all our children to walk every inch of without fear, lewdness, undesirables, crime, threats and worry. We vow to make this a place we can all be proud of, and I ask that you give us all your help in the coming days in order to make this happen. Some of the changes we will make will seem strange. Some may even seem disturbing. But please realize we have your best interests at heart, and hard choices will have to be made to make the vision we have for our land a reality. Anyway it is time for a celebration **Protector** style!" The new mayor-elect shouted with excitement as confetti and balloons rained down and a band began to play. The celebration of their takeover was now in full force.

* * *

As she sat alone in a chair watching the speeches and celebration, the inmate had a malevolent wicked grin painted on her face. The expression would appear deranged and psychotic to an outside observer, but she cared not. For she knew she had finally won and would be getting out of this shithole once and for all so she could finally get to work implementing her and her associates plan to truly take her city back.

She couldn't believe the incompetent fools had actually followed all her instructions and responses to her opponent's pathetic attempts to counter her brilliant moves. She had many to thank including a few traitors in the current Mayor's office, The Office of Human Affairs, and several well placed figures in the current government in order to get the information and video footage she needed to implement her masterpiece. For some it was promises of higher well-paid positions in the new government. For others it was hefty bribes that bought their assistance. It mattered not to her as long as she got what she needed.

She had been surprised, however, by the ability of the Mayor's campaign and her unknown allies to actually defend and counter many of her attacks. She had expected not to even need most of her final attacks, but they surprised her once again with their defense and resourcefulness. Her old self would never have anticipated such a response and would have failed. But this new self was prepared for nearly any move and thankfully so for all their sakes.

One of the first things she would need to do was repair the image of humanity. She was sure The Office of Human Affairs would fully cooperate toward that end. She had hoped not to have to use the complete slander of humanity, but it had been necessary at the time for victory. It's easier to ask forgiveness after you have won than to get permission before. Winners wrote the history and losers were forgotten to time. She would require the assistance of humanity to carry out some of her work, and apparently she was informed she could not replace the ambassador in charge of that office for quite awhile thanks to some last minute maneuvering by that meddlesome skunk. No matter, she could get what she wanted regardless. It would just take a bit more careful devious planning. She enjoyed a challenge anyway. If everything was handed to her, it didn't taste as sweet.

As she tapped her foot in time to the victory music, her vile smile turned into a hideous cackle producing some troubled looks by her jailers. _Let them think what they want._ It was her time now. It was time for revenge. It was time for a new Dawn. It was time for the return of Dawn Bellwether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were about four different meanings at least regarding the newly elected goat Mayor's name, Drekcus Lacki. See if you can find them all. Also the species of the new mayor had multiple significance and meaning as well.


	26. Date Night Part Deux – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the fox is away… the bear, cheetah, bunny and human will play. This is Part 1 of the crazy date night over at Drudy's where non-stop fun and mischief are more the rule than the exception. The chapter had become far too large with the new modifications to the promised story (see the Author's note at the end) so it was split into two parts. It has water fun, lots of alcohol, wonderful food, nudity, saucy admissions, super karaoke, pranks and the start of a sexy awkward relationship origin story from the past.

**Zoodate: 133-137 P.C.**

The days following the election were the darkest in Drew's memory. They had done everything humanly and mammally possible to counter the last minute tactics of The Protectors, but it seemed as soon they had put out one fire another three were burning all around them. Everything had gone to shit and worst of all it seemed all the hard work Drew had done since coming to Zootopia was undone in only a couple of days. Humanity was hated and feared more than ever before. Reynard had offered to assassinate Drekcus Lacki and every candidate of The Protectors as well as disrupt the entire election process and delay the vote, but the public was already so panicked that any of those actions could have caused such instability that it could have led to complete anarchy, riots, potential destruction and numerous civilian casualties. It could have meant a complete breakdown of all government control, and a complete loss of faith in democracy and the whole process. The public would have easily blamed Mayor Le Pew for any of those actions, and the potential fallout could have been catastrophic. At least her legacy and years of dedication to the city and people she loved remained intact.

As he watched his friend's concession speech at home, he had tears in his eyes. The depression and hopelessness overwhelmed him as he sat hugging his bunny friend and love for comfort. _I can't even be there in person for her in order to keep the appearance of being neutral._ He was unsure where to go from here and how he could continue without her in his corner. She had saved him so many times, and now he was alone and up against a hostile government bent on apparently the destruction of the alliance with humanity as well as potentially it's own citizens, or at least a good part of them. As he threw back another shot of iced Svedka vodka, he wondered how many more he would need until he didn't feel anything anymore. His despondent bunny didn't even try to stop him. She just laid her head on his lap in complete silence as he gently rubbed her head and ears.

After seeing the results come in, the fox's only response was, "Well that is about right. It's about to get interesting around here." With that he headed to his bedroom and wasn't seen again the rest of the night.

As they were waiting for the mayor-elect's victory speech, an unusual call came in to Drew's government phone. He had already talked to Marvin, and they had been fully prepared for this eventuality. He had just confirmed with his assistant that everything was on schedule to be completed in time before the takeover of this new hostile government. But this was from an unknown number. He considered not answering the call as he had a pretty hefty buzz going, but it could be quite important on this momentous night so he answered it with a hesitant, "Hello? You have the human ambassador here."

Judy was looking at him strangely surely wondering what now?

"Mr. Ambassador, this is Drekcus Lacki… the… um… newly elected mayor." A familiar but somewhat unsure voice answered.

_Drekcus Lacki… The head of these Protectors is calling me? What the…? This can't be good._

Drew seemed to sober up enough to relax into his more public persona, "Ah… Mr. Mayor… I think I might be a bit familiar with you. It seems congratulations are in order. But… don't you have a speech to give? I was just waiting for it start."

He could tell from his companion's expression she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Mr. Ambassador… please call me Drek. I wanted my first official call to be to you. I am sure you are wondering what I might be calling about. I first wanted to apologize to you and your office for anything we might have done to disparage all the hard work you have done on behalf of Zootopia and it's important alliance with the human world. Please understand everything was merely politics and unfortunately you and humanity as a whole ended up being caught in the middle. In order try and make amends, I wanted you to know one of the first priorities of my administration is repairing any damage done to the reputation and public's perception of your office and humanity as a whole."

Drew was completely taken aback by this statement. He really wished he hadn't drunken all those shots as he needed to do quite a lot of thinking to figure out what the new mayor-elect and The Protectors were up to now. They must need something from humanity, but he was desperate to try to repair the reputation and would have to take them at their word and cooperate as they seemed to be of like mind at least on this topic, "Mr. Mayor… Drek… please feel free to call me Drew. I am quite familiar with the uglier side of politics having experienced it for many years on the human world, and realized quite quickly humanity seemed to be the football, to borrow a phrase from my former world and country, for the election and we were going to take quite a deal of punishment. I just didn't realize quite how much punishment we actually were going to take. It got so bad I thought humans were going to sneak in and drag all my friends away to be consumed for a giant feast."

The goat laughed at that, "Drew, it is good to see you have a sense of humor about all this… even if it is justifiably dark. Yes it got quite ridiculous, and I had some out of control associates and allies who went quite a bit far with some of their stories. I hope we can get past this for the good of both of us. I wanted to let you know we have prepared a large number of press releases denouncing most of the stories regarding humanity tomorrow. Anything that did not have rock solid proof will be denounced as a complete falsehood or as only one of many possibilities and described as greatly exaggerated. It is the first step in repairing that damage and re-establishing calm in the public and faith in the government."

Drew was not expected this. To make such a move was unheard of in the politics of his world. Either The Protectors needed quite a lot from humanity, or else they were merely trying to calm all the fears of the public generated by their actions and were trying to fix all the damage. Possibly the answer was a mix of both of those. Regardless, he would have to play along and do everything he could to work towards the same goal, "That sounds like a good first step. I hope you know the truth, that my office and humanity have been doing **everything possible** to help protect their allies, every mammal, every citizen of Zootopia. They have been quite upset about what has been said about them without the ability to defend themselves."

"Of course I know the truth Drew. I have not received a full briefing on all the classified security information regarding humanity, but from what information I have gotten, I know you have been doing everything possible to help. This is a courtesy call to let you know what we are planning on doing to help repair everything the best we can. I also wanted to arrange a meeting with you personally as soon as possible to outline a more thorough plan regarding what could be done by both sides with regards to humanity and the public image issue. My office will be in touch with yours tomorrow and the next few days so we are on the same page with press releases and the initial steps. I hope that we can work together in a strong partnership towards our common goal."

 _Well the goat could certainly talk a good game._ Not that Drew expected any differently out of a seasoned lawyer and politician. He had researched this Drek quite thoroughly early on and knew he had been a talented orator. From what he had found, the new mayor-elect was a good talker, but a tactician, brilliant strategist or thinker he was not, or all the evidence said he wasn't. Mayor Le Pew was brilliant at both, but the real power behind these Protectors had yet to reveal themselves. _Perhaps with a meeting, he could learn a bit more about this Drek._ At least for the moment it sounded like they were on the same page, "Just for clarification, what is the common goal?"

"Ah… I apologize if I didn't state it clearly. We need to calm the fears of the public and make sure they know that both The Protectors **and** their human allies have their best interests and protection in mind. Towards that end we need to completely repair all damage to the public perception of humanity and re-establish that trust."

"And trust in The Protectors as well." Drew stated perceptively.

"Of course." The goat replied.

Well their reasoning does seem to make a lot more sense now. The Protectors want to calm the public and make them think they had everything under control so they could focus their attentions on their real agenda. Unfortunately Drew couldn't argue their common goal as he desperately needed to accomplish the same thing to achieve his own agenda for his office. Besides in order to achieve a lot of things he wanted, he still needed the cooperation of the new administration. All the approvals he had gotten in advance from Mayor Lew Pew would be worthless if the current administration wanted to be obstructionist, so he would have to play nice with this new Mayor for the time being, "I am very pleased to hear we both have the same goal and look forward to working with you and your administration. Let me know when you want to meet. I will prepare material on all the things we can do towards accomplishing that goal as well as other topics which could be beneficial for both sides."

"Excellent Mr. Ambassador… Drew. I look forward to working with you." The goat expressed pleasantly.

"I feel exactly the same Drek. Good luck with your speech… I know you have some excited supporters who have been patiently waiting to hear from you." Drew responded in a friendly manner.

"The suspense has made them anticipate it all the more. Showmanship you know… thank you for your support." The goat then hung up.

Judy stared at him looking quite confused and concerned. She of course heard the entire conversation. Rabbit ears weren't just for decoration as Drew well knew.

"It would have been a lot easier to hate him if he had just been a complete smug conceited asshole. The guy is good." Drew admitted painfully.

"Just remember what they did to humanity and our friend the Mayor." Judy reminded him.

"Oh I didn't forget. I **certainly** didn't forget. But unfortunately I have become mired in politics against my wishes. And in order to play politics you have to kiss the asses of and play ball with a lot of mammals you despise." The human explained the unfortunate situation in which he currently found himself.

The two then reclined to watch the goat that had just called give his victory speech. _At least he was respectful to Mayor Le Pew._ If they had done anything to try to harm her or her memory, he could never have forgiven them and would have found it intolerable to be anywhere near them. The vodka was starting to look good to him. But perhaps he would make some mixed drinks this time instead of shots. Talking to the new mayor had totally 'harshed his buzz'. He smiled at the stoner reference. It is always good to try and find humor even in the darkest times.

* * *

True to his word, the following day the new mayor-elect's group put out a wave of press releases discounting or greater downplaying nearly every anti-human story out there, and even put out a few pro-humanity stories about how their human allies had vowed to work with the new Protector led government to help protect Zootopia from this rogue human group. This was released after they called The Office for Human Affairs and sent over the stories and announcements for approval from Drew and Marvin. The Protectors were rebuilding public confidence, and were rebuilding faith in their human allies while doing so. Drew's office really had no choice but to go along with all these actions as they had a duty to repair the reputation of humanity and strengthen the relationship of The Office for Human Affairs and the new Protector led administration. They couldn't very well bite their muzzle off to spite their face, and cooperated fully sending out their own press releases in coordination with those of the new administration. One concession that Drew was able to get from the new mayor was a release of a joint high profile story clearing Mayor Le Pew of all the charges of siding with the rogue human group and highlighting all her efforts to work with humanity to defend Zootopia. It was a bit late, but it made Drew feel somewhat better that his friend could leave fully exonerated of all the false charges leveled at her during the campaign.

After the release of the story, Drew called the Mayor and sent her over a copy. He had a brief conversation with her as she prepared for the transition, "I could not have lived with myself if those horrible lies were still out there in the public."

"It was very thoughtful of you to go out of your way to gain this concession on my behalf. But please try not to do anything else that would indicate your closeness to my office. You need to try and remain neutral and play the political game as much as possible now no matter how unsavory and distasteful it is. I always hoped to keep you away from such things, but it is necessary now." Mayor Le Pew thanked and warned the human ambassador.

Drew explained his justification, "I made sure the new administration understood it was important that they didn't think humanity was in any way associated with these rogue humans. If stories still existed showing your office plotting with the human allies in any manner with these rogue humans against Zootopia it would be extremely detrimental, so in order to remove any association of this nature, it is important the story was run as a high profile joint effort."

"That is a very clever justification for your actions. It is good to see they do value what you have been doing and the human alliance. I do thank you for making sure my name is cleared." The skunk gratefully admitted.

"It was the very least I could do for all your assistance. Towards that end I wanted to see what plans you had during you time away from office. I may have a friend who could provide you a very lucrative and interesting employment opportunity while you prepare for another run for office next year or whatever future venture you may be looking at." The human offered.

"I hadn't actually given it much thought. I was so focused on the campaign. I figure I will take a well needed vacation. Typically those in my position can expect to receive consulting type positions. What exactly did you have in mind?" The Mayor curiously inquired.

"I have a certain contact who let's say took a great deal of interest in helping your campaign. I am sure he would have a tremendous use for your knowledge of the inner workings of government to help him in his many business ventures. I am quite sure it would pay many times what you were making as mayor, and they would be very helpful in assisting you with any future career plans. He will not contact you directly, but through intermediaries. I will make sure they mention my name specifically so you know which opportunity it is." Drew explained hoping the Mayor would remain in close contact as he had a feeling he was going to need her help in the near future. Her advice would be invaluable when dealing with these Protectors.

"I will certainly consider it. For your contact to have done as much as he did for my campaign, he must have some amazing influence and resources. I will keep an eye out for this opportunity. I also want you to know I am always available to you for any advice you may need. While I have grown to respect and appreciate you as a friend, it is more important that the tremendous work you have been doing to help Zootopia continues. I want to help you accomplish all this in any way I can whether I be the mayor or just a private citizen." The Mayor graciously offered.

"Thanks Sharon. You don't know how much I appreciate that. It has been a hard few days coming to grips with the idea of doing this job without you in my corner. But at least with you close by I can feel a little better. I just don't know what these Protectors plans are for humanity. They could just be trying to calm the public and make it seem they are in complete control. But I have a feeling they want something out of humanity and are just setting us up to get what they want. And I am sure whatever it is will not end well for Zootopia." A concerned ambassador admitted.

"Just keep vigilant and play ball. Right now you are on the same side. The best advice is to work together towards that common goal as much as possible. Make them feel you are a valuable resource and they have you as a reliable partner. Don't give them any reason to suspect anything otherwise. Once you find out what they really want, there are many options. If it is something truly detrimental to Zootopia, you can find a way to delay, disrupt or interfere with their plans that keeps your… hands… clean and keep them completely oblivious to your obstructive activity." The brilliant Le Pew offered sage wisdom.

"Thanks so much for the advice and your offered help. You don't have any idea how much that means to me." A thankful Drew responded.

"You're very welcome. Did your office need anything else before the transition?" The Mayor queried regarding all the preparations for dealing with a hostile administration.

"We were already prepared and everything we needed is in place. Hopefully we can play this political game and all these preparations will prove unnecessary. But it never hurts to prepare for the worst case scenario. I know you are very busy with the transition so I will let you get back to it. I will speak with my contact in the next few days concerning the opportunity and will speak to you very soon after the handover is complete. Goodbye Mayor. It has been a pleasure as always." And with that Drew hung up the phone continuing to prepare for life under the new administration.

* * *

On Thursday Drew and Judy learned Nick planned to spend the entire day and evening Saturday visiting his mom and wouldn't be home until very late.

Drew broached the subject of his mom's supplies as it would have been about two weeks since his delivery of food supplies from his office. These should last a short while longer but not forever, "Nick, your mom mentioned that you helped her out by delivering her things she needed when you visited. Is there anything Judy and I could do to help? We would be happy to help get anything she needs and you are welcome to take anything she might want from our supply here. Just let me know what was taken so I can replace it."

The fox looked initially as if he was considering the offer looking at the hopeful faces of human and bunny and then got an annoyed look, "Ah… no… no thank you Furless… you too Carrots. This is something I need to take care of myself. I have no idea why you two are so interested in my mom all of a sudden. I mention her and you guys look like you are excited school kids with a new toy. I told you to stay away from her."

"We hadn't met her before. You kept her hidden from us the whole time I have known you. We only want to help." The bunny responded hopefully.

Unfortunately their fox friend's attitude was not budging, "We were doing just fine before you two decided to butt your heads into my family business. Guys… I know you think of me as your family and that is great and all… but even in your family… you don't tell each other every little thing. Don't families have secrets where you are from?"

"I certainly had them in mine." Their human friend admitted, "In fact I kept most of my life secret from mine. But she is no longer a secret and you have never explained to us why she ever should be one. We certainly would be happy to respect your wishes if we could understand why."

The bunny nodded her agreement to her companion's statements. This only resulted in a frustrated and annoyed look from the fox, "You can't just respect my wishes and leave it at that?" Judging from the looks he got Nick decided that they were not accepting his request and he seemed to think of something else resulting in an irritated angry question, "You two haven't seen her since the one time have you?"

"No… no Nick we haven't." The bunny honestly answered, "We have only seen her the one time. It makes no sense. She is lonely and we love spending time with her. She's right here in town. My family is three hours away and Drew's family… well you know… but she is right here."

"Just stay away from her." With that the frustrated fox stormed off to his bedroom.

"I just don't understand him sometimes… especially about this. What is the status of her treatment anyway?" The equally frustrated bunny asked.

"Dr. Scrofton has had three sessions with her so far. He said he has made some progress with her, but has never seen anything like her huge gaps in memory and the blocks she has created. He wanted to try a few more attempts to get around some of the gaps, but wanted to find out what happened that caused this complete break Reynard has mentioned." Drew updated his mate on the treatment progress of their friend's mom.

"Do you think he is going to need you to try to help her soon?" Judy wondered.

"I believe so. I doubt there is any way around those walls. But I am going to need to know what I am dealing with. I will need the rest of that part of Reynard's story before I go poking around in there. It is possible that there might be an opening I can use if I know all the details." The human explained.

"How does that work? If you know the specifics how could that help?" The bunny inquired.

"Well… for example if I knew her trauma stemmed from falling down stairs. I could try and have her focus on individual steps or stairs to help her remember what happened. Like we could talk about being at the top of the stairs and find the fear from looking down them and then have her deal with what happened. Then I could try and have her walk down the stairs to overcome that fear and painful memory. Knowing every detail could help us find something like that to deal with." Drew explained.

"But wouldn't that be telling the doctor or Marion you knew the truth?" Judy countered.

"It is tricky. The deal with Reynard is that we not tell anyone anything we discussed or anything about Reynard, but using that knowledge itself is another thing altogether. I could easily use that knowledge to keep pointing Marion in the direction I want her to go without admitting what I actually knew. For example using the stairs, I could take her to someplace that has stairs in her mind and maneuver her until she encounters them. That way I was not the one that brought them up." The human deviously demonstrated.

"You are getting as bad as me at finding ways around the rules." The bunny grinned.

"Ah… how can you compare me to the master?" The human teased.

Judy giggled at that, "Hehe. Well I certainly understand now. We need to get that annoying fox to give up all those secrets he promised. Hey if Nick is gone, how about seeing if Ben and Brian want to come over. You had promised them a get together and Ben keeps bugging me about seeing that concert footage every time I see him. It would be nice not having to avoid him. Fortunately I am small enough to sneak by."

"An excellent idea. With all this shit with the Protectors and the election it would be a welcome distraction. We meant to try out that karaoke system as well. You want to give Ben a call now and see if they are free? I can line up a whole list of possible activities for them and see which they are interested in. We can make a whole day of it." Drew offered.

"I will call now. I am sure they would be excited. It would be nice to see you not moping around for at least one day." Judy smiled.

"Have I gotten that bad?" Her mate asked concerned.

Her response was a hug, "It's okay. I am pretty bummed as well. It's understandable."

* * *

Ben and Brian made themselves free for the Saturday get together and agreed to most of the activities Drew had come up with for them to enjoy. Brian offered to bring the dessert this time as it was only fair. Nick left earlier that day to finish a round of shopping to pick up everything his mom needed and Drew and Judy prepared everything to keep their guests and good friends thoroughly entertained.

Brian texted them that they were almost at the complex and Drew went down to the lobby to greet them. Judy had wanted to meet them downstairs as well, but it was another safety precaution that the two not be seen together in the lobby just in case. The human met the happy cheetah and bashful bear, signed them in to security, and escorted them upstairs.

As they entered the apartment being thoroughly greeted by an excited bouncing gray ball of fluff Brian remarked, "I feel like I'm in a spy movie or something. You have so much security here."

"The complex is for high level government officials, and security for them is quite important. Residents only have access to their own floor. We don't have any idea who lives here for the most part except for seeing the occasional official I recognized from my work in the lobby. And many times those are visitors so I don't even know if they actually live here either. We have avoided our neighbors for the most part. I didn't want to be rude, but we are keeping a low profile for obvious reasons." The human host explained.

"Makes sense… where can I put the dessert? You have no idea how hard it was keeping Benny from eating it. I had to give him a plate of Kouign Amann to distract him." The fluffy bear remarked.

The human directed the bear to the kitchen where he placed a box in the freezer and one on the counter. Drew wondered, "I am not familiar with those. I try not to indulge except for special occasions as I have been trying to keep fit to keep up with Miss Bouncy over there." The human indicated his bunny mate bouncing all over dragging Ben around the apartment giving the cheetah a grand tour.

"It is something new I found from some of the human recipe books I have been trying from this place called France. It is a round multi-layered pastry with dough similar to something called a croissant which I know you are familiar with. The crust is a crackling caramelized sugar which is quite crispy which Benny loves." The bear explained as he followed his human host around the apartment.

The human was busy giving a similar tour as his bunny mate was performing, "Did you guys bring swim trunks?"

"Yes, I can't believe you have your own pool up in your apartment. I suppose it would be the only way you could experience a pool with your special situation." The bear answered as Drew showed him the view of the pool from the inside.

"Well technically we share it with our neighbors. I am not sure if they never use it, or if perhaps they wait until we are finished before going in. We are fortunate that we are not neighbors with an otter family or we would never get any swimming time in. I believe our neighbors are a ram and his lovely sheep wife." The human explained.

Brian laughed as he thought of a family of otters enjoying the pool, "Yes you are quite fortunate that is not the case, or beavers. I can't wait to enjoy the water myself. It has been awhile since I have enjoyed a pool. I would have to go by myself to avoid being seen with Benny and… well he is not a big water lover himself."

"Ah... you being a bear and him being a cheetah?" The human wondered.

"That is part of it. I have to admit it feels like I am in my natural environment when in a pool. Cheetah's have never been great fans of the water, but Benny has some body image issues as well." Brian admitted.

Drew considered his answer, "You know Ben has no need to feel any embarrassment from anything like that here. This is a judgment free zone. This is a place of love and acceptance. Our other frequent visitor, Judy's younger twin sister Tala, understands that completely. In fact you would be welcome to wear nothing at all except for Judy's sensibilities in that area. Tala tried that once in the pool and I came home early and didn't realize it was her as her back was to me. I went to join who I thought was Judy stripping off my clothes so I was in a similar state of undress. Well that was an awkward situation let me tell you. After Judy found out about that, the rule about being appropriately clothed in the pool when Nick or any guests were over was implemented." Drew looked quite embarrassed remembering that situation.

Brian smiled thinking about that admission, "Ah… she is an exact twin? Nothing happened I hope."

"I can tell up close. Tala's eyes are a bit darker and she looks younger." Drew explained, "Well I swam underwater to her and grabbed her thinking to surprise her. She was surprised alright! I didn't realize bunnies could jump on water. But that day they did."

Brian laughed, "Oh my! I hope you didn't see anything you shouldn't have or vice versa."

"Well I saw only her underwater or right in front of me when she turned around and knew instantly it wasn't Judy. I saw nothing sensitive as that is fairly well hidden on does, but it was quite embarrassing. I was in water up to my neck so wasn't really visible myself thankfully. It was more the embarrassment of grabbing her especially in that condition. I am normally very careful never to touch her inappropriately in any way. Tala doesn't really get embarrassed by things such as nudity as Judy does. She was just shocked is all. She laughed about it almost immediately after it happened. It made for a very funny story for Judy when she got home. Boy was Judy steamed about it! Tala and I laughed our heads off at her angry look until Judy finally started laughing as well. I remember later that visit I found a bunny unclothed in our bedroom and wouldn't come in until Judy assured me it was her." The human laughed thinking about that.

"Oh you have to tell Benny that story. He would find that hilarious." Brian encouraged.

"Well Judy is still a bit sensitive about that so you will have to tell him later. She is very protective of her baby sister. I am as well. Tala has become my adopted little sister and I see her that way. It is sometimes strange since she looks just like Judy, but I have been able to deal with it. That time in the pool was the only time my body and mind got confused if you know what I mean." Drew admitted.

Brian did understand, "Yes I can see how that could throw you off. But it is understandable. You see your love swimming in the pool like that undressed and of course that would happen. The identical twin thing is quite strange. Have they ever tried to trick you?"

"Oh you mean has Tala ever tried to make me think she is Judy? You mean to make me want to..." Drew had a concerned and disgusted look on his face.

Brian didn't understand the look for a second until, "Oh… **NO!** No I didn't mean… I only meant just as a practical joke. **Nothing like that!** "

Drew relaxed as he realized Brian's question was innocent, "They have tried to fool me a few times on the telephone when they are both out together and called me on Judy's phone. One time Tala was on the MuzzleTime mouthing the words while Judy talked behind her. That time they got me. I thought there was just a little lag in the MuzzleTime feed that explained why her mouth was not exactly synced. I can usually tell the difference almost immediately from my bonded connection when they are up close. When Tala was in the pool the one time she was far away and my mind wasn't really focusing on her emotions at the time."

Brian thought that was hilarious, "Things are always interesting for you it seems."

"You have **no idea** how true that is. It is more like, 'What now?' everyday. How about we go join our better halves?" Drew led Brian over to join the excited bunny and cheetah who were playing with the Singtrix Premium karaoke system.

Drew remarked as the two groups joined together, "I will have to get drunk to use that. I think it is a human rule. Everyone gets smashed and sings slurring their words, but since everyone is drunk it sounds just fine."

Judy: _concerned_ "Alcohol? I am staying away from that stuff. I don't want to do anything I will regret."

Drew: _reassuring_ "Bun, a bit will be fine for you. You could strip naked and dance on all the furniture and I am sure these guys wouldn't care or give you any grief afterwards."

The cheetah and bear grinned at this, but looked at Judy and nodded their agreement.

Judy: _somewhat ameliorated_ "Hmmm okay. Well if I do decide to do something like that please stop me."

Claw: _giggling_ "Oh my! But it would be hilarious! Now you **have** to do it!"

Judy's ears flopped down behind her and she gave them all an angry look. But seeing all their grins she finally grinned as well and started laughing, her ears upright again.

Claw: _perking up_ "When can we watch the concert?"

Judy: "Yes please so I can finally get some peace."

Drew: "How about we get some exercise out in the pool first. We can rest afterwards watching the concert all nice and clean."

Brian: _enthusiastic_ "Sound good to me… Benny?"

They could see the cheetah was somewhat apprehensive.

Brian: _encouraging_ "Benny… if Judy can entertain us dancing naked on the furniture… you can come swimming."

Claw: _accepting_ "Oh okay… if you put it that way."

Judy: _objecting_ "Hey! I didn't agree to any of that."

Drew: _whispering to Judy_ "Just go with it. Ben is just a bit uncomfortable."

Judy: _whispering back_ "Uncomfortable about… oh… well he needn't be uncomfortable here at all about anything."

Drew: _whispering to Judy_ "I told Brian that. He will convince him it is okay."

Ben and Brian went into the changing rooms near the pool while Drew and Judy changed upstairs.

Drew set up a net he had purchased so they could play some water volleyball with a small beach ball that floated enough to allow them to get to it most of the time to hit it back. Judy was at a disadvantage due to her height, but Drew started tossing her so she could get to most balls and hit them while in mid air. Sometimes she would just climb on top of him and leap off. Once he figured out he could toss her up so she could crush some slams, Ben and Brian called foul. They made a rule that slams at the net weren't allowed, but finally they just stopped keeping score and let Judy enjoy slamming balls every chance she could. The insane grin on the bunnies face as she pounded the balls made all of them laugh and they had a great time. They did lose two balls over the side due to some badly mishit balls but fortunately Drew had anticipated this possibility and had bought many extras. He thought they would get flat, but instead their neighbors below would get some balls to enjoy upon their next pool outing.

Everyone all enjoyed watching Judy being tossed and trying all sorts of acrobatic flips and dives in midair. They had some swimming races in the pool. Brian easily won the contest on who could hold their breath longest. Judy kept beating Drew in the underwater swimming race. He blamed it on her amazing big feet and kicking power which propelled her small frame like a rocket under water. The human may have been lean and fit, but Judy was extremely wiry and shot through the water like an arrow propelled by super bunny legs. The bear and cheetah weren't even close in this contest. Ben was actually enjoying the water once he found his abundant proportions allowed him to float quite well. He had heard most cheetahs sank in water. But they were pure muscle and had nothing to help keep them buoyant. This was the problem Judy and to a lesser degree Drew had. Ben found he enjoyed doing the backstroke and using his tail as a rudder to steer around the pool doing figure eights and loops. After a couple of hours of incredibly enjoyable exercise they came inside.

Ben and Brian showered and changed in the lower dressing rooms while Drew and Judy changed together in their bedroom. Judy had to try and calm a very amorous human that had gotten quite excited swimming around with her all afternoon. She pointed out they needed to get back to their guests, but Drew countered that she really didn't want him so sexually charged the rest of the afternoon with their friends around. Besides, he explained, their guests had plenty to keep each other busy for a short while.

When the bunny and human came down looking very relaxed with satisfied smiles on their faces a bit over fifteen minutes later, the bear and cheetah smiled knowingly at each other but didn't say a word. Drew brought refreshments and a well received snack consisting of a whole variety of fruits for everyone to enjoy while they settling in to watch the 4K raw concert footage Gazelle had arranged sent to them. Drew sat in Nick's usual recliner with Judy snuggled on his lap under a blanket while Drew helped dry her with a towel. Ben and Brian sat on the sofa snuggled together under a blanket of their own. The concert took quite awhile to get through as Ben wanted to rewind and go through parts several times remarking on each of Gazelle and the tigers moves. He seemed to have names for every dance step or shake of the hip. Ben especially loved watching the slow 4K 2000 fps footage run at 60fps showing some of the more complicated moves in extreme detailed slow motion. Thankfully they had only filmed specific select sections of the concert in the slow motion or they might have been there all night exploring all of that footage. The sound system Drew had installed made it really sound like their were actually at the concert.

Drew had nearly all of the improvements installed before the whole Protector thing happened and when he still thought he would have a job for the foreseeable future. His argument at the time was everything else was covered so he might as well have a bit of fun with the money from his salary. That all changed once he realized he very well may not have a job or a place to live in eight months. Both he and Judy were saving every penny of their salaries now anticipating that eventuality. Judy figured they could find a smaller place to share with Nick when the time came and all would split the rent to make it affordable. She had convinced Nick to save most of his paycheck now as well. Neither Judy or Drew knew how long it would take for their business venture with Reynard to start paying off so they had to be prepared financially just in case. Drew figured he could find something to do either in computers or possibly working for Reynard in another business venture related to humanity. Reynard seemed to want to try and get golf to catch on in Zootopia. The main problem was that such a huge variety of clubs were needed for the massive amount of animal sizes. They would need different sized golf carts and also greens that large mammals could not destroy walking around on them. Right now only smaller to medium sized mammals from otter to very large human sized could play as there was golf equipment in those sizes available to be imported from human Earth.

Drew was hoping to help with Mayor Le Pew's re-election campaign if she decided to run and possibly get his job back if they were successful in putting her back in office. Even if he couldn't get his position back immediately he hoped she could help him get a position helping the relationship of humanity and Zootopia. Both Drew and Judy had talked extensively after the election about their plans and options. Nick's planning seemed to consist of saying, "Whatever you guys decide is fine." Nick seemed to live in the here and now.

After the group had rested awhile and had some energy back, Drew decided to show off one of his improvements and moved the sofa off to the side releasing the locks and using the rollers. Then he unrolled a carpet revealing a dance floor he had installed underneath. They replayed the concert footage to the parts with their favorite danceable Gazelle songs and had a great time dancing away to each one. Drew pulled out a meter high platform Judy could dance on so she would be at the same eye level as everyone else. All three positioned themselves surrounding her platform and dancing with her as she smiled mouth wide open showing off her beautiful big front teeth in absolute joy hopping madly and turning to face each of her friends. After about forty minutes of mad dancing all four collapsed in a heap on the sofa panting and exhausted. Drew decided to make everyone drinks.

Judy convinced the group to relax in the hot tub while Drew prepared dinner for everyone with hearty approval from their cheetah friend.

Drew: _teasing_ "You guys could always go clothing optional."

Judy: _smirking_ "I haven't even had any alcohol. You just want to get a look at me without anything on again. I thought you just saw me that way a short while ago."

Drew: _grinning admiring his mate_ "I can never get enough of seeing you that way and you know it."

Brian: _curious_ "Don't you get to see her like that normally?"

Drew: "Only in the bedroom. Not around the apartment since Nick started living here again. I love Nick being here but miss seeing her like that."

Judy: _wondering_ "Why is it so special?"

Drew: _explaining_ "You just look far better in all fur than in clothes is all. Humans not so much. Well some humans yes. But most not. But you **definitely** look far better."

Judy: _grinning_ "Well I have to agree with that." She laughed at him teasing, "I'm kidding. You are fine to see that way. It just took some getting used to is all. But as far as humans go you look pretty amazing. But are you okay with being like that in front of these guys? I thought it would weird you out."

Drew: _admitting_ "Oh it would quite a lot. But I'm cooking. You guys have fun."

Judy: _teasing_ "You could always cook that way."

Drew: _grinning_ "That sounds unsanitary. No thank you."

Judy laughed at him.

Judy: _sticking her tongue out at Drew_ "Well it is a two way street. You don't get a show without performing yourself."

Drew: _teasing_ "Well maybe after a lot of alcohol. Who the hell knows what might happen."

Claw: _realizing_ "Oh… is that the stuff you were talking about when you were over at our place?"

Drew: _curious_ "Hmmm… I forget. When did I mention that?"

Claw: "When you made those wonderful banana things. I still can taste them in my mouth. Do you have any more of those handy? Oh you said if you had enough alcohol you could tell us that story."

Drew: "Brian brought the dessert this time and I would never think to upstage his dessert. There is great honor among chefs and one would never think to attempt to upstage a fellow chef. But I can't remember which story you were referring to."

Claw: _grinning slyly_ "Oh you know the one. You and Judy… when you first got together."

Judy: _realizing with horror_ "Oh… no… that was a joke. You are **not** going to tell that."

Drew: "It was more embarrassing for me than for you."

Judy: _uncomfortably_ "I know... but still… it was so awkward… and weird."

Drew: _grinning_ "It was still a lot of fun."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "It was the first time I ever… well… oh… that is so embarrassing."

Claw: _clapping his paws together excitedly_ "OM Goodness… I **HAVE** to hear it all now. It sounds so exciting."

Drew: "Exciting yes… awkward very much yes… romantic… not so much… maybe a little bit."

Brian: _discreetly_ "Benny it sounds very private. That is a pretty personal thing."

Claw: _excitedly_ "I have been waiting to hear that story almost as much as seeing Gazelle in concert."

Drew: _surprised_ "Wow! I didn't realize you were so interested. I didn't want to build it up that much. Well I will need to be quite drunk to tell that. So let's see where things get to after dinner."

Judy: _embarrassed_ "I will have to get drunk on this alcohol stuff so I don't die from embarrassment."

Drew: _reassuring_ "Sweetheart, **you** have nothing to be embarrassed about that whole story. You were perfect. Now me on the other hand."

Judy: _defensively_ "I know you said I was perfect… to make me feel better… but I wasn't. I had no idea **what** I was doing."

Drew: "Not like I did either. Anyway you guys relax in the hot tub. I will join you in a bit once I put everything in the oven and stove."

Once Drew had a soup simmering and fish baking he brought three large glasses and one smaller of Frozen Coconut Pineapple Margaritas with large straws he had mixed up for them to enjoy while in the hot tub. The creamy white drink made with pina colada, pineapple juice and tequila had a dusted rim of kosher salt and was accented by a slice of lime and pineapple on the edge. By the time Drew had slipped into some swim trunks in the changing room, Ben had emptied his glass and was asking for more. Drew grabbed a pitcher out of the freezer and placed it next to the foursome.

Claw: _amazed_ "This drink is the most amazing ever. This is alcohol?"

Drew: _explaining_ "Yes… it is a kind called tequila. It is a cross between a traditional pina colada and a margarita. It was something new I had wanted to try."

Judy: _enjoying the drink_ "It really is refreshing and cools you off. I love the coconut and pineapple tastes."

Drew: _warning_ "Go easy on it. Being in the hot tub it will go to your head a lot faster and you will tend to drink faster than normally as your body will crave the cold to counter the heat from the tub. For that reason I made them a bit weaker than I normally would especially since everyone has an empty stomach."

Judy was refilling her second glass.

Judy: "Oh… well they are **really** good. You shouldn't have made it taste so good if you didn't want us to drink them fast."

Drew grinned at them.

Drew: "I have never had to apologize for making something delicious before. I suppose there is always a first time."

Brian: "I definitely could get used to this. You live like this all the time?"

Drew: "Nick tends to enjoy the hot tub more than Judy or myself. But I have been trying to take advantage more often now that my time here may be very limited. I figure I might as well enjoy it while I have it."

Claw: _confused_ "Why? Why would you have to leave?"

Brian: "The election Benny."

Claw: _confused_ "Huh? You didn't lose did you?"

Brian: "No. Mayor Le Pew… lost to The Protectors. You know."

Claw: _perplexed_ "So… why would that affect Drew?"

Drew: "Well under normal circumstances most likely it wouldn't. But I am sure these Protectors will try and replace me as soon as they are able."

Claw: _baffled_ "Why? Why would they do that?"

Drew: "They would be looking for someone who would be aligned with their goals and agenda. That would certainly not be me. I was very fortunate the Mayor got me an extension to at least remain in office long enough to finish a full one year term."

Claw: "I don't understand why they wouldn't want you. Everyone says how amazing you have been."

Judy: _loudly_ "Because they are **tailholes that's why!** "

Drew takes Judy's near empty second glass out her paws and puts it away out of her reach and holds her next to him.

Drew: "You have had a bit too much there love. How about holding off until we get some food in you okay?"

She hugs the human around the chest.

Judy: _slightly confused_ "Okay… I feel a bit woozy."

Brian: "It was very difficult talking to my parents. They were so excited about The Protector win. I had to hold my tongue."

Claw: _refilling his third large glass_ "Well just drink these things cold coconut things. Those Protector things won't bother you."

Drew: "I wish it was that easy, Ben. But we can't stay drunk the entire next year. It does sound like a good idea I admit, but we need to spend our time keeping a close eye on what is going on and trying to fight anything they are doing that appears harmful."

Drew pet the bunny's head and ears laying them against his chest making sure she was okay. She just looked up at him with a silly grin.

Judy: _grinning relaxed_ "I'm fine. I feel gooooood."

The human gave her a kiss on the nose and a gentle hug in response.

Brian: "I'm just worried about what they have planned. Any ideas?"

Drew: "I'm not sure. But I have a feeling predators may be one of their targets. I also am not sure what they want with humanity, and that worries me."

Brian: "What makes you think predators are their target? I thought that it was same sex couples."

Drew: "Well those too. Also cross-species. I guess we are all screwed. With you, Ben and myself doubled screwed."

Brian: "You're a predator?"

Drew: "Initially I thought humans were in between. But the more I researched, it seems we are considered predators like you guys. I never thought of us that way, but I suppose all the creatures we eat on human Earth would certainly consider us that. So I get to join your club. Is there like a membership card or initiation or something?"

Brian: _laughing_ "Oh yes… you get to be glared at, spat upon and blamed for all the ills of Zootopia. It's an initiation you get to enjoy every day. Membership has it's rewards. I heard that on one of the human programs."

Drew: "Well glad someone appreciates us. The reason I said that about predators was the impression I got at their rallies and from their propaganda. Also Nick stated that almost no predators supported them in any way. Everything was about herd this and that. And I think only one of the elected Protector officials was a predator. All those things seem to point to no love for predators in their organization. Judy sweetie… so what do think of having a big bad predator for a boyfriend?"

Judy: _with a big smile_ "Grrrrowwwwl." The bunny began making clawing motions with her paws down the human's chest.

Drew: _smiling_ "At least she is on board. And to me that is all that matters."

Claw: _pouring himself a fourth glass_ "Mmmm these Protectors need to drink more of these and relax."

Drew: _cautioning_ "Go easy on those Ben. I know you probably have quite a lot more tolerance that the rest of us. But if you start getting light headed stop okay? Make sure he does Brian."

Brian: "I will. He still seems to be okay unlike your little sweetheart there."

Drew: _talking to Judy_ "You hear that. Brian thinks you can't hold your liquor little one. What do you have to say to that."

Judy: _slurring_ "Ah… fiddle stickies."

Drew: _laughing_ "I think she takes offense to your characterization of her booze intolerance Brian."

Brian: "Well she is cute like that. Oops... I didn't mean to say that."

Judy: _confused looking up side to side_ "Say what?"

Drew: "I think you got away with it fine. Anyway I need to finish preparing dinner. I am gonna go clean this one up first though so she will be okay. Keep an eye on Ben."

Brian: "Will do."

Drew finished off his drink and picked up his long eared love and carried her upstairs to the showers cleaning and drying both of them and then dressing them for dinner. She looked a good bit more sober after the shower so he carried her downstairs to make sure not to risk her falling down the stairs and sat her at the table and fed her an appetizer of Young Lettuces with Herbed Avocado which she seemed to enjoy quite heartily.

He called the rest of guests to dinner and set up appetizers for them while they showered and changed. When they arrived they each had a Spring Greens Salad with Warm Crème Fraîche and Black Cocoa, for the three predators each was served a Smoked Trout and Shellfish Chowder and all four were served a Japanese appetizer of Mochi-Covered Strawberries. Judy seemed to be back with them mentally happily munching away and Ben was pouring the remainder of the margarita pitcher down his throat so Drew served everyone glasses of a chilled 2018 The Indivisible Sauvignon Blanc which apparently paired well with their entree as it was light and crisp and would not overpower the delicate fish. Ben was not as big a fan of the wine as he preferred the sweet margaritas, but still was not shy in finishing off several glasses. The cheetah loved having Judy tossing him Mochi balls into the air for him to catch in his mouth. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Claw: _grinning_ "It's like have a delicious surprise inside each sweet dough ball!"

Claw: _tossing Mochis_ "Here catch!"

Ben and Judy caught the balls out of the air with their mouths followed by a grin. Judy tossed one to Drew who followed suit.

Drew: "I am not sure that is what these were designed for, but they are fun food."

Drew then brought Judy an entree of Rye Berry Salad with Cider-Yogurt Dressing and Herbs and King Trumpet Yakitori mushrooms while the other three had Sole Meunière with Rice Pilaf. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Brian: _admiring_ "Impressive."

Drew: Which?

Brian: "Like… everything. How did you have time to do all of this in such a short time?"

Judy: _admitting_ "He had a lot of it delivered from a friend's restaurant downtown called Chez Delights."

Drew: "Thanks for giving away my secret dear. I use them for a lot of my special dinners when entertaining guests for work as I got the owner a lot of special ingredients and recipes he has been using. I made the Sole and Mochi personally, but it didn't really make sense to try and prepare everything myself. I am able to get the food at near cost."

Brian: "Well everything is amazing. I could eat this stuff every day."

Drew: "Thanks, I aim to please."

Claw: _excited_ "When do we get to sing Gazelle?"

Drew: "You don't want dessert?"

At the mention of dessert Ben gulped down the rest of his glass of wine and looked around wide eyed as if expecting dessert to come shooting from any direction.

Drew: "You want to grab it Brian?"

Brian nodded and got up and prepared his offerings. He brought everyone a plate with two different styled Macarons on them, one filled with ganache and the other salted caramel. 

|   
---|---  
  
Drew: _impressed_ "These things look like little works of art."

The human took out his mobile and began taking some photos of the desserts.

Claw: _polishing off the second Macaron_ "Little what?"

Drew: _shaking his head_ "Never mind."

Brian: _grinning at the human_ "Well at least someone appreciates the artistry."

Brian then melted some chocolate sauce and poured it over his frozen creation. He then brought out a plate of profiteroles for everyone to share. He glared at Ben who carefully made sure to eat them slowly one at a time making sure everyone else got their share.

Judy: _closing her eyes as she enjoyed the profiterole_ "Mmmmm these are amazing. What are they?"

Brian: "The are a crème puff pastry ball filled with a rich vanilla ice cream and covered in a warm chocolate sauce."

Judy: _grinning_ "More please!"

Brian: _laughing_ "There is plenty for everyone… well… within reason." He gives Ben a chastising look.

Claw: _responding to his companions look_ "I took the same as everyone else."

Drew: "Surely you made a few extra for Ben."

Brian: _sighs_ "Yes… I did… you can take a few extra Benny."

Clawhauser happily transfered four extra of the puffs to his plate. Once everyone had their fill, Ben and Brian settled back on the repositioned sofa now back in front of the television so everyone could look at the screen for karaoke. While Judy setup the equipment, Drew made everyone refreshments in the form of refreshing frozen sangria made with red wine, orange liqueur and fresh fruit (blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, fresh orange juice) with an extra kick from vodka. He also made a batch of three different types of popcorn for them to enjoy: a caramel one, a normal buttered one and a cheesy dusted one.

The group then prepared for their solos, duets and group renditions of mostly Gazelle songs on the Singtrix Premium karaoke system Drew had brought in from human Earth. The system was the latest in natural pitch-correction, auto harmonies, hard tune, reverb and delay. Drew showed them how to use the more than 300 professional effects and everyone got to try out some of their favorites. Each pair had their own microphone linked into the system for them to share.

While getting a nice buzz on, they enjoyed singing away to their Gazelle favorites. Drew and Brian were thankful the system showed the words for the songs, but Judy and Ben had no need of lyrics for most of them. Each of the Gazelle fans enjoyed doing solos of their favorite more esoteric songs from their favorite artist and new friend. After awhile they tried some songs by other artists and several group songs.

Everyone got good and buzzed and had a blast, and then enjoyed having a conversation using the many vocal effects. It was quite silly especially when Judy insisted on using the voice similar to Finnick to yell at everyone. The image of the cute little bunny with that deep booming voice entertained all of them thoroughly.

Drew: "I remember when she used that on Nick and scared the crap out of him as he thought his buddy was here."

Judy: _laughing_ "He had to go change his pants!"

Claw: _wide-eyed and turning to them all with a brilliant idea_ "We could use this to prank the Chief!"

Judy: _excitedly agreeing_ "Oh that would be good. Let's do it!"

Drew: _warning_ "Never a good idea to prank your boss when you have been drinking. I know that from experience."

Claw: _discounting the warning_ "Ah the Chief will love it! Who wants to be Gazelle?"

Judy: _excitedly putting her paw up high in the air_ "Me…. Me… Oh **pick me**!"

Claw: _pointing at Judy_ "I pick Judy."

Judy: _excited_ " **Yahhhh!** "

Brian: _curious_ "How did you get it to make it sound like Gazelle?"

Drew: _explaining_ "It allows you to make your own special effects and I modified an existing one until I got it just right so even Judy couldn't tell it apart from the real thing."

Brian: "Impressive… so computer knowledge helped."

Drew: "Yep… I had to use some special professional sound editing apps. That was back when I had a bit of free time. I used it to play a joke on fluff-butt there."

Judy: "Hey! That's what Major Friedkin used to call me at the academy."

Drew: _grinning_ "Well she was just appreciating how cute and fluffy it was."

Judy: _looking annoyed_ "Humph!"

Brian: _curious_ "How do you get to call her cute?"

Drew pulls out his official Bunny Badge he had custom ordered from a printer. It was an official badge in a faux leather folding case that flipped down like an FBI badge with Drew's particulars and a smiling picture of a bunny that look surprisingly similar to Judy on the front. It even showed it was authorized by the Bunny Council of Zootopia. If there even was such a thing.

Claw: _wondering_ "How do you get one of those?"

Drew: _proudly_ "You have to be a mate of a bunny."

Claw: _admiring it but considering the requirements for acquiring one seriously_ "Oh… well it is really nice, but I will stick with Bri anyway."

Brian: _rolling his eyes_ "Thanks."

Claw: "Well I am calling the Chief now… so everyone be quiet. You ready Judy?"

Judy nodded her head with her microphone ready.

A voice on the other end answered.

Bogo: _angry_ "Clawhauser! Do you have any idea where I am right now!"

Claw: "You just got through seeing Gazelle in concert right?"

Bogo: _thrown off_ "What! How?"

Claw: "Didn't you tell Judy you were seeing her the following week since you were visiting your family and missed the opening show?"

Bogo: _recovering and making excuses_ "Oh… um… of course… but I am here under official capacity. I am providing… um… security."

Claw: _covers the phone to muffle his snickering and then continuing_ "Funny… Gazelle doesn't know anything about that."

Bogo: "What? How do you know that?"

Claw: "Because she told me of course. You do know I work for her now."

Bogo: _becoming angry again_ "Huh? Oh yeah I heard about that. How you got that gig is beyond me with your incompetence. But no way you are with her now. How dare you try to try to fool me like that!"

Ben points to Judy.

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Chief… is this Chief Bogo?"

Bogo: _surprised_ "What?" Then softly, "Oh… umm… who is this?"

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Gazelle… silly. Don't you recognize my voice?"

Bogo: _nervously in awe_ "Oh! Yes of course. I just saw you tonight. You were amazing."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "You were as well my sweet fan. You were the gorgeous dark cape water buffalo I saw dancing so creatively and enthusiastically right?"

Bogo: _in reverence and wonder_ "Oh… um… yes… that was me. I didn't think you noticed me."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "How could I not? Didn't you see me looking at you?"

Bogo: "I… yes I did. I only thought it was my imagination."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Well I want to thank you for inspiring my performance. It is so good to have a special fan like yourself. Why did you not come with Ben last week?"

Bogo: _apologetically_ "I am so sorry… I wanted to so badly. I had to visit my mother. Had I known I could have met you… well Mom would have survived another week I am sure."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Well I had heard such wonderful things about you from Ben. I really wished I could have met you."

Bogo: _surprised_ "Oh… really? I would really like that. Could I not meet you now? I am still outside the stadium."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "I would, but I am so tired from the show you understand. I had to give everything for the fans so I have nothing left. But be nice to Ben and I will see about doing it some other time. Can you do that?"

Judy had to cover the speaker as Ben was snickering uncontrollably.

Bogo: "Of… of course."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Oh… could you do me a favor?"

Bogo: _dedicated_ "Certainly. Anything for you."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Could you… could you sing a bit of the chorus to Follow Your Heart?"

Bogo: _hesitantly_ "I… I am not a singer."

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Oh you must know the words. I can sing a bit with you… please don't leave me to sing alone…" Judy begins to sing in the Gazelle voice, Follow your heart… Love who your want..."

Judy covered the speaker to the phone as everyone laughed listening…

Bogo: _in a low baritone pleasant but strained_ "Love who you want… Be who you want… Kiss who you want… See who you want"

 _Bogo:_ _in a low baritone pleasant but less strained slowly getting into it_ "Only love… love… love… Only one rule… Only one thing to do before you part… You have only one job… Follow your heart."

Judy uncovers the speaker and motions for everyone to be quiet.

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Oh, that was so **wonderful**. It is so appreciated to have it sung to me for a change. I will have Ben give you special access on the website for my special fans. Would you like that?"

Bogo: _excited_ "So much! You are my favorite!"

Judy: _in Gazelle voice_ "Well let me give you back to Ben. I need to rest my voice. It was so good speaking with you Chief. And I am so fortunate to have had you protecting me here tonight."

Bogo: _confused_ "I didn't… I mean... of course. It was my pleasure."

Judy pointed to Ben.

Claw: "Chief… you there? Oh… I guess I apologize for doubting you were guarding her."

Bogo: "Umm… yes… she is really special. She deserves to be protected."

Claw: "I couldn't agree more. I will send you the information for the website. See you on Monday Chief."

Bogo: "Oh… yes. Thank you… Clawhauser… Ben. Goodbye."

They hung up the phone and all laughed hysterically. Judy pushed a stop recording button on the system which had recorded the entire conversation.

Claw: "How did you come up with that stuff about the Chief guarding you… I mean Gazelle?"

Judy: "It seemed like something she would do… to not embarrass him."

Claw: "It really sold it. Made him completely believe it was her."

Drew: _curious_ "Are you going to tell him?"

Judy: " **Are you kidding?** He would **kill us**!"

Claw: "We are just gonna laugh so much hearing him telling everyone at work about it. You know… I think that is the first time the Chief ever called me Ben."

Judy: "I think the Chief is gonna be extra nice to you at work."

They all laughed at that.

Drew: "Guys I am not exactly sure Gazelle would approve of this.

Judy: _justifying_ "If it gets the Chief to be nicer to Ben at work I bet she would. I'm going to have to send that recording to you Ben."

Drew: "Brian, what do you think? You want to try one of the effects? Anyone you want to prank?"

The normally mild-mannered polite little bear got a cute evil grin.

Brian: _mischievously_ "Well I have a boss that could use his comeuppance as well."

Claw: _excited_ "Oh Boy! We'll get **all** our bosses."

Drew: _disappointed_ "Well this sucks. I am my own boss and currently Mayor Le Pew is technically my only superior and she **certainly** doesn't deserve to be tricked. And I don't even have any ex-girlfriends here to drunk dial."

Judy: _grinning_ "Poor widdle human."

Drew: _laughing_ "Somehow I don't feel you are sincere my darling. Well let me in on some of the action for this next one then."

* * *

After a few more pranks and a large pitcher of planters punch the group was quite soused and happy and it was getting later in the evening. Ben and Brian were tossing pieces of popcorn to each other catching them in their mouths. An energetic and tipsy bunny was lying on the human's chest unbuttoning half the buttons on his shirt and playing with his chest. Then the cheetah and bear cuddled on the sofa up to mischief of their own based on some giggling that could be heard under a blanket. The group had taken a bathroom break and Drew had made two full pitchers of the potent punch one for the table of their guests and one next to the recliner.

Following a bit of playful giggling, a large spotted head appeared out from under the blanket on the sofa.

Claw: _excited_ "Story time!"

Drew: _confused_ "Story what?"

Claw: "Surely you have had enough of this alcohol stuff… for the ssstory. I'll make you drink that whole pitcher if not!"

Drew: _speaking to Judy_ "Fine… you drink enough not to be embarrassed love?"

The only response was some giggling from under a blanket that now covered the area where the bunny had been last seen.

Drew: "Well it seems there are no objections."

Claw: _clapping his paws excited together_ "Ooooo this is gonna be good! I just know."

Brian: _a bit cautiously_ "You sure about this Drew?"

Drew: "Well who else could we ever tell? Someone needs to hear."

Brian: "Judy, you sure you are okay?"

As in response a paw holding a small bunny-sized shirt appeared from under the blanket and then dropped said shirt onto the ground next to the chair followed by some giggling.

Drew: "Well I think that answers that."

Drew: _softly to Judy_ "Watch it rubbing against me with your fur... okay."

In response to that, more giggling could be heard and paws unbuttoned the rest of the human's shirt and then the jingling of a belt buckle could be heard.

Drew: "Ummm..."

Claw: _giggling_ "Sounds like she is busy!"

Drew: "Okay this is quite distracting. And I thought this story was going to be tough to tell for **other reasons**."

Brian: _smiling_ "Well do the best you can."

Drew: "Well this starts at the Hopps farm when I first visited with Judy, Nick and Finnick. Judy had been trying to convince me for awhile to get over my human objections to a relationship with another species. Realize that it was a strange concept for humans since we were used to being the only sentient species in existence. It was considered perverse and sick for a human to do anything sexual involving another species. Also realize they were not sentient and could not consent or have any choice in the matter. Now not that it never happened, but it was extremely rare and those doing such were reviled, scorned and in many cases arrested if it could be proven."

Claw: "But Judy was a fully adult brilliant and intelligent mammal. How could that be wrong?"

Drew: "It's not… I merely just point out why it was a problem for me. I had been with her almost constantly for nearly six weeks and we were very close. As close as two mammals could be that were not involved in that way. I knew I wanted to be with her, but I still was hung up on the species thing. I mean we had shared some kisses and constant touching and I was extremely closely bonded to her. It is just hard to explain now what I was going through at the time."

Brian: "I imagine it was similar to the problem I had accepting I was attracted to males instead of females."

Drew: "Well… I suppose. But that was accepted in your society. Maybe not to your parents. But to at least a large number of other mammals. And while cross species relationships are not exactly widely accepted here and many times still face prejudice, at least there is not almost complete rejection by all other citizens of your species."

Claw: "I never realized how difficult that must be."

Drew: "Anyway I had been talking to a large number of Judy's siblings and one asked me if Judy was my girlfriend. I suppose I can see that from their perspective now. How I held her paw and kept her close to me and touched her."

Brian: "Ah the innocence of youth. They seem to notice things adults don't many times. They don't even know that such a thing is supposed to be wrong. They just saw two mammals in love."

Drew: "I didn't think about it quite like that, but I suppose you are right. The kids definitely seemed to not be afraid to ask any questions about anything. But I really loved being around them. Their freedom, joy and exuberance were like heaven. Well… anyway that prompted a short discussion between Judy and myself where essentially she told me to get over myself and accept we were in love and to just deal with it."

Brian: "Sounds so romantic."

Drew: "I am not exactly sure how romantic it was. But I really needed her to tell me how it was gonna be. I imagine having dealt with bucks all her life, I must have been quite the mystery for her."

Brian: "Bucks? How are they different?"

Drew: "Well if she had given them any of the hundreds of signals she had been giving me. Well… let's just say she wouldn't have needed to do any convincing."

Brian: "Oh."

Claw: "What happened next?"

In response a pair of bunny sized soft leggings and underwear with holes in the rear appeared from under the blanket being held by a paw and dropped next to the chair and a great deal of giggling commenced.

Drew: "Judy… my comment from earlier was supposed to be a joke not a suggestion. I was teasing you. Please put your clothes back on."

Judy: "It feels goooood. I like feeling your smooth skin against my bare fur."

Drew: "Yeah… well I do too… and **that** is the problem. We have company."

Claw: _squealing with delight_ "Oh don't mind us!"

Brian: _cautioning_ "Umm… maybe we should let them have some alone time Benny."

Claw: _ignoring the warnings_ "Nonsense. Story time!"

With great difficulty the human did his best to continue the story while his amorous mate attempted to distract him.

Drew: "Well we enjoyed a wonderful picnic and I got a chance to meet Bonnie and Stu, Judy's lovely parents. I could tell Stu was a bit concerned about how close I was to his daughter and kept making comments about how tall I was. I tried to assure him the best I could that I certainly knew I was tall relative to her and how much she meant to me. Bonnie was nothing but supportive and understanding, but her father Stu. Well, it was understandable that he be protective of such a special daughter. I tried to hint the best I could without being direct that I would never harm her if I could possibly help it."

Judy: _muffled and giggling_ "Harm me! Harm me! I have been a baaaaaad bunny."

Drew: "I am not going to argue that point bun. But you know how I have always been so careful with you."

The human grabbed a furry gray head with two big ears and pulled it out from under the blanket and gave her a big kiss. She then laid her head on his chest with her eyes closed with a smile on her face. He kept her well covered from the neck down.

Judy: "Bad bunny."

Drew: "Well anyway I believe Finnick and Tala were out doing something together. Nick and I were coming inside both surrounded by young bunnies of all ages. They were quite excited and were fascinated by both of us, but mainly me. They pulled me down so they could all touch me…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I tried to stick with traditional descriptive style for most two character or short dialogue, but script style is so much easier to follow for four character fast dialogue so it was used during conversation with all characters present. Originally the story of Judy and Drew in Bunnyburrow had been written awhile ago, but the opportunity to tell the story never arose. It had originally all been written script style with minimal description and internal thought during their dialogue so it all was rewritten into the traditional style except with special dual POV and internal thought which took quite awhile. While it greatly enhances the experience of such a story it also balloons it's size up quite a lot easily doubling it. Hopefully it did not become too large and cumbersome and makes for a very unique story style with two characters carrying on their own running internal story. It will be posted almost immediately after this chapter so you won't have to wait long to get to the awkward arousing experiment to come.


	27. Date Night Part Deux – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the fox is away… the bear, cheetah, bunny and human will play. This is Part 2 of the crazy date night over at Drudy's where non-stop fun and mischief are more the rule than the exception. This is the conclusion of sexy awkward relationship origin story from the past. This Chapter is nearly all rated M for suggested sexual acts. It is not graphic as usual just suggestive as all hell.

**Zoodate: 31-32 P.C., 137 P.C.**

**Zoodate: 31 P.C.**

Drew found himself surrounded by a wall of fluff and fur. Excited little faces with long furry ears and cute pink noses all wanted to feel the smooth skin of the human. The fox by his side seemed to be amused by how overwhelmed the human appeared to be buried in dozens and dozens of paws of multiple shades and colors of fur. Each of the young bunnies wanted to press up against the hands of the human and feel him rub their heads and ears. The human looked across at the fox with a look that said "Help!" with the only response being an open mouthed toothy grin and a wink. The fox seemed to be getting his share of attention, but he seemed to be faring far better.

They had dragged the human down so he was sitting on the ground doing his best to give each little bunny an equal chance to be stroked and petted. The young rabbits all seemed to be fascinated touching the human's arms. Others were examining each of his fingers as if the great mysteries of the world were contained written on their surface.

The excited bunnies wanted to know, "Mr. Human… is it true you really have no fur?"

The buried human chuckled letting them know, "Guys, please call me Drew. No I don't have fur. I do have hair on my head and a little bit of hair on my legs, arms, chest and a few other places."

The questions continued, "Don't you get cold?"

"Well, sometimes I do. That is usually why I try and keep well dressed when it gets cold out." Was his answer.

The bunnies all began examining his arms and legs squealing in delight when one lifted up his shirt to examine his stomach and chest. The human tried to remain patient and tolerant of all the little ones. Their enthusiasm, joy, wonderment and curiosity were intoxicating. They were so free of all the evils of the world. They were untainted, innocent and without fear or malice whatsoever. Drew could tell his fox friend was amazed at how they were treating a fox, their natural enemy. The young bunnies didn't know the human or fox was supposed to be feared or a danger. To them the smooth skin and red fur were a curiosity to be explored.

Drew continued to rub all the kids scratching them behind the ears and rubbing them resulting in looks and sounds of ecstasy and joy.

The mischievous fox decided to make some trouble as was his nature, "Hey kids… have you seen those round smooth furless ears of his? Have you seen anything like those before?"

The human gave the fox a glare as the fox grabbed one of the human's furless round ears and a whole group of bunny heads began shaking from side to side indicating no to the fox's question followed by dozens of arms and furry paws all reaching to touch the human's ears as the little voices all laughed and squealed with joy. But as they grabbed for the smooth ear, Nick's claw nicked the human's ear drawing blood and causing a sharp pain.

" **Son of a bitch!** " The startled Drew uttered before realizing it and immediately put his hands to his mouth in shame.

"What of it?" The fox responded.

The confused bunnies looked at their two guests.

"Huh? Sorry about that." The human apologized.

"What are you apologizing about Furless? Usually we say son of a vixen. But bitch works just as well. What do they call you? Son of a furless mom?" The confused fox responded.

"Oh… I just realized." The human laughed recognizing his swear had just been factual statement and nothing to be ashamed of.

The little bunnies all smiled in response and were much more gentle and respectful feeling the humans rounded ears and then begging for ear and head rubs.

They were rescued by a very amused and patient female gray bunny with enormous purple eyes, "Alright guys… you have had your fun. Let your guests go free as they have other things to do."

Their response was a loud simultaneous, "Awwwwwwwwww!" Their big sister then gently shooed them off completing the rescue.

She gave her best friend and ZPD partner a big hug, "Nick, Finnick is waiting for you out at the van. He is leaving and told you to get moving unless you want to walk back. Tala is with him wanting a goodbye as well. She has been constantly talking about spending time with you. Watch out that she doesn't try to sneak back with you guys."

"You know how I love spending time with Little Carrots. I'll see you when you get back. How long will you guys be here visiting?" Nick wondered.

"A couple days at least. I'll call and let you when we are on our way back." Judy hugged Nick again and watched him head off looking for Finnick and Tala.

"Now… you on the other hand. You are mine now!" The mischievous bunny informed the human.

He gulped nervously, "Ummm… what do you mean by that?"

"Well we first need to tell Mom and Dad our story as promised. Just follow my lead okay. And then we're going to make an early night of it later if you know what I mean." She said with a coy glance.

"Umm… okay. You tired?" The clueless human asked.

The bunny got a frustrated look and furrowed brow, "No! Quite the opposite. I have waited long enough. You're not backing out now."

The human started to now realize what the bunny was talking about, "Oh! No… I mean. Oh… so you want me to..."

"Make an excuse to go to bed early after dinner. I want as much time with you **alone** as I can okay?" A no nonsense bunny instructed the human.

* * *

**Zoodate: 137 P.C.**

That same bunny, now quite drunk in the present, seemed to have enjoyed her brief rest and had awoken with enthusiasm and mischief on her mind. While Drew told the story she decided to create her whole other new story and crawled down under the blanket and began exploring her mates lower area pulling, unzipping and yanking on things until she happily cleared any impediments to her current mission. Once she got quite insistent focusing on that mission Drew had quite a hard time finishing his description of the couples first visit to Bunnyburrow and stopped his story seemingly mesmerized watching his wonderful close up view of a cute fluffy tail and very bare very naked rear and other sexy parts wiggling around right in front of his eyes, the effects of which seemed to please his love quite a lot as they coincided with the purpose of her current mission. The human was just drunk enough to become very aroused and not as bothered by his current circumstances and environment as he should have been.

Claw: _grinning_ "Are you okay? Are you continuing?"

Brian: "I think he is a bit distracted Benny."

Drew: _realizing where he was_ "Oh sorry, um… Judy love… a re-creation is not really necessary you know."

All of a sudden some gray ears and a bunny head stuck out from the top of blanket planting a kiss on the surprised human and then she wiggled back down butt first under the blanket kissing his chest and stomach as she went.

Drew: _explaining_ "This is the first time she's drunken a large amount of alcohol relative to her body size. She is quite playful I have to admit. I really didn't know what to expect, but figured with you guys it would be oka….aaaaaaaay."

The human had difficulty completing the sentence as apparently she had maneuvered herself so she had sat down upon something quite sensitive and had begun rocking under the blanket.

Judy: _muffled_ "Bad bunny. Baaaaaad bunny."

Brian: _shocked_ "Is she?"

Claw: _giggling_ "Oh this is scrumptious. I certainly didn't expect this."

Drew: _trying ineffectually to calm the insistent bunny_ "Juuuudy… ummm… could you… could... ah **fuck**." His mind was trying to say no, but his body had other ideas and couldn't resist his long eared love at this point.

Brian: _with mouth open_ "How… how is she able to...?"

Drew: _with great difficulty speaking_ "Thaaaat… that is a… another… story."

Judy: _giggling muffled_ "Bad bad bunny."

Drew: _trying to speak_ "Could you… could you guys like… give us… couple... minutes…"

Brian: _nodding_ "Of course. I understand. Ben… **Ben!** "

Brian was trying to pull Ben away who was leaned over as far as he could sitting on the edge of the sofa stuffing handfuls of popcorn in his mouth staring at the movement going on in front of him close enough so he could reach out and touch it.

Brian: _insistent_ "Ben… come on… let's go..."

Claw: _focused intently with a mouthful of popcorn_ "Go where? I want to see how this ends."

Brian: _finally pulling Ben away still staring_ "Anywhere… come on… let's go upstairs."

Claw: _concerned_ "But that is their... private… room."

Brian: _dragging Ben up the stairs as the cheetah drops pieces of popcorn as he goes_ "At this point I really don't think they will mind if we visit it briefly, okay?"

Claw: _disappointed_ "Awwwwwww."

The human barely recognized that the two of them were alone as he had been trying to focus on not focusing on what his companion was doing until he began to realize she was rapidly approaching liftoff point so he turned his focus back to what was going on.

Judy: _muffled_ "Baaa baaa baaa baaaaad baaaaaad baaaad."

Drew realized they had the room to themselves at this point. He was unsure how, but he pulled the blanket off the head and body of the bunny who didn't even seem to notice as she had eyes closed and her paws clenching against his sides of his torso rocking rapidly. He leaned far forward kissing her on her head and leaning all the way back as his toes curled.

Judy: _chanting_ "Bad bad bad bad bbbbbbb **Bunny!** "

The human joined her exclamation shouting something similar. After continuing a bit longer and slower, he gently hugged her as she collapsed on his chest.

They lay there for a few minutes until Drew heard a voice at the top of the stairs.

Brian: _hesitantly_ "Umm… everything okay?"

Drew groggily looked down at the scene below him reaching down and pulling up the blanket to cover his now drooling mate who seemed to have a very happy open mouthed smile as she lay collapsed against his chest. He pulled her forward so her head rested at the nape of his neck and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

He poured himself a full glass of punch and slugged most of it down in a few gulps.

Drew: _woozily_ "Yeah guys. Everything is good. Come on down."

The two guests retook their seats on the sofa and curled up under covers of their own.

Claw: _disappointed_ "Awwww. I really wanted to see that."

Brian: _chastising_ "Benny… that is really private. Would you want them to stare at us during...?"

Claw: _looking at his partner_ "I… ohhhh… I understand. I suppose not."

Drew: _relieved_ "Thanks guys. I really didn't know it would make her so amorous."

Brian: _concerned_ "Is she… okay?"

Drew: _reassuring them_ "Yeah she is fine." He kissed her on top of her head, "It just usually takes a whole lot out of her. That does I mean."

Brian: _bewildered_ "How… I still don't understand how. I apologize... that is rude."

Drew: "Guys drink up and relax. No… it is fine. Let's just say it took a long time… a **very** long time. Maybe I can explain it a bit more some other time. I don't really know all the details. Nor do I probably want to know most of the details. Lets just say it involved a lot of numbing agents, special ointments, and well not to be indelicate… slow stretching. It was **NOT** my idea. I want to make that clear. She was **quite** insistent."

Judy: _mumbling_ "Bad bunny."

Drew: _chastising_ "Yes… you were a very bad bunny. And shouldn't have risked hurting yourself that way."

Judy: _lifting her head and briefly kissing the human giving him a big grin_ "You're glad now though."

Drew: _sighs_ "Yes but it is dangerous doing that when you are like you are. You could push too far."

Judy: _smiling dreamily_ "Issss all goooood."

Drew: "Well no use trying to convince her in this state of mind. I think we are okay to finish the story."

Claw: _excited_ "Oh yes… please do."

* * *

**Zoodate: 31-32 P.C.**

As the human lay in bed in the Hopp's guest room, he considered his current situation very nervously. Sweat poured off his forehead and he made the mistake that he was prone to do and that was to think. To think of every situation, every scenario, ever possible outcome, that was his curse and his salvation. In many situations this was helpful as he analyzed and prepared for any eventuality, but in respect to relationships with the opposite sex and in matters of amour it would get him in immense trouble as he would dwell on every possible negative and disaster that could happen. The anxiety in the air would become palpable and infectious and would spread to any potential partner increasing her own feelings of disquiet and triggering a torrent of her own misgivings and doubts. Once this occurred, the stage was set for his other talent which was both a blessing and a curse, his empathic ability. While useful in many aspects of life, when it came to the potential of any relationship it was his albatross, the anchor around his neck dragging all his doubts, past pains, frustrations, nerves and negativity and injecting them into his potential mate infusing her with all those same relationship killing feelings and blending with those of her own then bouncing them back and forth with increasing strength to create a vicious cycle of self-destruction.

Once again this scenario was playing out in his head as Drew waited silently in the dark considering that his entire future happiness, his one real chance of realizing true love, his future in this foreign world, his search for that one person in now two entire worlds which could understand, accept and possibly love him, all came down to the next hour or so. Possibility the next few minutes would decide his fate. It had taken so long for him to overcome his own self-doubts and self-loathing, and if not for his friend's indomitable spirit, courage and ability to overlook his many flaws, he would most likely never have considered or attempted this action. His apprehension and panic were once again beginning to rise, and he could feel the cold sweat covering his body and the uneasiness was beginning to infect his entire being once again. The dread was there hanging over him and a black cloud began to build collecting all the negative and destructive sentiments filling the room causing him to tremble and…

All of a sudden the door opened for a brief moment and just as quickly closed emitting a barely perceptible whoosh.

He nervously called into the blackness, "Um... who's there?"

Out of the darkness a familiar feminine voice he had come to love whispered back, "Who do you think?"

"Never hurts to make sure." He nervously answered.

The figure slipped silently into his bed next to him and he could feel the familiar little furry form of his friend by his side. The black cloud he had been building coalesced about her, infecting her. He could sense her anxiety and self-doubts beginning to build. As she turned to face him in the dark lying on her side, it was like he was staring into an emotional mirror reflecting all those dark doubts and worries. She shook slightly and her nose quivered in fear as she reached out for him touching him tentatively with her paw.

The single thing he did have going for him in this instant versus all his previous failed attempts was the miraculous impossible love and caring he felt for this small miracle with such an enormous heart. He gently grasped her paw in his hand and held it to his heart. This was the single soul he could truly be honest with, he could pour his heart out to, he could tell whatever mad insane thought to, and trust her not to instantly judge him, but accept his madness as potential reason somehow. He was convinced with certainty regardless of what occurred here tonight he would love and care for her forever. If he could just convince himself to see only his friend and nothing else, and then naturally respond to her as he had for over six weeks once he discovered who she really was inside, he might have a slim chance of success.

As he slowly extended his right hand and gently brushed her face he could sense relief and reflected love across from him something he had never felt or known possible. Instinctively he cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward gently kissing her quivering nose.

He admitted his feelings to his friend, "I feel it to."

She responded nervously, her voiced shaking and slightly cracking, "What?"

"The suffocating fear, the crippling anxiety, the gut-wrenching tension." He gritted his teeth trying to force those thoughts back.

"Oh yeah, is it that obvious… oh right… **of course** it is to you." She admitted realizing she was not dealing with a normal being, but one capable of feeling her every emotion. Her every nuance, every slight hesitation, every doubt no matter how remote was wide open and exposed like a raw nerve. It was frightening.

"If it had been anyone else, I would have run screaming from here." _And I would have never stopped running._ He realized only his feelings for this little bundle of gray fur kept him here.

She nervously admitted having her own strong doubts, "I was just worrying I had pushed this too soon." She still worried about this. He was so tense and nervous. She wished she could convince him everything was okay. He put too much pressure on himself.

In his mind a decision had been reached, "I just realized I don't care what happens. I feel wonderful just being here with you." And he did, he truly did. He could just lie here holding her, keeping this moment in time forever frozen avoiding the disappointment, weird uncomfortableness, tears, and apologies that were sure to follow. If the moment ended here frozen, he would have only warm love and fond memories.

The bunny laughed nervously, "Well I suppose that does help." She felt the same way. Pushing someone so damaged was very dangerous. But she knew how he felt about her and how she felt about him. She could only trust in those feelings and hope for the best.

"I've waited this long, I have certainly learned patience." The nervous human conceded.

Judy was confused. _Didn't he know about these things?_ "I thought you had experience with human females."

He did, but not for this kind of situation, "Well only drunk and nothing I would really consider experience, just a bunch of drunk fumbling, but nothing remotely like what you proposed earlier." Her proposal was of a much more intimate and personal nature.

Judy was concerned. She was hoping her friend might have some idea what to do, "Oh, I hope you are not depending on me to know what to do."

Drew was confused. He was depending on his furry friend to have some clue, "I thought bunnies were experts in this area."

 _Well that is true, just not in this kind of situation_ , "Well with other bunnies… but I would say I was the least expert in that area of any bunny as well."

 _Just great, we are just so well equipped to handle this whole situation_ … _NOT!_ Drew found the one bunny who had avoided this kind of thing and was as clueless as he was, "Oh right, you told me why. Well you could pretend I was a big bunny."

 _That is quite a funny image._ She giggled feeling a much needed moment of levity, "I don't have that good of an imagination."

Drew tried to put her at ease, "Don't sell yourself short. I know you have an amazing imagination." She really did.

She might have imagination… but that was ridiculous, "Well even I have limitations. I have no idea how this can even work. I saw your human snuggle films and know we couldn't do most of those things." _Those were disgusting and scary. How could they even do any of those things without her dying or being in incredible pain? All the human females seemed to be in mortal danger or in great distress the whole time._

Drew laughed thinking of what his poor friend must think about human sex after watching those, "I told you those were not realistic, at least not from my experience. I would never expect you to nor have any desire to try."

 _Well at least he is not completely deluded_ , "Well that is a relief."

 _How could she think I expected that?_ "I thought you knew that." Maybe he needed to be more open with her about what he expected.

"Well I hoped." _Whew! I thought he didn't expect me to do all that, but you never know with humans._

Well it seems signals were definitely crossed, "When have I ever indicated I expected **anything** from you in that area?" He never thought this would be remotely like that. He hoped she had not been putting this kind of pressure on herself. _And **I** thought **I** had self-doubts and worries._

She should have known he wouldn't ever expect that from her, "I know… I just worry."

He laughed thinking about his own earlier worries, "You and me both. I almost had a nervous breakdown and might have if you had taken any longer. It is never a good idea to let me have any time to think."

She grinned imagining what dark crazy thoughts must have been going through his head just before she arrived, "Why do you think I didn't want to wait any after I finally convinced you to agree." She wasn't taking any chances with this one. He was about as skittish and flighty as they came. She knew she better nail this down before he got a chance to think too much.

Drew began to caress her with both hands… gently rubbing the back of her head and ears. He always enjoyed rubbing her soft fur and long ears. It was so relaxing and calming.

She wondered if maybe this was a good opportunity to get him moving along or he might be here all night, "Did you want to kiss me?"

Drew kissed the top of her forehead and continued rubbing her back and shoulders now.

He wasn't quite ready for that. He had to work his way up to that after their previous attempts had not gone so smoothly, "Not yet. That was a bit awkward in the past. I wanted to avoid any awkwardness until I built up some confidence."

She giggled at that, "Too late." Far too late. Awkwardness had been with them from the start.

He chuckled realizing that was a pretty silly thing to say. It was pretty much right up there at the top of the awkward meter, "Okay how about **a lot more** awkwardness." That was what he had meant to say.

"Okay well then what do you want to do?" She wondered. She was in uncharted territory. Usually bucks would just try and force themselves on her. They never took it slow, or really bothered to talk for that matter.

Apparently this was a new experience for Drew as well, "Well I have never talked so much before. Just clothes came off and there was some touching and rubbing and then a sensation of relief… nothing like this." There was no real emotional connection. There was no love, no caring, only the satisfying of primal urges.

She wondered why it sounded so impersonal for him, "Well why was that?"

The explanation was fairly easy for him, "Well most likely it was because they were not my close friend. I barely knew them. We had no desire to communicate." _They were not you._

Well that made her feel better, "Oh well this is nice. Can you remove this so I can do the same." She wanted to be close to him without the encumbrance of cloth. She hoped he wanted that as well.

She began pulling up on his t-shirt and the two of them removed it together. He lay back down facing her and gently removed her pajama top. He began rubbing the fur on her chest while caressing her right ear with his left hand. She lightly rubbed his smooth stomach and the light hairs of his chest.

She asked, "Is that weird?" She sure hoped it wasn't.

 _This felt wonderful. What was weird? Did I do something wrong again?_ "What?"

She figured it must be weird for the human, "You know not feeling those human mammary glands."

 _What? Not this again._ They weren't supposed to be there, "Mammary… oh breasts… no… not really since I wasn't expecting them."

 _That's not what I meant_ , "No, I know that. I meant me not having them."

Drew wondered how he could remove her insecurity, "I keep telling you I never wanted you to have them. I just like the nice soft fur you have there. It is thicker and more luxurious than the other fur."

Well he kept telling her this but she was still not convinced. All the videos she had seen on the human internet showed human males were obsessed with those things, "Oh okay."

He didn't want her dwelling on this insecurity. She had nothing to be insecure about. He loved her just the way she was. Everything about her was amazing. He was the one who should be insecure, not her. Suddenly he cupped her face in both his hands and gently kissed her on the mouth, but this time at almost a perpendicular angle reaching out with his mind to embrace her substance and being. She felt so warm and wonderful. Her soul so full of life and love.

She responded almost immediately pressing her lips tighter and they opened their mouths and gently exchanged tongues probing gently and curiously. The feeling was glorious and the sensation of elation and affection filled his body and he shared it with her equally so she could know what he felt. They shared a soaring, rising and floating feeling and felt the tingling sensation of hormones and adrenaline coursing through their veins and a natural surging below their waist. Drew rubbed her large front teeth with his tongue, but instead of tickling her this time she smiled and he rolled to the right so he was directly over her gently rubbing her chest, head and ears with his hands and lowered himself slightly until he suddenly felt discomfort from her and instantly pulled back separating himself from her mouth with a bit of a shock.

 _That was amazing, but why did he stop?_ She was confused, "What happened?"

He was afraid this was going to happen. He mumbled to himself, "Don't break the bunny."

 _What did he say?_ "What?"

Drew come out of his distracted state realizing he had been mumbling, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to press on top of you."

 _Oh so that is what happened. But what was the other about?_ "Oh… what was that about the bunny?"

Drew tried to explain, "Oh I kept telling myself in my head don't break the bunny."

 _Huh? What was he talking about?_ "What does that mean?"

Drew realized he was not making sense, "I just knew I had to be careful not to hurt you." He never wanted to hurt her.

 _Oh well that is sweet. But I don't remember feeling anything but goodness. It had felt wonderful,_ "Oh… well that does make sense. I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't even remember feeling hurt."

Drew tried to explain, "I sensed discomfort from my pressing."

She grinned thinking why she had felt nothing, "I guess I didn't realize. I was distracted."

He chuckled understanding she had been a bit busy thinking of something else to notice, "Ah well good thing I was actively monitoring that."

 _Monitoring? Was she with a robot?_ "You sound like a computer."

Drew realized how that must sound. The only explanation he could think of was, "Too many science fiction shows."

 _Yes he watches too many of those_ , "Ah yes."

Judy hit something with her foot and unconsciously exclaimed, "Oh!" _What was that?_ She reached down and put her paws around something firm but not completely firm under cloth and realized what she was grabbing and quickly released it. _Oh, I didn't mean to grab that._

When Judy had grabbed him below his waist and reacted in revulsion it brought back quite a few insecurities, "That horrible?"

Judy realized how her reaction must have looked and tried to reassure him, "Oh… no… I just wasn't expecting it." _That was for sure._

Drew grinned thinking of why it was currently in that condition, "Well you are sexy."

She giggled thinking of that. _She wasn't sexy._ Well apparently part of her friend seemed to think so, but that was embarrassing although sweet, "Stop it." She said bashfully with a shy smile.

She was so cute when she was shy. Perhaps they needed to get back to what they had been doing before, "Let's continue where we left off."

He had just pressed his lips to hers and reached out for her senses when he felt her pull away immediately as in horror. He instantly wondered if he had misread everything and his anxieties and doubts rapidly assaulted his mind. _What did I do wrong?_ _I thought she was enjoying herself._

Judy was slightly panicked as she thought she heard something. _Rabbit Radar powers activate!_ She whispered, "Shhh... what is that?"

The human ears listened intently for a few seconds, "I don't hear anything."

A couple seconds later there was a light knocking on the door.

Judy panicked and her heart started beating a lot faster which was already beating quite fast as it was and she exclaimed quietly, "Oh no!"

Drew realized someone was at the door and he had a solution, "Wait… I will get rid of them."

He slid out of the bed and covered Judy with the sheet and blanket and stumbled toward the door with only the faint sliver of light at the bottom for a guide. As he turned the door handle and opened it a crack, he now realized he was shirtless and his pajama bottoms were stretched to their limit as he was standing at full attention saluting the world. Too late… before he knew it two small forms somehow had slid in below him as he had been looking out the upper part of the door by habit forgetting that the residents of this burrow would be below his normal field of view. He then felt one of the furry forms start to reach for the light switch and he quickly intercepted the paw just in the nick of time.

Drew was shocked by the quick quiet moments of these furry ninjas, "What the..."

From the limited ray of light shining in from the hallway he could make out two small bunnies, one lighter gray and one slightly darker, both looking up expectantly slightly hopping up and down in place excitedly. He recognized them as Raymond and Shea, two of Judy's youngest siblings he guessed to be around eight and six years of age. Realizing what was now pointed at them still fortunately disguised by the dark, he quickly crouched down on the floor in front of them.

Raymond hopped up and down excitedly looking up at the human, "Mr. Drew…"

Shea equally excitedly followed her brother's lead, "Yes Mr. Drew… you forgot you were going to rub us."

Raymond reminded the human of his promise, "You said you would before bed."

Shea echoed her brother's statement with the reason why they were here now, "But you went to bed early." The promise was unkept and they had been looking forward to it all day.

Drew vaguely remembered mentioning something like that to the kids when they had jumped on him when he was having a discussion with Judy and her parents telling them the story of his and Judy's escape from human Earth. He had been very distracted at that moment and had agreed to anything they had asked at the time to diffuse the situation and continue their story. They had been in a private closed room but apparently closed doors were not an impediment to this duo of youthful bunnies.

Drew realized he was not going to get rid of the two quickly as they would not read his desire for privacy as older bunnies would which was quite obvious from their modus operandi of barging in at inopportune moments. He instead sat on the floor in front of them to help disguise his current state of alertness caused by his activities with their sister and motioned them over to him.

Drew attempted to excuse his actions, "I apologize… I was so tired from the day that I went to bed early. Please just call me Drew not Mr. Drew."

The two ignored his mention of being tired and needing to go to bed as apparently children of all species did and instead questioned him.

Raymond wondered, "Why don't you want the light on?"

Drew came up with a plausible excuse, "Oh my eyes are used to the dark. I didn't want to get blinded." _And I didn't want you guys to see my stretchy pajama bottoms and the form of your sister on the bed._

Shea was more interested in the attention of the human, "Can you rub us like you did Taavi and Paige?"

Raymond reminded him that their other brothers and sisters had gotten similar attention, "Oh and Keisha and Judith said you did it to them as well."

Drew had forgotten he had even done that as the little bunnies were all around him and he could sense their unrestrained joy and excitement and just absently rubbed them all as they hopped all around him. He now realized you had to be careful what you did with kids in the Hopps household as all other kids would want the same treatment. There were so many. He had no idea how many there were total and that others would want the same treatment.

Drew wondered what was so special about his rubbing. Were all these little guys neglected, "Ah I see. Does no one rub you?"

Raymond assured the human that his attentions were very unique, "Not like you can. Everyone said those hand thingies of yours are unlike anything else they have ever heard of."

Shea further explained how special the human was, "They say they are smooth and can dig into the fur and really rub and it feels amazing."

Drew realized that rabbit paws and pretty much every paw, hoof and claw he had seen would not do well for touching, rubbing and caressing. Human hands were superior to all other mammals in numerous respects and they were a very unique feature of only primates. Considering he was the only primate of any kind he knew of in this world he supposed he had a duty to share his unique gift with the sweet little bunnies. Besides he truly loved spending time with them all.

The human motioned them over to his side, "Of course. Come here."

He took turns rubbing the little bunnies ears and heads. He fluffed up the fur on them and felt such joy and satisfaction as they cooed and sighed as he scratched and rubbed them all over. If he didn't know any better, he would think they were having an orgasmic experience, but he realized it was just a unique feeling for them to be so thoroughly touched and rubbed deep into their fur and muscles. After several minutes they seemed satisfied and thanked him and said goodbye slipping out the door. As he watched them hop away giggling, he made sure to close and lock the door this time.

Outside the door and down the hall two sufficiently rubbed and loved bunnies had a brief conversation concerning what was going on in the human's room.

Raymond wondered, "Why was Judy hiding under the covers?"

Shea giggled imagining what she might be doing, "I think she was playing hide and seek or maybe she is trying to scare him."

Raymond thought that was a splendid idea and hoped his sister got the human good, "Ah that sounds like fun."

Shea envied her sister, "Yeah she is so lucky. I want a human friend when I get older."

Raymond wished he could have one as well, "Yeah."

As Drew got back to the bed he carefully felt for where he thought Judy was and finally found her after a few seconds. She jumped a bit in fright even though she knew he was there. Getting blindly touched in darkness even if you know it is coming can be shocking.

Judy had been alone worrying far too long and was impatient to have the warm human back next to her as soon as possible, "Get in here."

Drew obeyed and slid back in position lying on his side facing the door with his back to the wall with Judy in front of him. He pulled her to him so her head was on his chest.

He explained why he couldn't get rid of them very quickly, "Those kids are persistent."

Judy chastised him about paying attention to the little bunnies, "You really have to watch what you say to them or do with the others."

Drew admitted the whole thing had slipped his mind, "I forgot I even told them that."

Judy explained, "Remember you are like a special new toy to all of them."

The human conceded one major problem he had to deal with being with them, "That was a bit awkward being in that condition in front of them."

Judy wondered what he was talking about, "What condition? Oh… yeah right. Well they are used to it as bucks do that a lot seemingly out of nowhere. But yes that would be quite shocking to them as that is **quite** a great deal more noticeable." She hated to think what the kids might have done if they had seen that. They most likely would not have realized what it was and would have began playing with it thinking it was a new toy. She hated to think how uncomfortable that would have made her already skittish hopefully extra close friend.

Drew was worried about something else, "Do you think they saw you?"

Judy sighed as she admitted her siblings knew the truth or at least part of it, "No, but they knew I was here."

Drew wondered how this could be possible, "How?"

Judy tried explaining bunny biology, "Rabbit sense of smell and even hearing my breathing. Also after our brief activity I would be quite easy to smell because of the hormones and my scent marking."

Drew hadn't considered this, "Learn something new every day here. So I am pretty screwed playing hide and seek with them."

That thought amused the bunny as she laughed, "Unless you can find a way to be silent and mask your smell." _Good luck beating those guys at that game._

The human hoped the little bundles of fluff didn't say anything, things were quite awkward enough as it was, "Do you think they will tell anyone you were in here."

Judy tried to reassure her friend, "They are a bit young to realize what I might be doing in here. I hope they just think we were playing a game."

Drew prayed this was the case, "I hope so as well. I don't relish having that conversation with your parents."

She tried to reassure the human even if her parents knew, she wasn't a child anymore, "They don't hate you and know I am quite a big girl now."

Drew saw how doting those parents were when it came to their very special daughter. They may have almost three hundred kids, but Judy wasn't just any kid. He knew it and her parents certainly knew it as well, "You will always be their little baby. I can sense your Dad is scared of what I might do to you."

Judy tried to assure her friend he was all bark and no bite, "Oh he is overprotective. He knows how careful you are with me."

The human knew this but also was bothered by his constant hints, "I sense that as well, but he still fears for your safety. He keeps making tall comments to me."

She tried to calm his fears, "It's okay. They are just that way. They will come around eventually."

Drew sure liked the sound of that as he got a grin, "So you think there is something for them to eventually come around to?" _I certainly hope so_.

Judy certainly thought so as well, "Of course. Didn't you feel it right before we were interrupted?" _There was electricity and energy the likes of which she had never felt in her life._ She was feeling things she had not expected in her body. _They were scary, but they felt good as well._ She felt alive!

Drew thought back and realized that yes there was quite a lot there. Quite a significant amount of something. Actually almost too much of something truth be told. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how strong his sexual attraction to the bunny was. That was what he had been worried about. He knew his love and bond was incredibly strong with her and knew every other kind of feeling was almost at maximum when it came to her, but he worried that he could not respond to her physically because of how weird he thought it would feel with her being so different. But he now realized that was not a problem at all, quite the opposite. He was now more worried about how strong that feeling may be and controlling it and not harming her. _I don't want to push something and hurt her accidentally._

Drew nervously admitted she was quite correct on her read of the situation, "Umm... yes very much so. Actually quite a bit more so that I expected. **A lot more**."

Judy was taken aback by his reaction, "You didn't know if you were attracted to me?" She knew he loved her and cared for her deeply but she had not considered this. _He didn't know if I would turn him on… like that?_

The human tried to explain his feelings, "No I was attracted to you from the start. I meant I didn't know... well… sexually… like down there if it would work because of you know… how unusual..." _You never knew how the equipment down there and human body would respond in such a strange weird situation._

Well she sure knew, or felt she knew how her body would respond, "Oh… well bunnies know those kinds of things. Those feelings are fairly easy to read for us. I didn't realize it was so different for humans."

Drew admitted as a male sometimes you just didn't know, "Sometimes the equipment decides not to work."

Judy grinned thinking that didn't seem to be problem for him, "Well it appears yours works quite well."

"A little too well. That was painful." _Ouch! I haven't been turned on like that in quite a long time._

Judy reaches down and gently feels it. It was there but took a bit of searching as it was hidden, much softer and smaller than before. This was quite a bit different than in bucks where it just disappeared altogether down a tube when not excited. Apparently in human males it was always there just in different states.

"Not anymore?" Judy was a bit disappointed. But then again bucks could change states quite quickly as well. Far faster than for the human most likely.

Drew explained the reason why, "Well the kids kind of killed it quick."

Judy realized now why it had lost it's excitement laughing, "Oh yes right." _It had nothing to do with me. I am so happy._

She got a naughty thought and decided to tease him knowing how uncomfortable it would make him, "It would have been much worse if you still were that way after being with them."

Drew was appalled at that thought and displayed a disgusted grimace on his face, "Judy, that is disgusting."

She laughed knowing she had gotten him good, "I was just kidding." She knew how he loved her siblings and how such a thought would make him sick.

He relaxed a bit realizing she was just teasing him touching his sensitive buttons, "There are some things I just don't joke about."

"Oh okay I will remember that." Judy already knew that, but it seemed to be the right response.

But Judy had other more pressing thoughts and asked mischievously _,_ "How about we revive those feelings from before?"

Drew thought this was a splendid idea reminding him of the feelings from right before their fluffy interruption had arrived, "Well that sounds like fun."

Drew pulled her close to him and they locked lips again and continued their exploration from before as he caressed her ears and rubbed and scratched her at base of those ears and her leg began to unconsciously shake. The feeling of elation and passion was back and the adrenaline flowed through his veins hot and electric and his body instantly responded and he felt the feeling before impossibly tight in his pajama bottoms.

He then began kissing her neck and she stretched her neck upward in response and he began caressing her back and continued to her belly hesitating and then pushing up to her chest. As his hands made a couple more passes around her back and front, as he touched her belly this time she grabbed his right hand with her paws stopping it and nudged it downward until it passed under her pajama bottoms and further downward until he felt a small area devoid of fur. He could feel Judy instead shift and freeze as he touched this area. He was quite sensitive about this particular region after their misunderstanding at their initial meeting which felt years ago at this point, but was only a little over six weeks ago. His hand froze over the area until he felt her relax and the emotions told him the brief moment of uncomfortableness had ended, and she nudged his hand with her paws to indicate she was ready. He gently touched the area incredibly lightly with his middle finger barely contacting it feeling all the way around the border with the fur. Judy strained in his arms and moved her mouth onto his and breathed in deeply slightly shaking. He could sense she was incredibly nervous but also intensely excited.

The emotions made him feel alive and were intoxicating. As he moved his index finger gently over the area touching the small opening she breathed in suddenly, and he delicately rubbed around the outer edge feeling her shake but feel incredibly warm and eager.

The area was a small round slightly raised area of flesh with a thin membrane across the top. As he carefully applied some pressure to the center, he felt a great deal of resistance and as he attempted to gently press he realized he was causing her some discomfort and pain and quickly removed the pressure. He felt a bit of disappointment from her but that quickly disappeared as he tried pushing slightly with his pinkie instead and had much more success. While there was still a fair bit of resistance it was manageable if he was slow and gentle. Fortunately he didn't have large hands as they were slender but very strong and nimble. They were perfect for computer work or the intricate work of a surgeon. Apparently they were also thankfully just the right size for what he was attempting with his bunny friend.

As he was able to press downward with his pinkie, he thanked the grand designer for giving humans this often maligned and neglected digit. He chuckled wondering if this was its true purpose rather than simply being a place where you placed a fashion accessory in the form of a ring. While his ability to control and manipulate this forgotten finger was a slight issue, at least it fit, even though it was quite snug and caused her some discomfort. He had never focused so much attention on this finger, but he did so now pushing part of its length until he stopped as he felt Judy freeze as if she had been just been dunked into Mr. Big's hole in the ice.

Then she relaxed and he could sense a strange wonderful feeling he had never sensed before except mildly in a few of his drunken escapades. Of course… he had been so distracted he had forgotten his rabbit anatomy, and realized what he was lightly touching with the end of his pinkie. He could feel Judy smile and sigh and as began to lightly move the tip of his pinkie around this area. She was having difficultly continuing to kiss him at this point, so he instead focused on rubbing her head and ears with his left half hand and focusing on his right pinkie while she put her head into his chest. As he felt the area was now quite warm and moistened, he tried sliding the pinkie out slightly and then moving it back in. He could sense the bunny strain and stretch with each movement and gradually he increased the distance and speed of each of his movements as the resistance lessened and she relaxed.

She began to tense and shake gritting her teeth, but he knew the tension she felt was glorious and her emotions swirled around inundating the air with warmth and incredible passion. He felt joy and excitement, elation and unfathomable pleasure. He realized he was becoming too distracted by the emotions and instead focused on the task at hand carefully swirling the tip of his finger each time as he full extended it into her. The response of this action was immediate as he felt an incredible tenseness and stimulation each time this occurred. As he became practiced at the moment he increased the speed and intensity until his furry friend began to shudder and pant making little noises that would normally indicate distress, but he knew she was anything but distressed.

However the noises she was making were slightly increasing in magnitude and with all the super ears in the burrow, Drew feared she may be heard and moved her so her mouth was against his neck until she was somewhat muffled.

Drew tried then fully extending the pinkie and swirling it at the end and Judy nearly jumped in his arms and her body began to quake. As he began alternating swirling and sliding completely he could physically feel the bunny become tenser and tenser and her emotions had become wild and unrestrained. Impossible heights of exhilaration, euphoria, passion and enjoyment swirling everywhere while at the same time the tension had become so intense he was having a hard time keeping her muffled, and everything became so powerful he was afraid she was going to explode and furry pieces of her would be spread all over the room. He had to trust and pray she was okay as there was real fear that she was in incredibly dire straits. Anyone looking from the outside would think she was being tortured and dying, but fortunately her emotions were describing the opposite and he continued even increasing the pace until…

Judy suddenly stretched fully extended and let out a gasp and shuddered for several seconds as she strained every muscle. Then all of sudden she convulsed and her body shook uncontrollably and then instantly she collapsed on her side completely still and panting. Drew slowed his movements lightly sliding his pinkie until he felt a tiny touch of uncomfortable from her and immediately stopped and removed his finger and held her in his arms cradling her to his chest. Once his previous point of focus was released he then realized the incredible emotions spreading all around her. He was so intent on his previous task he had ignored these, but he now instead took them and drew them all into himself. The bliss, relaxation, joy, delight and incredible feeling of contentment filled him and melded with his being as he shared in all her emotions and began to slightly quiver and sigh himself.

An unknown time passed, but at least three to five minutes, and the little furry bundle in his arms began to stir and she stretched her neck nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Drew lightly hugged her and rubbed her back until his right hand moved lower and found her fluffy white cotton tail. He carefully played with her tail until she finally pulled her head out and he lightly kissed her on the mouth.

Drew had a bit of inspiration as he checked on her well-being, "You okay Fluff?"

 _Why did he call her that?_ "Fluff?"

Drew tried to explain, "For some reason it feels right in this situation."

She didn't understand what he meant at first, "What situation? Oh I see… the **whole** situation."

Drew was a bit concerned about his friend, "You okay?"

Judy assured him she was okay, "Yeah I'm fine. I… I had no idea." _What the heck had just happened?_

This shocked the human, "You never had… had that happen?" _Do bunnies not have… orgasms?_

Judy tried to rationalize the experience, "Well… I have had some of the sensations just by accident and somewhat on purpose but **nothing** like that. Not even close. How did you know what to do?" She had never seen anything like that in the human snuggle films or heard of anything like that working. She had experimented with touching the area with her paw which felt slightly good but she couldn't touch the inside and it was not even a thousandth as intense as the feeling she had just experienced.

Drew didn't know for sure. It had just felt right at the time, "To be honest I had a rough idea what might work and a bit of luck." He really had no idea what would work with rabbit anatomy. He knew exactly what to expect from his previous examination of her. But he had been looking at her for injuries and damage at the time, not thinking of how to give her pleasure. The area was so tiny he had no idea how even his pinkie had been able to go in. He hoped she was okay. She seemed to be okay as he sensed no pain or harm, but instead felt quite the opposite feelings.

Judy examined his hand and each his fingers in dark.

"Used this." He touching her paw and guided it to his pinkie for her to examine.

She was surprised, "Oh… so small. It felt huge." It felt like… like a large carrot or something similar, but straight and even width. It felt enormous. Far too big and was quite uncomfortable at first until she got used to it and relaxed.

Drew didn't think of his pinkie as large at all but for her and that area it definitely would be, "I guess it may be for a rabbit. I have no idea."

"It's been awhile since I have seen them but yes it would be bigger. How did you know what to do… for me?" Definitely a lot bigger than any buck she had seen. **WAY** bigger. And they weren't straight or firm like that. She had no idea how he had done that. She had never heard of anything like that done for any doe.

Drew tried to explain, "Well my usual reading of emotions actually came in handy there. I knew exactly what you felt from each movement I made. I just had be specifically looking for it." _I could modify every movement to maximize the feeling so she would get the maximize intensity._

"Interesting. My sisters never described anything like that." No doe every mentioned anything like happening she had heard of.

The human had a hypothesis, "I suspect rabbit anatomy can't do anything close except move in and out."

"You mean humping." She hadn't heard it described quite that way before.

Drew chuckled at her name for it, "Yep humping. Female rabbits don't achieve… what you did?" _Does can't have orgasms? Well they can obviously, but they don't normally?_

Judy was unsure, "I don't know. I never knew that could happen. I knew it would feel good but..." _Nothing like that for sure. Not even close._ That was something on another level entirely… so far beyond anything she knew existed.

Drew grinned thinking yet another new thing, "Learning all kinds of interesting things today."

Judy was thinking about what her sisters described and her lessons, "Bucks don't last so long. They get quite excited."

"That doesn't sound good for does." Drew didn't think that sounded good for female bunnies at all. It was going to take a lot longer than a brief intense moment for does to achieve what Judy did.

Judy tried to defend them at least a little bit, "They recover quite quickly."

The human supposed that had some possibilities, "Ah okay. So it is sort of a progressive thing so many times in sequence?" Maybe if they could keep doing they could last longer and possibly get closer. But he figured it still would take quite a lot longer and far more times than any buck could possibly last.

Judy had no idea, "I suppose. I don't really know. My sisters liked it. I will have to inquire tomorrow."

Drew thought that might raise some red flags, "Wouldn't that be suspicious?" _All of sudden their sister who was seen with human starts asking about some sexual experience none of them knew existed, and if it was possible. Sure, that wouldn't raise any suspicions._

Judy tried to assuage his concerns, "I would be careful who I asked." She did have a sister who was very discreet she could trust, and a couple neighbor friends.

"Well I am just happy it worked well." Drew was just so relieved he could make her feel sexually satisfied. It took a huge weight off his mind.

 _That was beyond amazing and all._ But Judy wasn't so sure she could handle anything like that again anytime soon, "Umm yeah but I don't think I could do that again for awhile. That was too much."

Drew smiled at her admission, "That is fine." He turned her to the side and hugged her with her back to his chest and closed his eyes and relaxed. _This feels great._ He felt her stir and turn to face him.

Judy was slightly annoyed he had given up on her. She didn't wait all this time for it to end now, "I didn't mean I was done with you."

Drew opened his eyes realizing his mistake, "Oh." _I just can't read any signals apparently._

Judy sensed he was uncomfortable from his tone and smell, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I couldn't handle anything so intense for awhile." She added suggestively, "I am fine for **other** things."

"What **other** things are you talking about?" Drew wondered what these other things might be.

"You know." Judy hoped he didn't make her say them. She was so uncomfortable talking about this stuff. She knew she was a bunny and it was supposed to be easy for bunnies, but it had always been difficult to talk about or well do it or well anything involving intimate relations.

Drew began thinking of all kinds of things to figure out what his bunny friend, well his much more than friend was referring to, "I mean I know of many other things, but I have no idea how anything works with… well..."

"With us?" She finished his sentence.

"Yeah." He really didn't know what would work. He knew quite a lot that wouldn't that was for sure. Or at least many things that would endanger her life all of which were completely off the table as far as he was concerned.

"Guess we have to figure it out as we go." She tried to reassure him.

Drew loved this idea, "Sounds fun."

Judy was surprised by his attitude, "You mean that?"

The human admitted, "Sure this has been fun."

Judy expressed her concerns, "I was afraid you would think it was weird."

"It is weird, but good weird." He announced with a smile. _It is the most weird fun ever!_

"I… I'm kind of afraid..." She was concerned about doing the other things. She wasn't sure she was ready. _It was pretty scary._

Drew could sense she was quite afraid of something but he wasn't sure what. He held her face is his hands and lightly kissed her trying to reassure her everything was fine. _What did she have to be afraid of? "_ There is no reason to be afraid of anything with me."

Judy tried to explain, but it was difficult, "I know… I mean… I just don't know..." _How could she make him understand without insulting him or making him feel bad?_

"You know I am crazy about you don't you." Drew freely admitted expressing his true feelings for his little love bunny.

Judy was taken aback initially, "I… I know..." _He was so sweet. It was so nice to hear him say that, but she was still frightened._

Drew couldn't figure out what was wrong, "Then what are you afraid of?"

Judy didn't want to say it, "Umm you know."

"I really don't know." He really had no idea.

Judy reached down patting him down his stomach following it down to below his waist and patted him down there. He was in an in between state and patted him a few times and then crawled back up a bit to face him.

Now he realized what was bothering her, "Oh… well it likes you a lot if that is any consolation." _A whole lot!_

Judy laughed nervously at his joke, "It is just scary from the snuggle films." _Very scary!_ _It seemed like the male humans in the videos wanted to use the male thingie as a weapon to hurt the females._ _They seemed to take great delight in this like it thrilled them to harm or endanger the human females._ And she was tiny compared to them. Much more so that just her size difference. Rabbits were quite small in that area compared to other mammals relatively to body size.

"I really shouldn't have let you watch those. And I am nothing like most of those, just average size. You seemed so fascinated but if I had known they were going to freak you out…" He was really regretting letting her watch those videos now. At the time he didn't want to keep anything from her and was letting her see anything she wished. But if he had known it would have frightened her so much, he was unsure now if he would have ever wanted her to see anything. If she had any questions, he should have explained on himself, but he was far too embarrassed for that. She hadn't ever even seen him naked.

Judy admitted, "I'm just nervous."

She doesn't have _anything_ to be nervous about. He tried to allay her anxiety, "You don't have to do anything. I am just happy to play with this piece of fluff instead."

Drew gently rubbed her big fluffy tail making it wiggle as if to emphasize his point.

"It's just different than anything I have seen or dealt with in the past." She admitted with unease.

Drew wondered, "Dealt with?"

Judy didn't' want to discuss that as well. She was nervous enough as it was, "I'll tell you later. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"It's pitch black. What are you embarrassed by?" He could barely see anything.

 _It's not seeing anything that I'm embarrassed by_ , "Just… I lost control." She couldn't believe he saw her like that. A big shaky puddle.

 _When was this?_ "What before?" _Was she talking about when she had an orgasm?_

Judy shamefully confirmed this, "Yes..."

 _How could she possibly be ashamed?_ "That was wonderful! The feelings I felt from you were greater than anything I have ever felt in my life. It was amazing!" She had made him feel so good. _He couldn't possibly have been happier with her reaction._

Judy didn't expect that reaction, "Really?" She thought he would be disappointed she had lost all control of herself.

"Yes." _How in the world could she believe that? He hoped she knew that was the last thing he thought concerning that amazing display._

Judy snuggled up next to him closing her eyes and hugging him in complete contentment.

"I'm crazy about you too." She really was. _He knew just the right thing to say to make her feel better._

Drew sensed she had relaxed and he felt a surge of inspiration and kissed her down her head from her forehead to just a bit lower and lower on her and then finally to her mouth. She giggled as he did this and finally locked lips with her. He briefly forgot he needed to be an angle and kissed her front teeth, but instead of feeling weird he wrapped his lips around them slightly sucking them and running his tongue across the front. Judy was a bit shocked by his action, but quickly recovered and wrapping her paws around his neck and pulled him to her and pushed her mouth against his and pushed him to the side and he let her push him on his back and she lay on his chest kissing him heavily. As they rubbed tongues he felt himself became fully aroused. He grabbed her around the waist and rubbed her fluffy tail and butt and then pushed her pajama bottoms lower. She tried to help but it was awkward, but he got an idea and bent his knees to the side so his feet were at her sides and wedged his toes inside her bottoms and slid them off her. They got caught on her large feet but he was able to find them and maneuver them off with one of his feet. He thought to himself that was quite usual but effective, and put his hands on her back and lowered them caressing her now soft bare rear.

Judy's feet rubbed him below the waist a few times and she lowered herself down his chest a bit and tried wedging her feet to his sides near the waistband of his shorts but this didn't work very well and finally she gave up and lowered herself down his body like she was climbing down a tree and grabbed the waistband of his shorts with her paws and when she was on his legs she pulled down until his shorts were under her and pushed them off his feet until they fell off. She then carefully climbed back up until she was over his waist and then hesitantly felt around until she touched his male 'thingie' as she liked to call it and tentatively felt along it for awhile and tried gently rubbing her paw up and down its surface.

Drew was afraid to say anything as he could sense she was quite nervous so he just laid back and relaxed trying to help give her calm thoughts. The feeling of her paw rubbing the surface felt quite unusual but not unpleasant and after awhile it felt quite a bit better as he got more used to it. She then patted down a bit lower and touched him below the base feeling his testicles and he could sense her freeze in fear and decide to go back to rubbing him farther up.

He was just getting used to this when he got a shock as the sensation of something small and wet touched him where she had been rubbing and the feeling got a bit stronger as he felt her hesitantly lick him up and down the shaft. She continued to do this for awhile and the sensation of the wet and her tongue was strange but quite exciting. He was kind of glad Judy had insisted it was dark in here as she was afraid of being embarrassed, but at this point he would have been quite ashamed himself. Although truth be told he wished she was back in his arms instead, but he knew it could not be helped and he instead moved his hands down his body until they located her and leaned slightly forward rubbing them along her sides and up her back and along her ears rubbing the fur around her head.

As she moved to the upper part she experimented with putting the top in her mouth and licking him. After several attempts where her large front teeth scraped him and he had flinched, she adjusted the angle and was able to fit it in her mouth pulling it back toward her so it was upright. She held it with her paws to keep it in place and then slowly tried to lower more into her mouth a little at a time sliding up and down.

As she moved lower and lower fitting more inside, the sensations of elation Drew felt were a bit countered by his concern for her. While he knew her mouth was around the same size as a smaller human female he was still worried she may try and push too far as her throat and tongue were smaller and he really had no idea how this would work. It was not as if this had been tried before. Humans had experimented with other humans for as long as humans had existed, but this was something totally new. He had to admit it felt quite incredible regardless, but he felt a bit of relief as she found a lower threshold about two thirds way down and didn't attempt to push any farther. Once she had decided on a comfortable boundary he could relax and focus on the feeling as he rubbed the base of her ears and the back of her head more insistently. As she closed her mouth and lips she nicked him a few times with her large teeth and then seemed to again adjust and applied more pressure and suction.

Once she finally became comfortable and was used to the movement, she increased the speed and intensity and became more resolute in her efforts. He felt the building and soaring feeling rising quite rapidly now. The tingling and intensity seemed to increase and he unconsciously started to stiffen his body and his feet began push down as if he was trying to stand on tip-toe. The blood felt like it was rising into his head and he grabbed the emotions of pleasure and bliss and swirled them around his head and tried to project them back to his bunny friend. She seemed to receive those emotions and he felt joy and satisfaction from her. The building tension and sensitivity was approaching a pinnacle and he could feel a rising feeling reach a point of eruption and the prickling sensation just before that event told him to warn her and he tried to get her attention patting her on her head. She paused for an instant, but then ignored the patting fully engulfing him and becoming quite a bit more assertive increasing force and speed. He tried hold back, but knew at that point it was too late and nothing could be done as the tension was far too great and no amount of resisting could restrain the building pressures, and he burst forth and the forces he had been holding back came gushing forth in wave after wave. He attempted to sense any discomfort in the bunny, but only felt a slight surprise and then satisfaction so he gave into the feelings of relief and release and calm as the tingling flowed through his extremities and out of his body. At that point the fears and frustrations, concerns and doubts had disappeared at least for awhile replaced by feelings of relaxation, relief, calm and serenity.

Judy continued her efforts more slowly now sensing all his tension disappear, and finally relented and released him and crawled back up his torso so she was lying on his chest and then nuzzled his neck. He closed his eyes and hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head carefully rolling to his right keeping her firmly in his arms so she gently touched the bed, and he rubbed the back of her head and her back. She relaxed as well next to him, and he could tell she had a satisfied smile on her face as he kissed her nose and mouth. He lay there for a minute or so and then reached down trying to find the sheet and eventually located it and pulled it up over himself and his companion so that only their upper torsos were partially uncovered.

She finally broke the silence, "Well?"

He groggily answered, "Well what?"

 _Wake up Mr. Sleepy and tell let me know how I did._ "How was that?"

"Just terrible. Worst feeling of my life." Drew grinned as he teased his inquisitive bunny.

Judy giggled at that response, "Really now?" _He is trying to be funny now eh?_

"Wow… why were you so nervous?" _That was amazing! Why was she so stressed?_

 _It's hard to explain._ "I… I just didn't know what to expect." Judy tried to explain.

"Sorry about the… I tried to warn you." Drew apologized for… well he had tried to warn her.

 _What is he talking about?_ Judy was confused, "Warn me about what?"

 _Well this is awkward._ "You know… when..." _Hopefully she didn't mind._

Judy finally understood what he was talking about, "Oh… well thanks… never had anyone do that… you just surprised me is all." _I guess that is something humans did._

 _She seemed pretty calm about everything._ "I was afraid that was your first attempt." _That could freak out many girls unless they were fairly experienced._ He always liked to give warning. It was only polite.

Judy admitted, "No no… I had done that many times before. Well… with bunnies that is." _Oh droppings did I just say that out loud? Well I suppose at this point in our relationship I think I can admit some things now._

"Many times?" Drew began to wonder about this sweet and innocent friend and love. _I thought she said she didn't know what to do?_

 _Oh I didn't mean it like that. That sounds terrible._ Judy tried to quickly explain, "Oh sorry, well I didn't mean like **all** the time. Just several times over the past few years. It is just I had to get good at that." She was doing a terrible job explaining this.

Drew was having a terrible time understanding, "Huh?"

 _I really don't want to talk about this._ Judy was shamefaced, "Ah… this is really embarrassing."

Drew was not exactly sure he wanted to know, "Am kind of afraid to ask, but can you explain." But he hoped the explanation was better than the thoughts running through his head.

 _Well I might as well tell him everything._ Judy explained, "Well I wanted to go on dates every once in awhile. But well you know bucks… their hormones and all. The ones I didn't like I would try to avoid doing anything to encourage them at all. For the few that I did like we would start kissing and petting but by the end of the evening they got quite uncontrollable."

Drew didn't like the thought of Judy being in potential danger on these dates, "Did they force themselves on you?"

Judy admitted, "Um... well they might have. But when they got too amorous I would rub them down there and pull off their pants and..." _That sounds so bad. But it was the only thing I could think to do. He doesn't understand how out of control bucks can get._

Drew hoped that worked, "I think I get the picture. And that kept them satisfied."

Judy continued the description, "For a bit. Sometimes I would have to do it a couple of times." _One time like five times. I never went near that buck again, yikes!_

Drew was curious, "What was it like?" _It was strange asking her about this kind of thing. But hey, they were quite past the polite conversation part of their relationship now._

Judy described it in terms the human could understand, "Kind of like sucking on a short bendy straw. Well a slightly wider short straw but just slightly." _Except for one buck who was pretty big for a buck. He seems pretty tiny now though._

Drew chuckled, "That image is just so funny." He could see her holding the straw to her lips only it wasn't a straw. He couldn't help but smile.

 _He is having too good a time imaging that._ She gently hit him with her paw. She then started to gently rub him below his waist with her paw and he started to become aroused again and continued this while they talked. _I wonder if he recovers fast like a buck? I hope not… that took a whole lot longer and was far more difficult than with any buck._

Judy continued explaining, "It was serious business. I did not want to be humped." _And that would have ruined my future plans if I got pregnant._

Drew decided to ask the other question in a surreptitious manner, "Ah okay… and the other."

 _What is he talking about now?_ "Other what?"

Drew didn't really want to say it, "Removal of the evidence."

 _He has a harder time saying these things than I do._ Judy thought she understood, "Oh… it was a bit messy the first few times, but then I learned to expect it. I made sure to get every single drop."

 _Why would she need to get every drop?_ "I thought you were fully clothed?"

Judy expounded a bit, "Mostly clothed yes, but I didn't want to take any chance that a stray drop got loose anywhere." She treated it like the most dangerous substance around for a doe.

 _Is it like acid or poison? But if why does she swallow…?_ "It is that dangerous?"

Judy recited a familiar mantra she used growing up, "If there is a chance a female bunny can get pregnant… well she usually does." _Far too often for far too many of her friends._

Drew balked at that, "Well that can't be true."

Judy clarified, "I exaggerate a bit, but I wasn't taking any chances." _Better safe than sorry._

As she had continued rubbing him, he was becoming aroused again it seemed. He definitely took a lot longer than a buck to recover, but relatively not that long. Much quicker than she could herself by a long shot.

 _If that was the reason, she didn't need to do that now._ "Ah… well you didn't need to that on my behalf because you know… no chance of that." He was pretty sure he couldn't get her pregnant. Quite sure. He was not a biologist, but knew enough about reproduction to know only the closest of species could even have a chance to produce any viable offspring. And he was quite far from a close species.

Judy tried to assure him it was not an issue, "I am used to it now. It was a bit more than usual but not really that big a deal. A lot easier than cleaning everything up." _Quite a lot more than usual, but she didn't want to upset him._

"Oh… okay… I just never want you to be uncomfortable." He never wanted her to do anything that was uncomfortable on his behalf.

 _He is so sweet sometimes. No buck ever even considered her feelings about anything involving sex._ Judy assured him, "I know… in this case it is touching you cared but unnecessary."

Judy then froze and her ears shot up. _What was that! Not again!_ Rabbit Radar had alerted her to sounds in the hall, footsteps approaching, heavier ones than her siblings.

Drew knew that expression now and he froze as well. _Now What?_

Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard light knocking at the door.

Judy hoped whispering, "You locked the door right?"

Drew whispered back, "Yes." He thought so. He was pretty sure. He sure hoped so.

Then they heard the voice of Judy's mom Bonnie outside the door.

Bonnie said sweetly in a doting voice, "Drew dear, I was just checking if everything was okay."

Drew covered him and Judy under the blanket to help muffle their voices and whispered as quietly as he could to her, "Do I answer her?" _What the heck do I do?_

He could barely hear Judy answer "Yes." _There is no choice._

He pulled his head out from under the covers and answered in a loud voice towards the door, "Thanks Mrs. Hopps. Everything's fine." _Oh please be enough. I love you Mrs. Hopps you are so sweet, but could you please go. Your daughter and I are kind of busy._

Bonnie informed him, "I brought you some juice and a snack."

Drew pulled the blanket over top of his and Judy's heads and softly whispered to her "What should I do?"

Judy softly whispered back right in his ear, "You can't refuse rabbit hospitality." _It was just not done no matter the circumstances_.

Drew sighed and his shoulders slumped and he slid out of bed and headed toward the door.

He was already at the door unlocking it when Judy panicked remembering something and started to call out to him, but it was too late and she froze under the covers hoping what she was afraid of happening didn't happen. She heard the door creak open and heard her mom say, "Shea said you might be still awake and hungry or thirsty so I brought some juice and a snack."

Judy hoped he disregarded her advice and refused the refreshments, but also knew he was quite thirsty after their excursion. _Please say no… please._ She heard the door creak open a bit more. _Sweet cheese and crackers, No!_ She heard the slight rattling of plates on a tray and then heard them crash just briefly and heard her Mom exclaim "Oh dear!" and cursed her worse curses to herself. _Oh droppings! Son of a doe! Mothersnuggler!_

Drew had absently opened the door to accept the tray as Judy's mom had raised it up as high above her head as she could for him to grab. Just as he got his hands around the edges of the tray she released the tray all of a sudden and he had to lunge a step forward to catch it so it didn't fall to the floor. He couldn't see her mom because the tray was blocking her from his view, but had heard her exclaim "Oh dear!" in quite a shocked voice right as the tray had been dropped, and he didn't understand what had happened. He lifted the tray up into the air to look almost straight down to see what had happened and saw the wide-eyed frozen panicked look of Bonnie Hopps staring ahead as if she had seen a fatal car crash. He still had no idea what had happened until he followed her gaze downward and saw she was staring at his lower body which thanks to the lunge he had to take to save the tray was right in front of her face and almost directly in her eye line. It was then that red hot embarrassment like he had never felt before or imagined possible surged through his entire body all at once and his entire head felt like it was on fire as he realized he was completely naked and worst of all still somewhat aroused from Judy's playful efforts to revive him. He would think back later on this day and thank the Lord that he had not been fully aroused or poor Mrs. Hopps might have died from a heart attack on the spot. He instinctively turned to the side to try to correct his mistake which was fairly pointless as she had been staring frozen for a good while before he realized his error, and took the tray over to the bed and quickly tossed it down on the end of the bed and started frantically searching the area near the foot of the bed for his shorts. He finally found them at the end of the bed on the floor and quickly pulled them up to his waist and moved back to the door.

He could see Mrs. Hopps still frozen in the doorway as he hesitantly returned and could sense she was in an almost shocked catatonic state. He was very worried about her. He finally gently touched her and said worriedly, "Mrs. Hopps? Bonnie?" _She better be okay. I really don't want to have to explain to the whole Hopps family why their mom was comatose._

She finally came out of her stupor and looked around as if remembering where she was and finally recovered glancing at his now covered lower body. "What… oh..." She said hesitantly.

In a very apologetic tone Drew told her, "I… I am so sorry Mrs. Hopps. I completely forgot I..." _What exactly could he say?_

The middle aged bunny finally recovered and shook her head clear and responded in a calm pleasant voice, "No… it is fine… I was just not expecting... It is alright dear, I must have woken you. I am sorry for disturbing you. And please call me Bonnie."

"Thank you… Bonnie," he said in a soft voice, "It was quite thoughtful. I was just not thinking. I would never…" _Most certainly would never..._

Bonnie placed her paw gently on his forearm, "It's really fine dear. We bunnies are normally quite relaxed about such things. Please think nothing of it. I will make sure you are not disturbed the rest of the night."

Drew thanked her and closed and locked the door. He was glad the room was dark as he was sure he was beet red all over, and slowly made his way to the lower section of the bed. He slid in careful not to disturb the tray as well as not to run into his extremely anxious bunny love as he could sense her extreme embarrassment and tenseness all the way across the room.

As he slid next to Judy he touched her arm and back so he knew where she was located and finally said, "Oh God, I really screwed up didn't I?" _Well that is an understatement._

Judy weakly replied, "I didn't think about it until it was too late. You were already opening the door." Judy's stomach felt queasy.

"Well you thought about it a lot sooner than I did." He mournfully continued, "I am afraid I was still a bit… you know… from earlier." _Oh that was not good at all._

He could sense shock in her as she placed both her paws to her mouth and said, "Nooooo." _It was her fault._ She had been rubbing him right before and knew what condition he was in and it was not good.

He continued regretfully, "I am afraid so. Just somewhat... but it was still quite bad. I am afraid she was staring at me in shock for forever before I realized what had happened." _He wasn't going forget that look anytime soon._

"Poor Mom..." Judy sadly continued, "Nothing usually ever phased her with all the craziness she has seen in this household over the years. She must have really been startled." _I am pretty sure she hadn't seen anything like that before, at least not right in her face._

"Do you..." Drew said hesitantly "think she will tell anyone. Will she tell Stu?" _Oh that would be bad…_ **really** _bad._

"I don't think so, but I am not sure," Judy admitted. _If Mom does, her Dad would freak! He would never let Drew get anywhere near me._

Drew seemed to share the same concern, "Your father is already so paranoid with my being near you, and I hadn't even done anything yet at that point. If he hears about this he will freak out beyond reason for sure." _He could just imagine the looks the patron of the Hopps family would give him._

Judy tried to reassure him, "Mom knows that. She keeps things from him when he acts that way so I am sure she will not want to upset him further." _She sure hoped so._

Drew wondered about something else, "Do you think she knew what we were doing?"

Judy didn't have a certain answer, "I… I don't know. She could easily smell it on you, but in her shock she might not have even noticed." _At least she hoped so. It was nearly impossible for him not to be covered with her scent markings from all his contact with her even if she had not actively been marking him. He was also covered in hormones, pheromones and smelled strongly of sex._

Drew sighed, "I suppose there is nothing that can be done about it now. We will just have to see how things shake out in the morning." _Well this was going to be a fun surprise waiting for the hammer to fall and crush them._

Drew admitted worriedly, "I had really wanted to leave a good impression on your family. I guess I will definitely leave an impression but good is doubtful." _They would not soon remember him that was for sure. Mrs. Hopps sure wouldn't._

Judy put her paw on his arm to calm him, "It's really okay. Bunny families are used to those kinds of things going on. Maybe not with other species… and certainly not such large species but... I hope it is fine." _Well these kinds of things were not really done here, not with other species._ But sex was a regular part of life in the burrow. She hoped that normally bunny discretion applied to her friend… her lover. It was an unwritten rule that bunnies didn't talk about what happened with guests in private outside the burrow.

Drew hugged her to him and wondered, "What else can go wrong?"

Judy smiled remembering, "Well at least several things went right."

 _She was right there. There was a lot to be thankful for._ "True… I mean everything between us seems to work really well. In fact it seems to have worked far better than I would have thought." _Way better._

"It really has. But I can't believe my mom saw you that way before I ever did." Judy couldn't believe she just realized that. How embarrassing. She was pretty sure she was the first daughter whose boyfriend was seen completely naked by her Mom before the daughter. _Well she loved to be the first. That was not really the kind of first she wanted to have._

Drew stood still thinking on that. He was quite shy about that kind of thing just as Judy was and they had been careful around each other during all their time living together.

Drew admitted, "I… I didn't think about that." _How weird._

Judy then admitted shyly, "Well you did let things slip from time to time when we were together." She was curious. She couldn't help herself. _Was it wrong? Maybe… no it was normal._

Drew was shocked about this revelation, "You were trying to get a look at me?" He would have been quite embarrassed if he had learned this earlier.

Judy conceded, "I was curious." She was just thankful it had not been like the snuggle films she had seen. _But it wasn't in the same condition at the time so she had no idea what it would be like when he was excited._

"I… you could have just asked. I would have been uncomfortable, but after what I had accidentally done with you when we first met you were certainly justified if you had wanted to." She was certainly justified. _It was only fair. Even if he would have been mortified. He would have offered, but was afraid she would have been frightened and upset._

She explained, "I was just a bit nervous. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." _Or myself. Sweet Carrot Cake that would have been awkward._

"It would embarrass me a bit, but I think if you were more familiar with me it would make you less nervous about everything." _He should have talked about this, or let her see way before this point to try and make this easier. Well he was too embarrassed to do something like that. At least it all sort of worked out okay._

Judy accepted his offer, "Oh… okay... I may take you up on that later." She would have to get over her shyness with him sooner or later.

Drew decided to share the refreshments Momma Hopps had brought them. Fortunately her mom had left him two straws as if she had known he would need them, and both he and Judy shared the juice drink each sipping on their own straw.

"This is really good. What is it?" Drew asked. _It is some sort of sweet refreshing vegetable drink._

"It's Hopps Happiness. It is a blend of many things that really taste good together, but it's really healthy. We were thinking of making and selling it. It has just been a refreshing drink we have used for generations of bunnies in this family." She explained. _Mmmm it really hit the spot._ She was really thirsty.

"What's in it?" He wondered.

"Blueberries, spinach, kale, a bit of radish and some of our original green apples." She tried to remember from memory. _It really refreshed the body with nutrients._

"This does really re-energize the body but without being all sugar. It tastes great. What are these cookies?" Drew commented while sampling and sharing the cookies with his bunny friend and newfound love.

"Carrot Cake Oatmeal Cookies. Don't ask me all the ingredients as there are so many, but there is no sugar added, just carrots, raisins and some other fruits." Judy answered in between mouthfuls of cookie.

"I could get used to eating around here." The human happily commented. Whoever came up with the saying Eats Like a Rabbit never enjoyed the wonderful food at the Hopps farm.

Once Judy's mom had inadvertently refreshed and re-energized the two of them, they decided to go back to exploring what other strange things they could find out about each other without the encumbrance of clothes. Judy pulled Drew's shorts down with her paw this time and pawed them to him so he had them ready and wouldn't forget them if they were interrupted again. He assured her he wasn't going to forget that ever again. Well certainly not for quite awhile.

She seemed to relax now as she was much more comfortable being next to him like this and he enjoyed himself rubbing her all over her body. He decided to take his time exploring every bit of fur, muscle, claw, bone or cartridge she had. She laid back and just let him enjoy rubbing her and kissing her all over. _Well this is completely unlike anything I have ever felt before._ She felt complete trust and comfort with him next to her now. She pet his hair and head as he kissed her down her stomach and… ohhhh… she wasn't expecting that. He was kissing her… snuggle area. She had heard of bucks doing this before, but she had never risked letting one touch or see this area on her. You had to have complete faith in your buck… lover… that they wouldn't try to do anything besides that. Something that would get her pregnant. It felt quite pleasant. He was touching her raised section to her snuggle area teasing and rubbing it with his tongue. She unconsciously grabbed each of his ears with each of her paws. She knew even bucks small tongues couldn't really fit down there except a very short distance. Her big flat tongued human was certainly not going to be able to do anything like that, but the kissing and licking did feel quite pleasurable and relaxing. She could get used to that. It did make her squirm a bit as he noticed her legs moving as he flicked his tongue around there. He began feeling her legs and butt with his hands as he continued licking her. It felt like it was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. That was what was causing conflict in her mind. Rabbits were supposed to be above such hangups, but she couldn't help it. But she didn't feel her friend would judge her any differently if she enjoyed this. He seemed to be quite happy she was enjoying it.

 _Oh… what is he doing now?_ He turned her over so she was on her stomach and began to kiss her butt and tail area while rubbing her now wet pink area. Well she was not expecting this. But it didn't feel so bad. _Is this what human males did with human females?_ Well no they did something in this position on the human snuggle films, but he better not be trying that or she could die. No, he seemed to just be busy rubbing her and nibbling her butt. _Nibbling her butt? Whoa!This must be wrong._ Well it didn't feel bad. It felt kind of funny and good. He was only gently biting her with his teeth and kissing her back there. Humans were strange, but a good kind of strange apparently. They seemed to be quite creative in these matters she supposed if even inexperienced ones tried all these kinds of things. Bucks tended to have one real go to move. It was a good thing he was not a buck or she would have certainly been humped to death at this point.

He was rubbing her with his hands on her underside while kissing her rear when. _Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Did he?_ She didn't want to interrupt him, but… _Oh! No! That did not feel right at everything else was fine. Hopefully he would stop touching her there… Oh! No he was still touching it_. She flipped back to her front and covered the area with her paws.

Drew didn't realize what had happened as he was a bit distracted just exploring when she flipped over and he could sense she was in discomfort, "What's wrong, my Fluff?" _What had happened?_

 _This was so embarrassing._ "You… Umm… were touching the wrong area." She responded bashfully.

 _Wrong area?_ He hadn't really been paying attention, "Where?"

"You know..." _How could she say this_ , "The wrong hole." She covered her face with her paws in shame.

 _Oh, that's what that was. I knew it felt different._ "Oh, I'm sorry Judy. I didn't realize what I was touching. Did it feel bad? Were you hurt?" _Oh God he hoped she hadn't been hurt_. He had no idea about rabbit anatomy. It wasn't really like human anatomy. There was a smooth area and a small hole. It is not like he had found a manual or anything about this. Apparently rabbits must just know. Well it was also pitch black so that certainly didn't help.

"No… no… I wasn't hurt. It just felt… I was not expecting it. It didn't feel comfortable though." _And I was thoroughly embarrassed_.

He went to hug her and gave her a kiss to try and reassure her, but she was hesitant.

"Umm… could you… clean your hands." She asked. _That was pretty icky._ She hated to even touch that area, but tried to keep it clean with sanitary wipes after she went to the potty to do her droppings.

"Oh sure… sorry I didn't even think." He apologized and found some paw sanitizer and some wipes and tissues next to the bed. After he cleaned his hands she gave it a smell test and was satisfied everything was clean.

She hugged him as he kissed her belly and then she giggled, "It's all okay. Just be careful where you are going next time." _It was all fine now. He hadn't tried to force anything inside thankfully._ She had just been freaked out.

She pushed him over so he was on his back now and tried rubbing him below the waist. Whatever he had been doing before seemed to have gotten him excited as it didn't take much to make him firm. She had a moment of inspiration and put her paw on his chest as he tried to raise up forcing him on his back. This was her show now. She licked him all over the top of his thingie and then hopped onto his stomach facing him and moved back until she was sitting on top of the thing she had been licking and tried rubbing her lower side against it. It felt good like when he had been licking her there but different. She rubbed back and forth there for awhile on top of him hanging onto his sides to keep her balance. After awhile she decided to try and experiment and pushed so the top of him pressed to her snuggle area and she pressed down against it. It pushed down into her very slightly but didn't seem to go anywhere. She pressed harder until she felt some pain and discomfort. She pressed again but it was going nowhere and was hurting.

Drew saw what she was trying to do and reached up and lifted her up off him and lowered her to his chest hugging her and giving her a kiss. "What do you think you are doing?" He said in a teasing but somewhat worried tone. _She better not be doing what I think she was trying to do. Her family would never forgive me if I hurt her._

"I… I just wanted to see if… well… what it felt like." She tried to explain. _More embarrassment._ She had waited so long to feel that. _It looks like she would be waiting a very long time, maybe never she supposed._

"It's fine, right Fluff? That won't happen, not even close. You're okay with that right? You could die or be badly injured. You didn't expect that did you?" He hoped not. He never expected to do that. He never expected anything at all really. Everything worked far better than he could have hoped. _Why did she need to push something impossible like that?_

She sighed in response, "I just wanted to see what it was like is all. I knew it wouldn't work. I know I am tiny and not like a human female." She wished she was a human female at that moment. It would make things a lot easier.

"You thought everything would work the same?" _She better not have or they were in for a lot of disappointment._

"No… No… I knew. I knew that… I don't know what I thought. But I knew it wouldn't be the same. But… but other stuff worked much better than anything could with another… with a buck." She realized now that it didn't matter. Everything else seemed to go just fine. Far better than she had hoped. And he seemed to really respond to her. _It was fine. It didn't matter._ She put it out of her mind.

"Well good… I am very happy." And he was, quite happy. She was everything he could have hoped for and so much more. He knew now she was the love of his life. The one thing he had been missing. He loved her more than ever and he didn't even think that could have been possible. He rose up and hugged her surprising her.

She pushed him back down and got a grin on her face. She was not done yet. She moved down straddling his stomach as he lay flat on his back facing toward his feet and rubbing him until he was firm and then grasped his thingie with both paws pulled it upwards and began rubbing it up and down.

"What are you doing?" He wondered out loud. _It felt good but he was unsure what was going on._

"I'm… giving you a… pawjob." _Didn't humans have those?_

"Oh… okay… it felt weird but… okay." He commented. He didn't even know they could do that. They could make fists and had some hand-like functionality, but he hadn't considered that was a thing they could do. He noticed she had to use both paws on each side. Fortunately she was careful to avoid hitting him with those claws of hers. He knew they were great for digging, but not so great for scraping against sensitive body parts. A hand was lot more effective at this, but eventually the fur and friction felt quite enjoyable and made parts of him quite excited. She rubbed the sensitive side with both her palms up and down the length with great determination. He just relaxed and let her focus on her mission. She gritted her teeth and increased the speed until finally she got the result she wanted. It made a bit of a mess, but her companion and fellow experimenter seemed to be quite pleased. She continued awhile until he seemed quite relaxed and then found the tissues and wipes and tried to clean everything up the best she could.

It was a whole lot less messy doing that with her mouth, but hers was still a bit sore from trying that earlier. She had probably pushed too far in her mouth her first time. She lay next to his now very much relaxed self and hugged and kissed him. He seemed to be smiling.

He kissed her and asked her, "So that was a pawjob? Why didn't you do that to the bucks instead of the… other?" _That would seem to have been a better option._

She responded, "Well I had tried before but… it doesn't really work well with bucks as they are… well quite a lot smaller and not so firm. Even trying with one paw it doesn't really work too well, but it can work. The main problem is the result. You can't afford to have one drop find it's way to the wrong place." _That was just asking for trouble._

"Ah I understand now. You needed to make sure nothing could possibly make it anywhere close to you. Well that makes sense. The chance of that for human females seems fairly remote, but I guess for bunnies it is better safe than sorry." He understood. He held onto her for another minute or so feeling some energy returning.

Before he knew it Drew was holding the bunny against his chest and rubbing her fluffy tail and butt, "You know I knew these fluffy things sure looked like they would feel great, but they feel every better than they look. What does this feel like?" He could sense it must be very sensitive as she was gripping his arms tight and her emotions were tense and a bit scattered.

"It… it feels… oooh… uh… it tingles..." She managed to get out. _No one has ever rubbed it like that. He was rubbing it at the very base! Yowzers! Well that certainly feels like nothing I knew… it is making me… ooooh..._

He continued to rub her tail on the underside right where it connected to her cute fuzzy little butt. He was gentle as it seemed to get a big reaction from her. But he was wondered if she was uncomfortable as she was unreadable and tense, "Are you okay? Did you want me to stop?"

 _How do I explain what I am feeling? It is embarrassing._ "Nooo… no… it is… I just… never… it..."

She gave up trying to explain and she closed her eyes. She felt a similar but different tension than before when he… how could this be? None of her sisters mentioned anything like this.

Drew was enjoying himself. She didn't seem to be in danger. He didn't know she would have this reaction. He figured she might be sensitive, but not like this. As he rubbed the little area right at the connecting point of the underside it was like he had found a special nerve or something that was unused or hidden. He feel her get tenser and tenser, but she didn't seem to be in pain. It was not like her other place but… he didn't know what it was. He tried rubbing the area faster and faster and felt her clinch up super tight.

 _I think I am going to die. But I don't want him to stop. How can this be? What is happening?_ She didn't know. Yet another thing she had never heard of. There seemed to be a lot of those happening tonight. It was like her whole training, all her orientation, everything was completely useless and had to be tossed out completely. _Surely some bunny had tried this before._ But bucks were never known to experiment all that much. They were usually just in a race to hump as fast as possible and feel relief from all those hormones and urges for just a brief moment. Also bucks didn't have these long smooth strong finger things which is probably why this didn't work for them. She had heard of bucks that tried to use the other hole. _But that was disgusting!_ She also understood it didn't feel all that good either for the doe. _But who knew? Maybe everything she was told was wrongggggg. Oh I can't take anymore of this._

Judy was panting at this point. She did seem in distress now, but it was a similar distress to earlier when she had that glorious moment. He wondered if that was what was happening now. But how could this cause that to happen? _Was the nervous system somehow connected to the other?_ He hoped she was okay. He figured she would try and stop him if anything was wrong.

He continued rubbing it gently but quickly, and she was clutching his arm tighter and tighter. He asked her some questions but got no response. He could tell she was gritting her teeth and had her eyes closed. He had no idea what this was going to do as this was completely unknown to either of them apparently. The only thing he could figure was it was connected somehow to her erogenous region as it seemed to be having that kind of effect on her. It was not something he could really ask her about or talk to about as it was fairly embarrassing. He would just push this to whatever conclusion it might have. Most likely the nerve would be overstimulated and become painful, but it seemed to be okay. _Ouch!_ She was really gripping tightly with all her strength. He really increased the speed now and she started making some strange noises.

"Rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." She continued. _I am dying. Oh Sweet Carrot Cake I am really dying. But… it feels so… My head is all tingly. All the blood had rushed to my brain. Oooo… OW!_

Judy kicked out all of a sudden jerking and then her whole body strained and shook. She pressed indentions into his arm feeling very painful for ten seconds and then all of a sudden she released her paws and went limp all over. He continued to rub her but she lay still. He stopped. _What had happened? Oh God! Had she died?No… I can sense her emotions._ She was completely relaxed and nearly comatose. There was nothing else just utter relaxation.

"Judy are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. He got no response so he tried louder. He listened to her breathing. It had been very quick and her nose had been quivering uncontrollably before, but now her heart rate had slowed quite a lot and her nose was breathing slowly. He put his face right next to her and felt her face and ears. It appeared she was just in a deep sleep. She seemed to be okay, just unresponsive. He decided to but a pillow under their heads and lay on his side spooning her to his chest covering them both up. He lay listening carefully to her breathing and then finally fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing in and out and feeling her heart beat thump thump thump as he had his right hand resting flat palm down against her bare chest.

An unknown time later she shook him awake. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. Apparently it was morning as there was a bit of light in the room now and he could see her face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He had morning breath, but ignored it and kissed her. She kissed him back and grinned.

"Morning." He told her.

"Morning." She answered.

"Did you remember what happened last night?" He asked. This had better not have all been a dream. But no he had not drunken a drop of alcohol and remembered everything clearly and fondly. He especially liked staring at her lovely bare white furred chest.

She seemed to notice this and shyly covered it with a sheet, "You mean all of it or… the last part?"

"Well both I suppose." He answered figured that was a safe response.

"I… I remember everything." She grinned at that, "But I have no idea what happened at the end. I felt an explosion of nerves and an intense warm feeling and then nothing else." _I thought I was dead, but then… I have no idea what._

"Well I guess another thing to ask your sister or friends about. I made sure you were okay. But you were out cold. It was like you had been knocked out. But you were so relaxed and peaceful. What time is it?" He described the condition he had found her last night.

"It is after 9:00 AM. They are going to wonder where both of us are. Things operate pretty early here on the farm. This is quite late. But most likely Mom told them to let you sleep in, that you were tired. I will try and slip out once I don't hear anything outside the door. Make sure you take a shower. You have my markings and the smell of sex all over you. If they smell that… well… it would be like you screaming at the top of your lungs what we did last night. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, okay?" She explained giving him marching orders.

He hugged her in response, "Aye Aye Captain. I had a great time. It wasn't what I was expecting that was for sure." He grinned at her.

She hugged him back giving him a kiss, "What did you expect?" _I thought everything went great. Did something not work? Was she bad?_ She thought things went okay.

Seeing the concern on her face he quickly derailed that idea, "No no… I meant it was like amazing. I was expecting a complete disaster. You know fires breaking out, earthquakes swallowing up the countryside, floods, tornadoes. I expected them to have to call FEMA in."

"FEMA?" _What is he talking about? Well at least he seems to be quite happy. There were quite a few disasters. But it could have been a lot worse. At least things seemed to work with them for the most part, that was the most important thing._

"Ah never mind. Another joke for myself. You were great." He complimented and reassured her. _She was fantastic._

"So you would like to continue this?" She asked cautiously. _She thought so. She sure hoped so._

"If I could, I would never leave this room. Just stay here with you and say screw the world. Does that answer your question?" He grinned at her.

She sure liked the sound of that and grinned back at him, "That would be my wish as well. But if I don't get out of here, they are going to send an army of little bunnies in search of me on a sniff hunt, and that would **NOT** be good. I am **really** happy everything worked out." _Oh please not the sniff hunt. That would be soooo embarrassing if they all sniffed her here especially if she didn't get a shower first. Several showers._

He watched her search around for her pajamas trying to stay covered up. He sat grinning as she tried to get redressed admiring the glimpses of bare gray fur and a nice fluffy tail. He could watch that all day. He watched her wait by the door for a minute and then wave at him and slip out into the hall. He missed her already and she had only been gone a couple of seconds. He knew at that point he was truly smitten. She had captured his heart as if it had been clamped into a bear trap. But the trap she had set seemed quite a lot more enjoyable, but equally impossible to escape from. He just hoped the rest of the Hopps were on board. After his wonderful impression on her poor mom, and who knows what her little siblings told everyone, he hoped her family would be okay with this. He knew how much she valued their opinion.

He dressed and went to the guest restroom and took a bath. He washed himself all over three times trying to scrub himself quite thoroughly. Apparently rabbit sniffers were quite sensitive and he tried not to take any chances. Fortunately the guest room and guest restroom were designed to accommodate medium to medium large mammals. He was slightly large for all the amenities, but it wasn't too bad. It was probably like how everything was for a human tall enough to play professional basketball as a center. Everything was tight but just fit barely with some difficulty. He then got dressed and headed downstairs.

As he walked into the common area, he thought he was in the clear. Some of the kids that were playing noticed him first and immediately came over to greet him. He gave them a big smile echoing their enormous open mouthed smiles of joy and bouncing all over as they pulled him into the kitchen area where they brought him some breakfast. It was a meal of some kind of hashbrowns but made with a variety of shredded vegetables, wheat toast with strawberry jam, coffee with a hint of pumpkin spice and cocoa, fresh strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries, and an energy type bar with fruits and nuts. He had originally been worried he wouldn't have much to eat while at the Hopps farm, but he had been well satisfied the whole time. They ate quite healthy and the food really energized him and left feeling light and refreshed. Fortunately he was not a carnivore and this kind of rabbit food suited him quite nicely. He wasn't a really big fan of munching on raw vegetables like most of the Hopps when they wanted a snack, but they had many other tasty alternatives.

The kids pulled him over to the kitchen preparation area where he thanked all the adults who had prepared the breakfast and then followed the young ones as they escorted him to a living area that seemed to have many adults working on various chores, playing with apps on mobiles or reading the newspaper. He waved to them smiling and followed his escorts until he came to find an elderly male rabbit with oversized glasses sitting in a recliner with a small blanket over his legs. He seemed to be reading the paper. The kids all introduced him as Pop Pop, Bonnie's dad. He was the oldest rabbit Drew had ever seen. His fur was dull and patchy. He was bent and his ears drooped. He looked up at the human as he walked in and put the paper down on his lap.

"Who or what is this?" The rabbit exclaimed sounding a bit cranky.

"This is Mr. Drew Pop Pop… he is Judy's friend. You met him at the picnic yesterday." The kids reminded him.

"Yes the dew is nice. Trudy did you say? What happened to her now? I thought she would have been eaten by now. You didn't eat her did you son?" The wizened elderly bunny asked him.

Drew initially got a dirty thought considering the last thing the old bunny said, and was tempted just a fraction of a second to say _Yes, and she loved it,_ but quickly washed it from his mind _._ Apparently bunny hearing didn't last forever. He wondered if possibly he could find a hearing aid that would work with bunny ears. He would have to remember that. He gently shook the venerable bunnies paw once again, "No sir. I would never hurt Judy. It is good to meet you again. Judy is fine as far as I know. At least she was when I saw her after dinner last night." _It never hurt to reinforce the cover story._

"I swear that girl will not make it past her next birthday. Bunnies don't belong in Zootopia, but did she listen. And see where it got her. Lost she was… taken by furless creatures. Did you take her?" The ancient bunny inquired.

"No sir. I brought her back from there. She is my friend. She is all fine now." He tried to convince the aged bunny who was sounding agitated.

"Well she is going regret going to the city. Mark my words boy." The venerable bunny warned him.

"It was good to meet you again sir. I will try and look out for her." He tried to reassure the elderly bunny.

The kids seemed to sense the meeting had ended as the bunny pulled the paper back in front of his face his paws shaking. They found a room with a group of Judy's older sisters who patted an empty seat motioning the little ones to direct their passenger to this open spot. The young ones scattered to the wind going back to their non-stop fun. He smiled at the older bunnies who seemed pleasant enough, and happily answered their questions about how he was liking Zootopia and his visit to their farm. But he barely noticed that the ones close to him were sniffing him and giving him some unusual looks. If he hadn't been highly sensitive to this, he would have never realized they were doing it. But he knew now when a rabbit was smelling for a scent marking. He was sure he had scrubbed himself as clean as he possibly could. He attempted to sense what the bunnies were feeling. He sensed surprise, curiosity, fascination, and then revulsion from a couple of them. He began to get nervous and sweat. He tried to remain calm, but the looks from these sisters seemed to look right through him and know everything he had been doing with their sister. While some seemed to be fine, others were not so pleased.

"So what were you and Judy doing last night?" One of the sisters sitting next to him he believed named Sharlie blurted out. He noticed all the other bunnies gave her a disapproving glare.

"Um… what do you mean?" He nervously responded. Deny, Deny, Deny… that is what they did where he was from when caught in a situation like this. He found it was always best to answer with a question rather than attempting to answer or lie.

Sharlie continued her inquisition with a haughty tone, "I didn't think she had it in her. She always had to be different that girl."

"Sharlie hush!" One of the other sisters named Reva chided her. Most of the others glared at Sharlie shaking their heads.

But Sharlie would not be cowed, "Why she couldn't find a nice buck and settle down is beyond me. She could have had her pick. She's okay isn't she?"

"I saw her just a bit ago in the bathroom. She was fine. **Really fine** you know." Fiona reported giving them all a mischievous grin and knowing look.

Sharlie gave Drew a long look as if considering something and then leaned next to him giving him an obvious sniff and a distasteful look, "The scandal. We'll be lucky if it isn't in all the papers."

"Sharlie, that's **enough!** " One of Judy's eldest sisters Felicia scolded. She then turned to Drew with a sweet smile, "Never mind her. It is a true honor and pleasure to have you here. You don't know how thankful we are for your returning Judy to us. We were all worried sick. I hope you have enjoyed your visit." Drew noticed she glared at Sharlie out of the corner of her eye as she said that.

Just then a smiling Judy came skipping into the room heading right toward Drew. She seemed ready to give him a big hug when she noticed the roomful of does and stopped short addressing him a bit formally with a smile, "Oh there you are. I had been looking all over. I hope you had a good night's rest."

That comment resulted in quite a few snickers from the collected sisters and Judy looked around with a bit of a concern.

"I not sure about the rest part, but he seems to have had a good night." Sheila commented with a bit of a sneer.

"He wasn't the only one I gather." Another sister named Autumn grinned knowingly staring at Judy giving her a sniff.

Judy grabbed Drew's hand in both her paws and pulled him off the sofa with his help and quickly led him out of the room.

As he left the room following his friend, and he hoped a lot more, he heard the snickering and whispers from room behind him. He was glad to be out of there. He had begun to feel like Daniel in the lion's den.

"Don't mind them. There has been some… rivalry in some of our… past. I think I have an idea on how to keep it under wraps." Judy reassured him as she dragged him along.

He whispered to her, "I took three baths. I don't think I have ever been so clean. My whole body is still red from being rubbed raw."

"It can't be helped. I didn't realize that much contact can't be removed so easily. I told you I didn't have experience in that area. But one of my sisters… the one I trust… gave me an idea that worked for her." Judy explained.

They arrived in a room where Bonnie and Stu were talking to several of the older males and a couple females. The patron of the family seemed to be giving orders to several of his sons on what needed to be done for the day. As soon as Judy saw they had her parents attention she whispered, "Bend down."

He bent down low and crouched and she began rubbing all over him with her chin. He initially wanted to stop her since he was right in front of her parents and brothers and this was extremely embarrassing, but he assumed she had a plan. She just grinned and hugged him close rubbing his chest and arms and hands and then released him. She then pretended to just notice her parents and siblings, "Oh hi guys." And then pulled him over to them encouraging him to stand back up.

He waved tentatively at them keeping an eye on the expressions of Stu and Bonnie. If either of her parents or her brothers knew what had happened last night they gave no indication. They just greeted him and Judy normally and Bonnie just gave him a nice smile asking if he had gotten enough for breakfast. Stu greeted him as well merely asking if the bed was big enough for him. Another dig at his size of course, but it was merely a demonstration his good nature with no sinister intent that could be detected.

The only conclusion Drew could gather was that Bonnie had told Stu nothing because Stu was pretty much an open book. If he felt unease or discomfort, he certainly didn't hide it. He thanked Bonnie for her wonderful hospitality, and thanked her for her discretion with a nod as well. That would at least make things a whole lot more comfortable during their visit.

Once they had wandered off and Judy had taken him outside holding his hand, and he hoped he was outside of any Rabbit Radar, he asked her, "What was all the rubbing about? How did that help?"

She gave him a grin and informed him, "I masked the smells of our activities with a thorough scent marking. It is so strong and fresh that it would cover up any of the other smells."

"But didn't that make your family suspicious?" He wondered. H _ow is that any better? They would know how she felt._

"It is better than the alternative." She explained, "When I marked you all over, it doesn't mean we did anything necessarily. It only told all other rabbits you were mine, and to keep their paws off you."

"Oh." He considered this. It was like he was a kept man. He grinned as he thought _I can live with that,_ "So that means that I am officially..."

"My boyfriend." Judy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well looks like we finally answered your little sister's question." He stated as he grinned at her.

"Yep." She said in a very confident assured manner. She finally had a boyfriend. It had taken her long enough. But she was patient and quite picky and she was pretty sure she had found the best one ever.

* * *

**Zoodate: 137 P.C.**

As Drew and Judy finished the story, both Brian and Ben were on the edges of their seats completely engrossed in every word. Ben had finished off every bowl of popcorn and was licking the residue stuck to the edges of the bowls for every little morsel of flavor. They had each finished off all the drinks. Judy had been alert for most of the story and she had helped with any of the parts Drew had forgotten. She had finished the story with a big smile on her face giving the finale. She was a bit drunk but her previous activity that had led to her friends leaving the room seemed to have calmed her down quite a lot. She had finished off another glass of punch and just had a happy grin on her face.

Brian: _in awe_ "That was… so romantic."

Claw: _in rapture_ " **Scumpt-delicious!** "

Brian: "I can't believe you told… every detail."

Drew: "Well when would we ever get to tell any of that to anyone ever? I figured I might as well go all out. Go big or go home you know."

Judy: _grinning at him mischievously_ "You certainly went **big**."

Drew: _surprised_ "Judy!"

Judy: _snuggling down next to him hugging him with a smile_ "Was I wrong?"

Drew: "Well… only because it was you."

Judy nods her head laying on top of him hugging him tight.

Ben wanted more drinks and Drew was in no condition to make them so with his instructions Brian made them another pitcher to share and they discussed the story.

Claw: "What did your special sister or friends say about all that Judy?"

Judy: "About what?"

Claw: "You know… the things that… weren't supposed to happen."

Judy: "Oh… well they knew a doe could have… well… the other. But it was virtually unheard of from a buck doing his… well… it only happened if… an object was used."

Claw: "An object?"

Brian: _concerned_ "That sounds… scary."

Judy: "One friend had heard of it happening but with help. Someone else helping with the object."

Brian: "Someone else?"

Judy: _uncomfortable_ "A… oh this is embarrassing."

Drew: "You're drunk and naked and you are still embarrassed?"

Judy: _laughing_ "I… guess even I have limits. They had a girlfriend help."

Drew: _grinning_ "Now that sounds like a snuggle film I would like to see."

Judy: _punching Drew lightly_ "That is disgusting. For a doe to… another doe… well… they said it had been done before, but usually with close girlfriends. It was very hush hush… top secret. As far the other… with my tail. They had never heard of that happening. I learned later they had tried it with some other girlfriends but… like they could feel a bit of what I did, but nothing like what happened to me. I told my friend Margie about it and she said it most likely had to do with all the excitement previously in my area just before and… well…"

Judy grabbed Drew by the wrist pulling his hand up in the hand and touching his fingers.

Drew: "Glad I'm good for something."

Judy giggled at that.

Just then the door clicked and opened and a fox entered. He surveyed the mess in the kitchen, the remains of the dinner and wandered over to visit the assembled group in the sofa area.

Nick: _grinning slyly_ "Well well… seems like I missed all the fun."

Judy seemed to get a bit self-conscious and clasping the blanket around her with her paws.

Nick: _mischievously_ "What have you guys been doing?"

Claw: "It is more what we haven't been doing!"

Drew: "How is your mom?"

Nick: _his smile vanishing_ "She's okay. But I noticed a lot of human food over there. Please don't tell me you sent her food."

Drew: "She's testing a bunch of stuff out for me."

Nick: "That's what she said. But I'm not buying it. How come you didn't have Carrots or me test it?"

Drew: "I needed an unbiased third party opinion. You guys have been around human food too much so you wouldn't represent the normal Zootopian." Drew was proud of his quick cover story considered he was riding a slight buzz still.

Nick: _impishly_ "Carrots, what have you got under there you are hiding."

Judy: _flatly_ "Nothing."

Nick: "Oh I know that look. You don't want me to see something."

Judy: _cranky_ "Leave me alone."

Drew: "She's just a bit drunk is all. It makes her self-conscious."

Nick: "Ummm hmmm you're a terrible liar Furless."

Drew: _kissing Judy and rubbing her head and ears_ "She is just having a bit of a problem adjusting to the alcohol."

Judy sticks her tongue out at Nick.

Nick: _grinning_ "Playful eh? Carrots you been naughty."

Judy mumbles under her breath.

Nick: "What was that?"

Judy: _softly_ "Bad bunny."

Nick: _grinning impishly_ "Bad Carrots, eh. I wished I had seen that. You have a video?"

Judy looked a bit panicked.

Drew: _shaking his head at Judy_ "No. No video tape. Relax bun."

Judy looked relieved.

Drew: "Brian, could you hand me my mobile."

Brian: "Why? Oh… um sure."

Brian leans down and finds Drew's pants on the ground and pulls his phone out of one of the pockets and hands it to the human.

Nick: _devilishly grinning_ "This definitely looks like my kind of party. Carrots what are you wearing under there?" He fox glaces at the bunny sized clothes on the floor next to the chair.

Judy: _clutches the blanket closer_ "Noth… stuff."

Nick: _teasing her_ "Can I join you under there? I can get appropriately dressed if you want." He begins removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Judy: _frowning_ "No! Leave me alone."

Drew: _irked_ "Come on Nick. Leave her be."

Nick: _stopping undressing_ "Fine. But only because I am a gentlemammal."

Drew: _grinning_ "When have you **ever** been a gentlemammal?"

Nick: _grinning impishly_ "You're right." He starts undressing again and lifting a corner of the blanket covering Judy and Drew.

Drew: _frowning_ "Fine. You are a gentlemammal. There should be some leftover food in the fridge."

Nick: _giving him a toothy grin_ "Trying to get rid of me I see. Well I'll be right back."

The fox headed toward the bedroom.

Judy tried to reach down to retrieve her clothes, but was still a bit drunk and fell on the floor. She realized she had fallen out of the blanket and quickly grabbed her clothes and snuck back under it.

Claw: _grinning wide-eyed_ "Scandalous!"

Brian: "Benny! She shouldn't have been staring at her. "

Claw: "You stared too."

Brian: "Well… she has nothing to be ashamed of."

Drew: "That's what I keep telling her.

Judy was quickly dressing.

Judy: "There. You guys didn't see anything did you?"

Brian: _trying to be convincing_ "No… of course not."

Claw: _grinning and shaking his head_ "Yes… it was amaz..." Seeing the glare from Brian he began shaking his head side to side "No…."

Judy: _relieved_ "Oh good."

She got down and helped to retrieve Drew's pants and helped him get redressed under the blanket giggling as she worked.

Drew ordered a car from the motor pool for his guests to take them safely home.

Brian: _politely_ "Thanks for such an amazing time."

Claw: _with an enormous grin_ "I'll never forget it!"

As Nick came back out to rejoin them in his pajamas Drew let them all know a car would be ready for them in about five minutes and he helped them collect their belongings and escorted them outside.

When he came back Nick was on the sofa grilling Judy who seemed to be tight lipped.

Nick: _questioning_ "Come on Carrots. What were you doing?"

Drew grabbed the blanket and Judy in a big bundle and carried her upstairs.

Nick: "I'll find out eventually."

He then began sniffing all around the chair Drew and Judy had been sitting in and got a very confused curious strange look and went to get some upholstery cleaner and cleaning cloths shaking his head and muttering to himself.

After showering and getting them fully ready for bed and tucking Judy in she asked him something that seemed to have been bugging her from earlier.

"I cant believe you described my... you know… like in detail…" She said uncomfortably. _That was still embarrassing even on this alcohol stuff._

Drew explained, "I mean it is virtually the same as all other female bunnies… there are millions around here… not like it is a secret or anything. They don't vary that much." From the ones he had seen they were pretty close.

Judy admitted slightly distressed, "I know… but… it's mine…" _It is a private thing._

Drew tried to reassure her, "Well it is quite lovely. But you know the risk of combining alcohol and Ben. It's a dangerous thing."

She nodded her head in understanding. _Well at least it wasn't Nick who had heard, or she would have never heard the end of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I tried to stick with traditional descriptive style for most two character or short dialogue, but script style is so much easier to follow for three+ character fast dialogue so it was used during conversation with all characters present. Originally the story of Judy and Drew in Bunnyburrow had been written over two months ago, but the opportunity to tell the story never arose. It had originally all been written script style with minimal description and internal thought during their extensive dialogue so it was all rewritten into the traditional style, but also with a unique experimental dual POV which took quite awhile to get right. While it greatly enhances the experience of such a story it also balloons it's size up quite a lot easily doubling it. Hopefully it did not become too large and cumbersome.
> 
> A note about rabbit scent marking, rabbits have scent glands under their chins and will many times unconsciously mark things like humans and their environment that they feel possessive of as well as provide a communication signal to other rabbits. Humans can not smell these markings. Also rabbits, primarily bucks, will frequently spray to mark ownership in a region near their private area, but contact with that area even with does will leave that mark to some extent. That aspect of rabbit behavior was used when writing Drew and Judy's relationship origin story in this chapter as well as the buck behavior in Chapter 24 – Gazelle Concert – Part One.


	28. Four in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like four mini chapters in one. Well mini chapters for me, but probably four whole chapters for most others. They include a discussion between the three roommates, the takeover of The Protectors and some of the new changes the group has started implementing for the city, a meeting between Drew and the new Mayor and a very memorable visit by a certain buck to a certain doe.

**Zoodate: 138-143 P.C.**

**Zoodate: 138 P.C.**

The morning after the date night was a bit tense as Nick seemed determined to find out exactly what occurred during this event. Judy was keeping tight lipped not saying anything and Drew kept using lines such as the Vegas promotion line, "What happens on Date Night stays on Date Night." When Nick got angry at that line he threw in some Fight Club references such as, "The first rule of Date Night is… you don't talk about Date Night." Eventually the fox's persistence paid off and he learned much of what happened especially after he presented his evidence obtained using his expert sniffer.

"I can't believe you told that story to those two and not me. I'm hurt. I was even there at the time of your story and you kept me in the dark. How come?" Nick displayed his apparent aggrievement to their failure to include him for this revelation.

"Because you would just keep bugging me about everything that happened forever." The hungover bunny declared in no mood for the annoying fox, "Some mammals can hear a story like that and keep it to themselves and not bring it up constantly to bug and annoy others."

"She really does have a point Nick." The human explained, "You were talking about the noise we made last week after the concert all week, and we keep hearing comments about anything we told you from months ago."

"Well if you would just tell me everything, I wouldn't have to keep bugging you. And what exactly did you two do in my chair while I was gone? If I didn't know any better I would have thought you had sex in it right in front of Claw and Teddy." He looked a bit disgusted thinking of what he smelled and then looked at the uncomfortable faces of his friends at the mention of his chair. _No it couldn't be, they had… in front of…_ _impossible!_ He then saw a bit of a smirk at the edge of the human's mouth. _Ah, they were putting me on… good one._ He got a big grin and laughed, "Oh… good one guys. You almost had me going there. But you can't trick a fox, you should know that by now. Good try." _Like I would believe those two would do something like that. Little Miss Virtue. That was crazy talk._

Drew grinned back at the fox trying to look a bit disappointed, "Awww… damn… thought we could fool your nose. Judy had said spreading the scent would get you good." He loved coming up with things like this on the fly. He hoped Judy caught on. She wasn't completely back yet as her first hangover was not going over so well.

Judy was feeling quite lousy, but she had enough sense to figure out what her furless mate was getting at, "It should have worked. I marked it up just right and even spread my… well my scents and Drew's from our… special areas all over. Oh well." _Hopefully that was good enough for this to work._

"Were you really naked under that blanket?" The fox wondered. All the evidence said it was true but he was not completely sure.

Judy figured that if she gave the fox this one, he would leave them alone about everything else, "Yes Nick. But I was covered with the blanket. For some reason if felt good being that way. You happy?" She hoped that admission didn't come back to bite her.

Nick gave them both a big toothy grin at that, "Well good to see you saw the freedom and amazing feeling from enjoying life without clothes. We'll get you to drink that alcohol stuff and you can come visit the Mystic Spring Oasis with me."

Judy gave him an annoyed look, "I told you I was covered. Only Drew saw me. It is perfectly fine for him to see me… he's my boyfriend." _Why does he always want me to get naked?_

Nick considered this, "So what was all that stuff with the buck, Mr. High and Mighty? He your boyfriend too?" _Well if that is what you need for a gray furry viewing might as well add your ZPD partner to the list._

"See, this is exactly what Drew was talking about. You just can't leave anything. Now you're bringing up something I told you last week. And you know very well I didn't have **anything** to do with that happening." Judy said quite perturbed now.

Drew decided to try to change the subject to make some peace, "So Nick, how was your mom?" _Hopefully she didn't say anything about her treatments or Nick would freak._

 _What was this obsession with my mom?_ "If you didn't have Carrots, I would think you had something for my mom. I know foxes are gorgeous, but you know I would kill you right, if you laid one furless finger..."

"Nick quit that. He doesn't have any of those intentions toward your mom. That is disgusting." Judy said with a grimace thinking of that, but seeing Nick's angry expression she quickly added, "Not because she isn't lovely and attractive. Just because she is your mom. And we both think she is wonderful and sweet."

"Well okay then. But she was acting weird… talking about mistakes she made in the past… stuff about my father… about not giving me the family I deserved. What the heck did you two talk to her about? She was way weirder than normal." Nick accused these two buttinskies.

 _Well his attempt at a distraction backfired and released a potential grenade._ Drew decided to stick a pin back in this one and diffuse a potential disaster, "I apologize if our questions dredged up memories from her past Nick. But speaking of last week. Did you set up anything with Charlotte yet? I know she was busy yesterday with the concert, but how about today? Anything I can do to help?" _There, that ought to distract him._

Judy realized what her mate was doing and gave him a knowing nod, "Nick, Gazelle said you should call her soon. You should have called her last week."

 _These two wanted a piece of every bit of my personal life. They just can't leave well enough alone_ , "I did call her last week if you must know. We met for coffee and hung out for awhile."

"That sounds great. Why didn't you tell me?" Judy wondered. _How could he keep something like that from me?_

"Because it is private just like my mom. Just let me go at my own pace." Nick responded in an exasperated tone. They would have wanted to follow along and get updates every few minutes if they could.

"Nick, you seem to want to know every detail of our relationship. It is a bit hypocritical talking about privacy when you are constantly bugging us about every detail of our intimate life." Drew defended their interest in their friend's life.

Judy agreed with this completely, "You have been that way since the moment you knew we were together. And now you wonder why we are interested in all aspects of your life? It is called being a best friend. But you still hide all that from me. You know you can tell me or Drew anything and not worry about it leaving this room." _He is so closed about so many things._

"Well it is not like you tell me the details about much of anything. And Furless barely wants to admit he has even kissed you. So how is that the same?" Nick countered believing he was in the right.

An annoyed Drew shot back at the fox., "Telling the details of someone's intimate private life is quite a lot different than asking about how someone's mom is doing or their dating life. It's not like we were asking you to describe in detail if you were having sex with Charlotte and what exactly you did. I mean to be the same thing we would want to know how she liked it, an extreme detailed descriptive of her anatomy and what she liked to cry out when she reached ecstasy." He needed to understand what the fox was asking was not the same thing.

Nick thought the human was being crass. _I would never talk about Charlotte like that_ , "Furless you are really pushing it. Charlotte is not some common floozy. She is as high class a dame as you get. How dare you suggest I talk about her like a slut. If we were ever to do anything like that." _Which I really really hope we could if things go well, cross my digits._

Judy understood what Drew was getting at, "But neither am I a floozy. You ask those same questions about Drew and my intimate life all the time. Do you think I am a floozy then? Do you think Charlotte is better than me? Am I some common tramp you can discuss for amusement around the water cooler with Wolfard and Delgato? Don't think I didn't hear you discussing some stuff about me and Francine with them. You forget these ears of mine. That stuff is disrespectful, but you discussed me like some slut." She had forgotten about this, but this discussion certainly brought it back to her memory. She was so angry when it happened, and now that anger was back and looking for some payback.

Nick got a bit of an uncomfortable shameful look on his snout and then his eyes got a bit of glare and fire, "No Carrots, I don't think of you that way. You are pure and innocent… except for whatever you and Furless have been up to… but that is just goodnatured ribbing like I would do with guy friends. You are my best buddy… and that is what buddies talk about with other buddies. And I was covering for you with Wolfard and Delgato. They asked who you were seeing, and I mentioned that bunny from the concert only to deflect from you and Furless here. They just made some assumptions about what you and the buck were up to. I just went along with them simply to keep that rumor going. It is too suspicious if you never mention your dating life at work. They were starting to ask questions. A couple made some jokes about you and Furless being a possibility a couple weeks ago so I took the initiative."

Judy was concerned about what they were saying about her at the office, "What did they say about Drew and me? You need to tell me in advance if you are going to talk about stuff like that. And I know you are my buddy… and I am happy to talk about **anything** else as much as you want. That is just the one area I have a hard time with is all. I couldn't even talk to Drew about that. I still have problems talking about some things with him and we have been together quite awhile."

Nick defended his actions, "It was just a spur of the moment thing Carrots. Not like something I could plan with you in advance. They were just saying you two were awfully close and how he dotes on you whenever they see you together. I'm pretty sure they weren't serious about you two being together, but I didn't want to take any chances you know. As far as you talking about stuff, you have been better about talking about some stuff, but you are my buddy and should be willing to talk about sex stuff too."

Drew explains why Judy's actions are different from a normal guy buddy, "Well hers is a kind of a unique situation Nick. Since you live with her and me and well we see each other all the time it makes it quite a lot different than talking with a normal buddy about that kind of thing. Usually you aren't that close with a buddy's companion when you discuss that kind of thing. Also she is a girl. And I know it is all P.C. to think there is no difference in having a girl buddy and a guy buddy, but it **does** make a difference. It is just much harder for a girl to talk about that kind of stuff with a guy… most guys… me included. I know she has just a very select couple of close girlfriends and sisters she can discuss that with. I don't push it or pressure her, but let her have her privacy."

Judy adds to her mates analysis with some points of her own, "He's right… you and I can talk about anything else. But there are many things you don't want to talk about that I am willing to. You don't want to talk about family or someone you might be interested in like Charlotte. I don't want to know snuggling stuff about her. I just want to know how things are going, and if I can help. I mean I know I am no relationship expert, but I have heard about more relationships than most anyone else while living in the Hopps household. And yes many things involving rabbit relationships are the same as others. There are just some things that are universal for all species when it comes to that."

Nick decides these guys are just too serious about all this stuff, "You guys take the fun out of everything. I still want to find out about all the Bad Bunny stuff from last night."

Drew counters, "Well we want to know about Charlotte."

Nick begrudgingly admits, "Well I am seeing her again on Friday night. So spill Carrots." _Time to tell me about this Bad Bunny._

Judy decides to rapid-fire some questions at the fox, "Where are you going? Do you have something nice to wear? What does she like to do?" _Inquiring minds want to know._

Nick gets an exasperated look, "Forgot it… I don't want to know now." _It's not worth the effort._ Nick wanders back out of the room heading toward his bedroom.

Judy whispers to Drew grinning, "Works every time."

Drew grins and congratulates her, "Your secret identity is safe."

* * *

**Zoodate: 138-142 P.C.**

The time leading up to the takeover of the Protectors was quite stressful. But except for some last minute jostling for power and protection of certain pet projects everything went fairly smoothly. Mayor Le Pew made sure everyone knew she respected the process and office and did everything possible to make sure the handover was done in a respectful and orderly fashion.

The new administration had succeeded for the most part with their plan to quash any panic and false stories about potential dangers to Zootopia from humanity or any other entity. By the time of their takeover, the only story on the news was how this new Protector group was going to bring change, safety and security to their region. They kept running stories about how they were going to try new radical things to bring about this change, and the public should have patience and confidence that they were looking out for the best interests of Zootopia.

The first day of the new Protector administration was anticlimactic. Those that feared and had spoken out about the dangers of The Protectors had expected their world to crash the moment they took command. The supporters thought all their problems would magically disappear the moment they took over. Both groups were fairly disappointed as the day seemed just like every other day in the city. Apparently the new government was just getting used to the procedural process and where everything was located.

Mayor Lacki made an appointment with The Office of Human Affairs for the next day following the transition for a meeting with the ambassador to just get to know the human and go over future plans and some topics of interest between the two offices. Drew and Marvin prepared some of the plans to help with public perception and some topics to discuss for future plans. Drew was primarily interested in finding out what kind of mammal the new Mayor was and how much power and knowledge he really had.

The first day appeared to be about making numerous appointments including deputy mayor. A female wildebeest by the name of Picced Minnyon was selected for this position and had arranged a photo op and announcement on the City Hall steps. Most of the rest of the day seemed to consist of new changes to various executive positions for areas such as sanitation, health services, education and the courts. Many other existing positions remained the same and had their contracts renewed.

The day after the takeover three significant pieces of legislation were presented and easily passed by the new council. First was the Protector Act which was created specifically to fight conspiracies and organized groups with plans to harm Zootopia. It was designed to give special powers to prevent things such as the Night Howler and Covenant conspiracies and The Savage Moment. It granted special powers to certain offices like the soon to be created Defender Division, ZDOD and ZBI. These powers included allowing the bypassing of laws pertaining to search and seizure, the need for warrants and probable cause. It authorized the use of enhanced surveillance including following suspects, use of camera data from monitoring around the city as well as accessing internet traffic and telecommunications with minimal authorization. It allowed enhanced interrogation techniques and holding some detainees indefinitely depending on the suspected crimes. Many balked at some of these powers, but were quickly bullied down by those claiming they were necessary to provide the safety needed to combat groups such as The Covenant, gangs and organized crime. The proponents argued that this was part of their platform when running and they had a mandate to pass these new laws.

Second was a bill to create a new department called the DD or Defender Division which operated separate of the ZDOD (Zootopia Department of Defense) in that it would operate and investigate internal as well as external threats. They were given a sizable budget and complete autonomy in many areas of their operations. They were granted access to bypass numerous protections of freedom using the Protector Act.

The third piece of legislation decreed that littering was now a crime. Previously this was deemed unneeded as all citizens helped keep the streets clean and threw away and disposed of any waste products properly as was common sense. It was your duty as a Zootopian citizen to make sure your city was kept clean and tidy. The Protector led council pointed out that certain members were not living up to this standard. They pointed to gangs, troubled youth, derelicts and some mammals too lazy to pay attention to these common sense actions and thus some structure was needed. They declared that funding would be provided by fines levied against those found violating the law.

What was highly unusual about this new law was the method of reporting violators. While the ZPD did have the right to write citations for violations and even arrest those with unpaid fines, frequent offenses or resisting those citations, the main system for locating and identifying violators would be two fold. First a new advanced system that could use cameras currently monitoring the entire city would be enhanced with a new facial recognition system to easily and accurately identify the mammal shown on the video. The budget to pay for the costs of monitoring these new camera systems and this new enhanced system would come from fines levied against offenders.

The second primary reporting would be done by citizens themselves. They could record offenders with their mobile devices or other recording equipment, and send it as a reported offense using the new and improved enhancement of the ZooWatch app that was first created following The Covenant attempted invasion. It had been greatly enhanced and streamlined since it's early use for reporting Covenant member spottings or related activity. It had developed into a system where normal citizens could easily report crimes or suspicious activity with a few clicks of a mobile device and attach video or pictures to support any such reports. It had greatly enhanced the public's involvement in crime prevention and had lowered crimes significantly after it's implementation. The ZPD now depended on it regularly for a good part of it's information and reports.

The enhanced version would now allow citizens to create accounts in the system linked to their bank accounts and there was a reward system created for capturing video of violators of this new littering law. Those reporting would get a decent portion of the fine paid. Also a system for frequent reporters was established that would reward larger contributors with special perks and benefits. These new enhancements would be adjusted based on how effective various portions were found after implementation so a lot of the new system would be modified based on the reception by the public. A media plan was to be developed and implemented outlining the new law and the new citizen reporting and rewards program.

**Zoodate: 142 P.C.**

Later that day the Human Ambassador Drew Stevens met with the new Mayor Drekcus Lacki at the office Drew was quite familiar with as he had met Mayor Le Pew on numerous occsasions. However unlike Mayor Le Pew, this Drekcus did not seem to be surrounded by numerous assistants all scurrying this way and that to do her business, but instead he sat at his desk alone reading something on his computer screen. Drew examined this scene carefully noticing fine details once his secretary, a sheep named Lula Bell, told him to go on in and see him.

 _Le Pew was constantly running every aspect of her administration. It seems this Drek is a hooves off kind of guy._ The human went inside and shook the goats hoof giving him a big smile in response to the friendly smile he received upon entering the room. The new Mayor motioned him to the chair in front of him. As he sat, this Drek wandered over to a refreshment table and poured himself some hot tea and asked Drew if he wanted any. Drew gladly accepted and it was served a cup with a bit of milk and a couple lumps of sugar. Each cup had an accompanying small cake and long oval cookie with a thin chocolate filling.

The new mayor seemed very relaxed and at ease. He almost seemed bored. Drew got an initial reading from him of a bit of excitement from the human's presence, curiosity and amusement. He did not sense any malice or negativity. Once they had a few sips of hot tea and nibbled on some of the cake the new mayor broke the silence with a jovial tone, "Mr. Ambassador, Drew, it is good to finally meet you. "

The human answered in a similarly friendly manner, "Mr. Mayor, Drek, I am quite pleased to meet you as well. Forgive me for asking, but it appears to be a lot calmer around here than I am used to."

The goat had an easy-going air about him. He calmly answered, "It is not my nature to try to manage every aspect of the government. I delegate and only bother with things that absolutely demand my attention. Towards that end, I got a full security briefing regarding these rogue humans. A lot of the details regarding them seem quite strange. The main questions being where they came, when they came from and what they are doing here. More specifically what are their intentions with regards to the mammals here in Zootopia. I know the new radar systems your humans provided have tracked the movements of several of these UAVs at the border. They didn't come in range of the anti-air systems. The tracking equipment did give us some origin locations, but by the time we got some forces to the area nothing was found."

Drew's reading of the goat yielded no interesting results, so he gave his truthful opinion on the rogue human problem as it appeared once again his goals and these Protectors coincided, at least they appeared to coincide Drew reminded himself thinking of Honey's point about the potential connection with these Protectors and this unknown entity. Drew also didn't rule out the possibility that this rogue entity was the real power calling the shots or that they were aligned with The Protectors. It is very possible that this Mayor doesn't even know he is working for them. But assuming they were on the same side he suggested, "The problem is you aren't getting to their source location fast enough. You would need either UAVs of your own, a small drone with a camera and a long flight range, a helicopter, a small plane or similar method to get eyes on this group. Another option would be to station a group in the vicinity of these sites and possible origin points that could quickly pursue this force. However that option is quite dangerous as it is likely this rogue entity could be heavily armed with weapons far more powerful than you currently possess."

"Hmmm an insightful analysis. I will have to run those options by the Security Council, ZDOD and DD." The Mayor appeared to impressed, "But that was not the main reason I wanted this meeting. I primarily wanted to get your thoughts on our progress to repair the reputation of humanity as well as thoughts on how this could be improved. Also I wanted to see about exploring other ideas for expanding our current relationship."

He said it so innocently. But those last words sent a chill up Drew's back. It was sort of how you could make anything seem positive if you put the right spin on it's wording. A death becomes a reduction in overpopulation. Breaking all the bones in your body turns into restructuring one's internal framework. He was unreadable in that no malevolence or depravity escaped his mind only simple pleasantness. _Perhaps his handlers don't tell him the purpose behind their requests._ He could also just be a very pleasant sociopath. Either way his emotional readings were quite useless so far regarding this mayor. His response betrayed none of these feelings, "Sounds like a very productive use of our time. I have been very pleased regarding the progress thus far towards that first subject. I had prepared some thoughts on how it could be further improved."

Drew outlined a plan he and Marvin had worked on regarding ways to improve the current perception of that partnership. It was quite extensive in it's scope with a wish list of almost every conceivable way to highlight the positive aspects of their relationship and promotion of aspects of humanity that demonstrated their love for their fellow mammals. All the parks, roads, schools, everything built or improved with money derived from finances obtained from the sale of human goods would be named and labeled as gifts of friendship from their human friends and promoted in public interest stories. Stories and news reports showing the human's love and partnerships with their fellow mammals on human Earth would be intermingled with entertainment shows to gain maximum exposure. Vegans, Vegetarians, Hindus, Anti-anthropocentrists, groups such as PETA or BAD, and numerous other groups on human Earth were all highlighted as freedom fighters for the rights of mammals and dedicated to educating humans on the principals behind the founding of Zootopia. There was even part of the plan highlighting Drew's own membership in BAD and his battle as a freedom fighter for the rights of his fellow mammals while he lived on human Earth.

Then there was an extensive push to show how humans especially value intelligent mammals, and how the more intelligent the mammal, the higher the probability that humans would be friends and partners with them and less chance they would be eaten or mistreated. It was extrapolated from this data that humans would thus treat intelligent Zootopians much better even than their fellow humans. Drew was particularly proud of this research he had sponsored when he first started as the human ambassador and hoped these findings could be spread in a media blitz. There were dozens of other plans for positive messages and pro-human stories and education campaigns. There was even a full plan to be used in the schools to gain the hearts and minds of the children of Zootopia through education and expressions of friendship. An example of this was extensive video footage of human children discussing their love for animals and particularly mammals. Throughout the whole presentation Drekcus would nod with a smile showing great interest and express how impressed he was with every idea. Drew even outlined how the entire budget for every proposal would be paid for jointly through money collected from revenues of sold human goods. It would put a bit of a strain on his discretionary funds budget, but Drew had stockpiled a huge excess in that budget prior to The Protector takeover.

Throughout this entire presentation Drew monitored the goat's emotions for any signs of apathy, disdain, or pretty much any negative sentiment, but they seemed to be all positive and hopeful. Once it was complete and any questions from the Mayor had been answered, Drek closed his eyes and sat back in his chair twiddling the digits on his hooves in front of him deep in thought and finally opened his eyes and smiled wide and exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

 _What is he talking about?_ The human wondered, "Do what?"

"The things in your presentation." The goat explained.

"Which ones?" Drew asked confused.

The new Mayor simply said, "All of it."

Drew had created a pie in the sky laundry list of any crazy hair-brained scheme he and Marvin could think up. There were just a few that they thought really showed promise, but they each knew that you needed to provide plenty of chaff so that the true gems would shine and be selected. He even pulled a lot of these from drug induced "I wish" rants of members of BAD and many similar crazy schemes that had been used effectively by groups on Earth trying to get positive messages out and educating of the public including viral videos and guerrilla marketing. Never in a million years would he ever have thought he would hear those words after such a crazy laundry list. He would have to double his staff just to implement them all. _This guy has to be putting me on. He must know I just came up with some of these out of my ass._ But if the goat thought this, he sure wasn't showing it.

Drek just smiled that pleasant annoying grin of his and expressed in a friendly manner, "Here is the information for my guys in the public relations and media management departments. Get together with them and put together a plan to get all of these implemented as soon as mammally possible."

Drew woodenly took the information stunned and bewildered, but outwardly smiling a practiced smile just like Nick had taught him and nodded his head. _This is insane. Marvin will think I am putting him on or that I got into some of the drugs brought in from human Earth that would be used for killing pain and anesthetizing during surgery which would make the user seem loopy and whacked out of their mind_. Once again these Protectors and this Mayor were surprising him. He couldn't get a read on them at all, but so far everything seemed amazingly positive in regards to the human alliance with Zootopia. The second part of his agenda for the meeting as well as the legislation passed earlier in the day both had danger, caution and warning signs galore for the human ambassador.

Drew wanted to get a read on the goat regarding this other agenda item, "Now as far as expanding the relationship with humanity. I would like to get your opinions on the matter."

Now one thing Drew noticed when the Mayor answered him, unlike all his previous conversations, he strictly kept his eyes constantly on the computer screen in front of him reading off a list of prepared items. While this would make sense for anyone giving a presentation as Drew had just done, or for someone making sure to cover every point. But the human noticed he spent a lot more timing reading the information off the screen rather than just glancing at the topic and speaking off the top of his head as the human would normally do. It was only something that someone who did quite a lot of discussions such as the one currently taking place would notice. Drew had already suspected someone else or many someones were doing most or all of the thinking and controlling behind the scenes. The Mayor's actions were of someone given a list rather than someone who had thought up the items on the list.

The proposal seemed innocent enough on the surface. More communication between officials in the government and those in charge of the human side. An expansion of high value products which would generate enormous additional income certainly helping to pay for all his crazy madcap ideas regarding increasing a positive image of humanity. The possibility of travel for representatives of Zootopia to visit human Earth and vice versa. A more thorough list of all the possible items humanity has to offer on a much greater range of areas. A much greater listing of weapons, vehicles and armaments available for perusal and consideration.

Most all of these sounded upright on the surface, but digging deeper all had the potential of very sinister purpose. He would have to tread quite carefully regarding most of these and remain noncommittal until he could discuss some of these with Sharon Le Pew and possibly The Colonel. The former Mayor had wanted to minimize contact between government officials and their counterparts to prevent discussions that were more pet projects rather than things that benefited Zootopia as a whole. Drew thought that the first would be acceptable for select officials to be there for some of his discussions while he was present. This could help them feel more involved in the process and take more ownership of many of the things he was trying to accomplish. The danger was that those same officials could try to take him and his office out of the negotiation process or try and cut deals on their own without his oversight. He did agree to try this on a trial basis in a strictly controlled manner.

The expansion of the high value items was not as much of a problem except that they would need to complete studies on the impact of their pervasive use for a few of these. Drew's office was very careful when introducing human products on a large scale. Now many of these products they already currently had in Zootopia in a similar form, but because of the massive production scales they could be produced far more cost effectively for a fraction of the cost. An example of this was large screen 4K televisions and monitors. These would make these products available to a broader number of citizens as they would be vastly more affordable. Small products like small electronic or mobile devices were ideal as the costs to transfer them in huge quantities through the portal would be far less. Many of these products were also ideal for trading to pockets of civilization in the greater world. Understand that when products were produced on massive scales for such an enormous population versus small runs for a select number of users, the costs involved were fractional in comparison per unit. For example the costs of producing expensive technical medical devices for thousands or even tens of thousands of hospitals versus less than fifty for things such as PET/CT or CAT Scanners, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), Robotic Surgical Machines for incredibly delicate procedures that would be impossible to perform normally, Proton Beam Therapy/Particle Accelerators for cancer treatment, and so many more items where production for only one or a couple devices would be astronomical.

Many of these high value items were already in planning and approved and could be fast tracked. Most of the advanced medical technology was in planning as anything that could help the health and well-being of the citizens was top priority. A lot of the equipment would require some modification for use by a larger variety of mammal sizes. Fortunately some equipment like this existed and was used to treat very large mammals in zoos and nature preserves. One hospital in Zootopia was designated to treat the largest mammals and medical equipment specifically suited toward use for these mammals was to be ordered for their use. Drew agreed to prioritize studies on widespread use of certain consumer products to increase approval times.

As far as the possibility of travel of representatives from each side, there had been a six month hold on this established at the start where it was planned to be revisited after this period. Drew had already obtained emergency approvals for some transfer visas in case of dire circumstances. But he was quite hesitant to have The Protectors involved in this aspect. The potential of a public relations nightmare and potential information leak made any of this very risky. Any mammals on either side would have to be thoroughly vetted with extensive background checks. Drew agreed to look into this matter and examine any proposals for travel. He would have to tread very carefully with anything involving dimensional travel after all the problems with the Covenant. He also didn't really relish the idea of babysitting government officials from human Earth as he was quite busy enough as it was.

As far as a thorough list of items available from humanity especially military related, scared the human. _What exactly are these Protectors looking for?_ Drew probed the goat looking for any hint, but either the goat had no idea what his bosses wanted or was doing an incredible job of hiding it. _It is possible they just want a full shopping list to peruse items useful for some nefarious purpose._ Unfortunately this information was theirs by right. Humanity had agreed to provide the rightful Zootopian government a full listing of available products and resources. Now of course any of those items selected were all subject to negotiation and refusal. But the information itself was part of the contract. Most all military assistance had been strictly refused by Le Pew's administration except for the exception made for the defensive equipment in response to threat of the rogue entity which seemed to involve humans, but could involve many other mammals as well.

Because he could not deny the government the information, he agreed to obtain all that was requested and provide the Mayor's office the complete list and technical specifications available for each. He did caution the Mayor that any items would have to go through the normal approval process include impact studies, security council approval for military items, and all items were subject to denial from his office if deemed too risky and potentially detrimental to the well being of Zootopia.

The smiling goat happily accepted the human's cautions and warnings nodding his head and relaxed sipping his tea and nibbling on snacks. Drew would have much preferred it if the goat would have cackled with maleficence giving him a true evil villainous laugh. The extremely pleasant nonchalant attitude of the goat quite irked the human. It made all his actions seem so innocent and forthright.

Well he would try and get a few probes in as his friend Nick had taught him. The fox's mischievous nature and knowledge of subterfuge and misdirects were quite ingenious, and some of those techniques had been bestowed on the human for just this purpose. He tried an initial probe, "My dear Mayor, I have to compliment you on all the thought that went in to everything your administration has done including all these new plans involving my office. Did you come up with them all yourself?" _There, let's see you slime your way out of that one._

The goat's pleasant facade finally broke and he seemed to betray a bit of nervousness. His emotions showed slight nervousness, apprehension, fear and uncertainty for a moment, then he got his normal pleasant face back, "I can't take all the credit. I had a lot of help from my other party members."

"Ah, do you rule by committee, or is there a central body in charge of driving policy?" The human probed again.

Again a bit of nervousness and apprehension followed by a smile, "Oh we all have bosses we answer to no matter what our position. This is not a dictatorship after all."

 _Not a direct answer, but a deflection. A worthy tactic from a practiced lawyer._ Drew continued his offensive, "The same bosses that came up with such brilliant unconventional campaign tactics? I was most impressed with the effectiveness at political maneuvering." _Always compliment and show appreciation for your enemy as their overconfidence could be their undoing._

The goat's comfort level had definitely been shaken and he paused trying to come up with a response to this, "Ah yes my campaign manager was quite ingenious in his tactics."

 _A lie, the goat definitely seemed to be hiding something as his normally unflappable emotions were in a turmoil_ , "He came up with all of that himself? I would have to meet this mastermind. He would have given the political tacticians from the human world a good challenge and they have been using such methods for decades."

"Alas, he prefers to remain in the shadows so to speak. I suppose not all of us prefer the public light." The goat responded calmly.

This supposed campaign manager or whatever he or she was felt like part of the mind trust of these Protectors. Drew didn't have any idea who or how many were calling the shots, but he definitely strongly sensed that the same entity behind the Protector's unconventional and ruthless campaign had their hands, paws or whatever thoroughly in the decisions being made by the Mayor and the entire Protector group. During his many questions about each of the items requested by the new mayor, he could strongly sense the goat had no idea behind the reasons for them. Just the way the goat had deflected most of his questions or offered to 'get back with him' on many of them told him such. In some cases the goat didn't even fully understand what he was asking. He was good, **very good** , but against repeated cross examination the little cracks could be seen.

Drew realized at this point he was not going to learn much more about who was behind this group and their plans so he let his foot off the gas and discussed much more pleasant topics with the Mayor such as how he was enjoying his new position. How was he and his wife enjoying their new housing? And many other such neutral and pleasant subjects. The two chatted for quite awhile in an amiable manner with the goat asking the human many similar questions about his experiences in Zootopia, and questions about human Earth. They finally once again shook paw and hoof and departed on very pleasant and cooperative terms. Drew knew the answers would not come quickly, and would need the help of many of his friends including a lovely knowledgeable skunk, a resourceful fox in a tophat, another sly fox in a tie and green tropical styled shirt, a determined purple-eyed bunny and a battle-scarred brilliant raccoon. The Protectors may have their own committee running the show, but he had faith in his friends. They were definitely behind at this point with the recent battle lost, but the war was far from over.

* * *

**Zoodate: 143 P.C.**

The following day while The Office of Human Affairs was quite busy with numerous tasks involved in planning and implementing all the new requests from the new administration, a certain determined buck decided to take the initiative and make a visit to his most lovely beloved and hopefully future wife.

As he hopped confidently through the doors of the ZPD Precinct One in his finest suit and tie, he carried a gift for his beloved, a large bouquet of the freshest most beautiful spring flowers you could have ever found. He had gotten the hint from his lovely doe that she wanted him to take more of an initiative with respect to her courtship as she had not returned several of his calls lately. He knew she wanted to see if he was truly worthy of her intentions and take that initiative instead of sitting back and ignoring her like normal bucks. For Finley Fuzzbottom was certainly no ordinary buck. He had not gotten to where he was in life by sitting back and waiting for things to come to him. No, he went out and grabbed them and made them his. He chastised himself for pushing things a bit too hard in the photo booth at the concert. He could see how he might have frightened such a perfect vision of loveliness by his actions. _Damn these buck hormones!_ He controlled nearly every aspect of his life to perfection, but sometimes biology and urges could get the best of anyone including even him. He was just pleased he had not completely given into them and had been interrupted in time by her human friend as it would have been unforgivable to treat his love in such a base manner when she deserved to be wooed in only the finest fashion.

For she was a gem among all gems, and he was here to bask in her brilliance and uncut beauty. Sure she was still rough around the edges being from a farm in Bunnyburrow almost all of her life and working such a job as a police officer. But he saw the potential there, for he was a self-made bunny as well coming up from nearing nothing, and with his help he was quite certain she would be the finest companion possible to help the two of them become a true power couple of Zootopia. He had such plans for them! He only needed to show her he valued her companionship to the degree she deserved, and then he could share his visions of their potential together. _How could she possibly say no once she heard them?_

As he hopped up to the reception desk he saw an enormous cheetah reading a magazine with Gazelle on the cover while munching on some sort of snack cake getting crumbs all over the desk. He certainly recognized this fellow as he was a mammal you would not soon forget. He was one of Judy's friends from the concert. They seemed to be quite close so it behooved him to be quite polite and pleasant to the fellow. He seemed a nice enough chap, but seemed to have quite a few impulse control issues. A few weeks at a private spa to get him thinking about his health would do him wonders. _A stapled stomach, a personal trainer and workout regime, and a good bit of counseling and therapy and we might give her friend a chance at a normal life_. He would have to discuss this with her when he had time.

He had been trying to get the large cheetah's attention for the past minute without success. He believed the large fellow's name was Benjamin. Finley was not one to be ignored by anyone. He had been dismissed, underestimated and neglected his whole life as a bunny, but he was no longer such a bunny to be treated in this manner. He demanded respect and obedience, and considered no one his better. So he hopped up onto the desk and looked down at the face of the cheetah thoroughly engrossed in whatever article he seemed to be reading. He politely tapped his foot rapidly on the table while exclaiming, "I say good sir, Benjamin, could you give me a moment of your time?" He noticed the cheetah looked up at his voice in surprise with a bit of a shocked expression. Finley gave him a polite grin.

"What? Oh… um… hello... who are you?" The briefly astonished cheetah answered putting down his magazine and tossing the rest of the cake in his mouth munching it down and swallowing with a quick gulp.

Finley smiled at the obese cheetah, "I am none other than Finley Fuzzbottom and have come seeking an audience with that most lovely vision of a doe you call Judith Hopps. We met at the concert nearly two weeks ago, remember?" _How could anyone forget meeting him? Possibly the cheetah had memory loss issues related to the excessive weight._ He supposed his heart having to provide blood to the rest of enormous fellow didn't allow proper blood flow to the brain.

Apparently this Benjamin now remembered the buck in front of him as he got a very nervous and concerned look on his face, "Oh umm… is she expecting you?"

 _Why would this cheetah seem so nervous by his visit?_ Sure he knew he had a commanding presence, but it didn't completely explain the feline's reactions. _Ah well, the fellow definitely needed counseling that was certain_. At least he knew someone important was before him. Perhaps that is why he is so nervous. He answered the question quite confidently, "It is a surprise. I called ahead to make sure she was back from patrol." Finley was always thorough in his research. He never wanted to waste his time.

"Um… let me check with her partner first to see if she is available." The cheetah made a call on his phone, "Nick, Ben here, there is a visitor here for Judy." Finley listened carefully so he could make out the voice on the other end say, "So why are you calling me?" The cheetah continued, "I just thought you should meet him first. You knew him from… the concert… you know..." The voice on the other end responded, "Well, that is certainly interesting. I will be right there." The call then ended.

"Mr. Bunny… Fuzzybottom… Nick will be right here." The cheetah answered nervously.

Finely was tempted to say, "Oh course I know that." But it never was good to remind other mammals that rabbits could hear most complete conversations if they were close by the receiver. _Let them continue to underestimate us._ He also wanted to correct the improper use of his name, but the cheetah seemed a simpleton and would forget it as soon as he corrected him so it was pointless. He instead grinned at the cheetah and responded, "Good, someone who values the importance of my visit." He knew this fox fellow was an advocate for his attentions toward his delightful partner.

He hopped down off the desk and greeted the fox warmly as he saw him come through a hallway a short while later shaking his paw and treating him like a friend.

The fox had an amused look on his muzzle and a sly grin as he looked at the flowers he held, "Oh you shouldn't have. How did you know those were my favorites?"

It took Finley a moment to realize the fox was referring to his bouquet of flowers. _Ah this one sure was a funny tricky fellow._ Well Finley had known his like and knew how to deal with him, "I am afraid they are for your partner. But I will remember to bring you some next time I am by." He smiled at the fox. _I bet this one kept Judy on her beautiful white toes._ She most likely appreciated such a constant challenge. Well he could provide one for her as well.

"Disappointing… but not completely unexpected." The fox responded looking disappointed for a moment but then grinning again, "My partner seems to be more popular than myself lately."

"I am certain there are many lovely vixens who would just love to shower you with their affections. I know several personally if you are looking for an introduction." Finley told the fox. If he could setup the fox with a nice date perhaps the fox would feel he owed him a favor which would always be useful to have from the partner of the one whose affections one was pursuing.

The fox thought about his offer for a brief moment, "I might just take you up on that. But I won't drop my drawers for just anyone you know." He answered with a sly grin.

"Perish the thought my good fox." Finley responded, "I would only select the finest prospect for a friend such as you. I meant to thank you for your help at the concert with your introduction to your amazing partner. I know she is quite shy and sometimes one such as that needs some help from a friend. You need only tell me exactly what you are looking for, a potential mate perhaps, just someone to have fun with, a dalliance of a more intimate nature or something else perhaps?"

"Oh a bit of everything sounds nice." The fox said with a grin, "Yes Carrots can be a bit shy and hesitant at times. She really needs to explore her options. You called her? She didn't mention anything about it to me, but concerning such matters she can be tight lipped."

"No… it was meant as a surprise. Do you think you could take me to her?" Finley asked hopefully. He would love to surprise her at her desk and give her fellow workers a look at what an amazing potential mate she had visiting her. He could always use good public relations from her fellow officers. Once they got a good look at him and viewed his intentions, he just knew they would help convince her to get closer to him.

"Well normally we don't just let anyone back there, but I am sure for you we can make an exception especially with me escorting you." The fox responded with a mischievous look.

"Excellent!" Finley answered feeling quite buoyed by this chance to see his love's workspace.

The fox led him back into a hallway and then through a large room full of desks and numerous ZPD officers all looking at him in shock and surprise. Finely was feeling quite invigorated as this was the impression he wished to leave on his love's fellow workers. He smiled wide at them all waving to them as if he was a celebrity coming to visit.

As he passed, he noticed most of the noise and conversation seemed to end and became a hushed silence. The fox then arrived at a desk area covered in neatly stacked folders and a pair of large lovely gray ears and gray head could be seen. Apparently his future wife had her back to them and was furiously writing something in one of the folders on the desk. He glanced to the side and saw the desk adjacent to hers covered in chaos with empty coffee cups, papers strewn about, the remains of some kind of food and a reflective pair of aviator style glasses on a cabinet next to the desk. Next to the computer screen was a framed picture of a lovely older vixen who Finley had to assume was the fox's mom.

The fox spoke to Finley's sweet love, "Oh Carrots…. I have a surprise for you."

The focused bunny responded back in an annoyed tone, "Not now Nick! I have to complete this report. Bogo will have our heads if we don't finish all this before he leaves."

Ah, what a lovely sweet voice. It sounded like the cries of angels. Well he would let the fox interrupt her as he didn't want to be the one to disturb her. So he waited for the fox to interrupt her once more, "Oh I think you will want to see this. You have a very special visitor. He was most eager to visit you personally for some special one on one alone time. I can clear off my desk if you want to lie down together and get more comfortable."

Oh this trickster fox was a saucy one. The buck's hormones kicked in thinking of that image and he started thinking about doing just that. He imagined tossing all the papers off the desk and laying her down and making sweet passion to her like she never imagined. But these were the same thoughts that got him in trouble the first time. He couldn't help she was so captivating and gorgeous. He was the finest buck and she was the perfect doe. _What could be more natural than that?_

He waited for his love to turn and be surprised. He put on his biggest smile and waited. The gray ears and head stopped scribbling for a moment and then turned to fox in a perturbed voice, "What… what did you just **say** to me?" It was then she noticed the impeccably dressed buck standing next to the fox with an enormous grin.

Finley had been expected a surprised look and he was not disappointed. His love looked like she had seen a spirit of some sort and might have a heart attack. He wanted to surprise her, not kill her. That would not be good at all, not to mention how it would complicate his plans. He attempted to calm her reaching out with his free right paw and gently grasping her forearm, "It's just me dear. I thought it would be nice to come by and see where you worked. You fox friend here was nice enough to escort me back here to surprise you. I hope it is not an inopportune time. I am happy to wait here..." Finley looked for a clean place to sit, but glancing at the fox's stained chair, he hoped he didn't have to wait long, "for however long you need."

Judy sat staring at the buck wide-eyed with an open mouth and began glancing around noticing her fellow officers had all gotten quite quiet all of a sudden and many had moved a whole lot closer to her desk than normal. Apparently the entire office was waiting to see how all this played out. She recovered after a few moments and got a pleasant smile noticing the flowers, "Oh hello Finley. That is a lovely bouquet of flowers you have there. Do you have a secret admirer?"

 _Ah she has such wit as well this fascinating doe. What new surprises would he find out about her?_ He gently grasped her paw in his and kissed the top it. He then presented her the bouquet with a laugh, "They are for you of course, my love. They are chosen to enlighten your day just like you have enlightened my heart." Finley had that line prepared in advance for this moment.

Judy took the proffered flowers giving them a good sniff exclaiming, "How nice of you. These are some of the nicest I have ever seen. It is quite hard to find such a variety in the city. And many of these are only found near my home. How did you find them?"

 _Ah, she noticed._ He was particularly proud of that touch and glad it had paid off. He had paid a floral agency from the area to collect the most beautiful spring flowers from Bunnyburrow and have them delivered later that day. It had cost a bundle, but for her expression it was worth every penny, "I am so pleased you noticed. They were picked from your home region just this morning especially for you my love. I only wished I could have found flowers as beautiful as you, but that would be impossible of course. But I did the best I could."

Judy pulled out a pawful of the flowers and started nibbling on them making appreciative sounds.

The fox looked at her in shock, appalled at her behavior, "Carrots! What are you doing?"

The buck gently patted the stunned fox on arm, "My good friend, why do you think I selected such flowers for her. These are the most delicate delicious flowers that could be found. They are meant for her enjoy, a reminder of her home."

Nick looked at the buck and Judy and then back at the buck, "But she is eating them."

Finley had seen such confusion before in other mammals, "My dear sir, she is a bunny. Fresh spring buds and flowers are some of our most favorite delicacies. We only get to enjoy them on rare occasions. I had already sampled some of the extras they brought to make sure they were the most delectable and tasty flowers anywhere."

Judy was happily munching on them looking at the fox with a silly grin and nodding at him. The fox just shook his head exasperated, "Bunnies, I will never understand you guys. Well Carrots, Finley here had said he wanted to surprise you. Are you sufficiently surprised?"

Judy finished eating the flowers she had started and placed the others down on a clear section of the desk. She looked at Finley and glanced around at the other officers all staring, "I am quite surprised I have to say. I suppose it is my own fault for not calling you back sooner Finley. I had been busy and preoccupied. I had been in a foul mood and did not want to talk to you when I felt like that."

 _Ah, that is why she was not returning my calls_. That was certainly understandable. She wanted to only show her pleasant side to him, but she needn't be concerned about that. He decided to disabuse her of that notion right now, "My love, I assure you that you should feel free to call me while in any mood as hearing your voice alone is like the sweetest song ever sung to my ears. I want to know your every mood, every emotion, every mad idea. I want to know all of you. For I wish to know you as I know myself and share in your thoughts." Finley heard quite a lot of mumbling from the surrounding officers after his comments. His rabbit hearing picked up quite a few impressed comments. _This was exactly what I wanted_.

His love appeared to be a bit stunned by his declaration and seemed uncertain how to respond. He noticed her fox friend seem to have an amused sly grin on his face looking back and forth at the two bunnies. Apparently the fox felt he needed to help, "Ah Carrots, Finley came all this way, gave you special flowers all the way from your hometown, and spoke with such elegance and you have nothing to say to him? You are being rude to your guest."

Well that was not a good thing for him to say to his love. He did not wish her to feel bad. He only wanted to see her lovely self as it had been far too long since last they were together. He decided to be a bit forward and gently touched her face with one paw, "Nonsense my dear fox. She needn't utter a word. Just experiencing her presence and beauty is enough to satisfy my heart. How could you gaze as this visage and not be moved to create and do things unfathomable by ordinary mammals. It is as if inspiration was given a form and life and was now renamed Judy Hopps." A great deal more murmuring could be heard by the collected office.

Just then an enormous water buffalo with a mood as dark as his face and body came charging into the office looking at the assembled officers all staring at Officer Hopps and Wilde and some well dressed rabbit. He showed his displeasure charging down upon this figure, "Hopps! Wilde! What's going on here? What is the entire office doing at a standstill staring at you?" The buffalo, who was chief of police, looked down in anger staring at the tiny figure below him who for some unknown reason exhibited no fear whatsoever. Instead the tiny creature was looking up him with a big smile and extending his paw as if to shake his hoof. The buffalo whose name was Chief Bogo ignored the proffered paw and addressed the small bunny, "And who might you be?"

The bunny was not ruffled by the presence of the Chief whatsoever. He had wanted to meet him from the start as he wished to know the boss of his beloved. He calmly put down his paw and addressed the buffalo in a calm and confident manner, "My dear sir, you must be Chief Bogo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. For I am none other than Finley Fuzzbottom, Executive Head of Product Development at Kodiak, and hopefully the future husband of your lovely officer here."

The buffalo looked quite shocked at this pronouncement. Finley supposed he must not have expected someone so important to visit those down here at the ZPD, but for his beloved he would storm through jungles fighting alligators and snakes. A trip to the ZPD was nothing in comparison to such as that. The buffalo was staring at his love with a strange look and she seemed confused. Perhaps she was too embarrassed by his pronouncement in front of her boss. Sometimes his love and enthusiasm got the best of him as he wished to yell it to the entire world.

The buffalo finally responded once the shocked look disappeared from his face, "I… look here Mr. Fuzzbottom. It is fine you have come to visit my officer, but you are disrupting my entire office. How about you two go meet in private."

At that pronouncement all the other officers seemed to mumble disapproval. Even his love wished her fellow officers to hear his declaration for her as she was shaking her head no furiously to her boss.

Finally his love responded, "Chief. Finley was just dropping off a gift. He was just surprising me is all. We didn't mean to disrupt the office."

The Chief stared at her raising an eyebrow and had a strange look on his face, "Well go talk to him in private then. You can use one of the empty offices down the hall. And if anyone follows you I will have them on parking duty for a week. And see me afterwards for a little **chat**."

With that Chief Bogo stormed away. Everyone then turned to look at Judy expectantly.

Finley could sense his love was hesitant to leave to speak to him in private. He knew she was shy and was afraid of the appearance of any impropriety in front of her fellow officers. He decided to bail his love out and say what he wanted here in front of everyone so he grinned at her and exclaimed, "My dearest love, I know that you are very busy and I do not wish to take up any more of your time. I only wish to convey my true and pure love for you from the depths of my soul and the fiber of my being in a poem I wrote for you entitled Ode to My Bunny Love.

Judy and everyone stared at the buck in stunned silence as he recited the poem he had prepared,

 _"For there was in this fair city_  
 _A beauty so rare that caused one to weep_  
 _For her love I did seek_  
 _Her long gray ears and cute pink nose_  
 _Her eyes so large with lashes so long_  
 _The color of royalty her eyes did alight_  
 _Her gaze was such that my heart set ablaze_  
 _For an unworthy one such as myself_  
 _I sought to present my heart to thee_  
 _My love was boundless my feelings afire_  
 _Such a fair gray maiden of virtue so pure_  
 _Her fur as soft as silk and tail like air on the paws_  
 _For she was the doe of my dreams_  
 _As if a fortune from legends past_  
 _Proof that God exists_  
 _For one such as she to come into being_  
 _For me to worship and love_  
 _To cherish every day_  
 _To seek to take her into my heart_  
 _And make her mine is my wish_  
 _To hold her is to hold a dream_  
 _To kiss her is divine_  
 _To love her makes life worth living_  
 _To become one with her the greatest gift ever_  
 _I say to you my bunny love_  
 _Though I be unworthy of a love such as yours_  
 _I promise to give you all that I have_  
 _To stand with you against all the ills of the world_  
 _Ready to experience true happiness_  
 _If only you would be mine_  
 _Your humble servant_  
 _Your most devoted buck_  
 _I stand before you ready for judgment_  
 _And praying for mercy_  
 _Join with me and away shall we go_  
 _My most precious bunny love_."

As he finished, Judy, Nick and the other officers all stared in hushed silence as if in reverence for a true event of momentous import that had just occurred. Finley leaned forward and kissed his stunned love on the lips giving her a big smile and then walking out the way he came in, his shoulders back and his head held high. The sound that he heard as he passed through the thongs of officers was applause and wild cheering. He felt quite satisfied with his performance. _Now_ _ **that's**_ _how you make an impression Finley style._

As the buck headed down the hall with a big smile on his face, a certain gray doe turned to her fox partner saying, "What just happened?"

The fox's only reply was, "Sounds like you just got a fiancé whether you wanted one or not. I am betting every female in the precinct wishes they were you, and possibly some of the males." As the fox looked around at the cheering officers still looking in Finley's direction he grinned at that thought.

 


	29. Presage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally was supposed to be part of the previous one with six mini chapters instead of four but these last two were so large it needed to be split. This consists of an always interesting call to their favorite legendary fox and finally an event signaling that times they are a changing. Things are starting to heat up in Z-Town.

**Zoodate: 143-144 P.C.**

**Zoodate: 143 P.C.**

Later that evening Nick left to go on a date with red tailed panda Charlotte. He would not say where he was going or how long he would be gone. He merely stated they were going out to do stuff. He was wearing a brand new tie and shirt. They looked virtually the same as his normal casual attire but to his two roommates the change was quite noticeable. With Nick out for the evening Judy and Drew decided it was a good time to call Nick's secret uncle. Judy had been a bit hesitant to talk about what had happened earlier in the day with Finley, but since that was all Nick was talking about, the buck was out of the bag so to speak and hopping around all over so that was pointless.

"I just didn't expect him to go so far." A despondent bunny admitted to her secret mate.

Drew sighed trying to her cheer her up, "It can't be as bad as you described."

"It's worse. Every officer in the precinct thinks either I am engaged or virtually married to him." She looked down in frustration.

He gently smiled at her rubbing her head and ears as she lay in his lap on the sofa looking up at him, "Well look at it this way, you don't need to worry about any of them thinking you and I are together."

"That's part of the problem. I had to go see Bogo afterwards and try and explain everything. It took quite a lot of convincing for him to understand and believe the truth." She explained describing her conversation with her boss shortly after the event with the buck.

The Chief had heard about what had occurred after he had left and knew the truth about her current living and love situation simply because it was regulations. Not that it was required for officers to divulge their love life normally, but if those relationships were with other government officials, anyone employed at ZPD in any capacity, or someone high profile or influential then it was his business. This was to prevent any conflicts of interest. In Judy's case she and Nick would never be assigned to any case investigating anything involving The Office of Human Affairs. Not that this represented many cases, but occasionally things came up involving human goods. Not that the presence of the human goods was the issue, but if they were stolen from Drew's office or suspected to have a connection to one of his employees, the pair of ZPD officers would pass the case off. Fortunately Drew ran a fairly tight ship and tried his best to make sure everything was always aboveboard at his office mainly due to Marvin's management. Just like Nick knew every con and scam, Marvin knew every trick about misappropriating goods. Yes it seemed specist to think that just because he was a raccoon, he was an expert at anything involving theft, but Marvin had a past when he hadn't always been so official the same as Nick, and he went where his talents lay. Drew never asked Marvin about his past, but the raccoon did hint a bit strongly about his checkered past especially after seeing how close his human friend and boss was to one sly former con artist Nick Wilde as well as his relationship with Finnick. Marvin and Nick had never crossed paths directly during their time on the streets, but they knew of each other by reputation as experts in their field would.

Once Nick had finally admitted to knowing of Marvin and his exploits, Drew had actually become more impressed with his assistant. Drew did explain that he knew Marvin was truthful and had left his past ways due to his initial emotional read on the friendly raccoon as he was far easier to read than his fox friend. Nick had spent his entire life hiding his true motivations from others, but the raccoon always avoided interacting with anyone so had never even trained in deception of his thoughts. But now having such a mind working for him, Drew took advantage of the raccoon's vast experience to make sure all the goods they managed got to where they were supposed to go.

Drew laughed thinking of the number of criminals or former criminals he was now associated with or good friends with while at the same time living with and loving a star ZPD officer. Not that his past was so clean and pure as a hacker breaking into company and government computer systems, an activist using nearly all illegal methods to gather information to prevent animal exploitation and abuse, and finally working for a secret military and spy organization hacking satellites and stealing data and resources. Judy knew all about his past as Drew had never kept any of this from her as it was all vital as part of their plan to escape those who had held and tortured her and finally return her home to Zootopia.

"Well you're in an awfully good mood considering what I told you." She stated to her love with a curious look.

He explained with a grin, "I was just imagining the look on your face as all this happened. This Finley is one surprising and amazing mammal. I will not underestimate him that is for sure. At one time I had wanted to just invite him over and admit everything to him to try and squash this whole thing, but with the Protectors now in power that could be an extremely dangerous thing. I don't see him as a vindictive sort, but it is too risky that he might try and use them to break us apart in order to have you all to himself."

Judy considered his words and sighed, "You are right. He is ambitious and most likely ruthless in many of the things he has done to get to where he is now. He has had to do that as a bunny. I had to do many of the same kinds of things to get to where I am now. It was not easy overcoming all the obstacles and prejudices along the way. Sometimes you had to do things that weren't pleasant and nice. If he wanted something bad enough as it appears he does, he may consider every option on the table in his pursuit of me."

"I had initially considered asking for Reynard's help, but was afraid of him doing something that might harm the buck and I would not want that at all. I have come to respect and admire Finley and can definitely see why he would go to such lengths to pursue you. He sees in you what I do. It is just his main flaw is not accepting you as you are now, but instead seeing what he could help you become. Not that his motives aren't pure, but I believe he is blinded by that future vision rather than considering only what you want and what would be best for you. I'm not saying he doesn't want to do and give you wonderful things. It's just I know you far better and hope I better understand what makes you truly happy. If I thought giving you prestige, money and power were what would make you happy, I would have adjusted my goals and plans accordingly. I realize I could easily use my knowledge of humanity to build great wealth and power here as there are so many untapped markets, but I know you would much prefer me spend my free time with you and helping the city and world you love." Her human love declared in a very frank and completely open admission.

She considered his words and looked at him curiously, "Are you only helping Zootopia for me?"

He smiled at her and gave her a brief kiss staring at his love in his lap, "No. I can see how you could get that from what I said. Initially it was mainly you who motivated me, but I quickly realized that I had spent my whole life loving other animals and wanting to help them enjoy living free and happy lives. Your land is my dream come true and I want to dedicate myself to doing the same here. Whether the potential dangers be humans, The Covenant, The Savage Moment, Bellwether's Night Howler Conspiracy or now The Protectors, I want to help fight for the freedom and well-being of the mammals here in the best way I can."

Judy thought about this all laying on her side and then looked up at him and asked, "What if I wanted you be a tycoon and shower me with diamonds and gold and parties for the super elite and powerful?"

Drew looked down at her considering her words, "If you did, then you wouldn't be the bunny who I have come to know and love. I would wonder what happened to her. I would worry you were possessed or hypnotized. I realize we all change with time. That is the reason most activists are young. But rarely do you change who you are that much. If I truly felt you were uncompromised and really needed those to be truly happy, I suppose I would make the effort to give them to you."

She sat up looking at him sadly thinking about all he said, "Sometimes I wonder myself what I really want. I know I want you as my friend and love. I know I want Nick as my friend and partner at the ZPD. I know I want my family to be happy and healthy. I know I want Zootopia to be the way it is now and not what these Protectors want it to be. I know I want all it's citizens to be free and happy. But I sometimes wonder about what that other life would be like. Both the one that Finley sees or the one many of my sisters see raising a large family of bunnies."

He smiled at her giving her a gentle hug as he sat looking at her, "I would have said that is just human nature. I will revise that to say that is just sentient mammal nature. We have a saying on human Earth that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. It just means that we can't help but imagine that things could be better if only we were in someone else's position or if we possessed certain things or if certain circumstances were different. It is part of your wanting things to improve or not being just satisfied with the status quo. If everyone just was happy with whatever their situation was then civilization would never have advanced. It was that drive and desire to improve ones circumstances that pushed humanity and mammality forward."

She hugged him and looked at him curiously, "How did you get so wise and enlightened at such a young age?"

He pushed her down on the sofa and kissed her belly, "I suppose I had my fair share of demons at a young age. Through suffering and tragedy comes growth and life experience no matter your age. Some old people never obtain that while other youth have lived a lifetime of that experience in just a short number of years. For example I was denied that love and affection many others experienced and thus appreciate it far more now than if I had it all along. Speaking of that..."

Judy giggled as he began to kiss her more insistently and remove some of her impediments to his immediate goals eventually leaving a pile of those impediments on the floor next to her and thoroughly attempted to cheer her up the best way he knew how. Apparently she needed quite a lot of cheering up as he kept at it several times until she was quite contented and overjoyed.

After a brief rest and shower they ate dinner and dressed in their comfortable nightwear and grabbed some writing utensils and lay next to each other prone on the sofa in the living area and gave their friendly neighborhood legendary fox figure a call on speakerphone on Drew's secure phone he only used for Reynard. The call rang for several minutes and finally a voice answered, "Let me call you back in a short bit." The call abruptly ended.

They knew Reynard was a very busy figure and could only imagine what he might be up to currently. So they decided to watch a movie on the television while they waited fooling around a bit but mostly just cuddling as they had thoroughly worked the other out of their system previously. Two thirds of the way through the movie right at the climactic scene of course the phone rang and they paused the movie to answer the phone. It was the way things were and you had just better accept them as Reynard would often say.

As they pressed the answer on the phone, a voice cautiously asked, "And who might this be?"

Their fox friend was always cautious as one such as he would have to be and so the two of them answered, "Saphira and Lancelot… who might this be?"

In dramatic fashion they heard the voice answer, "It is I, come from legends of the past to grace you with my wisdom and guidance as I have a feeling you may need quite a lot of that in the days to come."

Drew answered him in a mischievous way, "We do have a friend that meets that description. But how can we be sure you are who you claim to be?"

The voice considered his words, "How can we truly know who any of us really are when it comes down to it. But I do believe you just delivered me six very large crates of golf equipment if memory serves me correctly which it usually does. I haven't gotten senile yet."

Drew laughed at that, "Are you free to talk now?"

Reynard responded for who else could it be, "Yes, I apologize for earlier, but I was not free to talk when you called as I was not alone."

Judy asked hopefully, "Were you with a lovely vixen or any fully grown kits by chance?"

The fox answered, "Ah my bunny friend you never cease in your persistence I see. I do admire your determination but you can't outfox a fox."

Drew countered, "We have heard that before from your nephew, and while quite challenging and many times true it is not always the case. We do manage to slip a few past him every once in awhile."

"Well then I should clarify your can't outfox **this** fox." The fox clarified.

A frustrated bunny responded, "It doesn't mean I won't keep trying. I can't believe you can be more frustrating than your nephew. I didn't think that was possible, but you manage it."

"But if I told you all my secrets, then I wouldn't get these lovely calls from you." The fox slyly answered.

Drew did have a response to this, "That is most certainly not true as you are our friend now and we would always welcome a chance to talk to you and see how you are doing regardless of the situation. We wouldn't just call when we wanted help."

They could hear the fox's sarcasm through the phone, "So I take it this is just a social call?"

Drew admitted, "Well… no… it doesn't mean we wouldn't just like to chat and all, but there are many pressing matters to discuss. We feel another in person meeting would be needed for this amount of discussion."

The fox seemed to understand immediately, "Ah you wish to continue the story I suspect. I figured it would become necessary as you treated my sister."

Judy answered, "Yes we need to know everything that happened with her and Nick. It is important to help treat her so we can reunite your family. There also are many other items we need to discuss."

Reynard responded cautiously, "You do seem quite determined that this somehow happen. I am not very optimistic about your chances of success, but I will not deny you the tools to try as long as you pay your fee of course."

Judy wondered, "What fee is that?"

The fox immediately answered, "Why your part of the story of course. I know that much media attention was given to what happened at the West Plant once you returned to Zootopia. But I want to know the story that only you know, not what the media has portrayed. I wish to know everything you know about what happened from yourselves and your friends that were there. Surely the media don't know the details of all that occurred."

Judy responded, "No… no they are missing quite a lot of the details. But I was… well not all there mentally for much of that. But I can tell Tala's part of the story as well as my part as she told me every tiny detail. Drew should know most of the other as he was there throughout, and Nick told us most of what happened to him. Will we find out about Aza and the kits in the story?"

"That would do nicely as payment. As far as the other… no you would need to hear my full story to find out about that. But I suppose if you were able to accomplish your mission with my sister, you might find those particular truths you seek earlier." Reynard admitted.

Judy was quite excited about this answer. However Drew did have a concern asking, "I suspect you have quite a lot more story to tell. However if we finish this part of our story that nearly tells everything about our lives as we have told you most everything that has happened up to date except for things we aren't permitted due to their classified nature or confidentiality agreements in the case of your sister's treatment. How do we hear the rest of your story?"

"Ah well, I am sure we can come up with some other payments. I am sure there are some quite interesting stories from before you two met you could share. For each of you to have gotten where you are now would require some unusual and quite extraordinary circumstances." The fox assured them.

Judy felt better about this as she was also very curious about all the things she had heard through stories told about the legends of Reynard, and how much was truth and how much fiction. But they had more pressing matters namely helping Marion, "Are you able to arrange a meeting soon?"

"Well truth be told, I was suspecting this call would be coming so I already took the steps to prepare everything in advance for just this eventuality. How does Sunday sound the day after tomorrow? We could plan to meet a bit earlier than last time if you are off work and are able. We could discuss other topics and your story, and then enjoy a nice meal and get to mine which may take awhile to get through this time. That is why I suggested that format and greater portion of time." The well-prepared fox proposed.

Drew accepted his proposal, "That sounds perfect as Judy is off this weekend and I should be free as I planned to do any pressing work from home to be with her. I suspect you want us to meet at one of your properties this time."

The fox responded, "You assume correctly my perceptive human friend. Plan to meet some associates of mine around 2 pm on Sunday, and they will escort you to my location. It is merely a precaution on my part to prevent you from knowing the location for several reasons, but namely one related to any attempt to find me without aid directly from my sister to fulfill my pact with her from long ago. I will send you the details earlier in the day. I would recommend taking a taxi or having a friend drop you off at the location rather than use your government motor pool as a precaution considering who is in charge now. All government vehicles are equipped with GPS tracking and the motor pool logs all that information. My associates will return you home once you are done."

"Ah more cloak and dagger I see. Your precautions are warranted though I am afraid to say." The human admitted, "However I did have one thing I wanted you to possibly look into before we meet. I was hoping you could find some kind of position for Mayor Le Pew while she decides what her plans are for the future. I am quite sure she would be a very valuable asset to your organization considering her knowledge of all aspects of how the government works. I told her that she would be contacted through an intermediary and to know it was from you by having them mention my name specifically. I have a feeling we are going to need her close in the coming days and having her in such a position could yield many benefits as I am sure you can see."

The fox paused for a moment thinking, "You are very correct in assuming she would be a highly valued asset to me. I would just have to be very careful how close I placed her as she is quite shrewd and brilliant and I would not want to tempt her with finding out more about who I am you understand. I believe this could be handled as long as it was very carefully managed, and I do agree she will need to be close, but I also suspect The Protectors will be keeping a close eye on her so you will need to be very careful about how you contact her in case they are watching or listening. Anyway I will get to work on that as well in the meantime. I look forward to seeing you two again on Sunday."

Drew and Judy answered enthusiastically, "And us as well. We have been hoping to continue your story for quite awhile. Til we meet then."

Reynard responded, "Excellent, oh by the way gifts are not necessary this time. But a couple bottles of alcohol for us to enjoy would be appreciated." With that the call was ended.

"I've had enough alcohol for a bit. I would hate to think what would happen if Bad Bunny came out in front of him." Judy shuddered thinking of that.

Drew consoled her, "It was only because you were very comfortable in your own home with two close friends that you felt you could be fully open with. I admit you did get quite a bit carried away towards the end, but I suspect with circumstances being different you would not act that way around Reynard. Also if you drank it with food or in moderation it would not be so bad."

"I think getting carried away is quite a pleasant way to put what I did." Judy responded still a good bit ashamed of what had happened, "I am just glad Brian dragged them upstairs during most of that and that I kept covered at least. But neither have said a word about it to me since. Only Nick has bugged me about what went on and hopefully we have been successful hiding that from him."

"Well just to be safe how about we get all that out of our system before we leave for the meeting?" The human said devilishly.

"You really are incorrigible." Judy accused her love with an exasperated look and voice.

The human grinned, "Only with respect to you my dear."

* * *

**Zoodate: 144 P.C.**

On Saturday Drew and Judy decided to take a break and actually see some of the culture offered downtown together. They finally justified it saying that with The Protector changes they wondered how many future opportunities they would have to wander around together. They would just have to remember to be careful. They enjoyed the food festival downtown and tried all the samples offered. Then they went to a concert by a new jazz band and a cappella group and then saw some of the new art exhibits. It was a lot of fun being out together and saying hi and talking to other mammals. Being together definitely made them stand out, but most mammals were very respectful of their privacy and they happily took pictures and chatted with those that approached them.

The city seemed to be the same old Zootopia and was a joy to experience in all its glory. Drew had wished they had taken advantage of being out and seeing what it had to offer more often. He dreamed of the day when he could hold his friend and love's paw, put his arm around her or kiss her without causing a major disaster. Such a time did not appear to be coming anytime soon at least for a few years. But so many fortunate events had come his way so he counted his blessings for what he had and didn't take his current circumstances for granted. If he needed to stay in hiding for the foreseeable future, so be it.

They were walking home when they saw a malt shop and Judy excitedly pointed it out grabbing his hand and dragging him toward it. He smiled loving her energy and enthusiasm. She was always like a breathe of fresh air no matter what disaster was happening at his office or in his life. He followed her in and they found an empty booth near the end where it was more private. They nodded to other patrons of the establishment smiling and giving them a slight wave as they walked past. Their waitress, a sheep named Flo, cheerfully took their order and left them alone.

Initially they were sitting across the booth from each other, but the table and chairs were designed for medium-large mammals and only Judy's ears could be seen sticking up over the table. She had to stand up on the seat on tiptoes to be seen. Unfortunately all the booster chairs for smaller mammals were in use so she decided to move over and sit next to the human so they could talk without her having to stand and yell across a long table. Judy ordered a strawberry and banana milk shake as she always like this combo even though it cost extra for the human world imported bananas. Hopefully eventually Reynard and their little side project would make that a lot more affordable bringing them in from the tropical Zootopian regions. The human got a chocolate malt, the classic. Both enjoyed their shakes and chatted happily about their day out. Drew absently put his left arm around his love, wiped his mouth off and gave her a kiss on her head and a slight squeeze.

They went back to drinking their malts and failed to notice a table of young mammals staring at them with frowns and disapproving looks talking amongst each other in hushed tones. In their defense Drew and Judy were quite used to having others stare at them mostly because of their notoriety but also because they were an unusual looking pair. So having other mammals staring at them, pointing at them and whispering together was never something they were alert for as it was what they saw constantly when they were out together.

Judy asked, "So did Nick say anything to you about his date last night?"

Drew responded, "The only thing he said was it went okay. I couldn't get a read on anything. I hope it went well as he could use someone like Charlotte in his life."

Judy noticed her fox friend's unusual actions, "He does seem to be defensive and protective about her anytime her name is mentioned so it seems he sees her in a special way certainly."

Judy absented put her right paw on Drew's thigh and he automatically gently clasped it out of instinct. They thought it felt so good to be out like a normal couple for one brief moment. The two were so engaged in their discussion of Nick they failed to notice the four standing in front of their table staring at the pair glaring at their hand and paw held together. In fact it was only visible from directly in front of the booth. The four currently glaring daggers at them was a sheep and ram that appeared to be in their early 20's, a male zebra and a male wildebeest around the same age as their other companions. The group continued to stare at the human and bunny who were smiling and chatting until the Ram cleared his throat noisily.

The ram interrupted loudly, " **Ahem!** "

The two looked up at the group and Judy instinctively put her right paw in her lap.

Drew looked at the group and gave them a smile, "Hi guys? Is there something we can do for you? Did you want a picture or autograph?" This was quite common of groups approaching them like this.

The sheep sneered at them in response, "Why would we want those from you?"

Judy looked at their expressions with curiosity, "We are just used to… what did you want then?"

The zebra asked them in a threatening voice, "Are you two together?"

Drew was thrown by the negative feeling he got from the group and answered cautiously, "We are very close friends, yes."

The wildebeest glared at them, "A little **too close** for our tastes it looks like."

Judy had enough of this rude behavior and defiantly answered, "What business is it of yours?"

"It is every bit of our business. You two being in here carrying on together like that. It makes me sick. It is unnatural." The ram taunted spitting on the ground.

Drew responded, "Is it against the law for two friends to enjoy an evening out together?"

The sheep replied, "It should be for the likes of you two." She turned to glare at Judy directly, "How could you be with this… this pred… of all things. Sick enough he is whatever he is, but a pred of all things… **disgusting**."

Judy began to get angry, "Drew is my friend. We have been through everything together. How **dare** you say I shouldn't be with him."

Drew tried to calm his love, "Guys, I think we should all take it down a notch. We just want to enjoy our shakes in peace. We even sat here out of the way so as not to be a distraction for any of the other patrons."

The zebra glared at them, "You mean so no one would see you two acting like deviants."

"A perversion… a blight on our society." The wildebeest added.

Judy answered, "No! Because we didn't want to have people bothering us the whole time."

"What, you two famous or something?" The ram asked in a disgusted sickened tone.

Drew answered calmly, "Something like that. But it doesn't matter. Anyone should be free to sit together no matter who they are, famous or not."

The ram responded with venom in his voice, "Sounds like something a stinking human pred would say. Bet you're looking at us right now thinking of how we would taste. Bet you are looking at this rabbit the same way."

Judy was disgusted by such comments especially knowing the predator they were being directed at like she did, "Now **that is enough!** He is my friend. That is insulting and slanderous. You should be ashamed of yourselves. What gives you the **right** to say such **horrible** things?"

"The Protectors do! They give us the right to stand up for what is pure and righteous." The sheep angrily answered.

"They stand for what is good and decent. They encourage us to always remain vigilant for this kind of filth." The zebra added.

Drew once again tried to diffuse the situation, "Guys, just because The Protectors are currently in power doesn't give you the right to treat others like that. They don't give you the right to ignore civility and act belligerent."

The ram attacked his comment with hostility and animosity, "Is that a fancy human word? I wouldn't touch a human product and certainly don't want to see one while I am eating. And you… a bunny… acting like some **pred whore**. You are a **disgrace** to your whole species."

Judy was now hopping mad, "You behavior and attitude **are a disgrace** to **everything** decent and beautiful in Zootopia."

The zebra taunted, "I don't want to be in a Zootopia that allows a predator and prey to be seen together or bunny and anything else but a bunny together for that matter. "

Drew was now getting upset. It was one thing to insult him and humans. But insulting Judy was another thing altogether, "You need to apologize to Judy **immediately** for calling her such disgusting names. **No one** deserves to be spoken to like that and **least of all her**. She is the **sweetest** and most **virtuous** adult mammal I know."

"I would **never** apologize if a human or pred asked me to. You humans are used to owning and using mammals. So you see her as your slave or something?" The hateful sheep threw at him.

"He's gonna eat her." The wildebeest exclaimed.

"Nah she's too scrawny, maybe a fur hat." The zebra added in a snarky tone.

Judy couldn't take this any more, " **Enough!** Where is all this hate and spite coming from? What would your parents say hearing you speak like this." She chastised them.

"Where do you think we hear it. They are just afraid to say it in public. But we aren't. We are the new generation and stand for a new Zootopia where this kind of shit doesn't happen." The ram admitted confirming their worst fears about the underlying prejudice and bigotry spreading through the homes.

"Why don't you go wherever you preds stay." The wildebeest added.

"Stick with your own kind." The zebra spat.

Drew tried to explain the beauty he saw in the concept of this new world he discovered, "The entire vision and idea of Zootopia is all mammals predator and prey working together in peace and harmony for the common good."

"Maybe it's time for a new vision." The sheep countered.

"Yeah where predators **get the fuck out**." The zebra said with loathing and venom.

"And prey stay with their own species instead of acting like some **predator loving slut ho-bag**." The ram proclaimed glaring at Judy.

Drew tried to calm the tensions of everyone mentally before it got out of hand, but it didn't appear to be effective and seemed to give him a headache. The extreme negativity surrounding him was making him nauseous. He had never felt such negativity directed directly at him before and realized it was currently crippling him. Normally he could count on positive energy from Judy, but at the moment her energy was just as black as that currently assaulting him. He clutched his head with both hands in pain. His head felt like it was in a vice and he realized quickly he had to just block all emotions of any kind. Judy immediately sensed Drew was in trouble and looked worriedly at him.

"What's wrong with him? Can't handle the truth?" The wildebeest taunted.

Judy defended her mate, "Leave him alone! Your actions are **evil and cruel**. How can you **live with yourselves**?"

"How can you live with **yourself** being with him." The ram spat.

"Stick to your own kind. If they'll have you now. You probably stink of him. No wonder no buck would touch your tainted carcass." The spiteful sheep bleated out in disgust.

The waitress Flo appeared next to them and tried to get their attention, "You need to go back to your seats and let this couple eat in peace."

The ram turned angrily to her shoving her backwards, "Mind your own business **ewe cunt**. You should be joined with us not defending these abominations."

The ram's sheep companion pointed at Flo threateningly, "Yeah, come back over here again and we'll sheer you as naked and hairless as this human pred."

Their sheep waitress Flo got a very frightened sick look on her face and left going into the back.

Judy had enough of all this. These scum were trying to destroy her beautiful Zootopia worse than even some of the worst she had stopped as a cop defending her city and it's citizens. Drew was still recovering from whatever they had done to him shaking his head as if to clear it of something.

She pointed angrily at these Protector zealots. Her patience was done, "You treat others, even your own species like trash. You hate for the sake of hating with no rhyme or reason. You are bullies of the worst kind. You don't believe in anything but your vile bigotry, specism and prejudice."

"Maybe we should show you what we do with prey trash like you." The wildebeest snarled making a threatening move suddenly jumping toward Judy.

Out of instinct Drew slid her behind him before she knew what was happening blocking her from the foursome.

The four yelled taunts at them fast and furiously.

"Oh look her predator boyfriend is trying to protect her now."

"I wonder why that is. I bet he has plans for her."

"Perhaps he wants to eat her and doesn't want the meat bruised."

"But how could he kill her? He has no sharp teeth or claws."

"I know, he can **fuck her to death** and then cook her dead carcass."

"It will even be flavored with his own juices."

" **Enough!** " Drew was now angry and his face was red. His eyes had that terrible fire as if possessed by demons. He was nearly as angry as when Judy saw him nearly strangle Finley. The human had more patience than nearly anyone alive, but he had his limits and these four had caused him to pass his, especially when it came to a certain bunny. He spat out with great menace, "I have tried to be **patient** , but you have **tested** the limits of all civility. Your behavior and attitude are **atrocious** and **repugnant**. **Leave us** now before I do something I am **loathe** to do. But if I have to listen to you speak this way about Judy anymore, **I vow you will regret it**." He let the threat drip off his tongue like acid. His intense stare showed malice and Judy knew what he could do if driven to it. She had no love for these scum, far from it, but she also knew what such an action would do to her love afterwards. She could feel him building up the emotional forces internally. With the amount of tremendous anger he had built she feared for their lives.

The four looked hesitant for a moment. They had not expected the quiet human to react this way and thought he was a punching bag they could continue to pound until they were exhausted. They realized whatever threat he spoke of, he truly meant. They didn't know enough about humans and what they were capable of and so were taken aback.

Then the ram looked at his fellows and decided the odds were in his favor regardless. He was only one human and the bunny didn't even really count for what could she really do so it was four on one. He sneered at the human, "You forget human, we have the numbers, the government, and **righteousness** on our side."

The zebra looked at the ram leader and decided to follow his lead, " **Make a move on us.** Regardless if we start it or not, you will be blamed. It will go bad for you no matter what."

The wildebeest followed his fellows, "I say we try that theory out and see whose side it comes down on. But **first** I want to grab that **pred whore** by the ears and teach her what happens to **her kind.** "

The wildebeest made a move toward grabbing Judy, but when the human didn't flinch at all, but instead readied himself to grab the arm of the wildebeest and rip it off if it came anywhere near the bunny, he hesitated.

Judy pulled out her taser and tranquilizer preparing to use them. She had not wanted to have to use these as it would require a full police report which would be extremely unwanted considering their current circumstances, but things were escalating to a point where she may have no choice but to use them. She also didn't want Drew to have to harm them mainly because of what it would do to him mentally afterwards.

Fortunately at that moment the owner of the establishment, a large older elk named Dale Rutter who seemed quite perturbed by the scene that was disrupting his fine eatery, came rushing over. His panicked waitress had informed him of all that had occurred. He loudly made his presence known to all those involved, " **Is there a problem here?** "

The sheep immediately turned to him answering, "Yeah there's a problem. You're serving a predator in here with a rabbit."

Dale looked at the sheep with disgust, " **So** , there is no law against that."

The wildebeest countered, "How about the law of **decency**. Doesn't it make you **sick**?"

The elk now looked at his guests and realized immediately the famous personages patronizing his restaurant. He looked at the four in shock asking, "Do you guys have **any idea** who these two are?"

The ram immediately answered in disgust, "I don't care if they are the fucking founders themselves. They are scum. Carrying on touching each other."

Dale had a pretty good idea that his guests, who he knew as very close friends, were merely just acting familiar with each other as most very close friends do. Not that it mattered as any signs of affection that were not lewd were tolerated. His was a place frequently by couples and friends of all kinds for a friendly chance to chat free of such intolerance, "There is **no law against any of that** , and **certainly** not against these two mammals. I would like you to **leave** immediately."

The zebra smiled, "Ah good, get those scum out of here. Glad you see the light."

The elk frowned at the zebra, "No not them. You all. All four of you need to leave **now**."

The raw wondered, "For what?"

The sheep immediately added, "For speaking the truth?"

"For disrupting my customers and for reprehensible behavior. And for treating mammals who have done so much for Zootopia so inexcusably." Dale responded with growing anger. _How dare these ruffians accost any of his customers, and certainly not these two of any!_

The ram leader threatened the owner, "This is **not over** pred lover. You just made a **mistake**. The Protectors will **shut you** and your **pred loving shop down**!"

The wildebeest yes mammal echoed his leader, "You will **regret this**!"

The ram made sure the owner knew who he was dealing with, "We **own this city** now. **Remember** that!"

Dale had enough of this shit pointing toward the door and yelling, " **Out!** " He followed behind the four until they left.

He then returned to the table of his guests apologizing, "I am **so sorry** for all this. Everything is on the house. Please enjoy another shake free of charge."

Before the two could say anything he motioned for Flo to get them another of whatever they had ordered. She quickly came back giving them each the same shake they had enjoyed earlier. The four that had just accosted the couple earlier stood outside banging on the window and making faces and yelling threats. The owner went outside and chased them away.

Judy wondered, "If they are treating us like this, how are they treating everyone else?"

Drew had calmed down a bit and was no longer red but was still seething below the surface like a rumbling volcano, "I think we are **seeing** how they are treating everyone now. They didn't seem to have any idea who you were. And I guess they really didn't care who I was. We are fortunate we were able to experience this."

She was shocked by his statement, " **What!** How can your say that?"

Drew calmly explained, "Because we get to know how others are being treated now. These Protectors seemed to rile up hatred to gain power and now they are unleashing that hatred on innocent citizens. It starts with predators and prey, then same sex couples, then any species being with another species, then who knows what else is on their list of hate."

Judy accepted his explanation, but still could not get over what had happened, "I suppose from that standpoint it is good we saw that. But they called us terrible names, **hateful** **horrible** things!"

Drew shook his head looking very troubled, "Unfortunately this is only the first step. I fear it will only get much worse."

Judy couldn't imagine it worse, "How?"

Drew could, he had seen it in so many forms on his world, "From human history, I imagine we could see violence, out of control mobs loose in the streets, lynchings, massive destruction of property, boycotting businesses, segregation, and possibly much worse."

The owner Dale waved at them to get their attention and they motioned him over letting him know it was okay for him to come over. He had his mobile out and asked the couple, "Do you mind if I have a picture taken with you guys for the store. I am a big fan."

They easily answered him, "Of course, it is our pleasure."

He motioned Flo over who took a couple pictures of him with them as well as one of just the two of them in his establishment.

Dale smiled at them making sure they knew his stance, "You are welcome back anytime. I have no idea what this city is becoming. I have never **seen** such behavior."

Drew thought of something he would ask of the owner, "Well we can only ask that you help prevent any discrimination in your shop in your future. If things such as that are allowed to happen here, we begin to wonder what we were really fighting for."

The elk agreed with the human's sentiment, "I assure you it is only a few extremists full of themselves after gaining power. Hopefully they will all calm down in a week or so once they realize things are the same."

Judy responded, "I hope you are right." _She really really_ _ **really**_ _hoped he was right_.

After they finished chatting for awhile about what had occurred and the behavior of their attackers, the got up to leave the store and noticed that the group of hate filled extremists numbered fourteen now and were all gathered near the entrance looking angry, some with sticks. When they started to open the door the mob began to yell and throw rocks at them. Judy was prepared to arrest them and had her tranquilizer gun out.

But Drew tried to calm her so she understood the situation explaining, "You would only hit a couple of them and it could cause them to attack."

Judy pulled her phone out and let him know she wanted to call in the ZPD.

Drew explained why that could be a bad idea, "I really don't want to have a report of this incident on the books with our names involved. It could also escalate things with this mob."

Judy proposed, "We could make a break for it. I know we could outrun them. You have been getting a lot better on that treadmill thing keeping pace with me."

The human was not so crazy about that idea, "I don't want to run from them. Besides it is too dangerous as we could trip at any point especially in the dark and be overrun. Not to mention it also sends a **horrible** message when you let bullies act this way and chase you."

The human thought of a solution, "I can order a car with security. I have had to do that before with unruly fans."

The bunny countered, "Wouldn't that generate a report as well?

"It will only show I requested a car to this location with security. It could be a mob of fans again for all they know. It's the only thing I can think of as a safe solution without a report." Drew explained after going through the possible solutions.

Judy thought of another solution, "Can you… you know... to them?"

Drew needed clarification, "What Judy?"

She was trying to describe what she was proposing in a nice way, "You know… calm them?"

"There are so many and they are highly agitated so it would be doubtful. That is very unpredictable in the best of circumstances and these are far from that. In order to work it may require something that could be highly dangerous to us or them neither of which is acceptable. It is an option I would attempt only in a case of imminent life threatening danger." Drew explained.

Besides he was still very upset he had been about to cause possible extreme harm to those attackers earlier if they had pushed any further and it made him sick. He also still had an intense migraine from the whole incident and was not at his best. He was very worried he could lose control and do something terrible or harm himself or Judy.

Judy wondered, "What is the security option?"

"In the past public officials have either had mobs of mammals or reporters who were overwhelming or threatening them and needed to have a normal safe exit made possible. Sometimes the officials are involved in a controversial news story or law, sometimes in a controversial judicial case, or in my case in the past, a celebrity type situation, and need that safe exit so no one on either side gets hurt."

She sighed resigned to that option, "I suppose we have no choice then. Order it. What has happened to this city?"

He admitted his true fear, "I am afraid it will only be getting much worse."

The owner offered to allow them to exit through the back, but they would have to come around the sides of the building to leave and be completely exposed in the dark as they would be easily spotted once they neared the front to leave. Drew and Judy determined this to be far too dangerous an option considering the current situation.

Drew called in a security pickup to his location. In a case such as this, it had to be physically called in because they need to know the exact spot to retrieve the passengers and the exact situation they are facing so they could arrive properly prepared and provide cover for the exit path to fend off whatever force it may be.

Other patrons of the establishment were afraid to leave as they feared they would be attacked as soon as they left. The owner locked the front door and prepared tables if it was necessary to barricade the doors to protect them from the mob outside. So far they were only staying near the entrance in a threatening manner. Drew informed them not worry, that they had a special vehicle coming to take the two of them away in a short while.

A little beaver girl around eight wearing a pink and white dress with a big bumblebee on the front looked up at them very worried, "What will we do if you leave? The mean mammals will attack us."

In response Drew got the phone number from her mom and crouched down to talk to her and promised her, "The crowd should leave shortly after we do. There should be no reason for them to remain here once we are gone. We have the number of your mom and if they haven't left, Officer Judy will call in the ZPD to protect you." He looked to Judy who nodded at the frightened little girl.

The other patrons around them nodded their heads as they did not want to admit it, but the little girl's concerns were their own.

Judy noticed this and decided to tell them all by addressing the little beaver girl standing before her smiling at her and assuring her, "It is my sworn duty to protect the citizens of Zootopia from exactly this kind of thing." It is what she had been working toward her whole life since she was a kid protecting others from bullies. It was why she had become a police officer in the first place. These new Protector zealots were the grown up version of the bullies she had faced as a child. She wished she could deal with them directly, but protecting the public was more important to her, and the best thing she could do to protect these citizens was to leave.

Drew noticed several more had collected outside the store, and the mob was becoming more agitated as they seemed to join all the hate, prejudice and spite together building it into something truly ugly and black as the night outside. Drew called in the changing situation to the security en route to inform them of the fluid situation they were facing. This was often the case in these types of situations and normally security was prepared for overkill so he hoped they had prepared for this possibility.

The mob was throwing some rocks and trash towards the entrance and shouts outside the door could be heard.

"Pred lovers go to hell!"

"Herd! Herd! Herd!"

"Stick with your own kind."

"Bunnies belong with bunnies."

"Eat this, human meat eating prick."

It was a nervous time waiting. Judy tried to calm the little beaver girl and the nervous patrons inside the best she could. She had her taser and tranquilizer gun out. But she knew against a mob like this they were useless. They would need large net guns, shields or some kind of wide dispersal mace. A small rabbit armed as she was stood no chance no matter her training. The owner wanted to call the ZPD, but Drew asked that he only call them if the crowd failed to disperse once they left. Drew was afraid the arrival of the ZPD may cause things to escalate and possibly become a riot, but if the cause of their anger left the premises, he believed it should diffuse everything. He thought _well hopefully that was the case_. Judy assured them she would never leave them normally and would have stayed to protect them. She explained in this unique situation the best way she could protect them was to leave.

An armored car pulled up outside onto the pavement in front of the mob so the SUV side doors would be as close to the entrance as possible, and a male rhino and large male lion got out of the side carrying protective shields and baton like clubs and closed the door. Another driver remained inside. It looked to be a wolf. The lion and rhino forced their way through the mob until they were in front of the entrance and shielded the door with the large riot shields facing the mob. The owner then unlocked the door and the human and bunny opened the door just enough to slip out.

The shields were large enough to cover the human's whole body. Drew picked Judy up so she wouldn't accidentally get trampled during their escape. It wasn't the best option as it looked bad, but they were hidden behind the shields and he felt the risk of injury to her was far too great to do otherwise. He or one of the security personnel could easily step on her accidentally if the mob rushed them. The results if that happened were too ghastly to imagine so caution won out and he held her tightly to his chest while she stayed armed and ready for action. So they exited the front shielded from view by the rhino and lion. The crowd had grown even more in size partially due to curious onlookers and reacted immediately increasing their angry shouts and throwing things at the security. The mob then began to push in towards the security and their protection detail. The rhino stood in front threatening to pound the crowd while the lion carefully stood behind the rhino further shielding the human and his rabbit passenger and carefully escorted them to the black armored SUV. The lion held a shield over them while opening the door and letting his passengers slip inside. The security were pelted with various debris and angry growls and grunts were directed against it keeping it at bay.

During the whole ordeal Drew could sense great fear in Judy. Her heart was beating so fast and her nose quivered. He himself was quite anxious and terrified, but he was thinking more about her at the moment. This was beneficial because he was so concerned about her, he didn't have to concern himself with his own fear and instead focused on calming her, slowing her heartbeat, relaxing her, giving her serene feelings. Once they were in the SUV and both the lion and rhino got inside, they finally felt a bit of a relief.

Judy looked out the window staring at the little beaver girl pressed up against the window of the malt shop looking so scared. She saw herself at that age and wondered what she would have thought being in this situation. Facing a single bully fox of the same age was one thing, but facing a large angry mob of adult mammals was quite another. All the patrons looked quite concerned as well. She hoped their leaving was the right thing to do and absolutely hated the thought of leaving innocent civilians behind. She had considered the idea of just sending Drew away, but she knew he would never have left without her. She may be able to convince him to do most things for her, but when it came to her well-being and safety, he was as stubborn as she was. She also realized that the ire of the crowd may just all switch to her without the human target to primary vent their anger at as they seemed to be nearly as angry at her. She couldn't understand why they would be angry at either of them. They were out of the way, hidden from view for the most part, and he barely touched her. It seemed just the thought of a bunny with another species especially a predator angered them. But Drew was far less aggressive and more loving and gentle to all other mammals than even most every male bunny she knew. It seemed to be an irrational prejudice just to have something to vent all their rage at.

The only thing the security asked them was if they were injured in any way. The driver already knew the destination. They let them know they were a bit shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

Once they had been gone about five minutes Judy called the beaver girl's mom and made sure the crowd had dispersed. The mom told Judy they milled around angrily for while with some looking inside the shop, but then they left. Judy apologized for the whole situation and asked the mom to call her if any threats remained to her, her daughter or any of the patrons or the establishment.

Normally Drew would never have him and Judy dropped off at the apartment complex together, but they were well known good friends and it would only make sense he would take her to the most secure place. To do anything else would seem much more suspicious. The security team drove them through the secure entrance to the building in the basement and escorted them all the way to the elevator. They took their job seriously remaining professional and alert with no unnecessary chit chat. Once they had secured their passengers they left. As Drew contacted the front security from inside the elevator to obtain a security code for access to their floor, he wondered if this was the future of the city. _What about those that have no security? What about the innocents caught in the crossfire?_ He expressed his thoughts out loud to his anxious mate.

Judy responded, "I am going to have to talk to the Chief about this on Monday. We are going to be seeing a lot of this kind of thing if we haven't already. We are going to need a whole strategy for how to deal with situations like this."

Drew had concerns, "I know you are proud of being a rabbit officer, but I am afraid those kinds of situations are best suited toward large mammals like our security detail. Smaller nimble officers are much better than or the equal of any larger mammal for a great deal of police work. But when it comes to angry mobs, I want you to steer clear if at all possible. I know I have never wanted to interfere with how you do your job. But I want you to be safe."

Judy considered what he said, "I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate how you have never tried to interfere with what I did for the ZPD. But if Chief Bogo feels it is best for me to face the angry mobs, then I will do it as a sworn officer to do my duty. However I am quite certain the Chief shares your view. I will honor your request and certainly not volunteer for any such duty. I believe Nick and myself would be far better utilized in other ways in those kinds of situations."

The two arrived home to find that same Nick sitting in his normal recliner watching a movie. He paused it and looked up as the two came over to greet him. His normal casual grin turned into a slight frown and concerned look seeing the faces of his two roommates.

"What's up?" The fox casually asked but his voice was slightly cracked betraying his apprehension.

His bunny buddy and best friend looked at him mournfully, pronouncing the words they had all been dreading since the day they had heard about these so called Protectors, "It's begun."


	30. Investigation and Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, a certain fox named Nick refused to let such behavior go without an appropriate response. It may have taken awhile, but everyone found out something that the fox believed in quite strongly. The secret couple then engaged in the cloak and dagger procedures leading to a meeting with their legendary fox friend at one of his special residences. As expected the meeting lived up to its build up and sets the stage for the mayhem to come.

**Zoodate: 144-145 P.C.**

"They said **WHAT!** " Nick exclaimed in shock. He was not taking the news well. Judy had barely started her description of being accosted at the malt shop when the fox nearly jumped out his chair.

It was difficult for Judy to even tell the story without Nick interrupting her in anger. The normally cool and calm easygoing fox rarely showed anger or any emotion about anything, but the anti-predator behavior was too much for him. It didn't matter that it was against a human as the principle was that these Protector sycophants and zealots took offense of any predator being with a prey in any capacity as a friend or romantic partner. The attack was on all predators as well any prey who were friends with any predator. Nick knew his two roommates barely had any contact with each other and were attacked for no reason other than they were viewed as a predator and prey.

"Why didn't you arrest these troublemakers?" The fox wondered. Let's see how they liked the inside of a cell for the night.

"You know why. Because I would have to do a full report for the ZPD and record all their testimony accusing Drew and me of who knows how many lies and abominations. But whatever it was would not be good in a report especially with you know who in charge of City Hall." Judy explained.

The fox glared at Drew, "And you let these scum speak that way to Carrots!" _No one speaks to my buddy like that!_

Drew's eyes filled with anger and began to speak but Judy quickly answered for him, "No Nick **he did not**. He defended me at every opportunity. He was trying to calm things down, but they refused over and over and just got nastier and nastier. He defended me when they tried to grab me and he was going to… hurt them… hurt them **really** bad."

Drew nodded, "I don't think I have ever been so angry directly at a group of individuals before. Fortunately the owner stepped in. I don't know what would have happened if they had pushed me further, but it would not have pretty I assure you. I very likely could have lost control." Drew was horrified thinking of how close he had come nearly unleashing his full fury on them. He still had a headache from the negativity thrown at him that had almost completely disabled him. He knew he would have to watch for a similar situation and try and block things much earlier to avoid that situation. Trying to grab and harm Judy was not a recommended course of action around him. In such a scenario, he truly hated to imagine what he might be capable of both physically and mentally.

"If they had pushed further, I would have had to engage and disable them, report or no report." Judy admitted. She believe she might have had to try and completely incapacitate them before Drew killed or crippled them. _That would have been a nightmare and disaster afterwards._ She remembered the look in her love's eyes and had a pretty good idea they were close to how Reynard's had looked at times in his stories.

After finishing the complete story, Nick's fury had only multiplied in intensity. He marched around the living room in a circle with his head down furiously thinking. Finally he stopped and glared at Drew and Judy, "These slime are out there on the streets **attacking** and **intimidating** innocent citizens all over. We have to do **something** about it now before it gets more out of control!"

"I was going to talk to the Chief on Monday to go over a plan on how to deal with just that." Judy explained.

"We can't wait that long. We need to call him **now**! Who knows how many innocents could suffer between now and then. You need to tell him **everything** that happened." The fox angrily countered.

Drew was concerned, "The whole point was trying to keep the whole thing from the ZPD."

Nick retorted angrily, "This whole thing is **way bigger** than you two and your situation. There are **many others** at risk."

Judy thought about it a moment, "He's right. It is much bigger than Drew and me. But the Chief already knows about our relationship, and I am sure he would agree to leave any mention of Drew and myself out of the investigation. He could have Nick and myself investigate to make sure we are kept out of the report."

The human had some concerns about that, "Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest since you were a witness? Would your boss let you do something like that?"

The fox had an answer for that, "It wouldn't be the first time a government official was completely left out of a report. And under special circumstances Chief Buffalo-Butt can be convinced bending the rules is necessary. This would be one of those I am sure."

"Judy, do you think he would authorize that?" Drew wondered concerned.

Judy responded with a reasonable amount of confidence, "I believe so. I am pretty sure The Chief knows these are special circumstances. Before I mention the details I will feel him out to see if that is okay."

" **We need to call him now**." The fox insisted.

"Do you want me in on the conversation?" Drew asked hesitantly.

Judy firmly answered, "Yes. You are a witness. He will want to know your perspective especially with your knowledge of this kind of behavior from your world. This is new behavior for us. We may need your help getting available information from human law enforcement on handling these situations."

"I hadn't even thought about that." The human answered pensively looking up and considering what he might be able to offer, "I will put a data request into the office for whatever your chief needs. But one thing I have to caution is that Zootopians are not humans so their behavior may differ quite a lot."

"Well it would give us a place to start at least. It is better than approaching the situation with nothing. I'll call him now and see if he is available for a meeting." Judy offered.

Drew made some drinks for everyone while Judy called her boss. Nick continued to pace thinking.

Judy talked to her boss giving him a hint of what occurred and got him to agree to leave Drew and Judy out of the report and have only Nick and Judy investigate it.

The four got on a conference call with Chief Bogo, and Judy and Drew described everything that happened in detail.

Bogo: "The fox was right for the first time. You needed to call me **immediately**."

Nick: _surprised_ "A compliment Chief?"

Bogo: "Don't let it go to your head Wilde."

Judy: "I would not have left those civilians if I didn't think my leaving was the best thing sir."

Bogo: "I know that Hopps. I would never doubt you would think of them first. But you still should have called it in and we could have seen about leaving you two out of the official report."

Drew: "Chief, involving more officers would have compromised us whether you left us out of the report or not. I have heard how rumors seem to spread around your office."

Bogo: "I suppose you are right. The situation with that buck is a big mess Hopps. It is hard to get my officers to get any work done. They only want to talk about you and that damn fancy rabbit, and I have even heard rumors you two have already eloped."

Judy: _explaining_ "Chief, if I had any idea he was gonna pull anything like that..."

Bogo: _interrupting_ "Doesn't matter. He did, and now it is a mess we are all going to have to deal with."

Drew: "One other thing I was worried about was that by calling in the ZPD it could have made things much worse."

Bogo: "How?"

Drew: "Well a lot of times when police from the human world clash with mobs things escalate quickly and things can get really ugly. The mobs become much more aggressive and out of control."

Judy: _cautioning_ "We are going to have to figure out how to deal with these situations carefully."

Nick: _angrily_ "These prejudice, specist scum don't deserve to be treated nicely."

Drew: "I only suggest that caution be taken to try and calm them and end it peacefully first."

Bogo: "Hopps, what do you suggest?"

Judy: "We need to create a task force and prepare all officers on how to handle these groups as I believe we will see a lot more."

Bogo: "Ambassador, can you get me all information on dealing with this?"

Drew: "I will get on that immediately Chief, but as I told your two officers, human behavior may be quite a bit different especially since human mobs anticipate the actions of the police and react aggressively to them. I would hope that deep down Zootopians are more peaceful and would respect the ZPD and behave accordingly. Humans in many places in their world have little respect for law enforcement in those situations."

Bogo: "I hope you're right. Hopps and Wilde have mentioned the problems with law enforcement in your home world."

Drew: "It really varies a lot from region to region. I may also see about requesting some non-lethal less irritating anti-riot solutions for use by the ZPD. I could provide them to your department at no cost as a gift from humanity."

Bogo: "That would be much appreciated as our budget is tight as it is. And if we have these kinds of situations happening now we will have no budget left."

Nick: "Chief what about my request for a spa for the office to help morale. Oh and what about my request for a visit from the Cheerpaws?"

Bogo: _upset_ "Wilde! You're wasting my time with jokes? Wasn't this call **your** idea?"

Nick: _apologizing_ "Sorry sir, habit."

Bogo: "I'll authorize the time and arrange a flexible work schedule for you to investigate."

Judy: "We would like to start tonight."

Nick: _agreeing enthusiastically_ "What? Yes actually that would be **good**."

Bogo: _surprised_ "Wilde are you offering to work during your time off?"

Nick: _surprising himself_ "I guess I am."

Bogo: "Good to see something can motive your lazy butt."

Judy: "We were going to go get a statement from the owner and footage of the incident if he had cameras. We also need access to any CCTV security footage in the entire area as well as have it all processed through the facial recognition system. We will really need that to find the perpetrators."

Bogo: "I will authorize the paperwork and submit it through the correct channels. You should be able to access the footage in a few hours."

Drew: "Thanks for your discretion in the matter Chief."

Bogo: "You're welcome. I know what is at stake for you and Hopps especially with this new government. Just be much more careful from now on."

Drew: "You can certainly count on that."

Bogo: "Well get on it. And have Hopps or Wilde bring me the info you find Ambassador."

Drew: "Of course Chief."

The Chief ended the call.

Nick: "Well let's get to that shop before it closes."

Judy: "I'll go ahead and call now. I am sure the owner will stay late to talk to us and will give us any assistance we need. He will definitely be thrilled to meet you Nick."

Nick: "Well I will take any cooperation I can get. Hope you weren't busy tomorrow."

Judy: _hesitantly_ "Oh… um… speaking of that. I kinda am."

Nick: _aghast_ "Carrots, what could be more important **than this**?"

Judy: "I have an important prior engagement with Drew."

Nick: "Well cancel it."

Judy: "We can't."

Nick: "You realize what's at stake."

Drew: "Yes Nick, she does. It is classified and very important as well. But it is not until early afternoon."

Judy: _offering_ "I can work in the morning and tomorrow night late if you need."

Nick: "Fine. Let's see how much we can get done tonight then."

Judy called the owner Dale Rutter who was very excited to help the investigation in any way possible and offered to turn over a copy of all footage captured on his shop's outside security cameras which he personally had installed. These would probably have the best views possible of all the suspects. They could then run the footage through the facial recognition systems and create a list of suspects and violations. It was important that word got around immediately that such behavior would not tolerated and would be prosecuted.

Judy also called the mom of the little beaver girl and asked if she knew if she had the information for any of the patrons and if they had video footage of the incident. The mom had recorded some footage and emailed it and a few contacts for others present. Judy was busy contacting these patrons and collecting anything captured on video.

Meanwhile Drew put in a request for all data relating to discrimination, prejudicial attacks of any kind, mob violence, any equipment available to be used when combating these incidents and especially any footage and law enforcement data on dealing with them. He knew his staff could see about collecting all that information while he was busy with Reynard. He then prepared all the items for both Judy and himself for their meeting with the fox so the only thing required for Judy when she finally finished tonight was to get a good nights sleep and shower and change the next day. He would take care of everything else so she could dedicate her time to her investigation.

Nick and Judy collected all city CCTV electronic video footage the cameras in the entire area captured during the incident. They knew approximately when it occurred based on the time Drew called for the security pick up and collected everything for thirty minutes prior to this event until two hours after. All video footage was run through facial recognition software and a list of suspects was created. Nick and Judy went through the footage of each suspect and made a list of any violations the suspects were guilty of. They even identified the zebra and wildebeest that originally accosted them, and were quite certain they could find out who the ram and sheep were once the other two were interrogated.

Chief Bogo had arranged for a judge to give them arrest warrants for all suspects and the warrants were divided among several officers. Judy and Nick handled the arrest of the zebra named Ronald Banding and the wildebeest Bovie Connoc. Nick was not gentle with the arrests and happily tasered the wildebeest when he tried to resist. Nick was pleased that the zebra folded like a small child and easily gave up the other two suspects very quickly once he realized who the bunny was that he had attacked. They had both suspects phones and all calls and texts logged during the time of the incident. The zebra gave up four other suspects from the mob two of which they did not have on their list and had arrest warrants issued for them as well and a team of officers dispatched to pick them up.

The interrogation of the wildebeest Bovie Connoc was a bit more contentious. He defiantly accused Judy and the human of being deviants until a very angry Nick Wilde informed him that the two of them were just very close friends who had been through hell and back saving his sorry ass from becoming a Covenant predator hostage. Once this Bovie had seen the mound of evidence concerning Judy and the human and what they had done for the city as well as what evidence they had on their entire group and most of the mob, Bovie quickly changed his story blaming everything on the ram leader Bobby Butters including mistaking the human and the rabbit as a couple not realizing who they were.

Nick and Judy personally went to arrest the ram and Nick prayed he resisted. They were armed and ready for action when Nick rapped loudly on the door to the apartment of the Butters household. He repeated this action a few seconds later and then continued every fifteen seconds or so.

Then a gruff could be heard inside, "Who the hell is knocking on the door this late?"

Nick promptly responded, "ZPD sir… we are here to see Bobby Butters. We understand he lives here."

"Yeah… what the hell has he gotten into now?" The voice answered in a frustrated tone, "Can't this wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not. It is a time sensitive matter." Nick answered in a stern serious voice unlike his usual calm relaxed attitude.

"What's this concerning?" The voice wanted to know.

Nick considered this and responded matter-of-factly, "A case of bigotry, intolerance and general scumminess."

The voice inside seemed to consider this and then opened the door to reveal a middle-aged ram wearing boxer shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"I assume you have some identification and docum..." The ram started to say gruffly and then seemed to get a disgusted look seeing the fox and then the bunny looking back at him sternly.

The two officers displayed their badges and Nick shoved the warrant into the chest of the ram and pushed their way into the apartment and both headed down the hall and looked into an open room that had the light out.

Night could make out a middle-aged sheep in the bed and told his partner softly, "Must be in the closed room." Judy nodded that she understood.

The ram behind them was looked a bit shocked and reading the warrant. Nick knocked on the closed door and yelled inside, "Bobby Butters… ZPD here. Come out."

Nick and Judy could hear some rustling sounds inside for a minute and then silence.

Nick then knocked again loudly yelling, "Bobby… come out no…."

Just then the door opened and a large ram had his head lowered and came charging out striking Nick in the shoulder and knocking Judy backwards. He continued his charge towards the front door. However Judy spun to her side and quickly righted herself and took aim and fired her pistol hitting the ram square in the back with a dart. Nick had recovered and took off after the ram following him out the door with Judy in pursuit behind them. The ram could feel the effects of the dart starting to take effect and he threw the backpack he had been carrying at the fox, but Nick dodged out of the way and closed with the charging ram.

Judy was trying to line up another shot but Nick was in the way. When Nick was almost on the ram he spun and took a swing at the fox, but the experienced ZPD officer was ready for such a telegraphed response and ducked it and grinned maliciously as he happily tasered the ram watching with pleasure as the ram screamed and fell to the ground convulsing. Nick seemed to hold the shocking charge quite a bit longer than normal until Judy lightly punched him to get his attention giving him a glare to tell her partner that was quite enough. The fox finally sighed and relented releasing the shock. The ram shook on the floor still convulsing with his tongue out and spit dribbling on the floor.

As Judy put the cuffs on him, Nick grinned happily stating officially, "Bobby Butters, thanks for making my day by fleeing and attacking me, a warrant has been issued for your arrest. You are suspected of lots of good things including assaulting a government official and ZPD officer, disruption of a public place, lewdness, formation and leading of a mob with intent to cause destruction and bodily harm, destruction of property and threats to the public, resisting arrest, and well so many more things I can't think of right now but am sure I will find more."

The only response out of the suspect was a weak grunt. Judy injected the ram with a stimulant to counter the effects of the tranquilizer and the groggy ram finally got to his feet. Judy collected the warrant from the shocked father as well as Bobby's mobile phone from the bag he was carrying. The father followed after the pair as they took his son down the elevator and into the lobby escorting him to their police cruiser. They drove to the home of their fourth suspect, the sheep named Bonny Fleecey and left the still recovering ram locked in the car as it would take awhile for the dart to wear off. Unfortunately she came quite noisily, but without incident.

They placed the ram in a separate holding cell and interrogated the sheep first. During the interrogation the pair of officers dissuaded her quite quickly about the human and bunny pair that they thought was a couple of actually being such, and like the wildebeest she blamed everything on the leader Bobby Butters.

They had the confessions of the other three and all evidence and began their final interrogation of the leader Bobby Butters.

As he sat across from the fox and bunny he glared defiantly and snarled at Judy, "What the fuck is she doing here? Get that fucking **pred whore** out of here!"

The formerly calm and collected fox instantly got a very angry look on his face and instantly was up and moved over behind the ram and not so gently introduced the ram's face to the table in front of him whispering with intense malice in his ear, "Call her **anything like that again** and I will show you what a predator can **really** do."

Once the ram understood the foxes position on treating his partner with disrespect he defiantly was very candid about his feelings about the perverse pairing of the human and rabbit. The fox not so gently reminded him that there was no law against such a thing and that there was nothing wrong with a predator and prey being together, nor a bunny being with anyone else besides a bunny.

The ram then decided he objected to being interrogated by this particular pair of officers or as he put it, "I want someone else besides a pred and pred slut to talk to."

Judy stopped Nick putting her paw on his arm as he growled and moved to correct the ram. Nick instead responded menacingly, "You can have our boss Chief Bogo instead if you want, but he will be ten times worse than us **I guarantee you that**. Actually, I would **really** like to watch that."

Judy nodded her agreement, "Chief would really like that."

Nick explained to the ram with pleasure, "You think he is in a bad mood **normally**. How mad do you think he would be if we called him in from home this late at night to deal with this?"

Judy added, "I would certainly try and stay out of his way as he charged in here fuming."

The ram seemed to reconsider his request for different interrogators. The two then showed him all the evidence and news stories about the friendship of Judy and the human and their work saving and protecting Zootopia.

Bobby finally admitted, "Well… maybe I was mistaken about her and the human being a couple, but it is still an abomination for a rabbit to be sitting with a human… or any predator like that. It is disgusting."

A very irate fox deciding to express his views on the matter, "You bigoted piece of… how can you think it is wrong for them to sit together! They are close friends who have faced death and the worst things possible together to save your sorry butt. If more predator and prey had the bond these two do, this world would be much better. I suppose you have a problem with her and me as friends and partners as well."

The ram glared at them and finally answered, "Yes… the two of you… together makes me sick. Her touching you is distasteful and nauseating. You shouldn't even be in the same room together sharing the same air. I will just be happy when The Protectors stop all this shit and outlaw everything. My only crime is being too passionate and impatient to see this abomination stopped."

Nick looked at Judy, "Carrots, I thought you exaggerated all the things this one and his group said, but I am pretty sure you held back. Someone like this shouldn't be on the streets with the good citizens of Zootopia."

Judy responded nodding and heartily agreeing, "He should be locked up and spend many years getting to know all the predators and predator lovers in prison."

The ram realized his interrogators seemed quite confident in their assertions and not so confidently asked, "Hmmm… so what do you have on me?"

They showed the ram the evidence they had against him, the confessions of all three of his companions blaming him for everything, the long list of charges, the malt shop owner's statement, the video evidence and of course Judy's testimony.

The ram was still defiant staring at them with animosity and smugness, "Well I can still fight all that in court, any jury members that support The Protectors will make sure I am not convicted."

The fox simply answered his disdain with some cold hard truths, "And because of you making this all about The Protectors, any jury member who supports any of their ideology or identifies with them in any way would be automatically excused from that jury. And so how do you think your behavior will play out to a jury of predators and prey who find such behavior sick and twisted? Attacking Carrots here, someone who has sacrificed her life so many times to save those very same jurors and done so much to help them?"

The ram thought about this for awhile, his defiant stare beginning to diminish until he finally realized how all that would play out in court and what the potential punishment would be for the long list of charges he was facing. He finally looked down at the table in front of him refusing to look at the predator and pred whore before him grumbling, "Fine… I'll take the deal."

Nick grinned at Judy and she grinned back up at him. Nick then moved low over the table enough so the ram could see him looking up at him and said with satisfaction, "Eh… what's that? I don't think I heard you."

The ram then looked up in defeat sorrowfully bleating, "I'll confess okay… give me the deal."

The fox joyfully slid over the confession and plea and the ram signed them both. The confession also stated that the accusations he made in the malt shop were fabricated and completely baseless. He confessed he merely made up an excuse to attack two innocent patrons who were doing nothing but enjoying their malts and each others company.

The fox grinned at the ram nonchalantly talking to him as if he was a shop owner selling him an appliance, "Pleasure doing business with you."

The only response was some grumbling as the ram was taken to holding.

In each of the interrogations of the four suspects who had personally attacked Drew and Judy, when Judy wasn't present in the room Nick subtlety inferred that Judy's rich and powerful buck fiancee would be seriously pissed and looking for payback against them and recommended they change their tune regarding the whole incident and better claim it was just a case of mistaken identity. If that buck heard anything about his sweetheart or her closest friend being badmouthed, well the ZPD would be the least of their worries.

With a plea deal, two of the ram's followers, the sheep and wildebeest, received a $2000 fine, 3 years probation and a 3 year restraining order from being within 40 meters of the malt shop. For his exceptional cooperation, the zebra Ronald Banding received no fine and 1 year probation contingent on his cooperation as an informant regarding any similar activity for a one year period. The zebra seemed quite enthusiastic and motivated to find any individuals acting in a similar fashion towards any other innocent victims.

The ram received a six month jail sentence, $5000 fine, 3 years probation and the same 3 year restraining order for the malt shop. All members of the mob received $1000 fines and 2 years probation. Two members of the mob were already on probation and were sent to the judge handing their cases for the additional sentencing of jail time based on those violations.

Both Judy and Nick were exhausted by the time they arrived home. Drew had already fallen asleep on the sofa for many hours waiting for them, but woke up to find out what had happened. Surprising both Judy and Drew, Nick volunteered to handle all the paperwork for the entire investigation on Sunday with Judy checking over it all when she got back Sunday night.

* * *

**Zoodate: 145 P.C.**

Drew woke up around 11:30 AM and prepared everything for their meeting as well as fixing a meal and laying everything out for Judy. He received the meeting information from Reynard and contacted Marvin on when to pick them up. Marvin was the only one he would trust to pick them up and not ask questions or say a word to anyone about anything. He let Judy sleep until 12:30 PM and woke her gently. She seemed to be in much better spirits after a good rest and spent some of her new energy having an intense but fairly quick amorous interlude with her mate. They both ate the lunch Drew had prepared and showered and changed into the special outfits Drew had prepared for their special meeting.

Judy owned only the one dress that Drew had gotten her for their first encounter with their legendary friend, but at the time Drew had actually ordered her a second dress and surprised her with it now. She saw the Zoe Secret Garden box and clapped her paws in excitement and rushed over to open it up and see what it contained. Inside was a Zoe Rose Garden Flared Fully Lined Dress Gray from the Chasing Fireflies collection. The dress consisted of a background of multiple shades of gray patterning covered in beautiful pink and red flowers all accented with a pink belt with a bow on the front. Judy couldn't believe how amazing it was and had never seen it's like for any bunny or any small or medium sized mammal. She wanted to use her remaining energy for another interlude, but Drew had them on a strict timetable and extremely reluctantly promised she needed to delay that thought until after their meeting, and then she could have as much time as she wanted to do whatever she wished with him.

As Judy finished dressing in the bedroom, Drew finished getting cleaned up and ready in the bathroom with his surprise outfit. He opened the door and with a flourish and presented himself to her for inspection. He stood with his legs posed apart with his feet at right angles with a slightly bent left knee and threw his right arm forward and finger spread and held his left behind him with his palm wide as if preparing a magic ball to cast against his foes.

Judy turned to stare at him in wonder stuttering, "You're… you're..."

"The current Doctor." He said with a big grin. But then he got his somber face on to mimic this serious intense doctor played by Peter Capaldi. The outfit was an exact replica of the outfit worn on Doctor Who consisting of $1000 Navy Retro Crombie coat slim fit with the scarlet inner lining providing a flash of flair, John Smedley merino wool cardigan, white tailored shirt, Hertford T dark navy pleat trousers and Dr Martens original 8-Eye boots. 

|   
---|---  
  
While his personality more closely matched the previous doctor, Drew appreciated the intense and serious nature of the new Doctor. He felt it fit the times they currently found themselves living in especially with the events of the previous night. It was time for serious business and he needed to get his game face on.

"You look so serious and dark." She said in a hushed tone. _He kind of looks a bit scary_.

He grinned at her relaxing and removing his stern visage, "It's still me love. I'm **acting**!" He said in his best imitation of John Lovitz's character The Thespian from SNL throwing his right arm forward presenting his open hand in the air and placing his right foot forward looking into the sky in a dramatic fashion.

Judy giggled at that, "I can see that. You do make a striking figure in that outfit." She really wanted to jump him again, but they best not keep their important friend waiting.

Drew had also gotten some light overcoats for them to wear over their outfits to protect against any elements, but primarily to camouflage themselves so they didn't become more noticeable than they already were.

Drew had already fed Nick when he had gotten up earlier to prepare their meal. He saw a very serious and determined fox friend off who was dedicated to working on the reports for his and Judy's all night investigation. Drew had never seen the fox so serious about anything before.

He got a text from Marvin telling them he was ready in the basement as Drew had called ahead to security authorizing Marvin to enter the facility. Judy and Drew exited the elevator and briefly showed the raccoon their outfits before entering his car. Marvin insisted the two ride in his backseat as he was to be their chauffeur today. Drew gave Marvin their destination and they took off towards the meeting location near Harbour St. on far western end of the city on the border of the Rainforest and Savanna Central districts.

Marvin didn't want to ask any questions, but he was a raccoon and his curious instincts did take over briefly, "Wow, you guys look absolutely amazing. This some kind of special elite get together for government officials?"

"Something like that." Drew grinned at his assistant.

"Do you know where you are going?" The raccoon inquired.

"No idea whatsoever." Drew responded.

Judy laughed in an animated manor adding, "It's what makes it so much more **exciting**."

"Do you need me to pick you guys up?" Marvin wondered.

"No, they will drop us off after we are done. But we really appreciate you dropping us off today." The human expressed his gratitude.

"Happy to do it. When did you guys get those outfits? They had to come through the portal. I didn't see them on the manifests." The astute raccoon commented.

Drew admitted, "I had actually gotten these over a month ago in the event we needed them for just this kind of occasion."

"Got anything good in the briefcase?" Marvin grinned referring to the case Drew was carrying.

"Party favors." Drew responded with a mischievous nod.

"Of the drinking kind I hope." His always alert assistant commented.

"But of course." The human admitted freely.

The raccoon adapted a sly grin of his own, "Now you two don't get into too much trouble. But knowing you guys you will ignore me and require me to come bail you out of jail. Remember you don't have friends down at City Hall anymore to get you out of trouble."

"Well we do have a few friends at the ZPD." Drew said with a laugh.

Judy laughed as well, "We will try to behave. I don't want to generate any more paperwork. If I had known half of police work involved filling out forms, I am not sure I would have been so enthusiastic about choosing it as a career path."

Marvin had an answer to that, "Don't get me started on paperwork. What do you think I do all day? Just piles of requisitions forms, reports, regulations, inventory management, legal documents, employee forms and non-stop emails. At least you guys get to run around part of the time catching bad guys."

Drew appreciated every bit of the work his assistant did. There was no way he could come close to handling everything required without his help, "Well I am thinking of taking you with me on any future meetings with business executives. After your impressive showing at the concert, I think you have a real knack for promoting our services."

Marvin smiled at that. It was something he enjoyed immensely, "I like the sound of that. Sign me up for that pronto."

"Consider it done. Check the calendar for the next meetings and add yourself on the schedule. Well, since you make the schedule it shouldn't be too hard a task." Drew smiled as he directed the raccoon to an enjoyable task for a change.

As they drove to the meeting point a black limousine with all dark tinted windows was waiting for them. Marvin pulled around to the back rear door of the limo where a jaguar dressed in a black uniform with a black cap opened the back door. Judy opened her door as it was closest to the limo and they exited through her door to step just a couple steps into the back of the limo.

They heard Marvin yell, "Good luck." Just before the jaguar wordlessly closed the rear door.

Judy could hear Marvin drive off and then heard nothing. The windows of the limo in the back were completely dark and nothing could be seen out of them. All of a sudden they heard the doors lock inside and realized they had been locked into the limo and could not escape.

The window in front slid open and the jaguar let them know, "The car has been locked for your own safety until we reach your destination. The car is stocked with food, refreshments, and entertainment... help yourselves. In case of emergency press the button below the sliding window here, otherwise everything is soundproof and completely private."

Drew had a worried feeling that the trip to their destination may take awhile from the jaguar's statement, "How long is the trip?" He asked with unease.

Their only answer was a curt reply, "Awhile, get comfortable." And then the window slid shut and they could feel the car vibrate enough to know they were moving.

"Well this is definitely cloak and dagger." Drew admitted to his love.

"I just wish we weren't all dressed up and fancy as I've always wanted to snuggle in the back of a limo." The bunny said with an impish grin.

He leaned over and kissed her pushing her downward, but she put her paw in his face and gently pushed him back upwards chastising him, "Don't be starting anything you know you can't finish."

The human sighed releasing her, "You are right of course. I was hoping to have all that worked out of my system before meeting Reynard."

"I think he actually prefers it rumbling at the surface ready to pounce." She admitted with a grin.

"You are right of course. He does get quite a lot of amusement thinking of the two of us together." Drew realized their host had a bit of obsession with that idea and then thought about something, "What about on the way back?"

"The way back from whe… oh… I don't want to get the dress messy." Judy said concerned. _But I have always fantasized about the back of a limo and well..._

Drew grinned devilishly, "What if you weren't wearing a dress **TO** get messed up."

Judy giggled, "Hmmm sometimes your thinking does pay off."

Drew nodded, "Law of averages. Has to pay off eventually."

The two of them made themselves some tea and snacked on some fruit. They took off their overcoats and relaxed enjoying some time to just talk to each other. Unlike many couples, the two loved to talk about endless topics. They never seemed to get bored with each other as they both continued to learn new and strange things about each other and their histories. Of course growing up on two different worlds didn't hurt when it came to their each having fascinating pasts and different perspectives to explore.

Mostly Judy filled Drew in on her and Nick's entire investigation the previous night. Normally Judy didn't go into detail about her cases with Drew, but this was a special exception as he was directly involved. Because of her relationship, this would have never occurred in any other circumstance except for this very unusual situation because of the conflict of interest. Once she had completely filled him in on the status and answered his many questions, they decided to discuss the meeting they were heading toward hopefully.

Judy queried, "Where do you think we are going?"

Drew responded considering the question, "It could really be anywhere. I was thinking North or South. But he could be driving around in circles for all we know, and we were already there."

She sighed resigned to having no idea, "I guess it will just be another mystery to add to the pile of mysteries surrounding our friend."

"He really wouldn't be nearly as interesting if we knew everything about him." Drew commented.

Judy admitted, "I guess you are right. But he is so frustrating with all his secrets. Trying to get answers out of him is worse than with Nick. I wonder if it has something to do with foxes or maybe it is hereditary."

"I hate stereotyping any species here as I don't wish to be specist. But it does seem some species do have certain common behaviors and characteristics." Drew cautiously admitted.

"Well his mom doesn't seem to be that way." Judy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't consider his mom's case to be typical of all foxes. But I have known some other foxes, and they don't seem quite so closemouthed as our two friends." Drew thoughtfully considered.

"Speaking of Nick's mom, what is the status with her treatment?" Judy wondered.

Drew signed, "Dr. Scrofton is running into the problems we were worrying about. The blocks are so strong and don't want to give any. He is getting quite frustrated and has tried a lot of techniques they have successfully used on human Earth, but without any luck. He is trying some of the more experimental ones now."

"Do you think he is going to want you to try assisting him?" Judy asked with a cautious tone.

Drew admitted, "Well want is a strong word. She is quite fragile and he realizes that such an attempt poses a lot of risks. I am hoping that with my knowledge of the truth from Reynard, I could find a way to apply it to some of the less risky conventional methods."

"But you are not a trained therapist." She cautioned.

Drew responded, "I know that bun. But I want to try with the help of the doctor before I start messing in her head. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least try that before attempting such a radical solution. It seems to have gotten more and more unpredictable lately as it has gotten more powerful. It has frightened me and I have tried using it less and less. I have only been using it in situations where it is absolutely necessary. The dangers to Marion, myself, or even you and the doctor are very real."

"I just hope you are successful. I suppose a lot depends on what we find tonight." Judy conceded, "How much of all that can we tell Reynard when he asks?"

"Well we can mainly just impress upon him the importance of knowing every tiny detail of what occurred in order to have any chance of success with her." Drew answered.

"I just want it to work so much. She is so lonely and has so many years left she could have with her family. The same for Nick and whatever part of Reynard's family remains. It is a crime that all this happened." A frustrated bunny responded.

"Speaking of crimes, I wonder what Reynard will have for us this time. The impressions I am getting are that it is not going to pretty. I brought a full pocket of tissues this time for you." Drew commented showing Judy his full pocket of the soft fluffy things and additional supplies in the inside pocket of his coat.

Judy laughed, "Learned your lesson from last time I take it."

"Well I will most likely have to have the suit dry cleaned again, but figured it couldn't hurt." He admitted with a smirk.

After just under 30 minutes of travel, the vehicle stopped moving, and a voice from a speaker with the jaguar's gravely voice told them, "We have arrived. I will let you have a minute to get yourselves together and then open the door, so please be prepared."

Drew turned to Judy, "You know I think Reynard was encouraging us to try something in the limo."

Judy giggled, "He is a sneaky devilish one."

"Sounds like someone we know, but with a whole lot of resources and experience." Drew commented.

"Hmm… maybe it is not the best idea getting him together with his nephew." Judy considered.

Drew objected, "Too late now love. You have kind of committed us to all this."

The door then opened and they saw the jaguar standing straight and staring ahead not looking in their direction. Drew thought _just in case we weren't quite properly dressed and ready to exit I suppose_.

As they got out they could see they were in a large underground garage all in white. The immaculate floor, walls and ceiling all were clean and brightly lit by the many recessed lights in the ceiling. The garage currently housed two luxury vehicles in addition to the limousine. 

|   
---|---  
  
Judy commented, "This looks just like something out of your spy movies with the double O guy."

Drew responded, "Double O Seven. James Bond. And yes I agree, this is not what I was expecting, but that certainly sounds like our host."

The jaguar wordlessly escorted them to a clear glass wall with a glass door. The driver punched in a security code and swiped a key card and the door opened. They walked a few steps to an elevator and the jaguar put a key into a slot and turned it and pressed the up button on the elevator.

While they waited, Drew turned to the jaguar, "Surely there was security to even enter this garage. Any reason for all the additional layers of security?"

The jaguar didn't even look at him or answer. The elevator opened and the feline motioned them inside and then pressed the One button on the inside panel and stepped out of the elevator and stared ahead as the doors closed.

"Not exactly a talkative fellow." Drew commented.

Judy was curious and tried pushing the two and three buttons in the elevator, but they did not light up. They saw there was a key slot in the elevator as well.

"Well seems we have but one choice." Drew stated the obvious to his companion who nodded wordlessly.

The doors then opened and they cautiously stepped out into the foyer of an obvious mansion with whitish beige marbled floor with marbled steps continuing up a spiral staircase with an intricate black staircase guard and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the top. A shiny black baby grand piano sat at the foot of the stairs. The area in the foyer was decorated with various works of art including sculptures, paintings and vases.

Out of nowhere a familiar red furred figure appeared wearing a knee length dark brown coat with matching pants that looked similar to something from the Victorian era with wide collar, maroon patterned vest and open collar white shirt with a matching maroon patterned ascot and a matching dark brown tophat. In the paw of the grinning fox was a suitable cane for a foxes stature to complete the look.

The figure who was none other than their friend Reynard took in his guests admiring their outfits and motioning for each to turn around to display them completely.

The fox then broke the silence, "You two do not disappoint. I take it more outfits from your human world?"

Drew admitted, "Yes, the dress Judy is wearing is from the same place I got the last one. It even perfectly compliments her beautiful fur."

Reynard bowed to the bunny, "My dear, you look absolutely stunning."

Judy grinned wide, "Thank you. Anyone who knew me wouldn't believe I was even wearing a dress. This is only the second time."

The fox gave her a toothy grin, "Well you should do it more often. You are truly a vision to behold. I have been doubled blessed with such a special gift." He then commented turning to the human, "My, you do present an imposing figure in that outfit my human friend."

Drew gave him the pose he had given Judy earlier with a somber intense stare, "It is none other than the ensemble of the current Doctor from the science fiction show Doctor Who."

The fox nodded in thought, "I see. I did manage to catch some episodes. But they never give him a name which was confusing."

"You of all mammals should understand **that** is the mystery. He is simply known as The Doctor. A Time Lord extraterrestrial from the planet Gallifrey who travels with his companion or companions throughout all of space and time but most frequently to periods of human Earth history. None of his companions compare to **my** lovely companion here. I have just been extra blessed to have her accompanying my version of The Doctor on my adventures on this planet." Drew explained with a grin and nod to his gray furred friend.

"Ah, so you believe yourself to be the embodiment of this Doctor on Zootopia?" The fox asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose I sometimes imagine myself as such. I just seem to be stuck in one time period. But I like to think my spirit and drive to help the inhabitants of this planet matches that of The Doctor." The human admitted.

"Fascinating. I shall try and find more opportunities to watch a few more episodes. It is hard to find such time. Perhaps you can provide me a list of the best episodes to watch when you have a chance." Reynard requested.

"I would be glad to. We were quite impressed with your private underground entrance." Drew admitted.

"Ah, I thought you might. It seemed especially useful to better hide the location. Do you have anything you need to chill in the case?" The fox asked glancing at Drew's brown satchel.

"Yes, I brought a variety of special libations for us to sample." Drew proudly admitted.

"Excellent, well let us off to the kitchen for some cooling implements." The fox instructed as he led them down a hallway to an enormous modern kitchen with white walls and cabinets with white marble counter tops with gray streaks, two stove tops with venting like you would find at a fancy restaurant, a matching white marbled large table in the middle, and several ovens and two large stainless steel refrigerators. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
The fox got some buckets of ice and water out and placed them on the counter. Drew opened the case and pulled out several bottles.

"This is an amazing kitchen. But it does seem a bit overkill for your needs." Judy commented.

The fox grinned at her, "I recognize a subtle probe about the others living here. Actually this is not where I reside. It serves as a guest house for special visitors and a place I can have parties and entertain. Typically when I have a large party, we have a catering service which will use the kitchen to prepare everything for the guests. So what drinks have you brought this time?"

"A Domaine de Chevalier Blanc 2015 from Bordeaux France, Aubert Eastside Russian River Chardonnay 2014, Armand de Brignac Champagne Brut Gold and Glenmorangie 25 Year Old Scotch." Drew listed.

The fox smiled, "I take it none of these are inexpensive."

"No, they all would quite hurt a normal mammal's budget including mine. They are all some of the very best of each variety made if price is no object. They should not disappoint." Drew admitted.

Judy looked a bit concerned, "You better not drink all that or you won't remember the story."

Drew smiled at her trying to alleviate her worry, "I have a bit more experience drinking than you do, and quite a lot more tolerance so I assure you love, I will watch the amount. I just figured it never hurt to have more than you need."

"Indeed. I often say the same. Which should we start with?" Reynard asked.

Drew put the two wines and the champagne in bucks of ice and water and added salt to the bucket with the champagne, "I would say the champagne and save the wines for dinner and the scotch for after. I made the assumption that you would have seafood again so I brought whites. It should take just ten minutes for it to be properly chilled with the addition of the salt."

"Ah, excellent. Yes a good assumption. There is reason for that which you may eventually learn in the later parts of my story. I can give you a tour then while it readies itself." The fox stated with a grin.

Reynard took them back through the kitchen and up the spiral staircase where they examined several bedrooms each in different opulent styles and then stepped into the master bedroom which had two lavish dressing rooms equipped with numerous drawers, mirrors, shoe bins and rotating hangers for a massive wardrobe for each occupant.

"I could get used to this." Judy expressed with a thoughtful smile.

"Do you think you need all this space to hold your ZPD uniform?" Drew teased.

"Oh har har. I have quite a few other clothes now including two dresses. I would just have to do a lot of shopping to fill it all up. I don't have any shoes for my feet though." Judy explained.

"Well they would be helpful for me. What's out there?" Drew asked the fox indicating the two large balconies extending from the bedroom.

"Ah I would prefer you not check out that particular view as it might give a hint to our location." The fox asked nodding to the balconies.

"We would of course respect your wishes. We are just so gratified you were able to share your hospitality with us." A much more mature Judy expressed to their host.

"You are most welcome." The fox gave a slight bow to the couple and continued showing them the upper floor.

They were amazed by an enormous open-style bathroom with marbled floor and a large tub in the middle. Reynard informed them that the mansion had seven opulent bathrooms. Once they had finished the tour of the upstairs they returned to the staircase. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
"What's up on the next level?" Judy wondered.

"Mainly storage and a private study that I work from when I am here." Reynard admitted.

They headed back downstairs and admired the hallway filled with large mirrors, benches, tables with elaborate vases, lamps and sculptures. At the end of one hallway was an enormous dining room with a long dining table with seating for eighteen large humans comfortably. There was a beautiful modern crystal chandelier with hundreds of crystal globes of different sizes hanging from a ceiling light.

"The room, seating and table can be adapted and modified for smaller or larger mammals." The fox pointed out.

Reynard continued the tour of the main floor showing them a living area with a fireplace, numerous sofas, recliners, end tables and a piano. Drew was quite interested in a library room with a sofa and several chairs for reading, a fireplace, a large desk against a wall in between two large bookcases to either side. The desk had a computer screen and high end office chair. The human was very interested in the many titles in the bookshelves especially some of the histories of Zootopia. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
"One of these days I will have to show you the library at my residence. It has quite an extensive collection of books. Most of this is just casual reading. I would be very interested in a collection of books from your world someday." Their host explained.

Drew considered the fox's request, "I will look into that sometime. One problem I have had with bringing some rare valuable materials like that is that some are leather bound and many mammals have a lot of sensitivity regarding that."

"I assure you I don't. I suppose I would have the least sensibilities to such things of any mammal here. After all the things I have seen and done, you should understand such a thing would seem quite harmless to me. Following my story tonight, you may have a better idea of what I am referring to." Reynard explained.

The downstairs consisted of several other rooms for entertaining and bathrooms. They kept glancing out the windows on the ground floor at the beautiful lush manicured lawn with many areas of seating.

"Let's try some of that champagne and I will show you the outside." Reynard suggested.

Judy wasn't paying attention when Drew popped open the champagne and she instinctively reached to her side for her tranquilizer pistol. They all three had a good laugh over that and Drew poured them all a glass of the bubbly and they followed Reynard outside where he showed them a long self-cleaning pool with bronze statues overlooking it. They noticed very high shrubs surrounding the entire property for maintaining privacy. The human and bunny commented on how much exercise they could get swimming laps in such a large pool.

As they came around to the front of the house the view was breathtaking with a perfectly manicured lawn landscaped with numerous shrubs and bushes. The home presented itself almost like an H shape except much wider. It was all in stunning white with marble walkways and the second floor was recessed enough from the edge that large balconies extended from the large corner rooms on the upper floor. As they headed around to the backyard they were greeted by a large veranda with greenery extended above it and all around. It had numerous sofas and recliners as well as a hidden barbecue and grilling area. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
After the tour all the human could say was, "Wow."

His bunny companion echoed his sentiment, "Ditto. I had no idea places like this existed here."

Reynard gave them both a toothy grin, "It is quite lovely I admit. But this one is a bit open and insecure for my residence as you can imagine. I supposed it is a habit for me to be more comfortable living in a fortress. You will understand better shortly."

The went inside and collected a plate of fruit and snacks that had already been prepared in the kitchen and the chilled bucket with the champagne and headed back out to the veranda with Reynard sitting in one recliner and Drew in the other with Judy on his lap.

As they enjoyed sampling some of the snacks consisting of some muffins and similar sweets they settled in for a conversation.

Reynard: "I sent all the servants home except for outside security so we have complete privacy."

Judy: _in awe_ "It does seem an enormous place for just the three of us."

Drew: "But we quite appreciate the privacy the same as you for similar reasons."

Reynard: "Ah yes, my secret couple. I heard an interesting rumor regarding your bunny companion though. There were some rumors about you being involved with an up and coming buck working for Kodiak."

Judy: _sighing_ "I was afraid of that. He is not known as being subtle about his intentions."

Reynard: _inquiring_ "I take it these rumors are just that?"

Judy: _glancing at Drew_ "Yes. It was just a big misunderstanding and has turned into quite a mess."

Judy and Drew then told their friend the entire story of Finley.

Reynard: _amused_ "Well it sounds like my nephew has been up to some mischief."

Judy: _exasperated_ "Yes. It seems he can't help himself. I always have to be on my toes around him."

Drew: "We wonder if that is just an inherited trait or common to foxes."

Reynard: "I admit our species does have a tendency to enjoy a bit of devilment. I suppose I can admit it about my own species without appearing specist. But we also enjoy fun and merriment more than many others. Is there anything I can do to help with this situation?"

Drew: "Well I considered asking you, but I have grown fond of Finley even if he is aggressively trying to steal my love from me. But he doesn't know he is taking her from me or well anyone so I can't blame him for that. His methods are not what I would chose. I am not so outlandish or public… well not remotely like that… but I do respect his energy and drive. His target is quite worth the effort."

Judy: _slightly pleading_ "If you have any suggestions that would not involve any harm befalling him we are certainly open."

Reynard: "I will have to think on that a bit. I know from the suggestions I have given you concerning these Protectors you may get the impression that I seek only bloody solutions to problems, but I do not harm innocents. And your Finley does seem to be one of these. It does not sound like I would have harmed him even if you had asked me to unless he has a darker side we don't know about."

Judy: "Well we would appreciate it if you can think of anything. He has the entire ZPD thinking he is my fiance. Well except of course for the few who know the truth. But he even had some of them convinced for a short while."

Reynard: "Well maybe I can look into the possibility of giving him a more available target. But Judy dear you are a hard act to follow. Finding another doe with your qualifications as a mate for this Finley is quite a challenge."

Judy: _frustrated_ "Tell me about it. I very much wish I was not quote unquote perfect for his ambitions."

Drew: _grinning at Judy_ "She is irresistible."

Reynard: _laughing_ "She is that. Well I do happen to know many lovely does that are in the elite social standing he is looking for, not quite so lovely as Judy here mind you, but they could offer him that upwardly mobile path he so desires. If I make it known he is interested in a high value wife and make the right introductions then it might bear fruit."

Drew: "Well Judy offers him a kind of celebrity companion and he also seems to like that she is completely self-made from humble beginnings like himself."

Reynard: "I see. Well those qualifications are extremely hard to come by in **any** species especially a doe. I can see why Judy presents such an attractive target in so many more ways than just her beauty."

Drew: "I always said beauty fades. It is nice to have, but not remotely the most important thing. I fell in love with the person inside her bunny exterior long before I became enamored by the other. It was the bunny exterior I had problems coming to grips with. If she had been a human girl it really wouldn't have mattered what she looked like, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. But being a bunny is part of who she is and I wouldn't change that for anything now. It just took awhile for my mind to get past that."

Judy: _looking for reassurance_ "But you did realize you were quite attracted to me once you finally committed."

Drew: _reassuring_ "Most definitely bun. Sure it was weird at first, but I quickly got used to it."

Reynard: _thoughtfully_ "Well I will do some research on the buck and see if I can find out more about him and what makes him tick. Maybe I can find some old loves from his past he needs to be reacquainted with."

Drew: _enthusiastic_ "Excellent idea."

Judy: _somber_ "I will do the best I can to not be so attractive to him. If he saw me in this dress I don't think I would ever get rid of him."

Reynard: "He would then see you in his mind at every one of his elite parties decked out in similar attire."

Judy: _giggling_ "I can't imagine what Nick would think seeing me in this dress either."

Reynard: "Speaking of that rascal, has my nephew been having any luck of a romantic nature?"

Drew: "Well I am not sure how much luck he is having… he doesn't really tell us anything about his private life in that area."

Reynard: _surprised_ "Not even his ZPD partner and best friend?"

Judy: "No… another reason why I say he is almost as frustrating as you are. But he has been seeing quite an amazing lady named Charlotte he met at the Gazelle concert."

Reynard: "Ah, I hadn't heard anything about that."

Drew: "Well she is truly lovely, but her personality is what really impressed me. She is a very extraordinary and gifted young lady with quite an amazing mind even though Nick couldn't take his eyes off that lovely red tail of hers."

Reynard: _brightening_ "A fox? I imagine my sister would be pleased about that."

Judy: _cautiously_ "Oh… no she is not a fox. She is a red panda. The prettiest one I have ever seen with a beautiful red striped tail. But Drew is right, her looks are just a small part of what makes her so amazing. She is genuinely one of the nicest and friendliest mammals I have ever met. I would have never seen someone like her with Nick, but he seems quite different around her. Just seeing how defensive about her he is really shows how he sees her as quite special."

Reynard: _disappointed_ "Ah… I was hoping it was a vixen."

Drew: _shocked_ "You disapprove of him having an interspecies relationship?"

Reynard: _realizing how what he said must sound_ "Oh… oh no of course not. You do realize I own Tail Whip."

Drew: "Well it is not unusual for one like that to have no problem with that for others, but when it comes to their own family it is something else."

Reynard: "Ah, point taken. But no… I would only wish my nephew happiness wherever he can find it and it really sounds like he is quite smitten with this Charlotte."

Judy: "But you wished he was with a vixen?"

Reynard: "Oh… it was just something my sister wanted. She was hoping for some grandkits. I was hoping that would have helped her mentally. I just imagined her taking care of them would help heal her and make her happy instead of closed off and lonely."

Judy: "While I agree with you that she would love that. There are always options for them to have kits."

Reynard: "Really? Such as?"

Judy: "Adoption and this thing Drew told me about… artificial insemination."

Reynard: _curious_ "Hmmm how does that work?"

Drew: "It is not widespread here, but it is still common for a lot of species with low populations that have problems finding mates of their own species. Males deposit sperm which is specially frozen and stored and then made available to females of that species through in vitro fertilization outside of the body and then successful fertilized eggs would then be replanted into the female. That is usually done only if the female is having difficulty getting pregnant. For say a bunny, it would probably be as easy as inserting the sperm inside her and letting nature do its job."

Reynard: "I see… so you have looked into that for yourselves?"

Judy: _emphatic_ "No! I… no… of course we looked at it as just something that could be done far in the future. I mean my mom is still having kittens at her age. I have a very long time ahead of me if I wished to have bunnies of my own. I mean I would even consider adopting except bunnies to adopt are nearly impossible to find. There are so many bunny couples desperate to find a bunny to adopt that it has opened a whole underground black market that Nick and I have investigated and had to shut down. The thought of baby bunnies treated as valuable goods to be sold is horrific. It led to some kidnappings where the criminals tried to sell them. We broke that up and returned the bunnies to their parents, but it shows how incredibly rare they are."

Reynard: "Ah yes, I found the same thing even back when I was active. It is why it was really unheard of to have any bunnies as part of my kids. Jack Savage was the only one ever. He was an incredibly rare case. I still could have easily found him an incredibly loving adoptive family. Bunnies treat their children like the most precious things in the world especially those who adopt and can't have ones of their own. I only wish parents of other species like foxes were so loving."

Judy: _sadly_ "It was so awful what happened to you and Marion. I can't believe even other fox families treated you so horribly."

Reynard: "Well… they merely treated us as vagrants. In their defense, times were very tough in that area and it would have been hard just taking care of their own families. They were only thinking about the welfare of their own which I can respect. I believe if we had been able to actually find a fox family that wished to adopt us, things would have been extremely different. Foxes generally treat their own kits quite well compared to many species. Even my mom did the very best she could for us when she was alive. I believe my sister did the same with Nick. Even with all her mental issues she never stopped loving him. Family is very important to foxes."

Drew: "With humans it really varies wildly. There are so many incredibly loving families and then many abusive ones. In human society we have many instances like you and Marion experienced. There are terrible cases in families where incest, abuse, rape and horrific living conditions exist. But then again there are so many wonderful loving families and very amazing adoptive families and even foster families. It seems humans are very capable of the best and worst when it comes to raising children."

Reynard: "Did you consider the possibility of raising a human child?"

Judy: "We did discuss that possibility. But Drew only saw that as a possibility if he knocked up a human girl as he put it and she was unable to raise it properly."

Reynard: "I take it that is unlikely."

Drew: "Well possibly in my past, but I was never informed of any accidents of mine like that. No… Judy could easily have kits of her own and I would be overjoyed and enthusiastically treat them as my own."

Reynard: "So you have discussed all this?"

Drew: "Well… just as like a daydream not as anything serious. Really we are just taking it minute by minute. With all the danger Zootopia is facing right now and the danger to both of us, the possibility of kids and that future is just some crazy fantasy. Any couple who feels like we do would discuss such things, but realistically I just hope we can survive the next year."

Judy: "Yes he is correct. I wouldn't want anything like that for a decade or more at least. I have dedicated myself to my career and the two of us barely have time to take care of ourselves let alone some kittens. This just came up because of the whole Finley situation. We probably wouldn't have even discussed it otherwise."

Reynard: "Ah… yes your unstoppable buck. I take it he has other plans for you."

Judy: "Yes… he would see me leaving the ZPD and raising his bunnies. Now I am sure it would be an amazing life for most other does. It would be living the finest of any in Zootopia with opulence, the finest of everything, rubbing elbows with the elite of the elite, the finest schools around and much more. I would imagine Finley would dote on me and the kittens. I would even think even though he was always quite busy he would find time for us much like yourself for Aza and the kits."

Reynard: "I see. You have given all this quite a lot of thought. Although I would imagine your mate there could do the same for you if he was so motivated. My human friend, you and I could build a true empire if you wished. The fruit and wine thing is just the tip of the iceberg as you humans say. The market is ripe for so much expansion and with your brilliant mind and knowledge of humanity I am sure I could show you how to build such an empire. You are young and with your many gifts what you could achieve by the time you are my age would so far surpass all I have done."

Drew: "I appreciate that and am quite flattered. I think you overestimate my abilities, but I can see some validity as well. But right now I am enjoying every free moment I can spend with my lovely long-eared love while trying to build a partnership between humanity and Zootopia to help save my species and allow it to survive and thrive in the future as well as help Zootopia. I can't see doing **anything** greater than those two things."

Reynard: "You are correct of course. But what about if these Protectors remove you from the equation removing you from your position?"

Drew: "Then yes… I did consider pursuing the other if I am unable to help directly. I would hope I could help indirectly do both. By providing a market and business for human ideas and goods, I could try and help that partnership with humanity while improving Zootopia. But… and I say this with all sincerity… spending as much time with this one here is just as important."

Reynard: "Ah… yes that is one thing I do regret looking back. I was so busy I missed spending so much time with Aza, Marion and my kits. I beat myself up thinking that if I hadn't been so absent I could have prevented what happened as I was not watching her close enough."

Judy: "She would have broken eventually. She was like what Drew said… a fractured egg. She needed to have been treated for the thing that happened when she was a kit so she was strong and would not break at the first sign of trouble."

Reynard: "I never looked at it like that. But it is also possible with a series of smaller breaks and then repairs she could have been stable enough to live a happy life. I never realized with her fragile state that an extreme trauma could be so devastating to her mental state."

Judy: "If you could have, would you have spent more time with your family?"

Reynard: "Yes… yes I should have devoted more time with them. I so tried… as I loved my time with them. It cleansed my soul every time I was with them. But spending all the time away helped so many others like what Drew is doing. But he is doing an amazing job doing both at once. Appreciate every moment you have together as it can easily be taken away before you know it."

Judy: "You are referring to The Protectors?"

Reynard: "No… anything can happen. Judy, you are a police officer. I know this is a much changed Zootopia than when I was growing up, but still it is a dangerous job. Also you saw the danger at the malt shop. You both could have been harmed or killed if things had gone differently. Things are very uncertain and you need to never take what you have for granted."

Drew: "I worry about her every day. I know she is an amazing ZPD officer, but she is little and very vulnerable. Sometimes I really wish she was a rhino or an elephant."

Judy: _giggling_ "You think things are tough with our snuggle time now. Just imagine if I was one of those."

Drew: _laughing_ "Well I didn't even think of that. But I just want you to be safe."

Reynard: _amused_ "I was just putting that visual in my head. That certainly would present some problems. Now an elephant trunk and your mate's..."

Judy: _making an icky face_ "Ewwwwwww..."

Reynard: _laughing_ "It was just a thought."

Drew: _slightly uncomfortable and hugging Judy_ "I think I quite prefer things the way they are."

Reynard: _grinning_ "Every time I see you, you seem even happier with how things are with her. It really is something that amazes me… only with how unusual you too are and the great size difference. "

Judy: _smiling proudly_ "We have just gotten better and better at making it work."

Drew: "I never thought it possible. I have never been so happy to have been so wrong. Oh… were you able to find anything on the job for Mayor… well the former mayor."

Reynard: "Yes, I had my people contact her and schedule a meeting about the potential position on Tuesday. I am considering talking to her directly on a secure line. I would not tell her who I was, but knowing her as I believe I do, I don't think she would be let herself be hired without talking to the person behind the scenes."

Drew: "That is an excellent idea. Just make sure she has some idea why you need to stay hidden, and I am sure she would respect your privacy as we do."

Reynard: _curious_ "Can you tell me anything about the progress of my sisters treatment?"

Drew: "I can tell you we will need to have every detail you can provide regarding what happened to her to have a chance at success. Without knowing exactly what we are dealing with it does not seem hopeful."

Reynard: "I assume you don't need to be reminded of the rules."

Drew: "No. I would merely use the knowledge to push her in the right direction and not reveal what I knew or how I knew."

Judy: "I still don't see why you would be bound by an agreement she doesn't even remember ever making. She is so confused about why she has forgotten you, Aza and the kits and why she doesn't know what happened to any of you."

Reynard: "I take my commitments seriously especially with those I love."

Judy: "I guess it is just hard for me to understand. I could never see myself agreeing to not seeing any of those I love."

Reynard: "It is complicated. I quite doubt you would ever be in the same situation I was in. You will understand after the story. Oh I heard you had a run in with The Protectors."

Drew: _surprised_ "You know about last night? I thought we kept that covered up."

Reynard: _taken aback_ "I was referring to your meeting with the new Mayor."

Drew: "Oh… well with your resources I wouldn't put anything past you."

Reynard: _inquisitive_ "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Judy: _looking at Drew who nodded at her_ "Since you already know about us I don't see why not. Even though it is active case I will make an exception simply because of the import of the information to you."

Judy and Drew then told Reynard what happened and the status of the investigation.

Reynard: _thoughtfully_ "It is truly disturbing that these kinds of attacks and aggressive actions have already started. I imagine it will get much worse once they start flexing their muscle and pushing more of their agenda. I am just proud of my nephew and his dedication to fight and root out this hate. It is truly like a cancer that has infected our city and needs to be cut out as soon as it is spotted."

Judy: "Nick really was right. It was much bigger than us, and the ZPD needs to make sure the message gets out there that they will not tolerate such actions."

Reynard: "I only worry about when The Protectors start changing the laws and attempting to use the ZPD as a club to attack those innocent targets."

Judy: _shocked_ "You think they mean to use us to enforce their hatred?"

Reynard: _resigned_ "I am afraid so."

Judy: _despondent_ "That would be the worst day ever."

Drew: _troubled_ "I hate to think how Nick would react to that."

Judy: _warning_ "He would not take it well that is for sure."

Drew: _hopeful_ "At least there are still many mammals of all species in the city that see the hatred, bigotry and prejudice for what it is."

Reynard: "Well what did you learn from our new mayor?"

Drew: "That he seems to be a figurehead for the real power and decision makers."

Drew then described his meeting with the new mayor and his concern over these new requests by The Protectors.

Reynard: "You have a right to be concerned. I do suspect nefarious purposes by their motives to repair the reputation of humanity and attempts to become directly involved in the negotiations. I can easily see them wanting to send members of the Protectors or one of their agents through the portal to bypass your office. I can also see them wanting to bring human officials through to do the same on this end. The request for involvement in direct communication seems to be a request to be directly involved in decisions and possible interference. The high value goods seem to be a way to increase their coffers for all their plans. As far as the shopping lists, the sky is the limit with what they could do with harmful human devices. You will have to watch any requests for goods as closely as possible."

Drew: "My job was challenging enough during Mayor Le Pew's paws off administration, but it is a nightmare with The Protectors involved."

Reynard: "I am happy with taking out these Protector officials. I don't have such qualms with eliminating hate mongers and bigots."

Drew: "I fear it would do no good as they would just be replaced with more. Without getting to those behind the scenes it would be useless and only instill fear and panic in the public."

Reynard: "Well the new laws passed are already of great concern. The Protector Act gives this DD group the ability to bypass civil liberties and basic fundamental rights. The broad powers granted this DD group are extremely disturbing. And I believe this littering thing is just the first step in more restrictive laws."

Judy: _depressed_ "Is there any good news?"

Reynard: "Only that they seem satisfied to work through the current Office of Human Affairs. But I am unsure how long their patience will last once you are trying to block some of their plans."

Drew: "Any update on our business venture with the import of produce."

Reynard: "Yes, a lot of the produce is now being actively grown. Some of them will take awhile to produce mature plants that can bear fruit. For example the banana plants take ten to fifteen months, pineapples about eighteen months. Even with advanced techniques the vineyards could take over a year to bear fruit. We brought pre-grown coconut trees in, but those will still take several years to mature, the same goes for our pre-grown citrus trees."

Judy: "We never had so many crops that require such long startup times as these. Most you would just plant and harvest in a couple of months."

Reynard: "Well all these more tropical fruits as well as grape vines do require a lot more special care and special growing conditions. But that is what makes them all so unique, rare and delicious.

Drew: "I really never thought about all these kinds of things until I became involved with a farmer's daughter and worked on this business venture. I would just go to the grocery store and take what I wanted from the produce isle or just buy frozen or packaged products with them as ingredients and not give all these details about growing them any thought."

Reynard: "I have learned in all my experiences and business ventures that you really need to understand how everything works to some extent. The city is like a living breathing being and it has all these systems just like our bodies and everything needs to be functioning properly or other parts will break down."

Drew: "I have always been interested in how everything works. Throughout my whole time since meeting Judy I have learned endless things I never expected to understand. I had never even wanted to understand the political and government process, but I have had to get quite the education about it as of late."

Judy: "And I learn so much everyday being around this one."

Reynard: "Well before we get into the serious matter of the payments, I had some curiosities about you two I was hoping to ask."

Drew: "I would have been shocked if you didn't."

Reynard: "I hate being predictable."

Judy: "Well just about that. You seem to have endless curiosities."

Drew refilled their glasses with the chilled champagne. The bubbly definitely helped to relax him and put him at ease. They had so much stress from last night and the past few weeks it felt quite good. Also things had changed quite a lot with respect to Reynard as they had many conversations with the fox after their last face to face meeting and they had become quite a lot more comfortable and friendly with him even though this was only their third face to face meeting. Well face to face relatively speaking since Drew's face wasn't even visible for their first brief meeting. Judy had been careful about not drinking too much, but she drank enough to feel quite relaxed as well.

Reynard: "Well I hate being predictable so I will asked a hard hitting personal question out of the gate rather than slowly working up to it."

Drew: _grinning_ "Bring it!"

Reynard: "What have you been most disappointed with yourself about regarding your relationship?"

Judy: "Ouch. Well I suppose for me it was my behavior regarding Finley. I should never have tried to hide the fact that it was going on from Drew. And I should not have cared so much about what the buck thought about me or my ego to let it go so far as it did. I keep trying to hide my embarrassment or flaws from Drew and not being open about them."

Drew: "Bun, you know I would never judge you or be disappointed with you. You can tell me anything no matter how crazy. I have certainly told you some whoppers."

He leaned around her putting his head next to her and turned and gave her a kiss on the side of her face and a light squeeze.

Judy: _confessing_ "I know… I am just not used to being totally honest with anyone. I was always careful about what I said around the burrow and warren especially after certain incidents you know about when I was younger. If you said the wrong thing to the wrong person, word got spread around quickly. The burrow and really all of Bunnyburrow was a hotbed of gossip."

Reynard: _curious_ "What incidents were you referring to?"

Judy: "With some of my sisters who were jealous and could be cruel. Drew met some of them."

Drew certainly remembered meeting Sharlie, Shelia and a few other sisters who were quite disagreeable and spiteful to him because they had a contentious past with his love.

Drew: "Just a couple. The vast majority of her sisters and family have been nothing but supportive and overly friendly doing everything possible to help make me feel at ease and part of the family."

Reynard: "Ah the ego. Yes it can get you in trouble at times. Overconfidence and vanity were things I exploited in my enemies quite frequently. You have to accept these as flaws and work to overcome them."

Judy: "I am trying to work on them. I have been so overconfident and optimistic since I was a child. It will not be something I can overcome easily."

Drew: "I never want you to lose your optimism. It is what gives me hope. I admit I am a bit guilty of the opposite scale. I was a bit pessimistic and overly cautious at times. But being around Judy has helped me overcome those traits although I am still guilty from time to time. I tend to overthink things and see all the possible negatives which prevents me from acting due to worry."

Reynard: "How about for you? What are you ashamed about my human friend."

Drew: _reluctantly_ "It would have to be the whole situation with the Lopps. I hate to bring it up just because of how it makes Judy feel, but I am still very disappointed in myself that it happened."

Reynard: "Lopps?"

Drew: _glumly_ "Early in our relationship… I cheated on Judy with two cousins… two lop bunnies."

Reynard: "Shocking. **That** I would have never expected. I couldn't ever imagine you ever doing that knowing how you feel about her."

Drew: _distressed_ "I felt exactly the same way. I didn't ever even consider it myself. And that was part of the reason it happened. I was overconfident in that situation, and thought I was invulnerable to anything like that ever happening."

Judy: _explaining_ "There were quite a lot of extenuating circumstances. I realized he was somewhat to blame. But he was not looking for it, in fact quite the opposite. It was just a very bad set of circumstances that happened in exactly the wrong way to cause it to occur."

Reynard: _engrossed_ "Fascinating… so you forgave him I take it. Did you punish him?"

Judy: "Well… in a way… but he punished himself **far worse** than I could have with guilt. Drew you **have** to tell the story of what happened. You can not let Reynard think what he must be thinking. Perhaps it was a situation like with your sister where things were beyond your control."

Drew: _reluctantly_ "Very well. But I hate to relive that. I have been trying to block that whole memory."

Drew told the story in detail explaining the exact circumstances regarding all events and the causes why it occurred. Judy added a bit of information and hinted about the reputation of these lop bunnies and particularly the specific pair that went after Drew.

Reynard: "I see. Things were indeed quite a lot more complex than even I could have guessed. This negative energy makes you very vulnerable I take it?"

Drew: "Yes, in that case it made me desperate for relief and I did not recognize or even consider there was any danger. On many other occasions it has weakened me and it is very difficult for me to perform tasks or even speak. In the incident last night it crippled me. I am still having some headaches for brief periods but they are gradually going away."

Reynard: "Fascinating… you keep surprising me over and over. I can see how Judy can be quite helpful in that respect to calm and replenish you."

Drew: "Indeed, she has helped me many times. In fact she was the only person ever to allow me to get over the negative effects with respect to a romantic partner."

Reynard: _shocked_ "So you never had any relations prior to Judy?"

Drew: "No… I did... I was able to use large amounts of alcohol to overcome the negativity and to block myself from feeling the negative feelings or projecting them. That worked, but it was very impersonal, base and primal in nature. It feels completely hollow and empty compared to what I have now experienced with Judy. I couldn't even remotely compare the two."

Reynard: "But then what happened with the Lopps girls? How were you able to overcome it when you were not drinking alcohol?"

Drew: "Simple. I did not see them as a romantic option. I had no apprehension I would normally have in that situation. I never thought it could happen or considered it even a remote possibility. By the time it happened I was feeding on the energy and emotional feeling and had no idea what was happening until much later."

Reynard: "There are many things that bother me about all the circumstances that caused all of this to occur. I suppose knowing my own mischievous mind I can't help but think my nephew was involved."

Judy gave Reynard a very intense glare and waved her paw back and forth to him as if to warn him but out of the view of the human.

Drew: "Oh well he was to some extent. That was why Judy punished him… but really that punished me just as much as I missed having him around."

Reynard: "Yes but..."

Reynard noticed Judy's glare and motions and got a curious look staring at her strange expressions and paw movements and raised one eyebrow.

Reynard: _dismissing_ "Oh nevermind. It was just a stray thought."

Drew: "I think we deserve to ask you some personal questions as well. It would be only fair."

A distracted Judy seemed to realize what Drew asked and echoed his sentiment.

Judy: _enthusiastically_ "Yes it is only fair."

Reynard: _cautioning_ "Very well… but I will not answer anything which exposes part of my story that is untold."

Judy: "Drew asked me a similar question to this very soon after we first met. If you could, would you have changed what happened to Aza at that… that bad place you found her… or to Marion?"

Reynard: "A fascinating question my dear. I would have to say my answer does vary. With respect to Aza no. The experience helped make her the strong defiant young lady she became and helped mold her as she grew up. Also without the incident I would most likely never have met her. Now as far as my sister. The suffering that happened to her as a child greatly harmed her mind and continues to harm her. But without it the circumstances which led a desperate kit to join a ruthless gang of criminals and be driven to grow and perform to such a fantastical extent most likely would not have happened. It was the drive to protect my sister and also the drive to prevent similar wrongs from happening to so many other children that molded who I became and my actions to help so many thousands of lives. In addition without those exact circumstances Nick most likely would never have been born. But… saying all that, the circumstances which led to my sisters current status, her lost husband, her alienation from those who love her so much, her mental break and Nick's apparent problems all have led to nothing but pain and heartache for everyone and I see no possible benefit from what happened. That I would change if I could without a doubt."

Judy looked very sad thinking again of all the pain and suffering the whole situation had caused. Drew could sense her sorrow and tried to cheer her up.

Drew: _trying to boost her spirits_ "Well we're trying to do something about that right sweetie?"

Judy: _grinning at him_ "Yep… too much time has been lost."

Drew: "Since both of us have always had to answer your questions I feel it is only fair I get to ask one as well."

Reynard nodded to the human.

Drew: "Do you truly believe Aza was your one true love? And if you hadn't met her would you have gone the rest of your life denying yourself of any chance of love, happiness and kits of your own?"

Reynard: _impressed_ "Bravo my human friend. Now **THAT'S** a serious question. Probably one of the toughest I believe I have ever been asked. And I am actually going to have to think a bit on that before answering you. I suggest we all take a break while I do so."

Reynard followed Drew and Judy down the hall and intercepted Judy as she was entering the restroom after Drew had already entered a different one. He led her down the hall and to an out of the way alcove out of sight where he could hear if Drew left the room.

Reynard: _softly_ "I do have an answer to that question, but I made an excuse as I wanted to get you alone to ask about the circumstances involving the two bunnies and your mate."

Judy looked up him and gulped and then nodded.

Reynard: _softly_ "My nephew was behind all that I suspect. It smacked of something he would orchestrate. But why would he do all that and why does your mate not know?"

Judy: _softly_ "It is complicated. Yes Nick was behind everything and set Drew up so he had absolutely no chance to avoid what happened. The reason seems to be jealousy. He didn't want me to share such a huge part of my life and heart with anyone else and so tried to break us up. As far as not telling him, I didn't want there to be any animosity between them. Drew has truly loved Nick from the very beginning, and knowing that Nick was responsible for something that devastated him so much and still does even now… I just don't know if Drew could truly forgive him."

Reynard: _softly_ "I see… I suppose Nick has always had a bit of a jealous streak in him… but I suspect it is also due to abandonment issues. As a child having his father abandon him for no apparent reason and his mother so troubled mentally… I suppose Nick may have felt the human was taking you from him and he would lose you like he lost his father."

Judy: _softly_ "I… I didn't consider that. It makes a lot more sense now. At the time I guess he was desperate not to lose me. He just didn't realize how much he meant to me then and has always meant to me. I guess I should have done a better job convincing him I would not leave him even though I had Drew."

Reynard: _softly_ "I could **never** see the human **ever** doing something like that to you on his own. It would have taken a master scam artist to arrange such a perfect storm of circumstances. I suspect you realized the exact same thing at the time. Is everything good now?"

Judy: _softly_ "It is much better. Nick realizes Drew has no intentions of taking me from him, quite the contrary. Drew considers Nick a critical part of his relationship with me."

Reynard: _softly_ "Your relationship continues to fascinate and surprise me constantly. The human continually seems to think and act unlike anyone I have known."

Reynard lifts his ear and turns his head.

Reynard: _softly_ "I will distract your mate while you use the facilities. Wait just a moment."

Reynard walked down the hall and intercepted Drew who was waiting outside the door of the restroom he thought Judy went into.

Reynard: _amiably_ "Ah my dear friend… how about I show you something I think you will find quite amazing from Zootopia's past. I am sure she will be along shortly."

The fox led the interested human down the hall to the study while Judy used the cover to slip into the restroom. Judy rejoined the two others outside as they refilled their glasses and she hopped back up leaning back comfortably snuggling into her mates arms who happily embraced her. She was quite happy the issue with Nick and the Lopps had been avoided.

Reynard: "Well let me get back to answering your incisive question my friend. The answer is yes… yes I believe Aza was my one true love. I did feel it was destiny that we met as well as the circumstances of our meeting. But as to whether I would have continued my quest if we somehow had not found each other. I suspect eventually I would have given in and found someone to create a family with… but I believe I would have carried an empty spot in my heart still hoping to find that one I was missing."

Judy: _considering_ "It sounds so romantic… but also so sad. It is hard to think there is only person that could make you truly happy and love you like that."

Drew: "I thought all of that was nonsense myself until I met Judy. But I mean I considered all the other possibilities that could have happened and I still see that other options could have happened for each of us that could have led to some level of fulfillment."

Judy was giving Drew a bit of a disquieted look and seeing her look he quickly added.

Drew: "But saying all that I would point out that it would not have been a tiny fraction of what I have now with this gray bundle of fuzz."

Judy seemed satisfied with his additional caveat giving a slight nod.

Judy: "With the situation with Finley happening I did wonder a bit about that myself. But I realize I can't see myself in the same life the buck sees. I can't see myself happier with anyone else. Even with all the issues we have had to overcome, all the secrecy and sacrifices and now prejudice and bigotry, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Reynard: "Well said my bunny friend. Too many keep looking for something better and don't recognize what they already have until it is too late."

Reynard: "Speaking of late… how about we get to that story as there is quite a lot to tell between the three of us this evening. We are already starting to lose light and there is much to cover."

Drew: "I suppose you are right. I could talk to you all day and night, but we have important things to get to. I have always wanted to say this after hearing it on so many television shows growing up… When we last left them, our heroes stood at the precipice of a monumental decision facing an unknown hostile force before them..."

Drew and Judy continued from the point they were waiting outside the government facility on human Earth describing the confrontation with the dog creature, the Colonel's encounter first meeting Judy, the discovery of the captured Zootopians, the He-3 containers, the transfer room and communicating with the Covenant, sending the Zootopians back, the confrontation with the human scientists, the attack by government forces and the escape through the portal.

Judy described the state she would be trapped in for the majority of the rest of the story and her horror and mental anguish. Drew described how he nearly went completely insane, what he could remember, and what sense his mind made out of what had occurred, and how only thinking of helping Judy and his feelings for her prevented him from going insane.

Judy told Tala and Finnick's complete story in detail and Drew described Nick's. Then they combined both groups to describe the events at the portal on the Zootopia side at West Plant and the confrontation with The Covenant forces. Finally they described the escape and battle at the front entrance and meeting with the ZPD, Chief Bogo and Nick. Drew covered the rest of Nick's story and led up to saving Judy from her mental prison and the clean up operations at the plant.

Drew: "Most of the rest you know from the coverage of the presentation Judy gave and the news reports on the capture of the rest of the Covenant forces."

Reynard: "Fascinating… I had no idea how much went on behind the scenes. The media coverage barely covered most of that and a lot they had was inaccurate. For example in many reports they described the human… you Drew… as battling the forces protecting Judy like you were some pirate from the stories with a sword and gun at your hip slashing and beating your way through the plant."

Drew: "I did have a gun… but not a human gun… just Judy's tranquilizer pistol. Yes I tried to correct them, but they would not listen and said the other made a much better visual for their narrative. I guess carrying Judy, keeping her protected and well fed, and shooting a bunch of Covenant in the back with tranquilizer darts was not as exciting."

Reynard: "It does sound like the media. It seems the truth is lost for what will make a better story."

Judy: "I have even heard that some reports said I had a mind link to my sister Tala and Drew during the battle and helped to direct them with my ZPD training. While the mind link part is true to some extent it was completely blocked until I was given the antidote. It also doesn't work that way and it is vastly weaker than they suggested. I couldn't do anything like that even if I was not under the effects of the serum."

Reynard: "They appear to take a grain of the truth and manipulate it for their own ends. Your sister Tala fascinates me as well. She was almost completely left out. I am so pleased to have heard her story."

Drew: "She has quite a lot of story left I suspect. I currently have her employed for The Office of Human Affairs and she has done amazing work for us. If I have any say in it, I would always want her by my side in any of my endeavors. She is the sister I always wanted."

Judy: "She and Drew have grown quite close. I have several pictures of her with Drew and myself."

Judy showed all the pictures on her phone with Tala to Reynard.

Reynard: _smiling at Judy and Drew_ "She is a gorgeous bunny certainly."

Judy: _looking bashful_ "You're too kind."

Reynard: _laughing_ "Ah… yes… she is your identical twin. It is nice seeing you as a young bunny with so much promise and determination. I do see quite a lot behind that set of eyes of hers."

Drew: _teasing Judy_ "I call her the brainiac version of Judy."

Judy: _looking put out_ "It makes me sound dumb when you say that."

Drew: _hugging Judy_ "It's just she is very cerebral. She is not as emotional. She is very logical and doesn't have hangups that others her age would. Tala is not as concerned with the opinions of others except those close to her. She is very well read and has an amazing thirst for knowledge and unquenchable curiosity. If I was not able to have her work with me, I would recommend her as a highly valuable asset for your business empire."

Reynard: _surprised_ "I don't think I have ever had someone so young recommended to me for my business ventures."

Judy: "What about the bunny… Jack Savage?"

Reynard: "Well he recommended himself so that doesn't count. Also he wished to work for the not so legal part of my business, not a legitimate position. I promise to keep her on my radar and follow her career. If I have anything for her in the future, I will definitely let you know."

Drew: "Well I kind of want to keep her busy with legitimate business ventures. She seems to have gotten a taste for the con and scam game with Finnick. I really don't want her getting wrapped up in that."

Reynard: "There is something that gets your adrenaline pumping when you are on a good con. The same thing happens when you're on a heist or facing a deadly opponent. I know that feeling and have the same addiction. When you described her feelings when she runs, it told me she is quite likely an adrenaline junkie. If you don't want her harmed, you will need to find some outlets that have just enough danger for her to get her fix."

Judy: _exasperated_ "Another junkie, really? First my love and now my twin baby sister?"

Reynard: _looking confused at Drew_ "You're a junkie?"

Drew: "I'm addicted to extreme emotions of joy, happiness, ecstasy and euphoria. I get a similar feeling from it as someone on powerful human drugs."

Reynard: "I suppose everyone has their own addictions, but yours and Tala's seem to be more extreme."

Judy: "Well I have to admit I have a bit of an addiction to chasing bad guys. There is nothing like a good foot chase. Your nephew doesn't share my view on that though. I also love solving a good mystery and cracking a difficult case."

Reynard: _talking to Drew_ "One thing I noticed between both your stories about your adventures is that there were quite a lot of hints Judy gave about how she felt about you. When did you know how she felt?"

Drew: "I guess I wasn't even looking for any signals until The Colonel brought it to my attention. You have to understand I have always had quite a lot of insecurities especially about such things. And then the species thing completely threw me as well. I was a pretty confused to be honest."

Judy: "He took so much work to convince. Female bunnies don't really have to do a lot of work to get the attention of bucks we like. Pretty much just talking to them and asking them personal questions will do the trick. I tried doing that with this human non-stop and it didn't seem to do anything except give me very long complex answers."

Judy giggled thinking of that.

Drew: "I admit I was clueless. I thought you were interested in the human world."

Judy: "I was… but you didn't notice all the personal questions I asked about you. What you liked in females. Your romantic history. That sort of thing."

Drew: "Oh… I guess I thought your were curious about human relationships. I freely admit I am quite naive about things such as that and recognizing signals females might be sending.

Reynard: "Your human friends, The Colonel and the scientist Mia, seem like such interesting and dynamic characters. I would love to meet them sometime and get their stories. I suspect they would have quite a lot to tell.

Drew: "The Colonel definitely… he has told me parts of his story and you are correct, it is quite riveting. I really don't know a whole lot about Mia's past. But she is certainly an extremely interesting individual."

Reynard: "It is intriguing to understand someone who's motivations are knowledge and intellectual challenges. I can see how the whole situation would have appealed to her."

Drew: "I do get a chance to talk to them regularly through the portal communication, but I would love to see them again sometime. I know The Protectors are pressuring me to bring some human representatives here and those two are the only ones I would really trust."

Reynard: "I suppose a friend you have trusted with your life builds a special bond like that. I know about such things as I have many of those kinds of relationships with Coal and several others I have fought alongside. You really don't know someone until you go to battle with them by your side and see how they react. That is how you determine who are true friends and allies and who are pretenders. Those who stick by your side when the times are at their worst are your true friends."

Judy: "That is the truth it took me a long time to learn. Going through what I did with Drew is how I knew he was the truest friend. What he sacrificed and all he did for me risking his life so many times. Nick has done that as well. He took on the whole Covenant by himself for me. We have had each other's backs since I have known him. I trust both of them with my life."

Reynard: "You are quite a blessed bunny."

Drew: _hugging her from behind_ "She is quite lovable as well."

Judy: _giggling_ "Awwww… it is so nice to feel so much love."

Reynard: "Well I say we eat some dinner since we finished the champagne off awhile ago."

Drew: _enthusiastically_ "Sounds good to me."

Reynard: "You guys stay out here and I will setup inside."

Reynard leaves to go inside and setup the dinner.

Drew: "Having fun?"

Judy: "Yep… we should have come with a list of questions to ask him."

Drew: "Well if you can think of any we can ask him after his story or at dinner."

The couple chatted for awhile and their host came out and motioned them into the dining room where a whole variety of appetizers and entrees were prepared, some vegetarian and some for omnivores. Drew grabbed a chilled bucket of Aubert Eastside Russian River Chardonnay 2014 and filled everyone's glasses and Judy filled her plate from a variety of dishes offered her: Summer Squash Tart with Olives, Portobellos with Leeks and Spinach, Baked Mushroom Linguine, Wild-Rice-Stuffed Squash, Wild Mushroom and Spinach Lasagna and Butternut Squash Baked Risotto. She excitedly tried a bit of each to sample and sat at the end of the table where a chair had been raised so she would be at the same eye level as everyone else. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
|  |   
---|---|---  
  
For the omnivores there was an offering of Seared Sea Scallops with Pomegranate-Dressed Salad, Crab Cakes "Repast-Style", Fruits de Mer Platter, Lobster Newburg, Scallop, Orange, and Cucumber Kebabs, Striped Bass with Tomatoes, Corn, and Basil and Cracked Lobster with Drawn Butter and Lemon. Both the human and fox selected from all the offerings a bit of everything. They toasted to everyone's good health and future, and enjoyed an amazing meal. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
Judy attacked it with a gusto as she had been saving her appetite all day and it was getting fairly late for dinner so she was absolutely famished. She recommended her other companions try several of the vegetarian dishes as well and all ate until they were quite stuffed and satisfied. They all then helped Reynard put everything back into their original boxes from a private chef Reynard used. Their fox host then pulled out several boxes of desserts that been prepared for them and Judy happily gathered a variety of the fruits and chocolate delights. They carried these desserts, the unopened chilled bottle of Domaine de Chevalier Blanc 2015 from Bordeaux France in a bucket replacing the melted ice, a bucket of ice cubes and tongs, wine glasses and tumblers and the bottle of Glenmorangie 25 Year Old Scotch. All visited the restrooms and rejoined the others outside on the veranda.

All three tried a glass of the Bordeaux while Judy happily munched on the fruits and chocolates. Drew then pour some of the scotch over ice for him and Reynard to try. The fox took awhile to sniff it and pronounced his verdict.

Reynard: _fascinated_ "I smell cherries, blackberries, plums, dates, chocolate and even coffee."

Drew tried to smell carefully and finally admitted.

Drew: "I kind of smell the fruity smell and a bit of other… but the human nose is quite lacking compared to your sophisticated sniffer as Nick often reminds me."

Reynard nodded and sipped the drink breathing in and sampling the flavors.

Reynard: "Very powerful and rich. I can taste the fruits especially the blackberries and red currants. It is a joy to just savor the flavors. Truly something again quite exceptional you have brought me to try.

Drew: "I love it as well, but I better not get used to it as it is another budget buster. We brought some of these in just for entertaining dignitaries and prospective executives for our goods and services. You would certainly qualify as a most special dignitary."

Judy was happily munching on her desserts. Drew let her sniff the Scotch and mentioned she was happy sticking with the wine.

Reynard: "Very well… I suppose it is story time."

Both Judy and Drew got looks of great anticipation on their faces and gave their host their rapt attention.

Reynard: "When we last left off a fox named John Wilde put my pregnant sister Marion in his car and drove off…"

 


	31. Reynard’s Story – Part 3A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. We learn of a massive plan by Reynard to trick the other bosses in the surrounding districts to help save hundreds of innocents. We also learned what happened to Aza's parents and find our fox couple has some new very strange relatives. Jack Savage goes on his first secret mission and learns being a secret agent is not all it's cracked up to be. The chapter is Rating M because of scenes referencing sexual abuse and extreme cruelty.

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Five knives left the paws of the fox in a split second and almost a simultaneous thunk could be heard as all five landed around the target each missing by barely the width of a claw.

" **What!** " The fox savagely spat at the shaking cheetah standing in the back of the room surrounded by knives afraid to move.

The cheetah finally regained his composure and managed to stutter, "Um… Boss… I have those reports you wanted."

The fox charged over to the trembling cheetah and snatched the stack of papers from his paws and quickly began flipping through them. His expression was a mixture of disgust as well as malevolence and thoughtfulness. Certainly a strange mixture of emotions, but this was a fox whose whole entire life had been one big contradiction. For this was Red as he was known to his kids those he took from the streets with nowhere to go and gave a family and future, or Reynard to those who did business with him, or Red Death to those who crossed him, or Boss to those who worked for him, or Renny to those who he called the loves of his life, his wife Hermeline Azadel or Aza as she was known, his four kits and his sister Marion.

It was that last one, his sister Marion, who had put him in this foul mood these past few weeks, as she had left her secure home at the fortified estate Maupertuis where she had happily lived with her brother Reynard, Aza and her two nieces and two nephews for many years. But Marion had decided to strike out on her own marrying a fox named John Wilde and becoming pregnant with his child. She wished to be away from her brother and his family to spend time with her husband, just the two of them, before they had their kit. Reynard of course had her followed and found out quickly exactly where she was living and had eyes on her making sure she was doing fine. She and John Wilde had found a place to live in a poor rundown section of town called Happytown which was a predator only development. It was southeast of the Docks District in the Rainforest District. Reynard got special permission from Sweet Lou, the boss of the Rainforest District, to allow a few of his men to watch her from time to time, but do nothing else.

His men knew to tiptoe around the angry frustrated fox while he dealt with whatever demons were inside of him caused by the loss of his baby sister from his side for the first time in his life. For she was his first and brightest light, and it tore him up to have her outside of his control where he could protect her and provide her everything she could possibly need. Everything except privacy apparently, as Marion wished to be away from her nosy brother who had injected himself into her personal life far too much for her tastes. But she didn't understand that her brother knew she was fragile after the incredible traumas she suffered as a young child, and he only wanted to be sure she was safe and well taken care of. He begged her to stay with him and his family, but she was stubborn, and when she set her mind to something, it was nearly impossible to change it.

So to take his mind off this loss, Reynard had focused his intentions on a project he had been planning for awhile concerning activities that were occurring in other districts. These were practices that he despised and had eliminated from The Docks District as soon as he had become boss. But other districts had child slavery, sex slaves, many of them children, as well as prostitution, many of whom were minors. Reynard could not abide by children being so victimized especially in districts where he now had homes for his kids, Red's kids. He had now opened up large homes or warehouses in every district staffed by his former kids now grown, to help those kids on the streets with no place to go. The worst of the worst is what he wanted, and he provided them homes, a family, safety and food. His kids all learned skills which would allow them to get jobs and be able to provide for themselves when they were older.

But now in those same districts, children were being exploited in horrific ways as slaves, usually abused and malnourished, or like most of the little girls and a few boys as sex slaves in the sex clubs. Here children were that needed his help right where he had his kids and no one was helping them. He had asked many of the bosses that he had relations with to shut down any of these operations. Some like Sweet Lou did as he asked. Others merely just took the operations more underground. And others just ignored him completely. He was left with no choice but to take matters into his own paws and free these kids himself. The problem was that these were on other bosses territories many times run by their employees with their blessings. Running any kind of operation like Reynard was planning was a violation of the rules of the court of King Nobel, the ruler of the underworld. But Reynard could see no other option at this point and had begun paying for information on all these operations all over the city. The still trembling cheetah was bringing this collected information to his boss for perusal and planning.

For Reynard had been formulating a plan. A devilish sneaky underhanded plan which suited him quite well, but he would need help, a lot of help. The downsides and risks were great, and the risks to his people as well as the potential fallout from all this was quite significant. But he could not sit by and watch all these innocents mistreated. He realized an important part of this plan depended on the youngest and smallest of his followers. But that follower would have help, a lot of help. He decided to visit this very special follower and see what he thought. He knew how he would have reacted at that same age with an opportunity like this, and figured this particular follower would do the same as they shared a similar soul and personality.

Reynard went to visit his kids at The Warehouse as he called it. This was one of the few things that could get his mind off the problems with his willful sister. That and seeing his incredible wife and gorgeous kits. He would never take out any such frustrations or anger on those special ones nor his adopted kids as he loved them more than anything, and being with them always removed the black stains that collected on him constantly making the brutal decisions of a crime boss.

He met with each of the kids, sometimes in groups, and some individuals in cases where the kids needed some special alone time if they were having problems obeying the rules, getting into fights, or trouble fitting in, and would listen to them and tell them about his plans for them and how important the family was and how they were so much stronger together than being alone.

While he loved visiting his kids, his trip here today had ulterior motives. He was with a very special member of his organization, a weasel who was his spy master. It may seem strange that Reynard would hire and trust a weasel after what happened to him and his sister as kits, but Reynard was long past holding any grudges against any species, and treated everyone as individuals. It was all about what they could do for him and how well they could do it. Granted species played an important role in his organization. Large mammals such as large felines, elephants, rhinos, etc. all were primarily enforcers, the muscle of the group. Smaller mammals such as raccoons, weasels, foxes, skunks and badgers usually had roles related to theft, information gathering and lookouts. But Reynard above anyone knew that your role and your abilities were not strictly locked to your species as he had proven on many occasions. He was meeting one such mammal like himself who was capable of so much more than his size and age would indicate. This one special individual was the real reason he was here and the visit to The Warehouse was a cover for his real plans.

As the door opened and the reason for being here hopped into the room, Reynard noticed the piercing light blue eyes of the bunny taking in everything in the room instantly as if calculating every possibility. The weasel shut the door silently and Reynard stood up and met his young secret agent, a bunny named Jack Savage, with a pawshake and indicated a seat across from the fox's chair to sit in. Jack hopped up into the medium high seat with a bit of difficulty as he was only a small six year old bunny, but Reynard resisted helping him as he knew this bunny could do it himself with great effort and would not appreciate any assistance. Reynard patiently waited a half a minute while the bunny figured out how to hop up the back and sides and move himself over to the front and sat down with a triumphant humph.

Reynard gave the young bunny an affectionate smile as that was his true feelings for this strange addition to his kids, and looked him in the eyes, "Hi Jack, how has your time here been going?"

The bunny gave him a slight smile back answering in a strange accent, "You can dispense with the bloody pleasantries sir, Red, I know why you are jolly well **really** here."

The fox was taken back a bit and wondered curiously, "Pray tell my young friend, why am I here?"

The bunny looked to his boss and then to the weasel standing behind him in the shadows, "You are here today specially because you need my help getting something sorted. Your entire trip here was so you had an excuse to see your little bunny mate."

The bunny didn't say it with any pride or ego. He stated this as if it was a fact and nothing else. Reynard was impressed, but was curious how Jack knew, "How did you come up with this theory? Could I have not just been coming to see how you and all my kids were adapting?"

The light blue eyes seemed to search deep into the fox's soul and he answered, "You would already have had reports and know how I was progressing. While I was in fights and arguments, they would have told you I was merely standing up for myself and proving I would be no ones to bully and abuse no matter who it was. My progress in my studies and exercises you have given me have been difficult, but I have been quite smashing mastering them. So you would know the answer to the question about how my time has been going. What was different was the fact that you have this gentlemammal behind you here for my interview alone and no others."

The fox considered the young bunny for a bit and then asked, "And what do you suspect this gentlemammal's… no I can't call him a gentlemammal… this mammal's role is?"

Jack stared briefly as the weasel locked eyes with him and then turned to the fox, "He is quite dodgy and certainly involved in espionage and deception."

"And how do you know that Jack?" Reynard wondered.

"Because it is in the small habits, the tiny tells. When I watched him outside he would always stay in the shadows and make himself as invisible as possible. Even in here he is trying to stay hidden. He keeps his eyes and thoughts hidden. He looks at every tiny detail, but without apparently looking at anything. As he looked at all others as well as myself, he judged us regardless if we were an apparent threat or not valuing each of us as a commodity and potential source of information." The bunny stated matter-of-fact.

Reynard glanced back at his spymaster who nodded back at him and then turned to the bunny, "Very good Jack, you passed your first test. I am indeed here only to see you. I have a task specifically suited to your talents, your size and age. It is very dangerous and incredibly difficult, but you would not be alone. I would give you every resource possible to help you complete your mission. The stakes are high, and the risk great. Does this sound like something that would interest you?"

The bunny looked to the weasel and back to the fox, "Blimey, I am gobsmacked by the offer, but I am far from trained and prepared. But such a mission is why I am here in the first place working for you specifically. I am fully yours to command sir, Red. Is the prize valuable?"

The fox considered his young apprentice and nodded his head, "Yes Jack, the prize is the most valuable one there is… the lives of innocent children."

The bunny considered his boss's answer, "Brilliant. And what would you need me to do sir?"

Reynard introduced the weasel indicating for him to step forward into the light and nodding at the young bunny, "This is Felix Razel, my spy master. He has taken quite an interest in you and has been following your studies closely. In fact he has been the one actively increasing your challenges lately. What we need is for you to infiltrate an operation you are quite familiar with. We need you to become a slave again."

If the bunny was frightened or shocked, he didn't show it. Instead he carefully looked at each of the mammals in the room and finally answered, "It is not something I relish experiencing again, but being a secret agent is serious work and not something pleasant and glamorous. What do you want me to do sir?"

Reynard motioned to his spy master giving him the floor, and speaking with a silky voice, Felix informed the young bunny, "You will be my eyes and ears in the slave trade. I need you to identify who's in charge and the locations of all children enslaved in their organization. The best way is to figure out how to get close to the mammal in charge. You need to make yourself especially valuable to them somehow and gain their trust."

Jack considered this, the wheels spinning in his young head, "How will I contact you, and how much time do I have?"

"Two days for each job." The weasel answered, "We will surgically implant a pouch under your fur near your belly where you will have just enough space for a small knife, lock picking tools, a tracking device and the smallest short range radio in existence which we had specially made for this mission. In addition you will have my very smallest agents keeping constant eyes on you the entire time."

The bunny seemed unphased with all of this and wondered, "How will these agents be able to remain unseen?"

The weasel grinned at him, "I have enlisted a very elite group of the smallest mammals in Zootopia to keep hidden and to be my greatest sources of espionage. They will keep a constant watch on you and even if they meet an obstacle they can't get past, they have the tracker which can locate you. We will setup the exact times where you should turn on or use the transmitter."

Jack then thought about all the implications, "I will have to be away from The Warehouse for several weeks at least. How do you bloody well explain that?"

"You are going to fake an illness tomorrow while in bed and away from all other kids. I will give you some pills which will give you the apparent symptoms of an infectious disease. We will arrange with our normal doctor to have you isolated and removed from the other children for their safety. They will treat you at a special clinic in isolation. If anyone wishes to see you, we will tell them the risk of infection is too great and you are still unconscious. This will give you the cover while you undergo the operation. I will personally oversee your training for this mission for at least a week before you go into the field, and you will have the surgical operation as soon as we move you from The Warehouse here so you will actually be under medical care. While you are recovering, we will make sure a couple of the caregivers here will see you and report back to the others. You will be unconscious, monitored and in isolation so it will all appear as if you are suffering from an infectious disease." Felix informed the bunny and his new pupil.

Jack thought for a moment and spoke to his new boss and his boss's boss, "The plan seems sound. I will work on thinking of ways of getting close to the slavery boss. I am assuming you want to know who he is and where he is located in order to snatch him?"

Reynard answered him, "Yes Jack, optimally we can convince him to give up the location of the kids, but in case that fails, your personal knowledge of what you and our tiny agents have observed and any lists or documentation kept by this boss are crucial to finding all these kids in a short amount of time. Our window to grab them all is very tight so will have to do it all in just a few hours in the middle of the night. I do not want to leave any behind if I can help it. That is why your mission is so critical to our success."

Jack responded to the two adults, "I would not want to leave any mammals to suffer what I did. I will do my very best."

Reynard responded with a gentle smile, "I never doubted otherwise. But don't put any undo pressure on yourself if things don't go to plan. It is your ability to improvise when things go to shit that will show whether you are an excellent agent or just an average one. Think of a situation where everything goes wrong as an opportunity to prove yourself. The most important thing is to keep your cover intact and keep yourself safe. Do not take any undo risks. It is better we have you for the other missions than lose you trying to take unnecessary risks to get every single child. Unfortunately such is the way of life, sacrificing a few kids so we can save hundreds is an important fact you need to recognize. We can always try and find another way to save them in the future. Do you understand all this?"

The bunny looked Reynard right in his eyes, nodded his head and responded seriously, "I do sir, Red. Do not take any unnecessary risks and get whatever information I can safely. If something happens to me, I risk the lives of hundreds of other innocent children. I will be jolly careful sir."

"Good… I am going to leave you with Felix here for a bit and he will instruct you when and how to use the pills and exactly what to say to whom in order to get the doctor sent for immediately. You need to know exactly what symptoms you will need to describe or fake in addition to the ones generated by the pills." Reynard instructed his young charge.

He then left the room to have a brief discussion with Silvia to get an update on how everyone was doing at The Warehouse.

* * *

The plan was massive in scope requiring numerous parts and resources, contingency plans and alternate plans. It was all planned to be executed in a five day span with full invasions of the Sahara Square, Savanna Central and Tundratown districts and smaller scale attacks on three sex clubs operating in the Meadowlands and two sex clubs and a prostitution ring operating in the Downtown district. Reynard would need Jack Savage in place two days prior in Sahara Square to gather intel on the child slavery ring and then move him on liberation day to the next region in Tundratown for undercover operations. The thing that he was depending on was bosses keeping everything that happened compartmentalized between their districts. He was assuming these bosses would perform a full review of anything that happened over several days before taking any actions. Each of these districts condoned or actively participated in each of these horrific abuses of children, but publicly they denied having any connection to any such operations, and that was what Reynard was banking on to keep word from spreading in advance.

If they did find that the district was prepared for his operations, they would have to switch to a different district and pull Jack out if he was already embedded altering their timetable accordingly. One thing that hampered operations is that they were forbidden to kill anyone during each attack and the safety of the children was paramount. The thing Reynard was hoping worked in his favor was that the other districts men would be unauthorized to kill anyone either until they got authorization from their bosses and hopefully they would be long gone before that happened. During the initial attack anyone witnessing their presence was to be gagged, subdued and removed along with the kids and patrons of the establishments. Each of these would be sorted on the ships as all attacks would be carried out in stealth via numerous ships that would arrive with the crews and carry everyone back to hidden ports in the Docks District.

Reynard would be coordinating operations on the ground during his scheduled visits to each of those districts housings developments for his kids. He was allowed a security detail of five which would consist of his spy master, Coal, two top lieutenants and Alexei his real security, the biggest and toughest Amur Tiger (Siberian Tiger) known to exist. He would be visiting his kids during the evening which he was allowed to do, but secretly coordinating all operations later that night using secure two way radio communication modified by his spy master Felix.

For most of this work, he was hiring mercenaries which he had used on many occasions in order to minimize the presence of any of his actual gang members in the territory. If any of his own people were found to be present in the district besides himself and the five authorized members, it could mean open warfare between his district and the one that were actively involved in operations. Stealth, the elements of surprise, and quick quiet operations were vital to the success of each mission.

It wasn't that Reynard thought each of the bosses wouldn't figure out who was behind each attack fairly soon, but it was making sure they didn't have any direct evidence of his involvement that was most important. Most likely each boss would be very embarrassed that a large scale operation had been executed in their territory and seek to cover up the fact that it occurred in order to not lose face in front of the other bosses. But eventually word would get around that such attacks occurred and bosses would talk. Hopefully by the time this occurred, all operations would be complete and all of the children would be safely moved to secure locations. Even after each operation, the logistics were enormous as they would need to try and return children to their parents or their rightful guardians once they were all medically cleared. All other operatives as well as captured hostages would need to be medically treated as well. Employees of the bosses would be held in isolation for release once operations were completed at the end of the five day period. The fate of patrons or voluntary employees of the slavery and sex clubs were yet to be determined, but they were to be unharmed until outside of the districts and their crimes, if any, were reviewed.

Jack Savage had successfully executed Felix's plan pretending to remain sick in bed while all the other kids were busy in classes or doing chores. When one of the older kids working at the facility found him and left to find the headmistress, Jack took the pills preparing for the next part of the plan. It was not a pleasant time for the bunny as the pills caused enlargement of the lymph nodes, diarrhea, vomiting and a temporary rise in his body temperature. For his part, Jack would fake fever, chills, headaches and muscle pain. The bunny hated to soil his bed and scare his caretakers so, as they had been nothing but kind and loving, something he had never experienced before. But such were the sacrifices of being a secret agent, as fooling innocents to maintain his cover was just part of the job and the sooner he got used to this the better. A very concerned Silvia saw the diarrhea and vomit in bed and all the other symptoms, and immediately called their doctor who happened to be available immediately.

The doctor checked Jack over and had Silvia feel Jack's swollen lymph nodes and the fever displayed on his thermometer to further confirm his diagnosis. On occasion kids had pretended to be sick, and showing Silvia these symptoms that could not be faked was part of the plan. Not that any kid would have gone to the extremes Jack had, but Jack was not a normal kid and his caretakers learned to never underestimate him. The doctor explained to Silvia that the bunny had Tularemia, also known as Rabbit Fever, which was infectious and could be spread to foxes, beavers, skunks and numerous other species, many of which were housed at The Warehouse. He explained that wolves should be okay, but she needed to shower and change her clothes immediately and have her current clothes burned as she could potentially spread it to the kids. They had the small bunny immediately put into a sealed bag with oxygen and carefully carried him out and taken to the doctor's clinic for treatment.

Jack was kept under observation for a few hours until the symptoms disappeared and he was then put into surgery for the implantation of the secret pouch just large enough for the tools he would need for his mission. Once he was in recovery, Silvia and a few others were allowed to check on him to see that he was in isolation and resting comfortably. His fever had been reduced and he would just need a few weeks for recovery. They were told he would be moved to a clinic downtown as soon as he was stable where he could be better treated as well as better isolated to prevent any possible spread of the disease.

The bunny was then moved, not to the clinic, but instead to the private quarters of Felix Razel where he was woken to begin his intensive week long immersion training to learn all the skills he would need to know for his mission. For any other six year old mammal it may have taken many months to master the skills, but this was no ordinary six year old. Jack was taught basic lock picking using the tools in order to remove any pawcuffs on him and open most doors and basic locks. He was taught how to get out of most any normal type of restraint using the knife in his pouch as well as movements or common objects that might be available. He was taught how to use his senses even blindfolded to keep a mental map in his head of any place he may be taken. The list of skills was long and difficult, but Jack took to their learning like he was born to do them as if they were innate skills given to him by his dead mother. Nor was Jack left without training on how to ingratiate himself to someone so that they found him useful. Every situation and individual was different, so Felix went over all the possibilities with Jack and how best to know what would work on a particular person. Jack was then told how to spot his watchers and let them know where he was if he was out of contact with them for some reason. He was also instructed on the exact times and manner to contact his handlers in the area and via his communications device.

While Jack worked on his training, all the other components of the operation were readied with Reynard's men and mercenaries trained on the use of chloroform, tranquilizer darts and proper methods to silence and remove any witnesses. Kids would be silenced as well, but only for the protection of the mission, and all were trained on how to handle the children and keep them calm during the whole process. It was possible that some of the kids had Stockholm syndrome and may attempt to warn their captors, so all kids were treated as if they were at risk of this because of the incredible danger and potential shitstorm if word got out to the district boss.

Jack was then put into play by an independent agent of Felix who had a cover as a known slave trader. He sold Jack to a contact who was a known gang member of Isengrim the Wolf, the district boss, whose job was to buy slaves for use in the Sahara Square District. The agent did a good job of haggling for a great price for Jack in order to avoid suspicion as small nimble bunny paws were in high demand. Jack did a good job of acting defiant and earned extra pay for the agent because of how spirited and energetic he was further solidifying the cover. Jack was then taken to a pen area where a couple other kids were being held while their fates were decided. The agent then released Felix's team of tiny rodents who took off scurrying in the direction Jack was taken.

As a bobcat named Grenz came in to look over the new acquisitions, Jack caught his eye and when the bobcat came over to examine the tiny defiant bunny, Jack asked, "Hey, I want to see whoever is in charge."

Grenz grinned and replied derisively, "Yeah and I want to fuck Zella Shelley too but that ain't happin'."

_(Note: Zella Shelley is a famous beautiful sexy female snow leopard singer during this period)_

Jack looked at the bobcat, taking his measure, and responded, "I can make it worth your while."

Grenz laughed at that, "Really now? And how would that be? Ya got some cash up your ass we didn't find, cause we searched everything on ya."

The bunny looked unbothered replying, "I have some information for him. A location where he can find more bunnies for the taking."

The bobcat looked amused by that, "Sure, sure… could it start with Bunny and end with burrow?" The bobcat chortled at his joke.

Jack looked unperplexed, "No… I mean in the city. Was together with a whole group of kids on a field trip. I can tell him where."

"And why in the fuck would you do that runt?" Grenz asked glaring at the bunny.

"So he would let me go." Jack answered and upon seeing the bobcat laughing at him continued, "I figured six for the price of one is a good deal for him."

Grenz grinned at him, "You'd sell out your buddies?"

Jack grinned back, "Don't know a one of them. My mom sent me on the stupid trip and they spent the entire time picking on me for being so small."

The bobcat seemed to understand, "Ah… payback… I can understand that. But Fredo don't make no deals with slaves. Especially not some runt bunny barely off his mom's tit."

The bunny decided to enhance his story to make it more believable, "Well I really don't have a mom. She died when I was little. I was living with my aunt and I annoyed her all the time which is why she got rid of me forcing me on the stupid trip."

Grenz considered that, "Well that makes a lot more sense. I mean what mom would send such a youngun' alone. Fuck, my mom hated me and she would never've done that. But I agree with your aunt. You **are** a fucking annoying little runt."

Jack looked up at the bobcat, "Maybe… but don't mean I am wrong. I'll give up the other kids so I can go back and annoy her instead of you."

Grenz laughed at that, "Good one kid. Tell you what, I'll take ya to the boss just cause I think you would entertain him. You can try and make a deal or whatever. Don't give a shit."

Fredo was a large transcaspian urial with large curving horns which he had decorated with gold jewelry. He was in his office on the second floor of a run down three story office building that had seen better days. Jack had his paws tied together with a simple cord and had a collar around his neck with a leash. He was led into the boss' office.

The urial didn't even seem to notice the visitors as he leaned back in his chair and had his feet up on his desk reading a magazine.

Grenz stood in front of the desk holding the leash and patiently waiting until the boss noticed him. The bobcat knew better than to interrupt his boss. He had waited for fifteen minutes or more sometimes before being noticed. However after a minute, his young slave didn't understand the rules, and had become impatient and started to tap his foot loudly on the floor. Grenz pulled on the leash and glared at the bunny trying to warn him. If this little runt was not quiet, he may end up paying the price. The bunny stopped thankfully and the boss seemed to have not heard the disturbance, or so he thought.

After a couple of minutes, the urial suddenly stood up and bent over the desk grabbing the leash from Grenz paws and yanking upward pulling the bunny into the air hanging by his neck with his legs thrashing helplessly. Fredo continued to glare at him until he finally stopping moving going limp gasping for breath trying to put his paws in between the collar and his neck to make enough space for him to get a breath. The boss stared into the piercing light blue eyes of the tiny bunny and then tossed him down onto the table.

Grenz started to open his mouth to speak when the boss put his hoof up to silence him, and stood staring at the bunny sizing him up, "You have a death wish fuzz ball?"

Jack coughed a bit and finally managed to speak, "No… no sir… I just wanted to talk to you."

The urial turned to the bobcat who looked back uncomfortably and then back to the bunny and laughed, "Really now… just a friendly chat with me. You really **do** have a death wish."

Jack looked unphased by the boss replying confidently, "I figured you would want to meet me. Figured we could make a deal."

Fredo turned to the bobcat with an annoyed look, "Grenz, is this a fucking joke? Didn't figure you had the balls to try something like this."

Grenz quickly replied fearfully, "Ah… no… no sir… just figured you'd get a kick out of this runt."

Fredo considered this and nodded at him turning back the bunny, "We'll see. I do like my amusements. But he is too small for anything fun… but he is quite fluffy."

Jack stared up at Fredo without fear, "I am much more useful than that. I thought we could make a deal. My name is..."

Fredo interrupted the bunny, "Death Wish… I like it. Not sure how long you will be around to enjoy it. So wear it proudly while you have it."

Jack smiled at the boss, "That sounds great sir. So you are willing to take my deal?"

The urial was confused for a minute trying to figure out what the bunny was talking about until he finally realized and cackling malevolently, "Oh… you thought I was talking about letting you go. That's a good one. Never seen one so optimistic before. Guess you have no clue about your situation."

The bunny considered the boss and then responded, "I am a slave. Your property to do with as you please."

Fredo was surprised by the answer, "Well now… maybe you aren't a complete idiot. You are just living up to your name. So what is this deal you had for me?"

Jack grinned at the urial happily explaining his deal, "As I told your helper here, I know where you can get six bunnies in the city in trade for me. I came here with them, and have no love for them as they all bullied me like tailholes."

The boss glanced at the bobcat who had raised his eyebrows hoping his boss was amused. Fortunately for Grenz he was, "Well now Death Wish, what's to stop me from pulling the information out of you for free and having myself seven bunnies?"

The small bunny considered his words, "Because it would be bad for business. You couldn't be certain the information I gave you was good, and you would harm a valuable asset that you paid quite a lot for."

Fredo stared at the bunny in shock for a moment and then broke out laughing, "Oh… ha ha… that is good. Thanks for bringing me this one Grenz… you can leave. I'll figure out what to do with Death Wish here and let you know."

Grenz got a slight smile, nodded at the boss, and promptly turned and quickly left the room.

Jack grinned up at the boss and put his tied paws up toward the boss as if to shake his hoof, "So do we have a deal sir?"

Fredo glared at the tiny bunny, "There's one problem with your deal Death Wish. There's a good reason why we work through middlemammals, very low risk. Sending a team to attempt to snatch up six bunnies downtown is about as risky as it gets. I'd rather attempt a heist… better risk to reward. The reason you were picked was cause you were an easy target of opportunity. Those agents are experts at finding perfect targets alone, with no witnesses, for a quick snatch and grab. They know about low risk and that's what they do for a living and why we pay them well."

Jack looked at the boss hesitantly, "So… you are saying… it's too high risk?"

The urial smiled, "Yes… now you get it. One bunny in the hoof is worth six in the bush."

The bunny looked disappointed for a moment and then brightened, "Well if that's no good… can I work for you? It's gotta be better than being with my aunt anyway."

Fredo chortled and grinned, "Where the hell did they find you? So you think this is a job interview?"

"I can do stuff for you. Others always underestimate me." The bunny offered.

The urial considered that thoughtfully, "I bet they do. Humor me… what can you do?"

Jack had a good answer for this, "I can be your eyes and ears, boss. I can hear all kinds of things without others knowing as they usually ignore me. I can find out who is loyal to you… if any other slaves are planning anything… who is stealing from you… really anything you need sir."

The boss actually took a moment to consider what the bunny offered, "An interesting offer. Tell you what… I have a few slaves and others I have some suspicions about. You bring me information on them and I will consider your offer."

Jack's face brightened, "I won't let you down boss."

The boss called Grenz back and had the bunny assigned to a certain work crew he had been having problems with recently. They told the bunny to just mainly keep quiet and stay out of the way keeping his ears open for anything the boss should know about and just do his job.

Jack was introduced to the work detail consisting of a young bear of around fifteen named Chucker, a seventeen year old skunk named Frankie, a sixteen year old elk name Barker, and a middle-aged warthog named Wilson who was their overseer.

Grenz presented their new charge to the group cutting the cord on his front paws and handing the collar leash to Wilson, "This is fresh meat. His name is Death Wish so make sure he don't try ta tell ya otherwise. He don't listen so good so just break him. But don't be hurtin' him. He's a littlin' so go easy. You know what to do."

The warthog nodded his head and Grenz left Jack to the tender mercies of this new group. He looked up hopefully at his new friends, "Hi… it's nice to meet yaaaaaagh!"

Wilson decided to greet him lifting the bunny by the neck with his right hoof choking him and pressing him against a wall.

Chucker laughed at this display, "So cute and fluffy. We can use him to wipe our asses with."

Frankie grinned, "They gave ya a pretty good name. Not sure how long you're gonna survive around here, but good advice. Keep your yapper shut."

The warthog released the bunny and he dropped to the ground laying on his side clutching his neck.

Barker glanced at the warthog sarcastically telling him, "Oh don't hurt him. He's just a little bunny."

Wilson laughed at that, "Just tickling him. He'll know when I'm hurtin' him."

Frankie walked over and stepped on Jack's front paws causing him to wince in pain, but he kept his mouth shut, "Good. New meat is learning to keep quiet. Your ass is ours now, to do with what we want. So just shut your fuckin' mouth and do what we say and ya just might survive."

They dragged the bunny around checking on other groups of slaves reviewing their progress. Wilson would check with any foremen or owners to make sure the slaves were behaving properly. Any receiving complaints received a not so subtle cuffing across the head, arm twisting, punch in the stomach, kick to the groin, strangling, or a variety of many other punishments the group of slaves wished to distribute. Wilson just stood back and let them have their fun grinning.

This would all seem quite normal except to the trained eye of the bunny who noticed that during some of punishments where all three surrounded the subject for a beating, they were pulling their punches and in the scuffle the subject of the beatings would give the skunk usually a small bag which Jack's trained hearing could just make out the clink of some coins or other metal. The skunk would glance at the contents quickly and drop it into his bag and reach in and give the supposed subject of beatings various foods such as a small loaf of bread, a piece of fruit, dried fruit or fish, nuts, cookies or random other items. In some cases notes would be passed and writing devices such as pens and a pad of paper would be given to the subject.

Jack noticed the trio of slaves didn't wear collars. Only Jack got the honor of being dragged around by the collar. They went all over the district visiting pockets of slaves with the occasional exchanges of little bags and notes for food or other items continuing throughout most of the day. The group was quite talented at doing this so well that only the expert eyes of a thief, magician or trained secret agent would have even noticed anything was even going on. Jack continued to keep a mental picture of each of the locations where the slaves were located. The bunny didn't think the bored warthog, following them around yanking him by the neck when he didn't move fast enough, even knew what was actually happened. That is until they stopped for a meal break. Wilson tied Jack up to a post on the wall far too high for the bunny to reach, and joined the other three where he heard a crate being opened and the tiny sounds of clinking which had to be the collected bags being transferred. He caught the warthog whisper to the three, "Nice haul. Let's get ya guys setup with some goodies."

Jack heard the sound of a cabinet being opened then smelled the faint whiff of food and some clinking of metal. After a few minutes, the warthog walked outside and tossed a couple of old carrots and a piece of moldy bread on the ground within reach of the bunny. Jack nibbled on the offered food and listened while the four other mammals laughed inside telling jokes, stories and acting quite chummy. Jack didn't learn anything of import from their discussions except to understand that these four knew each other quite well and were thick as thieves.

After about an hour they came outside and decided to have some fun with the bunny.

As Jack sat down on the ground, Frankie leaned down low looking him in the eye and speaking in a baby voice, "Awww da littlin' bunny is feelin' lonely aren't ya?"

Chucker followed the skunk's example leaning down making sad eyes, "Feelin' all by yourself. Would ya like to feel useful?"

The bear stared at him nodding his head. Then the skunk and Barker did the same nodding their heads while the warthog stood back leaning against a wall looking amused.

Frankie grabbed the bunnies chin and moved his head up and down in a forced nod, "See… looks like he agrees. He's lonely and wants ta be useful. Let's help him."

The bear leaned down and picked up the frightened bunny, and the skunk and elk backed away about five meters from each other. Chucker looked at the warthog who tied the bunnies paws and feet together tightly and removed the collar.

Frankie grinned at the bunny, "You're about to be useful Death Wish. Oh look… his nose is quivering and he's shakin'. How cute."

Chucker laughed at that, "Yeah… don't worry Death Wish. We don't miss… that often."

The bear then tossed the bunny into the air at the elk who caught him and quickly tossed him to the skunk.

Frankie laughed heartlessly, "Finally something small enough for me to play with for a change." He then tossed Jack high into the air and he was caught by the bear.

The three tried backing away from each other even farther and then had a contest to see how high into the air they could toss the helpless bunny.

Jack was terrified. His quivering nose and shaking was not acting. It was quite real. The kids at The Warehouse were pretty mean and sometimes cruel, but they never physically hurt him. These three saw him as a ball or plaything and not even a living creature. They would setup some objects on the ground and use him as a bowling ball. A couple times during the tossing he got dropped and took some painful falls. If they had not partially caught him before dropping him, he could have had serious internal injuries or broken bones. He was fortunate to only have bruises all over so far. But each time he was tossed he cringed expecting to feel the pain he knew was coming. With his paws and feet tied there was little he could do to protect himself and land gracefully. He had to depend on these cruel sadistic creatures to catch him. Even most of their catches resulted in excruciating pain.

Finally after almost thirty minutes of this, the warthog interrupted their fun, "Okay... okay... enough. Let's stop before we break something. I think Death Wish is getting a good idea of how much worth he has to us aren't ya Death Wish?" The warthog grinned into the face of the terrified bunny putting the collar back on him and removing the bindings on his paws and feet.

Barker shook his head, "Why the fuck they give him to us? What did they expect us to teach him?"

Frankie had an answer, "Think he was a reward for our good work. He does make a fluffy toy."

Chucker agreed, "Guess they gave him to us so everything would be an improvement for him from now on. He'll be beggin' for manual labor. Don't matter if he can't hop if his little paws work."

Wilson was pulling Jack across the ground with his leash, "Come on Death Wish, we have some more stops."

But Jack couldn't move. He wasn't faking. His whole body was one big pain. His muscles were cramped and screamed. His nerves were all jabbing into him making even the slightest movement an exercise in misery. He tried to hop but the pain was too great and he fell over being dragged along the ground by the neck. The torment of the slow choking preferable to any attempt to move.

Frankie stared at him with a frown, "Ah fuck… we broke him."

Wilson shook his head glaring at the three, " **You** broke him… **you** carry him."

The warthog lifted the bunny off the ground and tossed him to the bear who put him under one arm and followed behind the warthog.

The bear spent the rest of the day as the designated bunny bag carrier between their stops. It was all Jack could do to focus on remembering the locations as the excruciating pain in his body was distracting him. Fortunately the trio went easy on him the rest of the day finishing their rounds and tossing him into a pen with a water bowl, a pot to shit into and a small filthy mattress in the corner. It took several minutes for Jack to drag himself over to the mattress and collapse. He had to keep stopping to rest and let his screaming muscles have a brief break. An hour later a slot in the door opened and some old vegetables were tossed in, but he had no energy to crawl over to retrieve them. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but the pain kept waking him. His mind went in and out of consciousness until he thought he heard tiny voices. He figured he was dreaming, but he felt the pain, terrible excruciating pain. If this was a dream, it really sucked. But no, he definitely heard voices sounding very far away and tiny.

"We found him guys."

"Can you see him?"

"Yeah… but… fuck… he looks in a bad way."

"Can we get to him?"

"Yeah I can chew this hole bigger but may take me a bit."

"All good… will give me time to get some supplies for him. Gonna need em."

"Alright see you in a bit."

Then the only sound Jack heard was a gnawing sound. He figured his mind was hallucinating now and he closed his eyes and just saw blackness.

He woke sometime later to find something patting his nose… something tiny. He opened his eyes to see a mouse dressed in all black with black face paint staring at him twitching his whiskers.

Once the mouse saw Jack had his eyes partially open, he spoke to him, "Bunny… bunny... you awake?"

Jack weakly answered, "Yeah… who… who are you?"

"Your fairy godmother." The mouse laughed at his joke, "We're your help. Who'd you think we were? You think anyone else would take this risk to see you... to what… steal your shitty vegetables." The mouse glanced at the old dirty carrot and small turnip on the ground.

"Oh… sorry… not exactly myself." Jack admitted.

The mouse got a sympathetic look on his face, "Damn… they messed you up. I have some stuff to hopefully help with that." He pulled out some pills from his backpack which looked huge in the paws of the tiny mouse. The mouse then looked around and found a small cup and dragged it over to the water bowl and dunked it in and filled it partially and yanked it out upright onto the floor. The mouse then spent a good minute hauling it across the floor to get it within reach of the bunny.

"Here... take these… you'll feel better." The mouse promised.

Jack gathered all his strength and fought through the pain to bend his neck and put the pills in his mouth and chew on them. They tasted horrible, but he didn't really give a shit at this point. He lifted his head and stretched his paws out enough to grasp the cup shakily putting it to his mouth and tilting it enough to drink a few swallows to wash down the bitter grainy powder on his tongue. He collapsed and closed his eyes. He just lay on his side focusing on breathing. He could feel the mouse was next to him gently rubbing his face.

After a couple minutes he began to feel a good bit better and opened his eyes and was able to sit up and lean against the wall. The mouse smiled at him twitching his whiskers and then spoke, "Feeling better I hope. Names Mini… no jokes please." He went over and held the bunnies paw in his two paws giving them a bit of a shake.

"Me and Razer up there are part of your team. Razer is the rat up top there." Mini informed the bunny pointing up high.

Jack looked up at the corner and saw a very long thin piece of dental floss with knots every short distance extending from the ground all the up to a dark gray nose and whiskers up in the top corner of the room.

"Razer is too fat to get down here and through the little hole he was able to make. But he made it just big enough to get me through. You feeling any better yet?" Mini wondered.

Jack lifted up his paws and slowly moved a bit realizing he did feel much better. He could still feel a lot of soreness, but the intense crippling pain was gone at least.

"Sweet… I would bring you the food… but it's too big for me. You'll have to get that on your own I'm afraid." The mouse informed the bunny.

Jack nodded feeling too tired to talk and slowly hopped over to the carrot and turnip and hauled them back to the mattress in the corner and began to nibble on them. The mouse waited patiently for the bunny to eat and when he was through Mini asked him, "Can you report?"

Jack found he finally had some energy to speak and let Mini know he had contacted the boss and knew who he was, where he was located during the day, and what Jack had been doing all day.

Mini listened and nodded and looked pained as Jack described them using him as a toy, "You have done amazing. Far better than we ever could have hoped for. I would be tempted to pull you out now, but we don't have a way to easily do that. See if you can get the boss to leave you on some detail tomorrow where you can just rest. Tell him whatever he wants to hear, and make sure he knows you need a rest."

Jack thought about this, "There may be more locations I don't know about. Also how will you know where the boss is at night?"

Mini answered, "We will have eyes on him when he leaves that office and tail him to wherever he sleeps. Don't worry about the other locations. What you have done so far is more than we could have hoped for."

Jack had given the mouse the information so he could draw a tiny map on a sheet of paper he had brought with details of each slave and location.

Mini pulled two more pills out and gave them to the bunny, "Save these two until the morning. You will need them. Jack… remember what they said. Your safety is more important than taking a risk with the possibility of finding more locations. You may not survive if you attempt that, and we have a lot more to do in the next week. We need you rested and as healed as you can get for the rest of the missions. Get yourself the rest you need. Make sure the slave boss knows you can't move. It should not be too hard for you to fake. You know the contact time tomorrow night?"

Jack nodded, "I send a call at 1 AM."

Mini shook his head affirmative and twitched his whiskers, "Good… if you are in this same spot we will probably stay with you until the guys can release you. If you are not here, we will try and find you. Just try and keep your head down and stay safe until tomorrow night. Got it?"

Jack nodded his head. It was difficult being his normal chipper confident self. The torment had taken a lot out of him, but he kept his resolve as he knew a lot of kids and the success of the mission were depending on him.

He watched the little mouse climb nimbly up the dental floss rope and wave to him, and then they were gone through the hole. An hour later the lights went out, and he tried to rest and get as much sleep as he could. It was not easy with the soreness, thin smelly mattress and stench of mold and decay.

The next day he took the pills and ate the meager breakfast offered him. The bobcat came to get him to take him to the boss. Jack weakly told the bobcat he couldn't move. Grenz seemed to have an idea what happened and picked the bunny up and carried him into the boss' office. He sat the bunny down on top of the desk and backed up a step and waited.

Jack just sat there looking miserable. He felt miserable, but he was acting as miserable as he would have felt if he had not taken the pills Mini had left him. He didn't need to imagine how to act as he had firsthand knowledge.

Finally the urial looked up from a report he was reading and noticed the not so enthusiastic bunny looking at him from the top of the desk. Fredo grinned at the wretched bunny before him, "Well Death Wish, it seems you are not so full of yourself today, eh? But if it is any consolation, they have broken much bigger and tougher mammals than you. You musta at least kept your mouth shut or you woulda been in much worse shape."

Jack looked up at the boss pretending to have difficulty focusing on him, "I… I did what you asked boss. I kept my eyes and ears alert."

Fredo looked at the bunny curiously, "So… did you learn anything? Have anything to report?"

Jack told the boss all about the little operation the four had going on. Exchanging notes and food for stolen items from slave owners by many of the slaves. He told him how Wilson collected everything and rewarded the other three. He didn't tell them about what they did to him, only what he observed.

The boss silently stood watching the bunny for awhile considering all he told him and finally responded, "Well you have surprised me. You did far better than I could have imagined. Not many could have picked up on all of that."

Jack looked at him and gave the boss a slight pained grin, "Thanks boss. I want to do good for you."

Fredo smiled and then laughed, "So eager to please. Well you did do well. And survived your first day. I will reward you. What would you like?"

Jack considered this and knew it could be another test or a trap so he responded, "I want to help you boss."

Fredo grinned, "Even beaten to a pulp… little Death Wish wants to please. Well you are no good to me like you are. I'm gonna put you in a room here and have Doc look at you. And no… don't argue. You are no good to me dead or crippled. We'll see what more things you can do for me tomorrow."

Jack nodded and asked, "What will happen to them?"

The urial smiled with sinister purpose, "Oh they'll get what they deserve."

Jack realized something based on the way the boss had acted during his entire report and made a mistake speaking his thoughts out loud, "You already knew all I told you." Too late… he had said it before he realized what he was doing. He had been too tired and abused to think clearly. _Mini was right, I really need rest, but I think I just blew my cover._

Fredo looked at Grenz and the two of them smiled and laughed. Fredo turned back to Jack, "Of course I did. Who do you think most of that take goes to? Nothing goes on here I don't know about Death Wish. But you are quite the clever bunny… almost too clever. Fortunately I can use some clever slaves for things. We'll get you fixed up a bit and see what mischief we can get you into tomorrow."

The boss nodded to Grenz who picked him up and carried him to a room down the hall with a real bed. Grenz put the bunny on the bed and told him get some rest and that Doc would check on him in a bit. Jack didn't have to be told twice as he had already crawled under the covers with his head on a real pillow and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Reynard was staring at some documents one of his seconds had brought him. He checked the results against several ledgers and checked them over for verification. There was no mistaking the results. He would have to go verify this himself before ever telling his love. Getting this wrong and bringing it to her without being absolutely certain would be unforgivable.

He called for his men to setup this meeting and to kindly insist he meet this pair. He told them to be very polite and diplomatic, but made sure they knew that refusing was not an option. A few hours later he was told the couple were quite willing and ready to meet him in a public room in a house his gang used for this kind of meeting.

As he entered the doorway, an older vixen and an older northwestern wolf who were sitting in two chairs looked up very nervously at the figure of the fierce looking young fox who was examining them quite intensely. They had been holding each other's paws as they sat next to each other, but put both their paws in their own laps as soon as Reynard entered.

Reynard marched over towards the older vixen and put his paw up palm forward as they rose to stand and they quickly sat back down. He stepping in front of the vixen and grabbed her chin and lifted it and stared intently at her face. She nervously gulped and shook a bit. The northwestern wolf who was at least three times the size of the young fox looked frightened out of his mind. He knew quite well who was standing before them, and also knew quite well how dangerous he was.

After about a minute of staring at the vixen, he released her chin and then began pacing around the room shaking his head. Finally he turned and glared at the pair with intense fury. The two shrank back instantly in terror.

" **How? How could you?** " He shouted at them.

The northwestern wolf answered hesitantly, "Hhh... how what sir?"

Reynard stared intently at the vixen, "How could you **give her up**?"

The vixen was confused answering, "Who?" She then began to think and then realized to what the fox might be referring. _But… it was impossible_. They had long since given up hope. _Could she dare to dream?_ She then cautiously asked, "Our daughter? Do you know something about our daughter?"

Reynard's stare bore down on the older vixen and he growled, "How could you **ever** abandon her? To throw her away like trash… the most precious jewel in the entire world. What possible reason could there be?"

The northwestern wolf then realized what the fox was talking about and blurted out, "Herme? You know where Herme is?"

He stepped over and poked the wolf, "Aza… her name is Aza."

The vixen then began crying, "My baby is alive?" She then threw all caution to the wind and grabbed a hold of the deadly fox and got on her knees hugging him around his waist weeping, "My baby… please tell me you know where my baby is..."

In that moment the intense fury Reynard had been feeling dissipated instantly like a popped balloon. He then gently put his paws around the despondent vixen and hugged her. _Perhaps all is not as it seems_.

After the vixen calmed down, he motioned for her to sit. She kept looking at Reynard, her eyes pleading, begging him to answer her question.

"I will tell you about your daughter. But you must tell me what happened to her first." Reynard looked at both the older vixen and the northwestern wolf.

The vixen told Reynard her name was Clarette and she and her husband Redding had a little daughter named Hermeline and were living happily until one night her husband was bringing home a gift he had saved extra money for a month to buy specially for his little daughter. He was robbed in the street and offered the robbers all the money he had as well as his watch, but he would not give up the gift for his daughter. The robbers just stabbed him to death and left him to die bleeding in the street pulling the bloody stuffed fox out of his paws. Clarette had petitioned the boss of the district where it happened for justice as you were supposed to be safe in the street from murders since she knew they would need approval to kill her husband. Her husband had always followed the rules and never stepped out of line. He should have been safe from this ever happening. But the boss refused to hear her pleas, and she was roughly thrown out of his headquarters.

A northwestern wolf named Kazimir Occi found her and heard her story. His brother was a top lieutenant for the boss, and he tried to see what he could do to help her. Clarette tried to raise her daughter alone, but times were tough and they were having a hard time just trying to find a roof over their head and some scraps of food to eat. Kazimir followed up with her, but told her the boss was not listening to anyone. The boss had become lax and his district was falling apart as men like the thieves believed they could do anything they wanted in his district without consequences.

Kazimir soon found more and more excuses to follow up with Clarette, and soon fell in love with her, and tried to help her and her daughter as much as he could. After six months of seeing her regularly, he convinced her to marry him and have her and her daughter come live with him. They married and he adopted the little girl Hermeline and she became his legal daughter and took his last name. Everything was fine for awhile until their daughter was around eight and her uncle Isengrim visited his brother.

"The same Isengrim who is boss of the Sahara Square District?" Reynard asked surprised.

Clarette nodded and continued the story. Apparently her uncle seemed to take a liking to their little daughter and not in a good way. He would force himself over to visit and look at her in the wrong way, rubbing her bottom and fondling her tail. He would make comments about her becoming quite lovely in a strange perverted manner. Clarette was concerned and tried to convince Kazimir of his brother's actions, but he refused to believe anything was wrong.

One day Isengrim had come over while Clarette was gone visiting her mother. While Kazimir had been busy cleaning up, the uncle had gone into their daughters room and locked the door. Isengrim had left not speaking to his brother awhile later and Kazimir had found their daughter in her room hiding under her bed crying. When Clarette came home and found out, she freaked out and tried to get little Hermeline to tell her what had happened, but the little girl refused to say a word. But shortly after this incident the child began acting out, waking up in the middle of the night screaming, suddenly becoming violent for no reason, and sometimes bursting into tears and hiding in a corner refusing to come out. Clarette had a pretty good idea what might have happened and begged Kazimir to do something. But Isengrim was a top lieutenant of the boss and his brother. There was really nothing he could do.

So they tried moving to a new home in Savanna Central to get away from her brother-in-law. This worked for a few months until Isengrim found them and decided to pay them a visit again. Hermeline was terrified when she saw her uncle and locked herself in her room. Fortunately the uncle left, and Hermeline's outbursts became stronger after the visit. But the uncle kept finding ways to try and visit when one of them wasn't home, and was able to get her alone in her room and drag her out from under the bed. Kazimir was at work and Clarette had been asleep on the couch and didn't hear Isengrim come in and didn't know he was there until she heard her daughters yips of alarm. She tried to attack and pull the large wolf off her daughter and managed to bite him on the leg. He knocked her into the wall and left her unconscious. When she woke, her daughter was curled up back under the bed and biting anything that came near her, even her mom. Eventually after a day she came out, but she was not the same little girl.

The couple realized the uncle was too powerful and connected, and wherever they moved he would find their daughter. The only solution they could come up with was to try and put her into foster care to hide her from Isengrim. They tried to put her into the best place possible, but caregivers kept moving her because of Hermeline's outbursts and aggressiveness toward anyone touching her. They kept following her over the years making sure she was okay until one day she disappeared and they had no idea what happened to her. They desperately searched everywhere for her, but there was no trace. Several other children had gone missing from the home, and those working there were very closemouthed about what happened. They had searched for years with no luck. They had not heard a word mentioned about what happened to her until this day.

Clarette looked at the fox across from her, tears pouring down her eyes pleading for him to tell them anything he knew about her. Even if she was dead it was better than always wondering what might have happened.

Reynard looked at the two of them and sighed, "Your daughter is very safe and doing well. She is my wife, my one true love and mother to my four kits. As for what happened to her, I will let her tell you that."

The couple looked at him in shock unable to speak.

Finally Clarette managed to ask, "It… it is true? But… but how?"

Reynard answered them, "It is not my story to tell. It is hers. But why does she not have your last name? Is Azadel not her last name?"

Clarette answered through tears pouring down her face, "Azadel is her middle name, the same as my mother. We told them that was her last name to hide her from her uncle."

Kazimir then looked up with a guilty sorrowful look, "Can… can we see her… her and the kits?"

Reynard knew that look. It was the look of someone beating themselves up for not doing more to help protect their child from a vicious predator, a predator of children.

Reynard answered them, "It is up to her. But I will do everything I can to convince her to hear you out."

He then looked at them and laughed, "I just realized that makes Isengrim my uncle as well. That I was certainly not expecting. I wasn't expecting a mother and father in law. I have to apologize for not asking for your daughter's paw in marriage as is custom." He grinned at the wolf.

Apparently the still shocked wolf did not find the humor in the situation, but finally managed to get out, "It… it's okay. Circumstances what they were."

Reynard then looked at them with a grin, "Any other long lost relatives Aza and myself need to know about?"

Clarette answered him, "Yes… my parents and Kazimir's are dead, but I have a brother Bernard who is married to a badger named Freda and they have two children, a boy named Grimbeert and a daughter named Genivive."

Reynard had heard that one name before when he was at court a few times. He wondered, "Is that the same Grimbeert who is a badger at the court of King Nobel?"

Clarette nodded her head.

Reynard found this quite amusing, "So I have a cousin at court who is a badger and an uncle who is a wolf and a district gang leader. Although something tells me that circumstances being what they are, that Isengrim and I won't be improving our relations with this knowledge. We already hate each other, and this certainly won't help improve things any. But I had met Grimbeert several times before and he seemed a nice enough fellow. No bad blood with your brother and his wife I hope?"

Clarette shook her head no.

Reynard grinned, amused by this turn of events, "Well good, I will have to stop by and visit cousin Grimbeert promptly. I have a feeling I may be needing his services very soon."

Clarette looked at him confused, "Why? Why is that… sir… Rey… um Red…?"

Reynard understood, "You were going to say Red Death? I am sure that is what you know me as. Don't worry, it does not bother me. But you may call me Reynard if you wish. But to my family… well with the exception of **Uncle** Isengrim I suppose… you will find me quite pleasant. I will arrange to have you brought to my home. That way Aza can decide what she wishes done with you, and she doesn't have to leave the kits."

Clarette jumped off her chair and hugged Reynard's legs sobbing, "Oh thank you… thank you sir… we would be forever in your debt. We just want to see her. To see she is alright."

Reynard pet her head and looked at her husband Kazimir and smiled at him trying to reassure him that while most had very good reason to fear him, they did not.

* * *

"But they **abandoned me**! They threw me away like a piece of garbage. I had some nervous disorders and they decided I was not worth bothering with just like Marion. They are **dead** to me!" The spirited true love of Reynard expressed most emphatically snapping her jaws threateningly and shrieking in her husband's face.

Convincing Aza to see her parents was not an easy task, and Reynard was trying his best to calm her and have her hear their story.

She had long since forgotten them, believing them to be dead, or wishing them dead. She partially blamed them for her being put in a position to have been taken as a sex slave at The Dungeon. Thankfully the strong-willed Aza had grown out of most of her anxiety problems, but they would pop up every once in awhile in the form of a bad nightmare or an outburst. However she was quite furious learning her husband had found her parents and had even brought them to her home. She could not understand his possible reasons. He knew how much she hated them for what they had done to her. _What could he be thinking?_

First his meddling in Marion's love life had caused her to go behind both their backs and get married and pregnant. Then Marion left the house to have her kit all alone because she worried about Renny's interference in her marriage and child rearing. And who would suffer? She would… she and her four kits. And Marion would suffer also. Marion was away from her family all alone, away from his sister-in-law and her nieces and nephews. She should be here with her, safe and well cared for with every possible resource at her disposal. She should be with those that loved her.

Maybe he wants to try and make up for Marion's leaving with this gesture. But bringing the parents she despised, that she thought were long dead was not earning her frustrating husband any bonus points, quite the opposite.

"My love, please calm yourself. You know I would not have brought them here if I had not felt you needed to see them. The reasons for abandoning you are not black and white. Please see them and try to keep an open mind." Reynard had his paws around his furious wife trying to comfort her.

"What reasons are they? Why? What possible reason could they have to justify **abandoning** me? They dumped me as soon as I was a burden to them because of my episodes. Well abandoning me sure didn't help those any. They only got worse." The angry vixen growled right into her patient husband's muzzle as if ready to attack.

The powerful fox gently hugged his true love who was shaking with rage and calmly told her, "They didn't give you up to the foster care because of the episodes sweetheart. It is related to the reason, but it is **not** the reason."

She pulled back just enough to look at her calm patient husband, the doting father of her four kits, with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Then why?"

Reynard took his paws and gently rubbed her head responding, "It is their story to tell dear. I only ask you meet them and hear it. Trust me… you trust me don't you?"

She looked into his eyes and saw impossible love, endless patience, concern and compassion. She had to trust he must have good reasons for forcing this. She stared in those eyes… those impossible eyes… the eyes of a brutal killer… those eyes of a loving father and husband… she nodded at him.

He hugged her and took her paw and led her into the den where faces she only recognized in the far reaches of her mind looked at her with expressions of wonder and sorrow. As soon as they saw her they both made a move toward her, but her husband Renny put his paw up and gave them a warning look. It was a look that said stay away, she is not ready for that right now. Even with every muscle in their bodies and their brains screaming to run and embrace their daughter, a warning look from the Red Death would stop you in your tracks no matter what the circumstances. Reynard instead motioned to the four chairs in the room and indicated the two should sit down, and he sat down next to his love across from the older couple.

Reynard then motioned to Clarette to begin the story she had told him. As Aza listened, it was hard to keep her mind open as Renny had asked, but seeing the heartbreak and infinite sadness in the two souls across from her and the pain in their voices telling of her molestation at the paws of her uncle, it was hard not to slowly understand why they did what they did.

After they finished in tears looking at her telling of their desperate search to find out what had happened to her, she sat in stunned silence. She tried to remember anything about what had happened to her, but it was all very fuzzy and so long ago. She finally asked if they had a picture of Isengrim. She wanted to see if his picture would trigger any of the memories from her childhood. After a bit of searching, Kazimir found a family photo in his wallet and pulled it out. It was folded and had been hidden. He gave it to Aza and she held it in her paws staring at the wolf in the picture. Her paws began to tremble and her fur began to bristle. She knew that face, that horrid ugly nasty muzzle. She sometimes saw that face in her nightmares, but it was not from her childhood. She whispered into Renny's ear, "I know him. But not from their story." She saw him give her a questioning look and answered the look, "He was the wolf in the sex pens… the one that..."

She saw Renny's eyes go wide in disbelief. He shook his head and started cursing to himself angrily. Her parents looked at them very confused and very concerned. Red Death was very angry and it was never a good idea to be around him when he had that look in his eye.

"I will kill him." Renny seethed, each word spoken as if deadly poison.

* * *

And now Reynard was planning an attack on the territory of that very same wolf. The wolf who he now learned was his uncle through marriage as well as the molester of his wife and her tormentor in the sex club. As if he didn't already have enough reasons to hate this wolf who he had wished dead long before any of this information came to light. They had always butted heads at every meeting of the court. Isengrim was notorious for not only condoning, but encouraging all the things Reynard fought against. He promoted child slavery, sex slaves, child prostitution and horrible abuses of so many innocents in his territory. The worst thieves, cutpurses, thugs, murders and rapists all knew they could go to his district and have freedom to abuse the population all they wanted. Isengrim continued the horrible management of his boss before him and the one before that. It seemed that each boss decided to pick the very worst lieutenants and successors. Well this was one operation he did not regret at all. It was the biggest by far and the most complicated. But he had the most time of any of the operations to get this one right as he had several weeks to plan every detail. Reynard did not want to risk the possibility that Isengrim would know he was coming in advance and prepare to ambush him. This was the one operation that needed to go well.

The reunion of Aza and her parents had gone well after she finally heard the entire story. His normally incredibly strong brave wife had turned into a big pile of jelly hugging her long lost parents and all three sobbed together for quite awhile. Finally Aza was able to tell the story of what had happened to her and more sobbing followed. At least the part when he saved her, rescued her and romanced her all seemed to meet with everyone's approval. Aza then described her life at Maupertuis and the birth of her kits. She and Reynard gave the couple a tour of the estate and they finally came to a large playroom where four rambunctious kits all played while being watched very closely by one of their nursemaids, a vixen named Tabatha.

Aza let her mother and father slowly enter the room and introduced the four to their long lost grandparents. The kits wanted to know how that got lost and Aza answered that they had been misplaced just like the kids misplaced toys from time to time, but that they would make sure they didn't get lost again. The kits all brightened very much meeting their new grandparents and instantly dragged them into their play room to play games with them. Even Reynard had a hard time holding back the tears seeing two parents who had thought they had lost their daughter forever only to discover her again and four beautiful grandkits on top of that. He left them to enjoy their time together and silently headed back to work to finish preparing for this huge operation. He told his steward before he left the estate that Aza's parents were welcome at the residence as long as they wished, and to make a permanent guest room available for them. He hoped the addition of her parents would make up at least a little bit for inadvertently driving his sister and her new family away.

It was now time to take his stab at his now one true enemy. But he had to keep the reason for the mission fist and foremost as the top priority. It was not about revenge, but about saving as many of the lost souls stolen from their families, their innocence destroyed, as he could. He couldn't give them their time and innocence back, but hopefully he could give them a chance at a future worth living.

He left with his security detail to visit his kids at their new operation in a warehouse that had been donated by a councilmammal he had saved a year ago. This warehouse was located just south of Big Dune. The visit went without incident, and Red talked to all his kids meeting each one and then addressing them in groups based on their age range. After he was done he told those in charge, his now fully grown kids from his Docks district operation, that he would be staying overnight to discuss issues and expansion plans with them. While these things were important, it was not the real reason for his visit. Late that night after midnight he checked his watch and knew that right now a flotilla of boats were heading for the docks all around the Sahara Square manned mostly by friendly mercenaries aligned with his cause, and his medical staff, former kids and gang members for security on all boats. He was keeping the number of his actual people stepping onto the foreign district soil to a minimum. Their presence would violate his agreement with the court, but technically the mercenaries were not against the policies of The King. Since each group was technically not under his control and authority, and were autonomous, he was not liable for their actions. It just happened that he fully controlled the mammals giving them their orders.

He was informed by his spy master Felix that they had successfully landed and secured the docks, and groups were now moving into positions all around the district using the vehicles that had already been left in place in advance. Coal and his two top lieutenants, a lion named Rath and a scary vicious tigress named Sheba, were on secure two way communication devices with each different team leader. Felix had all these secure communication devices specially developed for use by Reynard's gang and they would be the lifeline to communicate and direct all operations from this central location. His personal bodyguard Alexei, the massive Amur Tiger, spent his time keeping his eyes and full senses watching the dark for any potential dangers ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble.

Reynard was told that the slave master Jack had identified had been tracked to a dwelling near his headquarters. One group took and subdued the slave master and others in the building while another team broke into his office and took any information they could find concerning the slaves and their possible locations. They were currently in the process of convincing this Fredo that it was in his best interests to tell them everything they wanted to know, but apparently he kept insisting, "Do you have any idea who I am? Any idea who my boss is?" Reynard had a pretty good idea who his boss was and unfortunately the limited amount of things he could do to the urial without starting a war. It appeared he was going to have to depend on the information Jack Savage had provided as well as anything they could quickly locate from the search of the slaver's main office.

All teams were now in place outside their breach targets and were waiting on the go order. Reynard asked Felix if they had eyes on Jack and if they had a team ready to extract him. Felix let him know they had eyes on Jack, but there was a problem extracting him. The weasel had just received a call from the little bunny and was currently in contact with him. Reynard asked how long until they could extract him, but Felix was unsure and couldn't get details. The fox was frustrated. Things were already going wrong, but that was to be expected. But the timetable could not be adjusted and he gave the go order to his lieutenants who relayed his message to all team leaders. At that moment ten teams all went into action.

Two groups entered the sex clubs, one south of Cactus Grove and one across the district on the southern end just north of Delta Rd. The plan was to have each team take out one of the outlier locations and then both move to take the two central clubs after clearing the outer locations. By clearing the central locations last they would be in place to help any other teams needing assistance if they finished early.

Two other teams enter two prostitution dens with the goal of clearing them out completely as they could not afford to leave any witnesses. The word was Isengrim used a large number of minors at his clubs, and so it was important to take anyone found at these locations and sort the minors, non-minors, employees and patrons later.

Four smaller teams then began making hits on all known locations of child slaves quietly breaking in and removing any found. One team was dedicated to raiding slave holding pens and went into the first one removing any slaves and employees found.

The final team was dedicated to extracting their agents including Jack Savage, but apparently they were having a problem at the moment with something. Felix had talked to Jack for a bit and then was talking to his other contacts trying to find out what the delay was retrieving the bunny. Fifteen minutes later Jack called them.

Reynard got on the radio with Jack to see how he was doing, "Ja… Grey Wonder… Grandpa here… the parties going on and we miss you. Hang on and we will come get you. We don't want you to miss any of the fun."

From the other end Reynard heard a very tired frustrated bunny respond, "It's okay Grandpa. Make sure all the kids get to the party fir… argggh…" And then the device went dead. Felix tried to get him back but shook his head.

 _Now what?_ Reynard directed the group with the slave boss to go ahead and send all the captured subjects back with a couple of agents and send anyone else to immediately go assist the extraction team. Well he had never expected this to all go smoothly.

* * *

Jack had been looked over by their doctor after his body got a desperately needed rest that lasted through much of the day. The doctor was a middle-aged opossum with an irascible temperament named Dr. Guntard. He spent his time feeling the bunny all over and asking him where it hurt. Jack was honest with the doctor, but just stressed all the pain a lot more than he was feeling which had been lessened with the pills Mini had given him. The doctor informed Grenz that it seemed nothing was broken, but the small bunny had sustained massive bruising over most of his body, and it would take several days of healing for him to be able to walk and hop normally. He gave the bobcat a bunch of pills to give Jack over the next several days every six hours or so with food if possible to help with the pain and swelling.

The bobcat left Jack in the room and came back with some vegetables and water for the bunny to eat and gave him two of the pills to take with his meal. Unfortunately Jack couldn't fake taking the pills and hold them for later as the bobcat was watching him to make sure he chewed and swallowed them with the meal. So he swallowed them down and hoped they were not anything harmful, but it didn't make sense for the doctor to give him anything harmful as Jack was their well paid for investment.

Grenz ordered him to spend the rest of the afternoon resting, and told him he would introduce him to some of the other slaves that evening. Jack liked that idea and hoped Mini, Razer and the others were able to locate him that night. There was really not much he could do except follow his orders and rest, so he crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Grenz came back that evening and picked him up and took him to a large dining room full of about thirty kids of all different species, sexes and ages. While most of the kids were male, there were a few females mostly of younger ages. The ages seemed to range from kids as young as he was to almost adult. Because there were no chairs high enough to allow Jack to eat at the table, the bobcat just put him down on top of the table at the end where most of the smaller kids were gathered and gave him two more pills and watched him eat and swallow them with the water and cabbage and salad.

The bobcat then told him, "They'll take care of ya now Death Wish. Just listen to ole Betta and Gert and you'll be okay. They know what to do with ya. Just don't be so clever and you'll do good."

Jack watched Grenz walk over and talk to an old female red wolf and saw him give her a bottle of the pills the doctor had given the bobcat earlier. He whispered to her for a minute and they both looked over in his direction. Jack pretended to be looking down at his food so they wouldn't see him staring. The bobcat then exited the front of the building where they had entered.

On the way inside Jack had noticed they had guards stationed outside the front and the building was in an enclosed alcove with all exits guarded. Essentially he was trapped in a fortress, but the good thing was he had found a bunch of other kids which buoyed his spirits. He was accomplishing more objectives of his mission! It was then he noticed the other kids nearby all looking at him.

A small female skunk about his same age spoke to him first, "Hi… I'm Daisy."

Jack looked at her and the other smaller kids glumly and answered, "I'm Death Wish."

A very young male deer laughed, "Good name. You musta made tha mistake of gettin' thar 'tention."

A young moose of around eight grinned at the others and nodded, "Yep. Looking at how beat up ya are you musta met some of the Busta Boys."

Jack looked at them curiously, "Busta Boys?"

A very cute young female leopard grinned at him explaining, "Those are tha kids who they use to knock sense into any kids with umph… you know... energy or ask questions. Names Silvey by the way. Who did that to you?"

Jack looked at her acting very dejected and anguished, "Frankie, Barker, Chucker and Wilson."

A very young groundhog made a disgusted face, "Bah! Those guys are the worst. They broke one little girl's arm and busted this fox kits muzzle and broke two of his teeth. You're lucky to be alive with how 'lil you are." He thought about something and leaned across the table and grasped Jack's paw, "Grover. Please ta meet ya Death Wish."

All the other kids at the table continued grumbling about the group that had mistreated Jack so badly. A little female squirrel named Frizzy told how they would grab her by her tail and throw her. A male antelope named Dobbs described how they sat on him until he broke both his arms and was in a cast for a month. The discussions about all the horrible things they had done went on for quite awhile until Jack had some questions for the group.

He looked around at them all curiously asking, "When I was out with those guys, we went all over the place visiting houses and businesses with kids. What are all you guys doing here instead?"

Daisy had the answer to this, "Oh we are those that haven't been sold yet. They send us on different group jobs. We sometimes have to make things. Sometimes we clean up stuff. Whatever jobs that have for us to do."

Jack stared down at the table sadly, "I miss my mom."

Grover reached over and pet the sad bunny, "Yeah… we all miss our past lives… but we are your family now. Cheer up Death Wish."

Jack looked in each of the eyes of the other kids wondering with faint hope, "Is there any escape?"

Silvey shook her head no, "Not unless you want to suffer at the paws of those that make Frankie and those guys seem sweet and lovin'. The sooner you accept you are here forever the better."

Jack put out a test inquiry to the group, "There is no one to help us… you know… out there?"

The young deer answered, "Nah… not in this district at least. Maybe somewhere else. Oh I'm Bucky by the way."

Jack looked around wondering hopefully, "What about these guys I heard of called Red's kids?"

Grover snorted his drink and the other kids laughed at this, "Those guys got it good. But no… they can't help us trapped here. Hopin' for stuff like that is a waste o time."

The kids spent their time letting Jack know the rules, who to trust and who not to. The younger kids were then put to work assembling dozens of parts to build toys. The smaller kids like Jack with tiny paws were used to attach the smaller parts and they would attach them and pass them down the line to the next kid until it was made and placed in a box. They did this for hours until all the parts were used up and then they were given another project involving small electronics.

Jack had no idea how late it was and wondered how he was going to find out when it was time to make his call. He was so tired from the endless work that he realized that there was a clock on the wall in the corner showing it was almost half past 11 pm.

The old red wolf came and introduced herself as Gert and gave Jack two of the pills the doctor had prescribed to him earlier. She gave him some crackers and some water to help swallow everything. Once she was satisfied he had swallowed the pills, she picked him up and instructed the kids to follow her down a hall in the back which then led to a tunnel and some locked doors at the end which she unlocked. She then escorted all the young kids into some cells. She sent the girls into one room and sent part of the boys into one cell and then put Jack, Grover and Bucky into the other room. She lay Jack down on the smallest thin mattress and closed the door and slid a metal bar locking it in place.

Jack then realized he had a problem as he had no idea when to try to call for support. Even if he did know what time to call, he had no idea where he was. He could only hope the tracker he was carrying would let his friends know where he was located. First things first, he needed to find out what time it was so he whispered, "Any of you guys have a watch or anything?"

The lights in the facility went out except for a faint light they could see coming from under the door.

Grover whispered back, "Death Wish, why do ya need ta know what time it tis? They'll just come get us in the morn' when it's time."

Jack needed an excuse and decided to go with a sympathy one to fit his small broken stature, "It's… it's just comforting is all… everything is controlled. I keep waking in the night from nightmares and it would be nice to know what time it is ya know."

Bucky seemed to understand, "Yeah… I get ya… used to have nightmares for several weeks when I first got here. I wish I could help though. But they search us regularly."

Grover had an idea, "I think Silvey might have a hidden device with a clock."

Jack wondered, "How do I talk to her?"

Grover pointed to the wall on the opposite side, "She sleeps against that wall. With your hearing you might be able to hear her voice."

Bucky and Grover helped to drag the bunny and his bed against the opposite wall and moved his bedding to a different area. Jack tapped on the wall a few times. A few seconds later he heard the same pattern on the other side tap back.

Jack then cupped his paws to his mouth and spoke pressed against the wall, "Silvey, It's Death Wish. Can you tell me the time?"

He listened carefully to the wall and heard a faint voice, "Death Wish… I can barely hear you… what did you need?"

Jack cupped his paws and yelled louder into the wall, "Time!"

He then listened awhile and heard her say, "Eleven fifty."

Jack cupped his paws and yelled into the wall, "Thanks."

Jack didn't know if he could keep Silvey telling him the time for the next seventy minutes, but he had one idea. He thought of a way to at least keep her awake.

Jack cupped his paws and yelled into the wall, "Please tell me about yourself. I can hear you. Bunny ears."

He then listened and heard Silvey tell Jack about her life. How she grew up in the Rainforest District and about her parents and siblings. She told him of her life before coming to the hellhole that was the slave pens and what she used to do for fun. Every once in awhile she would ask him a question just to check if Jack was still listening and he would yell back to her. This continued quite a long while, but he could tell she was tiring and he would ask her for a time check. She told him 12:30am. _Just thirty more minutes to freedom_. Oh Jack hoped it was just thirty minutes. But he began to worry that they would not find him. He didn't know if he was underground or not. He looked around, but didn't see any mice or rats, but then again it was dark and he was a bunny so his eyesight was quite poor in the dark.

He reached into his pouch under his fur and pulled out his knife and the receiver. The blade and the metal and plastic rectangle felt so reassuring. They told him he was not really a slave but a secret agent. He thought he could handle being a slave again, but it brought back painful memories. He thought he was an invincible unflappable secret agent. But his first mission had taught him one thing. He was vulnerable. He was just what all the kids at The Warehouse teased him about. He was just a baby bunny. As Jack listened to Silvey talk, he thought of how much confidence he had when he first came here. He thought he was just going to charm the boss and convince him to tell Jack all his secrets and make him his second in charge. Instead he was played a fool and given to these Busta Boys to be tortured and used as a play toy. The slave boss didn't even give him the courtesy of giving him a real mission. He was in way over his head, and his ego and drive had landed him into this first mission that he was not prepared to handle. He just prayed they could find him. He didn't know if he could survive one more day in this hellhole. But if they didn't get him out tonight, he may not get out for a long time to come, if ever. It was then he felt cold chills as he realized he was sweating and it was evaporating causing him to shiver.

 _I don't hear anything!_ Jack then realized his mind had wandered off and he no longer heard Silvey talking. He frantically put his paws to the wall and yelled, "Silvey! Silvey! You still there?" He didn't hear anything. He began to pound on the wall.

In the dark a voice whispered, "Death Wish… quit making all that noise. Go to sleep."

But he continued to pound and shout at the wall in desperation. Finally he heard a faint voice from the other side say, "Death Wish… it's late… I'm tired."

He yelled back cupping his paws, "Time!"

He heard from the other side, "It's late… go to sleep."

He cupped his paws and gave the wall a bang and yelled louder, "Time!"

After a fifteen seconds he heard, "Twelve fifty-two… now go to sleep!"

He cupped his paws and banged on the wall and yelled, "Can you stay awake for eight more minutes?"

He heard Silvey say, "What?"

He yelled cupping his paws, "Eight more minutes!"

He waited. He didn't hear anything and was about to start banging again when heard her say, "Fine. But you owe me."

He yelled back, "I will pay you back tonight hopefully. Tell me when it is One o'clock."

In the dark the same voice whispered in a grumpy annoyed tone, "Death Wish… shut the hell up."

From the other side of the wall he heard, "Okay. Whatcha gonna do for me?"

He yelled to her, "Free you."

From the wall he heard some laughing and then, "It's a good thing you're cute."

Jack smiled to himself. _Maybe there is something good about being cute after all_. He would have to remember to use it to his advantage. He needed to learn to use everything he had to make up for all his deficiencies. He was never going to be tall, strong and powerful. He would have to be agile, clever and sneaky. He would have to use his cuteness and innocent appearance to manipulate and be underestimated. But it also seemed helpful with making friends as well. And it seemed right now he could use all the friends he could get.

He was about to bang on the wall when he heard the words he had been waiting for, "One o'clock… now go to sleep or cute or not I'm gonna choke you."

Jack grinned and yelled to her, "Thanks love, paying you back now."

Jack thought he heard a "What?" from the other side of the wall but instead turned on the transmitter and stuffed the folded knife back into his pouch under his fur. Fortunately Felix had trained him to use the device in complete darkness so he found the switch to turn it on and the device came to life in his paws. He then turned it to channel 1456. He knew this was his channel. They had ten thousand channels programmed into the device just in case an enemy unit got a hold of one and tried to find their communication. They also kept it at 0000 in case it was discovered on him, and he was instructed to only change the channel at the designated time. He then sent the coded transmission speaking into the microphone, "Gray Wonder looking for a taxi."

He then repeated the code again. Finally he heard the beautiful silky voice of his instructor Felix, "Papa is here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack replied back, "With eight extra passengers. Ready for pickup."

There was a long pause then he heard, "May be a delay on the taxi. Hang tight."

Then there was nothing for a couple minutes. Then something moved next to him and he almost dropped his receiver until he heard the voice of Grover whispering right next to him, "Death Wish… what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Jack whispered back in a frustrated tone, "Help. Hang on… I have to find out more." He was not expecting a delay. He thought he would call for help and that would be the end of it. But now the tension was growing as he had no idea what was going on and it seemed his boss the weasel didn't either.

After five long painful minutes he finally heard life from the communications device, "Unexpected delay on the taxi. No ETA."

Jack knew that there were many operatives all over the area acting right now, but he had no idea where because he was only told about his mission. This was a precaution in case he was captured. Jack sat there with the communicator in his paw waiting. He wished he could hear anything, but no sound was coming. He knew that it was important to keep any communication to a minimum, but he was sorely tempted to call out again. Grover kept annoying him with questions and he kept trying to keep the little groundhog quiet.

Then he heard a tiny voice. He barely heard it, but once he got Grover to shut up he could make it out.

"Jack… can you hear me? Jack…. Mini here… say yes if you can."

 _It was Mini! They didn't abandon me!_ Jack said out loud softly, "I can hear you Mini. What's going on?"

Grover then began whispering, "Who ya talkin' ta now Death Wish?"

Jack grabbed on to the little groundhog and whispering in an irate voice, "Hush Grover… I need to hear. I will tell you in a couple minutes okay."

Jack turned his ears toward the direction he had heard the tiny sound focusing with all his might. Finally he faintly heard, "They barricaded the building. Someone inside your building put steel bars in place. The locks are no good. They can't get through. We think it is kids… slaves. We don't know why they would bar the door. Our people told them we were here for a rescue and they barred the doors. They don't want to use explosives to risk harming the kids. We will have to try and find another way in. Call Felix."

Jack didn't have to be told twice to call his boss Felix, "Gray Wonder looking for joy."

After about thirty seconds the secret agent heard from his ultimate boss instead.

The voice on the communicator calmly said, "Ja… Grey Wonder… Grandpa here… the parties going on and we miss you. Hang on and we will come get you. We don't want you to miss any of the fun."

Jack smiled. Well at least everything else seems to be going on. Hopefully they can get all the slaves he located on the map Mini had drawn from his description.

The bunny answered, "It's okay Grandpa. Make sure all the kids get to the party fir… argggh…"

As he was on the phone with Reynard, there was a sliding sound and the door had opened up and something had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Another powerful paw pulled the two-way radio out of his paw and then smashed it on the ground. He then heard a crunching sound as a large foot stomped on it repeatedly breaking it into a million tiny pieces.

After his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw he was being held in the air by Chucker. Frankie was holding Grover in a chokehold and Barker had Bucky in a headlock.

Frankie was glaring at Jack and yelled to Chucker, "Bring them… they said they wanted the bunny, but maybe these other two are in on it as well."

Bucky tried to speak up sleepily, "In on whaaaa… Umph!"

Barker punched the young deer in the stomach.

Frankie then barked out instructions angrily, "Chucker go check on the door and make sure it is holding. I'll take care of Death Wish. He really was well named."

Chucker dropped Jack into the skunks paws who promptly clasped the small bunny in a chokehold. The bear then headed out the door.

They could hear the voices of the other kids coming from the other cells asking what was happening. Frankie answered them with a loud, "Shut up! Another word and you won't be speaking again!"

The skunk then glared at the bunny spitting at him, "What is going on Death Wish? Why do these guys want you so bad? Who were you talking to?"

Jack pretended to indicate he couldn't speak clasping his throat. The skunk then threw the bunny into the corner and pushed himself into the corner as well pressing Jack against the wall. He screamed at the bunny, "Talk!"

Jack had been told what to do in this kind of situation. It was meant for the slavers, but in this moment these kids were acting in that capacity. He was to make sure the slavers knew he was valuable so they wouldn't hurt them. He calmly answered the skunk speaking in a very posh voice, "My name is not Death Wish. It is Randel Fluffston. My father is the richest bunny in Zootopia. I was just calling him so he knew where to get me. If you just give me to them, they will go away."

Jack's pronouncement shocked everyone in the room. After about a half minute Frankie decided to threaten the bunny, "So what will they do if I break your fluffy neck?"

Jack acted completely calm informing the skunk and the others apathetically, "Then you will die. Your friends will all die. Your slave boss will die. Every man he has working for him will die. The district boss will die."

Jack's complete calmness and blasé attitude left the skunk and elk completely speechless. His practiced delivery with complete certainty stunned them thoroughly.

Frankie backed away from the little bunny who was doing his best to stand upright and look regal. He then informed the two Busta Boys, "I am sure my father's men would make it worth your while if you were to rescue me and return me to them. They could pay you well and take you anywhere you wished to go."

Bucky then looked at Jack with wide eyes timidly asking, "Randel… could ya… could ya take me with ya?"

Grover then quickly piped up echoing the sentiment, "Yes… please Randel… could we come too?"

Jack looked at everyone magnanimously pronouncing, "I am sure my father would be pleased to take you all wherever you wished as a reward for my safe return."

Jack felt quite good. The ruse Felix had come up with seemed to be working. The spy master knew that what drove the hearts of slave masters was greed. They would not harm something that would be potentially so valuable. This would give them time to rescue him. And worst case scenario they could negotiate either a trade to the slavers for their captured compatriots or a ransom.

What Felix had not anticipated was the immature minds of these Busta Boys or thugs in training.

Frankie's thoughtful visage then became enraged and he snarled at the bunny, "You seek to trick us. As soon as we open the door, they will take you and give us nothing!"

Jack considered this and answered, "A thousand Zoot bucks is nothing for my father. I can ask them to slide it under the door for you. Would that make you happy?"

Frankie thought about this and countered, "What's to stop them from just taking it back once they have you?"

Jack answered him aloofly, "Open the door and run down the hall with the money if you wish. Once they have me they are not going to bother chasing you. But don't you wish to leave this place? If you stay with the money, the bosses in charge here will just take it from you."

Chucker had come back and was filled in on the situation. He and Barker looked to Frankie to decide what to do.

The skunk considered his options, "Well we had a good thing going here. We were gonna get into Isengrim's operation in a couple years or take over for Wilson."

Jack answered apathetically, "I care not. Take the money and stay. Take the money and go. You could take it and go and then come back to join your boss and tell him they took you against your will. You could hide the money and return to them none the wiser."

The three of them all considered this shaking their heads affirmatively all agreeing this sounded like a good plan. Jack figured it would work and the three were about to go demand their money at the front door when there was a crash from down the hall. Chucker headed down to investigate and appeared a minute later grasped quite tightly in the arms of a puma dressed in black. While Chucker was a bear, he was only a fifteen year old bear and the puma was a powerful middle-aged grizzled veteran who could easily rip the bear apart. Behind the puma was a leopard and a fox also dressed in black. Each carried an assortment of knives, pawcuffs, dartguns and cloths.

All of a sudden the skunk grabbed Jack by the neck holding the bunny in front of him and pointed a knife at his throat.

Frankie then yelled out, "Come any closer and the bunny is dead!"

Everyone froze.

Frankie then glared at the puma, "Release the bear!"

The puma looked back and the fox nodded at him looking at something on his belt. The puma nodded and released the bear.

But the bear grabbed his back and yelled, "Ouch! Something stung me."

Frankie began to move backwards holding Jack by the throat with one arm, his other with a blade to the bunny's neck.

Then Jack heard a tiny voice he recognized. The voice was below him squeaking, "Stab him with your knife and jump. He won't follow."

Jack glanced down and saw what his little friends were up to. He slid the knife out from his pouch, opened the blade and promptly stabbed the skunk's arm that was grasping him around the neck.

The skunk instantly dropped Jack and screamed. As soon as Jack hit the ground, he leaped forward as the skunk grabbed for him. Even through all the pain and bruising with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he made an impossible leap through the air landing in the surprised arms of the leopard. The skunk fell flat on his face as he grabbed for Jack losing his balance because Mini and Razer had taken a bunch of cord and wrapped it around the two feet of the skunk.

At the same moment Jack leaped, Razer bit Barker in the ankle causing the elk to leap into the air screaming. The bear tried to move toward Bucky and Grover but collapsed to his knees looking woozy. The fox had instantly moved forward knocking the elk to the ground and the puma had his foot on the paw of Frankie quickly removing the knife and then pressing his knee to the skunk's back.

Quickly the skunk, elk and bear were all searched, and had restraints placed on their paws and gags placed on their mouths and were then led out. Jack instructed the leopard holding him to open the other cells and release his friends. Mini and Razer had climbed up the surprised leopard's legs and now sat in his arms with Jack. Six other mammals all dressed in black came from behind them and then four of them headed down the hallway performing a search to try and find any other kids or employees.

Jack was placed in a van with his eight friends as well as fifteen other kids that had been rescued from the other detention cells. They were informed there were more kids found and they would be going back in another van. The operation to completely clear the facility would take awhile, but they wanted to get as many moved out as possible.

Apparently Jack was told by Mini and Razer that it had taken awhile, but the team had been able to cut their way in through the roof. The Busta Boys would be placed in one of the groups with the employees for now until they determined what to do with them as they appeared to be a danger to the other kids. Jack was given a communications device and called Felix and Red to let them know he was fine and was heading back to the boats with a group of kids. Apparently his bosses were quite relieved he was safe and relatively unharmed. It was good to hear they cared quite a lot about his welfare. They told him they would meet up with him shortly.

The other kids were all looking at the bunny very confused as various scary mammals dressed in black would keep asking him questions and having talks with him on the strange communications devices. Also for some reason rats and mice wanted to talk to him. Once they were on their way heading to the eastern docks, a wide-eyed cute little leopard girl named Silvey stared at this bunny she thought she knew and had talked to most of the night. The bunny noticed her and hopped over and gave her a quick kiss on her surprised mouth telling her in a crisp accent, "Silvey love, I told you I would pay you back."

Silvey hesitantly asked this extraordinary bunny in a timid voice, "Death Wish, Randel, who… **who are you**?"

Jack coolly turned to her and gave her a slight nod and then smoothly informed her, "The name is Savage… Jack Savage."

 

 


	32. Reynard's Story – Part 3B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. We follow the adventures of young Jack Savage as he works his little tail off to help Reynard with his mission to rescue as many kids as possible. Jack thinks he's got this secret agent thing down and it is looking like there are quite a few very nice fringe benefits to the life he has chosen. Little does he know that things are not always so easy and pleasant as Jack faces a situation he never planned for and has to take actions that will haunt him the rest of his life. The chapter is Rating M++ because of scenes referencing sexual contact among minors, rape, torture, torment, extreme violence and gore. Things are already heating up and it is only going to get nastier.

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C.**

**145 P.C.**

Judy: _upset_ "How could you have let such a young bunny go on such a dangerous mission. He could have been killed or permanently harmed!"

Throughout Reynard's story Judy squirmed and gasped as the abuse and torment of the tiny six year old bunny was described. She couldn't imagine such cruelty especially to such a young bunny. Judy had many siblings that age and the thought of any of them being treated so horridly was inconceivable to her.

Reynard: _unbothered_ "Judy, he knew what he was getting into before he volunteered. Slavers are not known for their gentle disposition."

Judy: _upset_ "But you pretty much forced him to say yes. You put so much pressure on him almost placing the entire success of the mission on his little shoulders. How could you know he could take it?"

Reynard: "I saw myself in him. I saw that maybe he didn't have my mistress with him, but that he had demons of his own giving him strength and feeding his desire to make a mark in the world."

Judy: _angry_ "Those horrid creatures… those Busta Boys… they deserve punishment for how they have mistreated all the children over and over."

Reynard: "It is not as simple as that. They are children themselves and they survived in such an environment the best way they knew how. The only way to have a chance to survive and earn your freedom was to become part of the system. The only way they saw out was to impress the bosses and hope they would make them part of the gang where they could make a living and no longer be a slave. I experienced much of the same when I joined Xander's gang. Many of the things I had to do were not something I would have wished, but they were required for me to survive and advance."

Judy: _frustrated_ "But… but… they did so by harming innocent children. They are cruel and will only cause others misery and pain the rest of their lives."

Reynard: "That was my determination to make. But I could not paint them with the same brush as the slavers as they were still children and their minds the minds of a child. Some children will lash out at others while others can internalize their pain and maintain their civility and compassion. So what would you have me do to these children?"

Judy: _uncertain_ "I… I don't know. But certainty not allow them to harm anyone again."

Reynard: "Should I have killed them?"

Judy: _hesitant_ "No… no of course not… but… I… I don't know."

Reynard: "It is not easy to make such decisions. But as a boss you have to make those kinds of decisions about others lives everyday, many times without a right answer."

Drew: "I suppose you could take them out of that environment and see how they responded. But I do agree with Judy that they could be a danger to others displaying that kind of cruelty. Treating a helpless little bunny that way, holding a knife to his throat or performing all the other numerous acts of cruelty on a constant daily basis. It is hard to see how they could be redeemed."

Reynard: "They were still children who had been abused and survived the best way they knew how. But yes, they would not be fit to be around others until they were thoroughly tested. I never tolerated any kids harming others, but their captors encouraged it and rewarded that behavior. But what if not behaving that way was rewarded, and behaving in that cruel manor punished instead? Those were kids wanting to please those they saw in authority. Could that not be changed with a different authority figure directing them?"

Drew: "I suppose so. I guess you have a point in not writing them off completely. The behavior is just shocking is all."

Judy: "It is just hard for me to forgive such torture to small young children, or any children for that matter, but especially the extremely small and vulnerable."

Reynard: "Well we will see if you approved of my punishments for all those involved. Any other questions before I continue?"

Judy: "What happened to Aza as a child? Why did she not have the same problem Marion did?"

Reynard: "A good question. Since no one witnessed it and Aza couldn't remember what happened, we don't know for sure. But based on her behavior, it would seem she was fondled and touched sexually, but there is no evidence she was raped. It was extremely traumatic for her, but Marion's situation was far worse for numerous reasons. Marion's entire environment was pure hell non-stop with no hope. At least Aza had loving parents. For Aza much of the pain was that the place she felt safe was violated. The other reason for Aza's ability to overcome much of the trauma, is that she was very strong-willed even as a child. She exhibited very defensive aggressive behaviors after the molestation. She was a fighter. She may have been a small child, but she was going to fight the best way she could to protect herself."

Drew: "It seems everyone around you has suffered horribly."

Reynard: _laughs_ "Yes, you don't know how true that is. But it was a rough time in a rough place."

Drew: "Was it like that all over Zootopia?"

Judy: "I don't think so. At least not in Bunnyburrow. From talking to my parents, I know that most bunnies avoided Zootopia or were very careful where they went."

Reynard: "Yes, Judy is correct. It was mainly a problem in the outer districts and not downtown or areas nearby. The ZPD still had control of most of downtown. Any of the gang activity was very hidden and underground there. As you went further out, the more control the gangs possessed. For example in the Docks District now known as the Canals District, we were the police force and the ZPD would never come out there. But myself and my boss before me ran a very tight ship there. We had a cut of all the businesses and action there, but it was far more stable than other locations because the people didn't have to worry about being robbed, murdered or raped as none of that was tolerated there. But you paid for what you got. In sections where the rules were more lax, bosses demanded far less of a cut of businesses operating in their territories or mammals living there, but supplemented their money by running such operations as the sex and slave trade."

Drew: "Well that explains why the businesses or people all didn't move to your district instead. I guess they liked the cheaper cost of doing business or making a living."

Judy: "Well at least Aza was able to see her parents again. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for them to put her into foster care at such a young age."

Reynard: "There have been many cases where parents couldn't afford to feed and take care of their children. In many other cases the kids were a burden the parents didn't want to deal with. I have learned since finding Aza's parents to try and understand all circumstances before passing judgment. Sometimes giving them up gives them a better chance at a future. It is a hard concept to understand as a bunny Judy, but for many others it is reality."

Judy: "Yes, bunnies act as a community and would happily raise other bunnies and never let them have to be sent to foster care. There are always family members, or friends of the family, or bunny families who can't conceive that all want to love and care for any bunny child."

Drew: "The Bunny community sounds like such an idealistic environment, but coming from human Earth I can certainly relate to those situations you referred to regarding parents having to give up children as they happen frequently for humans."

Reynard: "Well I suppose it is time to get back to the story. How about we all take a break and stretch a bit first?"

Everyone agreed and walked around a bit and took a restroom break and refilled their drinks with Drew and Reynard adding some more scotch over ice and Judy grabbing some more fruits, chocolates and wine. Once everyone was settled down they gave a nod to Reynard to continue.

* * *

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Once the problems retrieving Jack and the children in the facility where the bunny was being held were taken care, most of the rest of the operation went to plan. However a few more witnesses had to be grabbed than expected. In fact there was a whole bachelor party that had wandered into the sex trade section looking for entertainment, but nothing depraved in nature. Unfortunately they had to all be taken. There were also a few accidents with some of the mercenaries, captured children or adults experiencing severe injuries. There was one case where a couple of the patrons leaped from the upstairs in a building and broke some bones upon landing. Fortunately the team was well versed in treating wounds and each victim was treated in the field and quickly sent to a medical staff on one of the ships.

The only other problem was the fact that the operation took far longer than expected due to various delays and larger than anticipated numbers of victims and witnesses. It had taken over four hours to complete the operation and many reports of groups of gang members now active near their operations were coming in. Fortunately they did not engage the mercenaries and let them withdraw untouched. Reynard noted that given the same scenario, his gang would have done the same, and would have only engaged if the opposing force had pushed the conflict. Fortunately Isengrim's gang seemed to be satisfied in just pushing the mercenaries back to the remaining ships and watching them depart. Apparently only a couple members of Isengrim's gang had to be taken, and were treated very well considering the circumstances.

Reynard had an early morning meeting with his staff at the Sahara Square Warehouse and met with all the kids to talk to them about the importance of the family and trusting in those he had chosen to run the facility. He led a question and answer session with all the kids and then left mid-morning. It was important that he not be seen seemingly fleeing right after the events of the night's operation, but instead kept to the schedule he had reported to the district boss in advance. His crew had been watching the outside of the facility carefully and had noted several agents of Isengrim watching. They just calmly packed up and left in a couple armored SUVs heading west on the main roads just as anyone heading to the Docks District would travel. The agents seemed satisfied to just follow at a distance and not attempt any kind of an ambush. Reynard was ready for one if it occurred though, and had communication with a response team ready to move if anything was attempted. The plan was that they would find a defensive position to hold off any of Isengrim's gang until help arrived hopefully in a matter of five to ten minutes.

Once he returned, Reynard was given a report on the results of the mission. From the raids on the sex clubs seventy-two children were recovered from ages seven to nineteen. Twenty-four employees were recovered and sixty-eight patrons were taken. From the slave operation using the locations Jack had provided and additional locations found in the boss' office, 198 children were recovered including seventy-one from the slave pens where Jack was kept as well another holding location. Twenty-eight employees including the boss were removed from these operations. From the prostitution dens seventy were taken including twenty-two minors as well seventeen employees and fifty-two patrons. Twenty-nine witnesses including three gang members were taken. Fortunately all mercenaries and operatives were accounted for and retrieved.

Dealing with the sorting of these massive numbers of different children and adults was a monumental task. It was critical to properly separate children that would need special care from ones that could be directly returned to their parents. Also complicating the situation were children reported as dangers to others like the Busta Boys which had to be separated for evaluation. Gang members or employees that could directly show that they were employed by Isengrim were separated and treated exceptionally well. Innocent witnesses, innocent patrons like the bachelor party, and others deemed non-complicit in the abuse of the children were separated. Determining the degree of innocence and guilt in the remaining employees and patrons was a difficult process involving many interviews as well as interviews and statements from the children and other patrons. This entire process took several days to complete with former kids dealing with the rescued kids and experienced interrogators dealing with the others.

The top priority at the moment was making sure Jack was able to get back into position for the next mission and that all operatives and resources were prepared for the next night's operation. Reynard got a report that his bunny agent had been quite banged up and had been treated with an ice bath, painkillers and medication to reduce the swelling. He was x-rayed and appeared to have avoided any broken bones, but had a sprained leg and ligature marks on his legs and arms from being tied up extremely tightly. He also had severe bruising to his throat and neck.

Reynard visited his agent in the medical wing to hear his report and see how he was feeling about the next phase of the operation. Jack gave him a full report and Reynard let the bunny know the results of his hard work and all the kids he had helped to save.

Reynard informed his young secret agent, "Jack, I am going to hold off on putting you back in the field until tomorrow as you need time to heal."

Apparently Jack was not very happy about this news, "Sir I am sorry for the cock-up. I was a right tosser to think I could just walk in and become the right-hand of the boss. But please don't punish me by not letting me get back in there and give it another go."

The fox seemed very sympathetic toward his young agent, "Jack, I am not disappointed in you at all. Far from it. I am not punishing you. I need you healthy for this new mission and the one after that. Throwing you right back into another situation where you could be abused is far too dangerous in your current condition. You did a great job of adapting to the situation. Your only fault was being a good bit overexuberant and overconfident. It is fully understandable. I was the same way as you were when I first started at an age just a couple years older than you."

The bunny considered his boss' words and seemed satisfied, "I suppose I learned a bit eh? Can't go in thinking I can do it all."

Reynard nodded his head, "Exactly, trust in your fellow operatives to help you. That is what they are there for. We already have them in the other territory checking out the entire operation. Fortunately we understand most of the victims are together in a couple locations. We primarily just need you to get a good idea where everyone is kept, who is in charge, and their defenses. We will need you to report all this to those operatives as soon as you can so they can get it to the agents to prepare for what they will be facing."

Jack thought of something, "I need a way to know the exact time Red. It almost caused me to screw up everything. Fortunately I had a friend that fancied me that was able to help me out of a jam."

Reynard handed Jack a new thin foldable knife, "The communicator had a clock in it, but it was not readable in the dark. Guess Felix didn't think of everything. I was able to find you a knife with a small digital clock in the handle which you can read in the dark by pressing the button next to it."

This seemed to brighten Jack's mood, "Brilliant! Hated to whinge about the other sir. Well it did give me an excuse to chat up a proper bird."

Reynard grinned at that, "Ah the cute little leopard girl I believe. You do have quite exceptional tastes, but how about thinking about that after your missions are over. I need your head completely focused on the task at hand."

Jack looked a bit insulted, "Sir I'd be a terrible agent to be on the pull while on a mission. I might fancy her, but would be complete failure if I let any bird lead me around by my John Thomas."

The fox laughed at that, "Well it is okay to have some fun while out there. Sometimes a cute little distraction can be just what you need to keep your spirits up. Just make sure it never interferes with your objective. Felix will be by to fill you in on what you need to do tomorrow. You just rest up and get better. Did you want me to have them send the little girl by to see you?"

Jack considered this and answered, "Appreciate the offer boss, but I am a bit knackered and a right shambles at the moment. I need to focus on the mission rather than a fit totty anyway. I'll check her out on the by and by when everything's sorted."

Reynard grinned at the serious bunny, "Okay Jack… just let them know if there is anything you should need."

He then waved goodbye to his little secret agent and went to check that everything was ready for the night's festivities.

* * *

That evening Reynard and his lieutenants as well as several bodyguards just happened to be meeting at a building on the eastern edge of their district on the border with the Meadowlands District. They were directing three small strike teams which hit three smaller sex clubs operating in that district clearing them out and heading north. All three strikes were handled simultaneously and they were out of the district in around thirty minutes. They put everyone on a ship and were transported around the waterway to some hidden islands in the Docks District. Fortunately these operations were not run by the Meadowlands boss, but Reynard was quite sure the boss was receiving a sizable cut for allowing these places to operate in his district. This made it fairly simple to sort as all the children were innocent and needed varying degrees of rehabilitation and all employees and patrons were guilty, and no gang employees of the district boss were involved. Reynard greatly appreciated a quick and simple operation after the huge undertaking the previous night. They were still working to process everyone from the Sahara Square operation and were having to check with informants to verify if certain individuals actually worked for Isengrim. It was very important that no employee's of the wolf were harmed to prevent any excuses for a war. All gang members were on high alert for the entire week in case any retaliation was detected.

Early the next day Jack was put in place at the largest slave operation in the Tundratown District in between Frosty Rd. and Hailstone St. His cover was a former slave who was being transferred because he had been mistreated and needed a safer environment. It was not hard to convince the slave buyers of this story considering all the bruising all over Jack's body, the marks on Jack's paws, feet and neck, and his sprained leg. Jack had been given several doses of medication to hide in his pouch in case he was untreated by the staff at his location, and was currently still on high levels of pain killers and anti-inflammatories.

The old bear named Bernard who escorted him from the holding pens seemed fairly sympathetic to Jack as he led the limping bunny to visit the overseer.

"Ya seemed to have gotten tha worst of it." The old bear commented.

Jack was playing a beaten down submissive slave in order to hopefully help him recover without further abuse, "Aye sir. My lil body is not really meant to handle such treatment."

Bernard looked at the bunny sadly, "Ye barely would fit in me paw. We'll give you over to Darla instead and she'll keep ya with the lil uns so ya don't get hurt."

Jack had built up a bit of rapport with the old bear and so he tried to take advantage of it sounding thoroughly downtrodden, "Bernard sir… could you… could you please show me around?"

Bernard considered his request and responded, "Ole Darla will show ya whatcha need ta know."

Jack didn't figure old Darla would show him anything but where to work, sleep and eat. He needed a thorough layout of the place so he shivered and looked miserable, "I… I'm not ready to see other kids yet."

The old bear looked at the timid bunny, "The other kids do that to ya?"

Jack nodded his head and looked down and continued shivering.

Bernard gently pet the little bunny and put his paw out palm up on the ground and nodded his head. Jack hopped onto the paw and was lifted into the arms of the old bear. Jack happily snuggled down into the bear's arms where it was warm and comfortable.

Bernard told him, "It'd take half the day for ya to get around at yer speed. Ole Candrid would have both our hides."

Jack looked up at the bear, "Candrid… is he tha boss?"

Bernard shook his head, "Nah, that'd be Jax. Never see him. He stays in tha building over thar."

The bear pointed to a medium sized two story building. Jack noted they had a guard tower at the top of that building and a guard at the bottom entrance who actually seemed to be on alert.

The bear continued, "Candrid runs the place. Cracks tha whip so ta speak. Just do what yer told and you'll be fine."

Jack nodded and snuggled closer, "Thanks sir. I just like being with you. I don't want ta get lost if I find myself outside and would like the extra time with you."

Bernard smiled at that, "Yer a sweetun… wish ya were home with yer ma… but this should be a lot easier than ya had it. But since ya asked so nicely I'll give ya the whole tour."

The bear wandered around the entire facility pointing out the buildings where the older kids were located, various work locations, housing locations, guard stations and tons of the other features. The facility was an entire cul-de-sac with high walls with razor-wire on top built between the outer buildings and only one secure way in or out. It was essentially a castle, and was only missing a moat and a drawbridge. But they had two locked gates with guards and a guard tower. Jack noted that any of the slaves he saw wandering around didn't have collars. Apparently there was no escape from this location and so collars and leashes were unneeded. If you didn't go where they wanted, you most likely got some not too gentle punishments. Bernard told Jack which guards were nice and which weren't. He would wave to various ones and they would greet him.

At the front Bernard struck up a conversation with an older goat who was sitting on duty. Bernard greeted him as JimJim.

"Bernie whatcha got there?" The old goat asked.

Bernard smiled at him and replied, "This here's a new one named Pip."

JimJim gave the bunny a close look and smiled, "Well he's a cute one. Looks a bit beat up. Who'd do that to him?"

The bear looked sad, "Last place he was at. Dumb ta put a lil'un like that with older roughuns."

JimJim nodded his head and looked at Jack, "Well Pip, at least you got it better here. I think Bernie'd adopt you if he could. You take him to Darla yet?"

Bernard shook his head, "Nah… lil'un wanted ta spend some time with me. Anything interest'n goin' on?"

The old goat shook his head, "Nah same ole same ole. Some trucks coming through in a bit as usual, but no visitors."

Jack looked at the old goat and asked, "JimJim… how many like me live here?"

The goat grinned at the bunny, "Ya afraid yer gonna get lonely?"

Jack shook his head, "Just curious is all sir."

JimJim looked at Bernard and asked, "Not rightly sure. Bernie how many ya figure?"

Bernard looked up into the air and seemed to be calculating. He finally answered, "Weeell I 'm guessin' like about 250 to three hundred or more here like lil' Pip here… about half that across town."

Jack tried to look surprised, "Soooo many. How do ya take care of them all?"

Bernard answered, "Well we have quite a few ta take care of ya younguns and make sure ya are kept safe."

The bunny looked out the front gate curiously, "Someone trying to come in and harm us?"

JimJim laughed at this, "Yeah well you never know. But you don't want to have to go to other places like you came from. At least here they let you have some time to play outside each day and make snowmammals, sled or have some snowball fights."

Jack shivered and looked at them a bit scared and Bernard noticed, "JimJim ya scared tha lil' fella. They won't let tha biguns throw stuff at ya Pip. You will be with other lil'uns."

Jack nodded seeming satisfied with the answer. Bernie then waved goodbye to the goat and the apparently beaten and defeated bunny kept his sharp eyes and ears open noting every detail. They wandered around the whole facility a couple of times and Jack chatted to the old bear about how he ended up here. Apparently times were tough and this was the only job paying a living wage in the district for an old run down bear. Feeding a bear family was not cheap. The bear kept the bunny wrapped in his arms to help keep him warm as the temperature in the district was kept well below freezing to prevent any of the snow from melting. Jack had been given an old beat up coat, but the cold was still brutal on any exposed parts of the body. Natural fur coat or not, it could be quite rough being a small thin bunny in such an environment. He was not a polar bear, normal bear, snowshoe hare or arctic fox designed to withstand the extreme cold. His body was designed to live out in the sunshine and enjoy nice temperate environments.

Jack tried one more time to get an answer to his question in a different way, "Bernard sir… how many of you stay to protect us at night?"

Bernard seemed to consider the bunny's question, "You worried about an attack? Don't let JimJim scare you. You should be nice and safe here."

The bunny was still not getting an answer to the question so he tried a different tact, "I am just worried if you are gone and JimJim is gone no one will be here to protect me."

The old bear answered him, "Well only a few of us with families like myself go home at night. Most will stay in those barracks over thar if they are not on duty. So even if they are not out guardin', they will be here to make sure you are safe."

The bunny thought this was a very nice bit of helpful information which made him quite a lot happier, but not for the reason the bear thought. He was glad the bear would not be here tonight. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the friendly bear who only wanted to keep his family fed.

Jack needed to know one more important piece of info, "Bernard sir… how will I know the boss… if I see him. I don't want to make him mad."

Bernard looked at him, "Ya mean Candrid… he's a nasty ole warthog. Thinks he owns everyone. Ya can't miss him."

Jack considered this and asked, "What about the main boss. Jax did you say?"

The old bear shook his head, "Ah, you shouldn't have ta worry about that one. But if ya see a big polar bear with an eye patch, just stay out of his way."

The bunny asked a follow-up question fishing for the final piece of information he needed, "They live in the barracks too with the others?"

Bernard laughed at that, "Fat chance. Nah… them top ones have places in tha building thar I showed ya where they work. Ya are a curious little one Pip."

The bunny decided to use his new approach to cover up for his previous line of questions, "Sorry Mr. Bernard. I just like being with you and hearin' ya talk to me is all. Can you tell me about your family?"

This explanation seemed to work quite well as the bear seemed to understand and accept the bunny's reasoning. He told Jack about his wife and their two older children who were adults now, but were having problems finding any work. Jack asked them if they considered moving to a different district to find work. The bear let him know it was tough all over. The only real steady work without trade skills or education was working for the gangs, and the only work for bears in those organizations was as fighters and enforcers. But he and his children didn't really have the temperament for that kind of position.

The gusts of snow were now really blowing and a mist of ice seemed to swirl in the air. The bear tried to protect the little bunny from the cold, but finally convinced the little one that he needed to take him out of the freezing weather much as he hated to part from his welcome company. The bunny finally nodded regretting having to leave his new friend's company, but seemed to understand that he needed to finally join the rest of the group. After his experience with the Busta Boys, Jack was not excited about leaving the company of the first kind employee of slavers he had ever met.

The bear took him into a large building and the heat hit him like it was a physical slap. He had been out in the cold for so long that being inside felt strange. As the bear placed him into the arms of Darla who was a middle-aged sheep, he instantly missed the warm comfy arms of the friendly bear, but the soft fluffy arms of the sheep felt quite nice as well. The sheep seemed to dote on the little bunny as the bear repeatedly made sure she understood the bunny was very fragile and had been hurt by larger older slaves and was quite frightened of being harmed again.

The sheep made sure the bunny understood, "This place is nothing like that last place Pip. We wouldn't put such a small bunny with such older cruel kids. Come with me and I will introduce you to some new friends."

As Darla walked him around the building, Jack noticed it was a large building that appeared to be a factory with all kinds of clacking, thumping, tick ticking as well as the occasional sound of steam being expelled in large bursts. As he passed by different rooms, he could catch glimpses of organized rows of benches and tables full of various young mammals of numerous different species and sizes. These kids seemed to be a lot older than him, most appearing to be in their early teens. They seemed to have an organized factory here with the purpose of using the kids as dedicated slave labor rather than focusing on selling them to individuals. While the work in the other facility had been piecemeal, the work here was extensive and constant. The numbers of slaves in this district were staggering with around 450 to five hundred or more kids used as nothing but cogs in a machine. Jack hated to think of the condition of kids stuck here for years with no education, no hope, nothing but the constant tasks thrown at them every day. He supposed they treated them better here simply because they had no plans to sell them off, but to use them until they had nothing left.

Darla had walked down the long hallway and must have passed a dozen rooms. She stopped at a room near the end and opened the door. Inside was a small room with over a dozen small kids like himself. Interestingly there was no one even watching or guarding the kids. All the kids glanced up at him as he entered and quickly looked back down at the tasks they were working on. They all seemed to be quite defeated and hopeless. This seemed to be in contrast to the kids at the last location in the Sahara Square Disctrict. Darla placed Jack down next to a small badger around Jack's age who was sitting on a small metal bench working on sticking gears of some kind into an electronic device. Piles of these electronic devices of unknown purpose surrounded him.

Darla spoke to the young badger, "Tailor this is Pip. How about you show him the ropes. He can help you."

The young badger looked annoyed and expressed this in his tone, "He's gonna mess up my quota. Don't have time to be trainin' some newb."

Darla spoke to him patiently, "If you train him properly you'll do quite well. You'll get credit for all the ones he does."

This seemed to improve the mood of the badger, "Really? What if he screws up?"

The sheep let the little badger know, "Just watch him close to make sure he doesn't. Pip here may look beaten, but he seems very bright. Look at his little bunny paws. They should do really well for the work you are doing. I think you'll find you'll come out way ahead. Bet you'll be begging to have him assist you tomorrow. You'll probably earn extra rations."

Tailor seemed to let this sink in and he nodded his head looking more enthusiastic, "Okay, we'll see. How long do I get to keep him?"

Darla placed Jack gently down next to the badger patting the bunny's head, "We'll see how it goes and if he gets along with you. Be nice to him and you may get him for a couple days."

The badger nodded his head and the sheep closed the door and left.

Eight of the kids seemed to be working on a long assembly line sitting at a bench that sat next to a fifteen meter long metal table placed against the wall to the outside. Four more metal tables and benches were placed perpendicular to the long table. Two kids were located at two of the other benches, one was at the third and Jack and Tailor occupied the fourth.

Strangely after the sheep left no one looked up or said a word. Jack had expected them all to turn to him and excitedly start talking, but they seemed to just be focused on their own tasks.

Jack turned to the badger who was almost twice the size of him, and started to ask him a question when the badger scowled at him and shook his head speaking to him in an annoyed voice, "Listen up newb. I'm not gonna have you screwing up my quota with your jabbering. You do this pile here, okay, and then I'll answer your questions. See these little gears here? You put the big one in here first, then the blue one on top and the smaller blue one next to it here. Then you stick this switch thing here in this socket and this little display here. You got that?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Okay well let me watch you do a couple and make sure you have it all down." The badger ordered with a stern look.

Jack proceeded to place the gears and small pieces into place. It took a few to get the hang of it. The parts were quite small and delicate, but as the sheep had said, delicate little bunny paws were quite good at handling tiny parts.

The badger seemed satisfied with Jack's work after he did ten perfectly, and went back to doing his pile while Jack proceeded to work on the stack before him. There must be several hundred of these to do. It was going to take quite awhile for him to get to any questions, but Jack didn't want to stand out as a troublemaker, so he quietly went about his task working as quickly and efficiently as possible. The badger saw the progress of the bunny and began to improve his mood as he saw the effectiveness of bunny power. After about thirty minutes Jack had finished his whole stack and the badger passed part of his remaining stack over to the bunny to complete. After another fifteen minutes they were done.

Tailor then inspected each one placing them in a box. He filled five boxes with a hundred each and carefully carried them over to a bin against the opposite wall that said 45-4. He then happily wrote his name and the totals into a logbook on a small table to the far left of all the bins. Jack noticed the other kids were placing boxes and removing others from the bins and making notations into the logbook as well.

"You know your numbers and letters?" The badger suddenly asked him.

Jack nodded.

"Well that is good. Surprising though at your age. You can talk now Pip. Names Tailor." The badger reached out shook Jack's paw.

"Where did you learn you numbers and letters and what happened to you?" The badger asked.

Jack answered him timidly, "My… my Momma taught me some. I learned a bit in bunny preschool. Got beat up by a bunch of really mean big kids last place."

The badger seemed surprised by his answer, "Your Mom teach ya so she could get more money for you?"

Jack was stunned by this question, "Huh?"

The badger tried to explain, "You know, when she sold you. She think she could get a better price by teaching you?"

"Sold me?" The bunny didn't know what to make of this question.

Tailor seemed to understand, "Oh… they didn't tell you? Usually most parents will sell the kids right in front of the slaver agents so they know they are supposed to behave and do whatever the masters want. Your Mom didn't tell you to go with these guys and do whatever they said?"

"No… no I was stolen off the street. All the kids here were sold by their parents?" Jack was shocked by this news. He didn't think that many parents were as bad as his dad, but he may have to revise his opinion if this was true. _How could any parent sell their child to a slaver?_

The badger corrected the bunny, "Not all the kids here were sold by their parents, but many of them were. I suppose the parents thought they couldn't afford the kids and saw an easy source of money solving both their problems. My mom sold me so she could afford to feed my brother and sister. I guess she thought she couldn't feed all three of us."

"That's horrible! How could any parent sell their child into this?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Well I suppose it is better than starving to death or being killed by their parents like other kids I knew." The badger regretfully admitted.

Jack thought of all the kids who had been taken from parents who loved and wanted them. _No wonder all the kids here seemed to have no hope or fight in them._ If their own parents didn't want them, even if they got out of here they had no where to go and no one that even wanted them except as something to be sold to some other group that wished to use and exploit them. This place was really starting to depress Jack. At least at the other place he was rescuing kids to be returned to parents who loved and missed them terribly. He wondered about little Silvey and the stories she told of her family and the life she so desperately wanted to get back to. Well regardless of how all the kids got here, they did not deserve this. He just wondered what Reynard would do with them and what would be done to the parents that did this to these innocents. He was glad that he didn't have to make those kinds of decisions. He had a mission to accomplish and what happened after that was not his concern. His boss loved all children, and he was sure they would be far better off under his care than these slavers. He supposed the slavers could hire kindly caretakers like Darla and Bernard because all the fight and rebellion had been driven out of everyone so a gentle touch worked best.

"Has anyone escaped from here?" He found himself asking all of a sudden.

The badger was a bit taken back by his question at first, and then he answered, "Escape to where? Most likely anyone leaving here would starve or freeze to death once out on the streets. I had not heard of anyone escaping. There were rumors that some kids tried to go over the wall once. They said they found them the next day dead, cut to pieces by the wires with blood all over. It was well before I got here so I don't know if they are true. You aren't thinking of escaping are you Pip?"

It was the way that Tailor asked that question that alarmed Jack. He asked it as if he was asking if Jack planned to slit his wrists or stab himself in the heart. He decided to dissuade the badger that this was a possibility, "Oh… no… no Tailor I wouldn't try that. Was just curious is all. This place seems a lot different than the other place I was at. Escape was all everything there talked about is all."

"Ah… that explains it." The badger seemed to accept Jack's proffered reasoning, "No wonder the big kids hurt you. They musta just been frustrated with their situation and took it out on you. Well we are all happy here. With your help on these quotas we might even get some dessert. It's been awhile since I have gotten that."

Jack was very dubious of that statement about happiness from what he had seen from the other kids at this place, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He was unsure how much he was going to learn from these kids if they had no desire to escape or leave. He had plenty to report anyway already. The only thing he was worried about was getting the information to Mini, Razer and the rest of his team of mini-spies. He had no way to contact them, and had to hope they found him in time. The teams coming to get him needed the information he had acquired well before he was due to call Felix at 1:00 AM.

Jack spent the rest of morning helping Tailor fulfill his quota, and apparently they did earn several rewards. When they went to the first lunch shift in the cafeteria building with about a 160 or more other kids, they got an extra entree as well as a dessert. Apparently the other kids noticed this immediately and a mad bartering system took place with numerous other offers being made to the badger and the bunny for their additional food. They were offered everything from others asking to do their chores for a week to exchanges of newer coats and shoes when the kids went outside to play. Jack decided to eat both his entrees as he didn't know if was going to need the extra energy for his mission. However he decided to have fun with his dessert. There was a certain little lamb he had his eyes on since he saw her working on the long assembly table.

After he had eaten his entrees, he took his tray and joined the lamb at her table sitting next to her. She had the fluffiest white wool and cutest curls on her head. Her two friends looked at him quite surprised. The little zebra girl and a very young little hippo girl both looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. The lamb barely glanced up at him and then quickly looked down at her tray.

Jack smiled at her and softly nudged her, "Hi… I'm Pip. I just got here."

The zebra and hippo continued to stare at him incredulously, and his only response from the lamb was, "I know."

 _Well this one is a hard nut to crack._ Jack wasn't used to girls this hard to talk to. He tried another attempt, "I just figured I needed some friends here and saw your lovely face and wanted to see if you were interested."

She glanced up at him briefly and then looked back down, "Interested in what?"

 _Hmm well apparently his cuteness was not working with this one_. It was hard to know what this one was looking for. Girls were quite fickle and many times they had no idea what they liked. But Jack was not easily put off. He guessed every guy failed with this cute little lamb because they quit as soon as she failed respond to them. But Jack was not just any guy.

He decided to answer her, "In being my friend. What's your name?"

The zebra and hippo were whispering quietly to each other, but they failed to understand that they might as well have been shouting when bunny ears were involved.

The zebra was whispering shocked, "Is this guy crazy? Everyone knows not to talk to Baabs."

The hippo whispered back, "He's new. He doesn't know any better."

The zebra seemed concerned whispering, "Rowdy will kill him. He's just a little bunny."

The hippo whispered back, "She better get rid of him quick."

Jack didn't exactly know what was going, but it sounded like whoever this Rowdy was thought he owned this little lamb and no one else was allowed to talk to her. Well Jack had faced every kind of bully imaginable, and he was not easily deterred.

He decided to push his chat with the lamb, "Is your name Baabs? I think that is what someone mentioned. I had a proposal for you."

The little lamb then looked up at this persistent bunny answering surprised, "Pip… you are sweet and all, but you need to get away from me for your own safety."

Jack gave her his best smile, "You just seemed like you needed a friend. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be lonely."

The lamb looked down embarrassed, "I… you think I am beautiful?" She looked up at the bunny with a shy smile and then quickly looked back down, "I… I'm not allowed… you shouldn't be talking to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jack had a good idea what the situation was and decided to test how much any of this was her idea as he moved next to her and placed his arm around her back, "Baabs, do you have a boyfriend? I just want to be your friend is all. How can that be wrong?"

The look the little lamb gave him told Jack everything he already had suspected as she glanced at him with a bit of disgust, "No… yes… well… it's… you shouldn't talk to me."

Just then a large shadow loomed over the two of them and the zebra and hippo girl got terrified looks on their faces staring toward the source of the shadow. Jack didn't need to look to know what would be standing there trying to intimidate him. Being in foster care and dealing with the bigger kids constantly tormenting him all his life had thoroughly prepared him for this situation.

Jack decided to completely ignore the bully in the room speaking instead directly to Baabs, "No one should tell you who you can and can't talk to or who you can or can't be friends with. Anyone like that would be a massive **tailhole**."

"Who you calling a **tailhole** you little long-eared **runt?** " A gruff outraged voice seemed to be directed at him.

Jack smiled and absently looked up to see a ram of about nine or ten glaring at him. He decided to nonchalantly answer him, "I suppose I am calling **you** that if you are the one thinking you can dictate who this exquisite little lamb can and can not associate with."

The ram seemed quite confused by Jack's words. Most likely he didn't understand what Jack was saying as he didn't seem the brightest bulb in the room. But finally the ram seemed to decide that whatever Jack had said was an insult and spoke to those around him, "Mr. Fancy Words thinks he is gonna take my girl! I'm gonna **pound you good runt**."

"I believe the fact that she is your girl is quite debatable. You seem to be under the impression that simply because she is a lamb and you are a ram, that you own her as your property. Even though she might be a slave doesn't mean you can own her heart. She should be free to be friends and **love** whoever she wishes." The bunny stated to the entire room snuggling next to the lamb and smiling at her.

Apparently no one had spoken to or dared act like this to the ram before as he seemed frozen with apoplectic rage. Finally he decided that whatever the bunny had said was impossible to ignore no matter the consequences, and he moved around the table and grabbed for the bunny. However Jack would be damned if he was going to be harmed further by bullies, especially by the likes of this dolt. He had lifted his feet under himself as he recognized the situation was escalating and using his ears and senses he judged the ram's position. Right as the ram began to reach for him, he leaped upward with all his might and punched the ram in the throat and immediately sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Even for someone looking directly at him it would have been difficult to see exactly what had happened. They didn't call it a rabbit punch for nothing. It was lightning fast and brutal. The results were exactly what Jack expected as the ram grabbed his neck with both hooves and began stumbling around crashing into the table behind them knocking trays and food all over resulting in a great deal of shouts of anger by the occupants of the table. The ram then stumbled around crashing into another table and pulled several trays off the table and onto the floor. The ram was gasping for breath and seemed to be failing. In his desperation he punched several kids and pounded another table and started tossing trays all over.

The zebra, hippo, lamb and kids from several tables all watched the display in horror and fascination. Jack sat looking down apparently completely unphased. He did notice that no one attempted to get up to help the ram. He also grinned as he saw the meek little lamb had a barely perceptible grin on her face.

A middle-aged moose suddenly appeared and grabbed the ram roughly pulling him away from table and pounded his back. The moose then grabbed the ram around the diaphragm from behind and pulled. Apparently the moose thought he was choking. Whatever the moose did seemed to allow the ram to breath as he desperately pulled air into his lungs in ragged gulps. The moose then asked what had happened, and the other kids explained that the ram had gone crazy knocking all their food off the tables, that he had not been eating anything and was not choking.

The ram then pointed to Jack, "He… the little shit… bunny… punched me."

The moose looked at the ram incredulously, "You expect me to believe that beat up tiny bunny there did that to you? What kind of moron do you take me for?"

The ram looked around for support, but saw none, and then realized how ridiculous his claims must seem. He lowered his head and accepted his punishment as the moose scowled at him and roughly dragged him away.

Jack acted like nothing had happened and directed his discussion to the lamb, "So where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

The zebra and hippo girl stared at him in disbelief.

The little lamb shyly grinned at him, "You were saying you had a proposal for me. I'm Baabs by the way. Nice to meet you Pip."

Jack gave her a big smile, "It is my immense pleasure to meet you Baabs. I had this nice cake here and thought I would like to trade it to you since that seems to be how things are done here."

Baabs looked at him confused, "I… well… but what do I have to trade?"

Jack winked at her, "How about a kiss?"

The little lamb seemed shocked at first and then gave him a grin and nodded her head. Jack pushed the cake over to her tray and leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He noticed she let it linger quite awhile longer than he had expected. Apparently giving her tormentor his comeuppance warranted a special reward. Finally about a long while the two reluctantly pulled their lips apart as they noticed her friends and at least a third of the other kids in the room were all staring at the two of them with their mouths agape.

Jack then asked her, "So will you be friends with a simple bunny that thinks you are amazing?"

She nodded her head grinning at him shyly, "Sure Pip. But I think you are anything but simple. Will you share this cake with me?"

Jack nodded and happily nibbled on some of the cake Baabs fed him.

* * *

Later when Tailor heard what happened, he was speechless. Not about Jack standing up to the ram. He couldn't believe the bunny had traded his dessert for a kiss.

"Are you kidding me? I could have gotten out of bathroom cleaning duty for that. How could you have done something so stupid?"

Tailor had been on the other side of the room trading his food during the entire incident so had only heard about it later.

Jack simply grinned at him, "Some of us have different priorities."

Tailor just shook his head in disbelief and muttered to himself about mad bunnies. Jack noticed the lamb would glance at him with a grin from time to time the rest of the afternoon. He would smile and nod at her. Anytime Tailor would notice this exchange he would shake his head and stare down at his task and mutter. The badger thought the bunny had misguided priorities, but apparently his agile little bunny paws were quite adept at doing all the tasks and they ended up running out of items to work on because they had to wait on other groups to complete their work first. So they went outside for a break early. Tailor showed off his new coat and boots pointing out that Jack could have had those if he had not been stupid enough to trade his dessert for something so stupid. Jack slid on some knitted tubes on his feet and put on the old tiny jacket he had arrived with and went outside. While normally rabbits did not wear shoes, in the freezing snow it became very uncomfortable wearing bare feet, so they would wear covering when outside for any extended amount of time.

The two played outside for awhile building some snow mammals and a fort. Jack saw Bernard wandering around and threw a snowball near him to get his attention, and Bernard came over to see how he was doing. It was good talking to the old bear who got a good chuckle hearing Tailor complain how the bunny was trading desserts for such stupid things as a kiss.

Bernard grinned at the bunny, "I think Pip here just has a different idea what is important Tailor. Good on ya Pip. There are few things worth living for… Pip here just figured that out at an early age."

The badger just looked at the two of them muttering about crazy mammals with frozen brains.

They were joined a bit later by other groups of younger kids, and the group of them had a good time battling each other. Tailor and Jack already had a solid fort built and they easily recruited several other stronger kids who wanted to fight alongside the bunny that had defied Rowdy. Apparently the ram did not have many fans among the smaller kids. Jack had never been in a snowball fight before, but he learned quite quickly. His small size was actually a great asset as he was a very tiny target. Initially the other team tried to target him, but found he was nearly impossible to hit and then got quite abused by his teammates. Jack would hide behind the lower walls of the fort and leap into the air and sling frozen balls of death at his adversaries. By the time their opponents could respond, he was safely behind the walls of the fort. They finally gave up even trying to hit him so he just hid behind the legs of the bigger kids and fired at will hitting with amazing accuracy. The kids on his team started nicknaming him Bullseye as he became so accurate that he even started calling his shots so only they could hear him. When his shots would leave his paws and smack their targets in the head his whole team would just crack up laughing and yelling, "Bullseye strikes again!"

Jack had never felt so accepted or had so much fun before. _I would have never thought I would feel most at home among a bunch of slaves_. It was such a bizarre situation. Eventually the two teams called a truce and all formally met the new bunny and spent the rest of their time playing various games like one where the other kids made stairs with their bodies, and Jack and the other small kids hopped up and down the makeshift steps. Jack was thankful that he had taken the medications he had hidden in his pouch at lunch or he would have been in a great deal of pain. But he was having so much fun any discomfort he felt barely registered. He had so many new friends who all wanted to get to know him, that he forgot he was even on a secret mission. But there was nothing he could do towards that goal at the moment, so having fun with the other kids became his current mission objective. _This is the kind of objective I could get used to_. Eventually the play time was up and they were all called inside, but because Tailor and him had finished early, they had gotten a lot of extra playtime outside.

Jack happily worked the rest of the afternoon helping Tailor finish all their tasks. They ran out of things to do before dinner, so Tailor took out a book to read and Jack joined Baabs and helped her finish all her work. Initially the other kids looked quite surprised as he hopped up next to her. Her big grin was the only reward Jack needed. She showed him what she was working on, and he quickly started working with her. Jack showed her that it was faster if he did the first part and she did the last rather doing them individually. In just over an hour the two had finished every single item they could possibly do. Baabs happily put her numbers into the log book which would earn her extra rations and a dessert, and the two spent their remaining time sitting next to each other whispering, talking about their lives.

She wanted to know about the last place he was at. He used his time at the orphanage and the slave pen at Sahara Square to mostly tell her the truth of what it was like for him living there. She was quite concerned about how difficult a time he had from bullies and other mean kids. He told her that was why kids like Rowdy didn't scare him. He told her he had seen ones many times worse. She told him that she and her brother were sold by their mother. She didn't know where her brother had been sent, but it was a different place. She thought he was in the other facility across the district. Her hope was that eventually she could get moved there or he could be moved to her location. Jack told her it must be nice to at least have a sibling. She thought it was quite unusual that a bunny had no brothers or sisters. He wanted to know what she thought about a mother that would sell her into slavery.

"I really don't know how to say Pip. I hated her for a long time at first. But I still miss her." She tried to explain.

Jack shook his head and honestly responded, "I couldn't imagine how I could forgive my parents if they had sold me. Baabs, if you could be returned to your Mom, would you want to be?"

The little lamb thought about this carefully and finally answered, "I… I don't know. If I could be returned to her with my brother and she wanted me… I guess I would like that."

Jack hoped he could make this happen. He would have to talk to his boss about such a strange situation. He hoped the fox would have a solution. Jack wasn't just talking to the adorable little lamb because it was fun. Once he got her talking she was a giant fountain of information. Apparently since she had been denied from talking to someone else for so long, now that she was freed she didn't want to stop talking, and Jack was quite happy to listen. She filled him in on every detail of how everything worked at the facility. She explained how they ate in two shifts with the younger kids eating first followed by the older. She explained that there were six sleeping areas separated by sex and age where they had all the beds together. Apparently they actually gave them real beds rather than a mat on the floor. Jack figured this did make sense as this was a permanent work area rather than temporary housing while they waited to be sold, so the kid's well-being was more important. He guessed they realized a well rested slave would do much better work.

"Can say a little bunny sneak in and visit a friend in the girls sleeping area at night?" Jack asked mischievously.

This got a giggle from the lamb, "Pip, you would get in so much trouble. If they caught you, they would put you in the locked rooms for a week."

He smiled at her, "It would be worth it."

He then looked at her seriously, "It would be nice to have a friend close by my first night here."

The lamb then looked concerned as she realized he was serious, "Hmmm I don't want you to get in trouble. But if you are really serious about it, I will try and switch beds with a friend of mine. She sleeps in a private corner. We'll have to trade one of our desserts we just earned with her though."

"That's fine, she can have mine. Maybe you will share yours." He responded with a grin.

Baabs then described the exact layout of all six sleeping areas and where the young girls sleeping room was located. Jack used a blank piece of paper and pen from the logbook to draw a map, and Baabs showed him where he would be and how to get to her room. Now he had a private place to call for support at night with a friend whom he could trust. Jack wasn't thinking about hanky panky with the little sheep. He was six after all. While it would be nice to sleep next to her, his mind was completely focused on the mission. He needed someone he could trust completely with him, and a private corner would be the ideal location especially if he had some certain midnight visitors of the extra tiny kind.

They then went to the dinner shift, and he enjoyed the extra rations earned for his work with Tailor and joined Baabs and her zebra and hippo friend. She left him briefly to talk to her friend in the sleeping quarters and Jack saw they had a brief discussion and the little antelope girl nodded her head and Baabs gave her the chocolate chips cookies they had gotten as a dessert bonus and half her bonus entree which was vegetable medley. When she came back she looked at Jack and nodded her head letting him know everything was set. While she was away Jack had slipped out medications from his pouch and took them with his meal. He needed to be in tip top shape for the evening's festivities.

He slid over his cookies and part of his extra entree to his little friend. She grinned at him and they worked on eating their dinner. The zebra girl looked disappointed for some reason and asked, "No kiss?"

Jack and Baabs looked at each other and laughed. She answered her friend named Trixy, "Trix, we thought we would take care of that in private this time."

Jack noticed Trixy seemed quite disheartened by this news but nodded her head. If Tailor wasn't so dim-witted about the joys of this kind of thing, he would have considered introducing him to the little zebra. Jack figured if he had stayed here longer, he would have found a nice match for her among his many new friends that might make her happy. It wasn't that he got a vibe that the little zebra had a thing for him. It seemed more she just liked the romantic idea of him and her friend.

But Jack grinned at Trixy and let her know, "Don't worry Trixy. We won't leave you out. We're just trying to keep everything low-key right now. Understand?"

The little zebra brightened her mood as she understood. She seemed to like being part of the romantic conspiracy. The little hippo just looked at all three of them shaking her head. Apparently she was not impressed. But apparently Trixy got a bit of a thrill as Baabs fed Jack some of the cookies he had given her. They shared the cookies with both the zebra and hippo as well so everyone was quite pleased.

After dinner they went back to the work room. Apparently they had to finish their new projects before they could go to sleep. Jack and Tailor finished their work fairly quickly and Tailor waited reading his book while Jack helped Baabs finish her work so she could go back to the dormitory early as well. The three of them all headed back to the dormitory building with Tailor mumbling about how much extra work having a female friend was. Baabs and Jack laughed at him. Jack walked the little lamb to the door to her room and reluctantly released her hoof letting her go inside.

He followed Jack to the young boys dormitory and Tailor showed him where an empty bed was located. He fussed at Jack letting him know he could have traded his food for a prime bed location if he had been smart instead of messing with a stupid girl. Jack just nodded at the badger as it was not worth arguing with him. Tailor then showed him where they had some books and materials where he could learn simple math, history or reading. Apparently the only time you had to actually learn anything was in the evening after work. And if you were slow at doing your work you probably never had any time to learn anything or read before they turned the lights out.

Jack was hoping that Mini and Razer would find him, but he figured they wouldn't contact him before the lights were out anyway. But there was one thing he could do. Apparently they were given pencils and paper to work on educating themselves in their free time. So Jack took a math workbook and some paper and pencils and worked furiously in his bed. Tailor seemed to approve seeing his new partner working so hard at learning. However Jack was not doing math, but instead was sketching out diagrams of the entire facility and listing every detail of the information he had gathered throughout the day. He listed every boss, their locations, the numbers of kids in both locations, the locations of all the workers and their approximate numbers, the location of all the kids in the dormitories, and detailed scale maps of every inch of the facility he had toured like Felix had taught him. Jack spent over an hour putting down every tiny detail he thought could possibly help. He then folded up the several sheets of paper and stuffed it into his pouch which was hidden by the bed sheets.

All this preparation work would minimize the amount of talking he would need to do with his tiny friends which would be extremely important considering the circumstances. He pulled his knife out and checked the clock and saw that it was almost 9:45 PM and knew from Baabs that lights went out at 10 PM. Most of the room was full now and the kids were preparing for bed. Jack noticed they even had assigned toothbrushes and pajamas. Tailor showed Jack where to get his new toothbrush and clothes and how to mark them as his.

The lights went out and all the kids got in bed. Jack waited thirty minutes and got up and slipped out of bed and went to use the restroom and then returned stuffing his pillow where his body would have been located. He then silently opened the door and listened carefully to make sure no one was coming. He slowly closed the door and crept down the hall as quickly as he could, careful to make no sound. He reached up high on his tiptoes to open the handle to the girls room. Fortunately they had doors with handles fairly low for the younger kids, but even among the young kids he was quite small. Apparently no one at this facility broke any rules, so they allowed the slaves a great deal of freedom including keeping the sleeping quarters unlocked. He could have probably unlocked the door if it had been locked, but it was high up so it would have been difficult. He was thankful he didn't have to attempt this as his height was certainly a handicap when unlocking things out of his reach. It was so strange not seeing adults escorting all the slaves around watching them as they did every task. He guessed that those that broke rules were punished quite severely. He saw how much more efficient it was to have slaves self-regulating. They must save quite a lot on costs not having to employ adults to oversee every aspect of the kids' lives. He also didn't discount the possibility that other slaves would report on anyone breaking the rules. That was why he was keeping everything he was doing quiet from every other kid except the one special one he trusted.

He closed the door very gently so as not to make a sound and listened carefully. He then slipped around the other beds listening for any sounds that would indicate someone awake and alert. He adjusted his path depending on the sounds he heard and made it to the corner where he hoped his lovely friend was located. He listened carefully and could hear her breathing, but it was not the breath of someone asleep. Jack had very attuned hearing and knew just from the very faint sounds of her breath it was her. However he didn't want to startle her and have her shout out, so he lightly patted her bed until he heard the sound of her turning toward him. He lightly touched her hoof with his paw and gently held it. He couldn't see her expression, but hoped she was smiling. He lifted up the sheet and slid in next to her moving to the side against the wall lying on his side and covered them with the sheet and blanket so they were hidden underneath to help muffle their voices or the sounds from their affections. She turned to face him and he held her next to him and gently kissed her. They kissed for several minutes before she tried to muffle a giggle.

She then whispered, "I feel so naughty, but it is nice having you here with me."

He kissed her and whispered back, "It sure beats being alone in a roomful of guys."

She giggled at that.

Jack then rubbed the little lamb all over. Her wool was so soft and fluffy. She seemed to think his fur felt quite nice as she did the same to him. She seemed to especially enjoy rubbing his fluffy little tail while he kissed her.

After they had fun for awhile touching each other and kissing, Jack decided he needed to prepare her in advance if his friends found him. It was unavoidable and he couldn't have her yelling and waking up anyone. He would have liked having a lot more time with her, but he was a secret agent on a critical mission and such fun would have to wait.

He sighed and whispered to her, "Baabs… I need to tell you something."

She giggled and rolled on top of him playing with his ears, "What?"

He played with the curls on her head, "I have some friends coming to meet me tonight. Really tiny friends. So please don't panic when they show up."

She giggled at him, "You're so funny."

He whispered to her sternly, "I'm serious. I wish I could just enjoy my time with you, but I have an important job."

She then stopped and whispered back, "You… what are you talking about?"

He slid the knife out of his pouch and pushed the light on under the sheets showing it was just after 11 PM.

She gasped and he put his paws over her mouth. She asked shocked, "How'd you get that?"

He kissed her and whispered back, "My friends and I are here to get you out."

"Out? Out of where?" She whispered confused.

"This place… the slave place." He answered her.

"Just me? How can you do that? We would be killed." She began to shake nervously.

Jack hugged her petting her head, "No doll, all of you. Everyone… your brother as well."

"Pip, what are you talking about?" She asked.

He kissed her again, "Can you just trust I care about you and won't let any harm come to you?"

He turned the light on again so he could look into her eyes so she could see he was very earnest in what he was saying. She finally nodded her head.

He then turned the light out and whispered, "I don't know when they are coming. Hopefully soon or we are going to be in trouble. I just wanted you to be ready when they arrive, okay?"

He could feel her nod her head. They both were silent as he listened carefully for any small sign of life, but heard nothing. He decided that the tension was going to eat himself and the little lamb up if they just stood still listening like this, so he stuck both of his ears out from under the blanket and began to quietly enjoy kissing her and rubbing her. When she tried to speak he shushed her and kept his ears listening carefully while enjoying her company. Jack figured he could multitask to take his mind off the life and death mission looming over them.

They kept this up for quite awhile, and the lamb started getting adventurous rubbing him under his pajama shirt and had begun rubbing him accidentally or otherwise in a place he had never been rubbed before by a girl or well anyone when he heard a tiny noise.

"Jack… Jack… you there?"

Jack cursed his damn luck. He sighed, but the mission came first. Such is the life of a secret agent. He regretfully gently grabbed her hooves and whispered, "They're here."

She stopped her rubbing and tried to speak and he put his paw over her mouth.

He stuck his head out of the sheet and whispered as softly as he could, "Mini… you there?"

About a minute later he heard tiny barely perceptible paws and then felt something tiny crawling on the bed. He lifted up the sheet and blanket and felt tiny paws and a small furry body climb over him. He lit up the clock just long enough to see it was 11:45 PM and a small mouse looking very anxiously at Jack and his lady friend.

"It's okay Mini… she is a friend. She knew you were coming." Jack whispered to his tiny ally.

The little lamb stared at the mouse as if he was an apparition finally whispering, "Pip… I… I thought you were kidding."

Jack grinned at her, "No dollface I would never kid about rescuing your lovely self. Mini, I have already got an entire map of the place and every detail possible I could gather."

Jack slid the sheets of paper from his pouch and unfolded them showing them to the mouse by the light of the little light in his knife.

Mini seemed quite impressed, "This is perfect. Sorry it took so long to find you. We've been crawling around in the vents for awhile. They didn't connect to the other room you were in so we had to go the long way around to the find the one coming here. And then it took Razer awhile to make me a hole. You seem to be doing quite a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Mini's chuckle almost got Jack to laugh as he whispered back, "Yes, the company and the accommodations are much better this time around. Is everything still scheduled for the right time?"

Mini shook his head, "No… because of the delay getting to you, we are pushing everything back a half hour. I need to get all this to HQ immediately so they can adjust all their plans. They will need the additional time to adjust for everything you have here. So make the call one thirty instead, okay?"

Jack whispered back, "You have info on the other location? We think Baabs' brother is there."

Mini answered, "We scouted the location, and from your map it seems to have a similar layout. From your details we can make some assumptions of what is located where there. I have to get going. You just remain here until our guys come for you okay? We need to know exactly where you are located, so stay put."

Jack nodded and Mini saluted him and stuffed the map and information into his backpack and disappeared off the bed.

Jack listened extremely focused as he heard barely perceptible paws scrambling up what he was assuming was another dental floss rope to the venting. He could barely make out some faint metallic sounds and then there was nothing.

He kept his paw on Baabs mouth until he was sure his tiny allies were clear, and then gently kissed her whispering mischievously, "Now where were we?"

"How could you be thinking about that?" She whispered to him incredulously.

Jack lit up the clock in his knife showing the time at 11:55 PM and then whispered, "Sweetheart, we have over ninety minutes to kill. Can you think of a better way to spend our time?" He grinned at her in the pale light and gently put her shocked hooves back where they had been rubbing just before Mini had shown up. She looked at the grin on his face and finally shook her head and began rubbing him.

Jack decided that this was the best way he could ever think to pass time waiting for something to start. He helped rid the little lamb of her pesky pajamas as well as his own and decided it was time he got an early lesson in sex education. Both Jack and Baabs apparently had no clue about this subject, but they had quite an enjoyable distracting ninety minutes exploring it as thoroughly as you could on six year old bodies. Jack had heard older kids at The Warehouse talk about playing doctor, but no one had any interest in a tiny bunny there. But Jack finally had an amazing lovely partner willing to let him work on obtaining his medical degree, and he was not wasting a minute. Before he knew it, his time was up. Jack noted to himself that if he ever needed a good way to stay awake until the wee hours, this was certainly the most effective.

A couple of minutes before 1:30 AM Jack slid his communicator out and folded the outer blanket covering them into thirds so that the triple thick blanket covered their heads and mouths. He told Baabs exactly what he was doing and she turned the light of his knife on while he set the communicator. Jack found having a confidant on a mission, especially one so lovely and willing as his little lamb, sure made things easier and much more enjoyable. He got everything set right and turned the device on as soon as the clock showed 1:30 AM.

Jack whispered into the microphone, "Gray Wonder looking for a taxi."

He listened for a minute and then repeated the message.

Then the silky voice of his instructor finally answered, "Papa here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack answered whispering back, "In a roomful of young lovelies with an extra special friend."

There was a chuckle from the other end and then, "Sounds like you might want to stay there awhile. We got your letter. It was quite helpful. We have your pickup location. Hang tight until we come get you. It may take awhile to get to you. Understand?"

Jack responded whispering back, "Got it. How long until I check on the taxi?"

The voice on the other end informed him, "Fifteen minutes. Good luck Gray Wonder. Stay safe."

With that Jack heard the voice on the other end click off and Jack turned the communicator off and tucked it back into his pouch.

His little lamb friend whispered in a curious voice, "Gray Wonder? Pip… who… who are you?"

The little bunny turned his little light on the knife on and gave her a serious look whispering in his normal accent, "The name is Savage… Jack Savage love."

The lamb giggled at that and whispered back, "I knew you weren't any ordinary bunny or slave. I don't make special friends with just any guy you know." She grinned at him teasingly.

He kissed her and whispered back in his accent, "And I don't just chat up anyone either love. I guess we need to get dressed. Can't have them coming in here and finding us both starkers with your fanny out and my twigs and berries hanging in the breeze."

She giggled at this and whispered, "Jack can you talk to me like before? I can't understand what you are talking about. I think I know what you are saying, but I couldn't really find your whatever you called them too well."

She flashed the light down in the bunnies private area to emphasize the fact that Jack's berries were hidden and his twig was mostly hiding as well.

Jack grinned at her and whispered in his undercover voice, "Sorry love, they are kind of hidden on young bunnies until we get older. Doesn't mean they don't like you a lot. Maybe if you try licking it with your lovely tongue it might make an appearance."

The bunny shocked the little lamb as she whispered aghast, "Jack… that is… that is so bad. But… I do want to see it. But I thought you said we had to get dressed."

Jack assured her whispering, "We have plenty of time before they get to us. See if you can find it before they get here."

The curious little lamb held the little light and decided to see if licking it would show her more than just the tip. Apparently her efforts were rewarded, and after a few minutes she informed the bunny that he did have something there worth exploring. It was just very shy. Jack insisted she thoroughly explore if there was anything more to find while he relaxed and told himself this was the part of being a secret agent he could definitely get used to. By the time he heard someone coming through the door, she told him she found all she could, tiny though it may be. He let her know he quite appreciated her effort. The two of them made a mad scramble to find their pajamas and put them on when they heard voices in the room.

Suddenly the blanket and sheet were pulled off them and a voice above them said, "Found him."

Jack covered the little lamb with his body as he hadn't finished getting her shirt on. Jack's little fluffy bare rear was sticking up and Jack yelled, "Just a moment gents."

Apparently it took the mercenary a moment to realize what he was looking at and then covered them with the sheet and laughed, "It seems our little agent is all grown up."

A mad scramble went on and finally the two of them got fully dressed and Jack slipped the knife back into his pouch and removed the sheet.

He smiled at the fox mercenary that he knew from his last mission as Jasper and hopped off the bed and took the hoof of the little lamb and helped her out of the bed. He then told the fox, "Jasper, this lovely here is my special friend Baabs."

The fox grinned at him and informed the bunny, "Yes yes… now can we get a move on? We have a mission to complete."

There was chaos as the mercenaries in black connected all the sleepy confused young girls using adjustable cuffs and a long cable so they were all connected together. Once they were all connected, with the exception of Jack and Baabs, they instructed them to follow the leader out into the hall. Jack and Baabs let all the kids know that everything was fine and that they were being taken to a safe location. The girls all looked at them sleepily, but nodded that they understood and followed the leader down the hall with several armed mercenaries in front and behind. Jack noted that they had all the other dormitory doors secured with guards while they moved this first group outside. Jack, Baabs and Jasper followed behind the armed guards in front and moved out the front of the building where they saw large SUVs with special snow tires parked in front of the building.

Jasper was on the communications line with Felix and handed the communicator to Jack who let him know he was okay and they were loading the first group of kids into the vehicles. Just as he was describing the situation to his boss, Jack's powerful hearing pickup up a growl and then a voice he recognized. The voice was very angry and was not supposed to be there. Jack then informed his boss, "Felix, there is a bloody important matter I need to get sorted. Will contact you in a bit."

He then looked at Baabs and told her, "Love, will be with you later. Go with this group. I'll be along soon."

She nodded her head and got into the van and Jack grabbed Jasper's paw and pulled him toward the sound he heard. The bunny hopped like mad and the fox had a hard time keeping up as he rounded the side of one of the buildings to find three mercenaries in black standing before a large angry bear. The mercenaries were armed with a large tranquilizer gun aimed at the bear. The bear already had several darts sticking out of his fur. Jack rounded the corner and yelled, "Stop!"

The three mercenaries looked slightly startled at the bunny's appearance, but they knew who he was and stepped back from the bear. Jack hopped in front of them and he looked up at the bear and yelled, "Bernard… it's me."

The angry bear looked hurt and very disoriented, but upon hearing the voice of the bunny, he looked down at tiny gray figure in confusion, "Pip? Pip that you? Run Pip… before they grab ya!"

Jack shocked the mercenaries as he leaped into the air into the arms of the shocked bear who held the bunny protectively growling at the mercenaries.

Jack then looked up at his friend, "Bernie… they are not here to hurt me. They are my friends. They are here to rescue me."

The angry bear looked at the bunny in confusion and then asked him, "Pip… what are ya talking about?"

The bunny patted the bear's arm, "They are helping to rescue all the kids here. You weren't supposed to be here tonight. Why are you here?"

The bear began to calm down slightly as he answered the bunny, "One of the other'n were sick. They had me stay ta take his shift."

Jack turned to the mercenaries, "Bernie's my friend. He won't be a bother. He'll come quietly. Right Bernie?"

The bear looked down at the bunny still a bit confused and then nodded his head.

The bear then followed the mercenaries who were keeping a close eye on the bear, and they headed to the vans. Jack noticed they had a long line of adults restrained and sitting on the ground being carefully watched. Jack stopped and pointed to a warthog and asked the bear, "Bernie, that's Candrid?"

The bear nodded and the mercenaries pulled the scowling warthog up and carted him away into one of the vans Jack knew they used for interrogations.

Jack then asked the mercenaries, "Have you located any polar bears?"

They nodded and pointed to three large polar bears very well restrained and watched by a rhino mercenary.

Jack looked up at Bernard and asked him, "Bernie, which one is Jax?"

Bernard whispered to the bunny, "Don't rightly know Pip. Never seen him before."

Jack then told the mercenaries, "Shine a light in their eyes and see if one of them doesn't work right."

A tiger mercenary followed the bunny's suggestion shining a flashlight in each of the polar bears eyes and found one that seemed to have one dead eye.

Jack informed the tiger, "That must be Jax, the main boss."

The rhino not so gently helped the large polar bear to his feet, and the tiger and two other mercenaries led the growling polar bear to the interrogation van.

The mercenaries then loaded all the remaining captured adults into two other large SUVs. These vehicles and the one with the young girls and his special friend Baabs were driven out of the complex. Jack asked Bernard to help them escort all the remaining kids out of the building. He convinced Bernard to help let the other kids know everything was okay and to come without any fuss to prevent any of them from getting hurt.

"Bernard, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you okay?" The little bunny told the bear.

The confused bear saw how everyone seemed to listen to and defer to the bunny for some reason and believed him. The bear was witnessing the formerly beaten down and defeated bunny sound like a very confident and important boss. While the bear was confused, he knew his little friend was certainly no ordinary bunny and something very special indeed. It didn't hurt that they gave the bunny strange communications devices which he used to communicate to whoever was running this whole massive operation. Jack and Bernard then helped gather all the other kids and lead them out to waiting vans. Having Bernard and Jack help escort them out made the rest of the operation run very smooth and efficiently. Quickly they had all the kids packed in vans and driven out of the complex. Jack stayed with Bernard and helped answer the questions of the mercenaries as to where everything was located as the mammals in black made sweeps of each building. Jack convinced the bear to tell the mercenaries any places where employees may be hiding and also the location where they kept any kids that were being punished. They found Rowdy and two other older kids in the locked cells. The ram was quite surprised to find the little bunny directing operations, and even more surprised when Jack told him he was being rescued. The former bully and tormentor was quite thankful to the little bunny, and seemed quite appreciative when Jack assured him he would be safe and he was there to rescue every kid, the ram included.

Once they were sure the facility was clear and they had collected every scrap of documentation from the bosses offices, Jack, Bernard and the remaining mercenaries got into the final vehicles and headed to the waiting ships at the docks. Once they were aboard, Jack didn't want to leave his frightened friend, but they finally convinced him that the bear needed to be processed and separated, but assured him nothing would happen to him and he would be placed with those considered non-combatants. Jack assured his friend he would check on him when they got back and make sure he was okay.

Jack received a report from the team at the other facility south of Sleet St. and found out they had rescued 182 kids and had captured fourteen adults. Jack looked down the manifests and found the one he was looking for and had a very surprised young ram pulled from the group of kids. He led the ram to meet a special young lamb he also had pulled out of the main group and placed into a private room.

"Jack!" The excited young lamb exclaimed with a big smile as soon as she saw the bunny hop into the room.

"Hiya love, I have a surprise for you." The young bunny told her with a grin.

The lamb got a curious look on her face which turned into shock and then she began to run until she slammed into and hugged her surprised missing brother. The three of them all had quite an unusual reunion as Baabs introduced her brother to her special friend and rescuer. Jack told them he would talk to his boss about the possibility of returning them to their mother. But he warned them that his boss would never return them if he thought anything like what happened to them would ever happen again. They both nodded that they understood that the chances of their return were tenuous and dependent on these unlikely conditions. Jack got a wonderful feeling seeing the estranged siblings reunited. He found moments like these made all his work and sacrifices truly worthwhile.

* * *

Reynard was looking at the results of the Tundratown missions with delight. Thanks to the information his little bunny agent had gathered, as well as the help the bunny provided onsite, they completed everything in under two hours and avoided any conflicts with the district gang. They had recovered 492 kids and captured forty-eight adults complicit in the slavery. Most of the kids seemed to be well cared for and required little medical help. However one of the most disturbing issues regarding a large portion of the kids, was the discovery that many of them had been sold by their own parents or relatives. This bothered Reynard greatly as his intention was to return all the kids to their rightful guardians. His little bunny agent informed him that some of the kids actually wanted to return to those same parents, but he would be damned if he would ever return a child to any guardian who would sell them into slavery or mistreat them. He was very tempted to take every one of those same guardians and show them firsthand the life they sold those kids into for a few years. But Reynard had so many other higher priorities than teaching lessons to these guardians. He was considering a few possibilities, but would have to think on them quite awhile longer and talk to many of these kids to determine the best choices to make to give them the best futures.

The choices regarding those working to enslave these same kids was also complicated. While the bosses fates were quite easy to decide, many of the workers at these facilities seemed to merely be there looking for a decent paying job to survive in this harsh world. At the Tundratown operation, a vast majority of the adults never even interacted with the kids, and most of those that did had treated them well and were looking out for their welfare. What to do with these adults weighed heavily on the fox as he couldn't condemn those who were trying to look out for these same kids the best way they knew how. A prime example was the bear who had befriended his young agent and had helped make the operation a quick success rescuing several kids who would have been difficult to locate as well as helping to locate several hidden slavers. His young agent was quite concerned about the welfare of the old bear, and he had assured the bunny that the bear's assistance would be taken into account when determining his fate.

Reynard had not gotten soft, far from it. The fox seethed wishing to execute anyone involved in harming any of the kids personally and offer them to his mistress to satisfy her screaming lust for blood and death. But he was also a pragmatist. He knew he could not paint everyone with the same brush, and it would require an examination of each situation on a case by case basis. The most important thing was not punishing those harming the children, but instead focusing on the children's welfare and futures. His decision with regards to the adults primarily centered around the chances that those same individuals might harm children in the future. This was his same concern regarding guardians of children who were responsible for their plight in the first place.

The second part of his mission in Tundratown was mostly a failure and waste of time. They had removed ninety-eight workers at several small known prostitution rings assuming there would be a large number of minors, but they only found three that were borderline at sixteen and seventeen all of whom seemed to have chosen the work out of necessity to pay for themselves or their families care. Reynard had plans to release all of the workers and patrons as soon as he completed final operations. The fox was against the entire idea of these prostitution operations, but they were a very low priority for him, and something he planned to deal with far in the future if he ever had the chance. But if the operations were not harming children and forcing them into the work, he really didn't have time to bother with them when so much other work needed to be done.

Once he was sure Jack was checked out medically and seemed to have partially recovered, he had operatives ready to put him into place. But first he wanted to talk to his young agent and see where his head was at. He knew that no one had faced such a trial as the young bunny, and he needed to be sure that his small but amazingly adaptable charge still had the drive to survive two more days of danger and potential torment. He found the bunny in the medical bay resting after being given treatment for injuries he had suffered.

The small bunny looked considerably better than the last time he had seen him, but that was not saying much. Reynard sat next to his bed and gently woke the bunny who seemed to be in good spirits, "Hi Jack. How do you feel?"

The bunny looked at him with confidence and gave him a bit of a grin, "Feeling quite chipper governor. Whatever they gave me in the veins put a right nice charge in me."

"Good… good… you ready to go back into the field?" Reynard wondered.

"Just try and stop me!" The young bunny remarked with a grin.

Reynard grinned back at him, "Excellent. I have a special reward planned for you after this was all done. You just focus on making it through, and I will make sure you enjoy some pampering and relaxation for a change."

The bunny considered this and asked, "Could I choose a companion to join me?"

The fox seemed to understand, "Ah, the little lamb you met and told me about? She is quite adorable. If it is acceptable to her of course, she may join you. I can't have you lonely. I will need to have a very frank discussion with her mother though before I would ever consider returning her and her brother to the care of someone who could do that to their children."

Jack nodded that he understood, "Brilliant! I know you will do whatever is best for them sir. But the lass is a bit busy reconnecting with her brother at the moment. I was hoping to get to know Silvey a bit better though. I met her on the first mission. She is the dog's bollocks."

Reynard laughed at this, "Ah yes, the little leopard girl. She has been asking about you. I think she thinks you are amazing as well. But I did want you to rest and not exert yourself. You sure the lamb wouldn't be better suited toward that task?"

Jack smiled, "Appreciate your concern boss, but I am sure Silvey will be returned to her family as soon as you find them. Not sure I will have another chance to get to know her if you follow my meaning."

Reynard held the little bunny's paw and gave him a gentle smile, "I do understand. You deserve a reward… many actually. Just focus on getting through the next two days safely. I will make a promise to you to personally make sure you get whatever training you need once we get you back home. This next mission may be the toughest because we have been unable to find out much of anything about the operation in Savanna Central. We know the location of the main operation, but have no idea if it is isolated to that or if other kids are spread around. We know it is a lot smaller than at Tundratown, but really have no idea if it is hostile like Sahara, or more benign like Tundra. You may need to depend on Felix's agents a lot more to accomplish your mission, so see if you can get isolated as much as possible. Also the map and information you provided certainly made things far easier for us last time. See if you can slip in some paper and a small pen inside that pouch this time in case you don't have any available. I even found you a small pen with a light."

The fox gave the bunny a very short thin pen with a small flashlight on the end. The bunny tested the pen writing on a magazine he had been reading and grinned.

"Thanks sir. This will come in handy. I won't let you down." The bunny assured the fox.

"I never had any doubts. Rest up a few more hours and we will get you in place this afternoon. Oh, and I believe I have found a solution for your friend the bear and his family. He has been quite useful in helping us understand how their operation worked and who was selling the kids. We have already picked up six of the seven different individuals responsible." Reynard informed him.

The bunny looked very relieved, "Could you tell me sir? Bernie is the gentlest kindest chap I've met. He would be good working with your kids."

Reynard nodded and answered, "That may be, but for now I was going to move his family to the Docks District. I didn't want any possible retaliation to befall them. Also I believe I have some work for both Bernard and his kids in my shipping business. I could use some strong bear paws to help with cargo."

The bunny gave him a big grin and seemed quite pleased with this news, "That's the bee's knees Red! Absobloodylootely! Bernie'll be over the moon I imagine. I'll have a little kip and be ready to take down these wankers in a jiff."

_(Translation: "That Awesome Red! Yes! I bet Bernie will be so ecstatic. I'll take a short nap and then be ready to defeat these assholes soon.")_

Reynard laughed and wished his young agent good luck.

* * *

Felix had Jack delivered to the slave operation located south of Oat Rd. in Savanna Central by one of his double agents also working for the boss of the district. The agent thought the bunny was a favor for another job he had done. Because the slave operation only dealt with known agents for the district boss, this was the only way to place Jack into their organization. He had several of his spies watching the agent very closely to make sure Jack was being taken to the slave operation. If the agent attempted to take the bunny anywhere else, they had plans to remove him from the agent's possession. Fortunately the double agent did as predicted, and took him to the slave operation for his nice payday.

The first thing that happened was that Jack had small manacles placed on his paws and was pulled by a chain connected to those manacles. Jack was then left chained to a wall for thirty minutes and then hauled into a room with a few other mammals chained to walls. The thing that was unusual was that some of these looked to be adults and they looked miserable and in terrible condition. Jack was placed next to a male buffalo that looked to be in his thirties who looked like he had been beaten and was shivering not from cold but from abuse. Also in the room was an older male gazelle, a sheep in her twenties and a male wolf that looked to be eighteen or so who was muzzled. All the other animals had manacles around their ankles and were chained to a wall. Every one of them looked terrible and horribly abused. Jack realized he would need to be very careful when dealing with the bosses in this place if he wanted to survive.

The bunny quietly tried to speak to the buffalo next to him, but was completely ignored. _What kind of fucking hellhole have I found myself in this time?_ Felix and Reynard had said they had very little information on this place and had no idea how many kids were trapped here. _They didn't say anything about adults_. Apparently any spirit in these mammals was thoroughly beaten out of them. Jack determined that frightened out of his mind bunny was going to be the best play to avoid dying. Considering what he had seen, this was not going to be a difficult acting job.

Apparently whoever was in charge was not in a hurry to see their new slave as the only life he saw in an hour was a nasty boar with a broken tusk who came in and smacked the wolf in the muzzle and placed cuffs and a chain on his paws and then unlocked him from the floor dragging him away while the wolf whimpered. When he saw the boar return awhile later and then glance at him and approach him, Jack crawled into the corner and shivered in fear with his nose quivering like mad. In order to build up believable fear for this performance, Jack thought about being tossed around like a ball wondering when he would fall and crack his skull open.

The boar seemed to look at him in total disdain and wordlessly unlocked his chain from the wall and dragged him along the ground heading out the door. The boar didn't even bother to see if the bunny followed. He would have just pulled him through razors or knives and not given a shit. Jack followed the best he could noticing the other animals didn't even bother glancing at him. They dragged him through a complex of buildings with Jack mentally making a map. He was then taken into a building which seemed to be like a motel with a bunch of rooms connected by a hall. As he was escorted down the hall he heard the sounds of crying, whimpering and sobbing. _Wherever I am, this is not good, not good at all_. The boar opened the door to the room and attached a tiny manacle that was connected to a wall to one of his ankles and then removed the cuffs on his wrists and put them in his pocket. He picked the bunny up and put him on a bed big enough for a medium sized mammal.

Jack shivered looking up at the boar and timidly asked, "Sir, what… what do you want with me?"

The boar gave him a malevolent grin and spoke in a gravelly voice, "Time to earn your keep fuzzball."

Jack didn't like the way the boar said that. He didn't like it at all. The young bunny was out of his depth and he knew it. He desperately needed to change his plan as his current strategy was not working so he yelled out, "I need to see the boss. I believe there has been a mistake."

The boar gave him a hideous smile and spat in his direction, "Oh there is a mistake. The mistake was you ever finding your way here. Don't worry… you won't be lonely long. We have a few customers who will be quite pleased to meet you. Who knows… if you please one enough they may take you home."

Jack didn't like the sound of any of this. He had several scenarios playing out in his head and none of them were good. He was now thinking being in the paws of the Busta Boys again would be preferable to whatever these sadistic motherfuckers had planned. He now realized he may have to try and escape and complete his mission the best way he could. He really wished the tracking device had a panic button. He would have to ask Felix if this could be added in the future. That was, if he had any future.

The boar cackled seeing the terrified look of the bunny and closed the door. The first thing Jack did was look at the manacle attached to his foot. The problem was that it was not a lock he could pick as it required a special tool he saw the boar carrying in order to remove it. The next idea he had was to write a note with 'SOS' or something and place it into the window, but he could only reach a half meter and there was no way to put it into the window. As he sat on the bed thoroughly considering all his options, he began to hear the slight cries and whimpers of other small kids. He then yelled out, "Can anyone hear me?"

He waited listening and only heard the faint whimpers and crying from before, so he tried yelling again and finally heard a voice from the other side of the wall his bed was against call out, "Who… who is that?"

The voice sounded like it might be male around his age, but it was hard to tell. He answered, "The name is Phillip. Where are we? Who are you? And what is going on?"

There was a pause and then the voice answered, "We are in hell. I am Sam. And what is going on is we are fucked."

 _Well this isn't encouraging_. He tried to get more information, "Sam… what do you mean? What is going to happen?" Jack didn't really want to know, but he felt he needed to ask the question.

The voice called back, "You new here Phillip? Well best advice I have is pretend you are somewhere else. **Anywhere** but here."

 _Fuck me. I didn't sign up for this_. Jack responded, "Sam… I just got here. Why are there adult slaves here? What the hell goes on here?"

Sam paused a moment, "Phillip, I really don't know, but nothing good that is for sure. If there is something bad, it happens here. That is all I can tell you. Just worry about yourself. If they are here, they are not worth worrying about. Their lives are over. **Oh fuck** … they're coming."

Jack heard a door open in the next room and a low voice say, "Well don't you look sweet. Come here and let daddy make you feel better."

He heard Sam's voice scream out in terror, "Get… get away from me!" He then heard things being knocked over a scramble and some banging. Then he heard Sam yell and then his voice became muffled.

Jack screamed and pounded against the wall with his feet. Thump! Thump! Thump! He began screaming at the top of his lungs, "Leave him alone!" Jack couldn't stand by and listen to this. He wished his boss was here with him. Oh how he wished Reynard was in the room right now. He knew what his boss would do to that motherfucker. He knew what the fox would do to every cocksucker in this whole fucking place. But he also knew he was alone. His boss couldn't step foot here or kill anyone in this place without causing a war that would rage over the entire city. He was helpless to do anything, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

But he heard the low voice from next door yell, "Shut the fuck up kid or I'll come give you some too you little shit!"

Well Jack wasn't going to be deterred. He may be a tiny bunny, but he would be damned if some tailhole was gonna tell him what to do while he did God knows what to another child. So Jack continued to yell and pound and yell and pound. He then heard the voice scream, "Fucking ass. You're dead little shit!"

He heard a door slam and whimpering next door.

Jack called out, "You okay Sam?"

He tried calling out a couple times and then heard a hoarse voice call back, "Yeah… I am… thanks Phillip… but you shouldn't have done that."

Jack yelled back, "Fuck those guys."

He heard the other kid say, "I hope you survive so I can meet you one day."

Just then the door to his room burst open and the boar charged in with murder in his eyes staring at Jack. Jack hopped off the bed and tried to hide under the bed. The boar instead picked up the entire bed and tossed it to the other side of the room and grabbed the bunny and slammed him against the wall. The pain was horrible and Jack had problems trying to get a breath. The boar then kicked him three times in his side and rear and Jack screamed in pain. Then the boar grabbed Jack by the neck and pressed him down on the floor flat on his back pressed down on his chest screaming at him, "Stupid little shit. You could have had it easy. Was gonna give you someone gentle your first time. Well guess what **fucking loudmouth** … you just graduated to the **head of the fucking class**."

The boar then smacked Jack across the face and kicked him again. He then spat on the bunny and gave him a vile grimace and got up and left slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack sat on the floor nursing his wounds. He was in so much pain. Every part of him was screaming. He was cursing himself for taking such a risk. They all warned him to lay low and not do anything to endanger himself. _But what could he do? Should he just sit there while another child was tormented and heinously abused?_ Jack felt hopeless. He hated to think what the horrid boar had planned for him. Jack sat and waited, dreading what was to come.

He called out to Sam, but got no answer. The trepidation he felt was overwhelming as he waited for who knew what. His heart beat so quickly. He tried to back into a corner. In between spasms of pain, he trembled in fear. He closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else like Sam had told him to do. He grinned thinking of lying next to Baabs and holding her soft silky fleece. He wished he was with her right now. But he didn't wish she was here. He wouldn't wish any other kid was here. Not even his worst enemy, not even the Busta Boys. He shivered and tried to calm himself. He waited a long time wondering if they had forgotten him. _Oh how I hope so!_

But then he heard a sound he dreaded. He heard two pairs of footsteps. One was the boar stomping along. He recognized that horrid sound. The other was a lighter sound that seemed to be hopping. Then the door bust open and the boar and an older rabbit entered the room. The rabbit seemed to be in his sixties and his fur was worn and patchy. When Jack glanced toward the visitors, he saw the boar had a vile wicked grin as he closed the door behind them. The rabbit grinned as well, but it was not a malevolent grin. It was something far worse. A look Jack had never seen before on an adult, but he knew what it meant. The rabbit was looking at him with lust. The rabbit had his mouth open and he stared at him like a starving mammal craving sustenance. In that moment Jack felt true terror. His heart felt like it was beating a million times per minute. His nose quivered and he shook as if he was convulsing. Jack was having problems breathing. The boar got a huge wicked grin seeing the bunny's reaction and he cackled, "That's more like it! Finnius wanted some sport, so I thought I would provide him some."

He approached the bunny grinning that awful hideous grin while the old lecherous rabbit continued to stare at him with hunger. The boar pulled out the key device and stuck it into the lock and turned it to release the manacle from Jack's leg. Jack looked down at his now free foot in surprise as the boar noticed his expression and chuckled, "Run little rabbit run! Lot of good it will do you."

He then backed up and moved toward the door. Jack considered trying to make a run for the door as soon as the boar opened it, but the boar seemed to read his mind. As he put his back to the door, he spoke to the old rabbit, "Grab him."

Finnius grinned a horrible grin and instantly leaped at him. The old rabbit was fast, a lot faster than Jack had anticipated. Jack tried to jump out of his way, but his leg was in extreme pain from being kicked repeatedly and he couldn't jump in time. Before he knew it, the old rabbit had grabbed him tightly so he couldn't move. The boar nodded and opened the door, slipped out and closed it. Jack heard the lock click shut. Then he heard the boar yell through the door, "Have fun. You paid for the whole afternoon, so get your money's worth." He then heard the footsteps of the boar wander down the hall.

The old rabbit then looked into Jack's eyes and grinned, "Heard I had a virgin this time. You are the cutest damn bunny I have **ever** seen. This can go easy for you or really hard. I suggest the easy way for both our sakes. You gonna be good?"

He stared at Jack looking for an answer. Jack decided to slowly nod as an answer. The rabbit then lifted him and carried him to the other side of the small room and held him with one arm while he righted the bed that was on it's side and pushed it into the corner upright and then put Jack down atop the bed.

Jack immediately crawled into the corner. The old rabbit then got up on the bed and started petting him on his head and drooped ears. Jack shivered each time the rabbit touched him. He continued this for at least five minutes. Jack was hoping he would just continue this all afternoon even though he cringed every time he was touched. But then Finnius said in a depraved tone, "Let's see a bit more of you cutie." He than began unbuttoning Jack's shirt. Jack tried to put his paws in the way, but the rabbit roughly pushed him into the corner and began chastising him, "Now… now… be good or things will get very rough for you."

The rabbit finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it into the corner. Then the rabbit began rubbing his paws all over Jack's chest. Jack squirmed and tried to turn to face the corner to avoid the touch of the rabbit on his chest. Unfortunately this only resulted in the rabbit grabbing him from behind and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Jack then squirmed to avoid the paws of the rabbit and tried to move off the bed, but the rabbit clasped his pants and underwear. Jack tried to pull away and get off the bed yelling out but the rabbit laughed at him and yanked on his pants and underwear pulling roughly until he had yanked them off the bunny.

Jack pulled free and jumped off the bed and hopped into the corner uncertain where to go. But the old rabbit just lay on his stomach staring at him admiring what he was looking at in a lewd and salacious manner, "My my… you are a pretty package. How about we get a closer look."

Then all of sudden the deceptively spry rabbit leaped off the bed and jumped at Jack. The bunny instantly tried to hop to avoid the older rabbit, but his sprained leg was still bothering him and the abuse from the boar slowed him too much. The older rabbit quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the corner pressing down on his chest so he was on his back. Jack attempted to kick the rabbit in the chest, but Finnius sat on Jack's chest pinning him down. The old rabbit then slowly slid back so he was sitting on Jack's legs so the bunny couldn't move or kick. Then he stared down at Jack's privates and Jack tried to twist, and when that didn't work he tried to cover himself with his paws.

The rabbit just easily pushed his paws out of the way exclaiming, "Awww so cute… the little one is shy. No need to be shy. You look so delicious I could eat you up."

The rabbit then turned around so he was sitting on Jack's chest facing away from the bunny's head and then pushed his butt so he was sitting at the top of Jack's chest and neck and grasped each of Jack's feet with each of his paws pulling them apart. Jack tried to push him off with his paws, but could do nothing. The old rabbit was far too heavy. The rabbit then stuck his head between Jack's legs and inhaled sniffing deep in ecstasy and then lifted up and exclaimed, "Oh my! That is the best thing I have ever smelled."

The rabbit then sniffed him over and over deeper each time and rubbing his nose in Jack's privates. Jack kept trying to think of what he could do. He couldn't even get to his pouch to try and get to his knife because the rabbit was sitting on his chest blocking him. The knife wasn't really that big and couldn't really do a great deal of damage. Even if he could get access to it and stab the rabbit, most likely he would end up being killed. But it was a moot point at the moment as it was not even an option. Then Jack felt the old rabbit begin to lick him in his pink area and he shuddered. While it felt wonderful when his little lamb friend had gently explored this, it felt the exact opposite as this old rabbit licked him. Fortunately his body did not respond the same way it had to Baabs, and his equipment remained completely hidden inside his tiny protective sleeve. Jack was now thankful he was a bunny and not some other mammal that couldn't hide from this kind of assault. He was also thankful his testes had not descended and were still hidden away. There were good things about being a very young bunny. Apparently Finnius was quite unhappy about the situation and kept trying to coax the bunny's tiny member to come out to play. The one thing Jack could not think about at this moment was anything pleasant as that might actually happen if he did. He instead thought about all the terror and horror he was feeling right now. He thought about how helpless he was. He hated being a weak tiny bunny. He hated that he couldn't do anything except be a victim.

Fortunately, unlike the little lamb, the old rabbit's tongue was too large to fit down his tiny sheath, although it didn't stop him from trying. Finally the old rabbit got frustrated and stood up. Jack immediately tried to hop toward his clothes to try and put them on, but the rabbit moved to intercept him and Jack instead hopped into the nearest corner.

Finnius looked frustrated and snarled at Jack as he picked up Jack's clothing holding it in his paws, "Make a move toward these again and I am tossing them out the window. Understand?"

Jack nodded and the old rabbit stood on the bed and placed Jack's clothing high up on a bookshelf out of his reach. The rabbit then grinned malevolently as he started taking off his clothes, "Well I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you first, but I guess it's **showtime**!"

Jack was horrified watching the old rabbit remove his clothing. He had seen his father naked before, but he wasn't looking at Jack the way this lecherous pedophile was. He had also never seen what he was now looking at before which was long, curly and purple. Jack had seen what he himself had and it was tiny and pinkish red. What this monster had between his legs was hideous as far as Jack was concerned because the agent knew that this child abuser meant to use it on him.

Apparently the monster responded to Jack's shocked expression, "Never seen one aroused before eh? Well you make me as erect as I was when I was eighteen. Damn this feels good!" He cackled hideously as he removed every scrap of clothing and began advancing on Jack.

"Come on now little one. You know you want to feel this. It might hurt a bit at first, but you'll grow to like it, I promise you." The old rabbit grinned with lust.

Jack doubted that very much. The only thing he believed was that it would hurt. He also believed that he would rather die that have that creature touch him with that purple thing. So he tried to avoid the old bunny, but his injuries were making him too slow and the old rabbit caught him quickly and jumped on his back grabbing him around the middle with his arms. The rabbit started rubbing his knob and bollocks on Jack's back and tail while moaning. Jack tried to move but he was held tight. The child molester then pushed Jack's legs together with his own and stuck his sausage under Jack's tail pressed between his thighs and started humping him. Jack was completely disgusted, but all things considered this was better than the alternative. But apparently the monster read his mind and told him wickedly, "Don't worry… am just getting it nice and firm to go into a virgin."

Jack then realized that even as firm as the pedophile thought it was, he was not going to make it easy. While most kids might just roll over and let this creature do whatever he wanted, he wasn't gonna make it easy that was for sure. So as soon as he felt the rabbit try and stick his curly purple thing inside him, he puckered up his tiny butt as tight as he could. The rabbit then starting trying to push it into him. But he wasn't having any success. While the rest of Jack might have been weak, beat up and in pain, his little rump was strong and tight as they came. The pedophile tried repeatedly without any success and started getting frustrated and began cursing.

He then began grabbing Jack around the neck and started strangling him putting his mouth next to Jack's ear and whispering to him in a nefarious tone, "Open up that little pucker hole or I am gonna just choke you to fucking death and hump your dead corpse."

But Jack decided to call his bluff. Jack had been strangled so many times over the past few days he had lost count and was almost immune to it now.

So the old rabbit decided he was gonna have a thrill one way or the other and then stuck his knob below Jack's tail again and pushed Jack's legs together and started humping him like crazy rubbing himself against Jack's tail, privates and legs until all of a sudden he let out a hideous yell, "Ah fuck yes!" Jack felt warm liquid all over his legs and crotch. Jack had quite a good idea what was all over him and the smell made him want to vomit. The powerful smell of the old rabbits scent marking all over him and his cum made Jack gag and retch. The old rabbit cackled and kept humping for awhile longer and then sighed and exclaimed, "Well that was a good first go cutie pie. But I'll have that virgin ass of yours if I have to stay here with you all day and night."

Jack was trying to stay strong and not cry. It was unseemly for a secret agent to cry. But it was also unseemly for a secret agent to be fucked by a pedophile. Jack was definitely rethinking his career if this was any indication of what he had to look forward to. He knew Felix and Reynard would have never sent him into this shit if they had known this was a possibility. But Jack was now thinking of revenge. He wanted this whole fucking place to burn. He wanted every fucking mammal involved with this placed to be hunted and gutted even if he had to wait until he was old enough to do it himself. He had heard of the reputation of his boss and had questioned his activities before, but he had now changed his tune. He had now faced evil and realized sometimes you had to do nasty shit when dealing with evil.

The old rabbit then suddenly released him and left him in the corner. He then hopped on top of the bed and laid down. Jack sat in the corner watching him. The old rabbit grinned at him lethargically, "Don't worry, I'll be with you shortly. Don't have the same fast recovery time I used to, but your cute little body will get me up and ready for more soon."

The old rabbit then closed his eyes and lay still. Jack sat thinking of his options. He needed to move the bed under the door to get high enough to have a chance to pick the lock, and he couldn't do that with the old rabbit on top of it. He could try to stab the rabbit, but most likely would be killed in retribution. He didn't see any way to knock out the rabbit. The bookshelf seemed to be mounted to the wall. The bed had a pillow, but he didn't see how he could be strong enough to hold it over the rabbit's face to strangle him. Jack kept trying to think of every possibility he could when he thought he heard something. He turned his ears in the direction of the sound and listened carefully.

"Jack… Jack… can you hear me? It's Mini."

Jack had never been happier to hear a voice in his entire life. He looked for the source of the sound and then saw the little mouse nearly invisible up in the tiny window. Jack silently hopped over to the corner watching the old rabbit carefully. Apparently he did not stir. Jack then whispered, "Mini… I'm in terrible danger. Can you get me out of here?"

He didn't look up at the mouse in case the old rabbit opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

Mini then answered him, "Jack, I know you are in trouble. But we can't get people in here until it is dark to get you out. Can you last that long?"

Jack shook and answered the mouse honestly, "Not without being raped repeatedly and possibly being strangled to death."

There was a long pause and then the mouse finally replied, "We need to free you then. But we're spies, not fighters or assassins. Any ideas how we could disable that rabbit?"

Jack knew he needed to knock out or kill the rabbit in order to unlock the door to escape. But how to do that as a tiny bunny even with the help of a mouse and rat was the question. He brainstormed several ideas, but he had only one that had any chance and he really didn't like the option. It was very risky and could end up killing both himself and his allies.

"I know one way, but it is risky. If it goes wrong, you guys need to get out fast or you will be killed." Jack told his friend.

"We can't stand by and watch you get raped Jack. What is the idea?" Mini informed the bunny.

Jack told the mouse, and there was a very long pause. Mini left and went to talk to Razer and some other small agents. After a couple minutes he returned.

"We're in Jack. All for one and one for all. We do have a few little goodies. Stay strong my bunny friend." Mini told Jack with a strangely cheery voice.

Jack hoped he had the nerve to do this. It depended on him having nerves of steel and true guts to go through with what he was going to attempt. Jack tried to calm himself and prepare for what needed to be done. He heard his little friends above him and steadied his resolve as he was doing this to protect their lives as well as his own.

As he saw the bunny stir on the bed, it was hard to keep his paws from shaking. He closed his eyes and told himself everything would be okay. It took great difficulty trying to convince himself of this. He really didn't know if he would ever be okay even if he somehow managed to survive. As the old bunny gave him a lecherous sick look, he decided that face made it easier to do what must be done. The rabbit yawned and stretched and leered at him, "Ready for more cutie pie?"

Jack knew he couldn't act too eager. He had to play this just right.

The old bunny hopped off the bed and approached him. He noticed the nasty purple was hidden inside the rabbit. Jack was hoping it would stay that way as the rabbit stood in front of him staring down at him. The old rabbit then crouched down on the floor in front of the young bunny and pleaded with him in a voice that raised the hackles on his neck, "Come on… how about joining me on the bed? You don't want to be on this dirty old floor. Come where it is nice and comfy."

Jack stayed where he was in the corner under the window containing his tiny friends with his back to the wall.

The old rabbit sighed, "Very well… we'll play it the hard way. Just remember, I offered to do it nice and gentle."

Jack looked up at the leering face of the rabbit and looked at him dispassionately.

The old rabbit than smacked Jack across the face **hard**. Jack winced and felt his jaw explode in pain. The slap was followed with another and another. Jack immediately pushed his head to the floor. This resulted in a swift kick. Jack's head was ringing and he quickly realized he couldn't leave his head exposed for anymore abuse and turned and pressed his head down in the corner covering it with his paws to protect it, but pressed his body against the side wall to try and prevent the rabbit from grabbing ahold of his rear.

The old rabbit sniggered, "Trying to be clever I see. But not clever enough I'm afraid."

With that Finius slid in behind Jack and pressed against the wall and began rubbing his crotch on the bunny's tail. The rabbit pressed hard against Jack pushing his head down into the corner and lifting the little bunny's entire rear into the air so his legs were off the ground. Jack quickly kicked outward slamming into the chest of the older rabbit. Strong paws pushed his rear down on the ground and the rabbit's outer leg pressed into him forced his legs together and he continued rubbing his crotch against Jack's butt. After a few minutes Jack felt the familiar poking of the rabbit's dick in his tail. The rabbit quickly tried to jam it into Jack's ass, but the bunny was ready and clenched like his life depended on it which it very well did. The old rabbit continued to try and hump him and press into him, but was not having any success. The rabbit then humped him under his tail again for awhile and tried pressing into Jack's tailhole, but the bunny kept clenched the whole time.

Then the old rabbit pressed his purple curly cock in Jacks' face sticking it in his nose and rubbing it on his lips. It was all Jack could do not to vomit. He felt his stomach heaving wanting to spew it's contents all over. He considered this might actually be worth doing if he didn't have other plans. But he had to make it seemed like it was the old rabbit's idea and not his. The rabbit put his paw in Jack's face and pulled on his head so he was facing the rabbit with his butt in the corner.

"Stick your tongue out my fluffy little cutie pie." The old rabbit instructed Jack in a forceful manner.

Jack was playing hard to get and the rabbit grasped Jack around the neck and began to squeeze. When Jack felt he had resisted long enough he finally stuck his tongue out.

"Good boy. Now hold still." The old rabbit cackled as he stuck his purple bellend into Jack's face and began rubbing it on his extended tongue.

Jack tried to ignore the horrid smell and slimy feel on his tongue and closed his eyes.

"There ya go. Just keep your eyes closed and open your mouth, fluffy." The old rabbit pressed his paws into Jack's throat to emphasize he meant business.

Jack did as he was instructed and opened his mouth and the paws released his throat and pet his head.

The old rabbit then stuck his knob in Jack's mouth on top of his tongue and began to move his hips wiggling it around inside his mouth on the bunny's tongue.

"Now close your lips. If you bite me, you will die. You understand?" The old rabbit gave a bit of a press on Jack's neck to get his point across.

Jack closed his lips and slightly nodded his head keeping his eyes shut.

"Now suck on it you little whore. Suck like a good little boy. Pretend it's a lolly." The old rabbit continued to thrust his hips in and out and started moaning as Jack did as he was instructed and began putting pressure sucking like on a straw.

Jack tried to stifle a couple gags as the nasty cock was pushed down his throat. He could hear the rabbit moaning with pleasure as he thrust himself into Jack's mouth over and over. It took every bit of strength of will for Jack to not bite or spit the dick out and hop around the room screaming. He just hoped the rabbit would be satisfied. Based on the sounds he was making the old rabbit was feeling quite ecstatic and he began shaking yelling out, " **Fuck yeah** you little whore. You fucking like it don't you. **Suck it** little whore."

Jack did as he was instructed sucking on the cock and dreading what was to come. The rabbit was making more and more moaning sounds and all of a sudden yelled out and Jack felt and tasted salty fluid in his throat as the rabbit screamed. He then sucked as hard as he could pulling the rabbit's dick into his mouth as deep as he could, and then moved the blade of the knife he had been holding patiently in his paw right across the front of his lips slicing the purple dick clean off. As the knife blade passed clean across his lips he immediately turned the blade and stabbed forward until he felt muscle. He stabbed again and again at anything in his reach. He could feel warm fluid all over his paws and he grasped the knife with all his might to prevent it from slipping. All of a sudden he heard the loudest screams he had ever heard right in his ears. He ignored the sound and continued to stab over and over. The figure in front of him then fell to the ground and he had vague impressions of small figures jumping down and stabbing as well.

Then all of a sudden he felt himself knocked into the wall. He looked up and saw the hideous visage of the old rabbit reaching for him. He scrambled out of the way and leaped in time as the rabbit slammed him headfirst into the wall. Jack spit out the horror in his mouth and scrambled to get out of the reach of the rabbit, but slipped on all the blood. As the old rabbit crawled after him, Mini, Razer and another rat were stabbing him with tiny knives and biting his feet. Once he got some distance from the old rabbit, he saw the enraged rabbit turn toward his friends and slammed his paw down trying to crush Mini. Fury filled Jack and he lunged forward stabbing the entire length of the blade into the leg of the rabbit. Mini managed to leap out of the way just in time and the rabbit screamed as he realized his leg had been impaled. He grabbed for Jack, but the bunny had pulled the blade out of the leg and crawled underneath him and stabbed the rabbit in the belly over and over as quickly as he could.

The rabbit collapsed on top of Jack crushed him so he couldn't move preventing him from stabbing or making any movement. Jack just hung onto the blade with both paws and he heard his little friends biting and slashing all around over and over. Hot blood poured all over Jack. The sickly pungent sweet smell of blood was all around. It smelled of metal and death. Jack's lungs ached and he vomited all over his feet mixing the acid of the bile with the dark gore, but he kept his paws tight around the blade for he knew if the old rabbit got ahold of the blade, he and most likely his friends were dead.

The old rabbit then rolled off him to the side in an attempt to roll over top and crush his little friends. As soon as Jack was free he scrambled through the thick blood all over the floor. The moment Jack felt he had purchase on the floor he leapt in the air and landed blade first into the exposed neck of the rabbit who was currently lying prone on the floor. The impact threw the rabbit to the side, but unfortunately the momentum was too much and Jack lost control of the blade and landed skidding along the floor due to his slick blood soaked feet and crashed into the opposite wall. Jack felt sick to the pit of his stomach as he realized he had lost control of the knife. The old rabbit got a wicked grin and pulled the knife blade out of his neck, but the grin turned into dismay as a fountain of blood spurted out of his neck all over the floor. He dropped the knife and clasped his neck with both paws.

Jack didn't hesitate and scrambled forward covering the blade with his body and grasping the handle with both paws. A horrid scream of anguish escaped the mouth of the rabbit and he grabbed for Jack, but immediately put his paws back to his neck as blood spurted forth. He then tried to grab for Jack with one paw while holding his neck with the other. Mini, Razer and the other rat continued to bite and stab non-stop while Jack moved away holding the knife blade as tightly as he could.

The old rabbit then lunged for Jack and fell on him grabbing his ears and pulling him back toward him. Excruciating pain almost blinded the small bunny as he was lifted by his ears by the rabbit's one paw, but Jack kicked the rabbit in the head as hard as he could as soon as he close enough and kept kicking over and over desperately until the rabbit released him. He then scrambled away forcing the old rabbit who was completely drenched in blood to drag himself after him. Jack just continued to drag himself out of the reach of the rabbit while his friends stabbed him over and over leaving hundreds of bloody holes all of his body each pouring blood out everywhere. The old rabbit seemed to slow his movement as Jack just kept scrambling out of the way until finally he stopped moving altogether and collapsed facedown. His paw released the hold on his neck and a fountain of blood spurted out creating a puddle of dark red all over the floor around the rabbit's head.

Jack just stood in place shivering and breathing faster than ever in his life. His nose was quivering uncontrollably and his heart was beating out of his chest. Someone was calling his name over and over, but he was confused and didn't know who was calling or from where.

Finally he looked around and saw Mini, Razer and another rat all in front of him waving their paws and yelling at him. He looked down and saw he still has the knife clasped in a deathgrip in both of his paws pointing upward. He looked down and saw his entire body seemed to be black and covered in gore.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him. His head was ringing and he could feel the heat of hot blood beating in his face. His ears were burning in pain and his entire body was beyond exhausted. After a minute, he could finally make out the sound of his tiny friend's voices. The blade dropped lifelessly from his paws and landed with a splash into a puddle of blood.

"Jack! Jack! Are you cut? Are you hurt?" His little friend Mini shouted in desperation.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his friend and shook his head.

Mini got a big smile on his face and waded through the blood and climbed up the bunnies leg to his lap and grasped him around the belly and hugged him. Jack gave him a slight forced grin and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Mini nodded his head looking up at the bunny, "We are fine. Just exhausted. Damn rabbit was way too big to try and take on for the likes of us."

Jack smiled then even though it was painful and nodded, "I feel the same way. I need that damn vacation just to sleep for a week."

Razer walked up and stood just outside the puddle of blood and told Jack, "We've got to get out of here quick before anyone else comes."

Jack nodded and Mini nodded as well and then looked down and realized he was leaning with his paw against Jack's privates. He removed the paw and apologized to the bunny.

The tired looking bunny just looked at him and said, "You can bloody use it as a pillow for all I care. "

Mini laughed at that and hopped off him landing in one of the rare clear spots on the floor.

"Now what are we gonna do about all the blood?" Mini wondered looking around the room of dark red death.

 

 


	33. Reynard's Story – Part 3C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. Jack and his friends have to try and get out of a sticky situation. There is a massive bunny hunt on and Jack and his friends really find out how difficult being secret agents can really be. A major discovery by the trio of adventurers leads to a mission of massive proportions. The chapter is Rating M++ because of scenes referencing rape, torture, torment, scenes of extreme depravity, extreme violence and gore.

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C.**

**145 P.C.**

The last part of Reynard's story had not gone over well as Judy vomited up much of her dessert after hearing of young Jack's brutal treatment by the old rabbit pedophile. Fortunately Drew had been prepared for many tears holding a handful of tissues he had brought and intercepted most of the mess. He held his shaking little gray ball of love and pet her head until she seemed to feel better and picked her up and took her to a restroom to clear her and himself off.

Once she felt better, they returned and she demanded wine and he filled her glass and she drained it. Drew looked at her quite concerned, but she glared at him and demanded more. He filled her glass again and she relaxed and sipped it's contents.

Reynard had used the time to visit the facilities and refill his drink and they finally settled back around the table.

Judy finally seemed to regain her ability to speak.

Judy: _upset_ "That… that is such… the most **horrible thing** to happen… and to such a young little bunny! How… how could you have sent him into that? What where you thinking?"

Reynard: "Judy, we didn't know he would face anything like that. We didn't know any of the horrible things happening there were going on. If we had known, we would never have sent him there. The entire facility was a house of horrors which is what everyone involved called that place. The problem was it was kept very secretive by the boss of the district, and no one could get any information out of there. It was only by chance Felix had a double agent who could even get Jack access. Felix's double agent had no idea Jack was our agent as who would ever think such a tiny young bunny could be undercover?"

Judy: _very upset_ "And with **very good reason**! He was tiny, weak and inexperienced… and you put him in there with… **monsters** … **horrible things**."

Reynard: "Judy… the stakes were very high. There were so many innocents suffering similar horrors there over and over, innocents of all ages, not just kids. Would you have wanted me to leave all of them to suffer similar fates?"

Judy: _uncertain_ "No. But why couldn't you go in yourself instead of sending a baby bunny to face such horrible things?"

Reynard: "You know why. We had no idea what was happening, and we had to abide by the laws of King Nobel. For my gang to go there would have meant open war which could have spread across half the city and led to the deaths of hundreds or thousands."

Judy: _angry_ "This king should **never** have allowed such things to happen there."

Reynard: "Exactly my point. And exactly why I was flaunting his laws. Such abuses were happening everywhere. What do you think was happening at these sex clubs I was raiding?"

Judy: _depressed_ "I… I… I don't want to think about it."

Reynard: "Just because you want to deny it, doesn't mean it wasn't happening. You can't just surround yourself with pretty things and pretend bad things aren't happening in the world and evil isn't rampaging around unchecked. You need to stand up to such vileness and attack with vicious efficient brutality."

Judy: _despondent_ "You had a little bunny kill someone. That is… urp..."

Judy looked like she was going to throw up again. But she seemed to control the urges. Drew kept trying to calm her and give her feelings of relaxation, but she looked anything but relaxed. She was thoroughly disturbed by the whole event.

Reynard: "Jack was in a desperate situation. He made a decision that was the best at the time. The entire situation was unsafe for him."

Drew: "Did he disobey your orders when he distracted them from raping the other boy, Sam? Shouldn't he have kept a low profile as he was supposed to?"

Reynard: "Jack was an agent. He was given latitude and freedom in making such decisions. I could not have expected him to sit there and listen when he could have done something. He was a young agent and didn't have the experience necessary to ignore it."

Drew: _aghast_ "You mean he should have ignored it?"

Reynard: "Yes. He put himself and the mission in terrible peril with his actions. It is not pretty, but sacrifices have to be made sometimes for the greater good. There are cases sometimes when you would have to even participate and encourage such behavior or even murder someone to maintain your cover."

Judy: _extremely upset_ "How could you ever expect him to do that!? How could you expect anyone to do any of those things?"

Reynard: "We were not dealing with sweet pretty innocent things. We dealt with the most depraved evil horrific individuals anywhere. When you deal with such people, you have to do things you are not proud of in order to achieve your goal. If you have to let some get raped, murdered, tortured or hundreds of other creative horrors these types come up with in order to stop them happening to many others, so be it. Also the agent's own life is the most important priority. He or she must always think of themselves first. Their mission and any future mission depends on it. You will see my response to the entire situation once the story continues."

Drew: _curious_ "Judy, what do you do with situations like this in Bunnyburrow?"

Judy: _shocked_ "What!? Nothing like this would go on in Bunnyburrow!"

Drew: "You don't ever have any deviants there that would abuse children?"

Judy: _hesitant_ "I… well… yes… it has happened before..."

Drew: "What did you do?"

Judy: _looking down speaking softly_ "We… they… they were given a thumping."

Drew: "Can you explain?"

Judy: "It is **terrible**. Anyone who would treat a child like that… depending on the severity of the actions… say if they inappropriately touched a child… elders would lay them down and they would be kicked and stomped… and released. It was a warning."

Drew: "And if they continued?"

Judy: "It was very situational. But if they continued such activities, they would receive a severe thumping and be shunned from the entire community."

Drew: "So they could just go and abuse children in another place?"

Judy: "It was not perfect. But that was only for behavior that indicated such a possibility. Nothing like what Reynard described. I had never heard of anything so horrible. I can't imagine what would have happened in a case like that."

Drew: "Would they not have prosecuted them and sent them to prison?"

Judy: "Much of what happens in Bunnyburrow would have been kept quiet. The elders would never have wanted such a thing to become public knowledge. Gossip there spreads like a virus. They always want everything to seem perfect and safe there. Bunnies are very paranoid by nature and such a thing would have every mother afraid to let their children go out if they thought something like that could happen. We have a lot of irrational fears. It is just part of our biology. It is what kept our ancestors alive."

Drew: "I can understand that. Your ancestors definitely had a right to be fearful of everything. But you can't just ignore things and pretend they don't happen. So you never sent these deviants to prison?"

Judy: "Yes and no. We tried to give them warnings and tried public shaming first. We tried therapy. We tried banishment. Some were prosecuted in secret. I had heard rumors of some being killed by angry relatives. Just the thought or idea of a young bunny being harmed in this manner is nearly inconceivable to any rabbit. Our little ones are the most precious things we possess."

Reynard: "So you recognize that you need those who will do whatever is necessary to look out for little bunnies as well as children of other species?"

Judy: "I do… I suppose I am not the best to deal with such situations. I am sure the children and families who loved and wanted those children appreciated all you did. It is just hard to accept some of the decisions you make."

Reynard: "Such decisions are never made lightly. Also it is hard to always do what is perfect for each child and situation. If it was a couple kids, it would be possible. But when you are dealing with thousands of cases, resources in terms of time and money are limited. I just tried to do the best I could. Such was the case of dealing with almost five hundred kids, many of whom were sold by those same parents. But understand that we couldn't take care of that many when they had potential families that could take care of them. All the orphanages and foster homes were nearly at maximum capacity. Reds kids were for the worst of the worst with nowhere else to go. So I was forced to try and return as many of those kids to those that sold them."

Judy: _dismayed_ "But how could you return them to those that had treated them like that? They were monsters! Putting them in foster care is one thing, but selling them as slaves or sex slaves is something on a level of horror and cruelty I can't accept."

Reynard: "Well it was a matter of finding those parents which regretted the decision. We had to carefully approach the parent and determine if they were truly remorseful or not. We did this in many subtle ways like pretending to be slavers asking if they wished to buy the children back. We would also pose as slavers wishing to purchase their other children and judging their reactions. We would get all kinds of reactions and determine which were worthy of having their children returned. In any cases where we decided to return the children, we made sure the parents knew we would be following up on their progress. We made sure they knew the consequences if we heard that the children were mistreated or sold again. I wish I could say I didn't have to enforce that threat. But fortunately it only happened in a few cases."

Judy: _scared_ "What… what did you do to them?"

Hot fury enveloped Reynard as he thought of the answer to her question.

Reynard: _controlling his rage_ "Judy... I think it is better you not know. You just got cleaned up. Suffice it to say, they would **never** bring harm to another child **ever again.** "

Judy gave him a horrified look. She saw that spark of fire in the fox's eye when he spoke of this, and knew that look was one that you **never** wanted to see. It was the first time she felt real terror from her fox friend. She got a brief glance at the angel of darkness… and it was truly terrifying. She couldn't speak, and Reynard realized what the bunny had seen. It was a brief glance at what Aza had seen when he first met her. It was not something an innocent such as Judy should ever see. Reynard regretted terrifying the poor bunny, but she had opened some memories that should not have been opened.

Since the room had been silenced, Reynard decided to continue the story.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Jack was in a desperate situation. He was currently trying to pick the lock to the door. He had begged his little friends to flee out the window, but Mini and Razer refused to leave his side. They decided they needed to send for help, so they had pushed the bed under the window and after a few attempts, Jack had been able to hop into the air from the bed and toss the other rat whose name was Cecile so she landed in the window and was able to go for help. He missed several times, but fortunately he caught her and she bounced harmlessly off the bed during each of those failed attempts. Fortunately Cecile was much lighter than Razer, and was somewhere between the size of his mouse friend and the larger rat.

Mini and Razer told Jack in a case like this, they were instructed to send for an emergency recovery team. They were unsure if Reynard would send in a small strike team to retrieve Jack, or if they would move up their entire attack. Reynard had planned to be present tonight at his downtown building where he had a large group of Reds kids located between Flock St. and Little Rodentia, in order to help direct operations at the Downtown District that night. Fortunately they would be in close range of their current location, and could easily direct operations for the entire Savanna Central District from this location as well. Also they had good docking locations within walking distance of this location near the Watering Hole. The decision their boss would have to make was if Jack could be removed without blowing the entire operation and if they were capable of pushing the timetable up by an entire day. They were still swamped with the huge number of kids and adults being processed from the Tundratown operation the previous day. Regardless, the attempt to pull Jack out would happen that night and so they would have to gather whatever information they could in the hours before extraction. But the most important thing they needed to do was survive until then. After what Jack and the tiny agents had done, Jack would very likely be killed or permanently harmed if they got ahold of him.

Jack had drawn Cecile a map of everything he had observed. Mini and Razer added any details they had seen as well. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The most important thing they had emphasized was that the location was nothing like anything they had encountered before and was extremely dangerous and volatile. After she was gone, Jack got a sick feeling thinking of what might happen if Cecile was unable to make it to their boss. Mini and Razer assured him that Cecile was the best there was at remaining unseen, and they had full confidence she would at least get to the communication device they had setup for emergencies. They told Jack they had seen several buildings housing many slaves of all ages, and most were in the worst possible condition. They wouldn't tell him about what they had seen being done to them, but they looked quite sick and queasy when it was mentioned. Jack didn't have time to even dwell on this, and had to just focus on the task at hand. He had retrieved his clothes by moving the bed under the cabinet and jumping and tossing Mini up until he landed on top and was able to toss his clothes down. They then stuck the clothes inside a pillow case they collected from the bed. Jack didn't want to try and put on his clothes until after he tried to wash off all the gore that covered his fur.

They then moved the bed under the door, and Jack attempted to unlock the door using the lock picking tools in his pouch. While he did this, Mini and Razer retrieved Jack's knife and did the best they could using clean spots on the old rabbit's clothes and the bed sheets to clean it off. They folded it and gave it back to Jack as soon as it was as clean as they could get it. Jack noticed the clock said it was 4:42 PM. He knew the boar had told Finius he had all afternoon, but had no idea how long it would be before they would check on him. Mini and Razer then spent their remaining time trying to erase any evidence of their presence. There were tiny bloody paw prints everywhere, so they used strips of cloth cut from the sheets with Jack's knife to soak them in blood and spread them over every tiny paw print they could find. Most likely anyone performing a close inspection would probably find evidence of their presence, but hopefully the slavers would just see the massive bloody mess and not do a detailed examination. Normally sensitive mammals like a bear could also smell their presence, but with all the blood and gore, they hopefully wouldn't be able to smell anything as subtle as that. The smell of death was horrid and overwhelming. All three of the living mammals in the room were having to fight their nausea every moment.

Finally Jack was able to unlock the door after working on it for over ten minutes. Jack was trained in lock picking, but not on anything as complicated as this door. It took quite a lot of trial and error to apply the principles he had learned to the more complex challenge. He was sure his boss would have been able to unlock it in mere seconds. But he was not a trained thief.

Jack hopped down and pulled the bed just far enough away from the door to pull it open just enough for him to squeeze out. He wiped his feet on the blanket on the bed. He then cut several strips of clean sheets off using the knife and wrapped them around his bloody feet in several layers so the blood would not soak through and would prevent him from leaving a trail. He then cut several large clean sections of cloth from the sheets and placed them in his pillowcase bag just in case he might need them.

He put his lock picking tools and knife back into his pouch. Initially he wanted to have his knife ready, but realized it was more important that he have all four paws for running. Unless he was able to attack an opponent in complete surprise, the knife would be fairly useless, and would most likely lead to his immediate death if he was caught. He considered that if he was captured, they may just keep him alive briefly while they decided what horrible things they could do to him in revenge. If there was no way out, Mini and Razer told him to just surrender peacefully and try to survive long enough for the recovery team to get to him.

The three slipped out into the hall with Jack hauling the pillowcase containing his clean clothes. With great effort, the three of them were able to close the door by grasping onto the underside of the door. Fortunately tiny bunny and rodent paws worked quite well for this task. Jack wanted to see if he could release some of the other prisoners in the other rooms as a distraction, but was reminded that they couldn't reach high enough for him to try, and picking the locks would take him too long. Jack also realized that the other prisoners were manacled to the walls so they couldn't even be released. Also the rooms may contain abusive adults exposing them to the risk of immediate capture. So unfortunately Jack had to abandon kids in a desperate and horrible situation. But once again he realized he was limited in what he could do, and had to just get past it.

Mini scouted ahead and they ran across to the next building hiding in the tall grass. Mini and Razer were used to hiding in areas far too small for Jack, but they adjusted their stealth strategy for the bunny looking for areas large enough for him to crawl around unseen. Their first priority was finding a hose they had seen earlier and try to wash off as much of the blood and gore from Jack so he wouldn't leave a trail. They found the hose in a gardening shed several buildings away, and all three together were able to turn the water on washing the three of them off the best they could. Dark red and black poured off into the patch of grass and earth, but much of it was dried and congealed and was just too thick to completely remove. Jack tried to the rub the fur in each of the spots while Mini and Razer aimed the hose. The bunny was freezing and shivering constantly. Fortunately this was not the Tundratown District or it could have been a death sentence. The temperatures in Savanna Central were kept comfortable, but the temperature of the water was quite cold. Fortunately Mini had been keeping watch, and they had to hide several times when the mouse spotted various mammals wandering nearby. After about ten minutes of freezing torture, they were finally satisfied that most of the blood was off Jack's fur. He shook himself off and rolled around in a patch of clean dry grass. He then pulled out a section of one of the sheets and used it as a makeshift towel to try and dry himself. Jack knew it took awhile for his fur to dry, so he decided to wait awhile before putting his clothes back on and to just head to their next objective.

Jack had been keeping his expert hearing alert for any kind of commotion which would indicate the discovery of his disappearance. He knew the three of them would have to adjust their movement a lot once that happened. Right now they wanted to get as far from the death room as possible. The best strategy would have been for Jack to escape the same way Mini, Razer and Cecile got in here. But he couldn't climb straight up buildings and roofs like they could. The places Mini could climb almost defied physics. The mouse was so light that climbing upside down and scampering up vertical surfaces seemed like child's play to him. Jack grinned thinking he was certainly missing child's play right now. He never realized how much he missed his time at The Warehouse. He would never complain about any chore or boring activity there again. He was a changed bunny.

Like Tundratown, the slavers had the entire area blocked off surrounded by high buildings. He wanted to try and climb one of the buildings and try and exit through one of the windows, but Mini and Razer had informed him they were all sealed shut and barred. They also had razor-wire surrounding the facility. Unless you were a tiny rodent, the only safe exit was from the two well guarded entrances. Jack wanted to try and rappel down from the roof of one of the buildings, but Mini and Razer didn't know of any place to safely do that. Jack envied their ability to run down edges of buildings headfirst. These little guys were truly far better suited for moving around unseen than he was. But there were many things he could do they couldn't. He supposed that is what they made them such a great team.

As they moved toward the far end of the facility towards their immediate target, Jack made a startling discovery. He heard cries and sounds from underground. He told Mini and Razer about the sounds, and they followed them around and determined there were tunnels under the complex. Apparently the tunnels led in all directions, and they realized the complex was far larger than they had initially estimated. They would have to hope to get information to Felix and Reynard that the entire facility would be a massive undertaking and extremely dangerous.

They discovered some holes that seemed to provide air to some of the lower levels, and Mini decided to go and investigate while Jack dressed in his clean clothes. Razer pulled out his long roll of dental floss so Mini could climb down and back up. Mini had planned to return in no more than thirty minutes. During this time Jack had heard quite a lot of shouting a long distance away near the area they had come, and he knew that his escape and the dead rabbit had been detected. He just hoped that they had been able to hide their scent enough once they left the garden shed so that they couldn't be tracked. Jack had wrapped his now clean feet with clean sheets as a precaution, but he had learned from Reynard that your could never underestimate the sniffer of a bear.

But they had to patiently wait for Mini, and the contingency plan was that Razer would hide down the hole if the slavers came so that at least only Jack would be captured. If they had an expert sniffer like a bear that could track him this far, he had no chance of hiding no matter where he went. He would have to hope that with the scent of blood and death everywhere, it would make tracking his scent difficult.

Finally a little pointy gray nose and whiskers appeared from the hole, and the little mouse appeared looking quite tired.

The tiny rodent informed them, "The tunnels go all over down there. There are at least hundred or more slaves down there of all ages. They have every kind of depraved thing I can think of. They have viewing rooms for watching live shows. I don't want to guess all the kinds of shows they watch there, but there all kinds of torture devices and blood stains on the floor. There are whips, knives, chains, and straps all over. There were mattresses and pulleys against the walls. It is a true house of horrors down there. All the slaves I saw look to be in terrible shape, and all are in need of a great deal of medical help."

Razer asked his tiny friend, "Do you see any kind of map on the walls or on any of the desks?"

Mini responded, "Best thing I suggest is we try and get to the main office and see if we can find anything in the papers or on a computer."

Jack was worried about the computer, "I sort of know how to use a computer, but am not sure how to look for files and search for things." He had only ever seen one computer which was present at The Warehouse to keep track of the expenses and records. Fortunately he had talked Silvia into teaching him how to use it. Computers were quite rare, but Jack figured they had important information on them and that it would be important that he learn how to operate them. Apparently he had been right about this.

Mini grinned at the bunny, "We can help with that. We can tell you what to do."

"Okay… well that is good. But we have to hurry. They found the body and are searching for me now." Jack anxiously informed his little mouse companion.

The three of them took a circuitous path weaving all over to avoid being seen and hopefully causing problems for anyone trying to track their scent. They finally arrived at their target, a well guarded building which Mini and Razer were guessing housed the boss' office and the information they needed. Mini went in to scout the building while Jack and Razer remained hidden outside. While their little friend was gone, they saw several angry looking mammals leaving the building shouting and directing others. Jack thought it was funny that he was in the last place they would expect him. They didn't expect him to be so insane that he would come to the very belly of the beast. But as far as they knew, he was just a normal frightened little slave that had somehow gotten ahold of a knife and improbably had been able to overcome their patron. He still was unsure how he had done it, but the timing had been perfect, and his three little friends had probably added a hundred or more holes in the old rabbit themselves.

Mini arrived back after fifteen minutes and let them know that this was indeed the right location, but they were going to need to come up with a plan to get Jack into the building. They may have to wait until there was a dinner break when the building was less busy. There was a window they may be able to open in the back of the building. They might be able to lower something for Jack to climb. But apparently Jack was not strong enough to pull his own weight up a rope. Tiny bunny arms were not very strong to accomplish something like that, and the mouse and rat were far too small and weak to pull the bunny up.

Their best chance seemed to be slipping around the guard when he wasn't looking. It was risky, but they didn't see any other option at this point. So they moved around the side of the building until they could find a step Jack could hop up. Jack could see the timber wolf at the front looking from side to side intently. But fortunately he wasn't looking behind himself for three very tiny figures. Mini ran inside and came out motioning to them to let them know the coast was clear. They then slipped around the edge of the building and quickly scampered through the door and hid behind the edge of doorway just in time as the wolf seemed to sense something and turned around sniffing. At the edge of their vision they saw a muzzle appear up in the air next to them sniffing and moving from side to side, and then it disappeared. _That was a close one_. _Thank goodness for being tiny_.

Mini looked outside and indicated to them the wolf had returned to his former position. The mouse headed down the hall checking to make sure everything was clear and motioned for them to follow. They followed the mouse up some stairs to the second floor and down a hall. They checked all the rooms on this floor and found several offices, a restroom, a break room and a supply closet, but nothing containing what they needed until they came to a room at the end of the hall that was locked. Jack listened at the door, but heard no sounds. They found a couple of buckets and placed them on top of each other and made a couple of steps for Jack to hop on by jumping on top of one bucket stack and then leaping to the next higher one and then to the highest one. He then tried to unlock the door, but after fifteen minutes, Jack determined it was far too difficult a lock for him to open.

Razer found a vent entrance in the room next door, and Jack used the knife to unscrew the opening. The vent was very small, but Jack was small enough to just fit in the opening and follow his tiny allies who scampered ahead with no trouble at all. Apparently at this critical moment Jack discovered he was claustrophobic. He shivered and realized he was having a great deal of trouble breathing, and his heart was beating rapidly. He tried to move backwards, but Mini came scurrying back and seemed to realize what was causing Jack to panic. The little mouse calmed him down petting his face and encouraged him to relax and stretch his body out and slide on his belly so he didn't feel so closed in. This seemed to work thankfully, and Jack was able to follow without panicking.

Mini told him they found the vent that led to the office entrance, but they couldn't get the covering open. Jack made it to the end and tried to push it out, but it was attached quite securely. So Jack flipped around so that he was feet first and tried to kick outward, but the covering was still on too tight. Mini and Razer suggested Jack turn back and trying cutting using the knife blade underneath the vent cover. It was a slow painstaking process, but eventually the bunny was able to saw along underneath the entire metal vent and along both sides. Bunny legs, even tiny bunny legs, are quite powerful. So Jack then flipped back around and after a bunch of kicks, he was able to dislodge the vent and knock the cover open enough for Mini and Razer to escape, and with their pulling and his kicking he was able to open the vent enough to slip out himself.

Razer scrambled up and searched the papers piled on the desk as well as some file cabinets located around the room while Mini showed Jack how to turn on the computer and Jack hopped up onto the desk by taking a running leap into the chair and then leaping up to the desktop. Mini turned the large boxy monitor on resulted in a high-pitched humming sound, but they got stopped when they saw a password on the screen. Mini had Jack try a couple of simple ones on the keyboard that was far too large for him. The bunny had to lean over and press each key one at a time with his paws. He had to carefully climb across the keyboard to hit the keys at the top. Even a keyboard for a medium-sized mammal was huge to a six year old bunny. All the basic standard passwords didn't seem to work. The mouse knew that even if they were able to remove the hard drive inside, it was bigger than Razer himself and would be impossible for them to carry out. Mini decided to try searching everywhere for a possible password and luckily found a tiny blue piece of paper hidden under the table which seemed to have passwords on it.

They tried a couple of them and found the correct one. 'BlacksheetCBT' was the password that accessed the system.

"Mini, what does that mean?" Jack wondered.

Razer had joined them proudly showing them some maps to the outside of the complex and an employee list. He was in process of lowering Mini down so he could grab some keys the mouse had seen hidden under the desk.

"I think I know, but Razer is more the expert at that kind of stuff." Mini answered.

"Razer?" Jack queried the rat.

Razer was focusing on holding the line so as not to drop his little mouse friend and was swinging him until he was in position. The rat answered the innocent bunny, "Jack, you sure you really want to know?"

Jack was not exactly innocent anymore after the days events, so he answered, "Yes… tell me."

Razer relaxed as Mini was able to get to the keys and released them from a small hook. He then pulled the little mouse back up to the desktop. The rat then sighed and answered the bunny, "It means a special sexual get together for those into bondage where they have an orgy practicing cock and ball torture involving extreme painful abuse of each others genitals."

"What kind of place **is this**?" Jack wondered.

Mini answered him quite concerned, "After seeing what I saw downstairs, that seems pretty mild."

"Well let's get this information and get the fuck out of here. I don't want to think of what they may come up with for me if they catch me if **that** seems mild." Jack admitted.

The mouse and rat nodded their heads in agreement.

Mini instructed the bunny, "Jack, move the mickey so you can click on the file folder."

Jack asked the little mouse, "Why do they call it a mickey?"

Mini informed him, "The inventor was a mouse named Michael Edgar Mous. His nickname was Mick so they decided to call it MickE after him and it just became mickey over time."

Jack wondered, "Why not call it a Mous after his last name?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We can't have people spouting speciest crap like that. How does that look like me?" Mini answered indignantly.

"But it was his last name." Jack answered, "And that cord connecting it to the computer could look like a tail."

Mini explained, "Well they didn't want to confuse anyone thinking it was named after our species. How would you like people making fun of you if everyone was wanting to roll the 'bunny' all over the table."

"I can understand that." Jack admitted.

Mini had Jack perform several searches for words like map, underground, tunnel, facility, blueprint and dungeon with no luck.

Razer noticed something and yelled out, "Go back… there… try that file there… oubliette layout."

They opened the file, and a large graphic appeared on the screen showing a very complex multilayered tunnel system extending all over with three underground levels. There were numerous rooms listed for captives, visitors, viewing parties, one on ones, an auditorium, something called fun rooms, instruction/training rooms, food and drink storage, food preparation, sleeping quarters, highroller suites and something called a fur room which disturbed all three of the agents significantly. Razer ran up and turned on the printer and loaded paper while Mini showed Jack how to print the file. Jack realized he needed to learn a lot more about computers if he survived this mission.

Mini whistled looking over the detailed plans, "This place is massive. We're going to need a huge effort to deal with this whole facility. It is like a giant sex dungeon, torture chamber, slave den and entertainment center."

Razer then wondered, "You find anything showing the client files? I think the boss would be interested in who has been using this place."

Mini was quite interested in this information as well, "Jack print that map and then take the mickey and search the files for the words client, customer, database, transaction, buyer and patron."

They found several files on finances and transactions. The amount of money generated by the entire facility was enormous. The revenues were in the many millions. They printed any file that looked important. After a great deal of searching they finally found what they were looking in a database file called Masters.

Jack wondered what the designation meant, "What does this DM mean next to those names?"

Razer had an answer to this, "Those are dungeon monitors. They are supervisors during interactions of the participants."

"What are all these designations next to everyone's name? Some have dozens." Jack wondered.

Razer tried to let his young companion understand, "Those indicate all the things they would be interested in so that they could send invitations when they have events those people would be interested in. For example Abrasion means they are into having rough things rubbed against them. ATF or Animal Transformation Fantasy means they are into fantasies involving pretending to be different animals or species. Ageplay means they are into fantasies involving Father/Daughter or Mommy/Baby, but it could also mean they may actually want to play with young slaves like yourself and force them to take on the roles of the daughter or son in the fantasy."

"There seems to be every kind of perversion and kink I have ever heard of here, and many dozens I have never heard of. Razer, what is Pegging, Figging and Fire Play?" Mini wondered.

"Well pegging is using a strap on device to have sex with someone's anus, figging is inserting ginger root into the tailhole or female sex organs, and fire play is using fire in combination with sex or torture either burning marks, blowing fire or placing fire implements or hot pokers and using them to cause pain in some way." Razer explained.

Jack shook his head, "There so many things like golden showers, scat play, collaring, edgeplay, electro-play, fisting, genitorture, master/slave, mummification, needle play, nose torture, OTK, cubplay, wax play, tease and denial, and dozens of others. There is also a whole list of viewing pleasures listed including adult rape, child rape, devirgining, dozens of methods of tortures, and something called defurring. What the bloody hell is that?"

Razer looked confused, "That one is new to me, but I really don't think we want to find out. A lot of those are harmless kinks performed by consensual partners, but a large number of them are extreme abuses of children and enslaved adults. We really need to get all this information to Felix and Reynard and let them decide what to do with this."

Mini showed Jack how to print multiple reports of the entire database showing a complete list of all clients with all their preferences, roles and home addresses. Another report of all the employees and all their details was printed. Razer went to gather the printouts.

"Wait… Razer come look at this!" Mini shouted as he looked at the file.

The rat scampered down the table and up to the desk and looked at what Mini was pointing to. The rats eyes got wide and he shook a bit, "That… Mini… that has to be..."

"Guys… what is it? Quit keeping things from me." Jack insisted.

"It's the boss… the boss of the district, Bruun the Bear. And those listed as his guests are his top lieutenants and many of his gang members. I recognize a lot of those names from my research of the district." Mini informed the bunny.

Razer further explained, "Bruun is one nasty bear who we suspected was involved in the abuses in this district, but we now have direct proof. It also shows he and his gang are frequent participants in all the activities here and a huge amount of the funds actually are being paid to him."

Mini let them know, "This changes everything. With Bruun directly involved, this has gotten far more dangerous. We have to get this information to Felix as soon as possible and find out what he wants us to do."

Razer noticed something on the schedule, "There is a large event going on tonight where Bruun and his gang are scheduled to attend. We may have to call off the rescue and try and hide you until tomorrow Jack. We can't afford a direct confrontation. It is far too risky. The security here will be on high alert."

"What are all these indications next to some of these mammals that say Slaves." Jack pointed on the screen.

Razer directed Jack to move the mickey and open some up. After seeing what was inside, he whistled, "Wow… I thought initially those just meant they were into playing slaves to get sexually gratified, but this actually shows slaves they won. They have slave auctions, and those list the mammals that won slaves and how much they paid."

"There are hundreds of them." Mini noticed.

"Can we not get their addresses from the database and go collect them all?" Jack wondered.

"An excellent idea Jack." Mini grinned congratulating his young friend and ally for his perceptiveness.

Mini showed Jack how to print a report of every slave owner, their address and what slaves they had won. Some of the slaves had actual names, and some had just identifiers and made up designations. They found a list of all slaves, their species, ages, sexes and descriptions, and printed this list out as well. There were hundreds. If the list was accurate, there were over 390 at the complex, and over three hundred sold and spread around the district.

The rat and mouse realized the situation had gotten far more complicated, and decided they had to get the information to their bosses and let them make a lot of decisions very quickly. They searched all the files on the computer and printed anything that looked useful, especially anything involving lists, databases, finances, maps, correspondence, emails, spreadsheets, documents, etc. Razer used the keys Mini had found and opened up the file cabinets, and located several financial documents and correspondence to Bruun and his gang further proving the connection between the district boss and the entire facility.

Razer lowered Mini down to replace the keys he had taken, and then lowered the mouse to the floor. They sorted through all the printouts and selected only those most critical to the mission like all the maps, lists and reports. They also selected critical evidence like the financial information and correspondence with Bruun. All three carefully folded the stack of paper and stuffed it into Razers backpack so much that the rat had to remove everything else inside. Razer then tested scampering up the files and around the room to make sure it was not too heavy for him to move around. Fortunately Razer was a fairly large and strong young rat, and could carry a heavy load and still climb reasonably well. They stuffed the remaining papers into the desk drawer under some other papers, and did their best to remove any evidence they had been present. They turned off the computer and printer. The three then crawled out of the vent pulling it back tight hopefully leaving no evidence of their entry, and reattached the vent cover on the other end.

Mini then let Jack know the bad news, "Jack… we have to get this information to our bosses, and it is too important for Razer to go alone. I am going to have to go with him and make sure he gets through. We are going to have to find a place to hide you. We will try and get back to you as soon as possible. If we are not back in time, you need to call Felix at 11:00 PM. If you can't reach him, try to call him every thirty minutes. I think the best place for you to hide is in this building. This would be the last place they would look for you."

Jack looked very despondent, but understood the mission and lives of many hundreds of innocent mammals were at stake, and his fears and discomfort would have to take a backseat. Mini and Razer figured the slavers headquarters would be most likely quiet until the next morning so they could leave the bunny there and move him before the next morning if they couldn't get him out that night. After a good deal of searching, they found a janitors closet and a loose board. The made a tiny space for the little bunny to hide behind some mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies. They found some towels and got him some toilet tissue to create a bed and makeshift toilet. Then the two did what a mouse and rat were expert at. They searched around and found him some food. Mini crawled inside a snack machine and pulled out lots of snacks edible by a bunny. Razer found some drink boxes and water bottles. They deposited all their goodies and wished their bunny friend well, promising they would be back with him as soon as they could.

As Jack slowly waved goodbye to his friends, his stomach felt queasy. He was now alone again, and in the belly of the beast no less. He sat on the towel and nibbled on some of the crackers Mini had found for him trying to appease the sick feeling in his stomach. Jack looked at the watch on his knife handle and realized it was now 8:12 PM. It was now almost four hours since he had been sexually molested, raped and forced to kill someone. It had taken awhile to escape, get the blood or gore cleaned off, sneak across the complex, and wait for Mini to explore the underground tunnel system, sneak into the slaver boss' office and search through all the files and papers. Now he had to wait unable to do anything. This seemed to be the hardest part. All he was left with now was his own thoughts and the memories of all the abuse and horror that had been heaped upon him. At least with Mini and Razer there, he could keep his mind off everything and all the events seemed like just part of the mission. But now he was just left alone thinking of the horrible face of the old rabbit and all that was done to the tiny bunny. Jack had never been much of a fan of rabbit society before all this happened after his early experiences, and this was certainly not going to improve his opinion of those of his species now.

What the bunny wouldn't give for a friendly face right now, someone to take his mind off all that had happened. How he wished he was away in the arms of Baabs, Silvey or any of a number of very cute little girls he had met. They all smelled so nice and were so soft and sweet. Instead he was here trapped in a hell world run by the most deviant demented sadistic mammals in Zootopia. If they caught him, death would probably be the best thing he could hope to face. As he began to think of all the creative ways they could try to slowly torture him until he died, he realized he was once again alone and things were out of his control. He may be a secret agent, but fuck it, and he quietly sobbed and sobbed letting the tears drip down his cheeks and collect in a puddle on the floor.

* * *

As Coal and Sheba marched down the hallway to meet their boss, they saw numerous gang members fleeing the other way in terror. They had been called into an emergency meeting well before they were scheduled to head to the Downtown District building housing all of Red's kids. _What the fucking hell is going on?_ Coal could hear the voice of his boss coming from down the hall and knew he was in a rage unlike he had ever heard before. The fox was normally very controlled, but something horrible must have happened to put him into such a mood.

As he entered the room, he saw the only ones that remained were the weasel spy master and a mouse and rat he recognized as agents of the spy master. Apparently they seemed to be surprisingly weathering his boss' tirade quite well considering everyone else fled in terror. Rath, the other lieutenant, came running behind them at full speed and nearly crashed into them.

"What the hell is going on?" The large lion gasped.

"Boss is about to paint the room with all our blood if you don't shut the fuck up fuzzbreath." The always surly tigress Sheba snarled flexing her claws in the lion's face.

"Hush you two. I haven't seen him this furious since an argument he had with Isengrim at the court of King Nobel that nearly started a war." Coal admonished his two subordinates.

"You three can come in and quit talking about me like I can't heard you." Their boss growled at the three felines as they all realized he was a fox with superior hearing especially since he was an expert at specially focused hearing far better than any other fox in Zootopia.

The three large felines stood at attention until he motioned to three seats.

"This is not going to be a quick conversation." Reynard told the three, and they all nodded and sat.

Felix was on the communicator with someone and got off once he saw the fox glaring at him.

"Report." The fox demanded of the weasel.

"My agent Cecile was recovered downtown. One of the independent gangs downtown was waiting to ambush her when she got to the reporting station. They lay in wait for her after they saw her setting up the communication earlier in the day, and captured her when she returned. They thought to make her talk concerning the communication device and then hold her hostage. However they failed to realize she was actually your agent and that she had a tracking device. When she had them call the emergency number for their hostage demands, we knew she had been taken and tracked her to a building downtown." Felix informed his boss.

Reynard nodded his head, "So is she okay? I assume the perpetrators were dealt with."

The weasel nodded, "Yes sir. She was quite upset she had been unable to report the situation with Jack. Every member of the gang kidnapping her was eliminated. They were operated outside of the rules of the court, so I don't think anyone is going to miss them. Cecile was a bit banged up so I didn't want to send her back in after Jack alone."

"It is fine Felix. We were given freedom to deal with those gangs at the last meeting of the court if they interfered with us in any way. So even if someone found out it was us, we should be in the clear. We could easily claim our agent was just scouting in advance of my visit downtown this evening." Reynard reasoned.

"Felix, have all the mercenaries been informed of the situation?" Reynard asked.

"Yes Red, every unit is now scrambling to get into position dropping anything else they are doing. Members of your gang are taking over anything they were working on. They are getting all barges and ships fueled up and cleared. All those not assigned to the Downtown Mission are all reporting in and being briefed." Felix reported.

"Excellent… we need everyone on the Downtown Missions to know we need them all executed as quickly as possible and to get everyone subdued and moved in vehicles within an hour. We have no time for niceties. Get everyone tied up, darted or whatever and moving, and then I need every agent over in Savanna Central immediately. It is an all hands on deck situation." Reynard ordered in a very stern no-nonsense voice.

"Boss, what is going on? I thought we weren't going to tackle Savanna until tomorrow night?" Coal asked.

Reynard looked at his old friend and shook his head.

The fox then informed his lieutenants what was happening, "Fucking Bruun has a regular full scale operation for every abomination I have ever heard of going on over there. They even had my agent raped within hours of him getting there."

The panther was incredulous, "The tiny bunny?"

The fox glared at him in fury, " **Yes the bunny**. He is okay for now as far as we know. Or at least as okay as he can be. The bunny and Felix's other agents found information on their whole operation and these two brought it back to us. It is critical we move on them immediately."

Reynard then laid out a summary of all the information Mini and Razer had brought back, handing out a full report of information located including the underground map and lists of slaves and clients. He then did a full presentation of the data on a large presentation screen using an overhead projector.

Sheba and Rath both had concerns they whispered to Coal who then asked Reynard an important question, "Boss, why would we go in tonight if Bruun the Bear and his gang are gonna be there? Wouldn't it be far wiser to just hide Jack until tomorrow night when we could better prepare? They wouldn't know what we were planning as there is no way they could know Jack was ours. We have very little time to prepare for such a massive operation."

Reynard smiled at his old friend, "Coal, I realize it seems crazy. But this whole thing presents us with a very unique opportunity. If Bruun the Bear and his top lieutenants are all in attendance, no one will have any authority to handle the rest of the district. We have a massive client list as well as a list of slaves and owners spread all over the district. We can cut all phone lines to the entire location as well as bring in equipment to block any signals from getting out. Bruun will be cut off from contacting any of his gang. We will then have full reign to pick up every slave and client not currently in attendance of the night's festivities. We can eliminate any clients not listed for anything truly deviant. We have generated a list of those clients that either participate in anything we deemed deviant or that own slaves. I want to try to pick up every one of those while Bruun is trapped, cut off and unable to do anything."

Coal nodded but had a great many concerns, "What about all those underground with him and his gang? Would they not be in danger? Also if you did anything to him, wouldn't that start a war?"

Reynard had a ready answer, "We are going to cut the lines and secure the entire upper facility removing every slave and slaver. We will then enter both of the trap doors into the underground. They are fairly large and wide so we can bring down a large force at once. The second entrance is fairly secret so they will not expect us to come through that entrance and will most likely try to flee heading that direction once they realize they are under attack and can't call outside. Most likely he will not be with but eight members of his gang or less based on the records of his past attendance. We will try and maneuver him into a room where we can trap and contain his group. We will then clear the entire facility room by room."

"I see… so you will then make no move on him and then leave him in peace." Coal assumed.

"Not quite." Reynard admitted, "We will force him to leave the facility with the assurance he and all his people will be unharmed."

Coal was quite curious about this, "How are you going to accomplish that?"

Reynard gave all three of his lieutenants a mischievous grin, "I am gonna leave that as a surprise. Speaking of that, Felix, do we have what I need for the surprise?"

His spy master nodded his head, "Gathering it even as we speak."

"Okay, you three are responsible for making sure we have all the resources in place and ready for all phases of this operation. We need vehicles and ships in place immediately and sufficient forces to take the main facility and block both entrances to the underground until we can gather everyone for a full assault in overwhelming numbers. It is critical we keep them all trapped down there until we are ready. It could turn into a bloody war if they were able to gather everyone while most of our forces were all over the district collecting slaves, slave owners and clients. The most important thing is that we block their communications, keep their groups separated and finally prevent them from ever starting this whole thing up again." Reynard issued the orders and objectives to his key lieutenants.

He then turned to his two tiniest employees, "You two need to finish helping Felix and me plan the operation based on your observations of the facility and underground. Then I want to get you back to Jack as soon as possible. He has been through a great deal of trauma and will need you with him to help him get through it. Make sure to stay with him and keep him safe until we can gain complete control of the facility, and then get him out."

The two tiny rodents nodded their heads and understood their orders.

The rest of the evening was organized chaos as everyone rushed to quickly prepare the hundreds of personnel and resources for a massive undertaking. They were truly lacking the numbers to accomplish everything simultaneously so it was more a matter of holding some areas until other personnel finished their tasks and could join others until they had sufficient numbers in place. Reynard wished he could have twice the number of people rescuing slaves and picking up guilty clients, but he would just have to extend the operation for many hours to complete everything needed.

He also had to prepare for the possibility of armed conflict and approved the use of deadly force if there was no other alternative. Reynard knew Bruun's gang could very likely panic if they found themselves cut off from their boss and confronted with forces all over their district. They also may try and force their way into the facility to rescue their leader. In an emergency situation like this, they could very likely forgo waiting for approval from their district boss and engage in conflict and attack to kill. This was a very likely danger, and Reynard needed his people to be very aware of the risk. They were told to inform the gang they had no quarrel with them and wished no confrontation and that their boss was safe. But their assurances would be meaningless unless the gang got direct confirmation from their boss. Very likely Reynard would have to depend on some kind of order issued from the boss to prevent a bloody battle. He worried a great deal about how all of this was going to play out, and greatly wished he could be present to oversee everything to make sure it went smoothly.

He called his people at his kids downtown building to let them know he would be late arriving and would most likely have to meet with the kids in the morning and would only speak to some of the caregivers that night. He arrived there at 10:30 PM with Felix, his three lieutenants and Alexei his enormous Amur tiger bodyguard. On his way he dropped off Mini and Razer to go get to his bunny agent. Reynard then went to talk briefly to his former kids who ran the Downtown District location to get a report on how everything was going there. At 11:00 PM Felix received a call from a very worried bunny and a very understanding patient spy master let him know Mini and Razer were on their way to him and that they had moved the operation for both districts to tonight and to wait there until they had the full facility controlled. Jack wanted to know how long that would take, but Felix could not tell him. He told Jack that Mini or Razer would have to go check and determine when it was safe for him to leave his hiding place. Jack was told to then call back at 1:00 AM for an update.

Because of the massive number of resources needed, Reynard had to change his plans. Ready at 1:00 AM were two fifteen member teams to take down two sex clubs operating in the Downtown District and twenty team members to take down a large prostitution operation. He then sent all remaining mercenaries numbering approximately eighty to take down and secure the facility in the Savanna Central District. He had wanted to have a group immediately start rescuing slaves spread all around the district, but it was critical they control the main facility and contain all forces underground before they attempted anything else. The risk was far too great attempting to take this with lesser numbers. Part of his forces were tasked with cutting lines and shutting off any communications except the frequencies he was using with his communications devices. Two other teams were tasked with securing both entrances to the underground tunnels to prevent any reinforcements from joining with the forces outside. The majority of the groups were tasked with taking out any slaver forces. All slaves would be ignored until all slavers were fully contained.

Felix informed Jack and his two tiny companions everything was a go and for Mini to check outside after an hour to see if it was okay for them to leave their hiding place. Then the go signal was issued to all teams and they all went into operation. Reynard and his lieutenants then waited nervously to find out what was going to screw up. It was nerve-wracking sitting back and waiting for reports to come in rather than being in the action. Reynard was not used to putting others in harms way while he sat back in safety. He much preferred issuing orders while overseeing everything happening firsthand. But it couldn't be helped as he was trying to skirt the laws of King Nobel and remain technically innocent. Reynard very much doubted that would stop his enemies from petitioning the King to have him arrested and held responsible. But he would try to remain as compliant as he could and see his cousin Grimbeert about mounting a defense.

The reports from his downtown operations came in first as his two sex club raids went well and they had all the kids, patrons and workers subdued and sent to processing in less than thirty minutes. There was a delay at the prostitution operation due to much larger numbers than anticipated, but they were told they would handle them, but would just be delayed another twenty minutes. So Reynard sent twenty of his agents from the sex club operations to backup those at the Savanna Central facility while the other ten transported all others to a hidden processing facility in the northern section of the Docks District.

Word from the Savanna Central District House of Horrors, as they were calling it, was that they were able to cut off communications and take out the guards fairly easily. Some of the patrons and workers were able to flee and escape to the underground facility. They then knocked down some walls and drove some very heavy vehicles over top both entrances which were being watched very closely. A few pockets of workers and guards were holding off some of their people and were holding some slaves hostage. Reynard told his operatives to tell those workers they were here for Bruun the Bear and not them and get them to surrender. They were instructed to dart any with high doses who did not surrender as they could afford no delays getting the entire overground area fully contained. Reynard figured if the workers thought they were only there for the boss, they would surrender without a struggle.

By 2:00 AM his people had everyone moved out of the prostitution facility downtown, and he moved ten of his agents to the House of Horrors, and the other ten moved all the captured workers, patrons and employees to the processing facility in the Docks District. Those ten that had delivered the previous batches were then sent into Savanna Central to start the recovery of slaves and clients. They recovered the tools from the slavers to free the slaves and began removing all slaves, slavers and clients as quickly as possible to the ships located only a kilometer and a half away so it was a quick process of ferrying them back forth from the facility. As they captured and moved each one, they used the extensive lists of employees, slaves and clients to identify each one and note who had been recovered.

By 2:30 AM Reynard was able to leave only ten to hold the upper part of the House of Horrors while the seventy others all began the operation to collect all the slaves and clients on their list from around the district. The twenty that arrived from the sex clubs helped to add to the force securing the House of Horrors keeping special attention for any of Bruun's gangs members looking to mount any kind of offensive. He split the seventy into twenty-five separate teams all driving around the district grabbing their targets and returning them to the ships. They kept a close eye out for anyone following them or any gang members, but none had been reported up to that point.

Reynard knew he had a massive number of targets to capture around the district and was unsure how many he could find. The slaves were most important, and the first priority was capturing any slaves and slavers. There was a priority list of the worst clients of the House of Horrors and the top offenders were targeted first. They had some information which told them which were scheduled to be present that night and so went after any not scheduled for the night's festivities. There were a few incidents during those captures that required backup units in the area to help and some injuries, but for the most part they were minor. It was just a long process trying to locate so many even with addresses and maps.

This wasn't the way Reynard had wanted to run the operation. He liked to hit everything at once. Get in and out quickly just like how he liked to do his thievery. He hated giving the opposition time to organize a counter-strike, but it couldn't be helped. He needed as many groups as possible to retrieve all his targets from around the district. His operatives found a much better solution by having teams driving large transport vehicles to meet their teams in the northern and eastern section of the district where they could just deliver their captures and then go back to pursuing others in the area. That way the groups didn't have to spend their time going back and forth moving prisoners to the ships. Reynard thanked his commanders in the field for this brilliant maneuver. As soon as more were available, he soon had every mercenary out in the field except the thirty holding the facility. So he had over a hundred in thirty-five separate teams all spread around the district picking up and checking off everyone on the list. It was quite chaotic as Felix tracked every team and who they had managed to capture. Reynard's lieutenants worked tirelessly to help the weasel follow every unit and track the progress of each. They were getting reports of gang members being spotted with some following their vehicles, but fortunately they were not engaging or taking any threatening actions. But some were seen grouping near the entrance to the House of Horrors so Reynard had to move twenty of his people back to the outside of the facility to setup a strong defensive position.

He had spotters keeping a close eye on any groupings and movements outside the facility and knew he was going to have to pull more if they decided to bring any others and appeared to be massing for an assault. Reynard knew more than half of the slaves at the facility were below ground and most likely quite a large number of clients and workers. Having to potentially fight on multiple fronts was very worrisome. Reynard had one strategy he hoped would work depending on how quickly his people could finish retrieving the rest of the slaves and clients from the outer areas. Apparently Bruun's gang decided to ignore those collecting clients from within the district and focused their attention on the attack on the large complex. Felix let Reynard know all slaves and owners had been captured and most of the top priority clients had been captured and were aboard his ships under control of his gang. They only had about fifty or more lower priority clients to capture, so Reynard pulled all but ten teams of three to deal with the remaining captures, and had everyone else gather at the House of Horrors to prepare for a full assault.

Reynard realized he would need to gain access to Bruun and his gang immediately in order to prevent a large conflict. Reynard then left a force of thirty at the front to give the impression of a huge force while he sent two groups of thirty-five down each entrance into the oubliette. Their objectives were to quickly locate Bruun's gang and to subdue and remove everyone else as quickly as possible.

* * *

"We have a surprise for you fuzzball." A familiar voice growled at Jack. The owner of the voice sounded quite pleased with himself as he ripped the black hood off the bunny.

Jack had to shut his eyes as he was blinded by the bright lights shining in his face from all directions. He couldn't move, and felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once. The small bunny was naked and in some kind of auditorium of some sort. He couldn't make out who was out there as everything was dark. He glanced around himself panicked as he realized he was suspended off the ground and each of his paws and legs had a tight cord wrapped around them pulling him in four different directions at once.

"Who… who is out there?" Jack managed to barely get out as his body shook uncontrollably as fear took over. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and his nose quivered in terror.

"Lots of fans of yours little shit." The boar with the broken tusk hissed with pleasure seeing his victim understand true terror and the evil that had befallen him.

"Come forward my friends and get a closer look at this lovely little morsel. He is not so dangerous now. Come and admire him before we get started." The boar grinned viciously and moved back out of sight.

From out of the dark, Jack realized he was surrounded by eight figures. As they stepped into the light he saw there were four older rabbits, a weasel, a ram, a porcupine and a wildebeest. They all were male and all were looking at him the same way the old rabbit Finius had looked at him. They all had an insatiable hunger that could only be satisfied by small young flesh. They all approached with hungry lecherous eyes and open mouths with panting tongues and then all reached forward and began rubbing him all over. Jack tried desperately to pull himself out of the cords and flee, but he could not move as they each rubbed his head, ears, tail, butt, chest, thighs and privates. Each one wanted to touch him all over and smell him. Many stuck the digits on their paws and hooves into his tailhole and swirled them around. Others pressed on his abdomen and privates until the small head of his cock appeared and one held it in place while each of the others licked it.

Jack wondered where Mini and Razer were, but realized they were captured, their fates unknown.

Jack screamed out, "Get away from me you **freaks**! I will see you all **dead**!"

They all laughed at him, a vile malicious sadistic laugh. He could hear the boar snort and then speak loudly addressing the darkness outside, "Well first we need to fill you with lots of love. Gentlemammals and guests, please get ready for the main event. Let us demonstrate what happens to those that think they can defy us, brethren."

Jack then felt himself rotated so that his stomach faced the floor and he was lowered so he was only about a third of a meter off the ground. He tried to desperately look around, but couldn't see anything until the boar moved in front of his face laughing. Jack was unsure what was worse, that horrible wicked sound or the fetid foul breath of the monster. The bunny then felt something touching his tail and rubbing against his rear. Then all of sudden pain exploded as something was inserted into his ass. He then shook as something large was pressed deep inside and then hammered repeated at impossible speeds. Jack felt pain deep inside and nearly passed out. The pain seemed to last forever until he heard a voice from behind him scream out in ecstasy and a few seconds later whatever was inside him was removed. The pain subsided partially, but his insides felt like they were still on fire. He shook all over convulsing from the agony. Then suddenly the intense pain was back and something else was shoved inside him. The jackhammering then continued harder and faster than before. Over and over this continued as Jack felt wet stickiness in his ass and he realized he was bleeding uncontrollably out his rectum. But his torture did not abate. Instead it continued in intensity and frequency until every bit of Jack was sore and screaming in impossible agony. They continued over and over without pause thrusting over and over depositing their special love deep inside him. He was feeling lightheaded and woozy. He always knew when the porcupine would take his turn as he would feel dozens of sharp needles pressed into his rear and he would scream out in horror and would then hear laughter and applause echo throughout the darkness. The loss of blood and torment was so great he was losing his battle with consciousness as he blinked in and out of it. Then the vile voice of the boar whispered in his ear with hot breath and giddy glee, "Having fun yet you piece of shit?" And then Jack heard nothing more.

* * *

Jack then woke with a start. He was bathed in cold sweat and shook with cramps from being hunched down squashed into a small constrained space. He then heard the sound which had awoken him from another of his horrid dreams. But he trembled in terror realizing that the slavers must have found him and were here to make his nightmares reality.

"Jack… Jack you there?" A tiny voice squeaked.

"Ma… Mini?" The terrified bunny answered.

"Ah… there you are. You hid so well even **we** couldn't find you." The little mouse exclaimed impressed.

And then a tiny pointy gray nose with tiny whiskers appeared in front of Jack twitching with excitement.

"Holey Cheese Jack!" Mini exclaimed in shock seeing the bunny, "You look **terrible**! You are soaked and smell horrible."

The dreadful looking bunny glanced at the mouse and shivered muttering, "Bad nightmares."

"What happened to you in them? On second thought… nevermind… I really don't want to know. Sorry it took so long for Razer and me to get back to you. We had to stay with Felix and help him prepare everything and then there was a delay getting back inside. Apparently they have the entire place on tight lockdown tonight for the big event going on. Even we had a very difficult time slipping past unseen. I thought you called Felix and he told you we were coming." Mini asked the bunny.

"I did call Felix, but was so tired I must have fallen asleep after talking to him. I tried to stay awake waiting for you, but then you never came. I guess my delusions got the best of me." The exhausted bunny tried to explain shivering.

"It may be quite awhile before we can leave this place." Razer informed the wretched bunny.

Jack nodded wordlessly and then admitted, "Felix told me. He wanted me to sit tight until he was sure they had the entire facility completely under control. But he didn't tell me any details about the operation."

"That is for security as you know." Mini explained to his bunny friend rubbing the side of his face, "He wanted to minimize anything transmitted over the comms just in case anyone was listening or in case you were captured. But we can tell you the plan now."

The little mouse and rat filled the bunny in on the plan primarily to keep his mind occupied, but also to assure him that waiting patiently was the best course of action.

"So when will they be going underground?" Jack wondered.

"Probably not until late and we have almost everyone back here." Razer explained.

Jack nodded and stated emphatically, "I want to go down."

Mini was shocked, "Jack… the boss won't authorize that. It's far too dangerous. You are far too valuable an asset and too small."

But the bunny was determined, "I want to see. I believe I earned that right. Will you support me?"

He glared at the mouse and rat and they saw the tiny bunny had an intensity and resolve unlike any they had seen before. They both finally nodded.

"I would not recommend asking your boss though. He made several gang members wet themselves when he found what happened to you." Razer informed him.

Jack grinned wishing he could have seen that. He knew the fox valued him, but it was good to hear anyway. But after all he had gone through, he wanted to see what all the risk and fuss was about.

Jack pulled out his knife and checked the time and realized it was almost 12:46 AM. Mini and Razer had cut it quite close. The two tiny rodents attempted to keep his young mind busy discussing all the forces moving into place. Jack had no idea how they had been able to completely prepare this new mission twenty-four hours early and with a completely different plan in a matter of only a few hours of preparation. He understood now what his boss was thinking. With the district boss and his top lieutenants trapped here incommunicado from the rest of the gang, their forces had freedom of movement throughout the entire district. It was extremely risky, but considering the new mission to capture hundreds of slaves and clients all over the district, it was a unique opportunity to capture the gang leadership with their pants down. Jack chuckled realized this saying was probably quite literal considering what he understood went on at this event.

But Jack worried about several things he was fairly certain his boss also shared his concerns about. _What if the boss was unable to attend the event? What if the boss' gang decided to try to storm the facility to rescue him?_ If either of these two actions happened, there could be an extensive battle across the Savanna Central District with hundreds of casualties. Jack knew if this Bruun the Bear gathered all his allies and gang members, they could be outnumbered. Even with a strong defensive position, their forces would be vulnerable to being overrun. His boss would be faced with an impossible position, send in his gang to reinforce these mercenaries and invite open warfare between the two districts, or leave over a hundred and thirty or so hired mercenaries and agents to be slaughtered or captured. Knowing his boss, he suspected the fox would choose to support the mercenaries as Jack figured Reynard would recognize the capture of such a force would eventually lead back to him and result in a war anyway.

Jack glanced down and realized it was 01:00 AM and called into his immediate boss Felix.

"Gray Wonder looking for a taxi." Jack called out repeated his familiar coded message.

Jack felt quite gray, but didn't much feel very wonderful at the moment. This mission sure didn't go how he had pictured it. After his first two missions, he thought he had the whole secret agent thing down pat. _Boy was I wrong!_

After only a few seconds a familiar voice on the other end crackled back, "Papa here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack answered back, "With two old friends just hanging out. Everything's quite cozy, but we wish we were back home."

"Understood. We have a wild party going on, but are gonna have to ask you to wait quite awhile before pickup. You'll have to entertain yourselves for a bit." His instructor Felix informed him.

"Understood Papa… any idea how long?" Jack asked.

There was a pause, and then the weasel answered back, "Have one of your old friends check in an hour to make sure no revelers are out on the street."

Well Felix had just made that one up on the fly, but Jack understood what that meant. Felix wanted to make sure the only mammals above ground in the facility were friendlies before Jack came out. It only made sense as there wasn't really a lot a tiny bunny and two much tinier rodents could do when it came to storming and subduing a large well armed facility. Everyone had different uses and Jack fully understood this.

"Got it Papa… we'll behave and wait. Good luck and good hunting." Jack told the weasel.

"Can't wait to see you again and give you a big hug Gray." Felix told him before signing off.

Jack grinned thinking of the stern weasel taskmaster giving him a hug. Apparently both Felix and Reynard had been quite concerned about his welfare.

Well there wasn't much they could do now but follow orders. Fortunately Razer had brought back maps of the underground facility and the three spent their time waiting looking over the floor plans and making guesses about what each of the designated areas could mean. Razer gave Jack quite a thorough education in deviant sexual practices. It had only been a day since he had seen and touched his first female parts and now he was hearing about a long list of things that mostly seemed improbable and insane. He had to admit a few of these sounded fun like a lot of the fantasy stuff where you pretended you were different species or played different roles. Other stuff like the spanking seemed fairly tame. But a large amount of the things seemed quite scary and disturbing. He could never imagine wanting to do those things with someone like Baabs or Silvey. After being a slave, any of the master and slave things all seemed sick. He supposed he could see the allure of the power dynamic for those who had not experienced the true hopelessness of being an **actual** slave. Much of the torture and endless variety of methods of inflicting extreme pain all made him shudder and shake his head. But he did find it funny that at six years old he now understood copious amounts of sexual perversions far better than the vast majority of mammals in all of Zootopia.

Jack tried to listen to see if he could hear any activity out in the facility, but could hear nothing. This made a lot sense considering the building he was inside was on the far end and they were hidden deep inside. Also the point of having a specially trained force dressed in black attacking in the middle of the night was to be quiet. He only wished he knew what was going on. The three patiently waited, and then at 2:00 AM Mini left to check on how things stood outside.

They waited another ten minutes, but the little mouse had not returned. It was then that they heard sounds out in the hall. Jack listened closely, but realized it certainly wasn't their friends, but instead at least two medium sized mammals or larger. He heard muffled voices and slight footsteps, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Razer decided to go out and investigate while Jack scrunched down and remained well hidden. After a couple minutes Jack felt something tiny poking him, and he looked down to see Razer had returned and looked quite concerned.

"Two mammals are in the boss' office with the computer. Pretty sure they aren't ours." The rat informed the bunny whispering as softly as he possibly could.

Jack nodded that he understood and whispered wondering, "What should we do?"

Razer had an idea, "Turn to channel 0911. They should be monitoring it. We have to get help."

Jack pulled out the communicator and quickly switched the device on burying his head and the device under all the towels they had found to try and muffle the sound.

There was some crackling letting the bunny know they were live and he called out, "Gray Wonder looking for joy."

He repeated the call a couple of times and then heard a voice answer, "Gray Wonder… what's your situation?"

Jack realized there were no real code words for his situation so he just tried to make it as clear as he could answering, "Hanging in the top of the headquarters to the north. We have two unfriendlies visiting the office upstairs."

There was a pause and Jack thought he could hear the voice issuing several orders and then they got an answer, "Hold tight Gray Wonder. Salvation is on its way. Out."

Jack then held tight listening to the channel under the towel while Razer snuck out. After about three minutes Jack could hear something. If he had not been pointing his ears and focusing, he would have missed it for certain. But there was definitely the sound of something moving around in the halls. It could have been the unfriendlies he had mentioned, but they sounded like they were stomping around and screaming compared to the sound he currently heard. After a few more minutes he thought he heard a voice for a second and then nothing. A minute later Razer came scurrying back to him at full speed and crashed into him.

The rat seemed quite excited and spoke to him in an animated voice, "They got them Jack. The office has been secured. You can come out."

Jack flipped the communicator off and slipped it back into his pouch and followed Razer down the hall to the end where the door that had been locked on their previous attempt earlier that day was open and there was quite a lot of movement in the room.

Inside were five mercenaries in black, two of which were securing the two prisoners. One prisoner was an older mule deer with an angry scowl on his face, and the other a medium sized black bear who had an indignant look. Jack noticed he had several darts sticking out of him and some blood dripping down the side of his head. Both prisoners were being questioned, but neither was saying anything. A leopard mercenary was moving the stacks of files on the floor into bags. A lioness was pulling more files out of the file cabinets they had seen earlier and putting the contents into another bag. Apparently these two came into the office to gather the computer and important files and most likely to try and escape with them. They could see the main part of the computer was lying next to the files the two had pulled.

The fox mercenary then noticed them. It was Jasper, one of the leaders of the main assault teams who Jack had encountered several times before.

The fox gave the bunny a toothy grin seeing him in the doorway, "I take it we have Gray Wonder to thank for foiling another nefarious plot?"

Jack grinned up at the fox and nodded, "It's a pleasure governor. Always happy to lend a paw to help."

The fox glanced at the two prisoners, "You know these two?"

The bunny shook his head no, "Haven't seen them, but they must be important if they were sent to recover this. You could check the database we found on the computer earlier."

When Jack mentioned the database, the two captives stared at him in dismay.

Jasper noticed the exchange and nudged them, "Yes boys, the gigs up. We already had most of this stuff already. How about telling us who you are. We'll find out shortly anyway."

The two then looked down at the floor dejectedly. Apparently they still were not talking.

Jasper spoke to them nonchalantly, "No matter. It is not important. We couldn't really trust anything you said anyway. Secure them as if they were both bosses and remove every scrap of data in this place."

Jack spoke up remembering something, "Don't forget the tiny piece of blue paper under the desk drawer. It has passwords for the system. Also we left some important papers in the desk drawer."

Jasper nodded to a timber wolf who was sniffing around the desk. After a minute he found the piece of blue paper they had returned to its original location and put it in a sealed plastic bag and taped it securely to the computer.

Just then Jack heard a very slight noise and turned to see a small gray mouse behind him smiling at him and twitching his nose.

"Well looks like you guys have had quite an adventure while I've been gone." Mini stated surveying the scene before him.

"Everything okay outside?" Jack wondered.

Mini looked at Razer and Jack and reported, "Well they seem to have everything fairly contained. They have a large group doing full sweeps of each of the buildings and then the grounds. They are going to be sending nearly everyone but the new arrivals to help begin collecting the slaves and clients around the district."

Jasper heard Mini's report, "We did confirm Bruun and his top members are trapped down below and all communication outside has been blocked successfully. So we are free to now move around the district commencing the rescue and recovery operations. I will keep this group and some others here to hold the upper grounds while everyone else begins collection."

"When will you be going down below?" Jack wanted to know.

"Not until we get most of our forces back. We want to go down in overwhelming force with enough left to hold the upper level in case of attack." Jasper informed him.

They had finished bagging every scrap of evidence from the office and several more mercenaries arrived and began hauling their prisoners and the captured computer and files off to be loaded into the vehicles for transport to the nearby ships. Jasper picked Jack up and Mini and Razer climbed up and joined the bunny in the fox's arms.

"Jasper, I have a request of you." Jack asked the fox earnestly.

"Sure Jack, what do you want?" The fox responded giving him a warm toothy grin.

Jack considered how to ask the fox the question and finally stated, "I would like to go on the mission underground. I have spent my time memorizing the entire underground map and wanted to see what was down there. I think I deserve to be part of the mission and believe I can help."

The fox instantly wanted to refuse the request, but realized how important it seemed to be to the tiny bunny, "Jack… your boss would not want you down there. It will be extremely dangerous. There are a lot of trapped and panicked very sick deviant individuals down there and they will be waiting for us. I have found crossing your boss is not a very healthy thing to do."

Jack considered this and responded, "Did he specifically tell you I couldn't be part of that mission? Did he say I couldn't go?"

Jasper thought about it and answered, "No, he didn't **specifically** say that. He said to secure you and make sure you were as safe as possible. I don't believe being underground with some of the very worst perverts and degenerates in Zootopia to be safe."

"But I would be with all of you. And what if I stayed right with you, right in your arms? Wouldn't that be the safest place I could possibly be? Where could I be safer than with you? Besides I deserve this after all I've been through today." Jack countered.

Jasper thought about it awhile and sighed, "Fine Jack **BUT…** if your boss specifically orders you to be sent somewhere else or specifically says you can't go, I am not disobeying his direct orders. That would be suicide."

Jack nodded realizing that was about all he could hope for. He would never expect anyone to directly disobey Felix or Reynard. Jasper was right, that was not something you did if you wished to live long. He could only hope Reynard didn't directly order him somewhere else.

Jasper led them outside to find a large amount of activity in the center of the complex. The prisoners from the office, the captured data and several other captives and slaves were being loaded onto a transport vehicle. The large group was then breaking off into groups of two or three and driving out in SUVs. Apparently they would be assigned different targets all over the district for capture. After about ten minutes, all the teams had left the complex leaving a group of about twenty guarding the main gate. Jasper took Jack, Mini and Razer with him to inspect the teams holding each of the doors to the underground tunnels and made sure they were secure and that the jamming equipment was working. Jack also noticed they were guarding a large number of boxes near each of these entrances.

"What is all that stuff they are guarding?" The bunny wondered.

The fox grinned, "Ah that is a surprise your bosses have brought in specially for the occasion. I have never seen it used before, so it will be a surprise for me as well."

Apparently that was all the fox would say on the matter so they moved back to a temporary area inside one of the buildings near the entrance that was setup as a command center. They had maps of the district and the complex on the walls and lists of names Jack recognized from the databases scattered on some tables. A couple mercenaries were looking over the names making notations next to them while talking on the communication devices. Others were looking over the map on the wall showing the huge underground portion of the complex. Jasper had set Jack and his tiny companions down while he and several others discussed the plan for the dungeon raid.

"It seems like they aren't going down for quite awhile." Mini stated.

Jack realized this as well. Normally these groups wanted to be in and out of the districts as soon as possibly certainly before any light. But because of the massively complex nature of this current assault, they would have to wait for the other groups to complete their work before attempting the last part. There was a great deal of worry from those in the room about the district boss' gang mounting an attack on them as some movement had been seen outside the complex. One of the primary objectives was to make contact with that boss underground. Apparently there was a plan to allow the boss to make contact with his men on the outside to make sure they knew he was safe and unharmed. The hope was that if those gang members knew the boss would be freed safe they would not take any hostile action. If the outside gang thought their boss had been killed or captured, they may start a battle that would end in a great deal of casualties on both sides so it was imperative they be assured everything was fine.

The mercenaries hoped that everyone realized conflict would be a terrible outcome for both sides. Theirs was a rescue mission not an attack. Apparently Reynard and Felix called several times and were told the three agents had been recovered and were safely in the command center. Jack was thankful that no orders were issued yet for his removal from the complex.

After over two very tense long hours teams began returning making preparations for the underground assault. Jasper and other commanders gave groups different objectives and they appeared to be prepared for about anything. They were armed with a great deal of things to subdue including pawcuffs of all different sizes, small tranquilizers, large dart guns, chloroform, muzzles and mouth gags and the like. But there was a lot of other equipment Jack had not seen in other missions including some things called smoke bombs, close quarter sleep inducers and many mercenaries fully armed for war with knives, staves and clubs. Each mercenary was armed with breathing masks. Jack had never heard of anything like this, but Jasper assured him they needed to be prepared for anything. They even had tiny masks for the three tiny agents. Jack set his communicator for a channel to contact Jasper in case anything happened, but he assured the fox he would stay with him.

Jasper's group was entering through the secret entrance to the oubliette while an equally large group planned to enter through the main guest entrance. Jack was excited that he would get to join the dungeon raid when his hopes were dashed as his boss called Jasper right before they were ready to go.

"How is the front looking?" Jack heard his ultimate boss ask Jasper.

"We have seen groups on the outside walls. We have spotters on each side watching for any movement. I would guess there are at least fifty or more outside." Jasper reported.

"Well get to Bruun as soon as you find him. We need to setup communications immediately. I need to talk to him right away." Reynard informed the fox.

"Won't he know who you are sir? I thought we wanted to keep this from him." Jasper questioned.

"I planned on disguising my identity, but I will definitely give him enough hints to know it is me. He will be much more comfortable dealing directly with me than some unknown entity. Bosses have enough respect for each other to only deal one another for something like this. I will try and assure him we have no desire to harm him, but that if he takes any aggressive actions that will change. He knows he is in a shit position to negotiate so hopefully he sees the sense of my offer." Reynard explained to the fox.

"Makes sense sir. We will try and negotiate as soon as possible and make no offensive actions toward his gang members." Jasper responded.

Then Jack heard something that caused the bunny's stomach to drop and he felt sick with dread.

"So how is my little agent and his friends? They doing okay?" Reynard asked the fox.

Jasper glanced down at Jack and answered, "They seem to be in amazingly good spirits after what they had been through. They seemed to be relatively unharmed, just a bit tired."

"Good… good… just make sure they are as safe as possible." Reynard ordered.

Jasper made a bit of an uncomfortable face, "Yes sir. I will make sure their safety is my highest priority."

"Excellent! Good luck… and good hunting." Reynard offered wishing the assault team the best.

"Thank you sir. We will update you on our progress shortly." Jasper responded shutting off the comms to his commander.

"He didn't specifically order me anywhere." Jack said happily with a grin.

Jasper nodded, "Yes, but the definition of safest possible is debatable. But with the mobs of enemy units gathering outside the complex for a potential attack, I figure being with myself and this assault team is about as safe a place as there is. Also it makes it easier to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get in further trouble if you are with me."

"Good logic." Mini offered.

"Just hope your boss sees it that way." Jasper grumbled as he motioned for the team to get ready.

They backed away from the entrance and those near it donned breathing masks and opened the large doors. Jack was too far away, but those staring down into the open hole didn't seem to see anything. All of them were armed with weapons at the ready and Jack noticed several had those bomb things ready to toss down inside. Apparently their precautions were unnecessary and the groups began slowly entering the hole climbing down the steps to the unknown.

From listening to Jasper's comms, apparently the other group had met no resistance on the other end either, and both teams were now moving down inside. After about two thirds of the group headed down, Jasper joined them with Jack, Mini and Razer safely strapped to a harness around Jasper's chest. It was meant to carry weapons and equipment, but was modified to carry very small secret agents as well. As Jack headed underground, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to participate in a real dungeon raid. It would be something he remembered for the rest of his life. The only thing he didn't realize at the time was that the reasons that it was so memorable would haunt him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Originally everything was written assuming roughly 1984 technology. There were no cell phones and the two way communication devices would have been the best possible communication available for this kind of mission. However for some reason I was assuming computer technology around the turn of the century when I originally wrote it. There were all kinds of cool things with Razer lowering Mini to insert flashdrives into the computer and using it to boot into another operating system and attach to the files on the hard drive to examine them and copy them to the flashdrive. However I later realized that computers in 1984 were extremely rudimentary and so all that had to be rewritten. It would be impossible for Razer to carry everything out on large floppies which would have been quite awkward so I had to settle for just printouts. Also the databases would have been too large to fit on floppies. Hard drives back then were enormous full height monstrosities and would have weighed more than the three of them combined. Also realize back then there was no internet and no e-mail. You couldn't just e-mail files to someone or copy everything to a usb stick. Fortunately I caught this in time and was able to rewrite it to make it work. I do miss the Mission Impossible feel of Razer lowering Mini spread out and holding the flashdrive Ethan Hunt style. But accuracy had to trump coolness, sigh.
> 
> One other interesting note. All BDSM terminology used and definitions are real with only a couple slight modifications for Zootopia mainly due to them already being animals so they would adapt it to taking on roles of other species.


	34. Reynard's Story – Part 3D – Dungeon Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. The bunny agent and the team go on a true multi-level dungeon raid searching for the greatest treasure there is but finding horrors beyond their wildest imaginations. Reynard meets several new relatives that will change his life forever. The chapter is Rating M+++ because of scenes referencing sexual acts, rape, torture, torment, scenes of extreme depravity, extreme violence and gore.
> 
> Congratulations to everyone on the Zootopia team for a much deserved Academy Award Win. There was no more deserving winner by far of any award in any category.

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

As Jack headed down into the dungeon, he could see this entrance was meant to be hidden as the false flooring had been removed and pushed to the sides. The doors were slid apart and had been previously chained shut by the mercenaries to prevent them from being opened by those trapped below. A wall had been knocked down and a large vehicle placed atop the doors.

Jasper and his group went down a long set of stairs about five meters wide. The stairs continued for a long distance at about a forty-five degree angle. Jack knew from the plans that this entrance came out on the second level. The main entrance was much larger and had a more gradual slope down to the first level with a ramp for moving mammals in wheel chairs and equipment on carts or wheels.

Once they finally reached the flat of the second level, they exited through some secret panels that had been slid open. The hall continued straight ahead and to the right. Both hallways were reasonably well lit with recessed lighting in the ceilings. Jack sniffed expecting to smell mold or earth which is what he imagined a dungeon would smell like. But the air seemed very fresh and clean, and he remembered they had vents and pumps to circulate clean air. He reasoned that if this operation was meant to generate millions of bucks a year, they would spend a decent amount of money on the entire entertainment complex. Jack could hear some voices barking commands from far off in the distance while Jasper and about fifteen others headed down the right tunnel. Jack knew this led to one of the slave holding areas as well as storage and a passageway to the third level.

Jack could hear strange noises from the direction they were heading, and Jasper motioned to teams to fan out ahead and check the situation out. As they headed down the hall, Jack smelled something that disturbed him far before he saw anything. There was a series of locked doors along each side of the hall. Multiple teams opened the doors and stuck mirrors attached to poles inside the rooms to check for possible surprises or ambushes. They withdrew the mirrors satisfied there were no traps in the first two rooms they checked, and two teams of four went into each room. Jasper joined the team entering into the left room.

The first thing that assaulted them as they entered was a horrific odor. It smelled of sickness, waste and the odor of mammals kept in appalling conditions with dreadful hygiene. There were rows and rows of stalls with mammals of all species, ages and sexes chained to the wall. Each area had a filthy mattress on the floor, a bucket of water and a container to shit and piss in. Most of the animals seemed to have sores, worn patches of fur and were covered in fleas, gnats and flies. Several of the mercenaries had to stop themselves from vomiting. Most of the mammals didn't even seem to notice they had entered the room. Jasper ordered his crew to quickly use the tools from the captured guards to quickly release each mammal and move them into the hall. Each of them were very docile and just followed the mercenaries as they gently led them into the hall where others restrained their paws and linked them together with cables.

"Is that necessary?" Jack questioned his lower jaw trembling thinking of their horrid treatment and suffering.

The poor pitiful slaves had been through hell and looked to pose no threat. They barely looked like they could even move, let alone put up any resistance.

"I'm afraid so Jack. We can't take any chances. It is procedure with all rescues and captives. They are not being hurt, I assure you." Jasper explained.

Jack nodded his head looking mournfully at the long line of wretched looking mammals. He tried to talk to them, but they just kept looking down at their feet.

"Where are the kids?" Jack wondered.

Most all the mammals seemed to be in their late teens to their early forties. He supposed any mammals older than this didn't survive that long or were killed.

"Hopefully in the other rooms." Jasper answered.

They knew from the manifests there should be several hundred younger slaves down here.

The mercenaries then opened up each of the other rooms checking for possible ambushes and removed all the other captives living in similar conditions. They finished opening all the rooms along the hall and ended up removing seventy-eight adult slaves. Most of the slaves were wearing filthy rags with many wearing nothing at all. Jack had only seen a couple naked adults in his life and now was staring at dozens. He thought it would be interesting, but looking at the adults in horrible condition he felt nothing but disgust and sorrow. The mercenaries had no time to worry about naked mammals and just led them out the way they had entered. Their mission was to clear the entire facility as quickly as possible. They would worry about niceties such as clothes, food and medical treatment later. Unless they were bleeding or dying right in front of them, if they could walk, they were moved as fast as possible back down the hall. The fifteen mercenaries escorted the slaves up the exit to waiting transports while Jasper was joined by ten other mercenaries who had returned from exploring the other hall.

They reported that they had run into a large room of clients of the facility who had barricaded themselves into an auditorium. Jasper told them to seal the room from the outside and leave some guards. They would come back for them later once they cleared everything else. That was pretty much the standard policy. If there was resistance, they would block it off and wait to get to it later. The more separated the groups of resistance, the better.

Jasper radioed to his group ahead and then took the ten back down the way they came passing the now empty slave pens. They passed by several storage areas and each one had to be carefully checked to make sure no one was hiding inside. They even had a bear mercenary with them to sniff each room carefully just to make sure. But just as a precaution, they yelled a warning into each room that they were locking each one up, and if they didn't want to die a slow death due to the lack of food, water and air, they should give up and come with them. They then sealed each door using chains and tape to mark that they had been checked and the rooms properly sealed. They continued down the hallway and turned a corner arriving at a long series of rooms Jack remembered were called fun rooms. Jack had doubted anything actually fun happened in them, but he wasn't exactly expecting what they found.

Some of the rooms had open windows on the side so you could see into the rooms. Others seemed to have hidden viewing chambers with one way mirrored glass for watching what happened inside unseen while sitting in comfortable chairs. They even had refreshment stands in many of these viewing rooms to provide the audience with all the amenities possible to enjoy their entertainment. The fun rooms seemed to have themes. Some looked like a child's playroom with toys, stuffed dolls of various species, kids books and a closet of all kinds of kids clothes. Another room seemed to have a fake castle, fake swords, armor and old costumes from a medieval age. There was even a fake dragon costume. There was a space room with a large space ship you could sit inside, and it even had a simulator screen so it looked like you were actually taking a space voyage. They have various props outside to simulate anther planet's surface. It was like you could have some fantasy where you were on a full voyage and explore an alien planet.

"What are all these for?" Jack wondered.

Razer thought he might know, "These seem to be fantasy playrooms. They don't necessarily seem to be about anything sexual, although it is possible they could become sexual. But many of these just seem to be for those into role-playing. Again it could have a sexual component or not. Some of the kid stuff with kids clothes is disturbing, but it is also possible some clients just enjoyed the idea of playing with the child slaves or watching them play."

"Well all things considered, I wished they had only wished to watch me play instead of trying to fuck me." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Jasper admitted regretfully, "I heard about all that nastiness Jack, and I am so very sorry. I know when we were planning this assault a week ago we had no idea this place was a giant sex and torture complex. The only information we had was that slaves were kept here, but everything was extremely secretive. I am sure Reynard and Felix thought you would only be treated like a normal slave and not as a sex toy."

"I don't blame them. I know this place was top-secret. I would not have even said no had I known. It is just my approach and strategy would have been totally different. By the time I realized the situation I was in, it was too late." Jack explained.

"Yes you were flying blind. And that was very regretful. I heard your boss nearly tore an office and several innocent bystanders apart when he found out what had been done to you." Jasper revealed.

"Some of these rooms look like a whole lot of fun." Mini said excitedly.

There was one room full of every kind of game you could imagine: bowling, badminton, console video games, pinball, board games like chess and checkers as well as dozens of others, several card tables and poker tables with an area for a dealer and stacks of poker chips, a large area with huge sofas and enormous televisions with console video games attached. Jack had never seen anything like it before.

"I wish we could bring all this back to The Warehouse. I know the kids there would love all this stuff." Jack exclaimed in wonder.

"It would be nice for sure, but we have a very strict time schedule and unfortunately no time to remove anything but living beings and documents or data.. Everything else stays." Jasper explained.

One of Jasper's assistants was video recording everything they found in detail. They wanted a full video record of every square meter of the entire facility.

In a wing down the hall they found the section labeled instruction and training rooms which seemed to be a bit confusing, but they had some classrooms with video screens and white boards. But it was the abnormal items in the rooms that were disturbing. Along the wall were whips, chains, ball gags, muzzles, rods with barbs, sticks, items for wrapping and constraining and sexual devices or every kind. Razer pointed out things called anal plugs, dildos, clamps, lubricants and numerous others. There were hundreds of diagrams and models for every sexual perversion known. However the most disturbing instructional room was the torture room which contained many of the items from Jack's nightmare, but many more he never imagined. There was a large table that could be tilted covered with straps where a victim could be attached and spread out. There was another device where a victim could be laid out and slowly stretched. A kiln of some kind filled with implements to be heated sat against a wall. There was a vat of water which Jack assumed the instructors used for drowning. Numerous pulleys and straps were attached to the walls and ceiling bringing visions of horror back to the young bunny. Razer pointed out this was something called a strappado, but with an endless amount of variations for using gravity and the laws of physics to cause extreme torment.

There was a large metal container that seemed to be alterable to fit most mammal sizes which could be closed, and was attached to an electrical system for applying shocks of varying levels on various portions of the body. Razer said the torturer could control which portion of the body was shocked or it could just be put on random mode. In the same device intense amounts of heat could be applied or the device could be sealed shut causing the victim to feel like they were being boiled alive. Jack noted even Jasper was looking quite sick as they began to realize all the methods of torment that were being developed in this room and most likely practiced in this true House of Horrors.

Several dummies were in the corners presumably so that students could practice with whips, knives, pokers and prods, and the numerous other implements of pain scattered around. Jack's keen eye noted that the floor had drains and small stains of darkness in numerous spots which he assumed were the remains of blood that had been thoroughly cleaned. Jack had known great evil in his short life, but the minds that came up with the things in this room seemed to show there were levels of evil he had not even come close to imagining.

He wished this was the sickest thing he would see down here, but the horrors were only getting started. Along the sides of the halls were carts of varying sizes many of which were covered in blood and fur from numerous mammals. Some residual evidence of the bodies appeared to be very old while other evidence quite fresh. The smell caused several of the mercenaries to gag. Jack had to quickly cover his sensitive nose and breathe through his mouth to avoid vomiting all over Mini and Razer.

The little mouse looked up at the bunny with sympathy, "Jack… you really sure you want to be down here?"

Jack looked down at his friends through watery eyes holding his paws over his nose and nodded, "It is important for me to see why I am doing what I do."

The mouse nodded that he understood but looked extremely distraught.

They were then joined by a group that had returned from delivering the adult slaves they had found earlier. Some had gone to help down the other hallway, but most had joined the large group exploring levels two and three. Jasper was talking to the group that had entered the main entry and had gotten word that they had found the boss Bruun the Bear. The rest of this section of the second level consisted of a hotel of sorts running off the main hallway with about forty rooms for guests and five highroller suites. Jasper left most of group to go through every one of these rooms searching for anyone or any evidence. He took his core group with him as well as Jack, Mini and Razer and rushed back the way they had come until they got to the secret entrance from which they had originally emerged, and went down the hallway the other group had explored. They passed several large rooms some of which had mercenaries guarding the entrances. Apparently these were some of the viewing rooms in which the guests had decided to barricade themselves. Jasper and the other mercenaries were happy to just keep them contained in these rooms while they explored and cleared the rest of the underground dungeon.

They passed five of these viewing rooms. Three of the five appeared to contain considerable numbers of clients. He could see groups of them milling around inside some of the rooms. Some were dressed in black robes with hoods and others were just dressed normally. They all appeared to be exhibiting a mix of distraught, angry, guilty and desperate emotions. Jasper's group climbed up a circular ramp with a slow grade which curled around leading to the first level area. Jack knew most of the first level contained sizable auditoriums and viewing areas for the big events that went on at the House of Horrors. They had spacious event halls which could be used for meetings, extensive dinner parties, concerts or similar purposes. One huge auditorium and two substantial other auditoriums were present here. There was a extensive kitchen for food preparation and several temporary storage areas for slaves that were to be used for the events. Apparently they had recovered about fifty slaves from the temporary storage areas, about a third of whom were children. Theses had already been removed from the complex.

The kitchen, temporary storage and event halls had all been cleared. There were still a very large number of clients still contained in all three auditoriums. Apparently those running the underground had just continued the events, and had not even told most of the clients that anything was even wrong. So they had just been participating in the festivities when the mercenaries had secured the upper grounds. When the mercenaries had come down in force, many had panicked and tried to make a run for it and were quickly captured. Others tried to barricade themselves in several of the event areas and restrooms, and were easily subdued. The vast majority just barricaded themselves in the auditoriums, and the mercenaries seemed satisfied to leave them there while they cleared everything else. Finally a group in one of the smaller auditoriums identified themselves as a group of special VIPs, and Bruun the Bear demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. That is when they called for Jasper who had rushed here to talk to the boss. He was on the comms with his own boss getting instructions on what he needed to do.

Jasper arrived at the door and spoke briefly to a representative for Bruun through the door informing him he had a communications device connected to the mammal in charge. The door was opened up just enough for Jasper to hand the device over to Bruun's representative, and then the door was sealed. Apparently the device was a specially designed one that only had one channel on an unblocked frequency which was now being used by Reynard while Jasper, Felix and other leaders listened in.

They heard the loud roar of the bear yell through the microphone, "Who the **fuck** is this? Do you have **any fucking idea** who you are messing with?"

"Why of course I certainly do my dear Bruun. I know you quite well. Although I never expected you to be associated with this whole mess." Jack heard his boss Reynard say in a disguised manner.

" **What? Huh?** " The large bear seemed quite stunned by this, "What… what is the meaning of this?"

"Why to shut down this entire monstrosity of course. I regret I can not be there in person nor any of my associates so I had to send a proxy force instead." Jack's fox boss replied calmly.

"You… you are willing to risk open warfare with me **over this shit**?" The bear wondered incredulously.

"Of course not my dear Bruun. I meant no disrespect or insult to you or any of your gang. As I said, I was quite shocked you had anything to do with what was going on in this facility. We mean you no harm at all." The fox responded hopefully reassuring the bear.

"I see. I didn't think you had the guts to pull anything like this off fox, if that is you. And I very much suspect it is. You have grown far too big for your britches." The bear growled.

"We just heard there were some innocent children in need of help, and decided we could no longer stand by and watch them be victimized. I had no idea you had a whole full-fledged slavery, torture, and sex den practicing every horror I have ever heard of." The fox responded in a disappointed voice showing a great deal of disapproval.

"It's not **any fucking business of yours fox**. Stick with your own patch. There are rules against this sort of thing in place for a reason. You have violated all the laws of the King!" Bruun angrily countered.

Reynard calmly explained, "How am I interfering my dear Bruun? I have not placed a single paw in your district. Not one of my gang or any of my employees have made a single move against your interests."

"Then what do you fucking call **all these shits** who are holding me here?" The bear furiously responded.

"Why they are merely like-minded individuals who share common values and objectives. They are free to accept my suggestions or not. I am merely offering advice." The fox smugly informed the furious bear.

"You expect me to buy that **fucking shit?** What kind of **moron** do you take me for?" The bear bellowed.

"I merely tell you my position and do not admit to my identity or purpose. I am only speaking to you to assure you that you are not the target or object of this entire operation." The fox serenely explained.

"So you are telling me that my group is free to leave at any time?" Bruun seemed to calm a bit and had begun to negotiate with the other boss.

"Of course my dear friend. I wish you and your gang no ill will whatsoever. However I was hoping you could do me a favor first. Your associates have been gathering outside and seem to be quite agitated. I would not want any misunderstanding between your people and my comrades. You must concede that would be terrible for both our interests. I only wish a peaceful solution to this impasse." Reynard smoothly explained in his most tranquil negotiation tone.

The bear seemed to understand the situation now, "Ah… you wish no bloodshed. What's to stop me from ordering a full assault as soon as I am in contact with them? Why the risk? You have cut off all outside communication. Why allow me to speak to them now?"

Reynard placidly explained, "We did not wish any warning or miscommunication to occur. Panicked mammals are never the best source of accurate information or advice. I was hoping you could calm the fears of your people, and wanted to make sure you had all the proper facts of the situation before you made contact with them. If you were to order an assault, I can not guarantee your safety. The potential losses would be quite regrettable for both sides I am sure you can agree."

"Fox, you are too clever for your own good. You will allow me to communicate with my people, but control the communication, listening the entire time. You hold my life and my top lieutenants hostage if any intervention in your plans is attempted. That about right?" Bruun expressed realizing his situation.

"I know not of this fox of which you speak, but yes, that is a good summary. You may remain in contact with them the entire time so they are assured you are being treated extremely well, and not threatened in any way. We will clear the entire facility and withdraw. You are free to leave completely unharmed. I promise not a strand of fur on you or any of your gang will be harmed if you meet my conditions. You will however need to remove any of those currently with you that are not members of your gang so we can have a chat with them." The fox explained.

There were some angry shouts from inside and then some growls and shouts from the bear.

"Your terms are acceptable. War is bad for business. What do you plan on doing with these others at this location?" The bear wondered.

"As per the rules of the court, they will not be harmed in your district. I would never wish to have your authority challenged or undermined in any way." The fox tried to convince the bear.

"Sure… sure… you just have no problem having a large armed force decide to assault a complex in my district without my authority. Nothing wrong with that eh fox?" The bear replied sarcastically.

"Just a bit of a misunderstanding is all. We were here because we heard some children were in trouble, and stumbled upon this entire other situation. Your involvement is completely accidental and quite regrettable." The fox explained remorsefully.

"Very well, have the communications device given to my people and I will do as you ask. But what is to stop me from bringing this before the royal court?" The bear countered.

"My dear Bruun, I have been quite careful not to do anything that would go against the rules of the court. Even if you were to find some offenses you feel I have made against you, you must admit that the piles of evidence I have found linking you to this entire facility and all its activities paints you in a much worse light than anything I possibly could have done." Reynard craftily explained to the bear.

"So you seek to blackmail me on top of everything else?" Bruun growled angrily.

"Of course not, my dear friend. I merely point out that if the details of this whole situation were to be revealed to the court, it could be quite embarrassing for you. I wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" The cunning fox slyly disclosed.

"You are a **real bastard,** fox." The bear grumbled.

"You have no idea how **true** that is in many ways my dear friend. I have never claimed otherwise. But I hope we can maintain amicable relations so that every one of our associates get safely home. That sound good to you? I understand my associates have given the communication device to your representatives and they are getting it to the mammal in charge." The fox informed the bear.

"Your terms are acceptable fox. I will not be the one to start a war. As a sign of good faith, I will give you the ones you wanted… to question."

Another voice came on the line. The voice sounded desperate and highly agitated.

" **Boss**? Boss **you there**? Boss… these guys here said you were fine…" An extremely stressed voice spoke on the line.

"Ferry that you? Yes… yes we are fine. Just a bit of a… misunderstanding. Do not make any moves on anyone unless they make the first move." The bear ordered.

"Understood boss. But they have been all over the district for hours picking up hundreds of individuals and taking them south toward the water. We didn't know if you wanted us to stop them or come here and get you." The anxious voice of Ferry explained.

"Fox… you still there? What's the **meaning** of this shit?" The bear growled irritated.

"Are you talking to me my dear Bruun? If you are, my associates were merely concerned with the well-being of innocent children that had been sold from those at this facility according to the quite detailed records I had mentioned to you. My associates were just liberating them from the deleterious conditions in which they found themselves. I can't imagine you would have any problem with that." Reynard tactfully clarified.

Bruun growled frustrated, but did not want to lose face before his men so he answered, "Of course not… children should not be sold as slaves if that is what they did here. Are you finished with gathering all these slaves?"

"They should be just finishing up by now. Again I apologize for not clearing all this with you in advance my dear Bruun. But you were unavailable for contact once we learned of the situation. We had to act on the information without any delay to make sure all were gathered before the guilty could flee." The fox craftily explained.

"Of course. How could you do otherwise? I regret being unavailable to provide approval. Ferry stay on the line with me, but keep everyone back until they have cleared out. How long will this take fox?" The bear questioned.

"Oh… hopefully less than an hour assuming we have no problems with the clientele we needed to question." Reynard revealed.

"Well let me not delay you any. Let me help you along so you can finish quickly." Bruun offered.

The door to the room opened and twelve mammals in robes were roughly pushed out into the hallway against their will and quickly gathered by the collected mercenaries. In addition five very dejected looking slaves, two of which appeared to be in their early teens, were pushed out. Jasper was on another line with Reynard and he was issuing orders to several of his men.

Reynard then spoke again to Bruun, "Your assistance is very much appreciated my dear friend. We will be out of your fur as soon as we can. I hope you will allow one of my associates to inspect the room to make sure no one was accidentally overlooked. He will be unarmed and will come bearing sealed food, water and portable restroom facilities to help make your brief wait more pleasant. If you should need anything else, please let my associates know and we will try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"That is acceptable." The bear responded.

They sent a leopard mercenary in carrying two boxes full of sealed food and drinks they had found in storage as well as a portable toilet. Apparently the leopard was chosen because he knew the pictures of all Bruun's top personnel, and would recognize anyone that did not belong. After a few minutes of carefully inspecting the room, he seemed satisfied and left nodding to Jasper all was clear. They then left a guard detail and Jasper issued orders to start clearing out the auditoriums and hurried back down the hall to join the team on the second level.

After several minutes they arrived in the main hall and were informed that all the rooms and high-roller suites had been thoroughly searched and sealed. The group then gathered heading toward the descent to the third level. However there was quite a commotion as they approached an out of the way alcove near the end of the hall that Jack remembered was labeled disposal. Jack had thought nothing of this when he had been studying the map, but judging from the yelling and the group of six hardened mercenaries standing outside the double-doors vomiting on the floor, apparently he was quite mistaken.

Mercenaries were yelling many angry confusing things. Something about a refrigerator and mouths and the insides of something. It was extremely confusing with all the very agitated and shocked voices all speaking at once. Jack would never forget the looks on the tough mercenaries standing outside. Their faces showed such sickness, disgust and horror that Jack couldn't imagine what he would see.

As they entered the large double doors, he could see many cart tracks, and there were carts along side the entrance inside the doors. They entered another set of doors and a wave of cold hit him and he immediately began shivering. They were in some sort of giant refrigerator. But instead of fresh produce, drinks and fish inside, there were bodies stacked all over. Jack's sensitive nose could smell the sickening stench of death. It was very faint, but quite pervasive. In one area there appeared to be a place to wrap the bodies in some kind of plastic wrap and some plastic bags. There appeared to be an area to construct boxes of all sizes to fill with bodies and load onto carts.

Jack could make out at least twenty bodies of all sizes mostly medium to large. There were however a couple of small bodies, two of which appeared to be children. The fur on most of the bodies looked matted and damaged, and many of the bodies appeared to have numerous cuts and welts. The bunny was disgusted and horrified, but couldn't understand what had disturbed the mercenaries outside. He had expected there would be a number of casualties based on the activities of these monsters, and it only made sense they would need a storage area to keep them until they were able to transport them somewhere to dispose of them. What he had not expected was what Jasper and several others were staring at in horror.

On one table a large dead rhino was laid out and an amount of cut binding cord lay next to the head of the rhino. Jack had seen several of the dead mammals, especially the larger ones, with the same cords wrapped around their muzzles and mouths. But what was laying partially pulled out of the rhino was the most horrifying sight Jack had ever seen. Inside was a large mass of red muscle, white substance, bone, and a gooey mess. It was an image from some horrific nightmare! There was a skull of bone and muscle and two huge haunting eyes in the sockets.

"What… what is it?" Jack managed to get out.

They turned and looked at him, and one lion mercenary stared at him in dismay and stammered, "It… it… it's a bear."

"A bear?" Jack couldn't believe he was looking at a bear, "What… what happened to it?"

The lion's look of horror told him all he needed to know, "It… it was skinned." The lion put both his paws up to his muzzle and fled the way they came, and they heard heaving sounds of vomiting a few seconds later.

Jasper was shaking his head and muttering. He then seemed to notice something else and ordered a mercenary to look inside the remains of the bear's mouth and they pulled out something else smaller but equally devoid of flesh and fur. Jasper and two of the other mercenaries both then fled out the doors and began spewing the contents of their stomachs all over the floor. Fortunately Jasper had the presence of mind to vomit away from the bunny, mouse and rat. Jack looked at Mini and Razer and saw each of them looked extremely ill, but fortunately they were not retching or vomiting. Jack supposed after all the horror he had been exposed to this day, this seemed to be one more in a string of nauseating abominations. The monsters responsible for all this needed to pay! He hoped his boss had a punishment worthy of them. Jack had never really thought about the perpetrators of all these crimes before. He had only been interested in saving the victims. But after experiencing this House of Horrors, he wished there was fitting hell for those responsible for all this suffering and torment.

Jasper then ordered some of the mercenaries with stronger stomachs to check the other mammals with mouths wrapped in cord and gave one of them the video recorder to get full documentation of everything in this room. He briefly went back in long enough to see that each of these mammals had been stuffed with skinned smaller mammals. Most of them had their skeletons crushed in order to be stuffed inside the large ones. Jack noticed most of the larger mammals either had no fur like the rhino, or had damaged or matted fur.

Some of the mercenaries talked about removing the poor creatures to return them to their families for a proper burial. But Jasper told them they had to be out of the facility in under an hour, and their responsibility was to the living at the moment. The mammals had to regrettably agree to Jasper's statement and said some prayers among the dead and then sealed up the room.

The team that headed down the ramp to the third level was extremely dour and subdued. Upon arriving at the third level they came to several passageways that let to a complex of rooms labeled 'One on Ones'. Each of the rooms appeared to be similar to the hotel rooms except many of them contained beds and video cameras. Others contained many torture devices. Most disturbing to Jack were the ones with child play toys and stuffed animals. He noticed most of the rooms had video equipment and metal rings on the walls to attach manacles or to attach chains wrapped around pawcuffs. Jack was getting really sick of this place as they kept finding horror after horror.

There was some excitement down the hall and some shouting. Apparently they had found one of the clients in one of the rooms with some children and he was threatening to kill them. Jasper ordered his people out and he entered to negotiate. It was an old male goat holding a small goat kid and a little antelope calf in each arm threatening to strangle them if anyone came closer. Both of the children were understandably terrified.

"Calm down… we don't want anyone to get hurt." Jasper told the goat who appeared to be in his fifties.

Jack noticed he was wearing one of those dark robes with the hoods.

"Stay… stay away from me or they die! Leave now!" The old goat yelled panicked.

Jasper shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't do that. We are clearing the entire underground. We can't leave anyone here."

"Why the fuck **not**?" The old goat responded.

Jasper calmly answered, "Because we are blowing it the fuck up."

" **What?** " The shocked goat barely managed to get out.

"We are under orders not to harm anyone. But we need to get everyone out as my boss is going to bury the whole thing. Anyone remaining down here will die a slow agonizing death. You don't want that do you?" Jasper calmly asked the stunned goat.

The goat thought about this a few seconds and then responded, "You are under orders not to harm us?"

"Why do you think we are equipped with sedatives, pawcuffs and restraints? We are not here to kill anyone. That would be against Bruun's commands, and we would not go against him." Jasper reasoned.

"You know Bruun?" The old goat sounded shocked.

Jasper turned on the communication device being used by Bruun, and after a minute of waiting they heard Bruun giving a status update to his group letting them know he was fine.

"Satisfied?" Jasper asked.

The old goat nodded and released the two children. They were terrified but merely just moved a meter or so away from the goat. Jack then noticed they were chained to the walls. Instead Jasper extended his paw and took the hoof of the goat and led him out the door where he had cuffs placed on him and was led away by a leopard. Jasper unlocked the children, but they seemed frightened of the fox.

Jack then looked at both of the kids and tried to reassure them, "Guys… they won't hurt you. They are friends."

The kids looked at the bunny disbelieving, but then saw Jack was not restrained as he hopped down in front of them.

"They are here to take you out of here." Jack told each of them showing how earnest he was gently leading each of them out into the hall. Instead of restraining them, the mercenaries gently picked them up lightly petting them. Two of the mercenaries then carefully carried them out.

"Good job Jack." Jasper told the bunny as he hopped back into harness around the fox.

"I told you I would be useful." Jack told the fox smiling up at him.

As they began to head down the hallway, the bunny asked the fox, "That stuff about blowing up everything? Is that real?"

The fox grinned down at him, "It is what your boss said to tell them. Whether it is real… it is effective is it not?"

Jack realized that yes it was quite an effective negotiating ploy. His boss continued to impress him with his ingenuity.

The mercenaries then finished clearing the rest of the one on one rooms and then headed back down the hall and found several passageways leading to slave quarters. On the one side of the hallway opposite the halls that led down to the slave quarters were two large rooms Jack had been dreading. Jasper sent two teams of five mammals into each of the large rooms to check them out. Within half a minute both teams had exited each room clearly distraught. Several of them were vomiting and the others all looked sick and nauseous.

" **What now?** " Jasper exclaimed shaking his head.

They glanced into the first room and saw why. The entire room was full of racks and racks of hangers with suits on them. Only these suits were not normal clothes, but instead the skins of mammals. It was a huge room of fursuits made with the skinned remains of hundreds of slaves. They had been sewn together so they could be worn so different mammals could dress up as another species wearing their skins and faces. There were hundreds of species and all different sizes of suits. It was a horror show of epic proportions. Jack saw a rabbit suit with ears and big fluffy cotton tail and instantly vomited. He couldn't control himself. Seeing the skinned remains of a fellow bunny was too much for him. Fortunately Mini and Razer dodged out of the way. Seeing what he was looking at, they looked at him with great sympathy and anguish. Jack saw that Jasper nearly vomited himself seeing a suit with a familiar big reddish bushy tail.

"Well we found out what happened to all the skins." Jasper remarked trying to fight his stomach's reflex to gag.

"But… but why?" Jack wondered.

"I suppose for fantasy or play acting or who knows what. Whatever it is doesn't matter. This is sick on such a horrific level. But the extent of all this… there are hundreds of skins here. Hundreds of mammals killed for their fur to be worn. It is a crime of such magnitude that I… I am not sure what to say." Jasper expressed in dismay.

They then went to inspect the other room and got a similar horror. The room was full of the skins of mammals. Some were freshly cut off with blood and fat still stuck to the skins. Others were in various stages of being processed using chemicals and stretched out to dry. Others were sitting by machines ready to be sewn. In many of them, masks were constructed for attaching the mammals face to in order for someone to wear its face over theirs. Jasper had to quickly leave before he got sick. He ordered someone to record everything in detail and make sure nothing living was present in either room. These were the Fur Rooms Jack had been wary of. The did not disappoint in terms of horror. The entire facility was aptly named as the House of Horrors. Jack would never forget the things he saw here the entire rest of his life. After seeing all the things that were going on here, the bunny now knew why every adult slave he had seen all looked like they were the walking dead. They had all long since given up hope, and accepted that they were living a fate worse than death, and were just waiting longingly for that final death to actually arrive.

Once they searched and sealed off the Fur Rooms, they headed down the side hallways to the slave quarters and found four rooms similar to the ones they found on the second level with adult mammals. They recovered eight-nine slaves from the four rooms in similar wretched conditions as the earlier ones except that four of them were too weak or injured to walk. They recovered some of the carts they had seen to help push these four out and a group led these slaves connected with a cable outside. They then went down another wing and found six rooms that were all full of children. Several of the rooms were full of mammals of all species and sexes in their teens. The other rooms had children ranging from as young as three to twelve. All told they found 134 child slaves. The mercenaries placed the smallest ones on carts to push them out. The older ones they connected together with cable like the adults and led them out. All the children were quite terrified by the scary looking mercenaries in black, but Jack, Mini and Razer attempted to convince each of them that the mercenaries were here to rescue them. From their expressions they seemed to be partially successful. At least the children seemed to go from terrified to skeptical, but most nodded their heads accepting the word of the tiny little bunny.

As Jack was busy talking to the smaller children, he heard one he recognized speak up.

A little gopher boy of about seven spoke out, "Phillip? Phillip… is that you?"

"Sam?" Jack called out.

The little gopher got a huge grin and embraced the bunny who had hopped down in front of him.

"I am so glad you are alive! I was so worried they had killed you. But then they were screaming all over about you escaping. I had **so hoped** it was true." Sam sobbed hugging Jack.

Jack patted the gophers back, "I found a few friends to help get us out of here."

Sam stared disbelieving into the bunny's large cyan eyes, "Truly? I thought they were just trying to fool us."

Jasper looked to the bunny, "Jack, we have a timetable to keep. We need to get a move on."

Sam seeing the way the fox who was obviously in charge spoke to and respected the tiny bunny hesitantly asked, "Phillip… who… **who are you**?"

Jack gave the little gopher a slight smile and responded, "Savage… Jack Savage."

He then put his arm around him and encouraged Sam to let the jaguar pick him up to carry him to freedom.

"I'll see you later Sam. We need to get you guys out of here as quickly as possible." Jack informed his friend.

Sam nodded and then thought of something, "Have you gotten to the wild girl yet?"

"Wild girl?" Jack asked.

Sam then led them down a hall full of a few small cells. Four of the cells were empty. In the fifth, the lights were out, but when they turned them on they were truly met by a wild creature.

A figure was crouched in the corner and instantly began growling and spitting at them. The thing that was truly unusual about this was that the figure was not a tiger, wolf or leopard, but a female zebra of around fourteen. She was gnashing her teeth, snarling and thrashing her hooves in their direction. A few of the mercenaries attempted to enter to free her, but after getting kicked and nearly bitten, they thought better of this and retreated. They were about to try and tranquilize her when Jack had an idea and told them to wait.

[ ](https://imgur.com/V5qHDKy)

[Artist: Myke_GreyWolf]

Before Jasper or anyone could react, Jack jumped down and hopped over to the zebra looking up at her with his big beautiful cyan eyes and fearlessly told her, "Hi… my name is Jack. What's your name?"

The vicious psychotic zebra froze in place staring at the tiny bunny in front of her and then sat down on the floor. Jack hopped up next to her and sat in her waist nuzzling her side. She carefully lifted him up into her arms and pet him. He looked up at her and gave her a big smile, "Hiya beautiful. I bet you have a nice name like Penelope right?"

The crazy zebra seemed mesmerized by the tiny bunny who hugged her around her muzzle and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a shy soft nicker resulting in a big grin from the bunny.

"We're here to rescue you beautiful." Jack told her with a wink.

She didn't seem to really understand or believe him until he looked deep into her eyes and nodded, "I mean it."

She then began to look around and notice the mercenaries staring at her and began to get anxious until Jack patted her nose, "It's okay. They're with me. Want to get out of this place?"

She looked into Jack's eyes and slowly nodded. He smiled at her and squirmed out of her arms and motioned to Jasper who tossed him a tool which he used to release the zebra from her chains. She sat disbelieving staring from the bunny who had tossed the tool back to the fox to the mercenaries in the hall who had backed away leaving Jack alone with her. The bunny hopped back into her arms and encouraged her, "Come on doll. Can you stand?"

She slowly nodded and carefully stood up and slowly walked out the door of the cell. The mercenaries gave her a wide berth looking at her very warily. But they seemed satisfied that the tiny bunny had somehow apparently tamed the savage beast.

Jasper stood his distance from the zebra holding Mini and Razer and spoke carefully to Jack, "Jack, we need to finish things up on the first level. Will she be okay to follow us?"

Jack turned to his new friend looking at her and rubbing her nose, "That sound okay dollface? Just follow Jasper here."

She looked at him and slowly nodded. He gave her a big hug around her chest. Jasper gave orders to the mercenaries to finish checking the rest of the third level and follow them up. Several of them had a recorder attached to a megaphone to issue a warning to anyone possibly still hiding to come out, that they would not be harmed and the entire facility was going to be demolished. The time for subtlety and silence was past. It was now time for a final warning and to clear every level before leaving. The only thing remaining on the third level was some storage rooms, restrooms, a medical facility and a janitorial closet. Jack checked his knife and saw they had only fifteen minutes to clear the facility before Reynard's one hour estimate. While it was not a hard time limit, Jasper wanted to try and stay close to his boss' estimate to Bruun.

The mercenaries scurried around the other rooms searching all the remaining rooms blaring the warnings. Apparently they nabbed a few employees and some evidence in the medical bay, and a couple clients came out of hiding in the storage rooms. They had revealed that they had hidden in some boxes when they heard the mercenaries coming down the level. Jasper sent some bears to do some last minute sniffs in any of the similar rooms where anyone could be hiding. The bears could identify any recent presence by any mammal. Hiding from the expert sniffer of a bear was not an easy thing as their ability to differentiate tiny subtle smells was far superior to even a fox or wolf.

As Jack and the female zebra walked up the hallway, Jack chatted to her constantly trying to get her to open up and say something. Whatever terrible thing had happened to her seemed to keep her silent, but she seemed to understand what Jack was saying. After a good five minutes, the little bunny was able to achieve a great accomplishment as she finally told him her name was Missy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Missy. My boss will make sure to get you returned to your family as soon as possible. How does that sound?" Jack happily informed her trying to cheer her up.

But from her reaction, the bunny immediately realized this was the wrong thing to say as she reacted with fear and disgust.

Jack immediately looked sorrowful regretting what he said and rubbed her nose, "I am sorry Missy. Did your parents sell you to these horrible creatures?"

She confused the bunny by shaking her head no.

"Hmmm… but they sold you to someone?"

Missy nodded her head and then looked away ashamed.

"Oh my sweet Missy, you can tell me anything. My dad beat me and tried to kill me while committing suicide. I was sold into slavery until I was rescued by my boss. So your story can't be worse than mine." Jack told the zebra softly.

She looked to Jasper questioningly and Jack realized what she was thinking, "No Missy dear. My boss is another fox… we are here to save those like you and punish those that did this to you. He will take good care of you I promise."

She nodded and gave him the slightest smile and he climbed up enough to give her a kiss on her long nose.

They walked up the second level silently until all of a sudden Jack heard a female voice above him say, "They sold me as a bride, my parents. I didn't take it well and misbehaved. The marriage broker sold me to these..."

The little bunny looked up at the zebra shocked at what he heard. He had heard of all kinds of slaves, but had no idea this even happened. His eyes became watery looking into the eyes of Missy and he responded, "That is horrible my sweet lovely striped goddess. We have to stop that from happening to anyone else! Could you help me know all the details when we get out? I promise to do everything I can to use the information to help save others."

The zebra looked into the bunny's breathtaking cyan eyes and nodded giving him a slight enthusiastic snort and head nod.

As they got to the food preparation rooms, several mercenaries came running up to Jasper informing him there was something important to see. Jasper instructed the camera operator to come with him and then saw Jack and Missy following him into the room and stopped looking hesitantly at the bunny, "Jack, this is something your friend there shouldn't see. Can you get her to wait there briefly or stay outside with her?"

Jack looked up at his zebra friend, "Missy can you stay here for a few minutes? I promise I will be right back."

She nodded at him and he gave her a big smile. She then extended her arms so the bunny could join his comrades in the fox's harness. As they headed into the food preparation areas, Mini and Razer gave him a big grin and the rat teased him, "You girlfriend is a lot to handle there. You sure you are up to the task?"

Jack gave him a grin, "Missy has had it rough, but I love her spirit. You jealous Razer?"

Razer smiled at that, "A bit… it seems you are fearless when it comes to all things my bunny comrade. Just be careful with that one."

Jack nodded, "I will try, but she is really a sweetheart under all that fire. You just have to know how to handle her."

Mini piped up, "Well being cute, fuzzy, little and gorgeous doesn't hurt."

Jack looked at the mouse shocked, "Mini are you coming on to me?"

Razer looked at the bunny curiously, "Jack, you haven't noticed that you are the most beautiful bunny around?"

That brought back some painful memories to the bunny, "Don't remind me. That old rabbit wanted me... looked at me like… ewwww… that was **horrible**!"

Mini then looked at him and placed his paw on Jack's forearm shaking it a bit, "No Jack… not just to those creeps. You are the nicest looking bunny I've ever seen."

"But I have stripes on my face and ears." Jack responded disbelieving.

Razer informed him, "Those just make you look distinctive. They make you stand out from the rest. With those light blue eyes, that face, everything about you… you never compared yourself to other bunnies?"

Jack shook his head disbelieving, "I wasn't around other rabbits much. And all the ones I met disgusted me. I never really saw any other bunnies being around The Warehouse. It was not a place for bunnies as all the others frequently pointed out to me."

Mini smiled at him, "Well then just to let you know, as far as bunnies go, you are quite spectacular."

Jack would have to think on that. He always just thought of himself as a freak with weird markings and shunned by rabbit society. His father had made sure to remind him of that fact every day they had been together. Perhaps his father was lying to him the entire time. Well no… it seemed his father truly believed what he was saying, but Jack now realized that perhaps all other rabbits didn't share his father's opinion. He knew Reynard, Felix and the caretakers at The Warehouse certainly never cared what he looked like. They all treated him very nicely and he was extremely appreciative to have found them all. The other kids teased him just because he was a bunny, not because of what he looked like. So maybe he wasn't hideous as far as bunnies went. But the best looking bunny ever? That seemed pretty ridiculous.

"Dear Fucking Lord!" A shocked voice called out from ahead of them.

Jasper ran over to gather in front of a refrigerator where several other mercenaries were standing shocked holding their paws over their mouths.

As the fox arrived with the camera mammal looking inside, it was another scene of horror. Hanging in row after row from hooks in the ceiling were skinned corpses of mammals of many species missing their heads. It seemed the horrors wouldn't stop. Jack couldn't even identify what species was what as all he saw was red muscle, white sinew, bone and connecting tissue.

"What… what is this?" A large bull moose mercenary exclaimed in sheer horror.

Razer had an answer, " **Cannibals!** These **fuckers** are **eating the slaves** now."

" **Impossible!** Even these sick fuckers wouldn't do that!" The moose exclaimed in complete dismay.

"Apparently nothing is out of bounds for them." Razer stated in disgust.

Jasper looked sickened and in complete despair, "Film it all and let's get the fuck out of here."

" **Over here**!" A voice called from across the kitchen.

They headed over to find a book full of recipes showing how to cook the meat of different species. A tiger mercenary couldn't control himself and vomited all over the floor. Several of the other mercenaries looked like they wanted to join him. It was just one thing after another.

Then the saw all the scraps and two other mercenaries did follow the example of the tiger and lost whatever remained in their stomachs all over everything. For on a counter were the remains of a victim chopped into pieces. Parts of the victim were spread out. Brains, intestines, organs, hooves, genitals were spread out among sections of legs, arms and sections of the rest of the body chopped into pieces. It was like anatomy class gone horribly wrong. Jack had studied anatomy simply to understand different species' bodies in order to figure out how best to attack and disable them, but seeing and smelling a specimen in living flesh was a nightmare of epic proportions!

Jasper and the others ran out of the room and into the hall gasping for breath. It was the most horrific thing Jack had ever seen. The horrors that happened here were beyond his imagination. It was even too much for his two little friends apparently as Mini and Razer looked at him aghast and extremely troubled.

After a minute of heavy breathing as the fox desperately tried to get air into his lungs, he finally ordered, "Film it all. Remove the books and any other similar evidence. Bag it and tag it and then **let's get the fuck out of here**."

The moose looked at him in horror, "You want us to bag… to bag all that?"

The fox realized what he was asking and responded thoroughly repelled, " **Fuck No!** No… I only meant the recipe book or anything written down. Don't touch any of that other. We don't get paid enough for this shit."

Jack had never seen the normally cool and calm fox so distraught. The discoveries of the facility had finally taken their toll on him. Everything seemed to have a breaking point, and the fox had now reached his. Jasper transferred Jack over to the waiting arms of Missy and the bunny told her to just stay next to the fox. She nodded her head enthusiastically and the bunny gave her a kiss in response. Jack looked worriedly at the fox as he listened to reports on the comms and headed down the hall angrily. Apparently one group refused to come out of one of the auditoriums. He led a large group down toward the main auditorium past the room with Bruun and his gang.

"Whats the hold up!" The fox curtly asked the mercenaries at the door. He did not seem to be in any mood for excuses and the mercenaries immediately sensed his extremely irritated mood.

"They… they won't come out. We've tried everything." A wolf mercenary informed him.

" **Who's in charge!** " The fox asked irately.

"The large elk, Radford Rutledge… we have him listed as one of the main administrators here according to the documentation."

"Well get his ass here so I can talk to him. We don't have time for **this shit**." Jasper growled at the wolf.

He walked away while the wolf yelled inside to get the attention of someone to bring the head mammal to talk. After a minute the wolf informed Jasper they had the elk there. Jasper stepped over and looked high up into the smug looking elk's face on the other side of the door.

"Like I told the others. We're not coming out." The elk informed the fox haughtily.

"Fine. Then just send out any slaves." Jasper told the elk matter-of-factly.

"Why do you want the slaves? What good are they to you?" Radford asked the fox curiously.

"That is my business. I was just told to get the slaves out." Jasper explained.

"And you'll then leave us?" The elk asked incredulously.

"Yep. Bruun already gave us his. You're holding him up and he is not happy." The fox informed the elk impatiently.

"Okay… give me a moment." The elk told him happily and began shouting orders to others inside.

Jack looked at the fox concerned whispering, "You're letting them go?" Jack was not happy about letting any of these monsters get away with what he had seen.

Jasper whispered back to the bunny, "Be patient Jack. One thing at a time."

The elk then appeared, "Get back from the door and we will open it and let them out."

Jasper ordered everyone far away from the entrance. The door then opened just enough for those inside to start pushing out a bunch of horrid looking adult mammals. Some of them were covered in blood, and most were either naked or dressed in rags. After they pushed ten adults and five children out, the doors closed. Jasper quickly had the mercenaries perform first aid on those with cuts bandaging them up and then helping escort them up the ramp to the outside. But something bothered Jack about two of them.

Jack yelled out, " **Stop!** " He then jumped down and quickly hopped over to two of the slaves pointing at a female zebu and male kudu.

"These two are not slaves!" Jack informed Jasper and others nearby.

The kudu and zebu immediately protested saying they were.

"How do you know Jack?" Jasper asked with an amused grin.

"Well for one thing, no slave would even bother to protest. But mainly because they were not walking like any of the other slaves. They were exaggerating injuries when they moved. Also this is not their blood." Jack sniffed it again carefully, "It doesn't have their scent. See… it is smeared on. Also they were going to a lot of trouble not to be noticed."

"Excellent eye Jack, they are certainly not slaves." Jasper nodded to Jack with approval and motioned to his mercenaries to restrain the two.

The fox then looked through the door at the elk, "What kind of shit are you pulling Radford!"

The elk looked confused and annoyed. Apparently he didn't know about this plan, "I assure you I knew nothing about this. I will find out what happened and fix this immediately."

The elk disappeared and began yelling and appeared a minute later with two very horridly abused slaves, and Jasper ordered his people back and then a naked male addax and female camel were pushed out and the door quickly closed. Apparently both of these poor unfortunates were definitely slaves as they were covered with the scars of long-term abuse and the limps and behavior to go with it. Once Jack was satisfied these two were definitely slaves, he hopped back up into Missy's welcoming arms. The mercenaries quickly moved the two slaves outside to safety and Jasper returned his attention to the elk.

"I suppose it is too much to ask to return the two you took?" The elk asked.

Jasper then had an idea. Jack saw he got a mischievous grin which quickly disappeared to look at the elk, "Oh no… actually you can have them back." He motioned to the two holding the kudu and zebu to bring them forward.

Both the zebu and kudu looked shocked and exclaimed, "What?"

The elk also looked suspiciously at the fox, "Really? Why are you returning them?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "Two less to process for us. We have too many to deal with already. What do we care if these two are buried… I mean what do we care if we have to less mouths to take care of."

As predicted the kudu and zebu quickly picked up on the word Jasper had let slip.

The kudu exclaimed wide-eyed, " **Buried?** "

The elk glared at the fox intently, "What is the **meaning of this** fox? What did you mean by buried?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders, "I figured my guys already told you. We have orders to demolish this entire complex. Didn't they tell you?"

The elk looked back at him troubled, "Yes… but… but I figured they were lying to get us out of here."

Jasper then got on his comms and asked the status of the demolition. The report back was explosives were set on the second level and they were getting to the first level now.

"Good, go ahead and get them setup all along the first level hall. We have a deadline and need to blow them in ten minutes." Jasper informed them.

The voice on the other end apologized for the delay and informed him they were getting right on it.

"Now open the door so we can get these two in there with the others. We are sealing the door up." The fox informed them.

The kudu and zebu immediately began pleading with the fox begging to be taken out.

"Fine… take them then. They are already in restraints anyway. Get the materials and **seal this door.** " The fox informed his subordinates who quickly began gathering materials to seal the door shut to prevent it from ever being opened.

" **Wait!** **Hold on a minute fox**. Can I ask to see if any others want to leave as well?" The elk asked with some panic in his voice.

"Fine… hurry… we don't have time." The fox replied impatiently.

"You guys promised we would not be harmed. Is that correct?" The elk questioned desperately.

"Yes… we are under orders not to harm anyone. We are under strict orders to obey the no kill orders of Bruun and not to cause any unnecessary harm to **any** mammal found here." Jasper informed him.

The elk then shouted something into the room behind him and all of a sudden there were dozens and dozens of panicked voices and a great rush towards the front door. The elk opened the door and many dozens of mammals in robes came pouring out quickly surrendering to the mercenaries. Jasper ordered them to be quickly restrained and had attached cables to connect them together and they were rapidly marched up the ramp to the outside. They all seemed quite enthusiastic to get out of the facility as quickly as possible.

Jasper and a few other mercenaries now entered the auditorium to give it a quick examination to make sure it was empty. What was on the stage was not something Jack expected. It seemed to be a stage of some kind. The entire stage seemed to be on a rotating wheel with three different scenes, one of which would be visible to the audience at one time. The scene on the stage currently seemed to be a scene set in a living room. The only disturbing thing with this scene was the presence of three fursuits that seemed to be discarded on the floor and sofa. They seemed to be doing some play with members of this group as actors.

It wasn't until they looked around the side and saw the other hidden stages that Jack's dread was reinforced. One of the stages was a torture chamber with real torture implements and a table with straps. The floor beneath the table was covered with fresh blood. Also in the room were some horrible smells. Jasper sniffed his nose in disgust and quickly glanced down seeing buckets which seemed to filled with fecal matter and body parts. The other stage seemed to be a mad scientist's laboratory with electrical torture devices Jack had seen earlier, an operating table, chemicals and test tubes, and many other scientific implements. Jack had a good idea that nothing good went on in this scene. Jasper seemed to agree and screamed to film it all and get the fuck out. The poor fox had enough of this whole place apparently.

The video mammal quickly covered every inch of the room capturing all the scenery in detail as well as the back rooms and audience area. As they exited the room, Jack saw they were placing boxes along the walls connected with wires.

"I thought that whole thing about blowing everything up was just a way to get them out." Jack asked Jasper.

"Nope." Jasper informed the bunny, "Your boss never wanted anyone to use this place ever again. He collected enough demolition explosives to take down a large building. We are burying this place. We have the entire second level wired and almost have the first level done. There won't be anything left after this goes off."

"What about about Bruun?" Jack wondered.

"Once we are all ready to leave, we are going to insist he follow us out right before we blow the place. Your boss figured it was a good way to motivate him not to dally." Jasper said with a grin.

Jasper then called for a last minute sweep of the facility from the third level up with the seal on each room checked. The warnings were cranked up promising everyone they would be unharmed and the building was scheduled for demolition in a matter of minutes. Jasper realized that they had done everything possible to clear everyone out of the entire complex so his conscience was clear that they had done everything possible to avoid any accidental deaths by burial. They were fifteen minutes past his bosses estimate, but it could not be helped. There was a huge amount of area to be covered and so much that had needed to be done. He was informed that the demolition explosives were in place and only required connection to the detonator. All slaves, employees and clients had been removed and were enroute to the awaiting ships. Only Bruun and his gang members remained except for the couple mercenaries guarding him. All other mercenaries were waiting armed outside in case of any conflict, ready to leave in vehicles.

Jasper then got the attention of Bruun through the door, "Bruun sir… we are pulling out now. I suggest you follow immediately."

The bear looked at the fox curiously, "Why the rush? My people told me all your guys are waiting in vehicles at the front. You can just leave and we will come out after you leave."

The fox looked at the bear anxiously, "Sir… we have orders to blow the facility. We want to make sure you are outside before we set off the charges."

" **What?** You are destroying **everything**? Do you have **any idea** how much this whole thing cost?" Bruun exclaimed in disbelief.

"No sir. We are under orders. Everything is set and everyone has been removed and warned. We wish no harm to you sir. Our boss was quite explicit about that." The fox explained.

"Well the damn fox is not a complete moron then. But he can't mean to destroy all this. We still owe a fortune on the construction. Let me talk to him **immediately**!" Bruun ordered firmly.

"I'm afraid that is not possible sir. We are under a strict timetable. I suggest you follow us immediately. Francis, Stevens, you guys follow them out and stay on the line with me. Make sure no one touches any of the explosives. They could set them off prematurely, and we don't want that. Bruun, sir, please follow me. If you wish to contact our associate once we are outside you may. But it is not safe for any of us to be down here as the explosives are ready to go off at any moment." The fox sounded extremely nervous and turned quickly and headed up the hall to the ramp to the main exit.

Jack noticed his expression quickly changed from nervous to relaxed as he purposely strolled up the hall. The bunny also knew that no order to attach the final wiring to the explosives had been given. But Bruun and his gang didn't need to know that. The fox was quite an excellent actor as he even had Jack convinced the explosives were ready to go off in seconds.

They heard a door open behind them and the grumbling low voice of the bear growling and giving orders to hurry after the fox. The fox didn't even look back at the bear, but Jack glanced back around the side to see that the bear and seven of his gang were moving quite rapidly following them.

The main entrance was wider than the secret entrance they had entered into initially. It had some normal stairs and a long wide gradual ramp. He noticed there was an automatic winch at the top of the ramp to help haul anything heavy up and down the ramp even though it was at a fairly gradual slope. As soon as the fox was clear, he issued orders to have the final wiring connected and have everyone ready to move as soon as they detonated the explosives. He was handed a remote detonator and moved everyone near the front of the complex clear of the blast radius. Then the large figure of the bear exited the doors and looking around and saw the fox across the yard and quickly headed toward him.

Jasper watched to make sure the bear and all seven members of his gang exited. He checked that all five of his mercenaries had left and then they closed the doors to the main underground and chained them shut. He then got an all clear check on every channel of his comms. He saw his crew had quickly run from the entrance to the waiting vehicles once it was chained shut. The bear was heading right toward him holding up the comms in his paws to his ear and pointing at him. The bear was clearly wanting to talk to Reynard, but as soon as Jasper guessed he was out of the blast radius, he flipped the safety switch on the remote detonator and pressed the large red button.

**BOOM!**

The entire world around them shook. It felt like the entire world would be destroyed and the buildings in front of them shook and then several of them split apart in a crashing sound and the ground seemed to open up and swallow them partially. Bruun, his gang, and every mercenary all crouched down instinctively looking around wildly. The sound of crunching, crashing buildings continued and a huge wall of dust and dirt filled the air blowing toward them blinding them for thirty seconds. Then as if a signal was given all the vehicles started at once and they all began to drive out of the complex. Jack could see the shocked, confused and furious visage of the giant bear looking around right before Jasper got into the back of one of the SUVs and shut the door. Then he felt the vehicle begin to move.

Jack could see the bear looking around and yelling as they drove out the main entrance. Jasper was on the comms immediately receiving reports making sure that no one was following them. The trip to the docks was quite short and only took a couple minutes. They parked all the vehicles neatly in front of the ships in a defensive position, and all mercenaries were quickly exiting the vehicles and boarding the ships. Apparently some of Bruun's gang had followed them, but they seemed content to just watch them board.

Once aboard one of the ships Jack asked the fox, "What about all the vehicles?"

"Don't worry about them Jack. They were all rented under a fake company, and will be picked up by the company as soon as we inform them we are done with them and where they are located." Jasper explained.

The ships were now released from their mooring and they began heading the long way around Zootopia towards the east and north. The difference between this mission and all others was that it was daylight out now. Jack checked his knife and saw it was 8:12 AM. The operation had taken over seven hours, well over the length of the previous three operations combined. Once he realized all that had been accomplished, it was hard to believe the full scope of everything. Jack only knew he needed quite a lot of sleep and a long vacation. He hoped he was done with any missions for quite a long time to come.

* * *

Reynard was exhausted by the night's activities. He had been nervous with every report coming in and wondered when the disaster he knew was due was coming. The fox had his entire gang on alert and ready to come rushing to the aide of his mercenaries if Bruun's gang made a move against them. The plan was to create a strong defensive position at the front gates while his gang came up from behind Bruun's forces creating a vice and pressing them in exposing them to attack from all sides. The mercenary force was under orders to immediately kill Bruun and his associates located underground if the bear was to order his gang to move on the mercenaries. If the gang moved on their own, his men were to subdue Bruun and force him to order his gang to stand down. He would be removed and held hostage at the front if his gang continued. They were to avoid attacking the gang in the second scenario, but if the orders from Bruun and the threat on his life did not make them stop, they were under orders to kill Bruun and his associates and hold the gates until his gang arrived. They would slaughter every single gang member and let none escape in order to try to disguise who had carried out the attack.

In this scenario, Reynard hoped that the confusion from the now giant power vacuum in the entire Savanna Central District would lead to a large war as various smaller factions all tried to wrest control of the region. He hoped the massive confusion this would cause would hide the fact of his involvement in the entire situation.

Reynard and Felix kept running through all these different kinds of scenarios all night long as they waited for word of the attack. After talking to Bruun, the fox felt a bit better about the situation, but was still prepared for an attack and had Felix closely monitor the communications between Bruun and his gang looking for any possible coded words or signals that would warn them of an impending attack. But fortunately it seemed Bruun was happy to stew and grumble. The bear knew Reynard well and knew the fox had everything planned. That was the main reason Reynard had not tried to hide his identity better from the bear. Bruun knew Reynard had no designs on his district or his power so he would accept Reynard's promise of meaning no harm to him. Once the bear realized Reynard was being very careful to follow the rules of the court and that he was dealing with a boss who had no desire to move in on his territory, he backed off his gang. Bruun knew Reynard was only there for the kids.

But the bear also knew that Reynard would have every scenario and every contingency well planned. Reynard let his reputation do a lot of work for him. Against someone else, the bear may have attempted a move hoping to outsmart them, but Bruun knew better than to try that against Reynard. The bear also knew Reynard would not hesitate to slaughter every last one of his gang if he decided to bring war. This knowledge seemed to help the rest of the night continue without any incident, and the operation finally finished into the morning. This was far later than Reynard would have ever wanted as there were many witnesses and his ships were visible. Fortunately they had taken precautions to leave the ships unmarked and to take them out looking like they were heading to the east side of Zootopia before looping around out of sight and slipping down the coastline through the Marshlands to arrive in the hidden islands in the northwestern section of the Docks District.

Reynard then spent the morning meeting with his kids. Even though he was exhausted and there was a huge amount of important work that still needed to be done, he always found time for his kids and patiently spent time speaking with all of them answering their questions and then giving each one individual time. While it might not seem important, the impact of those individual one on one sessions were ones that all his kids remembered the rest of their lives. He learned the issues that were important to each child and discussed problems they were having or their future plans. He missed the days when he could meet weekly with each of his kids, but now with his busy schedule and the huge number of kids under his care, these meetings were very infrequent. He always tried to at least meet with every child at least once a year. Each of these kids looked forward to these meetings the entire year, and he would be damned if he ever half-assed one of these sessions. It may have taken a pot of coffee and sticking his head underwater in between each one, but he made sure he was completely alert and giving each child his full attention.

The fox then ate lunch with the caregivers discussing their progress and any issues they were having and finally finished and headed back to the Docks District. But on his way back he had one very important stop to make. For just outside the Downtown District in a small predator only neighborhood called HappyTown waited a young vixen and her husband.

Reynard had called ahead and gotten permission to visit. He pulled up in front of their building with his contingent, but only allowed Alexei to follow him up the stairs. He was still in contact with his lieutenants and his bodyguard via comms. But because of the recent operations, he couldn't take any chances in case any of the bosses or the King tried anything. But he refused the giant tiger's request to follow him inside his sister's apartment knowing how much that would anger her or frighten her husband. So Alexei stood outside while Reynard entered after John Wilde opened the door with an apprehensive smile. Reynard didn't sense anything was wrong. He only sensed the normal uncomfortableness the male fox had with his presence.

He wordlessly nodded at the fox and let him escort him through the apartment. Reynard noticed the apartment was fairly bare and seemed tidy and clean, but was certainly quite plain. He noticed they had purchased a bookcase and his sister had put her collection of books upon its shelves. He walked down the hall and John opened the door to a simple bedroom at the end where his sister sat in bed holding a soft white blanket in her arms.

As he stepped into the mostly dark room with only the light from a small lamp, Marion looked up at him with a very tired but happy smile and pulled the blanket away to reveal a small newborn kit. The kit had dark brown soft fine fur with tiny ears on the sides of it's head looking almost like a short little weasel. But Reynard grinned looking very relieved because this was how newborn kits were supposed to look as he had four of his own. Its eyes were tightly closed and it was nuzzling next to its mother's chest feeling the heartbeat that was so warm and comforting.

"Renny, come say hi to your nephew Nick." Marion told him with a grin.

Reynard knelt down next to the bed and put his paw around his sisters head and gave her a kiss on her head grinning and then looking the kit over thoroughly.

The little kit scrambled out of the blanket to lie on his mom's chest and Marion put her paws around him gently hugging him.

"He's beautiful." Reynard managed to get out.

He pet the kit gently with his paw and it opened its tiny muzzle and yawned and snuggled back next to his mom.

"Everything go okay?" Reynard asked concerned.

"Everything was fine. John wanted to pay you back for the doctor you sent to deliver him." Marion answered him.

"No need. He owed me a favor so there was no cost. Do you have everything you need? Did you need baby clothes, toys, a crib, formula, anything like that? I am quite sure Aza still has all that stuff around, and we would be happy to get you anything we aren't currently using." Reynard offered sincerely.

"I'll let Aza know. She called earlier and gave me a lot of good suggestions. I wondered how long until he opens his eyes, but she said it took several weeks. He has been a hungry little guy though." Marion said with a tired smile.

"Well that is a good sign. You know all three of you are welcome to come to Maupertuis where Aza and the nursemaids could help you with anything you need." Reynard carefully suggested.

"Yes… yes… Aza already offered. I didn't want to move him yet, but I'll think about it. The kits all want to see their cousin, but I wanted to get him a bit stronger first. Aza said you have been very busy with something secret." A fatigued Marion responded.

"Oh you know… busy saving the world. It seems there is an endless supply of kids that need help. In fact I just came from visiting my building downtown." Reynard informed her with a big grin.

"Yes… Aza said you were visiting them last night. I am sure they were all thrilled to talk to you. Well I am going to feed little Nick and then get some sleep as we are both pretty drained. You look like you could use a good rest as well." Marion suggested to her brother gently chastising him for neglecting proper rest.

Reynard then sat awhile with his sister admiring his gorgeous little nephew who was more interested in snuggling as close to his mom as possible. He spent some time catching up with her discussing everything she had been doing since he last saw her. Finally he could see both Marion and Nick were both nodding off and needed some sleep and he decided he could use some as well.

Reynard wished his sister well and gave her and little Nick a gentle kiss and left her softly closing the door. John Wilde escorted his brother-in-law to the front door and Reynard gave him a friendly smile and nod, "Take good care of them. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call Aza or myself. We would be only happy to help. You are family now and we are always here for you… for all three of you. Please don't forget that."

John looked very surprised and nodded wordlessly. He had never seen Reynard act so gentle or kind to him before. After all he had heard about the boss, and the very rough previous meeting they had, he had never expected such a gentle loving treatment and caring from the notorious brutal gang leader and business tycoon.

* * *

After a brief rest, Reynard gathered with his lieutenants and advisers to go over the results of all operations. They currently had a large problem in that with the huge additions of slaves, clients and employees from the Downtown District and Savanna Central District, they were completely out of space as the nights operations had added 1,555 additional rescues and captures. From the four days of operations they had 2,844 rescues and captives, 561 from Sahara Square, 96 from the Meadowlands, 540 from Tundratown, 96 miscellaneous witnesses and of course the newly added ones from the previous night.

From the Savanna Central District all told there were 728 slaves recovered and 209 owners, 294 clients and 68 employees captured. A huge number of the slaves recovered from the House of Horrors complex including nearly every single adult all required a great deal of medical attention. Reynard had to call in nearly every single doctor, nurse, EMS and anyone who had any medical training at all to help try and deal with the nightmare medical emergency. They had to create a triage patching up the less damaged and stabilizing them while they focused on the ones at most risk. They had six operating theaters setup and each were running around the clock doing their best to help slaves that had been abused relentlessly and maliciously for sometimes years.

The priority that night was to release all witnesses, prostitutes eighteen or older, innocent patrons mostly from the raids on prostitution locations, gang members and employees of district bosses, and any slaves that were in good physical and mental condition and had family to return them to that were not complicit in their slavery. Everyone that fit these criteria that had been thoroughly interviewed were then sorted for delivery back to their appropriate districts. Plain clothes mercenaries were tasked with personally escorting each slave home and insuring they were properly returned to the correct family and were each safe and secure. Any prostitute wishing for a chance at a different life was offered an opportunity for training in a new profession and assistance. Any minors that had chosen prostitution and were seventeen or older were highly encouraged to take advantage of these opportunities. Any below that age required mandatory rehabilitation and counseling.

The work that night thankfully removed 560 leaving a total of 2,284 to still deal with. He had all the mercenaries trained to join his gang in either aiding medical care, helping with imprisonment of the guilty, interviewing each slave and capture, aiding in determining the status of each prisoner, or out in the field interviewing parents or guardians to determine if they were acceptable to allow the return of children. Ultimately Reynard had hard choices to make regarding many of the captives and slaves.

With regards to slaves, many had suffered horrendous trauma and psychologically would need a great deal of help. Others would need a great deal of medical care first. And finally many others like a lot of the ones from Tundratown all had questionable guardians or family to be returned to and each had to be thoroughly checked out before being returned to a family that was complicit in their slavery. Any that could be easily placed back into loving homes like rabbits, gophers, beavers, meerkats and other species with very close social communities were cleared and released as quickly as possible.

Reynard began to hear rumors of some discontent concerning the raids from Felix, and quickly called for a meeting with his cousin Grimbeert at his estate. It seemed it was important that his wife meet her cousin as soon as possible while the rumors were still only rumblings and nothing more substantial.

He joined Aza that afternoon and went to meet her cousin who was visiting with his aunt and uncle, Aza's parents. They walked arm in arm to see a young badger of around twenty-nine dressed in a sharp navy blue suit with a gold silk tie and matching handkerchief in the pocket. Clarette and Kazimir smiled wide and waved at Reynard and Aza as they entered. Clarette ran over and hugged her daughter and escorted them over to her husband and the young badger.

Clarette grinned introducing them, "Aza dear… this is my brother's son… your cousin Grimbeert. Grimbeert this is your cousin Aza."

Grimbeert gave Aza a hug and politely greeted her with a smile, "My long lost cousin. I must apologize dear cousin Aza, I only just recently learned about you or I would have insisted on meeting you much earlier."

Aza smiled at her badger cousin, "Certainly understandable, I only recently learned of you as well."

Clarette then motioned to Reynard, "And this Aza's husband."

Grimbeert firmly shook Reynard's paw, "Of course, he needs no introduction. He is quite famous at court. In fact he is discussed quite often. It is good to meet you again Reynard. I was quite surprised to realize I was related to him."

Reynard gave the badger a friendly grin, "Hello cousin. I was quite surprised as well, but pleased. You were one of those few I met at court that I got along with well."

Clarette got a curious look on her face, "Why is that?"

Grimbeert smiled understandably at his aunt, "Your son-in-law and I share common ideas about the rights of children in the court. But much of them are still quite resistant to change and are stuck in the old ways. Reynard can ruffle a lot of feathers with his rather dynamic defense of the children's rights. There has been quite a lot of abuses in the districts that he has frequently been quite insistent about stopping. He has a few allies, but also many enemies."

Reynard nodded at the badger, "Quite well said cousin. I spent many years trying to bring up their rights and dire situations, and everyone would politely listen and express concern, but then would just put it in the back of their minds and nothing would change. I finally got impatient and decided to be a lot more vocal about my displeasure. It may have made me enemies, but at least the court was paying attention."

"His fights with Isengrim are legendary. We always wonder when they will come to blows and wager on it constantly at court. The wolf is slightly bigger than his brother, uncle Kazimir there, and easily well over twice cousin's size, but Reynard gets even odds on who would come out ahead in that fight." Grimbeert exclaimed proudly.

"I didn't know I got that good of odds bare pawed." Reynard responded surprised.

"Well Isengrim is quite powerful and vicious, but you are known for being incredibly fast and anyone with knowledge would know never to underestimate you." The badger nodded knowingly.

"Well my husband better not be getting into any fights at court. I prefer him nice and healthy." Aza decreed.

"Yes dear." Reynard answered her with mock defeat.

Everyone laughed at that.

They all sat together and Aza and Grimbeert caught up with what each had been doing their whole lives with helpful input from Clarette and Kazimir.

Aza was impressed, "So you are an adviser to King Nobel and also a legal representative in the court?"

"Yes cousin. I am thoroughly versed in the law of the Underground Court as well as all precedents. I help negotiate any disputes and provide council to parties bringing such incidents to court. That is why I have met with your husband before as he has petitioned the court to change the laws regarding children's rights and their treatment in the system. He has also levied charges against other district bosses for numerous abuses." Grimbeert explained to Aza.

"Unfortunately the current laws allow such abuses to continue even though most in court agree the atrocities should stop. The bosses condone the abuses in their districts and in many cases encourage and profit from it." A frustrated Reynard pointed out.

"But why can't the King change the laws?" Aza wondered.

Grimbeert sighed and answered, "Changing existing laws is difficult. It might seem like the King is autonomous, but he depends on support from many factions. There are still a lot district bosses and officials participating in those same abuses and gaining monetarily from them so they express their opposition to any changes in secret. The queen openly supports the changes and defends Reynard, but the King is getting too much opposition from those other forces."

Aza was shocked, "Can't the Queen help change her husband's mind?"

Grimbeert explained the dynamic, "While the Queen has a lot of influence, the King is the final word and is more likely more afraid of the loss of support from those others than the Queen I am afraid. But Reynard's constant accusations do help to bring the subject up for debate constantly. Hopefully with enough badgering the King may eventually change his mind."

Reynard laughed, "Nice pun cousin."

Grimbeert nodded his head slightly at Reynard and smiled.

A bit later Reynard took Grimbeert on a private tour of the estate while Aza stayed and talked with her parents. Reynard took the badger to meet his four kits and discussed all he was doing with his work for Reds kids as well as his fight for the rights of children in the laws of the underground.

Finally Grimbeert brought up some rumors he had heard, "Cousin, I have to tell you there have been some rumors recently around the court about your involvement regarding some attacks in several districts over the past few days. Because these all were targeting operations that were known to be harming children, your name has been mentioned frequently."

Reynard looked Grimbeert in the eye, "I would not be honest if I did not admit that part of the reason we are meeting now had to do with those rumors. But it is very good you got to meet Aza as she is so very happy having family now after thinking she was an orphan and abandoned so long. Having no other family but my sister, I can understand how important finding that missing family is to her. But those particular rumors are why I wish to hire your services as my advocate in court. I am afraid it would be a dangerous place for me to be at this time, so I was hoping you could act as my defense in my absence."

Grimbeert nodded to the fox knowingly, "I would be happy to. But how much of these rumors are true?"

"Well… without directly admitting anything, I will say that I support all the actions taken as allowing such activities to operate in any of those districts is horrendous. Such abuses of innocent children should never be allowed under any circumstances laws or no laws. I will also say that myself and my gang members did not operate in any of those districts illegally except with prior consent to visit some of the Reds kids homes in a few of them recently." Reynard explained.

"I see. So you broke no direct laws by operating within any other district. But you understand interference in any other district is also a violation whether you actively did it or not." Grimbeert warned.

Reynard nodded, "Yes… but very difficult to prove. If they only have circumstantial evidence and no hard proof of my direct involvement, there should be no valid case."

Grimbeert got a concerned frown on his face, "Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but you have many enemies that will **find** evidence I am sure one way or another. But yes, I would agree that you should stay away from court for the foreseeable future."

Reynard got a grim look on his muzzle and the two discussed some possible defense strategies. If Reynard could not be at court to defend himself from all the accusations of his enemies, he would have to depend on his cousin who he knew to be a brilliant legal analyst and orator. The fox then returned his cousin to the company of his wife and in-laws and apologized that he had to leave to attend to a great many business concerns and bade them all adieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Of note concerning the adaptation of the Reynard source material, concerning names: There are numerous different spellings of each of the names used in the Reynard legend which can cause confusion. This is due to the numerous languages in which each of the stories were told and translated from. In fact Reynard is also listed as Reinaert, Renart, Renard, Renert, Reynaert, Reineke, Reinicke, Renartus and several others. King Nobel is commonly listed as Noble as well. Bruun the bear is also commonly referred to as Bruin. This is true of all the names used including Hermeline aka Ermelyne, Hermelyne, Ermeline, etc. Typically Hermeline plays a minor role in Reynard's legend, but Aza is just so awesome she gets her own unique name even though technically her name is Hermeline like the legend, and plays a much greater role in this Reynard's story because she is a force of nature that will not be denied.
> 
> Also of interest is the fact that some reference material lists Isengrim (aka Ysengrim and several other variations) as Reynard's uncle while others do not. In some Grimbeert (aka Grimbart, Grymbert, Grimbert) is listed as Reynard's cousin, while more commonly in others his nephew. Well unless John Wilde had Grimbeert as an adopted child or some similarly strange scenario, this wouldn't work for this adaptation so the cousin relationship was chosen instead. While it seemed in the original source having animals of different species related to each other was never an issue, it did make it tricky trying to apply it to a realistic Zootopia scenario as this could only occur through marriage as genetically it was impossible. I suppose this might have had to do with the lack of understanding of genetics and science during the Early Medieval Period when these legends were created. Of course legends or fables were never known to be sticklers when it came to science and logic anyway.


	35. Reynard's Story – Part 3E – Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. The bunny agent finally reaps the rewards of his mission. Reynard makes momentous decisions on the fate of those rescued and captured. Punishments come down and everyone gets in on the act. Reynard's goddess will remember this day of retribution throughout the annals of time. But Reynard is not done with his tricks as he executes plans to help all those victims still alive have a future worth living. For those that love combat and action, this is definitely the chapter for you. The chapter is Rating M++ because of scenes referencing sexual acts, rape, torture, torment, scenes of extreme depravity, extreme violence and gore.
> 
> Congratulations to everyone on the Zootopia team for a much deserved Academy Award Win. There was no more deserving winner by far of any award in any category. This was the accompanying part that goes with Part 3D. Technically Parts 3C, 3D, & 3E were all supposed to be one chapter, but it would have been incredibly unwieldy and had to be split.

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

With his defense set, Reynard focused the rest of the afternoon on going over the list of captives and placing them in categories. He had already released all the gang members and employees of the district bosses who were all kept separated from the others and blindfolded to prevent them from connecting anything to Reynard or the Docks District. Also all innocent witnesses had been released. Prostitutes that did not wish rehabilitation that were of legal age were released, as well as any patrons of those prostitutes not linked directly to soliciting minors.

Reynard had one category for highest guilt which consisted of slaver bosses, employees and patrons of any of the sex clubs and any of the clients of the House of Horrors that were known to participate in any of the activities deemed exceptionally horrific including anything related to sexual exploitation of child slaves, torture of any slaves, cannibalism, skinning or wearing of fursuits and anything similarly heinous. Also any owners of slaves who were known to abuse or mistreat them were placed into this category. Any employees of any of the locations which knowingly participated or condoned any horrific abuses were also subject to the same classification. This pretty much included virtually every employee at the House of Horrors that was involved with slaves in any way.

The second category of guilt included normal owners of slaves, patrons at the prostitution locations specifically dealing with minors, employees who harmed or abused the slaves, and others whose crimes did not merit the top category.

Then there were employees that either did not interact with any slaves, did not witness or know about any of the abuses such as some guards and security, or others such as Bernard the Bear that worked there and were kind and helped the slaves. Any of these employees, especially those that fully cooperated with and aided Reynard's group, were pardoned and in many cases given opportunities for other career work. However each of these employees understood the consequences if any of them ever returned to working for anyone responsible for abusing children or slaves.

There were many clients and employees whose degree of guilt was unclear, and Reynard took care to work with his staff to go over the statements of other slaves or captives to determine their degree of guilt. There were a number of these uncertain cases where Reynard viewed interviews directly with the accused and in many cases came up with additional questioning that needed to be pursued to accurately judge each one. Because these were literally life and death decisions, Reynard took great care in getting each case correct.

One unusual case was a particular masochistic client at the House of Horrors named Sidney that only had adult slaves whip him, cut him and punish him anytime he visited. Interviewing the slaves that had issued the punishment, it was clear the reindeer was a bit nuts, but treated all the slaves quite well bringing them treats and rewards. Apparently the chance to punish Sidney and his friendly visits were the one somewhat bright light in their miserable lives while in captivity. When given a chance to offer a defense, the reindeer instead insisted he was very guilty and wished to be punished severely. Reynard didn't know what to make of this particular nutball, but offered to have his gang punish him severely if the reindeer swore to never use slaves again and only consenting adults. Sidney gladly agreed, and got quite a pleasant punishing beating as he was used for combat practice for a few sessions.

Once Reynard completed categorizing each captive, he then gave every one an opportunity for them to appeal the decision. He left it open to allow an act of financial contrition. If the amount was found to be substantial enough, they may qualify for a pardon. Reynard hated doing this, but the cost of the operations was many times greater than anticipated. Both the short-term and long-term costs to handle the enormous amount of slaves made it necessary to do something drastic to counter the costs. Reynard initially did not anticipate keeping the kids longer than a few weeks. He had assumed they could be quickly returned to their families and guardians or placed in good foster care or orphanages. He did not anticipate that a huge number would have guardians that actively sold them into slavery. He also did not anticipate dealing with a huge number of adult slaves that were nearly all in horrific condition and needed extensive medical care and rehabilitation. In fact they had an enormous amount of children as well who had been treated terribly and required a great deal of medical care, rehabilitation and therapy before even being returned to their guardians.

Reynard and his staff would then spend the next few days going through all the appeals and investigating any they deemed legitimate and then decide whether to change their status. He had other staff investigating guardians especially any that had sold the children into slavery to determine which children were safe to return to their former homes.

* * *

That evening Reynard decided to visit a certain bunny secret agent who had been treated and cleared by his medical staff and was resting in the best private room and bed possible. His room had been setup in a huge warehouse they were using to temporarily house most of the children rescued from the operations. Jack had insisted he be with all of them as his presence seemed to comfort and assure a large number of the rescued children, and he had been privately meeting with several of them throughout the day in between his medical treatment.

As he entered, the tiny bunny sat up in the bed looking tired but happy pushing two large fluffy pillows behind his back to help keep himself upright. Reynard motioned for him to remain in the bed and the fox pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Hi Jack, how are you feeling?" The fox asked the bunny with concern.

"Brilliant governor. Feeling bloody tip top sir. Just a bit knackered is all." The bunny responded with a grin using his accent he used when he was no longer on an active mission.

"That is great to hear. I was a bit upset when I heard what had happened to you." Reynard admitted.

Jack gave him a grin and a nod, "I heard a bit about that sir. Although I believe you may be underselling that a right bit. But I was chuffed to hear you cared."

The fox laughed at that, "Yes I suppose I may have frightened a good number of my staff. You must know I would never have put you into such a situation if I thought you were at risk for what happened."

"I know that Red. But I am a secret agent, and such danger comes with the job." Jack responded pensively looking intently at his boss.

"Yes Jack, danger is part of the job, but realize you are not a seasoned agent yet. You don't send someone to do such a job that is not fully prepared. Just like I would never send in a novice thief on an important heist. I wouldn't send an inexperienced safecracker in to open the latest, most advanced safe. There is a reason why I maintain the highest success rate in the entire industry. I make sure every job is planned meticulously. I make sure all risk assessed, all contingencies are accounted for, and that I have the best possible personnel with the right skills and experience for the job." Reynard explained sincerely.

The bunny looked downcast, "Sorry for the cock-up, Red sir. Was a right plonker and made a shambles out of it all and it went wonky on me. But I couldn't just sit there and listen to the boy being done like that and do nothing."

Reynard looked at his young agent sympathetically, "I understand that Jack. You did nothing wrong. You were an agent and were given complete latitude to make those kinds of decision. You were not given proper training on how to deal with that kind of situation. Unfortunately there was no time. You need to be trained on how to ignore the suffering of others, withstanding torture and questioning, and actually actively participate in some activities you would find repulsive. It takes a long while to master many of these."

The bunny looked at his boss aghast, "I… sir… I don't know what to say to that. How could you ever expect me to actively do such things to someone?"

Reynard tried to explain and correct the bunny, "I was not specifically talking about what happened to the young child. I was speaking in general terms. Sometimes you have to be able to give the appearance you are one of whatever group you are infiltrating. To do that sometimes you have to get dirty dealing out punishment, abuse, torture or even death to someone. You will have to learn how to make it appear like you are doing more than you are. There are ways of making someone believe you are causing great harm or death when you are not. But other times you may be dealing with someone who would otherwise expose you and you have to perform those actions for real. You have to think of the success of the mission and your safety above other things. It just takes time and experience."

The bunny slowly nodded looking contrite, "I guess I can see that Red. I put myself and three other agents at great risk of bloody capture or death by my actions. I just didn't think in the moment. And I got myself quite literally fucked in the arse because of it."

Reynard leaned over and gently rubbed the bunny's arm, "Again Jack, you did nothing wrong. You did exactly what I would have done in that same situation. It took me many years to learn how to control myself when bad things are happening around me. I had to learn to step outside of myself and become cold, emotionless and completely focused on something else. It is a difficult technique to master, but is how you can withstand torture, pain and suffering. It is also useful in making many hard decisions like I will have to be doing over the coming days."

"You mean with what to do with the slaves and prisoners right?" Jack wondered.

"Yes Jack. I do not make such decisions lightly. Some of the decisions are fairly easy to make, while others will seem wrong no matter what I do. Others I will have to go against my immediate reaction and think of what is best for the greater good." Reynard responded with anguish.

"How do you mean sir?" Jack questioned.

Reynard sighed and regrettably admitted, "I have had to decide in the case of several guilty parties to release them. Several of them have made offers to buy their freedom that I have decided to accept. The offers will punish them financially, but it pains me to release those guilty of such horrific crimes. But I had to think of the greater good and the future of these victims."

Jack looked at him aghast, "You… you are letting some of these… those committing these atrocities go? How could you **do that** sir?"

Reynard looked saddened but resolute, "It was not an easy decision Jack, but they made offers that will help hundreds and thousands of victims. I have decided to accept twelve offers. Three from the worst list and nine from the secondary. Once I rejected six of the twelve initially and those six realized their very likely fate, they came back with quite generous counter offers. I despise the idea of anyone being able to buy their freedom, but I had to put my pride and conscience aside and think about what was best for the children, their families and also the many adult slaves. The cost of this mission has ballooned to many times what I had originally anticipated and will completely strip the money I had budgeted for Reds kids this year and possibly several more to come. The cost in medical care, rehabilitation, training, housing, finding homes or taking care of many of these victims long-term will be astronomical. The system can't absorb this many so I will be stuck financing their care long-term. It is the responsibility I accepted by rescuing them. I don't regret doing this, but I have to deal with the consequences of these actions. Speaking of that, I will need a great deal of finances to deal with those same consequences in respect to the court."

The bunny was amazed his boss was being so open and frank with him. But he always appreciated how Reynard treated him like an adult and a close confidant. That is the reason he knew he would be loyal to and work for the fox as long as he wished. But he had questions he hoped the fox would answer, "Red sir. What court consequences are you speaking of? And how substantial were these offers?"

Reynard sighed and considered what to say and then finally answered, "I didn't want to burden you with this Jack, but I suppose after all you have done you deserve to know the truth. There are going to be dire consequences for going against the laws of King Nobel. Even though I was very careful to try and skirt the laws in place, he will surely take offense to my actions. Also I am sure he will be highly pressured by others to demand action be taken against me for these operations. I will have to pay a great deal in money and favors in order to buy influence to try and counter these accusations, but even that may not be enough. I will need substantial funds to finance defenses both legal and literal as I have to increase security. As far as what was offered for freedom, all told it was very substantial. The twelve offers would net me complete ownership of three large buildings in three different districts I can use for housing, training and care of many hundreds of Reds kids as well as the adult slaves. In addition assets and finances worth over sixteen and a half million bucks would be donated to the Reds kids charity. All three buildings would be in the name of the charity as well. I insisted that any payments **only** go to the charity."

The bunny looked stunned by the amount of money, "That is an **amazing** amount. You will be set for sure!"

Reynard looked regretfully at the naive optimistic bunny, "I wish that were the case, but sadly it will not be close. We were able to generate twenty-five million last year in donations to Reds kids which only covered part of the costs. There are over two thousands kids now and with the addition of all these others to absorb, those numbers could balloon to over a thousand more. In addition to those other costs I mentioned to you, the new costs will be substantially higher for these new additions based on the amount of care that will be needed. I hope you can now understand why I had to entertain those offers to try and help."

Jack nodded slowly realizing the vast sums of money required to house, care for, train, educate, provide medical care, recruit and place kids in homes for the thousands of children involved in his boss's charity. He also now began realizing that the cost of the four days of operations could be truly vast once you considering how long it would take to deal with all the victims and captives as well as the fallout from the other bosses and the court of King Nobel. _No wonder he looks so tired, disturbed and distracted._

But Jack did have one other thing to discuss with his boss. He regretted adding it on top of all the other, but he owed it to his commander, "I hate to add to your list of worries Red, but I suppose Jasper told you that I went on the bloody dungeon raid with him?"

Reynard got a glint in his eye and he chuckled, "Yes he told me. He got a good chewing out over that. But he convinced me that there was substantial danger outside the complex as well. And told me it was safest having you next to him where he could try and keep you out of trouble. I will have to remember to be more specific with my orders concerning you in the future. But he did say you were extremely helpful down there with regards to calming and reassuring all the children."

Jack got a slight grin appreciating Jasper's praise, "Please don't hold it against Jasper. He was very protective of me and was amazing at his job. I know you would have been very impressed if you had seen him. But it is one of those children you mentioned that I needed to speak to you about. Did Jasper mention Missy to you?"

Reynard thoughtfully regarded the bunny, "The wild zebra girl right? I believe Mini and Razer had a few comments about her. Jack… a cute little lamb… and even a young little leopard girl are one thing… but a nearly full grown female zebra who seems quite traumatized and unpredictable is another thing altogether. You have really gone way too far this time. I don't mind your interest in pretty females, but please keep them somewhat reasonable."

Jack laughed at that, "Red, Missy is not a romantic interest to me. I haven't lost the plot. Sure she is the dog's bollocks and a striped goddess, but I only saw someone in great need and thought I could help. She is very sweet and vulnerable is all. She is a fighter and I saw a kindred spirit in her and saw her as a chap… more of a mate to hang with. But I have talked to her extensively and have been working on a report based on the information she has given me. She was sold as a totally new kind of slave we haven't even seen before. Apparently there is a whole ring of those selling child brides. She has provided me the names of her parents, the broker who arranged the sale and then sold her to the House of Horrors when she acted out as well as the names of some other child brides she met. She gave me the locations where they are operating as well. I was hoping I could be sent on a secret mission to help."

Jack handed over all the information he had written down and Reynard briefly looked it over before responding, "I had heard rumors about such things Jack, but had nothing substantial until now. This is impressive. I will have Felix and a team look into it immediately as soon as I leave. Once the broker finds out about what happened last night they may move operations and go underground. Because of this I will need a strike team to hit the location immediately to capture whatever information we can before they can move. As far as going undercover, while you are quite a lovely bunny, I am not sure posing as a child bride is in your wheelhouse." Reynard chuckled at that.

Jack then realized how silly his request may have appeared, "I… I didn't mean going undercover as a bride. I'm not that much of a plonker. I was just hoping to get inside their operation somehow."

Reynard grinned, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but let us handle this. I will let you know as soon as I find out anything. But you need a good long rest now. I know you are putting on a brave front for me, but I know how much all this has taken out of you. I promised you a nice vacation and want to send you on it immediately for a week. Do you still want to take someone with you? Do you want the zebra or…?"

Jacked grinned, "No sir… no… I still want to take the little leopard girl, Silvey. I really fancy her quite a lot and have talked to her several times in between my missions. I know you want to return her to her family and all, but I hoped to spend some time with her before that. Baabs and her brother are still catching up and I hope will be here a bit longer while you decide what to do with them. I will see Missy when I get back as I doubt she is going back to her parents. Also… well Silvey would be quite a lot better for my recuperation."

Reynard smiled at the young bunny, "Of course… I will have to let Silvey's parents know she is okay and have her talk to them. I will make up a nice excuse why we will have to delay her return probably something about needing some recuperation. I will let them know she is in the best care possible. A nice week of relaxation would do her good anyway. But you better not come back with claw marks all over you. Are you ready to go?"

Jack was confused at first and then realized what his boss was getting at, "Oh… no… no sir… I will try and keep her calm. She is really a sweet fit doll and not so wild as you think. I just need a short bit to say goodbye to Baabs, Missy, Tailor, Grover, Bucky, Sam, Bernard, Mini, Razer, Felix, Jasper and several others first. Where would we be off to?"

Reynard laughed, "You sure made a whole lot of friends in just a couple days. I would have never expected that with all the difficulty you had at The Warehouse. Thought you were a loner and you turn out to be the most popular kid in town. You take the time you need to say goodbye. I have a spa retreat I use for my business along the coast in an inlet to the far west of the city called Shangri-La. They will pamper you mercilessly and cater to your every whim. You can expect the most comfortable luxurious beds possible, private pools, massages, saunas, hot mud baths, the finest dining, copious entertainment, water skiing, jet skis, sailing, endless games and your fur will be the softest and cleanest you could ever imagine. I think your little Silvey will be quite impressed."

Jack was quite shocked, "Blimey! I didn't expect all that. I thought I would just get a chance to relax and watch a bit of the telly and have nice soft bed and a decent meal for a change."

Reynard smiled at his bunny agent, "Well when you work hard for me, you get appropriate rewards. Besides you need to rest up while Felix prepares your new training. It sounds like he plans on keeping you quite busy, so relax and enjoy yourself and your time with your little feline friend."

* * *

Following his meeting with his secret agent bunny, Reynard and Felix immediately sent a raiding party to capture the child bride broker and any involved. They missed the one responsible for Missy but captured four others and a mound of evidence. They found the broker hiding a few days later as well rescuing several dozen captives. Reynard had setup a special task force to strictly interrogate those captives and followup on all evidence to find any others responsible.

It took Reynard and his staff three days to finish going through and finalizing the lists. Three days of painstakingly difficult work that he did not wish to get incorrect. The message he would send the following day was one that was brutal yet had to be done. He had known before he undertook the operations that such actions would need to be taken, but he had no idea the massive scope and that is what bothered him. Aza had known something was bothering him for quite awhile and finally asked him about it.

Reynard had always been honest with her about all aspects of his life. She was the strongest person he knew, and he would never think to hide anything from her. This didn't mean he discussed every aspect or detail with her. Nor did it mean he only told her what she wanted to hear. It meant that when she wanted to know what was troubling him, he would tell her everything and hold nothing back. It took quite awhile to go through everything that was going through his mind, but it also felt wonderful to unburden himself to someone.

She sat patiently in his lap listening to him and waited for him to finish before finally embracing him telling him softly, "I knew it was something quite monumental. But I also sensed you were not ready to tell me before now. Renny, you know you don't have to have to protect me from who you are."

He regrettably released his true soulmate from his embrace and responded to her gravely, "I know that Aza love. It is just a lot to place on you. You have been so happy lately being reunited with your family, and I didn't want to spoil that for you."

"Anything that affects you also affects me love. I took that burden on the moment I agreed to marry you. I know you were still bothered by what the whole situation with Marion did to me. But you never need to coddle me. Your actions in all things were out of love, and even though they probably should have been handled better, I always understood your reasons. I am overjoyed that you reunited me with my parents and now my cousin even though I know now why you pushed for that early reunion. I am very proud of what you have done for all those you have rescued. Having been in the same position as many of them, I know how lucky they all are for having someone like you looking out for them. But what I can't accept is you putting the responsibility for punishing the guilty all on yourself. It is far too much!" Aza told her husband looking deep into his eyes providing the support he needed.

Reynard sighed slumping his shoulders and leaned back holding his lovely vixen closely in his arms staring ahead into the ether as she nuzzled against his neck, "It was solely my decision to undertake these missions. I can't ask anyone else to put that much blood on their paws. Those around me are not assassins, they are my business associates and friends. They are not executioners."

There was a long pause before Aza finally responded prudently, "You owe it to them to give them the choice. You can not put everything on yourself. They all went into this willingly, and it would seem unfair to leave them out of the decision. Your lieutenants all know they are free to object to anything you do and free to express their reasoning. They know you respect their opinions and advice. They could have objected to any of this at any time, yet all of them heartily agreed with your actions and decisions. They all share in the responsibility, and it is unfair to leave them out of the final decision. I know it is your right as ultimate boss, but you still owe it to them."

Reynard remained silent staring ahead at fireplace in their living room. He ran his paws through the soft luscious fur around his lovely bride's neck smelling the fresh scent of lavender and her amazing natural musk. He was so very lucky to have her. She was never afraid to give her opinion and most times she was correct. This time was no exception.

* * *

"The fuckers don't deserve such an honor or treatment!" Sheba growled angrily.

After Reynard followed his wife's advice and brought Felix, his top lieutenants Coal, Sheba and Rath as well as his three top advisers Lezart, a leopard who had been one of Xandar's lieutenants and currently served as an adviser and planner for Reynard's many illegal operations, Fillo, a large timber wolf and another of Xandar's former lieutenants who had a brilliant mind for finances and the risk assessment of various illegal activities, and Rocky, a raccoon who was a genius at planning and executing anything involving theft, subterfuge and misdirection.

Reynard had brought them all together to let them know his ideas on the punishment of those found guilty after their operations. Sheba was currently expressing her displeasure with his suggestions and was currently stomping around the room in a rage. The tigress was not subtle or tactful about her feelings, and Reynard appreciated that about her.

"They deserve to be gutted like fish or fed to alligators or something! Nothing about their actions was honorable and yet you propose to give them the honor of facing you in one-on-one combat. All 465 of them! **That is outrageous**! **That is ludicrous**!" The tigress shouted in rage. Her fury was legendary and it was operating in full force at the moment.

It seemed all his advisers agreed with the outraged tigress.

"Red, this is not like a personal affront to you like those that attacked your kids directly. You don't need to treat it as such. All these crimes happened out of the district. Why should they be treated as district offenses or directed assaults on you? And if you were truly trying to be fair, you should have offered the victims or their parents a chance at justice." Coal advised his old friend.

Reynard sighed realizing now that while Aza had been right, this whole discussion was just another headache he didn't need. But heavy is the head that wears the crown. He responded to his collected council, "Coal you already know this whole thing is a madhouse as it is without trying to find everyone who was wronged by each guilty party and allowing them justice. I just feel it is wrong to simply act as a butcher no matter their crimes."

"The numbers are far too great for what you suggest. The risk is far too great as well. I would never question your skill Red, but combine fatigue with the chance that someone might get lucky, and it is just far too risky." Fillo announced logically giving his assessment of the entire proposal.

"It would seem I have no support for this action?" Reynard wondered.

"If it was just a few I could accept it Red. But the numbers are simply massive. There has to be another solution." Lezart added.

Apparently everyone agreed with this opinion. Reynard sighed and decided to open the floor to alternatives.

* * *

Reynard stood in room approximately twenty meters wide by thirty meters long. Before him laid out on the floor were twelve carefully placed throwing knives. They were 20cm long (8in) weighing 156g each with 2CR13 High Carbon Steel on the sides and tips. On the other side of the room twelve identical knives were laid in identical positions mirroring his own. Behind him a wall of thick clear plastic had been setup to protect those viewing the combat. Among those witnesses were his council and several other important members including Jasper and two other key mercenary leaders. They all sat quietly and somber waiting patiently.

Reynard felt the slight roll of the boat he was currently on and adjusted his stance and movement accordingly as he had never attempted such an action while on water. The boat was docked south of his district in the Marshlands to the west of Muddy Swamp on the west coastline. He felt nervous merely because it had been awhile since he had faced a live target and it was natural he be hesitant. He had continued to spar several times weekly over the past few years even with his busy schedule. It was excellent for keeping in proper conditioning and also kept his senses sharp and keen. However he had sparred frequently over the past several days making sure he was in peak condition.

It had been a long time since he had called his mistress, and he secretly wondered if she had abandoned him or been disappointed by the lack of attentiveness to her needs over the past few years. He had been so focused on Aza and his family, his business ventures, Reds kids and his crusade to protect the rights of children at the Underground Court that he had neglected her. He prayed to her now thanking her for all she had done for him and the chance she had offered a small abandoned kit. He promised her if she would give him her strength and guidance once more, he would dedicate all the offerings today to her and give her such oblations as she had never imagined.

Beside him was a pedestal with a bowl of water at the top. As he performed an ablution dipping his paws in the bowl of water and drying them off with a towel, he prayed to his goddess Azrael and asked her to join with her acolyte and share in the moment. He performed some stretches and calisthenics performing a series of flips to the right and left, forward and back. He then made some practice runs diving for the knives and making practice throws. He worked himself up until he could get off all twelve knives to their target in a matter of a couple seconds. Once he was satisfied he was ready, he nodded to one of his gang members waiting at the door across the room who nodded to him in answer and disappeared.

This was the compromise he had made to his council. He would perform one-on-one combat against only the bosses, sub-bosses and most influential members of those condemned to certain death. Of the 465 so convicted, two were councilmammals on the Zootopian city council, and another three were prominent citizens of the city. He and each of his lieutenants were given twenty slots to face those they selected using whatever weapons they wished.

Reynard had chosen throwing knives simply because he loved the fluidity of the movement and beauty of the action. However unlike the tigress Sheba, he did not long for the blood and death. It was just a necessary task that needed to be performed. He would get plenty of that once the selected eighty were done anyway. Also it was a concession to both Coal and Aza as throwing knives took a great deal of skill and the chance of one of his opponents getting lucky and injuring the fox was minimal compared to the other techniques chosen by his lieutenants. Aza said that if he insisted on putting himself into danger that he make this weapon choice. Coal had chosen dual identical blades, Rath staves and maces, and finally Sheba had chosen teeth and claws, hers of course. The tigress was quite anticipating paw to paw combat and had promised that she had chosen some worthy challenges from the remaining group. After Reynard had chosen his group, the remaining captives were asked what types of fighting they preferred, and the remaining lieutenants chose from this skill list to try and find worthy opponents.

To truly test the presence of his mistress, the first opponent Reynard selected was a worthy challenge and a truly evil adversary if ever there was one as it was none other than Alzrius the Jackal, the boss of the House of Horrors. Coal had begged him to choose an easier warm-up opponent than the sinister clever jackal who was an expert in numerous weapons including knives. But Reynard had countered that he needed to make sure he had his mistress' attention and no one would be more worthy an offering to her than the mammal at the head of the most heinous vile abuses in the history of Zootopia. Reynard reasoned if Alzrius didn't bring his goddess Azrael back to him, then nothing would and he was doomed anyway. Coal never understood the fox's mistress or how she worked, but only knew that she was the source of his power and had seen her in action many times before. When his boss and friend became one with the goddess, he was a true ultimate force of nature and something everyone should fear terribly, friend or foe.

The jackal wandered out confidently and glanced down at the knives in front of him. He looked across at Reynard and got a vile defiant grin declaring, "I don't suppose I can buy my way out of this like some of your other guests."

It was so like this trickster to try and take his mind off the task at hand, but he was keeping a close eye on the jackal. It took a trickster to counter a trickster. Reynard calmly responded, "Oh I am not saying there is no price for your crimes, but let's just say you don't have nearly enough. In fact no one in Zootopia is rich enough to pay your tab."

The jackal grinned a wicked smug grin, "Well it is good to know I am valuable. What I don't understand is what your part in all this is. What the fuck do you care what happens to all those souls? For my part I merely provided a nice place for my clients to enjoy a little fun to blow off some steam."

Reynard could tell the jackal was merely baiting him, but it was a good enough excuse to at least try to list off the crimes of this self-satisfied demon. Besides, his mistresses needed a wake-up call as she still was absent and Reynard was getting a bit worried. The fox responded calmly, "Alzrius, I can not sit back in good conscience while horrific crimes against children and other innocents are allowed to happen and even encouraged. Every child that is suffering, is alone and afraid, is hurting feeling hopeless and in despair, they are all mine, and I can't stand by and abide by rules that allow this to occur."

"You should have killed Bruun. He will see you hanged for sure… him and Isengrim. The King is their puppet and they will pull the strings and make you suffer for sure. I rest easy in knowing that you have sealed your fate with your actions. All this trouble for more worthless mouths to feed and take care of. At least I found a worthy use for them." Alzrius cackled, an evil malicious laugh that reverberated around the room.

 _Well it is time to get this over._ For his list of crimes the jackal did deserve a formal declaration of charges. Reynard looked at him formally, "Alzrius the Jackal, you are charged with a list of crimes so long that I could be here for an entire day listing them individually. But the primary crimes are running a huge organization engaged in the business of victimizing children and adults. Profiting off selling slaves by the many hundreds and using these slaves for the worst atrocities imaginable including pedophilia, rape, gang rape, forced sex acts, cannibalism, torture of the worst kinds imaginable, skinning of victims, mutilation and desecration of victim bodies, and hundreds more, any of which sentence to you to death. How do you plead?"

Finally… there was a spark Reynard had not felt in a long while. A whisper speaking to him of retribution, a feeling in his body of enmity and fury. The voice spoke to him… it has been awhile my child… but you have brought me someone truly worthy. _Yes mistress, I apologize for neglecting you, but I believe you will be pleased with my offerings this day._ Darkness began to fill the veins of the fox… it had been a long time since he felt that coldness… but it was like an old friend… like a welcome lover from the past… he felt unimaginable power and strength. He felt rage. He sensed he was transforming once again… becoming something not of this world. The room seemed to darken and the walls began to blacken. The figure standing before him seemed to glow with an eerie light and a fog of death filled the room seeping off from the ether.

Alzrius seemed to sense the change in the fox, and a hint of nervousness broke from his smug countenance, "I… I plead… why the charade? Why all the song and dance with the charges and all? You know I am guilty, so does everyone in this room. I can plead my innocence if it fucks up your plans. Do you want me to grovel at your feet? I merely say to you that I claim you have no right to judge me. You are **not** my district boss. You are **not** the King. I reject your authority as well as this puppet court."

Reynard's eyes began to glow with fury as blackness completely filled him and he had become something else. He had become her earthly vessel sent to this world as her instrument of justice. The fox growled low and spoke deep in a voice none recognized now, "I claim the right of justice by the one true court. I claim the right to send you to her to face your ultimate lasting punishment for eternity. She has special plans for your soul."

The jackal stared at the fox bewildered and finally answered with a laugh, "You're nuttier than a fruitcake I see. I could use some right now by the way. I know many don't like them, but I find them delicious, especially dipped in the blood of a young child. You should try it sometime. It would improve your mood. Oh, you could also try a favorite of mine… fucking a corpse. Warm or cold… each have their benefits. It's a great way to cleanse the soul."

The jackal thought to distract Reynard, but he didn't realize that once his mistress was with him, nothing could break his concentration. He only prepared himself for an extremely difficult challenge as the jackal was small, nimble, experienced and wily.

Alzrius seemed disappointed his words seemed to have no effect, but quickly decided to push to much more of a personal attack, "Ah… I see you find such practices mundane. Well I am sure we could find something of a much more fun and personal nature. How about those little kits of yours? I would love to get my paws on them. But I suspect this is all about your frustration of not being able to put your own paws on them. Fucking that whore of yours is doing nothing for you. What's her name… Assa… but I suspect it is not her ass that turns you on. It is the tiny asses of those kits of yours that calls to you frustrating you so. Well that is what I offered to those like you. A welcome place to offer some fox kit you could dress up and pretend is yours. I have been doing such great services for so many families, helping those like you who want to fuck their own children. Think of all the families I have helped giving the parents an outlet. I can do the same for you."

There was a great deal of commotion from behind him. The growls of Sheba could be heard and many other shouts of shock and anger by those here to witness this ritual. If Reynard had been his normal self, such tactics may have worked, for such insults were the worst imaginable. But the fox was something else entirely. He merely looked at the jackal coldly and dispassionately and said one word, "Begin."

The jackal seemed to be quite stunned at the response, or more accurately the lack of one. For just an instant fear and uncertainty passed across his visage, but only just briefly. Alzrius had never seen anyone accept such insults with such dispassion. The jackal had heard the legendary stories of the fox's fighting skills, but he believed them to be merely that, just stories. Gang leaders used them all the time to instill fear and obedience in their followers. Just the mere story or legend would do all the work for the leader. Rarely were they ever actually called to back those threats. He didn't doubt the fox was competent, but the legends said the fox was otherworldly, that he was a creature from the underworld sent to walk the earth. _What a bunch of fucking rubbish. Well maybe he is immune to insults, but it seems his overconfidence will be his undoing. It seems the moron will let me have the first move._

Alzrius would never have allowed a fair fight, or given an opponent an advantage. _It seems the stupid fox believes his own hype._ _Well it was time to spread some darker red coloring around that furry coat of his._ The jackal carefully maneuvered around the room placing the images and positions of each knife in his head. He watched the fox staring intently at him. The eyes of the fox looked almost like a demon, but Alzrius figured this was just his imagination. He had a plan, a brilliant one to throw the fox off. He would do something the fox would never expect. The stupid fox was all about rules and rituals for these things. Alzrius cared nothing about rules. He had been breaking every rule and doing the unexpected his whole life, and it had served him quite well.

His plan was ingenious. The fox would expect him to grab the knife in the back and throw it and dive to the side and then roll and grab another and throw. But instead of doing the predictable, he would casually move toward the fox and grab the knives closest to his front and throw and roll forward and grab the stupid fox's knives and force him back. He would then control all the knives, both his own and the fox's. He would then be able to use the fox for target practice whenever the fox tried to grab for any of the knives on the floor. He would keep the fox on the defensive until he got several hits and it would be done. It was a brilliant strategy and would be completely unexpected. As he maneuvered forward, the fox would have to position himself in the back. Red would get only one throw as only the knife in the back corner would be in his range. _Well the stupid fox's buddies wanted a show. It is time I gave them one. It will be so wonderful to see all their faces as their so called legendary leader is shredded before their eyes._

The jackal stretched and loosened his joints and did some rolls and a couple of backflips in sequence. _Let the fox think on that._ He didn't need to worry about the fox grabbing a knife and attacking as the stupid fox's sense of honor and the useless respect of his gang members would prevent that. The fox's biggest mistake was starting with him instead of selecting some easier fodder to warmup. The fox was out of practice with killing. You can spar all you want, but actually killing someone was completely different. And Alzrius had quite a lot more practice than anyone at this art. He frequented used slaves for target practice. He would make a game of it as they ran around in terror and would see just how close he could come to hitting them without killing them. It was a great deal of fun watching them scream and flee. He couldn't help it if they slipped or did something unpredictable and got sliced open. He had also killed so many in ritualized torture. And the live skinning was some of the best practice for developing a practiced paw at the art of avoiding any reactions to killing and death. In other words, he was a truly practiced killer.

He then decided it was time to get this over and maneuvered himself into position. He flexed the digits in his paws and casually stepped to the right side of the room watching as the fox did what he expected and backed into the corner position. He then yawned and dove forward somersaulting toward his front most knife grasping the comforting handle in his paws and threw it with no hesitation at the knife nearest the fox waiting for the surprised yelp. But he didn't bother to wait for the reaction as that would get you killed in this kind of fight. You never watched your throws or waited for the reactions. That was the way to certain death. It sometimes took years to break that habit as it was just mammal nature to watch something after you threw it. The instant after he threw the first knife, he spun forward onto Red's side grabbing one of his knives and looking for his target. Well the one problem with the strategy of somersaulting and spinning was that it would cause you to take your eyes off the target. As Alzrius came up in the throwing motion, he realized his throw had missed as the knife was stuck to wall above the untouched knife on the floor. He had no target! He desperately spun looking for the fox, but instead felt impossible agonizing pain…

* * *

As the jackal before him spouted insults, he was more focusing on controlling the screams of his mistress as she called desperately for blood. She heard the words of the jackal and demanded vengeance. Such things could not go unpunished. Reynard fought to calm himself and block the hot blood in his head and his body felt like it was on fire now and every muscle and nerve was twitching screaming to move and react.

After the jackal finally finished his diatribe, he spoke the words of his mistress, "Begin."

The creature made a show of warming up and pretending to casually wander around the room. But Reynard had his eyes one place, and that was on the eyes of the jackal and nothing else. He was watching where the creature was looking, not what he was doing. He saw him memorize the positions of the knives on his own side of the room and then briefly focus on his front most knife and quickly glance away. The jackal then casually studied the knives on Reynard's side of the room and then pretended to yawn.

From his eyes, Reynard had quite a good idea what the jackal was going to attempt and what he expected Reynard would do. It was a very unconventional strategy, but he would expect nothing less from the jackal. He may despise him, but he certainly respected him as an opponent and as a skilled killer. As the jackal moved forward to his left, he moved back into the corner that was expected. The jackal yawned and dove forward making his move. The instant he started his somersault motion and took his eyes off of him, Reynard made his move instead running forward jumping high and kicking off the wall driving himself forward onto the jackal's side of the room. He saw the jackal come up throwing where he expected Reynard to be, but as the fox landed on the other side feeling the handle of one of the knives in his paw never keeping his eyes off the jackal, he let it fly forward in the direction the jackal was moving which was toward Reynard's former position.

He let the momentum of his jump slide him forward and picked up a second knife and let it fly at full force directly into the body of the jackal, and instantly pushed forward jumping high off the wall and pushing off toward the center of the room landing and grabbing his forward knife ready to throw, but the jackal was laying motionless in a puddle of blood, his mouth hanging open, and tongue sticking out. His glassy eyes stared into nothingness seemingly unaware of the knife protruding from his throat and the other in his chest. The jackal still had a knife still clutched in his paw.

His mistress screamed in his head praising him for his offerings, but slightly upset that it had ended so quickly. He casually walked over to the jackal and jammed his knife into its chest ripping upward splitting it open. He reached both paws inside and grasped the bloody contents filling both paws with guts and organs and raising it high offering his oblation to the goddess hoping it was worthy of her. He could feel her smile and kiss him on the head welcoming him back to her fold.

* * *

Reynard had gone through three more bosses. Each fight had ended quite quickly. He supposed as a spectacle it was not very interesting as he imagined the fights happened too fast to see much of anything, but his mistress seemed quite pleased, and the gathered guests did not seem disappointed or bored. Keeping the concentration and focus to go through so many was the hardest part. Well he knew the next one was not going to be quick and would be a lot more interesting than any others.

A hulking huge form entered the room with his back to the door as they held swords to keep it back. It finally let them remove the pawcuffs and shackles from around its feet and then quickly close the door. For what stood before Reynard was an enormous beast, one of the biggest polar bears he had ever seen, wearing an eye patch. This was Jax, the boss of the Tundratown operation.

While the other fights may have been lightning fast, this one would most likely be more of an endurance match. More than likely the bear would not bother with knives as they would be tiny and awkward in his enormous paws. This would be more of a matter of trying to keep away from those enormous paws which would easily kill him with one swipe.

The bear seemed to realize what lay before him and chuckled, "Fox, you have really chosen the wrong means of execution. You should have chosen swords, or something you might have a chance of doing damage with. You think any of these will bother me?"

Reynard considered the bear and admitted that it would be difficult fighting him with simple throwing knives rather than long blades, or the specially made diamond claws he loved. The throwing knives were meant for penetrating not cutting, and had short length blades. But he appreciated the challenge and hoped his mistress would as well.

The fox shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly answered the bear, "I have twenty of these one-on-ones. The weapons are not going to be perfect for every scenario."

The bear considered that and laughed, "Why not just choose a simpler opponent and leave me to one of your others there." He motioned to Sheba, Coal and the others gathered.

"I am sure they would have loved to have entertained your request. But it was only out of proper respect that the bosses face me and not an underling." Reynard explained.

The huge bear nodded, "I can respect that. You seem to be a leader of honor and that is a rare thing. I will regret having to kill you. I believe we could have been friends."

Reynard considered this. Of the bosses he would face, this one was probably the least cruel or really evil. He seemed to be more of a businessmammal seeing an opportunity to take advantage of cheap labor. He treated the slaves well, and his punishments were only meant to enforce his rules and not torment or harm. Of all those he would face, he regretted having to face this one the most. Not because of the difficulty of the fight, but because he indeed might have been friends in a different situation.

Reynard nodded to the bear, "I have to agree. We are both businessmammals. I was hoping you could have given me a proper offer to buy your freedom."

The bear smiled surprised, "Oh, this is a shakedown tactic. I can respect that. It is an interesting negotiation technique, I'll give you that. I know several bought their freedom, but the price was quite high."

"I have many mouths to feed and take care of as you can imagine since you provided a huge number of them. Unfortunately the price is much higher at this point, late fees and all you understand. But I do not wish to fight or kill you. Do you wish to make me an offer?" Reynard wondered hopefully.

The bear considered this awhile and then answered, "Regrettably my finances are tied up in some ventures with others so I am unable to offer them. I don't suppose you could take a post-dated check and my promise to pay up sometime in the future."

Reynard smiled. He liked the bear, and that was unfortunate. It was a whole lot easier to kill those truly evil and degenerate. He had to kill a couple he didn't hate in the past, but never someone he actually liked and respected. He had to just put that out of his mind and remember what he was doing and why he was doing it.

He shook his head and formerly announced, "Jax the Polar Bear, you have been charged with the enslavement of 492 children. How do you plead?"

The bear nodded and answered, "I plead guilty to the enslavement, but merely saw it as a business arrangement with the parents or guardians for the most part. Sure there were some that were acquired against the will of their parents, but the vast majority was with the consent of their parents or guardians. They were well compensated."

Reynard nodded, "Regardless of the parents complicity in the enslavement, the children were held against their will and used as slave labor for your benefit. Such an action is considered intolerable, reprehensible and punishable by death."

Jax smiled countering, "Are you not also complicit in holding those same children against their will? I know you have many children who wished to join the gangs, work as prostitutes, or return to those same parents who sold them. Also many of them enjoyed the nice structured life I offered them. Aren't you hypocritical with your own actions? Are you not also restricting the freedom of many of these children?"

Reynard realized the bear did have an argument although it was flawed. He responded to the accusation, "In many cases those children are suffering from psychological conditions which caused them to side with their captors. In others they had to develop coping mechanisms as a way to deal with their environment. For children wishing to be returned to parents who sold them, they will be returned when possible on a case by case basis. But it would be irresponsible to return any children to any guardian who would sell them again or abuse them in any way. I am looking out for what is best for each child. I want to give every one of them a chance at the best future possible. While some have to be restricted for their own good, none of them are enslaved. And not single child is used for profit or any kind of gratification."

"You just simply make yourself responsible for them. You have not been elected or hired, but simply say you know what is best for the children, and whatever you do is perfect. Well I say that is irresponsible. At least I provided them structure, and fed and clothed them." The bear smugly responded.

"You gave them no chance at any future. You used them for your benefit. While you did not openly abuse them, you have harmed them all. You tore them from their homes and the chance to experience a proper childhood. You can seek to question my methods, but my conscience is clean. Each of their lives is important to me and I love them all. They all deserve love, a family, education and a chance at a future. You robbed all that from them and you must pay the price for your actions." Reynard stated beginning to become frustrated and annoyed. His mistress felt the pain in her acolytes heart as he thought of the loss and anguish of all those children condemned to a life of servitude and hopelessness. She caressed his heart and filled him with love and strength to do what must be done.

He simply stared at the huge bear and stated, "Begin."

The bear didn't bother with any kind of warm-up or stretching. He simply growled and came charging at the fox. The move was fairly predictable, but Reynard's was not. He ran straight at the bear grabbing up several knives off the floor. His action shocked the bear who was not expecting his tiny quarry to come straight at him and hesitated for a moment. Reynard used the hesitation to fire two of the knives directly at the head of the bear and spin off to the right grabbing up several more knives. The fox didn't bother to see if the blades hit but instead fired several more at the neck of the beast from his side.

The huge bear bellowed in pain as the blades struck their mark and turned and charged at the fox. Reynard simply moved around picking up knives and firing at the head and neck of the beast. The bear would try and block them with his enormous paws, but was far too late in his reactions. Reynard would dodge and throw, dodge and throw constantly moving and confusing the bear. However soon there were only a couple knives left on the floor as nineteen were protruding from the head, neck and body of the beast coating his upper fur red.

The pain seemed to give the bear strength and power as he moved to try to corner the fox who had to leap off the wall and roll under the bear several times to escape. Soon all but one of the knives were used and the fox couldn't find the missing one. He simply used the time to move around the room in an attempt to wear the huge bear out. But the bear had a great deal more stamina than expected. Perhaps Jax had his own special internal source of power. All it took was one mistake and the fox could be dead. But the dozens of injuries would eventually take their toll. He would just have to try and hold on long enough. Reynard noticed the remaining blade pressed hidden against the edge of the wall. It must have gotten scattered during one of the bear's rampages. The fox deftly grabbed the blade and held it like a fighting blade.

Jax snarled through the pain and grinned laughing, "What the fuck are you going to do with that little pinprick?"

Reynard decided to show him, running forward spinning to the left climbing up the wall and pushing off somersaulting forward coming up behind the bear and stabbing him in the groin and thigh in four quick jabs and then rolling forward spinning to the side. The huge bear bellowed in agony and moved forward limping. Reynard repeated the action several times maneuvering behind the bear stabbing repeatedly into the legs and groin of the huge beast with the small light blade ripping and tearing. Sticky sweet blood covered the entire lower body of the bear, the floor and the fox. The bear was moving slower and tiring, but Reynard was beginning to tire as well. Keeping this kind of intense focus for so long was difficult even with his mistress' help. But she was with him encouraging him. She screamed for the giant bear's blood and death. But even she realized that she would have to be patient when dealing with something this large and him having only shallow blades with which to work.

Reynard could have ended this quickly with with his diamond claws, but the small light throwing blades were mere pinpricks as the bear had said. But they were adding up though as the dozens and dozens of injuries kept the bear in constant agony. Reynard wished he could end it as the one opponent he did not wish to suffer was instead being tortured. But he could not afford to go for a death blow yet as it was far too unpredictable and dangerous. So he had to instead try and rest letting all the cuts and damage do their work. He just carefully moved around watching the desperate bear. He knew the bear was trying to save his energy for a frenzied charge trying to catch the fox off-guard. Reynard instead focused on the bear looking for any motion to let him know it was coming.

Finally there was a twitch of the shoulder, and then the bear dove forward moving to the left to cut off Reynard's avenue of escape. So instead Reynard ran forward under the legs of the bear jabbing upward repeatedly as he passed under him. Jax turned expecting to see Reynard jump away behind him like he had all the times before, but Reynard instead climbed the back of the bear using his white fur as pawholds until he was around the shoulders of the beast and thrust the knife deep into the side of it's neck. Then he began grabbing other blades protruding from around the neck of the beast grabbing the hilt removing them and stabbing them over and over into the neck of the great beast. The bear thrashed and screamed trying to grab the small form on his back, but Reynard just continued to pull out blades. Some he tossed all over the floor, but others he would just remove and stab over and over as hard and fast as he could. Finally the bear realized his only chance and rushed toward the wall slamming his back into it in an attempt to crush the fox.

But Reynard was ready for the move and jumped off rolling forward and picking up several of the blades now on the floor firing them in rapid succession at the head of the bear embedding them in its jaw, head and eye. Unfortunately the fox had hit the bear's bad eye and not the good one. But the damage was brutal nonetheless. The bear tried to move forward, but slipped on the huge puddle of blood underneath it and fell forward with a crash. Reynard wasted no time leaping high into the air and driving the blades he held in each paw into the top of the skull of the beast. Fortunately the blades were designed to puncture and penetrate. As he drove both blades deep inside, he realized it had been impossible prior to this to target this spot on the skull due to his low position on the floor. The bear tried to rise up, but seemed to not have the energy or capacity and Reynard removed both blades from the skull driving them in several additional times and then pulled them free and moved around the front stabbing several times into the neck of the huge beast just to make sure the deed was finally done.

His mistress screamed in joy expressing her adulation bathing in the blood. But the exhausted fox instead closed the lifeless eyes of the great bear with his right paw and whispered in his ear, "Good fight... my worthy adversary."

* * *

Fortunately it took quite awhile to clean up and dry the room after the fight with the polar bear so Reynard got a long rest heading to a state room to take a shower to clean all the blood off him and lie down in bed for awhile. He felt sorry for those trying to clean up all the blood. He spent his time meditating speaking to his mistress asking her to help give him the strength and focus to finish this. Coal came back after about twenty minutes to let him know they were ready. He dressed in some black stretch pants and a breathable shirt with a vest with several normal pockets perfect for stashing spare knives if he picked up several at once. He refused to wear a brace with sleeves for the knives, armor, or anything that any of the ordinary convicted mammals might not possess. He might be a thief, but he was an honorable one when it came to ritual one-on-one combat.

He had a few fights with some sniveling owners of several of the clubs. They were hardly worth his time and he barely wished to speak to them. None had any skill with knives and dropped dead nearly instantly. In fact of the remaining bosses or sub-bosses only two had any interest to him at all. The first was the boar with the broken tusk whose name was Zeek and was responsible for Jack's attack by the pedophile rabbit as well as a great deal of physical abuse to the tiny young agent. This Zeek was not nearly of high enough rank to qualify to face Reynard, but he added him simply as an honor to his young agent.

As he stepped into the room, Reynard looked at the camera that was filming all the combat through the clear Plexiglas and spoke saying, "This is for you Gray Wonder." They would be using the films to help with instruction and technique improvement for those who specialized in combat instruction for the gang.

The boar snarled looking at the knives on the floor and the fox across from him. He sneered and then laughed, "How did I qualify to face you?"

His mistress wanted this ones death badly. But he would have to temper her anger as this one he **did** want to suffer. He glared at the boar informing him, "You harmed a bunny friend of mine. You really shouldn't have done that."

The boar look confused trying to think what bunny he could be talking about. He stared at Reynard a good while and then got a strange look and asked, "You mean the tiny little striped fucker? He was yours?"

Reynard nodded glaring at the boar, and Zeek opened his snout and cackled like a maniac, "Hahahaha! That little fucking loudmouth. Well I bet he got fucked good by Finnius before the old guy got done in. I wondered how the little shit was able to pull that off. You are a lot sicker than I thought sending in baby bunnies to get fucked. **Nice**."

"Well I suppose he will get the last laugh. Enjoy your moment of gloating while you can. I really don't want to bother talking to you more. Zeek the Boar, you are charged with hundreds of abuses and torment of child and adult slaves, actively supporting sex crimes on children, torture and brutality on innocents, and a long list of other charges. How do you plead?" Reynard stated dispassionately to the boar.

Zeek snarled a bit and spit at Reynard, " **Fuck you!** "

Reynard simply responded, "Begin."

He really didn't have the patience to wait on this piece of garbage. So he faked a move toward a knife on the floor. The move threw the boar off and he quickly dove for a knife. Reynard instead dove to the left and grabbed two knives sending both at the boar who was still scrambling to grasp the handle of the blade. The fox then dove forward grabbing two blades from the boar's side of the room and ran forward slamming one of the blades into the outstretched hooves of the boar pinning it into the floor. He instantly slammed the other blade into other arm of the boar. He snatched the blade out of the hoof of the pinned arm and snatched up another three blades scattered around the boar. His first two blades had hit the boar in each leg.

Reynard then casually wandered around picking up every blade including the two initial blades from the boar's legs until he had twenty-two and watched the boar screaming in agony on the floor. His mistress screamed for death, but Reynard decided to let the boar suffer for awhile as he relaxed in the back of the room. Normally the fox would never think to make anyone suffer during such a contest, but this particular opponent had angered him personally after his abuse and mistreatment of his young secret agent and friend.

The wretched boar shit himself on the floor and screamed piteously. The boar could arm himself with a blade if he managed to pull either his arm or hoof free of the floor. Reynard was hoping he would try this so he could end his suffering. It would be extremely painful and require a great strength of will, something the boar seemed to be lacking. After a few minutes of waiting, the fox finally got bored and decided to motivate the boar throwing a knife into Zeek's side. The boar simply screamed and begged for mercy.

"Pull yourself free!" Reynard shouted.

He waited and the boar attempted to lift his hoof finally. He screamed in agony, but finally managed to lift the hoof slicing it apart. Reynard waited for the boar to pull the other blade from his arm with the now free hoof, but he merely lay on the ground squealing. So Reynard decided to motivate him again throwing another blade into the side of the boar, and then another. The boar screamed over and over.

"Pull the other blade free!" Reynard demanded.

The boar seemed to finally realize what the fox was asking and grabbed the blade in his severed hoof and pulled it free shrieking in anguish. The instant the blade was in the boar's hoof, Reynard sent three blades flying. One landed in the neck, the next the center of the chest and the next the forehead. All three were perfectly lined top to bottom. He had made the throws from the other side of the room. The audience was quite amazed at the accuracy, but Reynard was more relieved not to hear the squeals of the boar anymore. His mistress was quite thrilled, but he was sickened to the stomach. The boar had deserved some extra torment, but Reynard truly wished no one unnecessary suffering. He decided to make sure to end all the others as quickly as possible.

He left through the back door to go clean off, but mainly he wanted to get away from the smell of feces in the air. The boar must have one nasty diet.

They called him back once the room was clear and he met the final boss. It was another one that had abused and mistreated his young agent. This was the Fredo, a large transcaspian urial and head of the slave pen Jack had been stationed at on his first mission. As the huge powerful ram entered the room glaring at him, Reynard turned to the camera and nodded, "This one is for you Death Wish."

The urial glared at Reynard and snarled, "Knives… how about we do this without the knives. Just you and me."

Reynard smiled at him appreciating the attempt, "I will be happy to trade you to Sheba here for that. She would like those nice horns as a trophy to decorate her office. If you want hoof to paw you get her. If you want me, you get knives. I would have preferred something different fighting Jax other than knives, but I chose them for all fights so I am not changing for you. You want the tigress?"

Sheba stood and got the biggest grin on her face showing all her teeth. She stared at the beautiful decorated horns on the rams head drooling, thinking of how nice they would look on her wall. Seeing the huge tigress and the look on her face, the ram thought better of that decision and decided to stick with the fox.

"Good choice."Reynard declared, "I promise to get this over quickly. It has been a long day and I am now quite thankful everyone talked me out of doing all these personally. Fredo the Urial, you stand accused of hundreds of counts of enslavement and selling of children as well as encouraging abuse, torture and mistreatment of children. For all these accounts you are sentenced to death. How do you plead?"

"Like this is an authorized court. The only court I recognize is Isengrim's and King Nobel's, so fuck you." The urial answered.

Reynard looked at him as if bored. His mistress demanded blood for such an insult, "Very well… you are declared guilty. I declare your death in honor of a friend of mine, Death Wish. Begin."

The ram looked at Reynard surprised for a moment and then realized who he was referring to and stuttered, "The little shit bunny? All this is because of that little shit bunny?"

Reynard nodded and waited patiently.

The urial then laughed, "A fox and a little smart ass bunny. The team of the century. Next you're gonna tell me you are recruiting fairies and unicorns as part of your crew."

"The bunny brought your ass down. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him." Reynard declared.

Fredo decided Reynard had a point and then decided to focus on the knives before him instead. It was clear the ram was not very familiar with them and quite uncomfortable with the situation. Reynard had seen this dance before and realized he would have to get it going or he would be here all day and quickly dove across the floor into the middle of three of them. The ram made a mad dash and landed on the ground. The instant his hoof touched a blade, Reynard scooped two up and let them fly, grabbed a third and rolled to the right ready to throw, but it was unnecessary as both the fox's blades had hit their marks embedding deep within each eye socket of the ram. The ram had fallen forward now lying still on the ground. Reynard slowly moved forward and slit the neck of the urial and offered the bloody blade with both paws to his mistress praising her glory.

Reynard was happy to finally be done with all the bosses. Fighting incompetent helpless victims held no joy or appeal for him. He wished to get all this over as quickly as he could. He merely owed it to theses bosses, no matter how heinous and vile their actions, to face him for their final judgment. But now he was through all of them and had special plans for the remaining five.

Instead of removing the last victim and cleaning the room, he had them go ahead and bring in the next on the list. He was the most prominent of all of them, a sheep who was none other than councilmammal Gerrard Woolly, one of the top leaders in Zootopia's government.

There was a reason that the last victim was the urial, and Reynard had them wait to remove the bloody corpse of the ram until the sheep was in the room. Once he was present, he had his assistants drag the body past the sheep and out the door and began cleaning up the blood while another carefully placed the used throwing knives back into their positions on the floor cleaning the blood off with a cloth.

The ram reacted as one would expect looking thoroughly horrified staring across the room at Reynard who was chatting with his council. Once everything was prepared and the assistants left closing the door, the fox wandered casually into position in front of the knives and spoke to the terrified ram.

"Councilmammal Gerrard Wooly, you have been charged with being a prominent member and leader of one of the most vile and horrific organizations in Zootopia's history. You actively participated in rituals of torture, murder, pedophilia, skinning of victims, wearing the skins of victims, cannibalism, necrophilia, rape, slavery and similar abuses of hundreds of innocent children and adults. For all these crimes you are guilty of death many times over. How do you plead?" Reynard spoke grimly glaring intently at Gerrard.

The terrified ram began wringing his hooves and stammered, "I… you… I want a lawyer."

Reynard responded annoyed, "This is not a government court. You need to defend yourself and not depend on a high-priced lawyer to help you figure out a way to avoid justice. Do you offer no defense for your actions?"

Gerrard realized his position was not good but still stammered, "What… what evidence do you have?"

Reynard smiled at him, "All the evidence was presented to you earlier. You were even given an opportunity for appeal. Besides the fact that you were caught participating in one of these rituals, there was mounds of evidence of your membership, correspondence and payments to this group all recovered and presented to you. There were also many dozens of statements from witnesses who were both fellow clients and slaves describing in detail your involvement in all these nefarious heinous activities. Regardless, as a prominent member of Zootopia, I have given you the honor to face me in open one-on-one combat."

The ram looked down at the knives and across at the lean powerful fox stretching and doing a few spins and backflips to warmup.

The councilmammal looked somehow even more terrified than he had been, his eyes opening wide and he managed to stammer, "But… but… how is this a fair fight?"

Reynard glared at him angrily, "How was what **anything you did** fair to the hundreds of chained, beaten, starved and abused slaves? How was repeatedly raping little girls and torturing hundreds of innocents **FAIR**."

In a fraction of a second Reynard dove forward picking up three knives and sending all three flying toward the ram followed by a near simultaneous thunk as they hit.

The ram hadn't even seen what happened until he looked to his right and left frozen in place his back against the wall as blades were wedged in his wool to the left and right of his head. One blade rested just below his chin. Warm fluid trickled down his legs and puddled on the floor. The ram thought it was blood until he looked down and realized he had thoroughly drenched himself in piss. He shivered uncontrollably in terror afraid to move.

Reynard glared at him with disdain, "You are only here as an honor because of your prominence in Zootopia, nothing more. Believe me, yours will be the quickest and cleanest of the deaths here today. You should thank me, as my council had recommended that I hand you over to all your victims and let them each offer you a special thank you."

The ram shook and then sighed. He then seemed to think of something and shouted, "I… I have a proposal for you… an offer… very generous."

Reynard scowled at the ram, "The time for offers is over. Why did you not do this earlier when it was offered to you?"

The ram stammered, "I… I… I didn't think you were serious."

Reynard growled, dove forward, and sent two blades flying, one landing below the other side of the ram's chin and the other pinning the wool on the top of his head to the wall.

The fox snarled, "What possibly made you think I wasn't **serious**!"

The ram gulped feeling the two blades and the words of the furious fox and responded weakly, "I didn't think you would do anything to me… because… because of my position."

The fox seemed to calm a bit and he declared, "Well you now see your position doesn't mean shit. It does buy you a date with my knife, but that is about it. I will entertain an offer, but it would have to be **quite** substantial to stop things at this point. There is a **massive** late penalty."

The ram looked up hopeful for the first time offering, "Three million?" Then after seeing the expression on the fox he added, "Four?" This didn't seem to get the response he was looking for and tried, "Five?" The ram saw the fox was looking a bit warmer and finally sighed despondently and added "Six then. That is nearly everything I have."

The fox nodded displaying his agreement, "Agreed. You will transfer all assets into the name of Reds kids charity in order to began to make amends to those you have wronged. You will also videotape and sign a full confession of your crimes and agree to never harm another child or innocent again or no amount of money will buy your freedom."

Gerrard Woolly sighed in acceptance and nodded the best he could since he couldn't really move his head at the moment declaring, "Of course. I agree to your terms. Now could someone please help release my head."

Reynard called to one of his assistants who opened the door and helped remove the knives from the wall surrounding the ram. The ram was then restrained once more and led from the room while another assistant took the knives and added them back to their proper positions on the floor.

As Reynard lounged in the back of the room, Coal spoke to him though the Plexiglas chuckling, "You did this all on purpose. Orchestrated the whole thing with the urial and sheep. I was wondering why you added those last five."

The fox grinned at his old friend mischievously, "Nothing like a little motivation to open up the purse strings a bit."

* * *

Reynard got very generous offers from his next few prominent citizens. However one councilmammal refused to believe Reynard would harm her, and the three knives protruding out her head and neck helped encourage the others that were brought forward that he was serious. The fox declared he was a firm believer in equality and guilty females were just as guilty as males and would be punished accordingly. The fact that one of the bosses and top lieutenants he had executed had been females somehow seemed to have escaped the councilmammal's notice.

Reynard had prearranged an alternate list of prominent citizens to take the place of those who made offers just in case this situation arose. But he hadn't anticipated it would be so highly effective. He was pleased to see his new fundraising campaign was so productive. As he came to the final member on the list he had prepared, he now regretted he had not extended it further. He had never anticipated it would get down this far, but he had added fourteen substantial offers to help all those kids and adults who had been rescued to regain their lives and give them a possibility of a future worth living. The final member on the list was a young goat who seemed to have gotten involved in the House of Horrors because of some friends of hers. It was not a valid excuse for her actions as she partook in numerous horrific rituals, but it seemed to be more peer pressure that drove her rather than any enjoyment of the activities. She offered him a sum of four hundred thousand bucks which he accepted warning her that doing something that she knew was vile and wicked just because someone else did it was no excuse.

Coal chastised the fox for going too soft on her, but Reynard answered, "The amount she gave was proportionate to the sums others had given. That amount is over eighty percent of her assets which is the minimum benchmark I set for any offers I would accept this day. I now regret I did not go through more of the guilty and have their net worth assessed. I now have four slots still to fill. But I have been able to raise over forty-two and a half million more to help Red kids which is what is most important. I worry about what may become of them if my offenses against the Underground Court catch up to me."

"You think that they will come for you?" The scarred grisly black panther asked.

Reynard nodded, "It is not a question of if, but when. Well who do I choose for the final four?"

Coal handed him a list of those remaining and their offenses. Reynard then chose the four with the least offenses of any of those remaining.

"Why those four?" Coal wondered, "Wouldn't it have been better to chose the ones that deserved death the most instead?"

"No… those who have committed the worst acts deserve the least mercy of any. I chose the four remaining who deserved a quick painless death instead." Reynard explained.

Coal nodded acceding to the sage decisions of his boss and friend. The fox always amazed him with his profound way of thinking.

Reynard did however provide one moment of excitement in that he took on all four of the final opponents at once. He knew Aza would be upset about this, but he was tired of this activity and wanted to get it over quickly.

He lined all four up on the other side of the room and began to read the charges. But before he could finish an old badger snarled and dove for one of the knives to catch the fox off guard. Reynard dove forward sending a knife through the throat of the badger and then rolling to the side. A middle-aged antelope sprung forward grabbing for another knife and Reynard sent two into his head before it could even grasp the handle of the knife before it.

The two remaining stood frozen in terror as Reynard calmly rose and continued reading the charges and then told them to "Begin." But the terrified wolf and horse refused to move remaining frozen in place. Reynard sighed frustrated that once again his plans were going to shit and he just wished this done. He tried to prod the two to movement by jumping at the knives, but this only made the two recoil in terror and try to cover their faces.

He wandered back to his council and asked for suggestions of what to do.

"Let me go encourage them!" Sheba exclaimed with a wicked grin and a show of teeth.

"I would love to Shea, but this is supposed to be one-on-one combat." Reynard exclaimed.

"Well there are two of them." She countered with a grin.

"Very well." Reynard finally relented, "Just don't hurt them. The whole point of this was to give them a quick painless death."

"I can be quick. Not sure about painless though." She chuckled.

The door to the back opened and the tigress stepped out. She dwarfed the fox as she was the biggest and meanest tigress known. Only Alexei was bigger and even he was scared of her. The two prisoners huddled across the room seemed to realize that a terror beyond their imagining was looking at them like they were a snack and began backing into a corner.

"I would grab a knife before Shea here rips you apart and spreads you all over the room. Believe me… my way is **MUCH** better." Reynard yelled to them.

The wolf and horse looked to the two bodies laying still on the floor and then at the form of the hulking tigress who was slowly advancing on them. The wolf seemed to think better of his choices and decided to jump forward grabbing at the knife blade nearest him and then keeled over dead with two blades in his neck.

But the horse refused to move until Sheba was upon him and instantly struck slicing a huge claw through his side. This seemed to get his attention and he scrambled around the room trying to escape her, but she was on all fours and was as fast and agile as any and she chased him merciless clawing at him multiple times resulting in screams and shrieks of anguish. Finally he grabbed for a knife and pulled back to throw it. He got a shocked frozen look on his face as a knife buried in his hoof knocking the knife from it and another sunk into his neck and he fell over dead. Four of Reynard's assistants immediately sprang into action entering the room and clearing the mess.

"Thanks Shea." Reynard told the grinning tigress.

"Anytime Red." She immediately answered with a satisfied grin, "Now I get to have my fun!"

Reynard grinned back at the tigress, "You know Coal is next. We have to follow proper protocol you know. Rank and such… but you know I love you. I promise you will get to have as much blood as you wish. There are a pile we have to get through after these formal ones and I will give you the honors with them."

Sheba got a huge grin on her face then closed her eyes and chuffed to show her happiness, "Awwww you know just what to say to cheer me up."

Reynard laughed and entered the viewing area in the back as Coal exited holding two matched swords and practiced some slashing, blocking and parrying with some flips and spins. As the fox sat in a nice comfortable recliner they had brought for him, he relaxed and marveled at the grace and fluidity of his old friend's forms. It was wonderful to get to sit back and watch for a change. He was fatigued and there was much more to go.

But Reynard knew that all the formalness of his meetings was technically unnecessary and the next bouts would all be less formal and more quick and brutal. They should go quite fast except possibly a couple of the ones that Sheba had chosen.

Coal had decided to allow his opponents to choose from a variety of weapon combinations. He could have forced them to use the same weapon like Reynard had as this was not a formal duel but an execution. But the veteran didn't find that sporting versus dual equal blades. He gave each opponent the choice between a single two pawed sword, sword and shield, sword and short sword, sword and dagger and several other options. He even had different sizes and weights offered to find at least one combination with which the opponent would be familiar and comfortable using. Coal wanted a challenge, and it had been a very long time since he had gotten a chance to fight using the dual swords. The technique was the most difficult to truly master and Coal had prided himself on being the best.

Reynard had sparred with him on occasion using practice swords and had lost four times out of five using this choice of weapons. Coal had told him this was impressive as he had never lost more than one out of twenty to any other opponent. Reynard accepted this as it was not one of his preferred weapon combinations or techniques. With knives and daggers Coal found himself cut to pieces by the fox with practice blades of course. The two of them would never attempt to fight each other with real blades as the chance of injury in such furious vicious combat was far too great. They both got frequently injured using practice weapons as it was.

Reynard looked forward to seeing his old friend in action. Coal chose a good first match to get him warmed up as he faced a large brown bear. The bear smartly chose a large sword he could easily wield in one paw and a large shield. Technically the bear had the advantage of weapons as he not only had reach, but he also held a great deal of protection. The disadvantage he had if you disregarded the skill and experience of the panther, was that the weapons were far slower and his opponent was faster. But Coal had chosen this opponent as it should last a lot longer than most of the others he had chosen.

The charges and sentence were read and the panther then just nodded at the bear. Coal was not one to mince words or chat when it was time to fight. He instead preferred to use weapons to do his talking. The two circled each other for awhile looking for weaknesses and then as Coal had gotten the bear used to moving around in the same direction, he pivoted and flipped around to the left slicing low on the bears flank and instantly pulling both blades low across the bottom. The bear was able to just barely get the shield to his flank in time, but left his lower body open as both blades sliced across his legs. The bear roared in agony and Coal instantly feinted a strike with his left sword and drove the right into the exposed belly of the beast and then dove forward into a somersault to miss a swing of the bear's large blade.

The fight continued a few more minutes as the bear maintained a very defensive posture until he got lax for just a moment leaving his left flank open which Coal viciously attacked striking his target, but the panther then crouched anticipating the bears movement of the shield and struck under the shield driving both blades deep into chest of the large bear. The bear got a surprised look on his maw which turned lifeless as Coal turned both blades driving them into the neck of the beast and instantly withdrew them rolling to his right coming up in a defensive stance. The bear collapsed to the floor in a heap and the fight was over. Coal calmly walked back and was given a towel to clean the blades as several assistants worked to remove the bear and clear the floor.

The panther instantly asked that the next opponent be brought in so he could select his weapon while they cleaned the mess. Coal read the charges while the cleaning continued and as soon as they were done he had the condemned cheetah's pawcuffs removed. The cheetah had chosen a sword and dagger preferring the speed and defensiveness of the dagger. Coal told the assistants to have the opponents chose their weapons before coming into the room to make the process faster. He then told the cheetah to start.

The spotted cat was very agile and quick, but the large panther was nearly his equal in those same areas and the room was not large enough for the cheetah to take full advantage of his speed. The cheetah then seemed to try to employ a strategy of forcing Coal to constantly try to engage him while moving around staying out of his reach. Reynard reasoned that the cheetah had been effective with this technique in the past forcing opponents to get frustrated and charge leaving themselves exposed for an easy counter. But unfortunately for the cheetah, his old friend and trainer was used to spending hours training novices and idiots, and was the most patient fighter the fox knew. Now if this was Sheba on the other hand… glancing over at the tiger, he could see she was quite impatient already growling loudly screaming for blood and calling the cheetah a "spotted fuzzy coward" and to "grow a pair and fucking fight you pansy-ass excuse for a cat".

Reynard was just enjoying listening to Sheba's insults when the cheetah failed to notice he was boxed into a corner with only way out. Coal struck instantly not at the cheetah, but at the only exit and both blades struck true as the spotted cat instinctively fled through the only available avenue. He was impaled before he knew what had happened and beheaded nearly instantly with a flick of Coal's wrist.

Reynard marveled at the speed, fluidity and accuracy of his friend. He never got a chance to watch and appreciate his friend's movement as he was usually trying to avoid getting sliced apart. He was merely watching the actions of his old instructor rather than anything the opponents were doing. By studying the panther, he knew exactly where the opponent was positioned and what they were planning on doing. Of particular interest to the fox was the fact that his mistress was still with him enjoying the show. She screamed in triumph and glory reveling in the success of the panther and appreciating the honor he was providing her. Reynard wondered what Coal would think about that. Knowing how uncomfortable his old friend got when the fox spoke of her, he decided it was probably best he not mention it.

The remaining fights went fairly quickly and predictably except the one where Coal actually got injured. The panther was fighting a large leopard who was using a sword and short sword. The spotted cat had barely exposed his right flank, and Coal had quickly feinted with one sword while slicing with the other anticipating the defensive movement. However his blade glanced off the short sword of leopard slicing through the midsection of the surprised spotted cat but continued downward also slicing into Coal's exposed leg. The experienced panther didn't even react, but instead spun cutting into the now open left flank of the cat and slicing the neck with a turn of his wrist. The leopard grasped his bleeding neck out of instinct and immediately lost his head.

Assistants immediately rushed in to aide the panther stopping the bleeding. It was a fairly deep gash, and Reynard wondered if he could continue. Coal never called out in pain or really had any reaction to the cut. This did not surprise the fox as he had seen the panther injured many times before. The cat took it in stride and always said it was the hazards of the job. The panther's hundreds of scars attested to the fact that getting cut was a common occurrence over the years. Coal had always remarked that nearly all the scars were quite old, and demonstrated he had gotten quite a lot better since getting them all. The medics cleaned the wound and seemed to feel that no major arteries or vessels had been cut, but they wanted to sew him up and have him rest. Coal allowed them to suture the wound and then tightly wrap it. He said he had only two more fights and then he could rest. The medics did not like the risk of him opening the wound, but he promised them he would try to avoid aggravating it.

Reynard remarked to his old friend with concern, "Coal, you sure you should be doing this? If you have to complete them, we can move them until the very end. But there is no shame whatsoever in passing them on to Rath or Sheba. Aza would skin me alive if I tried to fight so injured."

Coal laughed at that, "Well it's a good thing I don't have a missus at home. Some nice morbid humor as well considering many of these guys literally **did** what you threatened Aza would do."

Reynard grinned and nodded, "I have to admit it has been a very morbid day indeed, and will only get far more morbid before it is done. You have to find some humor in it to avoid letting it all overwhelm you. Just be careful out there."

Coal gave his boss a nod and attempted to assuage his concerns, "I was wanting to practice fighting injured anyway. We practice it all the time, but there is nothing like practical experience with an **actual** injury to get the ultimate practice."

With that Coal continued fighting a tough opponent to attempt injured. It was a male pronghorn antelope using a sword and dagger. The pronghorn was quite surprised that his opponent was obviously injured. And the lightning fast antelope thoroughly took advantage of the situation weaving in and out constantly attacking and avoiding the panther's counterattacks. The pronghorn was also young and quite strong and had amazing stamina. Coal was obviously quite seasoned now. Reynard would never call him old, but he was certainly not at his physical peak anymore. But what the panther lacked in physicality, he more than made up for in experience and wisdom.

The antelope was growing bolder and more brazen with his attacks getting used to being able to drive deep into Coal's guard before having to withdraw. The speedy antelope struck fast and hard and Coal was actually getting the worst of it coming away with several small cuts on his arms and sides. Reynard was becoming concerned when the pronghorn struck and Coal dropped as his leg gave out and the panther groaned falling to his side. The antelope immediately drove the attack slicing at the cat's now open flank, but found two blades buried into his chest as Coal had been faking and had instead used the fall to crouch and spring forward low and under the pronghorn's strike pressing both weapons forward and impaling his blades deep through the surprised and now deceased buck.

The panther wordlessly walked over and sat in a chair that had been brought out for him as the medics bandaged his new wounds and checked on his leg. With all the new tape, Coal was looking like he had lost a bad fight, but the panther merely smiled at everyone in the council and laughed about "new mementos". Fortunately his last opponent was a not so fast older badger with sword and shield who eventually was done in when he blocked one of Coal's strikes, but failed to anticipate the panthers quick turn of the wrist and paid with a slice to the neck.

After the fight, Coal agreed to let the medics look him over thoroughly and to go rest back in Reynard's stateroom during the remaining fights. Reynard could tell that his old friend didn't want to admit he was exhausted by the ordeal. But he could also sense the panther was relieved when his boss ordered him to rest. He stopped the protests with his argument that his old friend could watch the videotape later. Reynard informed him that he would need him fresh for the event following the duels.

* * *

Rath was up next due to his seniority. Where Sheba was outwardly vicious and terrifying, the lion was serene and pensive. It did not mean he wasn't equally as deadly though. The lion was a master of meditation and combat. He decided to demonstrate his skill in non-bladed weapons this day choosing the simple stave. But any master of the blade facing the lion dreaded that confrontation as they nearly always lost. The long solid staff had far superior reach and in the hands of a master like the lion was swiftly brutal and efficient. Only against someone skilled in throwing blades or a combination of throwing and bladed weapons did the stave come up deficient. Even against that combo, the weapon had tremendous defensive potential.

The members of the gang always liked to call Rath "The lion that never roars" in reference to his calm nature, but Reynard was looking forward to seeing the true nature of his lieutenant. The lion offered the opponents a choice of numerous non-bladed weapons included staves of numerous sizes and weights, clubs, maces, various sticks with hooks and studs, axes of various sizes, spears and variations of these. The lion actually had wanted to offer opponents non-throwing blades, but that did not fit in the rules of use of similar styles of weapons they had established.

As the lion warmed up, Reynard wondered at the skill, fluidity and technique of the lion as he spun the staff in increasingly lightning fast complex patterns while moving, jumping and somersaulting. The fox was hoping for a worthy opponent to truly get to see what the lion could do. The lion would stand silent with the stave in front of him on the other side of the room while his opponent was led into the room. Rath elected to have the assistant read the charges and the sentence and then announce the beginning of the combat. The fox imagined it would be quite disconcerting to face a large obviously powerful lion with a simple staff. Other than the metal reinforced ends on the weapon it was just a large stick.

If Reynard was hoping for an epic battle, he was sorely disappointed. As any opponent moved within range of the placid feline, he would strike in an impossibly fast sweep followed by a strike to the head taking out the feet and then disabling the opponent followed by a death blow strike to the skull. This repeated itself over and over with minor variations until all the witnesses feared this would be all they would see. Finally as his last challenge, Rath faced a grizzly bear with a huge spear, and those collected to watch were thankful for the challenge.

The great bear was cautious watching his placid opponent apparently realizing what a master of the stave was capable of doing. Finally the beast feinted a move to the left and then threw the spear at the lion attempting to impale him while instantly charging to close with him in an attempt to grapple with him or knock him off his feet. Rath instantly dodged to the side and swept his stave defensively and attempted to sweep the legs out from the incoming bear which struck throwing off its balance, but the momentum of the great beast could not be stopped and he struck the lion a glancing blow as the feline rolled. But Rath acted as if it was part of his planned motion using the momentum of the strike to continue the spin of his body. He then spun the staff striking the bear repeatedly nearly too quick to be seen. The head, groin, knee, neck, wrist all were struck impossibly fast with brutal effect as the bear attempted to close the distance with Rath. Once the bear got close enough, Rath struck in a sweeping motion striking behind the knee of the bear forcing him down to the ground followed by an instant strike under the chin of the beast and then a forward flip high into the air followed by a nasty crunching sound as the lion smashed the reinforced end of the staff into the skull of the great bear ending the fight in dramatic fashion.

The assembled council all applauded in amazement, and the lion's only response was a slight nod as he handed his weapon to the assistant and entered the viewing area. The lion had barely broken a sweat. All the other bouts took a great deal of time for cleanup of the fighter, the weapon and the floor, but all Rath's fights had been simply brutally efficient with no mess. Reynard could tell the assistants all appreciated this.

* * *

But they would have their work cut out for them for the next fights as Sheba smiled wide showing all her teeth. With the exception of the grizzly Rath had just fought, the brown bear Coal had confronted and the huge polar bear boss Reynard had faced, she had chosen every large opponent she could. For anything smaller would be torn to shreds by the ferocious tigress. A smaller opponent may be able to avoid Sheba awhile, but they stood no chance of doing any real harm to her. Even Reynard freely admitted in paw to paw combat, he stood no chance against the fierce feline. Now with his diamond razor claws, they both conceded that Reynard had a strong chance of killing her. However the chance of injury was far too great for both of them in any friendly sparring to determine who would win. The claws were so deadly that Reynard refused to use them in anything but actual combat. A couple of his gang members had attempted to spar using something similar in the past and one was killed and the other crippled. After this happened, only smooth wooden replicas were allowed in any kind of sparring duel.

Because large mammals were fairly rare, Sheba had to satisfy herself with several smaller opponents. She would get down on all fours and prowl around the room ready to fight like her savage ancestors. While watching all the other fights, she had been casually sharpening each of her claws. When they finally announced that it was time to begin, she roared with glee as she prowled around her side of the room impatiently waiting for her chance at blood. Reynard noticed his mistress truly loved the tigress. Personally he felt sorry for anything that stepped into the room with her regardless of their crimes.

Sheba had decided to use her smaller choices early to warmup and practice her pouncing. She chose a mule deer initially. Reynard could see he was quite regretting ever becoming a member of "The Coven" as those who became members of the House of Horrors called themselves. The tigress enjoyed the terror in the buck as she read out each charge and declared him hers to play with now.

Or as she put it growling low at the deer, "You enjoyed diddling little girls and torturing so much. How about you try and fuck me instead cocksucker?"

She then lay her belly on the floor raising her butt in the air and moaning, "Awwwww come get me big boy. I need you **now**! Don't keep me waiting or I am gonna get angry with you. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

She then grinned at the buck showing all her teeth and laughing with a deep maniacal laugh. The sound sent chills through everyone watching. The impact on the buck was much more understandably severe as he shivered in horror as Sheba rose and began prowling in a very menacing manner while staring intently at the buck with insatiable hunger declaring, "Well you had your chance. Now you have angered me leaving me unsatisfied." She paused a moment and continued, "I suppose I will have to just fuck **you** instead."

She then instantly jumped forward toward the mule deer forcing him to scramble to his left. But it was merely a feint as she had instead shifted her weight to her back legs and pounced leaping forward where she anticipated the buck was moving. But he was able to realize his error shifting his weight pivoting to avoid her. He was partially successful in that he avoided taking her full weight which most likely would have killed him outright, but she adjusted in midair reaching out a paw and ripping it across the haunch of the buck rending it into a mangled bloody mess. The buck screamed for a brief second before being silenced by the jaws of the vicious tigress which came crushing down on his neck. She flung her head to the right shredding the entire throat of the buck while her claws ripped down it's front disemboweling the deer spilling his guts all over the floor.

An assistant came in handing her a towel. As she cleaned the blood from her mouth and paws, she declared with a growl, "You left me horny, wet, angry and unsatisfied. Shame on you… piece of shit." She then spat on the corpse.

Coal had come back to watch the tigress and relaxed in another recliner with his bandaged leg up resting. The panther looked at Reynard with concern, "She seem pretty sexually frustrated to you? I know she had been hinting to Alexei she wanted some attention, but he seems pretty terrified of her."

"I suppose there aren't many males in all of Zootopia that stand a chance of satisfying her or surviving the attempt." Reynard admitted to his friend.

Coal nodded and postulated, "I suppose that explains why she is so angry all the time."

Reynard grinned and considered, "I will see what Alexei thinks about this. Maybe he can at least give it a shot and see how it goes. I will promise him to tell her not to hurt him… much."

Reynard remembered how brutal and dangerous sex between big cats could be. It usually involved a lot of growling, biting, clawing and violence. For any male, his tigress lieutenant would be the most intimidating and frightening potential partner ever. While sex for him was purely an act of love and enjoyment as he bonded with his one true love, for the tigress it was merely a release of frustration and hormones. Reynard always respected that everyone had a difficult reason for sex, and he never forbade sex between gang members and employees as long as they could always keep it from interfering with their work. Granted he didn't have many females in his gang, not because he didn't offer them an equal chance at employment as he never cared about what species or sex any applicant was. But it was just the nature of his work that attracted a vastly larger number of males than females. Females in the underworld usually all had to be very strong, forceful and more badass than their male counterparts to rise far and be respected. There were some that were gay gang members as well and he didn't judge and discriminate there either although such relationships were usually kept very subtle as not everyone was so understanding.

Apparently his tigress was definitely quite frustrated as she chased, pounced on and shredded several other medium sized mammals. He was hoping her bloodlust could be sated by the violent executions, but her anger did not seem to be abating. More and more faster and slower mammals were called and all fell quickly to the natural gifts of the evolved form of the greatest living land predator, her brutal teeth and claws flashing briefly ripping and tearing everything they touched. Many suspected Sheba had merely evolved the ability to speak, but remained one with her savage primal ancestor in all other ways. Sheba never disagreed with that supposition as she found it quite amusing.

Finally after twelve opponents they got to some larger mammals for her to face. Previously the only real entertainment was listening to her creative insults and taunts. But now hopefully they might actually get a few good fights to view.

The next victim was a very large nasty bull moose. The large powerful monster actually outweighed the tigress by several times and was armed with a rack of deadly antlers, a nasty kick, punch and a powerful bite. This was the first opponent she faced that could actually harm her and she was well aware of it.

The problem he faced was as you watched the fluid graceful motion of the tigress as she prowled around the room glaring at him and licking her enormous lips and mouth with her huge tongue, you realized her speed and agility were breathtaking and posed a serious challenge to overcome in a fight. For such a large predator to move like a ballerina with perfect balance and form, it was truly a thing of awe inspiring brutal beauty.

The tigress even expressed a relative bit of praise for the moose growling, "Finally something worthy of my attention. I hope you live up to your billing as I have become bored. No one has satisfied my lust. Perhaps you might make an attempt."

She presented her butt to him pressing it into the air and her tail swished back and forth expectantly and she moaned a bit. Her actions seemed to have the affect of terrifying her opponent. Reynard could understand that as when you went in for paw to paw or in this case paw to hoof combat, you didn't expect you opponent to ask to be fucked.

Coal made a comment about wondering if any of these condemned would actually try and take her up on her offer. A couple other members of the council responded that any male who could get erect facing that probably deserved to be pardoned. That brought a great many laughs from the viewers. However Sheba did not find the laughing funny as she quickly told the bull, "Once again I have been rejected and left wanting. I suppose I will have to take my disappointment out on your hide instead. Let's go motherfucker!"

And instantly she closed with the moose. But instead of pouncing, she approached cautiously as she knew if he were to catch her underside with those antlers as she leapt at him, she could be actually harmed or killed. While Sheba was insanely aggressive, she was also incredibly intelligent and cunning. The tigress respected every possibly threat and took no unnecessary chances as that was the reason she had survived long enough to rise to lieutenant in a gang.

The moose maintained a defensive stance brandishing his antlers like spinning swords waiting to deliver a brutal kick or punch followed by an impalement on the rack sitting upon his head. But if he was waiting for the tigress to give him an easy opening, he was disappointed as she instead attempted to move around his sides to his exposed flanks swiftly striking with several swipes of her claws. He was obviously unused to fighting an opponent on all fours so low to the ground, and nervously tried to block her numerous attempts. He was hoping her attacks would put her off balance or expose her, but her balance was impeccable as she could strike while moving and instantly dodge under his strikes with his hooves due to her low position.

The moose was afraid to try and kick her as it exposed him to all kinds of dangers. For example she could easily knock him off balance, and on the ground he would be instantly dead. Like most ungulates in Zootopia, he was not used to walking on four legs, and his body had evolved so his balance and center of gravity was designed for walking upright on his hind legs instead. His opponent however was suited for either position, and was very used to running, pouncing and attacking on four legs. She decided to now remind him of this as she anticipated his movement and struck viciously with her claws intending to rake them across his legs and forearms or anything else the bull decided to use to block her attacks.

He shrieked in pain as her claws ripped him several times. She had pawfuls of knives which she called claws and she used them effectively to continue to rip and shred him over and over backing him around the room. She was looking for an opening. That one slight hesitation, barely perceptible stumble, or incongruous move that would seal the bull's fate. But he was a well trained fighter, and the assembled viewers were impressed with how he had withstood her repeated attacks and aggressiveness. He also got several punches in and even a good kick. But he could not afford to commit to using his full strength as he would be thrown off balance with a miss. So these were glancing blows which did far less harm to her than all her lacerations were doing to him.

Then suddenly she struck forward and rolled to the left causing the moose to scramble to adjust as she was now on his exposed flank, but he was too slow as she raked one of her claws down his side as he frantically turned, and raked her other claw down his chest ripping it open. He twisted and desperately kicked and lowered his head to catch her with his antlers, but she leapt forward onto the wall behind him pushing off with her back facing the ground. She flipped in midair turning to land on the now exposed back of bull moose sinking all four claws deep into his flesh and closing her huge jaws around his unprotected neck clamping down like a vice.

The moose screamed in agony attempting to rise up, but her weight and momentum drove him to the ground. He tried to roll to dislodge her, but she simply clamped all four claws into his meaty flesh so she could not be dislodged and locked her jaws tighter around his neck slowly suffocating him. He gasped desperately for air for several minutes making a horrible coughing gurgling low-pitched retching sound and then shuddered and lay still. Sheba chose that moment to gnash her jaws a few times and grasp the front of the bull's neck and rip it apart. Satisfied, she stood and motioned for a towel wiping off the excess blood and licking her paws and arms where she had been punched and kicked on occasion.

The assembled bodies were stunned and quite impressed with her patience and prowess. It was quite rare to see the ferocious hostile tigress be so calculating in her attacks. Reynard raised his opinion of her significantly with this display. His mistress however adored her and begged her to join with the goddess and lead a never-ending campaign of death and destruction across the world. Reynard informed his mistress, the tigress was his instrument and dedicated her victims as sacrifices to her glory. She seemed quite satisfied with this idea and looked forward to what other offerings the tigress had in store for her.

The next opponent was a female hippo. While the hippo was large and powerful, the combat was not very exciting unless you enjoyed massive amounts of ripped flesh and blood. Reynard's mistress Azael was quite pleased, but the others assembled were more than a bit nauseous after it was finished. The clean up took quite awhile as pieces of the helpless hippo seemed to have to be cleaned from nearly every corner of the room.

The remaining six opponents would be an impressive array of some of the most powerful species in Zootopia. Sheba had saved the best for last. She was one to always believe in showmanship and presentation.

The first was a leopard who was small in comparison to the tigress, but was quite agile and vicious for his size. She begged him to try and satisfy her sexual urges, but he seemed more interested in staying alive and so she remained frustrated once again. The battle was an impressive array of leaps, snarls, hisses and mad clawing. Coal commented that it looked a bit like sexual foreplay until she lacerated the leopard's entire right flank and sank her teeth around his neck driving her razor sharp fangs deep into his neck ignoring his flailing claws and holding him until he lay still. She then rose and carried the body with her jaws still clamped around his throat and tossed him down at the entrance for the condemned.

The next was a large male lion named Heathcliffe. The huge lion was nearly equal in size to the tigress and seemed to present an interesting challenge.

Sheba seemed to think so as well as she grinned, "Finally something worthy to play with. Heathcliffe love, have you ever tried a tigress before? If you had, I am sure you would have never bothered with those sex clubs. You should have come calling if you had such perverted thoughts, and then you wouldn't be in this position."

Healthcliffe grinned in response, "You offering kitty?"

Sheba grinned back showing her huge mouth of razor sharp teeth and removed her stretch pants and waved her bare butt at him showing him she was definitely open to that possibility.

Healthcliffe seemed quite shocked at first and then roared in response removing his own pants demonstrating he was up to the challenge as he seemed quite aroused.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Jasper commented.

The others present to watch all agreed.

"Impressive!" The tigress growled, "But you don't get me so easily. You have to prove you're worthy first."

She then shocked everyone instantly leaping in the lion's direction and he scrambled to avoid her rush growling as he rolled to her right. He kept trying to get around behind her, but she was lightning fast and fierce. They both met growling and flailing claws. Sheba then got down on her belly and seemed to be submissive for a moment and the lion cautiously moved around her and began to position himself to mount her. Just as he got on her back, she twisted to the side raking both claws across his belly and then leaping on top his back clamping and gnashing her teeth into his neck.

Fortunately for him, his great mane helped to protect his neck from part of the damage as he roared in pain standing and driving Sheba into the wall. But this was quite a painful exercise for the male cat as it only served to drive Sheba's four sets of claws deeper into his flesh. But he kept slamming her over and over into the wall withstanding the immense pain screaming each time he made contact. Finally he gave up trying to dislodge her using this method and began rolling around the floor, but the effort seemed to exhaust him as she nearly weighed as much as he did and was pure muscle.

Once Sheba figured the lion was thoroughly fatigued, she released her hold rolling off him and slashing viciously repeatedly into his left haunch and shank. He roared in agony and struck at her, but she rolled and dodged out of the way. Exhausted and badly injured he growled at her, "Don't you want me to fuck you whore?"

Apparently this was not the appropriate thing to say to a lady as she pounced on him driving him back slashing him repeatedly with her paws knocking him on his side and clamped her jaws down on his haunch and violently thrashed her head rolling to the side ripping his leg apart and continued rolling away. As the lion shrieked in utter torment she spat out part of his leg and began raking his chest with her claws and then his neck. He tried to dodge her strikes, but both his legs were crippled and he could only slide around to the side. She then struck over and over lightning fast alternating feints and strikes ripping and shredding. The lion was able to get some claws of his own on her but his claws weren't nearly as sharp and deadly and only did superficial damage, while her strikes led to fountains of blood and chunks of flesh. The final moments of the battle were not pretty or spectacular, just bloody and gory as the lion tried to defend himself, but had no more strength left to withstand the devastating relentless assault of the tigress. Finally he lay still as she clamped her jaws around the great beasts neck and held it tight until the corpse lay cold and lifeless.

She then put her pants back on and wandered back to the Plexiglas and commented, "Damn mane was too thick to get a death blow in earlier."

Reynard responded to her, "All these remaining fights are gonna be like that. I want you to rest between each one. I want you at your best and can't afford for you to be badly injured."

She grinned at the fox as assistants cleaned her and bandaged her wounds, "Awwww… it is nice to hear you care so much about me. What is Aza gonna say? Never tried a fox before, but I'm game."

Reynard laughed at the tigress, "Well I'm afraid Aza would kill me and then where would we be. Just make sure you are fully rested as the remaining four are all not going to be fast or easy."

"Of course Red." She nodded and sat in a large chair that was brought out onto the floor while the crew cleaned and dried the floor.

Once all were satisfied she was rested, they brought out a polar bear named IceCube that been working at the Tundratown Operation. He was enforcement for Jax and enjoyed punishing the children a bit too sadistically. After learning of a few cases of sexual abuse of the children, he was added to the condemned.

While not nearly as big as Jax, he still outweighed the tigress significantly at over 1000 kg.

IceCube seemed amused by the tigress grinning, "Awww a widdle kitty cat."

The tigress grinned back showing her enormous mouth of teeth, "Awww a bear who loves to fondle little children. I have something here nice and pointy you can fondle."

The polar bear seemed surprised that the tigress displayed not even a slight ounce of fear or trepidation at facing him. She instead stood picking her teeth with her claws waiting on him.

Finally he got frustrated and growled, "We gonna dance or what?"

She grinned and let out a massive roar forcing many to put paws to their ears and then began to prowl approaching the big bear.

The polar bear realized his best move was to stand and fight using his enormous size as an advantage. Running around, rolling or moving exposed him to the vastly superior speed and agility of the tigress. Sheba knew that fighting a polar bear was never easy as his powerful paws and long claws could be deadly. And while his jaws could be harmful as well, they were relatively small compared to the enormous mouth and teeth she possessed. The danger was just the hulking mass the bear possessed. They also had quite a lot of natural protection with their thick fur coat, hulking powerful mass and thick protective layer of fat under their fur.

Just as Reynard's battle with Jax was a slow endurance battle, hers would most likely be one as well. However Sheba's claws and her huge teeth were longer than the blades of the throwing knives Reynard had used. But she had to be careful when using them as a crushing blow from the bear's huge paws with his full weight behind them could injure her quite badly.

Reynard had discussed the possibility of stopping the fight if Sheba received a crippling blow from these next opponents. These were not formal duels so technically there was no honor involved. These were executions and the opponents were merely offered the dignity of going out with a fight rather than simply being put down. He knew the tigress would be quite furious with him if Reynard so ordered the end to the battle. But he decided that was preferable to having his tigress permanently crippled or dead. Reynard had armed himself with several very large throwing knives and had Coal and several others armed if he needed to step in and save her life. The fox felt along the brace feeling the comforting familiarity of the handles of the large sharp blades ready to fling them at a moments notice. The fox knew how dangerous a large polar bear would be having just faced one. He had no desire to face one ever again if it could be helped.

As Sheba faced off with the bear, she knew engaging him face to face would be suicidal as the huge bear weighed more than double her weight and could just bear down on her. She needed to force the bear on the ground not on his two back legs to have a chance at a kill. The only problem was that the bear knew this as well and had no plans on letting this happen.

The tigress decided that if the bear was going to just sit back and wait for her to come at him, she was going to make him pay. She proceeded to repeatedly approach his side and jab and feint and swipe repeatedly striking the legs of the large bear. He would swipe at her with his huge paws anytime she closed, but she stayed low and would duck under the swipes trying to get quick jabs onto the back of the bear's legs. The bear soon got wise to her actions and hunched low to strike her as she reached in for a swat, but instead quickly withdrawing, she lunged forward sinking her jaws and massive 9 cm upper canines into the bear's leg ripping and she pulled her mouth out rolling to the right to avoid the bears counter strike. The bear roared in pain, but took the strike in stride. But he was clearly favoring the injured leg at the moment.

However now the tigress had a target to go after as she maneuvered herself to jab and strike clawing at the already injured portion of the leg. The bear tried to keep upright swiping at her as she attacked, but got frustrated with her constant painful strikes at the torn flesh and once again leaned down striking her on the side with his paws and claws. But she was ready for the strike and dove forward chomping down on the injured leg sinking her teeth deep into the wound and pushing off rending the flesh ripping the muscle and sinew.

The tigress was bleeding from her side where the bear had raked her with his long claws, but the bears leg was now bleeding profusely. The battle continued like this for awhile with Sheba constantly striking and jabbing at the raw flesh and the bear committing for a strike only to result into a ripping and tearing from the cats massive jaws. Her face and side were covered in blood while more blood pooled under the bear's bleeding injured leg. Fortunately her side seemed to be mostly bruised rather than bleeding so the bear was taking a far greater blood loss if it came down to that. But Sheba was having to expend a lot more energy in her lightning quick vicious attacks. The question came down to what would give first, her stamina or the bears strength due to blood loss.

However the tigress surprised everyone as once she had the leg of the bear bleeding sufficiently, she suddenly backed away prowling nearby and sat down on her haunches panting to catch her breath. IceCube seemed confused by the move initially staring at the tigress suspiciously. But when he realized she was just resting he decided to try and rip part of his shirt and fashion a tourniquet to attempt to stop the flow of blood before he became too weakened from the constant blood loss. He was just about to tie it in place and was fumbling with a knot using his enormous paws which were clearly not designed for such an intricate task when Sheba pounced slamming into the bear sinking her jaws around the wrist of one of the bears paws while raking her claws against his body. The bear looked up startled and roaring trying to knock the tigress away. He was successful, but not before she took a nice chunk out of his wrist and paw.

The battle continued with the tigress not allowing the bear to bandage his leg as she would rest, pounce, strike with her claws and teeth mostly focusing on the injured leg and arm of the great bear. The fight seemed to go on forever and had been continuing for over twenty minutes when the bear realized he would have to try and get a crippling strike in to disable the ferocious feline or succumb to the loss of blood. Trying to get through the thick hide of the bear was extremely difficult as both the tigress and Reynard had found. But by focusing on one spot and continuing to expand on the injury, she had found a way around the massive natural armor of the bear.

It wasn't a textbook fight, and certainly wouldn't win any awards. But it was one the smartest possible for the tiger to defeat the huge polar bear paw to paw. Finally the bear decided to try and retie the bandage when he saw Sheba resting. But the bear instead planned on striking the tigress the instant she pounced. Unfortunately for him Sheba was an incredibly wily and experienced fighter, not some novice, and could see from his eyes what he was planning. So instead she feinted a pounce causing him to jerk dropping the bandage. She then waited as IceCube instinctively reached down to pick it up and pounced landing on the bear's back driving the surprised bear to the floor.

This was the moment Sheba had been waiting for as she dug her claws into huge bear's back sinking her teeth into his neck and pulling with all her strength ripping it. Initially the bear tried to rise, but found he didn't have the strength and the tigress repeatedly bit into the wounded neck grasping fur and muscle and pulling and rending flesh, skin and fur until the bear realized he would have to dislodge her and desperately began to roll crushing her under his massive weight. But she hung on clamping her jaws into the now profusely bleeding neck and finally released her grip when he rolled to the side to attempt another crushing roll. As soon as she was free from his weight, she pushed off from his back rolling to the side to avoid the bear's crushing mass.

The tigress then limped over in front of the bear staring at him as he sat upright on the floor panting himself. Normally she would have wanted to strike while he was on the floor, but she was hurt and exhausted. She was also comforted by the fact that IceCube was now bleeding abundantly from both his leg and his neck. The blood loss was becoming a factor and the bear realized he was in desperate straits and had to have a crippling blow on the tigress to win. However Sheba knew this as well and now attempted to avoid him as he tried to crawl to her. She was injured, but was still far more mobile than he was and easily kept out of his reach. Also his movements were causing his wounds to bleed more. The bear decided to save his energy and lunged at her when she was near a corner trying to pin her, but she was ready for such a move and leaped over the diving bear landing behind him as he crashed into the corner.

Those assembled could tell she wanted to leap on his back, but instead seemed satisfied to watch the bear crawl along the floor until she felt he was not faking his exhaustion and leaped onto his back flipping in the air to land facing his head and clamped her jaws into his injured neck once again ripping and readjusting her grip until she had her jaws on the underside of the bear's throat and clamped down tight holding it with all her might choking the life out the formally white bear who was now many shades of red. Finally she was satisfied her quarry was dead and she released her grip and slowly made her away across the room limping badly.

Reynard screamed for the medics and they had her lie down checking all her wounds. They had to first bathe her to determine which blood was from her wounds and which was from the polar bear. They then cleaned the wounds and thoroughly bandaged her. Reynard ordered that she be x-rayed and taken to a bed to rest.

Coal mentioned concerned, "She is an amazing fighter, but the numerous fights she had chosen are just far too brutal for even her to handle back to back. Fighting paw to paw against such large opponents is too much."

Reynard nodded agreeing with his old friend, "I will discuss what to do with the remaining three. But I can't see her facing those particular three without being healthy. I am thinking we save them until last and do the gauntlet and the others first."

Since the cleanup would take some time, the fox went to visit his tigress to see how she was doing. He smiled at her standing over her and petting her enormous head, "Bit off a bit more than you could chew, eh?"

She grinned at the choice of words as he helped clean some of the blood off her face, "I forgot how tough a fight against a polar bear was paw to paw."

"You did see my fight against Jax didn't you?" Reynard asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded admitting, "I thought I could do better. Well once I was engaged, I realized it was not going to be a quick fight and had to change the strategy to one I knew I could win."

"Well I am here to ask what you want to do with the remaining fights as I am not going to let you in against those three opponents until you are feeling tip top. I was hoping you would let Alexei have a crack at them or at least some of them while you rested. I know he had expressed a wish to be your second." Reynard offered to the tigress in a hopeful manner.

Sheba growled, "I'm no wilting flower that needs a big strong male to help her out."

Reynard shook his head, "Lex would never think that about you. He only wants to help you. Let him have this chance. I think it will really help his confidence… well with you know..."

The tigress considered his words, "Getting involved in my love life Red? Don't think I can handle it myself?"

Reynard smiled at his tigress, "You have to admit you can be a bit intimidating even to Alexei. I think if you let him do this, both of you will benefit a lot in the future. I just figure you deserve a little love so go easy on him. Let him be the big chivalrous male tiger for once. Also you don't want to miss the gauntlet do you? You won't be able to participate if you don't rest up."

Sheba thought about Reynard's arguments for awhile and finally responded, "Fine. Send him in. I am not gonna miss the fucking gauntlet. But if the damn fuzzball is gonna be my second, I better get to watch."

Reynard nodded smiling, "I will send him in. I will have a bed placed in the viewing area for you to rest while you watch. But you better lay still and not strain yourself or so help me..."

She twitched her whiskers at the fox and nodded that she understood. Reynard then went to find his huge Amur tiger bodyguard to talk with the tigress.

* * *

A blinding glint of steel flashed for an imperceptible instant as the cape buffalo dodged just in time to avoid being sliced in two, but one of the curved horns of the giant beast was a casualty to the lightning fast blade wielded by the largest and toughest male tiger in Zootopia. For Alexei, Reynard's personal bodyguard, had taken the place of Sheba and offered each of his opponents their choice of weapons to use against him since he would not be using paw to paw combat.

While the cape buffalo was only slightly bigger than he, the following two opponents, a female rhino and male bull elephant were enormous, and Alexei had decided on his specially made extra large single-edged curved blade with a squared guard and long grip that could be used two pawed or single pawed. The weapon was 145 cm in length and weighed 4.9 kg, and yet the tiger wielded it so fast and powerful it was like a knife blade in his paws.

The tiger also wore his side sword, a slightly curved 80 cm blade, sheathed by his side in a scabbard to be used as a backup weapon or for close quarters combat. The great tiger on occasion demonstrated he could fight with both blades at once, but as a practical matter he only used one at a time. He was currently fighting an extra large cape buffalo who had decided on an enormous battle axe.

The buffalo used the axe to great effect both defensively and as a healthy deterrent to closing attacks. But the tiger was fast, acrobatic and agile seemingly attacking from all sides at once keeping the buffalo on the defensive. The cat constantly probed the defenses and would slice away at him as he got through the buffalo's guard time and time again. As the buffalo began to exhaust himself from his constant defensive maneuvers and the numerous cuts all over his body, he began to strike out more and more desperately trying to catch the huge cat with the cutting blade of the axe. The only problem was that the buffalo's movements were too telegraphed and the tiger easily dodged them quickly counter striking. Once the buffalo swung too far and the tiger rotated the blade and brought it slashing downward full force nearly severing the buffalo's arm. One-armed the buffalo was doomed as the tiger sliced him apart. He then jumped against a wall flipped forward slicing upward with his huge blade from behind the startled buffalo cutting deep into his thick neck leaving a stream of red blood in its wake. The buffalo realized it could no longer even raise the heavy battle axe and Alexei struck lightning fast striking deep across the front of the buffalo's neck severing his carotid artery causing him to fall forward onto the floor dead.

Those assembled were amazed at the brutal efficiency of the tiger with the enormous blade as it seemed like a giant claw extending from his body. It was as if it was a part of him and its effects deadly and brutal in their effectiveness. Sheba seemed to appreciate the huge tiger's efforts on her behalf, and Reynard was pleased to see she had gained some respect for the bodyguard. _Perhaps there is some hope for the two of them to find a little moment of love in this world after all._

The fights against the rhino and elephant figured to be messy bloody affairs and those thinking such were not wrong. The opponents were far too thick and bulky for simple cuts to sever their flesh, and the great tiger had to guard against getting the blade stuck in their hide. He was still armed with the backup sword and his natural weapons, but trying to kill an elephant or rhino paw versus hoof was extremely difficult.

The rhino chose a large mace and shield. That combination along with its natural body armor made it quite a defensive opponent. It's enormous horn could easily impale and kill the tiger if the rhino could strike with it. Reynard noticed his goddess loved the great tiger although not quite as much as the tigress. The fox figured that must have to with how much a kindred soul the tigress was to his mistress. But Alexei was about to put on a show that might help change her mind.

The great cat approached the female rhino like he was going to engage her, but instead rolled forward under her shield slicing the blade across her legs. As she turned the shield instinctively, the tiger instead crouched under her continuing to spin around her slicing the blade deep across her legs spinning her around as she tried to follow him and then suddenly rolled outward with his blade held up defensively. Then giving her no chance to recover, he instantly struck across her arms, chest and shoulders weaving the blade around spinning and slashing.

Then suddenly he feinted toward her neck and instead impaled her belly with a good half a meter of steel striking under the shield that had followed the upward feint. He instantly withdrew the blade spinning to the side cutting down deep on an exposed arm. The rhino tried to keep up with the movements of the tiger, but they were far too fast and constant and seemingly were coming from everywhere. The neck and head of the rhino were enormous and well-armored so the tiger instead decided the best strategy was death by a thousand cuts.

Alexei struck over and over slicing into the arms of the rhino making it difficult for her to wield the mace and shield, but he got too close and she was able to catch him with a mighty swing of her mace catching him in the belly throwing him to the side spinning. He righted himself before hitting the wall, but was clearly hurt by her crushing blow. Her successful strike energized her giving her a small shred of hope as she grimaced trying to ignore the severe pain screaming from all over her body. She pressed forward attempt to strike a follow-up blow on the injured cat swinging with all her remaining might, but the wily striped bodyguard ducked her blow thrusting his blade with both arms impaling her nearly the full length of the blade and then just as quickly pulled it out.

She looked down in shock completely ignoring the crouching tiger which pounced skyward driving the blade upward through her neck into her skull. He then immediately released the embedded blade kicking off her belly with both back legs rolling backwards barely avoiding her massive collapsing form.

He waited for help from the assistants to roll the rhino over so he could remove his blade and was checked over by the medics. He had some bruised rips which were painful, but he decided to proceed to the final battle with the huge bull elephant. The medics gave him some pain medication to help and bandaged and padded his ribs enough to hopefully prevent them from hindering him too much. Reynard noticed Sheba was quite appreciative of his decision to continue despite his injury. Reynard had heard her betray her concern for the tiger when he had been injured, and she been his greatest cheerleader roaring with approval at his devastating strikes.

The bull elephant decided on a combination halberd in his trunk, war hammer in one hoof and a huge shield in the other. The elephant swung the halberd with his trunk nearly hitting Alexei causing him to dodge and weave as the huge monster advanced on him. The elephant had superior range with his trunk and the reach of the halberd, and had superior defensive capability with the war hammer and large shield. Alexei decided he would have to change his strategy, carefully watching the approach of the elephant judging the reach and speed of the enormous creature.

The elephant advanced cornering the tiger grinning in victory as he brought the halberd smashing down onto the head of the cat. But Alexei sidestepped the crashing trunk and halberd instead slashing forward with all his strength and weight coming into contact with the enormous thick muscled trunk and cleanly severed it.

As the elephant stood frozen unbelieving staring at half his trunk lying on the ground, Alexei didn't hesitate continuing his motion stepping forward and slashing the backs of both the elephants legs and jamming the blade of the weapon through the groin and into the belly of the huge bull. But the elephant had recovered trumpeting in anguish spinning to the side and slamming the shield against the head of the tiger causing Alexei to lose control of the hilt leaving the blade impeded nearly its entire length. The bull rampaged in pain at the tiger trying to crush him with it's massive body, war hammer or shield. The tiger desperately rolled and leaped forward out of the range of the enraged beast and came up drawing his secondary sword.

The elephant came rampaging forward, but the movement was obviously ripping it apart on the insides as the embedded sword cut into its internal organs causing horrendous damage. Alexei tried to move inside the elephant's guard slashing and striking with his sword while carefully spinning, dodging and weaving trying to avoid the enraged bull's frenzied attack. But the elephant hit the tiger a glancing blow with a shield and followed it with a strike of the war hammer knocking Alexei into a corner stunned. The elephant suddenly charged the corner landing upon the helpless tiger.

The room froze and everyone gasped. Sheba screamed in horror, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Reynard instantly opened the door pulling throwing blades, but realized he was too late. As he pulled back to toss the first blade, he instead let it drop lifelessly to the floor behind him as he saw the huge form of the elephant standing motionless in the corner. He called all his assistants in as well as the watching council, and they all grasped the huge elephant from all sides lifting upward and back. It took nearly everyone they could find to pull the elephant away from the corner. The huge bull teetered upright and then crashed backward as everyone scrambled to get out of the way.

Reynard immediately moved forward trying to remove what remained of his bodyguard and friend only to see an enormous pile of grayish and pinkish gooey pillows or casings several meters high. The fox was confused and unsure of what he was looking at until he looked back at the elephant on his back and saw its belly had been sliced open and a trail of gigantic entrails continued from the cavity to the pile of massive intestines and organs he saw piled in the corner where the tiger should be.

Reynard began desperately yanking on the huge gooey sticky globs pulling them away and immediately others joined until the saw a piece of razor sharp steel sticking upright and then saw some glimpses of orange and black stripes. They scrambled to uncover the tiger and finally exposed his head and body. Once they found his shoulders, the entire crew lifted him up by each armpit and pulled his slime covered body from the pile of entrails lying him flat on the floor.

The good news was he didn't appear to be crushed, but the bad news was he wasn't breathing. They attempted to press against his chest on his heart, but Coal and Rath were having problems pressing hard enough to have any effect and they called to try and get one of their Rhino gang members who was on the upper deck of the ship. Then all of a sudden a striped mass of fury came through knocked everyone out of the way and Sheba jumped on Alexei's chest pressing down with both paws together rapidly while Coal used his paws to make a seal on the sides of Alexei's mouth and Rath blew inside trying to get air to him. The medics then brought in a special breathing mask they placed over the tiger's mouth and a pump to quickly administer breaths while another readied a defibrillator placing a sealant on the paddles and yelled, "Clear." But just as Sheba moved off his chest for them to administer the shock, Alexei began coughing and spitting up some mucus. They removed the mask and cleared his mouth and throat and then attached an oxygen mask over his face while the medics monitored him.

After a few minutes he finally regained consciousness and sat up with his back to the floor looking confused at the elephant and the giant pile of intestines all over.

"What happened?" The giant Amur tiger asked confused as he looked questioningly at the very concerned tigress who was holding him in her arms.

Reynard answered his bodyguard, "It seems you were stunned and the elephant tried to crush you in the corner, but you must have had enough sense to raise your blade above you as he came down and you cut a hole completely through his gut. Instead of falling on top of you, you fell **inside** of him."

Alexei shook his head in wonderment and got a grin as the giant tigress rubbed her face against his ignoring the gooey mess and then giving him a few huge licks with her massive tongue.

Coal made another amazing observation, "You are fortunate you were not sliced apart by your own original blade which was sticking through that chest from the back of the bull. Fortunately the giant guts of the beast intercepted the huge blade protecting you from being sliced by it."

Alexei nodded but then showed a red mark down his shoulder, "I was actually sliced by it, but was very fortunate that what struck me was the dull side."

Reynard tried to get the attention of his tigress lieutenant and remarked to all, "Well how about we get Alexei to the medical bay to be fully checked out. I tend to like to have that done when one of my crew comes back from the dead. That sound okay Shea?"

Sheba nodded her head and removed Alexei's blade from the body of the elephant and cleaned it placing it back in its scabbard. She then helped to carry Alexei out of the room and to a temporary medical bay setup for just this kind of emergency. Sheba, Reynard and a few others stayed outside while they checked the tiger over thoroughly and others worked to clear the huge mess from the room.

* * *

The duels had taken the entire morning and the early afternoon to complete, and they still had 370 executions to get through. Reynard had promised his mistress a day of glory and offerings like she had never imagined possible and the next phase of the punishment would help him keep that promise to his goddess.

They decided on something they had read about in the histories called the gauntlet. They would release twenty prisoners into the room. Waiting for them would be a gauntlet of punishers consisting of Sheba armed with her teeth and claws, Coal with dual equal blades, Rath with a stave and Reynard with a full brace of throwing daggers. Each would spread out so as to avoid hitting each other and would essentially kill the twenty as fast as possible.

Reynard was essentially the insurance policy if any prisoner tried to flee or if any of the others were having any problems, as the fox would fire missiles of death rapidly killing any who caused any problems. The fox was quite happy to sit back and let the others enjoy the work as he actually had quite enough of killing for a long time to come. But gladly prepared himself to ensure his lieutenants were not harmed if things got out of control.

They had selected those with fighting skill and the biggest most powerful condemned to fight in the duels. The remaining 370 were the smaller and weaker condemned and were all unarmed so they reasoned that they could handle twenty at once. If there were any problems, or if the number seemed too easy, they planned on adjusting the number up or down as they went.

As the doors opened and the first batch of twenty entered, it was quite chaotic as those entering all tried to run back out the door and it took an entire group on the other side to try and force them to stay in the room as the desperate mammals forced their way back out. The outer six fell and were quickly dispatched by a swipe of Sheba's paws and jaws and a few cuts by Coal and crushing blows by Rath. However fourteen of the prisoners all managed to force themselves back out the door and they had to spend a good ten minutes rounding up and capturing the ones on the loose. One even managed to get to the top and jump off the boat, but a beaver gang member was able to easily catch them in the water until others arrived to haul them back.

They had learned their lesson with the first batch and instead brought the second batch completely into the room blindfolded. A full contingent of staff stood at the door to the exit and they removed their pawcuffs. The assistants then quickly removed the blindfolds and exited. The group of twenty looked around quick confused until they heard the huge tigress growling and noticed the other armed gang members, and then mad chaos reigned as a mixture of screaming, frozen staring and running in all directions occurred. If it wasn't for Reynard's mistress giving him strength and encouragement, he might have gotten sick at the massive slaughter as death surrounded him on all sides. But the fox had watched the video tapes of the House of Horrors and the various sex clubs those assembled were responsible for and the fury inside him rose and consumed him as he let knives fly in three different directions striking three different prisoners who had decided they had seen enough and taken off into various parts of the room. Sheba was a one kitty wrecking crew shredding limbs, torsos and anything she could reach. Rath and Coal made sure to give her **plenty** of room as they didn't want to accidentally come anywhere close to the shredding machine. The black panther and lion calmly dispatched anything within reach, and then pursued any of those that had fled. One desperate wolverine had remained unnoticed and had leapt at Coal from behind while the panther was busy dispatching a couple of targets. But the wolverine forgot about the fox waiting in the corner of the room who let two blades whistle through the air, and Coal turned feeling something crash into him only to see the dead creature at his feet with two knives protruding from its neck.

The gauntlet continued one batch after the other with various alterations, but Reynard could only call it what it was and that was a mass slaughter. The fox enjoyed the beauty of one-on-one duels as the combat held interest and challenge to him. But this slaughter on an unheard of scale sickened him. He had expected there would be guilty parties that deserved such treatment when he undertook his missions, but if he had known this would be the result, he was beginning to wonder if he would have done it again. The fox had to keep thinking about all the innocents in the worst conditions possible in ultimate hopelessness. He had spent quite a lot of time among them understanding what had befallen them. Those visits and images recorded by the mercenaries gave him the strength of will to continue to make sure this never happened to any others. As they continued batch after batch, even Sheba seemed to be getting a bit exhausted at the amount of slaughter. The only one that seemed insatiable was Reynard's mistress who was in ultimate ecstasy reveling in the death and chaos bathing in the blood of the fallen.

The gauntlet lasted two hours. Two hours of blood, guts, screams of anguish and horror, the loss of bowels and bladders, expressions of terror and despair, begging, pleading, prostrating, severed limbs, weeping and death on an unimaginable scale.

Finally it was over as the last one fell. All four of those who had been executioners felt cold inside. Committing murder on such a horrific scale did something to you even if it was justified and necessary. You had to shut your normal self away and become merely an instrument of Azrael, a bringer of earthly justice and righteous to the land.

* * *

Going forward Reynard realized he now had to focus on the living and helping all the innocents adjust to their newfound freedom. Most of those rescued could not be immediately returned to their families as they needed a great deal of counseling, medical care and love before they tried to readjust to their former lives. Some communities like bunnies had a huge support group waiting for them and could be returned almost immediately. When Rachel had gone back with her parents after being rescued with Aza from The Dungeon, she had a huge family that all made her feel welcome and loved. She admitted to Aza there were moments where she felt tainted and worthless, but her family quickly removed those feelings and doubts convincing her that she was the most precious thing they had and nothing that happened to her could change that. For those that did not have such a support system, Reynard had hundreds of kids who had been through the same thing the captives had gone through and they all helped the rescued adjust and gain back that hope and confidence they had lost.

But he had one task remaining before he could focus on the recovery process which was very well funded now due to his special fundraising efforts earlier in the day. First they released the boat from the mooring and moved it south into one of the deepest sections of the Marshlands and began the grisly process of dumping the 450 corpses or what was left of many of them. The fifteen that had bought their freedom had already been transferred to another ship and all finished transferring assets and signing and videotaping confessions. They were all being well treated and were set to be returned to their homes that evening. All of them knew the consequences of speaking about anything that occurred. The full confessions and mounds of evidence of their crimes were quite powerful deterrents to those fifteen from ever uttering a word about anything. Part of the agreement for their cooperation was that no word of their crimes or involvement in any of the activities would ever be exposed as long as they kept their silence and never committed any such crimes ever again.

They then moved the ship back to the temporary dock and then stripped everything possible from the ship they had been using for the executions. The ship had been set to be retired anyway and they were about to send it off in style. They then marched the 279 prisoners onto the ship held in pawcuffs and some with their legs restrained as well to varying degrees. All these prisoners were also wired together with cables attached to various structures in the ship. They then took the ship out into the deep water south of the city and the assistants all begin disembarking from the ship.

Reynard then got on the intercom to the entire ship pronouncing his sentence and the final punishment, Phase III, announcing calmly, "Assembled convicts, you have all been found guilty of horrific crimes against innocents and all deserve a sentence of death. However, the crimes did not rise to the level of many others. Most of you are guilty of slavery and nothing more. Because of this all of you have been given a chance, a chance at redemption and life. For any of you that survive, I hope you see this as a new opportunity to change your lives and dedicate yourselves toward the betterment of others. If however you are found to have returned to your former crimes, believe me, you will be praying for the sweet cold embrace of death if we find you."

The fox then explained the chance they were given, "If you all work together, it is possible all of you could survive. Panic and chaos is the enemy. Keep a calm head and you just might live. Those with an unfair advantage with regards to swimming such as tigers, bears, beavers, otters, hippos and any other mammal with a natural ability to be adept at aquatics have been handicapped to some degree based on their natural advantages. Remember, if you all work together, you can all get out of this alive. I am a believer in redemption, and am cheering for such an outcome. Good luck!"

A couple of assistants unlocked the ends of the long cables that snaked around the entire ship connecting the prisoners and began pulling them free until they had several hundred meters of cable piled up. They locked the door to the top and set a remote charge in front of the door. The captain then released all the seacocks at once releasing water into all the ballast tanks and the hull simultaneously scuttling the ship.

As the ship began to fill with water, all those aboard began to transfer to the sister ship they had parked alongside and quickly but orderly moved across a walkway with rails that had been setup between the ships. Fortunately it was a fairly calm day late in the evening so the shaking and movement between the ships was fairly minor. However as water began to pour over the sides of the ship and down into the hold there were screams and a great deal of pounding on the door leading to the upper deck.

Reynard got on the intercom again issuing a warning, "Please stand back from the outer door. There are charges set and it will be blown in a couple of minutes. Anyone within the blast radius could be injured, killed or knocked unconscious. This is your last warning. Good luck to you all."

The fox then put the intercom speaker down and calmly strolled across the walkway following the final crew. Once they were sure all were retrieved they began withdrawing the bridge between the ships. As the sinking ship got low enough in the water and the water began to pour in over the sides, Reynard set off the remote detonator blowing the door to the upper deck and potential salvation for all those trapped below. All other exits above deck had been sealed so it was the only escape for any that didn't wish to sink to the bottom of lake. Reynard, his council, the ship's crew, and his assistants and gang members all watched as the ship slowly began to disappear below the surface of the water.

"Are none of them going to get out?" Coal wondered.

Jasper's excellent eyesight in the low light picked up something, "Wait… I see something in the water there!"

Sure enough in the water they could see many dozens of forms floundering around. All those along the side pulled out binoculars watching the action.

The scenario did not look good for their chances of survival though as most of those in the water seemed to be spending all their energy punching and kicking and climbing over the bodies of others using their fellow captives to help keep them above water. A few of the others seemed to realize what was going on with the giant melee and decided to head out on their own moving in different directions. The captain had picked the exact point equidistant from all land so it didn't really matter which direction they swam as they all were about the same distance from land. For any understanding the currents, they may be able to ride the currents to help them make landfall. However trying to swim with restraints was extremely difficult and very slow and tiring. They had already seen a few of those swimming away struggling in place and a couple disappearing beneath the water.

The captain had checked radar and still didn't see any nearby vessels, but it was possible some of the swimmers might be able to locate a ship that could rescue them close to shore. But the vast majority of the survivors seemed to be collected in the area where the ship had sunk all hanging onto each other using the dead and suffocated as a makeshift life raft. They remained with the floating mass throughout the night intercepting a couple curious ships and discouraging them from approaching.

By the first light of the morning those still remaining alive on the mass was greatly diminished. Either part of them had decided to strike out on their own or had succumbed to elements and sunk to the bottom. Reynard and the captain decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen in the water in the light of the day and left the area heading northwest to the Marshlands. They arrived in one of the hidden bays in the Docks District a couple of hours later and his lieutenants and council went to take care of critical gang business and then get some rest. He also suspected Alexei and Sheba had other personal plans based on the looks the two had been giving each other.

* * *

Reynard arrived home at Maupertuis and took a long shower to clean off the many layers of blood and gore that had collected and hidden in his fur. He then had a warm bath drawn and sat in the warm water just relaxing resting his aching muscles and trying to calm his headache and rest his weary body and mind. They had a tub that was able to heat itself and maintain a constant temperature and Reynard decided to take full advantage enjoying a long relaxing bath. After about thirty minutes, he heard the door open and something got into the water with him. He smiled as the love of his life snuggled up next to him hugging him tight and rubbing her head under his chin. He wrapped his paws around her and gently touched his muzzle to hers licking her nose resulting in a giggle from his gorgeous vixen.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The fox remarked with a sigh.

She smiled and snuggled close, "I think there are well over a thousand children and adults that are free today that weren't a few days ago as well as many thousands of other kids who were given a future where none existed that would argue you are deserving. But my own personal answer is that I couldn't ask for a better husband or father for my kits."

Reynard pet his love's head grinning, "I think I will stay around the house for the next few days if that is okay. I have been away from you and the kits far too long."

Aza got a big grin hearing this, "Are you finally finished?"

The fox sighed, "For now… but I fear we are only just getting started."

 

 

 


	36. Reynard’s Story – Part 3F – To Catch a Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth of several sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. The King has a great feast and celebration, and calls all the representatives of Zootopia's Underworld, but one sly fox decides his attendance might be unhealthy. Many other mammal leaders accuse the fox of many crimes, while a few defend him. But it is decided that certain representatives be called to bring the fox to court to face the charges levied against him. However forcing the fox to do anything he doesn't want to do comes with great personal risk as those who attempt this find out. The situation is dire, but Reynard and his allies hang on to a thin thread of hope that the situation can be reversed and his life spared.

**Introduction/Author Notes**

This particular chapter coincides the most with the original Reynard legend and text from around 900-1400 A.D. as nearly every scene takes place in the original. I used the book Reynard the Fox: A New Translation by James Simpson as a constant reference especially when writing this chapter and the next. I didn't think I could adapt the original story so closely with the modern Zootopian adaptation, but was pleasantly surprised by my result. Considering how simplistic the original ruses were, the heavy constant religious references, and the nature of text, I was thrilled with the result, and any who know the original story will get quite a thrill with how closely it was adapted. I was particularly proud of my version of the story of the Cat given how far I had to adapt it from the original. For reference, this chapter encompasses all scenes from Chapters 1 to 14 of the original legendary story. The final scene is where things veer off from the original, and use elements used later in the original work. Those familiar with the ancient story, don't worry, as the classic scenes from Chapter 15 and beyond of the original ancient legend will come, just a bit later, as there are a few items to take care of between now and then for my particular story. Also, many things from the original story will be out of sequence from how they occurred in the original. For this is a Zootopian story, and this Reynard is quite different from the original, so of course things will be quite different. Also, just for the sake of a challenge, I wrote it in the style similar to that used in the original modern translation. (A taste of Old English form, but one that is reasonably clear for modern readers which was utilized throughout the new modern 2015 translation of the ancient text) You will see what I mean. It was my first attempt at this writing style, and I think I quite enjoy it. I may stick with using it for any scenes centered around the King and court as it lends a certain authenticity and flavor to everything.

I apologize for the long hiatus, but I am back to finish everything. This was the hardest chapter I have ever written, but also I believe the most rewarding one, simply because of the difficulty regarding the adaptation from ancient text to the modern Zootopian story. The good thing is a very detailed 7K word script was finalized for this and the next four chapters, so things should be much easier now. It is a beast weighing in at around 30K words, but the next two should be quite large as well.

The chapter is Rated M because… well because it is a Reynard chapter. But also because of scenes of brutality, sexual reference, reference to rape, torment, extreme violence and other nasty stuff all of which correspond to the original legend. Reynard's original story from over 600 years ago was not all kittens and rainbows, and was quite violent, sexual and graphic. I imagine it was the Game of Thrones of their day with salacious acts and violence galore. There is plenty of that in this chapter, but compared to the next two it is quite tame as things are about to get really really intense coming up.

* * *

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C.**

**145 P.C.**

Judy: _crying_ "So horrible… it's all so horrible."

Judy had been sobbing miserably throughout this part of Reynard's story. She had dug her claws into Drew's arm as she tensely listened as Jack, Mini and Razer attempted to avoid the massive search for the tiny bunny. She wailed in despair at Jack's nightmare of being gang raped and the human had to restrain her so that she didn't hurt herself as Reynard described the horrors. She was relieved it was only a nightmare, but as the journey into the dungeon commenced and horrific scene after horrific scene continued to be discovered one by one, she had been turned into a shivering, shaking blubbering puddle of gloom and wretchedness. The forlorn bunny seemed buoyed briefly by the discussion of the rescue, rehabilitation and return of some of the slaves to their families. But once Reynard detailed the extreme punishments and deaths of nearly a thousand guilty mammals, Judy took each death personally, and while she obviously despised the crimes of each, she couldn't comprehend ending their lives, and the suffering and terror each experienced in their final moments.

Reynard had taken a break so they could visit the facilities, refresh their drinks, get some food, and allow Drew to try and clean up the puddle of goo that was at one time a happy courageous ZPD officer. The human found a very gentle liquid wash that would not bother the bunny's sensitive skin and used it to wash her face thoroughly with a warm washcloth. After she was rinsed and dried, he attempted to cheer her up the best he could playing with her droopy ears tying them around her neck and rubbing her nose with his and spinning her around. It took awhile, but he was finally able to act silly enough and provide her enough positive emotive thoughts to cheer her up a slight bit.

Drew: _grinning at Judy_ "He warned you it wouldn't be all kittens and rainbows. You liked the part where he saw newborn Nick didn't you."

Judy nodded her head. That was the one part of the story she enjoyed even though it was far too brief for her tastes. She couldn't get enough stories of baby Nick and his mom and dad. They finally settled back down with Reynard, and Judy finally felt able to ask a question.

Judy: _hopefully_ "Did any of the mammals on the sunken boat survive?"

Reynard: _surprised_ "I didn't expect you to care so much about them, but I suppose that is your nature. Yes… I think a dozen or so did manage to survive. A couple were picked up on some vessels in the area. Others managed to make it to shore. We only had problems with one of them that had to be 'dealt' with, but the rest seemed to be changed mammals and never did anything to harm anyone again that we knew about."

Drew: "Were you lying to them when you said they could all survive?"

Reynard: "No… if they had chosen to work together instead of panicking and trying to climb over each other and pulling each other down, they all could have survived. We had timed it perfectly so that they all had a chance. But mammal nature being what it is…"

Judy: "What became of Missy the zebra girl and the whole thing with the child brides?"

Reynard: "Missy became one of my kids and later became one of the 'Freedom Fighters'. Jack and her always had a special friendship. And not the kind you may be thinking of… they were only friends."

Judy: _insulted_ "I would never have thought they were anything else. Freedom Fighters?"

Reynard: "You will learn about those later on if you get to hear the latter parts of my story."

Drew: "I look forward to that. But why did you not punish Bruun and his gang? He seemed to be a primary leader of this whole House of Horrors."

Reynard: _smiling mischievously_ "Well I had chances to deal with Bruun again… but you will hear about that shortly. But realize I was doing everything possible to prevent a war between my district and others. The results of that would have been horrendous for all sides."

Judy: "Yet you did all this anyway."

Reynard: _fuming_ "I could not stand by knowing these atrocities were happening to innocents. I even had kids in all these districts now. The thought of others suffering when I could help them…"

Reynard struggled to maintain himself as those feelings he remembered from the past seemed to come bubbling to the surface like they had just happened, until he finally calmed himself so he could continue.

Reynard: _calming himself_ "Just suffice it to say I could not stand by anymore. I had tried every possible other option, begging district leaders, offering deals, making numerous appeals to the King and Queen… but nothing changed."

Judy: "What happened to all the slaves and victims… could they ever be alright after what happened to them?"

Reynard: "Well as you have seen with Marion, I don't think anyone truly recovers completely from such things. The younger the victim, the easier it seemed for them to put everything in the past behind them. One thing it did do for all victims regardless of their age was make them appreciate their new lives that much more. You don't appreciate what you have until you have everything taken away including your freedom, dignity and hope. That is something I learned the hard way at a very young age. But there is no simple answer to your questions. They all recovered to some degree and were extremely grateful the rest of their lives. Many of those from the House of Horrors I have seen in recent years have told me the day of their liberation was the day of their rebirth, and they celebrate it all together every year even to this day."

Drew: "You already had a significant impact on so many mammal's lives, and I suspect you were only just getting started."

Reynard: _chuckles_ "You think to know where my story leads my human friend? Well your instincts are quite good and your perception fairly accurate. But the impact can be good or bad depending on your perspective. My love for those innocent and helpless as well as my friends and family is boundless."

Reynard's eyes and face begins to change and a glimpse of the demon and reaper inside him came to the surface. It is a glimpse of the vision all those who have personally died at his paws have seen.

Reynard: _malevolently_ "But for those who sought to harm those I loved… for those who stood in my way… for any who were an impediment to my plans… those mammals would rue the day they ever left their mother's womb."

The silence in the air after Reynard uttered those words was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Finally Reynard's face changed back to his normal affable self and he smiled as if nothing had happened.

Judy was the first to speak and sought to change the topic to one she hoped was happier.

Judy: "What happened with Sheba and Alexei… did Sheba… was she ever satisfied?"

Reynard: _chuckles_ "A polite way of putting it my little bunny friend. Shea could never truly be satisfied, such was her nature. But if you are referring to Shea ever getting some sexual satisfaction. Based on her and Alexei's improved moods and subtle and very not so subtle clues when they were around each other after that, I feel it is quite safe to say that Shea finally found someone worthy to please her."

Judy: _smiling big and then looking at Drew_ "I am so happy for her. Sometimes it is well worth waiting for the special one who can do that."

Drew gave his little bunny a big hug and a passionate kiss.

Drew: _grinning at Judy_ "I wholeheartedly agree."

Judy: _thinking of something_ "Oh… I wondered if the kids who were sold by their parents… were they ever returned to them?"

Reynard: "Some were… many were not. I had each of the parents thoroughly vetted and made sure only to return children to parents who regretted their decision, and would never think of doing something like that or harming those children ever again. The children's lives and futures were at stake, and I took such decisions extremely seriously. If I had any doubts, they were moved into foster care, orphanages or became members of my kids."

Drew: "One thing I wondered was why were the anim… mammals… stuffed into each other? What was the purpose of this horrific desecration of their bodies?"

Judy began to look sick again.

Reynard: "We wondered about this as well. After interviewing the workers there, it seems this was done to those mammals that were skinned. They would break the bones so they could stuff smaller ones into slightly larger ones and then those into slightly larger, etc. Sometimes there would be even up to eight bodies in one larger mammal. Apparently all this was done to make disposal of the bodies easier. They would then put the combined body in a box to be dumped into the water south of the district with a weight attached. The body was much more dense as there were virtually no empty spaces and they only had to do this with one body instead of numerous smaller ones."

Drew: _shudders_ "The whole thing is so grisly. But I suppose it seems to match with how they treated the slaves like they weren't living creatures, but instead some worthless objects. The whole concept seemed to remind me of a horror movie version of the Russian nesting Matryoshka dolls."

Seeing the confused looks on his two companions, he explained about the Russian wooden dolls that would fit inside of each other from tiny to large gradually increasing in size, or decreasing when you kept opening them up. Judy got quite a disgusted look on her face at that analogy while Reynard found it quite amusing.

Drew: "But I thought these monstrous patrons of the House of Horrors ate the slaves. Why go through all the trouble of stuffing them?"

Judy looked at Drew angrily looking very sick again.

Reynard: _laughing_ "I know you humans are used to eating your fellow mammals, but even for the patrons of the House of Horrors, this was a rarity, for only those true degenerate connoisseurs of perversion. So the actual number of those eaten was fairly small relative to the number of slaves killed. Only the 'tastiest' slaves were chosen to be eaten."

Judy looked extremely ill and threw up, but Drew had been prepared and caught it in a pile of toilet tissue he had gathered on his last trip to the restroom. Drew cleaned the mouth of his love and apologized to her for bringing the subject back up. She nodded at him weakly accepting his apology.

Finally Judy seemed to recover enough to ask Reynard a question.

Judy: _curiously_ "You had mentioned several times that you expected problems with the King after your actions. You had even arranged to meet with the badger Grimbeert specifically because of this. I thought you had done everything to prevent any trouble with the King."

Reynard: _grinning_ "Well I was 'technically' not in violation of his rules. But in reality I was definitely breaking his rules regarding interference in other bosses districts. I was merely doing it in such a way so as to leave the least evidence I possibly could. But I knew that my actions would drive my enemies to come up with any excuses to seek my punishment."

Judy: "I thought the queen was on your side."

Reynard: "She was… but she did not have the King's ear like Aza has mine. If the King had only listened to her from the beginning, all of this would have been unnecessary. But the King listened to his advisers and district bosses like Isengrim and Bruun who paid him special compensation using money from their atrocities for his influence. There was much corruption in his court. But we are about to get to all that. In fact it is the next part of the story, so how about we get to it now."

Judy grabbed some fruits to munch on and Drew refilled his glass of Scotch. Judy and Drew then nodded in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

It was the annual Nobel Celebration named after his majesty the lion, King Nobel, ruler of all the Zootopian underworld. Each year King Nobel would hold open court for a week where all the district bosses, important underworld personages, and members of the King's court would meet for feasting and discussing all the important matters concerning his kingdom.

Summons to the court were made throughout his realm, and every requested mammal was commanded to appear by order of the King. All those requested came, both great and small, except Reynard the Fox and his entourage. Reynard normally loved to attend the celebration as he had made many important agreements over the years leading to his now having large contingents of his Kids in every district. Those agreements led to places for kids who had nowhere else to turn, from now anywhere in Zootopia, to have a place to take them in and give them a family and a future if they followed the rules. Reynard had also used his time at the feast to find like-minded district bosses and members of the court to help to argue for the rights of children, and to expose any laws, operations or practices that were currently harming innocents all over Zootopia. He had found some allies, and had been successful making minor changes to help those so effected, but there was a great deal more that needed to be accomplished before he would be satisfied.

However after his recent operations to liberate thousands of innocents kept as slaves, child brides, sex slaves, prostitutes and numerous other horrific abuses, as well as the punishment of nearly a thousand guilty violators of those innocents, many supported secretly by other district bosses and members of the court, Reynard felt that those parties who he had wronged in his actions would certainly use the opportunity to seek his punishment by the King and court. So he didn't dare show up lest he face punishment on the spot. Reynard preferred to let his enemies show their cards in court before King Nobel, where his allies could inform him of their arguments and other allies could defend him. Reynard preferred to have all information first before he decided how to react, for he was a master tactician and a sly sneaky fox. But this time he may have overstepped his place as careful as he was to leave no evidence linking him to his activities. For the entire operation had been far too massive in scope for him to have hidden everything.

So almost immediately after the court met, and all the attendees had gathered, the first accuser petitioned the court to punish Reynard. For the first was Reynard's mortal enemy, the wolf Isengrim. The same wolf who under strange circumstance was Reynard's uncle by marriage. The same uncle who had repeatedly molested his wife Aza, the wolf's niece, when she was a small child, leading to her being separated from her parents and left in foster care only to later be sold to sex slavers and then tormented and attacked once again by the same wolf in the child sex slavery location known as The Dungeon where Reynard had found and liberated her. But Reynard's hatred and history with the wolf existed long before this information came to light as they had numerous run-ins for decades because of the horrible abuses and actions of the wolf since the time he was a lieutenant to the boss of Sahara Square District and later as the gang leader of that same district. In fact it was the horrible lax practices of Isengrim's former boss who led to the unnecessary death of Aza's birth father.

The wolf Isengrim gathered before King Nobel with his supporters. The King looked down from his elevated throne and smiled affectionately at the wolf for the wolf had ingratiated himself to the King and the court through bribes, secret deals and blackmail for many years. Queen Fiere sitting next to the King, that most beautiful and regal lioness, looked at the wolf trying to hide a scowl, for she knew the wolf was there to speak against Reynard whom she sympathized with and supported on many occasions.

The wolf bowed low before King Nobel and began his practiced speech, "High and mighty prince of all, my Lord King, I beg this of you: that by your great power, justice, and mercy, you'll pity me, given the seriousness of the crimes that Reynard the Fox also known as Red or Red Death, has committed against me, my wife, and my district."

The King nodded his head and the Queen frowned at the wolf in response.

Isengrim continued, "The violations and affronts to your Lordship by this fox are long indeed, and I merely bring to your attention some of those instances to show you the need for this Reynard to receive your worst punishment possible. The first being the affront to my wife as he entered my house against my wife's will and proceeded to have his way with her in the worst way possible as he violated her repeatedly when she refused to tell him my whereabouts."

The King looked aghast at such an accusation and all Isengrim's supporters feigned shock and grumbled angrily after this pronouncement. The Queen looked down stoically refusing to respond to the allegation.

Like a practiced thespian, the wolf waited for the outrage and shock to begin to subside and continued, "The Fox has also made numerous offenses to myself, my district, and ultimately your Lordship. On several heists the Fox was responsible for running in my district, my operatives who participated in the operation reported that the take was under-reported and bribes were given out to those operatives to say nothing about this. But the Fox failed to realize my operatives were completely loyal to myself and not to him or mere coin. The under-reported funds would have meant large commissions to myself and would have meant large tributes from my share as well as the Fox's share to you if he had reported them as is his responsibility."

The King frowned shaking his head at this claim. Under-reporting revenues was truly a capital offense as there was honor among thieves in the realm of the underworld. Not being honest with your fellow underworld bosses and the King was the one of the gravest crimes possible as the whole system was predicated on the honesty of each member of the gangs.

The wolf smiled wide seeing his accusations being well received by the King and then continued, "And finally the most serious offense of all. The Fox sought to interfere with operations in my district just a couple weeks ago. While he hid it well, we have proof the Fox employed mercenaries to interfere in several of my profitable money making ventures. We traced the vehicles used to shell companies linked to Reynard. Also many of the same individual mercenaries we could identify were known associates of the Fox. Finally many of those individuals including some of my gang members, patrons of my operations, and some employees, claim that they identified some landmarks and knew they have been taken to the Fox's district in the Docks."

There was a lot of grumbling and heads shaking their agreement in many of the contingents of district representatives after this last declaration.

The wolf looked angered and looked around making sure he had everyone's attention and continued, "Dear King, many mammals here at your court have experienced similar atrocities by the Fox and know what I have said to be true. And yet Reynard has dishonored me in so many other respects as well; no mammal alive could tell you all that I leave untold. But I swear to avenge the shame he has inflicted on my wife as well the offenses to myself and my district. For that he'll pay, and dearly!"

The King nodded his head and looked troubled, "The charges you bring dear wolf are extremely disturbing, and if true, you shall have your revenge. I know you have had your arguments with the fox on numerous occasions, but such arguments give no justification for such violations of the laws of the underworld."

The Queen scowled at the wolf and gave her husband a disapproving look, but kept silent.

After the King's statement, the wolf stepped back to indicate he was finished and a wild dog also sometimes known as a painted hunting dog (Lycaon pictus) named Courtoys stood up and stepped forward before the King.

He looked nervously at Isengrim and then to Bruun who both stared at him and nodded to him and to the King to indicate he should continue. He then nervously spoke to the King, "My Dear Lord King, I speak before you about a matter where I was wronged by Reynard the Fox who stole a box of gold coins from me. I had needed those gold coins to pay the workers at my operation, and without those coins stolen by the fox, I had to shut down everything resulting in losses of revenue for my boss and for you my King."

Then Tybalt the wildcat (Felix silvestris lybica) spoke up. He advanced angrily, springing next to Courtoys glaring at him and then addressing the King, "My Lord King, I hear that Reynard is accused of serious crimes. No one present has more to do to clear his name. The matter Courtoys complains about happened many years ago when Reynard was still personally involved in heists, and even if I don't lay charges, the box of gold coins was mine. I got it as payment from a heist I was on involving a government archive building. If Courtoys had any claim to it, it came through me."

Then a white panther named Falsus spoke, "Tybalt, maybe we should accuse Reynard: he's a murder, scavenger, liar and dishonorable thief. He cares more about some children and his own pockets than about the love of anyone here… even our lord the King… and he's prepared to lose his reputation and honor for it."

The panther looked around seeing he had everyone's attention and continued, "I'll tell you what I saw him do the other day to Cuwaert the Hare who stands here personally protected as the King's guest and employee. Reynard had promised to show all the financial elements of his district so that he could provide a full accounting of all business and financial dealings to the King. I had been visiting the Docks District as a guest and heard Reynard speaking to Cuwaert. I spied on them and saw that Reynard was merely spouting meaningless nonsense and numbers, giving him piles of reports rather than the summaries he needed in order to confuse him thoroughly so he had no chance of providing a proper accounting for the King."

The panther spoke directly to the King, "Truly, my lord King, you must on no account allow this affront to you to go unpunished and permit the deceiver and rule breaker Reynard to go scot-free. If you don't exact justice according to the judgment of your own mammals, this is what will happen: your reign will be weakened and criticized on account of this for many years to come. Others will see this as a sign that they can do whatever they please and break any of your laws with no consequences."

"Truly, Falsus," Isengrim stated smiling and nodding at the panther, "you're telling the truth: it's right that justice be done, for those who want only to follow the laws of the King and provide a profitable environment for everyone in the underworld."

Finally Reynard's cousin by marriage Grimbeert stepped forward and spoke angrily at Isengrim, "District Boss Isengrim, you are malicious and deceitful. It is a common proverb that an enemy's mouth rarely speaks well, and the charges you lay out against my cousin Reynard at the court proves the proverb correct. I wish you'd agree to this: that whoever of you two has sinned most against the other should hang by the neck like a dishonorable thief on a tree. If Reynard was as close with the King as you are with this court, he'd not consider it sufficient that you merely begged his forgiveness for your false claims. You have bitten my cousin with your frightening teeth more times than I can possibly tell. Your affronts to him and to those he holds dear are so long that we would have to extend our Lord King's celebration for weeks listing them all."

The badger glared at the wolf and his supporters, and continued, "All the same, I'll go over some incidents I know well. You speak of under-reporting of takes from from joint heists and yet you are guilty of far worse on numerous occasions. You clearly knew of and agreed to the standard 15% tribute for operations in your district. You also agreed to the lesser tribute of 10% if your agents were used in those operations as you would get your additional commission out of each of their shares. Yet you clearly took the 15% as well as your operatives' shares on joint ventures. Reynard allowed your agents to join as a courtesy to you when his own people were clearly superior in every position. You shortchanged Reynard his rightful share of every operation in your district."

There was a fair bit of grumbling following this pronouncement from those not supporters of Isengrim as the wolf was notoriously unfair when it came to sharing revenues.

The badger continued, "I also know on multiple occasions you under-reported the value on joint heists and operations with Reynard. You are notorious for undervaluing items that do not have set values such as coins and precious metals. You bribe fences and appraisers to intentionally undervalue gems, jewelry, stocks and bonds, antiques, and similar items with indeterminate value in order to lower the amounts you would have to share with Reynard and other bosses as well as those mammals risking their lives carrying out each operation. Instead of that money going to those deserving, as well as the King's share, you have those same fences and appraisers give you kickbacks to make up that large discount they were able to buy the items for because of this deflated value. You thus line your pockets with the King's gold as well that of Reynard and all others doing any business with you."

Many of those in the court who knew first hand, or suspected this was the case when dealing with Isengrim, all seemed to shake their heads in agreement and mutter curses about the stingy dishonest Isengrim.

Grimbeert seemed pleased others were seeing the wolf for what he was and continued his argument, "Did you not wonder why Reynard quit almost every joint venture with you? You blame it on your rivalry, but you of all know that when it comes to business, those in the underworld put aside all personal issues for the sake of profit. In the cases you complained about regarding Reynard under-reporting his totals, realize Reynard was only trying to gain his rightful share as well as the share for both your operatives and his own after your dishonest manipulations had constantly short-changed everyone involved. You can also check the books in each of those cases and see that our Lord King received his full share finally for once."

The badger was just getting warmed up. He had spent his career in the court listening for all the gossip, rumors and bits of evidence every day for just a moment like this. His time had not been idle as he proved next, "As to the matter of your wife, everyone knows that you have been unable to fully satisfy your wife for your whole marriage. Everyone also knows that your same wife has lusted and fantasized about Reynard since even before you were married. She was known to have tried to gain his affections for many years as he is indeed a most dashing, handsome and glorious figure for any female's desires. Yet everyone also knows Reynard has been chaste and faithful to his wife, his true love Aza, your niece and my cousin. Reynard would rather slit his wrists than ever do anything to hurt his love. Any such stories your wife told you were certainly fevered lustful fantasies and desires. Since she can not be satisfied by your loins, she must find solace in dreaming about things she can never have. If her allegations are really true, have her tell us all in person and before Reynard if you dare. As I am sure you know, she will surely see Reynard and run to him begging for him to forgive her delusions and to join with her in front of God and everyone assembled until she is finally satisfied by a real canine cock at least once in her life!"

There was an eruption from Isengrim's supporters and the wolf looked ready for murder, but all those others in the court, including Queen Fiere, snickered, guffawed and howled with laughter openly and quite loudly.

The King listened to the statements dispassionately and somberly, but nodded his head in seeming acceptance that everything Grimbeert said was certainly the truth as everyone in the court knew his statements to be the gospel truth as Isengrim's failures in the bedroom and Reynard's devotion to his wife were quite well known.

Grimbeert was pleased with the impact of his words and he finished his oratory with his final defense against Isengrim, "And finally to the matter of Reynard's supposed interference in your district. One thing you fail to mention is the exact nature of these operations of yours you were referring to. From my understanding, many of these were banned and outlawed. Others of these were highly discouraged as they offended our good and blessed Queen as well any with any morality, integrity or sense of any decency toward innocents in their care as a district leader." Grimbeert smiled and nodded his head at the Queen upon her mention, and she beamed at him and nodded, pleased at his pronouncement.

The badger then concluded his defense, "So if anyone is guilty in this case, it is Isengrim himself admitting to supporting and profiting from such reprehensible operations. As far as the evidence to Reynard's guilt, it is all highly speculative and none of it concrete, certainly nothing conclusive. If we are to be held responsible for anything any of those we have employed in the past as contractors, mercenaries, gang members, etc. do in the present, then we may as well all admit to being guilty of nearly anything. You know very well that all gangs have hired mercenaries on many occasions, and most have worked for many of us over the years and not just for one district boss. In conclusion, the only thing I have heard from your mouth is a profession of self-guilt and nothing that Reynard the Fox or Red could ever be blamed for."

Many of those in the court applauded the efforts of Grimbeert and his eloquent and brilliant defense of his cousin.

Now Grimbeert addressed the other attacks on his cousin, "As far as the matter of Cuwaert the Hare, all that Reynard did was provide all available information for him to use to do the Lord King's work. Falsus' claims about nonsense and false numbers is only his interpretation as to an outsider of any operation, such numbers and figures would appear as such. If Cuwaert could not understand such information and how to interpret them, the fault lies with him and not Reynard. The one deserving of punishment is the hare not the fox if he is not doing his job properly as directed by our Lord King. But we don't even know if this is the case as nothing was directly presented one way or the other by Cuwaert."

"And then Courtoys the Wild Dog complains… Courtoys, of all mammals! He's gotten hold of a box of gold coins by ill-gotten means. It seems Courtoys only means to use this to deflect blame for his failure to his bosses with respect to the operations for which he was responsible. He should have been smarter and kept quiet, since he'd stolen the coins in the first place: male quaesisti, male perdidisti! (You acquired it badly, you badly lost it!) It's only right the ill-gained be ill-lost. Who'll blame Reynard, if he took stolen goods from a dishonest thief? Whoever understands the law and can tell right from wrong knows that Reynard was in the right. And whoever is as esteemed as cousin Reynard knows how to handle stolen goods. No member of the court would think it remotely wrong or illegal if Reynard had hanged Courtoys when he found him with the coins. The reason he was spared was because he was another boss's charge and Reynard would not disrespect another boss or the court by killing their underling. And what was his reward for this? Not a thing! What wounds him most is that **he's** the one being accused here."

"My cousin Reynard is a noble and honest creature. He detests falsehood of any kind. He does nothing without the advice of the court and his advisers. I declare it openly that, since my lord the King proclaimed peace between the districts here, Reynard has never intended to harm a soul in another district. And those he has punished in his own district have deserved every sentence handed down to them. He spends his time thinking of how to help those in his district and enrich the lives of those in his employee as well as the pockets of our Lord King and the court. He spends his time enjoying the company of his beautiful wife, my cousin Aza, and his four precious kits. Who could blame him for this? The rest of his time he manages his business ventures in order to help pay for the many thousands of his Kids, Red Kids, located all over Zootopia now. He frequently visits all those kids every chance he gets helping them to grow up safe and with a future. What nobler venture could anyone have? He lives his life for charity, for taking care of his thousands of Kids and his family. If you could show me a better mammal, I fear I would be waiting here until I grow old and my fur falls out before such could happen. Any of those who seek harm to such a person are only guilty of jealousy and envy, and nothing more. If only all your vassals could be more like Reynard my lord King, then your realm would be far better off."

As Grimbeert, Reynard's cousin by marriage, stood and delivered his summation speech, the court saw Chaunticleer a giant panda running into the court followed by a retinue of followers wheeling on two large carts the bodies of an enormous polar bear covered in numerous gashes and cuts around his head and lower body, and a transcaspian urial with large curved horns with embedded gold who appeared to be missing it's eye sockets. Both dead mammals smelled horrible and were placed in large coffins. All those in the court immediately covered their noses and faces as the grisly dead decomposing bodies were brought forth.

For these were two prominent victims of Reynard's personal justice of the previous week, and the giant panda was an independent investigator hired by the court, but really financed by Isengrim, Bruun and several other bosses who had an ax to grind with Reynard and his meddling in their district's affairs.

Chaunticleer was never known for being subtle, and as he entered the court he made a great show of piteously clapping his paws together and wailing wretchedly as if his world had come to an end. On either side of the coffins walked Cantart, an elderly female polar bear, and a beautiful transcaspian urial ewe named Cryant with small horns with a sheer black veil attached to them covering her face. Both looked incredibly sad and distraught and each bore a white burning candle which was long and straight. For this was the polar bear Jax's mother and the transcaspain urial's wife and now widow. They wept and wailed grieving for their dear loved ones.

Their grieving was so loud they were heard long before anyone in the court even had a glimpse of what was in the coffins. As they approached and stood before the King, they seemed to realize where they were and looked down reverently and subsided their wailing.

Chaunticleer then spoke for them addressing the King, "Merciful lord, my lord the King, please hear our accusation. You'll be shocked by the frightful damage that Reynard has inflicted upon your faithful servants and their loved ones, who stand here before you!"

The panda looked around seeing he had everyone's attention and continued, "Please hear me, for the tale I seek to tell will strike pain in your heart and be sure to make your blood to boil. For I tell you the story of two of your servants who worked tirelessly for their district bosses and ultimately for you my King. For first the great Jax, son to his beloved mother Cantart here, rose from a mere dock worker, to enforcer, and finally to a true entrepreneur building a business in Tundratown generating a fortune for his district boss as well as the royal court."

"Jax was beloved by all his workers, and treated them well… better than any similar operations. He believed a happy worker was a much more effective worker and put this into practice every day. He strove to have the happiest and most hardworking workers anywhere, and ran the most efficient operation in all the districts."

Chaunticleer then got a furious look on his face, "And what was his reward for this hard work? Reynard the scoundrel, the rule breaker, came into the Tundratown District using a proxy force in his horrible name and destroyed the entire operation Jax had built from the ground up with his sweat and blood. Reynard then took everyone at the facility against their will, workers, guards, employees and the good Jax himself. Reynard kidnapped everyone and left the place bare."

"But it does not end there. It gets far worse. While some employees were released unharmed, others have never been heard from again and assumed dead. And what did Reynard do with those workers he took? He stole them. He sought to take them into his own organization giving them no choice in the matter."

"And finally the worst affront of all, the monster Reynard executed our valuable and loyal member. Not merely satisfied to murder, this Reynard… this demon, instead slowly tortured poor Jax repeatedly using him for target practice striking him repeatedly creating hundreds of holes. Poor Jax suffered horribly for hours as Reynard tortured him throwing knife after knife against him and cutting him repeatedly in the groin. See here the results of his handiwork!"

Chaunticleer brought the great bear before the King and had the coffin lowered to the ground with the help of nearly half the court.

The King looked down seeing all the damage all over the bear, which supported the panda's narrative, and nodded his head in considerable consternation.

The King then spoke somberly to the panda, "This is truly dire news Chaunticleer. How came you by the body of our dear Jax, and what proof do you have that Reynard the Fox was responsible?"

Chaunticleer nodded his head expecting this question and turned to Cantart, Jax's bereaved mother, "Our goodly mother Cantart found the body of her beloved son in a large box at her door with a note saying her son had died a good death and he was presented to her for burial out of respect. But I say to you, how can he have had a good death? We can see for certain he was brutalized and tortured repeatedly."

"And look here upon our friend Fredo prematurely meeting his end at the knife of the fox. We all know that Fredo was a regular tireless leader of his operation. The loyalty of the urial was beyond reproach, and he consistently performed as one of the leaders in profit and revenue generation among all districts. For the urial only cared about providing profit for his boss and you my lord King. He merely wished to take home his rightly share to his good wife who stands here before you. They had planned to have a family and our dear Cryant is with child who will now be born without a father to provide for and raise it. The only thing the goodly wife Cryant got was a box with her dead husband and a note similar to our friend Jax."

The female urial fell to her knees and broke down into tears sobbing uncontrollably with her hooves held over her face. Chaunticleer moved next to her and stood over her gently rubbing her back and shaking his head sadly.

The panda then raised his head and gave the King a hard look declaring, "We know that it was wicked Reynard who did this as we interviewed all employees released and pieced together enough evidence to prove they were held in Reynard's district. In addition, many of the employees who had been working for Jax were identified and seen among Reynard's staff. Finally, we found two of the mercenaries who were responsible for carrying out the evil plans of the villainous Reynard. And while they were not given any orders directly from Reynard, they admitted that they had heard he was in contact with their bosses. In addition they were told they had orders not to attack or kill anyone in the district and to avoid any contact with any gang members of the district boss. Finally they admitted to Jax and the good urial Fredo being among numerous others held in the Docks District awaiting judgment by Reynard. Judgment! As if the scoundrel could ever judge the actions of others after his long list of misdeeds."

"I know you will ask how do we know the blackguard Reynard personally did this to our admirable friends and allies Jax and Fredo? Reynard would have only executed those of their stature himself. Also looking at his handiwork, who else is as good with a knife? Reynard may be scum, but he would not leave such a task as killing such important personages to anyone else. We all know Reynard controls everything that happens in his district tighter than any other boss, and anything that happens there, and any deaths there would only be with his direct involvement."

Everyone nodded knowing this to be very true. Reynard was known to run the tightest ship in all the kingdom. No one in the Docks District even ran a card game, or spanked a child, without him knowing about it and approving it.

Chaunticleer then raised his head high looking defiant, "I thus say to you my good King and to those assembled here at court, how can there be any doubt Reynard has done this to our good and loyal friends as well as to hundreds of others in districts in which he has no rights? I beg you my wise King to seek the only rightful justice such actions deserve. I know we can not bring the loyal hardworking son or the beloved father back, but we can prevent this from happening again, and send a message that such actions can not and will not be tolerated in your kingdom, my lord. I lay this charge in your presence gracious King, that you might take pity on the hundreds of your loyal servants who have been wronged by the fox for the unreasonable and abhorrent harms we have all suffered."

There was a great deal of muttering and upset voices in the court following Chaunticleer's impassioned statements. Finally all eyes then turned to look upon the King who had his right paw held under his chin as he sat considering the presented evidence.

The King finally spoke in a commanding voice to the room, "Counselor Grimbeert, listen to the latest charge against your cousin the righteous family man: if I live a year he'll pay dearly, despite all his charity and devotion to his Kids!"

The King then spoke directly to the panda, "Now listen to me, dear Chaunticleer: Your accusation is sufficient. These two beloved servants we give over to death, since we can't bring them back to life. We must entrust them to God as we sing their praises and bury them with the reverence and honor they deserve. We'll then take council among these bosses and court members, deciding how we might best enforce justice for these actions and terrible murders, and how we might bring this dishonorable thief to law."

The court then began a reverent service for important dead members of the underworld with the appropriate ceremonies. When the ceremonies were ended and the polar bear and urial were buried in the underworld royal graveyard, each had a marble gravestone polished as brightly as any mirror, in which the following epitaphs in large letters had been incised:

**Jax, son of Cantart, whom Reynard the Fox aka Red Death executed. Lament his death, for he was shamefully murdered.**

A similar gravestone and message for Fredo was engraved and placed at the urial's grave.

The King then gathered the district bosses, chief members of his court and the wisest of his council to deliberate on Reynard the Fox's punishment for this dreadful murder. Those assembled concluded that they should send for Reynard to answer these charges. There was no way he could evade a summons to appear in the King's court. They also decided that Bruun the Bear should be the messenger to deliver such an official and important summons.

All this seemed good and proper to the King, who addressed Bruun the Bear, "Boss Bruun, I want you to carry this message. But take good care of yourself for Reynard is wicked and dangerous. He has lots of tricks up his sleeve, and he'll lie, flatter and do nothing but ponder how he can deceive and mock you."

Bruun nodded at the King and responded, "Good lord, it be a bit late in the day for the fox to deceive me! I have learned from past dealings with him who he is. I think he comes a bit too late to make a fool of me."

Thus Bruun left merrily. But his friends and the King would regret that he didn't return in quite so merry a mood.

* * *

Now Bruun was on his way to the fox, fully convinced that the fox couldn't outwit him. As his driver entered the dark alcove to the main entrance of the fox's residence and fortress Maupertuis, he told his lieutenants and associates he needed to visit the fox alone. They had concerns for him of course, but he told them that this was business for only bosses alone and he would be just fine. He exited and walked to the main estate gate and found it locked.

Bruun knew that Reynard had all kinds of secret entrances all around the estate, but was told the fox was happily locked up tight inside, and he had no reason to doubt these reports.

He buzzed the guard station inside and informed them that he was there to meet Reynard one on one, boss to boss. After a few minutes he was informed Reynard would be right out.

Bruun knew that Reynard was many things, but he was honorable and would respect the conventions of dealing one on one with a boss. He did not fear the fox. He was not naive enough to think that his enormous size and strength would be enough to protect him against the well-known very talented killer. But he knew that Reynard had no personal quarrel with him, and he had a far more valid reason to be angry at the fox than vice versa. But killing the King's emissary and a district boss would be the most dishonorable thing the fox could do. And the fox may be a scoundrel, liar, trickster, thief, but he was not dishonorable regardless of the things said at court.

After a few minutes Bruun saw the fox strolling down the walkway to meet him at the front gate wearing some baggy brown pants and a loose fitting cream colored shirt. The practiced eye of the bear did notice Reynard was wearing a brace of knives as well having several strapped to his legs and his belt which is why the fox preferred loose clothing. But the bear was not threatened by the presence of these as a boss, especially in Reynard's position, would need to be able to protect himself at a moments notice.

The gate opened partway and the fox gestured him inside the grounds. Bruun stepped a few steps inside and the gate immediately closed back securely. Reynard gestured to the bear to follow him, and he began walking around the outside grounds of the estate towards the water.

The fox grinned widely at the bear shaking his paw in friendly greeting and asking, "My Dear Bruun, what brings you out to visit me on such a warm day? Regardless, it is always good to see you. We bosses really don't have enough of these personal meetings. I like the personal touch of a face-to-face myself."

Bruun was amazed and surprised at the calm nonchalant attitude of the fox considering he was sure Reynard's allies had informed him about what had transpired at court. But it was time to get the formal part out of the way as the bear pronounced, "The King has sent me to summon you to court to face charges that have been brought against you, and to request you to plead your case. The King has sworn by God that if you don't come, or if I fail to bring you with me to receive sentence, you're a dead mammal. He'll either hang you or set you on the wheel. Reynard, do as I suggest: come to court!"

Reynard glanced up at the bear with a thoughtful look, "My dear Bruun, whoever sent you all the way here did you no favors for I see you are exhausted as there is sweat on your face and you are panting. Your trip is completely unnecessary though, since I was coming to court tomorrow. But I'm happy you've come all the same, because your wise council will help me at court. But couldn't the King have found some less important messenger than yourself? That is quite shocking to me, because apart from the King, you're the noblest and most important figure at court."

The fox continued, "I wish we were already at court, but I'm afraid I won't be able to come just now, for I have a particular project that consumes me. One of the special extremely rare opportunities that is only available for a very short window if you catch my drift. I dream of the amber glow and the priceless finery in which it finds itself attached."

Bruun's interest was piqued as what possible thing could be so important to distract Reynard from coming to court to defend his life? And what possible amber item would be so important?

"Dear fox, what thing has filled your head so that you can think of nothing else? You mention amber, but what thing of priceless value would have that description?" The bear wondered.

"Ah, well it is a thing of great value that I did not wish to share with my crew if you know what I mean. For it is a set consisting of a flawless honeycomb necklace made of amber, diamonds and gold with matching earrings, tiara, brooch and bracelet. It is truly magnificent and priceless, but I am sure anyone fencing such could ask quite the reward as it is insured for many millions." The fox looked preoccupied thinking upon such a thing of immense value.

The bear had many questions, "Why have you not taken it if you know it's location? I know you are one of the best thieves ever to set foot in the underworld."

The fox shook his head as if in resignation, "Yes, I know I am one of the finest thieves around, but this particular job requires something I lack, something all my best operatives are absent as well."

Bruun was puzzled, "But you are renowned for having the very best thieves in all the kingdom. No other district comes even close. What could all your best lack?"

Reynard confessed his problem, "They lack strength. In order to retrieve this particular treasure, it requires someone of enormous strength. It is not as much a job for finesse as is the norm, but for someone with raw brute strength."

Bruun still had questions, "Why not go to some of your strong powerful gang members? Why not even go to your bodyguard. I would imagine the strength of a giant amur tiger would be sufficient for the job. Or perhaps you could hire an elephant or something similar?"

Reynard looks at the bear thoughtfully, "Yes most likely my bodyguard would be able to carry out this task. But I fear that this would present too great a temptation for him. It may prove too great a temptation for any I might hire. My bodyguard has gotten older and slower, and has been trying to get me to move him to another position. Yet he is a simple bodyguard, and does not fit very well in any other aspect of my organization. I would hate to tell him this, but I believe he sees from my expression my feelings on the matter. But I imagine a million or more bucks in the pocket after visiting a fence can make such a mammal, any mammal, question their loyalty. I find the chance anyone I send will return such a treasure quite frustratingly slim."

Bruun then got an idea, a thoughtful devious idea, "Perhaps… perhaps someone I know would help you out… someone for whom the amount would not tempt to flee and retire… someone for whom honor means a great deal?"

The fox looked up surprised, "My dear Bruun, are you talking about yourself?"

Bruun pretended that was not his intention at first, "Oh no… but… now that you mention it. If I were to… obtain this treasure… I would share it certainly."

Reynard looked at the bear inquisitively, "Bruun my dear friend, when did you bother with menial tasks of thieving yourself? It doesn't have anything to do with the financial hardship I heard you found yourself in… something about large construction costs that needed to be paid off? I try not to listen to such things as they are not my business. But if it is something where we both can benefit, then it may be just the thing."

Bruun shook his head understanding the fox knew of his financial hardship, mostly caused by the fox himself, but he was very polite in discussing it. The fox did not know that Bruun himself had financed the construction of the giant underground complex before he blew it up. It was just one of those unfortunate circumstances. But quite possibly the fox could make it up to him with this… this honeycomb treasure.

The bear asked an all important question, "Do you wish to share the spoils fifty fifty as equal partners?"

Reynard considered that for a bit and answered cautiously, "I know of the recent hardships you have endured and wanted to help how I could. But I also realize I am in a bit of a sticky predicament at court as you well know. I could use your support as you certainly have the King's ear on this and many matters. You would be welcome to a seventy share to my thirty if you could just lend me your full support at court."

Bruun thought to himself that now he saw the desperate need of the fox. He is doomed and is grasping for any possible ally to support his wretched position. Well he is not asking for me to do anything specific to support him, the bear thought. And what he doesn't know happens in private council will not hurt him. I can easily promise support, give him nothing and pocket an extra several hundred thousand out of it. That would go a long way to getting the bank and contractors off his back.

The bear smiled happily at the fox and extended his paw shaking the fox's returned one, "Very well Reynard, you have a deal. If you lead me to the treasure, I will retrieve it and pay you a thirty share and give you my support at court. Now lead me there so we can finish all this up before it gets too late."

* * *

Reynard led the pair to an isolated estate in the southwestern corner of the Rainforest District near Harbour St. They used a 'borrowed' laundry service van to drive around to a back entrance of the estate and parked it in a hidden alcove. Such vans would be used commonly at most estates to handle laundry services for the large homes, and seeing this one would not be suspicious as it is one that would normally stop by estates in the area at all hours. However Reynard had no plans to enter through the service entrance as he quickly scampered up the side of the building to a third story balcony. There he created a pulley and harness system using equipment he had brought and had the bear pull himself up with the fox assisting. After several minutes they managed to get the bear up to the balcony.

The fox then scampered up to the roof and disabled cameras and pressure sensors and tied some ropes around a chimney and carefully used the ropes to climb up to an upper floor walking along the side of the building using a slight railing along the edge. He then tied off supporting ropes and had the bear carefully maneuver around the railing using a harness behind the beast supporting nearly all his weight. Bruun was clearly terrified of being up this high moving along a railing not designed to handle anything close to his weight. Finally the bear reached a small outcropping and window Reynard had chosen to be the best path to the room they sought.

Reynard then forged ahead of the large bear disabling any alarms and traps between the window and the hidden room attached to the study.

Once they were in the study, Bruun expressed one of his concerns whispering, "Reynard are you sure we won't be interrupted?"

Reynard's eyes gleamed in the near darkness as he grinned, "I assure you my friend I have cased this place quite thoroughly. The family is away visiting relatives down south, and there is only a minimal guard staff and they never come up this high. They depend completely on the many alarms, the hidden nature of the room, and the near impossible type of the lock to protect it. For anything strong enough to do this job would have to somehow get up here and past all the security. Not a possible task for anyone else but… well I don't wish to brag."

The bear grunted and responded softly, "Yes… yes your reputation is well-deserved. I have never doubted your capabilities."

They finally made it into the hidden room after Reynard located the hidden trigger panel and disabled the coded locked door. Finally they could see what they had come to steal as a panel in the wall revealed a small alcove with a larger hole and two smaller below it.

As Bruun examined the hole looking inside, he asked the obvious question, "Where is the lock?"

Reynard stuck a mirror on a pole in the hole allowing the two of them to see the most beautiful set of jeweled treasure made from flawless pieces of polished amber and hundreds of jewels.

Reynard grinned at the bear, "Behold the Honeycomb Treasure. The only way to release it is to stick your head in the larger hole and two paws in the lower and smaller ones. You need to pull the two handles carefully making sure the counterweights do not touch the electronic triggers on the sides. It requires an enormous steady force of well over a thousand kilograms. There was no way to simulate the pull force as it required constant grip pressure."

Bruun looked everything over very carefully, but seeing the glimpse of the treasure got his heart pumping as it seemed to be everything the fox had promised. He then stuck his head and paws into the holes. He had to stretch quite far to get his paws around the handles and to see what he was doing. Once he had grips around the handles and could see the guide lines, using the small light the fox had pushed inside, he began pulling on the handles slowly. Strangely the handles felt like they had some kind of sticky substance on their surface, but he didn't have time to worry about this as he began apply enormous pressure slowly and steadily pulling back. Bruun carefully pulled on the handles keeping the guidelines straight, but it was slow going and he was beginning to tire after several minutes. It was then the bear realized he was not going to be able to make it all the way to the end as strong as he was, he did not have the incredible stamina required to do this for the nearly fifteen minutes it would require. No one did.

So he carefully let the weights fall back to the start, and once they were situated in the exact slots, he released the handles and began to pull back. But he had one big problem. He couldn't release the handles. It seemed his paws were stuck to the handles as there was some substance on them preventing him pulling his paws and arms out of the sockets. At this realization he felt a cold shiver go down his spine and sweat began to drip down his head as he attempted to pull his head free. It was then he found he could not do that either. He then began to thrash pulling harder and harder, but everything appeared to be stuck. Claustrophobia now started setting in as the bear began tugging this way and that attempting to break free. At this point nothing could help the bear, neither flattery nor reproach: he was stuck fast inside the trap.

In this way did Reynard bring the bear into a prison of his own making through trickery and greed. Brawn nor brain, foot nor head: nothing was going to help him. Bruun's strength and courage were of no help at all in this situation. He saw now that he was thoroughly trapped and began to roar and bray pressing and scratching with his hind legs. He began to make such a racket that they began to hear shouts from below and footsteps as Lantfert the leader of the guards led a whole team up from below armed with electronic prods and other impliments to subdue and capture an intruder as they knew nothing of what the hullabaloo upstairs was about. Bruun remained fixed and frightened trapped inside a dark prison which held his head, paws and arms fast. He twisted, he wrestled, and he roared, but it was no good: he was clueless about how to pull himself out.

Reynard of course heard Lantfert and the approaching guards the instant they came near, as his hearing was quite keen, even far greater than an average fox whose sense was already one of the best of all mammal species.

So he calmly told Bruun, "How is the Honeycomb? It is truly as magnificent as you imagined? I hope it is everything you dreamt it would be. Take care you don't take it all for yourself as that would be greedy. You won't be returning to court anytime soon I am afraid once Lantfert and the guards get a hold of you. Try not to enjoy too much of what he and the others will dish out as I know from some of your appetites at your House of Horrors you certainly enjoyed dishing out such treatments to many innocents. I suggest you drink in all the amber beauty while you can to make it worth your while."

Having offered his advice, Reynard shoved a couple small flashlights in on either side of the bear's head so he could get a wonderful view of their purpose here this night. He then left the room quick as a flash sprinting down the hall and throwing himself out the open window grabbing a rope conveniently standing at the window side as he leapt. The momentum sent him flying into the air and he released the rope at the proper time falling onto the third story balcony rolling forward and leaping off grabbing another rope and sliding down to the ground. The fox was completely out of the building in mere seconds as always, having planned escape routes was one of the most important things to know as a master thief.

As he ran to hide in the bushes, Reynard's extra keen hearing picked up shouts and voices saying, "Come on, you lot, into the study, there's a bear stuck fast there!"

It seems every guard available had heard the call and had crammed into the room. All came well equipped to punish such a brazen act and subdue this beast regardless of his size. The guards were all small, the biggest being a panther and leopard, but they were many in number and quite motivated for vengeance.

Now Bruun wasn't feeling great as it was one against many. When he heard all the guards rush in and began to wail on him with sticks, electronic prods, and clubs, he wrestled and pulled so hard he extracted his head, but he left behind all nearly all the skin and both his ears. No one had ever seen more hideous a mammal, for blood ran over his eyes. Before he could yank out his paws and arms, he had to leave his claws, paw pads and a good portion of the fur on his arms behind.

The deal turned out badly for Bruun. He thought he'd never escape, now that his paws were so painful, and he couldn't see a thing because of the blood running down across his eyes. Lantfert the Ram and the guards all surrounded him cautiously and the ram then slammed his head into the bear and all the guards began wailing on him beating him repeatedly on his head and face as hard as possible. Bruun certainly received many hard knocks and was nearly rendered unconscious.

Those listening to this story take note, if you are in a bad way, you're everyone's victim. Bruun's story proves it as each of the guards were fierce, furious and merciless with him just as he had been with all those innocents he had tortured, abused and killed during his participation at the House of Horrors. All the guards seemed inspired to take out any aggression or anger they had experienced in their lives, and expressed it all at once at this moment on the giant bear. The larger of them, the panther, Lantfert the Ram, and a wolf did more harm to the bear than others biting, shocking and cutting him as if their purpose was to kill him. They gave it to him with everything they had.

Bruun the Bear, initially sat and cried and groaned for he was blind and had to take all they dished out. The guards pummeled him now with clubs, staves and any blunt instrument they could find as they now tried to render him unconscious. Lantfert repeatedly tried running across the room and smashing the bear in the head with his great horns causing Bruun's head to ring and his ears to go deaf.

But the bear suddenly surprised them all as if he had been waiting for the right moment and sprang up knocking them all around the room and went charging out of the hidden room and study racing down the hall. The clever bear had maneuvered himself so the guards thought he had given up, but instead prepared himself for this desperate astonishing act. The surprise had given him just enough time to make it to the window and frantically search around and find the rope and harness he had used to move along the railing. But as Bruun grasped the ropes, he screamed in agony as the pain from his bare raw bloody paws was extreme, and he instead had to wrap the ropes around his arms and then jump off just as the guards made it to the window.

He bounced along the railing in several large leaps releasing the rope when he was near the third floor balcony landing on the roof sliding down and smashing onto the balcony crushing a table and set of chairs. The bear then had no choice but to climb over the railing hanging by his raw bloody paws and drop hoping he didn't break anything vital as he slammed into the ground. Fortunately he knew well enough to roll on impact and only sprained an ankle and broke an arm as he landed on it.

Several of the guards had followed him out the window, while some raced down the stairs to the outside. But one of the guards, a female cheetah named Julocke, thought she had the balance and climbing ability of her panther, leopard or other similar expert climbing feline brethren, and had attempted to scamper across the roof, but lost her balance and was now hanging four stories up on the edge by her paws.

Seeing this, the guards shouted, "Dame Julocke is hanging from the roof about to die. Everyone help her! Rescuing her is our top priority at the moment!"

Every guard then ignored Bruun as they all moved in place to try and save their comrade.

When Bruun the Bear saw the guards running back towards the house to attempt to save the cheetah, he jumped into a nearby large stream bordering the property and attempted to swim away as fast as he could.

One guard who apparently ignored the calls to save the cheetah, ran after him shouting, "Come back, you treacherous thief!"

The bear made it to a wider part of the rushing water, and moved into the fastest current leaving behind the guards' shouts and curses as water was a bear's friend. And fast running water was something that would be extremely difficult for anything to follow unless they were an aquatic mammal like an otter or beaver. He was so glad to have escaped them. He bitterly cursed the honeycomb trap and treasure, and the fox who'd betrayed him, since he'd now lost both cap and ears. It was several kilometers he swam downstream before he recovered from exhaustion on the bank. He was heavy of heart, groaning and sighing, with blood flowing into his eyes again. He huffed and puffed as frantically as if he were dying.

And as for Reynard? As he lay watching all the commotion hidden in the bushes, he decided to slip back into the house. As the guards all rushed upstairs to rescue their feline friend, he grabbed several valuable paintings removing them from their frames as well as grabbing a statue made of gold and gems, and three nearly priceless ancient first edition books he had all spotted earlier while casing the joint at a business meeting a month back. As he bounded silently away from the estate to the laundry van obscured by a back wall, he thought to himself how nicely everything had worked out. He had seen this wonderful treasure a month ago as he wandered around upstairs 'searching' for a free restroom. He had been back a few times with some of his experts trying to find some way into the hidden vault finally concluding it was impossible to open. Sometimes as a thief you have to accept when a job is too hard, and move on to easier targets. But this one had always been on his mind, and it was good to know that while the treasure was not his, the rewards for the heist were still quite substantial.

As he hurriedly drove out a back entrance in the van they had arrived in following along the waterway, he rejoiced thinking the bear was finally out of his fur for good, either captured or dead. The fox thought to himself, "I have certainly scored a win here this evening, for now one of my biggest enemies at court is now removed, and no one will blame me. Why shouldn't I celebrate?"

But the moment he was thinking these thoughts, the fox happened to look toward the waterway where he saw a hulking form recovering on a bank. Looking through some high powered binoculars using a night vision filter, he recognized the form quickly realizing it could be none other than Bruun the Bear. The moment he saw the bear, he was as depressed as he had been happy before. He angrily spoke aloud as if to tell Lantfert off, "Damn you, Lantfert, you ignorant incompetent fool, may God give you a shameful death! How could you have lost such an enormous, lumbering and deserving quarry to be caught and treated as he well deserves? How could you have lost such a big fat bear!"

The fox drove up onto the grass arriving near the water bank and the exhausted bear. Bruun was quite bloody and very ill, for which he thanked no one so much as the fox. Reynard then leaned out the window shouting to the bear, "Dear friend, may God protect you!"

The bear was frightened at first thinking he was caught, but then realized it was only the red devil that had come to torment him further.

"Haven't you forgotten to pick up something from back at the estate?" Remarked the fox with a mischievous grin, "I fail to see the Honeycomb Treasure or anything in your paws. In fact I believe you left quite a lot of yourself back there. The idea as a thief is to come away with a lot more than you came in with. I am afraid you make a horrible thief Bruun with results such as these. Wasn't the honeycomb as good as I promised? I have many more such jobs if you are interested. Perhaps you may eventually learn something through trial and very frequent error. Dear bear, tell me, before I flee like a thief in the night, as... well… that is what I am, what is this new look you are sporting? I have to say red looks good on you as I have certainly enjoyed it's wonderful hue for all the years of my life. But it would have seemed a lot easier if you had dyed your fur instead of removing it all to get that particular color."

Bruun the Bear heard all this, but couldn't avenge himself which made him both furious and nearly dejected as he was exhausted, and in no position to do otherwise. He let the fox say whatever he wanted, and endured it all with bitterness before jumping back into the waterway. But the words of the fox began to ring in his head. He hadn't seen himself in the mirror, but imagined his appearance at court would look horrendous, for he was sure he had lost both ears, along with the fur and skin on his head and arms as well as leaving behind the claws of his paws.

Even if he had been faced with the most novice and incompetent gang member in the entire underworld trying to kill him then and there, Bruun couldn't have escaped due to his utter weakness. Once he got out of the waterway farther down and rested for a spell, he realized he would have to move, and crawled his way until he came to a vehicle large enough to fit his enormous frame, and managed to painfully open the door thoroughly surprising the occupant, a large male hippopotamus who was happily listening to some loud music shaking his head forward as if he wanted to smash it into the dash of the vehicle. The expression of the hippo upon seeing the monstrous hulking raw red bleeding vision before him changed his expression from joy to utter terror in an instant, and he fled the vehicle babbling incoherently the moment the great bear began to rumble.

Bruun then slowly and painfully climbed into vehicle and thanked the hippo for having already started it as it was one less painful action he would need to undertake. However he had no thanks for the smell of feces left across the driver's seat which to a bear's sensitive nose smelled like he was in the city's central sewer, but the bear had much greater concerns at the moment. Bruun then winced in agony as he gripped the steering wheel and drove toward the King's court a few kilometers away underneath the Downtown District.

As the bear lumbered toward the gathering, many in the court were unsure of what kind of creature was approaching, and everyone had pulled their weapons preparing to attack the monster that was coming into their midst. Finally the King recognized him somehow perhaps from his clothes. Well one thing was for sure, the King was none too pleased.

"This is Bruun the Bear, my friend and chief adviser. Lord God, who's done this to him? He's all red and ripped to shreds around his head and arms! I'd say he looks like he is on death's door. Where on earth could he have been coming from? Are we under attack?"

Finally the bear made his way before the King, and was able to use his remaining energy to utter his words, "I come to announce my complaint to you, merciful lord my King, so you can see how I have been mistreated and wronged. I beg you to avenge this treatment I have received from Reynard, the cruel cunt. For I have been brutally handled in your service. I've lost both my front paws, the fur on my arms, my ears and the covering on most of my head, by his treacherous deceit!"

"How dare the dishonorable thief Reynard do this!" Roared the King in response, "I declare to you Bruun, and swear it on my crown, I'll avenge myself on him. You'll happily thank me for sure once I am done."

The lion then sent for his council and advisers furiously demanding their answer to how best avenge the monstrous crimes of the fox.

The council concluded all that Reynard be summoned immediately. They declared that he must be made to suffer any sentence the court should hand down. They all agreed that Tybalt the Wildcat was best equipped to deliver the summons, because he was especially intelligent and unable to be outsmarted by the fox. The King agreed with their judgment and sent for Tybalt to be brought before him.

When Tybalt stood before the King awaiting orders, the King commanded, "Sir Tybalt, go to Reynard and deliver him a second summons: he must come to court immediately to answer the charges. Though he is cruel to most others, he trusts you and will follow your advice."

The wildcat answered his king, "My lord King, those who counseled you to send me weren't any friends of mine. What could I do there? Reynard won't come or go on my account. I beg you, dear King, please send some other mammal to him. I am even smaller than him. If Bruun the Bear who is enormous, powerful and a fellow district boss couldn't bring him… how, then, could I do the job?"

King smiled affectionately at the wildcat, "Sir Tybalt, you are one my chief advisers at court. You're wise and well educated. Though you are small, there are many crafty animals in the underworld who can do more with brains than with brawn. Reynard the scoundrel is certainly a prime example of one of these."

Tybalt sighed in resignation, "I guess someone has to do it, so it might as well be me I suppose. God give me his grace to succeed, for I fear my heart is in my feet."

As the wildcat was preparing to leave, he absently walked under a ladder and knocked off a box containing three mirrors all of which smashed to pieces upon landing on the floor. The sound startled him so much he sprang backwards landing against a table knocking a pair of salt shakers on the floor emptying their contents as well as a pair of knives which landed in a cross pattern. He shook off all these bad omens the best he could, and hurried out the door and onto the street not realizing he was stepping on every crack on the sidewalk as he went. Tybalt was not feeling very optimistic about his trip to the fox, but he finally mustered positive thoughts and managed to convince himself he would succeed regardless.

* * *

The wildcat got a surprise as he walked up to the gate to the entrance of Maupertius as he found Reynard already there waiting for him leaning against the wall with a sly smile. This was certainly quite unexpected.

"May God find you well this evening, Reynard. The King has threatened to execute you if you don't come to court with me right now."The wildcat solemnly uttered his message.

"Tybalt, my good friend, you're very warmly welcome. When I saw who it was who approached my walls, I had to run out immediately and greet you. May good fortune always be yours!" Reynard spoke warmly to the wildcat.

It hurt the fox to speak so kindly to the cat. For as he uttered the words, his heart was not thinking the same thing at all. The truth of these feelings will make themselves known before the encounter of the two is done.

"Let's spend the evening together my old friend," suggested Reynard, "I'll entertain you so well you will remember it for decades to come, and tomorrow morning, first thing, we'll together go to court arm in arm. Dear Tybalt let's do as I propose, for I have no one at court who I trust as much as you. The traitor Bruun was here. He treated me quite malevolently, and acted like a bully being so egotistical and false, that I wouldn't have accompanied him for a pile of gold. But my friend, I'll go with you tomorrow morning early. First thing."

"It's best we leave right now, for the moon is shining as bright as the sun. I have never felt the weather so good for a nice ride downtown to court." The wildcat responded.

"No my dear Tybalt, there may be those who would treat us well by day, but come the dark they would seek us harm by the cloak of the night. Why come by night when the day is much brighter and safer?" The fox sought to convince the wildcat with amazing sincerity.

"Reynard what is your true purpose? I know you well enough to know nighttime is your favorite time as most of your activities take place by the dark of the moon." The wildcat countered.

Reynard smiled widely nodding his head, "Tybalt I knew I could never get anything past you as you are sharp as they come. I admit I have another objective which would serve me dual purpose, and make me more friends aiding my defense."

"Speak plainly, fox, for your reputation for tricks is well deserved. How can this objective of yours solve so much?" Tybalt questioned.

The fox then looked down a bit apprehensively, "I have a message from a certain acquaintance of yours. In fact it was she who pushed so hard that you would find your way to me tonight."

"She?" The wildcat asked nervously. He dare not imagine that the she the fox was referring to was his secret love and obsession.

"There is only one she that could possibly have your attention my dear friend. You know she is my close friend and always supports me at court no matter the situation. It was she who wanted to arrange a special meeting at a time and place no one could possibly suspect, for the danger to her if she was found out would be dire indeed. I must say that if I did not have my one true love, my darling wife, I would be sorely envious of the attention she places on you now." The crafty fox cooed to the wildcat expressing his envy for the wildcat's current position.

"How… how did you know about… about my feelings for her? She always smiles so brightly at my compliments and the attention I pay her. But… I didn't think she returned my feelings. I mean... I hoped of course… but she seemed aloof and distant at times. I was so pleased at her gratitude for the ballad I recently wrote and performed for her ears. I would have made it much more plain if the King was not there to hear as well." The hopeful wildcat expressed wistfully.

"How do you think I knew my dear friend?" Reynard smiled placing his paw gently on the cats shoulder and continuing conspiratorially, "She told me of course. But only to my own ears as she knew I had no love or loyalty to the King, only for her, as she is my only true friend at court. She told me she longed for all your attentions no matter how small, but had to act that way because she had eyes on her at all times you understand." In actuality Grimbeert had told him, as nothing that happened in and around the court escaped the badger's careful eye. It was a quite poorly kept secret that the wildcat was madly in love with Queen Fiere. It was unknown if anyone had told the King. But either his majesty didn't know, or didn't care not seeing the wildcat as a threat. Grimbeert had suspected the Queen knew about the cat's feelings and was amused or flattered by them doing nothing to discourage him.

But the wildcat seemed to take Reynard at his word, as it was the only logical explanation to him, "I knew there had to be the reason! You have lightened my heart so much Reynard. You have no idea! But where would she be able to meet me in secret where no one would see? There are always eyes on the King and Queen at court."

"This is the ingenious part of her plan, for her majesty is as brilliant as she is beautiful. She suspected that if she sent you to me, everyone would expect you to be busy for quite awhile. She would retire to her chambers to rest while she supposedly waited for our return to court together. But she instead would use a secret escape tunnel in their majesty's bedchamber which was built in case they would need to flee secretly in case of an attack by the Zootopian authority or God forbid an assassination attempt. Her chambermaid would then pretend she was the Queen and refuse to open the door sending anyone away that came for her telling them she was in great need of rest and did not wish to be disturbed. The Queen knew that the King would be quite busy at court discussing the current matters, and not paying her any mind. Ultimately the escape tunnel leads to several hidden tunnels. One of which leads to a secret vault perfect for a special intimate encounter unseen by anyone but her love." Reynard informed the wildcat telling him exactly what he hoped and needed to hear.

Tybalt nodded his head and swallowed in a big gulp, "That is indeed a brilliant plan. She must have surely had someone like yourself helping her plan such. For I could not see a beauty like the fair Fiere being so duplicitous."

"As far as I know, she came up with everything herself." The fox informed him, "Sometimes a special situation like this requires someone to act outside of their nature to accomplish something that means a **great** deal to them. Also sometimes when one is mistreated and unhappy, she has to turn to deceit as a last resort."

"The Queen is mistreated by the King? I thought she seemed a bit melancholy of late. My poor dear Fiere, suffering alone with no one's arms to comfort her. It is a crime of the highest order. You are right good Reynard. In a situation like that, she would have to resort to something so against her true nature. I can only hope my presence and touch can turn her mood and give her hope. But you mentioned something about a dual purpose. What do you hope to gain by all this? I know you dear fox. You are not known for doing anything that doesn't benefit yourself." Tybalt responded, his mind thinking again about the fox's motives as he was quite intelligent.

"A valid observation my dear friend. As to what your presence can do for our beloved Queen's mood, when speaking of meeting you in secret, I heard such joy and excitement in her voice that I haven't heard in so long from my good royal friend. So I have no doubt about what your affections could do to brighten her mood, rescuing her from her current malaise. As for my part in all of this, I see so many potential benefits especially considering the current situation in which I find myself. Desperate times call for desperate measures they say. No time is more desperate than the current one for me. While the short term and long term happiness of the Queen is of course something that is near and dear to my heart, it is not the sole motivation regarding this matter. As I hope to secure your voice and council at court by my side for taking such a risk. I also greatly secure my good Queen's support by lifting her spirits, and hopefully give her the strength to deny her husband's yoke, and speak openly and vehemently in my favor. I hope my thoughts on this matter have not been misplaced." The crafty fox affirmed to securely solidify his supposed reasons for his part in the plan.

The lovesick wildcat shook his head to the negative as the motivations of the fox made perfect sense, "I would be forever in your debt for such a gesture. I will of course do everything possible to aid you at court. Where should we away to as the thought of my sweet Fiere waiting alone and frightened is a dagger in my heart?"

* * *

As they approached a dark entryway, the fox activated a hidden lever sliding part of the wall aside and exposing the dark outline of a door. Fortunately the fox and cat could see quite well in the absence of light so it was quite obvious to them both.

"It is just beyond that door. I will wait outside here for however long you need. We can then go to court afterwards since we are nearby. But don't think to hurry on my account, as I want both of you to satisfy your every desire. I need both of you in the best moods of your lives. I know the Queen mentioned bringing some blankets so you two would be comfortable. I hope that all is agreeable to you." The fox said with a barely discernible grin.

For the sly fox knew that everything he said was as if angels sang in the ears of the wildcat and his every dream waited beyond the door. In fact the thought of such pleasures with his most perfect love had butterflies dancing in the cat's stomach and sweat running down his brow and onto his whiskers. He had only hoped to talk to her alone for a few minutes, but the thoughts of what the fox had suggested were something altogether more than he could dream. To touch her soft luxurious fur and feel her body next to his was something of his wildest fantasies. And the possibly of doing much more than that with her… well let's just say his pants were fitting quite a lot tighter than usual all of a sudden.

"I…" The wildcat began and then tried to continue, finding he was having problems with speech all of a sudden, "Thank you good fox. You truly are an amazing friend. I just know your reasons for what was presented at court are pure and just. We will put this all behind us later tonight I am sure."

With that Tybalt the Wildcat entered the secret door to meet his most covert and perfect love. He had wished for this moment for years. And to finally be consummating their love would be the highlight of his life. Unfortunately for him the fox responsible for his situation was quickly rocketing far away from the area before it was crawling with guards. For the secret vault he had led poor Tybalt to just happened to be one of the King's extremely secret treasure rooms with the most advanced security technologically available. And the wildcat's presence was going to bring every guard in the surrounding area in under a minute.

As Reynard was away as quick as an arrow, he thought to himself, "Tybalt, you are quite deserving of a covert surprise, and the firm sword in your pants will come in handy when dealing with those you will meet quite soon, as you may have need to defend your love from those who would restrain it quite forcefully. My only regret is that the mangy wolf Isengrim was not there to share in your surprise as he loves thrills and excitement. I only wish to entertain him as much as I know I have enlivened your life at the moment."

* * *

When a thoroughly beaten and shabby form was brought before the King, it took awhile for anyone at court to even recognize who it was that lay before the King. Finally the Queen herself took note of the creature before them as she had seen quite a lot of him in recent months. She was aghast at the possibility of who it could be and uttered shakily, "Tyb… Tybalt… is that you?"

The sound of that sweet voice was the only thing that could persuade the cat's neck to turn to seek it's source.

The King's eyes got wide and he exclaimed, "By the heavens! What has become of my most brilliant and wise friend?"

The court was stunned as the guards and the cat told the story of what had unfolded.

* * *

Tybalt had walked stealthily into the dark room. He dare not use a light in the unlikely event someone outside might see, and he had the vision in darkness and quiet paws to move without noise in the pitch black. He worried about his love waiting anxiously in the dark all alone. The cat knew she was made of stern stuff having had to put up with the King for so long. His boarishness and coarse ways must play havoc on her delicate sensibilities. Tybalt only hoped that he could provide that light in her otherwise dull life to keep her going and buoy her spirits. She deserved so much more than the lout. She deserved someone who would appreciate her every moment, and listen to her every word as if spoken from the angels themselves. But hopefully the darkness would make her anticipate their meeting even more as a bit of fear was known to get the adrenaline pumping in ones veins and thus make passions normally subdued leap out and take a hold of them, making them slaves to its raw unrestrained desires, and hopefully leave them both panting in exhaustion.

These thoughts had the cat at attention in more ways than one as he crept around the vault brushing up and barely touching various objects he encountered searching for his love.

He had hoped to surprise her to thus trigger that fear response as he had been thinking about making their meeting that much more exciting, but finally he grew impatient and risked alerting her to his presence whispering, "My love, I am here. Where are you hiding?"

Then Tybalt heard a voice in response, but it was certainly not the voice he was expecting as it was clearly male and quite menacing in tone.

"I am hiding right in front of you thief. I hope you listen well for it might be the very last sound you ever hear." The menacing nasty voice muttered out of the dark.

What had happened? Had this dark assassin come to harm his love? Had he followed her waiting to ambush her and then off him as well? Anger then rose up in the wildcat, intense rage and fire like never before as he thought of someone seeking to bring harm to his love.

Now more shapes could be heard barely visible moving throughout the room. None were his precious Fiere as he knew her shape and movement as if it was his own name. He would have also smelled her if she were present. These cutthroats and villains sought to harm his love and stop him from realizing his dream. All of a sudden several forms in the back turned on flashlights which blinded Tybalt as he tried to cover his eyes with his right forearm.

The forms then advanced on him in earnest growling menacingly and started beating him with staffs and clubs. One guard, a boar named Martinet, screamed at him furiously and struck the cat in his eye with one end of his staff knocking it out. Martinet then raised his staff high to strike a final blow to the head of the wildcat, but seeing he would surely die from the strike, Tybalt distracted him by springing forward slashing with his claws at the crotch of the guard exposing flesh and bit with all his might on what he found there ripping the right stone of the boar clean off. That leap shamed Martinet quite soundly as the thing fell to the ground in a bloody clump. When the chief of guards, a wolf named Dulocke saw it, he swore on the King's life that he would avenge this wrong.

They then proceeded to beat the cat until he moved no more, but careful not to kill him as the King needed to see who sought to steal from him.

Tybalt was indeed there to steal from the King, but not the treasure his majesty thought, as the cat only sought to plunder the most precious jewel in the entire kingdom, and had hoped to keep it's affections all for himself.

The fox may have thought the wildcat was dead, but he had survived, and now stood, or more rightly, lay before the King trying to explain his presence in his majesty's secret treasure vault. The only problem was that he had no good explanation, as the truth was words he dare not speak to the King. He could only think to utter a single word as he really had no other excuse. The one word he spoke now, and let the reputation of the word speak for itself. He spit out some blood and a part of a tooth and hissed, "Reynard!" Then he collapsed on the floor.

When the King understood the import of the word, and imagined quite well what must have occurred, he was furious. He uttered fierce threats against the dishonorable thief Reynard, immediately summoning his council once again. He demanded to know how he might bring the fox to law.

Then Grimbeert, Reynard's cousin by marriage, spoke up, "Lords, even if my cousin was twice as bad as you all make him out to be, there is a remedy all the same. Let him be treated like a free and innocent mammal instead of convicted in all your eyes before he even opens his mouth. He must be summoned a third time. If he refuses to come after this, then you can convict him of being guilty of all the crimes of which he is accused."

"Grimbeert," uttered the King, "who would you think should go and summon Reynard to come? Who will risk his ears, or his eye, or his life? Which mammal has such courage? I don't believe there is anyone here who is foolish or brave enough to do it after what we have already seen."

Grimbeert replied sighing heavily resolved knowing that there was only one mammal who stood a chance, "So help me God, I'm fool enough! I'll take the message to Reynard myself, if that is your command. For I am your loyal servant my lord King, and only wish to serve you and the court to the best of my ability."

The King pondered the badger's words and then proclaimed, "Sir Grimbeert, if you could do this service for me and this court, you would rise in all our eyes and gain yourself a seat as a Chief Adviser with a substantial appropriate pay raise to go with it." This was definitely what the badger had wanted to hear all along as he knew his cousin would deal with any others besides himself quite badly. The shrewd court member had watched all that had unfolded, and believed he had a solid stratagem for getting Reynard to come and face the court.

The King gave the badger one final warning, "Remember Reynard is dangerous, deceptive and subtle. You'll need look on all sides and be very wary of him. I wish you good luck and God's speed. Just know you have the support and favor of everyone here with you."

Grimbeert nodded to the King and the rest of the court. His countenance was serious and stern, but he jumped on the inside as this was chance to shine and rise to glorious heights.

* * *

So Grimbeert traveled to Maupertuis to visit both his cousins. He didn't have to go through the back door or wait at the gate, but was let through the main gate without delay and allowed to drive up and enter the estate proper.

He went to meet Reynard, Aza and their four kits in a dark room in the corner of the estate which was only lit by the glow of a small fire in the fireplace. But all six of the occupants were foxes so they could all see quite clearly. The badger found Reynard lying in a corner of a large sofa holding Aza in his lap and his two oldest kits, Titian and Rose, in each arm. His youngest, Scarlet, was crawling around behind him on the sofa corner holding him around his neck tightly and kissing him. The fourth kit, Brick, had crawled up into his mother's lap and snuggled tight curled in a ball while being held in her loving arms.

Reynard motioned to a nearby chair, and the badger sat next to the fox addressing him, "Cousin it is good to find you among such precious company. But let's not let your absence from court damage you anymore while you stand accused. I believe you have reached the limit of your time, and your continued absence can do you no more good as you are accused of a long list of things there, and this is your third and final warning. I'm being completely honest now: if you hang around here all day tomorrow, no amount of trickery and pleading will get you out of what they have planned for you. They will shortly come for you in force which will not end well for anyone including those you hold even now. They'll erect a gallows with a rack in front it. I am telling you straight: You won't escape with wife or child. The King shall take all your lives. So in my opinion it's best you come with me to court right away. Your cunning and my observations and strategy will perhaps help you out of this tight spot. You've survived greater dangers before now, and who knows, you might be acquitted of each accusation, and all your enemies might be shamed and made fools. You've often wriggled out of tighter corners than what's required now."

Grimbeert hoped his logic, pleas and flattery would allow the fox to see the truth behind his statements, and he would come away to the court with him forthwith. While the badger believed he had some sound ideas, he knew the situation was grave with how prejudiced the court seemed at the moment. But if he could get his cousin to come with him, even in the worst case scenario his own position would rise meteorically, and his cousin Aza and her kits would be spared. They may lose their husband and father, but their genes and memory of their father would survive. He realized thinking of such things may seem callous and selfish, but the badger was rational and practical, something his cousin the fox lacked at times.

The fox gave his cousin a tired smile, "What you say is true good badger. The smart thing is for me accompany you… now I'm all out of tricks. Perhaps the King will show mercy if I come to speak with him muzzle-to-muzzle. The court can't survive without me, the King understands that very well. I speak for the innocent, disenfranchised, downtrodden, and wretched souls giving them a voice where before they had none. Without my counter to the bullies like Isengrim and Bruun, there is no balance to court. Even if I have enemies, it doesn't trouble me at all. It just shows my cause is just and worthwhile. All the council will judge me, but wherever great courts of kings or lords are gathered, Reynard must devise the greatest of plans. Subtle stratagems are required, and there are few paws so skilled as mine. The others can play their parts as much as they like, but mine is the best, and I'll come out on top of the heap."

"There are however many in the court who've sworn to inflict maximum damage on me. This distresses me. For many hostile enemies are capable of more damage than one. All the same, cousin, it's better I accompany you to court and answer for myself than putting my most valuable possessions, my one true love, my wife, and my four beautiful kits, in danger of destruction. Come on, let's go. The King is more powerful than I, so I have to do as he wishes. Patiently suffering his will is the best I can do." Reynard admitted sighing and accepting his only real choice.

Reynard then turned and spoke to Hermeline Aza his beloved wife, "I put my precious kits in your safe keeping. Look after them well, especially little Scarlet here, for she pleases me so well every moment I spend with her."

In response, his little kit by that same name climbed up his chest and hugged him around his neck looking into her beloved father's face.

"Must you leave us daddy?" She pleaded.

The fox's eyes filled with tears as the thought of ever disappointing his cherished daughter was as a dagger to the heart. But he looked deep into his daughter's eyes and nodded his head.

"But… but it is too late. Stay with us for the night." His little daughter begged.

The sentiment was echoed in the eyes of his dear wife and other kits.

"I have spent nearly every moment of the King's celebration week with you all and overstayed my responsibilities. I know it is late, but the darkest hours are the brightest for our kind. I am well rested and my mind is sharp. I can't say the same about the others at court, as the nighttime is my friend." Reynard regretfully told his adored family.

The other foxes nodded their heads in understanding. They knew their dad had many responsibilities to his business empire, his thousands of Kids, his district and all it's inhabitants, and finally to all those he spoke for at court who had no other voice but his own.

He then smiled at his little son Brick, who was now hugging his father around the waist as if to keep him there forever, "And little Brick, with the makings of an expert thief, and my brilliant twins Titian and Rose who will no doubt take over for me someday in my business dealings. I love them all as well as any mammal could love his children. If God protects me this day, I'll repay you properly when I return."

His wife and greatest and most trusted counselor, embraced him entwining herself thoroughly and kissing him quite long and soundly, and then whispered in his ear for a good minute. He then regretfully pulled away slightly and kissed her on her head.

And then Reynard sorrowfully took leave of his beloved Aza and his kits, leaving them in her capable paws. For the house would soon be greatly diminished, as the supplier and caretaker of Maupertuis was now gone.

* * *

Then Reynard and Grimbeert left through the main gain and headed on a direct path towards the Downtown District and court. Grimbeert wondered why they had not taken a vehicle with guards as would be usual, but he kept quiet until they had walked a fair pace.

"Cousin, why are we walking in the middle of the night, with no guards? I know that we are walking through your ally Sweet Lou's district to arrive at our destination, and no one would be crazy enough to attack us if they valued their head, but why take the chance when it is unnecessary?" The badger questioned. He had seen his cousin arm himself fully as if for battle, as it seemed every part of his body had a knife near.

Reynard regarded his cousin as he had been absent in thought, "Dear cousin, I'm truly afraid, for I go in fear and danger of my life. I seek to do penance by walking the entire way in an attempt to cleanse my soul and prepare my mind."

Grimbeert nodded his head in understanding, "Do you seek to unburden your heart, and discuss your options?"

Reynard nodded but first asked for a complete detailed overview of everything that had gone on at court in his absence. He knew most of what happened from phone calls from his allies. The fox merely wanted to make sure everything lined up, and sought to fill in any slight holes. The two then discussed various strategies and members of court counting up who their supporters and opposition most likely would be.

Once they felt quite finished with the subject at hand, they moved on to the matter of Reynard's confession.

Reynard then gave Grimbeert a plaintive look, "Dear cousin, I've wronged so many mammals, especially Bruun, whose crown I made all bloody. And I taught poor Tybalt the Wildcat, that your heart's wildest desires could be your weakness, and can get you beaten. I have also greatly wronged many Chaunticleer mentioned. Neither has the King gone scot-free, since I've slandered him and the good Queen Fiere so many times that they'll never wholly escape my wicked tongue."

The fox took a deep breath and continued, "I've also wronged Uncle Isengrim more times than I can count. I call him Uncle only in an attempt to annoy as he knows he is no kin of mine, and his link to my wife is only through treachery. I have done so many crimes, leaving clues leading back to him and his gang. I have intentionally poached those employees I knew he desired offering them far more than they were worth simply to deny them from him. I have targeted his treasure and coffers on many a private unsanctioned heist frequently hiding tracking devices among the treasure I have shared to find where it was stored in his keeping. And of course I have targeted many of his operations harming innocents first and foremost. For this I am especially sorry as if I had paid less attention to the wolf and more to the bear I might have been able to shut down the House of Horrors much earlier, sparing many lives I was too late to save. On numerous occasions I have led the authorities to his door and placed suspicion on him first. I have studied the subtle clues left by members of his gang, and made sure sure to leave them at particular crimes that would most anger the Zootopian authority. My how he has complained he has been singled out time and time again at great personal cost. On many other days I have sought to hamper cooperation between him and his allies, causing great arguments and rifts. If I can sow distrust between him and any other boss, I surely take the chance. If there is an embarrassing rumor that can be spread leaving the wolf in a bad light, I carefully fuel and fan it. In fact I have several in my employee whose sole job is to plot sabotage against the treacherous beast. They have quite creative minds I have to admit. And finally while I have never done anything with Dame Arswind, his wife, I have intentionally flamed her desires for me with hints I might share hers. I wish I hadn't continued to do this, and I really regret this most of all. For she an innocent in all this, and if I have shamed her, I'm truly sorry for it."

Grimbeert responded, "Dear cousin, I don't quite understand you. You say you've wronged his wife, but you speak as if you weren't being entirely sincere. I can't figure out what you mean, or where you learned these kinds of ideas. Surely my cousin, Aza, couldn't have condoned this kind of behavior."

Reynard nodded, "My dear Aza would have the least love for her uncle of anyone. But you are right, she would be most angry at involving an innocent wife who has suffered under his paws as much as anyone. Fortunately she has a few pups to occupy her, and fill her heart where her husband won't. But you are quite right as I should never speak against any innocent especially females most of all. Now that I have unburdened my soul, give me penance and absolve me, for I'm truly repentant."

Grimbeert was wise and considered his cousins words, and how to turn his sorrow to a positive, "A penance like walking instead of driving, saying repeated prayers and rituals, or harming yourself in some way are all silly and empty. True penance is shown in selfless actions which aide deserving others. What value is saying a few prayers compared to helping others to live and be free and joyful? The greatest penance you can do to absolve your wrongs is to focus you attentions on the good you do aiding the innocent and providing hope to so many who had none before. You should continue to care for all those in your district trying to make their lives safer and more fulfilling. Continue to shower your beautiful family with endless love. And continue to provide tireless support to all the many thousands of Red's Kids who count on you so much. Focus on all these positives to outweigh any negatives. For then your soul will be absolved, and your heart's burden lightened."

The fox then got a great smile and his attitude changed as he became more assured and positive. The worthless feeling inside had flown and the clever brilliant fox who had changed so many lives for the better was back and grinning.

The badger noticed the change in his cousin and he remarked, "Cousin, look to it from now on focusing your efforts on doing good works rather than petty revenge. Think beyond yourself and how you can still help countless more. For children still cry out in desperation and hopelessness. They still wait for your call and need your voice. You have been able to change much in the kingdom during your tenure, but there is so much more that needs to be done."

Reynard nodded as Grimbeert's words struck his heart and energized his soul, "You are right, of course. I have thought too much of myself as of late rather than all those who need me now, and will need me in days to come. I do not merely fight for my life, but I fight for theirs as well, as who will answer their call at their moment of need if I am gone?"

Reynard's mood and step lightened for quite awhile as they approached the entrance to the court. However as the fox and badger stepped through a secret passageway passing several guards, the fox began to tremble the closer they got to the main hall. For the fox knew very well that he'd have to answer for the many serious crimes for which he had been accused.

* * *

As they approached, word spread rapidly through the entire complex, and those asleep were awoken to hear that the impossible had happened, that the badger had somehow managed to return with the fox. Everyone gathered who had prepared to lay accusations and blame on Reynard the Fox for any ill for which they could think. But Reynard conducted himself as if he hadn't a care in the world, and pretended to be in a much better position than he actually was. He passed proudly with his cousin by the throngs of onlookers and officials lining the viewing area looking as if he was the King's son and he hadn't wronged a soul in the slightest. He proceeded directly to the large throne room and stood before the King smiling. Reynard briefly waited for the hastily assembled court and substantial audience to finish gathering, and when it appeared they had settled down, the King nodded to Reynard letting him know he should now speak.

The fox then bowed before the King and spoke reverently, "God grant you great honor and renown! Never did the King have a more faithful servant than I have been, and remain, to Your Grace. I nonetheless happen to know that there're many in the court who'd destroy me if only you'd believe them. Thanks be to God that it's beneath your crown lightly to believe these liars. We should complain to God himself that these deceptive flatters are most credited in lords' courts. These same villains are promoted so as to damage the good. The Lord God will duly pay them back for it!"

"Peace! Reynard, dishonorable thief and traitor!" growled the King, "How well you tell pretty stories, but they won't help you one jot. Do you think you can be my friend with such flattering words, you who have so often ill-served me, as we shall now know for sure? Have you observed the peace between districts that I commanded?"

Chaunticleer couldn't contain himself stepping forward and waving his paws theatrically, "Think what I and all those I represent have lost in this peace!"

"Silence, Chaunticleer! Hold your tongue and let me do the talking to this dishonorable thief!" The King shouted admonishing the interruption and then continued, "You traitor, you say you love me, and that you've treated my messengers well… those poor fellows Tybalt the Wildcat and Bruun the Bear, who are both still bloody and suffering horribly. Don't deny it or speak up for yourself… it'll cost you your life this very day!"

"In the name of God, the kingdom and my loved ones," the fox expressed in shock, "dear lord and mighty King: if Bruun's crown is bloody, what's that to do with me? He was the one who attempted to steal the Honeycomb Treasure and brought the harm on himself, when he was beaten. If he'd wanted to, he could have taken vengeance on me… he's such a strong powerful fellow… before he jumped into the water. Did he expect me to wait and be caught when he intentionally alerted Lantfert and all the guards to our presence. There was nothing I could do for him at the time, and he didn't even ask for help when it happened. The least I could do was leave him a means of escape. He was big and strong and could handle the many guards. I am but a small fox fleet of foot and good at combat at a distance, but against a mob of armed guards I am surely useless."

"Then Tybalt the Wildcat came, whom I welcomed politely. If he went out without my advice and sought to take what is yours when you and the court were distracted, should I be blamed? If so, I wouldn't be happy, my liege lord. Have you asked him why he was there? If he can't give a good reason what do I have to do with it? You can do what you will with me, regardless of the justice of my cause. You can boil, roast, hang, or blind me: I'm here before you and unable to escape you, and we all stand under your jurisdiction. You're mighty and strong, while I am feeble, with no resources if you put me to death. You wouldn't need much to take vengeance on me."

While Reynard was speaking, Bellin the Ram and his ewe Oleway sprang up exclaiming, "My lord the King, hear our accusation!"

Bruun the Bear stood up slowly covered in bandages, with all his family and supporters. The whole crowd of accusers was there: Tybalt the Cat lying bandaged on a stretcher, Isengrim the Wolf, Cuwaert the Hare, Falsus the White Panther, the boar, the sheep, Brunel the Leopard, the goat and his kid, Boudewyn the Wild Ass (Equus africanus), Bore the Bull, Hamel the Ox, the weasel, along with Chaunticleer the Giant Panda and his whole group of supporters and the grieving mother of Jax and widow of Fredo. The whole lot of them made a huge uproar. They came openly in front of the King and demanded the arrest of the fox.

However Grimbeert the Badger, Reynard's cousin and ally, stepped forward, and the King put his paw up to stop and silence the rabid crowd. The King then nodded to the badger, and the Queen gave him a slight smile encouraging him.

The badger spoke before them in a clear, confident voice full of fire and power, "My dear lord King and assembled court, my cousin agreed to come with me to court based on the assumption that he be treated as free and innocent of all charges before being prejudged, for he hasn't even had a chance to answer any of the charges put before him. Has Reynard been lied to? Is this a court of justice or a lynch mob? The reason the fox was hesitant to come in the first place was for this very reason. This court has become a bully pulpit rather than a reasonable body seeking the truth in the matter. Even you yourself, my good King, have been guilty calling Reynard a dishonorable thief multiple times without hearing his voice. As all who have worked with Reynard know, he has never been dishonorable in his dealings, and has sought to be the most honorable and honest thief among his own there was. Rather than shouting unproven charges, I challenge the court to live up to it's promises to dear Reynard, and present it's charges and let him answer them."

The King regarded the words of the badger with a pang of guilt, for he knew the new Chief Adviser was right. His wise statements just now were a good reason for the badger's rise in prominence as he did not fear to go against the entire court when the cause was just and right. The King knew he needed voices like this to maintain balance, and not let the court become the chaotic thing it had just been a few moments before. Promises were made to the fox, and if the court sought to break those promises, it was no better than the fox even if he was guilty of every charge presented.

The King then nodded to the badger and then to Reynard showing respect, "I hear your words good badger and they ring true. There have been quite a lot of charges and accusations, but without hearing from the one accused how can we rightly judge the truth in the matter? I agree that Reynard should be given an opportunity to address every charge. The court should be ashamed that it degenerated into a mob seeking vengeance for unproven wrongs rather than a reasonable body seeking truth and justice. Our whole system depends on such values, and it sets a dangerous precedent when such actions are tolerated unchecked."

The King and court then established the rules of defense, and the charges would be read and evidence presented with Reynard allowed to seek council and to cross-examine any witness and question any evidence or conclusions. The council of gang leaders, chief advisers, and top members would decide on the strength of the defense versus the accusation. However much of these members had to remove themselves from consideration due to conflicts of interest as they were involved with the accusations, or in the case of Grimbeert, Reynard's defense.

Reynard's spirits were buoyed by this news as he had far more enemies and adversaries removed from judgment than friends. Quite a great many actually. Removed were Tybalt, Bruun, Isengrim, Friese the Arctic Fox, aka The Ice Queen, boss of Tundratown removed because Jax was listed as on her payroll, Chaunticleer, Cuwaert the Hare, Brunel, Bore and Falsus. The only allies he lost was Grimbeert. Reynard had good relations with Sweet Lou, boss of the Rainforest District, who he knew would be extremely opposed to any leadership change in the Docks District. He also had good relations with the new boss of the Meadowlands District as well as the representative of the Downtown District. He counted several remaining on the judgment board as allies or at least neutral. He knew several supported him on several of his initiatives to protect the innocents and children in the kingdom, and would be quite willing to overlook his transgressions given his reasons. He merely needed to provide a strong enough defense to allow his allies to stand with him, and those neutral to side with him or to merely abstain.

This was the first time Reynard could remember a case at court when it was good to have nearly the entire court against him. This seemed to be a new valid defense strategy as long as those against him could be removed from the panel. Reynard chuckled at this turn of good luck. If all those enemies had been on the panel, it would be very doubtful he would have lived through the day.

First before they got into the official charges, Bruun the Bear and Tybalt the Wildcat were called to accuse Reynard of new charges. However Bruun had nothing he could complain about as Reynard had done nothing wrong on the job. Heists do go bad from time to time, and in a case such as Bruun's, Reynard did the only thing he could at the moment and flee so both were not caught. The **only** thing Bruun had any traction on was his failure to pick up Bruun in the laundry van as he was escaping. However Reynard argued that the guards were on only the trail of Bruun, not even knowing the fox was even there, and in a case such as that it was prudent to split up which the clever fox argued was what he had rightly done. Bruun grumbled quite a lot over that, but the argument of the fox was sound and he was held blameless in this case. As to Bruun's other complaint with Reynard regarding the House of Horrors and rescue of slaves and capturing of slavers all over his district, Reynard craftily held all the cards in the matter as the proof he was involved was tenuous, but the list of violations and crimes of the bear were very long and the fox held all the evidence. To try and bring any of this up would go extremely badly for the bear, and he knew it well. Worse yet was the strong likelihood Reynard would easily escape untouched even if he sacrificed his entire career and possibly his life pressing this. So the choice was obvious regarding the matter, and he stayed understandably silent.

In the case of Tybalt, the Wildcat failed to even bring charges lest he have to answer the question why he was even in the secret vault in the first place. Reynard knew the cat was helpless as he could not accuse the fox without incriminating himself, and possibly causing his love, the Queen, much grief and unwanted attention and gossip. So as the fox had predicted, Tybalt claimed it was an unfortunate mistake, but announced Reynard completely blameless.

Isengrim knew his wife's charges were false and that she would crack under interrogation by Reynard himself almost instantly, embarrassing the wolf quite thoroughly as the fox was sure to use the opportunity to ridicule his enemy as to his wife's unhappiness in the marriage, dissatisfaction with her love life, and the wolf's inability to provide her any, and the secret love she bore for Reynard.

As to his other charges, Isengrim knew if he pressed the charge of shorting his own share on the heists, most likely he himself would be convicted of fraud on most of the other gangs as well as the royal court, which could condemn him to death. The wolf also found it highly likely that the panel would also excuse Reynard's actions as justified given his own malfeasance. So this charge was obviously removed as it was suicide to push it forward with Reynard ready to tear it apart personally, and happily condemn his enemy to death in his place.

Finally to the matter of interference in his district. Isengrim knew that he could not push the matter without exposing the nature of the operations in his district which in some cases were illegal and in other cases frowned upon by the royal court. Also the evidence he possessed was very weak and merely circumstantial making it likely Reynard was guilty, but certainly not enough to convict him based on the current makeup of the panel. It was far better for Chaunticleer to present his charges as he had much stronger evidence to present without revealing anything dangerous to Isengrim himself.

So Isengrim declared he had no charges to bring when asked by the King. This led to a great deal of surprised grumbling and murmurs throughout the assembled court. For Isengrim, Reynard's known mortal enemy, to refuse to bring charges given the incredibly unique opportunity for ultimate vengeance and his vehement declarations several days before, started many rumors and gossiping throughout the assembled masses. There was quite a lot of mentions about how fearful anyone was to face the smooth tongue of the fox upon cross-examination. For the fox set the tone early tearing Bruun's accusations apart making him look as much the bumbling fool as he looked without his cap and ears.

Courtoys the Wild Dog of course refused to bring charges as he was far more guilty than Reynard having stolen the gold coins in the first place. He was already in a lot of trouble with his bosses over his earlier revelations.

Falsus the White Panther and Cuwaert the Hare were both loathe to bring any charges as the panther's charge was hearsay and the badgers early defense was valid as how was Falsus to know what were legitimate figures and what was false. Cuwaert was also fearful of being made a complete fool by the crafty fox. For Reynard had an extremely justified reputation for ripping apart anyone when it came to a war of words. Unless you had rock solid irrefutable evidence supporting your accusation, which Cuwaert had not even remotely in his possession, it was not a healthy thing to accuse the fox in person where he could speak freely in open royal court. So once again when the King asked Falsus and Cuwaert to bring their charges, and they both declined, and the entire court began to murmur and whisper wondering if anything said about Reynard had any truth to it, or was it a complete baseless lynch mob like the badger had claimed.

The noises of the packed court become so loud the King had to clear his throat noisily to silence the room, and then glared at the gathered group of accusers in disgust, "Apparently Sir Grimbeert is quite justified in his statements earlier as it appears to be easy to throw baseless accusations at an absent victim, but shrink away in fear of discovery when he actually has an opportunity to defend himself. Is there no righteous charge to be brought against Reynard the Fox, or have we gone to all this incredible trouble over the past several days for naught?"

As the question was left hanging in the air, always the consummate showmammal, Chaunticleer stepped forward dramatically as if on stage about to deliver his most key soliloquy to his rapt audience, "Yes my lord King, there is one who stands against this scoundrel as I Chaunticleer have solid charges and sound evidence to back them up."

The group of accusers then began to smile and quietly clapped their paws in support of their fellows bold statement.

The King looked at the panda somberly in reverence to the dead, "We have seen the bodies already, and though buried in the honorary graveyard, we have sufficient photographs to prove your statements true or false. Though we have already heard them, bring forth your charges and evidence so that we may determine the truth of the matter."

The packed court then began to murmur excitedly as Chaunticleer was a practiced orator and would surely hold his own against the sneaky fox. It figured to be an interesting battle to come.

So Chanticleer presented the charges, accusing Reynard of unlawfully interfering with the operations of other kingdom districts by executing two prominent earners and leaders in profit generation for their bosses, torturing Jax, a prominent member of the Tundratown District operation, hiring of mercenaries to carry out unsanctioned operations in multiple districts, removing numerous personages, clients, workers and employees of other district operations against their will, and multiple other charges related to these unsanctioned operations. The panda then presented his physical evidence including the photos of the bodies and the attached notes, testimony from the grieving relatives which Reynard declined to cross-examine, written statements from multiple clients, employees and gang members identifying landmarks which put them around the Docks District. Finally Chaunticleer brought out his ace in the hole, his two mercenary witnesses who stated they had known Reynard the Fox was the one giving orders to their bosses.

Now these witnesses the fox did decide to cross-examine.

He stood before them and asked them both at the same time if they had ever seen him before or know who he was.

The mercenaries answered no to both questions.

He asked them if they had received any payment from this Reynard.

They both answered no again.

Reynard went down a long list of questions with the same negative responses over and over again.

Finally the fox looked them over and asked them the all important question, "Pray tell, how did you know it was someone named Reynard giving the orders to your commanders?"

Both mercenaries looked at each other uncertainly and began to fidget. The astute fox noticed this all, but pressed on with the question at hand, "Speak up, for I am sure everyone gathered is eager to know your proof on the matter. Did these commanders tell you they were hired by or received orders from this Reynard?"

The mercenaries finally answered, "No… no they never spoke the name or told us who had hired us. It was just… you know how mammals in our position can get bored during the off-times, and talk about such things as what job we have next, how much it will pay, what risks may be involved and who hired us. Well… it was rumored that the one hiring us for the week long job was a district boss named Reynard and he was a red fox."

"I see," said Reynard, "so your only purpose here today as a witness is to say you heard a rumor during gossip about who might have hired you?"

"Um…" the mercenaries looked over at Chaunticleer nervously for a moment, an action not missed by the fox, and continued, "we don't have any specific proof. But we did take the boats around to the northwest of the city in the area known as the Docks District."

"A-HA!" exclaimed Chaunticleer.

"Silence!" The King ordered glaring at the panda for the interruption.

"I will get back to that in a moment. First off, how do you find yourselves here today?" Reynard asked the mercenaries.

"How do you mean, sir?" They answered him.

"I mean, how did you come to be before us now? Certainly you did not wander around the districts asking for the chance to testify to what you did and didn't know." Reynard questioned.

"Oh… um… we were… captured by members of one of your district gangs. We were then questioned at length regarding what we had done, who had hired us, and where we had taken those we loaded onto the boats, that sort of thing." They answered.

"I see… you freely volunteered this information knowing how the mercenary code requires you never to speak of such things outside your specific group? Did you patiently wait around for weeks in case this need to testify arose?" Reynard queried.

"Um… no… you are correct, our code prevents us from revealing such details. But we were coerced, quite forcefully, to give up such details. We were also held against our will for over a week, and told what to say at court." The mercenaries responded.

"During this questioning, did those asking these questions, using extreme methods to make you talk, hint at what they wanted you to say? Did they perhaps let the name they were looking for slip?" Reynard questioned relentlessly pushing for the admission he needed.

The two looked at each other avoiding the intense gaze of the fox. The King looked sternly at them speaking, "Fear not your answer. This is our court, you should feel free to speak only truthfully without worry of any harm or retribution. For you two are now wards of the court, not your former keepers. In fact not speaking truthfully in this court is the most dangerous thing you could **ever** do."

The threat was left hanging and well received as the two mercenaries answered quickly, "Yes… yes King sir… we were told they wanted evidence regarding Reynard the Fox, and insinuated that our future health depended on our answers. It is possible the name in the rumors was not Reynard. But from our responses to landmarks it does seem reasonably certain we moved those we took to the islands and many ports in the Docks District."

Reynard then addressed the room, "It is interesting that we hear that those supposedly searching for the truth seem to be interested in only their version of what they want the truth to be regardless of the reality. We are then made to wonder how valid the statements are from those who were literally told what they should say, or their captors would threaten them with I am sure a long list of quite colorful results if the answers they wanted didn't match to their liking."

Then Reynard returned to the mercenaries, "Finally, you suggest those you removed from the district were taken to the northwestern section of Zootopia. But do you know where those taken ended up?"

The two mercenaries looked at each other uncertainly, "Umm… ended up exactly? How do you mean?"

"Do you know what happened to those removed?" Reynard asked quite pointedly.

The mercenaries looked uncertain and answered, "Do you mean do we know if they were killed… or moved… or..."

"The second." Reynard said with a grin, "Could those you moved to this area have been instantly loaded in vehicles and moved elsewhere?"

"I… I suppose so..." The two admitted.

Reynard nodded and looked around the room giving Chaunticleer a wink. For the fox knew something that no one else in the room did. He knew these two were only hired as members of the assault team for the week, and were not part of the crew involved in housing, questioning and dealing with the thousands of those taken. Those particular mercenaries were all well accounted for currently doing other jobs for the fox conveniently far down south dealing with his shipping interests.

"So now we finally hear the truth. From this line of questioning we have learned many truths. But not about what these two mercenaries saw. We instead learn about a group of supposed investigators who seek to know the truth of the matter, yet who have instead orchestrated their own truth. The truth they want all the court to think is real. Yet I believe the truth lies somewhere else. I believe these supposed investigators have manufactured the facts from the ether to tell their story, and have put it in these poor mercenaries ears and mouths. That they instead were involved in a plot to discredit me, and quite possibly moved these mammals themselves to an unused portion of my district where they showed those taken to convince them there were located in the Docks District, when in fact they were immediately moved in secret to their real destination. They tortured and implanted the words to say in these two, threatening them with death if they did not go along with the plan. In summary, this exposes a plot to blame me for something done by Chaunticleer and his team of supposed investigators. But I daresay they are more conspirators, liars and saboteurs than truth seekers." Reynard exclaimed in an angry dark foreboding voice.

The room erupted in murmurs and gasps once Reynard finished. Chaunticleer was speechless for the first time in his adult life as he sat with eyes wide in shock and gasping open mouthed. His gallery of accusers began to shout angry denials until the King silenced the crowd and asked Reynard to conclude his cross-examination.

Reynard then looked at the two mercenaries with an angry glare few have seen and lived to tell the tale.

"The truth shall set you free brothers, for fear not what Chaunticleer and his conspirators have threatened you with, and answer me truthfully. Let's explore the possibilities. Could your testimony here today have been coerced by this here lot?" Reynard motioned to Chaunticleer and the group of accusers keeping his deadly eyes staring at the mercenaries.

The mercenaries looked frightened at Reynard adjusting the collars on their shirts in a failed attempt to reduce their stress and the feeling the world was closing in on them, "Um… yes I suppose so."

Reynard immediately continued his attacks, "So the place you claim to have taken these mammals you supposedly rescued or captured could have only been a temporary location, and they could have been moved quickly elsewhere to places unknown?"

The mercenaries nodded their heads mimicking the slight movement of Reynard's head while holding his glare and then uttered, "Yes… that is possible."

"And finally the question at hand. Since you have admitted that you are unsure on whose behalf you were working and were coerced through threats both physical and mental as well as through subconscious suggestion, is it quite possible that you have been unknowingly working on behalf of Chaunticleer and this mob of conspirators to deceive this court and falsely accuse me?" Reynard gave them a hard gaze that said they had best answer truthfully or perish right there on the spot.

The two mercenaries then gave the answer Reynard had cleverly maneuvered them to, and uttered the words softly, "Yes."

"Speak up so everyone can hear. Speak plainly!" The fox insisted.

" **YES!** " The two shouted.

And the court erupted.

Chaunticleer still looked quite stunned and aphonic moving his mouth, but with no words heard. For the panda had never expected that Reynard would turn the accusations against them so. The group of accusators uttered shouts of "Lies" and "We are innocent" only adding to their guilt in the eyes of much of the court.

Finally the King had to quiet the room down and asked Reynard, "Are you done with these two?"

The fox nodded and thanked the two mercenaries for their honesty.

It was now time for Chaunticleer to question Reynard directly regarding the crimes for which he was accused. Because this was an underworld court involving the accusation of prominent leaders, those accused were allowed more latitude in their answers, and did not necessarily have to strictly stick to the questions asked. However if they got a bit too off-track, the King would reign them in and move them back to the topic at hand.

The panda was a bit shaken, but he had finally recovered and had evidence he believed was strong even if his witnesses had been complete failures.

Reynard stood calm and confident glaring at the panda defiantly daring him to do his best.

Chaunticleer, always the showmammal, strutted around the dais in front of the King and Queen and then suddenly turned pointing directly at Reynard and asking loudly, "Reynard the Fox also known as Red Death, did you personally kill Jax the Polar Bear and Fredo the Urial?"

Reynard looked at the panda with a placid expression and announced loudly and confidently, " **Of course!** "

Chaunticleer's jaw dropped and he stared at the fox in complete shock.

The entire courtroom then exploded as if all the charges Reynard had used on the House of Horrors had been detonated around it at once.

" **Order!** " Shouted the King unsuccessfully, "Quiet down **immediately**!"

Even the Queen was looking at the fox in shock wondering what he was thinking as it seemed he was asking for his own death.

The King then stared at the fox and asked, "Reynard, you admit to the murder of these two prominent and beloved members of brotherhood?"

All eyes turned to the fox in anticipation of his answer. As such an admission of guilt had never been so easily made before.

"I admit to the murder of Jax and Fredo. But I question their prominence and their beloved nature. Beloved by who? Maybe by their family, their boss, or those in their employee they rewarded with ill-gotten gains through their victimization of innocents. But I daresay the vast majority of those they touched do not see them as such. In fact they see them as quite the opposite truth be told. For I say they were executed for just cause in rightful and ritual combat to the death. They were given strict equal chance against me as prescribed by the rules of the underworld and admitted their crimes before numerous witnesses." Reynard declared confidently with no hesitancy.

"How… how could you say their deaths were just?" A shocked Chaunticleer stuttered.

Reynard glared at the panda, "You know very well why I claim their deaths just, for you and your associates supported and condoned their crimes. For Jax and Fredo were two of the largest **slavers** and **victimizers** of children in the **entire underworld**."

Again the room erupted, and everyone spoke to each other asking if that was true and who knew this.

The panda then glared at the fox asking, "What proof of these accusations do you have?"

The fox then confidently declared, "The truth of their guilt in this matter is beyond reproach. I can even provide you their personal confessions, the statements by the hundreds of children and other innocents they abused, their employees, their clients, detailed documentation from their operations, and numerous other sources. I have all this if necessary, but I need not present all this as there are numerous council members and prominent members of court, as well as the bosses of their districts, who know the truth of this. I could spend hours bringing them all up here and questioning them under oath, but I am hoping they can just admit to what they know in private so as not to inconvenience you my lord King and this goodly court."

The King then looked angrily to his councilors and the bosses of their districts and saw many guilty faces. Several of his prominent advisers then approached him and whispered in his ear for several minutes. The Queen absently listened and got quite an angry scowl on her beautiful face. After they moved away from the King and returned to their former positions, the King had a bit of a shaken visage as he considered their words.

The lion finally looked to Reynard and the court, "It appears certain facts regarding this case have been kept from my ears whether intentional or not, and is of grave concern. But I will deal with these issues later. For now let me declare before all that Jax the Polar Bear and Fredo the Urial were both engaging in numerous illegal and strongly disapproved activities regarding the abuse, slavery, kidnapping, selling, and violation of children and innocents."

With those words, the room was filled with every voice murmuring disbelief, shock and admissions of truth or denial.

A shaken Chaunticleer recovered much to his credit, and pounced on several admissions by the fox, "Be that as it may, what gave you the right to challenge and execute them? They are not in your district. Also how did you come by all these confessions, witnesses and evidence if you were not the one responsible for carrying out these illegal operations to remove these bosses, employees, victims, witnesses and evidence?"

Reynard may have exposed the not so noble nature of these two prominent operation leaders, but he was surely going to be unable answer these questions and would hang himself with his answers. Chaunticleer gave the fox a sly grin and pointed an unseen paw at Reynard as if to say, "Gotcha Fox!"

The Queen looked very worried at that moment. She had grimaced seeing the panda's smug subtle gesture, and then turned to the fox, her ally in her struggle to help innocents in her kingdom many times against her husband and his council, but she now seemed distressed and very concerned that even the great fox could not avoid this figurative and quite possibly literal noose.

But as was his nature, the fox was unpredictable and calmly answered the seemingly impossible questions without showing his guilt, "Why you and your conspirators know very well dear Chaunticleer. I suppose it is possible you were not informed of the plot that was afoot in your group. But I say to you, all which you have spoken of was found in my district as if a gift from the gods. Apparently the children, victims of these abusers and violators, were delivered into my paws as an anonymous gift. With them were those responsible for their plight and suffering, piles of evidence of their crimes, and everything I could need to justly accuse and prosecute them. Whoever delivered them knew my weakness, and well knew I could not ignore the cries of innocents. This could have been anyone as my actions and declarations at court have been quite obvious regarding this. They also knew my outrage at such abuses would be fierce and deadly of purpose. Whoever left these gifts was certain that I could not ignore such evil. They read me like a book. I am the victim here as they used my nature against me. My desire to punish the crimes was too great, and I had to see it done. But I declare to you all, the leaders like Jax and Fredo received proper treatment as was their due for their position. All proper procedures were followed, and they were allowed a rightful defense, as well as full honors of ritual combat. Finally as befitting their position, both bodies were delivered to their immediate relatives so they could be buried and grieved as is proper for their position. Every law of the kingdom was followed regarding this matter to the best of my ability."

Chaunticleer stood looking at the fox like he had just seen a ghost. How had the fox slipped from his grasp? How had he maneuvered around every careful trap? How had every argument he presented fallen apart as if it was an untreated thousand year old piece of paper?

But the panda was not done. Sure most of his strongest stuff was all in tatters and strewn around the court as if refuse. But there were still holes in the story that could be exploited.

"So you are saying you have no idea where these victims, supposed guilty abusers and evidence came from?" The panda shrewdly asked.

Reynard had to be careful with his answers to this line of questioning as he did not wish to directly lie in open court if at all possible responding, "I speak plainly when I say my associates took me and showed me all that was delivered into the district, and it was the first I had seen of it before. I had heard rumors of such abuses of course as I always keep my ear to the ground regarding such matters. And I had warned and complained of such rumors numerous times at court, but my words seemed to always fall on deaf ears. But not until I saw everything before me did I know for certain the guilt of those placed into my paws."

No one seemed to notice the extremely careful wording and language the clever fox used. For nothing he spoke was a direct lie. He just crafted his words to demonstrate his supposed innocence.

"But… but what gave you the right to execute those you claim were guilty? You are not their district boss. They do not report to you. And what of the torture you inflicted on poor Jax. No one, no matter their crimes deserves such treatment." The panda questioned the fox in a desperate attempt to find something to stick, some mistake the fox could make.

But if the panda was expecting these things, he was sorely disappointed, as the fox calmly responded, "I was given the rights over those in my district just as these mammals found themselves."

Then suddenly the fox became angry and his eyes terrifying, "I will tell you by what **right** I had to judge them. By the right of the underworld, by our good King here and the entire court before you. I was given the right of **ultimate dominion** over all in my district. I was given the right of acting as the sword of righteousness to cut down those who would harm my children and bring pain and sorrow to those good and decent citizens in my care. The guilty received a **just reward** for their **unjust actions**. I am the **ultimate word** in my domain. Those who come there know and accept this. I treat the guilty and innocent as they deserve. I am a tireless champion of honor and justice. Those who wish to live in peace without fear of being murdered on the street, violated or sexually abused are welcome in my walls. But those who violate these laws better beware my vengeance for it is fierce and deadly of purpose. No one, no matter their station has the right to violate my citizens who I love as my own family."

All in the court looked to the fox with awe and wonder as he spoke as if a god of justice and vengeance was before them. Even the King himself seemed quite impressed with the fire and passion of the fox.

Reynard's expression then just as quickly changed to one of calm and confidence as he answered the last question of the panda, "As to your statement about torturing Jax. You are correct that no one no matter their crimes deserves such treatment. But the wounds Jax received were such because I was having to fight him with mere throwing knives. Unfortunately the blades are short and his hide quite thick. I would have wished to end the fight much sooner, but given the weapons at hand I did the best I possibly could."

There was a great deal of muttering as to this answer. Most of the voices were in disbelief.

Even Chaunticleer seemed incredulous, "You… you mean to tell me that you defeated Jax, the biggest, toughest polar bear known, using mere throwing knives? Do you think me mad? They would barely prick his flesh. It would have taken forever. It would have taken hundreds of..." The panda then realized what he was saying and how he was describing the remains of the bear as he had lain before the court just days earlier.

"Exactly," Reynard nodded, "It took quite a long time unfortunately. I wished it had not been so as I did not wish the bear to suffer no matter his guilt. I have a complete video of the entire combat I can present to the court for inspection to confirm my story."

"But…" Chaunticleer stammered, "Why would you choose such a weapon against him?"

Reynard responded to the room, "For **honor**. I had chosen that method of combat for all those I fought. How fair would it be for me to change each weapon to advantage me so? I may be a thief and a scoundrel and proud of it, but I respected our traditions of ritual combat. It may have been within my right to choose the weapons for such an execution, but I did not believe it **honorable** to do so."

Chaunticleer looked downcast as the fox's answer to this last accusation painted the fox in a brilliant light and ripped apart all he himself had so carefully built.

The King then looked at the fox with newfound respect, something he had never expected to find in such a notorious creature.

He asked the panda if he had anything further to ask, and the dejected Chaunticleer shook his head not wishing to speak at the moment.

The King then declared, "I believe the matter is finished. I would ask Chaunticleer and Reynard for summations, but I do not trust they are necessary as it appears all that was needed to be said was expressed quite thoroughly. I will then go and deliberate with the judgment panel, however I ask everyone to remain where they are as I feel this can be settled quite quickly."

With that those judging the trial, and the King and Queen, retired to a private chamber room attached to the main hall to speak on the matters they had heard.

While they were gone, Reynard's cousin Grimbeert stepped up beside the fox and put his paw on his shoulder reverently speaking softly in his ear, "Cousin, truly the most masterful defense I have ever heard or seen. You have even convinced myself of your complete innocence to all charges and crimes. Given the makeup of the panel, the mood of the King, and your defense, I can't imagine the deliberation will be long,"

The badger's words were prophetic as the King and the panel returned forthwith as if cued to his very words and moved back into their former positions.

Many at the court were extremely surprised, as they had never heard of such a short deliberation, and especially not for such a high profile case.

The room then became hushed and all attention was placed on the King, for he was the final arbiter of the court. He looked around and then spoke directly and firmly to Reynard, "Reynard the Fox, also known as Red Death, district boss of the Docks District, you have been charged with numerous serious crimes this day. You have acquitted yourself well answering each clearly and without hesitation. The accusers and complainants did an admirable job bringing their charges as each one was not frivolous, but serious in nature all. However your defense was far stronger and ultimately carried the day. All charges against you are rejected and dismissed."

There were many shouts and cheers from Reynard's allies and many newfound friends who had gained a great deal of respect and admiration for the fox that day. Grimbeert appeared overjoyed clapping his cousin on the back and laughing warmly grinning from ear to ear. The Queen could be seen trying to contain her joy and appear regal and unmoved, but was having quite a hard time as a grin and smile escaped her several times.

Everyone seemed overjoyed except Chaunticleer and all of Reynard's accusers, and finally strangely enough Reynard himself. For the fox was joyous on the inside. But he had a bad feeling that he had not escaped the noose unscathed as he sensed a large "BUT" coming from the King based on his observed countenance.

And after a few minutes once things had settled down, the fox's always alert instincts were proven correct as the King prepared to give his final statement.

Everyone seemed to recognize important words were about to be spoken, and they all settled down giving rapt attention to the lion who spoke thusly, "Reynard the Fox, while you have been found innocent, it does not mean that we on the panel all believe your conjecture that other forces were responsible for the delivery of the guilty, innocent and evidence to your district for judgment. We believe that most likely you were involved in some way, just that the evidence against you was not strong enough to prove this. Also, while your actions against the guilty may have technically been just and within our laws, it is felt that you have attempted to act against the spirit of the law regarding peace and prohibition of interference in other districts. Your cause may have been righteous and virtuous, but such actions set a dangerous precedent which could be used for much worse purpose. I can't allow any boss to act thinking that they can technically stay within the law, yet act against the core of the reasons it exists in the first place. The law was put in place in order to make sure peace is kept among the entire kingdom. For example, if any of your supposed forces had killed anyone, especially a member of another gang, it could have erupted into a war that could have involved the entire kingdom, and cost everyone everything. Because of this, no matter the honorable cause, I have decided to re-clarify the law, and place many additional restrictions in place to avoid any skirting of the law in the future."

The King took a deep breath and proclaimed, "Forthwith the law regarding non-interference between districts now includes the follow caveats: No one may hire any third parties to act on their behalf regarding another district. No boss may judge the guilt of those within their district who is an employee or has association with another district even if they are present in that bosses territory or outside the entire kingdom, without getting proper authorization and approval from that individual's boss. Disputes regarding all matters such as these between districts or about proper authorization, will be brought before the court of arbitration for judgment. No actions of any kind shall be made against another district without proper authorization, or knowledge and approval of the other district. No member of another district be they child or adult may be taken and removed to another district without their proper consent, unless approved by the boss of the other district. If it is felt any action is taken which seems to intend to circumvent these laws, and the spirit of non-interference, those guilty will be found in breach of the law. Thus I have spoken. I hope my message is clear from this moment forward."

After the King made his final statement, Reynard looked down at the floor and muttered one word to himself.

"CRAP."

 

* * *

 

* * *

**Final Author Notes:**

Those recognizing the name Tybalt from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, note that Shakespeare named him for the cat from the Reynard legend. It is why Mercutio repeatedly calls Tybalt "Prince of Cats" and a ratter. Shakespeare frequently paid reference to ancient literary legends like Reynard's this way.

The name has many forms: Tybalt, Tibert, Tybert, etc.

This is the same for most all the names in the legend because it was translated and common in so many different languages and countries in Europe.

In the original legend, Reynard uses Tybalt's desire to eat lots of big fat mice to trick him into falling into a trap entering a hole and getting caught and attacked by a priest and villagers. The priest (Martinet) comes out naked thinking he has caught the fox (Reynard) who has been stealing his chickens only to find Tybalt is caught and begins beating the crap out of him with his staff and then strikes him with his staff knocking out his eye and meaning to smash his skull in, but Tybalt leaps forward biting the priest's right testicle off. Now there is a funny bit after this where the priest's wife is lamenting this happening for quite awhile and Reynard is nearby chuckling telling her not to worry as he still has one to keep her happy in bed. Thus Reynard mocked her quite a lot. There was no way to adapt this part unfortunately.

Nearly all Reynard's ruses in the original were very simplistic usually involving the other animals desire for particular kinds of foods they liked/were hungry for. For example in the case of Bruun (aka Bruin) Reynard convinces him he knows where he can get all the honey he could want. The bear sticks his head and paws in a hole in a tree and gets stuck. All the villagers come out and wail on him mercilessly, and to escape he has to pull himself free leaving his scalp and ears, claws and paw pads stuck in the tree. Bruun is able to escape in the water when a woman, Dame Julocke, gets trapped in the river and everyone goes to rescue her leaving him alone.

Reynard then proceeds to trick and fool crows, chickens, the wolf Isengrim, and many others with their desire for their favorite foods usually.

One of the difficulties I had was trying to adapt these simplistic ruses to my modern Zootopian story. Nearly all the original Reynard's ruses were far too simplistic, did not apply in my Reynard's world, and could nearly all be seen coming a mile away. So my Reynard had to be incredibly sneaky/clever using each of his foes greatest desires and finding a way to manipulate them into very complex traps he setup while at the same time staying close to the original events. Quite a monumental task. If you go back and reread how subtlety he leads them the whole way to where he wants to get them, it is quite masterful and I truly appreciate his genius. For example in Reynard's early line when first meets Tybalt he says ""Let's spend the evening together my old friend, I'll entertain you so well you will remember it for decades to come." What he is referring to is subconsciously telling Tybalt that his plans that night will essentially change the cat's world. Tybalt thinks he means that memorable event will be consummating his love for the Queen. But Reynard actually means he will suffer a fate so fierce he will never forget it. Notice Reynard does not lie to him with this statement, but merely points Tybalt to interpret his statement in his own manner thinking of his greatest desire instead. Reynard does the same thing with Bruun as well.

You will also note I listed the scientific names of the species after some characters. For example I made Tybalt a wildcat (Felix silvestris lybica) instead of a plain cat like he is in the legend because in Zootopia humans were not supposed to have existed in their world so any animal that was a result of human intervention/domestication should not exist. Thus I used the ancient original ancestor of the domesticated cat which through human selective breeding became our common house cat. Look them up, as they look amazingly similar to the common cat. But these would have existed without humans so they made sense for Zootopia. Again I did the same with Courtnoys the Dog making him an African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) aka a painted hunting dog, which would exist without the interference of humanity.

In the original there is some mention of Tybalt being in love with the queen, but this is more common in other versions of the Reynard legend than the text I was using. But in nearly every adaptation I had seen, Tybalt is seen to be in love with the Queen who seems mostly amused by him rather than reciprocating his affections while the King seems to ignore it is even happening. So I used this common aspect of the legend as a means to exploit the cat.

I couldn't have Tybalt running around trying to eat poor innocent mice and rat Zootopia citizens as they are sentient creatures obviously.

Also one difficulty in the original is that it makes heavy use of references to the Catholic church, God, priests, religious rituals, penance, trips to Rome, The Pope, cardinals, pilgrimages, confessions, corruption of the clergy, etc. I tried to keep a little of this in the adaptation, but so much of the other had to modified heavily as it made no sense in this story. For example in mine Reynard confesses to Grimbeert walking by foot to court together. But in the original, Grimbeert has him do some long list of penances involving sandals, a hair shirt, beating himself, saying ritual prayers, etc. In mine I have Grimbeert tell Reynard all that penance crap is silly nonsense, and he should focus on doing good in the world for others instead if we truly wishes to repent. It is my own standpoint on the matter and seems to make a lot more sense to me personally.

A final modification I had to make to the original involved Reynard's rape/violation of Arswind the Wolf, Isengrim's wife. In the original, Reynard pisses in the eyes of Isengrim's/Arswind's children blinding them and then raping Arswind. But this made absolutely no sense for my Reynard as he would never do either. In fact the thought of doing either would sicken him terribly. I could never see my Reynard doing something like that to innocent children, or cheating like that on his true love Aza. So instead I used Arswind's lust/desire for Reynard since well before she was married to Isengrim, which is straight from the original legend, to instead imagine her fantasizing about these things as being the truth. In the original legend and other versions I have seen, it is thought Arswind actually wanted Reynard to rape her at various times and the truth of this is usually left uncertain. I debated on this, but decided it would be out of character for Reynard ever to do this so just used the obsession of Arswind with Reynard to explain it.

Oh we will find out why Isengrim is not satisfying his wife Arswind in upcoming chapters, and why she would be instead fantasizing about Reynard.

Anyway I suppose the reason for the hiatus in writing the work was because of how difficult I knew trying to adapt this chapter would be. It was like something I had been dreading because of the extreme challenges inherent in doing so. But once I finally got around to saying fuck it, and doing it, it turned out to be one of my proudest and most fulfilling accomplishments. I suppose that is a lesson I need to take with me in life. To not become hung up on the difficulty of certain things, and instead to embrace those as true challenges of your ability.

 


	37. Reynard’s Story – Part 3G – To Resist One's Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh of nine sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. Reynard and his allies would have to figure out how to deal with new pronouncement of the King. While it seems easy at first, Reynard's enemies have not forgotten about how the sly sneaky fox got away with meddling in their affairs and attempt to lull him into a false sense of security. The fox did not have a monopoly when it came to being clever, although they do have an advantage in that they have numerous minds to his one. Things reach a pinnacle as situations occur Reynard can no longer ignore. But denying his nature has kept all he loves safe. If he decides to embrace that nature, the results could be so devastating to so many, and he could lose everything he loves so dearly. But an ultimate betrayal shakes him to his core and forces him to risk everything to save the ones he loves more than anything else in the world.

**Introduction/Author Notes**

The adaption of the original Reynard will feature heavily in this chapter. While not nearly as close to the original as the last chapter, a great many of the scenes are taken from the original but in different sequence and context.

The story of the hare and ram correspond to the very end of Chapter 19 and Chapters 20-22 in the original legend.

The end scene of the chapter corresponds to Chapter 14 and 15 of the original legend.

This monstrosity breaks all records at 40K+ words. But the scary thing is that five significant scenes had to be pushed to the next chapter or this one would have never ended.

The chapter is Rated M+/++ not because it is a merely a Reynard chapter, but because of scenes of an extremely disturbing nature, extreme brutality, rape, sexual abuse, torture, cannibalism, violence, murder, gore, graphic sexual reference… well I think you get the idea. However the scary thing is that it is merely a prelude to what will come in the finale of Part 3.

* * *

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-44 to -32 Years) (42 to 30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C.**

**145 P.C.**

Judy and Drew sat throughout Reynard's story transfixed listening to the amazing tale. Scene after scene they marveled at the incredible cleverness and complex subtle manipulation performed by their friend the fox. It was like he held all others in the palm of his paw and they were helpless to do anything but exactly what he wanted. However the extreme cruelty and unrestrained capacity for revenge of perceived wrongs was truly frightening. Reynard seemed to have no limit to the pain and suffering to which he would subject his enemies.

Judy was so mesmerized by the story that she had forgotten or had chosen to ignore any of the events that would normally upset her sensibilities. So when it was over, Drew found that Judy's stomach had remained calm throughout, and no cleaning was required for once.

Judy was the first to break the silence.

Judy: _amazed_ "Wow you were incredibly cruel and vicious, although I thought amazingly clever in how you manipulated Bruun and Tybalt. I know why you would want revenge on Bruun, but what did Tybalt ever do to deserve such horrid treatment?"

Reynard: "The answer is simple yet complex. While Tybalt's actions were not obvious like Isengrim and Bruun, his was perhaps the worst of all. Tybalt enabled all those who were responsible for all the harms and wrongs inflicted on the children and innocents to continue their crimes unchecked. The wildcat was the puppet master utilizing all means at his disposal: bribes, threats, secret deals, blackmail, peer pressure, bullying, etc. Anything he could think of to control the entire court he used to his purpose to allow them to ignore all that was going on around them. It was why so many of my pleas fell on deaf ears. The cat was truly intelligent and clever, and I used the one weakness he had, the irrational nature of being in love. Powerful all encompassing love can be truly beautiful and awe-inspiring, yet can cause those caught in its embrace to sometimes act against their own best interests and become foolish and unreasoning. Bruun on the other hand was a simplistic mammal motivated by common simplistic desires such as power and greed. All I had to in his case was seek to solve his most immediate yearning which was solving his current financial crisis."

Drew: _thoughtfully_ "It was hard not to sympathize with the cat and his unrelenting love for the Queen. I know the harsh treatment he received did not sit well with Judy or myself. But after hearing this information, it definitely makes it a bit more palatable."

Reynard: "Who is more dangerous, the enemy right in front of you, or the one stabbing you in the back? He had a paw in the suffering and abuses of everyone affected in the kingdom. If someone had a beautiful pure love for someone they couldn't have, and took out their frustrations by raping thousands of others as a substitute for unreturned affections to satisfy their desire, would you sympathize with them?"

Drew: _nodding in understanding_ "I see your point. Looking at it that way, he got everything he could have deserved. I was quite impressed by your cousin Grimbeert though. I would love to have someone like him defending me if I was in trouble with the law."

Reynard: "Yes, I echo that sentiment. I had known Grimbeert since first coming to court, and was very impressed with his ability to see everything around him and understand how everything interconnected as if it was a living body. Not only did he understand every tiny piece, but instead saw how it all fit together. Such an ability is astonishing and rare, and I cultivated a friendship and association with him the moment I recognized what a truly gifted individual he was. For I have always been on the lookout my entire life for those truly rare individuals like Jack Savage, Grimbeert, Mayor Le Pew and of course you two."

Judy: _surprised_ "You.. you think we are that special?"

Reynard: _grinning wide_ "You got a three gold key card didn't you? Such a thing is truly rare indeed. But upon meeting both of you, I knew for sure my instincts were right. Fortunately for my survival in my turbulent life, they have rarely been wrong. Individuals such as yourselves truly influence the world and others wherever they go. The impact of your lives and actions will be far reaching. Those are the only mammals I would ever want to call close friends. The world is full of boring and mundane. But you two are anything but boring. Drew, I know you think of yourself as boring, but you are one of the most complex individuals I have ever met. Like Grimbeert, you have a unique ability to consider every possibility, every scenario, every motivation, every conceivable option and somehow still have the ability make sense of everything. I imagine for anyone else, it would be vastly overwhelming."

Judy: _smiling_ "He is a thinker, that is for sure."

Drew looked a bit embarrassed by Reynard's flattery.

Reynard: _speaking to Drew_ "But your numerous other gifts are endless. Your instincts and subtle senses, your ability to see to the true nature of individuals, your selflessness, your capacity for love and desire to help others, your unwavering love and support for your friends, your diplomacy and desire to satisfy all parties, the list goes on and on. You might think I didn't see all this, but becoming what I have become required that I recognize such special mammals with which to surround myself."

Reynard: l _ooking now to Judy_ "Don't think I forgot you my little bunny friend. The things that make you special are quite long indeed. I am sure Drew here could help me list so many that we would never finish the story you need to hear. But things such as your immense heart, your determination, unwavering devotion and focus to causes you see as just, your brilliant mind, the desire to defend the helpless, your optimism and hope, infinite capacity for love, the ability to look past the obvious to the hidden, the capability to see beyond stereotypes and prejudices, your unrestrained joy and happiness, the capacity to look for the best in everyone… the list goes on and on. I am truly honored and fortunate to have met you both. And I hope that you will allow me the honor of sharing in your journey as you continue to change two entire worlds."

Everything was quiet for quite awhile until Drew finally broke the silence.

Drew: _flabbergasted_ "I… I am beyond words. I know that is quite momentous for me and that should tell you how significant such a reaction is. But I have to say we feel the same about yourself. You are truly everything that you said when mentioning an individual that changes the world around them wherever you go. I am sure the number of lives you have influenced is vast indeed. The rumors whispered speak of you as a god come to the world changing all you touch. It seemed that was fantastical and merely myth, but as I hear each part of your story, I admit that there is truth there..."

Judy touched Drew looking at him plaintively indicating that she wished to speak. You had to do that with the human or he could go on forever once he got on one of these rolls.

Judy: _excited_ "It is why we want to help Marion so much! We want to do everything we can to bring you back with your sister. I admit it was initially more about Nick. But the more we have gotten to know you, the more important it has become to help heal the incredible pain I sense from you every time you speak of her."

Reynard: _regarding the bunny with a slight smile_ "Such a desire is so like yourself. I only wish it was something more realistic. I have come to terms with what happened and the fact that it is unlikely we will ever get past those differences. I have not dared to hope that what you seek is possible. I have been afraid of setting myself up for disappointment as that pain would truly be terrible indeed. I have gone through so much pain in my life. I know you would think I would be immune to it at this point. You would be right about most things. But my sister, my first light, that is something even I can't handle."

The sadness in Reynard as he spoke was so heart wrenching Judy couldn't contain herself and she began to weep. Drew held her close and tried his best to give her positive thoughts while catching her tears as they dripped down her face.

Drew: _somberly_ "I admit I share your concerns. But Judy's insatiable hope has been the thing driving me forward to at least try. I mean we have made progress already where there was none. Your sister now remembers you, or at least fragments of you. She remembers Aza and her nieces and nephews. If nothing else, that is a good thing. I know you think this could do even more harm than good as Marion is now thoroughly confused as to why she doesn't remember so much. But this truly highlights why it is important we continue, and at least try everything possible to return her memories. So much has been lost between you two. But both of you still have much life to live. And the impact to so many others such as Nick and what parts of your family still exist is far too great to ignore this."

Judy finally recovered enough to speak again.

Judy: _sniffling and pleading_ "You are our friend, and we want to help you so much. You have done so much for so many. It is time someone else tried to do the same for you. Please let us try to help you."

Reynard regarded the little bunny with such kindness and love.

Reynard: "Your natures are so pure and true. Never before have I ever met anyone so. And to meet two such individuals together is truly astonishing. You both deserve each other so much. Knowing you two are together provides me such satisfaction and bliss. You always wonder why I am so obsessed with your relationship. Well that is a key part of that. I can't deny that the uniqueness and curiosity also play their part, but seeing your bond reminds me of what Aza and I had."

Judy's bottom lip began to shake and she looked truly upset.

Judy: _distressed_ "Had?"

Reynard: _grinning_ "You didn't think a clever fox such as myself would give anything away that he didn't wish."

Judy: _sullen and frowning_ "You're so mean and frustrating!"

Reynard: _laughing_ "Such is my nature. You two don't think you have a monopoly on that do you?"

Drew: _laughing_ "Sly fox. You may be frustrating, but I admit it wouldn't be half as fun if it were otherwise. I know Judy here would disagree, but I so appreciate the mystery, intrigue and cunning that surrounds you. Well I have to say your entire defense in front of the King and court was beyond words. I really had no idea how you could have avoided all the charges considering the degree of your guilt. Everything was truly masterful. The unpredictability, how you turned every accusation against the accusers to their astonishment and dismay. I have never heard anything like it. But the ending, hearing the pronouncement of the King gave me chills."

Judy: _troubled_ "Yes. I could sense that you were quite distressed by what he said. With such a strictly defined law, how could you possibly protect the children and innocents in the other districts?"

Reynard: "Yes, that was my true quandary. It was something I wrestled with for some time forward. And it will be central to the rest of this part of the story. Could I resist my nature and ignore the cries of innocents? Could you resist those parts of each of your natures? Judy, could you not love or hope? Could you stand by and watch when you could do something while the helpless were harmed and victimized? Drew, could you avoid looking at all the possibilities? Could you stand by while your friends, and any you truly love, suffered in anguish and do nothing? Of course not. If you did nothing, then you would lose who you are. But the consequences in the circumstances in which I found myself were truly dire indeed. And the consequences did not just affect me, but my whole personal family, my friends and allies, all who lived in my district and my Kids. So many would suffer if I took a misstep. But again… could I deny my nature? Could I ignore the pain and suffering? Could I resist my every instinct to reach out and aide those in desperate need? As you can surely imagine, times ahead were torturous indeed on so many different levels for so many. Knowing what you know, I am sure you can imagine that the events to come would be arduous and severe. But why leave you waiting? Shall we get to it?"

Both Judy and Drew nodded their heads in response and refilled their drinks.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-34 Years) (32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

The King's new edict regarding non-interference between districts and bosses was certainly a hard pill for Reynard to swallow. But he refused to dwell upon it as he returned directly to his home and his most precious family. At least he was given a brief reprieve and he was determined to take full advantage. There was nothing like facing eminent death to make you appreciate all you had. It really helped to put what was truly important into perspective. Reynard invited his ally and cousin Grimbeert home to Maupertuis to celebrate. And celebrate they did as Reynard called to hastily arrange a party for his family, his in-laws Aza's parents, his lieutenants and advisers, prominent members in the district, allies in court and several of the caretakers for his Kids.

By the time Grimbeert and Reynard arrived at the estate, taking their time walking back the same way they came, they could see things were quite well underway as they witnessed catering service trucks, party planners, decorators, musicians and numerous others working hard to get everything ready. As he walked up to the front door of the estate, Reynard was greeted by the greatest sight as his little army of kits came pouring out the door, and the fox reached down and picked up all four of them in his arms at once and spun them around laughing enjoying their unrestrained joy that their father had returned to them alive. As he approached the door and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his adoring wife Aza, he gently placed his kits on the ground and stood before her holding fer face gently in his paws touching his forehead to hers and letting out a sigh enjoying her intoxicating scent. They needed no words to express what they were feeling at that moment.

Both Grimbeert and Reynard were exhausted and Grimbeert was given a guest room with a private bath, refreshments and anything he could need. Reynard put on some bed clothes and retired to his bed with Aza and his kits. He was fast asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, and his kits seemed satisfied to lie still holding onto their mother and father who slept in each others embrace with satisfied smiles on their faces. For the recent events for Aza and the kits were nearly as stressful as for their father, and all were desperately in need of rest.

They all slept until the party had been well underway for awhile. Then the host and his family cleaned up and accompanied a rested Grimbeert and Aza's parents, and joined the party to the sound of cheers, applause and shouts of joy and congratulations. All had an amazing time enjoying all that such a celebration could possibly offer. The time for serious thought and planning was tabled, and all just enjoyed a good time thinking about nothing but how fortunate they were to still have their boss and friend with them. Even Sheba and Alexei merely relaxed, laughing and dancing together.

After a glorious enjoyable evening that lasted late into the night, they were foxes after all, the hosts thanked everyone for coming, wishing them all a good night. Grimbeert and Aza's parents retired to prepared guest quarters, while Reynard and Aza tucked their four exhausted kits into bed personally with Reynard kissing each one on their heads in thanks and reverence to his mistress for having allowed him to return to them as they each snuggled into their beds.

Then Reynard took his beautiful wife, his precious one true love, into bed for their own personal celebration. Their own special festivities lasted well into the early morning, and by the time they were done, all their energy and passions completely spent, a momentous event had occurred. They didn't realize it at the time, but a very special tiny but priceless gift had been bestowed on them as they both slept in each others arms.

* * *

The months were fairly uneventful as Reynard focused on his district gang duties, his growing business interests, his Kids and of course his family and now pregnant wife. Reynard was careful to keep his nose clean and do nothing to upset the King and other district bosses and court members. In fact he went out of his way to ignore numerous attempts by his enemies to goad and bait him as they attempted to force him to slip up and break the rules of the King's new proclamation.

Reynard and Aza made frequent trips to visit Marion and Nick constantly bringing supplies and toys for the baby kit as well as books for Marion to read. Once Nick had opened his eyes displaying the gorgeous green eyes so like his mother's, Reynard remarked how bright and observant they were, hinting at the very mischievous nature of the kit which was borne out as soon as he was walking around the apartment on all fours getting into to everything he could reach. They found they all had to keep a close eye on little Nick as his appetite for mischief and mayhem knew no bounds.

Aza and Reynard tried to leverage this aspect of little Nick to convince Marion to bring him to their estate where they had full time staff, a kit proofed play room and his older cousins to keep him entertained and out of trouble. But Marion was still very resistant to return to Maupertuis for some reason. Reynard and Aza suspected it had taken a lot for their sister and sister-in-law to leave and assert her independence. Aza begged Marion to let her son see his cousins and grow up together. She could sense the loneliness and hurt of Marion being away from them, but she tried to be patient and not pressure the new mother too much. Marion's psyche was quite fragile, and she would get quite obstinate and distressed if she felt she was being forced to make any decision. So they would just satisfy themselves with visiting Marion, Nick and John as much as they could without upsetting Marion.

Aza would frequently spend a lot of her time with her parents and friends while Reynard focused on all the many duties he had sorely neglected. She finally convinced her best friend Rachel to come spend a lot of time at their estate with her six little bunnies while her husband had to do a lot of work in the city and other surrounding suburbs away from their home in Bunnyburrow. Aza was thrilled to have her friend with her in person as it was so much better than just speaking on the phone. In fact the two spent much of their time sitting on a sofa in each others embrace as they watched the chaos that was four kits and six kittens playing with each other with such unrestrained elation and frenzy.

Even Reynard was quite amused that the kits and bunnies got along so well as if they were all siblings. He imagined most he knew would never believe such a thing was possible given the tensions between prey, particularly bunnies, and foxes and other predators. The ancient animosity and fear ran deep. Reynard thought to himself _if only they could see this and see how unprejudiced and non-specist the children were around each other, perhaps they would change their minds and stop the mistrust and hate_. The children didn't know they were natural enemies. They merely just saw each other as kids and exciting new playmates.

It was fortunate that they had a staff to constantly watch the children as keeping track of these ten hellions together was quite an arduous task. Reynard even now had a large well-guarded fenced playground setup in the back of the estate for the kits and bunnies as they had endless energy and needed quite a lot of space to run and jump. Aza and Rachel marveled at the amount of boundless energy and enthusiasm they all seemed to have.

Aza was now well pregnant and was limited in her movement. Reynard was pleased she had Rachel close to help support her as apparently his wife was having a difficult pregnancy. He had the doctor check her regularly and asked about why this one was so different from the others. The doctor responded that reasons were not completely clear, but it could be many reasons including some genetic incompatibilities, possible birth defects, blood incompatibilities or some undiagnosed illness.

Unfortunately at this time medical technology was not at the point to answer whatever causes were responsible. Reynard was taking no chances with his precious wife and kept medical staff on hand to see to her needs around the clock. He was appreciative that the little bunnies kept his kits occupied so they would not notice the trouble their mother was having or his deep concern for her welfare.

In fact as the time approached for her delivery, Reynard was rarely far from the estate and was constantly in touch with his staff who were keeping a very close eye on her. She was having strange pains, weakness, cramps and palpitations. Another problem was the kit seemed extra active moving around inside her frequently turning this way and that as if extremely restless. She was having problems with nausea which was extremely unusual this late in a pregnancy, and this was causing a great deal of difficulty with keeping her hydrated and nourished. Poor Aza was also having numerous other issues including diarrhea, fever, high blood pressure and swelling. She was having to be kept on an IV much of the time just to make sure she had enough fluids in her system.

Once the time passed where the fetus was old enough to safely induce labor, Reynard pushed for this option as he couldn't stand by watching his wife suffering so. But Aza refused and was quite adamant that her kit would come when it felt ready. His wife could be quite strong-willed and stubborn in many matters, and once she took a hard stand on something, it was nearly impossible to change her mind. But it was reaching a point where Reynard was considering going against her wishes anyway. Any who knew the danger of taking such an action would understand how desperate for the pregnancy to end he had become.

It had reached one point where Aza was delirious imagining she was being attacked by rapists again telling Rachel to stand behind her while she defended her. Her poor friend was quite concerned and extremely uncomfortable because of the horrendous memories Aza's outbursts were bringing back. It even reached a point where Aza regressed to her childhood speaking as if a child being molested. It was as if all the horrors his wife had experienced in her life were being revisited on her all at once.

In fact she was so weak and fevered, Reynard had decided he couldn't take anymore and his kit would just have to come one way or another. But apparently the kit determined that it had tested its father's patience far enough, and Aza finally went into labor. The staff on hand were well prepared for this event and immediately went into action preparing her for delivery and surgery if necessary. It was an intense time as Reynard was helpless to help which drove him nearly mad. Little Rachel did a great job keeping him calm. Cute bunnies were quite therapeutic in situations such as these, and Rachel had grown into quite a sweet lovely doe. Reynard had marveled that she was quite well adjusted considering her extreme earlier traumas.

Typically Reynard would be by his wife's side during labor, but because of the extremely high probability they may need to take life saving measures for her during this particular delivery, they deemed it would be much better if he remain just outside in case they needed to take immediate action so they didn't have a distraught extremely dangerous husband to worry about. Reynard could not fault their reasoning as he was unsure how much he could control himself if such a situation occurred. So he waited outside talking with Rachel to keep his mind off everything happening next door. He explained to their bunny family friend that they hadn't even bothered worrying about the gender or name of the baby this time. They had been too worried about what was happening to Aza to bother with such mundane concerns.

A doctor then exited and approached them trying to look relaxed, but failed seeing the intense stare of the fox. Reynard could sense he was extremely nervous, but this was quite common in situations where the fox was very agitated regardless of the content of the news the messenger had to deliver. The fox realized that if the news were dire, the doctor would probably be wetting himself at this point, so he took it as a good sign that the physician was merely shaking a bit.

"The delivery was a success, but your wife was extremely stressed and delirious, and we had a hard time restraining her. She was quite aggressive given her body's current weakened state, so we had to sedate her immediately after the delivery. You may see her and the baby now." The doctor informed an extremely anxious Reynard.

Reynard didn't even take the time to respond except with a quick nod and he immediately headed into the makeshift delivery room. Upon entering, he saw some of the doctors cleaning the room up, and headed directly over to his wife's side. She lay in a bed with a peaceful serene look on her face for the first in quite awhile. In her arms lay a bundle wrapped in a soft blanket snuggling close next to its mother. Reynard however was alarmed at first as something seemed quite wrong with the baby. He carefully pulled it from Aza's arms and unwrapped the blanket staring at something that shocked him quite a lot.

The baby was a he, which was not shocking as there was pretty much a fifty-fifty shot of that, but what was unusual was that the kit's fur was a bright vibrant shade of red with an extremely slight purple hue to it. He had white belly fur which came up under his chin so the bottom of his muzzle was white, and his paws, the end of his tail, and the tips of his ears were all very dark red. Now while this shade of coloring for a red fox was rare, it was not unheard of. What was unheard of was the fact that the kit had this coloring upon being born, as normally newborn kits are dark brown and look more like a weasel than a fox. However this also was not the case as the little kit already had nearly normal fox features. Reynard was quite shocked and very alarmed wondering what was wrong with his new son.

Rachel came hopping into the room and leaped up onto the bed lying next to Aza, but then her eyes got wide upon seeing the newborn kit.

"How unusual looking. He looks like electric crimson. I have never seen that color of fur before." She exclaimed in wonder.

And that is how Auntie Rach gave little Crimson his name.

* * *

Unfortunately right after baby Crimson was born, Rachel had to return home to Bunnyburrow with her little bunnies. Reynard arranged a driver to take them all directly home, and Rachel promised to call Aza every day to see how she was doing. The kits had quite a difficult time saying goodbye to their newfound playmates of well over a month, but fortunately they had been a good distraction during their mother's troubles. However with the bunny family gone, the kits now turned to their mother, who was having a great deal of trouble recovering from an unknown malady, for attention.

Once Marion heard of Aza's condition, she demanded to come stay with her to keep her company while she recovered. Reynard tried to contain his enthusiasm over acceding to his willful sister's demands, and had special guest quarters setup for his sister, little Nick and John Wilde. Upon meeting his sister at the door with a huge hug, Reynard looked down to see a shy little kit peeking out from behind his mom. Upon spotting a glimpse of the little kit, Scarlet suddenly make a direct beeline to baby Nick and embraced him for dear life knocking him on his back and proceeded to lick him all over to his utter delight as he giggled and cooed. From that moment forward, the two cousins were inseparable as if they had been born connected.

Reynard hated that it took something so terrible to bring his sister and her family back home, but he was glad to have them back with him where he felt they belonged. The separation had been extremely hard on the fox as it was as if he was missing a vital part of his body with Marion gone. Aza was so appreciative having her sister-in-law there to help her get through the illness, and the two vixens made quite a fuss over little Crimson who had opened his eyes far earlier than normal displaying piercing bright blue eyes which seemed to look deeply through anything they focused on.

Scarlet and the other kits kept their cousin Nick quite busy involving him in all their games and activities. Scarlet and Nick were always a team and held their own quite well against the others. Little Nick seemed to be quite thrilled to have other kits to play with, and seemed to adjust quite well to the new environment. He seemed to quite enjoy playing outside, but still had not learned to walk on two legs yet. Scarlet called him Nico and Nick managed to call his little partner in crime Car, nicknames which stuck even after they had learned to pronounce each others names properly much later.

Aza finally seemed to partially recover just over a month after giving birth to Crimson. There was a discussion about Marion returning to her home with Nick, but Aza convinced her to remain with them assuring her that she was free to come and go as she pleased. Upon seeing how happy little Nick was being with his cousins, Marion relented and agreed to remain as permanent guests at the estate. John Wilde would usually stay at their apartment in Happytown during the week, and stay with his wife and son over the weekends.

The remainder of the year seemed to go fairly smoothly with Reynard trying to stay out of any major trouble. However he was a mischievous sneaky fox and his paws would invariably get mixed up in situations from time to time, but nothing that would rise to serious offenses. The King didn't expect leaders of the underworld to be Ranger Scouts, and there was some latitude given on what was allowed.

One area on which Reynard had focused extensive resources on was intelligence gathering. It was one area in which he was a firm believer, and depended on the information acquired to a vast degree compared to any other district boss. This made sense as his organization's primary focus was theft, and knowledge on every valuable item in the city, protection methods, floor plans, guard schedules, lock schematics and the hundreds of other crucial details were worth their weight in gold for performing flawless complex heists. They were far beyond the ancient days of slipping unseen into a bedroom at night and making off with a few baubles. In fact Reynard had recently been investing heavily in many scams and cons now. The fox greatly enjoyed parting rich greedy fools from their wealth.

Felix and his organization had all the resources and support they could have wished, and the spy master's efforts reaped great rewards for the Docks District and Reynard's business empire. However disturbing rumors were now frequently being received from numerous reliable sources about a startup of numerous operations in other districts involving the enslavement, abuse, sexual exploitation and other violations of children and innocents. The fox then ordered a massive information gathering effort in this area in order to have direct evidence of these violations. Intelligence and information gathering was not against the rules of non-interference as long as the methods of acquiring it were not too blatantly aggressive.

So when King Nobel held his annual Celebration the next year, Reynard prepared with his allies in court, Queen Fiere, Grimbeert and several district bosses all of whom were like-minded on the subject. Reynard and his allies presented the evidence and gave a very impassioned case for the cessation of all these activities immediately. The King seemed to hear their pleas and ordered a full investigation and admonished those involved, the usual suspects, Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt and many of Reynard's enemies. Sure they all made great excuses and acted shocked that these things were happening in their districts. No one with any sense was buying any of this obvious falsehood, but they were not punished in any way. Those guilty partners had bought the court too well, and their wielded influence was so strong that all those involved never feared any consequences to their actions. Reynard and his allies could only enjoy the satisfaction of foiling the abuses and provide some innocents a brief respite, before these same victimizers started once again in many new and creative ways. It seemed they had endless ideas on using innocents and making them suffer.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-33 Years) (31 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard was pleased he had been able to remain out of trouble for an entire year. It was far longer than he ever expected, and he thought that just possibly he could continue to survive without violating the King's new rules. But these thoughts would become distant memories, and the flights of fancy of a child, quite soon.

Aza was now fully recovered and spent quite a lot of time doting on the source of her torment of the past year, her son Crimson. It seemed that all the suffering she underwent made her appreciate this new addition that much more. The child seemed to develop and learn so fast that at one year of age, he was nearly the equal of his older sister Scarlet in several areas who was two years his senior, and she was quite talented in her own right. Reynard would sit with his son who seemed far more unusual than his rare coloring. He would lay his son on his lap and stare into his eyes looking for answers, but only finding more questions. The piercing eyes looked far older than the little kit's age and seemed to hold an almost alien intelligence. He begged his mistress to provide any answers to the many secrets contained in this little bundle of bright fur he held as he put his nose in the child's belly causing the little kit much delight grabbing onto his father's muzzle. She would only reassure him the kit was fine and not to worry too much as she hinted her disciple would have many other more pressing worries quite soon.

Reynard still worried about his new son as the child seemed to isolate himself from his brothers, sisters and cousin Nick. The other kits frequently tried to involve the little boy in all their activities, and he would relent eventually, but he didn't seem to display the typical unrestrained joy and excitement of being with other children. The fox had many experts examine the child to find out if he had any developmental issues or some kind of mental disorder, but the only conclusion was that the child preferred his own company or that of his mother or aunt. They could only say that such things happened from time to time, and Reynard could only hope the little kit would eventually grow out of this.

His nephew Nick seemed to have no such issues as he would follow Scarlet and the other kits everywhere happily becoming involved in whatever was currently distracting the troop of kits. Little Nick didn't seem to let his much younger age bother him at all as he had his little partner Scarlet providing him unconditional love and support at every opportunity. In fact they soon gave up and got Scarlet a bigger bed so the two could sleep together, as no matter how many times they were placed in separate beds, the two would invariably be found together in Scarlet's small bed snuggling in one another's arms.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

It was over half a year since the last Nobel Celebration when the warnings suddenly started arriving in greater frequency as if all at once a multitude of operations all over the kingdom started simultaneously all with the purpose of exploiting and abusing helpless adolescents. The timing seemed far too suspect to be a coincidence, and the gathered information seemed to suggest that numerous district bosses seemed to be colluding in an effort to spread widespread abuse across the entire kingdom. The operations were far less obvious than the previous clumsy attempts to hide theses activities, as apparently they were using well concealed facilities and special membership access for clients wishing to purchase or rent access to exploit these minors. Apparently all clients were well vetted and Felix was having quite a lot of trouble gathering details on all the activities and placing operatives inside.

A furious Reynard brought all the information he had available to his allies, and they attempted to petition the King and court to look into all these violations. But unfortunately between the unsubstantiated evidence, and Tybalt's machinations manipulating and buying the court, nothing came of their efforts. In fact their failure seemed to be the signal for all the exploitation to go into full gear as all operations underwent immense rapid growth nearly tripling in scope.

Felix was able to place some operatives when this huge surge occurred as the wicked violators could not help but leave openings with such a vast expansion. But even with solid evidence, the King and court failed to act and seemed to ignore and even condone all that was occurring across the entire kingdom. The problem was that as soon as any evidence was presented, it seemed that the operators would immediately make adjustments to change their security procedures or move locations. There were so many spies and informants among the court and top advisers, it became useless to present anything, as the evidence became irrelevant the instant it appeared. Tybalt and the other advisers were quite crafty, as anytime Reynard or his allies were in the presence of King Nobel, they smoothly prevented any meetings in private.

Reynard had strived so hard to follow the King's new rules. He had enjoyed his reprieve spending his time with his family, expanding his ventures and seeing to the needs of his thousands of beloved Kids. But Reynard knew he could not stand by and watch the atrocities and horrors that were occurring and do nothing anymore. He had tried to do everything imaginable working within the system, but he knew sometimes you had to take a stand for justice and what you knew was right no matter the costs. However the fox knew that if he was going to make any move, it would have to be planned to perfection and be swift and decisive. He contacted Felix and informed him that the time for diplomacy was past, and that they would now be preparing for full extreme action. The spymaster now started the process of collecting intelligence and materials toward this new objective as the weasel started acquiring blueprints, information on guards and security, schedules and foot traffic in each area, as well as any information on the numbers of victims and where they were housed. He even bribed, blackmailed and coerced many clients of the facilities to obtain any specific details he could regarding all operations throughout the kingdom.

As they prepared for the very likely possibility of a full scale assault, they also spent a great deal of effort on increasing the security and defensive capabilities of the entire district. They were preparing for a full scale war if it came to that. He spoke at length with his wife, his most trusted adviser, as this decision would impact her most of all. Once he explained the complete situation sitting together in private in their study, his wife once again surprised him with her response. He had expected her to argue to keep her husband and her family safe and protected. But he expected wrong.

Aza considered her husband carefully and finally responded thoughtfully, "We have been given a unique and extraordinary opportunity, both of us coming up from such humble beginnings, but with such gifts as we have been given, we have responsibilities far beyond ordinary citizens. To not act when you could help save so many, to ignore the cries and suffering of countless innocents, is a crime in itself. You would not be the vulpine I love so much choosing to hide in your hole ignoring the world around you. If we must spend the rest our lives on the run and in hiding, so be it. Your family, and I am certain all your friends, your district, your Kids and all allies will support you completely. For them to not shows they don't know you, and are not really your true loyal friends. Just be sure that when you decide to act, you fully commit without any regrets, second guessing or apologies. Own your choice and accept all potential consequences whatever they might be."

The fox stood regarding his wife a bit stunned, but quickly recovered, holding her tight and kissing her quite passionately, "You always do surprise me, Aza my love. I suppose you know me better than myself now. You know how much I love you and the children, and how I have so treasured this additional time I have gotten to spend with you all. I was never so delusional to think it would last forever. I have far too many enemies for that. But I am resigned to the inevitability of the end. I suppose I will have to take solace that if I am going down, I will do everything in my power to take all my adversaries and detractors to hell with me."

His precious vixen, his gorgeous wife and treasured mother to his five kits, held her husband tight, "I have never regretted a moment of my life since meeting you in the Dungeon. I would not change a thing. You saved Rachel and me from such a heinous situation in which so many others find themselves now. It is your destiny, your obligation to do so again. You are Red Death. You are the disciple of your mighty mistress. She selected you specially to fulfill your ordained role as her bringer of earthly justice and to deliver her glory and if necessary, sacrifices and offerings on an unfathomable scale."

Reynard smiled at his wife's last response chuckling, "You pushed it a bit much with that last bit, my dearest, but I do appreciate your support and love more than you could possibly know."

Aza grinned at him with a bit of an impish look, "Oh I am quite certain I have a pretty good idea how much."

The two then decided the time for words was done, and actions would be a lot more fun and appropriate for the next while. Reynard was now thankful he had thought to lock the door quite securely before taking this meeting with his darling wife. When there are six mischievous fox kits rampaging around the grounds, it was advisable to take such precautions.

* * *

It was shortly after the decision was made that action would have to be undertaken, that Reynard received a disturbing rumor from his cousin Grimbeert, and he decided that a plot would need to be pursued to seek the truth of it. The fox attended court and his enemies all prepared to deflect, question and defend any of the claims he sought against their interests. However the fox was there with an alternate purpose, and instead acted contrite and apologized for bothering the court with unproven claims. He expressed regret that his accusations were not more solid, and he wished to apologize by offering the King an act of contrition in the form of a unique gift.

The King was greatly pleased by such a gesture and provided the fox a special box from the royal treasury to hold such a special gift.

The King told the fox and the court, "Your actions are well received by this court, and lighten our hearts and warm our souls as we wish your good tidings and friendship. Perhaps with a great enough gift, your status in the court could be raised further."

Reynard regarded the King with a smile and a humble bow, "Just the pleasure on your face is gift enough for me, my lord King. But I welcome the opportunity to rise in the estimation of the court. I hope to return any goodwill lost, and revel in your glory good King. The rewards of a penitent act and a gesture of love for my lord brightens my spirit."

The King nodded smiling at the fox who had acted so respectively to his lordship for nearly two years now, "Well said, my dear fox, your actions have shown you are as wise as you are modest and respectful. Go with my thanks and continue your favorable ways."

The fox then took the royal box and spoke thus to all those in court, his friends and foes alike. When he came to two former adversaries he greeted them as friends instead, "Dear Bellin and Cuwaert, you both are well met. How do you fare this day?"

The ram and hare were surprised, but they had no need to fear this reformed fox as their quarrel with him was minor in comparison to many others. In fact the fox had apologized to them in the past for any perceived wrongs, and offered them a paw in goodwill and friendship instead.

"We are well, good fox. We were well impressed with your speech to the King. But I must admit as to being curious about this gift you possess that you wish to present to his majesty. How valuable do you imagine it is?" Bellin the Ram asked with feigned curiosity disguising his underlying jealousy and greed.

Reynard answered the ram as if telling him a secret, "I daresay it would be great enough to provide someone like yourself a title and station of Duke at least, perhaps greater."

The ram gasped in surprise, "That great? Surely you would want to keep such a thing for yourself as you already have a high enough position in the court and no need to rise further."

The fox considered what the ram said thoughtfully responding, "I already have great wealth, and position, but that which I do not possess is the love of the King himself. For such a thing is a priceless gift. I seek peace and accord with his majesty and this court, as well as yourself and you as well my friend Cuwaert. In fact I wish to make amends to you both by offering you the hospitality of my home and family. For I wish to speak of possibility and the future, one which could benefit us all."

Cuwaert was surprised but pleased by the words of the fox, "Truly you are a changed fox, my dear Reynard. It warms me to hear you speak so. I must admit I have wished for such an opportunity to speak thusly to yourself and to welcome your family into my heart."

Reynard nodded at the hare, "Well spoken my friend, for I know my family would greatly wish to meet such an important personage as yourself as your service to the King and the realm is storied. And you my dear Bellin are welcome as well, for I may have a task for you of great importance which could be to the benefit of all our fortunes."

Reynard then arranged to have Bellin the Ram and Cuwaert the Hare visit him later that afternoon. He then begged their leave so he could ready their welcome. They gladly gave him leave to depart, and when he was gone they spoke of his changed countenance and demeanor in wonder and amazement.

Cuwaert told the ram, "Truly our fortunes have been raised hearing this news. For with the support of the fox and his allies, we would then hold favor with all sides of the court. Such a thing is quite fortuitous indeed."

* * *

Reynard then arrived home and told his wife of his plan and they made preparations for greeting these visitors and treating them appropriately. They even brought the finery out for a private feast for the immediate family and their new important guests.

This particular day Marion, Nick and John Wilde were away attending a party by John's workmates, and Aza's parents were away visiting her mom's brother Bernard and his family which included Grimbeert, so they had the house to themselves.

Reynard met Bellin and Cuwaert as they entered the estate and told Bellin that he had arranged for him to meet some business partners of the fox, and that they had setup a catered informal meeting on one of the patios near the entrance. The fox believed that there was a great deal of projects where they had shared interests.

Reynard explained to the ram, "I hope you will find much of interest at this meeting. I'll ask Cuwaert to help me take my leave of Aza my wife, and to comfort her and my children. My family is especially fond of bunnies and would be greatly cheered by his presence."

Bellin nodded his head in understanding and agreement, "I pray that he give them good comfort."

And with such flattering words, Reynard brought the hare into his estate. It would be an evil hour for the hare. There they found Dame Hermeline Azadel and her five kits waiting on a sofa near the entrance. They all met Cuwaert and welcomed him to their home, all except little Crimson who eyed the hare warily.

He then begged leave from his family as he entertained the hare escorting him into the estate past the family dining area where a dinner was being prepared.

"Such a feast dear Reynard, is it a special occasion my friend?" The hare queried as they walked down a hall to a private study.

Reynard gave the hare a shrug, "We will see as the chef has had meager offerings as of late. I hope that after our meeting here we shall have something to celebrate."

He offered Cuwaert a glass of fresh blended vegetable and fruit juices which quite impressed his guest, "Such a wonderful drink you have prepared for me. I have never tried it's equal. It even seems to have relaxing properties as well as revitalizing my health."

Reynard gave him a smile, "Your health is what we are here to discuss my friend Cuwaert. Why should you not be made to feel strong and vibrant, confident and hopeful. For we have much to discuss which will benefit us all I believe."

Reynard enjoyed his glass of fresh blueberry juice over ice and relaxed in a chair discussing matters of business and court. As the hare drank more of his beverage, he appeared more relaxed and confident with his host. Eventually the topics moved from friendly business and mutual possibilities to topics of amusement and the sharing of stories. Reynard contributed a story of his dalliances of youth and getting into trouble with young ladies because of his naivety, making sure his host agreed to never speak of such a thing to his lovely wife. The hare laughed conspiratorially letting Reynard know that he would never dream of repeating such words that she would hear.

The two were soon acting as old friends, thick as thieves as they say, and sharing more and more stories of indiscretions and amusing stories involving others at court in their youth.

Both were laughing so hard at times it seemed they would split their insides. Cuwaert then mentioned a silly story involving Isengrim making the wolf look foolish, and Reynard added several more the hare had never heard quite amusing his guest. They both seemed to equally enjoy telling stories which embarrassed the wolf, and soon both were howling with laughter after each one.

Cuwaert then whispered to Reynard he knew of one about Isengrim from awhile back that the fox would truly enjoy. Reynard got a mischievous look in his eye and encouraged his guest to tell it in detail. The quite relaxed hare whispered back to the fox that he didn't know if he should speak of such things, but Reynard assured him they were friends and that Cuwaert should speak of such things freely and without any judgments.

The hare giggled a bit and told the fox he was really bad that day. Reynard indicated he had heard something about the hare's adventure, but didn't know the full truth of things. Cuwaert admitted many of the things the fox had heard had some legitimacy, but they did not speak the truth of his role and import in the events.

Reynard feigned surprise, "I had heard you did some minor work for Gallus Potator the Sable, former boss of the Sahara Square District."

"Minor!" An animated Cuwaert exclaimed, "I was running his whole sex trade operation at the time."

The hare then seemed to think better of his statement for a moment looking a bit worried at Reynard. But the fox grinned and laughed placing his paw gently on the wrist of the hare, "Relax my friend, it was a long time ago. If I was judged for my actions of those times, I would have met the noose long ago."

The fox's easy going smile and manner thoroughly relaxed the hare as he took a couple more gulps of his drink and began laughing himself, "You are correct my dear friend, it was long ago and of no matter for ones such as ourselves. You yourself don't have an exclusive on the behavior of a scamp, for I was quite the naughty bunny back in those days."

The fox grinned and wondered, "Why were you chosen to such an important position at such an age?"

The hare chuckled, "Who better than me, a rabbit, to be in charge of the sex trade. Who knows more about humping than such as myself?"

Both the good friends laughed quite heartily at the declaration, but Reynard couldn't argue the logic as no one was known to enjoy such pleasures of the flesh more than bucks.

Cuwaert remarked in jest, "If I had to count the number of fine young does, skunks, squirrels and other similar ladies I have defiled in my tenure, the tally would be quite impressive indeed. How is it for you good Reynard?"

Reynard smiled back at his guest, "I am sure I am a mere novice in comparison to your greatness and glory in such matters. What is it about does in particular that stimulates your passions so?"

Cuwaert then got a blissful look on his face seeming in ecstasy thinking on such matters, "Oh dear Reynard you have truly not lived until you have had a soft young unspoiled doe. They smell of ambrosia, their fur as silky and soft as down. They are as pure and soft as newly fallen snow. Their cries are as angels. It warms my heart and brings fire to my loins thinking such thoughts. You should truly try it sometime."

Reynard grinned at the hare, "I will have to take your word for it dear Cuwaert as I am afraid being what I am, we would be incompatible. As surely your efforts with a vixen would be."

The hare seemed to come out of his daydream taking another swig of drink, "You do speak the truth my friend. I forget you are not a buck as myself. It is too bad though as it is a wonderful pleasure, but such things would be unnatural and impossible for one such as yourself. But my wife Meretrix speaks of wanting such things with you quite often and she is quite loosened compared to those others if you know what I mean. Perhaps you would entertain her desires so that she might leave my ear in silence finally on such matters."

Reynard was surprised as he didn't even need to feign such, "You would encourage me to share your wife's bed?"

Cuwaert laughed, "Her bed, the floor, the chair, the wall, she would not limit herself so. For she is my 'Dirty Doe'. The dirtiest I have ever known. While the sex trade was my vocation at the time, for her it was a calling as she had a true talent for deceiving the young and naive. Her looks are that of an angel, but her heart a true demon of the flesh. I can not satisfy her enough though believe me I have tried dozens of times in one session. It is exhausting trying to feed her appetites. If you could attempt such a thing I would be forever in your debt. Even if you should fail, she would surely provide me a respite for awhile and give me leave to enjoy some dalliances with some blossoming and fetching young does."

The fox considering this information as it was unexpected and new to his ears, "Would you wish the same of my wife?"

The hare looked surprised at Reynard's question and then laughed, "As lovely and charming as your fair wife may be, I fear a vixen too much for me. I say she is better left in your capable paws and cock. In fact the story I have of Isengrim involves that very such thing. "

Reynard fought the urge to press that very story he had been leading his guest to all night, but he had one other issue he wished addressed first.

The fox nodded accepting the hare's admission, "Then I must admit I am most intrigued about this Dirty Doe of yours, for indeed I have never sampled such. It would be interesting no matter the result. But tell me, how Dirty is she? From your words it would seem she recruited all you controlled at the time."

The hare's spirits were buoyed by the fox's words, "Truly you would want such a congress? I thought it mad to ask, and would have just been rewarded by my Dirty Doe for even bringing such a possibly up with you. If such a thing should actually occur, she would allow me a week long humping so great that my buckhood would be begging for retirement and balls flattened!"

Cuwaert laughed quite heartily thinking of such things and then to answer the fox's question, "As to how Dirty my wife is, there is nothing your mind could think that she has not already thought before if it involves pleasures of the flesh. Now as far as her efforts regarding my business, she likes to think she provided me with all the young flesh I peddled, but she was only responsible for about half. But don't get me wrong, her efforts were truly impressive. The ruses and tricks she purposed were vast and unbelievably creative. No young thing was immune to her charms. She once convinced a whole class of does on a field trip that she knew all their hearts desires. I was able to pick out my favorite three that day and fulfill both their desires and mine all at once, three on one! I was younger then so I took to the challenge with the vigor of youth and successfully wore out all three until **only I** remained conscious! Ah what a remembrance that is my dear friend! What I wouldn't give to have such stamina again!"

Reynard had heard quite enough and was having a hard time controlling himself at this point listening to such admissions. But he had other goals in mind and requested, "Truly Cuwaert your prowess amazes me. It is hard enough for me to satisfy my good wife. To handle three on one such as yourself raises you in my estimation to heights unknown. But please, I do not wish to forget your offer as your Dirty Doe sounds like a true challenge such as you know I crave. Please call her now and request that she join me later this evening. I would ask that you be present, but I fear embarrassment attempting to pleasure her in front of such an esteemed expert."

Cuwaert nodded accepting the word of the fox as he knew the fox only spoke truly. He could see how his presence could provide embarrassment knowing his way around pleasing a doe as he did. So he instead called his wife and explained his host's request. In fact his wife did not believe him and was angered that he would tease her so until Reynard got on the phone and assured her the offer was genuine, and that he looked forward to exploring her experience in such matters. The Dirty Doe seemed overenthusiastic and promised she would be prompt, but begged her leave to prepare for such an appointment. She had a private word for her husband which seemed to suggest he not wait up for her that night.

The appointment made, the pair used the interruption to empty their bodies of any excess liquids and Reynard refreshed their drinks and offered the hare some fresh fruits and vegetables to nibble on. The guest was quite pleased with his host's courtesy, digging into the provisions hungrily. In an amazing mood, he promised the fox a tale truly worth hearing. For the hare was thinking of the pleasures he would soon be enjoying for quite some time after his insatiable wife had one of her greatest fantasies fulfilled. Reynard indicated his guest should begin and thus he did.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-44 Years) (42 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

As a reward for his extremely hard work and effort, Cuwaert the Hare had risen to Master of the Sex Trade for Gallus Potator the Sable, boss of the Sahara Square District. This was in large part due to his partner in crime, his wife Meretrix, who had proven to be the best source of new talent ever seen in the underworld. She had a knack of seeking and finding the cutest, most naive and exquisite young talent to be added anywhere in all the districts. As a team, the two were a true force and provided a huge financial boon for their boss because of the greatly increased demand such quality subjects would bring. In fact their operations became so successful, their boss decided to expand operations into other districts that normally would never allow such activities to take place in order to greatly expand their clientele.

It was to one of these new operations they had titled simply 'The Dungeon', that Cuwaert had been invited to by the manager of the facility, a huge grizzly bear named Connard. In addition, his special guest named Isengrim the Wolf who was a top lieutenant to his boss, was also invited to join him on this adventure. For the hare had been told there were two truly special gifts suited perfectly to satisfy the appetites of each of them. Being afforded such a special opportunity, at the same time pleasing such an important personage as Isengrim, was a win-win situation as it gained him additional favor with the boss as well as securing a possible position in the future should the lieutenant ever take the place of the boss someday. It also provided a welcome distraction from his busy work schedule to sample the finest talent that had been procured. He had to do proper quality control, he told himself, bringing a large smile to his face.

So it was that the hare and wolf arrived at 'The Dungeon' to sample these special delights they had heard so much about. Connard greeted them warmly inviting them inside. There was already quite a crowd which all seemed to be shouting at something and exchanging money. Cuwaert saw a large chalkboard with various odds listed, and guessed there was some kind of betting pool going on with whatever the crowd was staring at. This was highly unusual as the hare had never seen its like and was quite familiar with all that went on regarding sex operations in the entire underworld.

The hare looked up at the massive bear asking curiously, "Connard, what is up with the betting? We have separate operations for gambling. Why would you have that here?"

Isengrim also echoed his sentiment adding, "Cuwaert has a point. We are here for sexual pleasures, not dice."

The great bear gave them a grin, "Ah my friends, this is not dice or any regular gambling. We have a new sport as you will see related to your visit. Come let us get a closer look at the entertainment.

The sizable crowd quickly parted to make way for the monstrous bear leaving a convenient clear path for the small leporid and the wolf. As they approached the front, the two saw a truly unique sight. For in front of them lay a huge cage which contained a naked vixen and small bunny doe.

Connard looked down at Cuwaert, "There is my gift to you Supervisor Cuwaert."

Isengrim exclaimed in surprise, "You mean behind that demon red cunt there?"

For the vixen stood in front of the terrified bunny on all fours glaring at the crowd snarling and snapping like a savage demon. Cuwaert had never seen its like, but viewing the little doe behind the savage monster, his body seemed quite confused feeling extreme lust and fear at the same time. The doe seemed quite young and very sweet with soft fluffy light brown fur that the hare imagined must be as soft as angels wings, and beautiful light green eyes that seemed quite horrified at the moment. But Cuwaert could see why the doe must be looking thus, as anyone being that close to such a vicious murderous looking creature would be at least as terrified.

The hare worried greatly with his lovely gift being within the snapping bloody jaws of the red beast, as small pools of blood, some fresh and some dried, littered the floor in front of the mad fox. He could not bear for such a fresh beauty to be harmed, at least not before he had enjoyed her thoroughly and had tired of her.

Cuwaert exclaimed in horror to the bear, "Connard, get that sweet thing out of there immediately! I did not come here to watch such a lovely beauty ripped apart before my eyes! Surely if that is your sport, you could find a much more plain subject to use."

The bear chuckled at the clearly distressed hare, "Not to fear boss, she is quite safe I assure you. Now anyone going near her is another matter as you can see quite clearly."

Isengrim stared at the bear askance, "You can't be serious? The vixen is guarding the bunny? Why would she be doing that? She want to eat it all herself?"

Connard chuckled at his two guests confusion. They were not the first to have such a reaction. He then explained what he knew, "Who knows? She seems to be crazy, and won't let anyone near the bunny. She has been guarding her every moment since the doe arrived here yesterday morning. Several tried a go at her or the bunny and got pretty torn up as a result. The vixen had arrived here several days before and had been viciously attacking anyone who had gotten near her for awhile. So we then decided to make a game of it with everyone enjoying a good eyeful of her naked flesh while taunting her. Finally someone had the bright idea to start charging mammals to take her on and offering a huge purse to the one who could take her chastity."

Isengrim stared at the scene before him with amusement, "I take it none succeeded based on current circumstance."

The bear nodded, "Nope, we setup the cage as you see here for the safety of the clients. She hurt some who tried quite badly, and we had to stop the practice as the medical costs were piling up to treat the wounded. Also it is bad form to have my facility known as a place where such dangers and injuries could occur."

Cuwaert wondered, "And the bunny? How did she become involved in this madness?"

Connard explained, "When we obtained the bunny, we decided to line up an auction to take her virginity, but during the night apparently the bunny found her way to the vixen and when we found them together in the morning, the red cunt refused to let the winner of auction claim his prize and we had to refund his money."

"Why not just take them by force?" The wolf wondered.

The bear sighed, "We didn't want to damage the merchandise… the bloody monster or the fluff ball there. We figured the vixen would eventually tire, or lose interest. Even trying to use a tranquilizer carries extreme risks especially given the agitated state of each of them. It could easily cause a heart attack, overdose or coma. Tranquilizing the vixen could cause her to become completely unstable and she could easily harm or kill the bunny. So we felt it was safer to just wait her out, but it has taken quite a lot longer than we expected."

"Hmm so what is with all the betting and odds? And how are these two our special gifts?" Cuwaert inquired in confusion.

Connard then related his proposition, "Well I know Isengrim loves a great challenge and a chance to prove his ferocity, so I devised an interesting event which would be to the enjoyment of all and simultaneously provide him a wonderful gift. The challenge to you is this, if you two can get the bunny away from the victim, her innocence is your reward dear Cuwaert… for as long as you wish." The bear gave the hare a huge grin.

Cuwaert instantly felt his hormones explode thinking of such a special prize, but the challenge was quite unusual indeed.

The hare asked his associate the wolf, "Are you up for such a contest my dear friend? I know you are always looking for an opportunity to prove your bravery and skill. Surely such a unique event would be something they would discuss for years to come. You would merely need to distract the red demon while I grab the prize as she is quite small and easily handled once I get my paws on her."

Isengrim got a gleam in his eye and regarded the horny hare with a stout laugh, "Why my dear Cuwaert, why not take the vixen on yourself? You never humped a fox before? Believe me, it is a wonderful pleasure knotting such a lovely spirited bitch."

Cuwaert looked frightened and shocked initially, and then quickly realized the wolf was merely teasing him and he grinned, "I value my life enough to never attempt such a thing. I think I will stick to lagomorphs and other mammals of similar size. And a prize such as that I see before me is all I would ever want to satisfy my every desire, for she is perfect for my every fantasy. Besides, the red cunt disgusts me… compared to a doe… I would take one lovely doe over a thousand such vixens any day."

The wolf laughed at his fellows response, "Well I suppose you will owe me for my part in this which is always good. But Connard, you insult me if you think I would be merely satisfied to distract the bloody bitch. I swear to you both, I **will** distract her, but I will do it with my great cock instead, and will knot her into submission biting her neck and driving her to the ground to tame her. She **will be** mine!"

The bear got a great big grin and held his great belly with his paws and issued a hearty laugh which quieted the entire crowd.

"My friends, the challenge has been accepted! Get all your bets in quickly now. Please put me down for a thousand on the wolf to knot." Connard announced to all.

For the betting that had been going on for quite awhile, was on the various outcomes and possible successes and failures of the hare and wolf that currently stood before the cage now.

* * *

Aza had been in this hellhole for days now treated as entertainment and sport. She had enjoyed punishing any of those coming near her. They had told her she was having her virginity auctioned off, and to just be patient while they got the best price. They had thought that her spirited nature might increase the bids, but when the winner decided to claim her, he found he had purchased more than he had bargained for as she bit him repeatedly leaving serious deep gashes all over his body before they could drag him away. It was his own fault for requesting a 'private' session with her. Her only regret was that she hadn't killed him as she had attempted to tear out his throat and suffocate him, but unfortunately his earlier cries before she had silenced him had alerted the staff which saved his life, as two of them managed to pry her jaws loose while a third dragged him off. She smiled thinking how she had rewarded those two with several bites for their efforts.

So the management then decided to use her as amusement wearing her down having the patrons of the establishment gawk at her naked form throwing things at her, soaking her with drinks, poking her with whatever was handy that would not get them bitten. Then the games started as they would wager on who could take her. She made so many of them regret playing those games as the list of maimed and injured was quite impressive. This continued on for several days and her spirit was waning. That was until Rachel arrived.

The little bunny was terrified not only of her captors, but all the other victims in this place nicknamed 'The Dungeon'. Everyone else left the small doe alone to cry in a corner ignoring her completely, but Aza ignored her frightened pleas to be left alone instead curling around her with her body snuggling her close. The small bunny seemed surprised by the vixen's actions and finally became brave enough to pet her muzzle receiving several gentle licks and a nuzzling as reward for her bold actions. Soon the two began talking, and in a very short time had become the best of friends.

Aza had known about the fuckers selling off her friend like she was a trading card. She was damned if anyone was going to buy her friend, so the fire that had been slowly waning turned into an inferno as she protected her bunny friend with every fiber of her being.

Now the two of them had found themselves in this cage for awhile now with crowds wagering on them as if they were cards or dice. At least they were being mostly left alone for quite awhile. But apparently when this wolf and hare arrived things began to get quite a lot more animated around the room and the wagering and shouts increased dramatically. The bear seemed to be talking with the fox and hare for a good while.

"Stay well behind me in the corner Rach." Aza told her friend through gritted teeth keeping a close eye on everything as she sensed something was about to happen.

Her bunny friend was justifiably terrified, but maintained a brave face for her vixen friend, "I will Az! What do you think is happening?"

"Not sure... just stay alert and follow my lead. I'm not gonna let the fuckers get near you without making them pay dearly. Just be sure to stay close behind me and move with me. Hold my tail if you need to." Aza told her fluffy friend.

It appeared the nasty big wolf and the deviant buck hare were approaching the front of the cage and the crowd was getting excited. It seemed they were going to try and tag team her. Well all she knew was the wolf had better protect the hare or he was going to die quick if she could get a strike at him. The distraction of a death blow should be enough to then be able to engage the wolf ripping him apart if necessary.

Aza felt the anger growing and adrenaline surging through her veins. She would make the fuckers pay before her and her bunny friend were turned into some sort of fuck toys praying for death. She snarled and paced preparing to strike. The hare would die for sure, and hopefully the wolf would be wishing for death soon after.

The wolf and hare entered the cage and she could feel her little friend safely behind her with her little paws on her bushy tail. She snarled and spat at the wolf. She was irritated that the cowardly hare kept well behind the wolf displaying and smelling of terror and unease. Aza supposed she couldn't blame him for those thoughts as his life was a mere leap away from being ended.

Suddenly the wolf unexpectedly pressed forward blocking her bites with his paws pressing against her chest keeping her jaws just out of range of his delicious looking belly. If she could only reach that and rip it open! But the wolf was much larger than her and far more powerful. But while he had the advantage in those areas, she had speed, viciousness and desperation. She was able to get several small nips in on his arms resulting in his yips of surprise and pain.

Aza was keeping a close eye on the hare looking for any opening to rip him apart, but to his credit he was acting like his life really was on the line, as he looked like he wanted to hump the wolf instead of her friend he was so close to his ass. If Aza had been by herself, she would have risked diving under the wolf and going for the exposed belly of the hare. A quick bite and rip and he would quite dead. But she had her little friend to think about, and had to maintain a defensive position to protect her.

The wolf then leveraged his weight forcing her back and to the left as she was crushed into little Rach. She could hear the panicked rapid breaths of the bunny and the smell of fear filled her nostrils. The wolf seemed to smell the same thing she did, and got an evil grin on his vile muzzle as he laughed at the pure terror of the bunny and the utter joy he felt at her suffering.

Aza's hatred was immense as she snarled and twisted trying to bite the paws and arms that prevented her from ripping her attackers apart. The wolf howled in elation as he drove her back further to the left, her feet sliding along the floor. She could hear little Rachel scrambling behind her trying to keep from being crushed or exposing her position. Aza could sense the hare moving around to the exposed side now, but she was being held fast by the immense weight and strength of the wolf and couldn't move to strike. Oh how she wanted to sink her teeth into the neck of the deviant white shit and rip out his throat and pull his ears, tail, arms and legs apart. But the wolf was like fighting a brick wall no matter her determination. Physics was against her.

As the wolf continued to leverage her pushing her around the cage, she twisted and turned trying to get free for a desperate leap at the hare. At this point the hare's death was the only chance she and Rach had, and she would have to risk exposing the bunny counting on the distraction of the hare's demise to prevent the wolf from grabbing her friend. For if things continued how they were, she would become far too weak pushing against the wolf for much longer.

Aza tried to shift herself preparing her back legs for a leap, if she could only twist free of the wolf's viselike hold. Suddenly the wolf let out an ear curdling evil howl and pushed with all his might forcing her several steps to the side at once. Little Rach had held her ears when the wolf howled freezing and hesitating for just a fraction of a second. But it was just enough of a sliver of time for the wolf to force himself between her and Aza, and the hare used that instant to hop forward and grab the bunny dragging her backwards.

Fire and venomous hatred now filled Aza and she twisted violently scrambling to get to the hare and her friend. No longer having to defend the little bunny, she was free to become as aggressive as she wished and she took full advantage escaping the grasp of the wolf, rolling to the side and leaping at the hare who was desperately trying to get to the cage exit. As she came up from her roll she felt herself gain purchase on the floor and leapt, her open jaws sailing toward the neck of the hare. She could even imagine she smelled the blood of his carotid arteries and could imagine the sweet taste filling her mouth as she ripped the neck of the buck apart. Time seemed to slow but she was there making contact with…

WHAM!

She felt like she was hit with a truck as she was slammed midair by the wolf and thrown violently against the wall. Aza was dazed for a moment, and recovered scrambling to intercept the hare and his package, but was unable to reach him in time as the wolf grasped her hind legs with his powerful arms. By the time she scrambled out of his hold, the hare had escaped with her little friend.

Rage filled her as she heard the screams of the little bunny calling her name. She would see everyone of these fuckers pay dearly! Unfortunately she couldn't reach any others at the moment except for the wolf in front of her laughing merrily striping off his clothes now until he was as naked as she was.

The crowd cheered in response encouraged the wolf to fuck the vixen good. She was panting and trying to recover some energy while the wolf leered at her rubbing his sheath until the tip of his red cock appeared. He grinned as it rose until it was fully exposed.

He laughed smugly seeing her eyeing it warily, "It's all yours cunt. I will see you knotted and begging for more. I will prove I can fuck the savage out of you and make you as tame as a newborn cub."

Aza's only response was a low crouch on all fours and snarling and spitting like a demon. Her ears laying flat on her head. The hare decided he did not wish to miss the show and had dragged little Rachel next to the cage stripping off his clothes and pushing her head to the floor with her butt in the air and mounted her. The little bunny's screams filled the air enraging Aza. With each of the hare's thrusts and the corresponding screams of agony from her friend, Aza filled with such rage she lost all comprehension of who or where she was and became a primal ferocious beast. She was no longer Aza but a creature of hate and wrath.

The wolf grinned with his tongue hanging out staring lasciviously at the vixen moving around her quickly in an attempted to get behind her. She twisted her body instantly turning with him striking impossibly fast biting the wolf on his legs multiple times. The wolf became enraged and jumped into her slamming her to the ground. She snarled twisting to get footing under her paws, but he leapt on top of her stunning her and then mounted her from behind yelling in triumph.

But the creature that was formerly Aza had recovered and twisted violently around in an instant seeing a very soft vulnerable target snapping her jaws shut on it before the wolf even realized what had happened. He screamed in agony trying desperately to separate her jaws, but his only response was primal guttural snarls from the taut locked jaws. Suddenly the red demon twisted her head violently as if she had gone berserk ripping half the red cock she had clamped onto away from the wolf's body and swallowing it in one gulp snarling and biting the wolf over and over rending and tearing at his flesh.

The wolf screamed in agony and blood spouted from between his legs as he clutched what remained of his wolfhood. Since he was busy holding onto his greatly diminished red rocket, the red beast went into a frenzy clawing, biting and ripping the wolf to pieces. Screams filled the air and many bodies entered the cage attempting to drag the wolf away while receiving bite after bite from the snarling she demon. The hare had stopped humping the little bunny and stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. He locked eyes momentarily with the red monster and shat himself plopping a little pile of round balls all around his feet accompanied by a stream of rancid warm urine pouring down his legs and puddling around his feet.

* * *

Once they had dragged Isengrim safely out of the cage and away from the snarling spitting monster that was no longer a civilized mammal but something out of nightmares, they had the medical staff tie off and perform surgery on the remainder of his member while treating the wounds covering his whole body.

Connard and Cuwaert asked the wolf what they wanted done with the vixen.

The bear offered some alternatives, "We could muzzle her, tie her down, and have her fucked by every patron that comes in here."

Cuwaert offered a second opinion, "She needs to be put down. She is an unholy demon and should not be allowed to live a moment longer!"

But the wolf now on heavy pain killers thought about what he wanted for awhile and finally responded, "Either option is too good for her. She needs to be broken and submit willingly. If I merely muzzle her and tie her or kill her, what will they say about me? They will say I was defeated by a she devil that could not be conquered. I want her spirit crushed! I want her to beg for what remains of my cock! I want her to crawl on her belly and willingly offer me her ass pleading to be fucked! Do what you must… torture her in ways that will not deface her form. I don't want to fuck a hideous beast, and neither do any of the other patrons. Beat her with bags of coins, drown her almost to the point of death, things such as that which will break her spirit but leave her outwardly untouched."

The wolf considered the nervous hare whose nose was twitching uncontrollably and was wringing his paws restlessly.

"Cuwaert you smell like shit, literally! Clean yourself up and hump that little fluffy doe like your life depends on it, because I didn't go through that shit for nothing. It was my fault for being overconfident. You are not to blame. Go hump yourself unconscious for me. Connard, let me know when the red cunt is pleading for my cock!"

The somber bear shook his head ordering his henchmen to take the wolf away for additional medical treatment and to clean up the blood and treat those others injured.

A shaken Cuwaert followed his associate's advice and cleaned himself meticulously, and then decided to distract himself with a thorough fierce humping of the fluffy light brown bunny that caused all this trouble. Normally he tried to be gentle with young novices like this one, but he wasn't in the mood and didn't have the patience. So he began where he left off, but with a more frenetic pace. Her screams and cries completely ignored, he instead focused on taking his frustrations out on the doe. He had thought he was coming to this place for a fun amusement, but little did he know he would witness such a nasty sight which made him queasy. Well he thought he might as well have some fun and began to finally reach a climax… he was just about there when….

* * *

**Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Cuwaert felt a strange feeling. It felt like a sharp tight point.

That was when the hare looked down in shock to find a knife embedded in his belly. Cuwaert sat stunned, his mouth agape, as he saw the handle of the blade was held by a red paw. He followed the paw up to an arm… to a chest... and then to the placid face of a red fox.

The hare had gotten so wrapped up in remembering and telling the story, he had even forgotten where he was or who he was even talking to. But as his muddled thoughts began to resolve, and he remembered, the sharp pain he now felt seemed to clear his mind. What had happened? Surely some accident as he remembered being friends with the fox who was now casually looking at him with a slight smile. The fox acted like nothing was wrong at all, as if they were still having a pleasant conversation.

The other strange thing was that while the pain in his belly was great, it more shocked him than hurt him. He thought to himself that having a knife in the belly would be a great deal more painful than this.

He looked up into the calm eyes of the fox, asking him with his expression what had happened.

The fox seemed to understand what the hare wished to know and kindly answered him as calmly as he had ever heard anyone, "My Dear Cuwaert, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have such a talent for telling a finely crafted detailed tale. In fact I very much felt I was right there with you the whole time. It was very good to know the complete story finally."

The hare still seemed quite stunned. He had no idea what the fox was talking about. Even though through the pain he managed to utter, "What? Why..."

The fox gave him a slight smile and a nod explaining, "I was wracking my brain as to what to get my dear beloved wife for our anniversary. What do you get the vixen who has everything and is never left wanting?"

Cuwaert continued his stunned responses, "What?"

Reynard looked pensive for a moment and then disclosed the answer to the hare as if he was explaining a simple concept to a child, "What… what indeed. You, my dear friend. What greater gift could a husband get his wife than the mammal responsible for her greatest torment? I thought finding her parents and reuniting them with her was the greatest gift. But this would certainly be quite close."

The hare was thoroughly confused. What was the fox talking about? He managed to utter, "Huh?"

Reynard picked up the portable phone he always kept nearby while at the estate, and called his guards to have Aza brought to the study, and to let her know he had a special surprise for her. He then casually released his paw from the knife, and got up and walked over to a desk, and started rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

The fox could see the hare looking down at the knife and beginning to grab the handle.

Reynard glanced at him as he strolled over, "I wouldn't do that. If you pull it out, you will bleed out all over my nice rug. That wouldn't be a very polite thing to do. Besides, it would be very bad for your health you know."

The fox then began tying a piece of ribbon around the neck of the hare while the hare looked up at the fox with pleading confused eyes.

"There!" Exclaimed the fox quite pleased with his efforts.

"That is the very best bow I have ever made!" He said admiring his work.

For Reynard had created a gorgeous choker around the neck of the hare with a wide silky red ribbon. He had tied a large fancy bow with the ribbon so it was just a bit to the left side of the center of the hare's neck.

Cuwaert was now looking confused down at the bow tied snugly around his neck.

The fox causally walked over to the door listening, giving the hare a conspiratorial look putting one digit up in front of his mouth to shush the hare and snickering a bit as if the two were preparing to give someone a surprise party.

Hearing soft footsteps he knew quite well, Reynard quickly opened the door and stepped outside keeping the door partially open as he intercepted his wife who had a curious look on her face. He then got behind her covering her eyes with his paws and opened the door with his foot. He walked her into the room standing in front of a very confused looking Cuwaert.

"Tada!" The fox exclaimed in triumph.

"Happy anniversary honey! I got you just what you always wanted!" Reynard announced with a big grin and extended paws presenting his offering to his treasured and cherished soulmate.

Aza looked to the hare with the bow, then searched around the room with her eyes, and finally stared at her joyous husband giving him a questioning look.

"Look closer my sweet. Who was it you always wanted to get your lovely paws… and teeth on?" Reynard looked excitedly in her eyes. He then thought for just a moment and added, "Besides the wolf."

Understanding finally dawned on his darling wife as her head whipped back to stare at the hare with the lovely bow.

Her eyes got dark and her countenance changed as the beast within the lovely vixen package began to emerge and began glaring intensely at the bunny in front of her.

Cuwaert then stared into those impossibly intense deadly eyes. The same eyes he had stared into many years ago. He now saw that same red demon, except this time he had no wolf to hide behind, and no cage to protect him. His only hope, the fox who was his supposed ally, but also somehow the husband of the she monster who now stood in front of him. Why did the hare even think of the fox as his ally? Even that part was confusing him right now. But just as he had those many years ago, he had a similar reaction upon gazing deep into the eyes of pure hatred. Eyes wishing him the most horrible death imaginable. Little plopping sounds could be heard as well as the putrid smell of fresh urine.

The fox looked quite upset, "Cuwaert, that is no way for a guest to behave! You could have just asked to use the restroom down the hall you know. The staff will not appreciate having to clean this up one bit!"

But the hare barely even heard the fox as he stuttered, "What? How? No….."

Aza was instantly on him grasping the knife in her paws moving it around the hare's insides as he gurgled a bit in absolute terror frozen still.

"Oh, you might be wondering why you aren't feeling the pain so much. I added a nice little enhancement my medical friends provided me to the wonderful drink you have been enjoying. It helps numb you a nice bit and really assists with making lasting friendships. I figured we needed a little of that don't you agree? Careful Aza dear, you should go slow and enjoy your gift. In fact I was gonna grab the kits so they can see how their Mommy deals with those that have displeased her." Reynard, with a sly grin, calmly told the duo who were busily eyeing each other.

He then left the room strolling off to collect his army of lovable little hellions.

When he returned with his wee red army in tow, Reynard opened the door to see his darling wife enjoying her anniversary present quite fondly playing with it quite enthusiastically on the floor. Little droplets of blood were scattered and smeared along the polished rich burgundy Jatoba wood flooring Reynard had brought in from his shipping interests in the southern hemisphere. The fox thought to himself that the blood would only enhance the wood's natural beauty, but figured he would be needing a cleanup crew in a bit anyway. He praised his wife for being considerate enough to remove her gift from the rugs as the stains would truly be a nightmare to get out.

The hare seemed to be naked now, the remains of his clothes appearing to have been shredded off him by the vixen who seemed to be running her claws over Cuwaert's formerly pink bunny sacs near his tail. They were now quite red and bleeding, and her gift was making an awful lot of screaming noises.

The kits all stood in front of their mom quite puzzled by what she was doing. She seemed not to notice they were even there at the moment as she continued delighting in her husband's present to her.

Reynard decided it was best he use this as a teaching moment. His kits were not like the children of any normal mammal for they knew exactly who their father was and what he did for a living. Reynard never sheltered his children from the truths of the world. He protected them physically sure, as his enemies would certainly like to use them against him if they were able to get a hold of them. But emotionally and intellectually they were told from a very young age how the world worked and the brutal truths it contained. Their mom would explain to them that their father punished those who hurt children like them and other innocent mammals. Aza would frequently explain that he wished all in the kingdom to live free of fear of being harmed and to be happy. The kits were all very proud of their father, and understood that sometimes he would have to do bad things to bad mammals. And that is why it was a good opportunity for them to see justice done firsthand. For a child of Reynard was not to be coddled, but continually tested so they could grow as mentally and physically strong as possible.

Little Scarlet was the first to ask, "Daddy, why is Mommy hurting Mr. Cuwaert?"

At the mention of his name the hare turned and saw five kits sitting in a row watching him being ripped apart by their mother. The sight was quite unusual, and Cuwaert reacted appropriately stunned.

"Why do you think?" Reynard asked his children.

Rose raised her paw and Reynard nodded to her, "Because he is bad?"

The fox nodded to the children, "Yes… Mr. Cuwaert has been bad… he has been VERY bad to your mother… and has been VERY VERY VERY bad to Auntie Rachel."

All his kits growled and snarled in disgust and revulsion as they loved their Aunt Rachel as much as their Aunt Marion and their grandparents. The thought of anyone hurting the sweet bunny made them all very angry.

Cuwaert glanced at Reynard and the kits very confused asking in a very pained voice, "Who… who is… Aunt Rachel?"

Reynard looked very disappointingly at the hare explaining, "She is my wife's best friend and godmother to all these kits. She is the little bunny you stole from Aza's side and whose innocence you took and then defiled repeatedly in the most horrible horrific ways. Oh… and I am quite fond of her myself."

The hare got a shocked expression, his eyes going wide, as he nearly choked remembering exactly who they were talking about and also the detailed story he had just told the fox.

"But… but… but…" Stuttered the hare, "how… how could a fox, a vixen, be best friends with a bunny?"

Reynard glared at the hare explaining, "Well this particular bunny in the loving claws of my wife won't be best friends with anyone ever again."

It was then Aza seemed to notice her kits were present and released the hare addressing them, "Children, why is it okay for Mommy to kill the bunny?"

Brick blurted out, "Because you're hungry?"

The kits all laughed.

Aza smiled at her kits, "No… that is never a reason to kill anyone. But why is your mommy allowed to kill the bunny?"

Crimson piped up, "BAD! Bad bunny!" The tiny kit looked very fiercely at the hare.

Aza shook her head, "That is the main reason yes. It is the justification for such an action certainly. But why is Mommy allowed to kill the bunny and no one else?"

Rose had the answer, "Because Daddy said it was okay!"

"Exactly. No one is allowed to kill anyone except Daddy. And those Daddy tells it is okay if they have good reasons. Anyone know why only Daddy can do this?" The vixen asked her kits.

"Because he's the boss!" Scarlet exclaimed hugging her father's legs smiling intently.

Aza nodded at her adorable little daughter, "Exactly… only your Daddy has that right… and only Daddy can give permission."

Brick uttered, "But I want to be able to do that!"

"You can if you are the boss someday when Daddy is done being boss. But it is not an easy responsibility. He has a very tough job. It may seem like fun, but it is very serious."

Cuwaert decided to use the distraction to try and crawl towards the door and Reynard gently removed his daughter from his legs and walked over and lifted the hare by the neck high into the air so his legs were dangling free. The phone on table began ringing and Reynard picked it up answering. On the other end Bellin the Ram could be heard in the background. One of Reynard's assistants informed him the ram was getting impatient and wanted to see when his meeting with Cuwaert would be done.

Hearing the ram in the background, Cuwaert yelled out, "Help, Bellin! Where are you? This fox is killing me!"

The hare did not utter any more words as Reynard closed his paw around his windpipe preventing him from speaking. In one motion a knife suddenly appeared in the fox's free paw slicing off the hare's tail and then stuffing it into the coughing hare's mouth thoroughly silencing him.

"Tell Bellin I will be with him shortly. Inform him I have a special mission for him specifically and just need a short while to get everything ready." The fox informed his assistant hanging up the phone.

He then turned to his wife, "Aza my dear, I wish you could have days to reward our dear guest Cuwaert with his just desserts. But unfortunately our timetable is a bit pressed. And besides, we have a feast to celebrate our good fortune that we must attend quite soon."

Aza nodded understanding she would need to get busy. He could see her eyeing the hare's neck with deadly purpose and knew that was what she had been dreaming of since first seeing the hare enter the cage so many years ago.

"Sweetheart could you please try to keep the area above this clean of marks..." Reynard indicated a line on the hare's neck. Aza nodded that she understood, and the fox tossed Cuwaert onto the floor in front of the kits.

His wife and mother to the five kits who were intently watching, pounced on the hare instantly clamping onto his neck with her sharp teeth. FINALLY she tasted the blood she had so long been craving. But she didn't want to end this too quickly so she was careful not to clamp her jaws down too hard, and began slowly shredding the hare with her claws while savoring the blood of the one in charge of the place she was tormented, the one who stole her best friend and raped the bunny over and over. She wished she could have done this long ago, but she thanked fate and her husband for the opportunity to do it now.

Cuwaert gurgled and screamed in agony as the vixen's claws shredded his body over and over. Aza savored the hare's pain and suffering wishing it could go on forever. The hare shook and shuddered making wretched hacking sounds coughing and wheezing. If he had not already emptied his bowels and bladder, they would certainly have been voided at this point. Aza sucked on the blood in her mouth tasting it's delicious sweetness grinning as she felt the life drain out of the hare. The kits all yipped and yelled cheering their Mom's long overdue vengeance.

Finally it was over as the life was gone from Cuwaert. Aza lay with her jaws clamped around the neck for awhile and then finally released her gift looking a bit sad it was over but exhilarated in her triumph. She had never killed before, but she did not regret this death at all. In fact she quite relished it. She only knew she would sleep quite well tonight and for many nights to come as one of the key figures from her nightmares was finally no more.

Reynard then walked over to a drawer pulling something out, and then casually strolled over to the hare lifting him by the ears with one paw and held the body over a serving cart. In one clean stroke, he severed the head with a short sword held in his free paw, right at the line he had shown Aza, just above her teeth marks, and watched the body collapse onto the cart. Reynard then placed the dripping head into a plastic bag sealing the top. He then placed the plastic bag into a box from the finest jeweler in Zootopia that was just big enough to fit the hare's head. He sealed the box with special tape from the jeweler to indicate the contents of their box had not been disturbed. He then pulled out the royal treasury box the King had provided him earlier that morning.

Reynard then announced to his family, "I believe the King has provided us something worthy for our chef to prepare for our feast and celebration. For tonight we dine on a good fat hare. While he only caused suffering and grief in life, I believe in death our friend Cuwaert here will provide us delighted and contented bellies."

All five kits and Aza cheered and celebrated this news, and Aza wheeled the cart off to the chef while Reynard took the prepared the jeweler's box and treasury case to Bellin.

As Reynard met Bellin the Ram at the door of the estate, he grinned at his guest and noticed the eyes of the ram immediately going to the large jeweler's box he held.

"My dear Bellin, I must apologize for neglecting you so, but I was having such an engrossing conversation with your friend Cuwaert that I lost all track of time. I hope your meetings with my business associates went well." The fox asked his guest with a friendly smile and warm pawshake.

The ram responded, "Think nothing of it, I certainly understand. The meetings certainly show much where we both could benefit greatly. But where is Cuwaert?"

"Dear Bellin, why so impatient? Cuwaert is entertaining my dear wife and children. It occurs to me that you shouldn't be displeased by that. He asked me to suggest to you that you go on ahead, and he'll come afterwards. We can have a driver send him to you shortly. He must stay and comfort Aza and the kits as they have so long wished to meet him, and are loathe to be separated from him so soon." Reynard informed the ram.

"What happened to Cuwaert?" replied Bellin, "I could swear I could hear him calling out for help on the phone."

"What are you talking about, Bellin?" responded the fox, "Do you think that any harm could come to him? Now listen to what he did when meeting my dear wife and the kits. They were so excited upon meeting such a lovely bunny they all surrounded him hugging him with all their might. You know how excited children can get. So when I was on the phone and he heard you, he called out loudly: 'Bellin, come help save me from these cute adorable rascals as they are killing me with their tickling and hugs!' He then was tackled by my five kits, who all wanted to show him their love as he giggled and laughed uncontrollably in joy."

The ram looked relieved, "Oh dear, I am so relieved. I had thought Cuwaert was in great danger."

"No no truly," said the fox somberly, "I'd prefer my wife and children to suffer a great deal of damage rather than Cuwaert suffer any harm while in my house."

"Bellin do you remember," asked the fox, "that I had said I had a special gift for the King just this morning? I need to attend my family as I have neglected them far too long and promised them I would feast with them. I was hoping you could take this gift to the King in my stead so I could attend them. I am sure he will be quite pleased with what he finds."

Reynard handed the jewelry box to the ram who seemed quite impressed by it's size and weight.

"I am sure your gift is quite impressive, my dear fox, but do you have anything to carry it in so it is protected and proper for the king?" Bellin requested.

The fox nodded and reached inside the door pulling out the royal treasury box, "Fear not, for I have the perfect thing just given to me by his highness himself this morning for just this purpose. I imagine his majesty will be quite pleased to see you coming carrying such a gift. You will do me such a favor, as the King will finally see me in a new light as his greatest servant, and I will inevitably rise to his most favored subject in all the land."

Bellin thanked the fox carefully taking the box and filled it with the sealed jeweler's box dreaming of the treasures it contained for such a thing as the fox had said to be possible. But what need did the fox have for his majesty's favor? He had one of the best and most powerful positions in all the kingdom next to the King himself. While a tireless servant such as himself could instead rise from the mundane to true glory as a Duke or even daresay the Grand Duke himself with such a gift. His family could then live in a grand estate rather than the current squalor in which they currently found themselves. Not so grand as Reynard certainly, but Bellin would be thrilled with only a small portion of such luxury and wealth. Yes, the fox had everything he could want. What need had he for anything more?

If Reynard was so foolish as to not present such a gift personally to the King, what complaint would he have if the King mistakenly thought the gift came from Bellin himself? By the time there was any question of whose gift it was, Bellin would have already risen in station and have the rewards which accompanied such a position. The fox would not wish to be seen as such a trusting fool, and would no doubt just simply produce another such treasure for the King from his vast riches. Yes, thought Bellin, fortune did seem to be smiling on him quite brightly.

So the ram answered the fox telling him what he wanted to hear, "Reynard, I know what a favor you are doing me now. I'll be praised in court once it is known how I have your trust and favor to present such a gift to his majesty. Who knows, perhaps the king might see me in a slightly better light as well finally. I am truly blessed to have a friend such as you who would share even a modicum of glory with a friend. Even though I am totally incapable of providing such a glorious gift myself, it's often the case that God permits some mammals to derive praise and honor from the work of others, which will be my case now. Now what do you advise friend Reynard: Shall Cuwaert the Hare come with me to court to share in the credit?"

"No," said the fox with a sly grin, "he'll follow along soon. He can't come yet as he is quite busy entertaining my family, something for which I will be truly indebted to him more than you could possibly know. My wife will praise my bringing him to her for a very great deal of time to come as she had been so looking forward to meeting him for so very long. Now you go on ahead, and I will share some secrets of my own with our friend Cuwaert."

* * *

So after Bellin bade farewell to Reynard, he quickly gathered the treasure box and raced as fast as he could to see the King. He called ahead to secure a special appointment in front of his majesty and the most important members of the court. Bellin wished his acclaim witnessed and spoken aloud by all the top holders of power in the court before Reynard or anyone else could say any different. With a great deal of finagling and quite a few bribes which cost him quite dearly, he arranged for an appointment within the hour. This was just another example of how unfair the court was as Reynard could surely demand an audience with the King at any time without such trouble. But a lowly member such as he had to go through such extraordinary efforts to arrange such a meeting. Well hopefully his fortunes would finally be changing soon.

Bellin entered the throne room at the appointed time, and was pleased to see the King was being attended by his barons, dukes and chief advisers. The King was quite astonished to see Bellin before him by himself holding the Royal Treasury Box. The ram was a useful lackey who the King and court could order around to do various errands. But for him to take such an initiative, and by himself no less, was quite an unusual circumstance indeed.

Once the ram was standing before him bowing low as he rightly should, the King asked, "Tell us, Bellin: Where have you come from? Where's the fox? Why doesn't he have the Royal Treasury Box?"

"My lord," Bellin replied, "I did accompany Reynard to his estate. My curiosity got the best of me, and I asked the fox about the gift he claimed to have for your majesty. After much convincing, he showed me what he proposed, but I was dismayed as it was merely a bauble and nothing so fine as your lordship could ever want or deserve. This angered me greatly for I saw this as an affront to your majesty, an insult! I could not have my King treated so! So I gathered my resources and decided to procure for your majesty a true gift, one befitting such a great and noble leader such as yourself. I hope my gift is well received, and that you decide to reward me appropriately for offering such a truly worthy tribute. For I doubt you will have ever laid your eyes upon a more precious worthy contribution to your majesty's glory."

So the King commanded Bokart his Minister of the Treasury, who he trusted implicitly with the handling of his most valued treasures, to examine the gift and present it to his lordship. Tybalt the Wildcat and Bokart took the box from the outstretched arms of the ram who was prostrate on the floor.

Minister Bokart opened the box revealing the sealed large jewelry box inside much to the amazement and impressed murmuring of the collected high ranking members of court. They all knew that such a large treasure from such a source would truly be valuable indeed.

Bokart unsealed the box, looking curiously inside seeing the plastic bag which was opaque so its contents were hidden. He undid the zipper type seal across top and his eyes got wide in astonishment looking into the bag.

The entire collected body got quite excited seeing the Minister's expression as he was known for being quite stoic and never showing any reaction whatsoever to anything. They all whispered excitedly that this must be the greatest treasure ever presented to his majesty.

Pulling the head from the bag by the ears, he held it before the King in shock exclaiming, "What kind of treasure is this? My lord, this is most definitely Cuwaert's head!"

"Damn It!" said the King in a furious rage, "What kind of sick joke is this? Have you so little respect for your King and even less for your own life? Do you think to mock me in front of all the leaders of the court! You specially arranged this meeting so only the chief among the court would be here to witness this presentation so that you may demean and belittle me to maximum effect!"

The King was so angry he roared so loudly that all those in attendance had to put paws and hooves to ears to prevent their hearing from being damaged. The lion shook with anger standing up and looking ready to pounce on the ram cowering before him in confusion.

Sir Fineskin the Leopard, who had kinship with the King through marriage, stopped the King from moving forward rubbing his back and speaking, "My lord King calm yourself. This is exactly what this wretch wants. He wishes to unhinge you and make you the fool. Act as the mammal we all know and respect. For you are regal and all powerful. You are the greatest king the underworld has ever known. Your paws are only meant to attend to the Queen or enjoy kingly pleasures and not be sullied by the likes of this scum!"

The King calmed himself hearing Fineskin's words and sat back upon his throne looking regal once more asking the whimpering Bellin, "Bellin the Ram, what is the meaning behind such an insult? For you have attempted to harm me worse than anyone before, in my own home no less! You have killed my valued servant who has worked tirelessly to aide me, and then presented his head to me as if it was the most valuable treasure in all the world! Do you have so little regard for me? Have I harmed you or your family in such a way as to justify such harsh treatment?"

Bellin looked terrified, shaking and whimpering. He looked all around the court as if seeking anyone who would be his ally. But he could not think of anything that could explain his actions other than the truth which would most likely condemn him anyway. So he answered the only way he could speaking the words, "My lord, it was Reynard, not I, who has killed friend Cuwaert so cruelly. He tricked me into bringing this before your majesty as an offering of ultimate love and respect."

The King glared down at the shaking ram, "Yet you come before me claiming this gift all for yourself. You never mentioned Reynard as having anything to do with this, but instead dismissed the good fox's own offering as worthless. It seems you have determined to defame the now tame and subservient fox who has acted as nothing but obedient and faithful these nearly past two years. For shame attempting to treat such a repentant servant of the court in this way. I know of your association with the fox's detractors and adversaries. You act as another of their ploys to get me to act against him. But your actions instead betray your deceit and unworthiness to be among the underworld anymore. You are to be executed here on the spot and your wife and kin to be given to Isengrim to do with as he will for all of their days since he was a longtime close friend of Cuwaert who you so viciously killed. The wolf will be so despondent over the news, but I hope he can gain some pleasure in revenge against your own for this affront to his valued friend. You do not even deserve a hanging, but should instead to die as you have treated poor Cuwaert. Remove this ram's head immediately!"

The King then ordered his assistants to silence the babbling frantic ram and placed his head on a hastily gathered block. Fortunately the Queen was not in attendance as she would have surely been distraught at seeing such a sight. The members of the court solemnly stood and witnessed the leader of the Royal Guard take a large axe from the wall and cleave the head and horns of the ram in one smooth stroke at the neck. The head and body were ordered removed from the sight of the king, and he then ordered the kin of the ram to be gathered and offered to the wolf as a consolatory gift for the passing of the wolf's dear friend and former associate.

* * *

And so Reynard and his family, his darling wife Hermeline Azadel, and his five kits Titian, Rose, Brick, Scarlet and newly added son Crimson, all sat around the specially prepared table and enjoyed a special feast celebrating the union of two mammals never better suited for each other as mates and parents. They praised a special victory for the mate and mother to the others gathered as she exacted vengeance and retribution on one who had harmed her and her best friend so harshly. They all toasted their good fortune and the love and bonds they shared. As Aza ate the flesh and drank the blood of their guest of honor, she praised the King for providing such a tasty servant for them to devour, and for making them so merry enjoying his offering.

"Eat as much as you want," said the fox; "the King will pay for it all, as long as we do the fetching."

For enjoying such a meal was quite a rare thing as they had not enjoyed such a thing for many years. And having such a good fat delicious hare to eat was even more so. The hearer of this tale might wonder if it was hypocritical for Reynard to condemn those that ate the flesh of slaves. But realize the fox would never kill anyone with the purpose of eating them. Such a thought was barbaric and uncivilized, and a thing that should turn the stomachs of any ordinary and good mammal. However feasting on the bodies of fallen enemies who were killed with full justification and righteousness was seen as natural and just. To not use them thus seemed a waste of good flesh. The exception being those whose station and position afforded them the right of proper burial and mourning by their loved ones. But the hare had no such station and position, and deserved no such honor. Besides, his only loved one would be honored in her own way within the hour.

Aza was curious about one thing though and asked her husband, "Renny, what was in that special bunny drink you used?"

Reynard gave his darling wife a mischievous grin explaining, "It was a special compound I had been experimenting with which was obtained from, let's just say monetarily motivated medical professionals, which is a combination of dinox and a mix of amphetamines and caffeine to counteract the sleep inducing effects of the drug. I used a low dosage which would have a numbing effect as well as causing the imbiber to be a great deal more trusting and talkative. While I am quite skilled at convincing others, even I have my limits getting someone to admit to such crimes to me personally with my fearsome reputation. It merely helps to motivate the tongue to speak the truth."

His wife nodded, impressed with her husband's deviousness, "And why all the need for a full admission of guilt?"

The fox smiled at his precious love responding, "I wished to have a recording of their full confession. I would never think to convict and treat someone so harshly if I had any doubt of their guilt. Also, I wished to know the full story of what happened to you from all sides. It gave me a complete picture of the events as I well knew the details from your perspective. Another benefit is that you uncover all other culpable parties that you had no prior knowledge of when uncovering the full truth. It is how we learned of this Dirty Doe."

Aza nodded quite impressed with the actions of her beloved husband. She knew that he was far better suited for this kind of thing being able to remove emotion and remain impartial and untainted in such matters. She was a great deal more emotional, and would have found it nearly impossible to conceal her reactions and emotions hearing such admissions.

The family, their bellies full and content, went to the door to great their new guest. Meretrix, the 'Dirty Doe' and wife of Cuwaert the Hare, was quite surprised to be greeted at the door by Reynard's entire family. She was expecting a discrete private meeting with the fox where they could enjoy each others company in the most perverted way possible. But to her credit, the Dirty Doe was not so named for no reason, as she got quite impure thoughts on how to involve the whole skulk arrayed before her smiling happily.

While one may have been expecting a nasty, disgusting, sore covered female doe. Anyone thinking that would be quite surprised by the lovely elegant bunny who smiled quite pleasantly at Reynard and his family. For she was a beautiful hare with short velvety white fur with brown paws and feet appearing almost as if she was wearing luxurious gloves and booties. Her face, like the rest of her body, was white except a corner of her head and her ears which were brown covering one eye and a portion of her face. The markings made her appear quite unique and magnificent. She had a bright smile and lovely blue eyes that could disarm anyone immediately, and was quite pleasant and captivating to behold. Reynard could well see how she could seduce so many innocents as well as bedmates.

She wore an elegant powder blue dress which extended below her knees and a matching jeweled necklace and bracelet. Her surprise at meeting seven foxes instead of one in particular was only betrayed for a mere fraction of a second as she displayed a brief moment of shock which was instantly replaced with an enormous smile.

"What a lovely family. Truly Reynard you are one blessed fox." Meretrix exclaimed as she curtsied to the family.

"You are a wonderful sight as well my dear Meretrix. I have missed your presence at court as of late. But let me introduce my beloved wife Aza, and the joy of my life, my five children: Titian, Rose, Brick, Scarlet and Crimson." Reynard graciously greeted the doe, taking her offered paw and kissing it lightly as he bowed.

The doe cooed in delight at such a reverent greeting, and met the eyes of the mother and each of the kits with a captivating smile and bright friendly eyes. All those she so personally addressed smiled back happily, all except the youngest kit, little Crimson, who glared at the doe with a look of caution and distrust. But if Meretrix was distressed by the tiny kit's failure to be taken in by her charms, she certainly did not betray it.

Then Reynard's middle child Brick couldn't help himself, and he grinned and excitedly pointed at their guest asking, "Is she a bad bunny too?"

The Dirty Doe got a big grin and addressed the excited children, "Yes… yes children… I am **very** **bad**!"

All the kits jumped around excitedly yipping and cheering with some exclaiming, "Mommy is gonna be so happy!"

To her credit Meretrix was unphased and eyed Aza with a big smile and then lustfully gazed at Reynard responding in a seductive voice giving the patriarch a wink, "Hopefully your Daddy too!"

Reynard then escorted their guest to the now hurriedly cleaned study. It was one of the good things about having a staff at your beck and call for matters such as the need to clean up messes. They were quite practiced at cleaning up after an army of kits, so a bloody mess from a hare was not especially challenging.

As Reynard escorted the doe into the room, she seemed a bit disappointed that it was only the two of them, "I was hoping your whole family would have joined us. I had tried such activities with whole families before, but never with such young ones."

The fox managed to not display his disgust at such a thought and smiled happily, "I fear they have had quite a busy day as we had a feast celebrating Aza's and my anniversary. I would never deny or hide any of my activities from them. But I fear they may distract us from our efforts."

The doe accepted the fox's explanation as it made sense, "That does seem prudent as I would not wish to distress them by actions that may appear on the surface to be damaging to their parents. Will your dear wife be joining us? Or would such a thing be too peculiar?"

Meretrix had started removing her dress, but Reynard placed his paw up to indicate she should stop. He instead motioned to the chair her husband had just hours before vacated. He poured her the same drink Cuwaert had enjoyed, and sat down in the chair next to her at a right angle indicating he wished to talk first.

"There is plenty of time for us to entertain ourselves, but I thought it only prudent to use this opportunity to get to know such a delightful and entertaining doe first. As to my dear wife, she will join us as soon as she puts the children to bed." The fox replied with sly grin.

The Dirty Doe seemed quite pleased by this news drinking heavily of the sweet refreshing drink especially made for the palate of bunnies. Their good friend Rachel had worked with the chef quite extensively perfecting just the right blend of ingredients to make this possible. She nodded at her host turning her chair to face him, and smiled seductively as the cute innocent looking doe acted anything but, pulling her dress up to her waist and spreading her legs as wide as possible displaying quite clearly to the fox that was not wearing any panties and making her intentions quite clear.

"Well I think we can find a way to entertain ourselves until she gets here." The aptly named Dirty Doe responded huskily.

Reynard realized that this particular guest would not be providing any information without distracting her first as she seemed to have a one track mind regarding these matters. His darling wife would be joining them quite soon for the activities to come, so with no pleasure in the act he offered his guest his foot, the least objectionable part of himself he could think of, which she gladly and eagerly accepted grabbing it with a wide grin and pulled into her crotch and began rubbing quite vigorously on her exposed pink vent. She moaned in response closing her eyes and touched each paw pad and toe to her now moist doe area. The Dirty Doe tried to press each toe inside, but as loose as Cuwaert claimed she was, this was still impossible as doe bunnies were quite tiny in this area compared to other species of similar size. Add the additional fact that Reynard was easily three times her size or more and the realities of physics, geometry and biology, and this made such things working between them quite unlikely. But Meretrix did not let this deter her as she enjoyed the sensations of the fox touching her in her sensitive region regardless of the circumstances. Imagination and fantasy are powerful forces, and in this area, the Dirty Doe was more gifted and capable than all others.

"I understood from your husband you were quite instrumental in his successful earlier career working for Gallus Potator in the Sahara Square District." The fox offered trying to get the insatiable doe talking.

The doe seemed not to hear Reynard, but then after a few moments she stopped her moaning long enough to answer, "He would have never even had that job if it were not for me. Ahhhh…"

Pleased with the admission, he encouraged his horny guest to quench her thirst to which she replied that she would prefer quenching it on his foxhood instead. Reynard politely declined telling her to relax, that there was plenty of time for that later. She finally relented looking quite disappointed and finished her whole glass of juice which the fox quickly refilled.

He then continued the questioning, "Cuwaert did say you were talented at encouraging the odd youth here or there to join his operation."

The fox tried to bait the distracted doe appealing to her ego, but she had other ideas and priorities at the moment answering, "Come closer dear foxy, if you want to know the truth of the matter."

Reynard had interrogated and tricked many hundreds of mammals over his tenure, but never had he faced such an opponent, as he would have to sacrifice himself in order to get the admission he wanted out of this particular subject. He justified this in his mind since his darling wife had highly encouraged this interrogation, and would even be participating shortly. The fox would never dream of cheating on his dear Aza in any way as she was the only female he would ever want or need. However circumstances being what they were, he knew she would understand his actions. So he got out of his chair and knelt down with his knees on the doe's chair facing her and moving close to her placing his ear to her mouth.

However the mischievous Dirty Doe had other ideas and began unbuttoning Reynard's shirt quite dexterously with her little nimble bunny paws. She had his shirt off and was working on his pants before the fox even realized what she was doing. A truly worth opponent, the fox thought to himself, and relented to being stripped in seconds as promises had been made and to do otherwise would be highly suspect. The doe was surprised and nonplussed initially by the several braces of various sized knives attached to her subject's body, but she quickly recovered and began untying each of them quite determined to remove everything that wasn't beautiful orangish-red fur.

Finally she had stripped the fox as naked as the day he was born littering the floor with implements of death, and grinned widely, admiring his amazing physique. For she certainly had never seen its like anywhere as Reynard was as lean and muscular as any fox that had ever lived, with daily strenuous training in combat and intense physical activity. The fox believed soundly in staying as fit and active as any member of the underworld not only for protection, but also to keep his mind and reflexes as sharp as possible.

Then in a blink of an eye, Meretrix lifted her dress over head tossing it to the floor and grabbed Reynard pulling him down on top of her with surprising strength. Her movements were so quick, she caught even the experienced fox off guard, as while he was an expert in combat, he was a novice in this particular discipline. The naughty bunny used the momentary hesitation in her opponent to gently grasp his furry foxy balls and rub his knot and sheath massaging them quite thoroughly.

Reynard tried to get her mind back to the question he had posed asking with slight annoyance, "Meretrix, you had promised to answer my question. I admit to being quite vexed with your delay."

The Dirty Doe, currently quite distracted, seemed to be frowning and somewhat frustrated, "I was not neglecting you my foxy love. I only wished us to get more comfortable first before discussing such matters. Why has your cock not decided to join our discussion?"

The fox knew very well why that had not happened, because he was not attracted to the doe in front of him in any way. It was not because of her looks, her species, or any other factor other than the fact that she was not his Aza, his one true love. Of course he could not admit this to his very skilled opponent and answered her, "I suppose it is because I am nervous, my dear. For you I am sure this kind of thing is commonplace, but for myself quite unusual. When Cuwaert talked me into entertaining you so, I didn't realize how hesitant and tense I would be once the moment was here. It was why I thought to talk first to lighten the mood and tension. I am sure my good wife can bring myself to rise to the occasion when she gets here."

The answer seemed to ameliorate his current condition or the lack thereof in the eyes of his guest as she smiled and nodded in apparent understanding, "It is all plain now my foxy love. While you are deadly in combat and a brilliant leader, you haven't afforded yourself the opportunities of expanding your repertoire of carnal pleasures. Do not fret as I have instructed many a male in the ways of enjoying such delights. You would not be the first such important figure to lack such experience. Here, let me instruct you in ways you can please me while we await your wife."

The doe then grabbed Reynard's head and stuck it between her legs pressing his nose against her pink pleasure area crying in ecstasy and then encouraging him to lick her quite well in that same region. The fox was getting annoyed that she was still deftly dodging his question. He had not planned to entertain her so, and had thoroughly underestimated his opponent, something he had virtually never done before. He supposed this made sense as this was the one area in which he had been a novice in his youth. When he had found his love Aza, both of them had no experience and learned together as they went. But neither had any knowledge about pleasing anyone other than each other and certainly not doing so to someone of another entire species. The biological and sexual differences between a doe and a fox were quite enormous, and hundreds of issues flooded Reynard's mind so thoroughly, he was even unsure what the two **could** **even do** together. Not that he had any desire to do anything.

But Meretrix didn't seem to care about any difference as she seemed to enjoy the fox's efforts of licking her quite thoroughly. But Reynard could not get down inside her with his tongue where her special sensitive area was located as his tongue was vastly too large for such a task. Nor could he really suck on the area as his long muzzle was incapable of such a feat. Not that the fox cared about satisfying his guest in this way, but if it would get her answering his queries, he would have gladly satisfied her so.

The Dirty Doe then flipped over on her front and raised her tail and doe area grinding it against Reynard's sheath in an effort to release his hidden column. The fox was amused by how determined the doe was to achieve such a congress. Even if such an event occurred and she was successful, he still did not see how it would accomplish anything useful. The fox did finally admit to himself that he had not thought this plan through, and was pretty much just winging it at this point, something he was quite opposed to, as in his line of work meticulously planning for everything was a must.

Thankfully he was bailed out as the door opened and he heard the sound of a lock being set. This was certainly one thing Reynard wished kept private, as he planned to never speak of it to another soul besides his beloved wife who was currently staring down at him and the Dirty Doe whose eyes were tightly closed focusing on the task at hand and completely unaware of the vixen above her. Aza was not angry, only curious as to the events which had led to such a situation. Reynard gave her a look which hopefully explained his current thoughts and his wife knew him well enough to understand everything that had transpired.

"Meretrix dear, you will wear yourself out and cause chaffing to you both if you continue with your efforts." A completely calm and relaxed Aza told her guest.

The doe stopped her actions and looked up at the vixen with a smile, "Ah, finally you have arrived Aza. Your husband was explaining why he was not able to rise to the occasion. His great pillar is shy, and he informed me that he needed you so it could make a magnificent appearance."

Aza looked to her husband and back to the doe quite amused, "He said that did he. Well I certainly have never known him to have such a problem in my presence. In fact I find I have quite the opposite trouble." The vixen laughed quite heartily at that thought.

Reynard gave his teasing wife a slightly pained expression as he was not fond of being made a joke of in front of a guest, but he took it quite well as he was not embarrassed that his love for his wife made him as strong and powerful in his crotch as it did in his heart. In fact that same love had given him five priceless kits as well as countless hours of closeness and pleasure with his beloved Aza, something he valued more than any amount of money. So the fox nodded his head at his wife and to the bunny in hopes she might have an idea of how to maneuver the doe where they needed her.

So the vixen took off her clothes and placed them neatly in a pile. Reynard had to avoid looking at his lovely wife as he did not really wish any growth at the moment as the doe was quite distracted enough as it was. She then pulled out a large soft rug imported from the southern hemisphere made from the fur of alpacas. It was the most luxurious rug anyone had ever felt, and Reynard had started importing quite a large number to be sold to the wealthy citizens of Zootopia. They were in enormously high demand, and the fox had made sure to clearly show that no alpacas were ever harmed in the making of the rugs as the alpacas made the rugs themselves using their winter coats. In fact Reynard distributed a video cassette with each sale showing the alpacas demonstrating the entire manufacturing process.

Reynard's family would frequently enjoy lying on the large luxurious alpaca rug in front of the fireplace together. The fox reveled in being tackled and smothered by his little kits and holding their mother next to him. But given the current circumstances, he supposed it was the only alternative given the current options available in the room. He sighed realizing he would have to have it thoroughly cleaned after this.

Meretrix squealed in delight seeing the rug, and immediately jumped on it rolling around all over and making swimming motions on it producing sounds of ecstasy. Reynard realized then and there he would have had an immediate sale if the doe could have afforded such a luxury. After a minute of rolling around she motioned to the naked fox couple to join her. The sly fox insisted she finish her glass of juice so she didn't spill any trying to sip the drink later. She happily complied, and the two joined the very contented looking naked doe who pushed Reynard on his back and hopped onto his waist rubbing his chest. She then turned so she was facing his waist and began licking and sucking on the fox's balls and knot while encouraging him to lick her pleasure area currently situated in front of the fox's face. Aza caressed the Dirty Doe's ears rubbing and kissing her neck.

This continued for awhile until Reynard grew impatient and asked the doe, "Meretrix, is there any truth to your husband's claims? He seemed to dismiss your abilities as commonplace, but I could sense that you were quite talented in seducing young minds as I see you have great abilities at seducing the old ones as well."

The wise fox decided to encourage the doe to answer attempting to press one of the digits of his paw into her rabbit hole. She arched her back and answered, "The old fool never did give me the credit I deserved. For I could have marched a whole school to his door if given the chance. I was the best there ever was and he knows it. He kept joking that only a rabbit could be in charge of the sex trade. What a laugh. Everyone knew that the only reason he had such a job was because I brought in so much high quality merchandise that the clients couldn't ever get enough of."

Reynard smiled finally gaining the admission he had worked so hard for, but he was not done and asked, "He had mentioned you had seduced a whole field trip one time. Did you typically go after such quarry or did you visit say foster homes or orphanages?"

To emphasize his point he tried pressing harder inside her. He was not making much progress as loose as she was, it was still far too small. But it was enough to get her to answer, "Oh Cuwaert, still telling stories about the doe threesome I see, his moment of glory. If only he had that much stamina and endurance to satisfy me for once. But no, you are correct, as foster care givers or orphanages that needed some extra bucks or wished a few more empty beds would allow me to peruse their inventory and select the finest candidates to procure for my husband's operation."

The fox in full charm mode motioned to his wife to distract the doe while he went in for the kill, metaphorically. He turned the Dirty Doe on her back and had Aza pleasure her doe area with her mouth and rub the doe's fluffy tail and tailhole with her paws. Reynard lay next to the doe holding her face in his paws licking her mouth and sticking his tongue inside when she opened it. He purred and asked, "You don't happen to remember the place where you found the pretty young vixen, the red demon Cuwaert mentioned."

Reynard retreated from his assault on the doe's mouth long enough for her to answer laughing, "Oh that one! The old fool had nightmares about her for months and months. But yes… I do remember getting her from a foster home I would use quite frequently. In fact they would many times be on the lookout to recruit subjects they thought I would be interested in. I rewarded them quite handsomely. After what happened, I really was quite irate with them for not telling me the vixen had such emotional issues. I was quite mindful after that to prudently screen applicants to prevent finding such a monster again. Such a thing was bad for business."

The doe couldn't tell it, but Reynard knew immediately that his dear wife was furious, as he could sense her fur bristling. But the drugged doe was quite unaware of a lot of things at the moment. For if she had remembered where she was or who she was with, she would not have been so loose with such information to this particular fox. It had taken quite a lot of work and sacrifice to finally get the words he had so long sought.

Reynard smiled to himself now realizing he had now found yet another remarkable gift for his wife within just a few hours of the previous one. Fortune had truly smiled on him. But his anger was quite fierce regarding this Dirty Doe, perhaps as much as his wife's feelings toward the same subject. And he sensed a presence within him now, one that had been quiet for quite awhile. The coldness filled his veins once more and he sensed his mistress was within him once more and screaming for blood. But how could he satisfy his mistress as well as his wife? After a bit of thinking, he came up with a truly fitting way to exact justice much to the agreement of his goddess.

The doe seemed to have a different idea and then begged his wife, "Aza please bring your husband out to play as I so wish to meet his true red brilliance!"

His furious wife hid her feelings and looked to Reynard who gave her a sly knowing smile that told her that he had a plan, and she nodded to the doe and did as the Dirty Doe commanded. For Reynard had been using his iron will honed by decades of focus to prevent him from doing what he did now which was to breath in the intoxicating musk of his wife basking in her gorgeous naked body and was now instantly erect. But the job he needed was not done as he mounted his wife and she captured his knot perfectly in her special spot and squeezed him just right so he tingled all over and began to fully harden reaching his full stiff potential. But just at the last moment he pulled himself from inside her before he had grown too large and she immediately licked and squeezed the expanded knot so it locked into place outside her body. This was something that they had learned through many attempts, as it was the only way they knew for him to actually achieve full rigidity without being locked inside his ravishing wife for quite awhile. The timing had to be just right, and he had found the exact split second that worked.

The Dirty Doe's eyes became impossibly wide seeing what now presented itself before her and licked her lips admiring it's towering red glory. She then immediately pounced on it taking it completely into her mouth and down her throat. The action so surprised Reynard, he had not expected it and tried to pull back, but the bunny was a ravenous beast sucking on him like she was the housing staff's vacuum cleaner on full power. Aza held the bunny around the neck and whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't you like to see how that feels inside you instead?"

The words caused the doe to freeze and she then released the fox and grinned wide, quickly hopping face first onto Reynard's chest pressing his now grand staff into her rabbit hole. But it would not fit no matter how hard she tried. In fact Reynard had to restrain her several times as she was causing him quite a lot pain. The Dirty Doe looked quite upset and frustrated. She had been anticipating this moment for years. But she had never tried such a thing with a fox, and certainly not one as grand or powerful as the one before her now. She had figured with her amazing will she would find a way when the time came.

Reynard could sense her desperation and dissatisfaction and asked her, "Meretrix, would you like me to show you how you can have a fox inside you to pleasure you?"

Without hesitation she cried, " **YES! YES! YES!** "

The fox thought it only fair to warn her, "My dear bunny, it may be a bit painful for a fox to pleasure a bunny with intercourse. Are you **absolutely sure** you want this?"

The desperate Dirty Doe screamed, " **YES! DO IT NOW!** "

So Reynard pulled Meretrix off the rug and the Dirty Doe suddenly felt an intense and extreme pain in her doe area even through the large amount of numbing agents she had swallowed. She lifted her head and looked down stunned seeing the fox holding a knife which he had plunged deep into her bunny hole expanding it's accommodations quite substantially. The fox then stabbed the area several more times at multiple angles for good measure to the screams of victory and adoration from his mistress who was praising her servant's creativity and just retribution on this horrid hare.

Reynard then flipped the Dirty Doe face first on the floor lifting her rear into the air by her tail mounting her and pounding her vigorously as if he wished to impale her through her abdomen. He continued violently thrusting into her through her piteous ear shattering screams until Aza decided she had enough of the screams, and grinned silencing them abruptly, biting the neck of the doe, tasting the sweet delicious blood of another of those responsible for her suffering. She was careful not to bite too hard, just enough to silence the noisy doe and slowly suffocate her. The vixen enjoyed watching her husband impaling the Dirty Doe giving her just treatment for the horrors she had inflicted on Aza and many hundreds of innocent children. Everyone seemed to be quite satisfied: Aza, Reynard and Azrael, Reynard's mistress and the Angel of Death. And finally most of all Meretrix, the Dirty Doe, had achieved her dream of finally being satisfied by the fox, Reynard. It may not have been exactly how she imagined it, but she had achieved her goal nonetheless.

As the last life drained out of the doe, Reynard informed her, "You got your wish finally cunt! I hope my mistress finds many other nice creative tortures to inflict on you. Good riddance you Dirty Doe!"

With that Reynard gave one finally thrust knotting her releasing his seed to fill her with his glory, and his darling wife clamped down crushing her throat silencing the hare forever.

Reynard then calmly dismounted and asked his wife as if inquiring what time she wished to eat dinner, "What do you want done with her?"

Aza gave him a cunning grin answering, "Cook the fucker. She's already been well tenderized."

* * *

As Reynard and his team prepared for the large complicated assault, Reynard and Felix realized that they were missing a lot of mission critical data, and developed a plan to attempt to gather this much needed information. In order to accomplish this task, they realized there was only one mammal for the job. That was not unusual as many times organizations depended on single members to accomplish specific goals, but what was truly extraordinary was that this individual was a little eight year old bunny named Jack Savage. Jack had not been sedentary since the last assaults of two years earlier, quite the opposite. The bunny had been training every day mastering all the new tasks and challenges his spy master threw at him. Jack had also been on a few surveillance missions during this time. While these missions involved corporate espionage, there were still risks involved. The little bunny was particularly useful in situations where his diminutive size, young age, cute and adorable appearance, and non-threatening species, made him the perfect mammal to convince others he posed no threat whatsoever.

So it was that Reynard once again called upon his wee friend to help save a substantial number of children and innocents who were being abused and violated in horrible ways. In order to execute such a huge operation all over the entire kingdom simultaneously, every scrap of information on the operations was vital to their success. The one difference they had this time was that they were not under such a time crunch when gathering the information. Of course the fox hated leaving innocent children in such conditions a single day longer than necessary, but with the King's new proclamation, Reynard knew that they would have only one shot at this, and he planned to make it count.

Jack had been attending a special school Reynard had created for gifted children among his now thousands of Kids. This school, for a very select number of special and very unique adolescents, served several valuable purposes. The first was a private school for his now older kits, eight year old Titian and Rose, fraternal brother and sister twins, and six year old Brick. Four year old Scarlet spent her time with her two year old cousin Nick and one and a half year old brother Crimson, being instructed and cared for at home by her mother, Aunt Marion and several nannies. The second purpose was as a place to develop and encourage true talent, exceptional minds, and children displaying gifts which made them stand out as individuals with unlimited potential. Reynard always looked for such individuals for his crime organization as well as his many business ventures. The fox would always find a challenging place for these kinds of individual adults somewhere in his diverse organization as he never knew when he would need their unique set of skills. And finally the school served as a secret training ground for operatives like Jack Savage to receive instruction and a special curriculum specially tailored to develop these individuals to their maximum potential.

The bunny had made remarkable progress, and had significantly improved in numerous disciplines since his last missions among the enslaved and sexually abused children. When Jack met Reynard and Felix at the school, he was quite excited to apply his talents to once again save so many. In fact he was still very close with many of the friends he had made during his three perilous similar missions, keeping in touch with most of them on a daily basis.

Jack's eyes appeared bright and enthusiastic as he addressed his direct superior and ultimate boss, "Sirs, I am gobsmacked and chaffed that you have come to me once again. Absobloodylootely! I am over the moon to give it another go."

Reynard smiled appreciating his young agent's enthusiasm for going on another such perilous mission, "Jack, you will have a two-way communicator hidden in your secret belly pouch which will have a thin light gray wire hidden in your fur leading to a tiny ear bud for your one ear. Because of how small the device has to be in order to fit in your pouch, the range is limited. But we will have Mini, Razer and other tiny hidden agents all around in range to help you and give you direction. You will want to try and be careful not to get it wet, so seal the pouch and try not to get your one ear wet while bathing if they even let you bathe there."

The bunny twitched his nose in anticipation of more details, "Ace governor, it will be a right nice change to have those guys with me the entire time. I admit it was quite lonely and terrifying whenever I didn't have my friends close by. So what's the plan this time so I don't seem so dodgy?"

Felix explained how they would have Jack infiltrate a facility where they were known to keep records on several of the operations. He would go in posing as the private slave of one of Felix's operatives who had established a cover as a top client. The client was scheduled to be staying overnight at the facility for several days. It was quite common for clients to have personal slaves who would be scurrying around even alone at times doing various duties for their masters. Because he would be posing as the personal property of the client, no one should mess him or ask him to do anything sexual or harmful as he was only meant to do those kinds of favors for his master and no other. Once the other small agents located where to find the information needed, he would be directed there by Mini and his tiny team, and retrieve it, bringing it back to Felix's operative, and then have both of them and the rest of the team leave the facility.

"Sounds like a right vacation compared to the last time. I won't have to be starkers the whole time I hope." Jack said with a laugh and grin.

Reynard laughed at that, "No Jack, you should be able to remain clothed at all times, unless you decide to distract yourself again with some more young beauties."

"Bloody hell, I just won't ever live it down getting caught with my dobber out and arse hanging in the breeze for all to see. Poor Baabs was so embarrassed. People need to learn to give a chap a bit more of a warning next time." The bunny exclaimed quite ashamed of such a sight being witnessed by a whole roomful of young ladies as well as his mercenary friends.

The fox was quite amused at the agent's embarrassment teasing him, "I was told it was a quite cute little ass and twig as I believe you call it sometimes. I am sure quite a lot of the pretty young things would have been clamoring to get a closer look. Just be sure my Rose or, well any of my other kits for that matter, don't get a similar show."

Jack seemed quite upset at Reynard's statements, "Blimey! I would never think to do anything like that with them. They are all my mates. Rose is the dog's bollocks, but I would never look at her as anything else. Besides, those kits are fiercely protective of each other. I remember a bigger kid tried something with Titian, and Rose and Brick nearly tore him apart. I would never mess with any of your kits or Kids cause it is against the rules."

Reynard had instituted rules forbidding any sexual contact among any of his Kids until they were no longer minors and gave full consent. It was a very important rule as a large percentage of the children who became his Kids had been sexually abused and mistreated, and were very vulnerable. All these children had to be completely assured that they were safe, and there was far too great a chance of mentally vulnerable children being taken advantage of and thus harming their recovery and preventing the regaining of their confidence and individuality. The fox knew Jack would never do anything like that with his kits and was merely teasing the young agent.

Felix and the fox then went over all the details of the plan and an itinerary of the specialized training that would be required prior to the mission.

* * *

Jack's initial mission was a success as Mini and Razer has found the room they needed to get access to and had been able to steal a key card and witness the security code for the young agent. The trio were able to retrieve the information needed copying it onto several newly introduced high-density 90mm (3.5in) floppy disks which were smuggled out in Jack's hidden pouch.

The bunny's team had similar success at two other key locations, and finally Felix had enough information to plan the full assault which involved an extremely complicated number of parts with multiple teams and different types of vehicles and transportation across four districts.

As a precaution, Reynard had armed his huge mercenary team with deadly ranged and melee weapons. The fox hoped mightily that they would be unnecessary, but he could not discount the possibility of the other gang leaders having their organizations ready to block and engage his assault team. They were under orders not to strike first, but if attacked they were authorized to defend themselves with all means necessary.

This was a no-nonsense incursion with orders to subdue anyone not cooperating completely with extreme measures. Nothing could delay them, and the timetable for getting everything done was very strict and narrow. They had many contingencies for moving assets to any areas which anticipated any delays during the active operation window.

Once the 122 mammal mercenary team was completely in place and ready to strike, the order was given just after midnight to commence the full assault. Felix had all his undercover operatives in place to take out all security, and to secure all entryways allowing instant access by the full mercenary strike team. Only one facility had a failure, but they were prepared and set charges blowing a sizable hole in the underground entry which fortunately did not cause a cave-in and was far enough below ground to make minimal noise on the surface. Using the detailed plans of the facility, personnel, access codes, client and victim locations, and other pertinent data gathered from Jack's team and other discovery methods, the teams stormed each facility simultaneously taking control of all egresses including several secret bolt-holes, security stations and any guards, all data and records, and housing locations of children and innocents.

They went in with overwhelming force and quickly subdued any possible resistance removing every living mammal and every scrap of information. Everything was recorded on the latest S-VHS video cameras. All operations went fairly smoothly, and because these facilities were hidden and underground with extreme security methods, very few witnesses needed to be taken. This meant virtually all minors captured were innocent and that nearly every adult mammal was guilty in one way or other, the only general exception being adult mammals who were slaves or victims. Every adult mammal captured was restrained in pawcuffs, and had measures taken to block all their hearing and sight during transportation.

All operations were completed in under two hours with only a few minor problems. Everything was very well planned and executed nearly flawlessly. Reynard, Felix and his staff had learned quite a lot about pulling off this kind of complicated wide scale rescue mission from their efforts from two years earlier. The fox smiled thinking of it as pulling off the biggest heist in history simultaneously across the entire kingdom. He was under no illusions that he would get away with such a blatant incursion and violation of the King's mandate, but he still took every possible precaution. All mercenary personnel were strictly tracked and moved to work far from Zootopia for Reynard's business ventures once their duties were no longer required detaining, interrogating and processing those captured. Each adult was separated until they were interrogated. Once the guilt and innocence was quickly determined, those deserving punishment were all moved outside city limits at a temporary camp built on the western mainland. The innocent were medically treated and the best method of helping them move forward to the best future was determined.

No one captured was allowed to buy their way out of execution this time, as the risks were too great of leaving any witnesses. There was one exception, as one of those captured was the son and lone heir of the wealthiest mammal in Zootopia. Reynard had several business ventures involved with the father, and the fox decided it was only proper to allow the father an opportunity to offer an act of contrition on behalf of his heir. He felt quite confident several new buildings and a very sizable donation were in the future for the Reds Kids charity.

Reynard and his lieutenants gave the leaders at each facility a proper trial by combat, but Reynard only personally was involved in the execution of those few who had enough status to justify such an honor. One councilmammal, a couple judges, and a few important wealthy dignitaries were given the honor, but the contests ended extremely quickly as Reynard was in no mood to drag any out longer than necessary regardless of his mistresses begging for more blood. Once all executions were finished, all evidence was burned and dumped in the water far to the south of Zootopia.

Everything seemed to have been executed to near perfection. Every scrap of potential evidence or witness was thoroughly accounted for. Reynard hoped that they had done enough to make it impossible for his enemies to find anything to bring before the King to claim he was in violation of the law.

Nearly nine hundred innocents had been saved. Nine hundred too many as far as Reynard was concerned, but he felt thoroughly satisfied and contented with his decision regardless of the outcome of his actions. To save nine hundred more souls from the suffering he, his sister Marion, his wife Aza, and so many others had experienced, he would walk through the gates of hell itself. He had no idea at the time that he would be experiencing just that very soon.

For as meticulous as Reynard had been, for all the detailed planning, the amazing reconnaissance and surveillance, the elimination of virtually all evidence and potential witnesses, for all that, he had made one big mistake. He had underestimated the deviousness and brilliance of his enemies. For unbeknownst to him, the entire thing had been a giant trap for just one fox, him. Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, and his many enemies had devised a plan once they realized Reynard had been taking great efforts to be a good fox and obey the King's new law. They would create a wide scale child slavery and sex operation so massive that the fox would have to act no matter the consequences.

Even all the information Jack Savage and his fellow operatives found was a huge setup. For one thing that every scrap of information found failed to disclose, was that every facility had been wired with hidden security cameras. In addition, many of the children and employees of the facilities had been wired with tracking and monitoring devices as well as hidden microphones and transmitters. And the only mammals who knew anything about any of this were the bosses and their lieutenants only. Once they had detected a breach in the data center, they had captured all footage showing Jack Savage entering and taking this data in all facilities. They had surveillance evidence showing the same bunny being one of Reynard's Kids as well as even being in a special school with the fox's own kits. While this information alone could have doomed the fox, they were taking no chances. They knew that once Reynard had the information collected by Jack, a full scale assault would soon be forthcoming.

Sure enough, a week later a massive invasion was detected, and Reynard's enemies were satisfied to sit back and not interfere, but instead collect all the evidence showing his guilt. They intentionally made sure all gang members had orders to not engage the forces in any way. They filmed the exit of all vehicles following them all at a safe distance. While they were able to only actually follow a few to their final destination and disembarkation, it was enough. In addition they collected all the tracking data on the children and employees showing where they were taken, and gathered all audio using recorders that were moved into range to capture pertinent evidence.

It was the most expensive trap in history, but considering the proven ability of their quarry to avoid nearly anything, they deemed it necessary. The enemies did gain some money from the operations to partially offset the costs, but even so, the net cost was many millions of bucks. Reynard had failed to anticipate that his enemies would be willing to go to such lengths to convict him. Such was their hatred and desperation for revenge, that some were willing to nearly bankrupt themselves and their entire organizations. In fact some like Bruun had to leverage themselves so heavily that the King and the banks owned everything they possessed.

But they had finally won. Reynard had known it would not be wise to attend the annual Nobel Celebration that occurred less than a month after the assaults, or at least not until he was sure that his actions had gone unnoticed. He did not have to wait long, as nearly immediately upon the start of the Nobel Celebration, Reynard's enemies began the process of presenting all the evidence they had collected to the King and the court. In fact the presentation of evidence was so extensive, it took nearly two days to even get through it all. By the time it was done, Grimbeert could only shake his head, as the badger saw no way for him or Reynard to deny the mountain of evidence against them. Regardless of the justification for his actions, the fox's goose was cooked.

* * *

Once Reynard's accusers finished presenting the final piece of evidence, Isengrim stood before the King and Queen addressing a crowded court which had gathered to hear his final summation and the King's response.

The wolf looked all around the room with a somber expression finally addressing the King, "My lord King, after our previous attempts, we were determined to demonstrate the legitimacy and veracity of our claims against Reynard the Fox also known as Red Death. The Fox flouts the court and you yourself my lord King with such brazen actions on an enormous scale. The extent of such a violation is beyond anything ever conceived. He might as well have spit in your face."

The entire court gasped at such an inconceivable thought mumbling excitedly amongst themselves.

Isengrim waited for the crowd to quiet down and continued, "In addition, I would remind you of the fox's culpability in the death of your loyal and beloved servant Cuwaert who only lived to serve at your majesty's pleasure. Bellin the Ram was many things, but above all he was a sniveling coward and a bootlicker. The ram was a friend and associate of Cuwaert seen numerous times at court in each others company in close friendship. For him to do what occurred in this very room is inconceivable. The only one who would have any grievance with the hare was The Fox. In fact, Meretrix, the good hare's wife, was last seen going into Reynard's estate and has never been seen since. I put it to you that The Fox has slain them all, two by his own paws and the last by his deceit and trickery. The only possible explanation for Bellin taking credit for the gift of Cuwaert's head is that The Fox convinced the foolish ram that he was presenting a treasure of immense value to his majesty hoping to gain your favor."

The wolf then prepared for his final words speaking loudly and clearly for all to hear, "Reynard the Fox deserves no mercy, no praise, only swift and brutal justice. He has fooled your majesty and this good court pretending to be a good and loyal servant while he plotted treachery. I hope that all can see him now for the disloyal wretched scoundrel and villain he truly is. My lord King, you have offered him a reprieve by your grace, and this is how he repays your kindness. Such offenses can not go unpunished as he has insulted you personally spitting in your eye, smearing shit on your crown and cursing your name! He must be put to death!"

There was a great outcry from the crowd upon the wolf's last few words as such insults could surely not be ignored and must be answered with brutal and swift justice.

The King glared angrily upon hearing such words from the wolf, but his majesty controlled his fury, once again appearing regal, and addressed these words to the court, "District boss Isengrim, I thank you for your words and for presenting your grievances to the court in a such detailed and conclusive manner. I take your words concerning Cuwaert and Bellin to heart and believe now they have merit, but there is no irrefutable proof of such crimes. However the other offenses you present seem quite convincing and irrefutable, and such actions will not be tolerated. But I must warn you that while your evidence is substantial, it is clear that you and your allies intentionally baited The Fox and setup everything to be able to snare him. In so doing, you and your fellows have violated many other laws which The Fox has complained about on numerous occasions here at court. I thus put it to you that your actions were despicable and condemn you to a somewhat lesser degree than the fox you now accuse. That being said, this does not excuse his crimes in any way as he entered into his actions freely, intentionally and knowingly violating my clearly defined mandate. This violation can not be ignored, and he will answer for his crimes with the harshest punishment possible. Chief Adviser Grimbeert, do you have anything to add in The Fox's defense?"

A hopeful but thoroughly despondent Queen Fiere looked to the badger for any word that could possibly defend the indefensible. The badger looked up into the eyes of his Queen wishing with all his might that he had such words, but alas he had none but a desperate plea and declared, "My lord King, the evidence presented is great indeed. But I only ask you to consider what you yourself have said. Reynard the Fox has made great efforts over the past two years to be your loyal and obedient servant. He tirelessly tried over and over to work within your system and rules asking your majesty and this court to see these violations by his enemies. But he was rebuffed and ignored due to much corruption within this court. My cousin saw only one recourse, and acted on behalf of brutally victimized children and innocents who were so abused by Isengrim and his accomplices by their own admission here at court. The Fox did not wish to insult you my lord King. He attempted every legal method possible to prevent such actions. But my cousin is selfless and believes in those helpless victims above all. Reynard has great love for you my King, but he also has love for righteousness and justice. I only ask you offer him mercy knowing he never meant any insult to you personally my lord King, nor the court, and that he has been maliciously and treacherously ensnared by his enemies."

Queen Fiere smiled wide wordlessly thanking the badger for a brilliant defense considering the circumstances.

The King thought for a minute and finally answered the badger, "Good badger, you speak well, and your cousin is indeed fortunate to have such a friend and kin. I have considered your words, and understand the truth in much of them. Yet I still can not ignore such a blatant disregard for my clearly stated laws. While the Fox may not have intended to slight me, he has harmed me nonetheless. I can not be demanding all follow my laws if I allow those offenders to merely claim justification for breaking them. It is therefore my edict that Reynard must come to court to face extreme sanctions for his blatant actions. I now call all my advisers and councilors to gather and decide how best to bring The Fox to court to meet out his punishment."

So then the King and his council met to discuss how best to bring Reynard to justice. Many proposals were presented including sending various individuals or groups of enforcers to his home to collect him. But with his past abuse of Bruun and Tybalt still fresh in the King's and others minds, they decided to entertain other options. Many even suggested sending an armed contingent to the Fox's home, but the King denied this request because of the deadly and disastrous potential of such a move. There really was but one option the King saw to resolve this situation peacefully, and he dismissed the council to declare his decision to the court.

Once all were seated and quieted, the King rose and declared, "I have debated long and hard over this decision with the assistance of my council's sage advice. In order to bring the accused, Reynard the Fox, to court in order to enforce the rule of law, I have decided to send Grimbeert the Badger to convince The Fox to come to court. But this is not a simple request nor boon by the badger to the court on this occasion. For if Grimbeert the Badger does not produce Reynard the Fox to this court in person before the end of this year's current Nobel Celebration, then Grimbeert will answer for the crimes of the Fox and his life is forfeit immediately."

Grimbeert gasped in response, and those allies of his including the Queen all looked dismayed and aghast at such a pronouncement. As no one could think of a reason why The Fox would ever come to court after the irrefutable evidence presented and the severe condemnation by the King. As talented as Grimbeert was, no one thought he had any hope of achieving this task. It seemed the badger shared their opinion as he stood motionless looking down at his feet contemplating his situation and realizing his chances of success were slight indeed. He would be a dead badger hanging at the end of a rope very soon. In fact the King had already ordered a gallows to be erected immediately after his pronouncement. Apparently the court would have one of them dead by the end of the week.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart Grimbeert visited his cousins Aza and Reynard later that evening. The badger had packed for several days in case his talks with the Fox took a great deal of time which was very likely. In fact Grimbeert had packed so well, it may have been as if he never planned on leaving Reynard's estate a free mammal ever again. The badger realized that being on the run the rest of his life may be a likely outcome, but he was not meant for such a life. He was exactly where he needed and deserved to be, a Chief Adviser at court with influence and power. He loved the intrigue, the gossip, the positions on issues that changed on a daily basis. He had provided brilliant advice and many counter views which encouraged debate and ultimately better decisions every day since he had officially joined the court.

As a young cub still wet behind the ears, Grimbeert had apprenticed as a gopher, an errand boy, for one of the chief members of the council. He worked tireless to impress everyone at court with his hard work and listened carefully to all that transpired in the shadows while there, and whispered in the ears of many there giving them much credit for his very own ideas. It was this brilliance and spirit that many noticed, and he was elected as the youngest member of the court when the time came to recommend new members. Now over these many years he had finally worked his way up to the position he had always dreamed of ever since he was that young cub, a Chief Adviser to the King. He could not give that up to live on the run. He had worked so hard to get that far, and now had a wife and two cubs to think about as well. Grimbeert would have to leave them as well, as surely they were being watched, and any attempt to bring them away with him would be detected and stopped. No, running was not a possibility. At worst he would face the King and pray for a reprieve based on his value to the court and his tireless years of service. But it was an empty hope, as he saw from the King's anger that he quite meant his royal word regardless of all Grimbeert had done. The issues at stake were greater than the life of one little badger.

His cousin Aza and her husband Reynard offered him a nice meal when he arrived chatting with each other as if nothing was the matter. One would think the biggest decision on their minds was what color drapes to get for the newly designed ballroom. But Grimbeert joined in their polite inconsequential conversation playing the part he had so often played at court. For the badger knew quite well how to play a role in the worst of times.

After the meal and dessert was done, and after the three had thoroughly discussed their kits and cubs and how their schooling was going, the various events that had happened around the kingdom, as well as some gossip of various court members, they finally retired to the study to discuss more important topics. Aza went to put the kits to bed, while Grimbeert and Reynard talked, but the fox refused to discuss the matters at court until his wife joined them. This behavior was quite curious as in the past she was left out of these conversations. This worried Grimbeert a great deal.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as the door burst open and six kits all poured into the room excitedly encircling the fox and badger yipping and running, hopping into their father's, and uncle's in the case of Nick, lap giving the fox dozens of kisses and hugs. The kits even had endless questions for Grimbeert as he was well known to all the kits from his numerous visits. They knew he was family, and family was everything to the kits. After a great deal of begging, Reynard had to excuse himself and took all the kits to their bedroom to tuck them in himself.

Grimbeert sat in silence trying to figure out how he was going convince Aza and Reynard to have Reynard stand punishment for his crimes. If he was in his cousin's place, he would never go, as his death was certain. It was a good ten minutes later when Reynard and Aza returned joining the badger bringing freshly brewed herbal tea, fresh fruit and some small snacks.

The badger then looked at the fox wondering if he should speak of serious matters in front of his wife or not. Reynard seemed to understand his concerns and allayed his fears, "Fear not, cousin Grimbeert, you may speak freely in front of Aza, for the matters we discuss are of equal importance to the both of us. She has been fully apprised of all that has transpired over the past months with respect to Cuwaert, Meretrix, Bellin and Operation Liberation."

"Operation Liberation?" Grimbeert wondered.

"Yes, that is the name given to the entire rescue." Explained the fox, "I started naming all such operations, heists and complex movements of forces and resources. It makes discussing such things much easier. I take it from your expression and mood things did not go well at court."

Grimbeert knew that Reynard already knew everything that had occurred over the past two days in court in detail, and that his allies would have even provided him video recordings and audio cassettes of everything that transpired. All such important meetings were now recorded, and it did not take much to bribe those mammals recording and storing these tapes to provide them a copy. But Reynard kept up the illusion that Grimbeert's description of the events would be the first he had heard of what had taken place.

The badger gave his two cousins a complete summary of all the evidence presented by Reynard's enemies, his defense and the King's proclamation. He discreetly failed to mention the King's final word about Grimbeert's fate, as the badger knew that all recordings had ended when the King had left to deliberate on how to retrieve Reynard. Grimbeert hoped no one had mentioned the King's threat, and Reynard did not seem to be aware of this proclamation. This was understandable as there was so much other information to pour through.

Reynard thought for a moment and then chuckled, "It seems I owe Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt an apology."

The statement surprised the badger as he looked bewildered, "Whatever for cousin?"

The fox snickered a bit and answered, "I had thought them to be more dull-witted and imbecilic than they actually are. It was a truly brilliant trap. I completely underestimated the degree of enmity and malice they held towards me. For them to go to such incredible lengths and expenses to condemn me is truly remarkable. But their plan was canny and shrewd. I suspect Tybalt and a few others of similar intellect were responsible for the detailed planning. But I laud them for managing to follow through such a plan which took a year to execute, cost a small fortune, and finally exposed them all as violators themselves. However I am sure they will go much deeper into debt buying their way out of proper punishment for their crimes. But it will be extremely costly for them nonetheless."

Grimbeert now understood why his cousin found the dire circumstances amusing. Such was the way of The Fox, as he knew it accomplished nothing to be stressed and anxious over matters for which he had no control. But the badger asked the question he desperately hoped The Fox had an answer too, "Reynard, do you have any ideas on how to argue your case at court? Perhaps you can say your actions were merely to bring the treachery of your enemies to light? Is there a way you can claim you were acting on behalf of his majesty? Mayhap you could claim your actions were to expose the hypocrisy and corruption within the court itself, and that such behavior was necessary to unmask it so it would be addressed?"

Reynard nodded in appreciation of the words of the badger, "All excellent ideas cousin. You truly are as brilliant as you are a loyal friend. All those ideas would have been viable if the events of two years ago had not occurred. But the King was quite specific in his proclamation to prevent any of the actions you just mentioned from occurring. His majesty decided to hamstring me with his laws while defending and ignoring abuses being flaunted under his nose. He wished me to follow the rule of law using it to act in defense of those that were in desperate need of help. But what use was the law when the violators were free to buy the silence of the court and operate openly and unchallenged? When laws are unjust and abused, I can not stand by with good conscience and ignore innocent panicked voices pleading for a friendly paw to pull them from the hopeless abyss and personal hell in which they each found themselves."

Grimbeert was surprised that the normal placid expression of the fox was broken, and Reynard had tears in eyes as he spoke of the frustration and impotence he felt witnessing such abuses and injustices going on around him and not being able to do anything. Aza put her paw on his arm attempting to comfort him knowing her husband had tried so hard to act within the rules of the King. But she knew he could only take so much, and could not resist his nature to help those misused and mistreated innocents. Regardless of the consequences, nearly nine hundred guiltless souls, many in the same situation she had found herself many years ago, were now free with a chance at happiness and a future worth living.

True to his nature, Reynard, Aza, Grimbeert and several of his top advisers spent the next several days trying to find any way of discrediting all the evidence against him, or finding a way to excuse his actions. They tried more and more desperate and inconceivable ideas, but none of them seemed to possess any traction.

So it was that one evening two days before the Nobel Celebration was to be ended, Reynard decided to have a serious conversation with his beloved wife Aza while Grimbeert was present.

Reynard sat facing his wife and brought up the topic Grimbeert had dreaded as he somberly asked her, "My dear wife, it is obvious that there is no way to avoid the King's wrath. He is quite furious with me and will hunt me even here until he has me hanging by my neck, the sentence of a disloyal dishonest thief. So what would you say to leaving our home and Zootopia altogether and living down south far from the reach of the King and my enemies? I have numerous contacts through my shipping ventures who would happily set us up with a life there where we can live without fear or dread. There we can live seven years or more, without being found. There is plenty of good things there for us, more time for us to be together, beautiful scenery, all the luxuries you could ever desire. I can continue running my business empire from there, and we could bring tutors for the children and any retainers or associates of mine who wish to come. If you'll accompany me, you'll find sweet wells and beautiful, clear-flowing streams… lord knows how sweet the air is there. We can well live peacefully, in ease and plenty. Never have I been harder pressed or closer to death, but no matter how the matter goes now, I'll never come within the King's power again. I have my freedom of movement for only a short while longer. We must be away before he comes for us all seeking our deaths."

His wife Aza considered his words carefully responding, "Reynard, I don't think we should leave for another land far away. We'd be miserable strangers there as everyone we know and love is here. Here we have all we want, and here you're lord of the whole district and a respected businessmammal. Why should we leave this place, and risk everything in a worse one? We can stay here securely enough. If the King makes trouble or besieges us, there are many secret tunnels and exits through which we'll escape him. In staying here we can't go wrong, since we know all the byways in the district. Before he could capture us with force, he'd need a great deal of help. That you would consider running so far away is the thing that concerns me most."

Reynard nodded accepting his wife's opinion, "No sweet wife, don't be worried about that. There's a saying: 'The more forsworn, the more forlorn,' meaning the more a mammal betrays a promise, the more wretched he is. I made a promise to you the moment you agreed to be my one true love, telling you I would never leave you until my mistress decides to take me into her bosom to join her in her realm. I intend to keep that promise even if it cost me my life. I will do whatever you wish, and merely mention the lands to the south as the safest option should we wish to flee as I hold dominion there, not the King. Very well, if the King hunts me, I'll manage as best I can. If he's overmighty with me, I still hope to trick him through my subtlety, I'll untie my sack of tricks: if he's looking for trouble, he'll find it."

As the fox couple held each other close nuzzling one another, Grimbeert thought to himself that it was good that they had decided to stay, as his life would surely be forfeit if they fled to another realm. But as the end of the Nobel Celebration neared, they could still change their mind. The other problem was that he was no closer to getting the fox to come to court. As the deadline fast approached, the badger knew that he would have to take desperate measures to convince the fox to face the King and certain doom.

The following day Grimbeert pressed Reynard on coming to court with him that very day, "Cousin, come let us accede to the King's demands. Since your dear wife does not want to leave, you need to face the King and beg his mercy. You can beg some other punishment asking him to consider your situation. Perhaps you could buy his majesty's forgiveness? The longer you wait, the angrier he will become. Come with me now and let us settle this disagreement."

Reynard considered his cousin's words responding, "You speak many possibilities dear cousin, but I am afraid the King wishes to make me an example. To so openly defy him as I have done, I am afraid there is only one punishment with which he will be satisfied. Because this very night I had a dream sent to me from my mistress. She warned me of great treachery at court. I can not ignore such an omen as her word carries much weight with me. I can not see a good result from joining you at court I am afraid."

Grimbeert pressed his cousin off and on all day with no luck. His mind seemed set on the matter. Not that the badger could blame him, as he would never have gone to court if he was in the fox's skin. But the time was fast approaching, and his own doom seemed to be counting down rapidly.

That evening the badger saw something which disturbed him greatly as he witnessed the belongings of Aza, Reynard, Reynard's sister Marion, Marion's husband, Aza's parents and all the kits being packed and moved in secret. When Grimbeert asked Reynard about the frantic packing, the fox merely explained that it was only a precaution. But the badger felt that his cousin was being ingenuous and they were soon to flee. Again, not that he could blame them. However, such an action would surely doom the badger. But it was a moot point, as if he was unable to get the fox to court by the morrow, he would be a lifeless corpse soon after.

So it was that the badger made use of his brilliant mind to evil purpose. Grimbeert determined that he would have to do the unthinkable as he felt he had no other choice. It pained his heart so greatly, but to do otherwise would mean his end. So he plotted the ultimate betrayal to his cousins putting his plan into effect that night.

The next day, he woke early before his cousins and packed his car. He then visited the guards at the front gate letting them know he would be leaving shortly. He saw Reynard's kits, Titian, Rose and Brick off to school and convinced Reynard and Aza to spend the morning enjoying each others company in bed. They quite appreciated his suggestion and seemed determined to show their commitment and love for each other. Grimbeert checked on Marion providing her the new book she had wished to read for a long while. The badger then went to his aunt and uncle convincing them to enjoy the beautiful day providing them a picnic lunch to enjoy.

The final impediment to his plan was in the nursery. He had the nanny's favorite drink and snacks prepared with a sleep inducing agent dispersed within. But such a precaution was unnecessary as the nanny accepted the badger's word that Aza had informed him to let her know that her services were unnecessary this morning and to help the cleaning crew. That he himself would be watching over the children.

Once she left, Grimbeert turned to the three kits asking them excitedly, "Hello Scarlet, Nick, Crimson, would you like to go on a special adventure?"

Little Scarlet got an excited look, "Cousin Grimbeert, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it Nico? Where would we be going?"

Little Nick nodded his head as an adventure sounded quite exciting.

Grimbeert smiled at the kits, "I have someone truly special who wishes to meet you. Would you like to meet the King and Queen?"

Scarlet and Nick jumped up and down excitedly talking rapidly in utter elation. Little Crimson instead looked at the badger very warily.

Nick exclaimed quite enthusiastically, "Car told me about the King and Queen. They are just like in the storybooks!"

Grimbeert nodded his head, "Yes, exactly like that. King Nobel is the most regal and impressive mammal you will ever see. And Queen Fiere is the most beautiful and majestic Queen there ever was. She will love you all! It will truly be the most glorious adventure ever!"

Scarlet then looked a bit concerned, "What about Titian, Rose and Brick? They will be very mad if we go and they do not. Also is Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Marion coming? They will surely wish to meet the King and Queen too."

The badger smiled at the kits explaining, "This is the only time they have to see you. I promise I will arrange for the other kits to visit another time when they are not in school. Your Mommy and Daddy told me to take you ahead, and they would be meeting us shortly."

Nick piped up excitedly, "And my mommy too? She always wanted to meet the King and Queen! She has read me stories about kings and queens in her books."

Little Crimson seemed suspicious and leery of this adventure, but kept his mouth quiet.

Grimbeert answered the young kit, "Yes, she will join your aunt and uncle. We need to leave now though, as we are already running late, and we mustn't keep such important people as the King and Queen waiting."

The kits nodded and each grabbed one of the paws of the badger. But then Grimbeert realized little Crimson was not following. He then bent down to pick up the young kit. As the badger got Crimson in his paws and was lifting him, he suddenly dropped the kit looking at his arm which now seemed to have a fork embedded into it. Crimson was glaring at the badger with extreme displeasure simply saying, " **No!** "

Grimbeert stifled a scream of pain, not wishing to alarm the children, and calmly removed the fork from his arm. He then instead offered young Crimson some of the refreshments he had prepared earlier for the nanny, pretending to eat some himself. The kit looked at the food and drink warily, but thirst and hunger seemed to overpower his concern and he began to enjoy some of each.

Scarlet and little Nick then attempted to follow the younger kit's example, but Grimbeert let them know he had a special treat for each of them offering each a full-sized candy bar he had brought for just this situation. The two kits greedily gobbled the proffered candy and soon their muzzles where covered with chocolate. They both laughed as they tried to lick the chocolate off each others mouths. A chocolate bar was an extreme rarity, as their parents were quite strict about giving them any candy or junk food. The kits had only gotten to try candy on the rare occasion they were slipped a treat by their grandparents or a nanny. While the two older kits thoroughly enjoyed tickling each other by licking the other, the badger noticed little Crimson was looking quite sleepy. He quickly took the food and drink away from little kit and picked him up.

"Come on children, the grand adventure awaits! Perhaps the King might even make you both a knight!" Grimbeert encouraged his two now sugar fueled hyper charges.

Nick piped up, "Car can't be a knight, she's a girl!"

Scarlet argued, "Can so, Nico!"

Nick grinned at his cousin, "That's not what Mommy's storybook says."

The badger settled the argument, "This is Zootopia where anyone can be anything. If the King wants to make Scarlet here a knight, he can do it and no one can tell him otherwise."

Scarlet then stuck her tongue out at Nick letting him that she was right and he was wrong.

Grimbeert then pretended to hold a scepter in his paws and tied capes around little Scarlet and Nick giving them an exaggerated bow and escorting them on their royal adventure as if they were already important knights on their way to see the King and Queen in search of a quest.

The sly badger motioned to them with his arms, "This way my lord and lady. I am your humble servant Grimbeert here to guide you to their most glorious majesties. We are in need of a quest truly worthy of the greatest young knights in Zootopia's history. Let us away!"

So the badger led his two knights and sleeping kit through the estate and out the door. No one batted an eye as the badger was known family and seen with the kits all the time, never alone however, but anyone seeing him laughing and playing with the cheerful kits who were waving imaginary swords around making their capes flap behind them, would never suspect the badger was kitnapping the three.

They skipped together out the door and to Grimbeert's car. He laid little Crimson on the floor on the passenger side, and told the two kits in the back to hide on the floor as he was playing a joke on the guards at the gate. The kits thought that was a wondrous game and happily complied giggling trying to hush each other. The badger turned on the stereo to cover any noise. The guards were expecting him to be leaving as he had informed them just an hour earlier of that very fact. The sentry made a quick glance in the car mainly as a habit as the badger's car was never searched. Grimbeert waved goodbye to the guards as they opened the gate, and he calmly headed out of the estate toward the downtown area and the court.

* * *

Reynard received the call of ultimate betrayal about thirty minutes later.

The Fox picked up the phone hearing the voice of the badger. He was surprised to hear him on the phone as the badger would normally just ask the staff where to locate them at the estate if he needed to speak to them. But it was very possible, Grimbeert was outside or on the far end of the estate. So the fox answered him with a curious voice, "Hail cousin, why are you calling me instead of coming to meet me?"

There was a long pause on the other end. Another strange development thought Reynard.

Grimbeert, his loyal trusted cousin, informed him, "Reynard, I hope to meet you shortly. I am at court. Please come meet me here immediately."

This was curious as the badger was almost saying it like it was a command, "Grimbeert cousin, why would I ever do that? I don't feel like stretching my neck from the rope today. Quit playing these games and come join Aza and me."

Then he heard words that would sink his heart and make his blood run ice cold.

The badger then clarified the situation, "Cousin, I believe you **will** want to meet me here. Your two youngest kits and nephew are here waiting for you to join them. They were quite pleased to meet the King and Queen, and are completely unharmed. Please come to court immediately so that they stay that way."

The implied threat was definitely there. Reynard would have thought that this was a joke, except he realized that no one would dare kid about such a thing with him. He put down the phone and immediately yelled to Aza to find out where the kits were. His wife could tell her husband was very shaken, and didn't bother asking him why he would ask her such a thing. She immediately raced off to find the children yelling at every guard or staff member about when and where they had last seen the missing kits.

She returned a few minutes later frantic and out of breath, "They… they are **GONE**! My… my babies..."

She could not complete the sentence as the thought was too horrible to comprehend. Someone had taken her children and her nephew. And she had a good idea who had done this based on the information she had quickly gathered. The look of utter despair on her face told Reynard everything he needed to know. He had been betrayed by heinous treachery!

He picked up the phone and spoke as calmly as his shaken body could, "Grimbeert, I understand the situation. I wish I understood why, but that is not important at the moment. What is important is that if you and those at court responsible for this action value your lives at all, you will make sure those kits are the safest and happiest they have ever been in their lives."

After a long pause, he heard the badger answer, "I understand cousin, all will be made clear once you come to court. You children and nephew will be unharmed if you come very soon. If you do not arrive by this evening… I can not be held responsible for the consequences to the children."

The badger then hung up.

Reynard stood there for a long while staring at the phone in his paws. His veins ran ice cold. He had never contemplated such a move. Sure, he knew his enemies would love to get ahold of his kits to force some kind of concession out of him. That is why they were watched and guarded constantly. But he had never thought them vulnerable in his own home. The betrayal by his own family and good friend hit him harder than anything he had felt in his life.

He then looked up slowly and realized that before him stood his wife waiting for him to even acknowledge her presence. The look on her face was one that would haunt him forever. It was the look of utter despair, horror and helplessness. It was a look that showed devastation, desperation and abject desolation. The face of his wife sparked a fire in his belly. His mistress was with him instantly and felt the immense suffering of her servant. She tried to tell him she had warned him in his dream, and was sorry she could not have been more specific. There were laws in the underworld about how much information she could reveal.

As he explained the situation to his one true love, her expression changed so many times it was impossible to follow all her emotions, but slowly those feelings of hopelessness began to change to wrath, fury and violence. Those other feelings were still there in varying degrees, but Aza had calmed herself enough to utter four words, "We must get Marion!"

* * *

Reynard walked into court past the guards followed by a very anxious Aza and Marion. He requested the three kits be sent to him before he would move forward. The guards and King knew that Reynard would not attempt to fight his way out with the three kits, his wife and his sister in the line of fire. But they were still very cautious watching The Fox warily in case he made any moves.

But of course Reynard had no intention of doing anything but getting his kits into the waiting arms of his wife and sister. As soon as little Scarlet, Nick and Crimson spotted their dad and uncle, they all made a beeline towards him. He picked them all up at once hugging and kissing them.

Little Scarlet exclaimed, "Daddy you came! We met the King and Queen. They were so nice to us. The Queen looked so sad seeing us, but she said that you would be here soon."

Reynard's little nephew added, "Unca Renny, today has been such an exciting adventure. The King knighted us and made us all honorary knights. He gave us these play swords, see!"

The kits showed Reynard the little soft spongy painted swords the children had been given.

Then little Crimson looked into his father's eyes looking sad and concerned, "Poppa, they want to hurt you?"

The words of his youngest chilled him. The little boy seemed to have an uncanny way of sensing the truth of things around him. If he hadn't already been someone joined with a goddess of death, Reynard might have thought it creepy. But The Fox was no ordinary mammal, and saw a special gift which could prove quite useful in the kit's future.

Reynard ruffled the fur on his little son's head telling all the kits, "I'll be fine. But your mothers may hurt me instead if I don't release you to their loving arms."

The Fox put the three kits carefully down and directed them to the waiting arms of Aza and Marion who grasped the kits tightly sobbing.

Little Scarlet was confused, "What's wrong Momma? Cousin Grimbeert said you knew we were here and were coming to join us right away."

But Aza couldn't respond vocally to her precious little daughter and only hugged her tight, tears falling down her face.

Reynard came over to the two vixens and three kits hugging them all at once.

He met the eyes of his wife and sister and spoke volumes without uttering a single word.

Finally he managed to say, "Kits, go with your mothers. I have business to attend to with the King. I love you all more than you could possibly know. Be good, and always listen to your mother for she loves you more than anyone in the world, remember that."

The kits promised their father and uncle that they would do as he asked and reluctantly released him. Reynard then slowly and calmly walked away towards the throne room. He dare not look back, as the sight might break him.

But suddenly he heard shouts from behind him. He turned to see a little orangish-red streak coming towards him and found something clamped onto his leg. He looked down to see his darling daughter hugging his leg for dear life. He picked her up kissing her and cuddling her. He tickled her belly and she giggled in response. He was too choked up to say anything, so instead just gently put her down and gave her a nudge towards Aza. His precious little Scarlet then raced back to her mom who promptly picked her and Crimson up and turned heading quickly towards the exit meeting Coal, Alexei and several of Reynard's personal guard looking extremely protective over the vixens and kits taken into their care. Reynard nodded towards Coal, letting the panther know they were in his paws now, and to take good care of them no matter what was to come.

Reynard then marched to the dais in front of the King and Queen as his contingent left to get his most precious possessions to safety. That was the only priority on The Fox's mind.

* * *

The charges were read by the Court Chamberlain and the King asked Reynard to explain himself. The Fox acquitted himself well speaking words similar to Grimbeert's earlier at the trial. Reynard assured the King and Queen that he only had the utmost respect for them, but could not stand back and watch such abuses by Isengrim, Bruun and the others to so many victims. He questioned how his offenses were any greater than those who perpetrated the crimes, and who had then admitted to numerous violations openly.

And in a final statement Reynard bowed low humbling himself before their majesties pleading, "My lord King and fair Queen, have I not proven over these past two years I can live as clean as any, following each law, acting as a loyal servant? I merely asked that you hear valid grievances when spoken, and act upon those found with merit and validity. To do such would earn you a tireless and devoted servant who would only seek to enhance your glory, and reward you tenfold with others praising your fairness and wisdom. I beseech you to be magnanimous when looking upon any wrongs or slights I may have given you, and understand I only acted towards the betterment of your entire kingdom, rather than counter as those who accuse me have done. I am at your mercy lord King."

The Fox remained bowed low before the King waiting in place until he heard the deep booming voice of Leo, King Nobel. He then looked up into the face of the King and heard him proclaim before the entire gathered court, "Reynard the Fox, also know as Red Death, you have been found guilty of capital crimes against the crown. By your own admission, you have declared your guilt. You speak of a place to speak grievances and have been afforded that opportunity, yet you do not accept the decision of the court and act directly against its clearly stated laws. While you speak elegantly and with great passion, much to your credit, you have acted against many other districts breaking the non-interference laws which have provided peace within the realm for so long in an extreme blatant manner with considerable planning and forethought. I have heard nothing from you today to convince me to change the judicial sentence handed down from the council and trial panel. I therefore sentence you, Reynard the Fox, to hang by the neck like a dishonorable thief, until your life expires and you breathe no more."

The words spoken resulted in gasps from the court as many thought they would never hear such a sentence. To have a district boss put to death was unheard of. To die by hanging was one of the worst deaths imaginable for any prominent member of the underworld. It was accepted that any with such prominence at least be given the honor of trial by combat going out fighting. Never before had one so high been brought so low.

At the news, Reynard did not feel so playful as was normal. All his flattery and deception were useless to him now. The judgment was delivered and couldn't be avoided. Grimbeert his cousin and many of his extended family and friends didn't have the heart to watch him die, and so took their leave of court.

The King considered the matter and noticed how many of his young subjects, who were closely aligned with Reynard, left weeping. He said this to himself: "Here I need to think again. Reynard is certainly a blatant rule breaker, but there're so many good mammals among his followers and supporters."

Then a grinning Tybalt the Wildcat spoke, "District boss Bruun and Isengrim: How slow you are! It's almost evening. There are plenty of of exits and places to hide hereabouts, and if Reynard escaped from us and were delivered from this danger, he likely would never be captured again. He's so wily and subtle, and he knows so many tricks! So will we hang him or not? Why are you all standing around… it'll be nighttime at the pace you are proceeding! Do you know where to lead the condemned?"

Isengrim the Wolf considered the matter and answered, "There is a gallows erected here in the next room."

But he sighed as he spoke, the wildcat noticed this and said, "Isengrim… you're afraid! Is this being done against your will? Don't you remember that Reynard worked tirelessly to put you and your allies to death by this same means? If you had any brains, you'd repay him, and not delay so long."

Isengrim was taken aback, "You're making too much of a fuss, Chief Adviser Tybalt. If we had a good halter fit for his neck and if it were strong enough, we'd soon put neck to noose."

Reynard, who hadn't said anything for some while, addressed Isengrim, "Shorten my agony, Tybalt owns a strong cord he had especially made for this task. He can climb well and moves quickly… let him pull on the cord and put it in place. Isengrim and Bruun, it's right that you should treat your nephew and fellow boss this way. I'm sorry that I live so long! Get on with the job… it's a sorry business that you're being so slow about it. Go ahead, Bruun, and lead me away. Isengrim: you follow us, and be on the lookout that I don't escape."

Bruun the Bear remarked in surprise, "What Reynard says is the best advice I can imagine."

So Isengrim immediately commanded his allies and friends to be certain that Reynard couldn't escape as he remarked, "He's wily and deceptive." They held him by the feet and head, so ensuring that he didn't give them the slip.

The Fox heard these words that concerned him so directly, addressing his mortal enemy, "Dear Uncle Isengrim, I feel you're going to too much trouble to inflict pain and damage on me. If I were so bold, I'd beg you to be merciful, even though my pain and sorrow is welcome to you. I well know that if your wife remembered old times and the decision was hers, she wouldn't permit harm of any kind to me. I'm wholly at your mercy to do with me now whatever you like. May God give you, Bruun and Tybalt, a horrible death if you don't inflict on me the worst you can. I know where I am going… one truly dies but once. In fact I wish I were already dead! I saw my mother die, and it was all over quickly."

"Let's get to it!" said Isengrim, "You're blaming us for working too long, so let's not delay any longer!"

The wolf advanced aggressively on one side, while Bruun stood on the other, and so they led Reynard to the next room to the newly constructed gallows. Tybert, who was still showing injuries from the trap two years prior, capered ahead of them and carried the special cord, excited that he was going to **finally** get even with The Fox."

Tybalt, Isengrim and Bruun went rapidly with Reynard to the appointed place where those disloyal to the crown and court were executed. King Nobel and Queen Fiere, and all the courtiers followed to watch Reynard's death.

Then Isengrim exclaimed, "Dear Bruun, think about your red head, which you got through Reynard's tricks. Now we can pay him back fair and square. Tybalt, you weigh the least. Climb up quickly and bind the rope tightly to the beam. Make a slip knot or a noose. You'll get your revenge on him today. Bruun, look to it that Reynard does not escape… hold him tight! I'll help you set up the ladder, so he can mount it."

Bruun roared in excitement, "Trust me! I'll hold him well!"

Reynard then said as he was led to his demise, "Now I'm really scared, because I see death coming and I can't see any escape. My lord the King, and dear fair Queen, and all of you who stand by to witness this: I ask but one concession before I take leave of this world, that I might be allowed to make a confession openly and recount my sins so clearly that my soul isn't burdened before I pass. I don't want anyone to be blamed afterwards for any of the wrongs, crimes against other districts and treason. My death will be more acceptable to me, and I ask that you each pray that God have mercy on my soul."

Isengrim saw that Tybalt had securely tied the cord, and pushed the Fox up the ladder to the platform. Bruun followed them closely keeping Reynard in his firm grasp lest he make any attempt to free himself. The wolf then grinned maliciously as he placed the noose around The Fox's neck, smiling wide as he tightened it around the neck of his mortal enemy.

Although it cost them all dearly, he and his allies had finally beaten The Fox. They could now fully control the court with no one the wiser. They would have free reign to profit from the enslavement and exploitation of children and innocents. The huge debts they had accumulated would disappear once they expanded operations full-scale making their past efforts seem like a mere prelude to the true magnitude that was to come. No longer would their clients fear to visit their offerings as their punisher would now receive the ultimate punishment through their careful machinations. Yes, times ahead would truly be glorious for the wolf, the bear, the wildcat and all their many allies.

The wolf then looked to the King for the signal, reading himself to toss his enemy from the platform and watch him jerk and twitch as he was strangled by the noose tightly secured around The Fox's neck. Even now he could hear the sounds of coughing and choking. They would be as a symphony to his ears.

He then grinned with malice and revenge as he pushed Reynard the Fox, his mortal enemy, to his death.

 

* * *

* * *

**Final Author Notes for the Chapter:**

Where to begin? There is so much going on in this chapter it is overwhelming.

First of all, the sequence of events from the original legend were changed for numerous reasons, but primarily to allow for several events to occur during the two years since the last Nobel Celebration. In the original legend none of the massive 14 page trial and brilliant defense by Reynard even existed. Instead The Fox was found guilty and sentenced to hang until death just as this chapter ends. I suppose my Reynard was so brilliant he deserved a two year reprieve.

Also the deaths of Cuwaert and Bellin do not occur until a good bit after the point where we end in this chapter in the original. But I preferred fitting them in during the lead up to Reynard finally embracing his nature and rescuing the huge number of helpless victims of Isengrim and his allies.

In the original legend, Cuwaert's death is a mere couple of lines, but in my Reynard's story, it offered a chance to look back and see a glimpse of what really happened to poor Aza during her stay at The Dungeon. I always wanted to examine her story from multiple perspectives and this afforded me that opportunity. Originally Reynard would be the instrument of Cuwaert's demise just as he was in the original. But as it was being written, it just felt right that Aza be the one to seek revenge on the hare, as she was the one most wronged by his actions (Other than Rachel of course… but her best friend is not a killer… and had fully gotten over what had happened unlike Aza). It also gave us a chance to see how truly well suited she is as the one true love of Reynard. No other female could ever be so perfectly matched given her circumstances and fortitude. She is the sweet loving mother as well as the vicious red demon.

An interesting side note: Originally Aza was not supposed to be Hermeline. She was supposed to be a young girl Reynard met and had a romantic relationship with as a youth. He was not supposed to meet his wife until much later. She was supposed to be a reporter from the Zootopian Times who was doing a story on the gangs and underworld of Zootopia. She was caught snooping around Reynard's district, and taken to him to decide what to do with her. There The Fox would see something in the young vixen reporter and agree to allow her to do a story on him. While doing the story they would find they were well suited for each other. But as much goes in my work, the characters and story have control, and I am helpless but to accede to their demands. As soon as Reynard met Aza in The Dungeon he knew she was 'The One' and nothing I could say would change his mind. The Fox told me to go write some other mammal's story if I didn't like it. Well I had to creatively make it fit and changed her name to Hermeline Azadel in order to fit the legend. This seemed to meet with Reynard's approval as long as she was still Aza to him. The other problem was both foxes were far too young with her being 14 and him 16. So I had to add a long platonic courtship of two years, the minimum time I could think to allow. Again Reynard was fine with this as he wanted to have the extra time to get to know his true love, and time for her to know the real him.

The whole story of the Dirty Doe came from Cuwaert's story and interrogation. The hare's wife was never mentioned in the original legend. Originally it was supposed to be a short scene where Reynard confronted her and gave her his special unique method of execution. But The Fox told me that he would never do something like that without his wife's full consent and participation. The same was the case with Isengrim's wife Arswind. Reynard told me if I expected him to blind Isengrim's children by pissing in their eyes, and then raping Arswind as in the original legend, I was fucking crazy. Once again I acceded to his demands and adapted it to fit my Reynard. So the scene was expanded to take place at Maupetuis and involve the full family. And as how such things go, a short cutaway scene turned into a 5300 word beast. The scene was also never supposed to have so much sex nor be so graphic in nature. But while writing, the Dirty Doe lived up to her moniker and acted accordingly. Sometimes the characters have to be allowed to act to their natures, and as an author you have to give them that freedom and hope for the best. I have let Nick loose to act within his nature many times, and it has led to an enormous amount of work to deal with trying to clean up his messes. The whole scene with the two Lopps cousins and Finley Fuzzbottom were never supposed to exist. There were numerous instances of other scenes as well that were a direct result of Nick letting his full foxy nature loose.

The whole story with Bellin was reasonably closely adapted to the original, except in the original the ram merely jointly claimed credit with Reynard for letters written to the King and returned in a pouch The Fox was given. Now how an entire hare's head is fit into a simple letter pouch, or how it didn't drip blood and guts all over and stink is beyond me. But apparently those creating the legend did not think of such things. But realize that in the original this even takes place well into the future when Reynard is taking a pilgrimage to Rome. So the King is supposed to get angry at Reynard and condemn Bellin for even being associated with him. In my adaptation, due to the sequence of events, all the blame had to be placed on Bellin.

In the original legend, the King orders all the descendants of the ram to be forfeit to the wolf's own lineage until the end of days whenever they may be found. It was a clever way of explaining why wolves hunt sheep. Obviously this made no sense in Zootopia, so I had to settle for offering Bellin's family to Isengrim as compensation. The reason they were given to Isengrim in the original was due to a harm Reynard had done to the wolf in the King's name. So the King sought to make up for this because the ram had supposedly acted in league with Reynard. Fortunately in my version, the close relationship between Cuwaert and Isengrim was established in the hare's story to Reynard, and it made sense that he be compensated for the loss of his dear friend by the one who had supposedly done this harm.

Crimson came about from pictures from the original legend which suggested Reynard and Hermeline had five kits instead of four. The exact number and detail of the kits does vary a lot from different sources. Because the kits really don't have much of a role to play (the same is true for Hermeline) in the original, not much detail is given on them. However in this Reynard's story the kits do have a significant role to play. And Aza (Hermeline) becomes a major character and equal partner with Reynard. But regarding Crimson, he initially was added to create a fifth kit to match the particular version of the original legend I am using. But he has become a very unique and unusual child, and now looks to play a significant role in the rest of Reynard's story.

Grimbeert's betrayal and treachery was never in the original legend. However in some versions, the King does demand the badger bring Reynard to court or suffer his fate. Now this typically occurs earlier, but this inspired the ultimatum by the King. I hope that I was able to at least do enough to allow the reader to sympathize with the badger's situation. He was in desperate straits and did the only thing he could possibly think of to force Reynard to come to court to face the King and the court's justice. He really felt he had no options at that point as everything he had worked for his whole life would have been destroyed one way or another if he did not force Reynard's paw.

The scene during Grimbeert's attempt to convince Reynard to come to court where Reynard asked Aza if they should flee to the south was a close approximation to a similar scene from the original legend. It took place later than the events of the chapter near to the scene with Cuwaert. However in the original Reynard was talking of going overseas on a pilgrimage to Rome which obviously made no sense in this story. So I adapted parts of the conversation so it all made sense.

The final scene with the King, Reynard's enemies, and the hanging was as close to the original as possible as it is the key scene in every adaptation of Reynard. There appears to be some rule where you must have a scene with Reynard having a noose around his neck condemned to die by hanging. It is in every serious adaptation, or even lighthearted kids movie adaptation believe it or not. It is probably one of many reasons Disney finally decided to give up trying to adapt the Reynard legend after many years of failed attempts. They did later create the fox protagonist from Disney's Robin Hood loosely based on Reynard however. The true Reynard is an antihero and is dark and brutal. He really doesn't make for a family friendly figure as his tale is fraught with brutality, violence, death and maliciousness. The recent kids movie adaptation was pretty much a silly slapstick humor type thing. But even it did have the key players, Tybalt, Isengrim and Bruun, as well as Reynard's ally the Queen, Hermeline and a couple of his kits, and the hanging scene. But instead of being a masterful manipulator as was Reynard from the original legend, the cartoon Reynard used silly slapstick actions to get out much of his jams much like a Looney Tunes episode.

Anyway I hope these notes give you some appreciation of all that went into trying to make this adaptation work. Because of how closely linked the last two chapters were to the original legend, it made it much more difficult and time consuming to write. I really wanted to keep as much of the original legend in my adaption as possible. This is not easy with something written for a world 600-1100 years in the past which is vastly different than our modern society. The late 1980's is a strange place for a fox born of the middle Medieval Period in history when much of the world where the legend was born revolved around the Catholic church.

 

 


	38. Reynard’s Story – Part 3H – To Fool A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth of nine sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story. The clever Reynard has to figure out how to get out of his current dreadful situation as he lies dangling from a noose, his life slowly choking away. But can he figure out a way to get payback on his betrayer, and worst enemies? Could The Fox turn everything on its head and completely reverse the entire scenario? Surely such a thing would be impossible. Finally, can the one who betrayed Reynard the most actually aid The Fox when he needs it more than ever?

**Introduction/Author Notes**

The adaption of the original Reynard legend will again feature heavily in this chapter. However much of what happens is quite different from what occurs in the original. Some elements are the same, a few elements were borrowed from the 1930 stop motion animated movie about the legend of Reynard titled Le Roman de Renard aka The Story of the Fox, and numerous other elements were created anew because they fit this story better. Also both the original legend and movie were tame in my opinion so I wanted to really crank things up a notch.

The opening of the chapter corresponds to Chapter 15 to 18 of the original legend. The end of the chapter corresponds to Chapters 25-26 of the original legend. Most of the middle is made up of new elements to fit this Reynard and his story.

This chapter is only a measly 21K+ words. Originally this part of the story was to be combined with the last chapter, but would have put the whole chapter well over 60K+ words. So this part of the story was then going to be combined with the finale, but I then realized that this could push the final chapter to over 50K+. So I had to go back and change it to nine sections instead of eight and sandwich this between the two just to keep the size down to a "somewhat" reasonable amount. Never fear though as the finale will be as chaotic as one would imagine considering the ending of this chapter.

The chapter is Rated M because it is a Reynard chapter and references numerous scenes of an extremely disturbing nature. Never fear though as the final section to come will max out all warnings.

* * *

 

**Zoodate: Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C.**

**145 P.C.**

Both Judy and Drew were on the end of their seats as Reynard stopped telling his tale, Drew on the edge of his, and Judy on the edge of Drew's lap. Both stared eagerly at Reynard waiting for his next words and finally grew impatient.

Drew and Judy: "And…"

Reynard looked at the eager faces before him and gave them a mischievous toothy grin.

Reynard: "And what? I'm taking a break."

Judy: _frustrated_ "Oh come on… you can't end there. We have to know what happens. They hang you… by a noose. That is **horrible**!"

Drew: "That does seem quite a lousy justice system. There is no going back from such an action. Look at what they did to Bellin… there is no recourse once you remove someone's head."

Reynard: _laughing_ "That is true my human friend. And yes I suppose hanging is better than having your head chopped off. I guess it is a matter of opinion as I am sure you feel less pain with the removal of ones head. Or I guess I should say you feel the pain for only a brief instant. Probably by the time the signal gets to your brain it is on the floor. Hanging takes awhile longer and is quite unpleasant… but you leave a much nicer looking corpse."

Judy vomited on the floor. Drew caught some of it, but missed a fair amount as she was too quick.

Judy looked back at the human sorrowfully as he gently wiped her mouth off.

Judy: _apologizing weakly_ "Sorry."

Drew nodded his head.

Drew: "It was understandable… and not unexpected."

Reynard laughed at his guests. He kept forgetting that the sensibilities of the two before him were quite different than anyone else who had ever heard this tale. He then thought of something and began chuckling.

Judy gave him a pained look.

Judy: "What's so funny?"

Reynard: "I was just thinking of how expensive that vomit of yours has been all evening."

Drew laughed at that. Finally Judy was able to manage a grin and grabbed for some more of the extremely expensive wine which she had been spraying off and on all night. For there had been quite a few episodes throughout the last part of the tale.

Drew: _laughing_ "It was not nearly as bad as when you ate the bunny… and… well whatever you did to the Dirty Doe. I hesitate to call that sex… maybe by some loose definition I suppose. Anyway the messes I had to clean up after those two incidents..."

Judy was looking very ill as Drew brought up both those parts of the story looking like she was ready to spew again. Finally she managed to get out a few words.

Judy: _incredulous_ "You… you ate the hare… and… and his wife! Urp!"

Judy managed to stifle another vomiting episode.

Reynard grinned and nodded his head.

Reynard: "Fear not my little bunny friend. It was not as if we went around grabbing bunnies off the street to throw into our pots. Again, Rachel was a regular guest and a close friend of the family. Her and all her children were so beloved by us all. We would never think of eating or harming any of them in any way. It was just a fitting end for those two after what they had done to harm Aza, Rachel, and so many others."

Drew: "I couldn't imagine ever eating any animal I could have a conversation with. Or even one that displayed any intelligence or self-awareness. The thought of eating a human makes me extremely ill, and to eat a sentient mammal seems to be akin to just that. It all just seems quite barbaric."

Judy: _distraught_ "It's… it's awful!"

Reynard: "Yes… I anticipated that part of the tale would not sit well with you. I warned you that I was not the hero you thought me. I did a lot of nasty things in my past. I hurt and killed a great many. I was deceitful, brutal and malicious. I was many things, but hopefully not unjust. And don't think I didn't notice you getting quite protective of your little fluffy one there, Drew, when I discussed eating the bunny."

Drew: _looking uncomfortable_ "It is just something subconscious I suppose coming from the human Earth where such things are more commonplace."

Reynard: _grinning mischievously_ "Well I wouldn't think Judy would have to worry about such a thing. She is far too skinny. She would barely make an appetizer."

Judy: _upset_ "Hey!"

Drew: _hugging Judy tightly_ "Don't even kid about such a thing."

Reynard: _laughing_ "You two are far too easy to rattle. I would never think of harming either of you. You of all mammals should know that Drew."

Drew: _relaxing_ "I know. I have never felt anything like that from you. I suppose I am oversensitive to certain subjects like that one. The thought of anyone seeing Judy as food is just far too disturbing. She is the most precious thing I could ever imagine."

Judy: _touched hugging the human_ "Awwwwwwww."

Reynard: "And now you know how I felt about my little ones, and why I had to come rescue them."

Judy: _distressed_ "I… I can't believe Grimbeert could do that. To take those precious little babies. To threaten them like that… it's… it's monstrous!"

Reynard: "Yes, on the surface such an action would appear unimaginable. The betrayal ripped a hole in my heart and distressed me for quite awhile. But looking at it from his perspective, my cousin did the only thing he could imagine to guarantee I would show up at court in time. I know it was the very last thing he would ever want to do."

Drew: "But why did he not just tell you about the King's ultimatum? Why didn't he trust that you would have a plan to get both of you out of such a situation?"

Reynard: "Many reasons… he was afraid I would just tell him to go on the run. He thought I would just find a ruse to have his wife and children slipped out and sent into hiding. He had finally achieved the position he had always dreamed of, and giving it up would be the same as dying to him. He knew that once he disclosed such a threat to his life, that I would be on my guard for such an act of desperation as he committed."

Drew: "I suppose I can see that. But he could have insisted you come up with some solution which could have allowed him to keep his position and life. I could never imagine circumstances so desperate I would put small children in harms way."

Judy: _teary eyed_ "Aza and Marion must have been frantic!"

Reynard: _nodding at Judy_ "You have no idea. Once we told Marion what had happened, she turned into a holy terror. Nick meant more to her than anything in the world. Both Aza and Marion would have done anything to save their babies. There was really no choice for me in the matter, and Grimbeert knew that. To not have saved them, I would have been wishing I was dead, not that I felt any differently about them than Aza or my sister. To not have acted would have been to sacrifice all five of them."

Drew: _understanding_ "There was absolutely no choice."

Judy: _distraught_ "No wonder the Queen was sad."

Reynard: "Yes Queen Fiere was quite upset that the children had been involved and used as hostages. She knew what such a thing would do to Aza and Marion. In fact it was all she could do to control her emotions so as not to alarm and trouble the children."

Judy: "Couldn't she have demanded they be returned?"

Reynard: "Her relationship with King Leo was not the same as Aza and mine. She was more of a figurehead than involved strongly in policy. She needed those such as myself to help press her concerns at court. While the King would like to please her, he would never wish to be seen as being controlled by her at court. He felt it would make him seem weak in the eyes of others. She would need to try to convince him in private. She could never speak out about such a thing in open court, or it would force the King to firmly take the opposite position."

Judy: "That upsets me greatly. I like that you valued Aza's opinion so highly in all your decisions. Drew never made any decision that affected both us without discussing it with me thoroughly and making sure I was fully okay with whatever it was. We are equal partners in all things. The King should have valued the Queen's opinion more."

Reynard: "It would have made things a lot easier if he had done so. Things to come would have turned out quite a lot differently if that had been the case."

Drew: "I take it you mean in the more distant future part of the story."

Reynard: "Astute as always my dear human. But of course it would have also been impactful at the current point of the story as well. There was very little that the Queen and I did not see eye to eye on other than the means to achieve the goal. She was not quite as squeamish as Judy here, but was not a proponent of the brutal and violent methods I would employ. She understood that I was not dealing with the nicest of mammals, but was one to take a more restrained approach when dealing with them. But I knew that the only thing they respected was a harsh and vicious response. A slap on the wrist or a simple admonishment was not going to stop them from continuing their wickedness."

Judy: _upset_ "It was so painful to hear about poor Aza and Rachel in that horrible place. She suffered so much there. I cried so much thinking of her and all she tried to do to save her friend."

Reynard: "Yes, my dear wife suffered greatly at The Dungeon. She had nightmares about that place for so long. It really wasn't until the death of Cuwaert that she began to put all the horrors she had been through there behind her. She blamed herself for so many years for not having been able to protect her bunny friend. But Rachel and I were finally able to convince her that she did more than any mammal could have ever done to protect the bunny. In fact it was the love and friendship of Aza that allowed Rachel to survive her time there and to recover afterwards."

Drew: "It was good that you were able to punish Cuwaert and Meretrix. But what about Isengrim?"

Reynard: "Getting my revenge on the wolf for my dear Aza as well as myself was not a simple matter. He was a district boss, and the only person that would ever have the authority to punish a boss would be the King himself. To try to do something on my own would have been an automatic death sentence whether I was successful or not. It was the reason the other district bosses never tried to come at me directly. But we will find out quite a lot more about my disagreements with the wolf in the other parts of my story."

Judy: "Did you ever find out about what caused all the problems for Aza with the pregnancy of baby Crimson? Did you find out why he was so unusual?"

Reynard: "Well I think the most likely explanation I got was that it was due to Crimson's unique genetic makeup. In order to support his unique development and his advanced features upon birth, it took a great amount of strength from his mother. Many of the doctors had never seen any baby like him. But I will not say much more about him at this point as there is more story to come where he is concerned."

Drew: "So how did you manage to avoid the hanging?"

Reynard: _laughing_ "What makes you think I was able to get out of it? Didn't you realize your host was a ghost?"

Judy: "Har De Har! They seemed to really have you dead to rights. I can't even imagine what you could have done to change their minds."

Reynard: "Well I suppose we should get to it then. How about all of us take a quick break and prepare for the final two parts of the story? Lulls in the action are few and far between in the very last section, so be fully prepared."

Judy and Drew nodded and they all left to take a quick break to visit the rest facilities and refresh their drinks and snacks. As this last section was the reason they had come, and it promised to be one wild ride.

* * *

**Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

As Reynard hung by the neck dying, surrounded by his enemies, time seemed to slow. All of a sudden the cold darkness filled him, the familiar presence he had known all his life was with him once again as his mistress gently caressed her servant as he faced imminent death. This was not the way he had ever wanted to end his life, but it was a noose of his own making. He had flown too close to the sun this time and gotten scorched for his efforts. He embraced his mistress feeling her warm his heart with her darkness. He told her he had tried to be her faithful servant and hoped she would reward him by taking him into her bosom and allowing him to serve her in her realm.

But his mistress spoke words he did not expect. She became angry, and the sight was terrible to behold. Her visage became that of a monstrous demon and she screamed into his soul, "I'm not done with you yet! You have more to do! Only I can say when your time is done, and I say **IT IS NOT NOW**!"

The waning energy in The Fox's limbs seemed to suddenly become infused with power and energy, and Reynard screamed out so every member of court heard the call, " **CONFESSION!** I have word for the King!"

How the fox had the strength to utter such words when he was being strangled, no one could imagine. But all eyes turned to the King, and they saw a very animated Queen Fiere speaking to her husband and motioning to The Fox dying in front of them.

Suddenly the King got a determined and curious look on his face and he rose and yelled, "Stop the execution! Cut him down! **NOW!** "

The joy and elation on the faces of The Fox's enemies disappeared in an instant only to be replaced with despair and frustration. But they could not deny a command by their King, and Isengrim cut the cord around the neck of his mortal enemy while Bruun grabbed him around the waist lifting him, and placing him atop the gallows platform. Reluctantly Isengrim cut the ropes binding the paws of The Fox allowing him to pull the noose from around his neck and rubbing the painful welts from around his neck where he had been strangling just moments before.

In those moments as The Fox sought to recover his wits, this is that he thought: _Thank you mistress for providing me the strength to try one last effort to change my fate. It's no surprise that the King and many others are angry with me… I deserve it, though I still hope to be their best friend. And yet I swear I'll never do a good turn for one of them! I don't care how strong the King is, or how wise his councils. As long as I can speak, I'll rise as high in court as they would have me on the gallows. I've got so many tricks up my sleeve! And they've barely but seen a sampling of what I have on the offer!_

For The Fox had imagined a brilliant complicated plan to turn his fortunes from certain death to revenge on those enemies that sought his life. Such was the way of The Fox that he could weave lies upon lies and create absolute truth where there was none. But this plan had many parts and required the cooperation of allies and betrayers both in order to make it that much more believable. For an easy lie is easily defeated, but lies mixed with truths mixed with unimpeachable testimony melded together with absolute confidence is stronger than mere facts.

As Reynard stepped down from the gallows to present himself to the King and Queen to confess himself, all present pitied The Fox when he spoke those words thinking it was a small concession for the King to grant a dying fox his request. Word spread to those who had only a short while before left not wishing to see their friend and ally hanging lifeless at the end of a rope. All that had left then made their way quickly back to hear the last words of their friend and confederate. As The Fox climbed the platform to present himself before the King and Queen, he hoped that things might make a turn for the better.

Once the King gave him permission to speak, Reynard then spoke these words, "Now God help me! I have wronged everyone here. I was, nonetheless, one of the best children anywhere since the moment I was weaned. Even though I never knew my father, my mother raised me and loved me and my sister as much as any mother ever did. Although my time with her was short, and times were truly hard as a child, through those harsh lessons I learned to become a survivor and thrive in a brutal world that had chewed up and destroyed most. But don't cry for me, as suffering and pain were my teachers, cruelty and savagery elements that molded me, creating that which stands before you now. But rising above the wretchedness that sought to drag me down required stepping on and harming others. To all of them I am sorry, but such is the way of the underworld, and for some to succeed others must fail."

The Fox was just getting warmed up declaring, "The World is a callous and unfair place at times, and such lessons I learned from dealing with others. For example when I met our good Isengrim for the first time, he told me it was as if we were kin, and that together we could accomplish great things. So because of his words we teamed up, which I now wish had not happened. We swore to each other to be faithful, and to hold fast together, and we began to roam as a pair. He stole the big things and I the small. Everything was common property between us, even if he had the best deal and I didn't even get half of mine. Whenever Isengrim got a few jewels or gold, he looked fierce and angrily drove me away, keeping both his part and mine. He's such a wonderful honorable thief, is Isengrim!"

"Yet these affairs were trifling. Whenever we had the luck to take a true treasure such as a box of jewelry or collection of rare coins, Isengrim turned up with his gang and followers, so after all was divided not even the smallest bauble would find it my way; they'd take all the valuable items, and I had to be content with my lot, given that they considered me lesser than them all. But thinking back on those days I laugh thinking about how much a pittance all that we ever found together was compared to the treasure I now have my paws on. For I now have so much treasure, both silver, gold and jewels, that seven vans wouldn't be able to carry it all."

When the King heard Reynard speak of this treasure of his, he burned with greedy desire for it. For such a treasure as The Fox described was immense beyond even the imagination of the King of the underworld or even the richest mammal in all of Zootopia.

A very interested King asked The Fox, "Reynard, might you tell me what's happened to all this treasure?"

The Fox replied: "My lord, I'll tell you the whole story. The treasure was stolen. If it hadn't been stolen, it would have cost you your life; you would have been murdered, heaven forbid, which would have been the most dreadful event under heaven."

When Queen Fiere heard this she took fright and cried loudly in despair, "Oh, dear Reynard: What are you saying? I beg you in the name of the long voyage your soul is about to make, tell us the plain truth of what you know about the murder that was planned for my lord husband. Speak so we can all hear it now!"

Listen now to the way in which The Fox flatters the King and the Queen, and how he wins their goodwill and love. Listen also how he blocks those who work for his death. He'll unpack his bag of tricks by flattery, and lie with seductive words. He'll make it seem as if everything he said should be taken as the gospel truth.

With a mournful expression The Fox addressed the Queen, "Now I can't escape death. Given that you beg me so passionately, I'm unprepared to endanger my soul. If I did, I'd be going into the eternal pains of hell. I won't say a thing that I can't prove, for the King would have been horribly murdered by members of his own court. I have to say those who were most involved in this conspiracy were my next of kin, and close allies, whom I'd not betray, were it not for the pains of hell threatening me."

The King was somber but skeptical as The Fox's reputation for deceit was great, "Reynard, are you telling me the truth?"

"I'm afraid so," said The Fox, "Don't you see my predicament? Would I damn my soul? What would I gain by telling anything but the truth? I'm on the very brink of death; neither prayer nor wealth can help me now."

Then The Fox trembled deceitfully, as if he was mightily afraid. The Queen pitied him, and begged the King to treat him mercifully so as to avoid any more damage, and to command the people to hold their peace and give audience to The Fox.

The King listened to his good wife's wishes and commanded everyone to hold their tongues and permit The Fox to say whatever he wanted, without let or hindrance. So listen now to what he said.

"So," said The Fox, "now that you are still, and since it's the King's will, I'll openly declare treason. As I do, I'll not spare anyone whom I know to be guilty."

Now observe how The Fox began. He called Grimbeert, his dear cousin, who had up until that day been his constant ally and friend always helping him in a tight spot, as a witness. But why would The Fox who had just been betrayed by the badger by ultimate treachery, call the badger to testify in such a fragile position? He did so because Grimbeert's testimony would make everything he said more credible, and so he could lie more persuasively about his enemies. But how did he know the badger would go along with his plans? First, because the badger knew that if he denied The Fox, it is very likely that he would suffer mightily. But most importantly, because The Fox knew that regardless of the betrayal, the badger was his ally, and wished to try to begin to atone for the wrong he had done to his two cousins.

Once Grimbeert was present looking very nervous and bewildered at The Fox never knowing what might come from his sly tongue, Reynard began, "Many years ago when I was still a kit, my mentor and boss, Xander Barb, was able to find a way into the ancient Zootoopian treasure vaults, and over two days, we were able to remove the entire contents of the collected treasures held in secret by the city. The wealth was so great, one mammal would need ten full lifetimes to spend it all. But the theft had to be kept secret upon pain of death by those close to Xander, because the secret authorities of Zootopia were hunting for those responsible ready to bring the entire might of the city down upon those who had perpetrated the crime. It was even hidden from you, my lord King, because if any of the precious stones, coins, jewelry, artifacts or treasures were to ever be released, those authorities would follow them to the source to discover their hidden location."

"So Xander sat on the great treasure waiting for those in the city to think it lost forever. Sure he melted some of the gold and silver down and recast it, but the vast majority was kept in it's original form untouched. But my boss feared even myself or other top lieutenants from knowing it's true location. Only a scant few knew of its existence, and fewer still where its riches lay. You may ask why you heard nothing about this in the news. The answer is simple in that the hidden treasure was a great secret, and to mention word of it's disappearance would accomplish nothing but angering the public and making those responsible for it to suffer their wrath."

"And so the great treasure was held in secret for many years until by boss retired, and I took his place. Still it's location was kept safe, until one fateful night. It was widely known that my mentor was not one for holding his tongue when he spoke of his exploits and adventures in his prime. One day he let slip the story of the treasure to a trusted friend, and word found it's way to the ear of Bruun the Bear. For the Bear had a devilish treacherous plan for the hidden wealth, and had Xander's children and grandchildren taken and held in secret. The duplicitous and villainous bear then held their lives forfeit if my dear boss and mentor did not agree to join the bear and his conspirators to use this treasure to finance their hideous plot. The bear used Tybalt the Wildcat as the go between to arrange all the treachery telling Xander to meet at the secret restaurant called Flanders outside of Zootopia, and had my former boss begin to remove some of the treasure he would need to use to buy the favor of those who would enable Bruun's plan to become king. So Bruun then met Xander in secret at Flanders to hatch this plot. Bruun then immediately sent for my dear cousin Grimbeert here as he was truly wise and knew the ways of the court better than anyone, along with Isengrim the Wolf and Tybalt the Wildcat. These five plotted together a whole long, dark night. With the devil's help and skill, and with the promise of Xander's great wealth, they conspired and swore to the King's death."

"Now listen to the astonishing business: the four of them swore on Isengrim's head that they'd make Bruun king and lord, and bring him to the throne here, where they'd set the crown on his head. If there were any of the King's friends or kin who resisted, then Xander would with all his wealth, buy the support of all others and drive those loyalists out and deprive them of their power and positions."

"One morning it chanced that Grimbeert, delirious talking in his sleep due to the grave guilt he felt, revealed the plot in secrecy to his wife Sloepcade. When she questioned him about it upon his waking, he admitted to her the truth of it and told her to keep it secret. But she immediately forgot her oath and confessed it to my wife, Aza. She confessed it only as long as my wife first swore on her honor and by the lives of her children that she would never, for love or hate, tell another soul but keep it secret. My wife, however, didn't keep it secret at all when she got home to me. She revealed all she had heard, as long as I'd keep it all secret. She supplied many tokens of evidence that I judged it was true. My hair stood on end and my heart grew heavy as lead and as cold as ice."

"I remembered that a similar thing happened to the frogs a while ago. The frogs were free, and yet complained that they had no king and weren't governed, since a community without a governor was undesirable. So they appealed loudly to God that He'd ordain one to rule over them: they all desired this. God heard their request. Because it was not unreasonable, he sent a stork, who swallowed as many of them as he could find. The stork king was utterly pitiless. The frogs complained, but by then it was too late: those who were previously free and afraid of no one were now bound and obliged to strengthen their king by giving their lives so that he may feast. For this reason, rich and poor, I feared that the same might happen to us."

"Thus, my lord King, I was so worried about you, for which you're repaying me now with some small thanks. I know Bruun the Bear is a vicious, rapacious swindler. I thought that if he were king we'd all be destroyed. I also know that our sovereign lord the King is a figure of such high noble birth—so mighty and so generous and so merciful—that I thought a change involving acceptance of a greedy stinking swindler, and the repudiation of a noble, mighty, stately lion, would have been truly disastrous. For the bear and his family have more mad craziness in their dumb heads than anyone else. So I was really sorry and thought hard about how I could obstruct and foil their plot, which was set to make a lord and king of a peasant traitor who was worse than a rapist."

"I prayed continually that the powers above would preserve our King in honor and health, and grant him long life. But I also thought if Bruun was able to control Xander's great wealth, he'd manage to depose the King. So I hatched a plan to watch Xander carefully morning through night for I knew that they would need to begin to draw on the treasure soon for their plans to come to fruition. So I had many of my men watch in secret to see any place my old boss would frequent. Whether it was by night or day, in cold weather or hot, I was always with eyes close to work out where his treasure was secreted."

"Once we had Xander followed to a warehouse on the edge of the city, where he went in light and left heavy. Now listen to what I saw him do: When he came out of the warehouse, he looked quickly about him to discover if he'd been seen. When he couldn't see anyone, he sealed the old warehouse shut thinking no one was the wiser to his actions. He pretended that he came out the same as he came in, but my men knew better as he stepped heavy and looked about like a worried thief after a great heist. For my old boss was out of practice at the ways of a thief as it had been sore long since he wet his foot in larceny. He then left and went off to the city on business."

"I wasn't slow about it once I knew the location, and quickly entered the warehouse with my most trusted lieutenant, Coal, at my side. We searched the area high and low knowing secrets and the keeping of valuables as we do. After a time we found a hidden chamber, and within the chamber many defenses. But my old boss had trained me too well for I was now the master and he but a novice in comparison when it came to the protection of riches. I was able to open all that was set and found the vast wealth that we had stolen from the city so long before. It was a huge room with piles of silver, gold, gems, jewelry and priceless artifacts, more treasure than I had ever seen during all my many years of thieving. And I am including the many casings of valuables I could never take in this as well. There is no one here who's ever seen so much in a single heap in all his life. So with the help of Aza my beloved, and Coal my most trusted, we did not rest by day or night before we carried away this precious treasure with immense labor to another place I had found long ago where no one would ever think to look. As the locks I used were not mammal made, but that of God and nature."

"While we were working away removing the treasure, I had eyes kept on Xander and they reported seeing him with those traitors you know conspiring against you my King. Now hear what they did. Bruun the Bear and Isengrim the Wolf sent word to the members of the court, and even to your own guards and household, declaring that if any mammal wanted a special job, one where their loyalty was to the bear, and not to my lord King, they should come to Bruun and he'd pay them. So word was spread throughout the kingdom that such positions and reward was available when none was to be had since I had secreted it all away. For all the world, he'd not find a penny of it."

"When they had compiled a list of all who could be bought, Bruun was then satisfied he had the numbers to stage a proper coup. For Bruun was satisfied as the list of names was long, including all of Isengrim's family and allies, one third of the guards, nearly half the court, all who were sworn to stand ready and support the bear as long as they had part of their payment in advance. I can only thank God that my spies informed me of all this!"

"Once they were ready to buy their support, Xander went to his secret treasure room to gather part of his hoard. He had brought a large van and many chests so was prepared to use a goodly part on his mission. But there my old boss suffered grievously, once he failed to find what he was looking for, since his hiding place was found out and his treasure carried off. The way he acted upon leaving the warehouse makes me weep: in anger and sorrow he went. He was as my own father and I had treated him so wrongly. But I had not betrayal on my mind, but liberation, as I had my spies following all of Bruun's men until I found the quarry I was searching for in the woods well outside the city. For in an encampment were the family of my old boss whom I quickly liberated and whisked to safety. My old boss came home a pauper, but then found he had all the riches he could want when I delivered them all safely to his door. He sent word to Bruun that his treasure was no more, lost to unknown forces, and hid his family and went underground himself in case of any retribution."

"Thus stood Bruun's conspiracy, because of my cunning. Now consider my bad lot: the traitors Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt were in the King's innermost circle, and sat with him on the high bench of justice, whereas I, poor Reynard, had no thanks or reward. I betrayed my own boss, a man I loved as my own father, so that the King should live."

"My lord," said The Fox, "where are they who'd act in this way—that's to say, who'd destroy themselves to save you?"

The King and Queen hoped to win the treasure as they had many plans in their heads for what they could do with such vast wealth. Without taking counsel, they brought Reynard into their confidence, asking him if he'd be so kind as to tell them where the treasure was.

"How," Reynard replied, "should I tell the King, or those who'd hang me to protect the traitors and murderers, where my treasure is? With their flattery they want only to kill me. I'd be crazy to do that!"

The fair Queen Fiere then spoke: "Not at all, Reynard, the King would grant you your life, and pardon you completely as long as you're a wise and faithful counselor to my lord."

Reynard then replied in wonder and amazement to both their majesties, "Dear lady, if the King believes me and if he will pardon and forgive all my past crimes and perceived wrongs, then there will never be so rich a King as I'll make him, with the precious and incalculable treasure that I'll put in his possession."

The King answered speaking to his wife, "Ah, my lady, will your believe The Fox? I don't want to offend you, but he's born to lie, cheat and steal. Treachery is innate to him—it cleaves to his very bones and can't be drawn out of him."

The Queen responded, "No my lord, you can believe him this time, even though he was a felon in the past. Now he is a changed mammal: you've heard him indict his former boss, a man as his own father and blood, and his cousin the badger. He would've accused others if he'd been a false and treacherous liar."

The King nodded and spoke, "My lady, if you see it like that, and think it best to act in this way, I'll take responsibility for all the crimes of Reynard and believe him, even though it might end up harming me. But I swear by my crown that if he breaks my law just one more time, he and his family will pay for it unto the ninth degree!"

The Fox looked on the King as he spoke, and was secretly glad saying, "I'd be stupid not to tell the whole truth."

The King then picked up a piece of straw by his side anointing it his scepter, and proceeded to touch each shoulder of The Fox pardoning all his and his mentor's crimes. No wonder The Fox was happy, for he was no longer in danger of death, and got off scot-free from the power of his enemies.

"My lord the King and my noble lady the Queen: God repay the great honor you do me! I'll think how I can best thank you for it, so that you'll be the richest mammals that ever lived. There's no one alive to whom my treasure is better entrusted than to you both." The Fox declared bowing low before his majesties.

Then The Fox picked up the piece of straw anointed as substitute scepter and presented it to the King as if the real thing, saying, "My most dear lord, may it please you to receive the rich treasure that the ancients of Zootopia once held close, for I give it to you with a liberal heart and acknowledge it openly."

The King received the straw reverently and then tossed it jokingly aside with a laugh, thanking The Fox profusely. The Fox chuckled to himself.

The King then carefully listened to The Fox's counsel. All those present stood at his disposition. "My lord," he said, "now listen, and mark my words well. To the west of the secret pub called Flanders there is a forest called Hulsterloe, and a lake called Krekenpit nearby. This area is so deserted that sometimes no one goes there in a whole year except those who know what they are about. That's where the treasure lies hidden. Note that the place is called Krekenpit. I would advise you, so as to avoid any harm whatsoever, that you and my lady go there together. I don't know anyone trustworthy enough whom I'd trust to go in your stead. So go yourself."

The fox then leaned forwarded and whispered softly so that only the King and Queen could hear saying, "When you come to Krekenpit, you'll find two birch trees right beside the pit. My lord, go to the birch trees: that's where the entrance to the vault is hidden. It will take quite a great deal of searching, but I am sure your aquatic experts can locate the entrance. Within you will find rooms and chests of gold, silver, jewels and gems galore. You'll also find a truly rare artifact, the crown of Antioch, that kings of Zootopia's past wore in their time. The one Bruun the Bear would've worn if he'd had his way. You'll see many expensive jewels, with precious stones set in gold, which cost tens of thousands of Zootopia bucks. When, my lord the King, you've taken possession of all this treasure, how often will you say in your heart: _Reynard, Reynard—how trustworthy you were after all, you through your subtlety buried and hid this treasure trove here! May God grant you good chance wherever you are right now!_ "

The King replied, "Boss Reynard, you must join us in the searching and gathering of this treasure. I don't know the way, and won't ever be able to find it as I know you have hidden it well. I have heard of a few places to the southwest, but it strikes me that you are playing with us, since the place Krekenpit seems made-up."

This order wasn't good for The Fox, who, dissembling, replied indignantly: "My lord King, you're as close to the truth as we are to the moon. Do you imagine that I'd lead you up the garden path? Never! I'll dispel your doubts and direct you to the place with good testimony."

The Fox then looked around spotting the mammal he wanted and called down to him loudly: "Lapeel the Rabbit, up you come before the King!" The rabbit looking around terrified until he realized he was being addressed directly and was ushered by the throngs up the sloping platform to the temporary dais until he was before the King and Queen.

The Fox then said to the rabbit, "Lapeel, are you cold? Why all the trembling and shaking? You look of ill health and ready to soil yourself. There is no need to be afraid, but tell my lord the King the truth. I charge you to do so by the faith and loyalty you owe both him and my lady the Queen in all such matters as I'll require of you."

A miserable looking Lapeel replied that he'd tell the truth even if he'd lose his life telling it. "I won't lie, if I know the truth—you've ordered me so forcefully."

Reynard then asked, "Then tell us: Don't you know where Krekenpit is?"

The rabbit looked at the three of them curiously answering, "I knew twelve years ago very well where Krekenpit was—why ask me this question? It's in a forest called Hulsterloe in a warren in the wilderness. I've endured hunger and cold there, more than I could tell. That's where Horris the Bull used to counterfeit money, which he used to support himself and his associates. But that was all before I became friends with Ryn the Dingo, who helped me escape many dangers, as he could well testify if he were here. Never in my days did I wrong the King or do otherwise than I should have done within his underworld law."

Reynard replied, "Return to that company, Lapeel, now that my lord the King is not interested in hearing anything more from you." The rabbit then returned and went again to the place from which he'd come.

The Fox then said, "My lord the King, is what I said proven true?"

"Yes, Reynard," the King responded, "Forgive me. I was wrong not to believe you. Now, dear Reynard, lead us the way to the pit where the treasure is."

The Fox did not fear taking their majesties to the treasure as he had a plan at the ready. But he wished that journey to come at a cost. One that he hoped was not onerous, and would free his ally and see his enemies in chains.

Reynard then motioned Grimbeert forward to join them. The badger appeared as a mammal trapped, caught in a trap, considering whether or not to gnaw it's leg off to escape. The Fox offered his cousin a nod of recognition, but gave away not his purpose. Grimbeert knew his cousin was capable of anything, and he was at his mercy. If The Fox wished revenge he could take it now, and the pitiful badger stuck his neck out offering it now.

But listen to what The Fox said instead, "My dear lord and lady, I can offer to guide you to the treasure, but we first must attend to matters of great import. If it is agreeable to you both, it is important to me that that we resolve the matter of the treachery that has befallen you both and this kingdom, and that we address the punishment of those responsible."

At the mention of the punishment, Grimbeert began to look at unease as he had gone along with Reynard's testimony and knew his position was dire. To have acted in a plot to usurp the King was the greatest crime imaginable. Whether it was true or not, if the King believed such then it was a bad time for him indeed.

The King sat back at ease in his chair, for The Fox seemed ready to be his guide. And the matter he wished to be addressed was one that was to be attended anyway. If it wasn't for the distraction of the treasure, it would have been foremost in his mind. So his majesty responded, "Your terms are agreeable dear fox, and your wisdom true. Such affronts to my health and the future of the realm can not be ignored. Please tell me the guilt of all those parties involved. I know already the truth of your mentor and former boss, Xander Barb, and we have resolved his part in this ugly matter. How say you to Grimbeert here? He would see you hung today, betraying your trust, bringing you here through theft of your flesh and blood. How would you have him punished? Should he hang in your stead?"

The eyes of the badger looked sorrowful indeed as he saw his life held in the paws of his cousin. With one word it would be cut short and end at the bottom of a noose. The Fox considered the betrayer, and sentenced him thus, "My cousin here is guilty of many things, but treason is not one of them. For he was lured by the wolf, wildcat and bear, and was a slave to his ego and flattery of the tongue. They told him, he was the master of the court, an indispensable part of all which occurs in your realm. They said to him, who better to know the will of the court? They sang words for his ears which seduced his heart and soul. For my cousin only wishes to know the will of the court and all which occurs around it. With matters of great plotting and import happening around him, he was helpless but be drawn to their words and plans. But he did not support them. He told me himself on many occasions. After he found the truth of the matter, and my part in stopping the treachery from reaching my lord King's head, he committed to me to devote his life to stopping those responsible for seducing him to darkness with their wicked flattery. Wonder you why he worked so hard to expose those three over the years since? He knew of their treachery, but could do naught but try to hinder their influence in court. Imagine how heartbroken he was to see them rise time and time again as wielders of power in your lord King's favor. Knowing of their treason, and seeing them rewarded for their treachery against his majesty, he has confessed to me his despair and pain witnessing such. But what could he do? For him to accuse them hangs himself, and they control the court and your favor. He was helpless, but to just do what he could to attempt to keep them in check stopping them from taking all they could want."

The King was moved by the words as he saw true sorrow in The Fox's eyes as he spoke the innermost thoughts of his cousin. The lion then turned to the badger requesting him such, "Good badger, is there truth in your cousin's words? How stand you with regards to this treason?"

Grimbeert was buoyed by his cousin's words and his heart was full of hope and joy that The Fox was merciful. He understood the plan of his friend and ally and played his part speaking, "Truly my lord King, I am most sorrowful. I am a wretched unworthy servant, and was taken in by evil treachery speaking words that flattered my ears and spoke to my importance. For I was young at the time, still learning the workings of the court, and seduced by the power of those who seemed to hold control of all. By the time I realized what they were about, I was undone as there was no escape. To speak against their plot would have been my quick end. I was helpless but to go along with it at that point, and just hope for a miracle such that happened by my good cousin here. By removing the financing, the control they sought was lost. They wanted to go forward anyway, but I argued vehemently against. For I loved my lord King and Queen as my own kin. As my good cousin has said, I have worked to right such wrongs, tirelessly fighting for justice and righteousness in the court, stopping those others which sought my lord's doom. I humbly apologize with my entire being for ever finding myself in a position against the lord King I love and admire so much."

The Fox gave his cousin a slight nod, for he had faith in the badger's skill as a master orator of the court, and was not disappointed in what he heard. The King as well seemed moved by Grimbeert's words and took them to heart feeling the truth and heartfelt sentiments.

Sensing the defense sufficient, Reynard decided to bring the matter forward declaring, "My lord King, if you can see fit to pardoning my cousin for any part in this wickedness, I will be forever grateful as I know he only wishes to continue doing good works for your glory and for the betterment of your kingdom. Even though he has betrayed me treacherously this day, it takes not away from his other actions working relentlessly to right wrongs and being a fearless warrior for righteousness and veracity. One false act does not a lifetime of good deeds erase. And just as he has committed one false act against me, I know in his heart he wishes to do right by me. I know this because this is exactly what happened in this matter which we speak of now. My cousin made one wrong move and found himself trapped with no escape. But did he let that be the measure of his life? No, he instead spent endless devotion righting that mistake becoming a steadfast servant for you, my lord King. That is why I give him the benefit of the doubt, and why I ask that you do the same my lord."

The King was moved by The Fox's words and felt them to be true. The Queen as well sensed the repentant spirit before her, and whispered something to her husband. He smiled in response nodding his agreement. Of course, Reynard knew what she said, as his hearing was uncanny, but it was only supportive of his cause and he was glad for her words.

The King then spoke his decision, picking up the symbolic straw, he touched the kneeling badger's shoulders declaring, "Good badger, I hear your words and the plea of your cousin. As a boon for your cooperation this day and the generosity shown by your cousin, I have agreed to pardon all your past crimes in this matter, and appreciate your devotion and good works. I call upon you to continue your ways and keep a sharp eye for any such treacheries in the court. Fear not to speak of them to me, for I reward the truth and punish the deceitful. I ask you to stay with us a moment more as we speak of the other crimes to which you were a party, and to help expose the guilty so that we can know the truth of their treachery."

Grimbeert bowed his head in thanks and agreed to act his part as his cousin told the King that which he wished to know.

Reynard then explained the individual crimes of those involved, beginning, "The plot against your majesty is well known now. The five discussed joined an unholy cabal to unseat your majesty and seat the boorish bear on the throne. We know Xander was the financier so forced by holding his family hostage. Grimbeert was the one who understood the large implications of the court and the kingdom. He was there by flattery and ego, and caught in a web for which there was no escape. But what about Tybalt? Why would he plot against your majesty? Well the reasons are many: he is a close friend and ally of Bruun and Isengrim, he would gain an improved station and power at court, and most of all his price was the Queen herself."

The King stared shocked at The Fox in disbelief, "How do you mean? What new treachery is this?"

The Queen looked uncomfortable and did not wish to meet Reynard's eyes. The Fox did not wish her discomfort, but the outrage of the King was necessary, "My lord King, the wildcat has been attempting to seduce and claim the Queen as his own for many many years. It is a well known secret at court."

The King met the eyes of the Queen, Grimbeert and Reynard seeing the truth of these words in their eyes. The Queen looked down ashamed. Grimbeert nodded his head providing witness and support to these words, "What my cousin speaks of is true. I can bring many here to testify to this. In fact I can call at least one third the court off my head to confirm such as true. But the good Queen here can confirm it all herself."

The lion then glared at his wife, "Speak truly Fiere! What say you on these matters? Put words to tongue!"

The Queen placed her paw on her husband's pleading, "I am sore ashamed that they speak with accuracy. Tybalt has held me in his heart for such a time. But I assure your majesty that the affections were never returned. I will admit to the comfort and courtesy such adulation provided. But I did not see the harm in it until now. He is a talented composer and his serenades would warm me with his kind thoughts. But I never imagined he would seek harm to my lord."

Reynard continued to weave the truth and shock to his advantage, "You have proof of this my Queen. I know of letters and notes he sent to my lady Queen that are in her possession. Love makes fools of us all, and can easily turn innocent thoughts deadly to be with the object of that affection. Such motivations are as common and normal as breathing to those so inclined. Surely a prize as great as my good Queen is worth such treachery to one such as he. Do you need more proof my lord?"

The King looked crestfallen and sadly shook his head, "Nah, your words are enough. They harm my ears to hear, but I recognize their veracity. Such audacity and perfidy wounds my heart and soul. To carry on so under my very nose is bold indeed! I but thought him merely providing proper tribute to my lady as is her right."

The Fox then took advantage of his lords anger and acceptance to push matters, "So Tybalt's place was bought by power and my lady Queen's heart. But Bruun's audacity and treachery knows no bounds as he wished to unseat my lord King and sit upon his throne! The usurper and villain was the worst of all as he took my lord's friendship and love in one paw and traded it for a dagger in the back with the other. A crown does a king not make. But the bear thought exactly that. In fact he believed the fancier the crown the greater the king thus his desire for the Crown of Antioch. He had visions of power and glory that were not his right. How could this bear believe himself greater than my lord King, the most noble and righteous king ever to live! His list of misdeeds is long indeed. He plotted to replace and kill my lord King, to unseat my lord himself, ransoming Xander's entire family, plotting treachery on an unheard of scale within my lord's own court and guards, instigating treason, deception and betrayal like none in history. I do give Bruun credit for reaching high, but his methods base and heinous."

The lion was again shaken by such thoughts and expressed such opinions, "I knew Bruun was greedy for power and prestige, but never thought him one to sink so low. Looking back, there were hints of such thoughts. His eyes would wander to my throne and scepter. Such treachery is beyond imagining. But what of Isengrim? What was to be his role?"

Reynard looked around moving close to their majesties as if speaking a great secret, "An assassin, my lord King. Isengrim's blade was to be the one which took your life and head. The wolf is truly accomplished with deception and turning blade to target. Once the payments were made and those bought with treasure were in place, they would stand ready to stop any guards and the wolf would come close to tell you a secret. But instead of words, the wolf would present you with his blade as many times as needed until you lay dead my lord King. Before anyone was the wiser, my dear Queen would be mourning her dear husband, and those traitors would move into place to take control of the court. Isengrim would buy himself an exalted position at court and possibly multiple districts to do with what he would. Those two, the wolf and bear, are closer than kin. The rewards for his treachery would be great indeed."

The King was clearly impressed by the words of The Fox, but he seemed to have a concern, "Your words are well received, good fox. The treacheries you expose are grave indeed. But proof of all you claim will be hard to come by. You might think me all powerful, but that is far from the truth. For ordinary citizens of the realm this might be the case as I could have them extinguished with just a word, but you name three of the most influential and powerful members of the entire court. My word alone, nor that of my good wife here, you and the badger combined would not be near enough to convict ones such as these. I answer to the council as without their confidence I can find myself removed. This is not like a monarchy of old where one voice rules all. There are procedures and proper methods with those of power so high. Rule does not pass to my cub as in old. I wish it were so as there is much I would wish changed. Nor am I simply a figurehead as I can make and form law and can make many other decrees, but if it is deemed unjust a two-thirds vote can overturn such. How do you propose I see these justly punished?"

The Fox seemed to think on the matter a bit. It was an act of course as the clever mind of the vulpine already knew the answer. Finally Reynard's face became animated as if a great idea had sprung into it, "We already know these three and others have admitted their guilt to numerous violations as their evidence against me acts as proof of their own wrongdoing. In addition we have much evidence of Tybalt's treachery with his wanton pursuit of our good lady Queen here. But I have an idea that will expose their villainy before God and the whole court. For the great treasure I will escort you to and the treachery I have prevented, I ask you to speak thusly."

Then Reynard outlined the words for the King to speak which would effect the changes he wished. Both for his own sake to protect himself from finding his way back on the end of the rope, and to hopefully expose those who plotted his death and were so ready to carry it out moments before. The Fox thinking: _if nothing else, I would free himself from finding my way back to the gallows for a little while._ Grimbeert nodded impressed with the plan of his cousin and ally believing it had promise. Once the King understood his role, he announced to all that there would be words of import in the throne room where all could hear properly.

* * *

Back in the throne room atop a raised dais of stone, sat the King in his great chair with his fair lady Queen by his side. Grimbeert stood to her majesty's side, and Reynard stood in front of the King. This was not of issue, as all could clearly see the large powerful ruler towering over the small fox. Arrayed before them were all those of the court in order of rank and position. At the fore stood a confused and anxious Bruun, Isengrim and Tybalt glaring suspiciously at the scene before them. They surely did not relish the relaxed and pleased face on their enemy, The Fox. For Reynard was playing a role meant to goad and vex them quite well. He nodded to the three of them giving them a slight grin and turned to Queen Fiere smiling wide and bowing low expressing his feelings for one whom he had reason to love well.

The King then stood and declared to all in a booming commanding voice, "Hear ye, all who are poor and rich, young and old, who are present here before me. Reynard, one of the principal officers of my household, had acted so badly that he was to be hanged this very day. He has now, in this court, done so much that my wife the Queen and I have promised him our grace and friendship. The Queen has pleaded so actively for Reynard that I have made my peace with him. I freely give him his life and limbs."

There was quite a large amount of grumbling, murmuring and excited exclamations from the crowd, and the three before Reynard all glared in enmity at the cheerful fox. The King spoke again loudly quieting the crowd, "I further command, on pain of death, that you respect Reynard, his wife, and his children, wherever you should happen to meet them, by day and night. I'll hear no more accusations against Reynard. If he's committed crimes before now, he will no more. He will instead mend his ways and follow the underground laws as is proper. Tomorrow he is off with us to enjoy a celebration of our newfound friendship away from the city."

The looks The Fox gave those wishing his death as the King spoke were meant to gain maximum furious effect and worked quite well as Bruun grabbed an uncomfortable looking Tybalt and stepped forward with Isengrim appearing of a violent disposition.

The bear and wolf could not control their tongues and spoke ill of The Fox, questioning his parentage and sexual preference amongst several other vile things. The tirade continued angering the King greatly as they had immediately broken his decree as if it were meaningless.

The Fox then smiled at his uncle and enemy The Wolf, "Treacherous wolf, your crimes are now known. Your deceit is exposed and you fool his majesty and our fair Queen no more. Your guilt is now certain and soon will be known by all. The unholy trio of you three, wolf, bear and wildcat, will be spoken of as if the word treason and betrayal were on the tongue."

Isengrim growled low snarling at The Fox, his ears lay flat and eyes declaring murderous intent, "What lies have you been telling Fox?"

A smiling confident Reynard turned his back to the wolf declaring, "Words and deeds which will see you hanged, and your wife and children begging at my table for scraps. You are done and my bitch now!"

Such rage entered the wolf that thought left his head, and he pulled a large hidden dagger lunging forward at the exposed back of his enemy, The Fox, with venomous deadly intent. For Isengrim may have patience and control, but events had caused the loss of reason. The wolf had seen two years of planning, dozens of favors, and millions paid to see The Fox hanging and living no more. To have witnessed the choking and gasping final breath of his enemy only to have everything turned completely against him was more than he could bear. Now The Fox had convinced the lord King and lady Queen of treason. His patience was at its end, Reynard the Fox must die!

Isengrim was a skilled killer and acted before anyone could react. He had his knife out with a flash and was at the fox in an instant bringing the blade down ending his enemy for once and all! Sweet glorious vengeance would finally be his!

As the wolf leaped at Reynard's exposed back, The Fox seemed oblivious to the danger approaching. However Reynard was anything but, for this dance was carefully orchestrated. At the last split second, The Fox stepped to his right extending one leg tripping Isengrim while simultaneously chopping a paw down with full force onto the handle of the blade ripping it from The Wolf's grasp. As Isengrim left his feet tripping over Reynard's outstretched leg, he released the struck dagger flying forward directly into a very shocked King Nobel. The dagger skidded to a stop between the King and the Queen.

The instant Isengrim had struck at The Fox, Reynard had yelled at the top of his lungs, " **ASSASSIN!** "

The King then yelled, " **TREACHERY! TREASON!** "

The stunned wolf quickly began to rise, but the King and Reynard held him down long enough for the astonished guards to move in quickly and subdue Isengrim.

The King then pointed at a shocked Bruun the Bear and Tybalt the Wildcat roaring, "ARREST THOSE TWO AS WELL!"

Before the bear and wildcat could act, they were tackled by several guards. After a brief scuffle all three were thoroughly strip searched, bound and tied. They were quickly led away and confined in secure holding cells under full guard.

A shaken King Leo looked at The Fox in shock, "I did not expect him to strike at me thus! His treachery and desperation were far greater than expected. Praise God that you were here with me Reynard, or my or my good lady Queen's life could have been ended just now."

The Queen stood and hugged her savior to her bosom, "My dear fox, you have truly saved us this day. You have our eternal thanks for such loyalty and bravery even though we have not always treated you so kindly."

An embarrassed Reynard gently released himself from the embrace of his Queen, for such a thing was improper, and while he loved his fair lady Queen greatly, he did not wish any erroneous impressions of their relationship before the court as such a thing would not be good at all. He instead bowed formally holding her majesty's paw and kissing it.

"For my lady Queen and lord King, I would brave the fires of hell and take on ten such traitors at once. For such is my love for you both." A very pleased fox told his lord and lady.

Reynard then gave them an exhausted expression, "But today has been a very trying day for me. I wish to take my leave of you both if that is possible. For I have a very worried wife and family at home that I hope wish to see me alive and well immediately. I will join you in the morning for our journey. Unless of course your majesties are in need of further protection or anything else?"

The Queen look shocked and put her paws to her face, "My poor fox, we have to apologize! We completely forgot as Aza and your kits must be worried sick! You have no idea how upset I was when your little ones were brought to court under such threat!"

Queen Fiere glanced with displeasure at Grimbeert for a moment who looked quite apologetic.

Reynard nodded as he well imagined how his good Queen felt on the matter as she had three precious cubs of her own. He responded to his fair Queen, "Fear not my Queen, for I know your heart concerning such a thing, and hold you in no way culpable for their situation. I thank you all for keeping a calm head to not worry them and entertaining them well. I am sure they will talk of meeting you both quite fondly."

The King then addressed Reynard, "A very sorry affair indeed, my good fox. I am truly regretful of the pain and discomfort such a horrid event would cause to your good wife and dearest sister. Please send them our sincerest apologies. We will of course have you escorted home immediately and provide you with a phone to call them."

The Fox smiled at them with appreciation, "My thanks to you good lord and lady. You could do me a favor though. If you could provide me with play swords and trinkets for all my kits it would be most appreciated. It would greatly reduce the stress at home."

The Queen grinned at the request, "Of course, we will give you anything we have the children would enjoy with gladness. We also will send you the pictures the children took with us and certificates of Knighthood to your home within the hour. Godspeed to you good fox."

The chaos of the court had finally quieted down as madness reigned all around for quite awhile with guards standing protectively between those at the dais and the collected masses.

As Reynard was escorted out, Grimbeert was able walk with him asking quietly, "Dear cousin, I don't expect any forgiveness or love anytime soon, but please give my deepest regrets to my cousin Aza and Marion for my actions."

Reynard nodded at the badger, "I will, although knowing them, such a thing won't be something forgotten anytime soon. But we will speak on it further. You did good today, and I won't forget your calm cool head."

Grimbeert chuckled at that, "It may have looked calm on the outside, but I assure you it was anything but. I don't believe I have ever been so nervous before. Although if I see Aza again, I will have to reevaluate that statement."

Reynard smiled, "You would be wise to avoid her for quite awhile. I would hate to lose such an ally, but am afraid she is dreaming of your demise at the moment."

The badger nodded in understanding, "I do not blame her. But I am worried about this treasure mission tomorrow. How will you produce such a treasure for their majesties when there is none?"

The Fox gave his cousin a sly grin, "Oh… I'll think of something."

* * *

Reynard met the King and Queen promptly the next morning to fulfill his promise of taking their majesties to the vast treasure he had vowed was his to give. He had arrived in a large SUV capable of off-road exploration driven by his second and most trusted lieutenant Coal. Initially their majesties were put off having another with them, but The Fox assured them that they would need his help for both security as well as removal of the wealth. Besides, he explained, the panther already knew of the location as he had been the only one besides his good wife who had helped him. The King and Queen could not fault his logic, and had already been concerned by the lack of security and guards accompanying them. For they had wished no one else to know their destination. However Reynard had insisted they bring their two most loyal guards, and two trusted aquatic mammals. Their majesties were concerned even then with security, and accepted Reynard's proposed solution.

In their majesties' off-road SUV, he had headphones playing music placed over the two guards, beaver's and giant river otter's ears. He then had blackened glasses completely covered so they had the effect of blackened goggles placed on all four of these mammal's eyes so that no light could pass. Reynard then offered to personally drive their vehicle while Coal followed in the second SUV. The Fox had a slight sense of worry from his majesties about their safety, and he assured them that their security was his utmost concern. He explained that if they failed to arrive back safely to the court, that he was quite sure he and his entire family would be hunted until the end of their days. In normal circumstances hostages would be offered for assurances, but he argued his family were not in the mood for such a thing at this point considering recent events. The Queen certainly understood their feelings on the matter, and argued to the King that if Reynard had ever wished them harm, he had numerous opportunities in the past to do so even when they were not fast friends as they currently found themselves. Reynard assured his majesty that the King's health and well-being upon the throne was his utmost concern arguing that given the alternatives, no one else could be trusted even if his majesty was no more. The King saw the logic in The Fox's argument, and knew the district boss had no designs on the throne as Reynard had far too many other concerns including his family, a vastly growing business empire and his massive foundation for Reds Kids. In fact if there were one mammal in his entire kingdom who would have no need or desire for the crown, The King believed it would be the fox who was currently driving them south of the city.

The King was not wrong in his thinking, as Reynard was quite pleased with all he currently had. The only thing the throne offered The Fox was a great deal of headaches and problems. For other mammals it would seem to offer wealth, power and great prestige. But Reynard needed none of those as he already had plenty of the first two, and he cared little about the third. As The Fox drove them south taking several back routes and ferries to ensure there was no chance of anyone following them, he thought of the occasion of his homecoming the previous evening.

When Reynard had arrived home, it was more a case of a great relief than any cause for celebration. The Fox primarily had concern for the health and well-being of his kits, nephew, wife and sister. The day had been quite traumatic for the two vixens, and they had a hard time keeping their feelings from upsetting their children. So when the delivery from their majesties arrived shortly after he did, Reynard distributed the play swords, fake armor, pictures, plaques and other paraphernalia to the six eager kits who spent the rest of the evening thoroughly distracted, while he spent his time reassuring their mothers all was well.

This had not been an easy task as both were quite understandably upset. Both understood that their husband and brother was no ordinary mammal, but The Fox had kept the dangers of his position away from his family prior to that point. It was not something Reynard had anticipated, and he had carefully guarded against such circumstances, but he knew it had always been a possibility. His wife certainly understood this, but his sister didn't seem to share her acceptance and took a great amount of convincing from the both of them. It was part of the reason Marion had left them in the first place, and it took a great deal of persuasion to assure her that the estate and their company was the very best place for her family. Aza finally satisfied her sister-in-law that the kits were now the most well-protected children in all of Zootopia which was no falsehood.

Reynard had then explained all that had occurred at court to his treasured wife. She had many questions and concerns, but he hoped he had answered most of them to her satisfaction. He hated to put her through such discomfort and woe, but she was the strongest person he knew. She was a survivor and relentless fighter, and had proven that all her life. It was part of the reason he madly loved her so. It was the reason he felt himself the most fortunate boss in the entire underworld as he had a partner who understood him completely and whom he could share every thought with and every aspect of his dangerous life. Very few spouses of those in such positions even had a small understanding of what was actually involved as it was full of a multitude of ugly brutal truths. But there was a very good reason for this. Very few spouses had remotely the strength, fortitude and resolve of his beloved Aza to deal with such knowledge.

The Fox chatted quite amicably with both their majesties discussing politics, court gossip and his various adventures much to the delight of the Queen. She could never get enough of The Fox's exploits and loved to hear his many tales about outsmarting wealthy businessmammals, city council members, government and ZPD officials, rich foolish mammals and the general overall mischief he would invariably find. On many occasions Queen Fiere had requested Reynard and Aza to attend various events just so she could be regaled by the tales of The Fox. The King was quite interested in Reynard's travels to the far southern regions, and the discussion of the many other pockets of civilization The Fox dealt with in his business and trade efforts.

After over three hours of travel they arrived at Krekenpit, a sizable lake to the far southwest of the city. It was situated next to a mountain range on one side, and this was the section of the lake to which they were headed. For hidden beneath the surface of the lake below these mountains were hidden caves. It was to one of these caves, the great treasure of the ancient kings of Zootopia was well concealed. Or that is what Reynard would have their majesties believe. The Fox hoped everything was properly prepared so that everything was perfect.

They parked the two SUVs near where the shore met the rock formations, and the glasses and headphones were removed from the guards and aquatic mammals. Coal refilled the two fuel tanks of the vehicles from the extra fuel containers they carried for the trip, while Reynard showed the aquatic mammals the map he had drawn showing the hidden entrance to the cave. They would need to swim under the rock formation for a distance, and in an outcrop of rocks were placed a pile of rocks in front of a hidden entrance to a sizable cave formation. The area was something Reynard had discovered in his youth on one of his many adventures exploring the areas around Zootopia where he would enjoy scuba diving and hiking. At least this is what he told their majesties. Whether it was true or not was anyone's guess. The Fox had discovered the secret cave which contained evidence and artifacts from ancient days, and provided photographs to the King, Queen and aquatic mammals showing the entrance, and the cave area above the water under the mountain. Ancient cave drawings could be seen against some of the walls inside the cave area as well as pieces of pottery, arrowheads and flint blades. Reynard claimed he had documented the area and removed the artifacts, and then sold them to the Zootopia Natural History Museum. But he refused to give up the location of the cave as he wished it kept secret just in case he had need of it. He had placed rocks over the entrance so that unless you knew it existed and the exact location, you could look for years and never find it.

It was to this hidden cave complex, Reynard had decided to move the great treasure of the ages. For The Fox did not trust mammal made locks to hold such a thing as he above any knew how vulnerable they could be. There was no safer place than a cave that had been untouched for millennium that was completely concealed. The King and Queen marveled at The Fox's ingenuity and agreed that his plan was the smartest possible.

Reynard had brought scuba gear, but thought the aquatic mammals would be far more effective for the job as they could move effortlessly in such quarters. Besides, Reynard explained, it would take quite a number of trips for them to begin to remove the treasure, and so they needed the fastest strongest swimmers. The Fox provided them instant cameras to take photos of everything before any treasure was touched to bring out and show to their majesties. Reynard also provided them a video camera to take videos and sealed it in a waterproof container for the aquatic mammals to use.

Once the beaver and giant river otter knew their mission, they set off first to find the entrance and open it. They returned excited about their success, and then took the waterproof containers with them containing the photographic equipment and portable large scale lighting. They used waterproof flashlights when exploring underwater, but needed much more heavy duty lighting for the caves. The eager aquatic mammals then headed off to explore the cave and see all that it contained.

While they waited, which they anticipated would be quite awhile, Coal told tales of Reynard when he was but a kit learning how to be thief and gang member. The Queen was quite fascinated hearing such stories, as rarely did Reynard ever share such embarrassing moments when he was young and inexperienced. She marveled that such a young kit could perform alongside experienced veteran gang members. It seemed the main issues of the young Reynard had been simply because his body had not caught up with the rest of him.

The aquatic mammals were taking quite awhile longer returning than was expected, and the group began to worry about them hoping they did not get stuck. Reynard even prepared scuba gear to go looking after them. He was almost ready to hunt them down, when they returned carrying the waterproof cases. The beaver and giant river otter had looks of concern and appeared upset.

The King demanded answers, "What causes your looks of concern? Did you not find the cave and treasure?"

The beaver responded appearing nervous, "My lord, we did as you asked. But it appears that most of the cavern has collapsed. We can not tell how long ago this happened, but perhaps several years past."

Reynard appeared greatly troubled, "What of the treasure? Speak of what you found."

The beaver looked down in a sorrowful manner, "Perhaps the instant photos we took and video footage would better answer your questions."

They played the video footage on a portable monitor in one of the SUVs while examining the many pictures they had taken. The mammals showed a large cavern where the mountain appeared to have collapsed covering most of the area above water with thousands of tons of rock from the mountain above. Scattered around the area were gold and silver coins, pieces of jewelry and other objects which seemed to have been thrown violently away from the area that collapsed. In one place it seemed a gold cup had been crushed and fused into the collapsed rock. Also in the area around the water of the cavern were scattered various bits of metal and a few gems. There were obvious signs that a great treasure had been present, but appeared to have been violently crushed and thrown about the entire area.

Reynard and Coal looked aghast, as did the King and Queen.

The Fox responded despondently, "It's… it's impossible. It could not all be gone!" He then put his head down low holding onto his knees shaking, "I must see this for myself. Such a tragedy is beyond belief."

The giant river otter looked to the King somberly, "What do you want done with the items found? We did not disturb a single one as you had directly. We merely took all the photographic evidence first before returning to you."

The King appeared shaken, but he was still the king and answered them confidently, "Remove everything you can find in the bags and bring them to me."

The beaver and giant river otter nodded and grabbed the bags for removing any items from the cave, while Reynard readied his scuba gear and followed them. Once through the hole and into the cavern, Reynard could remove his breathing gear as the air inside was breathable. There he saw the horrors that were shown in the photographs and video recordings. Most of the cavern was now collapsed under the weight of tons and tons of solid rock. The Fox mournfully followed the busy aquatic animals as they gathered every item that appeared to be mammal made from the area above and below the water.

The Fox climbed up on shore and sat mindlessly touching the golden goblet that was fused into the rock wondering how such a thing was done. The beaver and giant river otter worked fast and spent a great deal of time digging around every crevice and cranny looking for every single item no matter how small. Finally after about an hour they were satisfied they had gathered everything they could find except for the goblet next to Reynard. They were unsure how to extract it since it was stuck in solid rock. All three tried to pull it with no success. They were afraid they would need some kind of blow torch, when the beaver had an idea and used a makeshift chisel to hammer into the soft metal attached to the rock eventually separating part of the cup. The three then returned to the shore and the waiting remainder of their party.

The King spread all the items out on a white tarp in the back of one of the SUVs examining each carefully. All items appeared to be of ancient origin from hundreds of years in the past. The stamping of the coins was from ancient periods, while the jewelry showed archaic designs and handmade craftsmanship. The couple artifacts were timeworn and rings archaic.

Finally the King responded, "Truly these items are from an ancient treasure. But these are merely a few baubles from an immense hoard. Did you try swimming into all the areas around to see if you can gain access to the level under the collapsed rock?"

The beaver and giant river otter shook their heads, "Nah sire. We attempted to swim all around, but there is no passage large enough to fit any mammal no matter how tiny."

The King sighed in defeat, "Reynard, I fear time was not with us in this hiding place. Though it may have survived for thousands of years, it appears we were tardy to gather the riches within."

The Fox nodded wordlessly finally speaking thus, "I am devastated from these events, and am afraid my company would be horrid. If it is acceptable, I will travel back with Coal. Your guard can drive you back following us as there is no need to hide this location anymore."

The King agreed, "Your words are appropriately sad but have wisdom in them. The lessons learned are hard and bitter to swallow. We will have to satisfy ourselves with this meager offering."

Reynard mournfully shook his head stomping off away from their majesties and screaming in outrage into the sky once he was sufficiently away from harming others ears. He then returned and packed everything wordlessly and motioned Coal to join him and headed off back to Zootopia using the most direct route possible.

Once they were underway Coal turned to a placid Reynard asking, "I take it everything went to plan?"

Reynard nodded to his trusted lieutenant, "Perfectly. Roderick and Franz did a truly masterful job. If I didn't know everything was staged, I would swear there was a colossal treasure buried under all that rock. The cup fused into the rock was the icing on the cake. I have no idea how they were able to accomplish that."

Coal smiled at this boss explaining, "They worked for quite awhile running simulations using small scale, computers and larger scale to determine exactly the patterns of how the items would be scattered and placed them accordingly. From my understanding they cut the stone in the shape of the cup, filled it with liquid gold and held the partial cup in place until it cooled."

The Fox grinned, "Extraordinary workmanship. They have any problems finding all the ancient items to use?"

The venerable panther responded, "They had to look through several collections to find pieces that were old enough. They did have to fake a few of the coins, but they aged them so there would be no way to tell they weren't truly ancient. The loose gems didn't need to be ancient as many of the cuts and pearls look the same from hundreds to thousands of years ago compared to those of today. Fortunately we had not fenced all of the museum job from a few months back so we had a couple of items from that."

Reynard the Fox praised his ingenuous crew who had set all of this up several months ago just in case this scenario was needed. The photos taken of the ancient rock carvings were expertly superimposed onto photos from a real cavern site that was a very close match to what the cavern looked like before the collapse. Reynard appreciated all the fine details and extra touches which made everything so perfect. The cost of the treasure used and the effort to set everything up was quite minor compared to having escaped the noose, turned everything against his three worst enemies so that they would be hanged very soon in his stead, and somehow had even gotten the King to forgive all his past crimes and declare him beloved by the crown to the entire court. Yes, it had been worth every penny so many times over.

* * *

After the items collected were placed into the treasury depository, the King and Queen retired to their chambers after a long day to freshen up before the evening meal. However after a short while King Nobel received a request to join his Minister of the Treasury in his office. Bokart met the King as he entered the office motioning him over to look at the item he had been examining through a large lighted magnifying glass. The King looked through the magnifying glass to see a very unique and archaic medallion of gold and silver with inlaid turquoise and gems. King Leo recognized the medallion as one of the few items found in Reynard's ancient treasure that day.

Bokart had a very peculiar animated expression which was highly unusual for the normally placid stoic caretaker of all the King's valuables. He looked up at the King asking, "My lord King, wherever did you find this piece?"

The King did not wish to disclose this information, so he merely answered, "Why?"

His Minister then excitedly explained, "This… this is undeniably a piece of treasure from the substantial stolen cache. You know the one. We had been searching for these unique artifacts for years."

The King very well knew to what treasure his Minister was referring, as it was something he had been lamenting over for years and years. But it made no sense that it would be with this treasure. Surely it was just a similar piece from the same time period so he responded, "Bokart, how do you know this is that specific piece?"

The Minister got a bit of an egotistical expression explaining, "My dear lord, I have an eidetic memory. I would know this piece in perfect detail. Such a perfect handmade ancient piece would be truly unique with this level of detail."

Bokart saw his King had a peculiar expression and he realized his lord did not know what eidetic meant and he did not wish to embarrass his lord by making him ask so he added, "I am able to store information in my memory as if it were an image. It is sometimes referred to as having a photographic memory. It is one of the reasons you hired me for this position."

The King nodded now understanding what Bokart was referring to and verified the information, "You have confirmed this was the case?"

Bokart responded immediately pulled out several photographs, "Yes my lord King, I pulled the archived photographs the moment I recognized it. You can see that it matches perfectly even down to the slight indentations in the metal and the tiny chips in these two stones."

King Leo began to wonder to himself how this could have happened. They had been looking for any word regarding any of the unique pieces from a vast treasure that was stolen from his personal treasury vault many years past. The theft accounted for over two thirds of his entire treasure trove. The act was so brazen, that anyone would have the audacity and rashness to steal anything from the King of the underworld himself, was unthinkable. But to remove such an immense amount of wealth took someone who was completely insane and wished to visit the afterlife immediately. The theft was kept extremely quiet from any at court and was one of the greatest secrets of the King. Even his dear Queen had no knowledge it had even occurred. He had very discreet ears listen for any word or gossip anywhere of anyone bragging about such a theft, or any large theft for a long time after, but not a single word was heard. The King had Brokart checking with every fence, jewel store, museum, everywhere any such pieces of treasure might turn up. Most of the vast treasure was fairly generic, but there were several very unique pieces they had kept a close eye out for since it had occurred many years past.

So with this knowledge The King began to consider the possibilities of how such a piece could have found it's way into the cave. He considered that possibly Xander had been responsible for the theft and had added it to the other treasure. But he immediately discounted this possibility as the wolverine would never have been so brash or bold to make such a move, especially since in the latter parts of his career he was quite conservative in all his dealings and very careful not to make any enemies. Besides, he wasn't even the district boss when the theft occurred as Reynard had taken over several years before.

The Fox! When the theft occurred, the King considered that The Fox might be responsible immediately as he was the best thief ever known to have existed in the underworld. The Fox was certainly young and brash, but he never considered him suicidal. Leo had paid extra attention to Reynard during this period listening for any word among his gang or mention of any such treasure or theft, but not a single peep was heard. Pure cold fury and outrage began to fill the King and he began to have mad deadly thoughts. The Fox was responsible for stealing from his king! Not only did he take all his hard earned well-deserved wealth right from under his very nose, but he has been laughing about it all these years in private. What a joke The Fox must think of his King! Every time Reynard has spoken to his lord, he has been enjoying a good laugh at his expense seeing the lion as a fool like all The Fox's other marks he brags about tricking in his many stories. Yes, King Leo Nobel was angrier than he had ever been before for he now was certain that everything The Fox had said had been a complete falsehood. There was no ancient treasure! How convenient the mountain had swallowed it all up! Once again The Fox was making a complete mockery of the King's generous nature. Once again he was completely duped!

The King then looked to Bokart who was crouching in terror for some reason until his lordship realized how he must have appeared to his Minister. The lion then straightened his back and produced a regal expression addressing the poor terrified mammal, "I must apologize to you my dear Brokart. My fury is not for you, but another I suspect is responsible for a great wrong, many great wrongs in fact."

Bokart nodded in apparent relief accepting the word of his lord. The King then began to consider his options. He could not openly accuse The Fox of anything as the truth made his lordship into a fool. The Fox had even expertly maneuvered the King into declaring that no one could accuse The Fox of any crimes, and that the Fox was free and clear of any past wrongs he had ever committed. He even had the audacity of having the King declare the Fox was beloved and a true friend of The King, Queen and the entire court! The devious trickster had so carefully saved himself from the noose, and had even ensured that no one could even come after him, as The King had given him a full pardon of any possible wrongdoing. Not only that, The Fox now had all three of his greatest enemies sitting in a cell waiting for sentencing and death for numerous treacherous crimes witnessed by the entire court.

Then the King had a malicious vile thought of vengeance and retribution. His revenge was within his paws, but required great risk and potential destruction. But such was the anger and fury of the lion that sense was made from such a reckless plotted action.

* * *

The King met the three prisoners in private who would certainly be judged and condemned to death very soon. The bear, wolf and wildcat were in the most desperate of desperate positions and should be willing to do anything the King wished for the possibility of a reprieve. Besides what the King wished to propose should not be such an onerous a task for these three.

As King Nobel stepped before the three miserable looking prisoners chained to the walls of their cells, the wretched prisoners began to protest their innocence to the King all at once. The lion looked at the woeful high ranking members of the underworld brought so low by their common foe through trickery and deceit.

He then held up his paw to silence their yapping tongues regally addressing them, "Bruun the Bear, Isengrim the Wolf and Tybalt the Wildcat, I find you brought low and see you as despicable and deplorable all. I have no love for any of you. Regardless of your claims of innocence regarding the treason and plotting to assassinate me and then take my throne as proposed by Reynard the Fox, you are all guilty of numerous crimes with every member of the court as full witness. You are all guilty of extensive violations in the plot to trap The Fox and so admitted your guilt with every piece of evidence you presented to the court for two entire days. In addition all three of you openly defied by edict mere minutes after it was proclaimed speaking vilely against Reynard as well as issuing numerous threats against him and his family before the entire court. On top of this, members of the court and the Queen herself presented evidence that Tybalt has been pursuing my good lady Queen right in front of my nose! Cat, you are fortunate that you had not pressed the matter and forced contact with the Queen before this point or you would be already dead now."

Tybalt looked down at the floor appearing thoroughly dejected and pathetic.

The King then glared at The Wolf, "Isengrim, you openly pulled a blade before the entire court and attempted to assassinate your king!"

The Wolf's eyes got large and he immediately protested, "My lord King, I was trying to kill Reynard the Fox. He tricked me, making it appear I wished your death. I would never harm my lord! I swear it upon my wife Arswind and my cubs!"

The King then sighed and rolled his eyes addressing The Wolf, "You realize that it doesn't matter. To pull a knife and attempt murder of another district boss, in open court no less, and before the King, is the same penalty as attempting the murder of the King or Queen. This was witnessed by every single member of the court."

Isengrim realized the King was right and The Fox has tricked him too well. The Wolf sat down holding his head in his paws in despair.

The King then cleared his throat gaining the attention of the despondent three explaining, "However, that being said, I have now come to believe that the words of The Fox concerning you three are false. But I have a problem, as I can not punish Reynard and pardon your crimes in court as to attempt such would make me a fool. All your crimes are witnessed openly by all, and I fully pardoned Reynard of any crimes he could have committed. I don't have the patience to hope The Fox will be at my mercy again as it would be unlikely especially since all three of you will be long dead. So I have a proposal to you which has much risk to us all, but considering each of our positions, it seems for you there is nothing to lose, and for myself the possibly of vengeance is worth the risk."

King Nobel had the full attention of the three prisoners before him now as their faces showed a slight glimmer of hope where before there had been none, "There is something I would have you do which carries much risk, but I believe you all would find pleasure in so doing what I propose."

The condemned Isengrim could not control himself and uttered, "What sire?"

The lion forgave the outburst considering the circumstances and answered The Wolf, "I wish you to kill Reynard and any with him whether they be his family or even kits. No one at his estate is to be left alive. I will give you special permission to enter his district with whatever forces you deem necessary, enter his home, and kill all you find bringing me the head of The Fox. The edict will hold any you bring with you from being punished. However you will need to execute this attack very quickly under cover of darkness to prevent the possibility of any aid arriving and a full scale war breaking out. If such happened, the council would have no option but to immediately rescind my order and declare all those continuing the assault to be in violation of the district peace and sentenced to death."

Tybalt understood the court and council better than nearly everybody in the court except Grimbeert and questioned the King, "My good King, how can you issue such orders without approval from the council? Such a thing has never been done, and they will surely be greatly angered that any such action was attempted without their knowledge."

The King nodded and answered, "Yes Chief Advisor Tybalt, you are correct, which is why such a thing is of great risk, and needs to be executed as quickly and quietly as mammally possible. I will just have to deal with the results of my actions after the fact and beg mercy based on perceived insult and anger. You would need to kill The Fox before it is revoked or all is lost. The hope is you catch Reynard by surprise and take him with overwhelming numbers. The possibly for losses is high, so the act is one of desperation for all. But I don't believe I have seen three mammals more in such a condition than those I see before me now. It will require a vast number of mammals and resources to do this. But realize this is the only chance of avoiding the noose that awaits you."

Bruun the Bear spoke up wondering, "Lord king, how can such an action save us from our fate?"

The King had thought on this matter and was not even sure if his words were true, but spoke them anyway, "It is hoped that the chaos following the death and removal of Reynard would cause the court to be more worried about who would take his place, and preventing warfare across the entire kingdom. You must realize that other district bosses loyal to Reynard could rightly come to his aid and cause the entire kingdom to be thrown into open war. The council will wish to stop this from happening immediately and will scramble to do everything possible to seek its avoidance. In this complete turmoil it is hoped you three will be forgotten."

The always astute Tybalt's curiosity got the best of him, "I do not wish to look a gift horse in the mouth sire, but why would you allow this? Surely Reynard's trickery did not rise to this level? His trickery seemed focused upon us three rather than yourself. Why would you risk open warfare across the entire kingdom?"

Bruun and Isengrim glared angrily at the wise wildcat.

The King did not wish to admit the reasons for his displeasure with The Fox so he simply responded, "Do not look at the cat thus. He is truly perceptive and quite shrewd. I will only say I have many reasons and they are very personal. Are you agreed to do this?"

The wildcat then shyly asked, "What about the lady Queen? Does she know of this?"

The King looked angrily at the wildcat and then sighed, "No… no the good Queen would never approve or condone such actions. She must not know of this until it is too late. Thus a further reason you must finish The Fox off quickly. Are you all agreed then?"

The three prisoners then looked to each other and nodded their heads all giving their consent to the King.

Isengrim The Wolf an excellent tactician then declared, "But my lord King, to plan such an assault of such a force will require some time to strategize and prepare. I would normally want nearly a week to get everything right."

The King glared at him, "You have a day at most. You will need to strike by morrow's night or all will be lost."

The Wolf nodded demonstrating understanding, but he was clearly uneasy at such a short time frame for all that must need be done.

The lion then spoke his final words, "Well just make sure it is an overwhelming force then. I will release you in secret and hide your absence. If you fail achieve your objective quickly, I will be forced to claim you escaped and a kill on sight order will be given."

The somber three indicated they understood the stakes and were unlocked by the King. Two armed guards loyal to remain silent escorted the prisoners down a secret passage and released them unseen in the darkness.

In another room, a very astute watchful badger appeared aghast with his ear to a vent hidden in the shadows. He quickly made a couple quick errands to find some other information he needed, and then slipped from the court and into the night.

* * *

Reynard was sitting in his study reading, with Aza by his side. Scarlet, Nick and Crimson were playing on the rug in front of the couple. There was a knock on the study door, and a guard stuck his head into the room.

An annoyed Reynard looked up from his book at the nervous guard, "I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed for the next hour?"

The guard gulped looking uncomfortable at his clearly perturbed boss answering, "Boss, Grimbeert is at the front gate. He said it was urgent he speak with you immediately."

The Fox got a very curious look on his face while fire filled the eyes of Aza and she grabbed her husband around the waist reaching under his shirt grabbing two very sharp knives from a hidden brace across his chest.

The furious vixen then began to march rapidly toward the door with her implements of death at the ready declaring, "I will go have a chat with my **COUSIN**."

A panicked Reynard dove to the door blocking his wife from leaving. In response she waved the knives at her husband indicating she meant business and for him to get out of her way or pay the painful price.

The Fox attempted to placate his fierce wife calmly telling her, "Sweetheart, Grimbeert would not have come here personally without good reason. It must be something truly dire for him to risk such an appearance."

The enraged vixen seemed to finally recognize her husband's logic and allowed him to remove the blades of vengeance from her shaking paws slipping them back in their sheaths. He then escorted her back to the couch and left with the guard letting him know to pass word not to let his wife out of the house for any reason until he returned. He made sure to let them know he would take full responsibility if they had to physically prevent her from leaving.

The guard told him that the badger was alone and unarmed. Not that Reynard thought Grimbeert would be here to assassinate him, but they were taking no chances as of late.

Once he got to the front gate, he had them open it enough to let the badger in on foot. His poor cousin looked quite the wreck, and Reynard knew immediately something indeed quite drastic must have brought the badger to his door. He walked the badger to a lowly lit area where they could have a discussion. To The Fox it was as if it was day, but to the badger it would seem quite dim.

Reynard greeted his obviously distressed ally with a calm friendly welcome, "Ah dear cousin, did you happen to go out for a stroll this evening and get lonely for a handsome face?"

The distracted badger was confused by The Fox's joke, but then chuckled nervously, "Cousin, I am here with grave news. You are undone. The King seeks your death. He has secretly given authorization to your enemies to execute you and your family in your very home!"

Reynard regarded the babbling badger and calmly responded, "Cousin you are making no sense. All was well with his majesty as I left him just a short time ago. Surely you must be mistaken. Please tell me everything you know and how you know it in full detail so I can try and make sense of it."

And so Grimbeert told Reynard that after The Fox had explained the Ancient Treasure ruse that The Fox planned to use with the King earlier that day, he had hung around court after the King returned to make sure all was well. He had heard that the King had been called to the treasure room for a matter of import and that the King had left the company of Brokart, the Minister of the Treasury, in an extremely foul mood. There was word the King had gone to see the three prisoners, Reynard's mortal enemies, Bruun, Isengrim and Tybalt.

Through his many years in the court, Grimbeert had learned that there were certain places one could hide unseen and listen to conversations thought private. The badger had known of a place nearby to the prisoner cells near a vent where if one listened carefully enough, they could hear a conversation from the prisoners. In fact Grimbeert had even listened to the three prisoners earlier that day discussing their fate. There was not much useful learned from that earlier conversation except that they were completely despondent and quite angry at Reynard. This was no surprise. But the conversation the badger had heard and recorded between the King and the three prisoners was certainly of interest.

Reynard asked if he had the tape with him, and Grimbeert produced it for his cousin. The Fox then sent a guard to hurriedly gather the best cassette player he had at the estate while Grimbeert relayed the gist of the conversation he had heard. A short time later the guard returned sprinting with the tape player, and the two listened carefully to the recorded conversation. The echo from the vent made it challenging to make out everything perfectly, but after replaying some sections several times, they found they could make out every word.

Grimbeert then explained he wished to know what had happened in the treasury and bribed a few of the employees as well as trading some juicy court gossip to find that Bokart was very excited about one piece they had just acquired, and that the minister had pulled the records and old photographs for an ancient medallion with turquoise stones and gems. Apparently this piece made the King as angry as Bokart had been excited to find it.

Reynard then sighed shaking his head and cursing to himself. He then explained to the badger where that particular medallion had come from.

An incredulous badger stuttered out, "You truly stole from the King… stole **SO MUCH**?"

Reynard answered groaning a bit, "I was a bit overzealous back then and wanted a true challenge. I was bored with simple heists and robberies. What could be a greater challenge than stealing the horde of the King of Thieves?"

A wide-eyed Grimbeert declared to his cousin, "You were **mad**!

The Fox then sighed and answered, "Well I thought I had gotten away with it fine until now. No word of it ever came out just as I suspected. The King would never want it to be known that he had such a theft happen to him under his nose."

The badger could not understand what could have made anyone do such a thing. The risks were astronomical and The Fox could not even brag of it, "If you knew no one would ever hear of it, why then do it?"

Reynard explained, "I don't do things for glory. I enjoy challenges. The King was overconfident. I wanted to assure him that he was vulnerable the same as anyone else. At the time, if caught I was going to claim that I was merely showing him where he was vulnerable. But since nothing came of it, I just kept it to myself. I used most all the proceeds from the theft for Reds Kids. I did not take it for the money… so I gave it all to the kids. I guess there were a few unique pieces that we couldn't sell without alerting the King as if they were found sold, they could lead back to me. It was so long ago, I had forgotten all about them. I suppose my people saw them when searching desperately for ancient looking treasure as I had requested for the ruse."

Grimbeert shook his head appearing quite shaken and disturbed, "You must surely flee cousin!"

A determined looking Reynard declared, "If the King wants a fight, then he shall have one. I will not run cowering from such vermin and scum."

The badger looked mightily sorrowful, "I wish you good luck then cousin."

Reynard gently touched the worried badger's arm in reassurance, "You have done me a great service today risking much to appear before me."

Grimbeert had tears in his eyes responding, "It was the least I could do. I owe you much… and love you all so very dearly. I worry what could happen to the children."

The Fox nodded, "I share your concerns and will make proper arrangements to safeguard them, your cousin Aza and cousin-in-law Marion, as well as your uncle and aunt. If things get bad, I will make arrangements to get them to safety."

The badger had grave apprehension, "Why not send them away now?"

Reynard had an answer for this, "I know it would seem the prudent thing to do. But if it was known that they had fled and they were followed, they could be captured and used to force me from my home to save them and result in my death and an easy victory for my enemies. By forcing my enemy to engage me fully, they can flee in the chaos instead where their absence would be likely unnoticed. If I had much more notice, perhaps sending them away in advance could have been possible."

Grimbeert nodded impressed by the logic of his cousin, "I had not considered all that. You truly are a master tactician dear fox."

The Fox in question put his friend and ally at ease, "I thank you, but there is a great deal of work to do and many plans to be had. We had anticipated such a strike in the past and most of the contingency plans are already well in place. But knowing exactly when they will strike and their desperate need for a quick result, I can put some nice nasty surprises in place. We will need to have most of these done before the light of day so that they will go unnoticed. So I apologize to you, but I must take my leave as there is much to do."

The badger gave The Fox a slight smile and nod in understanding. He then looked sorrowfully at The Fox before him and considered something, but stopped himself. He then said, "Fuck it!" And embraced a surprised Reynard hugging him tightly.

The Fox gathered his wits and returned the hug of the weeping badger trying to assure him that this was not the end, and that he would see him again.

Reynard then admitted to himself that he certainly hoped this was the case, but odds were not entirely in his favor. He let the badger know he wished to hold onto the tape as it may come in handy, and thanked him again for his warning, escorting him off the grounds. The Fox then got on his phone immediately and made numerous calls to his allies all over the kingdom. They had a massive amount of planning and preparation to do before the light of day as the daytime needed to seem as normal as ever at the estate. But it would be anything but normal, that was for certain.

 

* * *

 

 

**Final Author Notes for the Chapter:**

This chapter starts off at the momumental scene from the original legendary text and roughly follows the same pattern as chapters 15-18 of the original. Normally this scene appears in place of the trial where Reynard defends himself in my earlier chapter, but the sequence of events was changed for my adaptation for several reasons. However in the original, Reynard is never actually hung, but I thought it added a lot more intensity and set up a last minute plea from Reynard to his mistress Azrael.

In the original legend, Reynard speaks of his father stealing the treasure and plotting with the other four co-conspirators. But since Reynard never knew his father, this made no sense, and so his closest father figure, Xander, was used. In the original Reynard calls Cuwaert the Hare to validate his claim that a place called Krekenpit exists. Since Cuwaert is dead at this point in my adaptation, I just substituted Lapeel the Rabbit who appears later in the legend and who would act similarly nervous to Cuwaert.

The whole treasure was handled quite differently in my adaptation. In the original Reynard talks the King and Queen into going alone to look for the treasure while he leaves on a supposed pilgrimage to Rome. In the original legend they fail to find the treasure and the King gets pissed off as one would expect, but not to a great degree. In the 1930 movie, Reynard left some cryptic note about some daily horoscope of something that was found by the King. Neither of these seemed very inventive to me. I believed Reynard would be smarter than that and would come up with a ruse that allows him to get off clean and not anger the King. And of course it would have all worked perfectly for my Reynard except for one tiny little forgotten detail missed by his assistants.

In the original, Grimbeert is blamed as being part of the conspiracy to murder the King, but Reynard never defends him and for some reason his crime is ignored and never mentioned. This made no sense to me, so my Reynard made sure to find a way to let Grimbeert off the hook, while making sure the badger knew The Fox was being quite merciful. In the legend, Reynard only asks the King to forgive his father who committed suicide upon learning that his treasure was stolen. This is what Reynard told the King of course and not what actually happened.

As far as the three enemies, in the original legend the only thing they do is speak out against Reynard after the King has decreed that no one speak against The Fox. To me this seemed very weak and anticlimactic. So I borrowed a bit from the 1930 movie and used the part where Isengrim pulls a knife. But in the movie he is instantly set upon by guards. Again I felt my Reynard was way more clever and instead would bait The Wolf to attack him and yet make it look like Isengrim was attacking the King, and that Reynard saved the lives of both their majesties. Blaming Tybalt for wishing to take the Queen for himself was completely original extending the adaptation used in the earlier chapter. In the 1930 movie, The Cat serenades the Queen and professions his love throughout. She even sends notes to him telling him not to toy with her heart. But Reynard never used this against Tybalt, but I felt my Reynard would want to weave solid truths into his lies gaining testimony from both the Queen and Grimbeert to make everything seem more believable.

The whole ruse of Reynard and Coal going to the treasure with the King and Queen was completely new. Finding the missing piece of the King's stolen treasure hoard, and the massive theft from the King was also completely original. The King sending Reynard's allies to attack his home, or castle in the 1930 movie, corresponded loosely to events in chapters 25-26 of the original legend. But the King was merely angry at being tricked by Reynard in those cases, and was not seeking retribution. In addition Reynard's enemies were not desperate wanted mammals, but were merely seeking revenge on their foe.

The changes and adaptations I made were done because in many cases they made much more sense. Also I thought Reynard would be much more clever than he was in many places in the original legend and movie. A final thing I wanted to do was crank up the intensity and action leading to an enormous showdown of epic proportions. The King's desire for revenge, the desperation of the three condemned enemies, the threat to murder all of Reynard's family and followers at his estate, and the desperate desire for Grimbeert to prove his love and support for his cousins and their family, were all unique aspects of my adaptation meant to really intensify everything. The final section has nearly ten pages of notes alone already, so I am looking forward to seeing how it turns out.

One final note regarding the last three chapters. A reader mentioned that it seemed like Reynard forgot he was telling the story to Judy and Drew. This was on purpose in the sections involving the King and court members. I chose to write it with the original Old English style of wording as well as the outside narrative perspective rather than directly from Reynard's point of view simply as an homage to the style of the original legendary text. Not to worry as the final action packed section/chapter will all be told from direct POV for most action scenes.

 


	39. Reynard’s Story – Part 3Ia – Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth of nine sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story – Piece 1 of 3. The King has released Reynard's greatest enemies and tasked them with unthinkable, the murder of The Fox, his entire family and any followers. So great was The King's desire for vengeance, he risks angering the entire Council, The Queen, Reynard and all his allies, and bringing war to the entire underworld. But the instrument of ultimate betrayal provides The Fox with a sliver of hope bringing a dire warning. Yet the challenge is immense as nearly three entire gang armies are brought to bear seeking the head of The Fox and any who stand with him. However Reynard, The King, and all others learn that the price of vengeance is quite steep indeed as such actions have great consequences.

**Introduction/Author Notes**

I had planned on this final section being just one chapter, but as it became more and more involved I quickly realized it was becoming huge. I went ahead and finished it, ending with a single chapter longer than a large percentage of novels and most entire stories in the fandom. So I decided to split the 80K chapter into three roughly even parts. I didn't want to do it, but it was better than expecting readers to deal with an 80K behemoth. Anyway, that was the reason for the delay. Because the entire chapter is written, I only need to finish the edits for 3Ib and 3Ic so they should follow within a few days of posting the previous one.

The finale of this section of the adaption borrows loosely from the original legend and the 1930 movie, but only in the concept of an assault on Reynard and his family. Most elements are specific to Zootopia, the modern time period and the different set of circumstances of this story.

The chapter is Rated M++ because it has a laundry list of nastiness as one would expect. There are endless scenes of an extremely disturbing nature, severe and copious violence, murder, visceral death, gore, torture, etc. Hang on tight this is merely the first of the finale's trilogy.

* * *

_**Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)** _

As Reynard left his cousin Grimbeert's company, he immediately began yelling orders to his guards and security. By the time he had made his way to the estate entrance, he had his staff running in every direction.

Upon entering the estate, he met a very concerned looking Aza at the entrance. She clearly knew something monumental was occurring as the entire facility was abuzz with activity.

Reynard placed a paw gently up in the air to pause the torrent of questions he knew were dancing on the tip of his wife's tongue as he was currently on the phone with his executive assistant, "Tell me when you can get all my council on a conference call. Also call all allied district bosses and let them know I will be needing a conference call with all of them in about an hour. You set the time that all will be available and let me know."

Aza's eyes were wide with concern, but she patiently let her husband finish getting things in motion. Once he was done, he turned his attention to his dear wife.

"They are coming for us… tomorrow night. The King knows everything was a trick and also about the plunder of his personal treasure hoard, and has sent my enemies for us all. Grimbeert overheard the entire plot and came to warn us." The Fox informed her, not bothering to waste any words as time was short.

His wife knew this was the case and withstood the temptation to ask the hundreds of questions ready to burst forth, instead holding them for later as she knew how much preparation was required.

So she instead simply asked, "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled at her gratefully acknowledging her restraint and appreciating her strength of will for keeping calm under the extreme circumstances, informing her, "Gather the family together and run them through all the emergency procedures. But keep them calm most of all as panic and fear is our enemy. I will be with you all shortly."

She nodded her head and immediately set off to gather her parents, Marion, Nick and all her kits.

Reynard was then informed he had most of his council on the phone and informed them of the situation.

Sheba was the first to respond growling loudly, "I will rip them all into pieces and feast on their entrails!"

Reynard always appreciated the enthusiasm of the tigress, but now was the time was cool heads not threats. So he calmly informed them all, "The most important thing is that everything needs to appear normal here at the estate and in the entire district. We must not let them know we have any warning. I need all gang members we had already allocated to fortress defense smuggled in through the water entrance using the tunnel. They need to bring in all weapons, ammunition and supplies needed. Most things we already have prepared and stored here at the ready, but because of the size of the assault force, we will need everyone staffed for a category red event. Also I have called in all our nearby mercenary personnel to also arrive via the waterway tunnel as they will be employed as supplemental estate defense forces. Those mercenary forces too far away to get here tonight, but still within a day's range, will be called in to supplement Sheba and Rath's ranks on the perimeter. We have two deliveries scheduled for tomorrow which will arrive through the back entrance exactly as scheduled, however we will sneak in any additional personnel and supplies that we can't get in here tonight in the delivery vehicles."

Fortunately Reynard was one to plan for all contingencies, and this scenario had been pre-planned in detail. However it was more likely the attack would occur without any warning. In this event, as soon as any potential assault was detected, staff were ordered to defend the potential breach targets, while the estate went into full lock-down mode. Calls would go out to all gang forces, allies and mercenaries who would stage outside the estate at whatever was the weaker enemy position, either the main or back entrance, and force their way through securing that entrance, which would then be opened to allow them entry to aid in the defense of the estate perimeter. Also additional mercenaries, allies and gang members would be ferried in through the water entrance during this period. His forces had drilled for this event numerous times, and could mobilize to bring a heavy defense force to the estate very rapidly in case of attack.

However since they had notice of the assault and a rough timetable of it's commencement, Reynard instead decided to employ what he referred to as the spider strategy where he instead planned to draw the enemy into his web, and once they were committed to the attack, to close the trap on them. He would prepare all defense measures to go into activation right before the assault, bring in all defense forces under cover of the night and hide them inside the estate having them go over all the battle plans thoroughly and have them all well rested and fed beforehand. Sheba and Rath would lead a large contingent of outside forces consisting of gang members, mercenaries, former Kids and other similar friendly forces, which would be responsible for surgical strikes, sniping targets of opportunity, disruption of enemy command and control, destruction of any breaching equipment or forces, and numerous other methods to sandwich the assaulting forces in a vise so that they were being attacked simultaneously on multiple fronts. Their job would not be as much about killing the enemy force, as it would be able slowing and disrupting their assault, providing more time for the perimeter forces to deal with the breaching forces. The biggest danger would be if the enemy were able to establish a beachhead and freely enter the estate at will in huge numbers which would overwhelm the defense. The idea was that the outside forces would attack any such position from the rear forcing the enemy to worry about their rear flank, allowing perimeter teams time to converge and repel the concentrated forces.

Coal and Alexei would join Reynard inside the estate with Coal commanding estate perimeter forces, and Alexei focusing on Reynard and his family's personal safety. Reynard would command inside forces and the overall battle.

With the preparation and all the nasty surprises they had planned, it would seem Reynard would be in a strong defensive position. However Reynard and the others knew that because of these new circumstances, the enemy would have many advantages including overwhelming numbers, desperation, and protection from outside interference because of the assistance of The King himself. Reynard had never expected to face such an immense force, and without Grimbeert's warning, they would most likely have overcome his defenses quickly and gotten to him and his family before his gang and allies could have come to his aid, and everything would have been lost.

Reynard then reminded his lieutenants, "Make sure any visible movement is kept to a minimum in case there are eyes within the district. Everything needs to look completely normal so make sure normal guards are present and normal movement is observed. Prepare all the forces and supplies in secret and make sure they are all well rested and nourished in case this becomes an extended conflict."

Rath spoke up in surprise, "Do you think this could last awhile?"

Reynard responded, "Well I am hoping so, as the longer we can extend the conflict, the better our position. The most important thing is withstanding their initial assault as it will no doubt be fierce and massive. We will need to try and make the price of that opening be extremely steep indeed, because if they continue sending their entire force in mass, we will be quickly overrun. However, if their losses are catastrophic, it should give them pause and force them to rethink their approach. Mammals will begin to question their loyalty and dedication to the goal if they see all their fellows slaughtered before them. Much of the fight itself will be psychological in nature. We need to make sure they know that any who take up arms against us will be met with blood and brutality."

Sheba growled loudly, and Reynard could sense her grinning through the phone, "Don't worry Boss, I will make sure they all regret the day they were ever born! I will paint the streets with their innards and blood, and feast on their flesh!"

Reynard smiled thinking of how pleased Sheba and his mistress would be about the coming events. But the rest of them knew the potential devastation and losses they faced. Toward this thought, The Fox decided a warning to his enthusiastic tigress would be appropriate, "Shea, I know you dream of glorious slaughter, but it is more important that you minimize risks to all perimeter forces. I only want you attacking in situations where you have the clear advantage and minimal risks. It is more important you all stay alive in order to provide maximum distraction."

Rath answered Reynard's cautious advice, "Boss, I am sure Sheba is clear on what our mission is to be. She just wishes to express her fury at those who would do you and our district harm."

Coal chuckled at that, "That is certainly a polite way of expressing her opinion. We are all aware of the extreme care you have taken to minimize casualties on our side. But know we all are prepared to give our lives towards the defense of our district home and your family."

Sheba roared expressing her jealousy, "I wish I was in Lexy's place by your side as imagine the death and slaughter you will bring will be truly glorious!"

Reynard had to laugh at that, "Shea, I am hoping that you have all the action as what you describe will mean we will be quite overrun at that point. But I do appreciate your willingness to be here at my side. Just realize that we all have critical roles to play. Now I must get ready for a call to all my allies."

Coal had a thought on that matter, "Do you call them all to war?"

The Fox considered his question, "We will discuss it, but I am hopeful it can be avoided. However, we will prepare for that eventuality, and ready a first decisive strike to end it quickly if it comes to that. Anyway, you all know what you must do. Do not hesitate to call me with any questions. Good luck."

With that he ended the call. His meeting with his allies would not be so smooth, as this kind of scenario had not been planned in detail with them as it had with his own forces. It seemed The King was trying to avoid an all out war, and Reynard agreed that this would be disastrous. But if his position was in jeopardy, and the enemy tried to press their attack with reinforcements or movements against other parts of his or his ally's districts, he would not hesitate to declare open war and seek to utterly destroy any who stood against their interests with no mercy, restraint or remorse.

In the time before his meeting, Reynard answered his staff's many questions and issued orders concerning the movement of forces and supplies, as well as preparations that must be finished before the light of day. Defense forces and supplies had to be rapidly moved within the facility in secret, traps needed to be prepared for activation, defense equipment needed to be loaded and tested thoroughly. It was an organizational nightmare, but fortunately contingencies for everything had been well planned in advance.

Once Reynard's got all his allied district bosses on the phone late that night, he laid the situation out for them all. Understandably they were furious and wanted to go to war immediately.

Sweet Lou the Jackal, Reynard's longtime ally and boss of the Rainforest District, was the first to speak up furiously voicing his opinion, "Such actions are **outrageous** and **unforgivable**! We need to plan a counter-strike on all their districts to draw them away from their attack in order to defend their home territories."

Felid Surepaws the Snow Leopard who was known by his nickname Felgrand, the new boss of the Meadowlands District, had been a friend and colleague of Reynard's for many years as a lieutenant to the former boss. Reynard had pushed the snow leopard to encourage his former boss to clean up their district and prevent the kind of abuses that regularly occurred in other districts throughout the kingdom. The Fox had helped to encourage this practice by conducting many profitable joint ventures with the former boss, but they were not always completely successful in keeping the boss from overlooking abuses in his district. Now that Felgrand had taken charge, things in the Meadowlands were run quite similar to how Reynard ran his district.

While not so thirsty for war as Sweet Lou, Felgrand echoed the Rainforest District boss's opinion, "If we allow them to strike at another boss like this, it sets a dangerous precedent. An attack against you Red, in your own home no less, is an attack on us all. How can this not be a declaration of war?"

Rikki Tikki the Mongoose, boss of the Downtown District and recent ally of Reynard, was quite bloodthirsty with regards to the matter. As he was known for being small in stature, but extremely quick, viscous and deadly, his ideas seem to follow a more subtle and brutal path, "I say we strike at each of their families in return. If they are willing to come at you and yours in such a way, they can expect no less a response to their own. Such soft targets would be easy to strike brutally and quickly. Also if each of us struck one of their districts in secret while they were engaged at your estate, we would quickly take control of each one. The other option is for all of us to collapse on the enemy from all sides as they gathered to strike your estate. We would quickly slaughter them."

Reynard realized that the mongoose had excellent tactical ideas, but such brutal methods might cause more problems for them all in the long run. The Fox was also loathe to sink to the level of involving innocent families and children in the situation. However if he felt it would help protect his family and district, The Fox would not hesitate to give such an order. But Reynard saw no benefit to such an attack, only numerous downsides.

So his carefully measured response to his allies was thus, "Because of The King's involvement in all this, I feel such actions may be premature. He acts without the support of The Council, and will greatly anger them as soon as they hear of this. If we were to take any warlike actions, they may go hard on all of us as soon as they become involved. However if we play it correctly, the blame would all fall on our enemies and The King, leaving all of you as favored in the eyes of The Council for your restraint. Now this does not mean that you would be idle in your actions, as I have great need of your aid. Sweet Lou and Felgrand, I would ask that you have much of your forces gathered along the borders to the Docks District once they finished their staging phase. I will need you to seal off the borders so they can not escape or gain any reinforcements. If they wish to press the issue, you are free to execute them at will as long as you hold to your own district borders. Rikki, I would invite much of your forces as guests for a party I will hold on a flotilla of ships in the harbor tomorrow evening. You will need to create a blockade along the Savanna Central waterway border as well as cutting off all traffic in the harbor forcing any reinforcements to only come from the land which Sweet Lou and Felgrand will have completely blocked."

Sweet Lou was the first to see the wisdom in Reynard's plan, "You set a trap for them quite tightly. Once they are engaged, they will be unable to flee or gain reinforcements. But what of your ability to withstand such a force? Surely you need help with defense."

Reynard had considered the additional numbers his allies could provide, but he had decided the other was a better option, "If things get bad, we may need to call your forces in to create a distraction and force your way through them to aid me. But the mammals I will have here all know their purpose and job. They were all trained and chosen to work together perfectly. Having additional forces who are unfamiliar with the defensive measures could cause more problems than value, and could potentially fall prey to the traps and cause friendly fire situations. Once they know that reinforcements are not coming, and that their way of escape is blocked, this hopefully will give them pause before continuing the assault. We will call The Council as soon as the assault is underway bringing up the possibility of war. That should cause them to act swiftly to put a stop to everything and desperately attempt to gain control of the situation. Shortly after we call The Council, I would have all three of you also call The Council requesting authorization to enter the conflict and retaliate against the other districts. The Council will wish to deny your requests of course, but it will provide strong motivation for them to side with us in the conflict for acting with restraint and seeking proper guidance through them. This brings them to our side, and makes The King and our enemies traitors in their eyes."

Even Rikki Tikki could see the wisdom in such a plan, "Your plan and reasoning is brilliant as always Red. I only worry that you will be unable to contain their assault. I would have you remain in contact with all our forces so that we may all converge on your position and aid you in the conflict if necessary. I plan on having my forces on the flotilla all armed and ready to help your defense at a moments notice."

Reynard had to agree that Rikki Tikki's request was prudent, but he cautioned him, "I would only ask your aid as a last resort. The potential of your people falling victim to my own defenses, or being attacked by one another or my own forces during the chaos of battle is great. One thing I may need is a clear path to send my family and allies through your lines to protection if we are forced to flee our position."

Reynard's allies assured him that should the need arise, they would prevent any pursuit, and keep his family as safe as if they were their own. His allies then went to prepare things on their end, but all agreed to tell no one, not even their lieutenants of what was to occur. Each boss would act as if they were performing readiness tests and training, and nothing else.

* * *

Later he met with his family in the living room where the grandparents were playing games with the kits while Aza and Marion looked on. All turned to Reynard with anxious faces as he briefly updated them on the situation.

Marion picked Nick up and held him in her lap as she voiced her opinion, "Renny, Nick and I have nothing to do with any of this. We need to go join John in our apartment until this is all over."

Reynard patiently considering his sister and calmly responded, "That is not advisable at this point Sis. These enemies of mine are truly desperate and would attempt to use anything they could to their advantage. They would most likely take you, John and Nick as hostages the instant they knew about you. They would attempt to use you to force my hand to try and secure your release. They would not hesitate to kill some of you or do horrible acts to you to try and force me to their will. It is the same reason why it would be equally dangerous to have Aza and kits leave my side right now. I have extreme defensive measures at the estate designed to protect you all for exactly this kind of situation."

Aza spoke up then assuring her sister-in-law the truth of Reynard's words, "Marion dear, Renny has prepared a special safe room to hide us all away where we can wait in comfort with supplies and full monitoring of everything happening during the attack. It even has entertainment as well as emergency escape routes. He has plans for every possible scenario."

Marion was angry and scared and lashed out at her brother, "Just like he planned so well to have my Nicholas and your Scarlet and Crimson taken with their lives held hostage? He can not protect us from everything!"

Reynard was hurt by his sisters words, but knew she was just frightened, "Sis, please just believe that I would want you and Nick to be in the safest place possible. At the moment, that is by Aza's side."

He then gathered Aza's parents, Clarette and Occi, who had been keeping the kits occupied, "You two however should be safe to leave. Because Occi is Isengrim's brother, it is highly unlikely they would ever risk taking you two, especially if I have you under my allies' protection. While they may risk a move on Marion and Nick in such a situation, the risk would not be worth the unlikely reward they sought. Would you like me to have you taken out and hidden in secret with my allies?"

Clarette and Occi had a brief discussion which only lasted a few seconds before Clarette responded, "I thank you for your concern for our safety, Red, sir. But we have been separated from our daughter for far too long. We would rather die than ever be separated from her and our grandkits ever again."

Clarette and Occi hugged their daughter with tears in their eyes, and she returned their hug in kind whispering to them that they were always welcome by her side.

Occi then shook his head expressing his disbelief, "I can't believe my brother would attempt something like this. He must be crazy!"

The Fox tried to explain the situation, "Isengrim and the others are in a desperate situation. They see this as an all or nothing proposition, and will hold nothing back. I only hope that your brother has the balls to come for me himself."

Aza got fire in her eyes at this suggestion echoing her husband's desire, "I certainly hope so as well. I have quite a welcome for him myself." She said through clenched teeth uttering a low warning growl.

Reynard nodded hearing words that he expected from his darling wife, "Now that all that is settled, I want to go over everything that has been planned for you all, and all contingencies. Please feel free to ask any questions."

He then went over the plans for the next twenty-four hours. After he finished, his eldest kit Titian as well as Brick came forward declaring, "Dad, we wish to fight! We can help!"

They then demonstrated their abilities and determination waving their play swords around quite enthusiastically.

Even little Crimson began waving a small play dagger around yelling angrily, "BAD BAD MAMMALS! BAD MAMMALS DIE!"

Reynard stifled a laugh quickly projecting a serious expression as he addressed his three exuberant sons, "Boys, I have a much more important mission for you three. I need your help keeping your sisters, mother, aunt, cousin and grandparents safe. You need to help keep them calm, and if they feel protected by you all, I am sure everything will work out fine. Do you think you can do that for me?"

All three kits nodded enthusiastically ensuring their father they had accepted their mission, and would do everything in their power to keep everyone safe.

Reynard then had final words for them all, "I know you are quite excited at the moment and tensions are high, but you all need to get plenty of rest tonight. I have had bedding for all of you moved to the basement play area. This is a precaution in case something premature occurs so we can quickly move you all to the safe room. You need to stay close to each other at all times so we don't have to search for anyone in case of an emergency. Pack everything you will need for travel, but realize it needs to fit in a small case only. Most things you will need will be provided where you would be going if it is necessary. I will provide you all warm drinks and other things to help you all sleep and reduce your anxiety shortly."

With his family members taken care of, the busy fox then left to attend to the hundreds of other preparations he needed to make sure went smoothly.

* * *

Maupertuis was a sizable estate located on the middle eastern island in the Docks District where the Vine Street subway junction was located with a primary stop on the Zootopia Loop as well as well as an end stop on the Docks District Circuit of the subway. The island was simply called Vine Island. The estate was located in the northeastern corner of the island in between bridges connecting it to the Rainforest District on the north and east sides. Both bridges led into main roads connecting the quiet residential areas surrounding the estate. It had two primary walls facing into Vine Island. The main entrance was located on the western wall and the back entrance on the southern side. The walls also extended partway along the water side with an open section which opened onto a beach with docks and boats and a water wall which extended all the way to the bottom of the surrounding waterway. It was into this opening that numerous boats were ferrying gang members, mercenaries, equipment and supplies for defending the perimeter throughout the night. The docks were covered and led to tunnels into the estate so all this movement would be unobserved.

Once Renard had purchased the estate, he had added numerous security measures. Those included twelve meter high walls surrounding the property with rolls of razor wire on the top inner and outer sections. The outer appearance appeared to be of a decorative stone and brick wall, but it hid a latticework of reinforced steel and conductors which were monitored at all times at the two guard stations next to each entrance and the internal security monitoring station inside the estate. Any breaks or damage to the walls would be instantly detected by any of these locations. The entire fence could be electrified in sections to various levels. Typically during the evenings it was turned on to a low non-lethal level which would only disable those coming in contact with it. However in emergency situations it could be raised to lethal levels. The walls were fortified such that they could withstand high speed impacts from large vehicles. The two gates were made of thick flexible sections of reinforced galvanized steel with titanium alloy supports. In addition support beams could be extracted from beneath the road behind the gates and connected to the gates providing massive strength to prevent any breaching or pulling of the gate from it's supports. The guard stations were essentially fortified bunkers encased in concrete with thick transparent plastic windows. Guard stations were armed with weapons, numerous defensive measures, and feeds from various cameras placed around the estate.

All power to the estate, walls and guard stations were run from underground cables with redundant systems. Backup power systems and generators were available to handle indefinite power outages if necessary. Panic warning systems were in place in case of any suspected breach attempt which could instantly activate lethal defensive systems and secondary perimeter systems. It would also alert the main security at the estate as well as support personnel outside the estate.

Reynard had designed the estate to be a balance of beautiful livable space, and a fortified secure compound. The security measures were designed to be as attractive as possible, but they hid extensive improvements including providing all windows and doors in the estate with reinforced steel which could be automatically moved into place sealing all possible entrances as well as monitoring for any attempts at tampering or breaches. Outsides of the estate were treated with fire retardant material. Numerous traps and defensive measures were hidden, but protected from any accidental activation.

Once Reynard was satisfied that all personnel and equipment had been moved inside for that night, he then ensured all his defense forces were being housed in the large ballroom and many storage and extra rooms on the basement levels. It was important that they be well fed and crystal clear on their positioning for the conflict, had all equipment at the ready, and then provided comfortable sleeping rolls and bedding. For Reynard wanted to make sure everyone was as well rested and prepared as possible. They were all ready to move into defensive positions at a moments notice although it was highly doubtful that Isengrim and his crew would attempt anything until late that night. The Fox knew that his enemies hoped for a quick quiet attack with minimal witnesses. He assumed they would try breaching at a few points and then force a large force through once they had some beachheads, quickly attempting to storm the estate. They would assume they had surprise and overwhelming numbers. However the surprise was his, and he hoped to decimate those numbers as much as possible.

Once all the defense matters were covered, Reynard instructed all his available staff to collect anything breakable and valuable and pack it safely into secure storage areas. By the time of the assault, the entire estate would seem quite bare.

Sheba, Rath and their forces were similarly prepared in outside positions near the estate in numerous hideouts. Many of the homes nearby were owned by Reynard for housing his staff working at the estate as well as several of his former Kids. Those homes were all filled with most of those who would be participating in the crucial perimeter strike force. Each tested the new two-way scrambled communicators to make sure they would be fully in touch with each other during the battle. Then Sheba made sure everything was prepared for her so she could dress and be ready for battle in a matter of minutes.

The huge tigress lovingly checked the custom armor her boss had created for her for just this occasion. It was made from an incredibly strong yet lightweight polymer with flexible joints and extra reinforcement for her head, chest, shoulders, back and the tops of each of her paws. She could even knock someone out just using the back of her paw while wearing it. She had tested this and many other features to make sure it did not hinder her movement in any way. Sheba was thrilled she could even run on all fours and leap completely unimpeded while wearing the lightweight armor. It would stop most any projectile weapon and glancing blows or direct punctures from most bladed weapons. Reynard had warned her that it only offered partial protection against crushing blows, and she would still be vulnerable to a direct puncture with a sharp pointed blade or spear by someone incredibly powerful like Alexei.

But the thing she loved the most about it was that her boss had the armor painted to match her fur patterns exactly so she looked like a hulking naked monster tigress while wearing it. She very much admired the look in the mirror and hoped to leave such a lasting final impression on many enemy the coming night.

Reynard had armor made for his entire gang and mercenary force in case of a war. Given the threats he knew he potentially faced over two years ago, he had purchased a factory far to the south which could make armor as well as specialized plastics for many other purposes. In fact much of the spikes and other materials he used for all the traps were made using these much less expensive plastics rather than using metal. He sold these items all around the globe using his shipping concerns. Most of his forces were armored in primarily vital areas without complete custom body armor. Only the top leaders of the mercenary forces like Jasper, himself, Alexei, his lieutenants and about fifty of his most elite combat fighters had such custom fitted armor due to the enormous cost of such a set. However none had such a fine set as that which was made especially for Sheba as the great tigress was a very special case.

While all the forces to be involved in the evening's activities slept throughout the day, those others who would be primarily monitoring the rest of the district that night all moved about the day in shifts so that nothing would look out of the ordinary from a normal day in the district. Jasper and a few other mercenaries that could not make it the previous night were smuggled in during the day in the laundry and supply truck that had scheduled deliveries to the estate that day. They also brought in over ten thousand additional rounds of ammunition they had stored for war in case the conflict became extended. Much of the ammunition was prepared for the auto crossbow ballistas, but there were plenty of rounds of arrows, crossbow bolts, throwing spears and numerous other ranged missiles for an extended conflict.

That evening Reynard made sure all his forces were well fed, had emergency field medical kits, and all the weapons and supplies they would need. He had all perimeter traps activated once it was dark enough, and had the external fence set to lethal electrocution levels. Forces then began to move into place in small groups so that it was not very noticeable in the dark. His team of snipers and roof defenders then moved into positions armed with long-range spyglasses checking all positions outside the walls and the waterways looking for any suspicious activities. They were armed with a variety of supplies for a whole host of possible needs.

Reynard ate dinner with his family, Jasper, Alexei and Coal trying to keep topics to pleasant subjects which was quite difficult given the current circumstances.

However his son Titian couldn't contain his youthful enthusiasm and blurted out, "When are they coming Poppa?"

This resulted in many pained expressions from his mother, aunt and grandparents, but Reynard gave his young son a genial smile and responded, "Most likely not until after midnight son. They will want the streets to be clear with minimal witnesses. However we needed to be ready early in case they decided to move prematurely."

Coal chuckled adding, "The waiting is always the hardest part. Once the action happens, the time for contemplation and dread is over."

The Fox's middle son piped up, "I hate the waiting! They need to just get it over!"

Reynard considered his young son's words and chastised him, "Brick, as a thief you have to learn to have the greatest patience. I once had to wait hidden in an estate alcove behind some old furniture in storage for two full days when the family came home early, and I had no clear escape route. Fortunately I had some emergency rations and water which I made last. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but it is something you have to get used to in that profession."

Jasper added his own two cents, "As a mercenary, most of the time you spend is waiting around for something to happen. It is just part of the job. We always learn to get rest and a hot meal whenever it is available as we never know how long we may have to go before we see another. We also learn to nap in place until we are called into action and then to be ready instantly."

Marion wasn't pleased about all the current talk appearing quite agitated, "How can you all be so placid and blasé about such topics? You have mammals coming to kill us all and you act like it is nothing! How can you all be so callous and serene?"

Reynard chuckled at his sister attempting to put her at ease, "It is good to see your many years of reading have paid off dear sister." At that Marion scowled quite intensely at her infuriating brother. He continued, "What would you have us do Sis, run around screaming at the top of our lungs that the world is ending and we are all doomed? They come or they don't. We survive or we don't. The die is cast and we must merely wait and see where the pieces end once the dust settles. It does no good to worry about things out of our control. Either our planning and preparation is a success, or things will go another way. Just know that everything is planned to keep you all safe and unharmed. Speaking of that, it is about time all of you gather your things and prepare to be locked inside the safe room."

Rose then spoke up, "Is it like a treasure vault like in your stories?"

The Fox smiled at his little daughter picking her up and placing her on his lap, "Not exactly sweetie. No jewels and treasure ever had it so good. You have snacks and refreshments in there. You have restroom facilities, couches and pull out beds. There are books and toys and a video player with movies and television. You also have screens to watch everything going on outside the room. There are many other things for you and the adults to do together such as playing cards and games. There are a couple computers as well with games."

Rose got a big smile and hopped up and down exclaiming, "It sounds like the most fun sleepover ever!"

All the adults laughed at this with the exception of Marion who was shaking her head wondering how she ended up in this crazy family. The group then was escorted down into the basement where they entered the hidden safe room which had been stocked and prepared for an extended stay of several days if necessary. He said his goodbyes to each of his kits and his nephew and then released them into the room. The kids ran around excitedly examining all the supplies and toys while Reynard said his goodbyes to his sister, wife and in-laws.

Little Scarlet left Nick's side to run to her father hugging his leg which was always the signal she wished to be picked up. Her father obliged her request and she hugged him tightly around his chest instructing him, "Be safe daddy. Come back to us soon."

He kissed his daughter and let her know, "I will do my very best. I wish to be back with you all more than anything in the world. I love you so much."

He then gently placed her down to run back to Nick knocking him over and laughing as they ended up in a tangled mess.

Reynard was about to leave when he felt a tug on his pants and found his little son Crimson looking up at him with those intense blue eyes of his. He picked his little son up and the little boy stared deep into his eyes with an intense somber glare and then fiercely said, "Kill BAD MAMMALS! KILL ALL!"

The Fox was shaken by the vehement intense declaration of his young son. His few words always struck to the heart of the matter. It always unnerved him that such a young child could seemingly cut past all the niceties and platitudes one would use in situations like these to keep everyone calm and controlled, and declare with certainty the mission and task ahead.

He kissed his son rubbing the fur on his head and simply responded, "Aye aye Captain Crimson. I intend to."

He then gingerly handed the young boy to the eager arms of his beloved wife and kissed her deeply. She told him in a gentle voice, "Be strong Renny. And come back to me in one piece very much alive and breathing."

He smiled at his wife and simply responded, "Yes, dear."

With that he locked his family into the hidden safe room. Only those inside with the proper code and release sequence could open the door now without a massive effort. His family now locked away in the safest vault possible, Reynard prepared to dress himself in his armor and prepare himself for the task ahead.

* * *

As soon as Isengrim and Bruun arrived back at their gang headquarters, they called an emergency meeting of all their lieutenants and senior staff explaining the situation to them. Tybalt went to see Friese the Arctic Fox, the vixen leader of the Tundratown District. She had a personal beef with Reynard for invading her district during both his major operations over the past two years to rescue the children and innocents being abused and harmed. These operations were costly to establish and had accounted for a large part of her revenue. She, like the other leaders, would be quite happy if Reynard no longer walked the earth.

The decisions that they discussed were not entered into lightly as they all knew the likelihood of casualties was quite high going after Reynard in his own home. They may have the element of surprise and superior numbers, but they knew The Fox didn't have the reputation he had for no reason. They were well aware he would have many nasty surprises awaiting them, and had very sophisticated security and security personnel. The other danger is that whether they killed him or not, his gang and allies could arrive quite quickly and would certainly retaliate with deadly force. Reynard's gang was known for being the most loyal of any in the entire underworld.

Their hope was to gain access to Reynard quickly and kill him, and then take his family hostage using them as shields and bargaining chips to exchange for safe release from the combat area. It was believed that their superior numbers, and the offer of the exchange of The Fox's family could allow them to minimize the bloodshed. The King may desire the death of The Fox's entire family for some reason, but they were mainly interested in the death of The Fox. However if his bitch wife was killed as well, they wouldn't lose any sleep. The kits could be problems eventually, but Isengrim and Bruun figured by the time they were, they would probably be ready for retirement anyway. Exchanging them for the safe return of their forces would be acceptable. Isengrim also didn't want to see harm come to his brother and sister-in-law no matter how estranged they were. Ideally Reynard and his wife would be dead, and his relatives, Aza's parents, would raise the kits instead. Reynard's sister and her spawn were merely bargaining chips, whether they lived or died mattered not to The Wolf or Bear.

The desperate situation of the three carried the day as all forces decided they would undertake the mission. Each force would contribute approximately 150 members to the assault. Isengrim and Bruun would have most of their forces from their own gangs with a few additional friends and associates that had a reason to want to get even with Reynard for one reason or another, or owed the district bosses favors. Tybalt was able to gain commitments of 75 members of Friese's gang as well as 75 additional forces from mercenaries he hired. The wildcat cleverly offered the promise of a large future payment, but gained their commitment by assuring them they would have the first right of looting The Fox's estate after the operation was complete. The concession was an easy one for the wildcat to make considering he was primarily interested in completing The King's mission and not worrying about the spoils of war.

For none of the three were under any illusion that they were not committing war, and the potential fallout could be disastrous as Reynard's allies could easily become involved in the conflict and a kingdom wide war could break out. They could only hope The King knew what he was doing, and would convince The Council to step in and stop such an escalation. It was very dangerous committing so many forces to such an operation as they represented over two thirds of Isengrim and Bruun's gang. They were leaving their own district's wide open, and if Reynard's allies were to quickly recover and join The Fox's gang members who had come to the aid of their leader, the number of casualties could be enormous. It was Isengrim and Tybalt's hope that such a hastily gathered force would be unorganized, and their fully coordinated well-armed group could successfully repel any such attacks.

They had quickly and miraculously compiled a force of over 450, the largest single force ever gathered in the history of the underworld. Now the problem of deciding on a strategy was undertaken by Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, two lieutenants of Friese, two leaders from Tybalt's mercenary force, all Isengrim and Bruun's lieutenants and council members who could add anything to the discussion, and a couple friends with organizational or combat expertise. They quickly compiled any information they had on Reynard's estate and its defenses, the surrounding area, and the equipment and weapons they had at their disposal.

Unfortunately the only solid information they had were plans filed with the city before Reynard purchased the property. They were not naive enough to think Reynard had not made significant changes to the property in the time he lived there. This was the primary concern as the grounds were certain to be filled with additional dangers and security not visible from the outside. Their plans for the inside of the estate were also assumed to be incomplete as they imagined The Fox had added a multitude of traps, security, secret rooms and passageways throughout. Their spies had observed numerous contractors and equipment coming and going in the estate over the years. They knew of a few of the rooms, passageways and traps by bribing or threatening some of those working at the facility, but most of those doing the construction were private mercenaries of Reynard himself, or his staff or gang members. So they reasoned only a small fraction of all that was actually inside was known to them.

They entertained a whole host of ideas on a means of attack. While many of them had promise, they were rejected for numerous reasons primarily because they did not fit the criteria of the assault which was to be fast, subtle and simple. Detonating explosives in the middle of a suburban neighborhood in the middle of the night tended to attract a lot of attention. However they agreed to bring some construction explosives for some limited and emergency uses. Stealing a large construction crane or equipment to load with attackers and dangle over top of the fence sounded like a promising idea except that it would be about as subtle as a dancing elephant in a small room. Anything that could be seen from far away and so noisy would be like shouting a message to every corner of the kingdom. There was another idea of using construction equipment like a wheel loader with a backhoe and a small hydraulic excavator to attempt to dig a hole under the fence. The problem with this was that it slow, noisy, attracted a lot of attention, and complex. The other issue is that it would expose the attackers to many potential deadly attacks including having the hole doused with flammable liquids and lit on fire.

Ideas that did receive approval included using numerous portable lightweight ladders affixed with thick rubber on one end to get over the razor wire and avoid the electrical current running through the fence. They had considered attempting to cut power to the estate, but they were informed that the lines were deep underground. They would have to cut off power to most of the Rainforest and Docks District to accomplish this, and they suspected Reynard had anticipated this possibility and had backup generators. They also approved a couple more subtle pieces of equipment that might draw less attention like a utility truck with a loader bucket which could be raised above the wall, and attackers in the bucket could lower themselves with ropes. A firetruck with a ladder that could be extended over the wall could act as a bridge for attackers to climb across and lower themselves. This and the other ladders they had available were not strong enough for large mammals like elephants, rhinos, hippos, polar bears and similarly sized creatures. However they already had several plans regarding the perimeter attack for these large mammals.

One unique option they had available was using something that had been developed for quickly getting over fences called a CATapult. It was so named because those using it would usually be feline mammals as they had the best chance of surviving a large fall with minimal damage. It would fire up to medium-large sized mammals high into the air towards a target based on adjustments on the device. They had four of these, and planned to make good use of them as they met all the target criteria for the assault.

Another inventive idea was stealing one of the gondolas commonly used in the adjacent Rainforest District and sailing it high over the estate and lowering a team from it onto the roof of the estate. There they could attempt to find a roof entrance and also rappel down the sides of the building to find an opening in a window or balcony. Even if anyone saw the gondola flying over the area, it would not appear that unusual as they were used to ferry commuters from the Docks District at Tujunga Island to the south not far away. This one met all the criteria and was approved with gang members sent to scout what would be required to steal one.

They also approved 'acquiring' some heavy-duty vehicles that could be used for ramming the fence or gate, supply and passenger vehicles, and improvised firebombs. They also would attempt to steal a city utility and sewer truck and send a team to explore the utility tunnels under the estate. They had city plans for the tunnels, but were concerned with what Reynard might have hidden and activated in these tunnels once the estate was on alert. They would send this team in advance of the full-scale assault as they would be unnoticed from the surface, and would only appear to be a work crew for the city.

The other large issue was how to move such a massive number of mammals to the area without being noticed. Some like the gondola and underground team would be unobtrusive, but they could not drive them all up and park them outside. Some could arrive in the vehicles they had selected for the operation. Others could arrive in vehicles and park in the nearby residential area and then wait out of sight until given the go signal. A large potion of the assault force would arrive via the transit system getting off at the nearby Vine Street Station and wander the streets toward the estate posing as residents coming home from a night of entertainment downtown.

The leaders assigned teams to begin gathering the vehicles, equipment, weapons and supplies needed for the operation. They then planned the sequence of attack, contingency plans, command and control hierarchy, team assignments and the numerous other details required to pull off such a large-scale complicated assault. Considering the incredible time constraints and the many limiting factors, including the need for swift completion and remaining relatively unnoticed, Isengrim and Tybalt were quite pleased with the final plan. Now they tried to rest up for what promised to be an eventful evening.

* * *

Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt waited with their commanders and part of their forces in the support vehicles in the northern section of Bruun's Savanna Central District. Their fake utility vehicle was parked on a side street near the estate, but out of sight, with work barriers erected around the tunnel entryway to complete the illusion that there were a maintenance team from the city. The gondola team had successfully hijacked their vehicle and were prepared to launch on the signal. The majority of the forces were currently en route traveling along the subway arriving at the Vine Street station in staggered waves and slowly making their way into position.

So far their spies who had been watching the estate and Docks District, as well as the activities in Reynard's allied districts, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. The only thing of note was that some of the forces of the Rainforest and Meadowlands Districts were performing joint training exercises, but everything was quiet in Reynard's district which was the most important thing.

The team on their two amphibious assault boats reported a large party taking place in the harbor on a large number of boats as they passed the southernmost islands of the Docks District. But other than that, their approach to the northeastern channel of Vine Street was uneventful, and they positioned themselves in the waterway just to the east of the estate beachfront ready to move when given the signal.

Isengrim the Wolf was informed that all teams were in place. He then ordered his group of vehicles to move forward along the western highway connecting Savanna Central to the Rainforest District as they headed to the Marshland junction. He had them staggered to not draw too much attention blending with the current traffic heading along the route. It was most important that the lead vehicle not to be delayed as he wanted them to the back southern gate by 11:20 PM. He called to his airship to load up and position themselves to the east ready to move. The Wolf then ordered the divers on the aquatic team to begin their diving mission. The underground team was then ordered to begin exploring the tunnels underneath Reynard's estate.

Tybalt the Wildcat appeared incredibly nervous, and Bruun the Bear just expressed a low grumble, but Isengrim felt relief. This massive effort accomplished in such a short time frame seemed to be working perfectly so far. The weather was cooperating, with the skies partly cloudy and slightly crisp, but otherwise perfect. The theft of the vehicles had gone quite well with minimal hiccups. Movement at Reynard's estate, the Docks District and The Fox's allied districts all seemed to be normal with nothing indicating they were expecting company.

The size and complex nature of the assault with such massive numbers was unheard of in the history of the underworld. Even the complicated assaults Reynard pulled off two years ago was done with a small fraction of the mammal force Isengrim currently commanded. And he had pulled this off in only one day! He only worried about what surprises Reynard might have in store them, the response of The Fox's gang and allies once they learned of the attack, how The Council would react to this clear violation and warlike action, and how quickly he could get to The Fox and kill him and capture his family.

The Wolf was under no delusion that he would avoid significant casualties. Facing Reynard himself and whatever staff and guards he had available would be a deadly task indeed. Isengrim was hoping they could just rush and overwhelm them before The Fox could do too much damage. If he had a good amount of time to plan this operation, he would have chosen a much more covert plan which would allow him to sneak a hidden mercenary force posing as delivery workers, utility workers, caterers, construction workers, or one of numerous other possible means, and have them disable the doors to the estate and take the guard stations, opening the gates and then jamming them so they could not be closed. They then could quickly drive a whole assault team in through the gate and quickly gain access to the estate. The other possibility was using a large number of air vehicles and having a group of mercenaries parachuting in to access the gates and estate entrances accomplishing the same thing. A third option would have been slowly establishing a hidden tunnel underneath the estate and then quickly pouring an assault team through to take the guard stations and gates allowing for a mass assault in under a minute. However all of these options would have taken a long time to plan to perfection. There was too high a probability of these going horribly wrong if slapped together in a few hours. The likely result would have been that Reynard was alerted to their plans in advance and called his allies and gang in immediately. All of them would have been exposed and surely hung for committing unprovoked acts of war. Isengrim chuckled to himself that he had certainly been provoked a multitude of times, but not in any way The Council would accept was any justification for his actions.

His front delivery vehicle was now crossing the southern Vine Island bridge from the Marshland and approaching the rear gate. His underground team was nearing the tunnels under the estate. And his underwater aquatic team was ready to start cutting the water gate. The air team was holding position waiting for the signal to move.

Isengrim had his other gang members and forces located at the major roadways ready to disable any ZPD vehicles attempting to approach the combat area. They had already taken the precautions of sabotaging every ZPD vehicle at the two closest city police precincts. The ZPD usually tried to avoiding any gang activity in the outer districts, but there was not much chance of them turning a blind eye to an event of this magnitude. However any city forces that attempted to interfere would be highly discouraged from that act. If it took the death of a few of their officers for them to get the message, so be it.

They were now approaching the Vine Island bridge with the main force of vehicles and the delivery vehicle was now at the gate. The time was 11:18 PM and everything seemed to running as smoothly as possible. The delivery plan was unlikely to work, but if it did, this whole thing would be a piece of cake and be over in no time.

* * *

At 11:18 PM a delivery truck drove up to the southern gate at Maupertuis. The truck had the name Panda Furnishings along the side. It appeared to be a truck similar to those that had made deliveries the previous week. However if one looked close enough, they would have noticed it had a raised tarp on top of the truck.

It drove up to the guard station, and a bored looking red panda driver yelled through the speaker that they were there to drop off a partial delivery of furniture and decorative pieces that were ordered. The driver had a large musk ox and yak sitting next to him all wearing the uniforms of Panda Furnishings with the patch showing a giant panda smiling and extending his arms to the sides in welcome.

The guard at the gate, a surly looking elk, informed the red panda, "We have no deliveries scheduled tonight."

The bored panda gave the elk a grimace, "I was just told they had forgotten to deliver a few pieces and we needed to drop them off quickly. They had to be back-ordered. We have a satisfaction guarantee to deliver any items like this as soon as they are available."

The elk glared at them with displeasure, "Well call and get prior approval first, and then come back. We don't let unscheduled deliveries in."

The red panda smiled smoothly as if he was a con artist, "Ah come on, we came all the way from the warehouse in Sahara Square. Just come out and check the contents in the back if you have any questions. They said they wanted these pieces delivered as soon as they were available. You know how these guys are, always wanting everything right away."

The elk seemed to consider the panda's proposal, but then appeared to reconsider, "Well we have procedures in place for a reason. They are sticklers for following all the rules here. You know how they are. If they learned I let an unscheduled delivery in, I would lose my job."

The red panda nodded his head accepting the elk's position, but then seemed to have an idea, "How about you check out the cargo anyway, and then inform them inside what we have waiting to be delivered while we call for approval?"

The guard station was essentially a sizable bunker made of concrete on both sides of the wall. The guard could enter and exit on either side through thick sliding steel doors. There were small windows on all sides of the station made of very thick unbreakable transparent plastic. One guard could exit the door to inspect the vehicle prior to opening the gate while another manned the station as per procedure. Deliveries such as laundry services, food deliveries, furnishings or the many other regular deliveries, were usually arranged in advance unless there was a hastily gathered party or similar event. Regular visitors like John Wilde could arrive unannounced, but were still inspected and verified carefully.

While the red panda's offer was quite persuasive, any such action as inspecting an unscheduled vehicle was strictly prohibited for exactly the reason the red panda was hoping his argument worked. It was possible for someone to try and prevent the outer door from closing properly if they placed a strong block or similar device in the way before it closed fully. How this could be done if no one was near the door was a mystery. Unless of course you considered the lightning fast stoat and gray fox hiding under the tarp directly beside the door ready to drop and dart for the door the instant it was being opened. Not to mention the heavily armed assault team also hidden next to them and in the back of the truck ready to kill the elk and any guard inside and force open the gate and jam it to prevent it from being shut.

In fact Reynard was even known from time to time to have vehicles and even friends of his try and enter without ID or proper procedure just to test that his security was the best anywhere. Also considering that The Fox happened to have his most trusted and experienced guards working the gate this night, and this ruse was not going to work. The elk working happened to be one of Reynard's early Kids who he saved from death and horrible abuse. The elk in question would follow The Fox into the very gates of hell without a seconds pause.

But the experienced elk did not wish to alarm this group of swindlers who very much was ready to slit his throat at a moments notice. He instead just played it very cool responding, "I sympathize with your situation, but if I make another single mistake, they promised to make sure I would never get a job guarding anything but some trash at the city dump. I can assure you that things smell much nicer here. Just go get a bite to eat at the all night diner near the Vine Street station, and tell your damn bosses to get approval first."

The red panda realized that this was not going to work, and if they tried anything it would expose their whole plan. So he sighed and pretended to accept defeat and asked his buddies if they wanted anything to eat. They then turned around and headed back toward the group of vehicles approaching the estate from the south.

Isengrim lamented the fact that if he had proper time to prepare, he could have hijacked one of Reynard's authorized deliveries, or bribed or threatened one of The Fox's vendors to setup a delivery for them. However given the rushed planning, this was impossible.

What The Wolf didn't know is that the ID's of valid delivery personnel were checked by Reynard's guards and verified prior to any inspection. The experienced guards were also experts in sensing anything not on the up and up, and they would have had the truck back away from the gate prior to any visual inspection. But Isengrim's subterfuge would have possibly worked for many other less vigilant operations around the city.

When The Wolf heard that the delivery ruse had failed, he sighed. He hadn't expected it to work on Reynard's guards anyway, but it would have certainly made everything so much easier if it had been successful. He then got on his communicator and told all his other forward teams, " **GO NOW!** " And with that, the operation to kill Reynard was underway.

* * *

The first indicator something was wrong came from his underwater team. This was followed shortly by a disturbing report from his underground team. Then the final confirmation of The Wolf's dread came quite visibly and spectacularly to everyone.

As his team of a beaver, elephant seal and otter began cutting the links connecting the water gate using underwater cutting torches with the elephant seal using a large heavy duty unit on the thick connectors, suddenly two large 2m spears embedded themselves into the elephant seal's neck and head. Even with the creatures thick neck and large head they were fired at close range from Reynard's mercenary seal and sea lion team who pulled a second weapon and shot a spear completely through the skull of the beaver killing him instantly. The otter managed to reflexively avoid taking the second spear in his chest twisting out of instinct and was rewarded with the spear embedded through his arm and side instead.

The elephant seal bleeding profusely through his wounds seemed confused not realizing what had happened. By the time he dropped his torch and began swimming back toward the boat, he had another spear in his head and side fired at point blank range from the seal and sea lion who had swum up to the water wall firing through the holes mere meters from the bewildered elephant seal. The otter attempted to flee swimming with one arm managing to somehow avoid two spears fired at him. In the seal's and sea lion's defense, the water was dark and the otter was a small target in the water especially as he swam away with only his webbed feet visible. The elephant seal was not so fortunate as he was quite easy to hit point blank considering his size and previous wounds, and the mercenaries quickly finished him off reloading all their weapons.

When the profusely bleeding otter arrived back on the boat babbling incoherently, it took awhile for the team in the boats to understand what had happened. They attempted to remove the spear and stop the bleeding of the distraught otter who kept screaming about lightning quick sea monsters. The team managed to patch him up the best they could, but were clearly shaken as they reported back to Isengrim. The Wolf only wondered at how Reynard had guards waiting in the water just in case something like cutting the sea gate was attempted. The Wolf then sighed once again informing his boat team they would have to do things the hard way, and ordered them to prepare to try to ram their way through the wall. He sorely wished to avoid this as most likely he would sink one or both of the boats even though they had thick hulls. Also the guards at the water gate would surely be reporting the incident to the estate security in moments.

The underground team had found a passageway under the estate following a map. However suddenly large bolts shot from the front and both sides of the forward team slamming into the badger, groundhog and prairie dog instantly shredding them spraying blood all over the walls. The rest of the team froze staring in disbelief with their mouths agape as the horror that lay in front of them finally registered and then began screaming. The leader, a rabbit named Cavador, was the only one who noticed that the projectiles seemed to sense their heights, and only fired as high as the tallest mammal. He then reported to Isengrim informing him of what had occurred.

This was the second problem The Wolf had received, and it came almost the moment after the report of the underwater failure. Isengrim had suspected The Fox would have the tunnels booby trapped, but this was quite a sophisticated trap. It probably had pressure sensors to fire on a large area, but the ability to determine the heights of the targets was quite unusual. He considering trying to have them sprint across it, but had no idea what lay beyond it. Disarming it would take time he didn't have, however he had a few good ideas and got on his communicator ordering a couple specific mammals to go down and help. He told them he would send them a couple trailblazers to find the traps and another mammal loaded with objects to keep tossing on the trap until it appeared to be out of ammunition. He now had five killed and one out of commission, and the operation had only just begun.

As the airship team flew overhead crossing the waterway between the Rainforest District and Vine Island, they began lowering the ropes they would use to scale down once they were over the roof of the estate. As they crossed the sea gate and wall of the estate, they began to climb down the ropes. They noticed quite a large number of figures and movement in front of the beach and near the walls, and shouted up to those still in the ship to report what they had seen. But before anyone could report anything, they began to see tiny balls of fire approaching them. Seconds later they realized the little balls of fire were actually flaming arrows fired from far below which sailed over their heads and embedded themselves into the helium and hot air filled ballonet sections above them. Apparently these arrows were coated with a flammable gel which instantly spread over the surface and inside the ballonets upon impact, which quickly caught fire burning rapidly. The flaming blimp was quite a spectacular sight and lit up all the area under it. However those both inside and frantically attempting to climb down the ropes were more interested in the fact that they were plummeting toward the ground rapidly. But they didn't have much time to think about this as the airship slammed into the side of the estate and crashed into a spectacular ball of flame on the ground next to the estate's main building. Forces on the ground immediately surrounded the balloon, but if anything was alive under the ship when it crashed, it wasn't for long as everything promptly burned to a crisp. The teams on top of the estate fired high powered foam from fire extinguishers down the side of the building on anything burning that was touching or near the wall.

Isengrim didn't need his communicator to know what happened to his airship team. It was seen from most everyone in the surrounding area. This only confirmed the growing dread The Wolf had been feeling as the reports were coming in. Reynard must have had some warning that they were coming, and had additional defensive forces at the ready.

Now how many, or what they were, was quite questionable. But it was too late to turn back now, and with a heavy heart he ordered the commencement of the main assault. All vehicles were now driven into the area in front of the estate, and all hidden forces made their way to the staging areas quickly unloading all the weapons and equipment. Isengrim knew it would not be long before Reynard's entire gang, his allies, and The Council would be aware of what was occurring here. He would have to hope they could establish an unimpeded entry quickly and throw everything they had at it.

* * *

Sheba was not a happy kitty as she watched the hundreds of assault forces emerge from the shadows of the nearby neighborhood and run to arriving vehicles spreading before her boss's estate. She had so many perfect pouncing opportunities as they had all just stood there like juicy morsels waiting to be devoured. But she was under orders from Rath and Reynard to stay hidden and not touch them until they showed their cards. Resisting leaping into the middle of them and shredding as many as she could get her paws on, took every bit of willpower she had. Most of the fools were not even armed! They had planned to obtain their supplies from the arriving trucks. It would have been so easy to tear them apart.

But she finally understood the reasoning of Rath as they had the positioning and her forces didn't. Most of her group had to remain in the buildings or far back on another street. They couldn't risk allowing the enemy to detect their position. Surprise and the unknown were their biggest advantages. Her boss had told her that hers was to be a surgical strike force providing psychological attacks as well as physical. She preferred the physical to the mind games that The Fox always loved, but when he described her as a terror team the likes of which no one had ever imagined in their worst nightmares, she began to feel a lot better. He told her he wanted the enemy cocksuckers to wet themselves and look around constantly in utter dread of what might come out of the shadows.

 _Speaking of shadows, it was time for there to be darkness_. She signaled to her team to cut the power to the surrounding streetlights in the neighborhoods around the estate. They didn't needed to blackout the whole block, just the power feed going to the external lighting. She saw some of the enemy look around when the power was cut, but then go back to their preparations. _The fools probably thought the lights were cut by their team_. Sheba planned on modifying that belief very soon.

While the estate itself was well lit, the areas along the walls, especially around the gates, had protected lighting to prevent it from being disabled, and the areas ten meters from the walls and beyond were now very dimly lit. To their credit, the enemy had thought to bring portable lighting which they were now setting up in two locations, one a short distance from the southern end of the west wall, and another on the western end of the south wall. Those appeared to be their main command locations as most of the vehicles and a large clump of forces milled around between the areas.

Sheba smiled a huge toothy grin thinking of the glorious fireball she had seen in the sky a couple minutes before. She hoped someone got that on tape as she would love to play it on a loop on her VCR. She knew her boss recorded all security footage, but didn't know if he had such a view from his cameras. It was an ingenious idea of theirs though, and would have been successful if ranged forces hadn't been waiting in hiding below. She knew their defenders had a long burning fire gel they could put on the ends of the arrows and light on fire, but this was for other purposes the invaders would soon discover. But it had been repurposed as anti gondola defense.

The enemy did seem to have several surprises that disturbed her. First were the oval shaped platforms being wheeled around and placed around 10m from the walls of the estate, two spaced in front of the southern wall, and two along the western.

"Rath, you have any idea what the fuck those things are? They look like platforms of some kind with handles to grip on and a pad for feet. I saw one of them lying on one testing it." Sheba growled in frustration to her co-leader who was commanding the perimeter forces to the west.

"We had a bat scout report they called it a CATapult as he passed over. He also reported they had sent additional forces to that underground utility area just southwest of you. You should probably send a strike team there and hit them the moment we execute a strike on their other forces. Our bat scouted the best vantage points on the nearby homes, and I am setting up our archer snipers on each of those. Do you have your bee bomb ready?" Rath informed her.

She had a team attach an enormous slingshot in a nearby dark area. It was something they had used for their amusement in the past, firing uncooperative smaller mammals through the air experimenting to see if they could hit the padded areas accurately. It was amazing how quickly someone would tell them the information, or agree to their terms, after being shot long distances through the air. They had gotten pinpoint accurate based on weight, force and angles. It seems the nerds were good for something after all. Anyway, their most accurate team members had a collection of goodies to fire into the middle of the command and control areas. She wished she could have come up with this plan, but credit went to Rocky. The raccoon seemed to have a genius mind for mischief and was always thinking outside of the box for the numerous heists and cons Reynard planned. Apparently he also had a great mind for sabotage and disruption. The raccoon had wanted their bat spies to drop many surprises on the enemy, but the amount of weight even the largest bat agent could carry and be able to fly well was not much. Rocky had used bats to drop off mice and other tiny mammals into difficult places for spying or disabling traps. It took an incredible amount of trust for the mouse to trust the bat though. Fortunately they had not had any fatal mistakes so far in their previous attempts.

Sheba replied to the lion, "Yeah, we are ready to hit the southern group. They should get a nasty surprise when they land on them."

Rath then shared an observation that was a concern for her as well, "The firetruck and that utility vehicle with the bucket concern me the most. They can just hold the ladder over the wall and keep dropping attackers inside. The same goes for the utility bucket."

The tigress was not happy about these developments and responded growling, "Not much we can do about those at the moment. The good thing is that only a limited number can use those at a time, and it will be a slow process. Perhaps we could use the slingshot to hit them with a firebomb. The thing that concerns me the most is all the ladders they have. They seem to have heavy rubber protection on them to prevent electrocution."

The lion agreed with her assessment, "Doubt a firebomb would do much to the vehicles as they are not very flammable and could be put out quickly. We can try and focus on taking out the ladders and forces on the far ends of the wall, so our guys can focus the defense along the middle. They have moved some of those CATapults to the far ends of the wall. They are testing them now, firing dummies over the wall. It seems they can fire mammals over the wall. I suppose they can use it for ones that are light enough and are able to handle a fall from such a height. I say we try taking out one of those first."

Sheba growled her agreement, "I want one of those. I have some ideas of my own about what to do with them. I am getting my people in place for simultaneous attacks. We should be ready in a minute or two as most are already near those positions. Contact me when ready."

The tigress then ordered her forces to prepare for a strike attack all along the end of the southern wall, the underground utility tunnel and a ranged attack from the slingshot team. Rath would do the same along the western wall. As she raced into position near where they had placed the CATapult, she saw they had just successfully fired a leopard over the wall. About the time she guessed he would have landed, she heard a horrible scream. She grinned at that. Apparently the leopard had found one of her boss's welcoming gifts. She could see the others crowded around the CATapult looking quite upset by the fate of their leopard friend as they frantically talked on their communications devices. This was the perfect time. She was informed everyone was in place.

The CATapult team was still arguing with each other pointing over the wall. Sheba grew impatient and called Rath, "We need to go **NOW**! They are distracted."

Rath quickly answered her, "My group will be ready in seconds. You can **go**."

Sheba didn't even bother to answer back. She didn't have to be told twice and instantly switched to her teams channel issuing the order, "Ready all. **GO GO GO**!"

And with that all the waiting was over. She sprinted at full speed towards the CATapult team with others of her team at her side. The fools were still arguing and trying to adjust the settings on the platform. When she was just under ten meters from her target she pressed off the ground with all the strength of her back legs for a mighty leap. She flew through the air with one thought on her mind, landing with claws out into largest mammal, a large male lion. Her claws sunk into the surprised feline's chest and he was knocked backward taking her full force which drove her claws incredibly deep into his chest. Her other target was the exposed neck of the cat sinking her fangs into it. But the large mane of lion gave it some protection and so she instead sunk her claws into the exposed belly ripping downward shredding flesh.

The lion recovered enough to move his paws to try and push her off, but she pulled out a long dagger from her side sheath and stabbed it deep into the cat's belly and ripped upward with all her strength disemboweling him. He roared and tried to hammer her, but she didn't even feel anything through her armor and pulled the knife out jamming it into neck of the lion embedding the deep blade to the hilt. Judging from the surprised expression on the lion's face, she decided to ignore him as a threat and turned to her left stopping the blade coming down at her with her left forearm. She decided instead to use her natural knives and jammed the claws of her right paw deep into the neck of the puma ripping to the left. She then sprang forward clamping her jaws onto the neck of the shocked cat driving him backward with her superior weight and strength.

Sheba didn't bother to wait to suffocate the puma as she had lots of mayhem on her mind, and simply twisted her neck and lifted herself backward ripping the cat's neck apart. She didn't bother to admire her handiwork as she quickly looked around to see the other enemies near the CATapult were down, but instead spotted a terrified looking wildebeest quickly climbing one of the ladders placed against the estate wall. She jumped up and instantly sprinted on all fours leaping into the air colliding with a wildebeest landing on his back squashing him against the ladder. She then kicked off his back while holding onto his shoulders with her claws yanking him off the ladder backwards. She landed on her springy legs, but the wildebeest was not so fortunate as he slammed his head and neck into the ground. Before he could recover, she was on him in an instant jamming her claws into his sides and sinking her fangs into his neck ripping and tearing. Blood gurgled out of the gaping wounds in his neck as he fought to breathe, but it did not last long as Sheba pulled another knife and jammed it under his chin and through the top of his skull.

She instead looked up to see there was no enemy left standing near their position and ordered her team to grab all the ladders, the CATapult, and bodies, and quickly retreat back into the darkness. Her team didn't bother to question her orders as they began dragging everything quickly away. She retrieved her large knifes from the skull of the wildebeest and the neck of the lion tossing him and several other bodies on top of the CATapult and wheeling it quickly away into the back streets. Apparently none of her team had sustained any serious injuries. _That was over_ _ **far**_ _too quickly. I hope the other teams were as successful._

The small team assigned to take out the underground easily took out the two guards left to guard the entry to the tunnel. Four knives came sailing out of the dark embedding themselves two each into the gray wolf and buffalo. They then charged the two and quickly dispatched them, but the buffalo was able to get a call off for help. But help would not be coming in time. Then they went below and tried to locate anyone in the tunnels, but could not see anyone, and realized that the tunnels split off in different directions and they could easily get lost down below. They called in to Sheba to report their status, and she told them to grab the bodies and communicators the enemy were using and return to her. When asked about the tunnels, she informed them that they were booby-trapped and there was nothing to do about those wandering around down there except to hope they all ended up as trap bait.

The slingshot team had successfully fired their little package and it landed near the center of the southern group of mammals releasing a huge nest of angry wasps into their midst which proceeded to take vengeance on anything and everything they could sting. A few seconds and adjustments later, another such nest landed to the right of the first breaking the thin seal around the nest and releasing a swarm of seriously pissed off wasps that had been trapped all day in this bag and were looking for payback. As if that wasn't annoying enough, they lit the delayed fuse and then fired an improvised large homemade stink bomb to the left of center. The team were able to admire a few movements of the chaos they had caused watching mammals scattering every direction swatting wasps and coughing and gagging, before they packed up and quickly left the area regrouping with the main force.

Sheba checked in with Rath reporting the success of their strikes, the number of victims, the minor injuries sustained, and the fact that they were now able to listen to the general communications of the enemy forces. While they couldn't hear specific orders from the enemy commanders to their specific teams, they could listen to the general chatter. She got a toothy grin hearing them speaking of ghosts out of the shadows striking and taking their allies and leaving no trace. They kept screaming about enemies appearing from all over, even in places they hadn't even been. It sounded like Rath's snipers had several victims of their own as casualty reports about several dead or injured from long range arrows which came out of nowhere were heard.

The snipers were now firing at will into the chaotic clusters of enemy forces who were currently busy avoiding wasps and the smoke as the snipers attempted to inflict as many casualties as possible and cause panic. Rath informed her that they had similar success, but had an ibex former Kid who was badly injured when a panther had clawed him down the sides. The ibex had been overexuberant and had run ahead of their normal gang members who had combat experience and armor. Rath recommend to Sheba that any of those unarmored and inexperienced like most of the former Kids and citizens of the district, should remain in more support positions helping more with removal of the equipment and bodies. The lion informed Sheba they had also captured one of the CATapults and removed it and the bodies to a safe position. The tigress grinned as she shared her ideas for what they could do with these a bit later.

* * *

After bringing down the airship in a hail of flaming arrows, the ground team left the burning and now smoldering wreckage of what was left of the airship assured that anything that had been alive was now a charred mess even if it had survived the crash. One guard was left nearby watching just in case, while the others took their previous positions reading themselves for the assault they knew would be coming shortly. Certain sections of the estate were intentionally left dimly lit while others well lit. Those defenders with excellent low light vision such as most felines, foxes and opossums as well as a small group with night vision goggles, prowled these dimly lit areas in the hopes that their enemy would think those areas vulnerable and send in mammals nearly blind into a killing zone.

The defenders were well aware of the demarcation line between the trapped area around the walls, and carefully stood just behind this awaiting any movement along the estate walls. The bat scouts radioed that the enemy were spreading out along both the southern and western walls with ladders insulated against electrocution. They also informed them that they had some sort of devices to send attackers flying over the walls, and to be prepared to converge on any of these attackers hitting them before they can recover from the rough landing. Coal told them that the enemy was looking for a weakness in the defense based on their positions in order to concentrate their attack on positions where they had the most success. The defenders strategy was to make sure they had no such position as they readied their support vehicles armed with auto ballistas and protected defender carriers to any areas needed. Using this defense strategy, just a relatively small number of defenders could cover the large areas along the walls. Those on the estate roof were carefully monitoring all wall positions for any movement. Each section of the wall had an assigned number so those monitoring any movement could call out things like "2 on A13" and "3 on B20" with the letters indicating which wall was being attacked. Those away from the convergent points of the walls only monitored warning channels on their specific wall in order to reduce any confusion.

The bat scouts seemed to suggest they were setting the ladders and projectile devices called CATapults for a simultaneous strike as many were waiting at the bottom of the ladders for a signal. A couple of test fires of the CATapults sent bags over the walls in four sections. However these landed in the trap zone which should provide a nasty surprise to any using these devices. The bats called out the location of each wall section where ladders were located and ground forces were readied in each of these areas.

There was a report that a couple of ships were attempting to ram the water wall which protected the dock and beach of the estate, and some forces positioned along nearby walls which had no ladders shifted over to repel any forces that might break through. Several enemy vehicles were also being positioned with ladders and buckets extended across the gate walls. Bat scouts reported the buckets and several ladders were being positioned over the main and back gates with an obvious attempt to try and open them and take control of the guard stations. The support vehicles were quickly positioned behind each gate which were locked tight into place using heavy duty steel supports extending from beneath the road and locking into place along each gate. Even if Reynard's forces wanted to open the gates, it would take quite awhile to do so at this point. Each gate created essentially a door as there was a high support above each gate which sat flush with the gate and was high enough for a large truck to pass under. The wall then extended above the support bar with razor wire loops at the top at a height matching all the other walls.

In order to make it over the walls and razor wire, the ladders had to extend over eighteen meters. Those making it to the top of the ladder could then attach a rope and lower themselves on the other side or attempt to jump off. However such a drop for a normal mammal would most likely result in injuries, and any mobility issues in attack forces would likely end in a fatality. So when the go order was issued and all attacking forces began climbing up the ladders, most lowered a rope ladder over the other side. However once they were fully over the wall, they found themselves being peppered with multiple crossbow bolts and arrows. As soon as any attacker appeared over the wall, a high beam spotlight was shone on them and the ladder, and it then became time for target practice. Many of those jumped off in panic only to find the landing even harsher than they expected as razor wire had been extended in a lattice work from all walls for ten meters inside the wall. Any landing let out blood curdling screams of pain and agony as they were shredded to pieces.

Once it had turned dark that night, automatic pulleys slowly pulled rows and rows of razor wire from coils hidden at the base of the walls. Several more rows were pulled across below this wire on the ground so that it created a latticework of death. This system would normally be activated if any gate breach was detected. It only took a two minutes to fully engage, but Reynard had all of them engaged as soon as it became dark enough that evening.

Several attackers managed to lower themselves on the rope ladders despite being hit with multiple bolts or arrows. However once they got to bottom, they realized they now had to deal with the nasty surprises below. More attackers were continuing to come down the ladders and they finally found themselves leaping off and having the lower section of their body sliced apart. Many were hit at the top of the ladder and simply fell plummeting to their deaths. The lucky ones were hit and fell backwards only landing on the ground below the ladders. Coal issued an order to not fire at any attackers until they were on the inside of the wall as he didn't want any of those shot ever coming back over.

The first four felines fired from the CATapults all landed within the razor wire range and the screams and yowls of the victims turned the blood of those nearby cold. The sound of such agony and horror would make anyone sick. After the first launch, no others were launched from the far ends of the southern and western wall due to the perimeter defense team. But several other launches were detected from the central sections with the flying assailants landing on a trajectory past the razor wire and right into the spike pit trench that was dug all along the gate just past the razor wire. Normally this was covered and appeared like a road around the estate wall, but the panels could be removed to expose a spike pit. Reynard had ordered all panels removed after it had turned dark adding essentially a five meter shallow moat around the inner perimeter. The defense forces positioned themselves just behind this pit firing powerful crossbows and arrows into the numerous enemy attempting to cross over the walls. The CATapult teams seemed to adjust their settings and launched their passengers at a height and angle so that they landed approximately twenty meters past the wall, but those landing were in a bad way either being knocked unconscious or sustaining crippling wounds and were easily dispatched without any effort. A few smaller felines like an ocelot, wildcat and serval survived the fall intact, but were chased around the grounds and eventually cornered and killed.

Those attacking the gate areas seemed to have better success as they could cross the wall and land on the roads leading into the estate instead of the field of death as the defenders called it. However several rows of spike strips and piles of four sided spiked caltrops were placed in the landing area beneath the gate area waiting for them. In addition, those areas with concentrated numbers breaching the walls were met with high powered auto ballistas firing rapid-fire crossbow bolts being fed in with ribbons from the portable defense vehicles. Between the auto fire ballistas, the many defenders armed with crossbows, and the others armed with knives dispatching any attackers falling to the ground, the dozens of attackers coming over the walls were mowed down and dispatched in no time.

The defenders at the back gate heard several loud crashes as the sound of steel straining and screeched filled the air. Apparently two enormous bull elephants were slamming into the gate in an attempt to knock the gate down. But they soon realized that the supports behind the gate were preventing any of their attempts from being successful. This was the same thing the group at the main gate was discovering as they attempted to ram the gate with a large SUV at high speeds. Both gates buckled under the enormous power being brought to bear against each metal structure. Coal issued orders to teams at both gates as the defense teams knew this method of attack would be a likely possibility.

At the back gate the assault team decided it was a better strategy to attempt to pull the gate out of the wall instead of ramming it attaching hooks to the ends of the gate and connecting them to harnesses for the elephants to attempt to press away from the wall. All of a sudden a slick liquid was sprayed under the gate on the road under the feet of the elephants. The same was being done to the large vehicles attempted to pull the main gate. The elephants decided to turn and pull the chains as the slick liquid did not bother them as much pulling. However once they turned to face the gate a white stream of foam came shooting from both sides of the gate hitting each elephant in the eyes blinding them. Then the slick liquid was sprayed into the air covering both elephants as well as the vehicles pulling the main gate.

* * *

Isengrim and his other commanders were having a bad evening so far as all their probing attacks at all points along the walls were quickly resulting in casualty after casualty. Apparently the area past the walls was a field of death. After the simultaneous first wave of his attacks resulted in a pile of corpses for his forces, his water assault team was having problems breaking through the water barrier, his gate assault teams were being mowed down as quickly as they could cross the barrier, his CATapults were only resulting in failure after failure, and he had unknown enemy forces outside the walls appearing out of nowhere and slaughtering his isolated teams and raining pain and death on them from out of the darkness, he decided to change tactics. He could not simply bum rush the enemy overwhelming them. If he continued with this strategy, he would have no forces left to assault the estate even if they somehow made it to it.

So he then instead focused his efforts first on attempting to bring down the gates rather than throwing his people over the walls only to be massacred. If he could get them down, he could drive vehicles right up to the estate and pull off the doors to building throwing everything he had inside overwhelming any resistance. So he sent an elephant team to hit one gate while he used large vehicles on the other.

He learned that his underground team had been attacked, and he sent the special supplies and additional personnel they requested as well as a strong defensive force. If the gate team failed, this team might be able to have some success. The fire engine ladder had possibilities, but it would need to be coordinated with another attack as it would be simple for the defenses to easily focus their fire on any coming down the end of the ladder even if it was over the safe zone inside the walls. Those making it down from their utility bucket were having the same problems as those coming down the ladders dealing with the death maze below and ranged attacks on all sides.

The Wolf also readied a last ditch effort that he feared he would need to use. It would draw a lot of attention which he was trying to avoid, but he may have to accept that it was unavoidable. He would have to see how the gate teams did first, before making that decision. At least the wasps and smoke bombs seemed to finally have dissipated. It was annoying having to keep undercover to avoid being hit by errant arrows whizzing through the air. He had sent out teams to try and locate the snipers, but either they found nothing, or they never returned or made any report and were presumably dead.

He had called into his and Bruun's teams still inside their districts and told them to bring some reinforcements and heavy construction equipment, wheel loaders with a backhoe, a hydraulic excavator and anything heavy duty enough to knock down a wall. The time for being subtle was past and he was getting desperate. He also had Bruun call his remaining forces to bring any heavy-duty powerful thick-hulled ships they could locate to try and knock down the water wall and assault the beach entrance to the estate.

So now he watched as the gate attack commenced and his elephant and vehicle teams were attempting to pull the heavy gates from their supports. He was positioned near the elephant team and heard they had sprayed a slick liquid on the ground which was causing some traction problems. Isengrim moved closer to get a better look at the situation and suggested they try pulling to each side instead using the ground next to each side of the road for traction.

As soon as the elephants turned to face the gate and began pulling on the chains, some kind of a foam stream came shooting out of the narrow gaps along the gates hitting each elephant in the eyes. The Wolf thought it was smart to try and blind the pachyderms, but they could still pull just fine. Then a spray came shooting out of the same gaps coating each of the huge elephants. Isengrim failed to see the point of spraying them down with the slick substance until he saw two flares tossed into the air over each side the gate heading toward each elephant.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Insengrim frantically got on his communicator, but before he could get a word out both of the huge beasts burst into flame and the road and air itself in the entire area became an inferno. Each pachyderm screamed in impossibly loud immense torment causing those nearby to cover their ears as well as bodies to protect themselves from the intense heat. Then The Wolf found out the reason the elephants were blinded as each broke free from the chains and began charging wildly in all directions, one toward his group near the west wall and the other back toward his position. Those who were attempting to extinguish the fire engulfing the huge mammals were thrown aside, and his team was attempting to dive out of the way of the charging balls of flame and charred flesh, but many were not so lucky and several were crushed in their fiery wake. The screams and smells of burned flesh caused The Wolf to gag as he assessed the mayhem witnessing the crushed bodies of his forces as well as the smoldering remains of the two formerly mighty tuskers.

Then The Wolf realized he had forgotten about the other gate, but looking over at the burning wreckage of the vehicles that had been attempting to pull the gate, it seemed their fate was quite similar. Isengrim cursed himself for not considering this defensive move, and decided it was time to ignore subtlety and go for brute force. He ordered the truck he had prepared as a last resort backed against the section of the wall the shortest distance from the outside and the front door to the estate. He waited a few moments for his forces to clear the area running in all directions as fast as they could. He then calmly pulled out his remote detonator, switched it to active, turned away under cover flicked the protective cap off and pressed the red button.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

An earth shattering explosion rocked the entire area as the demolition explosives he had wired and placed inside the truck went off in spectacular fashion. He had wanted to avoid using this as it would be heard for a vast distance around even far into the neighboring districts. If the residents of the nearby neighborhoods were not aware something was going on outside Reynard's estate before, well they certainly would know so now.

Isengrim quickly ordered hooks placed upon the ripped sections of the fence to begin pulling the opening wider in order to drive vehicles through the hole. However in his hurry he failed to warn the mammals attaching the hooks, and a jackal and horse who attempted this got a rude awakening and were fried to a crisp by the still electrified fence. The Wolf shook his head in frustration as the sickly smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air to his nostrils. Well he heard his water assault team had finally broken through, and he now had a hole in the frustrating wall. His underground team was also having success, but he had no idea how long it would take them to possibly make a difference.

 _Damn!_ There was another of those bats flying around spying on them. He had ordered them shot on sight, but hitting them out of the sky was quite difficult as they tended to stay out of range of anything but a high powered arrow. And he had been wasting ammo trying to pick them out of the sky. He ordered the idiots with hooks to use insulated gloves to attach the hooks to the wall. He then ordered the fire engine ladder and buckets to position themselves near this opening, and to prepare vehicles to drive through. _It seemed these idiots could not ever think for themselves._ He now focused his attention on this breach in the wall and gathered his nearby teams to prepare for the concentrated assault.

Things were finally going his way. That was until he begin to hear screams of horror and angst from his milling forces. _Now what?_ It was then that sky began raining nightmares of epic proportions upon them all.

* * *

Sheba wondered what was holding up her team attacking the new group at the tunnel entrance. The bat scouts reported that a large group of enemy forces had been seen moving to the area and driving some vehicles there carrying supplies. She had sent a team to dispatch these new groups, but they reported they were having problems. The tigress arrived on the scene and immediately saw the problem. The opposing forces had emptied the vehicles of whatever cargo they contained and turned them on their sides creating defensive walls. The enemy were all protected behind the makeshift walls using ranged weapons such as knives, arrows and crossbows to hold off any attempts to get near their position. Her team had already sustained two injuries. Fortunately their armor had protected them against the defensive onslaught or the number casualties would have been far greater.

She ordered a team to use shields to move close to their position and toss some special gifts into the midst of the enemy. She had some nice improvised firebombs and stink bombs to show them. Rocky had even made some acid bombs that could be tossed inside burning any exposed fur and flesh. She had smoke bombs tossed in front of the areas where her teams were approaching to give them additional cover, and had them move in and begin tossing all the bombs over the barricades.

Sheba was expecting lots of screams and enemy forces running away from the area giving her ranged forces easy targets to pick off, but the only sounds she was rewarded with were shouts of warning from the forces. Once the smoke cleared, she saw from the glimpses of the enemy that they were now wearing gas masks and some kind of protective clothing or covering. _Damn they are getting smarter_. She preferred stupid enemy. _They are well defended here_.

She then ordered a bunch of the little bags of flammable liquid Rocky had provided them tossed onto the vehicles and surrounding area. Then after a shot with some flaming arrows the area ignited into a wonderful fireball. She could feel the wave of heat slam into her, thankful for her armor which prevented her fur from being singed. However it seems whatever the enemy were wearing helped to protect them from the flames, and they put out the fires quickly with fire extinguishers. It was then she recognized the things covering them. They were wearing the protective uniforms and breathing masks of the ZFD (Zootopia Fire Department).

It made sense as they seemed to have one of the ZFD large firetrucks for use on tall buildings as well as some emergency support vehicles with them. _How frustrating!_ She considering rushing them and risking significant injury and death to her team, but Rath had called requesting a joint strike. So Sheba ordered a few of her group to watch them and constantly harass them, hitting them with ranged weapons whenever they could. She would leave them be for the moment.

On the way to meet up with Rath, they ran into some hapless enemy gang members searching for snipers. Sheba didn't bother issuing any orders. She was pissed and frustrated she couldn't get to the enemy tunnel team and took it out on the poor Barbary sheep sprinting and pouncing landing atop the surprised aoudad. She loved the looks of terror on their faces when she surprised them.

Sheba landed on the sheep with full force knocking him backwards a fair distance, and didn't waste any time as she ripped his throat out with her claws and fangs. She then rolled off the arruis and hit his fleeing partner, a large capybara, with a large throwing knife. Unfortunately she was not so skilled with throwing knives as Reynard and Coal, and it had merely landed hilt side, but she had thrown hard enough to throw the huge rodent off balance and he tripped slamming into the wall of a nearby house. It was enough time for her to sprint in his direction slamming into him. She proceeded to rip him apart with her claws removing one of his arms and disemboweling him rather quickly and viciously. _This is what I live for!_ Forget ranged fighting, it was the up close and personal stuff she enjoyed. In fact she was enjoying it so much, she realized she had been drinking the chigüire's blood and gnawing on his flesh. She heard a group of bodies around her gasping as she looked up, her faced covered in blood and gore, and gulped a tasty bite of belly meat and liver down before realizing where she was.

"Sorry, got carried away." Was all she could really say.

Her team just nodded in response with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Ah well, she had a reputation to uphold anyway. This ought to help give any who thought to question her orders something to think about.

Sheba then grumbled regretting leaving such a tasty meal, and ordered, "Take the bodies and put them with the others and then meet up with us. We might have need of them."

After a short jaunt she found Rath and about twenty of his group. Once she had her team assembled they had a force of nearly forty. _The lion must be planning on something quite exciting finally_. She had had to satisfy herself with killing the errant enemy wandering around looking for snipers, and a few small groups that had gotten too close to the fringes of the neighborhoods. It was not nearly satisfying enough as the enemy forces seemed to now be staying clumped together in the well lit areas. They were also getting better at shielding themselves from arrow attacks. She still enjoyed listening in on their communications as they complained about shadow creatures emerging from nowhere dragging their friends to their doom.

Rath looked up at her in surprise when she arrived next to him. She then remembered her whole face and part of her body was covered in blood and bits of capybara and several other species which had been unfortunate enough to make her acquaintance.

"Looks like you have been busy." The lion stated simply.

"Not nearly enough." She growled back.

She hoped the lion had an effort worthy of her attention finally. She wasn't really the strategist that Rath, Reynard and many of her boss's advisers were. But that was okay, because he had many of those types and none like her. Reynard proudly reminded her of that often, saying he never wished her to try and be anyone other than who she was. So many throughout her career had attempted to restrain and alter her nature, except The Fox who embraced it and found uses for it whenever possible. It was never close to nearly enough, but at least he made the effort, unlike anyone else. For that she would always be grateful and loyal to him. She didn't really have the temperament, patience or restraint to be a boss like The Fox. She would have gotten in trouble constantly attacking any of the fuckers that stood against her. There was a good reason she was never brought to court. It would have been quite difficult to stop her from killing most of the two-faced backstabbing dishonorable cocksuckers there. She had no idea how Reynard could put up with being around them and talking with them amiably. She would prefer biting their heads off and sucking on their squishy insides.

Apparently Rath had been busy planning a creative attack on a large group of enemy forces that were collected twenty meters or so from the edge of one of the south western neighborhoods. Since the enemy had been avoiding separating into smaller groups and wandering close to the darker areas, it was time they took the fight to them. _Now this was more like it! Finally she could try satiating her bloodlust_.

Once she fully understood the plan, she informed her slingshot teams about what they needed. And once the two groups were in position at the edge of darkness, the slingshot groups began firing canisters into the midst of their target releasing a thick white smoke. After a few more canisters landed and the area began to be obscured, she ordered a charge and their force came pouring out of the darkness with death on their minds. Those without armor were ordered to carry out ranged attacks with crossbows, help wounded, and drag out dead. Those armored charged into the midst of the confused enemy seeking to paint the streets red with blood.

Sheba charged into the group on all fours leaping high into the air taking at least four of the confused enemy off their feet. She then wasted no time slashing, clawing, biting, stabbing and tearing at anything that was not dressed in the protective armor of her boss. She roared in glory enjoying the expressions of those near her who she promptly shredded.

Blood, gore, body parts, entrails and limbs filled the air. Confused shouts, screams and terrified sounds just served to drive her bloodlust more and she started attacking any who attempted to flee pouncing on them, hamstringing them, tearing at their legs, snapping their backbones. _How dare they try to escape me!_ She then rended anything that seemed to be remotely still living. Bison, antelope, puma, yak, fox, coyote, wolf, cheetah, it mattered not. If it resembled a mammal, it was going to die horribly. She was busy ripping the throat out of a large ox when she saw a target worthy of her attention.

A massive grizzly bear was knocking into her allies, forcing them back. She thought at first this was Bruun, but saw the bear appeared to be too young to be the boss. But his roars and power were impressive. She grinned a wicked smile and charged at the bear leaping high into the air surprising the massive beast who barely turned in time as she collided with his upper torso knocking him off his feet. Sheba had tried to tear his throat out, but he rolled knocking her off him and slammed her with his massive paw. It lifted her up in the air knocking the breath out of her. If it had not been for the armor she wore, she was sure she would have suffered serious internal injuries. As it was, she was badly bruised, but she barely noticed it as she dove under the bear sinking her jaws into his leg and jamming her razor sharp claws into his crotch.

The shocked bear roared in pain hammering her back with both arms attempting to snap her spine. He would have been surely successful if she did not have reinforced armor on her back. She heard numerous projectiles whizzing above her as her forces attempted to take the beast down with bolts. But they only seem to annoy the bear as he tried to lift Sheba to body slam her. But Sheba was an experienced fighter enjoying sparing against the biggest and baddest around as she released her hold on his leg twisting vigorously and slipping from his grasp, clawing his injured leg, and maneuvering behind the bear then springing up grasping him around the neck pulling herself up and clamping her fangs into the side of his neck.

While the astonished bear attempted to shake her free, she removed a large dagger from her side and began jabbing him in the side rapidly. The violent shaking was painful, but she held tight with her arm held taut around his neck and fangs tearing his neck as she plunged the knife deep into his rib cage numerous times counting to herself to distract from the pain as he thrashed in desperation trying to shake her off. _Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…_ She felt herself begin to fall backwards and released her grip from his neck and jaws and rolling in one motion barely in time as the huge bear fell on his back. She immediately rolled back atop his chest plunging her knife deep into his neck repeatedly. Apparently it was unnecessary as he appeared to be dead, but Sheba wasn't satisfied until she had nearly decapitated him.

She attempted to wipe the blood from her eyes that had spurt out of the bear's neck, and saw the area appeared to be free of any standing enemy. The others had run off in terror in all directions. Her forces were busy helping carry injured off and dragging the dead enemy into the darkness. She caught her breath and helped her stronger team members remove the bear. She ordered the bodies piled up. She then got on her radio issuing orders to her waiting team members who told her they were ready to commence operations.

Rath came over looking worriedly at the bloody mess of a tigress before him as she was covered completely in blood and bits of fur and flesh. But she smiled answering his unasked question simply grinning wide showing him her teeth and fangs telling him to bring her the other bodies. He looked at her questioningly as she radioed to Coal her intentions. The panther seemed to like her train of thought and prepared to execute her part of the plan. A few minutes later they heard a huge explosion from near the gate and saw that it appeared the enemy were successful in blowing a hole in the gate. While the enemy busied themselves with the hole in the wall, she decided it was a perfect time for a distraction.

Finally, the object she was looking for arrived and she made the proper adjustments loading it up with a body. She took a knife splitting the lynx from his cock to his neck and launched the cat at maximum force high into the air at the main body of the enemy. She marveled that at maximum setting the CATapult was quite useful for sending her delivery packages to Isengrim and Bruun. Another body came flying out of the air from her teams position to the south.

Rath then wondered, "Sheba, what are you doing? Why are you cutting them?"

Sheba gave him a toothy grin, "Boss said we were a psychological attack force. I am just following his orders. And they spread out a lot better if you help to open them up a bit."

She began firing split bodies as quickly as she could raining torsos, limbs, organs, entrails, blood and gore, bloody fur and everything else upon the grouped enemy. She had her people slice open large animals like a hippo and the bear into large chunks so they reach maximum height to land in the midst of the enemy.

Rath and many of those with him stared at the tigress in revulsion, but her own forces seemed content to ignore the horror as they were more frightened by the tigress than they were disturbed by her task. Besides, most of them still had adrenaline and bloodlust pumping through their veins from their massive combat. Others of Rath's team begin adding piles of bodies from their early efforts. Sheba was quite satisfied at the large pile of bodies as she had plenty of ammunition to continue for awhile. She noticed some enemy forces looking toward her position and the other CATapult, but they seemed to think better of attempting to engage either force in the darkness of the neighborhood. Too bad she thought.

 _Finally!_ She saw what she had wanted as small round objects began to sail over the walls of the estate landing in the midst of the enemy.

Rath looked curiously at the objects and had binoculars brought to him, "What are those?"

Sheba didn't need binoculars to know what they were as she responded, "Heads."

" **What!** " The shocked lion answered her.

"That should give the enemy something to **think** about." The tigress responded grinning as she continued launching bodies.

* * *

The perimeter defenders were just finishing mopping up the deadly confrontation at the water as one of the boats continually ramming the water wall had finally bent it enough to make it through.

The enemy had then transferring the rest of their forces across the water wall and into the boat that had made it past and then all moved forward landing on the beach. But there the enemy found they had to deal with a maze of razor wire spread all along the beach. As they attempted to cut their way through, the defense forces peppered them from all sides with crossbow bolts and arrows.

A few of the enemy did make it through a narrow passage they had cut in the wire using the bodies of their fallen as shields. But by the time they got to the end and were reading themselves to make a mad charge to the estate, a portable vehicle with an auto ballista arrived waiting patiently for them. Upon seeing the ballista and defensive forces arrayed before them, they attempted to surrender. But as soon as they presented juicy targets, they were mowed down mercilessly. Reynard had ordered there was no surrender, no leniency or pity to be had for any who wished him and his family harm. Any enemy close to the estate was to be executed as quickly and ruthlessly as possible.

They were just mopping up, making sure all the bodies were really dead, and reconnecting the razor wire, when they got a call over the radio. Coal had issued a strange order, he had his teams retract the latticework of razor wire long enough to retrieve the bodies of the enemy dead before re-enabling it. All the bodies were to be decapitated and the heads collected. They tossed the heads from bodies on the beachfront and all others collected into the back of one of their defender carrier vehicles. That was when there was a large explosion from western section of the wall as the bat scouts reported they had set off a huge blast which was detonated from a truck full of demolition explosives. Apparently the wall had been breached and Coal had extra forces, from the walls which were being ignored, loaded into his roving vehicles and all sent to the breach area.

Once all the heads were collected, Coal ordered his strongest to begin tossing the heads into the enemies midst. An elephant, enormous bear and huge tiger then began tossing the heads high into the air aiming at where they thought Isengrim and Bruun were located adjusting their aim based on the reports by the bat scouts. Coal then had his forces prepare to deal with the large ladder being extended over the breach area as well as the vehicles and assault forces sure to be following.

* * *

Isengrim tried to ignore the raining bodies and heads littering the areas all around his grouped forces. Tybalt looked sick and had already vomited several times. Bruun was simply continuing to growl in increasingly seething anger. The rain of death and horror had started shortly after a sizable group of his forces were attacked. By the time he got control of the scattered remains of the group to try and organize a counter strike, it seemed the ghosts or shadows, as his frightened forces were calling them, had disappeared back into the cloud of smoke they had set.

And now this shadow force was raining the bodies and heads of their comrades onto them completely demoralizing his entire contingent. He would need to take their mind off the onslaught with the focused attack on the wall so they didn't get too fixated on the fact that their brethren were being scattered in pieces all over them. Whatever sick mind of Reynard's group had thought of this tactic was truly demented. It was ghoulish and twisted to the extreme, but highly effective as his team were very disturbed and terrified, looking in all directions for monsters out of the darkness to attack them.

The Wolf had never thought attacking Reynard would be easy. But he never imagined it would be anything remotely close to this madness. It seemed a fairly small force of The Fox spread out all over was outmaneuvering, destroying and thoroughly demoralizing his huge force which was now not quite so huge anymore. But they still had the numbers advantage, and he decided he would need to focus and protect them better. Because as their fear of Reynard's forces grew greater than the fear they had of what Isengrim, Bruun and Friese would do to them if they disobeyed them, he would soon reach a point where they would turn and flee rather taking their chances with their leader's wrath than certain death at the paws of Reynard's demented and brutal forces.

Once the hole in the fence was large enough, he left the vehicle that pulled it away from the wall connected, and then rigged a large truck to barrel through the hole at full speed. The momentum of the vehicle carried it through the mess of razor wire until it crashed into the spike pit. He then had gang members use pieces of plywood as improvised shields with connected makeshift handles on the inside holding them over other strong mammals who were pushing the ladders across the wreckage of remainder of the razor wire and the spike pit. However the defenders on the other end seemed satisfied to force the ladders back and down into the pit. They were not going to let them create a bridge over the pit.

Once they had several ladders laid on top of the razor wire, he sent several teams with improvised shields climbing forward and cutting the large pieces of the razor wire with large wire cutters. It was a slow process as the passageway was only so wide, and it took numerous mammals to hold shields while others worked cutting the wire. Anytime any portion of them was exposed, they were hit with numerous bolts. The other problem was that they were constantly being doused with improvised fuel bombs which were set ablaze with flaming arrows. Numerous members of the assault team fell when those with a flaming shield had to remove the board to have it put out with large cloths and foam. They then found they were having success by soaking the shields in water and protective foam prior to using it.

The best climbers of his crew were making their way along the fire ladder above the combat area. However several tried to stand while climbing across and were struck in the head by the bats flying over. Several lost their balance and plummeted to their death into the mess of razor wire below them. From that point on they were instructed to lay flat on the ladder at all times. They had to crawl with improvised shields under them to avoid being hit with ranged fire. Once they got to the end, they were able to lower a bridge ladder, but any that attempted to climb down were quickly shot and fell to their deaths.

Finally some of their teams made it to the vehicle in the pit and began returning limited fire at the defenders who backed away under cover. They then began handing whatever they could find along the chain of their force filling the pit next to the truck. The easiest resource available was quite grisly as they used the numerous bodies of their fallen to toss into the pit filling it. They then moved the remainder of the ladders through the hole laying them across the somewhat cleared field of battle and across the pit now being supported by the bodies and rubble inside. Plywood was placed over the ladders creating an improvised road. They had also attached fire hoses to nearby water outlets and were dousing the entire area in water to prevent the defenders from being able to use firebombs. The body of the truck in the pit offered excellent cover while their own forces were able to hold the defenders at bay.

Finally they began driving a few vehicles over improvised road dousing it in water to test its viability. Once they were satisfied everything was solid, a whole train of vehicles were prepared, and they readied themselves to make a charge using the vehicles to run down the defenders and drive up to the main entrance of the estate. As they began their charge driving over the bridge, the nearby defenders took cover behind their vehicles armed with the auto ballistas. So the convoy just ignored them as they drove across heading up to the front of the estate. They then backed a truck full of explosives against the front door which seemed to be sealed with a metal structure. The drivers of the truck then ran for cover although one was cut down from a nearby auto ballista which had followed them to the front of the estate. Isengrim then set off the charge with the remote detonator.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone instinctively ducked for cover and then all looked up expectantly at the smoking charred mass. Once it cleared, initially it didn't seem to have damaged the door, but on closer inspection it had loosed the gate and exposed its moorings in the concrete structure around it.

They used the vehicles as cover allowing their team to connect chains to the exposed metal struts. But that is when their team discovered the numerous defenders on the roof who doused everyone below in a thick pungent liquid followed shortly by a couple of flares igniting everyone and everything in the area into an inferno. Those on the ladder climbed off and they attempted to drive the firetruck through the breach and managed to get it up close enough to the fireball near the door to attach a hose and use the stored water in its tanks to put out the vehicles and ground that were on fire. They then used the improvised shields doused in water above and to the sides of their forces to attach several chains to the structure. They were hit numerous times with the thick flammable liquid, but the defenders were having a difficult time lighting it. The shields that caught on fire were tossed into the grass to smother the flames.

It had taken an untold number of casualties, vehicles and a great amount of time, but now they were finally about to breach the fortress. But then Isengrim heard something on his radio he had not expected and quickly issued orders splitting his force. As soon as the vehicles at the front door were able to pull out the structure in front of the main door, they began to take axes to the door chopping it apart. He then had part of his force cross the improvised bridge heading towards the front door to the estate with the second part heading quickly south.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a few interesting observations about the assault on Reynard's estate.
> 
> While this takes place in a modern time period (The technology level of the late 1980s), realize that because Zootopia had a very limited history with military conflict and warfare, a great deal of the siege devices and equipment developed for warfare would not exist during this period.
> 
> Things such as:
> 
> Trebuchets
> 
> Siege Engines
> 
> Cannons
> 
> Pistols
> 
> Guns
> 
> Military equipment
> 
> C4
> 
> Grenades
> 
> Flame Throwers
> 
> And similar items would not have been developed. This made the assault on Reynard's fortified estate quite unique as it became a mix of modern devices with many primitive ones. Thus we see a great deal of creativity with things such as mounted auto ballistas on vehicles used to move defenders and the mounted weapons around the estate grounds, smoke bombs, bee bombs, firebombs, stink bombs, etc. The only explosives would have been primarily used for construction and demolition.
> 
> The other unique aspect was the wide variety of intelligent sentient species of mammals with a wide range of special abilities and characteristics. Many of these were put to use in this chapter (bats scouting overhead, elephants attacking the gates, felines flying over the wall, pouncing tigers, etc) and will be more widely explored in the next chapter as the assault of the main estate building continues. I had thought of using giraffes and having smaller mammals climb over them and jump over the wall, but realized Reynard would have made the outer walls high enough to prevent that. Also if primates had existed, they would have been able to quickly brachiate and swing from things such as the fire engine ladder extended over the wall. An assault method such as firing an extremely long cable with a grappling hook and attaching it a building or higher structure could have been used with apes, monkeys and lemurs quickly brachiating across and dropping down into the estate grounds. A team lowered from the airship and landing on the roof of the main building could have fired a similar cable over the wall and setup something similar. However many of these such devices would have required specialized development and planning.
> 
> The original legend text and 1930 movie both had many references and elements which inspired the entire assault. In both versions The King allows Reynard's enemies to assault his home. But in the original legend Reynard only had his family helping to defend his home. In this modern adapted version, Reynard commands a wide range of forces and has many allies. Because the assault would result in a large number of casualties and risks regardless of whether Reynard had been prepared in advance, his enemies needed a great deal more motivation than in the original legendary versions. And thus everything needed to be amped up and heightened to a much greater degree resulting in a king out for vengeance and enemies facing death, desperate for a reprieve and chance to strike at the enemy who had manipulated them into that position.


	40. Reynard’s Story – Part 3Ib - Invading the Fox Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth of nine sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story – Piece 2 of 3. The King has released Reynard's greatest enemies and tasked them with unthinkable, the murder of The Fox, his entire family and any followers. So great was The King's desire for vengeance, he risks angering the entire Council, The Queen, Reynard and all his allies, and bringing war to the entire underworld. After a valiant effort, the defenders have been overcome and Reynard's enemies are breathing down his neck as they invade his home seeking to find him and his family. As The Fox attempts to protect his family, events unfold putting those precious to him in grave peril. The battle is one for the ages as entering the fox hole uninvited is a deadly prospect. Such is the fury of Reynard that a demon is released seeking mighty retribution. But all those involved learn that their actions demand a heavy price.

**Introduction/Author Notes**

I had planned on this final section being just one chapter, but as it became more and more involved I quickly realized it was becoming huge. I went ahead and finished it, ending with a single chapter longer than a large percentage of novels and most entire stories in the fandom. So I decided to split the 80K word chapter into three roughly even parts. I didn't want to do it, but it was better than expecting readers to deal with an 80K behemoth. Anyway, that was the reason for the delay. Because the entire chapter is written, I only need to finish the edits for 3Ic so they should follow within a few days of posting the previous one.

The finale of this section of the adaption borrows loosely from the original legend and the 1930 movie, with regards to the concept of an assault on Reynard and his family and partially the end result. Most elements are specific to Zootopia, the modern time period and the different set of circumstances of this story.

The chapter is Rated M++ because it has a laundry list of nastiness as one would expect. There are endless scenes of an extremely disturbing nature, severe and copious violence, murder, visceral death, gore, consuming of sentient flesh, child abuse, violent and deadly events involving a child, etc. This is the meaty second piece of the finale's trilogy.

* * *

_**Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)** _

As Sheba and Rath watched in amazement as the two large groups moved off in two different directions, each was not sure what to make of what they had seen.

Sheba wanted to go after those attacking the estate, but Rath disagreed, "Sheba, they already have a large group inside the gates to deal with those guys. I am more concerned about where the others are going."

The tigress had to agree that he had a point speculating, "You think they are leaving?"

Rath didn't believe so, "No, because they were far too well organized. It appears they have a destination in mind."

"But where?" Sheba wondered.

"Dunno, guess we just need to follow and find out." Rath could only respond.

Sheba contacted Reynard and Coal letting them know the situation. Apparently Reynard was busy, but Coal got the message.

"I suggest you use the jamming equipment now." Sheba suggested.

"Already just enabled it as soon as they began to breach the door." The panther responded.

"We are going to follow the group south. Let us know if you need us to join the perimeter defenders." The tigress told Coal.

"I think Reynard is already dealing with them now." Coal answered cryptically, "See if you can harass or delay the other group. I am afraid we are gonna have our paws full here."

* * *

Reynard had been following the progress of the perimeter conflicts closely. He was quite pleased that they had withstood the first push of the enemy rather well. The water, air, gate and wall attacks had all failed miserably. Sheba and Rath had been successful in shutting down all attacks on the outer sections of the wall and had captured two of their four CATapults.

Since they seemed to have things under control at the perimeter, he focused his attention on communicating with his allies in the other districts and talking to representatives of The Council. Apparently the numerous calls of his allies had panicked The Council who were currently in an emergency meeting deciding what they needed to do. They told Reynard he had full authority to defend his home and the surrounding area with whatever degree of force he deemed necessary. The Fox didn't need to be told that, but it was good to hear that he was completely within his rights to slaughtered any of his enemies threatening his property and district. It was important for his long term plans for himself and his allies that they be seen following the rule of The Council.

Reynard and his allies kept pushing The Council for authorization to declare a full-scale war on the opposing forces. They kept requesting approval to invade the enemy districts and to join the conflict unfolding on Vine Island. As The Fox expected, The Council told them all to hold off while they met to determine the best course of action.

All his allies were now on full alert with large presences along all borders between his district and theirs. They had blocked off all traffic to Vine Island as soon as the conflict began. The downtown district's flotilla blockade had gone into effect now sealing the entire waterway south of Harbour Street. All ships docked along the border of Savanna Central had either been confiscated or disabled. Fortunately this did not represent many ships as most all the docks for Savanna Central were located south of Harbour Street. They were letting ships in and out of the blockade after inspections to ensure there were no hostile forces on board. The flotilla team were posing as shipping inspectors looking for illegal cargo.

Reynard was informed by his internal security that the underground sensors had detected movement, and some of the traps they had activated in the subterranean tunnels had been triggered. The Fox had told them to activate everything they had down below and to continue to monitor the enemy movement closely. They later informed him that they had detected a seismic event below ground, but they did not have any further information at the moment on the cause or the exact location.

After such enormous losses, Reynard had hoped the resolve of the enemy would be broken. He joined Coal to discuss the current status of the perimeter assault and defense. Coal had informed him Sheba had been listening to the enemy channels and their efforts were quite effective in terrorizing and demoralizing them. He was hoping their losses would cause them to rebel against their command, and Sheba and Coal planned a joint effort to completely shock and horrify them showing them what had become of their compatriots who had attempted to mess with Reynard's teams. After the flaming elephants and a sky full of blood, gore and pieces of their friends, The Fox was amazed that they still had any resolve left.

But the large explosion at the wall had damaged it leaving a sizable hole. This seemed to re-energized the enemy force and they were striking with wild abandon. They were also acting a lot smarter using defensive tactics minimizing casualties. It caused their progress to slow considerably, but it helped to keep the morale of their forces up as they saw themselves making progress and not being constantly slaughtered.

Coal was reporting they were having problems getting clear shots on those penetrating the hole in the wall. And the firebombs were no longer effective now that the enemy was dousing everything in water from the nearby fire hydrants and the stolen fire engine. They were gradually being driven back towards the estate and the best they could do was attempt to delay the enemy and harass them as much as possible without endangering themselves. But Reynard and Coal now faced the likely possibility they would be breaching the main gate of the estate soon. He then informed all internal forces to prepare for an incoming enemy incursion. He reminded them to be prepared to activate all internal traps and defensive measures shortly.

His internal security informed him of another seismic event below the estate, this time very close. They could not determine the cause or location, just that it was quite close. He then heard reports from the lower levels of noises and a disturbance. As he raced to the subterranean levels with Alexei growling loudly next to him, he feared the worst and ordered a full activation of internal defenses and a complete lockdown. He announced to all that Code Red was now active and to have support forces join him in the basement level. However he got a bad feeling as those in the lower basement were not answering his calls. Sure enough, as he reached the lower level and sprinted down the hallway, he found himself face to face with a group of surprised armed mammals of many different species who were clearly not part of his guard force.

* * *

After the underground team had gotten past several traps sustaining several losses, they found a ramp down to a lower level and determined from the map that they were near the estate. They were hoping to find tunnels that either traveled below it, or connected to it as shown in the old plans. But it appeared that any tunnels connecting to the estate had been sealed off by Reynard's contractors. However by tapping and hammering along the walls they found a hollow area where a tunnel should be.

They then brought the additional supplies that had been requested and connected a single box of demolition explosives next to the hollow section of the wall. They placed it on an old rusty table they found so it was in the middle of the wall and ran some wires along the wall and around a corner. The team was worried about a cave-in. But by setting it off down another corridor, the worst case scenario would be cave-in and roof collapse down the other tunnel. They didn't relish the thought of being buried alive. That was never a pleasant way to die. They set off the charge and then examined the results once the dust settled.

The explosion had left a bit of a mess with pieces of concrete and chunks of cement and metal fragments scattered all up and down the corridor. But the most important result was that there was now a large hole where the wall used to be. Using some sledgehammers they were able to knock out the remaining sections of the wall and then headed carefully down this blocked off tunnel throwing weighted bags with attached cords down the tunnel and then pulling them back. After following the tunnel around a bend, they found a wall of dirt. They began to turn around frustrated, when the gopher with the map explained that he thought the estate wall was only a short distance past the dirt.

The team then called for reinforcements explaining what they found. They requested more demolition explosives and more diggers. Then the gopher, rabbit and aardvark began digging like mad clearing dirt as fast as their digging paws could. The badger helped them push the dirt they cleared down the corridor while the ermine and boar ran down the hall to help guide the new members of the team to the correct tunnel.

A short while later they had a giant armadillo, ground hog, fennec fox, hare, pika, opossum, two prairie dogs, and a muskrat all joining the digging effort as all the diggers would alternate digging and removing dirt. After about fifteen minutes of intense work they finally reached some bricks which appeared to be part of the estate according to the map. After a couple more minutes of frantic digging they had cleared all the dirt revealing a concrete wall. Once they had a sizable portion of the wall uncovered, they placed two boxes of explosives on top of each other next to the wall. They ran the wiring a long way down the hall and around a corner praying that the roof did not cave-in.

They set off the explosives which made a much larger sound than before shaking the earth all around them. While a portion of the tunnel roof caved-in, it appeared most of it was still intact. There now appeared to be a one meter hole in the wall. The ground hog and aardvark crawled through the hole and began knocking out the addition bricks with a sledgehammer while the others quickly cleared the rubble. The gopher then explored the room finding a door and confirmed they were indeed inside the estate on one of the lower levels. He yelled out for someone to run back and call their boss and let them know they now had an entry into the main estate building just over two meters high.

Part of their team ran back to guide the many new arrivals back down the tunnel as rapidly as possible as they began filling the room, arming themselves for combat. Word quickly spread that Isengrim was sending them a huge force and for the initial waves to move out establishing themselves and taking control of the entire level. They would have a force coming through the front door soon and would sandwich everyone in the building between the two forces killing everyone. Their force was told to do anything to kill any adult male foxes and save them for confirmation that they were Reynard. Any red fox vixens were to be captured if possible or killed if they resisted. Any red fox kits should be captured and not harmed as they were needed for hostages. If an unarmed older wolf or an older red fox vixen were found, those two were to be captured and not harmed.

The gopher had just explained the orders to his group and they had entered the halls taking out two surprised guards who had come to investigate the disturbance by simply overwhelming them with numbers. They had just exited another room and entered the hall when they came face to face with a fully armored red fox and a massive very angry Amur tiger. After their success with the two guards, the large group was quite confident they could deal with these two no matter how dangerous they appeared. Besides, one of them was a red fox, and their bosses would be happy if they killed a red fox as that was the number one priority on their hit list. The large group readied their weapons readying their resolve and assuming grim determined expressions as they charged at the duo just ahead of them.

* * *

As the army of digging mammals charged down the hall, Alexei drew his sword from his scabbard in an instant. Because of the narrow corridors in the estate, he was using the shorter 80cm single-edged curved blade held in both paws. He stood in an en guard stance in front of Reynard.

The instant Reynard saw the group of armed invaders in his home, the icy coldness filled his veins as if his body had been dipped in a bucket of ice water and his mistress was with him providing her servant her complete attention. The Fox had two throwing blades in his paws in an instant releasing both simultaneously striking the gopher and aardvark in the middle of the skull embedded the blades to the hilt instantly halting them in their tracks killing them both. The others were within Alexei's range and he roared striking out lightning fast skewering the capybara through the chest lifting him off the ground and swinging to the right slamming the body of the giant rodent into several others knocking them off their feet.

However the hare, one muskrat, a prairie dog and giant armadillo avoided the collision skirting under the huge tiger and striking at the fox. Reynard drew dual short swords spinning and slashing in an arc catching the hare and prairie dog cutting them in two, spreading blood, brains, internal organs and pieces of their flesh all over the floor. His mistress was screaming in pleasure basking in radiant glory as blood was spilled in her honor. The muskrat spun and struck Reynard in the thigh while the giant armadillo struck The Fox in the back. Reynard spun in response sensing the strikes forcing their blades to simply slide off his armor and he slashed downward with both blades intending to split the muskrat and armadillo in two. The muskrat was clearly now in two pieces, but Reynard's wrist was jarred as his blade met the hard shell of the giant armadillo who had instinctively rolled into a large gray ball and immediately stabbed Reynard in the leg hitting his foot once The Fox's blade slid off the armadillo's protective shell. The Fox grabbed the underside of the giant armadillo heaving him upward with all his strength tossing him backwards where he instantly assumed a ball form in mid air and rolled down the hall.

Alexei was now holding off a growing group of attackers slashing and stabbing occasionally hitting a few of them. A rabbit and another prairie dog were able to get under the tall tiger's defense and quickly met Reynard's blades. The rabbit lost both ears and half his head and the prairie dog found the other blade sprouting through his chest as a reward for getting past the tiger. While Alexei held the group back, Reynard began pulling throwing blades from all over his body and firing them rapid-fire striking mammal after mammal dropping them them in seconds. Azrael screamed in elation as death was everywhere. A kangaroo, beaver, badger, anteater, marmot, weasel and fennec fox all dropped with knives through their skulls or necks. The air was filled with blood, screams and death everywhere.

The attacking forces were beginning to look extremely uncertain and queasy as they saw their numbers and comrades dropping lightning fast. Alexei sensed their mood and roared viciously aggressively striking forward impaling a wolverine spinning and sweeping his blade across the front line cutting deep into a pika, ass, jackal and meerkat killing half and crippling the other two. He then growled and roared loudly charging forward causing the remaining forces to panic dropping their weapons and flee from the enraged tiger. Reynard took three more out, an ermine, gray fox and impala, before they were able to retreat into the room from whence they had come.

Alexei quickly looked back checking on his boss instantly seeing his bloody foot.

Reynard immediately shook his head letting the tiger know to let it go for the moment, "Forget it, help me grab my knives before they regroup."

The two of them quickly began gathering all the knives protruding from the skulls and throats of all the mammals with surprised, shocked and horrified expressions as they met their quick brutal ends. Alexei dispatched three mammals that were moaning, gasping for breath and quivering. They then met several of their guards coming down the stairs as they heading up to the main basement level ordering them to try setting up a barricade to the upper basement and prepare a gauntlet at the entrance. As soon as their backs were turned, Reynard sensed movement and fired a knife at the mammal scurrying quickly down the hall and around the door. It was an opossum that had been playing possum!

Reynard missed him because the blade he had been holding was still slick with blood. He grumbled shaking his head, "Why didn't I see that one?"

Alexei laughed in response, "It was just **too** obvious I guess. Let's get that foot taken care of quickly. You're gonna need all that blood to remain inside you if we're gonna live through this."

Reynard laughed at that. At grim times like these, you needed a bit of humor to keep your spirits up. He hadn't even felt the pain in his foot until now. The giant armadillo strike had been meant for his leg, but it had slid off the armor and down into a crease in the armor on his foot. After they made it up the stairs, Alexei quickly removed the armor off his boss' foot, cleaned and bandaged the wound while Reynard cleaned each of his blades replacing them in their sheaths all over his body.

"I wasn't used to fighting opponents so much smaller than me. It definitely takes some getting used to." Reynard remarked in frustration.

Alexei chortled in reply, "Tell me about it. Normally no one would ever get past my guard, but there were so many small ones all pressing me at once, I just couldn't stop them all."

"You did fine." Reynard assured his bodyguard, "I am not some wilting flower that can't dispatch a few myself you know. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun."

"Well you took out way more than I did with those nasty knives of yours." Alexei commented.

"Without you holding them off, I would have gotten overrun like our two guards unfortunately." Reynard responded and then listened on his radio to Coal and reports from his bat scouts and Sheba and Rath.

"It seems like it is about to get crowded in here above and below. We need to get my family out of here before it is too late. All the enemy forces are committed to entering the estate so they should be safe to leave." Reynard informed his bodyguard.

The Fox then began issued orders telling them it was a Code Black which meant he intended to get his family out to safety and then slaughter every enemy still living within the walls.

Reynard then turned to his bodyguard informing him, "Let's get to the armory, we're gonna need a few special surprises if they are sending everyone in here."

The two then raced down the hall to the armory adding several more specialized armaments to their personal arsenal. Alexei then put on a backpack which Reynard filled with additional goodies they might need to repel the forces.

"Time to say hi to the missus and kids." Reynard then joked with a smile.

Alexei gave him a big grin and nodded.

* * *

"That was the **fucking fox** we were trying to **kill** you **morons**!" Mors the Jaguar yelled in frustration as the remainder of the initial forces that had confronted Reynard informed him of their progress and confrontation. Mors was Isengrim's second lieutenant and was now in charge of the lower level forces since their communication was now being jammed.

"You had the motherfucker in your sights and you **LET HIM GO**!" Mors screamed continuing to berate the survivors.

"I stabbed his foot." Armis the Giant Armadillo declared proudly.

"Whoop Dee Friggin' Doo! We'll get you a medal. Maybe you gave him a nice pedicure." Mors responded sarcastically.

"Next time you see that giant tiger bodyguard of his or The Fox, you call for **everybody we have**!" The jaguar not so gently instructed the large gathering now filling the lower basement level.

"He's not so easily killed." Ignave the Opossum who just barely escaped with his life declared.

"Of **course** not! He's the **motherfucking boss**! You don't get to be boss by being easy to fucking kill! From now on if you don't have a large force with you, what you want to do is make sure he can't leave and hold him there until reinforcements arrive." Mors shrewdly advised them.

"The best way to deal with him and the tiger is to rush them all at once and overwhelm them once we have a large force. If we pin their arms and legs and bury them in bodies, they won't be able to move. Then we can just stab away until they're dead!" The jaguar said with a vicious grin imagining the deliciousness of killing The Fox. He would surely be raised to Isengrim's choice to replace him as boss of the Sahara Square District if he could bring his boss Reynard's head.

Unfortunately the group of mostly digging mammals that were first through the breach were not remotely his best fighters, more the opposite. These were gang members who collected dues, helped with planning and hiring, oversaw the gambling operations, balanced the books, and did the various other administrative jobs it took to run a criminal organization. These were not hardened enforcers who kept order, broke heads and limbs, collected from reluctant debtors, defended the district and the numerous jobs which required a much more firm and brutal paw or hoof. They were the least ideal group to face Reynard and his bodyguard. He was actually surprised any of them had survived the encounter.

But he was now being supplied with many of his better fighters. Unfortunately the element of surprise was now gone and The Fox would surely have lots of deadly things waiting for them. At least they now knew for sure he **was** still in the estate. They also knew that they could now sandwich him and his forces between Isengrim and those coming in up top, and his group down below. He would be very pleased with capturing any of Reynard's family as well, as he could use them as a distraction to The Fox threatening to kill them or using them as shields. The Fox would then be forced to proceed cautiously and then they could easily overwhelm him.

Yes, capturing the kits and vixens would be quite useful, and he would need to keep an eye and ear out for their location. He was now regretting that they had not had more time to raid an orphanage or one of Reynard's many homes for his Kids. It was his brilliant idea in the planning meeting to carry some of the smaller Kids or orphans and use them as shields during combat. His boss said that while it was a brilliant strategy and would surely be effective against Reynard, it had many problems. The mass kidnapping would likely have been reported to Reynard prior to their attack and the many problems with dealing with crying children during combat would be annoying and very distracting to their own forces. Additionally the fallout afterwards from The Council and Queen would be horrific.

Mor sighed. Sometimes considering all the ramifications of such a plan could really spoil it. He would have loved to have seen Reynard's face and reaction as he tossed some of his precious children he was always whining about helping into the middle of the fray. The Fox would easily be chopped apart as he tried to protect the child instead of worrying about his own safety. It would have been **SO** perfect.

Well, if he could capture The Fox's own kits, he could finally execute his plan. It would make it so much simpler to finally bring down the annoying Reynard once and for all.

He sent part of his forces out to search the remainder of the lower basement searching for any remaining guards, secret tunnels, or anything useful. The other part would carefully probe the defenses surely left to defend access to the floor above.

* * *

After visiting the armory and resupplying themselves with many new armaments and supplies, Reynard and Alexei told Coal to meet them downstairs as soon as he could after setting the defenses on the upper floors. He then had the task of trying to talk his wife out of the safe room before they were overrun.

Speaking into a hidden speaker Reynard addressed his wife, "Honey, we are going to need to get you out of the house **now**. It is too dangerous to remain inside. They are coming into the upper basement floor now and already have control of the sub-basement. You need to let us escort you to the escape tunnel."

His clearly distressed wife had been watching all that was going on listening on the communications channels, and was well aware of the situation. However she feared having her children, parents, sister-in-law and nephew running around the halls where they could face a large force of the enemy at any time. So Aza responded, "Why can't we remain in here where they can't find us? We can also take the escape tubes if necessary."

Reynard sighed. He really didn't have time to explain everything as they could be here any minute once they regrouped. So The Fox tried to justify his reasons as quickly as he could, "Dear, they have taken over the sub-basement which is where those escape tubes come out. We did not expect them to be coming from underneath us, only above us. If you do take those, you would come out near where they are staging their forces and would very likely all be captured. If you remain here, they are actively looking for any secret rooms using sensing equipment. With a large enough effort, they could eventually gain access to your room using explosives, cutting tools, axes, sledgehammers and other equipment they brought."

After a minute or so while Aza most likely was discussing the situation with the others in the room, she finally came back onto the speaker asking, "Won't they be able to capture us outside the walls? I heard reports they had boats."

The Fox then explained, "They have committed all their forces to the estate building assault. The boats were both disabled or destroyed, and all their forces on the water are most likely all dead. I will be sending protection with you just in case anyway."

"Why won't you come with us?" Aza pleaded.

Reynard had a ready answer for this, "I will not abandon my home and team unless there is no other alternative. I will make them pay dearly for invading my personal sanctuary and coming for my family. Besides, they will be too busy dealing with me to consider going after you all. It will be a perfect cover for your escape. There are other escape vehicles and underwater gear down below which would allow me and others an escape as well if it came down to it."

"I worry your pride will not allow you to flee to safety when you should." Aza expressed with great apprehension. She knew that once her husband was angered, he would not rest until all the guilty paid for their actions in blood and death. But with the enormous amount of mammals he faced, she feared rightly that he would eventually be overpowered and overwhelmed by their sheer numbers.

Reynard tried to alleviate her concerns, "Getting back to you all is my highest priority. I am still hoping The Council can bring this to a close if I still remain here. We must hurry and get you away immediately as far too much time has been wasted **yapping**! Grab your stuff and **let's** **go** **NOW**! I will have **no more** **discussion** about this!" The last sentences were uttered forcefully and fiercely indicating his patience was at an end and he would not put up with any more nonsense.

The time for pleasantries was past. The Fox hated to speak to his wife this way, but every minute they delayed was endangering their escape. He would apologize later. At least he hoped he would be given the chance to apologize which meant he had survived. Given the current circumstances, that was looking more and more in doubt.

Finally the hidden door opened, and a group of bleak and anxious faces met him. He gave them a halfhearted smile in an attempt to put them at ease. The adults carried small suitcases. Marion held Nick in one arm while Aza held Crimson. Clarette held Scarlet and Occi carried Rose. Reynard's two older boys, Titian and Brick, held play swords appearing to be defending their mother and aunt. He smiled for a brief moment thinking how at the age of his oldest two, he was having to murder and steal to survive living on the streets trying to keep him and his little sister alive. It was nice to see the kids could play at such things rather than face the harsh realities that made him and Marion suffer so.

He quickly led them down corridor heading toward the back corner of the basement where a secret passage was located which would take them down to the hidden cave below the house at the water level where emergency escape vehicles were prepared for exactly a situation like this. With Alexei covering their rear guard, Reynard went ahead of the group listening carefully using his specialized hearing, motioning for them to follow once he was satisfied that the coast was clear. The Fox was informed that the enemy forces had forced their way past their blockade and were now wandering around the basement level. His guards had been forced to retreat or they would have been quickly overrun. They had informed their boss that the enemy had triggered several traps and had taken several casualties, but there was an enormous number of them.

Reynard was approaching a split in the corridor leading east and west. The western passage led in the direction they needed to go, but he could hear a large number of feet approaching from the east. He motioned for Alexei to join him and whispered to his family motioning to the west, "Continue down the passage quickly. Coal should be meeting you down there."

The Fox knew that that many footsteps together could not be his guards. He also knew they were heading this direction. Fortunately they were not moving quickly as the traps were mostly likely forcing them to move cautiously.

Marion looked at her brother wondering what he was doing as he grabbed a bag out of Alexei's backpack. She wondered, "Renny, why are you not coming with us?"

He looked at her annoyed, but then softened and was about to speak when Aza dragged her down the corridor explaining softly, "They are coming. Hurry Marion… we **have to go**!"

Just then a large group of armed mammals turned the corner and all looked quite shocked seeing the huge Amur tiger and a whole group of red foxes and fox kits. Their shock turned to utter elation as if they had all just won the lottery and they began sprinting down the corridor after them. Reynard whipped the contents of the bag all over the corridor which contained over a hundred four sided sharp caltrops which coated the entire corridor. Alexei held a defensive stance while Reynard pulled out a brace of throwing knives from Alexei's backpack and began tossing them rapidly at the charging mob.

Marion shrieked and began running down the western corridor with Nick. The others started following after her, but were delayed when Brick and Titian stood behind their father brandishing their play swords. Aza, Clarette and Occi had gone down the corridor a distance before realizing the two kits were missing.

Reynard hit a puma, boar, horse and caracal square in the head with his throwing blades causing many to trip over their dead or dying comrades. The others hit the caltrops then and began screaming as their feet were punctured by the sharp painful metal objects. The Fox used the momentary confusion to fire off four more kill shots hitting a weasel, anteater, coyote and skunk. By then a lion and buffalo had engaged Alexei attempting to grapple with him. An ocelot and boar managed to leap under and push past the huge tiger who was busy forcing the others back. The ocelot attempted to get past Reynard leaping at the two terrified children behind him. The Fox spun whipping a short sword through the cat's chest and slicing through his entire abdomen as the cat's momentum carried the blade through his entire torso. The small feline crashed in a bloody mess right in front of the frozen kits as he gasped instinctively attempting to gather his intestines and internal organs which were spread in a pile before the two very sick looking children.

The momentary shock of seeing his two sons behind him allowed the boar to strike Reynard in the back with a mace sending him to his knees. The Fox then pretended to fall forward but instead drew his specially built hollow stainless titanium tri-edge twisted dagger he had acquired from the armory rolling and embedding the vicious weapon into the upper thigh of the boar the full 18 cm (7 in) to the hilt, then ripping it out and stabbing the wild swine in the neck and pulling it out instantly spraying dark red blood in all directions covering Reynard and the kits as the stunned boar toppled forward.

By that point Aza had arrived at the scene and grasped both frozen kits by the backs of their shirts and began dragging them down the corridor. Clarette and Occi waited with their charges for Aza to catch up to them. Alexei was being pushed backwards by the mass of mammals pressing against him. Reynard had backed up a couple meters behind the tiger dodging or deflecting several attempts to hit him with ranged weapons while he struck three more in the head with throwing daggers. The falling bodies helped to cause problems as those pushing against Alexei tripped over their fallen comrades.

Reynard shouted to his bodyguard and friend to watch out for the bodies of the boar and ocelot on the floor behind him. He then prepared to toss a couple more knives when he saw a large bear holding a familiar large gray ball. He tried to hit the bear with a knife but it instead bounced off the huge ball the beast threw down the corridor which bounced off the middle of a wall and landed past the fox and rolled quickly down the corridor. It missed Aza and the two kits as the vixen was busy pulling the two boys along and instead slammed into Clarette and Occi knocking them off their feet so that they and the kits in their arms landed on the ground.

Then Reynard's nemesis the giant armadillo unrolled and looked around briefly disoriented. The Fox tried to get a line on him to throw a knife at him, but his wife and family were all around the armadillo and he couldn't risk hitting one of them. Aza thrust the two boys ahead of her down the hall and began viciously snarling and attempting to bite the armadillo. He eyed Crimson in her arms and tried to grab the kit, but Aza intercepted his claw catching his wrist in her mouth biting down hard. The giant armadillo saw a furious Reynard bearing down on him, and punched Aza in the muzzle with his free claw forcing her to release her grip on his other claw. He then quickly grabbed the next smallest kit who happened to be Scarlet who had just managed to stand up. She screamed as the armadillo pulled her to his waist and began to sprint forward diving to the left of the charging Reynard rolling to his left bouncing off the wall and then rolling to Alexei's right. The Fox screamed at the tiger to stop the armadillo, but as Alexei turned to block the rolling gray ball, the lion, buffalo and bear who had thrown the armadillo, along with several others, all pushed forward forcing the tiger to turn to them and try and press them back, otherwise they would have knocked the tiger over and collapsed all over him and Reynard.

Aza screamed as the bear reached down and picked up the gray ball with her baby Scarlet wrapped in his claws. The bear then tossed the gray ball back behind him just as two knives sprouted out of his skull and throat. A frantic Aza came running up with Coal now behind her stopping her from running into the mob as Reynard fired off several quick throws dropping several of those pressing against Alexei.

Aza shrieked in anguish reaching toward where she had last seen her child, " **SCARLET!... MY BABY!"**

Coal had a tight hold on her and yelled to Reynard, " **Red** , what do you want me **to do?** "

The Fox who turned to him then was no longer his boss. As Coal saw the eyes that met his, he now recognized someone he had not seen in a long time. Someone he had hoped to never see again. He looked into the eyes **Red Death**!

The demon eyes bore into him and the cold callous being spoke to him in a voice full of death and impossible suffering, " **Take them all. Go NOW!** **Protect them!** "

Red Death turned to Aza and spoke to her in a voice she had not heard since she first met her husband in The Dungeon many years ago, " **Go with Coal NOW! I will get her!** "

The red demon then turned back and quickly gathered something large and black out of Alexei's backpack completely ignoring Coal and Aza. Once he spoke giving an order, Red Death did expect any more discussion. The way he spoke to her, Aza realized he was no longer her husband, but was now his mistress's instrument of death and retribution. She could only hope he could keep his promise as Coal roughly forced her and her wretched looking parents, Clarette and Occi, away down the corridor. Clarette had been screaming, " **NO NO NO NO NO NO!** " ever since Scarlet had been grabbed.

Aza barely heard Coal as he tried to reassure her that Reynard would not rest until he got her daughter back. As she briefly turned back, she saw the red demon firing a strange looking crossbow repeatedly into the crowd of mammals. Aza was in shock. Her body was all numb and she held Crimson and the collars of her two older boys tightly as her father Occi walked quickly next to her holding Rose tightly with one arm and his other arm around his despondent wife who had her paws covering her face weeping uncontrollably. They met a startled and frightened Marion clutching a shaking Nick in her arms. Upon seeing the faces before her and doing the math, Marion realized quickly something terrible had happened. She saw the devastated eyes of her sister-in-law and hugged her briefly trying to comfort her.

The mood was somber as Coal found the hidden panel punching in a code and issuing a voice command which revealed a hidden door. He then hurriedly rushed the group into the corridor which automatically lit up as they entered. The door behind them closed, and he gently but firmly encouraged them down the circular flight of stairs which descended into the darkness.

After descending several levels, they entered an arched tunnel which was filled with water on the left and a dock along the right side. A couple boats, and several jet skis were attached along the dock. Along the right there were cabinets containing boating supplies and scuba equipment. At the end of the dock, Coal ushered them quickly into a large motorboat with dual engines at the back. The panther told them all to go down below into the cabin so they would not be seen. He then removed the mooring and started the engine.

Aza saw the panther was slightly shaken by events, but was all business. He was fully armored and decked out with dual matched swords in crossed scabbards on his back, a brace of throwing knives across his front, a short sword and dagger at his sides, and a crossbow with scope on his back. He flipped a switch on the boat which opened a hidden passageway out from underneath the north wall and let the momentum of the boat carry them out into the channel between Vine Island and the northern section of the Rainforest District so that the boat made virtually no sound as the hidden passage silently shut behind them. The panther then searched the area with night vision binoculars. Coal seemed to be satisfied that nothing suspicious seemed to be present and turned the engines up and headed quickly to the east up the channel between the north and south sections of the Rainforest District.

As they headed quickly down the channel, Coal radioed Reynard and the estate security station giving them the code word indicating that he had the package and they were safely away. He then contacted Sweet Lou's team and gave them the code word that told them that he had Reynard's family and was heading toward the arranged rendezvous point up the inlet at the northeastern end of the district which took them near Moss Street. The panther then went radio silent keeping a close eye out for any pursuit.

They had been underway for several minutes before they heard a small frightened voice shouting, "Car! Where is Car?"

Marion tried to quiet her distressed son Nick, but the damage was done and Clarette and Aza burst into tears.

* * *

As Reynard watched as the giant armadillo rolled past him carrying his sweet lovable little daughter, everything slowed as if he was watching a deadly traffic crash in extreme slow motion. He saw there was no way Alexei could respond to his cries as he was being forced back against a massive tide of pressure. He could see the bear reaching for the large gray ball with slight glimpses of the little girl inside. His throws all landed accurately embedding the blades into the head and neck of the bear, but it was too late as powerful bear had already tossed his package behind him. For an instant, Reynard considered leaping onto the crush of mammals and attempting to run across them following her. But a serene voice gave him pause from such a suicidal action. It spoke calmly and clearly telling him, "NO! THAT IS NOT THE WAY!"

The Fox realized then that it was mistress who had completely become one with him. Normally she joined him as if sitting on his shoulder offering him her advice. But now she was with him completely filling his body, caressing his limbs giving him impossible tranquility and strength. His emotion and vulnerabilities were gone, and he was now a being of complete rationality and focus. He was something not of this world, something from the nightmares and imaginations of the worst horrors of those who sought to harm those he loved. He was Red Death!

Red Death barely registered the frantic voices behind him as he coolly and efficiently whipped knives at those pressing against his huge strong ally. He could sense the great Amur tiger was losing strength and tiring keeping the large horde back taking out several of their number to put them off balance giving the tiger a chance to recover. He spoke words to the beloved vixen and faithful longtime scarred friend and sparring partner behind him which would serve them well as he then focused his attention on the more important task firing shot after shot into the skulls of those that opposed him. He barely sensed the others leaving as he pulled out the black compact carbon fiber titanium alloy tactical semi-auto crossbow. As he locked the magazine in place on the underside of the weapon loading the initial round, he brought it up firing point blank into each eye of the buffalo, followed instantly by shots through temple, neck, eye and mouth of the roaring lion.

Red Death didn't need to use the scope of the weapon at such close range and continue firing in bursts at anything standing in his way. A ram, camel and musk ox all took multiple high powered shots to the skull and exposed neck. The demon calmly switched from target to target firing in bursts barely noticing them drop. Anything pressing against his tiger comrade was now on the ground before him, and he continued to fire wordless and efficiently at the confused targets. Screams of panic, pain and death were ignored as he mercilessly slammed anything he sensed was still a threat with bolt after bolt using razor pointed fixed three-bladed broadheads for maximum penetration, damage and stopping power.

The milling creatures in the back looked confused as if not sure what to do as bolts embedded themselves into the sides of their heads, necks and backs of the fleeing beings. Red Death calmly released and tossed the empty magazine aside pulling another from the backpack of the exhausted tiger who was kneeling on the floor panting, and locked it into place loading the initial round. Seeing no viable target, he flicked the safety on the weapon and slung the loaded weapon over his back placing two throwing knives at the ready in his left paw while pulling the titanium twisted tri-edge dagger and then calmly moving through the bodies before him jamming it into the necks and skulls of every creature still alive or dead.

Alexei finally lifted his exhausted body up considering the fox before him. He had known something was quite different about his boss and friend after his little daughter was taken. His body language, mannerisms and all the other subtle things a longtime friend and associate would notice, were all quite different. The Fox was whisper silent and far more intense, efficient and deadly than he had ever seen him before. His eyes were frightening and impossibly violent and intense. They spoke volumes issuing a clear warning of his murderous intent. The tiger had heard legends of this version of Reynard, but had only assumed they were exaggerated stories. He now realized they were the truth.

The Fox motioned to the tiger to follow quickly as he looked down the corridor carefully monitoring the milling creatures on the far end which seemed to be trying to reorganize. The demon known as Red Death motioned down the other end of the corridor wordlessly and took off at a jog. Alexei sheathed his blade and took off after him. As he ran he spoke to the fox with regret, "Red, I couldn't stop her from getting through. They were about to overrun me!"

Red Death considered him and nodded unnervingly at him. He saw no threat or anger in those eyes towards his failure, only acceptance and agreement. But the cold, wordless nature of demon that had possessed his friend was unsettling.

Then suddenly the red demon stopped, holding up his paw and grabbing the tiger, halting him in his tracks. He pointed ahead indicating he sensed several others around the corner. The Fox carefully maneuvered to the end of the corner avoiding an area Alexei had forgotten was a trapped region. The vulpine pulled out a glass mirror holding it out far enough to look around the corner, and then relaxed and stood up and walking into the hallway with arms held wide at his sides. The tiger then glanced around the corner and saw a barricade of overturned furniture about twenty meters away and the faces of several of the estate guards peeking out showing a great deal of relief greeting their boss enthusiastically.

The four guards all reported that they had delayed the enemy forces as long as possible from forcing their way up from the sub-basement killing several groups with traps set on the stairs and at the entryway. They brought down several others, but too many finally broke through and they had to make a hasty retreat to prevent being overrun. They had regrouped and setup an ambush at the junction as was the plan given this scenario. The red demon nodded and encouraged them, "Excellent. You did exactly as you should have. However we are going to alter the plan once they regroup and hit this ambush. It is time they learn what it feels like **to be hunted**."

The cold certain way The Fox spoke shocked the guards and Alexei. They would have thought he was kidding if he had not spoken with such intensity and conviction. The guards didn't say anything, but merely nodded their heads. Seeing the eyes and mood of their boss, they knew he wasn't in his right mind, but they would be damned if they would ignore his order.

Alexei, however, responded with incredulous caution, "Red, they outnumber us tremendously. I know they have her, but it won't do her any good if you're dead."

The demon glanced unimpassionately at the tiger speaking in a hollow frightening force, "It will accomplish nothing retreating, as we merely end up being sandwiched between two enemy forces with no escape or retreat possible. I wish to avoid that."

It was Alexei's job to protect his boss first. The Fox's family was a secondary priority, and he felt that the little girl was clouding his boss's sane judgment. So he responsibly questioned the demon, "You don't think they will harm her do you? They could have struck down Aza or the kits, but they didn't. They wouldn't have bothered risking so much to capture her just to hurt her."

The cold calculating eyes bore into the huge tiger alarming him. If he hadn't been used to the sometimes fierce nature of his mate, Sheba, he might have cringed in fear. But he instead simply gulped looking quite disconcerted as Red Death told him, "I do not wish to give them time to harm the child. They seek to use her to manipulate me. I will not play their game. I will do what they will **not expect**. **I will have them run from me in terror!** "

The Fox then spoke to his security teams on the upper floors getting an update. The discussion was over and the demon who had taken over his boss seemed fully committed to this suicidal course of action. Alexei knew once his boss was this focused and adamant about an action, it was useless to try and reason with him. The little girl was going to get him killed. But he would loyally follow him to his end taking as many of the enemy with him as possible. If he had not done so, he was sure Sheba would have made his death preferable to what she would do to him. Not that he would ever do otherwise anyway. So Alexei instead helped check over the wounds the guards had sustained making sure they were in the best condition possible for the suicidal death hunt to come. If they even survived this next confrontation that was.

They all then froze as Reynard raised a paw listening carefully with his ear pointing down the hallway. He indicated they get down and prepare for a huge force making their way down the corridor Alexei and Reynard had come down. Reynard pulled out the tactical crossbow, flipped the safety off and began adjusting the sights on the scope. He handed another bag of caltrops to one of the guards to toss down the hall at the right time and Alexei and the other guards stood behind the barricade reading ranged weapons. Reynard then took a pump and began spraying a cannister of liquid down hall thoroughly coating the hallway between the intersection and their position. The huge head of a hippo and rhino charged into view turned and saw the barricade and shouted to a large group of several dozen mammals to their rear. The hippo and rhino carried huge shields which they used to block most of the area behind them. They grinned as they made out Alexei and part of Reynard's head. As they began cautiously approaching Reynard's group, that was when the screaming began.

* * *

Isengrim and his forces were finally making progress. They had been able to pull the steel and concrete from around the door to the estate, and were in the process of chopping the hinges off the door with the heavy duty axes from the firetruck after exposing them by taking sledgehammers to the brick and stone around them. Using the wooden panels soaked with water from the fire engine and fire hoses, they avoided most of the ranged fire coming from all sides by the estate's perimeter forces. To their credit, Reynard's defenders threw everything they had at them making the attackers lives miserable. Those on the roof repeatedly tried to light them on fire and had the ground coated in a thick sticky tar substance that would ignite and burn a long time if not constantly soaked with water.

The defensive forces also kept finding openings in their defenses tossing improvised firebombs inside causing many serious injuries and demoralizing those clustered under the protective barriers. They struck repeatedly in hit and run groups not allowing any time for counter strikes. One time his men did attempt to chase one group, but ended running into a group with one of the auto ballistas attached to the vehicle and they ended up losing the whole chase group. The defenders attempted to bait his assault team over and over, but he refused to take the bait and instead kept his group under defensive protection.

Finally, they removed the door and cautiously moved into the foyer of the estate. Apparently the furniture in the room, the statue, water sculpture and the chandelier that would normally be present in the large round room had been removed. The outlines of their positions and the water pipes still remained in place. There was a curving staircase heading up and doors on the north and east walls which most likely led to corridors to the other parts of the estate. Isengrim ordered a couple scouts to investigate the upper floor while he had groups examining the doors to check for traps as well as determining the best possible method of opening them.

The Wolf was tempted to rush in and knock the doors down rampaging all over the floor removing any resistance quickly, forcing Reynard, his family, and all his defenders to be crushed between his group and Mors's underground team. But Isengrim had a healthy respect for the mind of his enemy knowing The Fox most likely planned for such an assault. Unfortunately The Wolf had not been cautious enough as suddenly sprinklers above everyone in the room came down out of the ceiling and large spikes shot upwards from the floor near the main door impaling a whitetail deer and timber wolf that been standing directly above them. Then the sprinklers went off. Isengrim realized his mistake instantly and instinctively yelled for his team to get out immediately. He picked up a red panda and tossed him out the front door over the meter long spikes and took two quick steps and leaped following the panda diving headfirst over the spikes.

He then heard the most horrific screams of anguish and suffering he had ever heard as everyone in the foyer was coated with acid which instantly ate through clothes, fur, skin and flesh. Isengrim yelled for them to douse everyone in the room with one of the fire hoses. But unfortunately by the time they got in there to soak everyone, the fifteen in the room where all dead or still screaming begging for death. Once they cleared the spikes, they also found the three which had gone up the winding staircase were all dead with crossbow bolts puncturing their bodies in multiple places. He had lost eighteen good men in an instant. He was sure the casualties his attacking force had suffered were now well over a hundred. Isengrim hated to think what the final tally would be once everything was over.

Isengrim cursed himself for not anticipating the booby trap and ordered those still alive given mercy and killed immediately. They sprayed the room and floor with water until it was diluted enough not to cause any additional harm. All kept a very close eye on the sprinklers above them keeping shields and plastic covering over their heads ready to bolt instantly if there was any indication that they would become active again.

The Wolf sent a large force up the stairs with shields, and the two doors opened to the hallways. He then began the slow careful process of covering all the ground on the main and upper floor searching for anyone alive, traps, secret passageways and rooms, and any sign of The Fox and his family. He cursed the fact that he now had no proper communications to find out what his underground team or any of his other groups were doing. Apparently all frequencies were being blocked. Either Reynard's team was not using any communicators, or more likely they had models which were using much higher frequency levels. He had been hoping to capture some of their communication equipment, but the defenders had managed to either remove their fallen comrades or remove the communication equipment from the bodies of the few causalities Isengrim's forces had been able to inflict.

The defenders were very disciplined, using hit and run tactics, with predefined defensive fallback positions. They did not blindly stand still to be mowed down or be overwhelmed. If they did not have a superior defensible position, they would retreat and regroup. They were an extremely difficult opponent. Isengrim knew this was going to be a time consuming process to cover this whole building. And he was quite sure The Fox was well aware of this. He could only hope his lower level team was having more success.

* * *

As Armis proudly placed his trophy on a table in front of commander Mors, the jaguar got a huge malevolent grin on his face.

"My, what a pretty present you have brought me. Armis, you have done well… very well." Mors exclaimed in rare praise thinking of all the delicious things he could do with this unique gift.

His second in command, Bruun's second lieutenant Ratio the Wolverine, who had been a constant thorn in Mor's side questioning his tactics, spoke up, "Mors, we were ordered to bring any of his family we captured straight to Isengrim and Bruun. They have need of them so we can negotiate our way out of this shit."

The jaguar sneered at the wolverine exclaiming forcefully, "If we don't kill the fucking Fox, then it isn't gonna matter a whole fucking lot. Besides, once he is dead, they can have her!"

This seemed to cow the annoying wolverine. Satisfied, Mors turned his attention to the little kit who was glaring up at him furiously with her arms crossed. He could sense she had something to say which amused him so he looked at her with a smirk and said, "Well…"

The little girl sensed this was an invitation for her to speak and she angrily told him, "Daddy is gonna be **SO** cross with you."

"Oh, I imagine so." The jaguar told her, "In fact I am counting on it. I bet you're your daddy's precious little girl. You're just perfect for my plans!"

"What are you doing in my house? You need to return me to Mommy and Daddy right now!" Scarlet informed him with a command in her voice that belied her very young age.

Mors snarled at the little girl, "My aren't you are a forceful little brat. I bet you are used to everyone following your every order. Everyone must always be trying to please you. Well you will find you don't have any special status with me or my group. You are simply an object for us to use, nothing more. If you stop being of use to me, I will happily slit your throat and let you bleed out all over your pretty little dress there. I bet that thing cost at least a whole weeks wages of mine! Although on second thought, I am sure we can find other useful things we can do with such a cute little vixen. I know many who would pay handsomely for a go at..."

"Sir! There is **no need for that**!" Ratio interrupted.

The jaguar wanted to smack the wolverine, but he resisted as that would cause a lot of problems. He had wanted to see if he could get the little kit to cry. But she seemed to be a lot tougher than she looked as she just continued to glare at him fuming. Either she didn't understand what he was inferring or… or she was her father's daughter after all.

"You will be sorry you took me." The little kit stated simply scowling at Mors.

"Why? Because your father will punish me? You think he will simply just come and rescue you don't you? You probably worship him believing he can do no wrong. You doubtlessly think he can do anything. It is what you have been taught and told by your cunt mother and all the ass-kissers that surround you. Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but your father is not all that special. He will bleed and die just like anyone else. I look forward to holding his severed head in my paw!" The jaguar told the tiny kit giving her most likely her first wake up call.

However the little girl surprised him informing him with confidence, " **He** will be the one holding **your head** you meanie! Mommy will want to kill you too. You better hope Daddy gets you before **Mommy** does."

Mors had to admit, he had never heard threats from such a cute little source before. He was tempted to show her the realities of her new world slapping her around, fondling her a good bit and treating her even worse than that for once in her life, but he knew Ratio would blow a gasket and Isengrim would be quite pissed if anything happened to the child. She was so lucky that they needed her for peace and negotiation or whatever other crap they were talking about. So he satisfied himself with making sure that she knew that she would be cause of her precious father's death.

She glared at him quite bitterly and ordered, "Take me back to Daddy **NOW**!"

He jeered at her giving her a mock bow telling her quite sarcastically, "Yes my little princess. Anything you say."

He then gave her a pleasant smile telling her, "But actually that is exactly what I **intend** to do. And **you** are going to help me **kill your father**."

When he said that, her furious expression broke for the first time and she looked uncertain and troubled, "What do you mean?" The little girl asked exposing clear worry in her voice.

"I want you to satisfy yourself knowing that you will be the cause of your dear daddy's death. Because when I present you, his precious little princess, in front of him, he will only think about rescuing you and will ignore his own safety. That is when we will have him. You will get to watch him die horribly right before your very eyes. You will get to tell your cunt mother and shit brothers and sisters how he died. And it will be all **YOUR FAULT**!" The jaguar informed the child grinning maliciously and then cackling with glee as the little girl burst into tears weeping inconsolably crying out, "Daddy! I want my daddy!" through her sobs.

Ratio shook his head clearly disapproving of the jaguar's actions, but Mors loved to break any of those unfortunate enough to find themselves at his mercy. He just had to figure out how to destroy them first to make them compliant. Now she would be too worried about how she was going to be the cause of her father's death to be a bother to him.

He then had the kits arms and legs bound tightly. He considered having her gagged, but then realized he would need her to yell as much as possible to thoroughly distract her father. In fact if she refused to cooperate with that request, Isengrim's wrath or not, he would beat her thoroughly until she screamed her annoying head off. He was glad now he didn't have any irritating cubs of his own to worry about.

Mors happily let Ratio carry the girl knowing the wolverine would certainly not let anything happen prematurely to the precious kit considering how important the wolverine thought she was. He then placed his paw under the weeping kit's chin forcing her to look up at his wicked grin as he informed her, "Now let's go find **Daddy**!"

* * *

As soon as the hippo and rhino began moving toward Reynard's barricade, the bighorn sheep guard beside him tossed the bag of caltrops down the hall. However they seemed to have no effect on the hippo and rhino, but those behind them all began screaming as a large spinning metal cylinder appeared from the ceiling of the intersection with blades extending. Reynard yelled to get down and Alexei and the guards ducked their heads down behind the furniture barricade as the cylinder began firing darts in all directions as it moved up and down. Chaos erupted as those all caught crushed together at the intersection attempted to flee from the spinning death trap. The rhino and hippo turned to see what the commotion was reflexively raising their shields to prevent themselves from being struck with the darts.

Reynard instantly stood using the huge bodies of the hippo and rhino as cover from the darts and fired the tactical crossbow into the neck, back and legs of the huge mammals. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ As the hippo and rhino began to turn back to face him with their shields raised, he lit a flare and tossed it down the hall and ducked below the barricade. The liquid which had time to begin to dissipate into the air ignited knocking the hippo and rhino and others behind them down with the force of the blast. Flames still licked the ground as The Fox was immediately up firing into the head and neck of the now prone hippo and rhino. As several other mammals attempted to rise and flee the burning ground now that the spinning cylinder had stopped firing, he moved forward from the barricade hammering their skulls with bolt after bolt. He waited briefly to move forward as the sprinklers in the area activated putting out the fire. He then began moving forward again sliding his armored feet forward through the caltrops firing into anything that looked like it might be still living.

Alexei and the guards had been caught off guard by the trap and the actions of the possessed fox. But once he was moving forward and the _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ of the crossbow could be heard, they quickly followed with Alexei drawing his large 140cm blade in one paw while holding a large throwing dagger in the other. The guards all followed with crossbows carefully attempting to clear a path on the floor so as not to step on one of the painful caltrops.

Red Death then placed the safety on the crossbow sliding it back to the guards informing them to pick it up and then drew a razor sharp short sword and tri-edged dagger leaping forward onto hippo struggling to stand landing on his chest driving both blades deep into his neck drawing them and then plunging them in a second time. Then The Fox dodged the strike of the rhino attempting to crush him kicking away from the hippos head so he lay flat on his back on the hippo's lower belly. As the rhino missed striking The Fox but instead smashed the shield into the face and upper chest of the gurgling hippo now fighting for his last breaths, the demon fox spun off the hippo landing between the legs of the rhino who was attempting to raise his upper body off the hippo. Red Death jammed both blades into the exposed upper thigh and crotch of the prone rhino seeking any soft opening.

The rhino had a thick hide which had protected him against much of the damage from the darts, fire and numerous bolts, but the accumulated wounds had weakened the large mammal. However the demon fox had decided to explore all the soft bits of the rhino stabbing him over and over. The rhino screamed pulling himself off the hippo letting go of the shield and attempted to crush the small red monster causing him agony with his mighty arms. But just as the rhino was able to raise his torso up, he found a large blade stabbed through his chest as Alexei punched the blade through the rhino with his incredible thrusting power.

The Fox, his bodyguard and four guards then quickly performed the grisly task of ensuring every unfortunate soul spread all over corridors had truly met their end stabbing each brutally in the neck and head. Many were still gasping, gurgling, screaming or crawling away. Red Death was cold and merciless slitting throats as easily as breathing. The guards appeared queasy, but followed his example quickly working through several dozen bodies. The guards then returned to the tactical crossbow to their boss who quickly reloaded it. Alexei then had a brilliant idea and picked up one of the large shields the rhino had been carrying holding it in his left arm freeing his right to draw his smaller blade. Two of the other guards together held the other large shield.

Reynard then slung the auto crossbow over his back draping a long sleeve of throwing blades over his chest and proceeded down the corridor from whence the enemy had come. He turned giving Alexei a bone-chilling malicious grin as he nodded his head down the corridor holding knifes in both his paws. The clearly insane fox had now decided it was time to take the fight to the enemy as he began silently creeping down the corridor with a fierce focused look on his face. A bobcat and gray fox got quite surprised looks as they sprouted knives through their skulls. By the time an elk, ermine, coyote and bison could turn, they too were victims to the flying blades as the red demon fired them one after the other.

The others in the corridor behind these dropping bodies were quite surprised as The Fox pulled out the tactical weapon flipping the safety off and began marching forward with murderous brutality firing _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ dropping the clearly shaken enemy forces who were trying to regroup. Alexei moved to the left of his boss and slightly ahead intercepting several who had tried to charge the mad fox throwing them back with his shield and impaling them quickly as they lay on the floor. Red Death ignored them stepping on their bodies continuing his relentless pace and Alexei and the guards had to quickly run to catch him. The rear two guards ensured that the bodies that littered their path were truly dead and could not attack them from the rear stabbing them in the neck.

Reynard's mistress had been screaming in elation from the moment the slaughter at the barricade had begun. She praised her servant and reveled in his non-stop rampage of massacre and mayhem. Red Death was pleased she was enjoying the show, but anticipated much more blood would be spilled in her name. She spoke encouragement in the mind of her instrument of destruction and he nodded as he fired down the corridor now using the scope to drop targets attempting to flee his wrath.

However as he reached an intersection, he stopped, pointing to the left and right as Alexei and the guards arrived next to him. Suddenly there were yells as groups poured out of rooms down each corridor charging towards the group now surrounded on two sides. Alexei instantly threw his shield up on the left intercepting several knives and bolts while the two guards threw a shield up on the other side doing the same. Reynard crouched around the tiger's shield firing rapidly into the heads of the charging mammals, while the guards behind him did the same on the other side.

 _WHAM!_ Then the force of the enemy groups slammed into both his own groups as Reynard slid the now empty crossbow behind him drawing his short sword and tri-edged dagger stabbing through the openings under and around Alexei's shield as the huge tiger held the press of mammals back. Screams of pain and agony could be heard as Reynard's blade pierced the legs, torsos and exposed flesh of those attempting to stab around the shield. The ground below their feet was now covered in thick blood and bodies. The guards on the other side had been pressed back into the middle of the intersection as several of the enemy had gotten around them and were engaging them from behind. Several then turned their attention trying to strike Alexei's back, but they found their way blocked as Reynard twisted rolling and coming up behind them taking a boar through the neck while stabbing a lion under the rib cage with the vicious dagger. The strike got the attention of the lion who had struck Alexei in the back. The large cat struck down at the small fox, but the red demon had spun to the left jamming his short sword through the hip of feline and then slid under his legs coming up behind him and jammed the dagger repeatedly in his side. Red Death then kicked off the roaring beast rolling backwards and came up firing multiple knives into the skulls of a camel, jackal and impala that were attacking the guards.

The lion was gasping holding his side attempting to stop the bleeding from the brutal wounds. Red Death ignored the cat instead spinning forward and sliding under a surprised wildebeest stabbing his femoral artery in his right leg with the sword and burying the dagger in his crotch, then turning to a large musk ox who was hammering the guards slicing the backs of both his legs and jumped onto his back as his legs gave out climbing the large beast's back burying the dagger deep into his neck three times then climbing on his shoulders and pushing off performing a forward flip landing behind a surprised group of mammals who had been pressing the guards back into Alexei.

Red Death wasted no time striking those now before him brutally in the kidneys, rib cage, thighs, neck and any vital spot he could find. As they all turned to faced this vicious demon, they found themselves now sandwiched between four guards stabbing them on one side, and the nightmare creature covered in red ripping them apart now thrusting the sword through one of their number's sternum while stabbing another in the gut. Several struck the demon fox, but the creature spun causing the blades to slide off while he struck them from under, behind and to the side.

The demon fox then spun backwards and then sprinted forwards leaping through an opening to the left rolling and yelling for Alexei to back to the left. As the tiger quickly stepped back and around the corner the group of mammals he had been holding back fell forward into the intersection many falling over one another. The fox wasted no time taking two steps forward stepping over several prone bodies leaping into the air spinning and coming up behind them stabbing furiously. Screams of pain and frustration, death and agony filled the air as the group turned to face this blur of red severing the paw of one holding a blade, removing the head of weasel, embedding a dagger into the eye of sheep, slicing the torso of wolf and attacking any other target of opportunity. Reynard's guards struck those who were prone struggling to untangle themselves from all those who had collapsed.

Alexei was now free to throw those in front of him forward bashing them with his shield. He then tossed it to the side and impaled three of the stunned mammals pressed together with his sword and then spun bringing it down slicing through the neck, half the torso and lower body of three more with one sweep. The remaining moments of the fight consisting of brutal stabbing, slicing, pounding, crushing and impaling.

Red Death swept across all those showing signs of life jamming his dagger under the chin and neck of a zebra, decapitated a serval, disemboweled a yak and plunged a short sword through the eyes of a puma. Blood, gore, intestines and brains covered his paws as he furiously sought the death of anything living. Every speck of the intersection was covered with blood, bodies, pieces of bodies and vomit. Reynard's mistress celebrated each death inhaling the thick metallic smells of blood and bile dancing as the last cries, the final gurgling breaths, the screams of agony and horror, were like the ultimate perfect symphony to her ears.

The demon fox then calmly searched for anything to wipe the thick blood and flesh off his blades removing a towel from Alexei's backpack. He sheathed the blades and calmly retrieved the crossbow cleaning the mechanisms and loading another magazine. He then calmly retrieved any of his throwing blades he could find.

The huge Amur tiger crouched panting on the ground and then began helping to clean and bandage the many wounds sustained by the guards. He fitted one arm of a guard in a sling, bandaged the paws of two others, and helped with the dozens of various cuts deep and shallow all over their bodies. He then realized he had sustained several wounds that he just now began to feel. Several blades had cut through his legs, arms and shoulders. The demon fox calmly helped him clean and bandaged the wounds. The guards all took some heavy duty drugs to manage the pain, but the tiger refused them himself. The tiger did not wish to take any chance that their effects would make him sluggish.

Alexei then realized he had no idea if his boss was injured as he was completely covered in blood from head to toe. He tried to wipe off the blood covering his boss and search for any injuries, but it was difficult to determine where they might be located. He asked the demon if he felt anything, but his only response was a blank stare. So Alexei had to just try and bind any area he suspected might have been injured on The Fox as he appeared to feel no pain at the moment.

Suddenly the head of the demon turned down the corridor in which they had been originally heading and he instantly had the tactical crossbow out focusing down the corridor with the scope. The fox had his ear focused listening intensely. The tiger then heard what The Fox was detecting. It was a small voice. A faint voice of a small child crying. He heard the voice screaming, "NO! I will not kill my daddy!" It was Scarlet! Alexei's blood ran cold as he frantically tried to stop his boss who was rising and heading down the corridor alone with a look of pure hatred and death on his mind ready to face the entire enemy force alone.

* * *

A frantic deer came sprinting into the room screaming, "He's coming! He's coming!"

Mors smacked the deer in the head knocking him off the feet.

"Calm the fuck down! Who's coming?" The jaguar demanded.

The deer held his jaw shaking his head and nervously informed the commander, "The Fox. The Red Demon!"

"Surely he is not mad enough to take us all on by himself?" A shocked Ratio responded in skepticism.

Mors grinned beaming at the miserable looking little kit in the wolverine's arms still sniffling, "I do believe he is! I told you this little shit here would see him dead."

"But… but we had at least seventy or more men down there." The disbelieving wolverine stuttered.

Ratio then turned to the deer staring at him with a disquieted look, "What happened to everyone down there? Where is everyone?"

The deer looked up at Ratio in terror shaking, "Dead I think, or least they probably all are by now."

Ratio turned to Mors in disbelief, "The Fox did all that by himself?"

The deer then spoke up, "No… not by himself. But… he is… he is something else… he is a demon… possessed or something..."

Mors laughed with glee, "He is not possessed. He is just blinded by this little cunt." The jaguar pointed at Scarlet who looked down sorrowfully.

The jaguar then shouted, "Gather everyone together. It is time we take our bait here and catch us a fox!"

Once everyone was together, he had a weasel and marmot scouting ahead while a large brown bear and polar bear carried large shields. Armis the Giant Armadillo and a force of several other large powerful fighters followed behind with some also carrying shields. Mors and Ratio carried the bait while the large remaining force surrounding them all continued onward preparing to slaughter the suicidal fox. Mors then began instructing the kit to begin screaming. When she glared at the jaguar furiously shaking her head, he smacked her across the muzzle yelling at her, "Scream for your daddy you little shit! Scream or he will just find a bloody pile of fur and broken bones instead of his precious daughter."

He smacked her again harder and poked her with the tip of a dagger drawing blood.

She screamed at him repeatedly, "NO! I WILL NOT KILL MY DADDY!"

Mors grinned malevolently at her and then cackled, "But my dear little shit, **you already** **have**!"

The weasel shouted to the group, "He's coming!"

Mors then announced to everyone, "Ready yourselves, it is time to finally end all this!"

* * *

Alexei had dropped his shield and sprinted down the corridor after The Fox grabbing him and turning him to face the bodyguard staring into those intense dead unworldly eyes. They were scarier than Sheba's even when she was at her most furious, but he didn't care. He would be damned if he let whatever this creature was charge to his certain death.

"You can't just charge into them! They will have a huge force of their best fighters ready to slaughter you! You are doing exactly what they want!" The huge tiger screamed at his deranged boss possessed by something which had caused him to lose all reason.

The expression on The Fox changed for a moment as if he had a brief glimpse of sanity and he nodded and then casually walked behind the tiger opening the backpack on the tiger's back as the four guards came limping along carrying the two large shields. The demon fox then ordered them to grab several bodies and toss them along the sides of the corridor. Alexei and the guards looked at him curiously and did as he asked. The Fox then placed two small half meter high barrels on top of and behind two of the mammals on each side of the corridor covering them with some bloody clothes. He then had them back up twenty meters at the intersection where they had previously fought and then had everyone begin to pile all the bodies up along the corridor making a large grisly wall of dead mammals.

Alexei looked at the demon fox curiously, but was satisfied that at least they now had a somewhat defensible position. It would at least prevent the enemy force from just charging and overwhelming them. They could also flee down one of the side corridors and barricade themselves into a room forcing the enemy to come at them one or two at a time. The tiger still wondered what was in the barrels until The Fox calmly pulled out a remote detonator and flipped the safety switch off. The barrels were far smaller than the normal boxes of demolition explosives the tiger was familiar with. He didn't believe they would do that much damage, but they would at least be a good distraction.

Alexei and the guards placed the shields up behind the body wall extending its height so they could all stand in a protected position, while Red Death watched through the crossbow scope in a small opening in the wall as the army approached their position. The tiger imagined he was looking where his daughter and the others were positioned. He could only hope the possessed fox knew what he was doing.

* * *

As Mors and his group headed up the corridor they could see the pile of bodies at the far end of the hall and the outlines of some shields. With binoculars they could see the slight movement behind the wall with several crossbows aimed at them.

"There are only a few of them." The weasel reported excitedly.

"I advise caution." Ratio immediately declared, "That group has killed all those piled before us and many many more."

Mors had to agree with the wolverine for once. But they had a top grade fighting force which could easily overrun such a small force especially since they were using shields which would make their enemies' ranged weapons ineffective.

The jaguar had just ordered his force to press forward and overwhelm The Fox and his small band of followers when suddenly there was a commotion from down the stairs behind them. A frantic cheetah covered in blood sprinted up the stairs yelling, "Behind us, we are being hit from behind!"

Mors immediately ordered two larger mammals, a huge grizzly bear and large buffalo to hold shields up and stop anything from coming up the stairs. They then set a group of ranged fighters and melee fighters behind those at the stairs to defend against whatever incoming force there was. The jaguar imagined it was either some of Reynard's allies, gang members or perimeter forces that had now decided to join The Fox from below. Regardless, he needed to quickly kill The Fox now and then set up a strong defensive force to hold these new attackers off. They could use the annoying little kit as a hostage to see themselves safely through the enemy force.

He then ordered the rest of his force of tough fighters to move on The Fox and overwhelm him swiftly. They all complied moving in a large group down the corridor casually blocking the rounds of crossbow bolts fired into their midst using their large shields. Once they were around ten meters from the wall of bodies, they began charging forward ready to slaughter the pitiful force cowering behind their fortification. That was when there was a large explosion and torment, misery and death filled the air.

* * *

As the force marched down the hall, the guards and Reynard attempted to get around their shielding firing ranged weapons, but could only hit the occasional foot and leg as the huge shields of the approaching force blocked nearly the entire hallway. They were nearly to them when the demon fox shouted "Down!" and they all instantly ducked.

_**BOOOOOOOM!** _

The walls and ceiling shook as The Fox set off the explosives he had planted. They all quickly stood ready to hopefully hit something caused by the distraction except that the screaming and other sounds of immense suffering and excruciating torment were unexpected. It was then Alexei saw large nails covering the area stuck in the ceiling, walls and floor. But more crucially many of these nails were embedded in the mammals about to attack them who were now splayed out all over the floor or crouching. Others were leaning against the walls holding themselves up screaming or attempting to pull the nails from their bodies or both.

_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_

Alexei saw Reynard had not even paused for a fraction of a second to glance at the grisly scene, but was instead firing as fast as he could into the skulls and necks of the exposed targets. After a brief pause, the stunned guards realized this was their chance and started firing their weapons as well as quickly as they could load them. Alexei grinned happily throwing some large throwing daggers at whatever target looked the most alive.

The large brown bear and polar bear managed to cover themselves with their shields and raised them up while still sitting. Many others behind them now tried to raise their own shields or crouch behind the two bears. As the force tried to ignore their injuries, Red Death continued to fire switching from exposed target to exposed target even aiming past them using the scope.

_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_

Bodies continued to fall as the two huge bears managed to rise to their feet. Then all of a sudden the large polar bear gave the large shield to a giant panda to hold while he caught something that had been rolled to him. He lifted a familiar gray ball and heaved it over top of the shields with all his might. Reynard dove to the left behind Alexei's shield yelling a warning, but the two guards could not react in time as the ball slammed into the top of the barricade leveling the two guards as it continued past rolling down the corridor behind them.

Then the polar bear yelled a battle cry and the mass of bodies lurched forward toward the body barricade. Reynard turned and began firing at the giant armadillo, but it turned its back stopping the bolts with its natural shielding. The demon fox then turned and fired at any openings he could locate in the incoming mass of bodies. But this gave the armadillo time to sprint forward diving and rolling into a ball slamming into the two upright guards just as the mass of bodies slammed into them from the other side.

Red Death then threw the crossbow into Alexei's backpack and then grabbed three globes from the backpack and tossed them in the air over the mass of bodies pressing against the barricade attempting to climb over it. Two of his guards who had been knocked down earlier had managed to stand and hold a shield up just in time to prevent the press of bodies from toppling over them, while the two others wrestled with the giant armadillo.

The demon fox calmly lit two flares tossing them over the press of the large group onto the floor resulting in a whoosh as the liquid caught fire underneath the press of bodies. He then took a larger globe out throwing it into the air fifteen meters away followed immediately by a throwing knife shattering the contents just under the ceiling all over all the mammals currently forcing themselves forward. Instantly he tossed another around five meters out and firing another knife and immediately lit two flares tossing them into the back and another in the front igniting those unfortunate enough to be covered in the flammable liquid.

As the screams of agony and torment filled the air, Red Death calmly reached into the backpack throwing a new loaded brace of throwing daggers across his chest and opening up the protective case and placing his new deadly invention for close quarters combat into his paws. It was a modified version of the diamond claws with a deadly set of two 12 cm blades extending from between the digits of his paws ending in a hollow handle but attached to both ends of each tube were 8.5 cm tri-edged twisted dagger blades. The entire assembly was made out of a lightweight titanium alloy specially designed for The Fox. The vicious weapons had never been used in practice against a live opponent because of the extreme danger and had only been tested on a roomful of moving dummies simulating real opponents of every size which were soon a shredded mess after a few test rounds.

Now they were in the paws of Red Death, and he intended to test them quite thoroughly on all the mammals arrayed before him. The first target in his sights was his nemesis the gray armadillo who was busy engaging two of the guards. As Armis glancing over his shoulder at the red demon wearing paws of death with murder in his eye, he frantically disengaged from the two guards sprinting down the side corridor. He tucked his head in the nick of time to avoid a dagger which whizzed a centimeter above where his head used to be instantly diving and rolling in a protective armored ball kicking off a side wall so he rolled around the corner and away from the creature of nightmares.

Red Death did not have time to worry about the bothersome tatou as he focused his attention to the immediate threat striking the elk coming over the body barricade under the chin ripping his neck apart while he twisted his paw jamming a mongoose in the head with the dagger edge of that paw as he ripped it from the elks neck pulling out part of his throat and the accompanying flesh, muscle and sinew. He then drove his right paw directly into the temple of a surprised leopard climbing over his companions to get to those behind the barricade.

The demon kicked off the body barricade freeing the blades taking part of the leopard's skull and brains with him splashing it over the ground as the fox spun backwards and then sprinted towards the four guards engaged with a group of mammals which had managed to make it over the body wall. Red Death slid in under the group stabbing upwards twice into the crotch and thigh of a shocked wildebeest and yak. He then rolled under the mass of legs and bodies grappling, shoving and attempting to stab each, driving the blades into the lower bodies of anyone not his ally.

Those engaged with the guards howled in surprise and agony as they found themselves victims of the possessed fox as they now sported gaping brutal wounds. Several of those engaged tried to find the source of their extreme pain and misery, but he was too low and fast. Those who had dropped to their knees on the floor were unfortunate enough to actually locate the monster who drove his lightning fast paws of death into their necks and skulls.

Red Death then spun on the floor to his left taking out the legs of a large white arctic wolf who then found four blades embedded in his chest cavity. As he instinctively grabbed his chest a tri-edge dagger found its way under his chin and was then ripped out. The guards quickly subdued and dispatched the critically injured group of mammals they had been engaged with, and were able to drive back and stop more mammals from coming over the barricade.

So Red Death then turned his attention to the Amur tiger who was pressing against a large group of mammals holding them back with his shield while jamming his 80cm blade repeatedly into the group with his right.

Alexei had been somehow holding the group back killing or dispatching others, but his energy was quickly waning. However above the fray Alexei heard a roar, a glorious beautiful powerful roar he recognized. Sheba! He would recognize his mate's roar anywhere. In response adrenaline poured through his veins and he roared back as loudly as he could answering his love's call.

The mammals engaging the huge tiger recoiled in shock and unease at the renewed vigor and ferocity of the fierce beast. Then all of sudden making use of the momentary distraction, a red demon leaped into the air above them and the instrument of death descended on them. Red Death landed on the shoulders of the polar bear jamming both armed paws into the bear's neck. The helpless bear was locked with Alexei and could feel his life draining from him as the demon shredded his neck repeatedly. As the huge bear began to collapse, Red Death climbed up onto the bear's shoulders executing a backflip. As he flew downward he drove both his blades into the chest of a startled bison. After then jamming the dagger edge under the bison's chin and jabbing the other paw into the bison's neck, the demon fox slid off onto the floor jabbing, stabbing, elbowing, slamming and cutting his way through everything pressing against the body barricade.

It was a flurry of blood, flesh, fur, cartilage, bone and various other bits of anything unfortunate enough to come within his range. Those pressing against his guards and bodyguard were too burned, exhausted, punctured, distracted or tall to notice the small fox behind them, under them and all around them, wherever he was never expected. A couple tried to locate the cause of their extreme pain only to discover Alexei or a guard's blade through their skull, neck or torso. It was not pretty, honorable or merciful. It was just what was needed to be done to stop those wishing the death of The Fox and his allies.

Soon nothing was left standing by the demon creature now covered head to toe in blood and bits of fur and flesh and a kneeling Alexei. The four exhausted guards collapsed on the ground behind the barricade. From the distance noises of combat and a familiar vicious roar could be heard. The roar was answered by Alexei who appeared to be re-energized by the sounds.

Red Death then climbed up onto the sea of bodies that littered the floor of the corridor staring down the hall. Before him he saw a small collection of armored fighters standing nervously around a wolverine and jaguar. The fighters were glancing behind them occasionally looking at something in the distance, but seemed to be primarily focused on the lone figure covered in blood and gore causally approaching them. Then the armored jaguar got a wicked grin on his face as he lifted a small red fox kit wearing a pretty white dress covered with sunflowers. The favorite flower of the demon's little daughter, Scarlet!

The moment Reynard saw his little daughter he froze. It had been like he had been in a trance up to this point. The experience was as if he had been outside his body watching as he shot, stabbed, sliced, jabbed, cut, bombed, kicked and slaughtered his way forward destroying any who stood in his path. All the pain from his injuries had been like a forgotten memory, but upon seeing the small child, Reynard began to feel the accumulated pain, fatigue and abuse he had suffered over the time he had been absent from his normal consciousness. He had to steady himself leaning against the side of the hall to keep himself upright. He breathed heavily in a vain attempt to draw on his energy reserves for this final conflict.

The jaguar got a wide wicked grin seeing the weakened fox before him. Mors began to look more confident as held the small kit before him announcing, "Behold, the great Red Death. He certainly looks red, but I believe the only death left will be his own. He appears to have run out of gas. See kid, I told you that you would get to see your daddy die. See how he can barely even stand."

In response the three hyenas in the group of fighters all laughed maniacally while the others roared and snarled anticipating the destruction of the objective of this whole assault as well as their own personal glory for having accomplished the task.

The little kit looked at the bloody armored form she had not even recognized as her father, but beneath the blood and bits of flesh she saw eyes she knew quite well exclaiming, " **Daddy!** "

But then she realized her father appeared weak and vulnerable. The words and taunts of the jaguar seemed to begin to ring true. Her presence would serve to distract her father, and he would be killed. All the excitement and hope from seeing that her father had come for her disappeared as she became fearful and felt dread crying out, " **Run Daddy!** Leave! The bad mammals plan to kill you. **I don't want you to die!** " The little girl then burst into tears.

Mors snickered as this was exactly what he wanted. The crying kit would serve to throw the exhausted fox off his game. It was time to execute The Fox and be the one to gain the glory and rewards from this whole mess. He would use the kit as a shield and use her pain and suffering to unbalance and divert the attention of The Fox while his men finally brought his life to an end.

A large shadow then appeared behind the fox revealing a huge Amur tiger holding a large shield and large curved blade and then stood beside him. Behind them two of the guards managed to stand and yell encouragement. But their yells were cut short as they suddenly screamed out in alarm as a large thunk was heard as Armis had sprinted down the hall rolling into them knocking them off their feet and crushing them against the barricade. Mors cackled in glee grinning wide and nudged the huge armored grizzly bear standing beside him and pointed at Alexei commanding, "Potens, spank the little kitty for me. He needs to be taught some manners. The rest of you, time to claim your glory. Kill the fucking fox while I have some fun with this cunt kit of his!"

With that Mors licked Scarlet all over her face as she cringed in disgust and then slapped her repeatedly until she began screaming. The bear charged Alexei who attempted cut him down, but Potens twisted to avoid the blade slamming his huge mass into Alexei's shield and then pounded a huge mace down upon the tiger which was partially blocked by the tiger's shield, but the massive power of the blow brought the bodyguard to his knees. At the same time the six other expert fighters surrounding the wolverine and jaguar and all fired crossbows or knives at Reynard simultaneously.

As he faced a volley of shots, Reynard only had time and energy to instinctively crouch, putting his head down and shift his position so his shoulder and side faced the attack rather than his entire body forming the smallest target possible. He knew that if he did not find the energy, strength and focus to do what must be done, he, his baby girl, his friend and guards were all doomed. In that moment, he had doubt and fear. But suddenly there was with him an energy filling his body recharging his life force. A familiar loving embrace that was ice cold yet warm and comforting at the same time. A welcome voice that had been with him since he had endured the horrific abuse and suffering as a small child spoke to him encouraging him, "Fear not, I am with you my child. I will give you that which you seek. You have much more work to do in my name. Go forth once more and spill blood in my name."

But Reynard was hesitant asking, "But mistress, I am but a simple fox beaten and abused. How can I find the fortitude and might required to do what must be done."

Azrael gave her servant a patient loving look embracing him petting his head as she spoke, "I will be with you guiding your paws, filling your veins with my essence. Go NOW and make them **PAY**! Make them regret ever crossing your path and seeking to harm you and your precious little baby!"

The words rang true filling his mind with focus and certainty of what must be done as the fox became her servant once more, and in that instant he became once more the demon known as Red Death.

He ignored the pain of the blades impacting his shoulder and side firing two blades into a stunned bongo striking his eye and the exposed portion of his neck. As the group attempted to slam him to the ground, he crouched low and suddenly threw himself to the left. As they collapsed to the floor in a heap pinning what they thought was The Fox to the floor, he sprung off the side of the wall cartwheeling and leaping high into the air pulling his diamond bladed claws wide and driving them with full force into the shoulder and neck of a large hyena. The wolverine fired a dagger at the bloody demon who instinctively sensed the movement and tumbled off the body of the hyena rolling and came up firing a blade at the head of the wolverine. Ratio managed to intercept the blade as it thudded into a shield, but the hyena was not so fortunate as the wolverine's blade meant for The Fox pierced his skull.

But the distraction allowed the others to sense they had missed their target and began to rapidly untangle themselves. Red Death executed a backflip placing the remaining fighters between himself and the wolverine preventing Ratio from getting another shot at Alexei or The Fox without hitting his own men. The four remaining fighters then lunged at the small red form attempting to stab or bash him. But the demon was ready diving forward under their blades rolling and coming up jamming the diamond blades into the bellies of a leopard and another hyena. Before the surprised fighters could react, he dove between their legs striking a lion and large bengal tiger in the legs with the claws and tri-edged dagger points.

The small vicious demon then rolled, stabbed, jabbed and shredded every exposed area he could locate as the experienced fighters screamed in pain and fury attempting to strike and stop the frenzied demon creature. But Red Death only saw soft vulnerable targets striking hamstrings, thighs, crotches, hindquarters and bellies. Blood, fur and flesh filled the air leaving only screams of agony and frustration as he pressed off the wall rolling and firing daggers striking the exposed neck of the lion and the side of leopard. The tiger roared and pounced on The Fox. He was successful in landing on the vulpine, but the armor protected The Fox from being crushed while the protective chest piece of the tiger was not able to stop the claws of The Fox from embedding themselves below its protective barrier and into his belly and hips.

Red Death repeatedly jabbed the dagger ends and blades into the belly and crotch of the wailing tiger who attempted to move to avoid the brutal violent blows which offered just enough room for The Fox to roll out from under the tiger and continue to roll to avoid the stabs from the two others. The demon instead hunched his back jamming the blades into the exposed feet and calves of the other three ripping flesh and severing toes. As the hyena, lion and leopard screamed in anguish hopping and grasping their brutalized appendages, Red Death leapt forward diving into the neck of a shocked tiger driving his blades deep into his neck. As the cat opened his mouth to roar, the fox twisted the blades ripping out his throat leaving him to merely gurgle and gasp for breath as he died horribly.

The other three shredded mammals sensed their own mortality as blood poured from their numerous harsh brutal wounds and they weakened. They all banded close together forming an impenetrable wall to face the approaching Red Death who was covered in dripping blood and flesh. They were nearly upon him when they turned suddenly as the huge grizzly bear and Amur tiger crashed into them. Alexei had seen his friend in trouble and had maneuvered the bear he had been grappling with so the two of them had slammed into other three.

Red Death didn't waste the distraction as he dove to the left leaping off the body of the choking bengal tiger kicking off the wall leaving bloody paw-prints and striking the leopard in the neck with both extended blades. The fox locked his legs around the waist of the leopard jamming the blades into his neck several more times and dropped as the hyena struck him in the back. The blade slid off the bloody armor, and the fox rolled forward and furiously jammed both blades into each of the hyena's exposed lower legs repeatedly as if he intended to saw them off. As the hyena helplessly toppled forward, Red Death rolled and jammed both blades into the calf of the lion who was attempting to avoid the red ball of pain. The lion attempted to escape the vicious little monster, but tripped over the body of the dead leopard. But Red Death ignored the lion, instead climbing over the body of the prone hyena smashing his blades into the exposed nose and maw of the snarling creature.

While all six of the enemy fighters, bear, wolverine and jaguar were armored, the little red demon had carefully struck at the open vulnerable spots finding all the soft exposed areas and making each pay in pain and blood. With a violent uppercut thrust, Red Death found a crease in the armor around the hyena's neck penetrating it shoving his blades into the soft palate and skull of the now coughing and gagging fighter. Blood oozed down the paws of the red demon as he shoved off the hyena and climbed atop the body of the leopard leaping onto the back of the lion attempting to crawl away. As the fox wedged the claw blades into the exposed sides of the roaring screaming feline, he shuddered as he felt a blade strike his chest and a bolt strike his head.

Red Death looked up to see the wolverine and jaguar firing knives and a crossbow at him. Fortunately his armor had stopped the weapons, but they had his full attention as he rolled off the gasping lion and came up firing blades at the wolverine. But Ratio had anticipated the throw at his head and pulled the shield up to stop the blade. What he had not anticipated was the trajectory of the second throw aimed at his exposed kneecap.

The wolverine screamed as he sensed the blade puncture his knee and instinctively moved the shield down to cover the now punctured and bleeding wound. However Red Death anticipated the move sending his next blade into the area just above Ratio's chest plate striking home deep into the lower neck of the shocked lieutenant.

Ratio dropped the shield and grasped the blade pulling it out only to find two more puncturing deep into each eye hole of his helmet. As he toppled forward, death gurgling from his lips, Mors crouched behind the body of the wolverine pressing a knife point to the neck of Scarlet screaming, "Back away FOX or your little shit brat **DIES**!"

Red Death hesitated seeing his baby daughter in peril. Any mistake could mean her instant death. She was small and fragile and a millimeter off or a muscle spasm and she could be dead. The little girl meant everything to him and his beloved wife. He could not bear the thought of her dying because of his mistake. But his inaction could also mean her death. He was conflicted and frozen uncertain of the proper action.

A gentle voice then spoke to him, "You know what must be done my child. I will guide your paw. Strike hard and fast. Be merciless and wrathful! He seeks to take that which is dearest to your heart! Show him the consequences of **FUCKING WITH YOU SO**!"

Red Death nodded for his mistress was right. She was always right. She spoke the words he needed to hear as he turned to the battle behind him as Alexei and Portens were both unarmed now, their weapons lying useless on the floor as they grappled with each other slamming each other into the walls. The fox ignored the cries of the jaguar screaming, "BACK AWAY AND LEAVE NOW!" as he fired two blades into the exposed section of the huge bears neck. The strikes would not kill the bear, but served their purpose as the huge beast disengaged from the Amur tiger to see what hit him. In that moment the demon fox tossed his short sword to his bodyguard. The tiger caught the hilt of the blade one pawed and in one motion shoved the titanium alloy blade with all his strength through the bear's neck guard and through the back of his head.

Simultaneously Red Death moved in one fluid motion turning and pulling his next to last blade firing at full strength into the wrist of Mors penetrating the tiny crease in the armor. The jaguar instinctively dropped his grip on the knife point at the little girl's throat as the fox sent his final blade with certainly down the gullet of the shocked jaguar whose mouth stood agape at the sudden and unexpected actions of the mad demon before him. For Mors had expected The Fox to cower in fear and uncertainty never taking such a risk with the life of his precious offspring. But as he toppled forward gagging on the blade deep in his throat, he now realized his mistake. One which had cost him his life.

As Reynard rushed forward to try and catch the jaguar who was tumbling forward with the small kit still in his arms, he was knocked aside and slammed into a wall as a large gray ball shot forward rolling past him landing in front of the jaguar intercepting his fall. As his now all too familiar nemesis Armis the Giant Armadillo grabbed at the screaming kit, Reynard realized he had no ranged blades and sprinted forward diving onto the back of the creature slamming him to the side just as he grabbed ahold of the kit. Scarlet squirmed desperately trying to get out of the claws of the armored gray creature who clutched her dress and toppled forward to gather her into his armored ball.

But suddenly the clawed diamond blades shot forward ripping the dress apart freeing the kit from the grasping claws and embedding themselves into the arms and chest of the armadillo. However the creature wore protective gear on his front as well and the blades slipped harmlessly off his front. Scarlet had tumbled into a heap after having her dress shredded and looked up to see that the giant armadillo was trying to grab her again, but her father stood in his way striking him repeatedly looking for any crease in the protective armor. It was a desperate struggle with the demon fox standing in front of his daughter refusing to let Armis touch her, stabbing at him repeatedly in a flurry. Then screams from behind them distracted the armadillo as he heard roars of victory and saw his rear defenders being overrun. Seeing the vicious monster now roaring and snarling at the top of the stairs and the blood and gore covered fox with demon eyes attempting to eviscerate him, Armis gave up on the kit and decided his best course of action was escape as he suddenly fled from the charging enraged tigress.

Armis rolled into a ball escaping the madness behind him only to find himself slamming into a solid brick wall. He thought to himself _there wasn't supposed to be a brick wall here!_ He then felt himself lifted high into air slammed into the ceiling and then pile driven into the floor with the full force of the equally enraged bodyguard and mate of the berserk demonic tigress who he had been fleeing from in the first place. Then suddenly he now found himself lifted into the air by the same demonic tigress and slammed even harder into the ground. He was surrounded by ear shattering roars as his shell and back began to crack as each tiger slammed him repeatedly into the ground with a thud and crunch now making some sick squishy sounds.

Reynard watched the two mated tigers gleefully cracking the large gray shell nuzzling and licking each other in between the massive body slams of the curled gray shelled creature. He then cut her bindings and cradled his little daughter in his lap removing his blood soaked helmet and licking her gently staring into her teary eyes with unfathomable love. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't, and instead just hugged her father around his bloody chest as tight as her little body could and shook sobbing, her tears mixing with the blood dripping down his chest.

* * *

As Sheba inspected the pools of blood covering every bit of the floor and walls not littered with a sea of bodies covered in numerous stab wounds, burns, puncture marks, dismemberment, disembowelment and endless varieties of murder and suffering, she remarked, "Well… it seems you two have been quite busy."

She then examined the piled bodies making up the body barricade smiling admiringly and then came to stand over her boss who seemed satisfied to just sit with his back leaning against the wall as he gently pet the small sniffling child in his paws whispering to her and licking her. Sheba looked questioningly at this strange sight and then to Alexei who explained what had happened and why the small little kit was here in the middle of this horrific scene of death and violence.

The tigress got extra furious once she understood what had happened and pounced on the giant armadillo she and Alexei had cracked like a lobster biting his head and growling as she ripped at his thick neck muscles until she was able to remove the head completely and pounced on it over and over again until it was flattened and the brains were splattered out all over the bloody floor.

"MEWTHER FUCKER!" She screamed over and over until she was satisfied the pain in the ass giant armadillo had been punished thoroughly.

Alexei rubbed her shoulder finally announcing, "I believe he is dead Shea!"

The tigress growled and then grinned at her mate proudly showing him the bits of the armadillo in her teeth as she explained, "I was just making sure."

The two of them then went and inspected the team of medics who were attending to what remained of the four guards collapsed against the barricade. One guard had been run through and had died instantly earlier. The other three were quite battered and cut up, but their injuries seemed to be survivable, however they would not be fighting or even up and walking around anytime soon.

Rath then arrived explaining he had been busy making sure the rest of the lower level was cleared of any enemy forces and then joined Sheba and Alexei to report on what had happened while they sent groups of scouts ahead to make sure no living enemy forces remained on the basement level.

Little Scarlet finally realized there were others around her besides her father and lit up seeing those assembled, but then shyly tried to cover herself realizing her dress had been ripped off her and she was just wearing her underwear and a small piece of her destroyed dress hanging off her shoulder. Sheba grinned and picked her up ripping a hole in small towel in her backpack and draping it over the little girl. It was decorated in the crest of the Docks District showing the map of the area. The tigress laughed at the little kit telling her she looked quite stylish. Scarlet hugged Sheba's muzzle laughing, "Auntie Sheba! I'm so glad you are here!"

The little kit seemed to ignore the blood coating nearly every part of the tigress' body as the huge feline cradled the wee girl in her arms and let her climb up next to her head as she sat and listened while Reynard and Alexei updated them on the situation at the estate. But considering that her father was even more covered in blood, fur and bits of flesh than the tigress, this was certainly understandable. The small child may be very young, but she was a child of Reynard and seemingly unphased by such scenes of violence and death.

The Fox then got a message out to his allies in the Rainforest District to let his wife and Coal know that they had found and recovered Scarlet relatively unharmed. For safety reasons his family was kept in radio silence in case any enemy forces sought to locate them. But he knew Sweet Lou's team would get word to the frantic worried mother as soon as possible. They also informed him that The Council had decided on an action and were now on their way to the estate.

Once Reynard was satisfied the basement and sub-basement were secure, he sent scouts to contact the guards on the upper floors and see if they could get some updates on the status of the invasion above them. He also ordered the remaining forces to make sure all those bodies littering the floors everywhere were truly dead. He had already been fooled by an opossum playing possum earlier and would be damned if any others tried to pull that on his watch. Any enemy forces within his walls were to be killed on sight. There would be no prisoners or mercy to those that sought to harm him or his family.

Sheba then mentioned, "I believe we killed an opossum earlier trying to pull that same move."

Reynard nodded his approval, "Good, hated to think he was still scurrying around somewhere. How did you two end up meeting us here?"

Sheba and Rath then told Reynard how they had seen the large force splitting off with part going to the main gate and the other half heading toward the southeast. Because the perimeter defenders seemed to busy engaging those heading toward the front of the estate, they had decided to follow the other half of the forces to determine what they were up to. They quickly realized the enemy were heading toward the tunnels and called ahead warning their forces who were currently engaging the guards left at the tunnel entrance to retreat before they were overrun by the huge force now heading their way.

Once most of the enemy force had poured down the tunnel, they charged the remaining group overrunning them and tossing some firebombs down the tunnel entrance to prevent the others from reinforcing the remaining force before they were slaughtered. Sheba gleefully described the stunned faces of those left outside the tunnel as she leapt over their vehicle barricade and pounced on them shredding as many as she could get her claws on. She described their deaths as glorious as she disemboweled a few and strangled one with the intestines of another. The tigress seem to relish the idea of causing one to choke to death as she shoved the stomach, dick and balls of a buffalo down the throat of a deer. Apparently a nice meaty diet did not agree with the herbivore.

Reynard laughed, "You must have left quite the impression on them in your blood soaked armor. That must have been quite a sight."

Sheba grinned nodding, "They did seem quite surprised to see me. I just wish they wouldn't always keep shitting and pissing themselves whenever they saw me. I am not sure which smelled worse, their insides or their pants."

Sheba and Rath then explained that they pursued the group down the tunnel using improvised shields and intense strikes to continue to lull them into complacency and then drive into them overrunning the enemy position and killing them before they could retreat. It was a slow steady pursuit until they came to the hole in the estate. There the bottleneck served as a strong defensive position for the enemy, and any attempts to push through resulted in injuries and deaths of their team so they were delayed getting through.

Finally they were able to toss a bunch of bottles of liquid into the hole and light the whole area on fire and then come charging through shortly after using thick blankets to prevent themselves from being burned driving the enemy out of the room and putting out the flames. Once they had control of the room, they used some tools to create a hole in the wall to the right of the exit door into the hallway and moved into an adjacent room allowing them to surprise those left to defend the door. They had covered the sound of their work by making a lot of noise beating on the door next to the enemies' position.

Rath apologized to Reynard, "Sorry about the hole we made in your wall, Boss. We were looking for a way to surprise those waiting for us minimizing any casualties."

Reynard grinned at the lion, "Not to worry. I am not concerned about anything but driving out and killing every single one of these bastards. Anything that keeps our people alive is fine by me. The estate is just a building and can be repaired or replaced."

The Fox then gingerly stood and nuzzled his little daughter in her belly with his nose resulting in a delighted giggle as he continued, "I wouldn't trade this one here and the lives of my loyal followers for a thousand such estates. Besides, I believe my traps all over the house have made much more of a mess than anything you all did."

Sheba then explained, "We then all moved into the adjacent room leaving one to make noise at the door as a distraction so they assumed we were still readying for an attack there." The tigress then gave Reynard a big toothy smile as she continued, "But we didn't strike them where they expected. We all poured out of the room down the hall unimpeded and rushed their surprised force."

The tigress then seemed lost in thought as she described her falling upon the hapless guards knocking most of them off their feet and shredding them like flesh confetti. She ripped off the arm of a musk ox and beat several others unconscious with it. Biting a head off a bighorn sheep and smashing the face of a caracal and porcupine into bits using the head of the ram.

"Those horns make ideal handles, and their skulls are quite hard I find." The tigress explained with a mischievous smirk.

"My Shea is an unconventional fighter, that's for sure." Alexei remarked looking admiringly at the tigress.

Sheba nodded at her mate with a smile continuing, "Well once all those at the door were in pieces, we then quickly checked the rest of the floor, dispatching several others who had decided to foolishly loot your storage rooms. I will only say that you will need some heavy-duty cleaning crews to get those nasty blood and flesh stains out."

Reynard chuckled at that thought.

Rath also added, "We had a lot of help from Francis, the son of Bernard the older bear who is a friend of the little bunny agent of yours I believe. He helped us sniff out several others who were attempting to hide among the furniture and boxes. The bear has quite the expert sniffer. With some training he might make a great addition to our gang. But even without training, an enthusiastic bear can be quite a helpful asset."

Alexei seconded that opinion, "I'd rather have them on our side than against us. I've had quite enough of dealing with bears for some time."

"Getting lazy?" Sheba accused her mate with some displeasure.

"Calm yourself Shea, Lex has been having to wrestle with mobs of enemy both huge and small all night. He has saved me more times than I can count. I would have been overrun so many times without his heroic efforts." Reynard explained to the tigress.

The medical staff who had been working on Reynard and Alexei announced they had been field bandaged as best they could be considering they were both completely covered in blood, matted bits of fur, flesh and armor. It was understood that they would need extensive medical examinations if they managed to survive the remainder of the conflict.

Sheba seemed to be satisfied that her mate had not lost his love for battle and death. And then continued her story explaining how they ran into a large defensive force once they tried to ascend to the basement floor. They had gotten several of their fighters nearly killed trying to force their way past the defenses as the enemy had set a strong defense at the stairs to the basement level.

Rath explained, "Sheba nearly got herself killed charging them. If not for her full set of armor, she would most likely be dead."

The tigress looked quite frustrated remembering her many attempts, "Well I did manage to grab hold of a couple with my claws and pull them down the stairs. They made a nice snack!"

Reynard laughed at that, "I never know when you're kidding Shea."

Sheba looked at The Fox with a completely serious stoic expression, "I don't kid about food!"

"We heard your roars several times. That must have been during your attacks. They helped to re-energize me." Alexei added attempting to change the subject.

"I heard yours as well Lexy! I so wanted to join you in battle!" Sheba exclaimed.

Rath chastised the tigress and then explained, "Yes, and you nearly got yourself killed because of it! Well Sheba's couple of successful attacks where she managed to drag a couple back to us gave me an idea. So we rigged up a bunch of hooks to some ropes and netting and then we setup an assault, but we instead focused on snagging as many of the defenders as possible with the hooks and dragged them all down the stairs and dispatched them."

Sheba gave them all a big toothy grin adding, "Once they saw us rip apart most of their buddies, they were not so keen to stand and face our next attack. We just simply quickly overran them as they tried to run like little cowards as we charged. They did not get very far."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better time to come join us." Reynard admitted, "How about we go take the rest of the house back and show the invaders some hospitality. It appears my team upstairs has been keeping them quite busy."

Sheba then looked at Scarlet and wondered, "What do we do about the cute little thing here?"

Scarlet decided to share her opinion quite loudly and emphatically, "I want to stay with Daddy!"

Reynard thought about his choices and finally decided on a course of action picking the little girl up holding her in his arms gently rubbing her nose with his, "Um, Baby, a battle is not exactly the best place for you. But I'll be damned if I will lose you again, and I don't have anyone I trust or can spare at the moment to get you to your mother but me. If I setup something to keep you reasonably safe next to me, you think you can keep quiet and just watch?"

The little kit looked up at her father and nodded vigorously with a big grin on her face. He gave her a kiss and gentle head rubbing and had them attach a backpack high on Reynard's back covered in an improvised lightweight armor shell. He cleaned the little girl getting her a snack and some juice and took her to a bathroom while the rest of his forces prepared themselves to take the rest of the house back.

Once Scarlet was ready, Reynard strapped her onto his back making sure she was secure and fully protected. The Fox then stretched his sore muscles and tested his balance out with the additional bit of weight doing some somersaults, backflips and cartwheels resulting in quite a few exclamations of "Weeeeeeee!" from his wee daughter.

The little girl then asked to speak to Sheba and whispered to her while Reynard was issuing orders preparing for his plan to retake the estate. The tigress got a strange look on her face listening to the little kit's request and nodded at her nuzzling her with her nose. She then walked over to Mors the Jaguar and casually removed his neck armor and took a couple whacks at his neck with a sword removing the dead jaguar's head from his neck.

Reynard looked at Sheba curiously as she shook off any excess blood from the head and borrowed a portable blowtorch roasting the cut area until it was properly charred to prevent it from dripping. She then created a makeshift hammock with some nylon and casually placed the head so it hung in Reynard's paw.

The Fox cocked his head to the side giving the tigress a curious look.

She simply shrugged her shoulders nodding her head at the tiny grinning kit on his back explaining, "Your daughter said she made a promise to the jaguar and wanted you to have his head as a trophy."

Reynard simply nodded glancing over his shoulder at his grinning daughter. But he had plenty else to worry about so he simply shrugged and attached the head firmly to his backpack and began checking his weapons.

As he loaded the tactical crossbow with a new magazine and tested it to make sure it was working properly, Sheba admired the weapon remarking, "A truly nasty marvel, Boss. You must have made quite a lot of those fuckers quite unhappy."

"We'll meet a good number of those unhappy souls as we head upstairs. Let's stop by the armory on the way and replenish our supply of welcoming gifts. This is my last magazine and I am in a giving spirit and wish to share my hospitality with our guests!" Reynard announced with a laugh and much improved attitude as he hoped to provide a very special welcome for his enemies. One that would leave them quite rested. In fact so rested they would never want to get up again.

* * *

Isengrim and his forces had been having a bad visit to The Fox's home. Between the many traps, ambushes and frustrating dead ends, his team was having very little success finding their way downstairs to meet Mors and the other half of his force. He hoped they were having a lot more success than he was. He cursed The Fox for jamming his communications as he desperately wanted to know their status.

The other problem was that anytime he sent out small groups to scout the areas around the house, he had no way to communicate with them and inevitably many of these scouting groups would meet an ambush with no way to call for help and ultimately find themselves dead. By the time their men attempted to chase down the defenders, they seemed to have vanished into the very walls. Isengrim knew there were quite a large number of secret and hidden passageways and had even uncovered several.

The traps around the house seemed to be endless. Once he had a whole team standing on a stairway ready to assault what they thought was the basement, but instead the whole stairway turned into a giant slide with those above falling down plummeting into those below forcing everyone into a pile at the bottom. Unfortunately the landing area turned into a large spike pit. Those at the top of the pit then found a whole wall of spikes slamming into them from the ceiling leaving everyone quite dead.

Also frustrating was that those that actually survived the impact with any spikes found themselves weakened and sick just as the few who had survived the spikes and razor wire surrounding the estate due to some coating on the traps. Isengrim realized The Fox was one truly sick bastard turning the defense of his home into a place of torment and torture at every corner. What was even more frustrating was that it seemed the defenders were just toying with them as they found tiny cameras all over. The sick fuckers were just watching them the whole time finding endless ways to inflict insidious methods of death and frustration on his entire assault force. It was like the whole estate was a giant spiderweb with the intention of ensuring their death.

They did have one success as they managed to capture one guard and kill another. They were so excited to have finally gained access to the enemies communications only to discover that it was completely disabled and useless. Isengrim suspected that they could be remotely disabled by those watching them at all times. Additionally the captured guard was rendered completely unconscious by some kind of drug and could not be revived to be questioned. Then later they found the unconscious guard had been removed somehow when they weren't looking. _It was like they are just toying with us!_

The plans of the estate seemed to be useless as corridors that were supposed to be there were missing replaced with walls and rooms that were not supposed to exist. _The Fox seems to have redesigned the whole building!_ The ways down to the basement ended in either traps or dead-ends.

Even more frustrating were the mercenaries Tybalt had hired as they seemed to be frustrated that anything portable that was valuable had been removed in advance. _As if I don't have enough problems to deal with. Like I am responsible for Reynard not leaving enough treasure lying around._ This was one of the problems with hiring mercenaries with questionable motives versus loyal followers.

And now he had another report of deaths caused by hall traps. It seemed that wherever his men wandered they were sliced, stabbed, knifed, poked, roasted, poisoned, acidified, burned, clubbed, ripped apart, punctured, squashed, separated from their body parts and organs, and generally expunged using numerous diverse creative methods. Apparently this latest group happened to be descending a staircase and found several sickle blades suddenly appear from the ceiling swinging down in front of them slicing them in half. At the rate he was going, even if he found the hidden passage to the basement, he would have no one left to confront the damn Fox!

Suddenly a frantic weasel came tearing down the hall looking like he had seen The Devil himself. After nearly a minute of questioning as the weasel attempted to calm himself and catch his breath in between incoherent babbling, he finally exclaimed, "The Fox! He's coming!"

"What do you mean he's coming? He's on this level?" Isengrim demanded of the weasel named Territi.

Territi responded with wide frightened eyes, "We have to get out of here before we are all slaughtered! He will kill us all!"

The Wolf slapped him across his face nearly breaking the weasel's jaw, "Get ahold of yourself! Where was he heading!"

"Bbbbb...ballroom!" Territi exclaimed pointing down the hall.

Isengrim quickly organized a large force to confront The Fucking Fox finally. He sent the remainder of Tybalt's mercenaries at their front piquing the interest of the group with hints that Reynard must know where all his treasure was located, and that he and his personal retinue would be wearing many valuable objects. The Wolf figured this would solve at least one of his problems chuckling to himself under his breath as the mercenaries excitedly led his forces down the hall.

A few minutes later he was met by another frantic mammal, as a cheetah came sprinting to him breathing heavily. _At least this one doesn't look like he has seen death itself!_

Nuntius the Cheetah panted bent over holding his paws on his knees and announced, "The Council, The Council is coming!"

"Where? They are here now? What about The King?" Isengrim growled questioning the cheetah. _I finally have The Fucking Fox in my grasp and_ _ **NOW**_ _they appear to interfere!_

"They… they have The King with them. But they are quite livid! They were seen outside the walls and were demanding a halt to everything! They demanded all the defenders and our people outside to end all hostilities immediately or all face annihilation! They ordered all our forces out of The Fox's estate immediately!" Nuntius reported to Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt and the rest of the command.

Isengrim sighed shaking his head. _I just needed a bit more time!_ _I will have my revenge on fucking Reynard one way or the other!_ _But perhaps hanging around to face a furious Council who already wanted me dead before this even started is not the best course of action._

The Wolf turned to Bruun and Tybalt, "Very well, I will personally inform our forces on the upper floor. You two oversee things here and prepare for an orderly withdrawal."

Before The Bear or wildcat could even respond, he bolted from the room heading directly for a backdoor the kitchen staff used that one of his team's had managed to unlock earlier. _Let the stupid bear and cat face The Council's wrath._ He decided making himself scarce would be a more prudent course of action. The Wolf then slunk down along the inside of the northern wall careful not to get in range of the spike trap pit around the inside of the wall, and made his way down to the beach. He noticed the defense forces down near the water were distracted by representatives from The Council who had been driven on one of those mobile war machines of the estate defenders down to the beach level.

Isengrim slipped around the maze of razor wire, but was spotted by a sea lion who shouted a warning pointing at him. He dove into the water as several bolts landed around him, but he heard shouts from others yelling, " **Stop!** The Council has ordered an end to all hostilities! **Stop Firing!** "

Isengrim decided he would take advantage of this opportunity and dove into the water swimming madly toward the water wall. He was quickly intercepted by a seal with a spear gun who seemed quite determined to puncture him with the evil looking weapon. But the seal seemed to be angrily arguing with someone on his communications gear while pointing at him. He then grinned at the seal waving at him and wasted no time climbing over the water wall he noticed was badly bent and damaged from his water team's ramming efforts. He then swam towards the nearest shore to the southeast, but as he got close, his keen eyes could make out spotters all along the wall. It seemed Reynard had mobilized Sweet Lou's entire gang along the border with the Docks District.

Isengrim decided his only chance of escape was to swim south towards the Savanna Central border and try to avoid any boats or spotters along the border. Sometimes one had to swallow their pride and slink away with their tail between their legs to live another day. As The Wolf paddled away from the estate cowering from any sign of life in the water, he thought to himself: _I will have my revenge on you Fox. I swear it on my life!_

* * *

As Reynard and his forces, led by a bloodthirsty tigress seeking to massacre anything in her path, moved swiftly through first floor directed by his security forces in the secure operations booth, he sent a small part of his force up the stairs to slaughter the few remaining enemy on the upper floor while his main force dealt with those foolish enough to invade his home. He planned on having this force kill those on the upper floor and meet his main group for a flanking maneuver against the command and control hitting them on all sides at once.

Sheba was charging and killing terrified invaders they encountered so quickly, many of the others were grumbling about not getting any action themselves. Of course none of them were brave or stupid enough to let the berserk tigress hear their displeasure as she disemboweled a hapless panther wearing his intestines as a necklace showing everyone her huge bloody fangs as she grinned like a lunatic.

Only Alexei seemed to appreciate the unrestrained joy of the tigress as she quickly tore those unfortunate enough to come within reach of her vicious claws into pieces spreading them all over the walls. Reynard thought to himself that the cleaning bill for this whole mess was gonna be horrendous. He thought that was quite funny as he sent three knives flying taking out a couple targets Sheba had failed to notice. They were nearly running down the halls now overrunning enemy positions before the invaders had any time to prepare.

It wasn't until they made it to the ballroom they encountered any kind of resistance. There they met a very large organized force of sixty to seventy enemy. He wasn't sure who was more excited, Sheba or the attackers, but both groups seemed to be quite excited to engage one another. Reynard and Rath quickly organized their smaller forces into defensive positions using shields and furniture as cover. However Sheba's senses seemed to have left her as her bloodlust took control of her and she blindly charged into the enemy.

Then suddenly a huge roar shattered his ears as Alexei roared at the top of his lungs breaking the charge of the tigress as she glanced back at her mate to see she was charging into the entire force alone. She skidded to an abrupt stop and decided to make a hasty retreat, but the front lines of the force had caught her and were all attempted to grasp her and pull her down into their midst.

Reynard quickly pulled out his auto tactical crossbow and began firing madly into anyone reaching for his lieutenant and friend. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ The Fox fired frantically hitting anything close to the tigress striking any exposed target he could find. He calmly used the scope to locate any creases in those with armor and executed kill shots on any without protection.

Rath ordered concentrated ranged fire on Sheba's position and those around her began to quickly drop. However a huge armored elephant had grabbed her around her middle with his trunk and was slamming her to the ground. Reynard yelled a command to his bodyguard who instantly obeyed dropping his shield taking several quick steps and leaping over an overturned table and sprinting at Sheba's position drawing his 140 cm sword.

Reynard yelled to focus fire on everything around elephant. He tried to hit the elephant in the eye or any exposed area, but the elephant was well armored with lidded armor on the eyes and even his trunk appeared to be protected. So he could only satisfy himself with killing or injuring everything around the huge pachyderm and hope Alexei could do something to help the helpless tigress caught in the elephant's grasp.

However Alexei was finding it difficult to find such an exposed spot on the huge beast as well. At least the elephant was more interested in him than smashing his mate as he had attempted to slice the trunk of the huge beast off. The armor had prevented Alexei's strike from being successful, but the force of the blow appeared to cause some nasty damage getting the attention of the monstrous beast who was trumpeting and attempting to rise up and crush Alexei with his huge weight. The tiger had to dive out of the way somersaulting to the side to avoid being instantly crippled.

Alexei then dove under the elephant to avoid being struck with Sheba's body who the elephant was swinging around like a tigress shaped club. The Amur tiger then struck up into the leg of the elephant with full force finding a crease in the armor as the blade slid across the leg and then throwing his full weight and power into the blow feeling the blade hit bone and flesh.

Instantly he yanked the blade out and rolled away to prevent the elephant's weight from snapping the blade as its leg collapsed. However Alexei was not quick enough as the elephant instinctively swung his trunk along with Sheba striking him from the rear sending him tumbling forward into a group of enemy forces. A wolf brought a blade down on the helpless tiger who lay sprawled on the ground with his weapon out of his paw, but then found he had a group of three bolts in his head suddenly stopping him cold.

A kangaroo flew above the wolf with dual swords landing on the tiger, but found his chest and arms were punctured repeated with a tight cluster of Reynard's bolts. The tiger was able to roll and grab toward his sword as a zebra, puma and yak all came for him. Alexei was able to block the strike of puma and duck the blow of the yak. The zebra found four bolts had penetrated the exposed sections of his body and tumbled over dead. The yak then slammed his large body against the tiger while the puma struck him repeatedly with his blade. The blade strikes slid off the armor, but the yak slammed a blade through the armor thrusting it forward penetrating Alexei's hip. The puma found three bolts made it past his neck armor and then another embedded itself in his eye. But bolts bounced off the yak as he tried to press his blade farther into the tiger, but the tiger dropped his blade and grasped the yak's blade with both his paws elbowing him in the head and yanking the blade out of his own body throwing the surprised yak backwards and puncturing him through the armor in his chest with his own blade before the yak could recover.

The wounded bodyguard then grabbed his sword and crawled toward the elephant who was smashing Sheba into shields and furniture surrounding Reynard's forces. Unfortunately there was not much anyone could do as other than his injured leg, the huge pachyderm seemed invulnerable. So Reynard kept firing into any other vulnerable target he could find around the room. He thanked his foresight in grabbing a spare magazine out of Alexei's backpack before the tiger engaged the elephant, but that magazine had been depleted. Finally Reynard dropped a bobcat, wildebeest, barbary sheep, porcupine, impala and coyote before exhausting his remaining ammunition and then switching to his multiple braces of knives.

" **Daddy Look Out!** " He heard from behind him as he instinctively dove to the right just in time to avoid a tiger and lion who had leapt from out of nowhere at him. He had nearly forgotten his daughter as he had been focused on firing at long range targets through the crossbow's scope.

Reynard ducked a flying table and did a backflip firing multiple knives at the tiger and lion who had now recovered and leaped forward chasing after him. He managed to hit one in the leg and another in shoulder, but they kept coming at him attempting to maul him. The Fox rolled to his left as his daughter screamed in terror as they closed on him. Suddenly both felines found themselves knocked off course landing to the side of Reynard as Rath had slammed into them.

Reynard cartwheeled into the air burying his tri-edged dagger into the skull of the tiger puncturing his helmet, while Rath slammed the lion in the skull with the steel reinforced tip of his large staff and whacking him in the neck as the lion attempted to rise up. Reynard shoved the blade of his short sword into the eye socket of the lion's armored helmet and pushed it through his skull. Rath nodded at his boss and then turned bringing up his staff close lining a charging ibex who then suddenly found Reynard sitting on his chest and two blades shredding his throat.

Alexei managed to make it to the elephant who was attempting to crush those of Reynard's forces behind the improvised barricades. Francis, the son of Bernard, had managed to grab Sheba and hold onto her preventing the huge elephant from lifting her and smashing her into everything again. Several other large mammals including Rath had grabbed onto Sheba as well and they were having a tug of war with the armored pachyderm roaring at each other angrily.

Alexei examined the elephant looking for any exposed portions of the armor covering the huge beast, but it was well designed with overlapping plates. The huge elephant must be a hired specialized mercenary to have afforded such a huge set of armor as there would have not been any use for such gear for a normal gang member. The huge tiger bodyguard only saw one flaw and it wasn't exactly a dignified battle strategy, but to save his Sheba, he would do anything. So after gathering his remaining energy and forcing himself to ignore his severe injury, Alexei rose up and thrust his full 140cm blade into the small opening under the elephant's tail which allowed the pachyderm to defecate without taking off his armor.

As soon as the huge tiger plunged the blade nearly a meter and a half into the huge elephant's tailhole, the elephant trumpeted in anger and attempted to rip Sheba from the grasp of Francis, Rath and the others to use to pound the tiger. But they all held fast to her refusing to let her be wrest from their hold. Alexei pulled the blade partially out and began plunging it in and out of elephant's ass ignoring the torrents of blood pouring down his paws. Alexei plunged the blade over and over penetrating the elephant in every direction conceivable. The huge pachyderm finally released his grip on the tigress and turned his body trying to grasp the tiger with his trunk. But Alexei shifted his grip on the blade rotating it around inside of beast ducking as the elephant attempted to grasp the feline with his trunk. Because the tiger kept himself behind and under the elephant grinding his ass and insides with the blade, the best the elephant could do was slam his trunk against Alexei over and over.

The elephant attempted to back the tiger into a wall, but Alexei ducked under him still holding onto the blade ripping his insides wrecking his rectum. Finally the elephant could take it no longer and attempted to sit on Alexei. As soon as the tiger realized this was the elephant's intention, he released his grip from the blade rolling out from under the beast and pulled his 80cm second blade thrusting the blade directly into the elephant's now exposed chest with all his strength. While the armor was perfect for stopping most types of strikes, against such a focused powerful thrust, the point of the blade was able to slip through the armor and penetrate the rib cage of huge beast.

The elephant screamed in pain as Alexei pulled the blade out and plunged it in again attempting to strike the pachyderm's heart while the huge feet of the elephant thrashed out at the attacker. Then suddenly Alexei was surrounded on all sides. He thought at first he was doomed until he noticed that these were the largest members of Reynard's forces who were all holding onto the flailing legs of the elephant preventing him from rising. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of Reynard's forces had charged out from behind their improvised barricades and were cutting down all the remaining enemy forces. But the tiger was too focused on jamming his blade repeatedly into the chest of the elephant until he felt a soft paw on his shoulder and heard Reynard speak into his ear, "It's over Lex. You can stop."

Alexei then fell to his knees and then finally laid on his side as Reynard screamed for some medics to attend to his loyal bodyguard's severe wounds. They removed the armor on his waist and legs placing pressure on the deep severe wound to his hip. Alexei requested a field dressing so he could continue with Reynard, but his medics shook their heads. Then informed The Fox that such a thing would most certainly be impossible. The tiger would not be walking anytime soon and they had no idea how he had even remained upright to attack the elephant.

Then the tiger realized why he had somehow found that strength and asked Reynard and the medics weakly, "Shea?"

From the gaunt ashen looking faces of the medics and the expression on his boss, he felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut. _He had been too late!_

Reynard gently held his friend's head in his paws and whispered to him, "Behave and let these guys do their job. You'll be no good to anyone if you move again until they tell you it's okay. I will go see to Shea now."

As Reynard headed over to those working on his tigress, he realized the battle had been a great success, yet was extremely costly. Alexei was injured badly and out of commission for the foreseeable future. His lieutenant Sheba may not even recover from her brutal beating. Rath had been injured in his legs and arms, and a good third of his force appeared to have sustained similar severe injuries. Fortunately he only had two deaths if Sheba was able to be saved. As he made it to her side, he saw they had removed her armor and were examining her.

The tigress was unconscious and breathing shallowly. She had an extremely pained expression on her muzzle. The medics gave her some pain killers, but could only tell Reynard she had sustained massive damage over her whole body being slammed repeatedly by the massive elephant. If not for her armor she would have been crushed completely. But without x-rays, ultrasounds, a complete body CAT scan and other diagnostics, they were uncertain how much damage she had sustained. Reynard thought to himself: _Sheba would have appreciated the CAT scan joke_.

He then heard a little voice over his shoulder and turned to see two very worried looking eyes as his little daughter asked, "Is Sheba gonna be okay?"

The best The Fox could do was answer his daughter honestly, "I don't know Baby. But we will do everything we can for her. She had a very rough time of it."

Once the injuries of those that could be patched up with field dressings were complete, he organized the medics and those too injured to continue to help carry those that could not walk like Alexei and Sheba using improvised stretchers to the medical facility he had built on the first floor when his wife had been sick during her pregnancy with Crimson. He had a full operating room with most of the equipment that would be needed to examine and treat those injured. His men in the security room informed him that the way to the medical area was clear. His forces also reported they had cleared the upper floor and no one was left alive that shouldn't be there.

Reynard informed his other forces he would meet them to strike the large group gathered near the entrance to the estate. However his perimeter and security forces seemed to believe The Council had arrived and were among those in the main area where Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt had been spotted. Reynard informed them that it could be a trick, and decided he would strike the force regardless and see for himself if The Council had finally decided to act.

So he took Rath and about twenty followers down the hallway approaching the main foyer. He had reloaded his tactical crossbow and carried the final two additional magazines he had gathered from Alexei's backpack before leaving him and was preparing to slaughter every last unwelcome visitor to his home. He would send every last one of them to visit his mistress. She was quite pleased with the glorious frenzied bloody battle performed in her honor, but was in a bit of a somber mood as her beloved Sheba had missed the battle and her fate was now uncertain. But she tried to assure her servant that even if the great tigress had met her end, at least she went out in glorious bloody battle the way she would have wanted it.

However his mistress's attempts to assure him that Sheba would be happy with her end fell on deaf ears. He knew Sheba would only want to go out with her claws and teeth full of the flesh and entrails of her enemies, not being smashed to death by a huge elephant. But there was little he could do about that now as he focused on the upcoming battle to retake his estate and finally destroy his enemies. His anger had been growing and he felt a great desire to splash the blood and body parts of Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt all over the floor and walls of estate. He planned on mounting their heads there as a reminder to those who entered what the cost of such a misguided action would be. He even had a thought of placing a sign up above the entrance the next time stating "Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here!"

His men had removed some tables and had other improvised shields as they approached the gathering near the entrance. His other forces reported they were ready to attack the enemy force from behind, and Reynard ordered his group forward ready to finally end this conflict once and for all. As he examined the enemy position using his scope, he saw they seemed to be confused and had no defensive position. They seemed to be milling around aimlessly. He could see Bruun and Tybalt, but there was no sign of The Wolf.

This appeared to be the perfect opportunity to strike them while they were in confusion for some reason. Their force was only somewhat larger than his own and if he struck quickly and brutally he could kill half of them quickly and overrun the remainder before they had time to escape. He even planned on focusing his fire around the front door preventing anything living from making it out the door alive.

He was just about to issue the command to advance and begin the assault when he saw figures enter the room. Several of these he recognized. He then realized several others who were talking with Bruun and Tybalt were also figures he recognized from court. He then realized The Council had arrived. _What sorry timing! I could have slaughtered the remainder of these fools!_

Well there was no helping their timing. He had planned on using The Council for his own purposes. If he attacked and slaughtered his enemies and part of The Council, it would ruin all his long-term plans. He was a strategist first, and would have to delay his revenge until later. He truly hated to allow any of those attacking his estate to go free, but he needed The Council's support for his future plans. He even now saw The King standing with them. How he would love to remove that majestic regal looking head and mount it on the wall in his study! But one could not go around killing the King of the Underworld even if he had ordered such an attack on him and his family. Besides he had other plans for his majesty.

So Reynard firmly ordered all his forces to halt any attacks telling them not to make any move except to defend themselves if necessary unless otherwise ordered. He then had his forces slowly advance carrying shields and tables and stop once they were clearly visible by the enemy forces and members of The Council. Reynard immediately recognized Fineskin the Leopard, current head of The Council, who to his credit appeared to quite furious with Bruun, Tybalt and their associates yelling and berating them as he gesticulated wildly. As soon as others got his attention and pointed towards Reynard's advancing forces, his eyes got wide and he marched down the hall fearlessly or foolishly depending on your perspective.

Reynard stood high so that the leopard could clearly see him among the group and Fineskin quickened his pace yelling to The Fox, "Reynard the Fox, Red, I request a parlay! All hostilities must end immediately as per the command of The Council! We have ended all combat at your home and are currently seeing to all the wounded. Please join me for peace talks."

Reynard nodded to Fineskin and quietly gave a command to his followers to be ready to advance and slaughter everyone if he called for it or if anything happened to him. He then motioned to Rath who would act as his second in the negotiations due to Coal's absence, and the two calmly headed to the dining hall escorted by the royal guard and council members. His dining hall had been converted into a makeshift negotiation area. In it a dejected looking Bruun and Tybalt stood looking quite worried while The King made an attempt to appear regal while he panted nervously fidgeting with his paws.

Once Fineskin had everyone's attention he motioned everyone over and stated quite sternly, "Now let us gather to clear up this unfortunate mess."

Rath looked ready to say something in response tothis statement, but he quieted as Reynard motioned for him to keep calm. Reynard thought to himself: _It's a good thing it is Rath here and not Sheba. She would have already tried to rip the throats out of everyone._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Author Notes for the Chapter:
> 
> Thus ends the second of three pieces of the Part 3 finale. We will find out the aftermath of the conflict and the events leading to the shattering of Marion in the next section.
> 
> Fineskin the Leopard is taken from the original legend with a similar yet slightly different role. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	41. Reynard’s Story – Part 3Ic - The Wolf's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth of nine sections of the Third Part of Reynard's Story – Piece 3 of 3. The King has released Reynard's greatest enemies and tasked them with unthinkable, the murder of The Fox, his entire family and any followers. So great was The King's desire for vengeance, he risks angering the entire Council, The Queen, Reynard and all his allies, and bringing war to the entire underworld. The attack of Reynard's home has concluded and the cost to both sides is great. A peace accord is negotiated which changes the landscape of the power dynamic at court. Events then transpire which have a devastating effect on Reynard's family as bonds are shattered and everyone's lives are forever changed.

**Introduction/Author Notes**

This is the final section of the finale which was originally almost 80K, but was broken into three chapters to avoid such an unwieldy size.

The finale of this section of the adaption borrows loosely from the original legend and the 1930 movie, with regards to the concept of an assault on Reynard and his family and partially the end result. The negotiation and aftermath declared by The King are based on the original legend's final two chapters (44 & 45) as well as the movie. Most elements are specific to Zootopia, the modern time period and the different set of circumstances of this story.

The chapter is Rated M++ because it has a laundry list of nastiness as one would expect. There is a litany of scenes of an extremely disturbing nature, severe and copious violence, murder, visceral death, gore, brutal rape, abuse/beating/torture, harm to a child, violent and deadly events involving a child, sexual inferences, etc. This is the final piece of the finale's trilogy.

* * *

**_Zoodate: Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie), 145 P.C._ **

**_Zoodate: (-32 Years) (30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)_ **

"Now I know mistakes were made..." Fineskin began as he continued his struggle to calm tempers and encourage civil discourse between all parties which he had been attempting in vain to do for quite awhile.

"Mistakes! I had my home and grounds invaded by hundreds of mammals trying to harm or kill me, my family and employees, my home destroyed, many of my employees and friends killed or seriously injured, my bodyguard crippled, my lieutenant possibly dead, my family terrified and forced to flee, my little daughter abducted, abused and used as a shield…" Reynard answered angrily pointing at Bruun, Tybalt and The King.

"Bad Mammals! Bad Meanies!" Little Scarlet angrily echoed her father looking furiously at the others.

"Is this negotiation really a place for a child?" Tybalt asked looking uncomfortably at Scarlet.

"I'm not letting her out my sight until such time as she is back safely in her mother's arms!" Reynard firmly told them all making sure they knew this point was non-negotiable. The little girl was staying right where she was.

"Besides she was thrown into the middle of all this by these bastards. Her home was invaded and she was threatened and attacked. She has a right to express her grievances." Reynard added resulting in a big grin from his daughter who quite enjoyed being involved in her father's negotiations. The little girl nodded at her father and Fineskin and glared at the others daring anyone to try and take her from her father's side. The tiny kit may look unbelievably cute and adorable, but she was the daughter of Reynard and Aza and certainly knew it, proving herself quite tough and resilient.

After an extended negotiation, a tentative settlement was reached with The Council and the two opposing sides.

Reynard had contacted his fellow district boss allies and brought them in on a conference call with The King, Fineskin and several council members.

"I believe you owe a great deal of appreciation to my fellow district bosses, Sweet Lou, Felgrand and Rikki Tikki who showed amazing restraint by not bringing the entire underworld into a full-scale war. They prevented the Zootopian authorities from getting involved as well as preventing additional reinforcements from escalating the conflict further. They also asked permission before taking actions which would have turned everything into a complete Zootopia-wide conflict." Reynard announced quite clearly cementing his bonds with his fellow bosses and reminding The Council that if not for their actions, nothing they could have done would have prevented a full-scale underworld war.

Fineskin attempted to placate the other bosses assuring them, "We have definitely greatly appreciated all the help of each of you other bosses. Your actions in this entire situation have saved a disastrous situation from becoming truly horrific. In fact as a thanks for your service, each of your districts as well as Reynard's will gain a permanent seat on The Council in addition to your own for each of you personally to assign."

Reynard had been hoping for a reward like this as it would greatly help him and his allies gain a much greater presence and control among The Council.

"In addition, you all have the eternal thanks and support of The Council going forward. We will also be discussing some increased profit sharing opportunities and some waivers from Royal payments for a period of twelve months." Fineskin added gaining a few approving grunts from those bosses.

The King look aghast at such a pronouncement and began to protest, but then quickly closed his mouth and looked down uncomfortably as Fineskin shot a quick glare at him.

Reynard then grinned mischievously adding, "That does sound like a proper reward for their help. But I really believe that an eighteen month waiver would be even more reflective of their aid and restraint regarding all this."

Fineskin narrowed his eyes at The Fox, and then smiled seeing the wisdom in agreeing with him as he deserved to have his allies properly rewarded for saving the underworld from a war. So Fineskin told those on the phone, "Your ally has an excellent suggestion. Eighteen months of waivers from royal contributions it will be."

The King put his face in his paws, but then to his credit he straightened up in an attempt to appear regal and take it in stride.

Always the tactician, Reynard knew his allies would now see those waivers as gifts from himself rather than The Council. It never hurt to have your allies know that siding with you meant rewards in terms of power and profit, while siding with your enemies meant huge costs in terms of lives, money and lost prestige.

Reynard knew that he needed loyal powerful allies going forward and had intentionally attempted to keep them out of the conflict unless absolutely necessary for this very type of outcome. All his allies were dedicated toward the same kind of vision he had for the underworld and Zootopia as a whole. They may have minor disagreements on many issues, but overall their ideals and beliefs aligned with his own. He had been alone against the entire kingdom before and it had nearly cost him his life. He now realized he would need to band with others and gather more and more power in order to make his vision of the future a reality. It was just unfortunate such a costly and monumental event had to be the catalyst for these changes. But since the situation was out of his control, Reynard had decided to make full use of the attack on his home and family to further his political aspirations.

So while Reynard may have appeared furious one moment and magnanimous the next. It was all an act carefully constructed to gain himself and his allies the power they would need for the conflicts and decisions for years to come. Reynard knew exactly the outcomes and concessions he could expect to gain for himself and his friends. He also knew that with the extra bit of ammunition he had been given by his cousin Grimbeert, he had an extremely strong negotiating position with The King himself which he intended to exploit to its fullest as soon as the financial compensation negotiation was complete.

First he worked with The Council to establish compensation from his enemies and The King himself because of the lion's ill-conceived actions in the matter. Reynard claimed that his family could not continue to live in such a place where so much horrible death and terrible personal memories had occurred. He therefore demanded that his enemies and the Royal Treasury pay for a new estate of equivalent stature to be built to Reynard's specifications by Reynard's approved labor force. He also demanded that all repairs and cleanup required for his current estate also be reimbursed.

Reynard required that funeral costs and a pension be paid to any of his employee's or friend's families or survivors that had been killed during the conflict commensurate with inflation adjusted future earnings potential for each of them. He hoped there were not many of his own that were killed, and had done everything possible to minimize any deaths among his own forces, but in such a massive deadly conflict such deaths were inevitable and unavoidable. Reynard could only just try and do what he could for their families now. He planned on helping each of them personally in addition to the concessions he gained, but wanted each to be as well cared for as possible from as many sources as possible. He also added compensation for those with injuries depending on their severity to help them and their families, especially those that may be unable to work in their previous positions. Any medical costs required would also be reimbursed for any of Reynard's injured forces.

"And I want a new dress!" Scarlet demanded, "A really nice one… **with sunflowers**!"

"Yes, and a new dress for Scarlet as well." Reynard added with a grin nuzzling her belly with his muzzle as she cooed in delight.

"We'll get her the nicest one we can possibly find." Fineskin promised the two foxes as he finished the final touches on his document, "Is there anything else you require?"

"Just a few things his majesty and I need to work out. Also the neighbors around the estate need to be compensated for the damage and disturbance to their lives. Oh and I believe my district should received waivers twice as long as that of my allies." Reynard quickly added.

" **Three years!** That is… that is **too much**!" The King exclaimed in frustration.

Next to Sahara Square and it's hotels, entertainment and casinos, with its shipping and trade revenues and Reynard's extensive heists and cons, the Docks District contributed the largest share to the Royal Treasury every year.

Fineskin scowled at The King commenting, "I will make it triple that if you continue your bellyaching. Besides, with The Wolf having escaped, Sahara Square is wide open and in need of leadership. Perhaps you can make up revenues there."

"But you have allocated most of that revenue over the next several years to pay for a large portion of the concessions Reynard requested. Except for the money coming in from Tundratown, the Royal Treasury will be completely barren for the next two years!" The King lamented now realizing what his foolish actions of moving against Reynard would cost him.

Fineskin grunted with no sympathy for the monarch addressing The King and Reynard, "I will make the additions you requested, and leave you two to finalize the deal."

Fineskin, Rath and all others except Scarlet then left The King and Reynard to speak in private.

"She needs to be here?" The King asked calmly.

Reynard simply responded, "I promised her mother." His simple statement settled the debate as he allowed the little girl to sit on his lap nestled in his arms.

Scarlet grinned and waved to The King, "Hello your majesty! It is good to see you again. Nico, me and my brothers and sister have been good knights just as you requested. Where is The Queen?"

The King addressed the little kit gently trying to hide his displeasure with her being there, "She is away taking care of our cubs and home. But I am sure she wishes she could see you again. I will tell her how good you have been and how much you wish to see her."

This seemed to ameliorate the child and Reynard gave her a book to read asking her, "The King and I need to have a conversation. Baby, can you read for a bit and let us talk?"

Scarlet nodded her head and began to read her favorite book one of his guards had found in the nursery about a little fox girl who grows up in a magical forest where she can speak to the trees, rocks and bugs.

"So what do you wish of me, Red? I believe I am paying quite a pretty penny already for my mistake of not informing The Council and unintentionally allowing these other districts to move against your home." The King innocently asked.

The Fox then told The King his list of demands. As he continued which each demand, the lion fought to remain looking regal, but instead showed how incredulous and shocked he was at the gall and insanity of The Fox for asking for such things. By the time The Fox was finished, The King no longer appeared regal, but instead simply was dumbfounded with his jaw agape.

Finally he responded, "Surely you must be joking Fox! Why in the world would I agree to any of that?"

Reynard looked at the lion grinning mischievously, "Oh, I think both of us know quite well why you will agree to everything I asked with no exceptions. I will admit to some mistakes regarding our relationship in my younger and more reckless days. For that I apologize sincerely, which is why I am showing great restraint in my requests as I will admit the wrongs of my past."

"Restraint! You are asking for the moon! Why do you assume I would agree to any of this?" The King asked incredulously.

The Fox grinned at him responding, "Oh I believe you know very well why. While my misdeeds may have been misguided, they did not rise to such treachery and murder as you have acted a party to. As we both know that Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt did not act alone, nor did they even act of their own volition, but instead were under direct orders by a certain monarch acting completely alone with no authority whatsover."

The lion narrowed his eyes glaring at Reynard, "If you believe this to be so, then why all these negotiations and concessions? Why not report what you know to The Council? Why not strike me dead? I know you could do it even now if you wished. Your reputation is quite well deserved from what I hear."

Reynard then calmly considered The King simply answering, "Because it gains me nothing. I always told you I am not your enemy, nor am I after your crown. I've never been either. I simply wish to be left to my own concerns. Besides, I would not wish to cause any bereavement to my good Queen, your wife. Nor would I have her knowing any of this nasty business as we both know how furious she would be. I would have her with a clear mind and light heart concerning these matters."

The King challenged The Fox, "What proof have you of any of this anyway? Would you seek to blackmail me with mere guesses?"

Reynard then recited word for word a statement of The King, "I wish you to kill Reynard and any with him whether they be his family or even kits. No one at his estate is to be left alive. I will give you special permission to enter his district with whatever forces you deem necessary, enter his home, and kill all you find bringing me the head of The Fox. The edict will hold any you bring with you from being punished… should I go on?"

"Who told you that?" The shocked lion blurted out.

"Why you did, my lord King." Reynard answered with a smirk and a wink.

"What?" King Nobel responded gasping.

"Or I should say more specifically by your own words that I heard on a private recording of the entire incident I was provided. Again if you were to do as I ask, such a recording would be kept private and no one would ever be the wiser. I believe there has been enough suffering on all sides already. Now however, if you were to refuse my demands or endeavor to move against me or my allies in the future, I could not be held responsible for the consequences of those actions." Reynard slyly informed the monarch.

"So you wish to use me as your puppet?" The King angrily accused the smug fox.

"No, nothing of the kind my lord King. I merely seek to right wrongs on all sides. I do not wish to hold this as a loaded crossbow to your head. I merely just remind you that I make a much better ally than I do an enemy. Ask Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, Friese and the many others that have sought my downfall if they are the better for it. I have admitted my mistakes of the past and partially understand your anger at me for my transgressions. However I believe we could have come to a much more peaceful solution if you had merely addressed your concerns to me earlier rather than acting so rashly. But alas, that bridge has already been crossed and time can not be rewritten. So I instead propose we work together toward an amicable and profitable solution for the both of us. As you can see from my negotiations, I always look out for my allies and friends. Wouldn't you wish to be my friend my lord King?" The smooth talking fox explained to The King.

While Reynard knew he could act as a thuggish bully forcing The King to accept his terms, he preferred to have The King accept his conditions as common sense and the most rational decision. He wanted The King to see him as an ally rather than a tyrant. Many such forced political friendships were made in this way and worked out to the benefit of all parties in the end. The Fox wished to offer an olive branch to the lion in hopes of forming the start of, if not a friendship, then at least an amicable partnership. However The King was one that held grudges and never wished to feel forced or pressured into making any decision. But King Nobel saw that he had little choice in the matter and could merely accept The Fox's terms and look to destroy him in the future when the time was right. The King's decision at that moment to see The Fox as an enemy instead of an ally would be a costly one for all. But that was a tale for another time.

At the moment The King had to respond to The Fox's demands pronouncing, "Fine. I accept all your terms. Now can we finally get the hell out of here?"

The Fox gave The King a friendly nod hoping he had made a friend, but preparing for the possibility that he had made an enemy instead as was The Fox's nature.

* * *

Those few enemy forces still alive were removed from Reynard's estate while The Fox's own defenders requiring extensive medicare care were rushed to medical facilities around the city.

The King and the gathered Council announced they would be holding an emergency session at court in two hours where they would announce all the agreements and decisions. All bosses and council members were required to attend as well as any advisers or lieutenants that were not currently missing, incapacitated or busy with required duties such as Coal and his protection of Reynard's family.

Reynard directed any of his forces not aiding any injured to help with the construction of temporary walls in the sub-basement and the breach in the outer perimeter wall partially damaged by demolition explosives. The Fox made sure that refreshments were provided for all his defenders and he thanked most of them personally for their amazing efforts of the past day. He also issued instructions for removing and preparing those of his own who had died and making arrangements for their families ensuring they knew that everything would be taken care of for them including all funeral arrangements. Having to tell those in his employee that their loved ones had died was the worst job he could imagine, but he knew he would be making many personal trips to all those families as they deserved to hear from him directly. He owed it to every one of them. Unfortunately because of the numbers involved, he would have to make those visits later than he would wish, but he was sure they would understand due to the current circumstances.

He then visited his medical bay to check on the status of his critically injured tigers. Reynard forced Rath to receive treatment while he checked on Alexei. The bodyguard was still sedated after undergoing surgery to clean and close the nasty wound to his hip and leg. Apparently it would be quite some time before he was up and walking again, but they seemed confident he would make a full recovery eventually.

Sheba on the other hand was another matter. They had run extensive tests on her which showed she had numerous broken and splintered bones. Her entire body was covered in bruises and extensive tissue damage. Most of her internal organs had also suffered damage as well. They had performed surgery to stop any internal bleeding they had found. However the extent of the injuries was so severe, they were just not equipped for anything close to the medical aid the tigress would require. They didn't even know if she would live, let alone her chances of recovery.

Reynard immediately called and made arrangements for her to be treated at the best trauma facility in all of Zootopia. He also made some calls to have some specialists he knew from his travels out of the region brought in to help with his lieutenant's treatment. He would be damned if there was anything he could have done to help her left on the table and would go to any length to save her. They then prepared to stabilize her for transport.

"With all her injuries, it is amazing her baby seems to have survived intact." One of the medics commented casually.

" **WHAT!** " Reynard responded shocked startling Scarlet who began to look around wildly, "Shea… Sheba was pregnant?" The Fox asked.

The medic realized that somehow with all the other information, Reynard had not been notified of this situation and he quickly stammered an explanation, "She may not have known herself. It was a very early pregnancy which is why the baby probably survived. Did you notice her being grouchier, hungrier or more aggressive than usual?"

Reynard admitted the truth, "Those would be very hard to notice on Shea as she is always those things especially when attackers are threatening her district. But I did notice she seemed a bit more bloodthirsty than normal, but I thought it was just the intense nature of the situation. I suppose we better not tell Alexei yet until we know if she will survive. He will be distraught enough about everything as it is already."

Rath then appeared and heard the status report responding, "Sheba certainly didn't mention anything about that to me. But knowing her, unless she was in the middle of giving birth, she would have wanted to have been right in the middle of the battle regardless. In fact even if she **was** giving birth, she would have probably licked the cub and said, Mommy will be right back little one, there is some killing to be done first."

Rath's comments produced laughs from Reynard and the medical staff who knew the tigress well lightening the mood greatly. Reynard had initially been concerned about sending a pregnant mother into the midst of battle, but Rath was right. Sheba would have insisted she lead the charge even if he had known about her condition.

Rath then gave Reynard a stern look motioning to the medical staff to get their attention, "Boss, enough is enough, you need to have a full exam and be checked and treated for all your wounds before going to the court assembly. Your foot is still bleeding and lord knows how many other cuts and stab wounds you have under all that bloody armor of yours. You all will need to remove his armor and wash him over thoroughly to figure out which blood is his. I will sit over here and hold Scarlet. I am sure Aza will understand, and be very furious with you for not having been treated earlier."

Reynard then saw the wisdom in his always wise lieutenant's words and agreed to his demands. Scarlet seemed quite happy to play in the lion's lap and laughed as Reynard complained quite loudly as they began to wash him down quite thoroughly.

"Daddy is not liking his bath." The little girl giggled enjoyed his struggles as she had struggled many times at her father's attempts to bathe her. A short while later she fell fast asleep in the lap of the lion as she had experienced quite a strenuous adventure during the long night.

* * *

After being thoroughly cleaned, bandaged, given numerous antibiotics and advice to try and avoid combat for the foreseeable future, Reynard joined Rath and several members of his private guard to meet Reynard's family who had been moved to Sweet Lou's private guest house as guests under heavy guard until such time as it was safe to move back into Maupertuis which would take several weeks at least.

The homecoming was quite enthusiastic and thrilling as everyone was overjoyed that little Scarlet was returned to them safely. The little kit didn't want to leave her father's side, but Aza, Nick and her grandparents convinced her that they were having a welcoming party in her honor and wanted to hear about her adventures. With the exception of Nick and her brothers and sister, the others were more interested in wanting her safe in their arms and under their watchful eyes, rather than hearing tales of her perilous experience. Reynard promised to join them later after attending the special court meeting. He told them he would be having their clothes and supplies sent over for an extended stay at their new temporary residence. He also brought over several of their usual staff and nursemaids to help with the kids, and left several guards with them as well relieving Coal of his caretaker duties to join him for the emergency court meeting.

As they quickly headed to the court downtown, Reynard gave Coal a full report on everything that occurred and the status on those injured and killed.

"All things considered, it could have been much worse. Our losses were much lower than I had expected considering how far they got." Coal commented.

Reynard nodded but still had a somber expression, "Even one death is one too many. And now I have to tell fourteen families that their fathers, husbands or brothers are dead. I knew almost all of them personally. They all knew that it was a possibility, but it does not make the news any less heartbreaking to those that loved them. And I still don't know if Sheba or her cub will survive. In addition, the list of those that are disabled or severely injured is far too long."

"They died defending their district from enemies seeking it's downfall. Isengrim and his crew may have gone after you and your family specifically, but that was only because the enemy knew without your leadership, the Docks District would be a far worse place and vulnerable to damage from all sides. It would have been just a matter of time before those forces would have brought down the rest of the district seeking to make it like the wretched places their own districts have become." Coal explained hoping to make his boss feel better for their deaths.

But Reynard hated for any of his employees and friends to die or be harmed, and The Fox's mood was still dark as he prepared to leave for court.

"What of the enemy dead? From the reports I received, not many of the original attacking force survived. I believe over four hundred were killed." Coal added trying to cheer up his boss and long time friend.

"But Isengrim escaped, Bruun and Tybalt still live, and I vowed to myself not a single soul who made it through those walls would remain breathing. My promise was death to any who stepped foot on my property that meant me or my district harm." Reynard stated with intense anger. His mistress was pleased by the mass slaughter in her name, but she was angered that she had been denied complete revenge on every single soul. Reynard was unsure who was more upset by his inability to kill every single one of them, her or him.

Coal attempted to calm his boss, "Red, I believe that your enemies quite got the message that such a move against you was ill-conceived. You have nearly destroyed both Isengrim's and Bruun's entire gangs. Friese also lost a sizable portion of her gang as well. Even in all the wars and conflicts of the entire underworld's past, no such numbers were ever lost. And for that to have happened in just a few hours! Such a thing has never even been imagined. This night will be talked about for possibly centuries to come. My only regret is that I was not by your side during the conflict."

Reynard looked up at his old friend and his expression softened, "Coal, your job was the most important of any. You kept the things most valuable and dear to my heart safe for me. There was no one else I would trust more with their safety. Knowing you were with them allowed me to focus my mind on the things that needed to be done for a successful outcome."

"I only worried that if something had happened to your little one… if you had been unable to get her back… or if she had been caused permanent harm or worse… I don't want to think about it." Coal admitted. Of all those celebrating the news that Scarlet had been recovered by Reynard, none was happier that she was safe than Coal, not even her mother.

Reynard smiled at his friend, "Why? Aza driving you crazy? I hope that she didn't bite your ear off too hard. She can get quite aggressive if someone is threatening her little ones."

Coal looked at his boss quite somberly, "No… Aza was much more controlled than I expected… no… I was worrying more about all of Zootopia… if something had happened to that child..."

The Fox then nodded realizing the impact of his old friend's words. He hated to think what he might have done if she had been harmed. He wondered if he could have controlled his anger and wrath, or if he would have slaughtered The King, the entire council, Bruun, Tybalt, Isengrim, Friese and every member of their district gangs, every employee, every family member and anyone associated with them in any way. He also wondered if he would have stopped there or how far he would have gone to seek retribution for such a thing. Reynard did not want to imagine himself capable of such horrific brutality, but he knew that such a thing was quite likely. The little girl meant more to him that he could possibly ever express. He was just glad she was with her mother and the rest of the family seemingly in decent shape for having gone through such a traumatic experience at such a young age. He was only thankful the kit took more after her mother and father than her aunt, but he would keep a close eye on her to make sure she was truly okay. The wish to keep the jaguar's head as a trophy was a bit disturbing for such a little child.

"So did everything go as you had expected… with your negotiations?" Coal asked.

"We shall see." Reynard responded, "Fineskin and The Council gave us and our allies what we wanted. They even agreed to give each of us an additional seat on The Council. I was thinking of offering that spot to you if wished it."

"I am no politician. Why not offer it to younger, more brilliant minds?" Coal wondered.

"Because they don't understand how to deal with the types at court with tact and guile. They also don't understand the bigger picture like you do. It would reduce your training duties a good bit. But both you and I aren't getting any younger. You would also not be alone… far from it. You would be working with Grimbeert, the representatives chosen by our allies, and the many other council members and court advisers that are flocking to our side now. And hopefully The King will play his part as well." Reynard explained.

Coal was surprised by one of those mentioned asking, "You are still close with your cousin, after what happened at court with the ransoming of the children?"

"Grimbeert risked much to play his part at court aiding me in avoiding the noose as well as going above and beyond anything normal to spy on The King and bring me the warning and evidence of the attack in advance. He saved so many lives, possibly my own and my families, with his timely warning. And he certainly saved a huge number of our gang's and allies lives as well as potentially preventing a full war which could have destroyed the entire underworld. Yes, Grimbeert has much to atone for, but I believe he will be a strong ally and work even harder than ever before to prove himself loyal to our cause. Listen carefully to his advice as no one knows the court or the ways of The Council better than my dear cousin." Reynard advised his old friend.

Coal nodded seeing the wisdom in The Fox's advice and considered where this new career path may take him. He did not want to admit he was getting older and slower. It was nice of The Fox to attempt to soften his words regarding such a decision, but Coal knew his career as a warrior and gang leader was drawing to a close. He was nearly twice the age of The Fox and had been wondering how many more years he had left before he considered retirement. But the new position his old friend offered was perfect for him and would extend his career significantly just as he was sure the brilliant fox knew it would.

As they joined with Rath to stand in a place of honor before the assembly, they could see Grimbeert among the chief advisers beaming with joy upon seeing them very much alive. The badger did not hide the fact that he was extremely pleased to see his cousin and the others breathing quite well with their parts all still intact. The King then came out attempting to look regal, but he definitely appeared to be uncomfortable. The most likely culprit of that discomfort came out with him, as The Queen appeared looking stately as usual, but any who knew her well could see she was glaring daggers at The King, and most likely had been showing her displeasure with the events which had led to this emergency session.

"Well… it is time to see if The King will play ball or not." Reynard remarked as The Council began announcing the start of the session.

* * *

Fineskin and The Council had announced that all grievances had been settled and that there would be no war. He then specified that Isengrim The Wolf was a fugitive and a large bounty had been placed on his head for his previous crimes and his actions in violation of all underworld laws invading another district and attempting to assassinate another boss and his family in their own home. The Wolf's district and former employees were currently under control by a proxy leadership group which reported directly to The Council until such time as new leadership could be decided upon. All Isengrim's personal property and his district resources would be used in part to reimburse a large portion of the concessions offered to Reynard and his district in compensation for the damage, death, injuries and inconveniences they suffered. The remainder of the funds would come from Tybalt, Friese, Bruun and the Royal Treasury.

The Council was still deciding on the punishments for Bruun and Tybalt, but they placed most of the blame on the missing Isengrim. While The Wolf would seem to be a convenient scapegoat, everyone knew there was much truth in their accusations as all involved from the lowest peon to the top leaders clearly indicated Isengrim was definitely the ring leader. In the meantime, Bruun and Tybalt would be required to sell off much of their assets in order to help pay their part of the financial burden.

When Fineskin announced the settlement with Reynard's allies giving them additional permanent seats on The Council, there was quite a great deal of grumbling around the court. But the leopard pointed out that they all went to extraordinary lengths to prevent a war and kept the Zootopian authorities out of everything.

The financial details concerning the concessions, reimbursements and waivers for payments to the Royal Treasury were all kept confidential, but all the contracts outlining all the agreed upon details Reynard had worked out earlier on behalf of his district, employees and allies were they signed and distributed to the appropriate parties. Reynard was happy to see Sweet Lou, Felgrand and Rikki Tikki were all quite pleased to see the deal their ally The Fox had worked out for them.

Rikki Tikki even shook Reynard's paw and personally complimented him whispering, "Your planning and restraint has served us well this day. I am quite pleased we went with your plan rather than my own. Mine may have felt better in the short term, but yours will serve us well for many many years to come."

Reynard patted the mongoose on the back answering him, "You don't know how much I loved your plan and would have relished destroying every one of them and their districts. But sometimes one has to see past mere vengeance and look to what is best for those we serve as leaders. Diplomacy and politics is a hard thing. Restraint and planning are much harder for those like you and me than violence and brutality."

The mongoose then smiled and nodded in agreement appreciative of The Fox's candor.

As Reynard rejoined Rath and Coal, the tough old panther pointed his head at The King who was readying himself to speak asking, "So what exactly did you demand out of old Leo?"

Reynard grinned mischievously at his two lieutenants responding obscurely, "We shall see… we shall see..."

The King then stood tall jutting his chest out and looking quite regal as he prepared to address the assembled court. Reynard noticed he had been to the groomers and was looking quite a lot better than when he had last seen him. The lion had shiny clean fur, manicured nails and his mane was quite fluffy and styled by his professional staff.

The noble King Nobel then began once the crowd quieted down to listen, "I am pleased to see that we have a nearly complete attendance other than the fugitive Isengrim The Wolf. First, I wish to thank Leader Fineskin and The Council for their tireless efforts to resolve the situation last night before it escalated into a kingdom wide conflict. I would also like to commend the leadership of the Rainforest, Meadowlands and Downtown Districts for their restraint and assistance in containing the matter. Finally, I would like to express my gratitude to Reynard the Fox and the entire Docks District for accepting the peace offer of The Council and myself even though they were justified in seeking retribution upon the Sahara Square, Tundratown and Savanna Central Districts and their residents for the viscous, despicable and cowardly acts of their leadership."

"Reynard the Fox has shown leadership, courage, bravery, restraint and most of all extreme cunning regarding all matters. This situation last night has once again shown him to be the most qualified and deserving mammal in all of Zootopia to be named Minister of the Underworld. Come forward Reynard the Fox and receive the recognition you so richly deserve." With that The King brought forward a crown circlet made of golden wreaths on a red silk pillow with gold trim.

At the pronouncement those in attendance all seemed dumbfounded looking around at each other in confusion. Some stared in awe while most looked around completely bewildered not understanding what was occurring. The Queen herself seemed quite surprised staring at her husband questioningly but nodding in approval.

Fineskin The Leopard stepped forward clearly upset, "My lord King… surely you jest. That position has been vacant for almost a century. And for a district leader to assume that title! That amount of power for one with such a position is far too great! It is the reason why the position was abolished eons ago!"

The King considered the words of the leopard, but was clearly unmoved by them, "No such mammal as Reynard the Fox has existed over all that time. In any other mammal's paws I would agree Leader Fineskin, but Reynard has proven himself to be one who has risen above all others and is deserving of this position. The office is specific to Reynard, and it is his as long as he desires it, but will not be passed on to another and will end with him. "

Clearly most of the court had no idea what the position meant. Most only had heard it mentioned in legends of the past in a time where kings of the underworld ruled with nearly absolute control and The Council never existed. But what its impact would mean today was completely unknown was causing quite a large amount of consternation among council members and other court officials.

As Reynard stood before The King, Grimbeert, his lieutenants and allies all stared in shock never expecting anything this bold from The Fox. They all knew that he would be making demands of The King, but nothing on this scale.

As The King placed the wreath atop Reynard's head and several video cameras recorded the momentous event, The King exclaimed, "Reynard the Fox also known as Red or Red Death, you are hereby now named Minister of the Underworld."

The King then turned to address the assembled court, "Reynard has proven himself more resourceful and brilliant than all others, and I have concluded a pact of peace and friendship with him. I wish you to obey him in the future as my second in command as the title I have bestowed on him dictates. You will obey him as you would me. This is my will."

Reynard then gave The King and Queen a bow and addressed their majesties and the court, "My lord King and Queen, I am truly honored by your generosity in bestowing this title on a lowly fox. For I am your humble servant and owe you much homage and will continue to pay it forever to each of your majesties and the entire kingdom. I will be sure never to err or go against any edicts or rules of the underworld again."

The King smiled at The Fox performing his role speaking to Reynard and the court as a whole, "I am sure when you set matters justly utilizing your vast intelligence and good judgment towards goals of virtue and goodness of us all, then our court will be greater for it and truly thankful for such brilliant advice and counsel. There is truly no one here who can match you for penetrating and intelligent counsel, nor in providing more subtle remedies for legal and ethical issues. I want you to think of your own legend. Be just and loyal to me and The Council as from this point onward I will act by your voice, advice and judgment. Whoever acts against you acts against me and the underworld, and shall pay the price for doing so. You will act as my spokesmammal everywhere. In all the land you'll be sovereign above all others and stand in for me. I invest you with that office, which you can well occupy honorably."

All Reynard's friends, allies and kin thanked The King profusely with many cheering the long overdue words and honor bestowed upon The Fox.

The King then spoke to those supporters, "I want you all to do more for your sake than you think. I ask all of you to guide Reynard so that he remains true and loyal to his ideals and principles and the goals of the entire underworld."

Those supporters gathered all promised The King and Queen and The Council they would follow his advice in their love and efforts to provide all the help he would need.

Reynard then thanked The King and Queen eloquently, "Dear lord and lady, I'm unworthy of the honor that you bestow upon me. I'll remain focused on it and be loyal to you and the underworld as long as I shall live. I'll strive to give the wisest council that furthers both Your Grace's interests."

The Fox then bowed low before them announcing, "Dear King and Queen: I stand forever at your commandment. If you need anything whatsoever, I'll be at the ready. I'll be prompt to help you with both my body and property. My friends and kin will also obey your will and command. You've deserved it many times over, and may God repay you both and your cubs with good grace and long life! I now seek your permission to return to my wife, children and the rest of my family. They have been through much this day and crave my attentions and love. Should your Graces desire anything further of me, contact me and you'll always find me at the ready."

Thus The Fox left the King and Queen and the entire court with an eloquent speech.

As Coal, Rath and his allies left with their friend, Coal couldn't help asking him, "What was all that about with the appointment and speeches?

The knowledgeable Grimbeert grinned walking with his cousin and lieutenants answering for his cousin, "The new position alone makes him nearly as powerful as The King and Fineskin. But his additional place on The Council as a district leader and having an additional seat which I believe you, Coal, will be occupying, makes him even stronger. Not to mention the financial benefits that come with the position as he now shares in the profits from the Royal Treasury. Finally, I suspect all the speeches The King and Reynard gave were primarily just to convince the rest of the court of their strong bonds and cemented relationship."

The perceptive Coal then asked an important question, "You made claims of everlasting loyalty to The King. What happens if he seeks to undermine or turn against you in the future? Wouldn't you be breaking your word to him?"

Reynard smiled at the panther and laughed, "Did I promise **just** The King? Or did I promise other parties as well?"

Grimbeert chuckled telling Coal and Rath, "The Queen and the court or kingdom as a whole, he made promises to both as well. An excellent point I sure lost on most."

* * *

The homecoming was quite celebratory as Reynard returned to his family sharing the news of his promotion with them.

Aza had concerns, "What kinds of demands will this have on your time?"

Reynard hugged his wife assuring her, "It merely allows me to better guide the direction of the laws and governance of the underworld. This way instead of having to put so much time in countering my enemies schemes, I can instead focus on improving the lives of everyone, not just those in my district or those kids I am able to rescue from their unfortunate circumstances. In reality, it should save me quite a lot of time."

The mother of his five kits, who were nice and safe currently surrounding her and her husband, seemed quite pleased by this news and already planned on allocating his new free time to being around his family more. But Reynard had to painfully remind her that he had many other tasks in the short term that would now be taking up much of any free time he had such as seeing to the repair of Maupertuis, the building of an entirely new home, and taking care of his injured or dead employees and their families.

Reynard had already selected a new location for the new estate which was located on a small island to the southwest of Vine Island which was completely owned by Reynard primarily for his shipping concerns and the housing of his employees. The island was named Kings Island. The entire western and southern coasts consisted of shipyards for loading and unloading cargo and storage warehouses. Most of the middle and eastern sections of the island were for the housing of his employees. The northern tip of the island had a section which would serve as a perfect location for a new estate with the best security and conveniences possible.

Reynard's company controlled the rail yard and both bridges into the island and all aspects of life around the area including what ships were even allowed near it. This way if any possible threat was detected anywhere on the island, it would be known well in advance. The new estate would be named Palais du Voleur with a new development of homes surrounding it.

Plans for the new estate were a closely guarded secret with construction crews only working on certain sections at a time so no one but Reynard and a few select architects would know what really was contained in the foundation and buildings.

However it would be nearly six months before the security and enough of the main living area would be complete for Reynard and his family to move into the new property. So they planned on moving back into Maupertuis temporarily. But when it came time to move back to the now thoroughly cleaned and repaired estate, Marion had a shock for Reynard and Aza.

"I'm never going back to that place of death! Over four hundred died within those walls, and you expect me and my family to live there?" Marion exclaimed furious that they expected her to move with them.

"Marion, it will only be temporary. We have been at Sweet Lou's for nearly a month now. You can't expect everyone to live here for another six months." Reynard pleaded with his stubborn sister.

"I don't expect that at all. John has found us a new temporary apartment near his work downtown around Sousten Street. We will be moving there. Once your new home is finished we will revisit the living situation. But until then, we will be living on our own." Marion explained firmly.

"Marion, I can't protect your family there. At least move nearby. I have several homes I use for employees you are welcome to stay in at no cost. I can have the real estate planner bring you pictures of all those immediately available." Reynard offered generously.

Aza also had many reasons for Marion to stay close, "Nicholas and Scarlet are inseparable. After what happened to Scarlet, her being with Nick has helped her adjust back to her normal self. If you are nearby, it will be easy for Scarlet and Nick to be together, and for us to see you."

But Marion was quite obstinate on some things, and this was one of those things unfortunately as she explained, "I hate for Nicholas to be at that place of death. I know he is close with his cousins so I will allow him to be with them several times a week. But John wanted to do this on his own to provide for his family. And we wanted to get out of this district and area for awhile after all that happened. We just wanted time on our own."

However Reynard worried about his willful sister, "Marion, please reconsider. I know things have calmed down. But I still have enemies, and you are not safe there. At least find some place in one of my allies' districts. I am sure we can find something at a reasonable rate with good security."

"I know you mean something arranged specially by your 'friends'. We don't want your charity. We want to get away from all this. We are not part of your underworld." Marion explained.

Reynard shook his head growing frustrated, "Both you and I have been part of the underworld ever since we took you to Xander and Fran's home when you were but a small child. You are going to be part of it as you are my sister. It is just a fact of life and can't be helped. We are not trying to tell you how to live your life. We just want you and your family to be safe and happy. Being near us, I know we can accomplish both of those things."

Marion softened a bit seeing the heartfelt expressions of Reynard and Aza responding, "It is just a temporary thing. We just want to get away from everything for a bit. It is not that John and I don't appreciate your generosity and company. And certainly Nicholas loves spending time with his cousins. It is just that with all that has happened, we just want to feel like normal mammals for a change."

Marion then found Nick and grabbed his bag, "Say your goodbyes to your cousins Nicholas. We are going to meet Daddy at the new house. You will see them soon once they are settled in."

Nick grabbed hold of Scarlet looking quite upset, "But why are we moving away? Car says they fixed the old house and it is all nice and shiny now. She said we can stay there with them."

Scarlet nodded her head vigorously at Marion in agreement.

Marion simply separated the two kits picking up her son, "It is just for a little while, Honey."

* * *

Reynard tried to keep an eye on his stubborn sister and her family, but she was in Bruun's territory. As a member of a rival gang, he could visit his sister, but any movement by him or any of his gang members in another district required prior approval and scheduling. So he had to satisfy himself with hiring a security service located in Savanna Central to keep an eye on their apartment. Because of the strict non-interference rules, even hiring mercenaries as guards in another district would violate the agreement. He had to instead use a business already located there.

Reynard considered flexing the powers of his new position to give him a special exemptions to some of those rules, but The Council and his enemies were watching him quite closely looking for any excuse to complain about the unfair amount of power he now possessed. He had been primarily establishing his power as a benevolent force for good and acting for the benefit of all in the kingdom. His enemies were just looking for any excuse to attack, and until he was able to gain a strong hold on The Council, he would need to be very careful with regards to other districts. His sister had indeed put him into a very precarious position.

However when Reynard had made the deal with The Council and The King, he had added several special exemptions for himself. Some were possibly applicable to his sister's situation, but he had to be careful to stay within the other rules.

Most other items on his agenda had gone much smoother. Coal was doing well in his new position and working closely with Grimbeert and his other allies on The Council to start getting some new laws passed to protect innocents in the district and implement other changes he had been working on for years prior.

Alexei was regaining strength in his leg and doing well in rehabilitation. Sheba had been stabilized so she was no longer in critical danger. The tigress had been through numerous surgeries and was currently in a cast over most of her body. She was quite grumpy and thoroughly frustrated with being unable to move, but frequent visits from Alexei, himself and others helped keep her spirits up. She was also surprised by the pregnancy and seemed excited by the prospect of being a mother. Her recovery and rehabilitation would take quite awhile, but it would possibly allow her to spend time with her cub when it was born that she wouldn't have had ordinarily. Alexei was quite excited by the idea of fatherhood, and that helped lift the spirits of both his tigers as they fought to recover.

Scarlet seemed to recover quite quickly from the trauma. Part of that recovery seemed to be because of her closeness to Nick and her family, and the other was the fact that she was a young child and they naturally recovered from such an event far faster than an adult. Reynard watched her carefully for any signs of residual effects, but the little girl seemed to be just fine and was unchanged from herself prior to the abduction.

The district and kingdom finally seemed to be healing from the entire event. It was a very tense time for several weeks after, with districts on high alert and rumors of attacks constantly being spread. The massive amount of deaths was felt everywhere as families and friends all over mourned the losses. There was a great deal of animosity towards Reynard and his defenders, but those quieted down with time as those who mourned realized Reynard was merely defending his home from invaders. They then shifted much of their blame to Isengrim and the others responsible for sending their loved ones into the death trap that was The Fox's lair.

Isengrim was still on the run and his whereabouts unknown. The bounty on his head was high, but The Wolf was quite resourceful and still had many friends. Reynard was hoping the bounty would encourage one of those friends to turn him in for the reward, but apparently The Wolf had enough loyal followers, as did Reynard, that would never sell him out for any price. Reynard kept many feelers out though looking for any information which could lead to The Wolf's capture. As long as he was still out there, the possibility still existed for The Wolf to cause mayhem and problems for Reynard and his allies.

Bruun and Tybalt had been pardoned of their crimes, but paid a heavy cost both financially and with regards to power and prestige. They were offered a reprieve from the gallows in order to promote some healing and unity within the kingdom. But Bruun and Tybalt had lost their personal council seats and much of their allies had abandoned them. They were also now financially strapped so they were just trying to slowly work their way out of an enormous debt.

Marion had been living in their new apartment for several weeks with no problem other than Scarlet calling and complaining about young Nick's absence. Reynard was unsure who was finding it harder, his daughter or his nephew. But true to her word, his sister relented and allowed Nick to visit Maupertuis. Reynard sent a car with one his nursemaids who was friends with Marion, and had the little kit placed in the nursemaid's care and driven to the estate. He imagined her son had been driving her as crazy as his daughter had him and Aza, and had finally capitulated to his demands. After that, Nick was a regular visitor to the estate for day long sessions that many times ran into the evening, but Marion refused to step foot back in the death house as she called it. On the weekends Marion kept young Nick home to spend time with his father.

Reynard had been to visit Marion and her family a couple of times with Aza and a small army of security prepared for a full war if it came calling. But they had felt it was too dangerous to take any of their kits to visit so had to instead arrange phone calls for the kits with Marion. They had to limit Scarlet's phone time though or should be on with her cousin all the time when he was not visiting.

Until Alexei was recovered, Reynard was using the services of Murus, the biggest and toughest lion he had ever known, as a bodyguard. Murus was one of his regular mercenaries he permanently employed for a wide variety of tasks usually related to his business interests. He had personally recruited Murus and had known him since he was young. Murus had been teaching paw to paw combat to his gang members for many years and was a regular sparring partner for Reynard. He was now assigned training duties primarily ready to aid The Fox whenever he was away from the estate.

It was late Friday evening when Reynard received a disturbing emergency call from one of his gang, a jaguar named Comes. He immediately called for Murus while he rushed down to the armory of the estate. He also made a quick call to his security forces on site. He then had an emergency conference call with Coal, Rath and several other trusted senior members of his staff. While he quickly donned his full armor and gathered the weapons required, his associate repeated to the others what he had reported to his boss.

Comes quickly explained, "A contact of mine who works for Bruun told me that there was to be an attack this evening on a target in Bruun's territory by forces loyal to Isengrim. They were told to stay clear of the area. The quadrant is the one where Red's sister's family lives!"

Coal asked a very astute question, "How do you know it is not a trap for Red and our forces? If they are not able to kill us, then at a minimum, they could plan on getting us in extreme trouble for breaking the non-interference edict."

Comes quickly replied, "I have known my contact for many years. He sounded quite upset. He was upset by a great deal of things going on in that district over the years. He would have warned us about the attack on the estate, but no one but those at the highest level even knew of it beforehand. All those attacking didn't even know where they were going until they arrived. So he didn't hear about it until well after everything was finished. He suspected they were allowing a strike on an innocent family and knew of Red's sister there. He couldn't sit by and do nothing, and he deemed such an action atrocious, repugnant and despicable."

Rath growled, "I can't believe Isengrim would stoop to something **so low**."

A seething Reynard responded, "He vowed revenge. This is the only way he sees to strike at me while he is a fugitive."

"Can the security you hired do anything?" Coal wondered.

But Reynard had a quick answer, "If Isengrim warned off Bruun's forces, I am sure he also made plans to deal with any security there. I called and warned them already to see if they can do anything, but at best they will only be able to delay the attack."

Rath then responded, "Then we will assemble a full strike force **immediately**!"

Reynard then calmly told them, "We can't without violating every law of the kingdom bringing a fully armed assault force into another district. We would be committing a crime similar to Isengrim and his assault by such an action. Only I can go. Well, only myself and my bodyguard."

There were many growls and cries of protest and Coal exclaimed, "Red, surely we would be allowed in this extreme circumstance. We could call and try to get permission from The Council."

"There is no time. By the time we got through all the red tape required and got a committee vote, it will be long over." Reynard replied as he called to the main gate to have Murus bring an armored vehicle ready to meet him at the front door.

Rath had an objection, "But Red, we can't let you go in alone into enemy territory against all of Isengrim's forces! **That is suicide**. Besides how can only you be allowed to go in?"

Reynard transferred the call to his portable as he headed for the front door fully armed and ready for battle. He simply responded to the question, "After the attack on the estate, I had a stipulation added to my settlement with The Council which allows me to use whatever force necessary even death to defend myself and members of my immediate family from coming to any harm no matter where they are located. Unfortunately only I alone am allowed this. It was the only way I could get it approved."

Unfortunately anyone other than himself and one bodyguard that entered an enemy territory unannounced and ready for battle would be subject to a death order after the new regulations passed after the assault on his estate. Also only he even had the authority to carry out a death sentence. Murus would technically be unable to kill anyone other than someone directly attacking Reynard or himself. But the lion would be allowed to defend himself if Reynard was nearby. The lion could still make a useful distraction though. Reynard figured Isengrim would only send a small group to execute the plan as he would not be expecting any resistance.

A frantic Aza came running up to him as he was heading toward the door, "Is it true? Are they going after Marion?"

Reynard nodded to his wife walking out the door with her, "Yes. I am going to try and stop it."

"Are they coming to kill them?" A tearful Aza asked.

Reynard quickly responded, "I don't know, but whatever it is they have planned it **won't be good**. They have already cut off the phone lines to their home and they don't have any kind of portable phone. We have no way to warn them other than the security I called. Even if we could, it is doubtful there is much they could do as I am sure they would be grabbed if they tried to leave."

"Do you have an assault team ready?" Aza asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately there is no one else allowed inside. Any such force would most likely be stopped at the border and be liable for war crimes. While they can not do anything to help Marion and her family, **I CAN**!" Reynard declared with deadly fire in his eyes.

He kissed his wife as he jumped into the armored vehicle telling her, "No time" as the worried vixen continued asking many other questions.

As he told the stoic armored Murus the destination and the mission, he realized that everything depended on him alone. He cursed himself for allowing Marion to move to an enemy district. He should have tried to do more to stop her. Unfortunately with Marion, the harder he pushed, the harder she would push back. Perhaps he should have tried to convince John as he was a much more pragmatic sort about such things. At the time he had worried Marion would have freaked out when she found out he had gone to John behind her back and not have even allowed Nick to visit them or risked them not moving to the new estate when it was ready. But looking back now, he realized he should have risked it anyway. But there was nothing that could be done now but try and stop the attack.

* * *

Murus and Reynard parked just down the street from Marion's apartment complex and the two of them slipped silently toward the building checking the complete area out with night vision binoculars. They quickly spotted five large black SUVs parked on the street outside and the four guards standing outside the entrance to her building.

They slipped around the side of the building. Reynard considered trying to scale the side and entering a window, but he realized all the windows in the building were barred and he didn't have the equipment get through them. He would also have to leave Murus behind if he attempted this looking for any possible opening. The lion had an amazing skill set, but scaling buildings without equipment was not one of them.

So Reynard decided for the more certain option as he quickly punctured all the tires on the SUVs while Rath disabled each from starting. The plan set, Reynard scampered up the side of the building using the shadowed areas leaping from upper window to upper window moving into position. He absently noted that while the bars were an obstacle to entering the building, they made great things to grasp onto.

He then waited patiently for his distraction. While he wanted desperately to charge in recklessly in a crazed attempt to take on the entire force at once, his mistress helped him become emotionless and control the seething fury flowing through his veins. For she had been with him the moment he had gotten the call from Comes and heard about the danger his sister and her family faced. Such was his anger that he was her servant instantly, and his tactical mind had gone into action making the critical decisions which could mean the difference between life and death for everyone.

Reynard then saw a huge figure wearing a cloak approach the guards.

"Uh… hello… can you tell me what's going on? I live next door and came across the street to check it out. Is someone famous visiting here?" He heard Murus say as he approached the guards.

They put their paws on their weapons at their sides, but mainly growled in annoyance. Once Murus had their full attention and was in position, he dropped silently to the grass behind them.

"None of you business. This is a private mat… UGGGGH." A sword blade suddenly appeared through the neck of the puma guard as if by magic.

Reynard withdrew the blade and slashed both hamstrings of a large wolf standing next to the puma who was staring in shock at the feline clutching his neck with both paws.

Murus threw off his cloak pulling two large blades from his back and slashing down all in one motion at the stunned rhino and tiger guards slicing them from head to chest. Reynard jammed his tri-edged twisted dagger and short sword into the neck of the wolf as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground as Murus pierced the rhino's and tiger's chests with each sword. Reynard climbed on the back of the rhino and plunged his dagger repeated into its neck while Murus sliced off one paw held up in defense and hacked his blade into the side of the tiger's neck making it halfway through. As the rhino toppled backwards, Reynard released his grip around its neck kicking off with his legs flipping backwards and landing on the grass with throwing blades in both paws.

But there was no target except four gurgling or dead figures on the ground. They quickly finished off those in the process of dying and dragged the bodies behind the SUVs removing the communications receivers from two of them listening in to see if anyone had detected their attack. He had to ignore the cries of adulation and pleasure from his mistress as blood was once again spilled in her honor. The mass slaughter of almost two months ago would sate her appetite for a long time to come, but she appreciated the extra honors now bestowed upon her.

"Guys, what's the hold up? It's just a couple of damn foxes." They heard over the comms.

"A few of the security she apparently had nearby still have the door barricaded." Another voice responded.

"I thought we had gotten rid of them beforehand." The first voice answered.

"Apparently some of the fools decided they would take their job a bit too seriously and interfere." The second voice announced.

"Well then just deal with them as quickly as you can." The first voice ordered.

As the conversation went on, Reynard and Murus quickly slid into the entrance with Reynard scouting ahead as he was a small figure and an expert thief so sneaking around unseen was his forte. He quickly returned to his bodyguard whispering his commands.

Reynard returned around the corner hiding in the shadows waiting for his associate to arrive. The Fox then sent two knives sailing through the air striking a weasel and jackal in the neck while Murus charged a large buffalo. As the two huge mammals grappled with each other, the little fox was busy stabbing the buffalo repeatedly using dual tri-blade daggers leaving holes all over the buffalo gushing blood out of his body quite rapidly. The buffalo could do nothing to stop the vicious small creature that was ripping deadly unclosable wounds over his lower body and midsection. Quickly the buffalo lost strength and was pushed to the ground where Reynard casually slit his neck for good measure.

They listened closely on the radio, but heard no alarms thankfully. Marion lived on the far end of the second floor hall. He could see the hallway was fairly crowded with several attempting to cut through her door at the far end. He quickly devised the best plan given the circumstances and whispered it to Murus.

Reynard quickly detached the grill to the ventilation system and slid along quietly cutting a panel out and then pulling himself up and into the ceiling and then crawling through the crawlspace using the light fixtures to judge his position. His low light vision helped a great deal to see where he was going. Crawling through such spaces was just natural for an expert thief and a fox. Both attributes served him well, but what served him better was his careful examination of the building plans awhile back when he found out where Marion was moving. Examining such documents carefully just came naturally to Reynard as both a tactician and a thief. His plan was to create an opening near a lighting fixture and drop down behind the one group with Murus grabbing their attention and both of them hitting the first group in the hall on both sides quickly. He considered trying to cut his way into Marion's room, but this would only serve to have him trapped inside with the others. Reynard knew he had to deal with all the attackers outside to save his family.

He was just finishing loosening the light fixture enough to create a fox sized opening, when he heard a large commotion on the enemy comms.

"Guys… where is everybody on the first floor? Did they go outside? No one at the front is reporting!" A frantic voice announced.

Reynard realized he would have to go now and gave up on a silent entrance.

"Go!" He whispered on his private communications with Murus as he kicked the lighting fixture causing it and him to crash into the hallway.

As the groups in the middle looked at the cause of the crash, a huge roar was heard at the far end of the hallway and all eyes turned to find the source of such a noise. And that was when the stabbing, slashing, clawing, impaling and even biting happened. Reynard came up with his modified diamond claws in each paw staying low and hitting every vital target he could find as fast as he could. He had to wipe blood from his eyes as screams and shouts filled the air around him. The fox stayed low and under most of the larger mammals pressing forward towards the end of the hall where Murus was attracting lots of attention. His mistress screamed in ecstasy as he disemboweled a hyena and crippled a boar.

A wolverine noticed him, turning and stabbing at him with a sword. Reynard sensed the movement sliding to the side as the blade hit his chest and slid off the armor. The wolverine found a paw full of diamond blades then protruding from his neck and then ripping apart as Reynard pulled the blades and neck flesh out jamming the point of a tri-edged dagger into the thigh of a bear. He then embedded both diamond claws into the groin of the same surprised bear and then turned to block the strike of a cheetah spinning to the side and ducking, shoving both bladed claws into the belly of the feline turning and ripping as he kicked away dodging the foot of the furious roaring bear he had so politely and painfully injured. He used the body of a zebra as a shield between himself and the bear who had turned to kill the small red demon who had viciously stabbed him.

When the zebra had engaged Reynard, he had not expected the fox to block his blade and hug him tightly spinning him into the path of the charging bear. Quickly the zebra found two vicious claws embedded in his sides and two massive paws and the body of an angry bear slamming into him as Reynard released his hug on the zebra jumping off the zebra's leg and spinning off the side wall landing behind the bear who had charged down the hall and collapsed on top of the punctured and now crushed zebra.

Reynard wasted no time slashing and stabbing those others pressing against Murus embedding both claws into the sides of a camel, shredding the legs of a hippo and stabbing the hip and side of a porcupine. The porcupine turned and tried slamming his sharp quills into Reynard, but found them harmlessly pressing against The Fox's armor while The Fox stabbed the porcupine in the belly with both claws and ripping out the entrails of the quilled mammal pushing him into a jaguar who screamed in pain as his collided with the pointy dying animal.

Reynard then cut both legs out from under the camel jamming his claws into the crotch of the hippo. He then turned and embedded the claws into the neck of the supine dromedary turning and stabbing both claws again into the side of the hippo. Murus was then able to knock the weakened hippo to the floor and stab both his large blades through the hippo's chest and arms as he attempted to block the lion's thrusts unsuccessfully. Reynard dodged to the side as the jaguar who had been stuck before charged him followed by the furious injured bear. The bear slammed into him knocking him backwards and off the wall. He instinctively rolled off the wall and positioned himself behind Murus who was blocking the jaguar and bear from striking at him.

The demon fox dropped the claws from his right paw on the floor next to him pulling out his short sword at his side and stabbing rapidly around the huge lion who was wrestling with the bear and jaguar. Reynard heard several satisfying screams and shouts of pain as he stabbed forward as if riposting while fencing. Repeated strikes to the body along with the previous injuries soon took their toll on the two engaged in a struggle with Murus as the jaguar fell to his knees and quickly found Reynard's sword through his neck. The bear continued to weaken as Reynard sliced several large gashes in his large belly carving away fur, flesh and muscle until he could see organs. He reached inside stabbing into the rib cage toward what he thought was a pinkish thing he believed was the bear's lung while grasping deep into the belly of the huge bear and pulling on every he could grab a hold of spilling the contents of the bear's guts on his and his bodyguard's feet.

Reynard didn't bother striking a death blow to the dying bear as the huge mammal fell face first before them as he grabbing throwing knives and sent them flying toward two targets down the hall. He brushed himself off sheathing his sword and grabbing his previously discarded claws. He had a roaring fire in his eyes as he and Murus then stepped over the bodies scattered over the floor heading toward the screams and loud commotion at the end of the hallway. As he heard the screams of his sister, screams he had not heard since he was a small little kit and she a small child, a helpless victim of horrific torment, he could no longer hear her suffering and do nothing. In that instant he ceased being Reynard and had truly become the demon fox known as Red Death.

He was now his mistress's servant entirely. He was earthly justice and retribution. He was now death incarnate. A being capable of no mercy or remorse, only agony, bloodshed and endless death.

* * *

Marion was terrified shivering with fear hiding in the rear of a closet under a pile of the kit's clothes and boxes in the back room they had set aside for her little Nicholas who she was holding tightly in her arms whispering for him to remain silent. John was with the two security mammals who came by proving they were hired by her brother warning them of an imminent attack. When they had tried to call Aza or Renny to double check they were legitimate even though the guards had used the correct passphrase, they found all the lines dead and decided to trust them.

Initially they had wanted to run, but the tiger whose name was Traz and the elk named Buddy convinced them that the attackers would already have the place surrounded and would easily grab them as soon as they left. They said their best hope was to block the door and hope that help would arrive in time. The windows were all barred so the only way in or out was the door as the walls were quite difficult to break through. They had broken anything with wood planks in the apartment and were hammering them into the sides of the door and pounding blocks of wood under the door and into any creases. John and Traz moved everything they could in front of the door piling anything heavy into a giant puzzle pile stacking crates of books, pots and pans, Nicholas' old crib, anything they could possibly use to block the entrance.

At the time she had thought that this was just another one of her brother's paranoid schemes to convince her to move in with him or move closer to his home. After the ransoming of her son, Scarlet and Crimson, the attack on the estate, and Scarlet's abduction, she had wanted to get far away from everything that happened. It had been so nice being on her own with just her husband and kit for a change. She loved being with Renny, Aza and her nieces and nephews dearly, but she only wanted to feel a little independence for a change so that if she decided to move back with them, she would know it was completely by her own choice.

But unfortunately it was not a false alarm, as about ten minutes later they heard the sound of someone fooling with their lock. They had turned off all the lights pretending to be away from home. The security guards had jammed the lock preventing it from being opened, and after a couple minutes of additional attempts, there was suddenly a loud slamming sound against the door which startled her causing her to scream. The slamming and crashing sound then continued in earnest sounding like someone or something heavy was being slammed into the door attempting to knock it down.

Apparently their barricade held against all the smashing, and Marion had hoped the attackers would become discouraged and leave. Surely the noise would wake the neighbors and someone would call the police or something. But Traz told her they would have cut the phone lines to the entire building and threatened anyone who interfered with them. He also believed they had permission from the local gang leader to attack them here and there would be no aide from any local authorities. Marion cursed these gangs, all gangs, all gangs leaders and the whole blessed underworld. She just wanted to live away from all that as a normal family. But her brother had been right, being his sister had made her and her family a target of these filth sent here to do God only knows what to them. It was just that she didn't want to keep living her life in fear always wondering if someone was going to try and harm her. She had just thought if she moved away from it all, they would see she was not part of any of it and leave them alone.

But trouble had found her nonetheless. And was now attempting to saw into the door and chop it down with axes or something. They couldn't see if they were through the door or not as there was a huge pile of furniture and heavy items blocking any possible view. The only thing they could do was wait as these scum, whoever they were, destroyed their door and attempting to gain access to their home. The home that was supposed to be their sanctuary, their refuge away from the world, where they could finally spend time every day as a family.

The waiting was excruciating as little by little the chopping and sawing sounds became louder and louder indicating they were getting closer and closer to coming through the entry. The two guards were armed, but against a large force, even she knew they stood little chance. John wasn't a fighter, he was just an ordinary fox who she loved dearly, and who treated her like his own princess. She didn't care that he couldn't provide all the things that her brother could. He came by his work and money honestly with no ties whatsoever to the criminal organizations that seemed to run the city now. Yes, she would take a good honest husband and provider like that any day.

After several more minutes, it was now clear to them all that the infiltrators had cut at least a partial hole in the door and were chopping and pushing against the pile of furniture and objects. John had kissed her and Nicholas briefly telling them both how much he loved them, and hidden her and their son in the back closet piling clothes and boxes over and around her so she was hidden even if they opened the closet and moved clothes around.

And here she sat trembling in fear for she had no idea how long as she had lost all sense of time whispering to her precious kit. Nicholas was the only thing that mattered to her. She wished so much that he was safely with his cousins at the moment. But she loved having him near her. His little heart was beating so fast in fear. She would do anything for him. She just didn't know what she could do now but try and hide and hope upon hope that they were not found.

She heard crashing and cracking sounds from the other room and many shouts. The shouts continued and there were thumping noises. She heard the voices of John, Traz and Buddy and several others she did not recognize. Then she heard a horrible scream and her blood ran cold. The scream could only be one of death. She knew then for certain death had come for them. She could only pray now that it didn't notice a shivering vixen and her baby.

She could now hear several heavy footsteps tromping around the apartment and doors and cabinets being opened. Then she heard someone open the door to Nicholas's room and the sounds of objects being tossed around. She then heard the sound of a paw being placed on handle to the closet and she inhaled holding her breath holding her paw over her son's muzzle making sure he could not open his mouth.

The door was thrown open and she heard the sound of clothes being moved around on the hanger. Then she felt the boxes and some items above her moved around. She prayed she was not noticed, that they would just go away. Her prayers seemed to have been answered as the moving feeling disappeared and she heard a voice in the hallway yell, "Any sign?"

She jumped as a voice coming from just above her yelled back, "Not in here either."

"Well our scouts said she and the kid were definitely in here. They never left the building." The voice from down the hallway answered.

"You think they might be in another apartment?" The voice above her yelled back.

"Possibly, but it is unlikely she would be separated from the husband. Toss everything in the room first to make sure before we start searching the rest of the building." The hallway voice ordered.

She then heard the clothes above her pulled off their rack and tossed into the middle of the room. Then she felt… Oh No! She felt the boxes above her being lifted off her. She then felt the clothes above disappear. And then sudden two large paws grasped her arms lifting her and her son into the air. She heard screaming in her ears and it took a moment to realize it was her that was the one screaming. She thrashed her arms and legs trying to desperately wiggle out of the viselike grip of a large wolf who had turned her around to stare at her with a malicious grin yelling victoriously, " **Found them!** "

She was carried into the living room where she saw a scene of horrors. The pile of furniture was spread all over and Traz appeared to be dead under a table buried under a pile of furniture. Blood was splattered all over the floor as the elk, Buddy, was the source of the blood with huge deep gashes in his torso and one of his hooves and an arm was severed lying on the floor next to him in a pool of blood. Marion tried to stifle the nausea and control her stomach as she felt the bile of stomach acid burning her throat.

Her heart then sank seeing the other form on the floor. It was her John! One side of his head was covered in blood and his eyes seemed glassy as he was propped up leaning against a wall where they normally kept the couch which was now upside down in pieces near the door. But she could see he was breathing thankfully! Oh her dear husband! He was alive, but badly hurt.

She was then placed next to John seated leaning against the wall with Nick in her lap. A grisly looking raccoon with deep scars across his face and neck came over grinning wickedly and stood next to the wolf that had found them.

His hideous gravelly voice then informed them, "Thought you could hide from us did you? It will be a cold day in hell before a stupid vixen and her shit spawn outsmart us."

"What do you want with us? John needs help! **What did you do to him?** " Marion heard herself barking at the raccoon as she glared at him growling and holding her little son tightly.

The raccoon cackled at her questions answering, "What do I want with you? I would prefer to spill all your disgusting brains all over your nice carpet here. But the boss wants you for some reason above my pay grade. As far as your dear husband there, I think you would be better off worrying about yourself and your little shit there instead!"

The raccoon then turned to wolf grinning with malevolence commenting, "But they never said anything about the husband. One less fox in the world sounds fine. You want to kill him or should I?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marion placed herself in front of her husband trying to protect him their heinous plans.

John grasped her weakly in his arms as she lay against him turning back angrily to the raccoon snarling, "We've done **NOTHING WRONG**! What did we ever do to **DESERVE THIS**?"

The raccoon glared at her then spitting out the words, "You were **BORN**! I've decided I am gonna have some fun with this one first. Boss said she only had to be alive, not in **what condition**. Grab that little shit kit of hers!"

The wolf then reached down grasping her baby trying to pull him from her arms. She screamed while Nicholas cried in terror. The raccoon then grasped her arms pulling her off the ground. He was quite large and strong for a raccoon and smelled of rotten meat. She held on with all her might, but the wolf finally managed to pull her baby from her grasp as the raccoon cuffed her in the head with his paw stunning her.

The raccoon snarled at a tiger and snow leopard, "Right that coffee table and put it over here! Jase take the damn kit from Kevin!"

The tiger picked up their coffee table and placed it against the wall lengthwise next to John and the wolf and gave the crying Nicholas to the snow leopard.

Marion heard a lot of noise which sounded like it was coming from down the hall. The others in the room besides the raccoon turned toward the noise. The raccoon smacked his paw across Marion's muzzle stunning her briefly. She then found herself thrown down onto the coffee table faceup. The raccoon then leered at her grabbing hold of her skirt and ripping it roughly pulling it down from her waist. She screamed in terror as the raccoon snarled, "Let's see how you like a raccoon you nasty little bitch! I would normally do you from behind, but I want you to see the faces of your dear husband and brat while I give you the **best fuck of your life, cunt**!"

The raccoon pressed Marion's head against the wall so it was upright while her body was supine against the table ripping her skirt away from the upper part of her dress. As he reached for her panties she squirmed screaming and John suddenly rose up slamming into the raccoon screaming, " **NO!** "

The raccoon let go of Marion chopping both paws against each side of John's neck and then throwing him back harshly against the wall punching him repeatedly in his stomach and chest and then pressing him to the floor kneeing him in the head and punching him several times in the head and neck staring at the nearly unconscious fox sitting him next to the table snarling at him, "No, you don't get to die or go to sleep on me fucker! You get to sit and watch this! Sit your head right there so I can stare at you while I fuck your sorry excuse for a wife and show her a good time for a fucking change! Jase **shut that fucking brat up**!"

Nick was screaming, " **Leave my mommy and daddy alone!** "

Marion tried to rise while the raccoon was busy with John, but found the snow leopard had his paw firmly on the neck of the remaining top of her dress holding her in place. The raccoon then grasped her panties ripping them off her while the snow leopard began cuffing her baby Nicholas in the head and slapping him repeatedly.

In between her screams she heard some voices saying "Boss! There is a **demon outside**!"

But the raccoon continued to glare at Marion licking his lips and muzzle unbuckling his pants absently saying over his shoulder, "Deal with it! **I'm busy!** "

The raccoon then grinned wickedly dropping his pants and underwear staring into Marion's terrified eyes whispering lasciviously, "Like what you see vixen cunt?"

Marion screamed even harder as the raccoon pressed against her forcing her legs apart with his paws and sticking his cock inside her growling with triumph thrusting his hips forcing himself inside her harshly.

"Boss, **he's coming**! **Death is coming**!" She heard voices yelling in the background.

She heard other screams coming from outside. She heard the screams and cries of her baby Nicholas. She smelt the fetid breath of the nasty raccoon as he grunted thrusting himself inside her slamming himself harder and harder.

Tears flowed down her face. She felt pain. She felt helplessness, the same helplessness she somehow remembered feeling before in the distant past. Screams seemed to come from all around her now. Dreaded feelings of gloom surrounded her. She felt like she had experienced this terror in a past life. She felt she was doomed to be tormented her whole life. She heard the raccoon's grunting above the din as he gave a large thrust pressing hard against her exclaiming, "AHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Marion then looked up into that horrible face with his eye's closed in ecstasy. But then the eyes suddenly opened looking surprised. She felt the whisper of wind for a second near her crotch. The eyes of the stunned raccoon looked down for an instant as Marion followed those eyes to see blood shooting out of the place where the raccoon's cock had been. As blood poured over her crotch, suddenly half the raccoon's head vanished as if by magic and blood and brain matter slammed into her face and the wall as the raccoon tumbled sideways.

It was then that Marion saw she had been transported to a true scene of nightmarish hell. Blood, fur, flesh and body parts littered the floor. She looked to her side to see her John with a glazed look of terror covered in blood and bits of flesh. She then glanced to her other side to see her little baby on the floor crawling towards her slowly through a trail of blood and flesh looking back at something. Marion followed the gaze of her precious son and then saw the nightmare that had his attention.

A red demon fox covered in blood and armor with eyes of insane fire and death was everywhere at once. He had one claw of steel covered in blood and flesh ripping into the snow leopard while the other held a sword blade flashing so fast it was hard for her to see. It sliced repeatedly into the tiger removing a paw which flew across the room, then an arm, then slashed diagonally across the white chest ripping it open turning it red. Even though the entire room smelled of death, the stench of it emanating from the creature itself was definitely much stronger.

The demon rolled and then dodged the wolf sweeping it's blade and removing Kevin the wolf's leg and shoving the metal claws into his crotch and twisting. Suddenly Marion's vision was blocked as she found the severed head of the wolf sitting on her lap with a shocked expression and mouth open and tongue lolling. Marion was too stunned to scream as the rest of the wolf fell into her. The jagged meaty flesh of the exposed neck landed in front of her face spraying blood all over her. She then screamed in terror throwing the wolf's head off her lap and sliding off the table lifting her head up to see the demon across the room near the middle rolling into the legs of the bison from behind. As the bison fell in her direction, the demon flew through the air slamming his metal claws into the large mammal's neck ripping chunks of flesh and blood into the air like confetti which landed on her and the surrounding area.

The demon grinned and howled with an insane maniacal unnatural sound cackling as it jammed the blades into the skull of the bison and pulling an eye and the red strand of connecting tissue out admiring it with a laugh. As Marion looking into the eyes of the demon, there was a crazy spark of recognition somehow. But this creature was truly insane tossing the eye of the bison into the stunned paws of a bobcat who had run into the room with an equally stunned hyena. The bobcat and hyena took one look into those demon eyes and screamed in terror, but the demon was on them instantly first stabbing them both all over with claws and sword chopping pieces of them off bit by bit with the sound of mad laughter.

Marion could feel blackness all around. She crawled toward where she saw her little baby sitting on the floor staring in stunned terror at the sight of the demon hacking pieces of the bobcat and hyena all over the room screaming, "For you my mistress! **ALL FOR YOU!** "

The last vision she had was a huge lion in the doorway looking terrified and the demon was holding the heart of the bobcat in one paw and the heart of the hyena in the other raising them high into the air as they dripped dark wet blood down the demon's paws and arms. That insane cackling laugh kept repeating the words, "For You! For You!" as the demon held the bloody gory hearts high in the air kneeling on the floor with a bowed head as if in reverence.

Marion tried desperately to stay conscious, but the blackness was surrounding her completely. It was rapidly closing in around her. Soon she could see nothing but the blackest black and could only hear the faint cackling of the demon whispering "For your glory. It is all for you."

* * *

The demon fox heard a voice in his head as if far away sounding terrified saying, "Red… Red… Boss..."

All he saw was blood and death. He was now one with his mistress and wished for more carnage, endless slaughter! He wanted to kill more! He sensed living beings and was excited, ready to spread more death in honor of his mistress. She needed more blood, more sacrifices! It was not enough! Not NEARLY enough! She deserved hundreds, no, thousands more to be slaughtered to honor her!

The large creature behind him would make a fine offering! He would impress his mistress. She would surely be honored by such a splendid specimen!

But his mistress told him, "No my child. He is a friend. There is no one left I wish offered to me today. You have offered me much. I am pleased."

_But it is not enough mistress! You deserve far more than I have presented you!_

But the voice of his beloved Azrael spoke once again, "Leave them be. You have done enough."

But he desperately needed more blood. More death! He crawled around the room and found the body of the wolf. He cut into the chest of the creature slicing into it as if cutting into warm butter and pulling forth pawfuls of entrails. Perhaps his mistress would prefer a liver, or intestines as a variation. She appreciated creativity! As he pulled them out of the open cavity of the wolf's abdomen holding them aloft in his paws, he heard a small voice, but it was a voice he recognized.

He turned to see a small kit staring at him in terror. He seemed to recognize the kit somehow, but couldn't recall how. He listened careful to what the small child was saying, the voice shaky and raspy, "Unca? Unca Renny?"

The demon fox then felt he definitely knew this voice. He also sensed he knew this Renny. _Who was Renny?_ He felt **he** was Renny for some reason. He sensed the kit was referring to him.

The tiny hoarse voice continued more insistently, "Unca Renny, **Please**! Mommy and Daddy are **hurt**! Bad ones hurt them! **PLEASE** Unca Renny! **HELP THEM!** "

All of a sudden it felt like the whole world exploded all at once and then collapsed into his brain.

He remembered who he was and where he was. He quickly looked around the room of carnage taking in the blood, bodies and flesh spread all over. He sensed no threats, and then took in those he loved, the reasons he was here. He sheathed his sword and stored his claws away moving over to his little nephew draped across his mother pleading for her to wake up.

Reynard quickly checked her for wounds and found her covered thoroughly in blood and flesh. It took him a moment to realize she was naked from the waist down and something was sticking out of her crotch. He pulled the piece of flesh from between her legs tossing it across the room in fury and disgust. But he had to check to make sure she was okay first before dealing with the other. Her health was the priority at the moment. She seemed to be comatose, but breathing okay. He didn't see any obvious wounds on her.

He then picked up his nephew speaking gently to him, "Nick, she seems okay. Are you okay? Are you cut anywhere?"

The little kit shook his head negatively and then exclaimed, "Daddy! Help Daddy!" pointing to John Wilde slumped against the wall leaning on a coffee table top.

Reynard put down his nephew and checked the vitals of his brother-in-law reporting to the worried child, "Your daddy seems to be breathing okay, but seems to be beaten quite badly."

Just then he heard a voice from behind him and saw a very concerned looking Murus staring at him tentatively asking, "Boss… boss is that you? Red… are you back?"

Reynard gave his friend and bodyguard a slight smile responding, "I am, Murus. What happened?"

The bodyguard then quickly filled his boss in on what had occurred after they had finished off all those in the middle of the hallway and what happened as they approached Marion's room, "You just rushed down the hall taking out several others with your throwing knives. I called to you several times but you did not respond. I was then hit from behind by a rhino who apparently was up on the third floor when everything happened. By the time I had dealt with him and made it to the room here, everything was dead and… well… you were... not yourself."

Reynard nodded to his bodyguard, "I will explain later. We need to get them out of here immediately, they are in a bad way."

While Reynard wrapped his sister in the cleanest thing handy, a rumpled tablecloth in the corner of the kitchen floor, Murus had briefly checked the two security guards. The elk was obviously dead, but the tiger buried under the debris seemed to be comatose, but still breathing. Murus lifted the tiger and John Wilde into his massive arms while Reynard held his sister and nephew in his own. They then quickly carried their passengers out of the building looking carefully for any threats, but finding none.

They laid the tiger and John in the backseat of their armored SUV, and Reynard rode up front in the passengers seat with his sister and nephew in his lap trying to assure the young kit he was getting his parents to safety and help. Murus then drove them quickly to a nearby hospital downtown. He would have preferred to get them to medical care in his own district for security reasons given that they were still hunted by his mortal enemy Isengrim, but his ally Rikki Tikki had an understanding with the staff of one of the main hospitals in his district. Reynard quickly called the hospital to let them know they were on their way and then called Rikki Tikki to arrange for extra security at the hospital.

They were met in the emergency drive up with a large staff with several gurneys, and they quickly wheeled off the tiger, John Wilde and Marion, with Murus, and Reynard carrying his nephew, close behind. To their credit, the staff of the hospital did not stare or go into shock viewing the insane sight that greeted them, as both Murus and Reynard were covered in custom body armor completely drenched in blood, flesh and fur fully armed to the teeth with dozens of nasty weapons all over them. While such a vision would be highly unusual, they were professionals and fully understood the situation.

Reynard had them look his nephew over carefully running him through a battery of scans and tests looking for any injuries. Then both Murus and Reynard removed their armor and weapons, and were tested thoroughly and treated for numerous wounds on each of them.

* * *

John Wilde sustained a serious concussion, broken ribs, a broken arm and collar bone and numerous other injuries from the brutal beating he took. Marion was physically fine other than the brutal rape she had endured, but inside her head it was a completely different story. She was now catatonic similar to her condition when she was a young child of four having gone through similar horrific traumas. Reynard and Murus had stayed guarding all three at the hospital until they were all stable and could be moved to Maurpertuis for care there.

The security guard named Traz survived, but was in intensive care for quite awhile. Reynard removed him to special care in his district once it was safe for him to be moved. The same care which treated and continued to treat all those of his friends and employees injured defending the district and home from the earier attack. Reynard vowed to get the tiger the best of care and promised him and the family of Buddy the elk a substantial reward for their heroic efforts in helping to save the lives of his family members.

Reynard was understandably furious with everything that occurred bringing up the attack on his sister's family and all the events surrounding the attack in detail to The Council. The bounty on Isengrim's head was raised substantially with Reynard adding a sizable amount of his own money to the sum offered. It was also made a capital crime for anyone to knowingly aide the fugitive wolf in any way. All bosses now knew that knowingly allowing Isengrim or anyone associated with him to operate in their districts was a capital crime as well.

As punishment for allowing the attack on Reynard's family, Bruun was removed as gang leader of Savanna Central and placed into the royal prison until they could determine an appropriate punishment. Comes's source, the informant of the attack from Bruun's gang, had testified against The Bear and had supporting testimony from numerous other former members of Bruun's gang who turned against their boss after the mounds of evidence began to come out, confirming he had knowingly allowed Isengrim's forces to strike against Reynard's immediate family members.

Marion remained in a comatose unresponsive state outwardly stable, but her mind was broken once again. Aza, Reynard and Nick would speak to her at length hoping to bring her out of her vegetative state, but with no success.

Little Nick had been traumatized for several days wanting to be with his mother, sitting on her lap crying, shaking uncontrollably or managing some feverish sleep. Aza would hold his head in her own lap petting his head and whispering reassuring words to the young child. Finally, they brought in Scarlet to see her little cousin. She immediately rushed to him meeting his mournful gaze and hugged him tightly. The two kits then cried hugging each other. After awhile Nick let Scarlet remove him from his mother's side. They visited his father who managed a slight smile looking at his kit, but he maintained a glazed look. For Nick's father was broken as well in more ways than one.

Gradually Nick and Scarlet were able to join the other children playing together. After awhile Nick even managed a laugh now and then as Scarlet tried to cheer him up. He slept holding his cousin tightly still having nightmares, but they slowly became less frequent thankfully. It seemed that the youngest victim was slowly recovering somewhat, but it would take awhile before he was normal.

John Wilde steadily became more aware of his surroundings, but was very close-lipped and extremely melancholy. After several weeks, his wounds healed enough for him to move around. The doctors felt the best thing for him was to walk around getting some fresh air outside and some sense of normality. Reynard and Aza would take him and Marion outside into the garden with Nick and Scarlet. The repeated outings seemed to improve the mood of John somewhat, but he would become quite agitated and forlorn seeing his wife in her stuporous state. They could barely get him to speak. All they would get was a soft whisper every once in awhile.

After awhile John would walk around the estate alone talking to himself in a hushed voice. The only gist Reynard could gather was that he was quite upset about everything that had happened which was understandable. He then asked to visit some friends who worked with him. He wanted to take a taxi, but Reynard insisted he would have him driven there with someone to help if needed. John then agreed spending the morning talking to his wife alone and then spending an hour or so holding his son Nicholas occasionally speaking to him in a low voice.

John Wilde then went to his room dressing for his visit with friends and left with Reynard's driver. It was not until several hours later when Reynard got a frantic call from the driver telling him John had indeed visited his friends, but he had stayed and chatted awhile and then gone out the back of their house to clear his head and then disappeared. Reynard immediately believed John had been taken by some forces of Isengrim who somehow had known about the visit. Reynard had Rikki Tikki use all his sources to search for John or any sign of any of Isengrim's men. The mammalhunt went on for awhile until one of his staff brought him the sealed letter that had been sitting on John's bed after they unlocked his room to have it cleaned. The envelope had a single word on it, the word… MARION.

Reynard quickly opened the letter with a sick sinking feeling in his stomach. Reading the contents of the letter, his fears were confirmed. John had not been abducted, but had instead left on his own.

They began using their contacts in the city government to access the CCTV footage from the area, and it confirmed Reynard's belief as it showed John Wilde getting into a taxi shortly after the time his friends had said he gone out the back of their house. They tracked down the taxi finding he had taken a second taxi which had dropped him off at the docks where passenger boats left the city. The footage they could find on the CCTV only showed John on the docks looking around, but then there was no sign of him.

Reynard had a full team scouring the passenger docking area searching for any word or sign of the fox. He had all ships leaving the area checked. After an exhaustive search, it appeared John had hired a small boat to take him across the waterway to the southern coast. There he gained passage on a ship heading south. By the time he was able to have people check that ship, John had gotten off at a large docking area with many ships. There the trail had gone cold as they had no camera footage and no one had seen where he had gone. Reynard had all ships in the area checked and hired detectives to locate his brother-in-law, but they had not had any luck and were continuing the search.

When little Nick asked where his father had gone, they decided to only tell him he had gone on a trip and didn't know when he would be back. They asked Nick what his father had told him that morning before he had left. The little kit could only say he was talking about a trip, to take care of his mother while he was gone and that he loved them both very much. Aza was heartbroken when the little kit asked if he could call and talk to his father, and they had to tell their nephew they would have to wait to hear from his father first to know where to reach him. Reynard and Aza decided it was better if Marion gave Nick the news that his father had left them. That was, if she ever got out of her stupor. The doctors seemed hopeful she would recover, but did not know how long it would take.

Reynard cursed himself for not seeing the signs earlier. John had been greatly troubled and should have had serious psychological help before he was ever allowed outside the walls of the estate. He had numerous doctors and psychiatrists look at John earlier, but they had told him it was something that would have to work itself out with time. They said John wasn't ready to discuss those things that troubled him so. Reynard had hoped that seeing his friends would allow John a chance to begin to open up about his troubles. His friends had said he had talked about their families and work, but had given no hints he was going on the run. Aza told him to quit blaming himself. That he had done everything possible to help John. But Reynard was angry he had not seen the chance John would run. Initially he had John watched carefully for awhile to make sure he didn't do anything harmful to himself, but he could never conceive of any circumstance where he himself would abandon Aza or his kits. He supposed that was the reason he didn't see this as a possibility. Aza continued to attempt to convince him it was not his fault. Reynard finally stopped blaming himself, but continued his search to locate any sign of the missing John.

He now regretted tremendously giving John a fair amount of cash. John had asked him for it saying he had debts to pay and being unable to work he could not meet his obligations. John had appealed to Reynard's honor telling him, he was the kind of person who always paid his debts and obligations. He requested to borrow money to pay those debts so he would not break his word. Reynard refused to lend any money to his family, but instead gave him the money as a gift with no strings or obligations whatsoever. John was very grateful and Reynard had assumed they had a bonding moment at the time. But realizing now the true purpose of the money, he cursed his generous spirit. He sighed shaking his head. _How could I have ever refused such a request?_ _To not help his family when they needed it or asked for it?_ He supposed he was in an untenable position and would only have refused if he had considered the possibility it could be used for running instead. He should have insisted on paying John's debts personally instead. But again it was a matter of honor. If nothing else, John was a proud mammal, and Reynard respected that. He would only want to take care of such a thing personally. John had numerous problems taking 'charity' from his brother-in-law no matter how many times Reynard and Aza had insisted they were his family and entitled to anything they ever needed free of any perceived obligations.

In an effort to make sure Nick was readjusting as much as possible, Reynard and Aza treated Nick just as if he were their own kit during the entire time he was back at Maupertuis. With his father now gone and his mother still in a catatonic state, this treatment was more important than ever. They showered him with love and attention incorporating him into all their family activities. Frequently Reynard and Aza would sleep in their bed with Nick and Scarlet snuggled between them or with all their kits. Nick seemed to enjoy being buried in the arms of his family and responded very well to their loving treatment.

* * *

It had been over two and a half months since the attack on Marion, when the catatonic vixen finally showed her first signs of consciousness. When Nick was sitting on her lap talking to her as he frequently would, Marion had begun rocking her son petting his head. The staff monitoring her called Aza excitedly. Aza rushed to the room and looked into her sister-in-law's eyes seeing recognition for the first time. A short time later Reynard had joined her. But as he looked deep into her eyes, Marion's expression changed into one of terror and she began screaming uncontrollably.

Reynard quickly left the room realizing now that his sister must have seen the eyes of the demon, Red Death, burned into her subconscious bringing out the horrors of all she had seen and experienced. They calmed her down finally giving her a mild sedative. It wasn't until a day later that Marion finally began talking as she spoke to her son. Shortly after she acknowledged Aza speaking to her. Reynard did not want to risk a repeat of what had happened earlier and spoke to his sister very careful not to gaze into her eyes.

After a few days, Marion acknowledged she knew who she was and where she was currently located. She was quite upset she was at Maupertuis again, but seemed to understand she had been sick and they had needed to take care of her there. Every time they made a reference to the attack, Marion would get upset and seemed to be unable to acknowledge or remember the incident even happened. The doctors said her mind had reacted the same way it had when she was younger blocking all the bad memories from her mind.

Marion had a fractured memory and frequently was confused about what time period she was currently living in. Sometimes she thought she was living at Maupertuis before she was married. Other times she was convinced she was living during the period right before the attack on the estate having no memory that this event had ever happened either. Usually the presence of Nick would help calm her and bring her into the present, but her memories and mind were clearly in disarray.

Initially when Marion asked about her husband, they would make excuses not wishing to expose her to the truth. But finally she became very insistent and angry. After consulting with the doctors, Reynard and Aza finally decided to tell her the truth. Reynard described the trauma that had happened to her and her family in the best way possible trying to avoid the gory details the best he could which was quite difficult. She finally seemed to understand what he told her happened to her family, but still had no memory of the incident herself. They considered having Nick there, but realized it was far too risky to bring those memories up to the little kit after he had made such a wonderful recovery. The risk to their nephew was vastly greater than any potential help it would be to Marion. In fact it was much more likely it would cause Marion to relapse if she saw her son in distress.

It was important they help Marion understand the circumstances before telling her the truth. They described her husband's treatment and even showed her pictures of his injuries and his recovery process. Finally she began to realize something had happened and angrily insisted, "If he has recovered enough to walk around, then where is he? **Where is John?**!"

They described his visit to his friends downtown. They then told her he had walked out the back door and left. Marion was incredulous insisting he had been taken. But they assured her he was not taken and even showed her the CCTV footage. Then they told her of the note and handed it to her leaving her to read it in private.

In normal circumstances, Reynard would have never considered reading such a private correspondence to his sister, but the circumstances at the time were dire as they frantically searched for John who they believed to have been abducted. Reynard had told Aza shortly after what the note said. It read:

" _My Dearest Marion,_

_If you are reading this, then you have finally come out of your suspended mental state and I am so happy for you. But after much reflection, I realized I can not remain with you or Nicholas while you live in the world you do. I know it is not your fault you were born into this underworld through circumstances beyond your control. But I can no longer live with the constant threats of events like what happened at our home. Seeing what was done to you and to our son was too much for me. I began having horrible thoughts. Unspeakable thoughts. The thoughts of harming you or our son frightened me. My mind told me I considered them only to save you from the worse harms those others wished to do to you both. I could not bear the thought of harming you two myself, or seeing you suffer again. I don't know if the nightmares will ever end. But I only know I can't be a part of that life anymore. I hope that your brother can keep you and Nicholas safe. I only know that I can not._

_I plan on traveling for a time to see where the world takes me. Perhaps my head will clear, perhaps not. Just know that I do love you both dearly and wish you happiness._

_John_ "

After a time, Reynard and Aza peeked in to see if Marion was okay after reading the letter. They could only see she was sitting on the bed in a seemingly comatose state. But when Aza started to enter the room Marion looked up, and Aza quickly realized she had just been thinking. Reynard asked her how she looked, but Aza couldn't even describe it and instead began crying.

A short time later, they heard Marion ask for her son. They quickly got Nick and sent him into her room and closed the door as she requested.

She was in the room a long time with her son. Reynard and Aza resisted the urge to check on their health and well-being numerous times. They didn't believe Marion would be capable of harming herself or her son, but her mind seemed so muddled and fractured, they were unsure of anything at the moment. Finally they decided to risk it knocking gently on the door. After a time they heard Marion says in a cold voice, "Come in."

Marion sent her son to play with his cousins while she talked to her brother and sister-in-law. She questioned them repeated about the events leading up to the attack. But her mind seemed to keep getting things confused and as she became more frustrated, she became angrier and angrier at both of them. Finally she decided she wanted to think for awhile. They worriedly left her alone wondering what they should do.

But each time Marion would contemplate her situation, she would get confused again and started refusing to even speak to the doctors trying to help with her memories. Each time she would talk to Reynard or Aza it would inevitably end in a fight or argument. It was extremely difficult discussing anything with someone whose memory was so scattered.

She would argue with Reynard, blaming him for everything that happened especially her husband's leaving her and her son. When she talked with Aza, Marion would become angered whenever Aza would defend Reynard explaining all he had done and risked for her. It reached a point where Reynard was even afraid to talk to her as she would turn any conversation into a fierce argument. The only time he seemed to be able to have a civil conversation was with Nick in the room.

Aza tried repeatedly to appeal to Marion attempting to fill each of the gaps and twisted parts of her memory. But Marion would see any of Aza's attempts as a means to deceive or manipulate her. Marion seemed to be getting worse rather than better as her mind seemed to fill in the gaps in memory with false twisted versions which inevitably would make Reynard the cause of all her woes. Marion now distrusted Aza seeing her as an agent of her brother sent to trick and mislead her laying blame elsewhere.

They tried using Aza's parents to help support them, but Marion distrusted them as well because of their loyalty to Aza. Even Nick's defense of his uncle and aunt was met with skepticism as the paranoid Marion believed they were manipulating her son as well. She began to refuse to let Nick out of her sight only allowing Scarlet in to play with him where she could watch.

Then one day it happened.

Reynard and Aza were called to the front door because of a problem. Marion was standing at the door holding Nick and some suitcases demanding to be let out.

Aza pleaded, "Marion, it is not safe out there. Where are you going?"

Marion answered angrily, "Away! I want to leave this place! I want to leave all of this for good. I don't want to be part of this underworld, these gangs, or anything associated with it. That means I can't be associated with either of you! You have cost me my husband. You have caused me to be raped. You have risked the lives of my family's safety repeatedly. I am tired of being manipulated and lied to! I don't want anything to do any of you ever again!"

Reynard and Aza begged and pleaded with her to change her mind telling her she was unwell and remembering things wrongly. They pleaded with her to talk to the doctors, but Marion refused, accusing of them of being agents of the two of them wishing to cause her to remember falsehoods. They tried every possible argument they could think of to get her to relent. She was now accusing them of holding her and her son as a prisoner in their estate refusing to let her leave. She threatened to call the ZPD and told all the guards and staff that they were all accessories to her false imprisonment restricting her from leaving as was her right.

Reynard and Aza then talked in private and considered having Marion declared mentally incompetent forcing her into treatment and taking custody of Nick. He and Aza debated this for quite awhile before realizing that such an action could permanently destroy Marion's fragile mind and her touch with reality. Such an action would feed right into her delusions convincing her she was right about everything and creating even more false memories. They decided the best course of action was to accept her decision and hope she would recover enough of her mind to wish to get proper treatment and allow them back into her life. They thought part of the problem was Marion being in Maurpertuis which she associated with the mass murder and massacre that took place within the walls several months back. They hoped that once the new estate was ready, Marion might be able to see reason by that time and be willing to come live in the brand new home.

And so Reynard negotiated a deal with his sister. She demanded money to replace all the items destroyed in the attack. This was not a problem as the money had been reimbursed from the coffers of the Savanna Central's funds as required by The Council's decision. It was hers by right. It was substantially more than the value of the items, and Reynard gave it to her with the writ from The Council showing the decision and amount to be reimbursed to Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.

Marion then demanded an apartment similar to the one destroyed. She required that it not be provided to her free of charge, but that she pay her own way each month. It could not be in a building he owned or that was associated with him in any way. She relented in allowing Reynard to pick the apartment and location as long as it was not located in his district. Reynard quickly found a rent controlled apartment that was located in Sweet Lou's Rainforest District in a primarily predator community called Happytown near where Marion and John had lived when Nick was first born. He assumed the lease at the rent controlled rate which took some bribes to acquire and signed it over to Marion for as long as she wished to stay there. Fortunately Marion didn't refuse the ridiculously low rate that would not change most likely because she had no memory of how much their former apartment even cost.

Reynard then informed her the apartment was already furnished so she would not need to buy that much furniture. She requested her brother have all her belongings recovered from the previous apartment now in storage, including her many books, moved to the new place. They moved her in the next day. She and Nick said their goodbyes to Aza's parents and her and Reynard's kits. Scarlet refused to leave Nick's side and they just took her with them when they moved her into the apartment. Reynard had their pantry and refrigerator stocked with food, and had cooking utensils and plateware also provided. He gave her a directory of various services including a grocery delivery service, maintenance services and anything else she might need listed including several phone numbers to reach them or Sweet Lou's associates if she needed anything.

They informed her the estate would be ready in a few months time and hoped she would reconsider her decision and to come visit them after it was ready. They argued they and her nieces and nephews would miss her terribly. She nodded patiently listening to everything they said, but Reynard could sense that stubbornness and willfulness in his sister right below the surface ready to bubble and explode. He and Aza cautiously and gently spoke to her careful not to upset her in any way trying to meet her every request and whim. They hoped to show her she was wrong about them, and that they only had her best interests at heart.

But that was when Marion dropped the bomb.

She escorted them to the door and Aza innocently asked, "Marion, could we visit you again in week or so?"

That was when Marion dropped the hammer as fire and fury came to her eyes and she angrily declared, "Thank you for helping Nick and myself move into the apartment. Now I have one final demand. And it is **non-negotiable**! I need you to promise me on your honor you will follow my wishes."

She glared at Reynard and Aza and they promised her their cooperation. She then demanded, "Until such time as I change my mind., you will stay out of my life completely and never interfere in my or Nicholas's life. That means both of you, your children, your parents, and anyone associated with you, no employees, no associates, no allies, no mercenaries, **NO ONE**! I don't want your money or help in any way. I want you to forget we exist and leave us to live our lives as we see fit! Promise me now, **both of you**!"

Aza was the first to blurt out pleading, "Marion, you can't be serious. Please think about this first. Think about the children. Think about Nick and his cousins. Think about Scarlet!"

"I have thought about it, quite a lot over the past several days! I believe it is the best decision for both us." Marion angrily replied glaring at both Reynard and Aza, " **Now** **promise me**!"

It was Reynard's turn to plead, "Sis, please be reasonable. Make it for a week, or a couple weeks, whatever you need. **Please** do not ask me to **make such a promise** for an **indeterminate** amount of time. I am sure you will feel differently soon. Just think on it, okay? Even for a night? Okay?"

Marion stubbornly crossed her arms growling, " **NO! Promise me now**! **Both of you!** "

When Reynard and Aza refused to respond, she marched off gathering Scarlet and Nick telling them, "Nicholas say goodbye to Scarlet."

Nick looked teary eyed holding Scarlet exclaiming, "No, I don't want Car to leave. It is lonely without her. I don't want to live here. I belong with Unca Renny and Aunt Aza."

Marion then glared trying to separate the two kits.

When she realized she would need the help of Reynard and Aza to help free them from each others arms, she turned her attention back to the two adults glaring, "Well… do as I ask. **Promise me**!"

Nick turned to look at his mother innocently asking, "Promise what Momma?"

She turned to Reynard demanding, "Promise me you will leave both of us alone from now on."

Nick then looked at Scarlet and then to his mother in disbelief, "How long is that..."

Marion kept her eyes on Reynard and Aza not even looking down growling, " **FOREVER!** "

At that, Nick's bottom lip began to shake and both he and Scarlet began to look more and more despondent until they finally both burst into tears hugging each other with all their might screaming, with Nick angrily announcing, " **NO! I love Car, Unca and Auntie and my cousins!"**

Scarlet looked up at her parents mournfully, her eyes full of tears, and seeing their sorrowful expressions she screamed, " **NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE NICO!** "

Marion had a tight grip on Nick trying to pull him away from Scarlet becoming more and more angry, " **PROMISE ME!** PROMISE ME NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I PROMISE I **WILL** **NEVER CHANGE MY MIND**!"

She stomped her foot on the ground, her eyes glaring with a fire resembling the demon fox, finally getting a response out of both a shell-shocked Reynard and Aza as they muttered, "I Promise."

She then glared at them snarling, " **LOUDER!** "

Both Aza and Reynard then said a bit louder, "We promise."

Marion nodded her head seeming satisfied and then growled in frustration, "Now help me separate these two!"

After a brief scuffle and quite a lot of wailing and objections they managed to pull Scarlet and Nick apart until they were just holding each others paws as they screamed in between tears, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Marion then pushed them out into the hall grasping her son's paws separating them from his cousin's and looked coldly at the three in the hall stating, "Goodbye Renny, Goodbye Aza, Goodbye Scarlet."

As she began to close the door, Reynard put his foot against the door pleading with his sister, "Marion… You are my first light. You have ALWAYS BEEN MY BRIGHTEST LIGHT!"

To which Marion glared at him, her voice seething with rage screaming, " **THE LIGHT HAS GONE OUT!** " slamming the door in his face.

* * *

_**Zoodate:** _ **_145 P.C_ **

Drew held Judy close to him as she sobbed uncontrollably, her chest heaving and tears streaming down her face all over the human's jacket. Drew had given up on trying to stop them from drenching his clothes and just put his head next to hers looking heartbroken.

Reynard regarded both of them somberly and patiently waiting for them to recover until finally Judy managed to say through shaky breaths, " **Terrible** , that is just so **awful**!"

Drew looked up at Reynard adding, "That was the most brutal goodbye I have ever heard of."

Reynard nodded in agreement responding, "I have replayed it over in my mind **so many times**. It seemed each time it just felt worse and worse instead of getting better."

Judy blurted out still sniffling with Drew handing her tissues to wipe her wet runny nose, "But you saved her! You did all you could for her! It was her fault for not listening to you and moving to your enemy's district."

Reynard regarded the bunny with a somber look explaining, "Judy, Marion's mind was fractured. She didn't see it like that. Her mind twisted the truth and her paranoia need an object to blame, and so she blamed me. Rationally I realized she was wrong. But I still could not help but feel like I was partially to blame, even if it was only a tiny bit. There were several decisions I could have made that might have caused things to go another way."

Drew responded, "Like the decision to have her declared mentally incompetent? You could have at least gotten her the mental help she needed. Nick would have been with his family. He would have gotten a top education and love and support instead of being alone and thinking himself rejected and abandoned by his father, uncle, aunt and cousins."

Judy added, "Yes, Nick would have been far better off. Marion might have as well. Nick would have grown up with his cousins. He and Scarlet would have had each other. Why doesn't Nick remember any of you?"

Reynard had an answer for all of this as he had thought about it for years, "He was only around two and a half. It would have been a very long time ago. His mother would have never mentioned any of us ever again. It would have reached a point where Nick only thought it was a dream he had. Can you remember what happened when you were that age? It is quite possible some of the trauma from the attack is still effecting my nephew. It also definitely sounds like he has abandonment issues and guilt over his father's disappearance. As far as the mental incompetence, yes Nick may have grown up with his family, but his mother would have been shattered. The experts I have talked to believed that if we had attempted this, it could have resulted in irrecoverable damage to her mind confirming and cementing all her paranoia and twisted memories as truth. I was hopeful that she would finally recover enough to realize she wanted to see us and have us in her life. But instead, her mind seemed to begin to block her memories of us completely."

"It sounds like she was placing protective barriers around anything she associated with her sources of trauma which unfortunately were you and your family." Drew responded with insight, "Judy, if Nick had grown up with Reynard, it is doubtful you two would have ever met. And without the circumstances with Nick, it is doubtful you would have met me or Reynard here."

Judy had heard this line of reasoning before, "This is like that butterfly effect you were talking about?"

"Well not precisely." Drew responded, "That has more to do with small changes causing large ripples. What I am discussing is more in the realm of causality. But it is very similar in that had Nick not grown up on the streets, it would have been doubtful he would become a con artist and met you the way he did. He would most likely have never become your friend and most certainly not your ZPD partner. You would unlikely have ended up on my Earth if the two of you had not been investigating the missing mammals together. It is possible though, but much more unlikely. It is conceivable I might have met another Zootopian in need of help and possibly been able to help them return. But the whole Covenant plot may have succeeded without Nick to help foil it. I would have been captured or possibly killed coming through the portal if I had made it that far. You can see how delicate the circumstances were for our meeting the way we did. Everything had to happen exactly the right way for it to occur."

Judy smiled at the human declaring, "I love it when you go off on one of your complicated explanations or theories."

The human gave her a kiss wiping her teary eyes responding with a grin, "And **that** is why I am with you, and not some other girl."

Judy grinned back at her human, but then turned addressing Reynard, "Well I am pleased I was able to meet Nick, Drew and you Reynard, but I hate to think Nick had to suffer so much the way he did. To have his father abandoned, to have witnessed such horrors, to then lose all his family and his Scarlet, and finally to live with a mother who was mentally unstable. I hate to think of him suffering so."

Reynard considered her words responding, "I suppose all you can do is just help him going forward. Be the wonderful friend and partner you are to him. Help support him, understanding those issues from his past, and how they effect him even now. In other words, learn a lesson I have, and don't dwell so much on the past, but instead focus on the present and future."

"Wise words to live by." Drew noted, "I am just hoping I can figure out how to use all this to help Marion. I am at a loss to see how I can negotiate her through that minefield in her brain. That is an awful lot of potential points for mental blocks as well as sources of her suffering. If she was a patient and I a doctor, I would think of her as being covered all over with deep wounds and internal damage, and having difficulty figuring out which ones to attempt to deal with first. But at least it is a starting point to build a plan."

Judy looked hopeful at the human wondering, "Do you really think you can make sense of it all?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "I really have no idea. But I am glad I will have your help. Reynard, I may have to call you to ask you some questions concerning all this if that is okay."

Reynard nodded, "If it is to help my nephew and sister, I will do anything in my power that does not break my word to her. But I am afraid that even if you are able to get her to remember anything, that those memories will be so old, it is doubtful she will provide anything which will lead you to find me. But I will not stand in your way, and wish you luck."

Judy smiled slightly and asked, "What about Sheba and Alexei? Did they recover? Was the cub okay? How did Scarlet cope being separated from Nick? What about..."

Reynard put his paw up to stop the bunny's endless stream of questions answering, "You will just have to wait until the next part of the story to find all that out. You should know that by now. Well I hope I provided enough information to give you what you were looking for. It is getting quite late and I am exhausted from telling such a long tale. I am not young like you two anymore, and this was quite a trial to cover so much at once. Normally I would have spread this part of the tale out over several sessions. But I know you needed to get to that ending to help you get your answers about what happened to my sister."

Drew then seemed to think of something, "You have no idea how amazing and mesmerizing your whole tale has been. I can't even put into words how awestruck I am by vivid detail and events you have described. But one quick question before we head out. Would you have killed Murus, Marion, Nick or John when you had lost your identity completely and had become the demon, Red Death?"

Reynard chuckled responding, "Yes, I would have seemed an extreme danger to those I loved. I may have appeared possessed, but my mistress was able to guide me to ignore non-threats and innocents. She would know how upset I would be if I was to have done something to harm someone I loved in the middle of my death hunt, and hopefully stop me. However accidents do happen where I may be striking a target, and the attack ricochets off and hits another target. Or I might strike through a target and hit something unseen behind. I will never say that I have not ever accidentally harmed a friend or innocent, but I have never intentionally harmed one when only innocents remain. Well let me help you pack up all this extra food we left. We can't have that going to waste. Also take some of the alcohol back with you on the ride home and enjoy it on the way since you are not driving. I will have the chauffeur drop you off directly at your home. Just leave me the scotch here and I will be pleased."

Reynard texted a driver to meet them in the basement while they went to the restroom and then joined Reynard packing the uneaten food into several boxes. Drew and Judy thanked their host many times for a wonderful evening. The mischievous fox replied, "I am quite pleased with how everything turned out as well. I will act upon all those matters we discussed and have numerous notes to remind me. One thing to remember is that we are well outside the city and it will be a long ride back, so feel free to take advantage of the complete privacy."

The elevator opened and they waved goodbye carrying the case used for the alcohol and the several boxes of food. A new driver, an antelope who was equally as stoic as the jaguar driver who had taken them here early that afternoon, wordlessly packed the boxes into the trunk. He placed the boxes in large container with some blocks of frozen material to prevent any spoilage keeping everything cool, and then opened the door to the back of the limo. They placed their overcoats and the wine case in the seat in front of them and poured some wine as the doors were closed and locked.

As they felt the slight vibration telling them they were moving, the small window in front of them slid open and the antelope told them, "If you need anything, press the button next to this window. Otherwise you will not be disturbed."

Drew asked, "Don't you need the address indicating where to take us?"

The antelope simply replied, "Nope, got it. Enjoy the ride."

The window slid closed and Drew grinned at the bunny declaring, "Not exactly a loquacious fellow is he?"

Judy giggled in response, "I don't think that is in his job description."

The two of them then relaxed against each other drinking some wine and snacking on some fruit discussing the evening for awhile. They briefly went over all the many elements of the story from adventures of little Jack Savage and the rescuing of the children and slaves, the dungeon, the punishment of the guilty, the attack and defense of The Fox at court, the many schemes of his enemies, the clever ways he outsmarted The King, court and his enemies, the circumstances which led him to the noose, and the way he turned the tables completely on everyone, the discovery and vengeance of The King leading to the attack on his home and family and finally the horrors experienced by Marion.

Judy wanted to go over the details of Marion's part of the story, but Drew was feeling relaxed after several glasses of wine and a chance to be alone finally reminding the bunny, "Well we have plenty of time to go over all that when we get home, and you know, our host reminded us we have a bit of time before we arrive home, and we have complete privacy in the back of the limo..."

The human let the comment hang until his astute bunny got his meaning helping him quickly remove her dress so it didn't get crushed in the backseat giggling quite enthusiastically as she helped him out of his fancy outfit as well. Soon they were relieving a great deal of pent up stress while simultaneously helping Judy check off an item on her bucket list. It was definitely an evening and experience they would never forget.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Author Notes for the Chapter:
> 
> Thus ends Part 3 of Reynard's Story.
> 
> The section of this chapter when Reynard is at court and The King honors Reynard with the office of Minister of the Underworld and calls for him to be treated as his second corresponds closely to events in the final two chapters of the original legendary text (Chapters 44 & 45) as well as events in the 1930 movie. However in the original story, The King makes this declaration completely voluntarily based on how Reynard has impressed him with his many skills and cunning to outwit and defeat all those who came against him.
> 
> However events in the Zootopia Reynard's story are quite different, and Reynard had to force The King's paw quite a lot into making those similar declarations. Many events that take place in the original Reynard legend will not come until the latter parts of Reynard's story.
> 
> Reynard's adventures will continue in Vol 3 which will be beginning shortly as Vol 2 soon comes to an end and has three more parts planned.


End file.
